Der geheimnisvolle Wohltäter
by Rikki-Tikki-Tavi
Summary: Die Wahrheit stellt die Freundschaft von Toireasa und Tarsuinn auf eine schwere Probe. Und was die Pläne des Banefactors sind, weiß noch nicht einmal Gloria. Fortsetzung von Das Geheimnis der Dementoren [Parallelgeschichte zu HP4]
1. 1 : 1

**Hinweis vor dem Lesen: **

**Dies ist das dritte Jahr meiner Helden. Um die Geschichte wirklich verstehen zu können, sollte man unbedingt Band 1 "Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit" und Band 2 "Das Geheimnis der Dementoren" lesen. Beide sind hier bei oder (mit Bildern) auf meiner Webseite (www.storyteller-homepage.de) zu finden. Außerdem erweitern wir auch als besonderes Special kontinuierlich das Hörbuch von Band 1. **

** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- Kapitel 1 - **

**1 : 1**

„Aufstehen, Schlafmützen!", riss Tarsuinns Stimme Toireasa aus dem Schlaf. Nachdem sie die halbe Nacht Winonas regelmäßigen Atemzügen gelauscht hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl, eben erst eingeschlafen zu sein. Sie seufzte frustriert.

„Und immer dran denken", fuhr der Junge lachend fort. „_Ihr_ macht das freiwillig."

„Verzieh dich", maulte Winona und ein Kissen traf Tarsuinn. „Es gibt Menschen, die genießen ihren Schlaf."

„Mir doch egal", entgegnete er amüsiert. „Aber wenn ihr nicht in fünf Minuten aus dem Bett seid, habe ich die hochoffizielle Erlaubnis, euch mit einem Eimer kalten Wassers aufzusuchen. Kommt schon! Rica musste weg und wir sind auf uns allein gestellt."

Er schloss wieder die Tür.

„Könntest du mir bitte erklären, warum wir uns auf die Sache eingelassen haben?", stöhnte Toireasa und versuchte die verklebten Augen offen zu halten.

„Du wolltest mehr als nur ein Spiel bei der WM ansehen und ich wollte mir was kaufen."

„Und was?", fragte Toireasa in der Hoffnung, die Müdigkeit würde Winona eine Antwort entlocken. Denn was sie sich kaufen wollte, verschwieg sie seit einigen Tagen sehr erfolgreich.

„Wirst du schon sehen, wenn es so weit ist", wich Winona schnippisch aus. Ein kurzer Blick Toireasas gab ihr den kurzen Eindruck, dass die eh schon etwas dunklere Hautfarbe des anderen Mädchens noch dunkler geworden war. Doch dies konnte sie nicht wirklich erkennen, denn Winona stand mit Schwung auf und verschwand im Bad.

„Wieder kein warmes Wasser", konnte Toireasa ihre Freundin wenig später fluchen hören.

Jetzt musste auch sie grinsen und schaffte es endlich sich aufzusetzen. Solange keiner den Ofen anheizte, gab es in _Cutters Zuflucht_ einfach kein warmes Wasser.

Wieder musste sie lächeln. _Cutters Zuflucht_ war ein wenig hochgestochen. _Cutters Bruchbude_ traf es viel besser. Okay – vielleicht war das etwas hart, denn die unterste der drei Etagen war noch ganz gemütlich. Jedoch schon in der zweiten Etage, ächzte jede Diele zum Gotterbarmen und der Putz rieselte von der Decke. Und die oberste Etage war gar abgeschlossen, damit sich ja niemand dahin verirrte.

Im Endeffekt konnte man aber Medir, dem Freund Ricas, keine Vorwürfe deshalb machen. _Cutters Bruchbude _war ein riesiges Anwesen, welches früher einmal die Residenz der gesamten Familie gewesen war. Doch jetzt gab es nur noch wenige Cutters und die meisten waren zerstritten. So lebte nur noch Medir hier und sein einzelnes Gehalt konnte kaum einen so riesigen Bau erhalten, obwohl er sich große Mühe dabei gab.

Toireasa schaute auf den Wecker. Vier Uhr vierunddreißig. Sie ging jetzt wohl besser ins Bad, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Tarsuinn seine Drohung nicht wahr machen würde.

Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied ausmachte, denn im Bad war die Wassertemperatur auch nicht besser. Zumindest war man danach wach, ob man wollte oder nicht, und so saßen sie wenige Minuten später am Esstisch und ließen sich ein reichhaltiges und von Tarsuinn schon fertig vorbereitetes Frühstück schmecken.

„Wo ist Rica?", fragte Winona, während sie sich Unmengen Honig auf den Eierpfannkuchen träufelte.

„Mit den Teamleitern los, um mehr Portkeys vom Ministerium zu fordern", antwortete Tarsuinn. „Die Nasen haben uns letzte Nacht nur zwei kleine Ringe geschickt. Damit bekommt man gerade mal acht bis zehn Leute befördert und ihr wisst ja, wie viele Leute wir hier haben."

Toireasa verdrehte frustriert die Augen.

Vor drei Tagen war Rica im Ministerium gewesen um mit einigen Forschungszauberern etwas über ein Ding namens _Kompuhter_ zu erzählen. Irgendwie wollte man herausfinden, wie man diese Dinger dazu bringen konnte, zu machen, was der Zauberer wollte.

Aber egal! Zumindest war es dazu nicht gekommen, denn man hatte Rica von den Forschern weggeholt, weil man sie zum Dolmetschen brauchte. Wie sich dann herausstellte, waren die Quidditch-Mannschaften von China und Japan (nebst Familienanhang und Fans) per Flohnetzwerk im Ministerium eingetroffen, ohne dass dort jemand davon gewusste hatte. Mit Hilfe Ricas brachte man jedoch in Erfahrung, dass der Mann, der vom Ministerium für die Unterbringung der beiden Mannschaften beauftragt worden war und der auch die Dolmetscher besorgen wollten, sich mit der Anzahlung abgesetzt hatte und auch die Pension gar nicht wirklich existiert hatte.

Leider hatte Rica die Gunst der Stunde erkannt und _Cutters Bruchbude _als Ausweichunterbringung angeboten. Natürlich für eine angemessene Entlohnung und ein wenig Hilfe bei der Reinigung und provisorischen Einrichtung der Zimmer. Damit schaffte sie in einigen Tagen mehr an dem Haus, als Medir in einigen Jahren. Leider gab das Ministerium nur ein wenig Starthilfe, danach musste Rica alles selbst in die Hand nehmen, und ihre erste Maßnahme war gewesen, Toireasa und Winona die Gelegenheit zu bieten, sich etwas hinzuzuverdienen. Und obwohl Tarsuinn ihnen abgeraten hatte, hatten sie beide angenommen, nachdem auch die Großeltern bzw. Eltern zustimmten. Was war auch so schlimm daran, an ein paar Tage Zimmermädchen spielen und dafür Geld zu bekommen? Inzwischen wusste es Toireasa.

„Wann kommt Rica wieder?", fragte sie.

Tarsuinn zuckte die Schultern, da er gerade den Mund voll hatte.

„Aber haben die Japaner heute Vormittag nicht ihr Spiel?"

„Mmh."

„Also kann es doch nicht so spät werden."

Wieder Schulterzucken und dann ein mühsames Hinterschlucken.

„Das Frühstück müssen wir aber wohl doch allein hinbekommen. Deshalb hab ich euch etwas früher geweckt. Wir machen gleich das Frühstück für alle und während ihr das serviert, muss ich bei Professor Lupin Tests schreiben, damit ich nächstes Jahr auch in die dritte Klasse komme."

„Aber wir verstehen die doch nicht", merkte Winona an. „Ich dachte ja eigentlich, die würden das irgendwann merken, aber die reden immer noch auf uns ein."

„Einfach lächeln", grinste Tarsuinn frech. „Und da du die Japaner übernimmst, Winona, vergiss die Verbeugung nicht. Rica meint, du könntest das gut, und ihr beide würdet in euren Zimmermädchenuniformen so süß aussehen."

Das war neben dem frühen Aufstehen ein weiterer wunder Punkt. Während Rica mit einem wunderschönen Kimono durch die Gegend trippelte und versuchte, ihren Gästen ein heimisches Gefühl zu geben, mussten die Mädchen in traditionellen englischen Zimmermädchenuniformen herumlaufen, um die _abendländische Fremde_ zu vermitteln. Toireasa war inzwischen sicher hundert Mal fotografiert worden und hatte immer ein freundliches Gesicht machen müssen – dafür hatten sich aber auch einige fremdartige Münzen in ihre Taschen verirrt, die laut Tarsuinn einiges wert waren.

„Und wie sollen wir dafür sorgen, dass die Chinesen und Japaner sich auch weiterhin aus dem Wege gehen? Die hören doch nicht auf uns!", warf Toireasa ein und spielte damit auf gewissen Spannungen zwischen den beiden Gruppen an.

„Im Zweifelsfall könnt ihr mich ja aus der Prüfung holen. Aber im Grunde müsst ihr nur dafür sorgen, dass die jeweils in ihrem Flügel bleiben. Außerdem könnt ihr euch auch an einige der Kinder wenden. Ein paar können ein wenig Englisch."

„Das wird ein Desaster!", prophezeite Winona.

Doch damit hatte sie glücklicherweise Unrecht. Das Essen gelang, die Gäste standen erst spät auf und Rica war kurz darauf zurück, um das Kommando wieder zu übernehmen.

Gegen Mittag war es dann relativ ruhig im Haus, da die meisten Gäste entweder bei den Quidditchspielen waren oder ein wenig Sightseeing machten.

Toireasas war gerade dabei ein Zimmer zu reinigen, als Lachen aus dem Garten erklang. Neugierig ging sie zum Fenster und sah Tarsuinn mit einigen der kleineren Kinder spielen, denen es ziemlich egal zu sein schien, ob ihre Spielkameraden nun aus Japan, China oder Schottland kamen. Tarsuinn war gerade dabei zu zeigen, wie man einen mit Wasser gefüllten Ballon hoch in die Luft warf und wieder fing. Ein Spiel, das er von Toireasas Großvater Samuel gelernt hatte und das er inzwischen fast perfekt beherrschte. Doch eben nur fast. Ein Ballon platzte auf seinem Kopf und machte ihn und die umstehenden Kinder nass. Alle lachten herzhaft – nur Toireasa nicht.

„Das ist alles dein Werk", ließ Ricas Stimme direkt hinter ihr, sie zusammenzucken.

Sie wollte darauf etwas antworten, aber die Worte wurden von aufsteigenden Tränen erstickt. Gequält schaute sie zu der jungen Frau auf.

„Ach – nun wein doch nicht", sagte diese und deutete aus dem Fenster. „Das meinte ich doch gar nicht. Du solltest langsam darüber hinwegkommen."

„Wie soll ich denn?", schniefte Toireasa. Sie wusste auch nicht, woher das kam. War er in ihrer Nähe, fühlte sie sich gut, war sie allein, überkamen sie wieder Schuldgefühle.

„Dann schau noch einmal genau hin und versuch, dich an den Tarsuinn von vor zwei Jahren zu erinnern", erwiderte Rica ein wenig belehrend. „Glaubst du, damals hätte er mit unbekannten Kindern gespielt und wäre dabei so offen fröhlich gewesen?"

„In Hogwarts und mit Winona…"

„Ja, das stimmt. Da hat es begonnen", gab Rica zu. „Aber trotzdem ist es euer Verdienst, was du da siehst. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun."

„Aber du hast…"

„Ich hab aus ihm einen Jungen gemacht, der logisch denkt, alle Gefühle – auch die guten – beherrscht, sich seiner Stärken und Schwächen bewusst und sehr misstrauisch ist. Tarsuinn hatte in Hongkong keine Freunde, wenn man von Mishari-chan absieht und wenn er aus der Schule kam, hat er meist allein mit Messern gespielt. Das da unten ist nicht mein Werk, sondern das seiner Freunde."

Toireasas Stimmung hob sich nur unwesentlich.

„Aber wie kann er nur so fröhlich sein. Nachdem…nach Jack…nach Askaban…nach…"

„…nach einer Woche, in der er mich kaum schlafen ließ", ergänzte Rica und zog eine leicht widerstrebende Toireasa an sich. „Du solltest nicht denken, dass er gedankenlos ist. In der Woche, in der du dich in deinem Zimmer vergraben hast, durfte ich immer erst schlafen, wenn ihm die Augen zufielen. Er hat fast nur geredet und mir wirklich mehr erzählt, als ich im Nachhinein eigentlich wissen wollte. Er hat Medir sogar gefragt, ob es die Möglichkeit gibt, nur ein einziges Auge zurückzutransferieren, damit ihr beide sehen könntet,…"

Toireasa wollte etwas sagen, doch Rica ließ sich nicht unterbrechen.

„…aber leider sind nicht die Augen das große Problem dabei, sondern dass das Sehzentrum im Gehirn irreparabel beschädigt ist. Nachdem er das wusste, hat er seine Entscheidung getroffen und alles weitere abgehakt, und das solltest du auch endlich!"

„Ich kann das nicht."

„Natürlich kannst du! Du bist doch ein kluges Mädchen. Es gibt drei Regeln, nach denen du dich davon befreien kannst. Möchtest du sie wissen?"

Sie nickte.

„Gut. Also, wenn etwas schief gegangen ist oder man einen Fehler gemacht hat, darf man trotzdem nicht zögern, wenn man handeln muss. Musst du nicht handeln, dann überlege dir die Konsequenzen, die entstanden sind, und wie du sie zu deinem Vorteil nutzen oder deinen Fehler rückgängig machen kannst. Erst, wenn du das alles gemacht hast, darfst du dich schlecht fühlen, den Fehler analysieren und dann musst du die Vergangenheit abhaken. Denn ab einer gewissen Stelle fangen die Gedanken an sich im Kreis zu drehen und wenn du es nicht schaffst, diesen Kreislauf einfach anzuhalten, dann bleibt auch dein Leben stehen und du wirst niemals mehr vorwärts gehen."

„Aber wenn ich eine Lösung finde…"

„Die Lösung wird entweder von ganz alleine kommen oder niemals. Das ist kein Verbot eine Lösung zu suchen, es darf nur nicht dein richtiges Leben beenden. Wenn sich alles nur noch um deine Augen dreht, verlierst du den Blick für die Menschen, die dich lieben. Irgendwann wirst du in Tarsuinn nur noch den Schmerz und die Schuld sehen, statt den Freund, der dich braucht. Es gibt mehrere Arten blind zu sein, hast du das noch nicht begriffen?"

„Warum sagst du es mir nicht einfach?", sagte Toireasa und sie zitterte trotz dem warmen Sommerwetters. „Mein Vater war genauso. Er hat auch einen Fehler gemacht und sich nur im Kreis gedreht, als er verzweifelt versuchte, ihn wieder gut zu machen."

„Das sage ich überhaupt nicht, Toireasa", behauptete Rica fest. „Denn du hast diesen Fehler nicht gemacht. Filius und Tarsuinn haben dir das schon versucht zu sagen – niemand hier macht dir dafür einen Vorwurf und du solltest das auch nicht tun. Ich weiß, manchmal ist es schwer ein Geschenk anzunehmen, vor allem wenn es so groß ist. Aber wenn du es ablehnst, verletzt du Tarsuinn mehr, als du es dir vorstellen kannst."

„Wie willst du wissen, wie schwer das ist?", fragte Toireasa und heulte jetzt fast.

„Weil es mir nicht anders geht", erklärte Rica und zwang Toireasa sie anzusehen. „Beginne wieder zu sehen, Toireasa. Tarsuinn hat für dich verzichtet, aber auch für mich. Weißt du, wie oft ich mich frage, ob ich seinen Augen mein Leben oder meine Stimme verdanke? Und jedes Mal, wenn er nachts schreiend aufwacht, dann weiß ich, dass auch dies ein Opfer für mich ist."

„Ohne dich, könnte Tarsuinn überhaupt nicht…"

„Ich weiß. Aber was glaubst du, wie weh es mir tut, ihn zurechtzuweisen oder zu etwas zu zwingen, das er eigentlich nicht möchte. Doch genau wie du, muss ich damit weiterleben und das Beste daraus machen. Ihn zu verhätscheln, nur weil ich mich schuldig und verpflichtet fühle, wäre mit das Schlimmste, das ich ihm antun könnte. Und wenn du ihm das erzählst, red ich kein Wort mehr mit dir, klar?"

„Mmh", brachte Toireasa nur hervor und sah eine Träne in Ricas Auge.

„Irgendwo in der Welt stirbt ein Mensch an _meiner_ Krankheit."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Tante Gloria, Tante Gloria", begrüßte Rosa sie aufgeregt. „Caradoc hat ein Wort gesprochen."

„So?", fragte Gloria amüsiert-interessiert. Ihr Sohn war noch nicht einmal ein Jahr alt und soweit sie wusste, kam das Laufen vor dem Sprechen. „Was hat er denn gesagt?"

„Es klang wie: _Bada-badaa_", erklärte das Mädchen augenzwinkernd. „Das ist ein anderes Wort für Milchfläschchen."

Gloria nahm ihren kleinen Schatz aus dem Laufställchen.

„Hast du also _Bada-badaa_ gesagt, mein Häschen?", fragte sie und rubbelte mit ihrer Nase gegen die Nase ihres vor Vergnügen quietschenden Caradocs.

Die Antwort war eine Folge sinnlosen Gebrabbels und ein wenig Sabber.

„Ah, ja", meinte Gloria. „Mit mir willst du also nicht reden."

Sie stellte ihn wieder zurück in seinen Laufstall. Solange er sich irgendwo festhalten konnte, stand er schon wie eine Eins. Aber nicht sonderlich lange, dann saß er wieder auf seinem Windelpaket.

„Schönen Abend mit deinem Mann gehabt, Tante Gloria?", fragte Rosa mit ihrer krächzenden Stimme und zwinkerte ein wenig anzüglich.

„Der Auftakt war nicht schlecht", sagte sie und wurde ernst. „Aber es endete nicht so wie angedacht."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid", meinte Rosa und meinte es offensichtlich ehrlich.

„Nicht, wie du denkst", wehrte Gloria ab. „Ich hab eine unangenehme Nachricht bekommen und ich dachte, du solltest sie von mir erfahren."

„Und?", fragte das Mädchen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Es geht um deinen Vater", erklärte Gloria. „Er ist vor wenigen Stunden gestorben."

„Dafür hättest du dir nicht den Abend versauen lassen müssen", erwiderte Rosa ungerührt.

„Ich dachte, du solltest es erfahren."

„Danke. Jetzt kann ich viel ruhiger schlafen."

Rosa stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

Nach einer Weile sagte sie leise: „Er hat Ma und mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Ich empfinde nichts als Befriedigung. Ist es schlimm, dass ich mich nur deshalb schlecht fühle?"

Gloria trat zu ihr. Sie war ein wenig unschlüssig, was genau sie jetzt tun sollte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie plötzlich Lucy neben Caradocs Ställchen auftauchen. Die Elfe machte machte einen wiegende Geste mit den Händen. Gloria nickte ihr dankend zu, dann trat sie zu Rosa und schlang die Arme um das Mädchen.

„Es gibt Eltern, auf die man einfach nicht stolz sein kann", flüsterte Gloria ihr ins Ohr und dachte dabei auch an ihre eigenen. „Und bei manchen ist es gut, wenn sie für uns zu Fremden werden. Dass du nichts für deinen Vater empfindest, macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen. Im Gegenteil – es macht mich sicher, dass du niemals so wirst wie er."

„Aber da ist noch meine Mutter."

„Auch da bin ich mir sicher, besteht keine Gefahr. Möchtest du wissen, was mit ihr ist?"

„Möchte ich?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Dann sag es mir."

„Sie hat vor zwei Wochen ihren Entzug abgeschlossen. Sie kämpft sich anscheinend wieder ins normale Leben zurück und scheint es auch wirklich zu wollen. Mr Noxius meint, wenn du es möchtest, gestattet er einen Besuch."

„Ich weiß nicht…", murmelte Rosa.

„Es würde ihr sicher helfen, wenn sie auf deine Vergebung hoffen kann. Lass dir mit deiner Entscheidung Zeit und überleg es dir. Denk zuerst daran, was für dich das Beste ist…"

„Wärst du mit dabei?", fragte das Mädchen unsicher.

Das war eigentlich etwas, was Gloria nicht wirklich wollte. Sie fand, sie würde sich schon fast zu sehr engagieren. Die Nähe und die Zuneigung, die sie für Rosa empfand, schienen ihr langsam ein wenig zu gefährlich. Sie machte sich jetzt schon unangenehme Gedanken darüber, wen sie als nächstes mit dem Hirnfresser strafen würde. Leider hatte sich ihr bevorzugter Kandidat – ein Mörder und Vergewaltiger – als nicht kompatibel herausgestellt. Langsam wurde die Zeit knapp.

„Wenn ich Zeit habe, dann werde ich auch da sein", versprach Gloria.

„Du hast sehr selten Zeit", merkte Rosa verlegen an.

„Mein Mann hat sich da auch schon beschwert", erwiderte Gloria wahrheitsgemäß und gleichzeitig versuchte sie, sich damit für ihre seltenen Besuche zu entschuldigen. „Ich arbeite einfach zu viel."

„Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, als was du arbeitest", sagte Rosa.

„Wenn du sechzehn wirst", versprach Gloria und erkaufte sich so noch zehn Monate, in denen sie sich überlegen konnte, was sie sagen sollte oder konnte.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten", gestand Rosa und das Mädchen schaffte es wieder zu lächeln. „Und wehe, es ist dann was absolut Langweiliges."

„Ich kann dir das Gegenteil garantieren", lachte Gloria.

„Bis dahin kannst du mir ruhig öfters Caradoc vorbeibringen", bot Rosa an. „Ich glaub, er mag mich genauso gern, wie ich dich."

„Falls ich dann noch ein Kind habe", lachte Gloria und drehte Rosa zu ihrem Baby, welches gerade mit Inbrunst auf einem Fuß herumkaute.

„Zumindest ist die Frage, wie vollständig", kicherte auch das Mädchen. „Aber hier im Haus würde das gar nicht auffallen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Bereit für Teil zwei der Tests?", fragte Professor Lupin. „Oder willst du dich erst mal abtrocknen?"

„Ach, ist schon okay, Professor", lächelte Tarsuinn. „Aber wenn Sie mir noch ein paar Sekunden geben könnten…?"

Er legte den Kopf schräg und begann auf einem Bein zu hüpfen. Sekunden später spürte er das Wasser aus seinem linken Ohr laufen und endlich verschwand dieser dumpfe Klang beim Hören.

„So", meinte er. „Was zuerst, Professor?"

„Geschichte. Und hör auf mich Professor zu nennen, Tarsuinn."

„Lupin-san?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, du nimmst mich nicht ernst", sagte der Professor amüsiert.

„Reicht Ihnen nicht mein Respekt?"

„Den nehm ich natürlich lieber."

„Sehr schön. Wissen Sie, was ein Werwolf einem Vampir zum Abschied sagt?"

„Nein."

„Du kannst mir mal bei Vollmond begegnen."

Professor Lupin schnaubte einmal kurz amüsiert.

„Das ist kein guter Scherz", tadelte er eher mühsam.

„Würde denn ein Werwolf einen Vampir überhaupt anfallen", fragte Tarsuinn neugierig, ohne sich getroffen zu fühlen. „Ich meine, erkennt er ihn als Menschen und was würde dabei herauskommen?"

„Was denkst du?", fragte Lupin lehrerhaft.

„Ich denke, der Werwolf würde den Vampir ignorieren, solange dieser ihn nicht attackiert."

„Und warum?"

„Weil beide Krankheiten, beziehungsweise Flüche, sich auszuschließen scheinen. Es kann natürlich auch sein, dass sie um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen. Aber direkt können sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht infizieren, sondern nur töten."

„Könnte nicht auch ein Vampir entstehen, der sich zu Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandelt?"

„Ich denke nicht."

„Warum?"

„Keine Ahnung. Nur ein Gefühl. Wissen Sie warum?"

„Nein, aber es funktioniert wirklich nicht. Anscheinend haben es ein paar Verrückte in der Vergangenheit schon mal ausprobiert und sind kläglich gescheitert."

„Kommt so was auch mal in Geschichte der Zauberei dran?", fragte Tarsuinn hoffnungsvoll.

„Nur, wenn Professor Binns mal unpässlich wird", bedauerte Lupin ironisch. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, kommen nach der _Entwicklung der internationalen und nationalen Zauberergemeinschaft_ in der zweiten Klasse, noch zwei Jahre Kobold- und dann ein Jahr Riesenkriege an die Reihe."

„Na, klasse!", murmelte Tarsuinn genervt. „Ich bin mir sicher, Professor Binns tötet auch dieses Thema."

„Du solltest so etwas nicht sagen, Tarsuinn", wies Lupin ihn erneut zurecht und klang dabei diesmal deutlich ernsthafter bei seinem Tadel.

„Hatten Sie Professor Binns in Geschichte, Lupin-san?"

„Ja."

„Und was haben Sie während des Unterrichts gemacht?"

„Sicher habe ich dem Unterricht nicht gerade die volle Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt", erwiderte Lupin ehrlich und Tarsuinn war sich sicher, er lächelte dabei. „Aber ich habe dies inzwischen oft bereut und viel nachgeholt. Ein Muggel hat mal gesagt: Wer die Geschichte nicht kennt, ist verdammt, sie zu wiederholen. Oder so ähnlich."

„Aber wenn Geschichte so wichtig ist, warum lässt dann Professor Dumbledore zu, dass wir einen so miesen Lehrer haben, der kein Interesse an diesem Fach weckt? Eher im Gegenteil!"

Das kurzzeitige Schweigen des Professors war Tarsuinn Antwort genug.

„Ich muss zugeben, das ist eine interessante Frage, die du vielleicht Professor Dumbledore stellen solltest", sagte Lupin nachdenklich. „Ich denke, es wird schon einen Grund haben, auch wenn wir ihn nicht sehen."

„Ich ganz bestimmt nicht", lachte Tarsuinn laut auf. Es lag dabei keine Spur Bosheit in ihm. Er fand diesen Einwurf wirklich witzig. Das mochte daran liegen, dass er in letzter Zeit niemals am Tag eine Stimme hörte, die ihn zu etwas verführen wollte, was falsch war. Es war eine Befreiung. Alles, was nachts geschah, trennte er streng davon und es hatte mit seinem Leben während der Wachphase nichts zu tun.

Tarsuinn rechnete es Lupin hoch an, dass er nicht irgendwelche dummen Entschuldigungen anbrachte, sondern seine echte Belustigung erkannte.

„Ich hab irgendwie den Eindruck, du versuchst Zeit zu schinden", sagte der Professor stattdessen. „Könnte es sein, dass du versuchst, die Tests in den praktischen Fächern auf morgen zu verschieben?"

„Würde ich doch niemals", behauptete Tarsuinn, war aber ertappt worden. „Ich find es nur unfair, dass ich nicht richtig üben darf, aber den blöden Test dann mit meinem Zauberstab machen muss."

„Glaub mir, Professor Dumbledore und ich, wir werden deine Leistungen dementsprechend wohlwollend betrachten. Du hast es letztes Jahr doch auch geschafft, wieder Anschluss an deine Klassenkameraden zu bekommen."

„Ja, aber ich bin wirklich mies in Verwandlungen."

„Denkst du denn, ein weiteres Jahr in der zweiten Klasse würde dein Problem mit dem Fach beheben?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Dann konzentrier dich einfach darauf, für dich eine Lösung zu finden", fand Lupin und atmete theatralisch durch. „So – und jetzt kommen wir endlich zu Geschichte. Vor dir liegt Papier und Feder. Schreib mir bitte einfach auf, was dir so alles zu der _Entwicklung der internationalen und nationalen Zauberergemeinschaft_ einfällt. Am besten chronologisch geordnet."

Geschichte war ein Fach, das Tarsuinn schon immer gelegen hatte, und so war es überhaupt kein Problem für ihn, mit Daten, Einzelheiten und Schlussfolgerungen Seite um Seite zu füllen. Gegen Ende – als die Sache seiner Meinung nach immer mehr von revolutionären Ideen in Richtung Politik rutschte – schaltete sich sein Gehirn auf Autopilot und er begann über sein Zauberdilemma nachzudenken.

Nicht, dass er wirklich unzufrieden mit sich war. Er glaubte fest, dass alles, was die anderen konnten, auch für ihn möglich war. Er hatte ja im letzten Jahr herausgefunden, dass er die Magie nicht unbedingt mit Worten, Gesten, Glauben und Verstand steuerte, sondern mit der Beherrschung seiner Gefühle. Solange diese einfach blieben, fiel ihm das sogar sehr leicht. Besonders bei zerstörerischen und schützenden Zaubern war er zu Dingen im Stande, die weit über das Normale hinausgingen, auch wenn er oft Probleme mit der Kontrolle der Kraft hatte. Genauso war ihm in Askaban bewusst geworden, dass Magie für ihn viel lebendiger und greifbarer war als für die anderen, die Magie nur benutzten, sie aber niemals wirklich in sich spürten. Was er nicht verstand war, warum ihm dieses besondere Gespür beim Zaubern nicht wirklich weiter half, wenn es kompliziert wurde. Verwandlungen war für ihn, als würde er versuchen etwas zu erklären, wofür er keine Worte fand. Es war einfach so schwierig und so ernst, dass einem die nötige Lockerheit verloren ging.

Genau entgegengesetzt dazu verhielt es sich mit Zauberkunst. Dort brauchte es eher einen hohen Grad an Lockerheit und Vergnügen, dem man leichte Fesseln anlegte. So als würde man schweben und trotzdem nie den Kontakt zum Boden verlieren. Tarsuinn war nicht in der Lage so wenig Kontrolle über sich auszuüben.

Es war ein seltsames Dilemma. Tarsuinn sah sich selbst an einem Ort zwischen diesen beiden Fächern, den es eigentlich nicht geben sollte. Und dieser Ort war kein Grat – so wie seine geistige Stabilität – sondern eine tiefe Spalte, in der er steckte. Er hatte schon alles versucht um herauszuklettern, aber seine Fortschritte waren nur minimal gewesen und immer von verheerenden – meist schmerzhaften – Rückschlägen gefolgt. Außerdem fehlte ihm das halbe Jahr Schule merklich. Wenn er bedachte, was er mit dieser Zeit alles hätte anstellen können! Wenn es doch jemanden geben würde, der ihm helfen konnte. Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall hatten sich zwar wirklich Mühe gegeben…

_Ich bin hier._

Tarsuinn ließ vor Schreck seine Feder fallen.

„Ist etwas?", fragte Professor Lupin.

„Nein", log Tarsuinn. „Nur ein Krampf."

„Dann schreib noch ein wenig, du hast noch eine Viertelstunde."

Tarsuinn nahm seine Feder wieder auf. Er hatte sich doch geschworen, sämtliche Stimmen zu ignorieren, die nicht zu ihm gehörten, und daran wollte er sich eigentlich auch halten. Egal ob er glaubte Marie-Ann zu hören oder auch nicht. Warum gingen ihm die drei Worte dann einfach nicht aus dem Kopf? Den letzten Absatz, den er in seinem Test schrieb, konnte man getrost vergessen, so sehr war er abgelenkt. Die Stimme hatte Erinnerungen in sein Bewusstsein gespült, die sehr unangenehm waren. Marie-Ann, oder zumindest ihren Geist, hatte er eingesperrt mit einem Haufen toter Verrückter.

Und sein Einhorn wurde von jemandem gequält. Das wusste er seit letzter Woche sicher. In einem Moment hatte er kurz nach Mitternacht noch mit Tikki gespielt und wenig später war er inmitten eines Waldes und im Schlafanzug wieder zu sich gekommen, weil sein Einhorn ihm verbot weiterzugehen. Es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen, sich gegen den Befehl zu wehren, auch wenn er es versucht hatte. Geleitet von Tikki war er danach wieder nach Haus geschlichen und hatte niemandem davon erzählt. Er wusste genau, dass das Einhorn ihn nicht für fähig hielt, es zu befreien, und, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte es durchaus Recht. Beim ersten Mal hatte ihm nur das Überraschungsmoment und Glück geholfen. Beim nächsten Versuch würde er sicher schon erwartet werden. Schließlich hatte der alte Söldner in Askaban ja gesagt, dass Sir Oliver ihn mit der Entführung des Einhorns aus Hogwarts hatte herauslocken wollen. Vielleicht hatte er auch deshalb jetzt sein Einhorn gequält. Wenn Tarsuinn sich anmerken ließ, dass er den Schmerz des Wesens fühlen konnte, dann würde man dies vielleicht ausnutzen. Also versuchte er sich völlig normal zu geben und falls ihn jemand beobachtete, sollte niemand etwas bemerken. Bis jetzt schien dies zu funktionieren. Zum Glück – denn er hatte im Moment Angst davor, etwas tun zu müssen. Er wollte einfach nur normal sein. Nicht so wie…

„Lupin-san?", fragte er und legte die Feder beiseite.

„Ja? Bist du fertig? Du hättest noch fünf Minuten."

Tarsuinn musste nicht noch einmal mit den Fingern über das Geschriebene fühlen, um zu wissen, dass beim letzten Teil nur noch nicht zusammenhängender Quatsch stand.

„Ähem – den Wisch können Sie haben", erklärte Tarsuinn uninteressiert. Der größte Teil des Tests war sicherlich korrekt. „Ich frag mich bloß gerade, was Sie machen, wenn Sie hier fertig sind und ich Ihnen keinen Trank mehr brauen kann. Macht das dann wieder Professor Snape?"

„Wohl kaum", antwortete Professor Lupin nach kurzem Zögern.

„Warum?"

„Nun, wir sind nicht gerade Freunde."

„Aber in der Schule hat er doch auch geholfen."

„Da war ich Lehrer und der Schutz der Schüler und Professor Dumbledore verlangten es."

„Und wer gibt Ihnen sonst den Trank?", fragte Tarsuinn erstaunt. Winona hatte ihm zwar erzählt, warum Professor Lupin entlassen worden war – und wer mit seiner Indiskretion dafür gesorgt hatte – aber allein die Gefahr, die von dem Werwolffluch ausging, sollte doch eigentlich dafür sorgen, dass man über persönliche Abneigungen hinwegsah.

„Niemand", sagte Lupin. „Es gibt nicht viele, die ihn brauen können und er ist auch teuer."

„Ich könnte das auch weiterhin machen", bot Tarsuinn stolz an. „Sie müssen zugeben, ich kann das wirklich."

„Ja, das muss ich zugeben", gab der Ex-Lehrer amüsiert zu. „Aber du vergisst, ihr seid jetzt relativ arm."

„Mit dieser Schnapsidee von Rica werden wir ein wenig Geld verdienen."

„Wieso Schnapsidee?", fragte der Professor ehrlich verwundert.

„Weil die Quidditch-Teams sich früher oder später an die Gurgel gehen werden. Chinesen und Japaner hier zusammen einzusperren, ist wie einen Vampir zu einem romantischen Dinner zu zweit zu begleiten…oder Professor Snape zu bitten, ein wenig liebenswürdiger zu sein…oder Sie zu einem Mondscheinspaziergang zu überreden…oder…"

„Ist gut, ist gut!", unterbrach Professor Lupin resignierend. „Ich hab es kapiert."

„Aber das ist egal", nutzte Tarsuinn die Gelegenheit, wieder zum Thema umzuschwenken. „Was machen Sie, wenn das hier vorbei ist?"

„Ich tue das, was ich auch gemacht habe, als es den Trank noch nicht gab – ich sperre mich weg."

„Haben Sie dafür ein Haus? Mit so einem Raum, wie ich ihn habe?"

„Nicht direkt, ich bin eher eine Art Nomade. Immer auf der Suche."

„Nach was?"

„Interessanten Kreaturen. So verdiene ich mir auch manchmal mein Geld. Ich helfe den Leuten, wenn sie Probleme mit Irrwichten oder dergleichen haben."

„Bedeutet das, Sie sind eine Art Kammerjäger?"

Diesmal konnte Professor Lupin lachen.

„Man könnte es so nennen. Nur, dass ich halt durch die ganze Welt ziehe."

„Aber wo schlafen Sie dann an Vollmond? Stellt das Ministerium dafür Platz zur Verfügung?"

„Ja, das tun sie, aber im Grunde geht da keiner hin."

„Warum das?", fragte Tarsuinn verwirrt.

„Würdest du denn dem Ministerium so weit vertrauen, Tarsuinn?"

Er brauchte keine Sekunde, um entschieden den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Siehst du", fuhr Lupin fort. „Natürlich fragt sich jeder was passiert, wenn das Ministerium in der Vollmondnacht beschließt, alle Werwölfe weggesperrt zu lassen. Man ist ein wenig wehrlos, wenn man wieder zu sich kommt."

„Aber was machen Sie dann? Suchen Sie sich ein Fleckchen Erde, wo Sie _hoffen_ niemandem über den Weg zu laufen?"

„Nein."

„Was dann?"

„Du bist aber hartnäckig", murmelte Lupin. „Reicht es nicht, dass ich nicht darüber sprechen will?"

„Bisher haben Sie das nicht so deutlich gesagt", erwiderte Tarsuinn spitzfindig. „Aber ich höre seit Tagen, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen. Ich glaube, Sie wissen nicht, was Sie eigentlich tun sollen. Das mit dem Kammerjäger ist auch keine ehrliche Option, nicht wahr?"

„Glaub mir, ich mache mir keine Sorgen um meine Unterbringung an Vollmond. Nur für den Rest der Zeit…na ja. Mal schauen, was sich ergibt. Vielleicht folge ich ja der Bitte eines Freundes und schau mich mal ein wenig in Albanien um. Es soll recht interessant da sein."

„Ich kann trotzdem für Sie den Trank brauen", bot Tarsuinn zum zweiten Mal an. „Rica wird mich wie einen Koch bezahlen und sie hat dem Ministerium einiges an Geld abgeknöpft, indem sie ihren Vorteil voll ausspielte."

„Ich danke dir für das Angebot. Wirklich!", erklärte der Professor. „Aber für Professor Dumbledore ist es nicht hilfreich, wenn ich dort gesehen werde. Es gibt Leute, die nur darauf warten, dass er einen Fehler macht. Es hat schon einiges an Ärger gebracht, dass ich im letzten Jahr euer Lehrer war."

„Dumbledore muss es ja nicht erfahren, dann kann er auch alles abstreiten", beharrte Tarsuinn.

„Dann wäre alles aber eher eine Frage des Zufalls. Ich darf das Gelände nicht mehr ohne Einladung betreten und dass ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende gerade einen Tag vor Vollmond stattfindet, wäre ein großer Zufall."

„Ich kann das Schloss verlassen, wann immer ich will", gestand Tarsuinn offen ein. Lupin war kein Professor der Schule mehr, wie er selbst immer wieder betonte.

„Habt ihr also einen der Geheimgänge gefunden?", fragte Lupin freundlich und ohne die Überraschung, die Tarsuinn eigentlich erwartet hatte. Darüber und über das Wort Geheim_gang_ runzelte er ein wenig die Stirn.

„Vielleicht", sagte Tarsuinn deshalb schwammig.

„Und welchen habt ihr gefunden?"

_Es gibt also mehrere_, dachte Tarsuinn bei sich. Laut sagte er: „Wenn ich das sage, verraten Sie es vielleicht an Professor Dumbledore."

„Das traust du mir zu?", fragte Lupin gespielt verletzt.

„Das traue ich jedem verantwortungsbewussten Erwachsenen zu. Sie wären nicht mehr der Mann, der Sie als Lehrer waren, wenn Sie eine so besorgniserregende Information ignorieren würden."

„Und jetzt endlich täuschst du dich mal, Tarsuinn", lachte Lupin triumphierend, aber nicht verletzend. „Selbst wenn ich es Professor Dumbledore erzählen würde, was ich nicht tun werde, würde er wahrscheinlich nichts dagegen unternehmen."

„Warum?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn verwundert.

„Weil die Geheimnisse des Schlosses und deren Erkundung, mit zur Zeit in Hogwarts gehören. Früher, in wilderen Zeiten, hatten die Geheimgänge, die versteckten Kammern, das unterirdische Labyrinth, die Höhle der gebrochenen Herzen sicherlich einen anderen, wichtigen Zweck, aber heute existieren sie vor allem, um neugierige, schnell gelangweilte und zu intelligente Kinder beschäftigt zu halten. Außerdem ist es eine relativ sichere Art, Abenteuer zu erleben und überschüssige Energien zu kanalisieren."

„Ob das wirklich gut ist?"

„Es funktioniert doch seit Jahrzehnten."

„Und warum haben Sie dann Hemmungen mein Angebot anzunehmen, wenn es doch so gut funktioniert?", grinste Tarsuinn unschuldig.

„Dich dazu zu ermutigen, ist nicht gerade verantwortungsbewusst."

„Sich unnötig dem Kontrollverlust hinzugeben auch nicht."

„Da kennst du dich ja aus", sagte der Professor ein wenig ungeschickt.

„Korrekt", bestätigte Tarsuinn trotzdem freundlich, denn er konnte Lupin verstehen. „Aber wenn Sie das stört, ich will auch eine Gegenleistung von Ihnen."

„Und die wäre?", fragte der Mann neugierig.

„Schauen Sie immer mal nach meiner Schwester, wenn ich nicht da bin", bat Tarsuinn.

„Sie hat doch genug Menschen, die sich um sie kümmern. Da bin ich überflüssig", meinte Lupin.

Entschieden schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf.

„Nein", widersprach er. „Medir ist anscheinend ein guter Heiler, aber meiner Meinung nach ein mieser Kämpfer und viel zu vertrauensselig. Die Kearys sind da zwar schon härter drauf, aber, soweit ich das verstanden habe, viel unterwegs. Während die Holts ein wenig distanziert Rica gegenüber sind."

„An den Darkclouds hast du nichts auszusetzen?", erkundigte sich Lupin ironisch.

„Außer, dass sie ihre eigenen Probleme mit der Familie haben – nein", lachte Tarsuinn. „Verstehen Sie bitte, Professor,…"

„…Lupin oder Remus…"

„…ich will nicht, dass Sie Bodyguard spielen, oder so. Nur ab und an nach dem Rechten sehen. Ich meine, in Hogwarts bin ich sicher, aber sie ist greifbar und jedem Zauberer gegenüber fast wehrlos."

Jetzt war es an Lupin, ein wenig zu lachen.

„Tarsuinn, glaubst du wirklich, du wärst der einzige intelligente Mensch auf der Erde?"

„Manchmal schon", entgegnete Tarsuinn und ärgerte sich, dass er den Mann nicht abfällig ansehen konnte.

„Dann solltest du dein Ego ein wenig zurückschrauben. Glaub mir, man hat schon ein wachsames Auge auf deine Schwester – genau wie auf dich."

Ein Finger berührte den kleinen Stein, den Tarsuinn an einer Kette um seinen Hals trug.

„Ich würde mich trotzdem besser fühlen, wenn Sie ab und an mal Hallo sagen", beharrte Tarsuinn uneinsichtig.

„Warum bist du so misstrauisch?", fragte Lupin und wurde sehr ernst. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, Tarsuinn, aber manchmal bist du ein wenig furchterregend erwachsen und auch ein wenig paranoid."

„Ich bin diesmal gar nicht dafür verantwortlich", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn. „Tikki ist die Besorgte. _Sie_ will, dass Sie Rica beschützen."

„Tikki will das?", fragte Lupin in relativ neutraler Stimme.

„Ja."

„Und da bist du dir sicher?"

„Ich bin nur deshalb so alt geworden, weil ich auf sie gehört habe", erklärte Tarsuinn geduldig.

„Du sprichst ihre Sprache?", erkundigte sich der Professor ungläubig. „Aber das würde natürlich einiges erklären."

„Sagen wir es so", schränkte Tarsuinn leicht ein. „Ich verstehe einen Großteil dessen was Tikki sagt und umgekehrt ist es genauso."

„Und jetzt hat sie dir gesagt, ich soll auf Rica achten?"

„Ja."

„Bedeutet dies, du vertraust mir inzwischen?"

„Ich denke, Sie sind ein guter Mensch, Lupin-san, und weil Tikki Ihnen vertraut, traue ich Ihnen nun auch."

„Weiß deine kleine Freundin überhaupt, was ich bin?", merkte Lupin freundlich an.

„Sicher. Seit sie Sie kennt, nennt sie Sie _Vollmondjäger_. Ich denke, sie wusste es von Anfang an, aber ich hab immer Probleme Worte zu verstehen, die sie das erste Mal verwendet."

„Wie nennt sie denn Professor Snape?", fragte Lupin schalkhaft.

„Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ich beleidigende Worte benutze, oder?", kicherte Tarsuinn zur Antwort. Ihm ging da gerade eine kleine Auswahl durch den Kopf, von denen die meisten wirklich nicht nett, aber dafür kreativ waren.

„Nenn mir einen", bat Lupin.

„Nehmen Sie mein Angebot und den Preis dafür an?"

„Ja. Soweit es mir möglich ist. Aber den Trank werde ich nur in Anspruch nehmen, wenn es unumgänglich ist."

„Und natürlich werden Sie versuchen herauszubekommen, welchen geheimen Weg ich benutzen werde, nicht wahr?"

„Also, dies ist eine paranoide Unterstellung!", verteidigte sich Professor Lupin nachsichtig.

„Nur, wenn ich nicht richtig liege", meinte Tarsuinn möglichst cool.

„Gut, dann nennen wir es halt eine zufälligerweise zustimmende Unterstellung", lachte Lupin.

„Sie sind ein offenes Buch für mich", schloss sich Tarsuinn dem Lachen an.

„Dann hast du sicher vorhergesehen, dass wir jetzt mit dem Verwandlungstest weitermachen, nicht wahr?"

Tarsuinns Lachen gefror einen Augenblick auf seinen Lippen, dann verdrehte er genervt seine Augen. Ein Kunststück, das er dank der vielen Übung inzwischen gut beherrschte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	2. Mr und Mrs McAllister

**- Kapitel 2 - **

**Mr und Mrs McAllister **

Es war Tarsuinn anzusehen, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte. Toireasa wusste nicht, ob es an ihr, Tikki, den vielen zuschauenden asiatischen Kindern oder an Rica lag. Wahrscheinlich war es alles zusammen. Sie standen im Garten von _Cutters Bruchbude_, wobei auch der Garten seinen Namen nicht verdiente. Das einzig Gute, was man über ihn sagen konnte, war, dass er sehr groß und magisch so extrem vor neugierigen Blicken abgeschirmt war, dass man unbesorgt auf einem Besen herumfliegen konnte. Sah man von diesem Vorteil ab, war der Garten jedoch ein einziger Urwald aus dornenreichem Gestrüpp. Es gab nur einen kleinen Bereich von etwa zehn mal zehn Metern, auf dem es Rica geschafft hatte, die wild wuchernden Pflanzen zurückzuschlagen. Auf diesem kleinen Stück Zivilisation befanden sich Tarsuinn und seine Schwester.

Der Junge stand mit gesenktem Kopf da. Seine Füße, Hände, Ellbogen und Knie waren mit weichen Protektoren versehen. Rica hielt ihm gerade vor allen Anwesenden eine Standpauke.

„Hör auf, dich zurückzuhalten, Tarsuinn!", schimpfte seine Schwester wütend. „Ich finde es ja gut, wie sehr du dich kontrollieren kannst, aber das darf nicht darin enden, dass du Angst hast, Kraft in deine Schläge und Tritte zu legen. Du baust damit Hemmschwellen auf, die gefährlich sind! Noch einmal!"

Ohne ein Wort dagegen zu sagen, ging Tarsuinn in eine defensive Grundstellung. Toireasa hatte ihm oft genug zugesehen, und auch ein paar Mal mitgeübt. Der einzige Unterschied, den sie bei ihm erkannte, war, dass er den Arm, der den Kopf schützen sollte, viel höher hielt als normal. Da er nicht sehen konnte, störte diese Sichtbehinderung ja nicht.

Rica ließ mit einer schnellen Armbewegung einen Ärmel ihrer weißen Kampfsportbekleidung knallen, was jedoch nur eine Finte war. Mit einem flachen, kreisenden Tritt, versuchte sie dann Tarsuinn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Toireasa hatte keine Ahnung, wie der Junge den echten Angriff erahnen konnte, aber sein vorangestellter Fuß hob sich innerhalb eines Augenzwinkerns und Ricas Bein ging darunter hindurch. Rica nutzte den Moment, sprang mit einem Ausfallschritt vor, so dass sie Tarsuinns hochgezogenes Bein zwischen ihren Körpern einklemmte und dann stieß sie mit beiden Händen gegen seine Schultern. Er flog einen halben Meter nach hinten, schien auf den Rücken zu fallen, schlug mit den Armen auf den Boden und stand nach einer flüssigen Rückwärtsrolle wieder auf den Beinen. Doch Rica kannte keine Gnade. Wie der Blitz war sie zur Stelle und ihre gepolsterten Fäuste flogen auf den Jungen zu. Dieser versuchte sein Bestes, um auszuweichen und zu blocken.

„Wenn du die Angriffe nicht kommen siehst,…", schnappte Rica zwischen den Bewegungen „…dann musst du Körperkontakt herstellen."

Eine Anweisung, die Tarsuinn zwar versuchte zu befolgen, aber an Ricas Geschmeidigkeit kläglich scheiterte.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte Toireasa, wie einige der anderen Kinder zu murren begannen. Sie verstand zwar nicht, was sie flüsterten, aber die bösen Blicke, die vor allem Mädchen Rica zuwarfen, sprachen Bände.

„Verdammt, Tarsuinn!", fluchte Rica eben und Tarsuinn flog durch die Luft. Er schlug diesmal deutlich härter auf. „Ich sagte, du sollst…"

Eines der Mädchen schrie Rica an.

Die Antwort war kühl und Ricas Blick so kalt wie Stahl. Man konnte das Mädchen – und alle anderen Kinder auch – zurückweichen sehen. Toireasa schaute einen Moment auf die aufmerksam zusehende Tikki, die jedoch keinerlei Missbilligung in Richtung Rica übrig zu haben schien.

„Tarsuinn", wandte sich die junge Frau wieder an ihren Bruder. „Wir werden heute erst aufhören, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, du bemühst dich anständig. Schon bei meinem ersten Angriff hättest du aus dem Hochziehen des Beines einen Angriff machen müssen – so wie du das im ersten Augenblick auch wolltest. Warum hast du zurückgezuckt?"

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle Tarsuinn nicht antworten, doch ein scharfes Pfeifen Tikkis ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„Du wärst mir in meinen Tritt hineingesprungen", sagte er dann jedoch flüsternd. „Mit Absicht!"

„Das wäre mein Fehler gewesen, Tarsuinn", entgegnete Rica scharf. „Wenn wir trainieren, bin ich nicht deine Schwester, sondern deine Übungspartnerin. Ich lerne aus Fehlern, du lernst aus Fehlern. Doch wenn du mir meine Fehler nicht zeigst, werde ich nicht lernen. Verstehst du das, Tarsuinn?"

„Ja."

„Und du wirst jetzt ordentlich kämpfen!", forderte Rica.

„Ja", gab Tarsuinn kleinlaut nach.

Toireasa wünschte sich im Moment recht weit weg. Es war ihr sehr unangenehm, dies mitzuerleben. Rica war viel strenger als sonst.

„Dann noch einmal", verlangte Rica und ging in die Ausgangstellung.

Was folgte, tat Toireasa schon vom Zusehen weh. Rica war größer, stärker und elastischer als Tarsuinn. Außerdem konnte sie sehen. Tarsuinn hingegen war verdammt schnell und schien manchmal zu reagieren, bevor Rica ihre Bewegungen überhaupt ausführte. Trotzdem war der Junge der Unterlegene. Nur einmal – als es ihm gelang Ricas Ärmel fest zu fassen – schien er für einen Moment mit ihr mithalten zu können. Sein Ellbogen verpasste Rica eine geschwollene Lippe.

„Na endlich", freute sich Rica und drückte mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht auf die Schwellung. „Ich glaub, damit können wir für heute Schluss machen."

„Hab ich dir sehr wehgetan?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn besorgt.

„Nicht der Rede wert", winkte Rica ab. „Medir wird halt heute wieder ein wenig Arbeit bekommen. Bei uns beiden, wie ich sehe."

„Ich glaube, ich sollte langsam Behandlungsgebühren erheben", sagte die jungenhafte Stimme des Heilers, der plötzlich hinter Toireasa stand. Sie war so von dem Kampf gefesselt gewesen, dass sie sein Erscheinen nicht bemerkt hatte. Genauso, wie die zwei anderen, unbekannten Menschen neben ihm.

„Die paar Pennys hab ich auch noch. Mehr kann dieses Zauberstabgefuchtel doch nicht kosten, oder? Hallo Ma, hallo Dad, hallo Schatz", Rica lächelte breit und gab Medir einen solchen Kuss, dass Toireasa wegschauen musste, während Tarsuinn sich die Ohren zuhielt.

Ein paar der anderen Kinder pfiffen, johlten oder kicherten. Es war seltsam – während die Eltern der chinesischen und japanischen Kinder sich aus dem Weg gingen, schienen diese selbst weniger Probleme miteinander zu haben – von normalen Streitigkeiten mal abgesehen.

Glücklicherweise zog sich der Kuss nicht allzu lange hin und so konnte sich Toireasa die beiden unbekannten Menschen neben Medir anschauen. Rica hatte sie Ma und Dad genannt und schon auf den ersten Blick konnte man gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu Tarsuinn und seiner Schwester erkennen. Wobei Tarsuinn mehr nach seiner Mutter zu kommen schien, die recht klein und zierlich gebaut war, während Rica eindeutig mehr nach dem großen Vater kam. Vor allem dessen wunderschöne, schlanke Finger schien sie geerbt zu haben. Beide Erwachsene waren sicher einmal sehr schöne Menschen gewesen, doch die Vergangenheit spiegelte sich auf ihren Körpern wieder. Die unzähligen Falten auf der Haut, die alten, getrübten Augen, die unkontrolliert zuckenden Finger der Frau, die knotigen Fingerknochen des Mannes, die von schlecht verheilten Brüchen zeugten.

„Toireasa", sagte Rica freudig lächelnd. „Darf ich dir unsere Eltern vorstellen? Nathara und Dour McAllister. Ma, Dad! Dies ist Toireasa, ich hab euch von ihr erzählt."

„Erfreut, dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Mr McAllister mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln und zwinkerte verschmitzt. Ein dünner, sehr gepflegter Oberlippenbart mit geschwungenen Spitzen gab ihm etwas Verwegenes. „Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du unsere Vornamen verwenden würdest. Schließlich haben du und Tarsuinn ja die gleichen Großeltern, was uns wiederum wohl zu Onkel und Tante für dich macht."

„Ich werd es versuchen", versprach Toireasa freundlich.

Tarsuinns Vater wollte darauf etwas antworten, doch ein furchtbarer Hustenanfall schüttelte seinen Körper. Es war so schlimm, dass Toireasa fast fürchtete, er würde niemals aufhören, doch nach zehn Sekunden war alles vorbei und Mr McAllister schaute sie mit einem schwachen, entschuldigenden Lächeln an. Sein Atem ging schwer und sein Rücken war gekrümmt. Jetzt verstand Toireasa, warum Tarsuinn der Ansicht war, dass es seinen Vater schlimmer erwischt hätte als seine Mutter.

Mrs McAllister, die bis zu diesem Augenblick beruhigend die Hand auf den Rücken ihres Mannes gelegt hatte, vergewisserte sich kurz, dass es ihrem Mann gut ging, nickte kurz und ein wenig reserviert Toireasa zu, dann ging sie zu Tarsuinn, der ein wenig verloren auf der Wiese stand.

„Wir sind, wie versprochen, hergekommen", sagte die Frau mit sanfter Stimme. „Möchtest du uns nicht auch begrüßen?"

„Hallo", sagte ein kleinlauter Tarsuinn.

Für Toireasa war das ein seltsamer Anblick. Der Junge, den weder Professor Dumbledore noch Professor Snape einschüchtern konnten, bekam plötzlich kaum ein Wort heraus.

„Freust du dich, uns zu sehen?", fragte Mrs McAllister weiter.

Normalerweise führte eine solche, sicher unabsichtlich formulierte Frage zu einer spitzen Antwort des Jungen, doch nicht diesmal. Er nickte nur langsam.

„Sei bitte ehrlich", bat die Frau. „Möchtest du wirklich mit uns und ohne Rica zum Spiel? Du weißt, nichtmagische Menschen können leider nicht dorthin. Aber wenn es dir unangenehm ist, dann lassen wir es."

„Nein", wehrte Tarsuinn verlegen ab. „Ich will ja."

„Warum glaube ich dir das nicht?", fragte Mrs McAllister freundlich, streckte eine Hand aus und berührte Tarsuinn mit den Fingerspitzen an der Wange. Es war sicher ein gutes Zeichen, dass der Junge nicht zurückzuckte.

„Weil es nicht sonderlich überzeugend formuliert war", entgegnete Tarsuinn und versuchte mutig zu lächeln. Der Versuch war zwar löblich, aber die Umsetzung miserabel.

„Wie schon gesagt, du musst nicht."

„Irgendwie schon", murmelte Tarsuinn nur und entzog sich jetzt doch den Fingern seiner Mutter.

Dies brachte Rica einen tadelnden Blick von Mrs McAllister ein. Diese zeigte jedoch kein Zeichen von Gewissensbissen.

„Es wird dir gefallen, Tarsuinn", sagte Rica. Ihr Arm war fest um die Hüfte Medirs geschlungen und zwar so, dass sie ihm die unverletzte Seite ihres Gesichtes zuwandte. „Und außerdem geht ja Toireasa mit, nicht wahr?"

Toireasa war davon ziemlich überrumpelt – sie wusste nicht einmal, welche Spiele heute stattfanden. Trotzdem schaltete sie schnell.

„Ja, klar komme ich mit. Hab ich vergessen, das zu erwähnen?", sagte Toireasa viel zu schnell. In Gedanken überlegte sie gerade, ob sie dafür morgen das Spiel England gegen Transsilvanien oder doch das Halbfinale in zwei Wochen aufgeben sollte. „Um welches Spiel geht es denn?"

„Schottland gegen Japan", erklärte Mr McAllister.

Toireasa gab sich Mühe, ihre Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken. Andere mochten darauf stehen, wenn ihre favorisierte Mannschaft einen Außenseiter möglichst deutlich fertig machte, aber sie stand eher auf knappe Kämpfe und Spannung. Sie hatte die Spieler der Japaner trainieren sehen und musste leider bemerken, dass deren Einstellung zwar lobenswert war, aber ihre taktischen Fähigkeiten konnten damit nicht mithalten. Die chinesische Mannschaft war da keinen Deut besser. Sie veranstalteten auf den Rennbesen unglaubliche Kunststückchen, aber das Zusammenspiel war einfach grausam.

„Wird sicher großartig!", log Toireasa.

„Ja. Wir haben sogar ein passendes Geschenk für Tarsuinn dabei", freute sich Mr McAllister.

„Heh, das ist ja klasse", pflichtete Rica, in ihrer Begeisterung ein wenig übertrieben, bei. „Ma, Dad. Vom Abendessen sind noch ein paar Sachen übrig, die Tarsuinn zubereitet hat. Ihr könntet sie probieren, während er sich wäscht und was Passendes anzieht. Kommt!"

Rica führte Medir und ihre Eltern ins Gebäude.

„Danke!", flüsterte Tarsuinn, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter den Erwachsenen geschlossen hatte. Ein wenig seiner Selbstsicherheit schien zurückgekehrt zu sein. „Ich weiß nicht, was jedes Mal mit mir ist, wenn sie…"

Er schien den Satz nicht beenden zu wollen. Brauchte er auch nicht.

„Ich komme gerne mit", erklärte Toireasa. „Allein, um die Japaner verlieren zu sehen. Die schauen mich immer so seltsam an. Vor allem der eine Junge da drüben."

„Mijahira?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Der ist in dich verknallt. Dafür hat er auch von seinen Eltern eine hinter die Ohren bekommen. Die anderen Kinder ziehen ihn deshalb auf."

„Oh", entfuhr es Toireasa und obwohl es ihr noch immer unangenehm war, sah sie den Jungen, der ein wenig älter als sie schien, jetzt ein wenig anders. Nicht, dass er ihr gefiel, es schmeichelte ihr nur irgendwie. „Warum haben seine Eltern ihm dafür eine runter gehauen?"

„Weil du ein Rundauge bist und sich das nicht gehört."

„Aber die Mädchen dürfen dich anhimmeln?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Mich himmelt niemand an!", widersprach Tarsuinn vehement. „Das würde einige Probleme verursachen. Ich bin nicht nur ein Rundauge, sondern auch behindert, was in beiden Ländern mindere Qualität bedeutet. Es ist also unmöglich…"

Eines dieser – _ach so uninteressierten_ – Mädchen war herangetreten und unterbrach Tarsuinn mit ein paar Worten und hochrotem Gesicht. Tarsuinn antwortete. Die Verwirrung war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Dann zog das Mädchen – erst jetzt bemerkte Toireasa, wie hübsch sie eigentlich war – eine Feder und ein längliches Stück Papier hervor und schrieb einige dieser kryptischen Zeichen von oben nach unten auf das schmale Band. Dieses drückte sie Tarsuinn in die Hand und dann rannte sie davon, begleitet von dem Kichern der anderen Mädchen. Ihre kurzen seitlichen Zöpfe flogen um ihren Kopf.

„War das eine Liebeserklärung?", fragte Toireasa betont locker.

„Nicht so ganz", schüttelte der Junge den Kopf. „Sie hat mir einen Zauber gegeben, der den bösen Geist aus Rica vertreiben soll."

„Diesen _Wisch_?", konnte es sich Toireasa nicht verkneifen.

„Sie zaubern so", erklärte Tarsuinn ein wenig abwesend. „Statt Zauberstäben haben sie Federn. Am Anfang schreiben sie auf Papier, um die richtigen Zeichen perfekt zu lernen. Wenn sie es dann draufhaben, können sie auch in die Luft malen. Ich hab sie gefragt."

„Aber was bringt dir dann der _Wisch_?", fragte Toireasa und fand diese andere Form der Zauberei gar nicht mal so uninteressant.

„Tja – ein Vorteil der Methode scheint zu sein, dass man einen niedergeschriebenen Zauber einen Tag aufheben kann. Ich muss ihn nur auf Ricas Stirn pappen und schon verlässt der böse Dämon ihren Körper."

„Aber Rica ist doch nicht besessen, oder so. Die Kleine hat doch echt keine Ahnung von Menschen und Zauberei", sagte Toireasa kühl.

Tarsuinn schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Die reden ganz anders über Magie als wir, Toireasa", erklärte er. „Zauberst du einen Fluch, würden sie einen Dämon herbeirufen. Während wir einen Fluch brechen, vertreiben sie den Dämon wieder. Für sie ist Magie einfach ein lebendiger Teil des Lebens."

„Was nix an der Tatsache ändert, dass die in dich verknallt war", lachte Toireasa gezwungen. „Wir sind wohl beide begehrt."

„Nicht so, wie du denkst", widersprach Tarsuinn. „Es ist wie nachts in Hogwarts herumzuschleichen oder in der Großen Halle fliegen zu gehen – es ist verboten."

„Und?"

„Und damit interessant. Glaub mir, mehr ist das nicht. Die Jungs fragen sich einfach, wer von euch beiden leichter zu küssen ist, du oder Winona."

„Ich hoffe, du hast denen darauf was Passendes geantwortet!", murmelte Toireasa und schon blickte sie wieder deutlich düsterer auf den Jungen mit den geschlitzten Augen.

„Oh ja", lachte Tarsuinn plötzlich laut. „Ich hab ihnen gesagt, ich wüsste, was ihr tun würdet, wenn sie versuchen würden euch zu küssen."

„Und das wäre?"

„Ihr würdet ihnen das Augenlicht wegfluchen", amüsierte sich Tarsuinn. „Dann hab ich versucht ganz traurig auszusehen und gemurmelt: _Aber das war's wert._"

„Das hast du nicht wirklich, oder?", fragte Toireasa ein wenig entsetzt.

„Doch", meinte Tarsuinn.

„Aber jetzt denken doch alle…", sagte sie.

„Dass mit euch nicht zu spaßen ist", kicherte Tarsuinn. „Nimm das doch nicht so ernst. Kaum einer wird es glauben. Oder möchtest du, dass ich Mijahira Hoffungen mache? Ich kann sofort hingehen…"

„Untersteh dich!", unterbrach Toireasa und gab ihm einen patentierten Winona-Rippenstoß. „Geh dich lieber waschen und zieh dich um."

„Wie Ihr befehlt, Miss Zimmermädchen", lachte Tarsuinn, duckte sich vor ihr weg, fing die auf ihn zuspringende Tikki auf und rannte davon.

„Dieser durchgeknallte, fiese…", fluchte Toireasa. Jetzt mussten doch alle denken, Tarsuinn hätte was mit ihr – und das war ja absolut nicht wahr!

Sie bemerkte die sehnsüchtigen Blicke des japanischen Jungen und wo er hinschaute, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Ohne groß nachzudenken starrte sie ihn fest an, schüttelte langsam den Kopf und bedeckte kurz mit der Hand ihre Augen. Dann gönnte sie ihm noch einen verächtlichen Blick, sah wie er bleich wurde und stolzierte danach davon. Es war durchaus befriedigend, ab und an gemein zu sein. Jetzt musste sie es nur noch Tarsuinn heimzahlen, dann war wieder alles okay.

Was sich als überflüssig herausstellte. Das Leben übernahm die Rache für Toireasa. Es kündigte sich schon an, als Tarsuinn Rica bat, ihm beim Anziehen zu helfen, weil da etwas nicht stimmte. Schon das war verwunderlich, aber als Rica Sekunden später in Tarsuinns Raum laut zu lachen begann, wurde Toireasa wirklich neugierig.

„Scheint, dass unser Geschenk gut ankommt", meinte Mr McAllister trocken und aß etwas von dem rohen Fisch, den Tarsuinn so sehr mochte und deshalb immer zu viel zubereitete.

Dann erschien Ricas Kopf an der Küchentür. Sie hatte Lachtränen in den Augen.

„Kommst du mal, Toireasa, und sagst Tarsuinn, wie gut er aussieht?", bat sie kichernd und winkte ungeduldig.

Eine zweite Aufforderung war nicht nötig. Toireasa lief schnell zu ihr und wurde auch sofort belohnt. Sie konnte nicht anders als lachen. Tarsuinn stand in seinem Zimmer und wirkte wie ein trauriges Hündchen. Ein trauriges Hündchen im Kilt, wohlgemerkt.

„Er sieht doch wirklich klasse aus", sagte Rica breit grinsend und sah Toireasa auffordernd an.

„Ja, unheimlich…", in ihrer Nase kribbelte es furchtbar, „…süß."

„Das ist ein Rock!", beschwerte sich Tarsuinn. „Das ist für Mädchen."

„Nicht doch", korrigierte Toireasa mit Freude. „Dies ist ein Kilt. Schottische Männer tragen das mit Stolz."

„Aber deshalb muss ich doch nicht…"

„Wir sind doch Schotten. Ma und Dad wollten dir damit eine Freude machen, Tarsuinn. Dir unsere Familie und Tradition näher bringen."

„Ich würd eher sagen, sie haben mich der Natur näher gebracht", beschwerte Tarsuinn sich.

„Da fällt mir ein, ein echter Schotte trägt keine Unterwäsche", grinste Rica anzüglich. „Also wenn du…"

„Halt die Klappe!", sagte Tarsuinn und langsam, fast als würde er sich dagegen wehren, schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Meinst du wirklich, Schotten rennen so rum?"

„Das kann ich dir garantieren", versprach Toireasa. „Mindestens an Festtagen, aber viele auch täglich. Und bei einer Quidditch-WM und einem Spiel Schottlands wird kein echter Schotte es wagen, ohne seinen Kilt zu erscheinen."

„Komm, wir zeigen dich rum, Tarsuinn", kicherte Rica noch immer sehr mädchenhaft. „Ich bin mir sicher, Ma und Dad freuen sich und alle japanischen Mädchen möchten jetzt ein Photo mit dir haben."

„Übertreib es nicht!", warnte Tarsuinn mit drohendem Zeigefinger.

„Na, vielleicht. Aber du lässt dir einen Haufen Kohle entgehen", sagte Rica. „Ein Photo für mich ist aber drin, oder?"

„Nur, wenn du es nicht rumzeigst", knurrte Tarsuinn und allein der Fakt, dass er nicht einmal im Ansatz daran dachte sich zu weigern, zeigte, wie sehr er Rica liebte. Es gab wohl wenige Jungen – außer in Schottland – die sich in eine Art Rock stecken ließen.

„Versprochen!", sagte Rica ironisch und Toireasa sah, wie sie die Finger kreuzte. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen zeigte deutlich, dass er die Finger nicht sehen musste, um die Lüge zu erkennen.

„Nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht", fuhr Rica fort. „Komm, wir zeigen dich den anderen. Ich bin mir sicher, Ma und Dad werden überhaupt nichts Besonderes an dieser Kleidung finden."

„Das will ich ihnen auch geraten haben, schließlich haben sie die _Fetzen_ mitgebracht", nörgelte Tarsuinn.

Der offensichtliche Mangel an Begeisterung ihres Bruders reduzierte Ricas Fröhlichkeit ein wenig.

„Tarsuinn", bat sie. „Kannst du mir versprechen, dass du dir mit Ma und Dad ein wenig Mühe gibst, auch wenn ich nicht dabei bin? Gib ihnen eine Chance, dich so kennen zu lernen, wie du bist."

„Ich hab doch diese Fe…, diese spezielle Mode an, oder?", sagte Tarsuinn und mit etwas Mühe zauberte er ein halbwegs echt aussehendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Ich denke, sich für seine Eltern zum Affen zu machen, ist doch schon ein guter Anfang, oder?"

„Na, so kann man's auch sehen", murmelte Toireasa, in deren Brust noch immer ein Lachen brodelte.

„Sei trotzdem nicht so schüchtern wie sonst", bat Rica und zupfte noch ein wenig an der Kleidung. „Sie freuen sich sicher, wenn du mal versuchst, dich an einem Gespräch zu beteiligen."

„Ich versuch's", gab der Junge endlich seiner Schwester halb nach. „Dir zuliebe."

„Du bist ein sturer, kleiner Kerl", beschwerte sich Rica und sah ihn liebevoll an. „Von daher ist das schon mal ein kleiner Schritt nach vorn. Und jetzt komm!"

Rica schnappte sich Tarsuinns linke Hand und Toireasa nahm ihm grinsend auch die letzte Fluchtmöglichkeit, indem sie seine rechte ergriff. Gemeinsam zogen sie ihn zu seinen wartenden Eltern. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, wo denn Tikki abgeblieben war, aber die gegenwärtige Situation verdrängte diesen Gedanken.

Hätte Tarsuinn sehen können, er hätte sicher entspannt aufgeatmet. Seine Eltern hatten die Zeit genutzt und sich selbst auch in die traditionell schottische Schale geworfen. Toireasa kannte sich nicht genug aus, aber sie war sich sicher, dass alles absolut vollständig war und das Karomuster war identisch zu dem von Tarsuinn. Was ihr jedoch auf den ersten Blick auffiel, war die unterschiedliche Qualität zwischen den Sachen des Jungen und denen seiner Eltern. Während die Bekleidung des Jungen neu schien, war die der Eltern ein wenig abgewetzt und sie saß auch nicht hundertprozentig. Es war geradezu schade, dass Tarsuinn dies gar nicht würdigen konnte und Toireasa wusste im Moment auch nicht, wie sie ihm das unauffällig stecken konnte.

„Du siehst wunderbar aus", rief Mrs McAllister begeistert, als sie Tarsuinn zu Gesicht bekam.

„Wie ein echter schottischer Mann", pflichtete ihr Mann etwas ruhiger bei.

„Ist das was Gutes?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn leise.

„Es gibt keine besseren Männer. Ein Schotte wird nur noch von den Schottinnen übertroffen", entgegnete Mr McAllister mit einer Verbeugung vor seiner Frau, der ein herzhafter Kuss folgte.

„Wird hier denn nur noch geknutscht?", beschwerte Tarsuinn sich fast unhörbar. Dass er Momente später gegen Toireasa stolperte, bewies, dass auch Rica gute Ohren hatte.

„Ist doch wahr", brummte er noch leiser und ein wenig angewidert.

Toireasa hingegen fand es sehr romantisch, auch wenn eine derartig zur Schau gestellte Zuneigung bei erwachsenen Menschen auch sie ein wenig befangen machte. Irgendwie brachte man solche Küsse nur mit jüngeren Personen in Verbindung.

„Hör auf, du unverschämter Schotte", sagte Mrs McAllister, nachdem sie es geschafft hatte, sich neckisch dem Kuss zu entziehen. Mehr konnte sie jedoch nicht wagen, denn ihr Mann hielt sie im Hohlkreuz über den Boden und nur seine Stärke und ihre um seinen Hals geschlungenen Arme verhinderten ihren Fall. „Du benimmst dich wie ein Franzose!"

„Oh – mon cher. Isch dachtee du ste'est darauf?", lachte Mr McAllister. „Und Tarsuinn könnte das im nächsten Schuljahr sicher…"

„Psst", unterbrach seine Frau entschieden.

„Könntest du mich _bitte_ erschießen", murmelte Tarsuinn Toireasa aus dem Mundwinkel zu. Es war nicht so, dass ihn das gehörte Schauspiel abzustoßen schien, sondern in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ein Gefühl wieder, welches Toireasa auch kannte. Ein Kind, das sich für das _kindische _Geturtel seiner Eltern schämte. Alles also im grünen Bereich. Ihr ging es immer genauso, wenn Opa Samuel der Ansicht war, Oma Caitlin müsse sich mal wieder _an seiner Seite jung fühlen_. Das sah dann ähnlich aus, was Toireasa jedes Mal furchtbar peinlich war.

„Nun – dann muss ich mir wohl wieder einen Vollbart wachsen lassen, eine Axt oder ein Schwert tragen und meine Frau an den Herd stellen."

„Wir müssen nicht in die Zeiten tiefsten Mittelalters zurückfallen, damit du dich männlich fühlst, mein Lieber", seufzte Mrs McAllister. „Selbst Tarsuinn ist erwachsener als du."

Grinsend beobachtete Toireasa, wie der Junge knallrot wurde. Kein Wort brachte er jetzt mehr hervor. Sie musste sich eingestehen, sie genoss es ein wenig. Trotzdem war er ihr Freund und benötigte offensichtlich Hilfe.

„Ich möchte nicht stören", mischte sie sich deshalb ein. „Aber müssen wir den Portschlüssel nicht zu einer genau definierten Zeit berühren? Wäre doch blöd, wenn wir den verpassen, oder?"

„Da hat die junge, intelligente Lady natürlich Recht", pflichtete Mr McAllister bei und stellte seine Frau wieder auf ihre Füße. „Und wenn sie dann auch noch so wunderschön ist, dann kann man nicht mit ihr streiten."

Jetzt war es an Toireasa, rot zu werden. Sie wusste genau, dass sie nicht wirklich schön war. Allein ihre Haare waren nervig spröde und ihre Arme viel zu dünn… genau wie ihre Beine viel zu kurz… und natürlich die zwei kleinen Leberflecken am Hals… ihre Fingernägel musste sie auch immer viel zu kurz schneiden, weil sie sonst abbrachen… und…

„Mach sie doch nicht so verlegen, Dad", sagte Rica mitfühlend. „Der WM-Express geht in sechs Minuten im Garten. Könnt ihr schon mal den Portschlüssel aus der Kiste holen, Ma? Es ist das zerrissene Abschleppseil."

„Aber natürlich, Rica", lachte Mrs McAllister und zog ihren Mann in den Garten. „Komm, ich hol das Seil, um dich abzuschleppen."

„Als ob es dazu ein Seil bräuchte", säuselte Mr McAllister.

Inzwischen fand selbst Toireasa dies ein klein wenig übertrieben.

„Sie sind furchtbar nervös, Tarsuinn", flüsterte Rica ihrem Bruder zu. „Das hast du doch gemerkt, oder?"

„Sie können es trotzdem sehr gut überspielen", sagte Tarsuinn nur.

„Es geht ihnen wie dir", beharrte Rica. „Nur sind sie viel verletzlicher als du."

„Ich werd dran denken und es nicht ausnutzen", versprach der Junge.

„Sehr schön", war Rica anscheinend zufrieden. „Und jetzt – hier euer Geld für eure Arbeit im Voraus. Ich hab einfach mal alles hochgerechnet und das ist euer Anteil."

Sie reichte Tarsuinn und Toireasa je einen kleinen, ledernen Beutel, in dem es leise klimperte.

„Und außerdem…", fuhr die junge Frau fort, „…Hier das Geld für die Eintrittskarte, Toireasa. Du wolltest ja eigentlich andere Spiele besuchen."

„Das ist nicht nötig…", begann Toireasa.

„Quatsch", wehrte Rica sofort ab. „Das ist ein Erstrundenspiel. Das kostet nicht so viel und ich bin froh, dass du Tarsuinn von Dummheiten abhalten kannst."

„Herzlichen Dank!", warf Tarsuinn ein, was aber von seiner Schwester ignoriert wurde.

„Macht euch einen schönen Abend", sagte Rica und sah Toireasa und Tarsuinn nacheinander an. „Genießt es. Ich weiß, ihr hattet bisher nicht gerade Ferien und deshalb gönnt euch eine Auszeit. Denkt nicht an morgen."

„Und du?", fragte Tarsuinn besorgt.

„Winona kommt nachher wieder, wohin sie heute Morgen auch immer musste. Wir machen uns einen netten Mädchenabend, weil Medir heute bei der WM Rettungsbereitschaft hat."

„Und was habt ihr vor?", fragte Toireasa neugierig.

„Ein Geheimnis", zwinkerte Rica verschwörerisch. „Und nun beeilt euch."

Toireasa und Tarsuinn gingen Hand in Hand in den Garten, wo nicht nur die McAllisters, sondern auch fast die gesamten Gäste von _Cutters Zuflucht,_ ein langes, halb zerrissenes Seil hielten. Sie schlossen sich der Gruppe an und fanden sogar am äußersten Ende noch eine freie Ecke bei den McAllisters, an der sie den Portschlüssel berühren konnten.

„Wo ist Tikki?", fragte Toireasa verwundert und sah sich suchend um.

„Musste noch etwas erledigen", sagte Tarsuinn, als würde das alles erklären. „Vielleicht kommt sie mit, vielleicht nicht."

„Was hat sie denn zu erledigen?"

„Tikki macht, was sie will", zuckte der Junge mit den Schultern.

Für Toireasa war das noch immer eine seltsame Erklärung. Sie liebte magische Wesen und Tiere, aber im Grunde hatte sie bis vor zwei Jahren immer angenommen, dass der Mensch führen musste. Inzwischen hatte sie erkennen müssen, wie sehr man sich damit irren konnte. Es gab Wesen auf der Erde, die des Menschen nicht bedurften und ihm mindestens ebenbürtig waren. Tikki zählte dazu, das Große Einhorn sicher auch.

Die Zeit verging und langsam wurde die umfangreiche Gruppe ein wenig zappelig, weil nichts geschah. Es wurde viel geflüstert.

„Warum sind wir so viele?", fragte Toireasa und sah sich etwas genauer um. „Ich dachte, heute spielen nur die Japaner? Warum sind denn die ganzen Chinesen dabei?"

„Das würde mich auch interessieren", pflichtete Mr McAllister bei.

„Das kann ich beantworten", grinste Tarsuinn. „Sie wollen nur mit, weil sie den Japanern beim Verlieren zusehen wollen."

„Wissen das die Japaner?", erkundigte sich Toireasa ein wenig besorgt.

„Natürlich", meinte Tarsuinn und wurde ein wenig ernster. „Kinder lieben es, andere zu quälen. Ich hab es Rica ja gesagt. Das gibt Probleme."

„Deine Schwester schafft das sicher", bemerkte Mrs McAllister. „Sag mal Dour, ist es nicht langsam über der Zeit?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber meine Uhr hat ja keinen Sekundenzeiger und…"

Ein Reißen, ein Wirbeln. Toireasa wurde ein wenig übel. Sie schloss die Augen. Als sie plötzlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, wurde sie von jemandem umgerissen.

„Hast du es doch noch geschafft", freute sich Tarsuinn.

Toireasa öffnete die Augen und sah, dass alle Reisenden in einer Kettenreaktion umgefallen waren. Die Fallrichtung ließ vermuten, dass alles bei Tarsuinn begonnen hatte, der halb auf Toireasa lag und auf dessen Rücken sich Tikki köstlich zu amüsieren schien.

Mühsam rappelten sich alle auf.

„Zehn nach Sieben. _Cutters Zuflucht_", verkündete eine gehetzte, aber auch irgendwie gelangweilte Stimme. So als wäre es die x-te Wiederholung einer wichtigen Sache. „Aus dem Weg! Seht zu, dass ihr weg kommt. _Nun macht endlich! Da rüber!_"

Toireasa schaute einen seltsamen, kleinen Zauberer an, der ein wenig wie ein Rumpelstilzchen aussah, sich ähnlich gekleidet hatte und eben auch so um das Knäuel aus Menschen herum sprang. Das Hüpfen wurde immer schlimmer, da ein Großteil der Gruppe den Mann einfach nicht verstand und je hektischer er mit seinen Armen wedelte, desto schlimmer wurde die Verwirrung.

Sie rappelten sich wenigstens alle so nach und nach auf.

„Es wäre vielleicht ganz gut, wenn du ein wenig aushilfst", sagte Mrs McAllister zu Tarsuinn. „Wenn die nächsten Fans hier ankommen, könnten sich einige wehtun. Vor allem die kleineren Kinder."

Der Junge nickte nur und dann rief er mit seiner hellen Stimme über das Stimmengewirr hinweg. Natürlich waren seine Worte unverständlich, aber der Erfolg wurde schnell sichtbar. Zuerst gingen die chinesischen Familien und Spieler beiseite und danach die japanischen Familien, deren Spieler ja schon heute Morgen hierher gereist waren.

„Danke, Junge", sagte das hektische Männchen, dessen Gesicht einen ungesunden roten Farbton angenommen hatte. „Ich hab Bagman tausendmal gesagt, ich könne keinen Fremdsprachen, aber das hat er völlig ignoriert und jetzt kommen all die _Schlitzaugen_ hier bei mir an."

„Vielleicht hätten Sie mit Ihrer langen Nase einfach einen anderen Beruf ergreifen sollen", ätzte Tarsuinn unfreundlich. Anscheinend stießen ihm die sicher achtlos formulierten Worte des Mannes sauer auf. Doch der Gescholtene war schon davongetänzelt und vertrieb ein paar achtlos herumtollende Kinder von dem Ankunftsplatz für Portschlüssel-Reisende.

„Der war nur gestresst", versuchte Toireasa Tarsuinn zu besänftigen.

„War auch nur ein Reflex von mir", sagte der Junge und sein Zorn schien schon verraucht. „Ich durfte mir die letzten Tage schon viel Schlimmeres anhören, das auf uns _Langnasen_ gemünzt war."

„Wann beginnt denn das Spiel?", fragte Toireasa. Sie standen am Rande einer großen Zeltstadt und ein Sprach- und Menschengewirr weckte ihre Neugier.

„Um neun Uhr", sagte Mr McAllister. „Vorausgesetzt, das Spiel davor dauert nicht länger. Wir müssen aber noch die Karten kaufen. Also haben wir noch über eine Stunde Zeit. Wollen wir uns ein wenig umsehen? Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt hier einen großen Markt für Andenken und Fanartikeln. Und die Leute an sich sind auch sehenswert."

„Und ich weiß auch, wo die Schotten sind", murmelte Tarsuinn.

„Ach, und wo?", fragte Mr McAllister begeistert.

„Da drüben", meinte der Junge und deutete ohne Begeisterung in eine Richtung. „Sie quälen die Leute mit ihrer so genannten Musik."

„Ah, die guten alten Warpipes", freute sich Mr McAllister. „Auf dass der Mut der Feinde schwindet."

„Eher die Hörfähigkeit", murmelte Tarsuinn.

„Ach, hab dich nicht so", versuchte Toireasa ihn aufzumuntern. „Du hast doch sicher Lunas Geschenk mit, oder?"

„Natürlich!"

„Dann setz sie auf und jammere hier nicht rum."

„Du klingst wie Rica", murmelte Tarsuinn, aber er lächelte wieder und folgte ihrem Vorschlag. Irgendwie war seine Stimmung heute, als würde sie an einem Jojo hängen. Vielleicht gefiel ihm die Vorstellung, dass er jetzt wie ein völlig verrückter Schotte aussah. So mit zwei Plüschdachsen auf den Ohren. „Kommst du auf meine Schulter, Tikki? Wir schauen uns Verrückte in Röcken an."

Toireasa sah für einen Augenblick, wie Mr McAllisters sein Lächeln gefror, doch dann fing der Mann sich wieder. So, als wäre nichts geschehen, plauderte er weiter.

„Wir müssen dich unbedingt mit zu den nächsten Highland-Games nehmen", sagte er. „Dann wirst du vielleicht verstehen. Selbst die Muggel sind da schon beeindruckend, aber erst der magische Teil ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Wir haben eine lange und glorreiche Tradition. Du wirst schon sehen."

Es sprach erneut für Tarsuinn, dass er nicht auf die letzten Worte einging. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an Tikki, die ihm gedankenschnell ins Ohr biss.

„Soweit ich es gelesen habe, waren die Schotten eigentlich ziemlich – ähem – _raue_ Gesellen, die am Ende immer verloren haben", bemerkte er stattdessen.

„Das mag für die Muggel stimmen, aber nur weil man mal verliert, muss man sich seiner Geschichte nicht schämen. Es ist immer eine Frage, wie man verliert, und genauso auch, wie man gewinnt. Wir Schotten mögen zwar wie unser Land ein wenig _rau_ sein, aber wir sind auch stolz, offen und ehrlich. Wobei deine Mutter und ich ein wenig die Ehrlichkeit aus dem Blick verloren hatten, muss ich zugeben."

„Und wenn ich diese Mengen an unvorsichtigen Menschen so sehe, juckt es mir schon fast wieder in den Fingern", lachte Mrs McAllister.

„Dann gib sie schnell mir, damit sie sich nicht selbstständig machen", sagte Mr McAllister, ergriff ihre linke Hand und legte sie in seine Armbeuge. „Du bist aus der Übung, Schatz."

„Da ist jetzt aber immer noch eine unartige Hand frei", fuhr der Mann gespielt besorgt fort. „Könntest du mir helfen, Tarsuinn."

Die Strategie war durchschaubar und primitiv, aber doch mit Charme vorgetragen und – was viel wichtiger war – sie wirkte erstaunlicherweise. Tarsuinn tastete vorsichtig nach der Hand seiner Mutter und ergriff diese dann. Dadurch wurde es zwar schwierig, die so entstandene Viererkette durch die Menschen und die Zelte zu bewegen, aber im Grunde gefiel es Toireasa sogar etwas. Einzig ihre eigene Kleidung passte nicht zu dem Wunschbild in ihrer Vorstellung.

Wenig später fühlte sie sich noch mehr fehl am Platz.

„Tja, das sind endlich echte _Menschen_!", freute sich Mr McAllister.

Eine Meinung die Toireasa auf den ersten Blick erst mal bezweifelte. Die McAllisters schienen so ziemlich aus der schottischen Art geschlagen zu sein. Die Enklave der Schotten auf dem Zeltplatz war bevölkert von riesigen, bärtigen Männern und stämmigen, aber deswegen nicht fetten, Frauen. Sie war ein wenig eingeschüchtert, denn es ging hier sehr wild zu, das Bier schien in Strömen zu fließen und die Stimmen waren laut und das Lachen dröhnend.

„Du fällst mit deiner Kleidung hier überhaupt nicht auf!", versicherte Toireasa Tarsuinn und ließ ihren Blick weiter über die Zauberer, Hexen und deren Kinder schweifen. Sie sah einen kleinen, vielleicht vierjährigen Jungen, der den Kopf in einen Kaninchenbau gesteckt hatte und dessen hocherhobener Hintern sehr eindeutig demonstrierte, dass Schotten nicht wirklich etwas auf Unterwäsche zu geben schienen.

„Suchen wir unsere Farben", sagte Mrs McAllister. „Sie müssen doch hier irgendwo sein?"

„Welche Farben?", fragte Tarsuinn und schien ehrlich neugierig.

„Die von unserem Clan", erwiderte Mrs McAllister und schaute liebevoll ihren Sohn an. „Du trägst schon seine Farben. Der Zusammenhalt unter uns ist groß."

„Der Clan ist so was wie die erweiterte Familie, nicht wahr?", fragte er weiter.

„Genau. Er ist die Stärke unserer Heimat und auch der Grund, warum Muggel und Zauberer ein viel engeres Verhältnis zueinander pflegen. Wir trennen unsere Clans nicht, sondern sind eine Gemeinschaft, auch wenn die meisten Muggel es nicht wissen. Unsere Traditionen und die Vergangenheit sind miteinander verwoben und erst seit etwa zweihundert Jahren verbergen wir unsere magischen Fähigkeiten vor dem Clan. Aber deshalb haben wir unsere Familienbindungen zu den Muggeln nicht aufgegeben und wie ihr sehen könnt: die Beziehungen sind immer sehr fruchtbar."

Jetzt bekam Toireasa ein kleines, anzügliches Zwinkern zugeworfen. Das war gemein von Mrs McAllister, denn einige der Männer und Frauen in der Nähe hatten es gehört und sie lachten herzhaft über Toireasas roten Kopf.

Aber die Anzahl der Kinder schien Mrs McAllisters Aussage zu bestätigen. Fast überall waren Geschwister unterwegs (Toireasa glaubte, dass sie Geschwister waren, denn sie sahen meist wie über einen Leisten gepeilt aus). Einzelkinder schien es nicht oder nur wenige zu geben. Langsam schlenderten sie an den Zelten vorbei. Einige davon machten den Eindruck kleine Burgen aus Stein zu sein, auf denen Wimpel mit jeweils unterschiedlichen Karomustern an einem kleinen Mast im Wind wehten. Immer waren viele normal aussehende Zelte um dieses eine, besondere herum gruppiert.

„Bei dem unsittlichen Lebenswandel des alten Macgowan. Gott sei seiner sündigen Seele gnädig", brüllte plötzlich ein großer Mann. Toireasa wich unwillkürlich zurück. Der Kerl war einer der Typen, wegen denen man nachts die Straßenseite wechselte. Nicht nur groß, sondern unanständig beeindruckend groß. Denn nicht nur der Kopf schwebte extrem weit über dem Boden, alles an diesem Mann schien riesig. Ein kreisrundes Gesicht wurde von einer breiten roten Nase und einem langen Bart dominiert. Eine wilde Matte aus Haar umrahmte mit dem Bart (beide mit dünnen Zöpfen verziert), zwei dunkle, lodernde Augen.

Arme und Hände wie Schmiedehämmer schossen auf Mr und Mrs McAllister zu, umarmten sie und zogen sie in eine gewalttätig wirkende Umarmung. Selbst zusammengenommen waren Tarsuinns Eltern nicht so breit wie der wilde Mann, den auch ein recht gewaltiger Bauch zierte. Toireasa fand es etwas eklig, dass die wilde Gestalt ihren Oberkörper nur mit einer Weste bedeckte und das, was sie im ersten Moment für einen Pelz gehalten hatte, nur eine besonders dichte Behaarung war.

„Es hieß, ihr wärt tot", polterte der Mann weiter und hob zu allem Überfluss die beiden Erwachsenen wie Spielzeuge in die Luft. Obwohl Mr McAllister zu lächeln versuchte, lief sein Gesicht rot an und er begann quälend zu husten.

„Das ist genug, Onkel Scott!", rief Mrs McAllister. „Du zerdrückst uns."

„Ähem, ja."

Der große Mann wirkte plötzlich nicht mehr so beeindruckend, als er besorgt auf den hustenden Mr McAllister hinabschaute und ihn dann vorsichtig absetzte. Jetzt, wo Toireasa ihre erste Überraschung überwunden hatte, fand sie diesen _Onkel Scott_ auch gar nicht mehr so groß. Hagrid war viel beeindruckender!

„Was ist denn mit ihm, Nathy?", fragte Onkel Scott besorgt, die Freude in seinem Gesicht schwand aber keine Sekunde.

„Seine Lunge ist angegriffen", beschwichtigte Tarsuinns Mutter und klopfte ihren Mann ganz leicht auf den gebeugten Rücken. „Es beruhigt sich gleich wieder."

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr noch lebt?", fragte der große Mann weiter, sobald sich Mr McAllister ein wenig beruhigt hatte, wehrte aber dann jede Antwort ab. „Kommt erst mal mit. Ein gutes Bier und… Sind das eure?"

Er deutete mit der Hand auf Toireasa und Tarsuinn und beugte sich dann zu ihnen hinunter.

„Ja, klar. Das müssen eure sein. Zart, zierlich und die Augen des Mädchen sind wie deine Nathy."

Toireasa lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Sie schien kaum noch Luft zu bekommen – und das lag nicht an der Bierfahne, die in ihr Gesicht wehte und erst als sie plötzlich Tarsuinns festen Griff um ihre Hand spürte, löste sich die Beklemmung wieder.

„Nur der Junge ist von uns", erklärte Mrs McAllister lächelnd.

Unwillkürlich fragte sich Toireasa, ob Tarsuinn oder Rica es für nötig befunden hatten, den McAllisters alles zu erzählen oder ob sie gewisse Details ausgelassen hatten.

„Aber ihr hattet doch eine Tochter namens Rica, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich, Onkel Scott. Doch wenn du mal nachrechnest, wirst du feststellen, dass sie deutlich älter sein muss, nicht wahr?"

„Und wo ist sie?"

„Nicht hier", wich Mrs McAllister ein wenig aus. „Aber du hast uns doch eben zu einem Bier eingeladen. Ich hätte jetzt nichts gegen ein gutes Guinness."

„Na, daran soll's nicht mangeln. Wir sind da drüben."

Während die McAllisters von dem großen Mann durch die Zelte geschoben wurden, trotteten Tarsuinn und Toireasa langsam hinter ihnen her.

„Ich bin fast von seiner Fahne umgekippt. Kein Wunder, dass Dour husten musste", flüsterte Tarsuinn und brachte damit Toireasa zum Kichern. „Wie groß ist er?"

„Sicher einen halben Meter kürzer als Hagrid."

„Hat er auch einen Kilt an?"

„Ja, und glaub mir, du bist ein viel besserer Anblick", versicherte Toireasa ehrlich. „Selbst seine Knie sind kaum unter den Haaren zu sehen."

„Ist ja widerlich!"

„Find ich auch."

„Aber der Mann scheint trotzdem freundlich zu sein, auch wenn er ein Barbar ist."

„Ich würde diese Meinung nicht unbedingt laut äußern. Zumindest nicht jetzt."

Die Warnung von ihrer Seite kam nicht von ungefähr. Sie waren zu einer dieser kleinen Zeltburgen gekommen. Davor herrschte hektisches Treiben. Man war hauptsächlich dabei, den Männern und Kindern eine Kriegsbemalung anzulegen, während die Frauen sich eher hübsch machten. Alle trugen dasselbe Karomuster und Farben wie Tarsuinn und die McAllisters. Es sah von nahem gar nicht mehr so wild aus, auch wenn neben jedem Feuer ein großes Fass Bier stand und auch härtere Getränke nie weit schienen.

„Hört mal her, Leute!", sagte _Onkel Scott_ laut. „Das ist mein lang verschollener Neffe Dour McAllister und seine Frau Nathara. Ach ja, und ihr Sohn… ähem… äh…hilf mir mal wer…"

„Tarsuinn", flüsterte Mrs McAllister.

„…und ihr Sohn Tarsuinn, nebst Freundin…"

„Toireasa", half Toireasa schnell aus.

„…Toireasa", vollendete der große Mann mit einer weiten Geste. „Begrüßen wir sie in unserer Runde."

Überall waren nun freundliche Blicke zu sehen. Auch ein paar neugierige waren dabei, aber keiner davon wirklich aufdringlich. Es wurde ihnen bereitwillig Platz an einem Feuer gemacht.

„Shannon kennt ihr vielleicht noch", deutete _Onkel Scott_ auf eine Frau mit einem rundlichen, sanften Gesicht, die gerade das Gesicht eines kleinen Jungen mit einer kriegerischen Wolfsschnauze bemalte. „Sie ist jetzt meine Frau. Und der Krieger bei ihr ist unser kleiner Monroe. Unsere anderen zwei sind noch ein wenig zu klein und deshalb bei den Großeltern. Wie ihr seht, nicht nur ihr sorgt für den Fortbestand der McAllisters."

Sie gaben einander reihum die Hand, woraufhin der Junge seiner Mutter etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und diese leise in einer fremden Sprache antwortete. Wahrscheinlich Gälisch, vermutete Toireasa.

„Und nun sagt", sagte Scott McAllisterund reichte den McAllisters je einen großen Krug Bier. „Wo seid ihr gewesen? Das letzte, was ich von euch hörte, war, dass ein magischer Sturm das Schiff versenkt hat, auf dem ihr nach Amerika wolltet. Wir haben lange Zeit gehofft, ihr hättet noch fliehen können, aber als wir von euch nichts hörten, nahmen wir das Schlimmste an."

„Der Angriff kam sehr überraschend", erklärte Mr McAllister und Toireasa beobachte ihn sehr aufmerksam. „Der Engländer hatte es genau abgepasst. Wir dachten, wir wären außer Gefahr, unter Deck und schliefen fest, als er das Schiff versenkte. Wir waren schon unter Wasser, als wir versuchten zu zaubern, und du weißt ja wahrscheinlich selbst, wie schwer es ist, ohne Worte einen Zauber zu wirken. Vom Apparieren mit einem Kind ganz zu schweigen."

„Aber irgendwie habt ihr es ja geschafft", polterte Onkel Scott und schlug Mr McAllister auf die Schulter.

„Wir gar nicht. Die Meermenschen haben uns drei gerettet, weil sie erkannten, dass wir Zauberer waren."

„Sieht den Kaulquappen gar nicht ähnlich."

Neben Toireasa schluckte Tarsuinn schwer.

„Sie waren sehr freundlich zu uns", tadelte Mrs McAllister. „Wir verdanken ihnen unser Leben und das unserer Kinder!"

„Ja, klar. Wollt nur sagen, dass sie sich normalerweise aus unseren Angelegenheiten raushalten wollen und oft bei so was wegschauen. Ich bin froh, dass sie bei euch eine Ausnahme gemacht haben."

„Na ja", nahm Mr McAllister den Faden wieder auf. „Wir haben dann beschlossen, lieber als tot zu gelten. Nathara war ja schwanger und wir fürchteten, der Engländer würde keine Ruhe lassen. Also blieben wir zuerst einige Zeit bei den Meermenschen, teilten niemandem mit, dass wir noch lebten, und reisten dann unter falschem Namen nach Indien. Wir…"

„Ich bin weder verschlagen, noch hab ich den _Bösen Blick_", fauchte Tarsuinn plötzlich. Seine starren Augen sorgten dafür, dass der Junge namens Monroe sich hinter seiner Mutter versteckte.

„Er ist erzogen worden, Menschen zu misstrauen, die einem nicht offen in die Augen schauen können", verteidigte Shannon McAllister ihren Sohn und blickte Tarsuinn ablehnend an.

„Und mir wurde beigebracht, nicht hinter dem Rücken über andere zu sprechen", entgegnete Tarsuinn kühl.

Toireasa konnte nicht widerstehen und gab ihm einen kleinen, ärgerlichen Rippenstoß. Er wollte nie jemandem sagen, dass er blind war, selbst wenn er deswegen unfair behandelt wurde. Manchmal legte er einen sehr dummen Stolz an den Tag!

„Das kann ich erklären", mischte sich Mrs McAllister zum Glück schnell ein. „Tarsuinn kann dir nicht in die Augen sehen, Monroe, weil er deine Augen nicht sehen kann. Als er vier war, hat man ihn in Indien geblendet, um seine Eltern zu strafen."

Zwei Sekunden war Ruhe am Feuer.

„Wer macht so was?", sagte Scott McAllister und sein Gesicht zeigte eine Wut, die man kaum beschreiben konnte. „Wer wagt es, einem unschuldigen Kind des Clans der Macgowans so etwas anzutun?"

Der große Mann war aufgesprungen, seine Fäuste wie zwei riesige Vorschlaghämmer geballt, und er sah sich um, als würde er erwarten, dass die Übeltäter jeden Moment um die Ecke kamen. Toireasa konnte eine derartige Wut überhaupt nicht verstehen. Sie war so ziellos und außerdem, was ging es den Mann an? Empörung, okay. Aber solche Wut?

„Und wie konntet ihr so etwas zulassen", fragte Scott McAllister dann plötzlich. „Es wäre…"

„Entschuldigung", unterbrach eine Frauenstimme. „Aber dürfte ich kurz mit Tarsuinn McNamara sprechen, beziehungsweise ihn kurz entführen?"

Toireasa drehte ihren Kopf weit nach hinten und erblickte eine Frau, die sie letztes Weihnachen schon einmal getroffen hatte. Der Name fiel ihr gerade nicht ein, aber sie war Tarsuinns und Ricas Verteidigern gewesen. Und sie hatte ein wirklich süßes Baby dabei gehabt.

„Wozu?", fragte Mrs McAllister misstrauisch und stand auf. Sie musterte die für sie fremde Frau ablehnend von oben bis unten.

„Das ist schon okay, Nathara", sagte Tarsuinn und auch er erhob sich. Dabei ließ er Toireasas Hand nicht los, weshalb sie gezwungenermaßen auch aufstand.

„Guten Abend, Mrs Kondagion. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Tarsuinn höflich. „Wie geht es Caradoc?"

„Gut, gut", entgegnete die Frau. Sie hatte eine beneidenswerte Figur und war so gekleidet, dass sie jeder Zeit als Muggel durchgegangen wäre. Und – wohlgemerkt – als eine gut angezogene Muggelfrau, ohne dass sie dadurch als Hexe deplaziert wirkte. Von den fast kniehohen, eleganten Stiefeln, über ein rotes Kleid, das knapp bis zum Knie reichte, zu einem langen dünnen und offen getragenen Mantel, der statt zu verbergen, alles irgendwie zu betonen schien. Und dann diese langen, blonden Haare – Toireasa hasste die Frau für ihr perfektes Äußeres und gleichzeitig wollte sie sie fragen, wie sie auch so aussehen konnte.

„Wir haben ein Problem mit der japanischen Mannschaft", erklärte Mrs Kondagion. „Und einer der Männer von den Portschlüssel-Plätzen meinte, ein Junge mit einem Wiesel hätte deren Sprache gesprochen. Ich musste gleich an dich denken und hab angeboten, dich zu suchen. Könntest du uns bitte helfen?"

„Gerne. Dour, Nathara? Erlaubt ihr?", fragte Tarsuinn. Jedoch auf eine Weise, die eher höflich, als ernst gemeint klang.

„Wir kommen mit", bot Mr McAllister an.

„Nein", meinte Tarsuinn. „Wir kommen danach sofort zurück. Inzwischen könnt ihr ja alles erzählen und wir gehen danach auf den Basar, ja?"

„Wenn du es so wünschst?", meinte Mrs McAllister. Toireasa konnte sehr deutlich sehen, wie sehr die Ablehnung ihr wehtat.

„Es wird sicher nicht lange dauern, Mrs McAllister", sagte Toireasa. „Nicht wahr, Mrs Kondagion?"

„Keine Viertelstunde. Versprochen!", pflichtete Mrs Kondagion bei. „So kompliziert ist es höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht."

„Ich erwarte, dass Sie Tarsuinn und Toireasa auch wieder hierher zurück begleiten, Mrs Kondagion", sagte Mr McAllister kühl.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich."

Mrs Kondagion schien die niedrige Gesprächstemperatur nicht zu bemerken, sondern wirkte vollkommen warm und freundlich. Es war nicht so, als würde sie die Abneigung der McAllisters abblocken, sondern die Frau schien alle Kälte zu absorbieren. Mrs Kondagion hatte eine Persönlichkeit, der man sich nur schwer entziehen konnte.

„Au!", rutschte es aus Toireasa heraus. Sie waren schon ein wenig gegangen und Tikki hatte ihr von Tarsuinns Schulter aus ins Ohr gebissen. Weder der Junge noch Mrs Kondagion achteten auf sie.

Im Weggehen hörte sie, wie Scott McAllister leise und verwundert eine Frage an seinen Neffen stellte: „Warum nennt euer Junge euch beim Vornamen und warum nannte ihn diese Engländerin McNamara?"

Toireasa beneidete die McAllisters nicht um die Gelegenheit, diese Frage beantworten zu müssen, und konzentrierte sich lieber auf das Gespräch, das Tarsuinn mit der Frau anfing.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie hier helfen?", fragte der Junge und erst jetzt bemerkte Toireasa, wie sich seine Hand ständig spannte und entspannte. „Sie sind doch Anwältin und nicht in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten angestellt, oder?"

„Ich hab auch nicht gewechselt", erklärte Mrs Kondagion lachend. „Um nichts in der Welt. Aber immer da, wo viele Menschen zusammenkommen, wo gespielt, gewettet, gehandelt und getrunken wird, gibt es Lügen, Betrug und dergleichen mehr. Früher oder später gibt es dann Streit und dann ist es gut, wenn jemand da ist, der den Leuten ein wenig den Kopf zurechtrückt und ihnen klarmacht, dass wir Rechtsverdreher es überhaupt nicht schätzen mit Lappalien belästigt zu werden. Das reduziert den Stress für meine Abteilung nach der WM auf ein vernünftiges Minimum."

„Und? Haben Sie viel zu tun?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Im Moment nicht. In der Vorrunde sind die Wetten und die Preise noch nicht so hoch. Da ist alles ein wenig ruhiger", erklärte Mrs Kondagion. „Aber wie geht es dir denn? Waren das deine Eltern? Nach dem Bericht hätte ich sie nicht so erholt erwartet."

„Man hat sich im St Mungos sehr um sie gekümmert", erwiderte Tarsuinn mit der Freundlichkeit, die er immer benutzte, wenn er Distanz zu einem Erwachsenen wahren wollte. „Woher wissen Sie davon?"

„Ach, das ist einfach. In der Abteilung hält man mich inzwischen für einen Experten für die McNamaras und so wandert alles über meinen Schreibtisch, was euch betrifft. Ich musste ja auch prüfen, ob die – na ja – _Jugendverfehlungen_ deiner Eltern harmlos genug sind, um eine Begnadigung zu rechtfertigen oder ob sie erst eine Strafe abzubüßen haben."

„Haben Sie auch dafür gesorgt, dass sie das Sorgerecht für mich nicht bekommen?"

„Nein. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, so etwas zu beurteilen. Ich habe nur die Empfehlungen für die Wiedergutmachungen ausgesprochen und die Auflagen formuliert. Bist du denn unzufrieden damit?"

„Nein. Es ist okay so. Ich war nur etwas überrascht, dass es so einfach ging."

„Das kommt dir nur so vor", sagte Mrs Kondagion ernst und ein prüfender Blick ging über Toireasa hinweg. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hat es einige recht kontroverse Diskussionen gegeben und ich muss auch sagen, dass ich mit der jetzigen Lösung nicht unbedingt glücklich bin."

„Wieso das denn?"

Wieder ein Zögern mit Blick zu Toireasa.

„Nun – ich war der Meinung, deinen Eltern sollte nur unter Aufsicht Kontakt zu dir erlaubt werden. Zumindest die ersten paar Monate über."

„Und Sie machen sich Sorgen weshalb?", hakte Tarsuinn nach, was das Unbehagen der Frau weiter zu steigern schien.

„Was haben dir denn deine Eltern über ihre Vergangenheit erzählt?", fragte Kondagion statt sofort zu antworten.

„Sie sind mit Rica durch England gezogen und haben mit Betrügereien reiche Menschen geschröpft."

„Haben Sie dir auch erzählt, dass sie dazu hauptsächlich deine Schwester benutzt haben?"

„Ja."

„Wirklich?", diesmal war die Frau offensichtlich erstaunt. „Und, was denkst du über Menschen, die ihr Kind zu so etwas benutzen und auch einer nicht geringen Gefahr aussetzen?"

„Es ist nicht gerade gut."

„Es ist unverantwortlich! Und meiner Meinung nach, hätten deine Eltern erst beweisen müssen, dass sie dazugelernt haben. Aber Professor Dumbledore und Mrs Bones waren der Ansicht, es gäbe da keine Bedenken, da du ja einen großen Teil der Zeit in der Schule und bei deiner Schwester bist."

„Meine Eltern haben aber auch viel durchmachen müssen!", verteidigte Tarsuinn unerwartet die McAllisters. „Und Dour wird wahrscheinlich zehn oder zwanzig Jahre früher sterben, als er eigentlich müsste. Ich denke nicht, dass sie noch einmal neun Jahre ihres Lebens in Gefangenschaft verbringen wollen. So dumm sind meine Eltern nicht!"

„Das möchte ich ja auch nicht behaupten", verteidigte sich Mrs Kondagion mit erhobenen Händen. Toireasa fiel auf, dass die Frau ihre Worte meist mit großen Gesten unterstützte. „Du kennst sie ja inzwischen viel besser als ich. Ich hab mir nur Sorgen darüber gemacht, was mit dir passiert, falls sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen können. Ich weiß selbst, wie schwer es nach einem langen Kampf ist, wieder in die Normalität zurückzufinden."

„Sie meinen Ihren einsamen Kampf gegen Voldemort?", fragte Tarsuinn.

Rings um sie herum zuckten einige Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Auch Mrs Kondagion schauderte, aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie Toireasa und die zufälligen Zuhörer.

„Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du diesen Namen nicht aussprechen würdest!", nuschelte die Frau zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Oder zumindest nicht in der Öffentlichkeit."

Tarsuinn zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Ist mir so rausgerutscht!", sagte der dabei und Toireasa glaubte davon kein Wort.

„Und was den Kampf angeht,…", fuhr Mrs Kondagion fort, als wäre nichts passiert, „…so einsam war er nicht – bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt. Da fällt mir ein – ich glaub, wir haben eine gemeinsame Freundin. Maria Glenndary. In dem Bericht stand, sie wäre die Unterhändlerin für eure Familie in Indien gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass Lucius Malfoy und das Ministerium sie nicht finden konnten."

„Ja", sagte Tarsuinn nur kurz angebunden.

„Kannst du ihr etwas von mir ausrichten, Tarsuinn?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist."

„Oh, sie hat wieder ihren Laden in der Nokturngasse bezogen. Jetzt, nachdem alle Missverständnisse ausgeräumt sind und Mr Malfoy seine Anschuldigungen zurückgenommen hat", erklärte Mrs Kondagion freundlich. „Wenn du ihr eine Eule schickst, könnt ihr euch sicher in der Winkelgasse treffen."

„Was soll ich denn ausrichten?", erkundigte sich der Junge vorsichtig.

„Sag ihr bitte, ich wäre wegen der Klinge nicht mehr böse auf sie und würde mich gern mit ihr treffen."

„Was denn für eine Klinge?", fragte Tarsuinn stirnrunzelnd.

„Sie wird schon verstehen. Bitte sag es ihr einfach."

„Warum besuchen Sie denn Tante Glenn nicht in ihrem Laden?"

„Eine Angestellte des Ministeriums sollte sich nicht in der Nokturngasse sehen lassen – es sei denn in offiziellen Auftrag. Und da all meine Eule mit ungeöffneten Briefen zurückkommen."

„Schicken Sie ihr doch einfach einen Heuler", schlug Toireasa grinsend und ohne Nachzudenken vor. Es brachte zumindest Mrs Kondagion zum Lachen.

„Eine überlegenswerte Idee, aber um jemandem zu verzeihen vielleicht nicht der richtige Weg. Ich werde diese Möglichkeit aber in der internen Kommunikation im Ministerium mal in Erwägung ziehen."

„Es nutzt nichts, jemanden anzuschreien, wenn derjenige nicht zuhören will", sagte Tarsuinn viel zu ernst.

„Na, dann erklär das denen da mal", erwiderte Mrs Kondagion freundlich und nickte in Richtung einer kleinen Ansammlung.

Einer sehr lauten Ansammlung. Einige muggeltypisch gekleidete Ministeriumsleute schrien die Mitglieder des japanischen Quidditch-Teams an. Die Spieler verhielten sich zwar ruhig, aber die Treiber ließen ihre Keulen vielsagend kreisen, japanische Zauberfedern waren gezückt und der Trainer sprach in einem so abgehackten Tonfall, dass man das Gefühl hatte, er würde den Krieg erklären. Ziel der japanischen Empörung waren jedoch nicht die Zauberer und Hexen vor den Spielern, sondern ein hagerer Zauberer hinter ihnen.

„Da sind Sie ja, Mrs Kondagion!", sagte eine Hexe erleichtert. „Ist das der Junge?"

Der Trainer der Japaner bemerkte, dass sein Gegenüber ihn ignorierte, erblickte Tarsuinn und erkannte ihn offensichtlich wieder. Eine knappe Verbeugung vor dem Jungen folgte, der sofort und sehr tief die Geste erwiderte, die er gar nicht sehen konnte. Die Ministeriumszauberer ignorierten die beiden dabei völlig.

„Junge, kannst du fragen, was die wollen?", fragte die Hexe.

Tarsuinn sagte nichts. Der Trainer sagte nichts. Die Hexe wollte weiterreden, doch Mrs Kondagion legte ihr wortlos eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf.

Eine Minute verging auf diese Weise, dann die zweite. Die Ministeriumsleute wurden schon nervös, doch dann ergriff der japanische Trainer das Wort. Vom Klang seiner Stimme hatte man das Gefühl, er würde mit Tarsuinn schimpfen, aber Toireasa, die schon einige Tage mit diesen Leuten verbracht hatte, wusste, dies war nur der spezielle Sprachrhythmus dieser Menschen.

Nach nur wenigen Sätzen endete der Trainer und Tarsuinn wandte sich nach einer weiteren Verbeugung an die Ministeriumshexe.

„Er verlangt die Herausgabe der Glücksbringer. Sollte dies nicht geschehen, behält er sich entsprechende Schritte vor", erklärte Tarsuinn sehr ernst.

„Was für Glücksbringer?", wunderte sich die Hexe.

„Die, die einer von Ihnen an sich genommen hat", sagte Tarsuinn. „Ich vermute den, den die Treiber als Klatscher verwenden wollen. Oder zumindest ein paar Teile von ihm."

„Ich habe keine Glücksbringer beschlagnahmt", verteidigte sich der hagere Kerl, ohne jedoch den Schutz der Ministeriumszauberer verlassen zu wollen. Er wirkte irgendwie weinerlich. „Ich habe nur illegale Mitbringsel sichergestellt."

„Welche!", fragte die Ministeriumshexe fest. „Davon haben Sie bisher nichts erwähnt, Winchester!"

„Ich habe Dracheneier beschlagnahmt!", verteidigte sich der Zauberer namens Winchester. „Ihre Einfuhr ist nach den Schutzgesetzen illegal und geht Ihre Abteilung nichts an!"

„Das hier ist die Quidditch-WM. Alles hier geht uns etwas an!"

„Nicht, wenn es die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe betrifft."

„Sie verdammter, sturer Bürokraten-Doxy. Wenn die Japse nicht spielen…"

„Wenn ich helfen dürfte", mischte Toireasa sich mit vor Unsicherheit schwankender Stimme ein. „Vielleicht sind ja mit Glücksbringern Maskottchen gemeint und dann wäre es doch eine Angelegenheit für Ihre Abteilung, oder?"

„Wenn dem so wäre…", murmelte die Hexe kurz. „Wir haben jedem Team seine Maskottchen zugesichert. Junge, frag mal nach!"

Erneut verbeugte sich Tarsuinn vor dem japanischen Team, doch diesmal begann er sofort zu reden.

„Es sind die Maskottchen", erklärte Tarsuinn nach kurzer Rücksprache. „Und es sind zwar Dracheneier, aber daraus sind schon vor langer Zeit Drachen geschlüpft. Sie werden nur noch zu Transportzwecken genutzt. Man kann sie aufschrauben, aber davon würde ich abraten."

„Das ist doch völliger Quatsch!", fauchte Winchester. „Man sollte die eher festnehmen, statt sie hier spielen zu lassen. Sie wollten hier ein Geschäft machen. Sammler würden für die Eier eines asiatischen Plüschdrachen Unsummen zahlen."

„Wir haben jedem Team seine Maskottchen zugesichert", fauchte die wortführende Hexe. Ihre Untergebenen zogen sich langsam von Winchester zurück, der immer nervöser wurde.

„Die lügen doch", meinte der Mann hysterisch. „Und ich werd es beweisen. Dracheneier mit Gewinde, wer glaubt denn so was. Hier,…"

Tarsuinn zog Toireasa nach hinten und auch Mrs Kondagion hatte er am Mantel gepackt. Ein Blick auf die japanische Mannschaft reichte, um die Weisheit von Abstand nicht in Frage zu stellen.

„…ich beweis es euch!"

Was dann geschah, wurde zu einem der beeindruckendsten Momente in Toireasas Leben. Winchester hatte theatralisch eines der kaum faustgroßen Eier aus einem Beutel genommen, hielt es über seinen Kopf und drehte. Es war komisch anzusehen, wie er danach auf die beiden Eihälften in seinen Händen starrte und zusah, wie ein kleines, brennendes Papier vor seiner Nase zu Boden schwebte. Er hätte wohl besser nach oben geschaut. Denn da entfaltete sich, mit einem kurzen und erstaunlich leisen _Plop_, ein weißer flauschiger Drache, der wie eine Schlange eher lang und elegant als groß war. Das Tier begrub Winchester unter sich.

Bei den zufälligen Zuschauern machte sich leichte Panik breit. Ein zwanzig Meter langes, wildes Wesen war nicht sonderlich Vertrauen erweckend.

Auch Toireasa fühlte sich einen Moment lang nicht sonderlich wohl, bis sie gewahr wurde, dass die sonst so reservierten Japaner Tränen lachten. Sie schienen sich überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen. Der Trainer der Mannschaft ging ganz cool zum Kopf des Drachen und kraulte das Wesen deftig hinter einem Ohr. Langsam klappte ein Auge auf und das Tier sah sich müde um. Dann, anscheinend etwas verwirrt, hob das Tier seinen Körper auf sechs Beinen an und schaute unter seinen Bauch. Sehen konnte es sicher nichts, denn die langen, flauschigen Haare reichten bis zum Boden. Momente später entfalte sich ein bisher im Fell verborgender Flügel mit regenbogenfarbenen Federn, wurde untern den Körper geführt und dann flog Winchester mit Schwung und im hohen Bogen durch die Luft gegen ein Zelt. Es sah wie Putzen aus, was der Drache gemacht hatte. Das panische Schreien Winchesters, das Wegwerfen des beschlagnahmten Beutels und seine schnelle Flucht zeigten, dass es wohl nur geringe körperliche Schäden bei ihm gegeben hatte. Toireasa fiel nun in das Lachen der Japaner ein. Der Trainer sagte etwas.

„Wer will, darf ihn streicheln", übersetzte Tarsuinn laut und sagte etwas leiser zu Toireasa: „Na, los."

Natürlich war ihm klar, dass Toireasa da nicht widerstehen konnte. Wann zur Hölle hatte man in seinem Leben eine solche Chance? Zumindest kam sie sicher nicht so schnell wieder. Sie wollte hin, aber Tarsuinn sträubte sich.

„Lass mich da schön raus!", brummte er. „Das ist dein Ding. Ich halte mich lieber an Tikkis Warnung und halte Abstand."

„Aber ich soll hin?"

„Du stehst auf alles, was kreucht und fleucht. Ich bleib lieber Tikki treu. Außerdem misstraue ich allem, was sie als _besorgniserregend groß _bezeichnet. Weißt du, Tiere neigen dazu nach einem zu schnappen, wenn man sie an der falschen Stelle berührt und wenn ich mit einem _Happs_ weg bin, hättest du Rica einiges zu erklären."

„Glaub ich nicht. _Ich:_ Du, Rica. Tarsuinn war mal wieder zu wagemutig und wurde deshalb verspeist. _Rica:_ Das musste ja mal kommen. Sag ihm, ich erwarte, dass er das Frühstück pünktlich fertig hat."

„Das mit dem Stimmenimitieren solltest du Winona überlassen", lachte der Junge. „Aber jetzt geh schon, sonst musst du dich hinten anstellen."

„Glaub ich nicht", meinte sie, denn niemand schien wirklich Interesse zu haben, ein zwanzig Meter langes Ungetüm zu kraulen, wenn man mal von vierjährigen Zwillingen absah, die an den Händen ihrer Mutter zerrten und ständig irgendwas von _Puscheln_ krähten – was immer dies auch heißen sollte. Glücklicherweise war die Mutter stärker als die beiden Kurzen.

Toireasa trat näher an den Plüschdrachen mit den Federflügeln heran, wobei sie darauf achtete, in der Nähe des japanischen Trainers und im Sichtbereich des Tieres zu bleiben. Obwohl dieses riesige Wesen erstaunlich harmlos wirkte, so war es immer noch ein Drache und musste einfach gefährlich sein.

Der Trainer schaute sie freundlich an und begann auf sie einzureden. Sie verstand kein Wort, aber die Gesten waren eindeutig. Vorsichtig kraulte sie den Drachen hinten den Ohren und kurz darauf sah sie, wie sich die Augen des Wesens wohlig schlossen. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, wie weich und dünn die meterlangen Haare waren, fast wie bei einer Perserkatze, jedoch ohne an einer einzigen Stelle verfilzt oder verknotet zu sein. Dann entfaltete der Drache erneut seine Flügel, jedoch diesmal zur vollen Größe und in den Himmel hinauf. Ein Flügelschlag und ein wunderbarer Funkenregen ging über die Zuschauer nieder. Begeisterte A's und O's erklangen. Der Trainer sagte etwas zum Publikum und kurz darauf erklang wieder Tarsuinns Stimme. Sehr laut und fast routiniert verkündete er:

„Meine Damen, meine Herren. Dies ist nur ein Vorgeschmack auf die große Show. Stellen Sie sich zehn dieser wunderschönen Wesen vor. Wie sie über Ihre Köpfe hinweg fliegen und das Glück zu Ihnen bringen. Diese Wesen sind die kleinen Götter Japans und sie zu sehen, und ihre Funken zu berühren, bringt Ihnen Freude und Glück für den nächsten Monat. Und nach dem Spiel, dürfen die Kinder gegen eine kleine Gebühr auf ihnen reiten. Dies ist absolut ungefährlich, denn diese Drachen sind Pflanzenfresser."

Das bezweifelte Toireasa ernsthaft. Sie streichelte sich gerade um das Tier herum und die Krallen, wie auch ein paar wirklich scharfe Eckzähne, wiesen eher auf eine fleischliche Ernährungsgrundlage hin.

Es fiel ihr schwer, sich von diesem wunderschönen Wesen loszureißen, doch dann schaute sie zu Tarsuinn hinüber und sah, wie Mrs Kondagion ernst auf ihn einredete. Ihr Freund hatte dabei einen sehr abwehrenden Gesichtsausdruck und schüttelte schließlich auch entschieden den Kopf.

Sofort war der Drache vergessen. Irgendetwas ging zwischen Tarsuinn und der Frau vor und sie wusste nicht was. Auf der einen Seite war er freundlich zu Kondagion, aber andererseits schien er jedes ihrer Worte überkritisch abzuschätzen. Allein die Sache, dass er diesen speziellen einen Namen verwendet hatte, war auch seltsam, weil er dies normalerweise vermied.

Leider bemerkte Mrs Kondagion, wie Toireasa sich näherte, und so bekam sie nichts von dem mit, was die Frau sagte.

„Ich bin erst mal fertig", sagte Toireasa, als hätte sie nichts bemerkt. „Wir sollten zu den McAllisters zurück, bevor die Familie auf den Gedanken kommt ihre Äxte auszupacken und nach Tarsuinn zu suchen."

„Na, keine Vorurteile gegenüber Schotten", lachte Mrs Kondagion und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Solche Sachen machen sie nur noch ganz selten und meist nehmen sie inzwischen doch ihre Zauberstäbe."

„Was wir aber trotzdem nicht brauchen", meinte Tarsuinn leise. „Gehen wir zurück. Wir sind hier fertig, denke ich. Die Ministeriumsleute haben sich auch schon verdrückt."

Den Weg zurück war er still, während Mrs Kondagion sie immer wieder auf irgendwelche besonderen Leute aufmerksam machte und kleine witzige Geschichten erzählte. Toireasa musste des Öfteren lachen. Nur Tarsuinn schien ganz woanders zu sein. Wenn sie ihn nicht geführt hätte, wäre es zu einigen Kollisionen gekommen. Sogar Tikki beschwerte sich recht häufig, ohne große Beachtung zu finden. Tarsuinn kraulte sie nur entschuldigend hinter den Ohren, dann war er schon wieder geistig ganz woanders. Wenn sie doch nur eine Minute mit ihm allein sprechen könnte.

Leider gab es diese Gelegenheit nicht. Mrs Kondagion übergab sie an die McAllisters und dann ging es in einer lärmenden Meute von Schotten über den kleinen Markt. Heute wurden vor allem schottische und japanische Fanartikel verkauft, während die französischen und südafrikanischen weggeräumt wurden. Dazu gab es auch noch Ferngläser mit Kommentarfunktion, Zauberpillen, die den Hals verlängerten falls man zu klein war und hinten stehen musste, und natürlich diverse Vorrichtungen, um alkoholische Getränke konsumieren zu können und trotzdem beide Hände frei zu haben. Am besten fand sie in dieser Beziehung den Stand eines Inders, der einem mit einer speziellen, magischen Farbe einen Punkte auf die Stirn malte und dann bekam man vier weitere Arme. Der Mann verkaufte auch Figuren mit einer fast unbekleideten Frau, die sechs oder mehr obere Gliedmaßen hatte. Toireasa war so gemein Tarsuinn eine der Figuren zur Begutachtung in die Hand zu drücken und für einige Sekunden schaffte sie es damit, ihn aus seinen Grübeleien zu reißen. Er wurde rot, dann bleich, gab ihr die Figur zurück, wollte etwas sagen, doch dann ließ er es. Um ehrlich zu sein, Toireasa war auch ein wenig langweilig. Sie wollte mit jemandem reden, aber die Schotten waren ihr ein wenig zu laut und die McAllisters versuchten vor allem Tarsuinns Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Sie hatte sich schon fast damit abgefunden, dass dies ein öder Abend werden würde, mit vielleicht ein paar hübschen, taktischen Zügen im Spiel, als…

Ein Mann lief gegen Tarsuinn und wollte weiterstolpern, wirbelte dann aber um die eigene Achse und stieß einen Scherzensschrei aus. Toireasas Kopf zuckte herum und sie sah, wie der Mann vor Tarsuinn auf die Knie ging, obwohl dieser nur das Handgelenk mit einem seltsamen Griff umklammert hielt. Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung ließ Tarsuinn Toireasas Hand los und schlug dem Mann den Ellbogen brutal ins Gesicht. Blut spritzte.

„Verzeihung!", sagte Tarsuinn und klang so, als würde es ernst meinen. „War ein Reflex."

Ohne der Sache große Beachtung zu schenken, nahm der Junge seinen Geldbeutel aus der verdrehten Hand des Mannes.

„Ich glaub, das ist meiner", murmelte er dabei und ließ den Dieb endlich los.

Toireasa war geschockt von der Beiläufigkeit, mit der Tarsuinn agierte. Er ergriff sogar wieder ihre Hand und ging weiter.

„Das war…", stammelte sie und schaute auf den Mann, der sich die blutende Nase hielt und sich anschickte wegzulaufen.

„Das war großartig, Kleiner", brüllte Scott McAllister begeistert. „Du hast es echt drauf. Der Engländer hat mal richtig einen draufbekommen!"

Tarsuinn war schon ein Stück weitergegangen und der Dieb rannte eben davon, verfolgt von zwei jungen Schotten, die aber schon nach ein paar Metern aufgaben.

„Wie konntest du das tun?", zischte Toireasa Tarsuinn an.

„Ich hab mich doch entschuldigt", murmelte der Junge abwesend. „Reicht das nicht?"

„Komm mal mit!", schnappte sie leise und zog ihn beiseite. Sie war erstaunt, dass ihr Blick es schaffte, zumindest Scott McAllister fern zu halten. Was den Mann aber nicht daran hinderte, seinen Stolz auf Tarsuinn in die Welt hinauszuposaunen.

„Tarsuinn!", flüsterte Toireasa eindringlich. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach jemandem die Nase blutig schlagen! Auch wenn er dich bestiehlt. Ist dir denn nicht klar, dass alles, was du tust, auf die Goldwaage gelegt wird?"

Erst jetzt schaffte sie es mit ihrem Ton, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

„Es war ein Reflex", verteidigte er sich und sah jetzt endlich ein wenig schuldbewusst aus.

„Du bist unkonzentriert und außerdem viel zu brutal", schimpfte sie mit ihm. „Du brauchtest ihn doch nur noch festhalten und dann hätte sich jemand vom Ministerium drum gekümmert."

„Und ihn nach Askaban verfrachtet!", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Nein, danke!"

„Das weißt du nicht."

„Hagrid haben sie wegen einem _Verdacht_ da eingesperrt!", sagte der Junge und sie musste ihm leider Recht geben. „Ich denke, dieser Amateur ist da noch gut weggekommen."

„Trotzdem war es übertrieben", beharrte Toireasa. „Erinnere dich an den Provokationstest."

„Ich erinnere mich eher an fünf Tage ohne Essen", murmelte er leise. „Und einen älteren Jungen, der uns zwei Hand voll Reis wegnehmen wollte. Glaub mir, er, Rica und ich, wir haben mehr abbekommen als eine blutige Nase. Daran denke ich, wenn mich jemand bestiehlt. Und ich denke auch daran, dass Rica und ich auch selbst gestohlen haben und wenn man uns erwischt hätte, hätte ich eine blutige Nase als _billig weggekommen_ bezeichnet. Askaban verdient niemand, besonders nicht so ein mieser Taschendieb!"

„Du musst trotzdem vorsichtiger sein und dich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren", versuchte Toireasa es mit Vernunft. Ihr selbst wurde einmal mehr bewusst, wie gut sie es trotz allem bei ihrer Stiefmutter gehabt hatte. Sie war nie geschlagen worden und kannte Hunger auch eher als eine Art gesteigerten Appetit.

„Du klingst wie Rica", sagte er und ganz vorsichtig hoben sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Das nehm ich mal als Kompliment", meinte sie und spürte, wie Ärger und Sorge in ihr ein wenig verflogen.

„So war es auch teilweise gemeint", sagte er.

„Kinder. Werdet fertig!", mischte sich Mrs McAllister ein. „Wir verpassen noch das Spiel."

„Sind schon auf dem Weg", versicherte Toireasa laut und ein wenig sarkastisch. „Wir wollen doch nicht verpassen, wie die Schotten ein Trainingsspiel gewinnen."

Sie war nicht die Einzige, die das so sah. Als sie wenig später das riesige Stadion betraten, war es nicht sonderlich gefüllt. Wobei es nicht am schottischen Lager lag. Denn die lärmende und wild aussehende Gruppe an Zauberern und Hexen füllte gut die Hälfte des Stadions und machte Stimmung für die dreifache Anzahl Zuschauer.

Dieser Masse gegenüber standen vielleicht gerade mal tausend Anhänger der japanischen Mannschaft. Die großen Freiräume zwischen den beiden Fangruppen waren nur vereinzelt mit neutralen Zuschauern besetzt.

Trotz all ihrer Vorbehalte spürte Toireasa doch Spannung in sich aufsteigen. Sie liebte Quidditch und immerhin handelte es sich hier um die besten Spieler ihrer Länder. Den Sprecher ignorierte sie geflissentlich. Er wirkte gelangweilt, hatte nur negative Kommentare für beide Mannschaften und brachte die Zuschauer damit zum Kochen.

Die Maskottchen wirkten da leider nur bedingt beruhigend. Sie bereiteten die Ankunft der Spieler vor und zumindest von den schottischen hatte sogar Tarsuinn etwas. _Die Wilde Jagd_ war gekommen und schien die meisten Zuschauer auf der anderen Seite des Stadions an den Rand der Panik zu bringen.

Fast augenblicklich setzten sich Toireasa und Tarsuinn hin und verbargen sich so hinter den breiten Rücken einiger Zuschauer. Erst nachdem die _Wilde Jagd_ ihre Show abgezogen hatte (mit Pauken und Trompeten), wagten sie wieder vorsichtig aufzustehen.

Dann jedoch kamen die Plüschdrachen der Japaner und Toireasa starrte mit offenem Mund in die Dämmerung. Die Geister waren vergessen. In perfekter Formation, und ohne dass sie jemand lenken musste, zogen die Drachen ihre Kreise über den Zuschauern – immer einen Funkenregen hinter sich herziehend. Dabei zeichneten sie wunderschön aussehende Bilder in die Luft. Als die kleine Show endete, brüllten die Drachen laut, ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete Toireasa und plötzlich wünschte sie den Japanern viel Glück. Sie erinnerte sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig daran, in welchem Fanblock sie stand, bevor sie die falsche Mannschaft bei der Begrüßung anfeuerte.

Die Vorstellung der Spieler geschah leider genauso lustlos wie zuvor die allgemeinen Ankündigungen. Laut Tarsuinn wurden auch die japanischen Namen alle falsch ausgesprochen. Zum Glück für die Stimmung übernahmen die schottischen Fans die Nennung der Namen selbst. Toireasa dröhnten die Ohren, aber sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie begeistert mitbrüllte. Die meisten Namen kannte sie, denn sie waren bekannte Spieler aus der britischen Quidditch-Liga.

Der Schiedsrichter pfiff das Spiel an – und beendete es fünf Sekunden später.

„McGuinness fängt den Schnatz", rief der Stadionsprecher gelangweilt. „Bo-eh, wie spannend. Endstand 150:0."

Es sprach für die Schotten, dass sie trotzdem, nach einer langen Schrecksekunde, ihrer Mannschaft zujubelten. Toireasa hingegen war extrem enttäuscht und dachte traurig an das schöne Geld für die Eintrittskarte. Sie hasste es, Recht zu haben, doch auch sie war von der Plötzlichkeit überrascht worden. Sie hätte auf 500:30 oder so gewettet, aber nicht auf so ein schnelles Ergebnis. Natürlich war es richtig von dem schottischen Sucher gewesen, nichts zu riskieren, immerhin ging es hier um die WM, aber trotzdem wünschte sie sich heimlich, er hätte mehr Sinn für Show besessen.

„Das Fangen des Schnatzes ist einfach überbewertet", sagte Tarsuinn unbewegt – sein Gesicht Richtung Ausgang gewand. „Lass uns gehen."

Einen Moment warf Toireasa einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu den Plüschdrachen hinunter, aber die dicht bei ihnen stehende _Wilde Jagd _löschte das sehnsüchtige Feuer in ihr sofort. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wozu diese Geister fähig waren, wenn der Preis stimmte.

„Kein Einspruch!", stimmte Toireasa zu. Vielleicht konnte sie ja das Begutachten der Drachen im Garten von _Cutters Bruchbude_ nachholen. Wenn sie Tarsuinn belaberte, auf dass er die Japaner belaberte…

„Wollt ihr nicht noch mitfeiern?", fragte Mr McAllister. „Wir sind eingeladen. Es wird Bier geben und Hagis und die Spieler schauen sicher auch auf der Party vorbei."

„Nein!", sagte Tarsuinn fest. „Wir möchten nach Hause. Ihr könnt ja nachher wieder hierher apparieren."

„Aber wir haben doch bis Mitternacht Zeit", gab Mr McAllister zu bedenken. „Kommt schon! Eine schottische Feier ist toll und sehr fröhlich. Es ist ja noch nicht mal dunkel!"

„Na ja. An der Feier könnten wir schon…", überlegte Toireasa, doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass die _Wilde Jagd _wahrscheinlich mit dabei sein würde. „Nein! Es geht einfach nicht."

„Aber ich verstehe nicht warum?", fragte Mrs McAllister und fügte ein wenig ängstlich hinzu: „Liegt es an uns? Oder am Clan?"

Ein quälender Moment verging. Dies war keine Frage, die Toireasa beantworten konnte.

„Nein!", erklärte Tarsuinn schließlich. Sicherlich sprach er laut, aber durch den Lärm ringsum war es kaum zu verstehen. „Wir hatten mal Ärger mit der _Wilden Jagd_ und wollen ihr nicht noch einmal begegnen!"

„Ihr hattet Ärger…?", begann Mrs McAllister und die Sorge stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nicht hier!", baten Toireasa und Tarsuinn gleichzeitig. Das fehlte gerade noch. Sie waren zwar seit ihrem Besuch in der Geisterhütte nicht mehr belästigt worden, aber warum die Geister an sich erinnern?

„Aber ihr erklärt uns das nachher bitte, ja?", stimmte Mrs McAllister zu.

„Morgen", versprach Tarsuinn. „Und vielleicht können wir diesen Hagis ein anderes Mal kennen lernen."

Diese Worte zauberten ein breites Lächeln bei den McAllisters hervor.

„Hagis ist keine Person, sondern unser Nationalgericht", erklärte Tarsuinns Vater. „Etwas ganz Besonderes."

Toireasa unterdrückte einen Würgreiz und nahm sich vor, Tarsuinn zu warnen. Nur echte Schotten mochten dieses Zeug. Und dies konnte man dem Jungen nicht nachsagen. Da half es auch nicht, ihn in einen Kilt zu stecken.

Minuten später nahmen sie den nächsten Portschlüssel, der sie in die relative Nähe zu _Cutters Zuflucht _brachte.

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	3. Cutters Bruchbude

**- Kapitel 3 - **

**Cutters Bruchbude**

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst", sagte Nathara.

„Doch!", bestätigte Tarsuinn zum dritten Mal hintereinander. Er widerstand dem Drang, irgendwelche genervten Gesichter zu verziehen.

„Ihr seid wirklich der Überzeugung, die _Wilde Jagd _hätte ein Kopfgeld für euch angenommen?", konnte es Dour immer noch nicht glauben. „Ich mein, das machen sie doch schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr!"

„Ich glaub, das Kopfgeld gilt nur für Tarsuinn", korrigierte Toireasa.

„Aber warum?", verlangte seine Mutter zu wissen. „Wer sollte dir so was antun wollen?"

Tarsuinn zögerte einen Moment. Er war noch lange nicht bereit, seinen Eltern zu vertrauen. Es gab zu viele Flecken in seiner Vergangenheit, von denen sie erst erfahren sollten, wenn er und Rica sich sicher waren. Nathara und Dour waren gerade mal vor zwei Wochen in sein Leben getreten, da konnte man nicht so viel von ihm erwarten. Und wenn Tarsuinn sie jetzt verschreckte, war Rica sicher auch nicht glücklich.

„Man hasst mich, weil ich ein _Bedlam_ bin", erklärte er deshalb nur mit der halben Wahrheit.

„Verwende nicht dieses Wort für dich", flüsterte Toireasa tadelnd. „Du bist ein _Wildes Talent_!"

„Da hat sie Recht", sagte Nathara, welche die Information erstaunlich gut verdaute. Die Sache mit dem Talent hatten Tarsuinn und Rica bisher unter den Tisch gekehrt. „Du solltest dich nicht selbst herabwürdigen. Es ist etwas Besonderes, nicht Schlimmes."

„Es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es Leute gibt, die mich fürchten und mich deshalb genau deshalb so bezeichnen."

„Aber dich deshalb tot sehen zu wollen…?", zweifelte Dour. „Das ist doch sehr extrem. Das kann doch niemand wirklich wollen."

„Vor etwas mehr als dreizehn Jahren sind Zauberer und Hexen herumgezogen und haben Muggelgeborene und ihre Freunde inklusive Familien getötet", sagte Tarsuinn hart. „Ich halte das für durchaus möglich. Diese Welt unterscheidet sich kaum von der normalen."

„Oh doch", widersprach Dour. „Unsere Welt ist etwas Besonderes. Es ist nicht falsch dazu zugehören, solange man sich nichts darauf einbildet."

Tarsuinn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wollte nicht sagen, dass er seinen Vater für ein wenig eingebildet hielt. Man konnte es hören, wenn er über sich oder irgendwelche Weisheiten sprach. Es klang wie von jemandem, der das Richtige sagt, weil die anderen das Richtige hören sollten. Ob dahinter tiefe Überzeugung stand, war aber nicht ersichtlich – selbst für Tarsuinns Gehör.

Eine Weile spazierten sie schweigend weiter. Soweit ihm gesagt worden war, mussten sie keine Meile zurücklegen, um nach Hause zu kommen.

„Onkel Scott war im Übrigen sehr beeindruckt von deinem Umgang mit dem Taschendieb. Er ist der Ansicht, aus dir wird noch mal ein echter Kerl", sagte Dour und wollte Tarsuinn damit sicher schmeicheln. Doch das ging ins Leere. Er bedauerte nicht, was er getan hatte, denn er hatte genauso reagiert, wie Rica es ihm in letzter Zeit eintrichterte. Und übertrieben, wie Toireasa anscheinend glaubte, hatte er auch nicht! Ja, er hatte mit voller Kraft zugeschlagen, aber nur auf eine relativ ungefährliche Art und Weise. Und er hatte sich zurückgehalten. Sein Instinkt hatte ihn gedrängt, auch noch mit dem Knie und Schlägen zum Hals nachzusetzen, solange er den Mann unter Kontrolle hatte. Tikki hätte das befürwortet, aber seine kleine Freundin hatte eine recht aggressive Ansicht, wenn es um die Verteidigung von Nahrung, Heim und Besitz ging. Da durfte man nicht unbedingt auf sie hören. Also war Tarsuinn der Ansicht, er hatte genau das Richtige getan. Konsequent reagiert und sich doch zurückgehalten. Dass Toireasa anderer Ansicht war, hatte ihn ein wenig unsicher gemacht, aber er hatte vor, Rica nachher um ihre Meinung zu bitten. Sie musste ihm sagen, ob es so okay gewesen war. Niemand anders konnte das beurteilen.

„Wenn ich versucht hätte, dich zu bestehlen,...", fragte Nathara „…hättest du mich auch geschlagen?"

„Wenn ich dich vorher nicht erkenne – ja", antwortete Tarsuinn ehrlich. „Ich würde es nachher aber sehr bedauern und dich fragen, was du in meinen Taschen zu suchen hattest."

„Es gibt auch Zauber, um andere zu bestehlen", gab Nathara zu. „Ich könnte dir zeigen, wie du dich gegen die schützen kannst. Es gibt auch welche gegen normale Diebe und du bräuchtest dann niemanden mehr schlagen. Egal, wie stolz Onkel Scott auf dich wäre, wenn du ein richtiger Raufbold würdest."

„Interessiert wäre ich schon", sagte Tarsuinn vorsichtig. „An den Schutzzaubern, mein ich."

Ihm war ein wenig mulmig bei den Gedanken. Genau dies hatte ihm Mrs Kondagion vorhergesagt und sie hatte ihm auch einige Warnungen zukommen lassen. Zum einen vor der Vergangenheit seiner Eltern, zum anderen über Kräfte im Ministerium, die ihm schaden wollten. Sie hatte ihm außerdem von einem Antrag erzählt, der es Squibs unmöglich machen sollte, mit Zauberern und Hexen intime Verbindungen einzugehen. Anscheinend hielt Lucius Malfoy Menschen wie seine Schwester für nachgewiesenes schlechtes Blut. Nach dessen Logik konnte eine Person, die von den magischen Vorzügen ihrer Eltern nicht profitierte, nur krank sein. Mrs Kondagion hatte betont, dass es im Moment für solche Gedanken keine offenen Mehrheiten gab, aber nach ihrer Ansicht gewann der Mann immer größeren Einfluss im Zaubereiministerium. Tarsuinn wollte sich weigern, auf Kondagion zu hören, aber im Grunde hatte sie nur seine schon existierenden Befürchtungen bestätigt.

Tikki pfiff ihm etwas zu, das ihn kurz stolpern ließ. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

„Wir sehen das Haus schon, oder?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Ja", sagte Toireasa an seiner Seite.

„Bitte reagiert nicht falsch,…", sagte er möglichst unbekümmert „…aber es sind Zauberstäbe auf uns gerichtet."

„Von wo aus?", erkundigte sich Dour und klang zwar alarmiert, aber irgendwie auch absolut selbstsicher. Er schien nicht an Tarsuinns Worten zu zweifeln.

„Vom Haus aus."

„Wir sind hier ohne Deckung!", murmelte Nathara und Tarsuinn spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. So, als wollte sie ihn im Griff haben. „Weglaufen ist zu gefährlich."

„Ich schätze, sie wollen keine Aufmerksamkeit in der Nachbarschaft erregen", vermutete Dour. „Wenn wir jedoch im Haus sind…"

„Hier der Plan, Kinder", unterbrach Nathara im Plauderton. „Sie werden uns in der Eingangshalle erwarten. Ihr werdet euch laut unterhalten und mit dem Aufschließen der Tür Zeit lassen. Wir beide apparieren hinein und versuchen, was möglich ist. Sobald ihr Krach hört, kommt ihr rein und lauft so schnell wie möglich entweder zu den Besen oder zum Kamin und seht, dass ihr wegkommt, klar? Und jetzt los! Erzählt was."

Es war Toireasa zu verdanken, dass dies funktionierte, denn Tarsuinn war sich noch gar nicht sicher, ob er sich an den Plan seiner Eltern halten wollte. Es war ungewohnt für ihn, nicht selbst zu entscheiden, und es verwunderte ihn sehr, wie sie überhaupt ins Haus apparieren wollten. Er dachte, das ging nicht und seine Eltern sollten dies eigentlich wissen.

Toireasa erzählte ihm irgendwas von tollen Flugmanövern, die sie beim Quidditchspiel gesehen haben wollte. Natürlich war das völlig aus der Luft gegriffen – bei den paar Sekunden Spielzeit. Aber es passte zu dem, weshalb sie unterwegs gewesen waren. Da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, bat er Toireasa, ihm alles möglichst genau zu beschreiben. Doch statt zuzuhören, machte er sich Sorgen um Rica. Das Haus war einfach zu leise, wobei dies daran lag, dass die Schutzzauber keine Geräusche nach draußen auf die Straße ließen. Alles für die Geheimhaltung, aber im Moment eher ein Nachteil.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Toireasa laut und klingelte mit dem Schlüssel. Sie gingen gerade die drei Stufen zur Tür hinauf. „Gehen wir noch zu einem der anderen Spiele?"

„Warum nicht", folgte Tarsuinn seiner Rolle. „Das nächste Mal bist du dran, dir ein Spiel auszusuchen."

„Ach, verflucht", klimperte Toireasa mit den Schlüsseln. „Welcher war das noch mal?"

„Lass mich", sagte er und streckte die Hand aus, obwohl er selbst auch Schlüssel in der Tasche hatte. Auch er klimperte herum, steckte den richtigen Schlüssel ins Schloss…

Hinter ihm knallte es zweimal und entgegen den Anweisungen drehte er den Schlüssel schnell im Schloss herum. Tarsuinn konnte noch immer kein Geräusch aus dem Haus hören.

„Nicht hineingehen", flüsterte er, stieß die Tür auf und zog Toireasa neben den Türrahmen. Tikki jedoch sprang von seiner Schulter und rannte hinein. Drei Schockzauber zischten über sie hinweg und an Tarsuinn und Toireasa vorbei. Kein Wort war zu hören. Er fragte sich, wo seine Eltern waren. Von einem Kampf war nichts zu bemerken, wenn man von Tikki absah, die einen Heidenlärm machte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und das Messer.

Toireasa zog ihn weiter zur Seite und brachte sich selbst so näher zu Tür.

„_Rictusempra_!", rief sie aggressiv.

Wieder zuckten drei Flüche an ihnen vorbei und nun hörte Tarsuinn Schritte näher kommen. Zusätzlich erklang ein schmerzerfülltes Fluchen in einer unbekannten Sprache.

„Daneben", gab Toireasa einen Statusreport.

Eine Tür flog raus. Zauber kreischten in der Eingangshalle. Seine Eltern waren da und sie verwendeten Flüche, von denen Tarsuinn noch nie gehört hatte. Anscheinend reichte das Überraschungsmoment, um die drei Gegner auszuschalten.

„Kommt rein", befahl Nathara. „Schnell! Schließt die Tür!"

Es war vernünftig und so machte Tarsuinn, was sie ihm sagte.

„Kommt hier rüber!"

Sie liefen zwei Zimmer weiter.

„Tarsuinn? Kannst du noch mehr Feinde hören?", flüsterte Nathara fragend.

Tarsuinn tastete sich an eine Wand und legte sein Ohr an diese.

„Oben sind Leute, die da nicht hingehören", flüsterte er. „Sie zaubern Schlösser auf. Sie suchen."

„Wie viele?"

„Vier, vielleicht fünf. Maximal sechs. Aber das sind nur die Lauten."

„Alle oben?"

„Wenn jemand unten ist, dann bewegt er sich nicht."

„Okay. Das reicht mir", sagte Nathara leise. „Wo ist hier das Flohpulver?"

„In der Urne über dem Kamin", erklärte Toireasa.

„Fein", sagte Nathara. „Ihr beide nehmt jetzt das Flohpulver und dann geht es ab zu Toireasas Eltern."

„Großeltern!", korrigierte das Mädchen reflexartig.

„Und dann holt ihr Hilfe! Ab jetzt."

„Nein!", sagte Tarsuinn.

„Du gehst, Tarsuinn!", befahl Nathara hart. „Keine Widerrede!"

„Ich helfe hier."

„Das ist keine Option. Sei doch vernünftig, Tarsuinn. Wir können Rica erst helfen, wenn wir dich in Sicherheit wissen. Also beeil dich und hol Hilfe, damit machst du dich am nützlichsten!"

„Ich bin…", begann Tarsuinn, doch dann dachte er logisch. „Okay."

Er streckte beide Hände aus und formte eine Mulde mit ihnen. Pulver wurde hineingeschüttet.

„Guter Junge", sagte Nathara und strich über seinen Kopf.

„Wir sollten zu Eran und Katrin", sagte Toireasa und Sekunden später rief sie über eine Stichflamme hinweg. „_Mystical Cave_."

Kaum war sie weg, wurde Tarsuinn in den Kamin geschoben und wiederholte den Zielort, während er das Flohpulver in seiner linken Hand zu Boden warf.

In der Residenz der Holts angekommen, wartete schon Toireasa.

„Oma und Opa sind nicht da", sagte sie. „Dann müssen wir allein Hilfe rufen. Ich weiß, wie das geht."

„Gut", murmelte Tarsuinn und zählte innerlich bis zehn. „Dann ruf Hilfe."

Toireasa wollte loslaufen, doch dann stockte sie.

„Und du?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Ich hab Tikki vergessen", erwiderte er nur, trat in den Kamin und nutzte das Flohpulver aus der rechten Hand. „_Cutters Zuflucht!_"

Mit der Zeit vertrug er diese Art zu reisen immer besser. Diesmal stolperte er nicht einmal mehr.

Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er lange genug gezählt. Seine Eltern hatten den Raum schon verlassen. Dafür erwartete ihn Tikki. Sie tadelte ihn dafür, dass er weggegangen war, und drängte zur Eile. Gemeinsam schlichen sie die Treppen hinauf.

Leise war es jetzt nicht mehr. Über ihnen knallte und schepperte es. Glas brach, Holz splitterte, Flüche wurden gesprochen. In der dritten Etage herrschte das Chaos.

„Helft mir, helft mir. Der Golem verschlingt mi…", der Schrei ging in einem Gurgeln unter.

Tarsuinn glaubte, dass es aus dem Westflügel erklang.

„Weißt du, wo Rica ist?", fragte Tarsuinn Tikki.

Die Antwort war eher unbefriedigend. Die Sorge um seine Schwester machte ihn ganz benommen und die Gedanken rasten viel zu schnell in seinem Kopf.

„Tief durchatmen, Tarsuinn!", ermahnte er sich selbst. „Konzentrier dich!"

Er konnte Ricas Nähe spüren. Sie war im Haus. Genauso wie Winona, Medir und noch jemand. Doch wo? Ostflügel vielleicht.

So leise es ging, lief er in der zweiten Etage den Flur zum Ostflügel entlang. Dabei knirschte es mit jedem Schritt unangenehm laut unter seinen Füßen. Der Boden war übersäht mit Zeug jeder Art. Tikki warnte ihn vor aufgesprengten Türen, umgestürzten Schränken und zersplitterten Holzdielen. Anscheinend hatte man zuerst hier gesucht und sich nach oben vorgearbeitet. Es brauchte nur Toireasas kleinen Zauber und seine Schritte wurden unhörbar. Ein wenig war er überrascht, wie leicht ihm der Zauber fiel. Normalerweise verließ er sich dafür immer auf Toireasa.

Sie erreichten die Treppe im Ostflügel. Tikki schlich voran.

„Zwei Schweine in unserem Rücken", brüllte jemand im Westflügel. „Seht euch vor. Sie…"

Tja – er hätte wohl etwas leiser sein sollen. Jetzt wusste Tarsuinn auch, wo sich anscheinend seine Eltern rumtrieben. In der völlig falschen Ecke, aber trotzdem wohl gut beschäftigt. Er erreichte das Ende der Treppe und lauschte. Leise, kratzende Schritte waren zu hören – und zwei Stimmen.

„Sie sind hier!", flüsterte eine Stimme und Tarsuinn presste sich überrascht die Hand auf den Mund.

„Hinter dieser Tür", fuhr der Mann, den Tarsuinn als Ciffer kannte, fort. „Sie ist magisch versiegelt. Ganz ruhig, Marl."

„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, Lou!", entgegnete die Stimme Miss Boros. „Auf drei. Eins, zwei…"

Tarsuinn überlegte nicht, er handelte.

„_Petrificus Totalus!_", schrie er absichtlich laut, fühlte, wie sein Innerstes hart, kalt und unbeweglich wurde, und schleuderte dann mit der richtigen Handbewegung die Magie in den Gang. Dann rannte er die Treppe wieder hinunter. Am Ende verharrte er, schmierte mit einem geflüsterten _Linere_ die Stufen und wartete hinter der Ecke. Wenn jetzt jemand die Treppe herunterkam, konnte er ihn vielleicht erwischen.

„Marl, wo willst du hin?", rief Ciffer, nicht gerade leise.

„Ich schnapp mir den kleinen Mistkerl", entgegnete diese.

„Darum sind wir nicht hier. Wir wollen das Mädchen!"

„Du willst die Schlampe. Ich will die Ratte, die meinen Vater getötet hat."

„Marl. _Marl!_"

Jemand kam die Treppe hinuntergelaufen – und dann rumpelte es laut. Neben Tarsuinn schlug ein Körper hart auf und nach dem Geräusch zu urteilen, war es Boro.

„_Lacerare!_", sagte er. Ihm war klar, dass er einen solchen Fluch eigentlich nicht anwenden sollte, aber vom Gefühl her, war ihm gerade nach diesem.

„_Protego!_", schrie die Frau fast gleichzeitig und sein Fluch wurde in die Decke gelenkt. Mörtel rieselte zu Boden.

Tikki sprang vor und was immer sie auch machte, Boro schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Tarsuinn wagte keinen zweiten Fluch, da er fürchtete, seine kleine Freundin zu treffen.

„_Nebula!_", zauberte er deshalb.

Jetzt war flüchten ratsam. Die Überraschung hatte nicht funktioniert. Je weiter er diese gefährliche Frau von Rica weglockte, desto besser. Laut Tikki war sein Nebelzauber so erfolgreich, wie das eine Mal in Professor Lupins Unterricht. Er musste sich sogar Tikki unter den Arm klemmen, damit sie mitkam. Hinter ihm versuchte die Frau den Nebel mit einem Windzauber zu vertreiben. Innerlich schimpfte Tarsuinn mit sich. Warum nur hatte er sein Messer nicht verwendet! Die meisten Zauberer konnte man mit einem nichtmagischen Angriff überraschen.

Eine Ecke, noch eine, in ein Zimmer hinein. Leise sein, ruhig atmen. Er warf Bettzeug und Kleidungsstücke auf den Boden.

„Tikki", flüsterte er. „Versteck dich unter den Sachen und lenke sie im richtigen Moment ab."

Tikki leckte ihm liebevoll über das Gesicht, dann sprang sie zu Boden und versteckte sich. Tarsuinn öffnete ein Fenster und gab sich diesmal keine Mühe leise zu sein. Den Zauber, mit dem Boro sich in Stille hüllte, hörte er noch, doch seine Ohren waren im Moment sowieso nicht wichtig. Die Frau war ein loderndes, kaltes Feuer in seinem Bauch. Wie einen Dementor fühlte er sie näher kommen. Tarsuinn stand am Fenster, wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

Solch kalter, lähmender Hass.

„Habe ich wirklich Ihren Vater getötet?", fragte er und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte mehr wahrzunehmen als jemals in seinem Leben zuvor. Die Frau stand nun keine fünf Meter hinter ihm.

„Er war derjenige, den du zerrissen hast! Erinnere dich!", fauchte Boro. Ihre Stimme verhieß Tod und Vernichtung.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht, aber ich weiß, wann es passiert sein muss. Er hat, wie Sie, in dem _Sanatorium_ gearbeitet. Genau wie er, haben Sie dort unzähligen Menschen das Leben geraubt! Er war nur Abschaum."

„Abschaum seid ihr, kastenloses Gesindel", schrie Boro jetzt und trat einen weiteren Schritt vor. „Du hast einen wertvollen Mann getötet. Es bräuchte Millionen von euch, um seinen Wert zu erreichen."

„Und deshalb wollen Sie mich jetzt töten."

„Ich will nicht nur, ich werde."

Wieder kam sie einen Schritt näher. Tarsuinn fing an zu zittern. Was er hier machte, war verrückt.

„Wenn Sie mich töten, wird der Wahnsinn zum Narren zurückkehren", sagte er mit einer Ruhe, die er nicht mal ansatzweise empfand. Ihm war übel. „Ich weiß, er wird nicht sonderlich erfreut sein."

„Der Wohltäter kann uns nichts", schrie Boro, doch in ihrer Stimme war jetzt Angst. „Wer sollte es ihm sagen?"

„Ich habe ihn in meinem Kopf", erklärte Tarsuinn und sagte die Wahrheit. „Er lernt, er versucht, mich zu beherrschen. Er wird wissen, wer mich getötet hat."

In seinem Kopf heulte es auf. Der Narr in seinem Kopf wollte zurück zu seinem ursprünglichen Menschen und er hoffte die ganze Zeit darauf, dass Tarsuinn starb.

Die Sekunden zogen sich. Wenn er doch nur etwas hätte hören können, außer seinem keuchenden Atem.

„Er wird Sie nicht…"

Überrascht zuckte Tarsuinn zusammen. Ein Bild war in seinem Kopf erschienen. Er konnte die Rücken einer Frau und eines Mädchens im karierten Rock erkennen. Inmitten eines halbzerstörten Raumes auf dessen Boden jede Menge Stoffstücke lagen. Das Mädchen stand an einem geöffneten Fenster und zitterte.

Die Frau begann eine Geste mit dem Zauberstab, Tikkis Schrei ertönte, die Frau fuhr herum…

Tarsuinn ließ sich aus dem Fenster fallen, überschlug sich, zauberte sich Sprungfedern an die Schuhe, berührte mit den Füßen den Boden und wurde mit Schwung durch die Luft nach vorn geschleudert. Er konnte den Flug nicht kontrollieren. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, er würde sich überschlagen, während das Bild in seinem Kopf einen langen Gang entlang hoppelte. Aus dem Instinkt heraus rollte er sich zusammen, schützte seinen Kopf und seinen Zauberstab und schlug hart und schmerzhaft in einem Busch auf. Die Pflanzen dämpften zwar seinen Fall, doch die Dornen und Zweige zerkratzten ihm Kopfhaut und Hände. Schnell suchte er Schutz unter den Pflanzen. Er konnte nur hoffen, die Blätter würden ihn gut verbergen. Angestrengt versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren. Die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge waren da nicht sonderlich hilfreich, aber wenigstens wusste er so, dass Tikki seiner Bitte folgte und Rica zu Hilfe eilte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Boro weiter ihn jagte.

„_Inflamare_!", sagte die Frau erschreckend nahe und plötzlich roch es verbrannt.

Tarsuinn krabbelte schnell von ihr weg. Flüche schlugen in seiner Nähe ein, doch so weit daneben, dass die Frau wahrscheinlich nur auf das Rascheln zielte.

„Ich röste dich, _Bedlam_!", lachte sie und klang jetzt ein wenig irre.

Wenn doch _Cutters Zuflucht_ so mitteilsam wie Hogwarts gewesen wäre, bedauerte Tarsuinn. Er stieß mit dem Kopf gegen die Mauer, welche die hintere Grenze des Gartens darstellte. Die Flammen kamen näher, beißender Rauch schmerzte in Lungen und Augen. Er hielt den Kopf dicht am Boden, wo die Luft noch am besten war, und überlegte fieberhaft. Schließlich nahm er ein paar kleine Kieselsteine und warf sie Richtung Haus.

„Das hilft dir nichts, brenne!", schrie Boro.

Einer seiner Kiesel traf ein Fenster. Die Hitze war jetzt fast unerträglich. Er verbannte die Bilder aus seinem Kopf, stellte sich einen kühlen Regenschauer vor und richtete den Zauberstab auf sich selbst.

„_Aqua creare!_", krächzte er und wurde auch belohnt. Ein Schwall wunderbar kalten Wassers durchnässte ihn.

So ein wenig mit neuer Energie versorgt, stand er geduckt auf, rannte in Richtung Fenster los und zauberte einen Wasserstrahl, der ihm den Weg bahnen sollte. Flüche schossen auf ihn zu – und verfehlten ihn denkbar knapp. Dann sprang er, brach durch das Fenster, spürte, wie ihm das Glas eine Wunde am Rücken schnitt und rollte über den Boden. Einfach auf Verdacht versuchte er einen Kitzelfluch durch das Fenster zu schicken. Doch dank Angst und Aufregung brachte er nichts zustande, sondern bekam nur einen schmerzhaften Rückschlag von seinem Zauberstab ins Handgelenk.

Er wollte weglaufen, als vom Fenster her ein indisches Wort erklang. Es war dem Unterricht Professor Lupins zu verdanken, dass er gerade noch so ein _Avocatio_ herausbrachte und so einen beträchtlichen Teil des Fluches ablenkte. Jedoch reichte die restliche Kraft aus, um eine große Wunde in seinen Oberschenkel zu reißen.

Tarsuinn biss sich auf die Lippen und warf sein Messer. Ob er nun getroffen hatte oder nicht, er wusste es nicht, aber zumindest folgte die nächste Sekunde kein Angriff und so schleppte er sich so gut er konnte davon. Es tat so furchtbar weh.

_Halt durch, Tarsuinn,_ erklang plötzlich Ricas Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Hilfe ist doch unterwegs. Einfach durchhalten._

Mühsam schleppte er sich zu seinem Ziel – eines der Klo's. Hier waren die Fenster klein und sicher nicht durchsichtig. Er humpelte bis zu einer Wand, setzte sich mit dem Rücken an diese und richtete seine zitternde Hand auf die einzige Tür.

Doch zunächst kam niemand näher. Die Hand wurde immer schwerer, während er versuchte, mit der anderen die Blutung an seinem Oberschenkel zu stoppen.

Das hatte doch so keinen Sinn. Hastig durchsuchte er seine Taschen und den Beutel auf alles Verwendbare. Er hatte nicht viel mit. Nicht mal ein Ersatzmesser oder seine Schleuder.

Dafür spürte er plötzlich, wie ein bekanntes, warmes Gefühl sich ihm näherte. Dicht gefolgt von Kälte.

Dann waren Schritte zu hören, kamen um die Ecke.

„Toireasa", freute er sich flüsternd. „Schön…"

„_Petrificus Totalus!_", sagte das Mädchen und ein Fluch rauschte auf Tarsuinn zu. Er warf sich zur Seite.

„_Stupor!_", zauberte Toireasa noch einmal und diesmal erwischte sie Tarsuinn halb. Sein verletzter Oberschenkel wurde taub, was er im Moment für ein Geschenk des Himmels hielt. Er griff in seinen Beutel, sprang bzw. stolperte nach vorn, riss das Mädchen um und drückte einen Zettel gegen ihre Stirn.

„_Petrificus Totalus_!", wiederholte Toireasa emotionslos und diesmal konnte er nicht ausweichen. Sein gesamter Körper war umgehend gefesselt.

Toireasa rollte ihn von sich hinunter und stand auf.

„Es ist geschehen, Meisterin", sagte sie abwesend.

„Gut gemacht, mein kleiner Sklave", sagte Boro vom Flur aus und kam langsam und vorsichtig herein. „Ohne dich, hätte ich das vielleicht nicht geschafft."

„Danke sehr, Meisterin", sagte Toireasa.

„Benutze den _Crucio_-Fluch gegen ihn!", forderte Boro.

„Ich kann diesen Fluch nicht, Meisterin", erwiderte Toireasa in einem Ton, als würde sie gerade erzählen, dass sie auch nicht kochen könnte.

„Na ja – es geht auch anders", sagte Boro enttäuscht und kam einen Schritt näher. „Geh mir aus dem Weg, Sklavin."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meisterin", sagte das Mädchen und trat ein wenig zurück.

Ein spitzer Finger bohrte sich in die Wunde an Tarsuinns Oberschenkel.

„Na? Wie gefällt dir das?", fragte Boro.

Hätte Tarsuinn sprechen können, er hätte sie ausgelacht. Bis auf den Druck ihrer Finger spürte er nichts. Das würde sich jedoch ändern, sobald der Lähmzauber sich abschwächte.

„Weißt du", flüsterte Boro erfüllt von sadistischer Vorfreude. „Ich bedaure es ehrlich, dass du dein Ende jetzt nicht kommen sehen kannst. Aber sei versichert, ich werde es so schmerzhaft wie möglich…"

„_Stupor, Stupor, Stupor, Stupor!_", schrie Toireasa wutentbrannt.

Ein schwerer Körper fiel auf Tarsuinn, wurde von ihm weggezogen und dann hörte er etwas, das klang, als würde ein Kopf immer wieder auf den Fußboden geknallt. Die Worte, die Toireasa dabei fand, waren nicht mal in der Yellow-Press druckbar.

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, dann hatte sich das Mädchen wieder gefangen.

„Tarsuinn, es tut mir Leid. Ich bin ihr über den Weg gelaufen und dann sagte sie _Imperio_ und dann war ich irgendwie nicht mehr ich. Erst als du mir diesen Zettel…und dann hab ich so getan, als hätte es nicht gewirkt…damit ich sie täusche…weil ich dachte…na ja…wenn sie denkt, dass sie mich noch unter Kontrolle…ich hab sie ja auch voll erwischt. Geht es dir gut?"

Tarsuinn wollte ihr gern antworten, aber ihr Zauber war zu gut. Zum Glück kam Toireasa auch von selbst auf den Gedanken, ihren eigenen Fluch aufzuheben.

„Das hast du klasse gemacht!", versicherte Tarsuinn und brachte sogar ein schmerzerfülltes Lächeln zustande. „Ich bin auch drauf reingefallen."

„Bitte glaub mir, ich wollte dich nicht angreifen."

„Ich weiß", sagte er. „Aber wir müssen rauf. Ma, Dad, Winona und Lupin haben einen schweren Stand da oben. Und ich glaub, Medir und Rica sind ausgeknockt."

„Einen Moment", sagte Toireasa und wickelte so etwas wie einen Verband um seinen Oberschenkel.

Zusammen liefen sie dann los. Toireasa musste Tarsuinn dabei stützen und führen, denn die Bilder vor seinen Augen machten alles sehr schwierig für ihn. Ab und an versuchte er zur Seite zu springen, weil ein Fluch auf ihn zuraste, der aber in wirklich Tikki galt, die zwei Etagen über ihnen kämpfte.

Tikki sprang eben nach vorn – sein Magen tat einen unangenehmen Hüpfer – hastete zu einer am Boden liegenden Winona, die von silbernen Spinnweben umgeben war und biss sich durch diese silbernen Fäden. Sofort begann sich das Mädchen wieder zu bewegen.

„Es sind noch vier", keuchte Tarsuinn.

„Du bist zu schwach", sagte Toireasa und für sie musste es wirklich diesen Anschein haben. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass es Tikkis Sehen war, das ihn so verwirrte.

„Alles eine Frage der Konzentration", gab er sich kämpferisch und versuchte es auch sofort in die Tat umzusetzen. Es wurde höchste Zeit. Vor ihnen zischten Zauber und Flüche umher, doch sein und Toireasas Angriff in den Rücken der Gegner kam derart überraschend, dass diese sich fast augenblicklich ergaben, ohne wirklich zu registrieren, dass es nur zwei Kinder waren, vor denen sie ihre Zauberstäbe streckten.

Einzig Lou Ciffer ergab sich nicht.

„Greift mich an und sie stirbt", schrie er und hielt die magisch bewusstlose Rica wie ein Schild vor sich. Den Zauberstab drückte er an ihre Hüfte.

Tikki sprang auf Tarsuinns Schulter. Ihr Fell war nass und er vermutete, es war Blut. Doch dank ihr hatte er nun eine fast richtige Sicht.

„Es ist vorbei!", sagte Professor Lupin, der sich leider außerhalb von Tikkis Sicht aufhielt. „Geben Sie auf. Sie zu töten, würde alles noch schlimmer machen!"

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung", schrie Ciffer. „Er wird mich finden und seine Rache wird furchtbar sein! Ich brauche sie, ansonsten ist alles vorbei."

„Mir kommen die Tränen", sagte Tarsuinn kalt. „Aber wir lassen Sie laufen, wenn Sie Rica in Ruhe lassen."

„Tarsuinn, halt dich da…", sagte Nathara, doch Tarsuinn ignorierte seine Mutter diesmal.

„Sehen Sie es ein", fuhr er fort. „Wir können Sie nicht mit Rica gehen lassen und Sie wollen nicht hier bleiben. Die einzige Lösung ist, Sie gehen ohne Rica. Dann haben Sie wenigstens die Chance, vor dem _Wohltäter_ zu flüchten."

Noch immer konnte Tarsuinn keine Gesichter lesen, aber ein ängstliches Zusammenzucken erkannte er. Der Zauberstab bewegte sich minimal zur Seite.

Wie einen Dolch warf er seinen Zauberstab und traf Ciffer. Ein heller Blitz blendete ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben und während Tikki noch ein Problem hatte, wieder etwas zu sehen, nutzte er die vertraute Blindheit, sprang vor, ergriff Ciffer und wollte mit drei Fingern auf dessen Kehlkopf schlagen, um Rica ein für alle Male vor diesem Mann…

Starke Hände rissen ihn von Ciffer weg.

„Nicht, Tarsuinn!", sagte sein Vater und egal, wie sehr Tarsuinn sich wehrte, er wurde nicht wieder losgelassen. „Es ist nicht an uns, ihn zu richten."

„Er wird Rica wieder holen wollen."

„Man wird ihn in Askaban einsperren. Beruhige dich, Tarsuinn."

„Niemand verdient es, in Askaban zu landen", schrie Tarsuinn.

„Dann musst du wohl Richter und Henker sein", meinte Dour und ließ ihn plötzlich los. „Tu, was du tun musst."

Ob beabsichtig oder nicht, die Worte kühlten seine Wut ab. Tarsuinn war kalt vom Wasser und getrocknetem Schweiß. Alles schmerzte ihn und er verspürte gar keinen Wunsch mehr, Ciffer irgendetwas anzutun. Niemals wollte er Richter oder Henker sein. Niemals!

„Tikki", bat er. Die Welt war wieder schwarz und undurchsichtig. „Kannst du mir zeigen, wo mein Zauberstab ist?"

Sie brachte ihm den gewünschten Gegenstand und einen Moment lang stand er vor Ciffer, zielte auf diesen und fragte sich ernsthaft, was er tun sollte. Er konnte den Mann nicht laufen lassen, aber alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, den Dementoren einen Leckerbissen zu geben.

„Er sollte verhört werden", sagte Tarsuinn und ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

„Dann bist du jetzt vernünftig?", erkundigte sich Dour sanft.

„Ich war nie etwas anderes", behauptete Tarsuinn und kniete sich bei Rica hin. Sie lebte noch.

„Es war nur ein Schockzauber", sagte Professor Lupin. „_Enervate!_"

Rica begann sich wieder zu regen.

„Seid ihr anderen auch okay?", fragte Tarsuinn plötzlich besorgt. „Winona, Tikki, Ma, Dad, Professor?"

Alle bestätigten, mehr oder weniger überzeugend, dass es ihnen gut ging. Die Erwachsenen fesselten die Angreifer, die sich ergeben hatten, weckten noch Medir, der sich sofort um die ganzen Verletzungen kümmerte, während Tarsuinns Eltern zusammen mit Professor Lupin noch zwei Bewusstlose und Miss Boro einsammelten.

„Wo bleiben diese blöden Auroren", meckerte Toireasa, die gerade von Medir verarztet wurde. „Au!"

„Halt still", murmelte Ricas Freund besorgt. „Sonst gibt das eine hässliche Narbe über dem Auge."

Tarsuinn war sich nicht sicher, aber Tikki glaubte, dass Medir sich ein wenig dafür schämte, wie leicht man ihn hatte überwältigen können. Zumindest hatte er sich bei Rica entschuldigt und Tarsuinns Wunden unglaublich sorgfältig versorgt.

„Ich versteh trotzdem nicht, wo sie bleiben!", maulte Toireasa weiter. „Ich hab das Panik-Knall-Bonbon richtig benutzt und den Pennern in der Auroren-Notrufzentrale genau gesagt, wohin sie müssen und dass es um Leben und Tod geht. Sogar zwei Mal!"

„Vielleicht sind sie überlastet", murmelte Medir. „So fertig. Wer ist der Nächste?"

„Du selbst!", sagte Rica.

„Lahme Auroren", maulte Toireasa noch immer. „Was ist denn das für ein Saftladen da? Ich dachte, die nehmen nur die Besten. Und worin? Fingernägel feilen?"

„Nun reg dich ab", sagte Tarsuinn und langsam drang die Freude des Sieges bei ihm durch. „Wir haben die gar nicht gebraucht."

„Aber nur, weil sie es nicht darauf angelegt hatten, jemanden zu töten", sagte Professor Lupin, der eben zurückkam und die letzten Worte gehört hatte. Trotzdem war sein Ton nicht tadelnd, ganz im Gegenteil. „Ihr habt euch wirklich gut geschlagen. Alle miteinander."

„Wir hatten eine klasse Lehrer", meinte Toireasa.

„Ja, genau", pflichtete Winona bei. „Aber wenn Sie nicht da gewesen wären… Ich glaub nicht, dass wir gewonnen hätten."

„Man hatte mich gebeten, ein wenig aufzupassen", wehrte Lupin ab und Tarsuinn hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, der Mann schaute ihn gerade an. „Als ich mitbekam, wie leer heut das Anwesen ist, dachte ich, ich übernachte ausnahmsweise mal hier. Manchmal ist man einfach zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort."

„Es war weder die Zeit noch der Ort", übersetzte Tarsuinn ohne nachzudenken die Worte, die Tikki ihm ins Ohr pfiff, und drehte sein Gesicht dann selbst verwirrt zu seiner kleinen Freundin. „Wie meinst du das?"

Tikkis Antwort war verwirrend, weil auch Tikki verwirrt war.

„Könntest du mir das erklären?", fragte Professor Lupin neugierig.

„Nicht richtig", gestand Tarsuinn und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie meint, das hier hätte gar nicht passieren dürfen. Ich glaub, sie meint damit, dass sie nicht damit gerechnet hat."

„Dann hatten wir einfach noch mehr Glück", meinte Professor Lupin nachdenklich.

„Aber wenigstens scheinen die Auroren endlich da zu sein", sagte Tarsuinn und spitzte die Ohren. „Ma und Dad reden gerade mit ihnen."

„Na, dass wurde auch mal Zeit", sagte Toireasa ungnädig. „Lahme Enten sind die."

„Anscheinend gab es heute unzählige falsche Notrufe", ignorierte Tarsuinn lächelnd das Mädchen. „Und sie waren dank der WM nur in einer Notbesetzung im Ministerium. Sie haben die ganze Nacht Phantome gejagt. Der Typ klingt fast glücklich, dass hier wirklich was passiert ist."

„Ich geh gleich runter und passier ihm was", schimpfte Winona überdreht.

„Ich komme mit", bot Toireasa sofort an.

„Wenn ihr überschüssige Energie habt, dann helft ihr mir gleich beim Aufräumen", wies Rica die beiden zurecht. „Wenn wir uns anstrengen und ihr mit Magie nachhelft, beiseitigen wir ja vielleicht das Schlimmste, bevor die Besucher zurückkommen. Professor Lupin? Ich weiß, Sie haben schon genug… aber könnten Sie vielleicht mithelfen? Tarsuinn würde sicher für alle etwas zu essen machen."

„Och, Rica!", maulte Winona.

„Keine Widerrede", befahl Rica fest, aber verständnisvoll. „Wir hatten heute schon genug Ärger. Professor Lupin?"

Der Schrei eines Phönixes ertönte.

„Ich werde natürlich helfen, Miss McNamara", sagte Lupin.

„Und ich auch, Rica", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Sehr unorthodoxe Inneneinrichtung, muss ich schon sagen."

Tarsuinn ließ den Zauberstab wieder sinken, den er in einem Reflex erhoben hatte.

„Danke für die Nachricht, Professor Lupin", fuhr der Direktor fort. „Aber ich bin wohl doch zu spät."

„Wenn man bedenkt, wo Sie herkommen, Professor", entschuldigte Lupin den Direktor. „Ihre Aufgabe…"

„…hätte vielleicht auch warten können", unterbrach Dumbledore und auch wenn es wie eine Entschuldigung klang, glaubte Tarsuinn eher daran, dass der Direktor Lupin nicht hatte ausreden lassen wollen.

„Professor!", sagte Tarsuinn ohne auf seine Erkenntnis hinzuweisen. „Könnten Sie bitte hinuntergehen und mit den Auroren reden? Ich glaube, Sie wollen meine Eltern mitnehmen. Einfach nur zur Vorsicht."

„Na, wenn das so ist", meinte Dumbledore amüsiert. „Werde ich wenigstens das verhindern."

Er schritt aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich frag mich jedes Mal, ob der Professor immer rechtzeitig oder nur passend erscheint", murmelte Tarsuinn.

„Ich tippe auf beides", lachte Lupin. „Kommt, lasst uns aufräumen. Und weil die Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei bisher nicht aufgetaucht ist, glaub ich auch, wird ein wenig Zaubern wohl nicht schaden. Aber fangt erst damit an, wenn die Aurore weg sind, okay?"

„Fordern Sie uns etwa zum Gesetzesbruch auf, Professor Lupin?", kicherte Toireasa.

„Ich sagte nur, es wird nicht auffallen", erwiderte Lupin. „Und jetzt hört auf zu lachen."

„Gut, dann fangen wir endlich an", sagte Rica und stand auf. „Wir haben viel zu tun. Tarsuinn, du kümmerst dich bitte um die Verpflegung und die Küche."

„Ja, mach ich", fügte Tarsuinn sich sofort. In der Küche kannte er sich gut aus und im Rest des Hauses war er recht unnütz.

Er ging also ins Untergeschoss, doch statt direkt zur Küche zu gehen, schlenderte er noch im Eingangsflur vorbei. Natürlich hatte er nicht vor sich einzumischen, aber das Gespräch faszinierte ihn. Die Ehrerbietung der Aurore für Professor Dumbledore stand ganz eindeutig im Widerspruch zu dessen Wünschen. Statt einfach seinen Rang und seine Präsenz auszunutzen, setzte der Direktor auf Vernunft, gutes Zureden und versicherte, dass die McAllisters nichts mit dem Überfall zu tun gehabt hatten. Tarsuinn fand erstens dieses Vertrauen erstaunlich und zweitens fragte er sich, woher Dumbledore wusste, was hier passiert war. Eigentlich sollte der Stein an seiner Halskette doch einfach nur seine Position bestimmen und Gespräche übertragen, oder war da mehr?

Am Ende bot sich der Professor an, die Aurore zusammen mit den insgesamt sechs Gefangenen zu begleiten, was diese dankend annahmen, denn sie waren nur zu zweit und sie verzichteten auf ein sofortiges Verhör von Tarsuinns Eltern.

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Tarsuinn", sagte Professor Dumbledore, der Tarsuinns stillen Gegenwart bemerkt hatte.

„Professor?", fragte Tarsuinn vorsichtig und tastete sich an den Mann heran. Leiser fuhr er fort. „Werden Sie auch beim Verhör dabei sein? Könnten Sie etwas fragen?"

„Was möchtest du denn wissen?", fragte der Direktor flüsternd.

„Boro erwähnte einem _Wohltäter_, als ich vom _dem_ Narren sprach", hauchte Tarsuinn verschwörerisch. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern sicher interessiert zusahen. „Und Ciffer war verängstigt, als ich _Wohltäter_ sagte."

„Ich werde in diese Richtung fragen", versprach der Professor nun wieder mit lauter Stimme.

„Und Sie werden mir auch sagen, was Sie erfahren?"

„Versprochen, sobald du wieder in der Schule bist."

Mit der Zusage war Tarsuinn zufrieden, aber nicht mit dem zeitlichen Rahmen. Leider wusste er nur zu gut, dass diskutieren mit dem Mann nicht helfen würde. Der Professor ging mit den Auroren und Tarsuinn hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Eltern ihm etwas sagen wollten, aber dann kam Rica und sammelte alle _Faulpelze_ ein. Amüsiert bemerkte Tarsuinn, dass sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit zur Herrin des Hauses geworden war. Die Einzige, die nicht arbeiten mussten, und sich deshalb nicht einmal schlecht zu fühlen schien, war Tikki. Sie überwachte einfach Tarsuinns Bemühungen und warnte ihn ab und an vor gefährlichen Splittern.

Zwei Stunden später waren alle erschöpft, doch dank dem exzessiven Gebrauch von Magie war alles wieder fast wie zuvor. Tarsuinn hatte sicherlich mehr als einhundert _Reparo_-Zauber mit mehr oder minder großem Erfolg (eher minder) gewirkt und viel gelernt. Am Ende war es aber Professor Lupin, der die Teller, Tassen und Gläser wieder in Ordnung brachte und Tarsuinn machte für alle Sandwiches und brachte Limonade oder Bier zu den Arbeitenden. Am Ende tat sein Oberschenkel wieder weh und der eng anliegende Verband juckte furchtbar. Einzig der dritte Stock sah noch aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, und es kostete die Erwachsenen einige Mühe, den oben wohnenden Lehmgolem zur Herausgabe des Verschlungenen zu überzeugen. Im Grunde war es ein Wunder, dass der Mann noch lebte, aber er war schon ein wenig angegriffen, da der Verdauungssaft einiges an Arbeit geleistet hatte. Tarsuinn nahm sich fest vor, sich niemals mit einem Golem anzulegen. Es gab angenehmere Arten zu sterben, als bei lebendigem Leib langsam zersetzt zu werden.

Als die ersten Gäste wieder auftauchten – vor allem Mütter mit quengelnden und übermüdeten Kindern – merkten sie nichts von dem, was hier noch vor einigen Stunden passiert war.

Die fleißigen Arbeiter trafen sich nach und nach erschöpft in der Küche. Die Stimmung war locker und gelöst. Tarsuinn erzählte gerade begeistert, wie Toireasa Boro ausgetrickst hatte, als als letzte seine Eltern hinzukamen. Sie beteiligten sich nicht an der allgemeinen Fröhlichkeit.

„Tarsuinn", unterbrach Nathara scharf, gerade an der Stelle, bei der Toireasa die gemeine Frau schockte. „Du wirst mir jetzt erklären, was du überhaupt hier zu suchen hattest! Wir haben dich fortgeschickt und da solltest du auch bleiben! Du hast das hier nur mit Glück überstanden und auch noch deine Freundin zu einer solchen Dummheit verführt. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Das hier ist nichts für Kinder gewesen und wenn wir dir in einer solchen Situation etwas befehlen, dann hast du auf uns zu hören und nicht durch die Gegend zu geistern. Du hättest getötet werden können, du hättest in einen unserer Flüche laufen können. Du warst unvernünftig, hast dich überschätzt und uns alle in Gefahr gebracht. Wir dachten, du wärst klüger. Ich denke, statt hier Heldengeschichten zu erzählen, solltest du auf dein Zimmer gehen und lieber überlegen, was du alles falsch gemacht hast!"

Die Fröhlichkeit war dahin und es war still in der Küche. Tarsuinn stand langsam auf und wenn man es so sagen wollte, er war kurz davor rot zu sehen.

„Wie kommt ihr auf den Gedanken, ihr hättet mir irgendetwas zu befehlen!", sagte er leise und betonte jedes Wort. „Nur weil ich euch in der Aufregung Ma und Dad genannt habe, gibt euch das keine Rechte. Ihr seid nur Menschen, die plötzlich zu meinem Leben gehören. Aber zurechtweisen und strafen darf mich nur Rica, denn sie hat sich meinen Respekt verdient. Außerdem würde sie mich niemals für etwas bestrafen, das richtig ist."

Langsam redete er sich in Rage. Warum musste Nathara nur alles kaputtmachen? Er war so stolz auf seine Eltern gewesen, wie sie für Rica gekämpft hatten und das _Ma_ und _Dad_ war wirklich vom Herzen gekommen. Das kühlte sich gerade wieder ab.

„Und ich habe Toireasa _nicht_ zu einer Dummheit verführt. Genau wie ich hat sie beschlossen hierher zu kommen und zu helfen. Es war ihre Entscheidung und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr sie dafür dumm nennt. Sie hat auch das Richtige getan und vorher noch nach Hilfe gesucht. Also hört auf, euch hier einzumischen…"

Tarsuinns schrie jetzt fast. Irgendein Teller klirrte warnend und irgendwer warf seine Jacke darüber, bevor dieser zersplitterte, damit keine Scherben durch den Raum flogen.

„… Wir sind bisher auch ohne euch immer gut klargekommen und die meisten unserer Probleme verdanken wir euch…"

„Lass gut sein", bat Rica sanft und er spürte, wie sich ihre Arme um ihn schlangen.

„Nein!", rief Tarsuinn und er spürte Tränen in seinen Augen. „Ich war so stolz auf euch, Nathara! Als ihr losgegangen seid um Rica zu helfen, wart ihr meine Eltern, aber ihr könnt nicht erwarten, dass ihr nach so vielen Jahren plötzlich hierher kommen könnt und ihr die Kinder habt, die ihr euch wünscht. Ich bin keine Anziehpuppe. Ich bin niemand, den ihr in die Ecke stellen oder den ihr als _euren Jungen_ anderen vorstellen könnt. _Ich bin ich_. Ihr bekommt keinen anderen und ihr müsst damit leben, dass Rica für mich all das ist, was ihr hättet sein sollen. Und wenn ihr das nicht begreifen könnt, dann bleibt mir fern."

Er drehte sich zu Rica um und barg sein Gesicht wie ein kleines Kind an ihr. Ihre Hände und ihre Wärme spendeten ihm Trost.

„Bitte, Rica", bat Nathara und klang, als würde sie weinen. „Mach du es ihm doch klar."

„Nein, Ma", meinte Rica mit ihrer wundervollen Stimme. „Er hat nur so gehandelt, wie ich ihm als richtig beigebracht habe. Nur, weil er noch nicht erwachsen ist, ist es nicht falsch, anderen zu helfen. Außerdem weiß ich, dass Tarsuinn sein Können immer sehr realistisch einschätzt, was der Tag heute bewiesen hat."

„Es war Glück", beharrte Nathara. „Das musst du erkennen, Rica. Es bringt nichts, Tarsuinn vor der Realität zu beschützen. Das nächste Mal geht es vielleicht schief."

„Natürlich kann das passieren", gab Rica zu. „Aber ich habe ihn nicht zu jemandem erzogen, der wegsieht, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr ihm so etwas beibringt. Es ist wohl besser, ihr geht jetzt, und in ein paar Tagen, wenn wir uns beruhigt haben, sehen wir uns wieder."

Eine schweigsame Pause folgte Ricas Worten. Dann erhoben sich seine Eltern.

„Wir besuchen euch in zwei Tagen", sagte Dour mit belegter Stimme.

Schuldgefühle ergriffen langsam Besitz von Tarsuinn. Ihm wurde langsam bewusst, wie sehr er seinen Eltern mit seinen ausgesprochenen Gedanken und Gefühlen wehgetan haben musste. Vielleicht hatte er es doch übertrieben.

„Ma, Dad?", rief er ihnen hinterher, als sie schon fast zur Küchentür heraus waren. „Ich würde gern wissen, was die Highland-Games sind."

„Wir werden es dir übermorgen zeigen", versprach Dour nach einem kurzen Moment, dann gingen sie.

„Rica", bat Tarsuinn. „Kann ich schlafen gehen?"

„Ja, klar", sagte sie und küsste seine Stirn. „Soll ich nachher noch vorbeikommen?"

„Ja!", entgegnete er und flüchtete sich, ohne irgendjemandem eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, in sein Zimmer. Solange er und Rica allein gewesen waren, war es nie so kompliziert gewesen. Doch es war gerade dieses Alleinsein, das ihm plötzlich so große Angst machte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	4. Tikkis Tag im Zoo

**- Kapitel 4 - **

**Tikkis Tag im Zoo**

Zweifel waren für _Fragt Viel_ etwas Ungewohntes. Sie war gewohnt ihrem Instinkt zu folgen, ihm zu vertrauen und niemals zu zweifeln. Das hatte immer gut funktioniert – bis gestern. Sie verstand nicht, warum es keine Vorwarnung gegeben hatte. Es gab sonst immer welche. Man musste sie nur zu lesen wissen und ihnen vertrauen.

Traurig steckte _Fragt Viel_ eine Nase unter der Schlafstatt ihres Jungen hervor. Seine Wut und Angst tobten noch immer durch die kleine Höhle in diesem neuen Bau. Das beschränkte sie auf ihren Platz unter dem Bett und machte es ihr unmöglich, ihr neues Zuhause zu durchstöbern. Sie mochte diese neue Höhle. Sie war viel größer, verwinkelter und interessanter als _Langhaars_ Bau. Außerdem gab es hier Ratten, die sie alle jagen und fressen durfte, ohne irgendwelche Rücksichten nehmen zu müssen. Dazu waren überall unzählige kleine Risse und Löcher in den Wänden, die sie erkunden konnte. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, diesen Bau innerhalb eines Mondes rattenfrei zu bekommen. Das bedeutete zwar, dass sie mehr dieser Biester töten musste, als sie fressen konnte, aber so hatte sie es geschafft, viele von diesem Pack zu vertreiben. Sollten sie woanders leben. Ihr Junges und _Halbgesicht_ steckten die nicht mehr mit irgendwelchen Krankheiten an.

Bei dem Gedanken an eine weitere interessante Jagd, wurde_ Fragt Viel_ noch langweiliger. Sie hatte ihr Junges heute wieder trösten müssen, bis es eingeschlafen war, und so musste sie die Nacht über hier verbringen. Jetzt lag er oben und hatte dieses _Nicht-Tier_ in seinen Armen, das er wie einen Freund behandelte, obwohl es gar nicht am Leben war. Sie verstand nicht ganz, was er an diesem Ding fand, aber solange es ihn in der Nacht beschützte, wo _Fragt Viel_ es selbst nicht konnte, war es okay. Wenigstens hatte er aufgehört, es am Tag mit sich herumzutragen.

Auf der Suche nach Ablenkung stöberte sie mit der Schnauze durch ihren Beutel. Es war nicht schwer zu finden, was sie suchte. Sie kramte die gläserne Kugel aber nur dann hervor, wenn es ihr das Gefühl befahl. Solche Dinge hatten die Angewohnheit, viel mehr Raum im Leben zu beanspruchen als ihnen zustand. Man musste immer darauf achten, ihre Macht klein zu halten.

Heute aber musste sie in dieses Ding blicken. Sie musste herausfinden, warum sie seit Tagen Gefahr für _Halbgesicht_ spürte, aber dies gestern nicht mal ansatzweise geahnt hatte. Deshalb schaute sie nun, ohne es zu erzwingen, in die Kugel. Unzählige zusammenhanglose Bilder formten sich und verschwanden wieder im Nebel. _Fragt Viel_ wusste, dass Menschen fast nie Bilder in der Kugel sehen konnten und das nur, weil sie versuchten etwas zu sehen. Sie begriffen nicht, dass das Leben ihnen nur die Bilder sandte, die sie sehen durften. Zwang auszuüben endete immer darin, dass man nichts sah. Eine Weile sah sie ihrem Sohn _Tapsig_ zu. Sein Name war inzwischen nur noch selten zutreffend, bemerkte sie mit ein wenig Stolz. Die Jahre der Erfahrung zahlten sich langsam aus. Dann folgten unzusammenhängende Bilder der Vergangenheit, die wie kleine Schneeflocken vorbei flogen. Bruchstücke von Erinnerungen an Angst, Leid, aber auch Freude. Ein wenig ungeduldig wurde _Fragt Viel_ dadurch schon, denn keines dieser vergangenen Bilder zeigte _Halbgesicht_ oder ihr Junges, sondern nur den heimatlichen Dschungel, der irgendwo weit weg lag.

_Fragt Viel_ schnaubte amüsiert. Die Zweibeiner glaubten doch allen Ernstes, dass die Welt eine Kugel war. Selbst ihr Junges hing diesem Irrglauben an.

Jetzt fing auch noch die Kugel an sie zu langweilen. Einige Zeit schaute sie zu, wie eine Familie ihres Volkes lebte und jagte. Es war ein Bild, das ihr ein wenig wehtat, aber nicht sehr. Schließlich hatte sie mehr bekommen, als sie aufgegeben hatte. Außerdem war ihr Schmerz von damals noch immer nicht vergangen. Sie würde so lange bleiben bis…

Die Bilder in der Kugel sprangen und _Fragt Viel_ schreckte aufmerksam hoch. _Halbgesicht _war aufgetaucht. Sie lag in einem Bett, in weißer Kleidung, und hatte ein kleines Wesen im Arm, dass sie verträumt anschaute. Die Arme eines Mannes lagen beschützend um ihre Schultern, er beugte sich herunter zu dem kleinen Wesen und nun erkannte sie _Kräutermann_. _Fragt Viel_ mochte ihn. Er roch nach Erde. Auch bei ihrem Volk waren diejenigen besonders angesehen, die sich mit den heilenden Kräften der Pflanzen auskannten. Wer einmal von einer _Großen Giftigen_ gebissen worden war, achtete sie sehr und brachte dieselbe Achtung auch seinen Kindern bei. Außerdem war _Kräutermann_ auch nett zu ihr und mischte sich nicht in die Erziehung ihres Jungen ein! Unbewusst fletschte sie die Zähne. _Fragt Viel_ wusste inzwischen, dass ihr Junges seine Eltern nicht akzeptierte und versuchte deshalb ihre Eifersucht in den Griff zu bekommen, aber es gelang ihr nur schwerlich. Es war ihr Junges und das von _Halbgesicht_! Sie war bereit für dieses Recht zu kämpfen, das sie sich verdient hatte. Er brauchte sie, denn kein Zweibein konnte ihn so unterstützen wie sie! _Fragt Viel_ konnte es nicht gebrauchen, wenn ihr jetzt Fremde in ihre Aufgabe hineinpfuschten.

Das Bild von _Halbgesicht_ verschwand und _Fragt Viel_ freute sich für sie. Das bedeutete wohl…

Natürlich! Das war es. Es war doch so einfach und hätte _Fragt Viel_ eine Hand besessen, sie hätte sich damit vor die Stirn geschlagen. Stolz mischte sich mit Trauer. _Halbgesicht_ war kein Junges mehr – und damit brauchte sie auch keinen Schutz mehr von _Fragt Viel_. Damit hatte sie ihre Antwort, warum sie keine Vorwarnung für _Halbgesicht_ bekommen hatte. Das Leben hatte viel eher als _Fragt Viel_ begriffen, wann die richtige Zeit gekommen war.

Im Grunde war _Fragt Viel_ froh, nun weniger Verantwortung zu tragen, aber es machte sie auch traurig und ein wenig besorgt. Würde _Halbgesicht_ allein in dieser gefährlichen Zweibeinerwelt bestehen können? _Kräutermann_ war nicht gerade ein großer Kämpfer, doch auch solche Mitglieder einer Gemeinschaft musste es geben. Er war klug, freundlich und seine Hände konnten heilen – alles in allem ein akzeptabler Gefährte für _Halbgesicht_.

Sie beschloss, einer Verbindung nicht im Wege zu stehen. Es würde sicher nicht zum Nachteil ihres verbleibenden Jungen sein, wenn jemand in der Nähe war, der seine unzähligen Verletzungen heilen konnte.

Nun, da jetzt nichts Zukünftiges mehr in der Kugel zu sehen war, war die Ablenkung wohl vorbei. Enttäuscht wollte sie noch einmal trotz des Krachs die Augen schließen, als sich die Wolken in der Kugel noch einmal verfestigten.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte sie sich selbst zu sehen, doch dann begriff sie, es war ein anderer ihres Volkes. Vor Aufregung zitternd starrte sie auf das Bild. Ruhelos rannte er hin und her, hin und her – in einer recht kleinen Höhle. Dümmlich aussehende Zweibeiner pressten ihre Nasen gegen eine Scheibe und zeigten auf den einen ihres Volkes, der ab und an stehen blieb und wütend zu fauchen schien. Seine ganze Körpersprache zeugte von Aggressivität, aber auch von Verzweiflung. Dabei war er jung, aber nicht sehr kräftig und auch nicht sonderlich attraktiv. Trotzdem sagte sein Bild ihr schon, dass sie sich nicht mit ihm paaren würde. Ein solches Männchen bekam fast nie eine Gefährtin. Nicht bei dieser Schulterform und den schwächlichen Hinterläufen. Furchtbar!

Das Männchen in der Kugel blieb stehen und schien sie durch die Kugel anzustarren. Sein Blick war so durchdringend, dass sie versuchte, sich darunter wegzuducken. Dieser da war verrückt – oder auch nur verzweifelt.

Die Bilder der Kugel verblassten.

Eigentlich hatte _Fragt Viel_ auf ein paar Antworten auf die Vorwarnungen gehofft, die sie seit einiger Zeit beschäftigten. Doch stattdessen schien das Leben der Ansicht zu sein, sie wäre nicht richtig ausgelastet mit einem Jungen, der Konflikte anzuziehen schien. Für einen Moment war sie versucht, die letzten Bilder zu ignorieren. Doch diesen Gedanken schüttelte sie ab. Man war dem Leben verpflichtet, vor allem wenn einem eine längere Lebensspanne gegeben war! Das durfte man nicht ignorieren – so hatte es sie ihre Mutter gelehrt.

Über ihr krachte es laut, ein Schrei – dann war Ruhe. Sie rollte die Kugel vor das Bett.

„Oh, Mann", japste ihr Junges. „Ich kann nur beten, dass der nicht mal raffiniert wird."

Zwei Füße schwangen über die Bettkante. Ihr Junges stand auf, tat einen Schritt und schlug dank der Kugel lang und schmerzhaft hin.

„Unaufmerksam!", fauchte _Fragt Viel_ tadelnd.

„Hinterhältig!", lobte ihr Junges sie, aber in seltsam aggressivem Ton.

„Du vergisst _Halbgesichts_ Lehren immer wieder!", sagte sie ernsthaft.

„So früh am Morgen ist das unfair."

„Der Jäger achtet deine Jagd- und Ruhezeiten nicht", belehrte sie ihn.

„Meine Schlafgewohnheiten sind sowieso sehr einfach auszunutzen", sagte er, rappelte sich auf und tastete nach _Fragt Viel,_ die sich seinen Händen nicht entzog. „Du erinnerst dich? Man kann mich in meinen vier Stunden nicht wirklich wecken."

Aber er war auch gut geschützt durch seine Kraft. Doch das erwähnte _Fragt Viel_ nicht, denn sie wusste, es war ein schlechter Tausch für ihn. Stattdessen genoss sie die Berührung seiner Hände. Man konnte sich in diesen Zärtlichkeiten verlieren. Mehr als das. Man konnte die Sorgen vergessen.

Sie fragte ihn, wo man eine Höhle mit einer durchsichtigen Wand finden konnte, hinter der sich Zweibeiner die Nase platt drückten.

„Ein Gefängnis mit Zuschauern?", fragte er verwirrt. „So etwas gibt es nicht."

Sie versuchte es mit anderen Worten. Erwähnte den ihres Volkes.

„Ach, du meinst einen Zoo", sagte er zurückhaltend. „Kein guter Ort."

„Ich möchte dahin!"

„Das geht nicht."

„Warum?"

„Es ist kein Ort für dich."

„Warum?", fragte sie und verwendete erneut den _Tik-Tik_-Laut, der ihr ihren Namen eingebracht hatte.

„Dort gibt es Schlangen, die du nicht angreifen dürftest. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass sie dich da reinlassen. Wir müssten dich schmuggeln und was willst du dort überhaupt?"

„Einen meines Volkes befreien."

Das verschlug ihrem Jungen erst mal die Sprache.

„Du willst, dass wir einbrechen und einen Mungo befreien?"

„Erst einmal kundschaften."

„Erst einmal?"

„Ja! Aber ich werd es auch allein versuchen."

„Kommt nicht in die Tüte!", sagte ihre Junges entschieden und nicht zum ersten Mal ergaben seine Worte für _Fragt Viel_ überhaupt keinen Sinn. Zum Glück waren seine nächsten Worte eindeutiger. „Ich muss mit, weil du ja keine Türen öffnen kannst."

„Das könnte auch _Halbgesicht_."

„Meine Schwester wäre dabei nützlich, aber wir brauchen wahrscheinlich Magie, um es unauffällig hinzubekommen. Kameras, Bewegungsmelder, Wächter."

„Wir könnten andere um Hilfe bitten."

„Das wäre nicht ratsam", zweifelte ihr Junges. „Zumindest nicht vor dem Kundschaften. Das, was du willst, ist in der normalen, wie auch in der magischen Welt verboten. Ich denke, Tante Glenn und auch Ma und Dad würden vielleicht helfen, aber ich will sie weder in Schwierigkeiten, noch in Versuchung führen."

„Und _Schneebart_?"

„Ich glaub nicht, dass wir ihm noch mehr schulden wollen. Er könnte es wahrscheinlich mit dem Schnippen eines Fingers, aber so sollte die Welt nicht funktionieren. Oder, Tikki?"

Sie war erstaunt, wie gut er lernte.

„Gehen wir in diese verschlossene Höhle", sagte sie, weil sie kein Wort für einen solchen Ort kannte. Bei den Menschen schien es dafür sogar mehrere zu geben. Was ein schlechtes Licht auf sie warf. _Gefängnis, Zoo, Zirkus, Heim, Arrest, Arbeitsverhältnis, Lohnsklave_ – alles Laute der Menschensprache, die irgendwie schon unangenehm aus ihren Mündern klangen. Man musste sie nicht unbedingt verstehen.

„Lass uns frühstücken", schlug ihr Junges vor. „Wir haben nur zwei bis drei Stunden, bevor die Gäste aufwachen und Hunger haben."

_Fragt Viel_ fand, dass essen – nach einer Nacht ohne Jagd – das Zweitbeste nach streicheln war. Natürlich tauschten immer dann die Prioritäten, wenn sie wirklich Hunger hatte, aber das war in letzter Zeit nie geschehen.

Sie nahm ihren Tribut für die durchwachte Nacht in Form zweier Eier entgegen und legte sich dann auf dem obersten Küchenschrank zur Ruhe. Ab und an hob sie den Kopf, nur um zu sehen, ob ihr Junges neben Nahrung zubereiten keinen Unsinn machte – oder ob nicht irgendeiner dieser Zweigfuchtler hier vorbeikam. Sie hatte lange gebraucht, ehe sie die Macht dieser Dinger wirklich begriffen hatte, und es war ihr noch schwerer gefallen, sich halbwegs anzupassen.

Es war draußen schon lange hell, als _Langhaar_, _Halbgesicht_ und _Schattenauge_ erschienen. _Fragt Viel_ hatte vor einigen Tagen entschieden, dass inzwischen _Schattenauge_ besser passte als _Treu_. Obwohl natürlich beides passte, war es doch inzwischen ihre Augen, die für _Fragt Viel_ hervorstachen. Es war eine Unart der Menschen, Namen ohne wirkliche Beziehung zu ihrem Träger zu vergeben.

Die drei weiblichen Menschen nahmen, was ihr Junges an Nahrung zubereitet hatte und gingen damit die anderen Menschen füttern. Wenigstens hatte _Fragt Viel_ dieses Konzept schon vor Jahren begriffen. Nahrung geben, um Nahrung und andere Dinge erhalten zu können. Verrückt, aber schließlich war die Erde auch gemein zu ihnen gewesen und hatte ihnen kein Fell, dafür jedoch Schnee gegeben. Kein Wunder, dass sie sich in Stoffe einwickeln mussten. Selbst _Fragt Viel_ hatte den Wert einer Decke und eines Kamins im Winter schätzen gelernt.

„Rica", sagte ihr Junges schließlich beim Reinigen der Teller. „Tikki will, dass sie und ich in den Zoo gehen und einen Mungo da rausholen."

„Gut, kommt nicht so spät…wie bitte?"

„Tikki will…"

„Ich hab verstanden, was Tikki will."

„Warum fragst du dann?"

„Weil du die übliche Vorwarnung vergessen hast", lachte _Halbgesicht_, nachdem sie erst einmal ein wenig überrascht gewesen war. „Hat sie gesagt warum?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sie hat mir ja noch nicht einmal gesagt, wie sie darauf kommt. Du weißt doch, wie sie ist. Manchmal hat sie diesen bestimmenden Ton drauf, als würde ich ihr gehören."

_Halbgesicht_ schaute misstrauisch zu ihr hinauf und in diesem Moment wusste _Fragt Viel,_ dass die Schwester ihres Jungen nun erwachsen war. Ihr konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr befehlen, sondern höchstens noch um die Rangordnung ringen.

„Sie war immer für uns da", murmelte Halbgesicht nachdenklich.

„Sicher ist sie einsam", meinte ihr Junges, was _Fragt Viel_ sofort und heftig abstritt. So ein hässliches und schwaches Männchen wollte sie nicht! Das durfte man seinen Kindern nicht antun.

„Okay – bist du halt nicht einsam und fühlst dich nur verpflichtet", verstand ihr Junges es richtig. „Das Ergebnis ist dasselbe – sie braucht zur Abwechslung mal meine Hilfe."

Einen Moment dachte _Halbgesicht_ nach.

„Warum fragst du mich nicht, Tikki?", fragte sie dann.

„Weil du nicht helfen kannst", pfiff _Fragt Viel_.

„Sie meint, du bist beschäftigt genug", übersetzte ihr Junges falsch.

„Als ob sie das jemals interessiert hätte", zweifelte _Halbgesicht_ zu Recht.

„Na ja – es war eher eine Interpretation als eine Übersetzung", grinste ihr Junges. „Aber im Endeffekt glaubt sie wohl, es wäre nicht schwierig."

„Ihr werdet keinen Unsinn machen?"

„Definiere Unsinn", bat ihr Junges schalkhaft.

„Holt Hilfe, wenn es gefährlich ist, und lasst euch nicht erwischen", sagte _Halbgesicht_ schließlich.

„Wir dürfen in den Zoo?"

„Ja, verflucht. Was soll ich sonst sagen?", meinte Halbgesicht ungnädig. „Tikki hat uns so oft geholfen und uns beschützt, dass wir einfach mal dran sind. Und wenn sie dich dabei haben will, kann ich es ihr kaum verbieten."

„Mir könntest du es verbieten", sagte ihr Junges zu seiner Schwester.

„Ich habe nie ohne Tikkis Zustimmung gehandelt, Tarsuinn. Niemals!"

„Ich weiß", gestand er leise und lächelte zaghaft.

„Also geht schon", murmelte _Halbgesicht_. „Ihr braucht nicht meine Erlaubnis."

„Danke, Rica", murmelte ihr Junges und umarmte sie. Auch _Fragt Viel_ sprang von ihrem Schrank auf die Schultern der beiden und schmuste ein wenig. Ein wenig hatte sie Gewissensbisse, aber sie hatte beide Kinder gut erzogen. Das jüngere direkt und das ältere mit mehr Freiheit, über sich selbst zu entscheiden. _Halbgesicht_ war zu alt gewesen, um sie zu dominieren, und so hatte _Fragt Viel_ einen anderen Weg gefunden. Für eine ihres Volkes vielleicht unüblich, aber Anpassung war die besondere Gabe der Älteren.

„So – und was jetzt?", fragte ihr Junges, nachdem sie die Falle namens Zoo verlassen hatten. Es war schon Abend und sie saßen auf einer Bank. Die ganze Zeit über hatte _Fragt Viel_ in einem Beutel auf dem Rücken ihres Jungen verbracht und immer nur vorsichtig daraus hervorgelugt. Ihr hatte nicht gefallen, was sie gesehen hatte. Eingesperrte Völker, die von Menschen begafft wurden und größtenteils glücklich dabei waren. Oder zumindest gleichgültig. Sie bekamen zu fressen, es wurde alles für sie alles gereinigt und kein Feind bedrohte sie – die Völker hier waren quasi nicht mehr am Leben. Oder zumindest waren sie außerhalb davon gestrandet. Einzig die _Gestreiften_ hatten noch so was wie Willen gezeigt und ständig die Gaffer auf ihren Geschmack und ihre Fähigkeit wegzulaufen eintaxiert. Die Menschen wären sicher nicht so begeistert von diesen _wunderschönen Tieren_ gewesen, wenn sie das gehört hätten. Aber wie immer, hörten sie nicht zu.

Sie hatten auch den ihres Volkes gefunden. Er war in einer Höhle namens _Indienhaus_ gewesen und – sie beschloss ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein – in der Einsamkeit nahe dem Durchdrehen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht auf ihre Worte gehört, sondern war nur auf und ab gelaufen, bis ein Mensch erschien, ihn mit einem kleinen Pfeil betäubte und fortbrachte.

„Ich meine", fuhr ihr Junges fort. „Er machte keinen guten Eindruck."

Das war eine Untertreibung.

„Er wird nicht mehr lange überleben", präzisierte _Fragt Viel_. „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Er erträgt es nicht, eingesperrt zu sein."

„Kann ich nachvollziehen."

„Wir warten darauf, dass es dunkel wird, und holen ihn heraus."

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Du fuchtelst einfach mit deinem Knochen."

„Guck mal, Mama. Der Junge redet mit seinem Wiesel", sagte ein kleiner Mensch.

„Man zeigt nicht mit nackten Fingern auf andere Menschen", tadelte eine schmallippige Frau.

„Aber das Tier antwortet ihm."

„Na und! Wir reden ja auch mit deinem Vater, diesem Drückeberger. Komm endlich weiter."

Die Frau zog ihr widerstrebendes Junges mit sich, das immer noch misstrauisch zu ihnen herübersah.

Ihr eigenes Junges lachte herzhaft.

„Manchmal sind die Erwachsenen die Dummen", sagte er, kraulte Tikki hinter den Ohren und schaute sie dabei seltsam an. „Und diesmal bist eventuell du das. Ich kann nicht einfach rumzaubern, das ist in den Ferien verboten."

„Und was war das vor einigen Tagen?"

„Da war Professor Lupin da und hat es erlaubt. Er meinte, es würde nicht auffallen."

„Dann fällt es heute auch nicht auf."

„Aber die haben doch sicher Kameras und Bewegungsmelder. Du weißt doch, was das für Dinger sind und was sie können. Wenn ich zaubere, ist das schon schlimm genug, wenn das jemand filmt, haben wir ein riesiges Problem."

Na ja. _Fragt Viel_ gab es nicht gern zu, aber sie hatte nur das mit den Kameras begriffen, weil _Halbgesicht_ es ihr mal deutlich vor Augen geführt hatte. Doch wie diese Bewegungsdings funktionierten…?

„Ich schütze dich vor den Kameras", versprach sie. „Überleg du dir etwas wegen der Bewegungsmelder."

Sowas nannten die Menschen Führungskunst. Im Grunde nichts anderes als das Abwälzen von Problemen. Sie war nicht so.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich mit diesen anderen Dingern machen soll", fügte sie deshalb hinzu.

Ihr Junges schwieg eine Weile versonnen. Die Zeit verging langsam und die Sonne verschwand hinter den Häusern. Noch war es aber noch sehr hell.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hinbekomme", sagte ihr Junges schließlich flüsternd. „Du weißt doch genau, wie das bei mir mit dem Zaubern läuft. Mal auf, mal ab. Und das, was funktionieren könnte, wäre ein völlig neuer Zauber. Willst du mir da wirklich vertrauen?"

„Ja!", sagte sie kurz angebunden. „Sobald es dunkel ist, gehen wir hinein."

„Wie du meinst. Vielleicht funktioniert ja Möglichkeit eins schon."

Da es bis zum Sonnenuntergang noch eine Weile hin war, kauften sie sich noch etwas zu essen. Für _Fragt Viel_ gab es ein wenig Hühnchenfleisch und ihr Junges hatte sich vor allem süße Dinge aus diesem Haus mit den vielen Sachen geholt.

Sie warteten noch eine Weile, bis es dunkel war, dann lotste _Fragt Viel_ ihr Junges wieder zurück zum Zoo. Vorsichtig mied sie einen dieser Herren mit den seltsamen hohen Kopfbedeckungen. Sie dirigierte ihn in den Schatten, den ein Baum dank der Straßenbeleuchtung warf.

„Bring uns über die Mauer!", befahl _Fragt Viel_ und wies ihm auch die Richtung.

„Das ist zu hoch", murmelte er leise, nach einem kurzen Tasten.

„Nutze deinen Knochen, den statt einen Zweig nutzt", forderte sie ihn ein wenig ungeduldig auf.

„Aber ich darf…, ich kann doch nicht rich…"

„Tu es einfach!"

Es war seine Unsicherheit, die ihn nicht erwachsen werden ließ. _Fragt Viel_ wusste, wo die grundsätzliche Ursache für seine Angst vor sich selbst lag.

Wenigstens vertraute und gehorchte er ihr. Aus dem kleinen, dünnen und schwarz bemalten Knochen schoss eine Ranke und blieb am oberen Rand der Wand kleben. Sie fand diese neue Fähigkeit sehr praktisch.

„Hat es funktioniert?", fragte er und tastete nach dem Seil.

„Perfekt", lobte _Fragt Viel_ ihn. „Und jetzt bring uns hinüber."

Sie kletterte in den Beutel und wenige Momente später erreichten sie die andere Seite der Mauer. Das Seil löste er danach umgehend auf, damit es nicht jemand durch Zufall finden konnte.

„Findest du den deines Volkes, Tikki?", fragte ihr Junges.

„Ja", versicherte sie fest.

„Und du achtest auf Bewegungsmelder und Kameras?"

„Ja."

„Warne ihn bitte. Ich brauch sicher eine Weile, um uns vor den Meldern zu verbergen – falls es überhaupt funktioniert."

_Fragt Viel_ unterdrückte ein genervtes Seufzen. Wann begriff er endlich, dass niemand und nichts ihm im Weg stand? Für die Fähigkeiten, die Menschen seiner Art hatten, gab es keine Grenzen, außer die eigenen.

Sie schlichen los. Einige seltsame, sehr große Vögel auf langen Beinen hoben den Kopf aus ihrem Gefieder und starrten misstrauisch herüber. _Fragt Viel_ fauchte sie vorsichtshalber an und machte ihnen klar, dass es hier keinen Grund gab Territorium zu verteidigen. Als _Fragt Viel_ jedoch das großen Eier sah, welches diese Vögel hatten, da war sie doch zwischenzeitlich der Ansicht, sie sollte demnächst noch einmal hier vorbeischauen. Ganz diskret und ohne weitere Begleitung.

_Fragt Viel_ riss ihren Blick von dieser leckeren Ablenkung los, denn sie erreichten einen Zaun und ihr Junges brauchte ihre Hilfe. Sie gab ihm Anweisungen, damit er das Hindernis problemlos überwinden konnte, während sie locker durch eine Lücke marschierte.

Sie sah eines dieser Kameradinger, welches mit dem gläsernen Auge, den Weg entlang schaute. Vorsichtig führte sie ihr Junges genau unter dieses Ding und dann auf dessen Rückseite. „Eine kleine Mauer, dahinter ein Graben. Zwei Sprünge lang. Zwei tief. Harter, glatter Boden", sagte sie ihm.

„Der Elefantengraben", fragte er flüsternd. „Was sollen wir da drüben?"

„Es ist der Eingang in die Höhle", erklärte sie ihm geduldig.

„Aber sie haben ihn aus dem Indienhaus weggebracht. Was wollen wir noch da?"

„Fragen. Seinen Geruch aufnehmen."

„Wen fragen?"

„Die anderen hier. Glaubst du, nur ich kann sprechen?"

„Ich kann nur dich verstehen. Zumindest bilde ich mir ein, wir würden uns unterhalten."

„Zweifle nicht immer an dir!", wies sie ihn zurecht. „Und jetzt hör auf mich. Bring uns jetzt einfach da hinüber!"

Allein wäre dieser Sprung für _Fragt Viel_ eine einfache Übung gewesen, da sie viel weiter springen konnte als die Normalen ihres Volkes, aber sie wollte, dass er die Verantwortung spürte. Er schien immer über sich hinauszuwachsen, wenn er für andere da sein musste und nicht groß nachdachte.

„Du hast gut reden", murrte er.

Wieder war das Seil die Lösung, nur dass es diesmal an beiden Enden verklebt werden musste und er sich hinüberhangeln musste. Schnell liefen sie über den Sand, den am Tag noch die _Großen Grauen _bevölkert hatten, da sie sich nähernde Schritte hörten.

Sie erreichten eine Tür und ein „_Alohomora_" ihres Jungen später, standen sie in einer großen Höhle, die widerlich stank. Die _Großen Grauen_ konnten dafür natürlich nichts, denn es war nicht ihre Art, ständig an einem Ort zu verweilen oder gar in einer Höhle zu schlafen.

„Bleib hier stehen", sagte _Fragt Viel_ und ging selbst zu einer der Grauen.

Sie wusste genau, welche von ihnen die richtige war.

„Große Grauen. Mutter der Herde. Erschafferin der Pfade und der Wasserlöcher. Wach auf und höre meine Bitte."

Zwei riesige Ohren wedelten unwirsch und die Augen des weisesten Weibchens öffneten sich langsam. Geradezu verwirrt schaute sie auf _Fragt Viel_ hinunter.

„Lange schon habe ich diese Anrede nicht mehr gehört", trompetete die Graue.

„Das unendliche Gedächtnis der Grauen ist legendär", schmeichelte _Fragt Viel_ höflich.

Die lange Nase der Grauen senkte sich langsam auf _Fragt Viel_ hinunter und betastete sie.

„Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass es eine wie dich gibt", murmelte die Graue. „Sag mir, Ältere. Was hält das Leben für mich und meine Herde bereit?"

„Niemand von deiner Herde wird vor seiner Zeit gehen müssen", sagte _Fragt Viel_ ausweichend. Jeder würde zu seiner Zeit gehen. Egal, ob man es zu früh nennen würde oder nicht.

„Ich verspüre den Drang zu wandern", fuhr die Graue fort. „Werde ich jemals wieder wandern?"

„Nein!", erklärte _Fragt Viel_ hart, doch die trüben Augen der Anführerin zwangen sie, noch ein wenig mehr zu sagen. „Doch du wirst noch zwei gebären, die dich das Wandern vergessen lassen."

„Zwei weitere, die niemals wandern", sagte die Graue traurig.

„Die auch niemals hungern", versuchte _Fragt Viel_ es anders. „Die nicht vor deinen Augen sterben werden, Mutter der Herde."

„Ist es das wert?"

„Ja", sagte _Fragt Viel_ überzeugt. „Mein Junges da drüben hat es mir heut erklärt. Du bist hier, um die Menschen zu lehren, die deines Volkes nicht zu töten, sondern sich an der Schönheit…"

Hier übertrieb _Fragt Viel_ ausnahmsweise stark.

„…und Erhabenheit der Grauen zu erfreuen."

Endlich schien sie den richtigen Ton getroffen zu haben. Ein wenig Leben war in den Augen der Anführerin zu sehen.

„Du hast ein Menschenjunges adoptiert, Ältere?"

„Er hat von mir gelernt und so weiß ich, die anderen Menschen können es auch."

„Beweis es mir!"

„Junges, komm bitte her!", sagte _Fragt Viel_ zur Antwort. „Hab keine Angst."

Er kam zu ihr und stellte sich neben sie. Die Graue berührte ihn vorsichtig mit ihrer Nase. Ein wenig mulmig war _Fragt Viel_ schon, denn ihr war nur zu gut bewusst, wie gefährlich die Graue sein konnte.

„Sein Auge ist leer", sagte die Graue.

„Menschen stahlen sein Augenlicht", erklärte _Fragt Viel_ ehrlich. „Doch dadurch lernte er zu hören."

„Er riecht nach dir", urteilte die Graue. „Er ist dein Junges."

Ohne dass _Fragt Viel_ ihr Junges dazu aufgefordert hatte, berührte dieses mit der Hand die Nase der Grauen. Ganz sanft, aber für einen Moment stockte ihr der Atem. Sie konnte die Reaktionen der Grauen hier nur schwer einschätzen.

„Ich habe eine Bitte", versuchte _Fragt Viel_ abzulenken.

„Sprich", sagte die Anführerin und schien die Berührungen des Jungen zu genießen.

„Einer meines Volkes ist hier."

„Ich habe ihn gesehen. Die Menschen brachten ihn weg. Er wird sterben."

„Wohin brachten sie ihn?"

„Dahin, wo manche sterben und manche gesund werden."

„Wo ist das?"

Keine Antwort.

„Du weißt es nicht, oder?", erkundigte sich _Fragt Viel_.

„Die kleinen Völker werden woanders hingebracht."

„Hilf mir, _Große Graue_", bat _Fragt Viel_. „Du sagtest selbst, er wird sterben. Doch es ist noch nicht seine Zeit."

„Du bist eine _Ältere_, du musst es wissen."

„Ich weiß es."

„Dann frag die _Gestreiften_. Sie waren da und sind zurückgekehrt."

Ein furchtsames Zittern durchfuhr _Fragt Viel_ einen Augenblick lang. Instinktive Erinnerungen ihres Volkes durchfluteten sie.

„Ich danke dir, Graue", sagte sie und riss sich krampfhaft zusammen. „Mögen dein W…, mögen deine Kinder gedeihen und deine Weisheit erben."

„Geht den kleinen seitlichen Weg, er führt euch zu den _Gestreiften_", sagte die Anführerin, schubste ihr Junges in die richtige Richtung und deutete zusätzlich auf eine menschengroße Tür.

„Ich danke dir."

„Ich bin nur die Anführerin meiner Herde, du bist eine _Ältere_."

„Unsere Leben sind ähnlich lang."

„Doch nur die _Älteren_ verstehen."

_Fragt Viel_ fand, dass die Graue seltsam war. Sie war viel zu nachdenklich für eine normale Graue und doch auch keine _Ältere_. Es war, als wäre ihr Geist auch eingesperrt.

Vielleicht war das gut so. So konnte die Graue die Traurigkeit ihrer Existenz nicht erkennen. Sie mochte etwas vermissen, aber solange sie nicht begriff, was es wirklich war, würde sie ruhig und gelassen ein sicheres Leben führen.

Es war besser zu gehen.

Sie nahmen den Weg, den die Graue ihnen gewiesen hatte – ihr Junges öffnete das Schloss – nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen – und betraten einen relativ engen, gefliesten Gang. Es roch nach Fleisch, Früchten und Exkrementen. Doch relativ schwach.

„Das ist sicher ein Gang für die Pfleger", vermutete ihr Junges leise.

„Keine Kameras", ignorierte _Fragt Viel_ diese überflüssige Information. Wichtiger war, dass sie die _Gestreiften_ deutlich riechen konnte. „Komm!"

Wieder schlichen sie voran und einige Türen später erreichten sie die Falle, in der die _Gestreiften_ eingesperrt waren. Schon deren Anblick stellte _Fragt Viel_s Mut vor eine große Bewährungsprobe.

„Heh, ihr!", fauchte _Fragt Viel_ möglichst arrogant. „Hauskatzen der Zweibeiner."

Sie bekam die Aufmerksamkeit zweier _Gestreifter_. Ein Männchen und ein Weibchen.

„Beute!", fauchte das Männchen.

„Vorlaute Beute", pflichtete das Weibchen bei.

„Tiger?", fragte ihr Junges besorgt.

„Sie können uns nicht erreichen", beruhigte _Fragt Viel_ und schaute wieder die _Gestreiften_ an.

„Hört mir zu!", fauchte sie. „Sagt mir, wohin sie die Kranken bringen!"

„Ich möchte sein Genick knacken hören!"

„Sein warmes Blut kosten."

„Ich bin eine _Ältere_!", fauchte _Fragt Viel_ so mutig sie konnte. Die dicken Stäbe trugen einiges dazu bei. „Ihr werdet mir zuhören."

Das Männchen stierte sie ein wenig irritiert an. Den beiden _Gestreiften_ fehlte eindeutig die Intelligenz der _Großen Grauen_. Sie waren Normale. Jäger. Gnadenlose Jäger, wenn sie Hunger hatten. _Fragt Viel_ respektierte das, doch sie hatte auch Angst.

_Es gibt keine Grenzen für eine Ältere_, hörte _Fragt Viel_ plötzlich die Lehren ihrer Mutter in ihrem Kopf.

Sie schluckte ihre instinktive Angst herunter und fixierte die Augen des Männchens.

„Gehorche mir", fauchte sie.

„Du bist Beute", kam die stumpfe Antwort.

„Erinnere dich an einen Ort der Schwäche", forderte _Fragt Viel_ und versank tief im primitiven Wesen des Gestreiften. „Zeig ihn mir."

Der Jäger wollte zurückweichen, doch nun, da _Fragt Viel_ keine Angst mehr hatte, konnte sie ihn festhalten.

„Ich bin eine _Ältere_, Beschützerin des Gleichgewichts. Teile deine Erinnerungen mit mir", summte sie mehr, als dass sie sprach.

Erinnerungen durchfluteten sie, rissen sie mit sich, ließen den Drang zu jagen übermächtig werden.

Sie schüttelte das fremde Wesen ab. Es war schon Ewigkeiten her, dass sie so etwas gemacht hatte, und noch immer hasste sie jeden Augenblick davon. Schon in einem Vertreter ihres eigenen Volkes war es nicht schön, aber der Geist eines Fremden ließ einen das eigene Wesen vergessen – wenn man nicht aufpasste. Aus diesem Grund durfte man dies auch nicht mit einem Menschen tun. Die Zweibeiner waren so auf sich bezogen und voller Lügen, dass sie alles beiseite drängten, das einen Blick auf die Wahrheit warf.

„Folge mir", sagte _Fragt Viel_ und wandte sich ohne Dank von den Gestreiften ab. Die hätten das sowieso nicht begriffen.

„Wissen wir nun, wo wir hin müssen?"

„Ja!"

„Ich bin begeistert", log er und streichelte sie.

Dann schlichen sie weiter. Aus dem Bau heraus, durch den künstlichen Wald mit den Wegen, an den schlafenden und wachen Völkern vorbei. Sie mied menschliche Wächter, die Kameras und einige der Völker, die für ihre Warnrufe bekannt waren. Ein kleines Gebäude, weitab von den großen Wegen, war ihr Ziel.

Lange bevor sie es erreichten, erblickte _Fragt Viel_ eines von den Dingern, vor denen Halbgesicht sie immer gewarnt hatte. Bewegungswächter oder wie sie hießen. Sie warnte ihr Junges.

„Wir brauchen einen Ort zum Verstecken", bat er. „Ich brauch ein wenig Zeit."

Sie führte ihn hinter einen dichten Busch, wo er sofort begann einige Süßigkeiten aus dem Beutel zu holen und zu essen.

„Dafür sind wir nicht hier!", tadelte sie ihn.

„Wart es ab", flüsterte er und lächelte kauend. „Du musst mir gleich helfen. Hoffentlich bekomme ich endlich mal das _Wingardium Leviosa_ ordentlich hin!"

Immer wieder schob er Nahrung in seinen Mund, wobei er niemals schluckte, bis er kaum noch seine Kiefer richtig bewegen konnte. Dann nahm er eine große, rosa Masse aus dem Mund und begann daraus einen Fladen zu formen.

„Denkst du, das könnte den Bewegungsmelder überdecken?", fragte er.

„Ja", sagte sie nach einem kurzen Kontrollblick. „Möchtest du das dem Ding über das Auge kleben?"

„Yep."

„Aber wenn es Bewegungen sieht…?"

„Es sieht Bewegungen von Dingen, die wärmer als die Umgebung sind", erklärte er und knetete die rosa Masse. „Okay, Tikki. Dirigiere mich bitte."

Er nahm seinen Knochen, deutete auf die Zeug in seiner Hand und flüsterte: „_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Es war für ihr Junges und auch für sie eine schwierige Aufgabe, dieses Zeug auf das kleine Ding am Haus zu kleben.

„Mit Kaugummis die kleben, kannst du die Sicherheit ausheben", murmelte ihr Junges angespannt zwischen den Zähnen. „Mal schauen, ob die Filme Recht haben. Wir können, Tikki."

Sie schlichen nun näher an das Haus heran und ihr Junges schien mit jedem Augenblick irgendetwas zu erwarten. Doch nichts geschah.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, in mir steckt mehr von Ma und Dad, als ich gern wahrhaben möchte", flüsterte ihr Junges. „Das macht fast genauso viel Spaß wie in Hogwarts herumzuschleichen."

_Fragt Viel_ beschloss, ihn später dafür zu tadeln. Eines nach dem anderen.

Die Tür stellte für ihr Junges kein Problem dar und sie schauten vorsichtig hinein. Ein weiterer dieser Wächter musste ausgeschaltet werden, dann eine Kamera umgangen. Schließlich hörte sie einen vertrauten Klang. _Fragt Viel_ schlich vor und schaute um eine Ecke. Sie erblickte den ihres Volkes in einer kleinen Kiste, der unter schlechten Träumen zu leiden schien, und eine Menschenfrau, die versuchte, ihn mit Streicheln zu beruhigen. Ein freundlicher Versuch, aber untauglich bei einem Erwachsenen ihres Volkes. Eine solche Berührung wurde nicht als angenehm empfunden, wenn man sie nicht von Jugend an gewöhnt war oder die Anpassungsfähigkeit der Älteren hatte.

Die Frau war im Weg und musste dazu auch noch unauffällig entfernt werden. Obwohl – sobald sie den ihres Volkes befreit hatten, würde es sowieso nicht unbemerkt bleiben.

„Bleib hier", flüsterte sie ihrem Jungen zu, dann lief sie los. Sie brauchte eine Ablenkung und dazu musste sie nach einer suchen. Irgendwas zum Herunterwerfen ließ sich doch immer finden.

Die Gänge hier waren kalt und der Geruch penetrant. Als _Halbgesicht_ im Sterben lag, war es ähnlich gewesen.

Wie sie feststellte, gab es hier genug, um es herunterzuwerfen. Sie konnte sich nur nicht gleich entscheiden, was am meisten Lärm machen würde. Wenn – dann sollte es sich auch lohnen. Als sie sich endlich für eine ganze Reihe von kleinen, seltsamen Fläschchen entschieden hatte, ließen sie leise Schritte sich hinter einem Tisch verstecken. Ein Mensch, der versuchte zu schleichen und es nicht konnte, näherte sich. Damit konnte es nicht ihr Junges sein.

Neugierig, aber auch ein wenig genervt, schaute _Fragt Viel,_ was nun kam. Sie hoffte, ihr Junges würde sich auch verstecken, sobald es dieses Trampeltier hörte. Der Zweibeiner war ein Mann in weißer Kleidung, wie sie in diesen Heil- und Sterbehöhlen üblich war. Seltsamerweise hatte er aber nicht das an, womit die Menschen ihre empfindlichen Füße schützten. Wie ein Einbrecher schlich er durch die Gänge. _Fragt Viel_ folgte ihm, damit sie eingreifen konnte, sollte er über ihr Junges stolpern. Doch diese Gefahr bestand nicht. Der Mann blieb an einer Kiste stehen, hob extrem vorsichtig einen Deckel hoch, nahm einen gegabelten Stock zur Hand und stieß diesen in die Kiste. Ein vertrautes Zischen war zu hören und _Fragt Viel_s Nackenhaare stellten sich unwillkürlich auf. Hass durchflutete sie.

Langsam und vorsichtig, den Stock noch immer im Kasten, griff der Mann mit der anderen Hand hinein und zog kurz darauf den Flachkopf heraus, den _Fragt Viel_ schon gehört hatte. Er hatte das gefährliche Geschöpf im Genick gepackt – da wo _Fragt Viel_ auch ihren Biss anbringen würde – und hielt es so fest. Diese Menschen und ihre Hände, was die alles konnten. Doch diese Bewunderung schüttelte _Fragt Viel_ ab, denn statt dem Flachkopf das Genick zu brechen, reizte der Mann die sich windende Todfeindin und machte sie immer wütender. Als selbst ein Mensch die Wut des Flachkopfes sehen konnte, stellte er das Reizen ein und schlich sich in die Richtung, aus der _Fragt Viel_ gekommen war. Dieser Mann handelte seltsam. Er schlich an dem Gang vorbei, in dem sie ihr Junges zurückgelassen hatte, und erreichte den Raum, in dem die Frau saß, die nichts von alledem bemerkte.

Der Mann holte aus.

„Spring, Menschenweibchen!", schrie _Fragt Viel_ ohne nachzudenken und sprang selbst vorwärts. Für einen Augenblick vergaß sie, warum sie da war und dass die Frau sie nicht verstehen konnte. Dementsprechend überrascht waren alle. Der Mann setzte seine Bewegung fort und schleuderte den Flachkopf auf die Frau zu, wobei er aber gleichzeitig versuchte sich nach _Fragt Viel_ umzuschauen.

Die Frau hingegen fuhr zwar zu den Geräuschen herum und reagierte aber ansonsten in keinster Weise, sondern glotzte nur starr auf die Szene. Man konnte ihr den Schock nicht verdenken. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass eben ein bissbereiter Flachkopf auf ihr landete, der sofort den Kopf nach vorn auf sie zu schnellen ließ – und von zwei zuschnappenden Kiefern abgefangen wurde. _Fragt Viel_ konnte das Genick knacken hören. Bewundernd schaute sie den ihres Volkes an. Er mochte zwar nicht der Stärkste sein, aber seine Zähne waren schnell, scharf und sehr genau.

„Jason!", keuchte die Frau. „Was soll…"

„Mistviecher!", schrie der Mann wütend. Er schaute kurz von _Fragt Viel_ zu dem anderen ihres Volkes, zog einen seltsamen Gegenstand hervor und deutete damit auf die Frau. „Egal. Lösen wir es halt so."

„Was hast du vor, Jason?", schrie die Frau entsetzt und voller Angst.

„Du willst mir mein Leben kaputtmachen, Helen", herrschte der Mann sie an. „Das lasse ich nicht zu. Leb w…!"

„_Stupor!_", hörte _Fragt Viel_ ihr Junges flüstern. Ein Blitz zuckte durch den Raum und der Mann brach in den Rücken getroffen bewusstlos zusammen.

Man konnte es kaum ein Wunder nennen, dass die Frau namens Helen nur mit offenem Mund dastand.

_Fragt Viel_ kümmerte sich nicht um sie, sondern wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem ihres Volkes zu, der in beunruhigender Weise den toten Flachkopf zerfetzte, ohne ihn zu essen.

„Helen. Richtig?", übernahm ihr Junges die Menschenangelegenheiten. Sein Zauberknochen war schon verschwunden. „Ich geh davon aus, dieser Mann wollte Sie eben umbringen?"

„Es hat ganz den Anschein!", stammelte die Frau. „Ich dachte, er liebt mich. Ich wollte doch nur…"

„Wissen Sie, mir ist das relativ egal", unterbrach ihr Junges kühl. „Damit sind Sie uns was schuldig."

„Ja – ähem – natürlich!", stotterte Helen und fing sich dann ein wenig. „Wer bist du denn überhaupt und was hast du hier zu suchen?"

„Ich wollte helfen", log ihr Junges ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Durch Zufall hab ich den Plan von Jason mitbekommen, aber niemand bei der Polizei wollte mir glauben. Also bin ich ihm nachgeschlichen."

„Und was war das für ein blauer Blitz?"

„Ein Taserschuss. Fünfzigtausend Volt geben einen schönen Blitz ab, oder?"

„Dann – ja, ähem – danke. Aber was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Da habe ich keine Ahnung", meinte ihr Junges. „Vielleicht sollten Sie die Polizei rufen – sobald wir weg sind."

„Sobald ihr…?"

„Ich und die beiden Mungos."

„Was? Wie? Das kann ich nicht zulassen", murmelte die Frau.

„Sie schulden uns was. Ich nehme den Mungo mit und sie erzählen niemandem etwas von mir."

„Aber ich kann doch nicht…"

„Ist das Ihr Leben nicht wert?", fragte ihr Junges mit eiskalter Stimme. „Sie können behaupten, der Mungo wäre Ihnen durch die Tür entwischt, die _er_ offen gelassen hat. Außerdem wissen Sie sicher, dass der Mungo sterben wird, wenn Sie ihn hier weiter einsperren, oder etwa nicht?"

„Mag ja sein, dass er krank ist…", begann die Frau.

„_Er wird in Gefangenschaft sterben!_", fauchte ihr Junges. „Hören Sie auf, sich selbst zu belügen. Ich habe lange Zeit in Asien gelebt! Ich kenne mich mit Mungos aus."

„Sie gewöhnen sich mit der Zeit…"

„Keine Diskussion", befahl ihr Junges und _Fragt Viel_ war beeindruckt von der Selbstsicherheit in seiner Stimme. „Sie haben die Wahl. Entweder Sie zahlen Ihre Schuld jetzt gleich oder aber ich nutze den Taser auch für Sie und lasse das Schicksal entscheiden, ob Sie oder Jason zuerst aufwachen!"

„Du…du drohst mir."

„Ja, Ma'am", sagte ihr Junges. „Weil es mir sehr ernst ist."

„Du gehörst zu diesen militanten Tierschützern, nicht wahr?"

„Wer?", war ihr Junges einen Moment verwirrt. „Egal. Ich nehme den Mungo mit. Setzen Sie sich da drüben hin und überlegen Sie sich, was Sie der Polizei sagen wollen."

Ihr Junges näherte sich dem ihres Volkes, der inzwischen den Flachkopf in sämtliche Einzelteile zerlegt hatte.

„Wir müssen los, Tikki", flüsterte ihr Junges.

„Pass auf das Weibchen auf", befahl sie ihm und sprach dann den ihres Volkes an. „Du wirst mir jetzt folgen."

„Du stinkst nach Mensch!", zischte er voller Abscheu und wich vor ihr zurück.

„Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen. Wir bringen dich hier raus."

„Ich bin keines Menschen Schoßhund!"

„Er ist mein Junges, nicht mein Herr!", wurde _Fragt Viel_ langsam wütend.

„Noch schlimmer! Du hast wohl vergessen, welchem Volk du angehörst!"

„Was weißt du von den Entscheidungen einer _Älteren_!", wies sie ihn zurecht. Leider stellte sich diesmal der gewünschte Effekt nicht ein. Die Antwort war eine extreme Beleidigung, die _Fragt Viel_s Fähigkeit in Frage stellte, gesunde Junge zu gebären.

Sie sprang nach vorn und biss ihm ins Genick. Seine Reaktion war langsam und schwach. _Fragt Viel_ ließ ihn ihre Zähne fühlen.

„Gehorche!", presste sie den Gedanken in seinen Kopf. „Gehorche, _Ausgestoßener!_"

Sie spürte, wie bei der Nennung seines Namens der Widerstand erlosch. Vorsichtig ließ sie ihn los. Er blieb mit dem Bauch auf dem Boden – ein Anblick des Unglücks. Bei dem, was er getan hatte um sich seinen Namen zu verdienen, kein Wunder.

„Ich folge keinem Menschen!", flüsterte er.

„Das musst du nicht", versuchte sie ihn zu besänftigen. „Niemand verlangt das von dir. Das Leben sagte mir, du sollst leben und vielleicht auch dieses Menschenweibchen."

„Du wirst mich gehen lassen?"

„Du solltest bedenken, dass dies nicht unsere Heimat ist. Ohne Hilfe wirst du verhungern."

„Ich kann jagen!"

„Die Völker hier kennst du nicht und es gibt hier eine Zeit, in der es kälter als im Winter bei uns ist. Viel kälter!"

„Tikki!", mischte sich ihr Junges ein. „Es wird Zeit. Nicht, dass der Typ hier aufwacht."

„Einen Moment, Junges", bat _Fragt Viel_ ihn.

„Er versteht dich?", fragte _Ausgestoßener_ erstaunt.

„Ja", sagte _Fragt Viel,_ als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. „Er ist mein Junges. Er wird dich in die Freiheit bringen."

„Dazu brauchen wir ihn nicht", sagte _Ausgestoßener_.

„Das zeigt nur, wie wenig du weißt. Nur mit ihm kommen wir hier raus, ohne unzählige Menschen zu alarmieren, die dich wieder einfangen. Wirst du mir gehorchen?"

„Ja, Ältere."

„Dann bleib an meiner Seite", befahl sie knapp. „Junges! Wir gehen."

„Okay, Tikki", sagte ihr Junges sofort. „Ma'am, wenn Sie einen Rat von mir annehmen – betäuben Sie ihn mit irgendetwas. Er wird nicht ewig bewusstlos bleiben."

„Du hast mit dem Mungo gesprochen, nicht wahr?", fragte die Frau atemlos.

„Ja", antwortete er ehrlich. „Aber wenn man Sie ernst nehmen soll, sollten Sie niemals behaupten, Sie hätten Dr. Dolittle getroffen."

„Nein, das sollte ich wohl nicht", entgegnete die Frau und lächelte zum ersten Mal freundlich. „Wie lange soll ich warten, bevor ich die Polizei rufe?"

„Eine halbe Stunde wäre wirklich nett", meinte ihr Junges und auch er machte ein freundlicheres Gesicht.

Dann wollten sie gehen.

„Ach, noch etwas", hielt die Frau sie noch einmal zurück. „Ich hab vergessen Danke zu sagen."

„Danken Sie uns, indem Sie niemandem etwas von mir sagen, bitte. Sie zu retten, ist eigentlich verboten. Verstehen Sie?"

„Die Erste Direktive?", lachte sie bemüht, ohne dass _Fragt Viel_ den Bezug verstand.

„So in etwa", erwiderte ihr Junges, doch dann folgte er _Fragt Viel_s Drängen.

Der Rückweg war sehr einfach, denn sie folgten einfach ihrer eigenen Fährte zurück. So mussten sie keine _Bewegungswächter_ unschädlich machen. Als sie die letzte Mauer überquert hatten, gab es noch ein kleines Problem, als _Ausgestoßener_ nicht in den Beutel ihres Jungen klettern wollte. Sie musste ihrem Befehl ein wenig geistigen Nachdruck verleihen, ehe er seine Angst vor einer Falle überwand.

„Bring uns zu einem Wald", befahl _Fragt Viel_ von der Schulter ihres Jungen aus. Sie wusste, _Ausgestoßener_ würde niemals in einer Menschenhöhle leben wollen und auch können.

„Okay, Tikki", meinte er und dann fuhren sie mit einem dieser großen, rollenden Transporthöhlen aus der Stadt hinaus.

Sie fuhren bis zu einem Dorf außerhalb der Stadt, verließen es zu Fuß und sobald sie außer Sicht waren, durfte _Ausgestoßener_ aus dem Beutel heraus. Er wollte sofort davon stürmen, aber _Fragt Viel_s Befehl hielt ihn zurück.

Sie wollte gerade noch einmal versuchen ihn zu überzeugen, dass er mit ihr kommen sollte, doch da fühlte und sah sie die silbernen Fäden auf sich zukommen. Sie umwickelten Ausgestoßener und lähmten ihn. _Fragt Viel_ zerbiss die Fäden, welche für sie gedacht waren, tat aber so, als hätte man sie eingefangen. Diesen Trick hatte sie sich abgeschaut und sie hoffte so, ihr Angreifer würde sich jetzt zeigen. Es war ein wenig seltsam, dass ihr Junges nicht gelähmt worden war.

„Guten Abend, Tarsuinn", sagte eine männliche Stimme. Ein Umhang fiel zu Boden und ein völlig in Weiß gekleideter alter Mann – Hut, Umhang, Handschuhe, Hosen, Schuhe alles weiß – kam zum Vorschein. Bartlos, faltig und auf einen Stock gestützt, der sich unter dem Gewicht bog. „Ich muss sagen, ich hätte mir mehr von dir erhofft, als einen kleinen Dieb zu sehen."

Ihr Junges zuckte nicht einmal zusammen.

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wo die Aurore bleiben", sagte er leise. „Ich hab Sie früher erwartet."

„Du irrst dich, Tarsuinn", sagte der Mann und lächelte. „Ich bin kein Auror."

_Fragt Viel_ roch, wie plötzlich Angst ihr Junges befiel.

„Wenn Sie kein Auror sind, was wollen Sie dann?"

„Mit dir sprechen", entgegnete der alte Mann. „Nur deshalb habe ich dein verantwortungsloses Herumgezaubere vor dem Ministerium verborgen."

„Sehr freundlich von Ihnen", sagte ihr Junges sarkastisch. „Ich denke, dafür muss ich mir jetzt irgendeine Predigt anhören?"

„Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dies könnte bei dir etwas bewirken. Wahrscheinlich denkst du sogar, du wärst im Recht."

Ihr Junges reagierte nicht auf die schwache, nachsichtig vorgetragenen Provokation.

„Nun", fuhr der alte Mann nach einer kurzen Pause fort. „Im Grunde wollte ich dich wegen etwas ganz anderem sprechen."

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie sich erst einmal vorstellen?", fragte ihr Junges kühl. „Sie wissen ja anscheinend, wer ich bin."

„Ich weiß sogar, _was_ du bist."

„Ach, nee", warf ihr Junges sarkastisch ein.

„Und nur deshalb spreche ich mit dir. Ich möchte dir helfen und dir deine Bestimmung mitteilen."

Wieder hielt ihr Junges den Mund. _Fragt Viel_ konnte erkennen, wie die Gedanken in seinem Kopf flossen und wie angespannt er war.

„Aber du hast Recht, ich sollte mich zunächst vorstellen. Meine Name ist Grigori Noiturspa und wir sind gleichen Blutes."

„Was Verwandtschaften angeht, sollten Sie wohl eher mit meinen Eltern sprechen."

„Das meinte ich nicht. Du und ich, wir beide stammen von _dem_ Einhorn ab. Unsere Verbindung zueinander geht auf sie zurück und ist uralt. Keines meiner Kinder zum Beispiel teilte dieses Blut mit mir."

„Und deshalb wollen Sie von mir was?"

„Zunächst einmal, dass du mir glaubst", verlangte der alte Mann.

„Und wie soll das gehen?", zweifelte ihr Junges.

„Ein guter Weg wäre, wenn ich dir meinen Zauberstab gebe, nicht wahr?"

„Was soll mir das bringen?"

„Du wirst ihn ohne Schmerzen berühren können, genau wie ich den deinen berühren könnte."

„Wirklich?"

_Fragt Viel_s Junges wirkte ungläubig und sehr misstrauisch.

„Wirklich!"

Der alte Mann hielt ihm einen silbernen, glänzenden Knochen hin. Sehr, sehr leise flüsterte _Fragt Viel,_ was sie sah. Ein wenig war sie erstaunt, als sie zusah, wie ihr Junges, entgegen ihrer Erwartungen, zögerlich den Knochen berührte – und nichts geschah, außer dass er einen Moment die Augenlider schloss. Dann zog er hastig seine Hand wieder zurück.

„Okay", sagte er. „Sie haben einen der Unberührbaren Zauberstäbe. Tolle Sache. Echt. Es hat nur nichts zu bedeuten."

„Oh doch, das hat es, Tarsuinn", widersprach der Alte nachsichtig. „Es gibt nur zwei Arten von Menschen, die diesen Zauberstab berühren können – und die andere hätte schon längst versucht dich umzubringen."

„Sie können mir viel erzählen."

„Ja, auch das kann ich. Doch das will ich nicht, da du mir nicht glauben wirst. Ich möchte dir nur zwei Sachen geben und dich um etwas bitten.

Zum einen habe ich hier ein kleines Buch für dich. Es enthält nicht viel, doch es kann dir ein paar Fragen beantworten und gibt dir Anleitung für zwei wichtige Zauber, die du unbedingt erlernen musst.

Das zweite Geschenk ist eine Einladung in meine Schule. Sobald du die siebte Klasse in Hogwarts abgeschlossen hast, bist du mir hochwillkommen und ich werde dir alles beibringen, was du bis dahin nicht gelernt hast. Vor allem, wie du die Menschen gegen die verteidigen kannst, die einen unserer Zauberstäbe missbrauchen.

Zuletzt die Bitte. Wirf beides nicht weg, sobald ich gegangen bin. Zeige sie Professor Dumbledore und grüße ihn von mir. Er kennt mich, auch wenn er von _unserem _Geheimnis bisher nichts wusste. Auch kann er dir erzählen, wer ich bin und wenn er mich sprechen möchte, weiß er, wo er mich finden kann."

„Und eh ich ihn sprechen kann, haben die Flüche auf den Geschenken schon gewirkt", murmelte ihr Junges.

„Warum sollte ich mir die Mühe mit den Geschenken machen, wenn ich dich hier und jetzt verfluchen könnte?"

„Warum sind Sie nicht einfach zu uns nach Hause gekommen und haben an die Tür geklopft?"

Der alte Mann lachte herzhaft.

„Ein guter Punkt", gab er zu. „Ein wenig instinktlos von mir, das gebe ich zu. Aber ich war ein wenig enttäuscht, einen kleinen Dieb vor mir zu haben, und wollte deshalb gleich mit dir sprechen. Das ist nicht unser Weg."

„Es gibt nicht _unseren_ Weg", stellte ihr Junges sofort klar. „Ich lasse mir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun habe."

„Es ist aber dein Schicksal, dem Zauberstab zu dienen. Dein Blut verlangt es."

„Ich messe _dem Blut_ nicht unbedingt einen großen Stellenwert bei!", wehrte ihr Junges ab.

„Oh, bitte verzeih. Ich vergaß, dass in diesem Land eine solche Ausdrucksweise recht vorbelastet ist. Vielleicht hast du ja gehört, dass mein Akzent nicht gerade ein britischer ist."

„Ich glaube eher, dass Sie ein Brite sind, der versucht einen ausländischen Akzent nachzumachen."

„Das ist nicht so ganz richtig. Ich bin zwar Waliser, aber ich lebe seit über einhundert Jahren auf dem Kontinent. Wenn man seine Muttersprache nicht oft verwendet, dann schleicht sich immer ein Akzent ein."

„So wie bei Schwarzenegger?"

„Wie wer?"

„Ein Schauspieler. Ist aber auch egal."

„Nun, wenn es egal ist", meinte der alte Mann und richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Dann nimm das hier und wenn du dazu Fragen hast, darfst du mir Eulen schicken."

Ein kleines Paket wurde ihrem Jungen hingehalten – der es jedoch nicht ergriff.

„Wenn Sie mir etwas geben wollen, dann kommen Sie zu mir nach Hause", sagte er vorsichtig und _Fragt Viel_ pflichtete seiner Vorsicht bei. Dieser alte Mann ließ ihre Haare vibrieren, wobei sie nicht sagen konnte, ob er nun eine Gefahr darstellte oder nicht.

„Ich bin ein alter Mann", sagte der Alte und ein gequältes, aber falsches Stöhnen entfuhr ihm.

„Sie sind ein Zauberer", widersprach ihr Junges abfällig. „Entfernungen bedeuten für Sie nichts. Schließlich haben Sie es ja auch vom Zoo bis hierher geschafft."

„Deine Lehrer haben dir beigebracht, nichts von Fremden zu nehmen. Das ist gut", nahm der alte Mann sein Geschenk wieder zurück. „Ich werde dich und deine Schwester in den nächsten Tagen besuchen. Du darfst natürlich einladen, wen du willst, wenn du dich dadurch sicherer fühlst. Ich denke aber doch, du weißt, wie _unfreundlich_ manche Zauberer auf uns reagieren, vor allem wenn man wie du mit dem _Wilden Talent_ zu kämpfen hat."

„Haben Sie das Problem denn nicht?", fragte das Junge dann doch interessiert.

„Nein. Es wird von Generation zu Generation immer seltener und es betrifft ja nicht nur uns."

„Ich weiß. Auch normale Zauberer haben manchmal diese leicht chaotischen Tendenzen."

„Die man mit der richtigen Anleitung unter Kontrolle bringen kann und wenn man das geschafft hat, dann ist man bereit für magische Feinheiten. Ich habe dich heute bei deinem Zoo_besuch_ beobachtet. Du bist auf einem guten Weg deine Magie zu kontrollieren, aber wie du sie einsetzt, gefällt mir nicht."

„Solange Sie mich nicht beim Ministerium anschwärzen, ist mir das relativ egal."

„Du bist sehr unhöflich und uneinsichtig."

„Und Sie verstehen nicht."

„Dann versuch es mir doch zu erklären."

„Nein."

Einen langen Augenblick schaute der alte Mann sehr unfreundlich und _Fragt Viel_ wappnete sich schon für irgendeine Aktion, als sich sein Gesicht wieder entspannte.

„Ich werde dir später noch einmal diese Frage stellen. Vielleicht in Gegenwart deiner Schwester."

Ihr Junges zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Machen Sie das", sagte er. „Aber jetzt wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag und ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie Ihren Fluch von den Mungos nehmen könnten, bevor Sie gehen."

„Wie du wünschst", sagte der Mann, trat ein paar Schritte zurück, wedelte kurz mit seinem silbernen Knochen und legte sich dann das Fell an, das ihn unsichtbar machte. Erst jetzt stellte _Fragt Viel_ etwas überrascht fest, wie fast nicht wahrnehmbar der Geruch des Mannes war. So, als würde er kaum schwitzen. Dann gab es einen leisen Knall. Viel leiser als bei den meisten Zauberern, die _Fragt Viel_ gehört hatte. War dies ein Zeichen von Können oder war er noch hier?

„Wartet hier!", befahl _Fragt Viel_.

Sie selbst machte sich auf und schnüffelte da, wo der Mann gestanden hatte. Seine Fährte endete da, aber es gab eine schwache Geruchsspur, die hierher führte. Er war ihnen wirklich gefolgt, ohne dass _Fragt Viel_ ihn bemerkt hatte.

„Ich möchte gehen!", rief _Ausgestoßener_ ihr zu. „Du hast gesagt, ihr würdet mich gehen lassen."

„Das bringt dich um", sagte _Fragt Viel_s Junges. „Das hier ist nicht Indien!"

„Was hat der Zweibeiner gesagt?", fragte _Ausgestoßener_ angeekelt.

„Er sagte, dies ist kein Dschungel, den du kennst", übersetzte _Fragt Viel_. „Er denkt, du wirst hier sterben."

„Ich sterbe in Freiheit…"

„Aber allein!"

„Ich werde andere des Volkes…"

„Du wirst hier niemanden finden!", unterbrach ihn _Fragt Viel_. „Begreif es endlich. Wir sind auf dieser großen Insel wahrscheinlich die einzigen Freien unseres Volkes!"

Für einen Moment starrte _Ausgestoßener_ sie panisch an, doch dann wurde sein Blick wieder dunkel.

„Dann ist es halt so", sagte er kühl. „Dein Versprechen gilt."

„Ja."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte er davon.

„Das überlebt er nicht, Tikki", flüsterte ihr Junges besorgt und kniete sich neben sie.

„Er hat sich entschieden", sagte sie nur dumpf. „Ich hätte ihm befehlen können, mit uns zu kommen, aber dann wäre es dasselbe gewesen, als wenn wir ihn in der Falle gelassen hätten."

„Du könntest mit ihm gehen", sagte er und _Fragt Viel_ sah ihn schwer schlucken. Seine Stimme versagte fast. „Mit dir würde er überleben."

Ein wenig irritiert schaute sie ihn an. Begriff er denn nicht?

„Ich hab kein Interesse, ihn zu meinem Gefährten zu wählen!", erklärte sie noch einmal. „Außerdem habe ich auf dich zu achten."

„Aber du kannst ihn doch nicht sterben lassen."

„Er hat so entschieden."

„Aber du könntest ihm helfen", beharrte er. „Tikki, ich will dich nicht verlieren, aber er soll auch nicht wegen mir sterben."

Ein wenig war sie hin und her gerissen zwischen der Pflicht ihrem Volk gegenüber und der, die sie gegenüber ihrem Jungen hatte.

„Du könntest ihm beibringen hier zu überleben", fuhr ihr Junges fort. „Ich kann ja mal versuchen, ob ich ein paar Tage ohne dich auskomme."

Noch immer konnte sich _Fragt Viel_ nicht entscheiden.

„Wie kommst du in unsere Höhle?"

„Ich schaffe das schon, Tikki. Keine Sorge. Der Weg zurück ist nicht sonderlich kompliziert."

Lange schaute sie ihn schweigend an. Er wirkte von sich überzeugt. Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit, ihn ein wenig aus ihrem Schutz zu entlassen, damit er sich selbst beweisen konnte. Sie spürte keine unmittelbare Gefahr für ihn voraus. Nicht solange…

„Spätestens, wenn die keuchende und dampfende Schlange dich in den großen Bau holt, werde ich wieder bei dir sein", versprach sie, kletterte auf seine Beine und drückte den Kopf gegen sein Gesicht. Er streichelte sie zum Abschied – dann lief sie in den Wald.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Einige Minuten lang stand Tarsuinn still und allein im Wald. Er wusste, alles war richtig und doch hatte er das Gefühl etwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben. Der Besuch im Zoo war es nicht, auch mit dem alten Zauberer hatte nichts zu tun.

Zögerlich machte er einen Schritt – und viel lang hin.

Genau! Das war es. Wie sollte er ohne Tikkis Hilfe eigentlich nach Hause kommen?

Für einen Moment dachte er daran nach Tikki zu rufen, denn sicher war sie noch nicht außer Hörweite, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders. Er hatte Snape gesagt, dass Tikki keine Krücke, sondern eine Hilfe war und das stimmte auch.

Leider hatte Tarsuinn niemals gelernt, wie man einen Stock benutzte um seinen Weg zu finden. Das bedauerte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Aber wozu war er denn ein Zauberer? In seinem Buch – _Für das Auge, das nicht sieht_ – gab es einige möglichen Zauber, der aber noch nie geklappt hatte und seine letzte Übung darin war ja schon mehr als ein halbes Jahr her.

Ob das Ministerium es als Notfall ansah, wenn ein blinder Junge ganz allein war und die Orientierung verloren hatte? Innerlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. Zeit es herauszufinden.

„_Praemittere Patronum!_", sagte er konzentriert und vollführte eine fast höflich anmutende Geste mit dem Zauberstab. Von der Theorie her sollte jetzt eine Art Abbild von Tarsuinns innersten Guten aus dem Zauberstab kommen und im dann vorausgehen und so sicher nach Hause geleiten. In der Praxis bekam er einen schmerzhaften Schlag in die Hand, wie er ihn seit langer Zeit nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

„Dann halt nicht", murmelte er genervt. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Autor seines Buches niemals an einen Zauberer mit dem _Wilden Talent_ gedacht hatte, denn dazu fehlte die Beschreibung der richtigen Gefühle.

Er wechselte den Zauberstab in die linke Hand. Was jetzt? Den Vorhersagezauber würde er auch nicht hinbekommen, auch wenn es praktisch gewesen wäre. Ein Zauber, der mit einem unangenehmen Kribbeln an der entsprechenden Stelle eine Sekunde vorher einen Schmerz vorhersagte war schon recht praktisch, aber laut Buch auch nur für Könner geeignet und außerdem illegal bei Sportspielen. Einen anderen Zauber, der seinen Zauberstab zu einem langen Stock machte und der dann wie ein Metalldetektor piepte, kannte er zwar und hatte ihn auch schon ein oder zweimal hinbekommen, aber hier war niemand, der seine vielen Misserfolge wieder rückgängig machen konnte. Außerdem hatte er ja schon einen Taststock aufgrund seiner Inkompetenz auf diesem Gebiet als Möglichkeit ausgeschlossen. Ob er nun piepte oder nicht, dass machte ohne Übung halt keinen Unterschied.

Eine weitere Möglichkeit für ihn war dann noch seinen Schutzgeist zu rufen, aber das wollte er nicht. Er kannte zwar die Beschwörungsformel und er mochte auch das Einhorn, was daraufhin erschien, aber laut Winona war dies nur eine Inkarnation seines familiären Unterbewusstseins. Und genau das schreckte ihn ab. Er mochte keine inneren Stimmen und zog es vor, wenn sie still blieben.

„_Delphinus sensus_!", versuchte er einen Zauber, der eigentlich nur unter Wasser angewendet werden sollte. Dabei dachte er daran, wie es war mit einem Wassermenschen zu schwimmen und anscheinend erzeugte dies genau das richtige Gefühl. Doch die Auswirkungen des funktionierenden Zaubers waren fast noch schlimmer, als die des fehlgeschlagenen. Als wäre etwas in ihm erwacht, dass alle Sinne auf einmal überlagerte. Seine Ohren hallten von einem stetig an und abschwellenden Fiepen, Wellen von Hitze liefen über seine Haut, die Luft stank und in seinem Kopf bildeten sich Formen, wie in seinem Träumen, aber sie pulsierten. Mal waren sie schmerzhaft hell, mal fast nicht zu sehen und im Grunde glaubte er alles um sich herum zu sehen. Es war einfach zu viel für ihn.

„_Humanus sensus!_", brach er den Zauber gerade noch ab, bevor ihm die Sinne schwanden und riss den Arm wie vorgeschrieben in die Höhe.

Es knallte laut neben ihm.

„Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für

gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer…", begrüßte ihn einen Stimme.

Hätte Tarsuinn geahnt, was jetzt auf ihn zukam, vielleicht hätte er es weiter allein versucht.

-------------------------------

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	5. Lauter dunkle Wolken

**- Kapitel 5 - **

**Lauter dunkle Wolken**

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber ich glaube langsam, das Geld ist die verlorene Freizeit nicht wert", stöhnte Winona.

„Wenn man bedenkt, wofür ich mein Geld ausgegeben habe, kann ich dir nur zustimmen", maulte Toireasa, warf die geschälte Kartoffel mit Schwung in den Topf und griff sich die nächste. „Ich war kurz davor das Zauberverbot zu vergessen und die englischen Treiber zu verfluchen. Die haben niemanden außer sich selbst abgeschirmt und als unser Torwart und Sucher dann k.o. waren, hatte sich die Sache schon erledigt. Selbst wenn unsere Jäger über das peinliche Niveau von Fliegenfängern hinausgewachsen wären."

„Du hast aber auch ein Glück mit deinen herausgesuchten Spielen", lachte Winona neckend. „Erst das Sekundenspiel Irland : Japan und dann dieses Desaster. Ich bin richtig froh, dass ich mein Geld für was anderes verwende."

„Und für was?"

„Wirst du schon noch sehen", meinte Winona und ihr Mund verzog sich für eine Sekunde lang verkniffen. Doch das gab sich sofort wieder. „Apropos sehen – hat Tarsuinn dir erzählt, wo Tikki ist?"

„Nein", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf. „Ich glaub, Rica weiß es, aber sonst niemand."

„Ich find es blöd, dass er wieder mit seiner Geheimnistuerei anfängt", meckerte Winona. „Und er könnte ruhig seinem Job nachgehen und kochen. Er braucht allein nicht mal halb so lange für diese Fronarbeit wie wir beide zusammen."

„Möchtest du jetzt mit ihm tauschen?", zwinkerte Toireasa ihr zu und spielte damit auf den Stress an, den Rica seit zwei Tagen mit den Japanern und Chinesen hatte und weswegen gerade Verhandlungen stattfanden.

Wie von Tarsuinn befürchtet, war genau das eingetreten, was der Junge vorausgesagt hatte: man war sich beinahe ernsthaft an die Gurgel gegangen und es hatte das Auftauchen zweier Auroren bedurft, um einen erzwungenen Waffenstillstand herzustellen. Der Anlass war eigentlich relativ nichtig gewesen. Nachdem Japan so sang- und klanglos verloren hatte, hatten die Chinesen sich köstlich darüber amüsiert und einiges an Häme über die Verlierer ausgeschüttet. Die Japaner hatten das mit gespieltem Gleichmut ertragen, aber sehr deutlich gezeigt, wie sehr sie der Ansicht waren, dass ihre Zurückhaltung und der Respekt gegenüber dem Gastgeber sie über ihre Peiniger erhob. Als jedoch dann die Chinesen ihr Spiel hatten und nach wenigen Minuten regelrecht und wortwörtlich von den Deutschen abgeschossen worden waren, wurde alles zurückgezahlt und die hohen Ideale waren vergessen.

Nun waren die chinesischen Zauberer und Hexen leider etwas emotionaler und ab einem gewissen Punkt ersetzten dann Flüche die Worte. Wenn Toireasa nicht hektisch hätte in Deckung gehen gemusst hätte, sie hätte einige der sehr interessanten Zauber wirklich gern studiert. Zumindest hatte sie aber ganz gute Ideen bekommen, was man so alles mit den _Fabelhaften Fünf_ anstellen konnte, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab.

Dabei hatte alles relativ harmlos angefangen, doch dann kam eine Sache ins Spiel, die Rica als Kamikaze oder auch _göttlichen Wind_ bezeichnete. Tarsuinn hatte sie später darüber aufgeklärt, dass es sich dabei um eine lange vergangene Geschichte handelte. Und zwar schien es zwischen den asiatischen Zauberern seit Jahrhunderten ein Übereinkommen zu geben, sich niemals in Muggeldinge einzumischen, sobald sie über das private Umfeld hinausgingen. So sollte vermieden werden, dass die Kriege der Muggel zu blutig wurden und vor allem, dass in ihnen Zauberer oder Hexen ums Leben kamen. Anscheinend hatten die Japaner dieses Abkommen einmal gebrochen, als sie mit einem Sturm die mongolische Invasionsflotte vor der Küste ihrer Inseln versenkten. Was Toireasa zunächst nicht verstanden hatte war, warum es die Chinesen etwas anging, wenn die Japaner Mongolen versenkten, bis ihr erklärt wurde, dass die Mongolen wiederum zuvor China besetzen konnten, weil deren Zauberer sich an das Verbot zum Eingreifen gehalten hatten. Mann, waren die nachtragend.

„Ich seh nur nicht ein, warum Rica die Leute nicht allein beschwatzen kann?", beschwerte sich Winona weiter.

„Weil die Squibs nicht respektieren", erklärte Toireasa zum wiederholten Mal geduldig. „Das ist ja bei uns nicht viel anders, oder?"

„Und ich vermute eher, sie will die mit unserem Essen mürbe machen", kicherte Winona etwas heiterer. „Hast du deren Blicke gesehen, als es gestern Irish Stew gab? Ich hatte wirklich Angst, die würden uns lynchen, aber stattdessen haben sie ihr falsches Lächeln aufgesetzt und alles heruntergewürgt."

„Ja, Rica ist manchmal ziemlich gemein."

„Was denkst du, wenn die vorzeitig abreisen, ob sie mir die Mannschaftstickets für das Endspiel verkaufen?", fragte Toireasa.

„Das bezweifle ich", nahm Winona ihr jede Hoffnung. „Meine Mutter meint, selbst die billigsten Plätze kosten auf dem Schwarzmarkt über einhundert Galleonen. Und legal gibt es schon seit Anfang des Jahres keine Karten mehr."

„Hundert?", machte Toireasa große Augen.

„Im Moment", schränkte das andere Mädchen ein. „Und sollte Irland – unsere letzte Hoffung – das Halbfinale gewinnen, dann ist das nur ein Vorgeschmack. Habt ihr überhaupt Karten dafür bekommen?"

„Ja", sagte Toireasa und Vorfreude erfüllte sie. „Alle meine Großeltern kommen mit. Und diesmal sollte die britische Mannschaft gewinnen – oder zumindest ein gutes Spiel liefern!"

„Oder was?", fragte Winona lachend. Sie warf eine Kartoffel, die jedoch den Topf um einige Zentimeter verfehlte.

„Oder sie bekommen klebendes Konfetti auf den Kopf."

Winona kicherte.

„Und ich weiß schon, wer diese Idee hatte", meinte sie. „Wie kommt es? Keine Wasserbomben diesmal?"

„Sind zu schwer zu schmuggeln und seit dem Englandspiel, werden sie Opa Samuel sicher sehr intensiv filzen. Das Konfetti wird ja auch nur in Verbindung mit Schweiß klebrig. Wir bekommen es sicher an den Ordnern vorbei."

„Vorausgesetzt, keiner von denen hat verschwitzte Hände."

„Die meisten tragen Detektionshandschuhe, da besteht kaum Gefahr. Außerdem wette ich, werden die vor allem Opa und mich filzen, da wir uns ja so daneben benommen haben. An Oma Caitlin trauen die sich sicher nicht ran."

„Wie kommt das überhaupt?", fragte Winona nachdenklich. „Jeder scheint ängstlichen Respekt vor deiner kleinen Oma zu haben, aber eigentlich weiß keiner warum? Womit verdienen sie überhaupt ihr Geld?"

„Ich hab diese Frage schon oft selbst gestellt und nie eine befriedigende Antwort erhalten", erklärte Toireasa schulterzuckend. „Ich glaub, sie _leben von den Zinsen_."

„Vielleicht sind sie in einer Art Geheimdienst", flüsterte Winona und die Augen des Mädchens funkelten. „Oder gehören einem Geheimbund an."

Das brachte Toireasa zum Lachen.

„Bei Oma Caitlin mag das vielleicht sein, aber kannst du dir Samuel als Verschwörer vorstellen?"

„Nur in der _Invasion der Chaos-Clowns_", grinste nun auch Winona und zwinkerte gleichzeitig verschwörerisch. „Aber vielleicht ist das alles nur seine Tarnung. Weißt du, wie bei Zorro."

„Wie bei wem?"

„Oh Mann, Toireasa. Du bist eine wandelnde Bildungslücke. Sobald wir diese Dienstmädchensache hinter uns haben und es regnet, werden wir mal einen ausgiebigen Videoabend machen. Am besten fangen wir mit alten Mantel- und Degenfilmen an, da bist du nicht so überfordert."

Toireasa öffnete schon den Mund zu einer passenden Entgegnung, als die Küchentür aufging und Tarsuinn, Rica und Medir erschienen.

Der Junge und Ricas Freund schienen bester Dinge und nur Rica machte eine leicht beleidigte Miene.

„Endlich!", begrüßte Winona die drei erleichtert und vorwurfsvoll. „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Großartig!", feixte Tarsuinn breit. „Rica war..."

„Ich war nicht gierig", unterbrach die junge Frau.

„Ich wollte eigentlich sagen...", meinte Tarsuinn unschuldig und zwinkerte amüsiert mit beiden Augen, „...dass du unglaublich geschickt, freundlich, geduldig – und geschäftstüchtig warst."

Medir verbarg ein zu breites Grinsen hinter einer Hand.

„Ich habe nur eine Gelegenheit ergriffen", verteidigte sich Rica.

„Die du selbst geschaffen hast", entgegnete Tarsuinn.

„Na und? Alle Seiten profitieren davon! Und wenn du deine neuen Schulsachen kaufst, wirst du sicher dankbar sein, wenn es nicht das billigste Zeug ist und wir nicht die Hilfe des Hogwarts-Fonds brauchen."

„Beschwere ich mich etwa?", meinte der Junge.

„Könntet ihr bitte erst mal erklären, was geschehen ist, und euch dann ärgern?", fragte Winona ungeduldig dazwischen. „Ich würde gern mitlachen."

Tarsuinn deutete eine Verbeugung gegenüber Rica an.

„Schwesterchen. Wenn du meinst, dass meine Worte dir nicht gerecht werden, dann solltest du das übernehmen."

„Danke – mein kleiner, hinterhältiger Bruder." Rica holte tief Luft und schaute Winona und Toireasa an. „Wir sind zu einer gütlichen Einigung gekommen. Man hat den Vorschlag gemacht, das Problem auf sportliche Weise und auf neutralen Boden auszutragen. Deshalb werden beide Teams in drei Tagen im Rahmenprogramm der Weltmeisterschaft ein Demonstrationsspiel im _Asiatischen Quidditch _veranstalten und aus dem Erlös werden die Schäden am Haus bezahlt."

„Wobei es doch verwunderlich ist, warum das Ministerium schon gestern diesem heute ausgehandelten Kompromiss zugestimmt hat", warf Medir schmunzelnd ein.

„Nun du nicht auch noch!", maulte Rica. „Sie haben da halt ein paar sehr talentierte Wahrsager angestellt."

„Wenn du es sagst...", meinte der Mann und küsste zurückhaltend Ricas gesunde Wange, was sie jedoch nicht wirklich besänftigte.

Toireasa betrachtete Medir ein wenig verlegen. Sie wusste nicht ob der Heiler sich noch an die erste Begegnung mit ihr erinnerte, doch wenn, dann erwähnte er das mit keinem Wort. Im Grunde war er ein recht lieber und auch gutaussehender junger Mann. Einzig – und da waren sich Rica, Toireasa und Winona einig – hätte er seine Haare länger tragen sollen. Doch Medir hatte jede Andeutung in diese Richtung mit dem Verweis auf seine Arbeit abgeschmettert. Wobei abgeschmettert nicht so ganz das richtige Wort war. Er hatte nur zurückhaltend auf diesen Fakt hingewiesen, denn im Grunde war Medir schüchtern, es sei denn, es ging um Rennbesen und seine Arbeit. Wenn Rica gewollt hätte, sie hätte ihn völlig dominieren können, da er unfähig schien einen Haushalt zu führen. Glücklicherweise war Rica nicht so eine Frau und so schienen die beiden wirklich wie füreinander geschaffen.

Einziger Wermutstropfen dabei war jedoch, dass Tarsuinn dem Heiler Unbehagen zu bereiten schien. Nicht, dass Medir Angst vor dem Jungen hatte oder so. Ganz im Gegenteil, denn Tarsuinn war zu ihm deutlich rücksichtsvoller und freundlicher als zu seinen Eltern. Trotzdem legte Medir eine große Zurückhaltung an den Tag.

_Vielleicht fürchtete er, unbeabsichtigt denselben Fehler wie die McAllisters zu machen?_, grübelte Toireasa. Jeder wusste, dass Ricas Beziehung zu ihm davon abhing, dass sie sich nicht zwischen den beiden entscheiden musste. Denn – zumindest für Toireasa – war dann die Wahl klar.

„Was soll denn das für ein Essen werden?", riss Tarsuinn sie aus ihren Grübeleien.

„Fish and Chips", murmelte sie, noch halb abwesend, zur Antwort.

„Mit viel Essig?"

„Ja."

Sein Ekel war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

„Dachte ich es mir. Aber denkt ihr, die haben noch so viel Strafe verdient?"

„Nur weil es dir nicht schmeckt, muss es ja nicht für die anderen gelten", meinte Winona.

„Glaub mir, die minimale kulinarische Experimentierfreude habt ihr ihnen schon gestern ausgetrieben."

„Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil du Irish Stew noch nicht kanntest", unterstellte Toireasa.

„Pfefferminze gehört in Zahnpasta, Kaugummi und höchstens noch in den Tee."

„Barbar", urteilte Toireasa fest.

„Nur weil du Kräuterkunde nicht magst, muss du nicht gleich die gute, alte Pfefferminze hinrichten."

„Und nur weil du keine Ahnung von guter, britischer Küche hast, musst du unser Essen nicht schlecht machen!", lachte Toireasa. „Wenn man nicht damit aufgewachsen ist, kann man das gar nicht zu schätzen wissen."

„Warum macht ihr nicht die Fish and Chips und Tarsuinn mixt eine passende Soße, damit auch unsere Gäste es genießen können!", schlug Rica vor. „Und heute Abend bekommen dann alle, was sie mögen. Quasi als Belohnung."

„Ich hab die Arbeit", stöhnte Tarsuinn theatralisch.

„Dafür wird der Zusatzgewinn fair geteilt", köderte Rica ihn lachend. „Durch fünf natürlich und nach Abzug der Kosten."

„Und wie viel wäre das?", erkundigte sich Toireasa.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht", zwinkerte Rica. „Kommt darauf an, um welche Summe gewettet wird."

„Und natürlich ist Rica die neutrale Buchmacherin, die – gegen eine kleine Aufwandsentschädigung – sich um alles kümmert", lästerte Tarsuinn, schnappte sich endlich ein Messer und ein Holzbrett und begann beneidenswert schnell die geschälten Kartoffeln in Streifen zu schneiden.

„Noch mehr solcher Kommentare und ich suche mir einen anderen Koch!", drohte Rica mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, was die Neckereien jedoch nicht beendete.

Zu fünft machte die Küchenarbeit deutlich mehr Spaß und dank der geübten Händen von Rica und Tarsuinn, ging alles auch viel schneller. Selbst Medir half ein wenig mit, obwohl er von Haushaltszaubern offensichtlich nicht den geringsten Schimmer hatte. Dafür waren seine _Reparo_- und Desinfektions-Sprüche vom Feinsten. Er war sogar in der Lage, Hackfleisch wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form zurückzuzwingen. Aber reparieren musste er ja von Berufswegen gut können.

Der Rest des Tages verging so, wie in den letzten zwei Wochen üblich. Putzen, kochen und ein wenig die Gäste unterhalten, die im Moment den halb abgefackelten Garten nach streng festgelegten Zeiten getrennt nutzten. Da die Gäste der verschiedenen Länder sich allgemein aus dem Weg gingen, indem sie ständig irgendwelche Sehenswürdigkeiten (regional so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt) besuchten, war aber allgemein weniger zu tun und so hatte Toireasa auch ein wenig Freizeit, um mit Winona und Tarsuinn herumzuhängen.

Leider wollten die beiden spätnachmittags meist ins Freibad. Trotzdem ging sie mit. Zwar war ihr immer noch nicht wohl in der Nähe von Wasser und sie würde es wohl sicher niemals genießen, von einem fünf Meter hohen Turm hineinzuspringen, aber zumindest war sie stolz darauf, diese Angst ein wenig in den Griff bekommen zu haben.

Lustiger fand sie es da schon, das zu machen, was Winona _Muggelguggen_ nannte. Immerhin waren sie wahrscheinlich die einzigen Zauberer im gesamten Bad und ein wenig faszinierten diese Menschen Toireasas Verstand schon. Heimlich war ihr bewusst, dass sie Muggel wie besonders interessante, magische Wesen betrachtete. Ständig ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie sie in Kategorien einteilte, typische Eigenarten bemerkte, versuchte Stärken und Schwächen zu entdecken und gedankliche Notizen dazu machte.

Auch Muggelsport hatte sie inzwischen kennen gelernt. Das jedoch nicht aus eigenem Antrieb. Schon als sie das erste Mal in das Bad gekommen waren, hatten einige Muggeljungen Winona und sie gefragt, ob sie nicht Lust hätten, bei einem Spiel namens _Volleyball_ mitzuspielen. Leider war das bei weitem nicht so aufregend wie Quidditch und man brauchte anscheinend auch viel Übung, ehe sich ein Erfolgserlebnis einstellte.

Trotzdem hatte sie auch noch _Fußball_ und _Tischtennis_ ausprobiert und zumindest Letzteres machte ihr Spaß und ein wenig Talent schien sie auch zu haben.

Im Moment jedoch hatte Toireasa relativ wenig Spaß, denn sie kämpfte gerade darum, nicht gegen das Gesetz zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei zu verstoßen. Sie saß allein auf der Decke, da Winona und Tarsuinn gerade wieder wild durchs Wasser tobten, und wand sich unter den Fragen von fünf Muggeln, die man grob als Tischtennisbekanntschaften bezeichnen konnte.

„Sag mal, Toireasa", sagte ein pausbäckiger Junge namens Joe. „Wenn ihr hier in der Gegend wohnt, warum seid ihr nicht auf unserer Schule?"

„Weil wir auf ein Internat gehen", entgegnete Toireasa.

„Und auf welches?", fragte Edgar, ein weiterer Junge, der schon fünfzehn und der erste gewesen war, der Toireasa, Winona und Tarsuinn hier im Bad angesprochen hatte.

„Kennt ihr nicht! Ist sehr klein und kaum der Rede wert", wich sie vorsichtig aus und versuchte dabei völlig offen zu wirken.

„Und wo liegt es?", war wieder Joe an der Reihe.

„In Schottland."

„Und wo da genau?", forschte Edgar tiefer.

„Nahe Edinburgh", log Toireasa.

„Wie heißt die Schule?"

„Sie heißt: _Hier sind Ihre Töchter sicher vor Jungs_", entgegnete sie schnippisch, weil sie Hogwarts nicht nennen durfte und eine andere Schule nicht nennen konnte.

„Aber Tarsuinn darf auf diese Schule?", fragte Janine, die ziemlich vorlaute und manchmal auch nervige kleine Schwester eines sehr stillen Jungen, der Lester hieß. Laut Joe musste Lester seine Schwester immer mitschleppen, weil es sonst Ärger zu Hause gab. Für Toireasa war Lester eine Art Luna, weil er, wenn er mal sprach, über seltsame Wesen namens _Vulkanoniere_ und _Kling-gnoms_ sprach. Mit _Vulkanoniere_ meinte er wohl Menschen oder Wesen, die in der Nähe von Vulkanen lebten und mit Kanonen hantierten, und _Kling-gnoms _waren wohl kleine Messerhelden

„Tarsuinn geht auf ein Jungeninternat ganz in der Nähe", wand Toireasa sich heraus.

„Ist ja auch egal", schob Edgar das Jungeninternat beiseite. „Warum müsst ihr unbedingt auf diese Schule gehen? Ich meine, meist gehen doch nur Kinder von Reichen ins Internat und reich seht ihr nicht aus. Oder trag ihr absichtlich nur diese Klamotten, damit ihr hier nicht auffallt?"

„Wir sind nicht reich", erklärte Toireasa und versuchte so das Thema von der Schule abzuwenden. „Unsere Eltern sind nur viel unterwegs. Diplomatisches Corps."

„Aber dann müssten sie doch viel verdienen, oder?", fragte Joe. „Diplomaten, wow!"

Toireasa lachte auf, um einen Moment Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Denkst du, eine Schreiberin und ein Fahrer verdienen viel?", spekulierte sie aufs Geradewohl und wünschte sich sehnlich, Winona und Tarsuinn würden endlich mit dem kindischen Planschen aufhören.

„Ähem... nö. Sicher nicht", sagte Joe unsicher.

„Also schicken sie euch auf das Internat", fuhr Edgar lauernd fort. „Wie hieß das gleich noch mal?"

„Werd ich dir nicht sagen."

„Und, wie ist da der Unterricht? Ich hasse ja die naturwissenschaftlichen Fächer. Da bin ich richtig mies drin."

„Ich bin auch nicht gut in Kräuterkunde", gestand Toireasa und wähnte sich für einen Augenblick auf sicherem Boden.

„Was ist denn das für ein Fach?", zerstob ihre Selbstsicherheit unter der Frage von Janine.

„Na ja... ich mein... Pflanzenkunde und so weiter", stammelte sie. „Wir nennen das nur Kräuter... na ja... ihr kennt das sicher."

„Und wahrscheinlich haben sie da auch noch Tränke statt Chemie, Zauberei statt Physik und Latein statt Englisch", lachte Edgar.

Toireasa brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass er das als Witz gedacht hatte. Nur mit Mühe und ein wenig zu spät zwang sie sich ein Grinsen ab. Zu ihrer Freude sah sie, dass Winona und Tarsuinn ihr Bad endlich beendet hatten.

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte sie möglichst empört. „Wir leben ja nicht mehr wie zu Merlins Zeiten."

„Na, da bin ich mir nicht ganz so sicher", meinte Edgar und schaute sie seltsam an. „Ich meine, Mädchenpensionate sind doch schon seit dreißig Jahren out."

„Uns gefällt es da!", unterbrach eine klatschnasse Winona, die Tarsuinn an der Hand führte, öffnete den Knoten, mit dem sie ihre Haare zum Schwimmen hochgebunden hatte, und schüttelte das Wasser heraus. Alle zuckten unwillkürlich zusammen, als sie das kalte Nass traf. „Man ist da vor aufdringlichen Stadtjungs in Sicherheit."

„Hältst du mich für aufdringlich, Toireasa?", fragte Edgar und sah sie irgendwie hilfesuchend an.

„Ein wenig", sagte sie ehrlich, was ihm offensichtlich nicht gefiel.

„Ich bin nur neugierig, warum du nicht erzählen willst, wo ihr zur Schule geht."

„Wir gehen gar nicht zur Schule", half Winona selbstsicher aus und Toireasa entspannte sich dankbar ein wenig. „Das mit dem Internat erzählt Toireasa nur, weil sie sich schämt, dass wir Privatlehrer haben. Unsere Eltern halten nichts von staatlichen Schulen. Außerdem reisen wir sehr viel."

„Ihr begleitet also eure Eltern, wenn sie unterwegs sind?", erkundigte sich Joe.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah Winona Toireasa fragend an, dann sagte sie in überzeugtem Ton: „Ja!"

„Und wo wart ihr da schon alles?", fragte der dicke Junge weiter.

„Ich bin im Grunde in Asien aufgewachsen", meinte Tarsuinn ein wenig angeberisch. „Indien, China, Japan."

„Und ist das da mit deinen Augen passiert?", fragte Janine mitleidig.

„Nein!", entgegnete Tarsuinn nur und sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur kühler. „Ich bin damit geboren."

„Oh", murmelte Janine und sah betreten zur Seite.

„Was haltet ihr von einer Runde Tischtennis?", unterbrach Toireasa dieses dumme Gespräch und zum Glück half es. Sie spielten noch eine gute Stunde, gingen noch einmal ins Wasser und dann mussten die Muggel nach Hause. Muggeleltern schienen sich sehr schnell Sorgen zu machen, wenn ihre Kinder abends noch unterwegs waren. Vorher zog Edgar sie jedoch beiseite.

„Bitte gib mir deine Adresse", bat er Toireasa. „Ich würde dir gern schreiben, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt."

„Vielleicht!", sagte Toireasa überrascht, wandte sich abrupt um und ließ den Jungen ohne Adresse zurück. Das war jetzt schon der zweite Junge, der sie mit einem seltsamen Blick ansah und es wurde von Mal zu Mal unangenehmer. Was hatten die denn nur?

„Na, da hast du uns ja beinahe um Kopf und Kragen geredet", meinte Winona amüsiert, als sie endlich allein und auf dem Heimweg waren.

„Was sollte ich denn sagen!", beschwerte sich Toireasa. „Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie ich auf solche Fragen antworten muss."

„Dann versprich mir, dass du Muggelkunde im neuen Schuljahr nimmst", lachte Winona sie nur aus. „Ansonsten waren deine Ausreden so schlecht nicht. Nur das mit dem Internat war keine so gute Idee. Privatunterricht ist immer die beste Lösung, weil das niemand nachprüfen kann."

„Und wie ist das, wenn dir ein Muggel schreiben will?"

„Das ist noch viel einfacher. Entweder du bittest deine Eltern, dir den Brief mit einer Eule nachzuschicken, oder nimmst den _Magmugausser (Wizmugexser)_ in Anspruch."

„Den was?", fragte Toireasa verwirrt.

„Den _Mag-Mug-Aus-Ser_. Den _Magier-Muggel-Austausch-Service_. Ist ganz einfach. Wenn du einem Muggel einen Brief schicken willst, der für ihn völlig normal aussieht, dann schreibst du seine Adresse auf den Umschlag, legst ein Silberstück bei und sagst der Eule, sie soll den bei _Magmugausser_ abliefern. Die verschicken ihn dann mit der Muggelpost für dich. Umgedreht funktioniert das genauso. Du gibst dem Muggel die Adresse von _Magmugausser_ und die schicken ihn dann mit einer Eule an dich – natürlich kostet dich das auch ein Silberstück."

„Ziemlich teuer", murmelte Toireasa.

„Willst du denn Edgar schreiben?", fragte Tarsuinn und machte damit klar, dass er das kurze Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. Wie hätte sie es auch anders erwarten können?

„Nicht Edgar", wehrte sie überzeugt ab. „Ich wollt Lester fragen. Das was er über die _Vulkanoniere _und _Kling-gnoms_ erzählt…"

„Vulkanier und Klingonen", korrigierte Winona.

„…hat, fand ich sehr interessant. Ich habe von diesen Rassen noch nie gehört und ich hoffe, wenn er schreibt, ist er nicht so wortkarg."

Winona und Tarsuinn schüttelten sich vor Lachen.

„Vulkanier und Klingonen sind Phantasierassen aus einer Fernsehserie", erklärte Tarsuinn gnädigerweise.

„Aber er hat davon erzählt, als würden sie wirklich existieren."

„In seinem Kopf existieren die vielleicht auch."

„Also ist er wirklich wie eine Muggel-Luna in männlich?"

„Genau so", bestätigte Winona überzeugt. „Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob der Muggel mit seiner Serie näher an der Realität liegt oder Luna und der _Quibbler_."

„Ich wette auf Luna", sagte Tarsuinn überzeugt.

„Da halt ich gegen", sagte Winona sofort.

„Um was?"

„Einen Wunsch?"

„Einen erfüllbaren Wunsch!"

„Gut. Wenn also eine von Lunas Geschichten wahr ist, schulde ich dir einen erfüllbaren Wunsch und wenn was aus Star Trek wahr wird, dann musst du das Gleiche tun, okay?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, Luna wird mich nicht enttäuschen", lachte Tarsuinn und hielt Winona die Hand hin. „Du hast keine Chance."

„Warten wir es ab", meinte Winona hinterhältig grinsend und schlug ein.

„Mit dieser Wette habt ihr bewiesen, dass ihr beide verrückter als Luna und Lester seid", kommentierte Toireasa, die seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr von Wetten hielt.

„Ist doch harmlos", zwinkerte Winona. „Da fällt mir ein, da ich euch endlich mal allein für mich habe, ich möchte euch gern übermorgen Abend einladen."

„Wohin?", fragte Toireasa.

„Zu einer Familienfeier."

„Und was sollen wir da?"

„Jeder bringt zwei oder drei seiner Freunde mit. Das ist bei uns so Tradition. Und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mitkommt."

„Okay", sagte Toireasa ohne groß nachzudenken zu. „Welche Gardarobe ist da verlangt?"

„Wie du willst. Hauptsache ich kann mit euch angeben", Winona wirkte etwas nervös, als sie das zu erklären versuchte. „Wisst ihr, in meiner Familie lädt man seine Freunde ein, um sich selbst zu beweisen. Das heißt jetzt nicht, dass ihr euer bestes Benehmen herauskehren sollt, oder so. Ihr sollt einfach so sein wie immer und dadurch zeigt ihr, wie richtig oder falsch ich gewählt habe. Ihr würdet mir einen großen Gefallen tun und außerdem könnten wir Toireasa endlich einen Schutzgeist besorgen. Das wird großartig. Meine Familie wird euch…"

Das Mädchen stutzte und schaute auf den schweigsamen Jungen, der an der Hand zwischen den beiden Mädchen ging.

„Du hast nicht zugesagt, Tarsuinn", sagte Winona und wirkte plötzlich furchtbar bedrückt.

„Ich kann nicht", murmelte der Junge betreten. „Ich würde viel lieber mit zu deiner Familienfeier kommen, aber ich hab Rica versprochen mit Ma und Dad zu den Highlandgames zu gehen. Wenn ich das absage, dann tu ich ihnen weh."

„Ist schon okay", murmelte Winona und war offensichtlich enttäuscht. „Ich hätte ja auch eher fragen können."

„Nächstes Mal klappt es", hoffte Tarsuinn. „Zumindest werde ich ab jetzt immer zuerst dich fragen, bevor ich was mit meinen Eltern unternehmen muss."

„Du solltest nicht so hart mit ihnen umspringen", bat ihn Toireasa leise. „Sie haben viele Jahre eures Lebens verpasst."

„Daran sind sie selbst schuld!", erklärte Tarsuinn kühl und eine unangenehme Stille begleitete sie wie eine dunkle Wolke auf dem Rest des Heimweges.

* * *

Zwei Abende später betrat Toireasa an Winonas Seite einen großen Saal, der wie ein Zelt und mit verschiedenen indianischen Sachen hergerichtet war. Es waren schon viele Gäste anwesend.

„Also, denk dran", ermahnte Winona sie leise. „Hier sind auch Muggel, die absolut keine Ahnung haben. Sei also vorsichtig, mit wem du was besprichst."

„Ja, geht klar", murmelte Toireasa zum vierten Mal heute. Winona war ziemlich aufgeregt.

„Jeder, der Darkcloud heißt, weiß natürlich Bescheid und die Mädchen wirst du alle auf Anhieb erkennen. Aber ansonsten, sei vorsichtig! Es könnte…"

„Winona!", unterbrach Toireasa genervt. „Ich hab es spätestens nach dem zweiten Mal kapiert. Warum bist du so nervös?"

„Das heute ist verdammt wichtig."

„Ich dachte, dies ist nur eine Familienfeier?", fragte Toireasa irritiert.

„Das hab ich nie gesagt", gestand Winona verlegen und reckte den Hals. „Aber du hilfst mir damit wirklich. Ich…", das Mädchen schien gefunden zu haben, was sie suchte, und zog Toireasa mit sich, „…ich brauch einfach einen Freund hier, bei dem ich mich im Zweifelsfall ausweinen kann."

„Weshalb?", drängte Toireasa leise.

„Später!", murmelte Winona, setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und umarmte einen Jungen heftig von hinten. „Hinmaton, schön dich zu sehen!"

Der so überraschend begrüßte Junge warf Winona fast um, als er sich herumdrehte, dann aber erwiderte er die Umarmung.

„Cousinchen", sagte er erfreut und zwei schalkhafte, schwarze Augen blitzten. „Du weißt doch, dass ich diesen Namen nicht mag."

„Deshalb verwende ich ihn ja", lachte Winona herzhaft. „Ach, es tut gut, dich mal wieder ärgern zu können."

„Das Gleiche kann ich auch behaupten", sagte der Junge und gab Winona sogar einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Damit du deinen Spott verteilen kannst, habe ich jemanden mitgebracht."

Er gab Winona frei und stellte das Mädchen zwei anderen Jugendlichen gegenüber, die lächelnd neben der kleinen Szene standen.

„Hast du uns schon vergessen?", fragte ein dickliches, brünettes Mädchen.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht, Sally", freute sich Winona und umarmte nun auch sie. Ein kleiner mausgesichtiger Junge bekam einen festen Händedruck. „Toireasa", wandte Winona sich danach an sie. „Das hier ist mein Lieblingscousin Hin… sorry… Matt. Und die beiden sind Sally und Clint. Wir vier sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen, als ich noch in Manchester wohnte. Ihr drei, das ist Toireasa."

Diverses Händeschütteln folgte, doch danach war Toireasa schon fast wieder vergessen. Winona, Sally und Clint – Toireasa war sich sicher, dass die beiden Muggel waren – fragten sich gegenseitig Löcher in den Bauch. Einzig der Cousin Hin… Hami…Hinatu… ach egal… Matt schaute noch Toireasa an. Ein wenig prüfend, ein wenig freundlich lächelnd – gerade genug, dass Toireasa sich fragte, warum er so schaute.

„Du bist also die berühmt-berüchtigte Toireasa", sagte er dann und seine Augen verloren etwas von dem unangenehmen Blick. Dafür zwinkerte er kurz „Winona hat mir viel von dir und eurer Schule geschrieben. Ich hab mich darauf gefreut, dich kennen zu lernen. Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, ich war neugieriger auf den blinden Jungen mit dem Mungo. Wie hieß er doch gleich?"

„Tarsuinn", sagte Toireasa kurz angebunden.

„Ja genau. Kommt er noch?"

„Nein, er musste mit seinen Eltern weg. Winona hat ihn ein wenig zu spät gefragt."

„Na ja. Das passiert schon mal", lächelte Matt geheimnisvoll.

Toireasa fragte sich, ob er sich dadurch interessanter machen wollte. Doch dafür hatte er den völlig falschen Zeitpunkt gewählt. Da Winona aber vollständig von ihren alten Freunden abgelenkt wurde, beschloss Toireasa, dass sie lieber mit Winonas Cousin redete als allein rumzustehen.

„Du bist mit Winona in die Schule gegangen?", fragte sie. „Wie viele Jahre seid ihr denn auseinander?"

„Keine Jahre, nur drei Monate", entgegnete der Junge. „Ich war nur schon immer deutlich größer als der Zwerg da und deshalb lässt sie mich nie vergessen, dass sie eigentlich die Ältere ist."

„Sie hat dir viel über mich geschrieben?"

„Ja", und wieder schaute der Junge geheimnisvoll. „Sie schreibt aber auch viel über das _Warzenschwein_ im Allgemeinen."

„Oh, so viel also", grinste Toireasa, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. „Warum bist du dann eigentlich nicht auch auf unserer Schule?"

Die letzte Frage war Toireasa bereits herausgerutscht, als ihr klar wurde, dass dies für einige Menschen eine schwere Beleidigung darstellen konnte. Es mochte wohl keinen Squib geben, der sich darüber freute.

„Ich bekomme nachmittags immer _Nachhilfe_unterricht von meinen Eltern oder anderen Verwandten. Manchmal auch von externen Lehrern. Madame Hooch verdient sich in den Ferien immer was bei uns dazu. Schließlich ist sie ja bei euch mit ihren vier Doppelstunden die Woche nicht gerade ausgelastet und eine goldene Nase verdient sie sich damit auch nicht."

„Bekommt ihr denn genug Spieler zusammen?", fragte Toireasa verschwörerisch.

Für einen Moment sah Matt ziemlich warnend drein, doch dann kehrte sein Grinsen wieder und mit einer völlig übertriebenen Geste bot er Toireasa seinen Arm.

„Komm", sagte der Junge und nickte kurz Richtung Winona. „Bei den Dreien sind wir erst mal abgemeldet.

Toireasa zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment und dann ließ sie sich von Matt beiseite führen, wobei sie aber seinen Arm nicht ergriff. An der Wand stehend, nahe einer Maske, die fast wie eine Wolfsschnauze aussah, begann Matt sie über Quidditch auszufragen und wie es in Hogwarts gespielt wurde. Toireasa fand seine plötzliche Offenheit seltsam, aber vertraute einfach mal seiner Intelligenz. Er machte keinen dummen Eindruck und schien dabei Quidditch genauso wie sie zu lieben, wobei er jedoch eindeutig mehr für die Taktiken eines Suchers schwärmte, auch wenn er die Mannschaft trotzdem immer hervorhob.

Ehe es sich Toireasa versah, war eine Stunde vorbei und sie musste feststellen, wie sehr sie das Gespräch genoss. Jeder ihrer Freunde in Hogwarts mochte Quidditch mehr oder weniger, aber bis auf William gab es niemanden, der die gleiche Begeisterung dafür an den Tag legte wie sie selbst. Ein großer Teil ihrer Anspannung verflog.

„Oh, verflixt", unterbrach Matt plötzlich eine angeregte Diskussion, wie man der englischen Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft bis zur nächsten WM wieder ein wenig Leben einhauchen konnte. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss mich wieder um meine beiden Gäste kümmern, bevor sie sich langweilen und die falschen Gesprächspartner finden oder gefährliche Räume aufsuchen. Ich hoffe, Toireasa, du kommst eine Weile alleine klar, denn Winona muss gerade zum Familienrat."

Matt war schon durch die Menge unterwegs, bevor Toireasa irgendwie reagieren konnte. Sie sah gerade noch, wie Winona ihr beruhigend zuwinkte, bevor das Mädchen durch eine Nebentür ging.

„Wenn sich Winona noch einmal über die Verschwiegenheit von Tarsuinn aufregt, dann bekommt sie aber was zu hören", murmelte Toireasa zu sich selbst. „Jetzt steh ich hier also dumm rum!"

Für einen Moment dachte sie daran, Matt zu seinen Freunden zu folgen, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich da unerwünscht, denn sonst hätte er sie wahrscheinlich mitgenommen, statt sie hier einfach stehen zu lassen. Na ja, egal. Schaute sie sich halt ein wenig um. Zumindest begriff sie jetzt den Hinweis, dass alle Darkcloudfrauen leicht zu erkennen wären. Winona hatte ja schon immer behauptet, dass alle sich ähnlich sahen, aber sie hatte nie deutlich genug klargemacht, wie weit das ging. Die Gesichtszüge waren sich sehr ähnlich. Alle sahen wie ältere oder jüngere Versionen von Winona aus und die Variationen waren minimal. Einzig bei den Haaren schien sich jeder auszutoben, wo er nur konnte. Falsche Farben, falsche Locken und Frisuren in allen möglichen Formen. Eines der kleineren Mädchen hatte sogar eine Art aufgerichteten Hahnenkamm über ihren Kopf laufen, während die Seiten vollständig rasiert waren. Toireasa konnte sich nicht erklären, wie Eltern so was zulassen konnten, aber hier schien sich niemand daran zu stören. Insgesamt zählte sie elf Winonaversionen. Zwei Kinder, einen Teenager und der Rest Erwachsene. Das passte zu Winonas Worten im letzten Jahr, dass sie drei Cousinen hatte. Toireasa hatte deshalb auf einen recht kleinen Familienkreis geschlossen, aber das war eindeutig falsch. Anscheinend war das Verhältnis von männlichen zu weiblichen Darkclouds stark verschoben. Toireasa hatte sich niemals Gedanken darum gemacht, aber konnte man das beeinflussen? Wenn ja, dann erklärte sich dieses Missverhältnis. Aber warum…?

Die ältere Winonaversion – vielleicht fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre alt – kam mit zwei Gläsern Limonade auf Toireasa zu. Ohne ein Wort hielt das Mädchen ihr eines der Gläser hin, das Toireasa auch überrascht ergriff.

„Hallo, ich bin Aoife", sagte das ältere Mädchen forsch. „Du bist mit Winona gekommen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", murmelte Toireasa. Aoife hatte unzählige grüne und rote Strähnen in den gebleichten Haaren, hatte eine schwarze Lederweste an, einen silbernen Ring durch den rechten Nasenflügel und das Tattoo eines Drachen auf dem linken Oberarm. Alles im allem schüchterte dies Toireasa ziemlich ein.

„Freundin aus Hogwarts?"

„Ja."

„Dachte ich mir. Keine Normalen oder Nicht-Darkclouds können neben der Wolfsmaske stehen. Die Schutzzauber um sie herum verhindern, dass sich die falsche Person in der Nähe aufhält. Ich schätze, du hast dich mit Matt über irgendwelche Zaubersachen unterhalten. Du bist sicher die Slytherin, die zuerst gemein war und dann zur besten Freundin wurde. Toireasa, nicht wahr?"

„Und du bist die Cousine, die sich verstecken muss", vermutete Toireasa, weil es sie ein wenig störte, dass Aoife so viel und richtig über sie schlussfolgerte.

„Falsch, ich bin nur die Schwester des Mädchens, welches versteckt wird. Du bist also wirklich Toireasa. Die, welche Winonas Oma und Opa ertragen musste, oder?"

„Ja."

„Hast du gut gemacht. Winona hat dich in ihrem Brief an die Familie lobend erwähnt. Im Endeffekt hätte sie dies wohl nicht tun sollen."

„Warum?"

„Warum?", Aoife schaute verwundert auf Toireasa herab. „Weil sie sich dann das da erspart hätte."

„Was?", drückte Toireasa ihr Unverständnis möglichst kurz aus.

„Winona hat sich also an die Familienrichtlinie gehalten und dir nichts gesagt", schlussfolgerte das ältere Mädchen mit gequältem Lächeln. „Na, dann tue ich das mal lieber, bevor du blind zwischen die Fronten gerätst. Ich bin eh das schwarze Schaf hier."

„Das sieht man!", meinte Toireasa und lächelte zum ersten Mal freundlich.

„Ach, das!", wehrte Aoife lachend ab und zog den Ring von ihrer Nase. Es war kein Loch im Nasenflügel zu sehen. „Alles nur Show. Das Tattoo ist auch nicht echt. Meine Eltern würden das nie erlauben. Aber sobald ich achtzehn bin, hab ich eins. Ich muss ziemlich ungewohnt für dich aussehen."

„Ein wenig", gab Toireasa zu. „Aber bei Muggeln ist das sicher normal. Außerdem ist dieses kleine Mädchen mit der seltsamen Frisur viel abgedrehter."

Aoife lachte kurz auf.

„Das ist meine Schwester", erklärte sie dann leise. „Und sie ist eine kleine Schamanin."

„Warum erlauben ihr eure Eltern dann so was und nicht dir."

„Ganz einfach. Es ist für _Muggel_eltern recht schwer, ihren Willen bei einer Tochter durchzusetzen, wenn diese zaubern kann. Caoimhe hatte wieder mal einen kleinen Wutanfall, weil sie ihre Freunde nicht nach Hause einladen durfte, und schwups, hatte sie die Haare so, wie es Mom und Dad am meisten ärgert. Sie mag ihren goldenen Käfig nicht und ich schätze, Winona wird ihn auch nicht mögen."

„Winona lebt nicht im goldenen Käfig."

„Noch nicht. Das wollte ich dir gerade sagen. Da drin versucht der Familienrat – diese alten Säcke – Winona, Fenella und Patrick dazu zu bringen, sich zu verstecken. Die denken, wenn es uns gelingt, die Verrückten in Amerika ein paar Jahre ohne den _Schutz einer Darkcloud_ leben zu lassen, dann sehen die schon selbst den Schwachsinn ein. Wenn du mich fragst – keine Chance."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil der ganze Quatsch auf einem falschen, aber sehr festen Glauben beruht. Solange Winonas Großmutter noch lebt, ist jede Katastrophe nur _halb so schlimm_. Sobald die alte Schachtel aber abgenippelt ist, wird jedes kleine Problem gleich zum Weltuntergang und alles nur, weil es keine Darkcloud im Land gibt."

„Und wenn Menschen verzweifelt sind oder das Falsche glauben…", murmelte Toireasa nachdenklich.

„…können schlimme Sachen passieren. Trotzdem halte ich es für schwachsinnig, uns zu verstecken."

„Aber du schwebst dann auch in Gefahr. Genau wie deine Schwester. Winona meinte mal, solange man sich auf sie konzentriert, hättet ihr nicht so viel zu befürchten."

„Das ist nett von ihr, aber sie steht so oder so ganz oben auf der Liste. Schau mal…", Aoife nickte in eine Richtung. „…das da ist Tara. Die Kleine mit den feuerroten Haaren. Sie ist eine direkte Cousine von Winona. Nach der verschrobenen Meinung der Verrückten fast so rein wie Winona – nur dass sie ein Squib und stolz drauf ist. Damit ist sie, wie ich, fast fein raus und steht auf Rang 3. Meine Schwester Caoimhe hingegen ist die erste Hexe seit fünf Generationen und deshalb plötzlich auf dem Präsentierteller. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie geschockt meine Eltern waren, als Caoimhe zum ersten Mal zauberte. Sie haben zunächst versucht es zu vertuschen, aber es half nichts. Seitdem haben sie nur noch Angst um uns. Sie sind nicht so cool wie Winonas Eltern."

„Vielleicht fühlen sie sich einfach nur hilflos", meinte Toireasa und dachte dabei ein wenig an Rica. Zu wissen, dass die eigenen Kinder von etwas bedroht wurden, gegen das man selbst kaum eine Handhabe hatte, musste schlimm sein.

Ein wenig überrascht starrte Aoife sie einen Moment an.

„Heh, weck bitte kein Verständnis für meine Eltern in mir. Klar! Ich habe gerade beschlossen, dass ich auch in Freiheit leben will und für Caoimhe soll das auch gelten. Schau sie dir doch an. Sie ist so fröhlich und völlig überdreht wie seit einem Jahr nicht mehr. Wenn das so weiter geht, schleicht sie sich mit zwölf aus dem Haus und feiert wilde Partys bis in den Morgen."

„Keine Zwölfjährige macht so was!", schüttelte Toireasa amüsiert den Kopf. „Das denken nur Eltern."

„Zu Recht", grinste Aoife augenzwinkernd und wurde ein klein wenig rot. „Sofern ich mich an ein paar Gerüchte erinnere, waren du und Winona auch nicht gerade kleine Engelchen des Nachts, oder?"

„Wir sind nie auf Partys geschlichen", bestand Toireasa auf der Wahrheit.

„Na, dann wird es aber langsam Zeit", lachte das ältere Mädchen und erinnerte dabei sehr an Winona. „Ich wette, wenn du noch keine Partys feierst, dann weißt du auch nicht, warum du eigentlich hier bist, nicht wahr?"

„Winona hat mich gebeten mitzukommen", erklärte Toireasa verwundert über die Frage.

Das brachte Aoife erneut zum Lachen.

„Wem hat sie dich bisher vorgestellt?", fragte sie fies grinsend.

„Nur Matt und seinen Freunden."

„Ihrem Lieblingscousin und Beinahe-wie-ein-Bruder? Gratuliere, sie mag dich wirklich. Er ist auch meiner Meinung nach _die beste Partie _hier im Raum."

„Die beste Partie", hauchte Toireasa verblüfft und ein wenig von der Rolle.

„Genau. Was glaubst du, wie viele Menschen man kennen lernt, wenn man sich immer versteckt und nie offen mit jemandem reden kann? Wenn man nicht in Inzucht enden will, muss man sich halt was einfallen lassen. Ich nenn diese jährliche Familienfeier immer: _Bring einen Heiratskandidaten mit_."

„Davon hat Winona mir nichts gesagt", murmelte Toireasa schockiert.

„Wahrscheinlich macht sie sich noch nicht solche Gedanken", amüsierte sich Aoife köstlich auf Toireasas Kosten. „Schließlich hängt ihr Hexen moralisch noch fünfzig Jahre hinter der Jetztzeit. Trotzdem, Matt ist doch schon ein Schnuckelchen, oder?"

„Er scheint ganz nett zu sein."

„Nur nett?"

„Ich kenne ihn doch erst seit einer Stunde", fühlte sich Toireasa in die Ecke gedrängt. Sie war froh, als sie sah, wie eine Tür sich öffnete und ein Haufen Darkclouds in den Raum strömte. Sie kannte Winona gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass ihre Fröhlichkeit nur für die Gäste aufgesetzt war.

„Ich schätze, ich sollte mich verkrümeln", murmelte Aoife leise. „Man hält mich für eine Schande der Familie. War schön mit dir zu sprechen, Toireasa. Und Kopf hoch. Solltest du irgendwann entdecken, dass Jungs dich nicht interessieren, dann meld dich einfach mal bei mir. Bis dann."

Selbstbewusst und mit herausfordernden Augen stolzierte Aoife davon und ließ eine völlig verblüffte Toireasa zurück. Konnte das ältere Mädchen wirklich gemeint haben, was da eben als Vermutung durch ihren Kopf schoss? Sofort schüttelte sie diesen abwegigen Gedanken ab. Sie hatte da ein Hühnchen mit Winona zu rupfen und das brauchte ihre gesamte Konzentration.

„Klasse, klasse, klasse!", jubelte Winona leise und umarmte Toireasa fast überschwänglich. „Mom und Dad sind nicht eingeknickt und der Familierat hat auch beschlossen alles so zu lassen, wie es ist. Ich darf nach Hogwarts!"

„Das freut mich", sagte Toireasa und freute sich ehrlich. Dann aber gewann ihre Rachsucht die Oberhand. „So! Du willst mich also mit Matt verkuppeln?"

Winona zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen.

„Ehrlich, dass war nicht der Grund", stammelte sie und wurde hochrot. „Ich wollte nur zum ersten Mal nicht allein auftauchen. Ich find das ja auch affig, aber im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen, darf ich ja unter normale Leute. Wer hat dir das gepetzt?"

„Niemand", behauptete Toireasa.

„Quatsch. Es war bestimmt Aoife. Ich hab sie bei dir gesehen. Die macht so was immer! Ständig schockt sie die Leute. Im letzten Jahr hat sie behauptet, sie wäre schwanger, nur weil sie ihre Freunde nicht mitbringen durfte. Das war der Aufreger des Abends. Was erzählt sie diesmal?"

„Ähem", jetzt war es an Toireasa rot zu werden. „Eigentlich hat sie mir nur ein wenig über eure Familie und ihre Schwester erzählt."

„Das soll sie doch nicht!", schimpfte Winona. „Das hat der Familienrat verboten. Jetzt kann man doch über dich erfahren, dass die kleine Caoimhe eine Hexe ist. Wenn ich die erwische!"

„Nun reg dich nicht auf", beruhigte Toireasa. „Ich denke, sie meinte es nur gut."

„Nur gut? Wenn meine Großeltern dahinter kommen…"

„…schwebt sie in der gleichen Gefahr wie du, aber wenigstens dürfte sie so frei leben wie du."

Winona klappte den Mund zu.

„Ja, das war auch ein Thema", murmelte sie und ihr Gesicht war sehr ernst. „Man will sie auch nicht nach Hogwarts lassen. Und leider sind ihre Eltern auch dagegen."

Winona nickte in die Richtung ihrer eigenen Eltern, die bei einem Mann und einer Frau standen, welche gerade entschieden den Kopf schüttelten. Da musste wohl noch viel Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet werden.

„Kannst du sie nicht überzeugen?", fragte Toireasa.

„Was glaubst du, was ich versucht habe?", antwortete Winona frustriert. „Ich hab davon erzählt, wie sicher Hogwarts ist. Wie toll da alle sind. Wie viel man lernen kann und dass Freunde Schutz bedeuten. Aber das haben sie als die Meinung eines Kindes beiseite gewischt. So als wüsste ich gar nicht, um was es geht. Ignoranten! Ich hab durchgeknallte Geister überlebt, hab Rica mit verteidigt, hab meinen Großeltern ins Angesicht geschaut und war in Askaban!"

„Alles Fakten, die du besorgten Muggeleltern unbedingt auf die Nase binden solltest", meinte Toireasa sarkastisch.

„So blöd war ich nicht, aber Großonkel Ich-bin-ja-so-was-von-klug musste unbedingt von der Askabansache erzählen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Erst wischen sie meine Meinung als die eines Kindes beiseite und dann halten sie mir vor, Hogwarts würde mir die Kindheit nehmen und man würde da zu früh erwachsen. Der ist ja nur neidisch, weil er nicht selbst da war und deshalb mit einem Zauberstab von ´ner Zweitklässlerin in Grund und Boden gezaubert werden kann."

„Wenn du noch lauter redest, verwirrst du unzählige Muggel", flüsterte Toireasa.

„Ach – ist doch auch egal. Die sollten auch Bescheid wissen, _bevor _sie hier einheiraten."

„Warum regst du dich dann über Aoife auf?", konnte Toireasa sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Sie macht doch nur das, was du dich anscheinend nicht traust."

„Manchmal hasse ich dich", brummte Winona nur.

„Das geht vorüber", wurde Toireasas Lächeln ein wenig deutlicher.

Winona atmete tief durch.

„Okay, gut, begriffen. Was reg ich mich auf? Wir gehen jetzt zu den anderen, du wirst noch unzähligen männlichen Verwandten vorgestellt und dann schlag ich dich bei Scharade, Scrabble und Reise nach Jerusalem."

„Sind das Spiele?"

„Ja."

„Ich kenn die Regeln nicht."

„Deshalb werd ich auch gewinnen. Komm!"

Toireasa musste zugeben, der restliche Teil des Abends verlief dann doch recht vergnüglich. Man spielte Muggelpartyspiele und konnte dabei viel lachen. Sie holte ein Streichholz ohne Hände aus einem Berg Mehl, aß gekühlte Schweizer Schokolade in Winterkleidung, mit Handschuhen und Messer und Gabel und versuchte einen Song zu singen, dessen Text sie von einem Fernseher ablas, den sie aber noch nie gehört hatte.

Und so war es schon nach Mitternacht, als Toireasa und Winona wieder zurück in _Cutters Bruchbude_ waren. Sie öffneten leise die Tür und wollten kichernd in ihre Zimmer, doch in der Eingangshalle brannte noch Licht und Rica schreckte hoch, wobei sie ein Buch zu Boden warf.

„Ach, ihr seid es", murmelte sie müde. „Hattet ihr einen schönen Abend?"

„Ja, war klasse", erwiderte Winona aufgekratzt. „Was machst du denn noch hier?"

„Ähem, ich bin wohl beim Lesen eingeschlafen", sagte Rica verlegen und sammelte das Buch namens _Computer für Dummies_ vom Boden auf.

„Tarsuinn ist noch nicht zurück, stimmt´s?", fragte Toireasa mitfühlend.

„Stimmt", gab Rica zu. „Aber Ma und Dad haben gesagt, dass es später werden kann. Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen."

Toireasa verzichtete darauf, auf die Offensichtlichkeit dieser Lüge hinzuweisen. Stattdessen schaute sie Winona warnend an.

„Wir haben dir so viel zu erzählen", sagte Winona laut und nickte unauffällig Toireasa zu. Rica bemerkte davon nichts, weil sie aus einem Fenster sah. Sie taten so, als würden sie es nicht bemerken und begannen Tarsuinns Schwester mit Geschichten abzulenken.

Es war schon drei Uhr, als endlich ein Schlüssel in der Tür zu hören war. Sofort begann Rica aufmerksam in ihrem Buch zu lesen.

Zunächst war es eindeutig, dass Tarsuinn versuchte leise zu sein, doch das gab sich, sobald er die Tür einen Spalt weit geöffnet hatte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er mit einem überaus fröhlichen Gesicht und schleppte eine riesige Trophäe ins Haus. „Ich schaff das Ding nur weg und dann komme ich zu euch. Es war toll! Ich erzähle es euch gleich. Nur einen Moment."

Dann tastete er sich davon.

Kurz nach ihm kamen Mr und Mrs McAllister herein und wenn sich Rica bei Tarsuinns Anblick entspannt hatte, so negierte sich dass sofort wieder. Die McAllisters waren ganz sicher nicht bester Laune.

„Einen Tee?", fragte Rica fast mitleidig und Toireasa registrierte ein müdes Nicken.

Sie gingen in die Küche. Eigentlich war dies der Zeitpunkt, in dem gut erzogene Kinder ins Bett gingen, um die Erwachsenen allein zu lassen, aber dafür war Toireasa ein wenig zu neugierig. Wenn Tarsuinn erfreut war und seine Eltern frustriert, musste es zu einer völlig abwegigen Katastrophe gekommen sein.

„War anscheinend ein schöner Abend für Tarsuinn", sagte Rica so beiläufig wie möglich. „Wo hat er denn die Trophäe her?"

„Er hat beim Axtwerfen gewonnen", erklärte Mrs McAllister und gähnte hinter der Hand. „Frag mich nicht, wie das möglich ist, aber nach dem ersten Wurf, der nur einen Fuß neben dem roten Feld stecken blieb, hat er immer getroffen."

„Tja, er mochte schon immer alles, was eine Klinge hatte", kommentierte Rica locker. „Das sollte euch nicht beunruhigen."

„Und was ist dann schief gelaufen?", fragte Winona, die es offensichtlich nicht mehr aushielt.

Die McAllisters schauten sich gegenseitig fragend an, dann atmeten sie schicksalsergeben aus und schauten kurz zur Decke.

„Wir haben alte Schulfreunde getroffen, wollten Tarsuinn ein wenig helfen und dann ließ er uns gnadenlos und zu Recht auflaufen."

„Wie das?", fragte Rica interessiert.

„Ich hab sie daran erinnert, dass sie mit Leuten sprechen, die ihre Tochter für Abfall halten", erklärte Tarsuinn von der Tür aus, wobei sein Lächeln geradezu warm zu nennen war. „Und Ma und Dad haben dann den Hogans klargemacht, was das bedeutet."

„Und damit war unser Versuch, euer Problem mit der Tochter der Hogans zu bereinigen, schon im Ansatz gescheitert", merkte Mr McAllister an.

„Mir doch egal!", lachte Tarsuinn. „Ich hab Vivians Vater im Axtwerfen geschlagen und der Sprecher da hat ihn dafür gnadenlos durch den Kakao gezogen. Es war genial."

„Es hatte durchaus etwas Komisches", gab Mr McAllister zu und grinste. „Und das Beste war noch, dass ich die ganze Zeit das Schicksal gepriesen habe!"

„Warum das?", erkundigte sich Rica.

„Weil ich in der Schule einige Zeit mit der momentanen Mrs Hogan liiert war und ich muss gestehen, ich bin sehr froh, dass mich deine Mutter eroberte." Mit einem verliebten Blick küssten sich die McAllisters, aber zum Glück nur kurz und mit den Lippen. „Mrs Hogan hatte überhaupt nicht mehr das fröhliche Naturell ihrer Jugend.

„Von Anmut und Eleganz ganz zu schweigen", fügte Mrs McAllister unfreundlich hinzu.

„Also ich fand, sie hat sich gut gehalten", neckte ihr Mann sie und ergriff vorsichtshalber ihre Hände. „Sie war nur ziemlich erkaltet, wenn ich es mal so sagen darf."

„Sie war schon immer so eine Eisprinzessin, du hast das nur durch ihren rosaroten Liebesstrank nur nicht bemerkt."

„Das war kein Liebestrank, es war Butterbier."

„Bei deiner Konstitution kommt dies auf dasselbe raus."

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du viel schlimmere Tricks angewandt hast, Liebling."

„Das ist nichts, was wir vor den Kindern diskutieren sollten", wies Mrs McAllister ihren Mann zurecht.

„Also ich würde mich schon dafür interessieren", sagte Rica.

„Ich nicht!", meinte Tarsuinn überzeugt. „Ich will nur Ma und Dad sagen, dass ich stolz auf euch bin, und gehe jetzt ins Bett, wobei ich mich frage, wie ihr alle morgen noch irgendwas auf die Reihe bekommen wollt, wenn ihr schon in drei bis vier Stunden aufstehen müsst."

„Das ist kein Problem", sagte Rica und gab Tarsuinn einen Gutenachtkuss auf die Stirn. „Ich hab die Japaner dazu gebracht, sich heute früh Nessie anzusehen und die Chinesen haben wohl vor eurem Essen kapituliert und planen sich die _Glastonbury Abbey_ mit dem Heiligen Gral anzusehen. Zumindest das, was wir _Muggel_ dafür halten. Die Chinesen behaupten, es wäre der Becher der Täuschung."

„Was ja auch irgendwie stimmt", fand Winona.

„Mag sein", pflichtete Rica bei. „Aber ich denke, Tarsuinn hat mal ausnahmsweise die richtige Schlafenszeit für andere erkannt. Marsch ins Bett mit euch."

„Gute Nacht euch allen", sagte Tarsuinn und lächelte immer noch begeistert. „Ich verschwinde in meinen Keller."

Auch die Mädchen brachen auf, aber natürlich nach oben. Doch kaum hatte Toireasa die Tür und die Treppe hinter sich, bedeutete sie Winona leise zu sein und schlich wieder zurück. Egal, was die McAllisters gesagt hatten, sie waren nicht so fröhlich, wie sie versucht hatten zu sein und sie hatten keine Anstalten gemacht zu gehen. Rica hatte es auch gemerkt.

Als Toireasa ihr Ohr an die Tür drückte, war sie dabei nicht allein.

„…wir machen uns einfach nur Sorgen", sagte gerade Mrs McAllisters Stimme. „Nicht dass Tarsuinn etwas falsch macht, aber er legt sich mit mächtigen Leuten an und es scheint ihm unmöglich zu begreifen, dass man eine Hogwarts-Fehde haben kann, aber dies die Eltern nicht betreffen muss."

„Er ist es nicht anders gewöhnt", sagte Ricas Stimme leise. „Ich mag niemanden, den er nicht mag und er mag niemanden, den ich nicht mag. Es war nie anders und es war immer richtig."

„Wie gesagt, wir werfen es ihm und dir sicher nicht vor, denn er hatte ja Recht. Wir haben über die Zeit vergessen und nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Hogans ihre Ansichten aus der Schulzeit nicht geändert haben."

„Das Gespräch wurde sofort kühler, als Tarsuinn dich erwähnte", ergänzte Mr McAllister ernst.

„Dann hat Tarsuinn doch richtig gehandelt. Warum wollt ihr also mit mir darüber reden?", fragte Rica.

„Er begibt sich in Gefahr damit. Sajud… ich meine Mr Hogan… arbeitet in der Mysteriumsabteilung."

„Und?", erkundigte sich Rica verwirrt.

„Rica!", sagte Mrs McAllister eindringlich. „Wir sind weder blind und noch dumm. Wir haben gesehen, was er mit diesem Ciffer gemacht hat und auch wie. Tarsuinn ist nicht nur mit dem _Wilden Talent _geschlagen, da ist noch etwas anderes. Etwas Gefährliches. Und wenn dies das Ministerium erfährt, findet er sich sehr schnell in der Mysteriumsabteilung wieder – oder in St Mungos. Nicht dass er auffällig ist. Aber allein schon die Tatsache, dass Ciffer etwas davon bei seinem Verhör erzählt hat, könnte gefährliche Dinge ins Rollen bringen und da kann jedes zusätzliches Interesse – und die Abneigung wichtiger Persönlichkeiten – den Kessel zum Überlaufen bringen."

„Ich werd mit Tarsuinn darüber reden", versprach Rica nachdenklich, aber auch in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel beinhaltete.

„Um mehr bitten wir dich nicht, Rica", sagte Mr McAllister. „Wir wissen inzwischen, dass Tarsuinn nicht auf uns hören wird und du bist alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden. Aber wenigstens hörst du uns zu. Tarsuinn scheint alles, was wir sagen, erst einmal aus Prinzip abzulehnen."

„Er behandelt euch schon nicht mehr wie Fremde", verteidigte Rica ihren Bruder. „Und heute muss er doch die ganze Zeit an eurer Hand gegangen sein. Das macht er nicht mit jedem."

„Ja", seufzte Mrs McAllister. „Wir sind schon mit kleinen Gesten zufrieden. Im Grunde ist es ja ein Wunder, wenn man an unser Problem vor einigen Tagen denkt."

„Auch daran müsst ihr euch gewöhnen", sagte Rica. „Einer gerechtfertigten Zurechtweisung, gefolgt von einer ehrlichen Entschuldigung, kann nur die Vergebung folgen. Ihr habt euch doch heute bei ihm entschuldigt?"

„Ja."

„Und? Hat er euch noch einmal irgendwie darauf angesprochen?"

„Nein."

„War er unfreundlich zu euch?"

„Nein."

„Dann ist für ihn die Sache erledigt. Versteht ihr?"

„Nein. Nicht wirklich."

Man hörte Rica seufzen.

„Es ist doch ganz einfach. Ihr habt einmal einen Fehler gemacht, wurdet von ihm bestraft und habt euch entschuldigt. Damit hat sich die Sache für ihn. So kennt er es. Ryu-san hat es so gemacht, ich hab es auch so versucht. Macht ihr jedoch den gleichen Fehler noch mal, dann werden er und ich es nicht so schnell vergessen. Versteht ihr jetzt?"

„Ich denke schon", murmelte Mrs McAllister. „Einmal ist keinmal?

„So in etwa."

„Das werden wir uns merken", versprach Tarsuinns Mutter. „Aber ich denke, es ist auch für uns an der Zeit schlafen zu gehen. Eine gute Nacht, Rica."

Winona schubste Toireasa leicht und bedeutete ihr, dass es wohl an der Zeit wäre schnell abzuhauen, bevor Rica sie hier beim Lauschen erwischte. Toireasa hatte heute viel zum Nachdenken bekommen.

Als sie dann wenig später in ihren Betten lagen, konnte sie trotz ihrer Müdigkeit kaum einschlafen. Es gab so viel zu bedenken.

„Winona?", flüsterte sie schließlich leise.

„Ja?", kam die müde Antwort.

„Ich werde Muggelkunde belegen."

„Sag ich doch", murmelte Winona. „Und jetzt lass mich schlafen."

* * *

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	6. Überzeugungsarbeit

**- Kapitel 6 - **

**Überzeugungsarbeit**

„Unglaubliche Genüsse aus vielen Ländern und neue Erfahrungen für Ihren Gaumen", verkündete Winona laut. „Greifen Sie zu! Ein Meisterkoch hat es zubereitet."

„Übertreib nicht so", murmelte Tarsuinn. Er ging mit einer Art Bauchladen hinter Winona her. Das Ding war gemietet und spottete wieder mal jeder Physik in Sachen Rauminhalt. Außerdem konnte es in den verschiedenen Fächern Speisen warm, kalt und in Form halten. Tarsuinn hatte keine Ahnung, wie das ging, dass nichts zerkochte, und hatte vermutet, dass man einfach die Zeit in den Fächern anhielt. Aber Medir hatte ihm diese Idee ausgeredet. Offensichtlich war Zeitmagie extrem schwierig und unterlag der strengen Aufsicht des Ministeriums für Zauberei. Sie würden niemals zulassen, dass so gefährliche Magie für so was Profanes verwendet wurde. Außerdem gab es einfachere Möglichkeiten.

„_Übertreiben gehört zum Geschäft_", flüsterte Winona und imitierte dabei Rica. „Sie, Sir, sehen aus wie ein Mann von Welt. Wollen Sie die kulinarischen Genüsse Japans testen, oder die Süßspeisen Chinas?"

„Habt ihr auch Fish and Chips?", fragte eine derbe Männerstimme. Tarsuinns Nase wurde von einer Atemfahne aus Bier und Kautabak gequält. Schlimmer noch, als er es am späten Abend bei den Highlandgames erlebt hatte.

„Aber sicher, Sir", war Winona die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person.

Tarsuinn rollte einen alten _Tagespropheten_ zu einer Tüte und tat dann angewidert das Gewünschte hinein.

„Mehr Essig", forderte der Mann.

Geld wechselte den Besitzer.

„Siehst du", murmelte Winona. „Wenn du dich durchgesetzt hättest, würden wir nicht mal den halben Umsatz machen.

„Wir Briten sind widerlich", flüsterte er leise zurück.

„Komm, wir müssen weiter", sagte Winona nur lachend und zog ihn mit sich. „Das Stadion füllt sich langsam immer mehr und wir haben nicht lange Zeit, um Geld einzusammeln."

„Such uns bitte mal ein paar Asiaten und andere Ausländer", bat Tarsuinn. „Unsere Gewinnspanne ist mit den exotischen Sachen höher."

„Ich seh zu, was ich machen kann", versprach Winona.

Sie gingen ein paar Treppen hinauf. Wieder pries das Mädchen die Ware an, doch diesmal hörte Tarsuinn einige Sprachfetzen und übernahm fließend.

„Man sollte nicht urteilen und den Koch schmähen, bevor man nicht gekostet hat", sagte er auf Japanisch und verbeugte sich so gut es ging, um den absichtlichen Tadel ein wenig abzuschwächen. Tarsuinn wusste, dass er dem Sprecher eben einen gewissen Gesichtsverlust beschert hatte, den dieser nur korrigieren konnte, wenn er etwas kaufte. Natürlich bestand danach die Gefahr, dass der Mann sein Urteil bestätigte, und dann würde hier niemand etwas kaufen. Aber Tarsuinn war sich seiner Kochkünste sehr sicher – solange keine englischen Gerichte geordert wurden. Was er nicht kosten mochte, das wollte ihm auch nie gelingen.

Der Mann bestellte Sushi mit der passenden Wasabi-Soße zum Test, kostete – und orderte mehr für seine Familie.

Es wurde Winonas und Tarsuinns größter Einzelverkauf des bisherigen Tages, da sich auch die Leute ringsum anschlossen. Aber das war auch nötig. Sie mussten sehr viel verkaufen, um nicht Minus zu machen.

„_Liebe Zuschauer_", verkündete eine Frauenstimme. Durch die Ohrenschützer von Luna glaubte Tarsuinn zunächst, jemand würde direkt neben ihm stehen und sprechen, bevor er begriff, dass eine Stadionsprecherin eben eine Ansage machte. „_Als besonderes Erlebnis zu diesem mit Spannung erwarteten Halbfinale, möchte die Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten Ihnen heute Abend eine ganz besondere Show liefern. Sie werden noch Ihren Enkeln erzählen, was Sie heute erleben, und werden froh sein, heute zeitiger hier im Stadion gewesen zu sein. _Meine Damen, meine Herren! Erleben Sie heute, zum ersten Mal auf britischem Boden, ein Demonstrationsspiel im asiatischen Quidditch_. Anders ja, gewöhnungsbedürftig vielleicht – aber ähnlich aufregend wie das Original…_"

So fuhr die Frau noch eine ganze Weile fort.

„Sie tut so, als ob das die Idee des Ministeriums gewesen wäre", murmelte Tarsuinn sauer.

„Sie weiß es wahrscheinlich gar nicht besser", vermutete Winona. „Aber wenigstens bringt ihre Ansprache mehr Zuschauer ins Stadion. Komm! Ich hab da ein paar sehr dicke Leute entdeckt. Das könnte gute Kundschaft bedeuten."

„Du bist ja fast wie Rica", grinste Tarsuinn.

„Da sie nicht mit rein durfte, muss ja wer diesen Job übernehmen. Und Toireasa hat sich ja gedrückt."

„Sie hat Karten für das Spiel und will es mit ihren Großeltern genießen. Da ist es doch kein Wunder, dass sie keinen Bock hat zu arbeiten."

„Na ja, egal", amüsierte sich Winona. „Machen wir beide halt heute den großen Schnitt. Das geht aber nur, wenn wir richtig verkaufen. Sobald das Spiel beginnt, stellen wir um auf die kandierten Früchte, das Popkorn und Eis, okay?"

„Wie Rica es uns eingeschärft hat", bestätigte Tarsuinn. „Aber willst du dir nicht wenigstens das Spiel ansehen?"

„Toireasa wird genug Fotos machen. Das reicht. Lass uns endlich Geld verdienen."

„Du nimmst die ganze Sache ein wenig zu ernst für meinen Geschmack."

„Papperlapapp. Das ist doch eine einmalige Sache. Da kann man schon mal ein wenig gierig sein."

„Wenn du meinst", grinste er und amüsierte sich köstlich über Winonas aufgeregte Stimme. Sie hatte offensichtlich noch niemals so viel Geld in der Hand gehabt und dieses Gefühl schien sie ein wenig zu berauschen.

„…_und hier kommen sie auch schon. Die Teams aus Japan und China. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass beide Mannschaften einen persönlichen Groll gegeneinander hegen und sich deshalb heute nichts schenken werden. Es lohnt also zu wetten, wenn Ihnen danach ist. Sie fragen sich sicher, wer ist wer. Nun, die japanische Mannschaft spielt auf den asiatischen Plüschdrachen – ja, Sie haben richtig gehört, es werden keine Besen verwendet – und das chinesische Team reitet auf den gefiederten Drachenschlangen. Ansonsten sind die Regeln aber den unseren sehr ähnlich. Einziger weiterer Unterschied – neben den Drachen natürlich – ist jedoch, dass der Sucher, der den Schnatz fängt, nicht das Spiel beendet, sondern nur einen Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaft seiner Wahl auf die Bank schickt. Den Sucher natürlich ausgenommen. Beendet ist das Spiel, wenn es keinen Spieler außer den Suchern mehr gibt, und dann werden die Punkte gezählt. Im Übrigen kann jeder Spieler jede Position spielen die er möchte – es sind jedoch nur zwei Schläger pro Team erlaubt…_"

Das Publikum begann zu buhen.

„_Aber genug der Regelkunde. Schauen wir uns diese Premiere einfach an und genießen diese wunderbar eleganten Geschöpfe mit ihren mutigen Reitern._"

Nun waren doch einige Ahs und Ohs zu hören.

„Kandierte Früchte, gesalzene Maiskolben, Popcorn, handgemachte Schokoladenpralinen", versuchte Winona alles zu übertönen.

Tarsuinn war nur mit halbem Ohr bei den Bestellungen und versuchte dem Spiel zu folgen, aber so richtig möglich war es nicht. Die Zuschauer, die Sprecherin und Winona überforderten ihn ein wenig. Beim Quidditch in Hogwarts war nicht so viel los, er konnte sich voll konzentrieren und meist gab ihm jemand auch noch eine Beschreibung von dem, was los war. Trotzdem gab es hier eine Sache, die all diese Nachteile in den Hintergrund treten ließ. Das Geschenk des Einhorns ließ ihn die Begeisterung der vielen Menschen spüren, wie noch nie. Am Anfang hatte ihn das ein wenig verwirrt, doch dann war ihm klar geworden, dass er noch nie in einer so großen Menschenmenge gewesen war, in der alle das Gleiche fühlten – Begeisterung und Vergnügen. Er mochte das, vor allem, weil er sich automatisch ähnlich fühlte. Es war, als würde man einen kleinen, angenehmen Ozean im Magen haben. Während also Winona auf der Welle des Geldes ritt, surfte er auf den Gefühlen der Menschenmenge.

„_Was für ein Flammenodem!_", rief die Sprecherin und Tarsuinn fühlte warme Luft über sich hinweggleiten. „_Ist das erlaubt? Ähem… ja… nun, zumindest protestiert keiner der Spieler._"

„Durchaus beeindruckend", murmelte Winona ungerührt und schwatzte einem Zuschauer das _Megapack-Schlemmer-Süßigkeiten-Menu-zum-Vorzugspreis_ auf. Da Tarsuinn nicht wusste, was das eigentlich war, machte er eine ausgiebige Probe sämtlicher Sachen bereit und ließ dann Winona den Sonderpreis festlegen. Inzwischen schien das Spiel immer mehr Zuschauer anzulocken und langsam begann Tarsuinn sich trotz des guten Gefühls unwohl zu fühlen. Winona war einfach kein ausreichender Tikkiersatz, damit er Sicherheit fühlte, wenn es begann eng zu werden.

„Wie viele Spieler noch?", erkundigte er sich bei Winona.

„Drei", kam nach einem kurzen Moment die Antwort.

„Dann lass uns noch schnell Toireasa und ihren Großeltern die Reste schenken und dann sollten wir hier weg! Du weißt doch, wir dürfen hier nicht mehr sein, wenn der Halbfinalrummel beginnt. Die normalen Verkäufer waren eh schon sauer, dass wir die Erlaubnis bekommen haben."

„Okay, nur den einen noch. Ich hab Toireasa und ihre Familie vorhin schon entdeckt."

„Keine Sorge, ich auch. Sie amüsieren sich sehr auf unsere Kosten. Du wedelst anscheinend ziemlich mit den Armen und ich bin wie dein Dackel."

„Ich – wedele – nicht – mit – den – Armen", sagte Winona lachend. „Ich drohe nur mit den Händen! Die bekommen keine Fish and Chips, klar?"

„Warum sie dafür belohnen?", fragte Tarsuinn und bekam dafür einen kleinen Stups auf den Hinterkopf.

„Halt die Klappe, du Barbar. Ein durch Asiaten versauter Schotte, was soll da schon rauskommen?"

„Jemand mit Manieren, der auch noch kochen kann?"

„Und der sich viel zu viel darauf einbildet!", lachte Winona und zog ihn zu Toireasa und ihren Großeltern. Die versammelten Kearys und Holts schienen bester Laune zu sein und so mussten er und Winona sich einige nette Neckereien anhören, wobei die ganzen Reste aus seinem Bauchladen reißenden Absatz fanden. Doch als man ihnen dafür Geld geben wollte, blockte selbst Winona entschieden ab.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!", sagte das Mädchen entschieden. „Ihr seid eingeladen und außerdem war das Zeug über. Fish and Chips waren aber _leider_ vergriffen."

„Ähem… ja… leider…", bestätigte Tarsuinn, nachdem ihm Winona auf den Fuß getreten war. „Wie gefällt dir das Spiel, Toireasa?"

„Ich denke, sie war noch nie so begeistert", lachte Samuel und ließ seine Enkelin gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „Quidditch und gefährliche, Feuer speiende Biester in einem. Was will sie mehr? Sie schaut euch die ganze Zeit nicht an."

„Gar nicht wahr!", verteidigte sich Toireasa. „Ich find Quidditch auf Besen immer noch viel besser. Die Drachen sind nicht wendig genug…"

„…aber beeindruckend…", unterbrach ihr Großvater.

„…aber beeindruckend!", stimmte Toireasa zu.

„…_und damit ist der letzte Spieler der Mannschaft aus China raus und Japan gewinnt mit zwanzig Punkten Vorsprung_", rief die Stadionsprecherin. „_Sagen Sie selbst, werte Zuschauer, ist dies nicht einen Applaus wert?_"

Ringsumher folgten die Zuschauer der Aufforderung.

„Jetzt sollten wir aber wirklich hier raus", drängte Tarsuinn. „Bevor dieser…"

„Heh, ihr Blagen!", schrie ein Mann von unten herauf. „Sagte ich nicht, ihr habt zu verschwinden, sobald dieses affige Demonstrationsspiel vorbei ist? Seht zu, dass ihr Land gewinnt oder ich fluche euch die Nasen weg. Ich warne…"

„Halten Sie die Klappe!", schrie Winona zurück. „Wir sind ja schon auf dem Weg nach draußen. Ihr stinkendes Zeug will doch eh keiner, der sich nicht absichtlich den Magen verderben will."

„Du freches Gör…"

„Frech? Ich bitte Sie. Nur ehrlich. Immerhin hat mit Ihrem Fett ja schon die große Gründerin Helga Hufflepuff gekocht und Ihr Kessel war doch auch schon zur Bekämpfung diverser Hühneraugen in Benutzung, nicht wahr?"

Einige Leute lachten, während Tarsuinn in Deckung gezogen wurde, was dank des Bauchladens gar nicht so einfach war.

„Lass uns schnell hier abhauen!", lachte Winona unterdrückt.

„Hier, nehmt mit!", sagte Samuel und auch er kicherte wie ein Schuljunge.

Leider bekam Tarsuinn nicht mit, was es war, aber er hatte da so eine Vermutung. Gezogen von Winona erreichte er mit ihr den nächsten Ausgang, dann blieb das Mädchen stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Heh, Fettfinger!", schrie sie, was dank der Ohrschützer eine angenehme Lautstärke hatte. „Viel Spaß beim Spiel!"

Tarsuinn war sich sicher, sie warf irgendwas, und zuckte zusammen, als es dann laut knallte.

„Jetzt aber fix", kicherte das Mädchen fies und wieder rannten sie.

„Ich bin nicht gerade der perfekte Mitflüchtling", sagte Tarsuinn, nachdem sie schon zum zweiten Mal jemanden über den Haufen gerannt hatten.

„Nur ein paar Schritte noch", entgegnete Winona und zog ihn in ein Zelt. Dort wurde Tarsuinn endlich den Bauchladen los, das Mädchen zahlte die letzte Miete und dann verkrümelten sie sich aus der großen Zeltstadt. Sie waren schon heute Morgen ausgiebig umhergeschlendert. Die unzähligen Menschen so vieler Nationalitäten waren faszinierend gewesen. Mehr für Winona und Toireasa als für Tarsuinn, aber dafür hatte er sich durch die verschiedenen Küchen geschnüffelt. Im Grunde war es schön gewesen. Die meisten Menschen schienen ein wenig englisch zu verstehen und wenn man hier und da nach einer Speise oder einem Rezept fragte, wurde man meist sofort eingeladen. Einfach, weil man Interesse an dem Land seiner Küche geäußert hatte. Tarsuinn liebte es, wenn Menschen so waren. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie er und Rica in Indien nur durch den guten Willen vieler Unbekannter nicht verhungert waren.

„Nach Hause?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Sollten wir. Ich hab zu viel Geld in der Tasche, um mich nach dem Halbfinale im Gedränge wohl zu fühlen."

„Also, wenn wir ´nen Portschlüssel bekommen, sollten wir den nehmen", schlug er vor. „Ich hab keinen Bock auf den _Fahrenden Ritter_!"

„Oh, mit dem bin ich schon lange nicht mehr gefahren!", freute sich Winona. „Komm, das wird witzig. Ich hab im _Tagespropheten_ gelesen, dass sie jede volle Stunde von hier abfahren."

„Och, nööö!"

„Hab dich nicht so. Ich kann dir ein paar Tricks zeigen, wie man sich in dem Ding seinen Spaß macht. Wir müssen uns nur beeilen. Also los!"

Winona zog ihn hinter sich her, wobei Tarsuinn sich ein wenig schwerer als nötig machte. Leider half das nicht und so erreichten sie den _Fahrenden Ritter_ gerade noch eben.

„Heh, dich kenn ich doch", sagte der Schaffner Stan Shunpike. „Hattest du nicht geschworen, niemals wieder mit diesem _Todeswunsch auf Rädern _zu fahren?"

„Und Sie sagten, die Fahrt wäre so sanft wie eine Feder, die zu Boden gleitet!", entgegnete Tarsuinn genervt.

„Dann hab wohl ich übertrieben und du gelogen", meinte der Schaffner und lachte schallend. „Steig ein. Diesmal wird des _bestimmt_ weniger rau."

„Wahrscheinlich nur, weil der Bus so voll ist, dass man kaum umfallen kann, nicht wahr?", vermutete Tarsuinn sarkastisch.

„Nee. Im Moment sind wir unterbesetzt. Schließlich wollten ja alle zum Spiel und noch nicht weg."

„Jetzt zier dich nicht so", drängte Winona und versuchte, ihn in den Bus zu heben.

„Ich werde Sie niemandem weiterempfehlen", versprach Tarsuinn und gab endlich nach.

„Wohin?", fragte Stan.

„_Cutters Bruch_… ähem… _Cutters Zuflucht_", übernahm Winona das Weitere. „Zwei Personen, keine Schokolade, kein Wasser, keine Zahnbürste. Nur ein Bett… wo sind die Betten hin?"

„Haben wir wegen der vielen Passagiere rausgeworfen", erklärte Stan. „Aber oben sind noch welche."

„Frei?"

„Ja."

„Wir nehmen sie."

„Dann kostet das zwoundzwanzig Sickel."

„Hier."

„Ich bring euch rauf."

„Nicht nötig. Ich kenn mich aus. Komm, Tarsuinn. Ach und, Stan!"

„Ja?"

„Es ist nicht nötig, uns zuerst abzuliefern."

„Macht ja keinen Unsinn, Kinder!", sagte eine andere Stimme, die Tarsuinn vage als die des Fahrers im Gedächtnis hatte. Zumindest hatte ihm ein Mann mit dieser Stimme auf den Rücken geklopft, als er das erste Mal den Fahrenden Ritter verlassen und diese Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, um sich zu übergeben.

„Natürlich nicht", log Winona ungerührt und führte Tarsuinn eine enge Treppe nach oben.

Oben meinte das Mädchen nur: „Perfekt! Bleib mal kurz hier stehen und halt dich fest."

Tarsuinn hatte keine Ahnung, was Winona machte, aber sie schien irgendwas mit den Betten anzustellen.

„Spring auf!", sagte das Mädchen.

„Was wird das jetzt?", fragte er misstrauisch und tastete sich auf ein Bett. Kaum war er drauf, begann Winona ihn ringsherum mit Decken und Kopfkissen einzuwickeln.

„Wenn man auf einer Kanonenkugel reist, sollte man die Sache auch ins Extrem treiben", lachte Winona. „Halt die Finger und Arme bei dir, dann kann nichts passieren. Ich pass schon auf."

„Was hast du nur…"

Es knallte und ruckte. Tarsuinn wurde nach hinten in die Kissen gedrückt und von Winona gestützt. Dann hörte er ein Rollen und Rutschen und statt nach wenigen Fuß wieder stehen zu bleiben, rauschten sie mitten durch den Bus, erreichten dessen Ende, das Bett schlug scheppernd gegen die Wand, was Tarsuinns Gesicht nach vorn in die Kissen drückte.

„So – und jetzt warte mal ab, was passiert, wenn wir bremsen", war Winona in Hochstimmung.

Leider kam der Moment früher als erhofft. Tarsuinn konnte dem nicht so viel abgewinnen wie seine Freundin, aber er musste zugeben, es war lustiger als seine erste Fahrt und die aufsteigende Übelkeit ließ sich viel besser verdrängen, wenn man von jemandem abgelenkt wurde. Ortsnamen wurden aufgerufen, unten übergab sich jemand herzhaft, es krachte, Winona lachte und sie fuhren weiter Achterbahn.

„Irgendwas da oben los?", fragte Stan von unten. „Was macht da son Lärm!"

„Ein Bett hat sich losgerissen!", rief Winona runter. „Ist aber nicht wild. Rutscht nur ein paar Meter."

„Könnt ihr es festmachen?"

„Wir dürfen nicht zaubern! Aber es rutscht einfach nur ein wenig hin und her und scheppert ein wenig."

„Soll ich raufkommen?"

„Nö, nö. Alles okay. Wir machen es schnell fest, so gut es geht", antwortete Winona und flüsterte dann leise zu Tarsuinn. „Wir müssen ein paar Runden abwarten, bevor wir weitermachen."

„Ich bin dankbar dafür", murmelte Tarsuinn und ließ sich nach hinten in die Kissen fallen.

„Macht es denn keinen Spaß?", fragte Winona erstaunt. „Du magst es doch auch, wenn wir auf einem Besen möglichst extreme Manöver fliegen."

„Das schon, aber da zieht die Welt nicht so schnell an uns vorbei."

„Das merkt man doch gar nicht, selbst wenn man aus dem Fenster schaut."

„Ich merke das schon und es ist nicht unbedingt angenehm."

„Aber Portschlüssel und Flohnetzwerk sind doch viel schlimmer?"

„Ja, aber das ist vorbei, ehe mir richtig schlecht werden kann."

„Warum hast du das nicht vorher gesagt?"

„Du warst einfach zu schnell. Außerdem ist es auf deine Weise nicht so schlimm."

„Wir können auch irgendwo aussteigen und dann mit dem Flohnetzwerk…"

„Schon gut", beruhigte er sie. „Wir sind doch bald da und wie schon gesagt, es ist auf diese Weise nur halb so schlimm."

„Macht es dir denn wenigstens Spaß?"

„Ein wenig!", gab er vorsichtig zu.

„Nur ein wenig?", fuhr sie ihn empört an. „Hör mal, ich hab das von meinen Brüdern gelernt. Wir haben das auf jeder Fahrt gespielt, mit mehreren Betten. Den alten Alfred, der hier vor Shunpike Schaffner war, hat das nie gestört. Geht ja nix kaputt und er war eh halb taub von den Jahren der Knallerei. Das ist eines der tollsten Spiele, die es gibt."

„Das bezweifle ich ja nicht", lächelte Tarsuinn verhalten. „Aber jetzt denk mal an die Eignung für mich."

„Lausig!", gestand Winona ein. „Aber ich bring dir schon noch bei, es zu mögen."

„Du wirst Rica immer ähnlicher", bedauerte Tarsuinn.

„Oh, danke!", lachte Winona ihn aus. „So! Ich denke, das war genug Ruhezeit. Machen wir weiter."

Wenig später wurden sie viel früher als geplant vor _Cutters Bruchbude_ abgesetzt. Tarsuinn vermutete, dass das Gehör von Stan Shunpike noch nicht so abgestumpft war, um ihr kleines Spiel zu überhören, aber dass er doch zu faul war oder zu cool sein wollte, um es ihnen zu verbieten. Wenigstens hatte Tarsuinn es diesmal ohne hergeben seines Mageninhaltes geschafft. Er machte offensichtlich Fortschritte, auch was diese Transportmöglichkeit anging. Vielleicht half aber einfach nur Winonas Therapie.

Sie wurden schon von Rica erwartet. Winona konnte es kaum erwarten, mit ihr die ganzen eingenommenen Schätze zu zählen und nahm Tarsuinns Schwester sofort in Beschlag. Es störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Stattdessen amüsierte er sich über das Mädchen. Offensichtlich versuchte sie, mit ihren Einnahmen und den Geschichten darum, Rica zu beeindrucken. Seine Schwester tat so, als würde sie es nicht bemerken, und bestärkte Winona auch noch mit Fragen, die aber einen ganz leisen, ironischen Unterton hatten.

„Ich schätze, dein Anteil sollte reichen, damit du alles bekommst, was du brauchst, nicht wahr?", fragte Rica zum Schluss verschmitzt. „Ach, übrigens. Deine Eltern haben eine Eule geschickt. Sie würden sich freuen, dich mal wiederzusehen und außerdem wollen sie wissen, was für eine Tapete du in deinem Zimmer wünschst. Sie meinen, wenn sie schon eure gesamte Wohnung umbauen, dann können sie dir auch eine Tapete deiner Wahl spenden."

Eigentlich war, was Rica sagte vollkommen harmlos, aber irgendwie fühlte Tarsuinn, dass eben irgendetwas an ihm vorbeiging. Irgendetwas Visuelles.

„Kann ich heute hin?", fragte Winona begeisterter, als man es bei der Auswahl einer Tapete empfinden sollte. „Ich meine, wenn nicht viel zu tun ist…?"

„Geht schon klar. Ich hab ja Tarsuinn. Wir bekommen das schon hin", antwortete Rica.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, Rica", lachte Winona auf. „Aber wenn das hier übermorgen vorbei ist, werde ich nie wieder meine Ferien mit Arbeit vergeuden."

„Warten wir ab, was du dir nächstes Jahr zu kaufen wünschst", orakelte Rica ironisch. „Aber am besten machst du dich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ach ja, deine Eltern schreiben, sie haben auch den Kamin fertig gesetzt und er ist seit heute Morgen ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Du solltest das Wort kennen, das dich nach Hause bringt. Sie haben es nicht in den Brief geschrieben."

„Geht schon klar", beruhigte Winona. „Ist eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme die uns der Familienrat aufgedrückt hat. Ich wette, allein der Raum mit dem Kamin ist eher eine Todesfalle als ein Ort zum Weihnachten feiern, wie bei den Lovegoods.

„Dann pass auf, dass dir selbst nichts geschieht", ermahnte Rica das Mädchen.

„Keine Sorge. Das ist nichts Neues für mich. Ich bin morgen früh wieder da."

Winona hüpfte – zumindest sagten ihm das seine verwunderten Ohren – aus der Tür hinaus und dann die Treppe nach oben. Wahrscheinlich, um sich noch schnell Muggelkleidung anzuziehen.

„Soll ich lauschen, wenn sie das Wort fürs Flohnetzwerk sagt?", fragte Tarsuinn nebenbei und vermisste Tikki, um mit seinen Händen etwas zu tun zu haben.

„Nein", erwiderte Rica in ähnlichem Ton. „Nicht nötig und auch nicht ratsam. Das ist nur ein Weg für Winona und ihre Eltern. Für Besucher gibt es andere Möglichkeiten."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Zügle einfach mal deine Neugier."

„Wahrscheinlich muss ich in dieser Bruchbude nicht mal genau zuhören", murmelte Tarsuinn.

„Dann halt dir die Ohren zu, wenn sie geht, Kleiner!", befahl Rica.

„Okay, dann sagst du mir aber, warum du sie angelogen hast, ja?", sagte er. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du unseren Gästen ein großes Fest nach dem Spiel versprochen. Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass wir das ohne Winona und Toireasa hinbekommen."

„Das ist schon geregelt. Aber das nachher."

Winona kam die Treppe heruntergepoltert, rief noch ein kurzes Bye durch das Zimmer und verschwand dann wieder. Tarsuinn hielt sich für einige Sekunden die Ohren zu.

„Sie ist weg", sagte dann Rica laut.

„Erzählst du mir nun, warum dir das so gut in den Kram passt?", fragte Tarsuinn neugierig.

„Das ist einfach", erklärte seine Schwester sehr ernst. „Dein mysteriöser, alter Mann hat sich per Normalpost für heute Mitternacht angekündigt."

„Oh, das wird sehr interessant", freute sich Tarsuinn.

„Du wirst nicht dabei sein", überraschte ihn Rica.

„Ich werde nicht… Moment!", er war extrem erstaunt. „Keine Diskussion?"

„Nein!"

Tarsuinn hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Üblicherweise hörte sich Rica immer seine Meinung an und sobald einer von ihnen dann sagte: _Es muss so sein_ oder _Wir machen das so_, dann war das die Entscheidung. Zum Beispiel als er Rica geschrieben hatte, dass er noch ein zweites Mal zur Geisterhütte gehen _müsse_, hatte sie nie versucht ihn davon abzubringen. Wenn sie ihm jedoch sofort verbot…

„Ach, nun verzieh nicht so das Gesicht", bat sie, kam zu ihm herüber und zog ihn an ihre Seite. Ihre Hand strich sanft über seine Wangen. Er schmiegte sich an sie. „Ich erklär es dir ja schon und ich hab auch nichts dagegen, wenn du heimlich zuhörst. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass dieser Mann dich zu sehen bekommt."

„Aber warum?"

„Weil sie mich sonst nicht für voll nehmen", brummte Rica und klang irgendwie verletzt. „Weißt du, solange ich eine Muggel war, hat man mich zwar herablassend, aber doch irgendwie meist auch wohlwollend behandelt. Aber seit ich eine Squib bin und Ma und Dad aufgetaucht sind, hat sich das geändert. Manche tun so, als wäre ich selbst daran schuld, dass ich nicht zaubern kann, und andere fragen laut, ob ich überhaupt geeignet bin, einen kleinen Zauberer zu erziehen, wo doch jetzt die magischen Eltern das machen könnten. Sie nehmen mich nicht mehr für voll und versuchen mich ab und an zu übergehen. Genau wie dieser Besucher heute. Er ist nicht zu mir gekommen, um mit uns über deine Zukunft zu sprechen, sondern hat sich sofort an dich gewendet, so als ob ich nicht der Rede wert wäre. Verstehst du? Niemand soll wagen, dich mir wegzunehmen. An mir vorbeizugehen, als hätte ich mir nicht das Recht verdient, deine Schwester zu sein und für dich sorgen zu dürfen. Das macht mich manchmal so…"

„Egal was die denken, nur du bist für mich entscheidend", unterbrach Tarsuinn und drängte sich noch näher an Rica. „Das habe ich dem alten Knacker auch klar gesagt!"

„Ja, aber er soll es von mir auch zu spüren bekommen", murmelte seine Schwester. „Verstehst du? Ein deutliches Signal. Keine Beleidigung. Keine Worte, die dir eine Zukunft versauen können. Aber eine Botschaft: Solange du nicht siebzehn bist, haben die Leute sich gefälligst an mich zu wenden. Ich bin für dich verantwortlich und das kann ich nur sein, wenn man mich nicht übergeht."

„Bis auf Tikki wird das jeder bereuen!", versuchte Tarsuinn sie mit einem Lächeln aufzumuntern.

„Ja!", murmelte sie amüsiert, auch wenn es ein wenig gezwungen klang. „Tikki hat das Oberkommando. Aber das ist schon okay so. Nur die anderen sollen es nicht wagen uns zu entzweien."

„Keine Chance!", versicherte er ihr und versuchte ein anderes Thema zu finden. „Sagst du mir, wie wir das Fest heute hinbekommen? Ich denke nicht, dass wir es noch schaffen. Immerhin verplempern wir gerade Zeit mit kuscheln."

„Nennst du jetzt schon kuscheln Zeit verplempern?", fragte Rica neckisch und stupste seine Nase.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte er. „Aber du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, wie wir das schaffen sollen. Hast du beim Bringdienst bestellt?"

„So ähnlich", lachte Rica jetzt laut. „Komm, ich zeig´s dir."

Sie standen auf und sie führte ihn in die Küche, in welcher rege Geschäftigkeit herrschte. Dutzende, kleine nackte Füße platschten über den Holzboden.

„Hauselfen?", fragte er überrascht. Das hätte er von Rica nicht erwartet. „Hier?"

„Professor Dumbledore war so freundlich", erklärte seine Schwester flüsternd. „Er sagte, einige von ihnen hätten sich beschwert, ganz vorsichtig, dass sie in den Ferien kaum zu arbeiten hätten und da er uns heute besuchen kommt und von meinem Zeitproblem wusste, bat er mich, einigen der Elfen eine Freude zu machen. Ich hab es ja selbst kaum glauben können, als du mir von Patsy erzählt hast, aber sie scheinen sich wirklich nur zu freuen, wenn sie für jemanden sorgen können. Ich hab versucht, sie zu längeren Pausen zu überreden, aber das wurde entschieden zurückgewiesen."

„Dann bin ich ja überflüssig.", murmelte Tarsuinn erfreut.

„Ganz und gar nicht, kleiner Faulpelz!", erklärte Rica und räusperte sich laut. „Entschuldigt bitte, ehrbare Elfen. Vielleicht kennt ihr ja schon meinen Bruder Tarsuinn. Er ist Schüler in Hogwarts und wird euch gerne zeigen, wie man asiatische Gerichte zubereitet."

Ein verlegenes Murmeln erklang. Dann fasste sich einer der Elfen ein Herz.

„Aber Miss Rica!", sagte er furchtbar unterwürfig. „Ihr wisst doch, es ist unpassend uns so zu nennen. Wir verdienen solch edle Worte nicht."

„Ich bin der Ansicht, ihr leistet gute Arbeit, seid fleißig, ehrlich und freundlich. Das macht euch zu ehrbaren Leuten – aber die Diskussion hatten wir schon. Ich überlasse euch und Tarsuinn die Küche und werde mich selbst um die Tische und die Gäste kümmern…"

„Aber wir Elfen können doch…", begann der Elf.

„…eure Arbeit tun und mich die meine machen lassen", vollendete Rica und wirkte so, als hätte sie schon seit Jahren mit Hauselfen zusammengearbeitet.

„Wie Miss wünschen!", sagte der Elf noch und sicherlich verbeugte er sich dabei.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Tarsuinn damit zu kochen und den Hauselfen immer wieder klarzumachen, dass man ihn davon nicht ausschließen konnte. Irgendwie war es rührend, wie sie sich einbildeten nach fünf Minuten zusehen ein perfektes Sushi bereiten zu können, und andererseits nervig, ihre Begriffsstutzigkeit dabei zu begreifen, dass es auch Menschen gab, die gern Küchenarbeit machten. Es war fast so, als hätten alle Hauselfen panische Angst davor, überflüssig zu sein. Bisher hatte er dies für ein reines Patsy-Problem gehalten, aber da schien er sich schwer getäuscht zu haben. Die anderen Hauselfen hatten einfach eine Spur mehr Selbstbewusstsein, das war alles.

Aber – und das musste er neidlos anerkennen – sie lernten unheimlich schnell. Wofür er Wochen und Monate gebraucht hatte, erlernten sie teilweise in den wenigen Stunden, sofern es sich um die handwerklichen Aspekte handelte. Am Ende musste Tarsuinn einfach die Hauselfen für ihre Arbeit loben, was jedoch ein sehr unangenehmes Schweigen auslöste. Sekunden später wurde er dann daran erinnert, dass Meister seines Alters doch um diese Zeit im Bett liegen und schlafen sollten.

Doch das brachte etwas anderes wieder in sein Bewusstsein. Ein wenig egoistisch überließ er nun doch den Hauselfen das Feld beim Aufräumen und schlich sich an der Party vorbei. Anscheinend waren die Kinder im Bett und die Erwachsenen männlichen Japaner und Chinesen waren zum Kampftrinken übergegangen. Dies schien jedoch keine Fortsetzung der Auseinandersetzung zu sein, sondern eher eine feucht-fröhliche Völkerverständigung. Man versuchte sich mit einer abenteuerlichen und lallenden Mischung aus Chinesisch, Japanisch, Englisch und Französisch zu verständigen und wenn das nicht half, hieß es _Gan bei_ und _Kanpai_ und schon war alles gut. Offensichtlich konnte Alkohol auch friedlich machen und er sorgte dafür, dass, bei genug Nachschub, niemand Rica oder ihn brauchte. Die Gäste waren im Garten gut aufgehoben, machten hoffentlich keinen Dreck im Haus und fanden den Weg in ihre Zimmer alleine. Und wenn Letzteres nicht – es war eine warme Nacht. Niemand würde erfrieren und die Mücken hatten so auch ihren Spaß – falls sie an dem Blut nicht starben.

Er fand Rica im Wohnzimmer im unteren Geschoß. Vorsichtshalber lauschte er erst mal an der Tür, aber der spezielle Besuch schien noch nicht da zu sein. Also trat er ohne zu klopfen ein. Schließlich war er hier zu Hause.

„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore, hi Medir", begrüßte er die Anwesenden angemessen, wie er fand.

„Guten Abend, Tarsuinn", antwortete der Direktor fröhlich und Tarsuinn hörte ihn dabei kauen. „Ich genieße gerade ein kleines Nachtmahl und ich muss sagen, du kochst wirklich hervorragend. Ich habe außerhalb Japans noch nie ein so gutes Sushi gegessen. Und auch der Tofu ist exzellent."

Tarsuinn fühlte, wie er leicht rot wurde. Ein Lob von solch einem Mann…

„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass einer oder eine der Elfen das zubereitet hat", gab er sich bescheiden. „Und den Tofu haben wir fertig gekauft."

„Nun – zumindest weiß ich, dass die Elfen, die heute hier arbeiten wollten, bis vor einigen Stunden nicht wussten, wie man so etwas zubereitet", stürzte der Direktor Tarsuinn noch weiter in Verlegenheit. Da er nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte und weil ihm eine Gardinenpredigt von Rica in Sachen _Lob und Dankbarkeit annehmen _noch zu gut im Gedächtnis war, verbeugte er sich.

„Die Hauselfen sind sehr gelehrige Schüler und ich bin froh, ihnen etwas Neues beigebracht zu haben, Sir."

Das mochte sehr schmalzig klingen, aber es war keine Antwort, die dazu da war, Professor Dumbledore zu beeindrucken. Er wollte, dass Rica auf seine Manieren stolz sein konnte und auch zeigen, was er gelernt hatte.

„Ich werde dies nutzen, um ab und an den Speiseplan ein wenig abwechslungsreicher zu gestalten", versprach Dumbledore amüsiert. „Aber du kommst wie gerufen, Tarsuinn. Ich wollte dich, bevor euer Gast kommt, etwas Wichtiges fragen. Der Mann der mit dir sprach, hatte er sich wirklich Grigori Noiturspa genannt? Mit genau dieser Betonung?"

„Nein, Professor", erwiderte Tarsuinn nach kurzer Überlegung. „Er hat eher das Ende betont, so wie ein Doppel-A, und die R's gerollt. Etwa so: _Grrigorri Noiturrrspáá._"

„Genau so?"

„Na ja – die R's bekomme ich nicht so hin. Aber die Betonung stimmt. Der Mann sagte, Sie würden ihn kennen?"

„Ja, das tue ich und deine Aussprache war völlig korrekt."

„Wer ist er?"

„Das habe ich deiner Schwester eben schon erklärt. Grigori ist ein alter Freund von mir, der eine spezielle, weiterführende Schule für besondere Zaubertalente auf dem Balkan leitete. Doch soweit ich weiß, hat er sie schon vor vielen Jahren geschlossen und wollte in der Einsamkeit der Arktis etwas finden, das er die _Große Ruhe_ nannte. Ich glaubte, er meinte damit einen letzten Weg und ich konnte es ihm damals nicht ausreden. Dass er noch leben könnte…"

„War er ein guter Freund, Professor?", forschte Rica.

„Ein sehr guter!"

„Gut genug, um sich nicht täuschen zu lassen?"

„Niemand ist perfekt, aber ich denke – ja. Wir teilen viele gemeinsame Erlebnisse und es sollte genug Anzeichen geben."

„Gut, dann…"

Die Türglocke erklang.

„Tarsuinn…", begann Rica.

„Bin schon weg", kam er ihr zuvor und begab sich so schnell es unfallfrei ging in den Nachbarraum.

Die folgenden Stunden(!) waren gähnend langweilig. Zuerst hatte es recht verheißungsvoll angefangen. Professor Dumbledore und dieser Noiturspa hatten sich wie alte Freunde begrüßt und Rica hatte allen Tee und Gebäck angeboten. Doch dann hatten die beiden älteren Männer sich nur noch über Begebenheiten aus ihrer Jugend unterhalten, wobei es nicht gerade um Dinge ging, die einen Jungen seines Alters vielleicht interessieren konnten. Keine Jugendsünden waren zur Sprache gekommen. Dafür wurden Erinnerungen an gemeinsame magische Forschungen aufgewärmt, uralte Bekannte, die schon längst die Radieschen von unten betrachteten besprochen und abgedrehte philosophische Theorien diskutiert.

Wäre es nicht so gefährlich gewesen, Tarsuinn wäre beim Lauschen eingeschlafen. Medir hatte sich schon lange entschuldigt und war zu Bett gegangen, als sich Tarsuinns Geduld endlich lohnte.

„Bist du dir endlich sicher, dass ich ich bin, Albus mein Freund?", fragte Noiturspa glucksend. „Oder soll ich dir noch von unserer kleinen Wette um Jolanda Eisenherz erzählen?"

Tarsuinn wurde sehr hellhörig.

„Ich denke, dies ist nicht nötig, Grigori", erwiderte Dumbledore freundlich. „Du musst nur verstehen. Nach so langer Zeit und ohne Vorankündigung. Und ich habe auch nicht erwartet, dass du mir all die Jahre verschweigen würdest, dass du der Besitzer eines _Unberührbaren Zauberstabes_ bist. Wie waren deine Worte doch gleich: _Ich mag Silber einfach und die Farbe war billig_."

„Ich sagte aber auch, sie hätte eine besondere Bedeutung für mich, wenn du dich recht erinnerst."

„Vage. Um ehrlich zu sein, wir haben viel geredet und nicht immer waren wir nüchtern."

„Manchmal glaub ich, zumindest ich war oft zu nüchtern", lachte Noiturspa herzhaft. „Zu viel Arbeit, zu wenig Leben."

„Wie kommt es dann, dass du wieder zur Arbeit zurückkehrst?", fragte Professor Dumbledore. Endlich schienen sie wirklich zum Thema zu kommen, obwohl Tarsuinn doch neugierig war, was denn nun mit dieser Jolanda gewesen war.

„Im Grunde ist es doch eher die Frage, warum ich den jungen Mr McNamara besucht habe, nicht wahr?"

„Insbesondere dies, ja."

„Nun – ehe ich dies erkläre, möchte ich mich bei Miss McNamara hier in aller Förmlichkeit entschuldigen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Ihr Bruder Sie über seinen Zauberstab informiert hat, hätte ich mich sofort an Sie gewendet. Der Grund, warum ich Sie überging war, dass zu meiner Zeit Kinder durchaus verstoßen oder getötet wurden, wenn sie einen dieser speziellen Zauberstäbe berühren konnten. Meine eigenen Eltern zum Beispiel, hätten es unerträglich gefunden einen solchen Sohn zu haben und hätten mich im besten Fall nur enterbt und mir den Namen genommen. Also bitte, nehmen Sie meine Entschuldigung an?"

„Ich nehme an, Mr Noiturspa", sagte Rica höflich. „Es wäre unrecht, Ihnen diesen Fauxpas noch länger nachzutragen."

„Sie sind zu gütig."

Tarsuinn wusste nicht, ob er da eben ein wenig Ironie herausgehört hatte oder nicht, aber irgendetwas krampfte sich in ihm zusammen. Es klang ein wenig nach Missachtung, obwohl er damit dem Mann vielleicht auch Unrecht tat. Schließlich war er alt und wahrscheinlich ein mächtiger Zauberer. Nicht jeder konnte so nett-verrückt-genial sein, wie es Dumbledore der Welt vorspielte. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an manch ein bös gemeintes _Muggel_.

„Trotzdem muss ich sagen, mir ist Ihr Interesse an meinen Bruder ein wenig unangenehm. Vor allem, wo er doch noch fünf Schuljahre vor sich hat, bevor er alt genug für Ihre Schule ist."

Es war schön zu hören, dass Rica sich ihr gesundes Misstrauen über all die Stunden der Langeweile erhalten hatte.

„Glauben Sie mir, Miss McNamara, dies ist nur den Umständen geschuldet", erwiderte Noiturspa bedauernd. „Im Grunde glaube ich auch, dass Ihr Bruder zu jung ist, doch ich sah mich einfach gezwungen die Initiative zu ergreifen."

„Und warum?"

„Es ist das allgemeine Interesse, welches der Junge durch sein Talent erregt, das mir Sorgen bereitet. Wenn stimmt, was ich hörte, dann beobachten das Ministerium und die Kobolde sehr aufmerksam seinen Werdegang. Ich sah mich genötigt eine Alternative anzubieten, bevor über seine Zukunft entschieden wird."

„Und?", fragte Professor Dumbledore beiläufig, nachdem eine längere Pause entstanden war.

„Dir kann man wohl noch immer nichts vormachen, Albus", Noiturspa klang sehr unentschlossen. „Nun – ich kannte zwei Träger von anderen _Unberührbaren_. Sie starben beide letzten Monat recht überraschend – durch seltsame Unfälle. Deshalb bin ich eigentlich hier. Ich wollte ihm dieses Buch geben, damit er sich im Zweifelsfall wehren und die Einhörner beschützen kann. Wenn das nicht passiert wäre, dann hätte ich noch einige Jahre im Verborgenen beobachtet."

„Wie sind Sie überhaupt auf Tarsuinn gekommen?", fragte Rica. „Was hat ihn verraten?"

„Oh, das war einfach", erklärte Noiturspa. „Aber es lag nicht an ihm. Das _Wilde Talent _ist sehr selten – ich weiß nur von einem Dutzend Zauberern und Hexen weltweit – und für einen von ihnen, gibt es einen _Unberührbaren Zauberstab_. Ich beobachte alle und als ich vor einigen Tagen Mr Ollivander besuchte und ihn während eines Verkaufsgespräches ganz nebenbei fragte, ob er denn jemals einen Kunden hatte, den er nicht bedienen konnte, wusste ich bei seiner Antwort Bescheid. Man muss jedoch die Zusammenhänge kennen und ihnen glauben, um diesen geistigen Schritt gehen zu können. Ich fürchte einfach nur, es gibt jemanden in der Welt, der ihn auch machen kann und seine Absichten sind mir sehr suspekt."

„Hast du eine Ahnung wer?", fragte Professor Dumbledore und seine Stimme war mit einem kaum hörbaren Hauch von Anspannung durchzogen.

„Nichts Konkretes, nein. Nur ein Flüstern unter den Eingeweihten. Manchmal ein Name. Zwar viele verschiedene, aber bis auf sprachliche Nuancen immer mit einer Bedeutung – Wohltäter. Ich hab viele Tage damit verbracht diese Person zu finden, doch nichts. Hunderte Beschreibungen, tausende Sackgassen, unzählige Lügen. Ist dir dieser Name schon einmal hier begegnet, Albus?"

„Begegnet ja…", sagte der Professor und dann log er zu Tarsuinns Erstaunen, „…aber nicht hier, sondern in Indien. Ich machte leider den Fehler, den Namen bei der dortigen Regierung zu erwähnen – und hab seitdem wohl Hausverbot."

„Eine solche Reaktion habe ich nie erlebt", sagte Noiturspa verwundert.

„Dann könnte es sein, dass dies ein besonderer Ort für diese Person ist", murmelte Professor Dumbledore, durch die Wand kaum hörbar. „Ein Ort, wo sie stark ist und großen Einfluss hat."

„Und in Indien leben die Zauberer fast ohne die Einschränkung durch Gesetze", fügte der Besucher nachdenklich hinzu.

Danach herrschte Schweigen oder man sprach so leise, dass Tarsuinn es nicht durch die Wand hören konnte.

„Ich denke, es ist für mich an der Zeit zu gehen", sagte Noiturspa. „Bitte, Miss McNamara, geben Sie Ihrem Bruder das Buch möglichst bald und warten Sie mit der Einladung, bis er alt genug ist. Ansonsten muss ich Ihnen danken. Ich habe leider lange Zeit keinen so guten Tee getrunken wie bei Ihnen."

„Es war ein Erlebnis, Sie kennen zu lernen", erwiderte Rica und Tarsuinn konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie sich verbeugte.

„Das Vergnügen war ganz meinerseits", erwiderte Noiturspa.

_Von Vergnügen hatte Rica aber nichts gesagt!_ Wahrscheinlich war ihr auch unheimlich langweilig gewesen.

„Noch auf ein Wort, Grigori", sagte Professor Dumbledore, dann hörte Tarsuinn die Tür klappen.

Sofort schlich er sich vorsichtig zu Rica zurück.

„Na?", fragte sie gähnend. „Hab ich dich gut genug vertreten?"

„Du hättest eher zum Thema kommen sollen", schloss Tarsuinn sich ihrer Müdigkeit an.

„Ja, der Tattergreis war sehr mitteilsam, aber er hatte auch was von…", Rica verstummte mitten im Satz.

„Von was?", fragte Tarsuinn und die Müdigkeit verflog ein wenig.

„…wie von einer Schlange. Nicht unbedingt im negativen Sinne, versteh mich nicht falsch. Er scheint freundlich, nett und es gut zu meinen, aber unter seiner Oberfläche ist da eine berechnende Kälte. Eine Selbstbeherrschung, die unnatürlich scheint."

„So wie ich manchmal?", flüsterte Tarsuinn.

„Ja", sagte Rica noch leiser und zog ihn zu sich. „Manchmal. Muss wohl bei euch so sein."

Die Antwort gefiel ihm zwar nicht sonderlich, aber Rica log einfach nicht bei so was. Manchmal schwieg sie bei solchen Fragen, aber auch dann war ihre Antwort immer klar.

„Bekomme ich das Buch?", fragte er ohne große Umschweife. Ricas Worte hatten ihn nicht sonderlich geschockt.

„Noch nicht. Erst wenn Professor Dumbledore es geprüft hat. Er erzählte mir vorhin eine grauenvolle Geschichte über ein Buch, das ein Mädchen manipuliert hat und dann ihr das Leben aussaugte, um selbst ins Leben eintreten zu können. _Brrr_."

„Ich schätze, in der magischen Welt ist das nicht unbedingt etwas Besonderes", konnte es sich Tarsuinn nicht verkneifen. „Solche abgedrehten Sachen passieren häufiger."

„In eine manchmal furchtbare Welt habe ich dich da hineingeworfen", entschuldigte sich Rica.

„Ach, so schlimm ist sie nicht", relativierte Tarsuinn. „Schließ die Augen."

Vorsichtshalber strich er mit seinen Fingern von oben über ihre Augenlider. Dann holte er aus seiner Tasche die Erinnerungsscheibe und legte sie auf Ricas Stirn.

„Wunderschön!", entfuhr es ihr. „Ich hab darauf gar nicht geachtet, als ich dich damals abholte."

„Warum hast du es dir niemals angesehen?", fragte Tarsuinn verblüfft. „Ich hab es doch niemals vor dir versteckt."

„Es ist etwas, was nur dir gehört", murmelte sie. „Ich hatte kein Recht, es ohne dein Einverständnis zu teilen."

„Alles was mir gehört, gehört auch dir", sagte er fest. „So war es immer. Daran hat sich nichts geändert!"

Sie zog seine Hand mit der Scheibe von ihrer Stirn.

„Du wirst erwachsen, Tarsuinn. Irgendwann wirst du ein wenig Privatsphäre brauchen. Ich versuche mich schon mal daran zu gewöhnen."

„Das hat ganz bestimmt noch Zeit", meinte er. „Im Moment gehör ich dir mit Haut und Haaren. Nur meine Augen bekommst du nicht."

„Du solltest nicht so reden!", tadelte sie ihn umgehend, aber sanft. „Zumindest nicht, wenn es um deine Augen geht. Denk dran, dass Toireasa hier jederzeit hereinschneien kann und solche Kommentare können sie verletzen, ohne dass du es willst."

„Ja – ist ja klar. Aber ich hab mich so an diese Kommentare gewöhnt."

„Gewohnheit ist der Feind der Verfolgten. Aber das weißt du ja", dann lachte Rica plötzlich auf. „Aber mit dem anderen Satz hattest du Recht. Du gehörst mir mit Haut und Haaren und deshalb habe ich dich für heute an Professor Dumbledore verschachert."

„Warum überrascht mich das bei dir nicht wirklich?", murmelte Tarsuinn. „Was hast du dafür bekommen?"

„Die Hauselfen, die uns gestern geholfen haben."

„Du hast Dumbledore über den Tisch gezogen", urteilte Tarsuinn.

„Da bin ich aber ganz anderer Ansicht!", säuselte Rica.

Warum nur konnte er nicht ihre Stimme in seinen Träumen hören?

Am nächsten Morgen dauerte es wieder einmal lange, ehe er klar im Kopf wurde. Ohne Tikkis gemeine Scherze fiel es ihm manchmal schwer, sich von den Bildern abzuwenden. Seine Erinnerungsscheibe half ihm dabei – und Teddy, obwohl er ein lausiger Ersatz war. Beide Sachen waren aber nur die Schnellhilfe. Wenn beides nicht richtig half, spülte er den Narren mit einer kalten Dusche und ein paar Dementorenerinnerungen einfach weg. Am Anfang hatten sich auch ein paar Beulen am Kopf bewährt, aber Rica hatte es ihm verboten, als sie die blauen Flecke an der Schläfe sah. Nach der Dusche schlurfte er in die Küche und wollte mit den Vorbereitungen fürs Frühstück anfangen…

„Au, bitte vorsichtig sein", piepste die Stimme eines Elfen. Tarsuinn war gegen etwas am Boden gestoßen, was wahrscheinlich der Elf gewesen war.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Tarsuinn und blieb vorsichtshalber wie angewurzelt stehen, damit nicht noch mehr Unfälle geschahen. „Solltet ihr nicht schon wieder in Hogwarts sein?"

„Hauselfen haben gebeten bleiben zu dürfen. Hier viele Menschen sind, die versorgt werden müssen."

„Übertreibt ihr das nicht ein wenig? Ich mein, das mit dem scharf auf Arbeit sein."

„Oh, nein, nein. Wir machen das gerne, Sir. Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Geht wieder ins Bett. Es ist noch lange nicht Zeit für Euch. Schlaft!"

„Kann ich nicht mehr. Das wisst ihr doch sicher noch", sagte Tarsuinn und wappnete sich für den kommenden Kampf. „Ich mach jetzt Frühstück. Wenn ihr mir sagt, wo ihr euch gerade alle befindet, dann schlaft ruhig weiter und ich trete garantiert keinen mehr."

„Wir werden…"

Tarsuinn erinnerte sich an Rica.

„Lasst mich meine Arbeit tun!", erklärte er fest. „Ihr dürft mir helfen, wenn ihr unbedingt wollt. Ich schätze, heute ist ein asiatisches Katerfrühstück fällig. Das habt ihr sicher noch nie gesehen."

„Wir bereiten keine Katzen zu!", sagte der Hauself entsetzt. „Das ist verboten."

„Nein, nein, nein", wehrte Tarsuinn lachend ab. „Ich meine das nicht wortwörtlich."

Die Erklärung, was ein Kater auch sein konnte, dauerte ein wenig, aber da Tarsuinn diesen Morgen so viel Hilfe hatte, konnte er sich die Zeit nehmen. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass es heute Frühaufsteher geben würde. Na ja – vielleicht die Kinder, weshalb er mit dem anfing, was insbesondere die kleineren Gäste mochten.

Mal nicht allein mit der Arbeit anfangen zu müssen war durchaus angenehm und weil er sich wohl fühlte, begann er fröhlich zu pfeifen. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken wurde aus seinen eigenen unsicheren Tönen ein geübter Chor, in dem er schnell die Führerschaft in Sachen Melodie verlor. Er fühlte sich sofort wie bei den sieben Zwergen von Disney, nur dass er dabei ein wirklich hässliches Schneewittchen abgab. In Rekordzeit war alles fertig und die Elfen nutzten ihre seltsame Magie, um eine Art Konservierungszauber über die Gerichte zu legen.

„So – und jetzt müsst ihr mir sagen, was ihr essen möchtet", sagte Tarsuinn, dem das Zubereiten der Speisen unglaublich viel Spaß gemacht hatte.

„Sir, bitte nicht, Sir", sagte wieder der Wortführer der Elfen. „Wir haben Käse und Brot mitgebracht."

„Das ist alles? Kommt schon. Ich mach euch alles was ihr wollt und das man mit den vorhandenen Zutaten machen kann."

„Bitte nicht, Sir. Bitte beachtet uns einfach nicht. Ihr seid ein so guter Koch, dass wir Eure Aufmerksamkeit nicht verdienen. Bitte belohnt uns nicht für Dienste, die wir nicht erbracht haben, und beschämt uns nicht aufgrund unserer Unfähigkeit."

So – der Elf hatte es geschafft, Tarsuinn zu verwirren. Er hatte weder eine Ahnung, warum er die Hauselfen eben beschämt hatte, noch warum sie sich unfähig nannten. Erstaunt setzte er sich erst einmal.

„Ich wollte euch sicher nicht beschämen", versuchte er sich diplomatisch und überlegte angestrengt, was Rica jetzt sagen würde. Er kam nicht drauf. „Sag mal, wie heißt du überhaupt?"

„Freddy heißt Freddy, Sir", sagte der Elf plötzlich noch mehr verunsichert.

„Freddy, beantwortest du mir eine Frage?"

„Wenn Freddy kann, Sir."

„Bestimmt! Weißt du, ich habe eine Freundin, eine kleine Hauselfe. Sie gehört aber jemand anderem und ich möchte ihr zum Dank für ihre Hilfe ein kleines Geschenk machen. Kannst du mir sagen, über was sie sich eventuell freuen könnte?"

„Sir sollte keine Kleidung schenken", antwortete Freddy überzeugt.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Tarsuinn neugierig. „Ich bin doch nicht ihr Meister, also kann ich sie doch gar nicht befreien."

Ein entsetztes Raunen ging durch die Küche.

„Kleidung zu schenken ist eine große Beleidigung, Sir", erklärte Freddy eindringlich und seine Schüchternheit schien einen Augenblick lang vergessen. „Auch wenn Sir nicht der Besitzer ist. Es bedeutet, dass er Elfe für nicht Wert hält zu dienen."

„Und was soll ich anstatt schenken?"

Eine Weile des Nachdenkens folgte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Zauberer schenken sonst…"

„Direktor Dumbledore schenkt uns manchmal neue Messer, obwohl die alten noch eine Weile benutzbar wären", mischte sich eine dünne Elfenstimme ein, die im Laufe des Satzes immer leiser wurde und am Ende kaum noch zu verstehen war.

„Zettis Tochter Helly hat Direktor eine weichere Wiege geschenkt, weil sie ein wenig kränklich nach ihrer Geburt war", fand eine weitere Stimme etwas Mut.

„Also wollt und dürft ihr Geschenke annehmen, wenn sie euch und eurer Arbeit nützlich und keine Kleidung sind?", fragte Tarsuinn nach. „Mögt ihr Obst? Äpfel, Orangen, Mangos?"

„Oh ja. Obst ist sehr gut, Sir", freute sich Freddy. „Eure Hauselfe wird sich freuen, wenn Ihr ihr Obst schenkt."

Tarsuinn griff sich die Obstschale auf dem Tisch und hielt sie dem Elfen hin.

„Okay, die schenke ich euch", sagte er und verkniff sich ein fieses Grinsen.

„Das können Hauselfen nicht annehmen, Sir!", keuchte Freddy entsetzt.

„Willst du mich beschämen?", fragte Tarsuinn und konnte nun ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht mehr verhindern.

„Ähem… oh… Freddy kann… geht doch… SIR!", stammelte der Elf völlig überrumpelt.

„Ich wäre sehr traurig, wenn ihr mein Geschenk zurückweisen würdet", setzte Tarsuinn noch einen drauf, was dann doch zu viel für die armen Elfen war. Man nahm ihm die Obstschüssel aus den Händen. Wenig später hörte er kauende Geräusche und amüsierte sich mit der Vorstellung, wie ihn die Elfen jetzt wohl ansehen mochten.

Wenig später stellte sich dann heraus, dass Tarsuinn mit einem besonderen Frühaufsteher nicht gerechnet hatte. Es klopfte jemand verhalten ans Küchenfenster.

„Ja?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Guten Morgen, Tarsuinn. Darf ich eintreten?", fragte Professor Dumbledores Stimme.

„Guten Morgen, Professor. Hab ich eine Wahl?", lächelte Tarsuinn ruhig. „Wenn ich nein sage, klingeln Sie, wecken Rica und kommen doch herein. Ich geh, und mach die Vordertür auf."

Seine Vorsicht war umsonst, denn kaum hatte er den Professor ins Haus gelassen, kam Rica schon die Treppe hinunter. Sie war noch völlig verschlafen und gähnte herzhaft, bevor sie den Professor freundlich willkommen hieß und zum Essen einlud. Eine Einladung, die sofort angenommen wurde und die bedeutete, dass Tarsuinn sich wieder Komplimente anhören musste. Man nahm da keine Rücksicht auf ihn und seine Gefühle. Glücklicherweise hatte Dumbledore nicht viel Zeit und war eigentlich nur da, um Tarsuinn _wie vereinbart_ abzuholen.

Und so kam es, dass er am frühen Morgen, mit einer Hand an Dumbledores weitem Umhang, durch ein Vorstadtviertels Londons spazierte. Ein extrem seltsames Gefühl. Dabei versuchte er sämtliche aufsteigende Neugier zu bekämpfen. Er wollte fragen, was mit Ciffer war und wusste doch, dass Dumbledore genau diese Frage von ihm erwartete. Es interessierte ihn auch brennend, wobei der Professor ihn so dringend brauchte, aber auch diese Frage verkniff er sich. Er konnte richtig fühlen, wie der Professor sich einen Spaß daraus machte, ihn im eigenen Saft schmoren zu lassen. Dumbledore wollte, dass er zuerst fragte, um dann über die Jugend lächeln zu können. Nicht mit Tarsuinn. Er war quasi in einer japanischen Familie aufgewachsen, in der es üblich war, dass man erst sprach, wenn man von den Erwachsenen angesprochen wurde oder wenigstens ein entsprechendes Signal bekam. Manchmal hielt sich Tarsuinn an seine Erziehung, selbst hier in England, aber meist…

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Professor?", fragte er deshalb unschuldig.

„Natürlich", sagte der Mann erwartungsvoll.

„Tragen Sie gerade dieselbe Kleidung, die Sie auch in Hogwarts tragen würden?"

„Ja", kam sofort eine Antwort und zu Tarsuinns Enttäuschung wirkte der Professor nicht überrascht.

„Warum beachtet man uns dann so wenig?", ließ Tarsuinn sich nicht irritieren.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Zauber in dem irischen Krankenhaus, der die Krankenschwestern alles ignorieren ließ?", stellte Dumbledore die Gegenfrage.

„Ignoriere-das-Ungewöhnliche? Ja, nur zu gut."

„Diesen Zauber kann man auch auf eine Person oder sich selbst legen. Vorausgesetzt, man ist sehr fähig und ab und an gelingt sogar mir dieser Zauber."

Eine Warnglocke schrillte kurz in Tarsuinns Verstand. Dieses Klingeln bekam er immer, wenn Rica ihm eine wichtige Lektion beibringen wollte. Er verstand die angedeutete Warnung des Professors.

„Wäre es nicht einfacher, die Kleidung zu wechseln oder zu verzaubern?", tat Tarsuinn so, als wäre die Lektion an ihm vorbeigegangen.

„Zauberer neigen dank ihrer Macht manchmal dazu, Dinge zu verkomplizieren", meinte der Professor nachsichtig. „Oder ein wenig mit ihren Fähigkeiten anzugeben. Wie du das halt sehen möchtest."

„Ich glaube, Sie neigen dazu, ab und an auch mit Menschen zu spielen", sagte Tarsuinn leise.

„Denkst du, ich spiele mit dir, Tarsuinn?", fragte der Professor gutmütig.

„Nein, Sir. Sie prüfen mich nur ständig."

„Und das ist dir unangenehm?"

„Manchmal."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich Ihnen mit meinen Fragen Dinge verraten kann, die Sie sonst nicht erfahren würden."

„Vielleicht möchte ich dich aber auch nur zum Nachdenken bringen?"

„Vielleicht haben Sie aber einfach nur Spaß daran Rätsel zu lösen?"

Jetzt lachte der Professor.

„Touché, Tarsuinn. Bereitet es dir denn kein Vergnügen? Schließlich versuchst du immer mich zu verblüffen."

Jetzt musste auch Tarsuinn breit grinsen.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was _Touché_ bedeutet, Professor, aber ja, es macht mir manchmal Spaß. So wie heute zum Beispiel."

„Und eigentlich möchtest du mich doch zu Mr Ciffer und unserer Aufgabe heute befragen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber Sie werden mir zu Mr Ciffer sicher sagen, dass dies bis Hogwarts warten muss und die Aufgabe werden Sie schon nennen, wenn es so weit ist."

„Was denkst du denn, wofür ich deine Hilfe benötige", forschte Dumbledore und klang wirklich so, als hätte er jede Menge Spaß.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich vermute mal, entweder wollen Sie mir etwas beibringen oder Sie brauchen meine Ohren."

„Weder noch."

„Dann weiß ich es nicht."

„Keine Idee? Was denkst du ist meine Aufgabe, wenn ihr Ferien habt?"

„Ich dachte, Sie machen Urlaub – wenn Sie nicht gerade Verbrecher irgendwo abholen."

„Oh, das mache ich auch. Es gibt da eine Insel in der Südsee, die weder Ministerium noch Eulen finden… aber das ist eine andere Sache. Ich kann dir versichern, die Lehrer haben nicht die ganze Zeit über frei."

„Und was machen Sie dann?"

„Den Unterricht vorbereiten. Hagrid fängt bestimmte Tiere für seine und Professor McGonagalls Stunden. Professor Flitwick braucht immer wieder neue Kissen, Federn und dergleichen. Nur um ein paar Beispiele zu nennen."

„Aber darum geht es nicht, oder?"

„Nein. Du könntest jedoch darauf kommen, wenn du an deinen Freund Merton denkst."

Angestrengt folgte Tarsuinn diesem Gedanken. Zu seiner Schande musste er gestehen, dass er geschlagene fünf Minuten brauchte, um die Lösung zu finden.

„Sie müssen Muggelgeborene aufklären", murmelte er, immer noch ein wenig unsicher.

„Das ist korrekt", schien sich der Professor trotz der langen Denkpause zu freuen.

„Aber was soll ich dabei?", erkundigte er sich erstaunt.

„Mir helfen, den Schüler und die Eltern zu überzeugen."

„Dafür bin ich nicht geeignet, Professor!", betonte Tarsuinn möglichst deutlich.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich nicht für Sie lügen werde."

„Warum sollte ich das von dir verlangen?"

„Weil ich Hogwarts nicht unbedingt perfekt finde um aufzuwachsen."

„Wirklich?" Endlich hatte Tarsuinn etwas gefunden, um Professor Dumbledore zu verblüffen und dann war es ihm plötzlich peinlich. „Liegt es daran, was dir in Hogwarts alles passiert ist?"

„Teilweise", gestand Tarsuinn. „Aber vor allem, weil Hogwarts mich von Rica trennt. Im ersten Jahr hatte ich keine Wahl, im zweiten hat Rica mich gezwungen und erst jetzt im dritten ist es nicht mehr so schlimm, aber wenn ich die Wahl hätte…" Tarsuinn schluckte verlegen. „Ich bin keine gute Wahl, um jemanden von Hogwarts zu überzeugen. Es ist ja im Prinzip ein interessanter Ort…"

„… aber für dich ist er kein Zuhause."

Tarsuinn schwieg. Dumbledore hatte Recht und ihm war klar, dass er mit seiner Einschätzung den Mann vielleicht verletzte.

„Ich kann dich verstehen", fuhr der Professor sanft fort und er klang jetzt ernster. „Aber ich denke, Ehrlichkeit und Skepsis sind genau die Dinge, die mir heute weiterhelfen." Der Professor blieb stehen. „Wir sind da. Möchtest du trotz deiner Bedenken versuchen mir zu helfen?"

„Rica und Sie haben einen Deal gemacht und ich habe zugestimmt", erklärte Tarsuinn ernst.

„Hat sie dir auch gesagt, dass sie mir deine Hilfe angeboten hat, bevor ich wusste, dass sie ein wenig Hilfe in der Küche braucht?"

„Nein!", kicherte Tarsuinn. „Hat sie wohl unterschlagen."

„Es stört dich nicht?"

„Es ist ihre Art zu scherzen. Sie darf das."

„Dann ist es ja gut. Du darfst im Übrigen sogar zaubern, wenn es nötig sein sollte und ich dabei bin. Ach – und was ich vergessen habe zu sagen, die kleine Hexe um die es geht, ist durch den _Sinnestod _erblindet, genau wie Toireasa."

Für einen Moment war Tarsuinn am Überlegen, ob er dem Professor gegen das Schienenbein treten sollte. Schon mit dem Hinweis auf einen mächtigen Gegner hatte er Tarsuinn ein wenig in die ernste Realität zurückgezogen, die er erfolgreich mit den Gästen und den Mädchen verdrängt hatte. Hätte er Professor Dumbledore für einen schlechten Menschen gehalten, dann hätte er den letzten Satz als Gemeinheit aufgefasst. So aber hielt er ihn für eine Warnung, die wohl auf neue Erkenntnisse gestützt war. Vielleicht sogar aus Ciffers Verhör und Dumbledore durfte es Tarsuinn nicht offen sagen? Sicher wollte das Ministerium nicht, dass ein Dreizehnjähriger irgendwelche miesen Details erfuhr. Außerdem hatten die doch abgestritten, dass man Rica ihre tödliche Krankheit angehängt hatte. Wenn das Verhör also eine Bestätigung erbracht hatte, der _Tagesprophet_ aber nichts berichtete und der Direktor sich in Andeutungen erging, dann sollte wohl offiziell etwas unterdrückt werden.

Eine Gemeinheit musste er dem Professor aber doch noch unterstellen – der Hinweis auf eine kleine, blinde Hexe.

Sie gingen in ein Hochhaus, stiegen die Treppen hinauf ins vierte Stockwerk und klingelten an einer Tür, die sich umgehend öffnete. Tarsuinn ließ den Umhang des Professors los.

„Ja?", fragte eine Männerstimme.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mr Kenway. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Ich hatte mich angekündigt."

„Sie sind der Direktor dieser Schule mit dem altertümlichen Stempel?"

„Ja. Dürfen wir hereinkommen? Mein Begleiter ist übrigens Tarsuinn, einer meiner Schüler."

„Klar, warum nicht. Entschuldigen Sie, wie es hier aussieht. Wir sind gerade erst eingezogen."

„Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen, Mr Kenway."

Tarsuinn roch Leim, Farbe und neue Möbel und ging jetzt lieber sehr vorsichtig direkt hinter dem Professor. Doch das erwartete Umzugschaos blieb aus. Der Flur schien schon fertig zu sein, war sehr aufgeräumt und es gab fast nur Möbel mit abgerundeten Kanten. In der Wohnstube dann, wurde der Farbgeruch ziemlich penetrant und es hallte sehr. Nur in leeren Räumen hallte es so. Die Stühle, auf die man sie nachher bat, waren dementsprechend nur irgendwelche Klappstühle und der Tisch sehr wacklig.

„Schatz", rief Mr Kenway. „Wir haben Besuch."

„Ja, wir sind gleich da", antwortete eine Frauenstimme mit einem seltsam bekannten Akzent aus einem anderen Raum und sagte dann zu jemand anderem viel leiser: „Nein, Ann. Erst waschen wir uns!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden weiblichen Mitglieder des Kenway-Haushaltes erschienen. Das Mädchen schien ein wenig unregelmäßig zu gehen. Noch einmal stellte Professor Dumbledore sie vor. Tarsuinn konnte neugierige Blicke auf sich spüren.

„In Ihrem Brief schrieben Sie etwas davon, dass Sie der Direktor einer Schule für Kinder mit besonderen Begabungen wären", sagte Mrs Kenway, nachdem die ersten Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht waren. Man hatte Tarsuinn und dem Professor Cola in Plastikbechern hingestellt. „Darf ich vermuten, dass Ihr Schüler ein Beispiel für die _Begabung_ ist?"

Tarsuinn war nicht überrascht, dass er die Eltern eines blinden Kindes nicht täuschen konnte. Ohne Tikki war es aber auch schwer.

„Ist das die nette Beschreibung für eine Blindenschule?", fragte eine Mädchenstimme vorlaut. „Da will ich aber nicht hin! Mum, Dad! Wir haben doch…"

„Sei mal ausnahmsweise still, Ann", wies Mrs Kenway ihre Tochter zurecht, wandte sich dann aber an Professor Dumbledore. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber Ann hat Recht. Wir haben drei Jahre lang gekämpft, um Ann an einer normalen Schule anmelden zu können und die Auflagen waren nicht einfach zu erfüllen. Außerdem ist es nicht richtig von Blindheit als Begabung zu sprechen!"

„Sie verstehen mich falsch, Mrs Kenway und auch du Ann", erklärte der Professor freundlich. „Mit Begabung meinte ich genau das, was dieses Wort auch ausdrückt."

„Dann müssen Sie aber mehr wissen, als ich", meldete sich Ann wieder. Anscheinend ließ sie sich nicht gern das Wort verbieten. „Ich bin nirgends sonderlich _begabt_! Meine Zensuren sind alle nur guter Durchschnitt."

Wieder setzte Mrs Kenway mit einer Zurechtweisung an, doch sie hatte offensichtlich nicht mit Professor Dumbledore gerechnet.

„Nun, Ann. So ganz stimmt das nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt da einige Vorfälle, die so seltsam sind, dass du sie noch niemandem erzählt hast, nicht wahr? Aber keine Sorge, Mrs Kenway, Ann hat nichts Schlimmes angestellt."

„Das mag zwar sein. Aber trotzdem machen Sie uns neugierig. Hat das was mit dem Eignungstest zu tun?"

„Auch das nicht", erwiderte der Professor und atmete kurz einmal durch. Er sprach danach langsam weiter und es machte den Eindruck, als würde er jedes einzelne Wort sehr, sehr sorgfältig wählen. „Ich bitte Sie, mich bis zum Ende anzuhören, auch wenn es vielleicht zunächst völlig unglaublich zu klingen scheint. Ich werde Ihnen nachher gern jedes einzelne Wort beweisen.

Nun – zunächst einmal, ich habe Ihnen in meinem Brief nicht genau genug beschrieben, wer und was ich bin. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Ich bin Direktor der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und ich bin hier, weil ein Platz für Ihre Tochter reserviert ist."

Die Ruhe, die jetzt herrschte, fand Tarsuinn höchst amüsant. Er versuchte, sich die Gedanken der Eltern und die von Ann vorzustellen. Wahrscheinlich hielten sie Dumbledore für einen verrückten alten Mann und wahrscheinlich überlegten sie gerade, wie sie eine Verfügung gegen ihn erwirken konnten, damit er sich von ihrer Tochter fern hielt. „Lassen Sie mich Sie ein wenig überzeugen", bat der Direktor freundlich. „_Repaperom!_"

Zehn Sekunden lang rauschte Papier, der Leimgestank wurde noch penetranter und dann war wieder alles still. Man musste den Kenways ein Kompliment machen – sie gaben keine verblüfften Geräuschen von sich, die irgendwie meist dümmlich klangen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ann ihre Eltern.

„Das… das… kann – ich – nicht – sagen", brachte Mr Kenway mühsam hervor.

„Ich habe die restlichen Tapezierarbeit erledigt", erklärte Professor Dumbledore dem Mädchen. „Nur ein kleiner, magischer Zauber."

„Sie können mir viel erzählen", meinte das Mädchen ohne einen Funken Angst. „Magie ist Quatsch. Das gibt es nicht."

„Ach, und welches Mädchen ist vor einigen Tagen über ein Auto gesprungen, welches sie sonst überfahren hätte?", fragte der Professor eindringlich. „Kannst du mir das ohne Magie erklären?"

„Ich hab mir das nur eingebildet!", wehrte sich das Mädchen energisch.

„Und wie konnte ich dich dann zehn Fuß hoch springen sehen?"

„Das reden Sie mir nur ein!"

„Und wobei hast du dir dann den Fuß verstaucht?"

„Ich bin in ein Loch getreten."

Tarsuinn hörte, dass sie log. Er zupfte den Professor heimlich am Umhang.

„Ja, Tarsuinn?", fragte der Professor leise.

„Heilen Sie sie", sagte Tarsuinn leise. „Das überzeugt sie sicher am ehesten."

„Ich schätze, dazu braucht es die Genehmigung der Eltern. Nicht wahr, Mr und Mrs Kenway?"

„Ich verbiete es!", sagte Mrs Kenway hektisch, fügte dann aber langsamer hinzu. „Nicht bevor Sie uns mehr erklärt haben. Wie haben Sie das gemacht und wie kommen Sie auf unsere Ann? Dies ist alles so unglaublich."

„Das wie ist nicht schwer zu erklären", sagte der Professor ernst. „Eine Zauberformel, die richtigen Gesten, Konzentration und einen Zauberstab – und schon kann man mit Magie die Welt verändern. Doch warum Ihre Tochter diese Gabe hat, das kann ich nicht erklären. Die meisten Zaubererkinder haben mindestens ein magisches Elternteil. Doch ab und zu gibt es Kinder wie Ann, deren ganze Familie fast vollkommen ohne Magie ist. Wir haben nachgeforscht. Der einzige magische Verwandte, den Sie anscheinend haben, ist der Cousin ihres Urgroßvaters, Mr Kenway, und er hatte auch keine eigenen Kinder. Ann ist eine Ausnahme."

„Dieser Trick…", begann Mr Kenway zweifelnd.

„Zauber", korrigierte der Professor freundlich.

„Dieser Zauber. Wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte… ich hab doch gar nichts getrunken."

„Vielleicht würde Ihnen ein kleiner Drink gut tun?", bot der Professor an und es roch plötzlich leicht nach Wein.

Tarsuinn hoffte, dass die Kenways nicht sonderlich gläubig waren. Der letzte Zauber, der die Wasser zu Wein Sache gemacht hatte, wurde noch Jahrhunderte nach seinem Tod verehrt. Er war überrascht, als er die Kenways einen Schluck trinken hörte.

„Aber vielleicht überzeugt Sie auch dies."

Ein Schnippen war zu hören und diesmal sah Tarsuinn sogar ein paar silbrige Fäden durch die Gegend fliegen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Dumbledore eben gemacht hatte, aber diesmal schnappten die Kenways nach Luft. Tarsuinn tat Ann leid, die von all dem nichts mitbekommen konnte.

„Das ist unglaublich!", staunte Mrs Kenway. „Doch was würde das Ann nutzen?"

„Nun, es gibt sehr nützliche Zauber, die ihr eine große Hilfe sein könnten, wie zum Beispiel dies: _Accio Glas! _Dieser Zauber ist sehr universell und würde mit jedem Gegenstand funktionieren."

„Das würde aber auch voraussetzen, dass Ann ein Glas fangen kann."

„Nun", meinte der Professor und klang, als würde er lächeln. „Natürlich sollte man vielleicht mit weichen Gegenständen anfangen und später mit ein wenig Übung…"

„Das ist alles Dummfug", mischte sich Ann ein. „Das ist alles nur ein Trick! Ich bin ein ganz normales Mädchen. Vielleicht blind, aber ich bin ganz NORMAL. Redet nicht so, als ob ich so ´nen Quark lernen kann! Als ob es so was wie Magie überhaupt gibt!"

Dann stand sie auf und humpelte aus dem Zimmer. Tarsuinn war sich sicher, wenn sie gekonnt hätte, wäre sie gelaufen, aber sie schien sich gut genug unter Kontrolle zu haben, um diesen Drang zu unterdrücken. Ihre Eltern hielten sie nicht auf und sagten nichts, bis eine Tür mit Schwung zugeknallt wurde.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte…", bat Mrs Kenway, „…aber für sie muss es noch schwieriger sein als für uns, so etwas zu glauben. Wir haben sie immer darin bestärkt, dass sie ein ganz normales Mädchen ist."

„Aber sicher sind Ihnen einige _seltsame Zufälle_ im Umfeld Ihrer Tochter aufgefallen, oder?", fragte Dumbledore eindringlich. „Wenn Sie wütend war oder überglücklich. Kleinigkeiten, die sie jedoch beschützten oder ihren Willen durchsetzten."

„Ich weiß nicht…", murmelte Mr Kenway.

„Da war mal eine Sache", meinte Mrs Kenway nachdenklich. „Du weißt doch noch, Schatz. Das mit dem Babyfläschen, das warm war, obwohl ich der festen Überzeugung war, es gar nicht aufgewärmt zu haben."

„Du hast dich einfach nur geirrt. Du warst übermüdet."

„Ich weiß nicht, da gab es manchmal so kleine Dinge. Wussten wir nicht immer, was sie von uns wollte? Ich meine…"

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte!", sagte Tarsuinn. „Aber wenn ich stören darf? Es bringt doch nichts, hier irgendetwas zu diskutieren, solange Ann sich dagegen wehrt."

„Und was schlägst du vor?", fragte Professor Dumbledore, so als hätte er dies schon die ganze Zeit erwartet.

„Ich könnte mit ihr reden. Einfach nur, damit sie darüber nachdenkt."

„Erlauben Sie es, Mr und Mrs Kenway?", fragte der Professor extrem höflich.

„Ähem, ich weiß nicht?", sagte Mr Kenway unsicher und sicher sah er eben seine Frau an.

„Solange du nur redest, Junge", entschied dann Mrs Kenway und schien einen großen Schluck Wein zu nehmen. „Ich schätze, im Endeffekt bleibt uns wohl keine Wahl oder kann man das mit der Magie irgendwie rückgängig machen?"

„Nein, Mrs Kenway", erklärte der Professor. „Dies ist eine Entscheidung der Natur, die man nicht beeinflussen kann – und auch nicht sollte."

Tarsuinn achtete nicht weiter auf die Erwachsenen, sondern machte sich auf den Weg.

„Die zweite Tür rechts", rief Mrs Kenway ihm nach. Das war nett von ihr, aber eigentlich nicht nötig, da Tarsuinn einfach an jeder Tür gelauscht hätte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein so aufgeregtes Kind leise sein konnte.

Er klopfte vorsichtig (an trotz zuknallen nur angelehnte Tür) und hörte, wie sich umgehend jemand von der Tür wegschlich. Na wer hatte da denn gelauscht? Wenn das einer verstehen konnte, dann Tarsuinn.

„Herein!", erklang es dann ein Stück von der Tür weg.

Die Tür zu öffnen war nicht schwer. Tarsuinn trat ohne ein Wort ein, hörte das Fauchen einer Katze, stolperte über etwas am Boden.

„Ich hoffe, das war nicht die Katze!", murmelte Tarsuinn, obwohl er wusste, dass diese nicht in Frage kam.

„Nein", meinte Ann. „Das war nicht Beggarcat. Sie hat gelernt, Blinden aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das schließt dich ein, oder?"

„Na, da bin ich aber beruhigt." Er tastete sich vorsichtig weiter, stieß gegen etwas am Boden, das sofort unechte Babylaute von sich gab und stieß ein paar Papiere von einem Tisch, die halb auf der Kante gelegen hatten. „Entschuldigung", murmelte er. „Du scheinst es ja hier sehr – ähem – gemütlich zu haben."

„Nur solange Mum nicht alles aufräumt", beschwerte sich das Mädchen, während sie gemeinsam das Heruntergefallene auf den Tisch räumten. Dabei ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass Papier durch seine Hände ging.

„Du schreibst Gedichte?", fragte er. „Darf ich…?"

„Na ja", meinte das Mädchen verlegen. „Aber wehe du lachst."

„Ich werd mich hüten."

Sie blieben am Boden hocken und Tarsuinn begann langsam die Texte zu lesen. Es war lange her, dass ihm Blindenschrift unter die Finger gekommen war, aber er fand sich schnell wieder hinein.

Ein wenig war er froh, dass das Mädchen nicht sein Lächeln sehen konnte. Tarsuinn hatte kein Gefühl für Gedichte, aber er wusste, wenn er Knittelverse las. Am Ende kam ihm auch noch ein Teil eines Schulaufsatzes in die Finger, der vom schönsten Ferienerlebnis handelte. Es ging um das Reiten auf einem Pferd. Tarsuinn überlegte lange, was er sagen sollte, ohne zu lügen. _Du hast dir sehr viel Mühe gegeben_, war sicher kein so guter Ansatz. Genauso wenig wie: _Ausbaufähig_.

„Du liest ja langsamer, als ich schreibe", warf Ann ihm ungeduldig vor.

„Deine Schreibmaschine ist nicht sonderlich gut", entgegnete er. „Sie schreibt irgendwie ungleichmäßig."

„Ich schreibe nicht mit einer Maschine", erklärte sie stolz. „Ich schreibe alles per Hand."

„Hab ich noch nie", gab Tarsuinn interessiert zu. „Wie geht denn das?"

„Was bist du denn für ein Blinder?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

„Einer, der mit einer Schreibmaschine gelernt hat."

„Pah. Wenn man kreativ schreiben will, dann muss man das mit Griffel und Tafel machen. Ansonsten bekommt man keine Beziehung zum Text."

„Ach, wirklich?", fragte er. Er hatte zwar keinerlei Interesse daran, groß irgendetwas Kreatives zu schreiben, aber zumindest klang es witzig. Außerdem konnte er so Zeit verbringen, ohne das Thema Hogwarts zu erwähnen. „Wie geht das mit der Tafel?"

Ann erklärte es ihm, auf eine ziemlich zapplige und ungeduldige Art und Weise.

Im Grunde war das Prinzip furchtbar einfach und es erstaunte ihn, dass es ihm noch nie untergekommen war. Man musste aber auch bedenken, dass Rica ihm die Blindenschrift beigebrachte hatte, und da war eine Schreibmaschine sicherlich einfacher für sie gewesen.

Er musste aber zugeben, er hätte sowieso lieber mit der Maschine geschrieben. Ihm war es zu viel Aufwand. Die Schreibtafel bestand aus zwei Platten. Die hintere war eben, wenn man von sehr vielen kleinen, kreisrunden Vertiefungen absah. Darauf legte man ein Blatt Papier und klappte dann die zweite Platte darüber, die mit einem Scharnier an Nummer eins befestigt war. Diese zweite Platte war löchrig wie ein Schweizer Käse. Sie hatte buchstabengroße, rechteckige Vertiefungen, in der sich dann sechs kleine Löcher befanden, mit denen man die Eckpunkte einer Acht hätte stanzen können. Mit einem Griffel konnte man dann die Buchstaben in das Papier drücken, während nichts verrutschte und man gerade Zeilen schreiben konnte. Einziges Problem dabei – und damit würde Tarsuinn wohl nie klarkommen, da er ja sonst immer normal schrieb – man musste die Buchstaben von rechts nach links setzen. Das war nötig, weil man zum Lesen danach das Papier umdrehen musste, um die Erhebungen ertasten zu können. Wenn man jetzt jedoch alles von links nach rechts geschrieben hätte, wäre der Text spiegelverkehrt gewesen.

Für Ann schien das jedoch alles kein großes Problem zu sein. Sie schrieb schneller, als manche Slytherins denken konnten. Wenn sie schrieb, klang es fast so, als würde man durch einen Keller voller Kakerlaken spazieren.

„Du kannst das richtig fix!", schmeichelte Tarsuinn, weil er so nicht auf ihre Gedichte Bezug nehmen musste.

„Das habe ich ewig geübt", erzählte sie und klang verlegen. „Vier Jahre lang. Weil die von der Schulbehörde sagten, wenn ich das könnte, dürfte ich auf eine ganz normale Schule gehen! Eine Schreibmaschine wäre einfach zu laut. Ich wette, die haben nicht gedacht, dass ich das schaffe und jetzt, wo sie mich zulassen mussten, kommt ihr an und macht mich wieder zum Freak."

„Heh! Dafür kann ich doch nichts", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn. „Wenn ich nicht dazu gezwungen wäre, würde ich nicht nach Hogwarts gehen."

„Du wirst _gezwungen_ dahin zugehen?"

„Na ja, nicht wirklich", versuchte er sich zu korrigieren. „Es ist schon richtig, dass meine Schwester mich dorthin schickt. Es ist so, ich hab einige Probleme mit dem Zaubern. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse und nichts lerne, kann ich Menschen aus Versehen verletzen. Deswegen muss ich nach Hogwarts, obwohl ich lieber bei meiner Schwester wohnen würde."

„Ist es schlimm da?"

„Meist nicht."

„Was meinst du mit _meist_?"

„Es ist… irgendwie…", er suchte das richtige Wort. „Intensiver. Ja, genau. Eigentlich ist es eine ganz normale Schule, aber gleichzeitig viel toller, interessanter, gemeiner und gefährlicher als alles, was du je erlebt hast."

„Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen", sagte Ann zweifelnd.

„Was, dass die Schule auch nur ´ne Schule oder dass sie intensiver ist?"

„Beides."

„Also, ich kann dir garantieren, du wirst Lehrer lieben und hassen. Es wird Schüler geben, die gemein zu dir sind und andere nicht. Alles ganz normal."

„Ich hasse es, wenn mich jemand Blindschleiche nennt", murmelte Ann böse.

„_Das_ – wird dir wahrscheinlich nie oder selten passieren. Mir zum Beispiel ist das noch nie untergekommen."

„Du musst mich nicht anlügen", sagte sie ernst. „Ich weiß, es gibt immer jemanden."

„Das kann ich dir versprechen, aber dass du blind bist, wird nur nebenbei eine Rolle spielen."

„Warum?"

„Weil ein paar Idioten deine Eltern als eine viel größere Behinderung ansehen werden."

„Das versteh ich nicht. Was ist denn mit Mum und Dad?"

„Es gibt dumme Leute, die halten Zauberer oder Hexen, deren Ma oder Dad nichtmagisch sind, für minderwertig."

„Das ist ja ekelhaft!", sagte das Mädchen angewidert. „Wie kann man so etwas sagen?"

„Genauso, wie man farbige Kinder hänselt!", sah Tarsuinn sich genötigt, die Zaubererwelt ein wenig zu verteidigen. „Ich hab nie gehört, dass irgendein Zauberer oder eine Hexe wegen ihrer Hautfarbe oder geschlitzter Augen drangsaliert wurde. Kannst du das von der nichtmagischen Welt behaupten?"

„Nein", gab sie kleinlaut zu, doch dieser Zustand hielt nur genau zwei Sekunden an. „Du hast auch gesagt, Hogwarts wäre gefährlich. Wie gefährlich?"

„Ach", er musste wieder etwas lächeln. „Brandblasen, Fluchverletzungen, Schnitte und Brüche sind relativ normal und innerhalb von wenigen Minuten oder Stunden geheilt. Natürlich passieren auch schlimmere Unfälle…", absichtlich vermied er das Wort Quidditch, um die unausweichliche Frage danach zu vermeiden. „…meist wenn einer beim Fliegen herunterfällt, aber das passiert fast immer außerhalb des Unterrichts, wenn man Unsinn macht. Ein Mädchen hat es vorletztes Jahr zum Beispiel geschafft, einen Trank falsch zuzubereiten und war dann ein paar Tage eine Mischung aus Katze und Mensch. Aber inzwischen sieht sie wieder völlig normal aus."

„Und was ist daran so toll?", fragte sie. „Du klingst, als würde dir das alles gefallen."

„Hogwarts gefällt mir", gestand Tarsuinn ein. „Wenn man schon in eine Schule muss, dann dahin. Du kannst auf Besen reiten, Einhörner, Pegasi oder Hippogreife berühren,…"

„Einhörner?", unterbrach sie ihn, was er geflissentlich ignorierte.

„…zaubern, Geheimgänge finden, mit Hauselfen sprechen, Filch ärgern, Stinkbomben legen, die verrücktesten Süßigkeiten essen, dass dir der Wasserdampf aus den Ohren pfeift, Halloween die Geister sehen… das wird dir sicher besonders gefallen."

„Was?"

„Die Geister zu sehen."

„Meinst du, ich kann Halloween Geister sehen? Aber was red ich da? Ich glaub nicht an Magie und schon gar nicht an Geister!"

„Spätestens an Halloween wirst du dran glauben und wenn du übst, kannst du die Geister auch an den anderen Tagen irgendwie sehen."

„Nicht dein Ernst!", sagte sie und klang zum ersten Mal wirklich interessiert. „Ich hab noch nie was gesehen. Das geht doch gar nicht!"

„Doch das geht. Das hängt mit dem _Sinnestod _zusammen", versicherte Tarsuinn und schallt sich sofort eines Idioten.

„Mit dem was?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Dem _Sinnestod_", sagte Tarsuinn und bedauerte, dass er sich nicht mehr herausreden konnte. „Das ist eine Krankheit, die nur Zauberer und Hexen befällt und die nach und nach alle Sinne abtötet. Zuerst die Augen, dann die Ohren und so weiter."

„Du meinst, ich bin blind wegen so ´ner Zauberkrankheit!", schrie sie ihn fast an. „Wie kannst du mir das ins Gesicht sagen?"

„Was glaubst du, weshalb ich nicht mehr sehen kann?", hielt er ihr ruhig entgegen und dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Außerdem wärst du jetzt tot, wenn dir kein Heiler geholfen hätte. Ein normaler Arzt hätte es nie und nimmer behandeln können und so muss irgendein Zauberer oder eine Hexe eingegriffen haben, um dich zu retten."

„Und dafür soll ich jetzt dankbar sein?"

„Ja. Denn niemand kann etwas dafür! Im Gegenteil, du hast jetzt die Chance das alles wieder ein wenig auszugleichen." Warum sollte heute nur Tarsuinn unter einer harten Dosis Realität leiden? „Du bist eine Hexe und du bist dadurch blind! Daran kannst du nichts ändern, aber du kannst das Beste draus machen. Du warst doch so stolz darauf mit viel Übung so schnell schreiben zu können. Mit genauso viel Übung kannst du lernen, Geister und Magie zu sehen. Du kannst Zauber erlernen, die dir einen Ausgleich für deinen Verlust schaffen. Du hast vorhin den Aufrufeszauber von Professor Dumbledore gehört – er lässt alles, was du wünschst, in deine Hand fliegen, wenn du es nicht finden kannst. Es gibt Zauber, mit denen du Farben in deinen Fingern erspürst. Welche, die deinen Tastsinn und das Gehör um das Zehnfache steigern. Und mit den Flüchen und Verteidigungszaubern kannst du dich besser durchsetzen als jedes andere blinde Mädchen. Du hättest sicher weniger Angst, wenn du mal allein unterwegs bist."

„Ich habe nie Angst!", behauptete sie.

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", widersprach er. „Wenn man abends allein durch die Stadt geht und man hört Schritte hinter sich, die näher kommen und einen zu verfolgen scheinen, dann haben wir ein wenig Angst und alles andere wäre eine Lüge."

„Na ja – manchmal bin ich ein wenig _besorgt_, aber das ist alles nur Einbildung", lenkte Ann ein klein wenig ein.

„Ich schätze mal, du warst bisher selten allein. Ich meine, ohne deine Eltern."

„Und wenn es so ist?"

„Dann wirst du dich in Hogwarts sehr umgewöhnen müssen. Man ist immer nur in den Sommerferien und an Weihnachten zu Hause."

„Aber Besuche sind doch…"

„…nicht drin. Sorry, aber so ist das nun mal. Ich find's ja auch blöd."

„Du tust ja so, als würde schon feststehen, dass ich in dieses Hogwarts gehe."

„Irgendwer muss dir alles beibringen und da deine Eltern nicht gerade reich zu sein scheinen, glaube ich, kommt ein Privatlehrer nicht in Frage. Für Hogwarts bekommt man aber eine Hilfe, wenn man nicht genug Geld hat."

Eine Weile schwieg das Mädchen. Tarsuinn gab ihr die Zeit, denn sie hatte für ein kleines Mädchen vieles zu verarbeiten und im Gegensatz zu ihm, konnte sie sich frei entscheiden.

„Wie alt bist du?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen unvermittelt.

„Dreizehn, wieso?"

„Sag mir, was du an meiner Stelle tun würdest? Meine Eltern zwingen mich sicher nicht zu gehen. Aber... _etwas zu sehen! Irgendetwas zu sehen! _Allein die Vorstellung…"

„Ich werd dir nichts raten", sagte Tarsuinn fest.

„Aber du musst doch was denken."

„Natürlich."

„Ach, du nervst. Wozu bist du überhaupt hier? Bevor du herkamst, wusste ich genau, dass ich in die ganz normale Schule will. Und jetzt kann ich plötzlich zaubern lernen und einen mysteriösen Ort besuchen. Aber eigentlich möchte ich nur ganz _normal_ leben. Das war immer mein Traum und jetzt versaut mir das so ein blöder Zufall."

„Du _kannst_ ganz normal leben."

„Aber wie, verdammt? Wie soll das gehen?", schrie ihn das kleine Mädchen fast verzweifelt an.

Das war wieder einer von den Momenten, in denen Tarsuinn sich furchtbar überfordert fühlte. Warum hatte Dumbledore ihm das angetan?

„Was ist denn schon normal?", fragte Tarsuinn leise. „Die Welt? Der Typ, der ohne nachzudenken dir die Pest an den Hals wünscht, nur weil du ihn leicht anrempelst? Ist jemand normal nur weil er sehen kann?"

„Nein. Aber ich wollte immer normal leben wie alle anderen Kinder."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte Tarsuinn. „Gleich behandelt zu werden und trotzdem fair. Kein Mitleid, aber Hilfe wenn man darum bittet. Kein heimliches Flüstern, keine neugierigen Blicke, die man spürt." Er ließ einen Augenblick vergehen und seine Stimme versagte fast. „_Das wird nie ganz aufhören._ Auch wenn es oft nicht bös gemeint ist."

„Und was bedeutet das für mich?"

„Ganz einfach. Schau, was du hast. Du _bist_ eine Hexe, das kannst du nicht ändern. Du scheinst nette Eltern zu haben, darüber solltest du froh sein. Zaubern zu lernen, kann dir Möglichkeiten eröffnen, die du normal nicht hast, doch dafür musst du sieben Jahre lang fast jeweils zehn Monate opfern. Und dann hängt es auch davon ab, wie viele Freunde du dadurch verlierst, wenn du dich für Hogwarts entscheidest."

„Wir sind gerade erst hierher gezogen."

„Ein Fakt, der es einfacher macht."

„Das finde ich überhaupt nicht! Aber Magie…"

„Also glaubst du jetzt doch an Zauberei!"

„Ja, verdammt!", fauchte sie. „Ich fasse zumindest die Möglichkeit ins Auge, dass sie existieren könnte."

„Dann sieht die Sache düster aus", konnte es sich Tarsuinn nicht verkneifen."

Sie schubste ihn dafür ungeschickt und erinnerte ihn dadurch ein wenig an Winona.

„Du bist fies!", schimpfte sie. „Aber dir lass ich den Kommentar grad so durchgehen."

„Zu gütig. Du bist ein wahrer Sonnenschein", ärgerte er sie vorsichtig.

„Und du ein Feigling, der nicht mal einen Rat gegeben will", erwiderte sie und kicherte unterdrückt.

„Na ja, eines ist da noch, was dir helfen kann. Es ist dir erlaubt, deine Katze mitzunehmen, falls du das möchtest. Natürlich kannst du aber auch eine Eule oder Kröte kaufen. Ratten sind zwar nicht erlaubt, aber anscheinend auch nicht verboten."

„Ieehh, Ratten und Kröten."

„Wie kannst du ieehh sagen, wenn du noch nie eine gesehen hast?"

„Kröten sind schleimig und Ratten quieken so furchtbar."

„Na dann wird dir Zaubertränke gefallen, sobald du einmal Fischaugen und Froschnieren entnommen hast, wird dir der Tag gefallen."

„Das ist n Witz, nicht wahr?", sagte sie entsetzt.

„Wenn du das denkst?", tat Tarsuinn unschuldig.

„Was lernt man überhaupt in dieser Schule?", erkundigte Ann sich, plötzlich misstrauisch. „Ich mag ja besonders Englisch und Musik."

„Tja, solche Fächer gibt es in Hogwarts nicht, aber es gibt Clubs, in denen man seinen Hobbys nachgehen kann."

„Kein Englisch?"

„Keine Sorge", lachte Tarsuinn und amüsierte sich über die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme. „Wir schreiben von früh bis spät Aufsätze und wühlen uns durch die Bibliothek. Du wirst mehr lesen und schreiben als an jeder normalen Schule."

„Und für welche Fächer muss ich dann schreiben?"

„In der ersten Klasse hast du relativ wenige Fächer. Zauberkunst, Verwandlungen, Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke, Geschichte der Zauberei, Fliegen, Astronomie und Verteidigung." Vorsichtshalber ließ Tarsuinn den Zusatz bei Verteidigung _gegen die Dunklen Künste_ weg. „Später kommen dann noch andere Fächer hinzu, die du aber nicht alle belegen musst."

„Kann ich die überhaupt alle belegen? Ich mein, muss ich dafür nicht sehen können?"

„Warum nicht? Fliegen lassen sie dich natürlich nicht, aber mitfliegen ist sicher okay. Für den Rest musst du viel lernen und das wird oft wehtun. Aber es geht, mit ein wenig Hilfe und Ausdauer."

„Kannst du mir was zeigen, was mir hilft?"

„Ich könnte dich Farben fühlen lassen, wenn du willst."

„Klingt interessant."

„Dann lass uns endlich dein Chaos hier verlassen und uns zurücktasten. Ich frag mich eh, was Professor Dumbledore deinen Eltern alles erzählt."

Es war schon recht vorteilhaft, dass die Wohnung der Kenways eher klein war. Sich hier zurechtzufinden war einfach und es gab keine bösartigen Ecken, an denen man sich stoßen konnte. Anns Eltern schienen bei der Wohnungseinrichtung sehr an ihre Tochter gedacht zu haben – oder aber sie waren nicht reich genug für viele Möbel.

Professor Dumbledore redete gerade über die Möglichkeiten, die sich Ann mit der Magie eröffneten. Dabei vermied er anscheinend den ganzen gefährlichen Blödsinn, den ein Kind damit anstellen konnte, und konzentrierte sich auf die Berufsaussichten, die die Eltern hören wollten. Interessante Anstellungen, verantwortungsvolle Aufgaben, gutes Gehalt, gesicherte Zukunft – _lalala_. Natürlich erwähnte er auch, dass es gefährlichere Jobs gab, aber eine Nichthexe musste ja auch nicht Polizist oder Gerüstbauer werden, oder?

„Mum, Dad", unterbrach Ann, ohne Rücksicht auf die _sichere Anstellung im Ministerium_ und fast hatte Tarsuinn das Gefühl, sie tat dem Professor einen Gefallen damit. „Tarsuinn hat versprochen mir Farben zu zeigen."

„Wenn Sie es erlauben", fügte Tarsuinn vorsichtig hinzu. Er konnte die Unsicherheit der Kenways fühlen. Zauber gezeigt zu bekommen war eine Sache, aber zuzulassen, dass einer auf ihren kleinen Schatz gesprochen wurde, eine ganz andere.

„Und es ist absolut ungefährlich?", fragte Mrs Kenway.

„Ich bin dreizehn, Ma'am", erklärte Tarsuinn breit lächelnd. „Es gibt immer ein Restrisiko bei mir. Nur deshalb muss ich ja nach Hogwarts."

„Ich garantiere für Tarsuinn", warf der Professor ein. „Ihre Tochter ist ganz sicher nicht in Gefahr."

Ein wenig spürte Tarsuinn Verlegenheit aufsteigen, aber die verdrängte er schnell, denn dieses Gefühl passte nun gar nicht zu dem Zauber, den er sprechen wollte.

„Bitte Mum", bettelte Ann. „Ich will wissen, was Farben sind!"

„Lass sie doch", meinte Mr Kenway. „Sie wird es früher oder später doch lernen, egal ob wir das wollen oder nicht."

Ein Moment in Stille verging.

„Nun – gut", meinte Mrs Kenway dann. „Aber vorsichtig."

Als ob das wirklich ginge. Tarsuinn kommentierte das lieber nicht.

„Könnten Sie bitte ein paar einfarbige Gegenstände zusammensuchen?", fragte er stattdessen. „Mit eindeutigen Farben am besten. Kein Türkis, Rosa oder so was."

„Augenblick", meinte Professor Dumbledore. Es klang, als würde er seine Taschen ausräumen. „So – auf dem Tisch liegen ein paar Beispiele."

„Danke", sagte Tarsuinn und wusste nicht, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, einfach normale Haushaltsgegenstände zu nehmen. „Ann, gibst du mir deine Hand?"

„Aber nur geliehen!", sagte sie unbekümmert und nach einigen Sekunden des Suchens hielt er ihre Hand. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und ganz sorgfältig, um sie ja nicht mit dem Stab zu berühren, zielte er auf seine und ihre Hand, dachte an Halloween und murmelte den Zauber.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ann erstaunt und ein wenig ängstlich. „Was…?"

„Das ist nur meine Hautfarbe", beruhigte Tarsuinn, fasste ihre Hand auf dem Handrücken und führte ihre Fingerspitzen zu den Gegenständen auf den Tisch. Er erwischte zuerst eine lange Feder. „Das ist eine weiße Schreibfeder", erklärte er ruhig und führte sie weiter. „Ein schwarzer Kessel, gelbes Pergament, eine blaue Waage, rote Socken…"

„Ich hoffe nicht gebraucht", lachte Ann aufgeregt.

„…ein grüner Minidrache?"

Was Dumbledore so alles durch die Gegend schleppte, war wirklich erstaunlich.

Ann – die sich eine Weile mit dem Drachen aufhielt – wirkte völlig fasziniert.

„Gibt es wirklich Drachen?", fragte Mrs Kenway.

„Fast nur noch auf dem Balkan und in Skandinavien", versicherte Professor Dumbledore. „In sehr abgelegenen und versteckten Gegenden."

Ann legte den Drachen beiseite, entzog sich Tarsuinns Griff und ging zu ihren Eltern.

„Du hast schwarzes Haar, Mum", lachte sie. „Und du, Dad,… Was ist das für eine Farbe?"

„Braun, Schatz."

„Ich mag es."

Danach begann sie durch den Raum zu tasten. Tarsuinn erinnerte sich lächelnd, wie gut er sich damals gefühlt hatte, als der Zauber das erste Mal funktionierte. Er konnte nur ahnen, wie das Mädchen die Farben wahrnahm. Er selbst bekam ein Bild von der Farbe, weil sein Gehirn das Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen übersetzen konnte. Doch wie sie es empfand, wusste er nicht. Anns Eltern schienen hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Freude für ihre Tochter und dem Problem, das durch dadurch entstand.

„Es hat aufgehört", sagte Ann nach einer Weile enttäuscht und kam zu Tarsuinn. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie ihn an der Schulter berührte. „Noch mal, noch mal."

Tarsuinn zwang sich, diese unerwünschte Berührung hinzunehmen. Sie war aufgeregt und erst elf.

„Vielleicht später", versprach er vage, denn er war schon froh, dass es einmal funktioniert hatte. Schließlich hatte er noch nie diesen Zauber auf jemanden anderen angewendet.

„Bitte!", drängelte Ann.

„Nun lass ihn in Ruhe, Ann", meinte Mrs Kenway und sie schien sich ihre Tochter zu greifen und von Tarsuinn zurückzuziehen. „Anscheinend hat Ihr Begleiter gute Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet, Mr Dumbledore."

„Diese Absicht war doch offensichtlich, oder?", meinte der Professor. „Außerdem hoffte ich, Tarsuinn könnte Ann ein wenig dabei helfen, sich in der Schule zurechtzufinden. Ich wollte nicht hinterhältig erscheinen."

„Das tun Sie nicht", versicherte Mrs Kenway mit ihrem seltsamen, kaum hörbaren Akzent.

„Und trotzdem haben Sie Zweifel, Mrs Kenway!", sagte Dumbledore verständnisvoll. „Ich schätze, Sie machen sich Sorgen darüber, Ihre Tochter einem alten Mann in seltsamer Kleidung anzuvertrauen, der über unglaubliche Dinge wie selbstverständlich spricht und eine erschreckende, aber auch interessante Welt eröffnet."

„So ungefähr", gab Mrs Kenway zu. „Sie müssen verstehen. Sie machen einen seltsamen, wenn auch sympathischen Eindruck. Aber hier geht es um die Erziehung unserer Tochter. Sie erwarten von uns, dass wir sie Ihnen anvertrauen, ohne Sie zu kennen. Wir sollen Sie in eine Welt schicken, die wir nicht verstehen und wir ihr somit nicht helfen können. Dazu kommt noch, dass wir sie im Prinzip nur aller sechs Monate sehen. Woher sollen wir wissen, mit welchem Wissen und Ansichten Sie Ann beeinflussen? Wir können Sie nicht einmal von Ihnen wegholen, wenn wir mit Ihnen nicht einverstanden sein sollten. Der Kontakt hängt von Ihrem guten Willen ab und wir dürfen nicht einmal die Schule besuchen oder unsere Tochter am Wochenende sehen." Mrs Kenway holte tief Luft. „Verstehen Sie? Sie verlangen zu viel Vertrauen, ohne uns Garantien geben zu können. Wir müssen daher ablehnen."

„Aber, Maman!", bettelte Ann und Tarsuinn spitzte plötzlich die Ohren. Diesen Klang kannte er.

„Lass das deine Mutter regeln", wies zum ersten Mal Mr Kenway seine Tochter zurecht.

„Ich denke, ich hab schon alles gesagt, Mr Dumbledore", fuhr Mrs Kenway fort. „Ihr Angebot ist sehr interessant. Sie haben uns auch überzeugt, dass es so etwas wie Magie gibt und dass dies Ann sehr helfen würde. Wir werden auch gern Ihr Angebot annehmen und Ihre Welt kennen lernen, indem wir diese seltsame Gasse besuchen, aber bis wir nicht mehr wissen oder Sie uns die Möglichkeit geben unsere Tochter häufiger zu sehen, wird Ann Ihrer Schule fern bleiben. Vielleicht nächstes Jahr."

„Das würde ich sehr bedauern,…", meinte der Professor, „…aber ich kann die Schulregeln nicht brechen, sondern nur beugen. In Sachen Geheimhaltung ist das Ministerium für Zauberei und der Schulrat zu Recht sehr unnachgiebig."

„Da kann man nichts ändern", gab Mrs Kenway zu und zuckte wahrscheinlich mit den Schultern. Zumindest war es ein üblicher Schulterzuck-Ton.

„Hast du vielleicht noch eine Idee, Tarsuinn", fragte der Professor und erneut hatte Tarsuinn das Gefühl, von Dumbledore geprüft zu werden. So, als würde er etwas ganz Bestimmtes erwarten, das er als Schulleiter nicht sagen konnte. Doch das, was Tarsuinn eingefallen war, war sicher nicht gewünscht. „Ich bin mir sicher, du wolltest eben etwas sagen?", drängte der Professor weiter.

Tarsuinn fühlte sich davon ein wenig provoziert. Da wollte er schon mal seine Klappe halten und dann wurde er noch unter Druck gesetzt.

„Es ist nur ein dummer Gedanke, Professor", sagte er deshalb vorsichtig. „Sie wollen ihn sicher nicht hören."

„Was _ich_ hören will, spielt doch keine Rolle", erwiderte Dumbledore und gab damit Tarsuinn endlich einen Hinweis, was von ihm erwartet wurde.

Möglichst beherrscht wandte er sich an die Kenways.

„Mrs Kenway? Darf ich Ihnen eine persönliche Frage stellen", fragte er höflich.

„Gern", lachte diese. Anscheinend amüsierte sie Tarsuinns Zurückhaltung sehr.

„Ann nannte Sie Maman und Sie sprechen auch einen ganz leichten Akzent. Sind Sie vielleicht Französin?"

„Ich bin in Frankreich geboren, ja. Aber seit ich fünf bin, lebe ich hier auf der Insel. Ich hätte nicht mehr gedacht, dass man das heraushört, auch wenn Ann es immer wieder behauptet. Warum?"

„Spricht Ann ein wenig französisch?", ignorierte Tarsuinn die Frage der Frau und dachte dann zum Glück noch daran, dass das Mädchen anwesend war. „Sprichst du Französisch, Ann?"

„Mais qui! Je parle francais mieux que Maman", sagte das Mädchen, was Mrs Kenway ein abfälliges Schnauben entlockte.

„Ich nehme mal an, das war ein Ja!", vermutete Tarsuinn und Ann kicherte ungehalten. Doch nur kurz.

„Und warum wolltest du das wissen?", fragte das Mädchen neugierig.

„Na ja", sprach Tarsuinn seine Gedanken laut aus. „Hogwarts ist ja nicht die einzige Zauberschule der Welt. In Frankreich gibt es zum Beispiel Bourbatong…"

„Beauxbaton", korrigierte Professor Dumbledore, versuchte aber nicht einzuschreiten.

„…na ja, diese Schule halt. Ich weiß nicht viel über sie, aber vielleicht sind ihre Regeln in Bezug auf Besuch nicht so streng und ich dachte, da sie schon wegen Ann hierher gezogen sind, dann würden Sie vielleicht… ähem… auch das in Kauf nehmen." Tarsuinn schluckte und sein Mundwerk lief noch einen Moment auf Autopilot weiter. „Zumindest soll das Essen dort viel besser sein."

Daraufhin herrschte kurz Stille. Dann begannen Mr und Mrs Kenway plötzlich laut zu lachen.

Danach schien es fast, als hätte dieser eine Kommentar irgendetwas an der allgemeinen Stimmung geändert. Mr und Mrs Kenway stürzten sich sofort auf die sich ergebende Möglichkeit und fragten den Professor über alternative Schulen aus, während Ann immer versuchte, auf sich und ihre Wünsche aufmerksam zu machen.

Tarsuinn war froh, dass er einfach still zuhören konnte und niemand auf ihn zu achten schien. Anscheinend wusste der Professor sehr viel über andere Schulen und dieses _Bourbatong_ – oder so ähnlich – schien wirklich ein wenig offener zu sein. Natürlich gab es auch noch kleinere Schulen mit weniger restriktiven Regeln, aber die boten bei weitem nicht die gute Ausbildung. Außerdem brauchte es eine professionelle Schule mit hoch qualifizierten Lehrern, um auf Anns spezielle Bedürfnisse eingehen zu können und davon gab es in Europa nur drei Schulen. Hogwarts, Bourbatong und ein Ort namens Durmstrang, der aber seine Schüler nur einmal im Jahr nach Hause ließ und deshalb aus der engeren Wahl fiel.

Es war schon weit nach Mittag – Tarsuinn und Professor Dumbledore waren von den Kenway zum Mitessen eingeladen worden – als sie die kleine Wohnung verließen. Tarsuinn hatte versprochen, Ann eine Abschrift seiner speziellen Zauber zu schicken und ihr zum Abschied noch einmal den Farbzauber auf die Hände gelegt, während der Professor ihre Knöchelverstauchung nebenbei heilte. Es fiel Tarsuinn schwer zuzugeben, aber er war froh, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn mitgenommen hatte und bedauerte es ein wenig, dass Ann höchstwahrscheinlich nicht nach Hogwarts kommen würde – falls sie im nächsten Schuljahr überhaupt eine Zauberschule besuchte. Er glaubte, er hätte das Mädchen gemocht und es hätte ihm auch gefallen, nicht mehr der einzige Blinde in der Schule zu sein. Mit ihr hätte er vielleicht über Dinge reden können, die außer Rica niemand anderes wirklich verstehen konnte.

Auf dem Heimweg dann war es Tarsuinn egal, dass Professor Dumbledore der Ältere war.

„Professor?", fragte er. „Warum haben Sie mich dazu gebracht, die anderen Schulen zur Sprache zu bringen? Eigentlich haben Sie mich doch genau deshalb mitgenommen, oder?"

„Das war ein Grund", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Aber es ging auch darum, die Kenways zu überzeugen. So etwas ist nie leicht und ich wusste schon vorher, dass die Bindung unter ihnen sehr stark ist."

„Aber als Direktor Hogwarts sollten Sie doch bestrebt sein, Ann zu uns zu holen?"

„Auch das ist richtig. Aber manchmal muss ich mir überlegen, was gut für die Schule und was gut für den Schüler ist. Wie hättest du dich an meiner Stelle entschieden, Tarsuinn?"

Tarsuinn sagte es dem Direktor nicht. Denn dann hätte er wahrscheinlich zugegeben, dass er Dumbledore ab diesem Augenblick seine eigene Zukunft anvertrauen würde.

------------------------------ 

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	7. Asyl

**- Kapitel 7 - **

**Asyl**

Es war seit Wochen das erste Mal, dass Toireasa sich ohne langes Ritual aus dem Bett quälen konnte und es würde auch das letzte Mal in den restlichen Ferien sein. Bei Morgana  
le Fay, sie würde es genießen, eine Woche lang bis weit in den Vormittag zu schlafen. Aber heute war wirklich alles anders. Besonders, weil sie sich seit ein paar Tagen bester Stimmung erfreute, denn sie hatte das Quidditchspiel ihres Lebens miterleben dürfen. Was Irland im Halbfinale mit Peru angestellt hatte, war allerfeinste Sahne gewesen. Dadurch störte es sie auch nicht so, dass ihre Großeltern keine Finalkarten hatten kaufen können, weil diese einfach zu teuer geworden waren. Sie tröstete sich damit, einfach das beste Spiel der WM gesehen zu haben. Niemand konnte ihr etwas anderes erzählen. Um sich diese Illusion zu erhalten, hatte sie auch nicht ihr Zauberradio benutzt und jeden mit Mord und Totschlag gedroht, der es gegen ihren Willen einschaltete. Trotzdem war sie natürlich heiß darauf zu erfahren, wer denn nun Weltmeister war, und deshalb war sie heute auch so früh und schnell auf den Beinen. Doch statt Tarsuinn in der Küche zu helfen, setzte sie sich auf die drei Stufen vor der Haustür und beobachtete den Himmel. Die morgendliche Sonne ging gerade auf, spendete jedoch noch keine Wärme. Fest in ihren Morgenmantel gehüllt, schaute sie sich in der Muggelnachbarschaft um. Es gab nicht viele von ihnen und die Häuser waren weit verstreut. Winona hatte gesagt, es wäre ein Wunder, dass hier draußen noch ein Bus aus London hielt. Inzwischen verstand Toireasa, was das Mädchen mit dem _Arsch der Welt_ meinte und dass dieser Begriff für äußerst viele Gegenden angewendet werden konnte. Machte man eine Definition daraus, dann fielen neunzig Prozent aller Städte und Dörfer darunter – zumindest wenn man wie Winona aus der Großstadt kam.

Ein krächzender Schrei klang leise zu ihr herüber und Toireasa nutzte den Daumen, um damit die Sonne abzudecken, sodass sie den Anflug einer Eule erkennen konnte. Sie stand auf, nahm die bereitgehaltenen fünf Knuts, formte mit beiden Händen einen Hohlraum um die Geldstücke und klapperte damit. Da weder Rica noch Medir regelmäßig den _Tagespropheten_ lasen – Rica sparte wirklich wo es ging – musste sie so der Eule das Signal geben, dass hier Kundschaft wartete. Die Eule warf Toireasa die zusammengerollte Zeitung in die Arme, flog eine große Runde und landete dann neben ihr. Da der Vogel nicht gerade klein war, machte Toireasa nicht den Fehler, ihm den Arm zum Landen anzubieten. Ohne einen Lederschutz, war das nur bei kleinen Eulen ratsam.

Sie zahlte die fünf Knuts, indem sie die Geldstücke in den kleinen Lederbeutel am Fuß der Eule hineintat, streichelte ihr kurz übers Federkleid und ließ sie fliegen. Um die Geheimhaltung musste Toireasa sich bei der ganzen Sache keine Sorgen machen. Die Eulen wussten immer, wann und wie sie auftauchen durften, ohne dass ein Muggel misstrauisch wurde. Neugierig rollte sie die Zeitung auf. Sie brauchte nur einen Blick auf die Titelseite zu werfen um zu wissen,…

…dass das Endergebnis des WM-Spiels nicht die Nachricht des Tages war.

_Szenen des Grauens bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, _stand da und darunter ein Bild, welches sie nur von der Beschreibung ihrer Stiefmutter kannte. Der _Tagesprophet_ hatte es aufgrund der Überschrift und des Bildes nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, irgendetwas anderes auf die Titelseite zu schreiben. Hektisch blätterte sie um und las, was da stand. Geradezu ängstlich suchte sie nach dem Namen des Getöteten. Doch anscheinend wollte das Ministerium den Namen verschweigen, denn sie behaupteten, niemand wäre zu Schaden gekommen. Wie konnten sie das behaupten? Schließlich wurde das Dunkle Mal nur dann beschworen, wenn ein Mord ausgeführt war. Das war ein Gesetz bei den Todessern gewesen. Mit solchen Sachen hatte sich ihre Stiefmutter ausgekannt. Hoffentlich waren die aus dem Wald Getragenen nur verletzt und nicht tot. Seitenlang las sie dann Interviews mit Überlebenden, die das Chaos und die Angst schilderten, welche die Nacht geherrscht hatten, und wie hilflos das Ministerium gewesen war. Wobei Toireasa etwas seltsam fand, dass die Berichte sich manchmal sehr widersprachen. Aber sicher lag das an der Aufregung und dem Durcheinander, die man aus den Bildern lesen konnte. Verbrannte Zelte, umgestürzte Händlerbuden und verängstigte Kinder, die laut Bildunterschrift nach ihren vermissten Eltern schrien.

Toireasa legte den _Propheten_ beiseite. Warum gerade jetzt? Für einen Moment überlegte sie, die Zeitung niemandem zu zeigen, doch das war Quatsch. Diese Nachricht würde nur Stunden brauchen, ehe sie jeder kannte. Ob er nun Zeitung las oder nicht. Aber vielleicht sollte sie wenigstens warten, bis Rica wach war. Wer wusste schon, wie Tarsuinn reagieren würde?

Sie schaute schnell nach, wie das Ergebnis des Endspiels lautete, dann ging sie ins Haus zurück. Für einen Moment wollte sie die Küche meiden, aber das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Sie fand den Jungen entspannt auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Er las in diesem einen besonderen Buch für Blinde. Das Frühstück, das er bereitet hatte, stand auf dem Tisch und es war viel zu wenig. Daneben lagen zwei große, lederne Geldbeutel.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte der Junge. „Setz dich, iss, ist mehr als genug da."

Toireasa brummelte etwas, das sie selbst nicht verstehen konnte. Es sollte eine Begrüßung sein, aber Worte konnte man das nicht nennen.

„Und? Was schreibt der _Prophet_ über das Endspiel und den Totenkopf?", fragte Tarsuinn desinteressiert.

„Du weißt davon?", platzte es aus Toireasa heraus.

„Natürlich", meinte er und klang nun doch besorgt. „Ich versteh es vielleicht nicht richtig, aber unsere Gäste hatten solche Angst, dass sie mitten in der Nacht überstürzt abgereist sind. Nach dem, was sie sagten, sind Vermummte durch die Party am Stadion gezogen und haben Muggel und die Feiernden tyrannisiert."

„Laut dem _Propheten_ waren es Todesser und der Totenkopf war das Dunkle Mal", Toireasa holte tief Luft. „Und das bedeutet, jemand ist gestorben!"

„Sicher?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn.

„Sie haben früher nie einen Fehler gemacht, sagt meine Stiefmutter."

„Und wie erklärst du dir dann Harry Potter?"

„Der ist die große Ausnahme. Etwas Besonderes."

„Den Eindruck hatte ich bisher nicht, du etwa?"

„Nein", gab Toireasa zu.

„Gibst du mir die Zeitung?"

Widerwillig reichte sie ihm den _Tagespropheten_ und wandte sich selbst dem Frühstück zu. Ihre gute Laune vom Aufstehen war dahin und es wollte ihr nicht so gut schmecken.

„Idioten", meinte Tarsuinn nach einer guten Viertelstunde plötzlich.

„Wer? Die vom Ministerium?"

„Quatsch. Ich mein die Typen, die so hässlich sind, dass sie sich vermummen müssen. Die sind so dumm. Ein Sechsjähriger hat mehr Hirn!"

Toireasa fühlte sich mehr als unwohl, ihn so reden zu hören. Wenn er so in der Öffentlichkeit sprach, konnte das ernste Konsequenzen haben. Sie musste ihn warnen! Nur leider redete er schon weiter.

„Lass doch mal außen vor, was du weißt, und sieh es mal von außen", sagte er. „Seit über zehn Jahren ist es ruhig. Das Ministerium glaubt, es gäbe keine freien Todesser mehr und wenn doch, dann nur einige vereinzelte. Aber jetzt haben diese Idioten bewiesen, dass sie noch da sind. Dass sie immer noch eine ernstzunehmende Gruppe mit Zusammenhalt darstellen und dass sie sich sicher genug fühlen, um aus ihren Verstecken zu kriechen. Und das alles wofür? Um ein paar Muggel zu quälen und Chaos zu verbreiten! Vielleicht haben sie auch jemanden getötet. Aber wenn dem so ist, dann jemanden, den anscheinend niemand vermisst. Man muss schon sehr dumm und betrunken sein, um einen so sinnlosen Auftritt hinzulegen. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber wenn das echte Todesser waren, dann sind die ohne ihren Dunklen Lord…"

„Nicht!", schrie Toireasa ihn entsetzt an und er zuckte wirklich erschrocken zurück. Die Obstschale bekam einen dicken Sprung „Nenn _ihn_ nicht so!", sagte sie dann ein wenig ruhiger.

„Ja, ähem… okay", sagte er abgehackt und hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten, sich zu fangen. „Also, ich meinte… ich wollt sagen, anscheinend sind die Todesser ohne ihren Boss nur die Hälfte wert. Ich versteh diese Dummheit nicht! Sie konnten jahrelang die Auroren täuschen und jetzt setzen sie das wegen nichts aufs Spiel! Irgendwie scheint niemand im _Propheten_ nach dem Warum zu fragen. Stattdessen spekulieren sie über Dummejungenstreiche oder Bulgaren, die ihren Frust loswerden wollten."

„Vielleicht haben sie ja Recht?"

„Und wie bekommen die dann dieses – wie nanntest du es – Dunkle Mal hin?"

„Keine Ahnung. Es sei denn… Nein, das glaub ich nicht!"

„Was?"

„Na ja, wenn _Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf_ wieder zurück wäre…?"

„Glaub ich nicht! Er soll doch ein Genie gewesen sein und hätte so eine Idiotie sicher nicht zugelassen, oder? Wenn er zurückgekehrt wäre, dann hätte er mit einem echten Paukenschlag begonnen. Potter, Dumbledore oder Fudge würden sich doch viel mehr als Ziele lohnen. Damit könnte man…"

„Hör auf, dir solche Gedanken zu machen", forderte Toireasa ihn auf. Ihr fröstelte bei der analytischen Art, wie er diese Gedanken logisch aneinander reihte.

„Aber ich hab doch Recht", sagte er.

„Ja, es klingt nicht falsch", gab sie zu. „Aber _du _solltest nicht so denken."

„Ich dachte, es würde dich beruhigen, wenn ich Indizien sammle, die darauf hinweisen, dass V… der Boss der Todesser nicht zurück ist."

„Nicht, wenn du den Plan einer Rückkehr skizzierst!"

„War doch nur ein Gedankenspiel", brummte er. „Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, ihr wagt gar nicht mehr zu denken, wenn es um _den_ geht."

„Tun wir nicht! _Ich_ kann Vo…", sie schluckte, „Voldemort sagen. Aber du musstest nie miterleben, wie eine erwachsene Frau in einen Schreikrampf ausbricht, als sie den Namen hörte. Ich mag meine ehemalige Stiefmutter nicht, aber noch jetzt tut sie mir Leid, wenn ich daran zurückdenke."

Eine Weile antwortete Tarsuinn nicht darauf.

„Wann immer Dumbledore diesen Namen erwähnt hat, klang es nicht so, als würde er über einen Toten sprechen", sagte der Junge schließlich leise.

„Hoffen wir, dass er sich ausnahmsweise mal irrt", betete Toireasa leise.

Den Rest der Zeit bis zum Aufwachen der anderen warteten sie schweigend, lasen den Propheten oder machten noch ein paar Handgriffe in der Küche. Das Haus war ungewohnt ruhig ohne die Gäste. Winona schien wieder eingeschlafen zu sein und die normalerweise sehr früh wachen asiatischen Kinder fehlten nun völlig. Es war ungewohnt.

Die gedrückte Stimmung änderte sich auch nicht, als dann endlich gegen sechs Rica und Winona aufstanden. Ein Blick auf den _Tagespropheten_ und niemandem stand mehr der Sinn nach Fröhlichkeit.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm ist, als Medir heute Nacht zu einem Notfall gerufen wurde", sagte Rica nur.

Die Geldbeutel blieben den ganzen Morgen lang unbeachtet auf dem Tisch liegen. So lange, bis Toireasas Großeltern und Winonas Eltern erschienen, um sie abzuholen.

Sie waren gerade dabei sich zu verabschieden, als Rica Toireasa noch einmal zum Hinsetzen nötigte.

„Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen", sagte Rica, schüttete die Geldbeutel aus und zählte schnell den Inhalt. Es waren keine Galleonen, aber anscheinend die chinesische und japanische Entsprechung. „Nettes Trinkgeld", murmelte Tarsuinns Schwester schließlich und zwinkerte Toireasa zu.

Eigentlich wollte Toireasa jetzt nicht über Geld sprechen, aber der stolze Blick ihrer Großeltern ließ sie ihren Protest hinunterschlucken.

„Also", fuhr Rica fort. „Wir haben eine Galleone pro Stunde ausgemacht. Vierzehn Tage Arbeit, pro Tag geschätzte zehn Stunden…

„…maximal sieben oder acht…", warf Toireasa ein.

„Die Stunden zwischen vier und sechs zählen doppelt!", wehrte Rica geschäftig ab. „Dazu ein Bonus für gute Arbeit. Plus ein Anteil am Trinkgeld. Minus den Bonus fürs Halbfinale. Das ergibt aufgerundet zweihundert Galleonen. Ich geb sie dir am besten in der landestypischen Währung. Galleo…"

„Zweihundert", staunte Toireasa. „Aber ich… ich hab doch gar nicht so viel gearbeitet."

„Ich hab zweihundertzwanzig bekommen", warf Winona lachend ein und steckte ihr die Zunge raus.

„Galleonen oder Pfund?", vollendete Rica die angefangene Frage.

„Was?", verstand Toireasa für einen Moment nicht. „Ach – du meinst ob in Muggelwährung oder richtigem Geld. Richtiges Geld natürlich."

Rica grinste nun auch breit.

„Wie du möchtest", sagte sie und holte einen weiteren Beutel hervor. Mit flinken Fingern zählte sie die Zweihundert ab und legte noch ein Schriftstück bei.

„Was ist das?", fragte Toireasa neugierig.

„Eine Urkunde", erwiderte Rica. „Zum Beweis, dass ich sehr zufrieden mit dir war."

„Oh, schaut mal, sie wird ganz rot", ärgerte Großvater Samuel sie und schnipste gegen ihr linkes Ohr.

„Hör auf, Opa!", meckerte sie und strich verlegen das Geld ein.

„Am besten ich trage die Prinzessin", ignorierte er dies und hob sie in einem Ruck auf seine Schultern. „Muss mich doch mit dem reichsten Familienmitglied gut stellen."

Verzweifelt schaute Toireasa auf ihre restlichen drei Großeltern, doch nur von Großvater Holt schien sie Hilfe erwarten zu können. Ihre Omas lächelten nur nachsichtig. Zum Glück wurde sie wieder abgesetzt, bevor es durch die Türen ging. Sie verabredete sich noch schnell zum Einkauf der Schulsachen, holte ihren schon gepackten Koffer aus dem Zimmer und dann brachte sie den zaubertypisch schnellen Heimweg hinter sich. Ihre Großeltern folgten innerhalb einer Minute, wobei Großmutter Caitlin ein großes Glas trug, welches sie vorher nicht bei sich gehabt hatte. Toireasa wollte schon fragen, was das war, als sie Geräusche aus dem Haus hörte.

„Haben wir Besuch?", fragte Toireasa misstrauisch. Auf Überraschungen in Häusern konnte sie gut verzichten, seit sie den Imperius-Fluch live und am eigenen Leib erlebt hatte. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Tarsuinn jetzt tot wäre, hätte sie irgendeinen tödlichen Fluch beherrscht. Natürlich hätte sie nichts dafür gekonnt, schon viele mächtige Zauberer hatten diesem Fluch nicht trotzen können, aber angenehm war der Gedanke nicht.

„Keine Sorge, Toireasa", meinte Großmutter Caitlin ruhig. „Wir dachten, es ist mal an der Zeit, dass du erfährst, was wir so in unserer Freizeit treiben. Schaff die Sachen in dein Zimmer und komm dann runter. Wird dich sicher interessieren."

Die kleine Frau zwinkerte verheißungsvoll.

Die Neugier trieb Toireasa an und als der Klingelzug betätigt wurde, war sie mit an der Tür.

Nur Großmutter Katrin war schneller.

„Hallo", grüßte jemand Unbekanntes.

„Willkommen", sagte Katrin freundlich. „Sie sind heute sehr früh, Mrs Lee. Kommen Sie herein. Und? Wie geht es dir, Bruce?"

„Es geht ihm gut", antwortete Mrs Lee und trat ein. „Komm! Keine Angst. Du kennst doch Mrs Holt."

Eine kleine, asiatisch aussehende Frau betrat das Haus. An ihrer Hand führte sie einen kleinen Jungen. Vier, maximal fünf Jahre alt.

Toireasa bekam nur einen kurzen Seitenblick, als ihre Großmutter die Besucher hinunter in den Keller brachte. Sie begriff, dass Fragen erst mal nicht angebracht waren. Sich aufmerksam umsehend folgte sie den dreien in den Keller hinunter und dann noch eine Ebene tiefer, von deren Existenz Toireasa bisher noch gar nichts gewusst hatte.

„Was ist das hier?", murmelte sie erstaunt, doch sie wurde nicht beachtet.

Es sah hier fast ein wenig wie in den Kerkern von Hogwarts aus. Kleine Zellen wurden eben von ihren Großeltern gereinigt und Betten aufgestellt.

„Sie können heute dableiben", sagte Großmutter Caitlin freundlich.

„Sie meinen, ich kann heute Nacht bei meinem Sohn sein?", fragte Mrs Lee.

„Ja, aber leider wird es nur heute möglich sein."

„Ist Remus…"

„Anwesend!", rief es aus einer der Kammern und die abgehärmte Gestalt des Professors erschien. „Oh, hallo Bruce. Wie geht es? Wollen wir wieder unser Spiel spielen?"

Der kleine Junge, der zuvor an der Hand seiner Mutter festgewachsen schien, ging auf den Professor zu und lächelte dabei. Aus seinem Mund kamen seltsamerweise keine Worte, sondern nur unverständliches Gebrabbel, so als wäre er nur zwei Jahre alt.

„Mal sehen, ob ich es diesmal schaffe dich abzuwerfen", sagte der Professor, nickte grüßend Toireasa zu, setzte den Jungen auf seine Schultern und begann mit ihm herumzutoben. Mrs Lee ging in eine der Kammern und schien sich ein wenig um die Inneneinrichtung zu kümmern.

„Die Jugend", sagte eine andere, unbekannte Stimme und ein Herr in geradezu altmodisch anmutendem Frack trat hinzu. Seine Augen waren dunkle Brunnen, sein Haar schwarz wie die Nacht und ein dünner, sauber geschnittener Bart rahmte das schmale Kinn und die hellen Lippen. In einer noch archaischeren Geste zog er seinen Zylinder und verbeugte sich vor Toireasa. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, Euch kennen zu lernen, Miss Keary."

Und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte er ihre Hand ergriffen und einen Handkuss angedeutet. Zwei lange, spitze Eckzähne blitzten dabei auf. Toireasa stand wie erstarrt da.

„Erlaubt mir, mich vorzustellen – Sir Erikal mein Name. Zu dienen, ist meine Berufung."

„Sie sind ein Vampir!", platzte es unhöflich aus Toireasa heraus.

„Bitte nennt mich einen Verfluchten, holde Maid", lächelte der Vampir nachsichtig. „Das betont das Tragische und Unbeabsichtigte ein wenig."

„Ähem… ja… Verzeihung, Verfl… Sir Erikal", stammelte sie unsicher. Sie hatte sich immer gewünscht, einen Vampir kennen zu lernen, doch jetzt – beeinflusst von dessen Aura und allein mit ihm – fühlte sie sich fast wie eine Marionette. Selbst die Angst verwandelte sich zu einem anregenden Kribbeln.

Der Vampir lachte amüsiert.

„Junge Frau", sagte er, verbeugte sich erneut und trat während dieser Bewegung zwei Schritte zurück. „Wenn Ihr einem Vampir begegnet, solltet Ihr im Geiste immer wieder einen Satz wiederholen: _Ich bin kein Trinkgefäß!_ Dies bewahrt Euch vor der Faszination, die von uns Verfluchten ausgeht."

„Ich… werd… es… mir…merken", keuchte sie plötzlich befreit und spürte ihr Herz laut pochen. „Ich bin so dumm. Ich hab so viel darüber gelesen."

„Darüber zu lesen oder die Aura selbst zu erleben, unterscheidet sich wie der Tag von der Nacht. Es braucht die Erfahrung, die Gewöhnung und den Willen, um dem widerstehen zu können."

„Das mag zwar alles höchst interessant für Toireasa sein", mischte sich plötzlich Großmutter Caitlin ein und reichte Sir Erikal einen Trinkbecher. „Aber gleich kommen einige Besucher, die ein wenig deiner Führung bedürfen, Douglas. Erfrischungen stehen schon bereit."

„Oh, herzlichen Dank, Mylady", meinte Sir Erikal und lächelte verschmitzt. Mit der Nase prüfte er umständlich den Inhalt des Gefäßes und nippte dann genießerisch. „Ah, ein 74-iger. Ein besonderer Jahrgang. Ihr versteht es, einen Gast zu verwöhnen, Mrs Keary."

Dann wandte er sich ab und ging mit elastischen Schritten davon.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir ohne ihn tun würden", murmelte Toireasas kleine Großmutter. „Aber manchmal läuft es bei seinem Humor einem eiskalt den Rücken herunter."

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr eigentlich hier?", fand Toireasa endlich ihre eigenen Worte wieder und schaute auf einen fast übermütig wirkenden Professor Lupin, der einem vor Vergnügen quietschenden Bruce quer durch den Gang in einen anderen Raum folgte.

„Dies ist zwei, drei Mal im Jahr eine Art Asyl", erklärte Großmutter Caitlin. „Für Menschen wie Remus oder Douglas, der sich dir sicher als _Sir _Erikal vorgestellt hat."

„Werwölfe und Vampire!", staunte Toireasa und schaute sich um. „Aber warum…?"

„Die Geheimnistuerei?", vollendete die kleine Frau korrekt.

„Ja."

„Nun, die meisten, die heute hierher kommen werden, sind Unregistrierte."

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Dass niemand, nicht einmal das Ministerium, von ihnen weiß. Wir geben ihnen die Möglichkeit, so normal wie möglich zu leben."

„Aber ist das nicht illegal?"

„Natürlich. Warum sonst sollten wir das alles im Geheimen organisieren?"

„Dann war das Wolfsbanntrank in dem Glas und Tarsuinn hat ihn gemacht?"

„Ja, aber er weiß nicht Bescheid. Hoffe ich zumindest, obwohl er mehr gemacht hat, als er Remus schuldig war. Das wird den kleineren Kindern helfen. Leider haben wir nie genug für alle."

„Warum nicht?", erkundigte sich Toireasa.

„Weil der Trank zu teuer ist und die Zutaten nicht einfach zu bekommen sind. Wir finanzieren das Ganze hier aus Spenden, aber da wir nicht groß Werbung machen können, kommt nicht genug für alles zusammen. Meist reicht es nur für die Blutkonserven, die sicheren Zellen und ein oder zwei Tränke für die Kleinsten."

„Ich dachte immer, Werwölfe und Vampire sind selten und man darf sie nicht diskriminieren."

„Werwölfe _waren_ lange Zeit selten, nur in letzter Zeit werden immer häufiger Kinder gebissen. Wir wissen nicht von wem, doch langsam glauben wir nicht mehr an Zufälle und Remus hat auch schon einen Verdacht. Wir verstecken sie also nicht nur vor dem Ministerium, wenn du verstehst. Die meisten Werwölfe und Vampire trauen dem Ministerium nicht und so ist es besser, wir helfen ihnen auf diese Weise, als wenn irgendwer ohne Erfahrung sein Kind in einen dünnen Bretterschuppen einsperrt oder denkt, Rinderblut würde den Durst eines Vampirs stillen."

„Aber woher habt ihr das Men… ähem… das Blut?"

„Wir kaufen es von den Muggeln. Die haben etwas, was sie Blutbank nennen. Ich erklär dir später, wozu sie es brauchen. Zumindest aber kommen wir so an ausreichend Nahrung für alle Vampire, die nicht dem Durst nachgeben wollen. So gehen sie nicht auf Muggeljagd und es gibt keine neuen ihrer Art. Es hat schon seinen Grund, warum die Vampirjagd offiziell abgeschafft werden konnte, seitdem es Blutbanken gibt."

„Aber auch für sie gibt es doch Unterstützung vom Ministerium, falls sie kein Blut kaufen können", wandte Toireasa ein. „Das hab ich gelesen."

„Nur leider misstrauen immer mehr unseren großartigen Anführern. Vor allem, seitdem diese Umbridge versucht, verschiedene Gesetze gegen Halbmenschen durchzudrücken. Bei Werwölfen hat sie es schon geschafft."

„Das Quasiberufsverbot", warf Toireasa ein. „Tarsuinn hat mir davon erzählt."

„Ja, das macht es noch schwerer. Remus hat immer so viel er konnte hinzugegeben. Jetzt hat er noch weniger. Es braucht schon eine sehr optimistische Lebenseinstellung, um dadurch nicht völlig verbittert zu werden."

„Ihr könnt meine zweihundert verwenden", entschloss sich Toireasa. „Ich brauch sie nicht…"

„Oh, nein!", unterbrach Großmutter Caitlin sofort. „Nicht alles."

„Aber…"

„Kein aber! Fünfzig, mehr nicht. Es ist dein erstes selbstverdientes Geld und außerdem musst du immer daran denken, dass es in erster Linie nicht unbedingt Geld ist, das diese Menschen brauchen. Wir selbst sind auch nur zwei bis drei Mal im Jahr für alles mitverantwortlich. Das heute war auch so nicht geplant, nur haben wir einen Tipp bekommen, dass am ursprünglichen Ort heute eine Hausdurchsuchung stattfindet und deshalb kam dieser plötzliche Umzug zustanden."

„Aber wenn ich mit meinem Geld helfen will?"

„Dann lernst du nicht mit Geld umzugehen und dein Tun geheim zu halten", schlug Caitlin ihren Hör-mir-zu-Ton an. „Zum einen musst du immer daran denken, dass du wenig helfen kannst, wenn du dich aus Mitleid verschuldest. Geld kann Geld produzieren, genau wie Schulden immer mehr Schulden machen können. Zum anderen musst du immer an deine Umwelt denken. Das Ministerium weiß, dass du für Rica gearbeitet hast und eine entsprechende Vergütung erhalten hast. Davon musst du etwas ausgeben! Im Moment achtet vielleicht keiner auf dich, aber wenn du älter bist und gutes Geld verdienst, kannst du nicht wie eine arme Kirchenmaus leben, nur weil du helfen willst. Auroren sind darauf gedrillt, misstrauisch zu sein. Jemand, der viel Geld verdient, aber offensichtlich arm ist, wird in ihrer Gedankenwelt entweder erpresst, hat Schulden oder verschleudert Geld für illegale Vergnügungen. Diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit können wir nicht gebrauchen. Geizig zu wirken ist okay, aber nie zu weit unter den Verhältnissen leben. Verstehst du?"

„Ja", gestand Toireasa widerwillig ein. Irgendwie kam es ihr falsch vor, die einhundertfünfzig Galleonen für sich selbst auszugeben, wenn es doch Kinder wie dieser Bruce viel besser brauchen konnten.

„Wenn du älter bist, wird dir das klarer", versprach ihre Großmutter nachsichtig. „Vertrau uns vorerst. Wir machen das schon seit einigen Jahren."

„Erzählt ihr mir jetzt auch, womit ihr euer Geld verdient?", erkundigte sich Toireasa ernst.

„Ja. Aber nicht hier."

„Aber jetzt?"

„Jetzt", nickte ihre Großmutter und sie gingen gemeinsam nach oben. Dabei kamen sie an einer Gruppe Personen vorbei, die Toireasa sofort suspekt waren. Und dazu brauchte es nicht die blutverschmierten Lippen einiger. Allein die Aura dieser Leute jagte einen kalten Schauer über ihren Rücken. Vor allem, da sie nicht durch Umgangsformen und Charme abgeschwächt wurde, wie bei Sir Erikal. Die meisten von den Neuankömmlingen waren jung und in ihren Augen leuchtete eine Gier, die nur mühsam beherrscht schien.

„Also, Toireasa", sagte Caitlin, nachdem sie sich im Arbeitszimmer eingeschlossen hatten. „Sag mir erst mal, was dir unsere zauberhafte Pádraigín über uns erzählt hat und was du selbst herausgefunden zu haben glaubst."

„Nichts", sagte Toireasa überrascht von dem Beginn. „Ich hab eigentlich niemals in Frage gestellt, was ihr und Stiefmutter mir gesagt habt. Oma Katrin ist Schneiderin, Opa Eran ist eine Art Buchhalter im Ministerium und du und Samuel, ihr seid zum Vergnügen und aus Abenteuerlust als Handelsreisende in aller Welt unterwegs."

„Das alles stimmt sogar – teilweise", erklärte Caitlin. „Zumindest was Eran und Katrin angeht. Er arbeitet im Ministerium für die Aufsicht und Kontrolle von Halbmenschen und menschenähnlichen Wesen. Von ihm bekommen wir gewisse Hinweise wie den, von dem ich dir vorhin erzählte. Ein grundsolider Job zwar, aber da er sich ab und an deutlich für die Rechte von veränderten Menschen eingesetzt hat, war er deiner Stiefmutter immer suspekt. Außerdem hat er ihr niemals irgendwelche Informationen über Riesensichtungen zukommen lassen, was sie ihm sehr übel genommen hat. Aber über mich und Samuel weißt du nichts weiter von deiner Stiefmutter?"

„Nicht wirklich", erinnerte sich Toireasa vage. „Sie sagte immer, ihr wärt im Ausland unterwegs und würdet es euch dort gut gehen lassen. Ich glaub, sie hielt euch für Weltenbummler mit zu viel Geld."

„Schön wär´s", lachte Caitlin auf. „Nein. Aber gut zu wissen, dass sie das glaubt. Im Grunde sind wir eine Art Ermittler, vielleicht auch trifft es Informationsbeschaffer besser. Oder genauer gesagt, ich beschaffe die Informationen und dein Großvater lernt, wie man in hundert verschiedenen Ländern für Ärger und Chaos sorgt."

„Was für Informationen beschafft ihr denn genau?", fragte Toireasa. „Klaut ihr auch?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", widersprach ihre Großmutter sofort. „Wir suchen einfach nach Rezepten, Zaubern und anderen Dingen, die uns hier nützlich sein können. Warum das Rad zweimal erfinden, wenn es in Kenia eines gibt, das sogar den Berg hinauf rollt? Geld machen wir dabei auch manchmal oder besser gesagt unser Auftraggeber."

„Und der wäre?"

„Sir Erikal natürlich. Er hat auch den Kellerausbau bezahlt, den du vorhin kennen gelernt hast, und das Geld, das wir Rica für ihre Eltern zugeschossen haben, stammt auch von ihm."

„Er ist wohl sehr reich?", erkundigte sich Toireasa.

„Wenn man über dreihundert ist, dann kann man durchaus auch mal langfristige Investitionen tätigen. Das hat ihm viele Pforten im Ministerium geöffnet. Neben Lucius Malfoy ist er wahrscheinlich der zweitgrößte private Spender für wohltätige Zwecke."

„Wenn er so reich ist, warum braucht er dann Spenden?"

„Weil er fast kein Bargeld besitzt und alle Gewinne, die er mit seinem Besitz erzielt, werden ausgegeben. Außerdem muss er sehr viele Leute – so wie uns – bezahlen oder bestechen. Ich glaube recht oft, er hat am Ende des Jahres weniger Galleonen für sich übrig, als er uns zahlt. Allein seine Nahrung ist nicht gerade billig und je älter er wird, desto mehr braucht er davon. Irgendwann wird es so schlimm sein, dass er beim Trinken verhungert."

„Aber das ist doch sicher noch eine Weile hin, oder?", fragte Toireasa, denn Sir Erikal hatte sie doch sehr beeindruckt und sie hoffte, ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Allein das Wissen aus seiner Lebenszeit musste gigantisch sein.

„Sicher noch Jahre, vielleicht auch Jahrzehnte. Es gibt nur wenige Vampire, die jemals so alt geworden sind. Die meisten starben – und das leider allzu häufig mit Recht."

„Du hast vorhin aber auch gesagt, Vampire dürften erst seit der Erfindung der Blutstühle…"

„Blutbanken."

„…genau… zumindest erst seitdem es die Dinger gibt, werden sie nicht mehr gejagt. Was hat denn Sir Erikal vorher gemacht? Hat er…"

Toireasa sprach ihren Verdacht nicht aus.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Caitlin ernst. „Aber ich glaub es nicht. Zumindest hat er einmal angedeutet, dass es einige Menschen gab, die sich für ihn zur Ader ließen. Auf diese Weise konnte er seinen Fluch nicht weitergeben, tötete niemanden und – bedenke – ein junger Vampir braucht nur wenig Blut, um zu überleben. Er muss nur den Durst kontrollieren."

„Hast du nie gefragt, ob er…?"

„Einmal, als ich noch sehr jung war", gestand ihre Großmutter. „Er hat mir nicht geantwortet, aber seine Augen haben mir damals überhaupt nicht gefallen. Das ist übrigens eine wichtige Sache. Er hat angedeutet, dass er dich einmal zu sich einladen möchte. Solltest du annehmen, frage ihn niemals nach der Frau, deren Bilder überall in seinem Haus hängen. Du tust ihm damit sehr weh."

„Warum?"

„Nun, ich kann es nicht beschwören, aber ich glaube, sie war seine Gefährtin. Vielleicht der einzige Vampir, den er je gemacht hat. Ich bin mir nicht sonderlich sicher, aber ich glaube, sie wurde von einer Hexe getötet und obwohl er mit uns normal umgeht, ist es sicher nicht ratsam, ihm diesen Fakt ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Verstehst du?"

„Ja", murmelte Toireasa nachdenklich. „Es ist wie bei mir und den Riesen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht alle Riesen hassen kann und dass die Schuldigen höchstwahrscheinlich schon tot sind, aber ich erinnere mich trotzdem sehr ungern daran."

„Das ist sehr weise", lobte ihre Großmutter aufrichtig.

„Oma Katrin hat mir das beigebracht", gestand Toireasa offen.

„Sie ist, glaub ich, die Intelligenteste von uns allen", lächelte Caitlin.

„Was macht sie überhaupt?", fragte Toireasa, erstaunt, dass sie daran bisher gar nicht gedacht hatte. „Ist sie wirklich nur Schneiderin?"

„Nun ja. Inzwischen kümmert sie sich fast nur noch um die Holt- und Keary-Haushalte. Wenn sie noch ihrem Schneidereiberuf nachgeht, dann nur bei speziellen Aufträgen, die unverhältnismäßig viel Geld bringen."

„Ist Oma Katrin so gut?", erkundigte sich Toireasa verwundert.

„Und ob", lachte ihre andere Großmutter gutmütig. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass irgendwelche Kleidung, die sie dir geschenkt hat, gekauft war."

„Aber sie musste doch fast immer alles anpassen, was sie mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat."

„Sie gibt erstens nicht gern mit ihren Fähigkeiten an und zweitens wächst du inzwischen doch recht schnell. Du bist ja schon größer als ich!"

„Das hat nicht viel zu bedeuteten", grinste Toireasa verschmitzt. Großmutter Caitlin war selbst bei freundlicher Betrachtung noch klein und inzwischen konnte Toireasa über sie hinweg sehen.

„Das Größer betrifft offensichtlich nur die Körpergröße", lachte Caitlin gutmütig. „Der Geist hinkt anscheinend um Längen hinterher. Aber das können wir ändern. Genug geredet! Heute ist Horizonterweiterung angesagt. Du wirst uns schön helfen."

„Klar doch!", freute sich Toireasa. Vielleicht war es unangebracht, aber sie war auch neugierig darauf, mal einen Werwolf in seiner verwandelten Form zu sehen.

„Gut, du spielst mit Katrin Empfangsdame und geleitest unsere Gäste entweder in das untere Gästequartier oder in die Bibliothek oben."

Da Toireasa wusste, welche Gäste wohin gehörten, fragte sie nicht nach, sondern machte sich einfach nützlich. Im Laufe des Nachmittages wünschte sie sich immer mehr zu Ricas Fronarbeit zurück. Nicht, dass die Arbeit schwer war, aber sie fand es weder toll den Gästen Blut in Gläsern zu servieren, noch gefielen ihr die Blicke, die manche ihr zuwarfen. Sie hatte bei den Vampiren das Gefühl eine Süßigkeit zu sein. Trotzdem verbrachte sie viel Zeit bei der Gruppe von etwa zwei Dutzend Männern und Frauen, hielt sich aber immer etwas abseits. Es hatte etwas Surreales, weshalb die Besucher überhaupt hier waren. Im ersten Moment hatte sie geglaubt, es ginge nur um das Blut, doch dies war ein Trugschluss. Für die Vampire war dieses Getränk tägliches Lebenselixier und gehörte zum Alltag. Worum es wirklich ging, war ein Erfahrungsaustausch zum Umgang mit Ministerium, Zauberern, Hexen und Muggeln. Sir Erikal hielt einen kleinen Vortrag über die Rechte und die besonderen Pflichten eines Vampirs.

Ein Vampir, der eher wie ein kleiner, dickbäuchiger Vertreter aussah, stellte ein neues Sonnenschutzprodukt vor, das an bedeckten Tagen kurze Ausflüge an die frische Luft ermöglichte. Als er es dann an sich selbst demonstrierte, wusste Toireasa plötzlich, woher manche Pantomimen kamen.

Als nächstes dann stellte eine Vampirdame mit einem Diavortrag das nördliche Norwegen als das ideale Reiseziel im Winter vor, da es dort selbst am Tag so dunkel war, dass ein Vampir sich mit minimalen Schutzmaßnahmen draußen aufhalten konnte. Sonnenbrille und Sunblocker Stufe zwanzig sollte vollkommen ausreichend sein.

Doch es gab auch andere Dinge, die Vampiren wichtig waren. Als Toireasa am Nachmittag mal auf die Toilette musste, überraschte sie aus Versehen eine Frau dabei, wie sie sich bei einer Freundin über eine unglückliche Liebe zu einem Zauberer ausweinte. Anscheinend lehnte der Mann sie aufgrund ihres Vampirseins ab. Toireasa hatte schnell die Tür von außen wieder geschlossen und war lieber nach oben gegangen. Es war sicherlich weise, ein wenig Abstand zu halten, wenn einen zwei Augenpaare auf diese Weise anblitzten.

Da bald Abend war, schaute sie sich lieber ein wenig im Keller um. Auch hier war jetzt deutlich mehr los, als noch am Nachmittag. Teilweise waren ganze Familien gekommen, um einem ihrer Angehörigen für heute Nacht Mut zu machen. Toireasa fand das schön, denn im Grunde waren die stabilen Kammern und die schweren Türen sehr deprimierend.

„Erinnert einen ein wenig an Tarsuinns Unterbringung, nicht wahr?", stand Professor Lupin plötzlich neben ihr, als sie einen der leeren Räume anschaute.

„Nur dass Tarsuinn noch ein Bett hat und keine Strohmatten", richtete Toireasa ihre Augen auf den Mann. „Ist das Ihre?"

„Nein. Ich werde da drüben sein", sagte er und deutete auf eine andere Kammer. „Die hier ist für jemand anderen geplant."

„Oh, dann ist es vielleicht unhöflich, hier halb drin zu stehen", sagte sie und wich in den Gang zurück.

„Nein, leider ist dieser Jemand nicht gekommen", beruhigte sie der Professor. „Wie einige andere auch und die Zeit wird langsam knapp."

„Könnte ihnen etwas zugestoßen sein?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt.

Traurig schüttelte der Professor den Kopf.

„Leider fürchte ich, werden sie nicht kommen."

„Warum glauben Sie das?"

„Weil sie diejenigen waren, die am zornigsten über ihre Situation sind. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie sich wenigstens selbst wegsperren. Wir haben schon zu viele Kinder hier."

Der Blick des Professors löste sich von Toireasa und mit bitterer Miene schaute er über die Familien. Toireasa konnte ihn gut verstehen. Da die Zeit des Abschieds für viele bevorstand, mehrten sich Tränen und ernste Mienen.

„Für wie viele reicht der Wolfsbanntrank?", fragte Toireasa leise.

„Für sieben, da Kinder nur die Hälfte brauchen", versuchte sich Lupin an einem Lächeln. „Es ist mehr als sonst, da wir normalerweise nur das Geld für drei zusammen bekommen. Aber es geht auch ohne."

„Ich hab gelesen, dass der Wolf sich selbst verletzt, wenn er eingesperrt ist", sagte Toireasa, wobei dies eigentlich eine Frage war. „Aber er stirbt daran nicht."

„Es ist trotzdem sehr schmerzhaft und wenn ein Kind zu klein ist, um den Grund zu verstehen,…", erklärte der Professor leise und verstummte. Sein Blick hing an der Tür, hinter der Toireasa den kleinen Bruce und seine Mutter wusste.

„Ist ihm das geschehen?", fragte sie und musste schwer schlucken. „Haben ihn die Schmerzen…"

Sie schaffte es nicht den Satz zu vollenden.

„Mr und Mrs Lee stammen aus einem Land, in dem man ihren Sohn töten würde. Mr Lee hätte dies auch getan und so hat Mrs Lee den Kleinen versteckt, um ihn zu schützen. Irgendwann hat sie sich dann an einen bekannten Werwolf gewandt und dieser hat sie dann zu uns mitgebracht. Leider war es da schon fast zu spät."

„Kann man ihm noch helfen?"

„Ich denke schon. Es war vor einem Jahr noch viel schlimmer."

Großmutter Caitlin pfiff laut auf den Zeigefingern. Anscheinend versuchte sie schon eine Weile, die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden zu erringen. Diesmal hatte sie Erfolg.

„Es ist bald so weit", verkündete sie über die plötzliche Stille hinweg. „Wir gehen wie immer vor. Diejenigen ohne Trank werden in die Räume gehen, es wird abgeschlossen und ein Schild gegen Geruch errichtet. Diejenigen, die den Trank bekommen haben, werden auch eingeschlossen und sobald wir wissen, dass der Wolfsbann auch wirkt, darf _ein_ Familienmitglied mit übernachten. Bitte bedenken Sie alle! Dies ist immer auf eigenes Risiko. Wir können die Wirkung niemals voll garantieren. Dieser Trank heute wurde von einem dreizehnjährigen Schüler zubereitet und obwohl er schon bewiesen hat, dass er es kann, existiert doch eine deutlich größere Unsicherheit. Wir werden natürlich Wache halten, aber Sie müssen sich bewusst sein, dass sie sich eine entsprechende Zeit gegen jede Bisswunde verteidigen _müssen_."

Toireasa blickte ihre Großmutter scharf an. Die Betonung und der ernste Blick gefielen ihr gar nicht.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte sie den Professor flüsternd.

„Frag deine Großeltern", wimmelte Lupin sie ab. „Wenn du mich bitte entschuldigen würdest."

Ein wenig wie auf der Flucht, trennte sich der ehemalige Lehrer von ihr und ging in einen der Räume. Hinter ihm schloss Samuel die Tür ab und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

„Was für Zauber sind das?", fragte sie ihren Großvater.

„Zuallererst natürlich ein Unzerbrechlichkeits-Zauber auf die Tür und dann ein Schild um Remus vor unserem Geruch zu schützen."

„Warum das?"

„Weil sie ganz scharf auf uns sind", zwinkerte er ihr unangebracht fröhlich zu. „Wenn sie uns riechen, bricht der Jagdinstinkt durch und sie fangen an richtig zu toben. Die Verletzungen sind dann viel schwerer, als wenn sie nur frei sein wollen."

„Kann man sie nicht zusammen… in einer Art künstlichem Wald… irgendwie freier…?"

„Das geht mit unseren Mitteln nicht und wäre auch sehr gefährlich. Die Wölfe sind sehr stark und wir müssen uns auch vor ihnen schützen. Vor allem müssen wir den Überblick behalten."

„Kann man denn nix tun?"

„Sobald du eine einsame, menschenleere Südseeinsel kaufen kannst, könnte man deine Idee umsetzen – und wenn nicht gerade Vollmond ist, kannst du ja deine armen Großeltern dort leben lassen. Natürlich bräuchten wir dann eine kleine Villa, einen Butler und einen Pool. Desweiteren wäre ein Leibheiler wirklich nützlich, schließlich bist du ja daran interessiert, dass deine geliebten Großeltern so lange wie möglich leben. Dazu kommt dann noch…"

Samuel quasselte Toireasa die nächsten zehn Minuten so zu, dass sie ihre eigentliche Frage vergaß und amüsiert in ein kleines Wortgefecht mit ihm einstieg.

Sie hatte später noch genug Zeit. Bis sie siebzehn war, würde sie hier sicher keine Verantwortung tragen dürfen und da musste (und wollte) sie nicht unbedingt alles wissen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	8. “Die, welche uns

**- Kapitel 8 - **

**„Die, welche uns am meisten verletzen können…" **

Wie immer war Tarsuinn viel zu früh wach und er vermisste Tikki. So streichelte er Teddy, presste seine Erinnerungsscheibe gegen die Stirn und atmete tief durch. Danach stand er auf, zog sich den durchgeschwitzten Schlafanzug aus und einen Trainingsanzug in chinesischem Stil an, ging in den Garten und begann mit den Übungen, die Rica von ihm erwartete. Als er fertig war, duschte er endlich, zog sich ordentliche Kleidung über und setzte sich vor Ricas Schlafzimmertür. Sie war auch heute allein, denn Medir hatte diese Woche Nachtschicht, und so bestand keine Gefahr, dass er Dinge hörte, die er nicht hören wollte. Doch heute klangen nur Ricas ruhige Atemzüge durch das Holz. Früher war das immer ein ungesundes Rasseln gewesen, aber das war mit ihrer alten – neuen – Stimme vorbei. Manchmal sang sie auch für ihn, jedoch nicht oft. Rica schien sich manchmal selbst nur äußerst ungern zu hören. Tarsuinn konnte das verstehen. Es kam ab und an vor, dass er die alte kratzige Stimme von ihr erwartete und ihn dann dieser wunderschöne Klang unpassend überraschte.

Es mochte so gegen sechs Uhr sein, als Tarsuinn Medir unten im Haus die Tür aufschließen hörte. Ohne die vielen Gäste der letzten Wochen, war es im Haus sehr still und jedes einzelne Knarren deutlich zu hören. Das traf auch auf das Ticken der Holzwürmer zu und da war auch noch ein weiteres Geräusch, welches ihn Tag für Tag vor Ricas Schlafzimmer warten lies.

„Guten Morgen, Medir", sagte Tarsuinn leise.

„Einen guten Morgen auch dir", sagte Medir ähnlich distanziert und auch ein wenig zögerlich.

Wie die letzten zwei Tage immer, ging Ricas Freund zur Tür, doch dann blieb er diesmal stehen.

„Warum gehst du niemals zu ihr?", fragte Medir leise. „Mich würde es nicht stören."

Als ob das Tarsuinns Problem gewesen wäre! Er antwortete nicht sondern senkte nur ein wenig seinen Kopf, so als wäre er peinlich berührt. „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?", fuhr Medir fort, während Tarsuinn die ganze Zeit hoffte, dass er endlich die Tür öffnete.

„Nein", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Es ist immer noch dein Haus."

Langsam setzte sich Medir neben ihm auf den Boden.

„Inzwischen gehört dieses Haus auch dir und deiner Schwester", erklärte der junge Mann.

„Noch seid ihr nicht verheiratet", widersprach Tarsuinn.

„Aber die Möglichkeit macht dir Angst, nicht wahr?"

„Überhaupt nicht."

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja. Rica hat eine gute Wahl getroffen, warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben?"

„Vielleicht, weil du mich für einen Schwächling hältst? Du denkst, ich bin nicht fähig sie zu beschützen."

Tarsuinn schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nicht jedem ist es bestimmt ein Krieger zu sein –und manche wollen es auch gar nicht."

„Was meinst du damit?"

Ein Schnauben war zunächst die einzige Antwort, die Tarsuinn geben konnte. Medir war Ricas Freund oder wie immer man es nannte, wenn zwei Menschen eine Beziehung miteinander hatten. Doch damit war er noch lange nicht sein Vater. Trotzdem war er ein interessanter Mann mit einem angesehenen Beruf.

„Medir? Wenn du jemanden mit einem Zauber heilst, was fühlst du dabei?"

„Was?", entfuhr es Medir verwirrt, der offensichtlich mit einer Antwort und nicht mit einer solchen Frage gerechnet hatte.

„Was fühlst du bei einem Heilzauber?"

„Ich fühle mich gut, wenn er funktioniert, und schlecht, wenn er daneben geht", erklärte der junge Heiler immer noch unsicher. „Was sonst?"

„Nein, ich meine genau in dem Augenblick, in dem du zauberst. Wenn du die Worte sprichst. Was fühlst du, denkst du da!"

„Ähem, du stellst Fragen. Ich glaube… ich glaub, ich denke an nichts und konzentriere mich nur auf meine Aufgabe."

„Aber wie soll das gehen? Ohne Gefühl zu zaubern? Empfindet man nicht Freude, Hilfsbereitschaft, Mitgefühl oder dergleichen?"

Jetzt war es an Medir zu schnauben.

„Glaub mir, am Anfang dachte ich das auch. Aber wenn man als Heiler arbeitet, dann sieht man so viel Leid, dass man sich eine Mauer schaffen muss, die einen vor dem Elend selbst schützt. Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, Mitgefühl ist wichtig, aber man zerbricht, wenn man nicht einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand hält. Außerdem muss man ab und zu auch Menschen behandeln, die man überhaupt nicht mag, und dann wären Gefühle sehr abträglich. Auch für diese Menschen muss man sein Bestes tun."

Tarsuinn schloss die Lider und kniff sie ein wenig zusammen, um den Unterschied auch zu spüren.

„Wenn Voldemort mit einer tödlichen Verletzung vor dir läge – würdest du ihn retten und das Risiko eingehen, dass er vor der Gerichtsverhandlung wieder flieht und noch mehr Menschen tötet?"

Jetzt war es an Medir zu schweigen und davon war Tarsuinn beeindruckt. Die meisten Erwachsenen hätten die Antwort verweigert, hätten ein – _ja natürlich_ – hingelogen oder alles als hypothetisch abgelehnt. Doch Medir dachte über die Antwort wirklich nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Ich würde gern von mir sagen, dass dies für mich keine Rolle spielen würde, aber es wäre gelogen. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich jemanden sterben lassen könnte."

Ganz vorsichtig tastete Tarsuinn nach Medirs Hand. Er konnte sich nur zu einer kurzen Berührung überwinden, aber als Zeichen hielt er es ausnahmsweise für nötig.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte wie du ein Heiler werden", flüsterte Tarsuinn.

„Warum glaubst du, du könntest kein Heiler werden?", erkundigte sich Medir sanft, aber auch ein wenig besorgt.

„Ich kann nicht ohne Gefühl zaubern", erklärte Tarsuinn. Er spürte Medirs Fingerspritzen an seiner Schulter und zuckte davor unwillkürlich zurück.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dann das nächste Mal genauer darauf achten, was ich beim Zaubern empfinde. Bisher spielte das für mich keine Rolle."

„Es ist für mich einfacher zu zerstören und zu schützen", murmelte Tarsuinn seine Erklärung weiter. „Als wir hier kämpfen mussten, habe ich das begriffen. Ich bin das geworden, was Rica immer Angst gemacht hat."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Du kannst selbst die Wahl treffen!", wies Medir ihn zurecht.

„Ach? Hätte aus dir auch ein Auror werden können?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich habe es auch nie versucht. Ich wollte Heiler werden und wenn du das auch willst, dann versuch es wenigstens. Ich würde dich unterstützen, wo ich nur kann."

„Du hilfst mir schon, indem du auf Rica aufpasst", lächelte Tarsuinn und versuchte möglichst ehrlich dabei auszusehen. „Zumindest was Krankheiten angeht, muss ich mir ja überhaupt keine Sorgen mehr machen."

„Ich denke nicht…"

„Sie ist aufgewacht", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„Dann solltest du mir schnell beantworten, ob du meine Hilfe annehmen möchtest?", flüsterte Medir.

„Du hast meinen Segen, was Rica angeht", beantwortete Tarsuinn die Frage nicht. „Sie vertraut dir – ich hingegen, mag dich nur erst mal." Er stand auf und wusste nicht, ob er Medir nicht eben beleidigt hatte. Man konnte es sicher so auffassen, wenn man böswillig sein wollte oder nicht verstand, wie weit Tarsuinn eben für seine Verhältnisse gegangen war. „Guten Morgen, Rica!", begrüßte er seine Schwester noch während die Tür sich öffnete.

„Hab ich also doch Stimmen gehört", gähnte sie.

„Welch Wunder!", neckte Tarsuinn und um sich Ricas und Medirs Begrüßungsritual zu entziehen, fügte er hinzu: „Ich geh schon mal Frühstück für dich machen!"

Fünf Minuten später schlief der Heiler und Rica war mit ihm allein in der Küche.

„Das Haus ist ungewohnt still", murmelte seine Schwester während sie einen Kaffee trank. Tarsuinn nippte an seinem Kakao und fragte sich, wie man nur ein bitteres Getränk seiner verfeinerten Milch vorziehen konnte.

„Du kannst es ja mit Kindern füllen", grinste Tarsuinn, hielt aber den Kopf gesenkt.

„Dafür bin ich noch etwas zu jung – oder eher noch nicht bereit dazu", antwortete Rica offen lachend. „Erst mal brauche ich eine solide Anstellung. Medir verdient zwar gut, aber für das Haus und uns drei gemeinsam reicht es weder vorn noch hinten, wenn wir ehrlich sind. Ich würde wirklich gern auf die Almosen verzichten, wenn wir dich für dein nächstes Schuljahr ausrüsten."

„Wirst du wieder für das Ministerium arbeiten?"

„Kann sein. Es sind nicht alles Idioten da. Wenn man es genau nimmt, habe ich einige wirklich gute Angebote bekommen."

„Welche?"

„Zum einen könnte ich in einer Abteilung arbeiten die so ´ne Art diplomatisches Corps s sein soll. Ein Mr Crouch hat mir diesbezüglich ein Angebot zukommen lassen. Anscheinend halten sie mich da für fremdsprachenbegabt und die Konfliktlösung mit den Chinesen und Japanern hat ihnen auch gefallen." Tarsuinn verzichtete auf den Kommentar, weshalb es erst zu diesem Ärger gekommen war. „Alternativ würde ich auch gern wieder für die Auroren arbeiten, aber da wollen mich einige Chefs anscheinend nicht mehr so gern haben. Als Drittes haben sie mir einen Platz in der _Muggelstelle für lästige Plastikkarten und Papiere_ angeboten. So weit ich das verstanden habe meinen sie damit die normale Pass- und Meldestelle. Da würde ich dann mit einer älteren Hexe zusammenarbeiten und dafür sorgen, dass jeder Zauberer, der Ausweise und offizielle Adresse wünscht, die auch bekommt. Da würde ich mich dann um die Computerarbeit kümmern und die Hexe bearbeitet alle Gedächtnisse, die Fragen stellen. Anscheinend war es bisher so, dass die Hexe die Mitarbeiter da ständig mit Gedächtniszaubern belegen musste, damit die nötigen Einträge erledigt werden. Das würde dann wegfallen, was gut wäre, denn anscheinend glaubt das Ministerium, dass sich langsam Nebenwirkungen dieser Zauber manifestieren."

„Und wie wäre es mit einem ganz normalen Beruf?", fragte Tarsuinn vorsichtig.

„Nein", lehnte Rica entschieden ab. „Wir sind nun mal ein magischer Haushalt. Unsere Eltern, unsere Freunde, Medir. Außerdem würde ich nur wieder kellnern, wenn es unser Restaurant wäre und du darin kochst."

„Also nie", meinte Tarsuinn und versuchte mit dem linken Auge zu zwinkern.

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher", neckte sie ihn.

„Aber warum machst du dann abends das Abitur nach, wenn du eh nicht in der normalen Welt arbeiten willst?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, weil ich es mir beweisen will, oder um einfach die Möglichkeit zu haben. Schaden kann es kaum, auch wenn ich nicht gerade die besten Zensuren habe."

„Ach wirklich?", staunte Tarsuinn. „Das werd ich mir für den passenden Zeitpunkt merken."

„Untersteh dich", lachte sie. „Meine nicht so guten Noten sind für dich keine Entschuldigung zu schlampen. Filius und ich stehen in ständigem Kontakt."

„Jetzt fängst du auch noch an ihn so zu nennen", schauderte Tarsuinn.

„Das mach ich nur, damit dir der Ernst der Lage bewusst ist – ich hab immer ein wachsames Auge auf dich. Egal, wo du dich aufhältst."

„Wird Zeit, dass wir einkaufen gehen", murmelte Tarsuinn. „Damit die Drohungen aufhören."

„Wir treffen uns aber erst um elf mit den anderen", gab Rica zu bedenken.

„Ich würde gern vorher Tante Glenn wiederhören", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„Gut. Ich seh sie auch gern. So richtig bedankt habe ich mich noch nicht bei ihr. Pack deinen Schulumhang ein und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg."

„Nehmen wir den Bus?", hoffte Tarsuinn.

„Ja", lachte Rica. „Denn ich möchte mit einem sauberen Jungen unterwegs sein."

„Und darf ich mein Geld ausgeben, wie ich es will?"

„Nein!"

„Mist."

„Du kanntest die Antwort schon vorher."

„Manchmal geschehen auch Wunder", sagte er und ging aus der Küche.

„Ach und Tarsuinn", rief Rica ihm nach. „Das, weshalb du jetzt jeden Morgen vor meiner Tür wartest, bekommst du mit nach Hogwarts. Nicht vorher!"

Kurz vor neun Uhr standen Tarsuinn und Rica zusammen in der Winkelgasse. Viel war noch nicht los und die sonst übliche Stimmung von Freude und Staunen wollte diesmal auch nicht aufkommen. Niemand schien sich mit einem netten Plausch am Rande aufhalten zu wollen. Höchstens mal ein verstohlenes und von Sorge gedämpftes Flüstern war zu hören. Nur die ärgsten Plauderzauberer und Tratschhexen schienen davon unbeeindruckt. Wobei diese sich nicht unbedingt über den _Tagespropheten_ und dessen Dauerthema: _Chaos, Tote und Versagen bei der Quiddtich-WM_, sondern über die _Hexenwoche _und deren Beiträge über die Ausschweifungen bei der Siegesfeier des Irland-Teams ausließen. Außerdem behaupteten anscheinend einige Zeugen, Victor Krumm, der Sucher der bulgarischen Mannschaft, hätte geweint und es wären drei Veelas nötig gewesen, um ihn zu trösten. Tarsuinn ignorierte solche Gespräche und wartete lieber auf die Posteule, die er vor zehn Minuten in die Nokturngasse geschickt hatte. Lieber wäre er selbst hinuntergegangen, aber da Rica hätte mitkommen wollen, hatte er diese Möglichkeit gar nicht erst angesprochen. Stattdessen lutschten sie an einem Eis, das aufgrund der morgendlichen Kühle, bei jedem Bissen Gänsehaut erzeugte.

„Vielleicht ist sie gar nicht zu Hause…", vermutete Rica, „…und die Eule braucht einfach länger."

„Das glaub ich nicht", widersprach Tarsuinn, obwohl er eben das Gleiche gedacht hatte. „Im Moment macht sie die besten Geschäfte, weil doch die Schuleinkäufe anstehen."

„Und warum sollte sie dann so lange zögern?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, weil ich geschrieben habe, dass Gloria Kondagion wahrscheinlich den Moment nutzen wird, um mit ihr zu sprechen? Oder sie hat gerade einen Kunden. Vielleicht ist sie auch nur mit Frauenkram beschäftigt."

„Frauenkram?", erkundigte sich Rica ironisch.

„Hübsch machen und so weiter."

„Nicht jede Frau braucht dazu Stunden."

„Nicht jede ist so hübsch wie du", umging Tarsuinn die Falle. „Die anderen müssen halt nachhelfen."

„Plötzlich so galant, wie kommt es?"

„Ich will was kaufen und da hilft es, wenn du guter Stimmung bist. Vorhin, als wir die Unterstützung bei Gringotts geholt haben, warst du ein wenig unleidlich."

„Der Kobold war aber auch unhöflich. Da hatten wir schon Professor Dumbledores Schreiben und er machte immer noch Schwierigkeiten."

„Ach, die Kobolde darfst du nicht so ernst nehmen. Bill hat gesagt, dass Höflichkeit ihnen weitestgehend fremd ist."

„Trotzdem kann ich wohl erwarten, dass einem einfachen Schlüsseljungen es nichts angeht, wie der Besitzer des Verlieses sein Geld herausgibt und an wen."

„Das lag nur daran, dass er uns für Verschwender hielt", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Seitdem wir unser Verlies leer geräumt haben, ohne dass sie einen Gegenwert dafür erkennen können, denken sie sicher, wir hätten es verprasst – oder noch schlimmer – _verschenkt_! Am besten holen wir nachher ein paar Schokofrösche für dich und schon bist du wieder glücklich."

„Sag mal, von wem hast du nur deine Ansichten darüber, wie man Frauen glücklich machen kann?", fragte Rica ironisch tadelnd.

„Das sind alles Beobachtungen deines Verhaltens."

„Und daraus hast du nicht gelernt, dass man uns nicht mit lästigen Hinweisen auf Kalorienbomben quälen sollte? Ja, wir wollen Süßigkeiten, aber wir mögen es überhaupt nicht, wenn man uns darauf hinweist!"

„Ich glaube aber, es ist besser, als zu fragen, ob du noch eine Möhre haben willst, wenn du hungrig aussiehst. Bedeutet ein solches Angebot nicht, dass ich dich für fett halte?"

„So! Du hältst mich also für fett?", erkundigte sich Rica und Tarsuinn wusste genau, dass sie ihn auf den Arm nahm.

„Natürlich nicht! Du bist nur inzwischen sehr kuschelig."

„Das nennt man weibliche Rundungen."

„Dann bist du halt sehr weiblich", prustet Tarsuinn.

„Also, wenn du dich so äußerst bekommst du nie eine Freundin", fand Rica.

„Aber ich hab doch schon ein paar!", entgegnete Tarsuinn für einen Moment verwirrt, was Rica schallend lachen ließ.

„Ja, natürlich hast du die", stimmte sie zu und umarmte ihn kurz. „Genau wie Tante Glenn eine Freundin von dir ist. Du bist ein kleiner Frauenheld, weißt du das?"

„Gar nicht wahr."

„Nein, das stimmt."

„Was stimmt ist, dass du mich von der Tatsache ablenken willst, dass Tante Glenn sich von hinten an mich heranschleicht", versuchte Tarsuinn möglichst cool zu sein.

„Also, von Tante Glenn wollte ich dich nicht ablenken", kicherte Rica und einen Moment später sprang Tarsuinn etwas Weiches in den Nacken und stieß sein Gesicht so in den Eisbecher vor seiner Nase. Eine Sauerei, die Sekunden später liebevoll von einer nassen Zunge beseitigt wurde.

„Tikki!", rief Tarsuinn überrascht und vergrub sein Gesicht voller Freude in dem Fell seiner kleinen Freundin. Dass er damit ihr Fell mit genug klebriger Sahnemasse einschmierte, war nur eine kleine Rache und ging in dem guten Gefühl völlig unter. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist."

„Ich merke, meine Anwesenheit ist soeben völlig nebensächlich geworden", sagte Tante Glenns Stimme amüsiert. „Guten Morgen, Rica."

„Dauert nur einige Minuten, Tante Glenn", entgegnete Rica im gleichen Tonfall. „Guten Morgen."

Tarsuinn antworte zunächst nicht, denn sich an Tikki zu kuscheln erschien ihm im Moment deutlich wichtiger.

„Wie geht es euch?", erkundigte sich Tante Glenn.

„Gut, wie du siehst", erwiderte Rica. „Setz dich doch, _Tantchen_! Auch du siehst viel besser aus als zuletzt."

„Nicht mehr auf der Flucht zu sein hilft etwas, wie du ja weißt. Wie geht es den Eltern?"

„Sie erholen sich auch", setzte Rica die Höflichkeiten fort. Tarsuinn war ein klein wenig verwirrt darüber. Soweit er wusste, hatte Rica Tante Glenn all ihr Geld anvertraut, um ihre Eltern freizukaufen und trotzdem redeten sie ein wenig distanziert miteinander.

„Schön zu hören", sagte Tante Glenn und ihre Freude klang ehrlich. „Ich habe gehört, ihr hattet unangenehmen Besuch."

„So schlimm waren unsere Gäste nicht. Sie haben sich mehr gegenseitig fertig gemacht."

„Darauf habe ich nicht angespielt."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich freu mich, dass du da bist, Tante Glenn", sah Tarsuinn sich nun gezwungen einzugreifen. Es war irgendwie ein wenig wie die Sache mit Medir. Rica vertraute Medir, Tarsuinn vertraute Tante Glenn – aber umgedreht kannten sie sich einfach noch nicht gut genug. „Aber wie ist Tikki zu dir gekommen?"

„Tja, das weiß ich auch nicht so recht. Ich dachte eigentlich, sie wäre bei dir, aber eines Morgens war sie auf meiner Bettdecke, machte mich wach und brachte mich dazu, ihrem verletzten Gefährten zu helfen. Anscheinend…"

„Tikki sagt, er ist nicht ihr Gefährte", stellte Tarsuinn einem Befehl folgend klar.

„Nicht? Naja – ist ja eigentlich auch nicht wichtig. Zumindest glaube ich, dass die beiden in eine dieser Muggelfuchsjagden geraten sind und dabei hat das Männchen einiges abbekommen und weil ich wohl ein wenig näher war als ihr, sind sie zu mir gekommen."

„Wie geht es _Ausgestoßener_ denn?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn besorgt.

„Denn was?", fragte Tante Glenn erstaunt.

„So heißt der Mungo", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„Blöder Name", urteilte die Frau. „Ich hab ihn Shy genannt. Das passt zu ihm. Ich hab eine Wochen gebraucht, damit er sich nicht mehr versteckt, wenn ich in der Nähe bin."

„Das liegt nicht an dir", warf Tarsuinn ein. „Er hat schlechte Erfahrungen mit Menschen gemacht."

„Ich würde ihn gern eines Besseren belehren", gestand Tante Glenn. „Ich hab mir schon immer eine Katze gewünscht, aber bei denen muss ich leider immer niesen. Denkst du, er bleibt bei mir? Mäuse und Ratten gibt es unten in der Gasse genug."

„Ähem…", Tarsuinn hatte einige Schwierigkeiten Tikkis Geschnatter zu interpretieren. „Du sollst die Falle offen lassen und schauen, ob eure gemeinsame Jagd erfolgreich ist."

„Ich schätze, das soll bedeuten, dass ich ihn nicht einsperren soll", vermutete Tante Glenn durchaus richtig. „Und wenn er bleiben will, bleibt er."

„So ist es sicher gemeint."

„Gut. Darf ich dich dann etwas anderes fragen?"

„Klar? Solange ich nicht antworten muss."

„Gut, wie kommst du darauf, dass Gloria hier auftauchen wird?"

„Weil ich denke, sie weiß, dass du auch in Zukunft nicht mit ihr sprechen willst. Deshalb hat sie mir Bescheid gesagt, damit wir uns treffen und sie da sein kann, wenn das geschieht."

„Das erscheint logisch, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass irgendjemand sie für so wichtig hält, um ihr einen Tipp zu geben. Trotzallem ist sie ja eher ein kleines Licht im Ministerium und auf der Straße erst recht. Mich verwundert eher, dass sie plötzlich Hemmungen hat in die Nokturngasse zu kommen."

„Vielleicht steigt sie ja gerade sehr steil auf und muss nun auf ihr Image achten", folgerte Rica. „Ich erinnere mich an einige Auroren, die am liebsten die Gasse durchsucht und danach zugeschüttet hätten. Wenn sie wirklich im Ministerium eine große Nummer wird, dann muss sie eine reine Weste behalten oder zumindest ab jetzt eine haben."

„Dann kann sie aber in offizieller Mission auftauchen und mit einem Zeugen…"

Ein kalter Schauer zog an Tarsuinn vorüber.

„Was ist, Tarsuinn!", fragte Rica alarmiert.

Es fiel ihm schwer, gleich zu antworten. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl gehabt, der Tod hätte ihn passiert.

„Eigentlich wollte ich eben sagen, dass sich Mrs Kondagion nähert", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Aber dann fühlte ich mich plötzlich ganz schlecht. So als… ich hatte Angst vor etwas, was eben an mir vorbei ging."

„Die alte Hexe eben?", fragte Tante Glenn. „Das war Dartruke. Sie lebt in der Nokturngasse. Ich hoffe, sie hat dir noch niemals die Zukunft vorhergesagt."

„Nein, nicht dass ich mich erinnern würde", murmelte Tarsuinn.

„Dann belasse es auch dabei. Sie sagt nicht die Zukunft voraus, sondern sie sorgt dafür, dass eintritt, was sie gesagt hat. Wer auf den Rücken anderer aufsteigen will, bedient sich ihrer Dienste. Sie tötet niemanden, dafür ist sie zu klug und zu subtil. Aber wer immer in ihr Visier rückt, riecht plötzlich unangenehm, schläft schlecht, verlernt kurzzeitig wichtige Fähigkeiten oder vergisst einen wichtigen Termin."

„Ist das nicht illegal?"

„Ja, aber noch hat sie kein Auror erwischt. Und sie haben es oft versucht. Es heißt sogar jeder angehende Auror müsste zwei Wochen lang versuchen sie zu überführen und allein diese Übung im Versagen würde ihnen mehr beibringen als ein halbes Jahr der Ausbildung. Doch ich denke, das ist nur ein Gerücht, denn wenn das Ministerium wirklich die Zeit und die Leute hätte, um die alte Dartruke zu bewachen, dann säße sie schon in Askaban."

„Kondagion beobachtet uns!", sagte Tarsuinn, um nicht das Wichtigste zu vergessen."

„Wo? Ich kann sie nicht sehen", fragte Tante Glenn.

„Sie ist bei Madame Malkin im Geschäft", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„Ah, ja. Gesehen. Sie ist noch immer ein wenig auffällig in ihrer Art sich zu kleiden."

„Ich finde, sie hat irgendwie an Geschmack zugelegt", murmelte Rica bewundernd. „Inzwischen könnte sie mit ihrer Kleidung auch in die normale Welt gehen und jeder würde sie für ihre gekonnte Art sich zu kleiden beneiden."

„Gloria legt viel Wert auf ihr Erscheinungsbild", ergänzte Tante Glenn ein wenig abfällig. „Selbst zu einem Kampf kam sie damals immer perfekt gestylt. Ich habe einmal erlebt, wie sie, als wir einmal vor Todessern fliehen mussten, sich noch die Zeit nahm ihre Kleider zu reinigen, obwohl sie darin nie sonderlich talentiert war."

„Du könntest jetzt gehen, wenn du ihr nicht begegnen willst", sagte Tarsuinn.

„Möchtest du denn, dass ich gehe?"

„Nein, solange du nicht in Gefahr bist. Wir treffen uns so selten und nachdem Ma und Dad zurück sind, warst du nicht zu erreichen."

„Dann bleibe ich. Sie wird schon keine große Szene machen, wenn wir hier auf offener Straße sind."

„Eigentlich klang sie nicht, als wolle sie dir irgendetwas Böses", gestand Tarsuinn. „Eher im Gegenteil."

„Warten wir es ab. Da kommt sie ja schon", meinte Rica verstohlen und spielte für Tarsuinn den Kommentator. „Sie schaut sich um, stutzt, tut ganz überrascht, lächelt breit und kommt mit zwei großen Beuteln rechts und links auf uns zu… Guten Tag, Mrs Kondagion! Was für ein unglaublicher Zufall, Sie am Vormittag eines Wochentages hier anzutreffen."

„Das ist kein Zufall", lachte die Frau mit einer Stimme, die jetzt und im direkten Vergleich sehr an die von Rica erinnerte. „Ich bat Madame Malkin mich zu rufen, sobald eine bestimmte Person in der Winkelgasse auftaucht, denn schließlich hatte ich ein Geschenk bei der guten Frau Schneiderin anfertigen lassen."

Etwas wurde auf den Tisch gelegt.

„Was ist das?", fragte Tante Glenn misstrauisch.

„Pack es aus."

„Ich muss es nicht annehmen?"

„Du wirst es annehmen wollen, glaub mir, Maria."

Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen Tarsuinn auf seinem Stuhl neugierig hin und her rutschte und das aufreißen von Papier hörte.

„Was soll das?", fragte Tante Glenn schließlich, mit einer nicht zu deutenden Mischung aus Sorge, Zorn und Verwirrung.

„Dies – und dieses offizielle Urteil hier – sind der erste Teil meines kläglichen Versuches mich zu entschuldigen. Es tut mir unendlich Leid, Maria. Ich weiß, ich kann es kaum wieder gutmachen, dass ich dir damals nicht vergeben konnte und du deshalb so viel verloren hast, aber vielleicht hilft das etwas."

„Was ist das?", flüsterte Tarsuinn Rica zu, da er es nicht mehr aushielt. Tikki konnte es ihm überhaupt nicht erklären.

„Keine Ahnung!", erklärte seine Schwester genauso ratlos.

„Dies ist die Aufhebung des Todesurteils für zwei Hauselfen und Rehabilitierung einer Person, die die Elfen beschützte. Man hat festgestellt, dass bei den damals üblichen Schnellverfahren einige fundamentale Fehler gemacht wurden", erklärte Kondagion stolz und ein wenig arrogant, so als würde sie vor Gericht argumentieren.

„Und das Geschenk sind zwei Hauselfen-Uniformen, die kunstvoll mit meinem Familienwappen bestickt sind", fügte Tante Glenn für Tarsuinn hinzu. „Das ist… warum Gloria?"

„Ich sagte bereits, als Entschuldigung und Versöhnungsangebot. Maria, wir haben zu viel zusammen erlebt und erst im letzten Jahr ist mir klar geworden, was sie dir genommen haben. Leider habe ich nicht die Zeit alles zu erklären, denn wenn ich nicht bald zurück bin, fällt es im Büro auf. Aber dies hier ist der zweite Teil meiner Entschuldigung. Der ist für die Gemeinheiten der letzten Jahre."

Mrs Kondagion verschwand mit einem Disapparierknall. Wieder knisterte Papier und dann brach Tante Glenn in Tränen aus.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigten sich Tarsuinn und Rica besorgt. „Können wir helfen?"

„Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung. Es ist wirklich ein… ein Wunder. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie sie das geschafft hat. Oh, mein Gott!"

Erst da begriff Tarsuinn, dass Tante Glenn vor Freude weinte und gleichzeitig aber auch ein gehöriger Batzen Traurigkeit darin mitschwang.

„Möchtest du lieber allein sein?", fragte Rica sehr leise.

„Nein, das möchte ich nicht", schluchzte Tante Glenn und umarmte Tarsuinn unvermittelt. „Du bist mein Glücksbringer."

Also man hatte ihm ja schon viele Bezeichnungen verpasst, aber das war irgendwie neu. Winona bezeichnete ihn manchmal als Katastrophenmagnet, dem er immer vorbehaltlos zustimmte, aber als Glücksbringer hatte er sich niemals gesehen. Rica hatte sicher mehr Pech durch ihn gehabt und auch Toireasa und Winona hatten in seiner Gesellschaft Abenteuer erlebt, auf die sie sicher gern verzichtet hätten.

„Ich geh mal kurz einen Kaffee holen", meinte Rica und ließ Tarsuinn als hilfloses Opfer von Tante Glenns Gefühlen zurück. Zum Glück erholte sich die Frau relativ schnell wieder.

„Entschuldige", murmelte Tante Glenn und endlich konnte man auch etwas von der Freude in ihrer Stimme hören. „Ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen sollen."

„Ist schon okay", erklärte Tarsuinn so selbstsicher wie möglich. „Du hattest sicher einen Grund."

„Oh, den hab ich", versicherte Tante Glenn und schnäuzte sich kurz die Nase. „Es ist zwar nicht die perfekte Erfüllung meiner Wunschträume, aber sicherlich so dicht dran wie nur möglich."

„Das freut mich für dich", sagte Tarsuinn ehrlich.

„Interessiert dich gar nicht, warum ich mich so freue?"

„Doch und Rica scheint zu denken, dass du es mir sagst, wenn wir allein sind, Tante, aber du musst das nicht. Ich freu mich trotzdem."

Wieder wurde Tarsuinn umarmt und diesmal bekam er sogar einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Womit hab ich nur dein Vertrauen verdient?", fragte sie dabei leise.

Darauf gab es keine gute Antwort, weshalb Tarsuinn schwieg und sie anlächelte. Er mochte Tante Glenn seit ihrer ersten Begegnung.

„Weißt du, dass ich ein Kind, einen Jungen, habe?", fragte sie dann plötzlich wieder traurig. „Er müsste sogar in deiner Altersstufe in Hogwarts sein."

Tarsuinn fand diese Formulierung sehr seltsam. Wenn sie einen Jungen hatte, dann musste sie doch wissen…

„Man hat ihn mir weggenommen, als meine Verfehlungen und die meines Mannes bekannt wurden. Er war damals ein Säugling und ich wurde ja zwei Jahre nach Askaban verbannt."

„Du weißt nicht, wer dein Sohn ist?", fragte Tarsuinn und war kurz darauf der Meinung, dass er das hätte anderes sagen sollen.

„Ja", schien Tante Glenn wieder den Tränen nahe. „Niemand hat mir gesagt, wessen Kind er jetzt ist und wie er heißt. Wahrscheinlich wissen die Eltern nicht einmal, wessen wahres Kind er ist."

„Und deshalb hast du mir geholfen?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn nachdenklich.

„Ist das denn falsch?", fragte sie leise. „Ich verkaufe Dinge nur an Schulkinder in der Hoffnung, so meinen Sohn zu treffen, auch wenn keiner von uns beiden es weiß. Ich hab nur immer auf ein besonderes Gefühl gehofft. Verstehst du? Einfach ein gewisses Gefühl."

„Und? Hattest du dieses Gefühl bei mir?", stellte Tarsuinn die Frage, die ihn unvermittelt beschäftigte. Er schämte sich für das Gefühl, aber abartigerweise hoffte er fast darauf. Doch das war natürlich völliger Schwachsinn, denn es würde ja bedeuten, dass seine Eltern und der Wassermensch gelogen hatten.

„Nein", zerschlug Tante Glenn seine Gedanken. „Um ehrlich zu sein, überhaupt nicht. Aber ich habe es trotzdem eine Zeit lang gehofft. Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich habe mir niemals gewünscht, dass deine Schwester stirbt. Doch wenn es passiert wäre, dann hätte ich dich gefragt, ob du bei mir leben möchtest, und ich hätte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um dich zu mir zu holen. Mit oder ohne Gedächtnis. Muggel oder Zauberer. Es wäre mir egal gewesen. Ich hätte mit dir das Land verlassen."

„Und was steht jetzt in dem Brief?", überging Tarsuinn die unangenehmen Erinnerungen schnell. „Darfst du jetzt deinen Sohn kennen lernen?"

„Nein. Das nicht. Jedoch hat man mich nun von meinem Makel und allen seinen Konsequenzen befreit." Tarsuinn war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen bildete. „Du willst sicher wissen, was das bedeutet?", fuhr Tante Glenn nach einer Weile fort. Er nickte nur vorsichtig. Sie musste es ihm nicht sagen. „Nun, das ist ganz einfach – bis zum heutigen Tag hätten sie mir jedes Kind weggenommen, welches ich zur Welt gebracht hätte, um es vor meinem zweifelhaften Einfluss zu schützen. Doch nun…", wieder ein lautes Schniefen gefolgt von einem Schnauben, „…darf ich normal leben und lieben, ohne dass ich fliehen und mich verstecken müsste, wenn ich schwanger werden sollte."

„Du wirst sicher eine gute Mutter", erklärte Tarsuinn überzeugt. „Ich hätte dein Angebot damals angenommen."

Was folgte, war wieder ein Weinanfall von Tante Glenn, doch danach fing die Frau sich endgültig und so erfuhr Rica nicht, was im Fall ihres Ablebens passiert wäre.

Gegen elf Uhr – wie eigentlich vereinbart – trafen dann Toireasa mit ihrem vollen Satz Großeltern, Winona mit Eltern und Tarsuinns Eltern ein. Tante Glenn hatte sich kurz zuvor verabschiedet, um Zic und Zac die freudige Mitteilung und die Uniformen (hier hatte Tarsuinn eigentlich fragen wollen, ob es sich nicht doch nur um aufgetrennte Bettbezüge handelte) zu bringen. Im Grunde wollte Tante Glenn sicher nur den vielen Menschen aus dem Weg gehen, solange sie noch ein wenig mitgenommen war. Außerdem wollte sie sicher Mrs Kondagion danken. Eine Sache, die sich auch Tarsuinn diesmal fest vorgenommen hatte. Die Frau war definitiv nicht mehr dieselbe wie vor zwei Jahren.

Doch die freudige und laute Begrüßung mit den anderen Familien verdrängte vorerst diese Gedanken und außerdem bestürmten ihn alle mit ihren Fragen, wo den Tikki so plötzlich wieder herkam. Tarsuinn erklärte so überzeugend wie nur möglich, dass er einfach nur ein Eis gegessen hätte und da Tikki es ihm nicht durchgehen lassen konnte, dass es komplett allein aß, hatte sie sich zu ihm appariert und ihm alles weggefuttert. Seltsamerweise schien ihm niemand glauben zu wollen. Anscheinend war er etwas aus der Übung, was das Lügen anging. Offensichtlich hatte Rica also Recht – es wurde langsam Zeit, dass das neue Schuljahr begann.

Doch noch waren ein paar Tage Ferien und außerdem schienen es alle drei Familien darauf anzulegen, möglichst viel Spaß am Einkaufen zu haben. Damit wirkten sie in der relativ miesen Stimmung der Gasse zu Beginn zwar wie ein Fremdkörper, doch zumindest Tarsuinn bemerkte mit der Zeit eine subtile Veränderung.

Zwar gab es immer noch viele Menschen, die übel gelaunt oder nervös waren, aber wer auch immer von der geballten Darkcloud-Keary-Holt-McAllister-McNamara-Kavallerie besucht worden war, schien eine Spur fröhlicher. Samuel flirtete mit jeder Hexe, die ihm über den Weg lief, die Darkclouds erschreckten einen Taschendieb, den sie aus den Manchester-Caves (was die Entsprechung der Winkelgasse sein sollte) kannten mit ihrer Anwesenheit und Tarsuinns Mutter nötigte alle während des Mittagessens zu lauten, schottischen Gesängen am Tisch. Es war eindeutig – die Erwachsenen hatten sich dazu verschworen, ihren Kindern den traditionellen magischen Einkauf zu schenken, den die Winkelgasse ihnen dieses Jahr zu verweigern schien.

Natürlich gelang das nicht überall. Als Tarsuinn vor _Flourish & Blotts_ darauf wartete, dass die anderen ihre und seine Bücher kauften, musste er über den Lärm der Bücher hinweg mit anhören, wie der Besitzer seine Lehrlingshexe fertig machte, weil diese seit dem Morgen nur einen einzige Bestellung abgearbeitet hatte und auch die Regale mit den Büchern nicht aufgefüllt worden waren. Das arme Mädchen kam nicht einmal zu Wort und selbst Samuels nette Versuche ihr zu helfen scheiterten kläglich. Am Ende lief sie weinend in die hinteren Räume, in denen Tarsuinn sie nicht mehr hören konnte.

Doch trotz dieser kleinen Episode machte der Einkauf Spaß, auch wenn Tarsuinns Sachen diesmal nicht die beste Qualität hatten. Die Bücher waren gebraucht, die Schuluniformen auch. Bei den Zaubertrankzutaten hatte er dann mit seinem eigenen Geld für Qualität gesorgt, wohingegen er beim Papier und Tinte wieder sparte. Zwar boten die anderen Erwachsenen immer wieder ihre finanzielle Hilfe an, doch Rica und er lehnten alles ab. Sie hatten sowieso noch Schulden bei Winonas und Toireasas Familien, auch wenn die McAllisters schon dabei waren, diese abzutragen. Einzig das Angebot von Katrin nahmen sie an, als diese darauf bestand, Tarsuinns gebrauchte Umhänge ein wenig zu verschönern und anzupassen. Dies sparte einiges an Geld, da sie Madame Malkin nicht dafür bezahlen mussten.

Am Ende kauften sich dann die Kinder von ihrem verdienten Geld einige Besonderheiten. Tarsuinn legte sich einen magischen Rucksack zu, der das Gewicht reduzierte und den Raum vergrößerte, während Toireasa sich eine Kiste mit Quidditchbällen zulegte. Nur Winona blieb bescheiden und kaufte nur ein paar Zuckerstangen.

Zusammen mit der Nachricht für Tante Glenn, fand Tarsuinn, war es ein wunderschöner Tag und ein passender Ausklang der Ferien. Den Abend verbrachten sie im Keary-Anwesen bei einem großen Lagerfeuer, Steaks, Folienkartoffeln und Quark. Niemand schickte die Kinder zu Bett, alle lachten und als Rica Tarsuinn nach Sonnenaufgang zu Bett brachte, schien es weder den Wohltäter, noch Ciffer, keine Dementoren oder den Narren zu geben. Bevor er einschlief, kabbelte er sich noch übermütig mit Tikki und als er selbst das nicht mehr konnte, schloss er die Augen mit dem Gefühl, dass die Welt nun fast vollkommen in Ordnung war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am ersten September dann trafen sie sich alle wieder auf dem Gleis 9 ¾. Sogar Medir war heute dabei und auch Tarsuinns Eltern begleiteten sie schon seit heute Morgen. Tarsuinn grinste breit, wenn er an sie dachte. Rica und er hatten sich heute ein wenig theatralisch darüber gestritten (nur um zum Spaß, ihre Eltern zu schocken), ob Tarsuinn nun eine weitere Tasche brauchte oder nicht und ob der Rucksack den er sich gekauft hatte, denn wirklich standesgemäß für einen Zauberer war. Tarsuinns Versuche darauf hinzuweisen, dass gerade dieser Rucksack ein hochmagisches Ding unglaublicher Traglast und Rauminhaltes sei, das außerdem auch noch einige der übelsten Schutzzauber besaß, wurden glattweg ignoriert. Rica war einfach nicht zu überzeugen. Schließlich hatte sie Recht behalten, dass Tarsuinn zu geizig gewesen wäre und der Rucksack zu klein, denn sie hatte seinen Sack mit so vielen zusätzlichen Sachen voll gestopft, dass eine Extratasche notwendig geworden war. Wenigstens hatte er sich gegen einen dieser Zaubererkoffer wehren können, die er als furchtbar sperrig und unpassend empfand. Er hatte lieber immer beide Arme frei, weshalb er auch seine Tasche über die Schulter gehängt trug.

„Hallo Packesel", begrüßte Merton sie schon auf dem Bahnsteig. „Hallo, ihr zwei Hübschen."

„Ach, Merton", lachte Winona und Tarsuinn glaubte eine Umarmung zu hören. „Wenn es von jemand anderem kommen würde, würde ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen."

„Gut, ich geb es zu, es war eine Übertreibung", kicherte Merton hinterhältig. „Ihr drei seht alle so blass aus, dass ihr sicherlich nicht aus England rausgekommen seid."

„Ich bin niemals blass", korrigierte Winona ihn und jemand bekam einen saftigen Knuff. „Aber du siehst wirklich aus, als würdest du Lee Jordan Konkurrenz machen wollen."

„Es war unglaublich heiß in Amerika, das glaubt ihr nicht. Aber dazu später. Meine Schwestern werden sonst eifersüchtig, wenn ich sie nicht beachte. Wir sehen uns dann im Zug."

Und schon war er wieder verschwunden.

„Wer war der junge Mann denn?", fragte Samuel neugierig. „Er scheint sehr nett zu sein."

„Er ist leider ein ziemlich erfolgreicher Unruhestifter", erklärte Toireasa mit Zuneigung und Tadel in ihrer Stimme.

„Das klingt doch gut!", fand ihr Großvater hinterhältig klingend. „Also ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du diesen vielversprechenden jungen Mann uns einmal zu Hause vorstellen würdest. Du darfst ihn ruhig mitbringen oder gar dich auf Bälle einladen lass…"

„Opa!", bettelte Toireasa um Mitgefühl. Sicher war sie eben rot angelaufen.

„Na ja. Vielleicht gebe ich mich auch erst mal damit zufrieden, dass du uns recht viel über ihn schreibst."

„Nun lass sie endlich zufrieden, Samuel", mischte sich Eran ein wenig pikiert ein. „Du verschreckst sie nur."

„Wie kann ein netter, verständnisvoller Großvater seine Enkelin mit seiner aufgeschlossenen und wohlwollenden Art denn verschrecken? Mach ich dir Angst, meine kleine, wasserbombenwerfende Co-Pilotin?"

Liebend gern hätte Tarsuinn noch eine Weile dem Geplänkel zugehört, aber er war selbst dran sich zu verabschieden. Rica war einfach – eine feste und lange Umarmung und seine Wange gegen ihre gesunde Seite gepresst. Mehr brauchte es nicht. Auch Medir danach war kein Problem.

„Hier", sagte Ricas Freund zu ihm und drückte ihm ein Buch in die Hand. _Einfache Heilzauber für Kind, Katze, Eule und anderes Getier_, flüsterte eine dünne Stimme. „Mir hat das bei meinen ersten Versuchen sehr geholfen und auch dafür gesorgt, dass Madame Pomfrey einige Blessuren nicht sah, die sie nicht sehen sollte."

„Danke", freute sich Tarsuinn aufrichtig und zu seiner Überraschung umarmte er von sich aus den jungen Mann. „Zum Ausgleich darfst du ruhig meine Bücher _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_ Band 1 und 2 lesen."

„Wahrscheinlich werde ich das sogar", lachte der Heiler herzhaft und flüsterte. „Schließlich muss ich mich ja irgendwie gegen Rica wehren können."

Nun musste auch Tarsuinn breit grinsen, was jedoch unbeabsichtigt ein wenig gefror, als es an die Verabschiedung seiner Eltern ging. Er hatte es Rica nicht verraten, aber wirkliche Trauer konnte er dabei nicht empfinden. Sie waren zwar seine Eltern und so verkehrt schienen sie auch nicht zu sein, aber der teilweise recht erzwungene Kontakt war ihm immer ein wenig unangenehm gewesen. Von sich aus hatte er ihn nicht gesucht. Es brauchte immer einige Zeit, ehe er sich in ihrer Nähe halbwegs wohl fühlte. Schließlich und trotz allem waren sie Fremde, die er erst seit einem Monat kannte. Wie sollte man sich da unbefangen fühlen? Den Gedanken an Tante Glenn vertrieb er gleich zweifach. Stattdessen tat er Rica einen Gefallen und umarmte auch Dour und Nathana fest.

„Du wirst uns sicher stolz machen", versicherte Dour fest und schüttelte Tarsuinn zusätzlich auch die Hand.

„Und wir werden es umgedreht genauso versuchen", versprach Nathara und ihre Stimme klang ehrlich. „Wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist, haben wir unsere Schulden bezahlt."

„Viel Glück", murmelte Tarsuinn und zwang sich, bei der Berührung ein freundliches Gesicht zu machen.

„Wir haben dich lieb", sagten beide fast gleichzeitig.

Wieder war es Ricas Anwesenheit, die Tarsuinn antworten ließ.

„Ich euch auch", murmelte er und war plötzlich doch der Ansicht, dass er das Lügen noch nicht verlernt hatte. Er hatte seine Eltern nur manchmal gern, aber lieb ganz sicher noch nicht.

Noch einmal zog ihn Rica an sich.

„Ich hab dir einige Sachen zusätzlich eingepackt", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Ach, ehrlich!", antwortete er voll gutmütiger Ironie. Der Tragriemen der Tasche zog seiner linken Schulter viel weiter nach unten als die rechte, auf der Tikki thronte.

„Ja. Das sind Marie-Anns Erbe und die Sachen von Mr Noiturspa. Schreib mir einen Brief, wenn du etwas nicht verstehst oder wende dich an Professor Dumbledore bzw. Filius. Ach ja – und lies nicht in Marie-Anns Tagebuch, wenn du dich gerade mal nicht im Griff hast. Es ist weder nett noch fröhlich. Bitte sei konzentriert und vernachlässige wegen dem ganzen Kram nicht die Schule, okay?"

„Was immer du willst, Rica", versprach Tarsuinn.

„Und pass auf dich auf und denke immer an unsere Regeln."

„Nicht erwischen lassen?"

„Nicht die."

„Immer bis zum Ende lauschen?"

„Die auch nicht!"

„Wenn es keiner gesehen hat, ist es auch nicht passiert?"

„Bring mich nicht dazu, dich hier zu behalten!"

„Würdest du das für mich tun?", grinste er sarkastisch.

„Ich tret dir gleich in den Hintern!"

„Okay, okay. Ich versprech, ich hör auf Tikki."

„Genau das wollte ich hören. Ach, und…"

„Ja?", fragte er neugierig, da sie eine nachdenkliche Pause machte.

„Lass dich nicht erwischen", lachte sie laut und fügte dann hinzu: „Reingelegt!"

Er umarmte sie noch einmal fest.

„Ich liebe dich, Rica", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Ich dich doch auch", sagte sie, küsste ihn und hob ihn dann mit einem Schwung in den laut pfeifenden Zug. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sie wieder so kräftig war. Im Zug wurde er sofort von Winona nach hinten gezogen.

„Auf Wiedersehen euch allen", rief Tarsuinn noch Winonas und Toireasas Familien zu, dann knallte die Tür zu und der Express setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Warum gibst du nie deine Taschen ab?", beschwerte sich Winona, als er sich umdrehte und sie dabei mit dem Rucksack unsanft anrempelte.

„Weil ich nur ungern mein Zeug hergebe und deine Eltern mich diesmal vergessen haben."

„Ich schätze, sie wollten einfach nicht stören. Inzwischen ist deine Familie ja im Grunde vollständig und du brauchst auch ein wenig Zeit dafür."

„Ich hab einen weniger als Toireasa."

„Aber dafür umarmst du Rica doppelt. Komm schon, gib mir die Tasche. Wir müssen durch den halben Zug und du würdest so nicht jeden über den Haufen rennen."

„Haben wir wieder ein Abteil nahe den Vertrauensschülern?", fragte Tarsuinn hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein. Uns hat's mal wieder ans Ende verschlagen. Aber keine Sorge, die Ferien sind vorbei. Wer uns heute schräg kommt, bereut das. Ich hab von Samuel einen wirklich witzigen Fluch gelernt."

„Witzig wie Haha oder wieder bloß mit sichtbaren Effekten?"

„Lass dich überraschen", lachte Winona fies. „Mit dem Fluch könnte ich sogar dich locker einbremsen."

„Darauf würde ich gern verzichten", erklärte Tarsuinn ruhig. „Obwohl ich von dir lieber einen Fluch kassiere, als zu riskieren, dass du eine Verwandlung an mir ausprobierst."

„So gut bin ich noch lange nicht", versicherte Winona und Tarsuinn konnte gut hören, dass sein verstecktes Kompliment für ihre Verwandlungskünste und die Spitze gegen ihre Flüche perfekt getroffen hatten. Winona wusste für einen Moment nicht, worauf sie von beiden Möglichkeiten antworten sollte und als sie sich endlich entschieden hatte, erreichten sie ihr Ziel und Tarsuinn fand sich in einer unerwarteten, aber kurzen, Umarmung von Luna wieder.

„Schön, dass du keine tausend Wackeldackel geworden bist", sagte das Mädchen dann und setzte sich wieder. Winona bekam keine verbale Begrüßung.

„Ein was?", fragte Tarsuinn und unterdrückte ein breites Grinsen. Er war wirklich gespannt auf die Erklärung.

„Du hast lange nicht mehr den _Quibbler_ gelesen", meinte Luna vorwurfsvoll.

„Warum sollte er auch", murmelte Winona, nahm Tarsuinn den Rucksack ab und levitierte ihn auf die obere Ablage. „Oh, wie ich das vermisst habe", murmelte sie bei dem Zauber.

„Ich hatte leider kein Geld übrig, um mir einen zu kaufen", formulierte Tarsuinn es etwas diplomatischer für Luna. „Immerhin hätte ich einige Ausgaben nachholen müssen."

„Ich werde dir meine geben", versprach Luna.

„Danke", erwiderte Tarsuinn ehrlich erfreut. „Aber erklärst du mir trotzdem, warum ich froh sein kann, kein Wackeldackel zu sein?"

„Das ist doch allgemein bekannt!", erklärte Luna mit einem Vorwurf in der Stimme, der nur Winona und Toireasa gelten konnte. So als ob sie Tarsuinn etwas Wichtiges verschwiegen hätten. „Das Ministerium ist dazu übergegangen unliebsame Personen in Wackeldackel zu verwandeln, weil dann ihre seltsamen Kopfbewegungen nicht auffallen, sie nicht mehr reden können und dazu auch noch einen guten Preis bei den Muggeln bringen. Als das herauskam, hat Fudge natürlich versucht, das den Kobolden anzuhängen, aber darauf fällt doch niemand herein."

„Du hast Recht!", machte sich Winona über Luna lustig. „Das glaubt absolut niemand."

„Leider doch", erzählte Luna umso ernsthafter. „Erst in den Ferien wurden die Kobolde beschuldigt, sie hätten illegal Gräber ausgeraubt, nur weil sie einige große Investitionen getätigt haben. Man wollte dadurch von der Wackeldackelwahrheit ablenken. Das hat dann zwar nicht geholfen, weshalb man den Zwischenfall beim Finale arrangierte."

„Du willst damit sagen…?", wollte Toireasa etwas verblüfft fragen, als Merton – der bisher unnatürlich still nur gekichert hatte – sie unterbrach.

„Was für einen Zwischenfall?", fragte er interessiert. „Ich hab in den Ferien überhaupt nichts von der Zaubererwelt mitbekommen. Wer hat eigentlich die WM gewonnen?"

Leider nahmen sich Winona und Toireasa sofort der Bildungslücke des Jungen an. Sie erzählten haarklein alles was sie wussten und zu allem Unglück machte auch Luna mit, die als einzige von ihnen, das Finale hatte sehen können. Ihr schien das Spiel sehr gefallen zu haben, obwohl sie deutlich mehr Wert auf das legte, was andere Menschen als nebensächlich angesehen hätten. So hatte sie zum Beispiel sehr genau beobachtet, welcher Teil der männlichen Zauberergemeinschaft nicht auf die Wesen namens Veelas reagiert hatte. Tarsuinn verstand zwar nicht, was daran so interessant war, jedoch merkte er sich Lunas Art zu beobachten. Wenn Dinge geschahen die andere übersehen hatten, dann würde er sie fragen – nahm er sich wenigstens vor.

Zumindest war er im Moment froh, dass ihm anscheinend keiner im Abteil Beachtung zu schenken schien. Sie hätten sonst vielleicht bemerkt, wie traurig er darüber war, dass drei Personen fehlten, mit denen er fest gerechnet hatte. Alecs Abneigung gegen das Haus Slytherin, Ians Skepsis in Bezug auf Luna und Cassandras Vernunft, all dies war wie eine Art Sicht, die ihm fehlte.

„Tarsuinn… Taaarrr-sssuuu-iiienn", riss ihn Mertons leise und amüsierte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Luna fragte gerade, ob sie dir ein Hörgerät bauen soll?"

„Warum sollte sie?", fragte Tarsuinn erstaunt.

„Weil wir seit einer Minute mit dir reden", warf Winona lachend ein.

„Oh, sorry! Ich konnte meine Antworten nicht hören", meinte Tarsuinn ironisch. „Was hab ich gesagt?"

„Natürlich nichts", maulte Merton gespielt. „Wen interessiert schon die Frage eines Muggelgeborenen!"

„Was hat das denn damit zu tun", fragte Tarsuinn verwirrt.

„Nichts", lachte Merton. „Ich wollt nur genau das von dir hören, jetzt, da du ja auch ein _Zaubererkind_ bist."

„Man kann ja nun wirklich nicht behaupten, dass ich Zauberereltern hatte", wehrte Tarsuinn sich gegen diesen Gedanken, doch dann versuchte er dem Ganzen die Härte zu nehmen. „Wenn man es genau betrachtet, bin ich wohl eher ein Squibkind."

„Auch das stimmt nicht", warf Luna träumerisch ein. „Wenn du kein Zaubererkind bist, dann ist Rica auch keine Squib, da sie ja bis vor zwei Jahren nichts von unserer Welt wusste."

„Hört, hört!", lachte Merton. „Dann bist du also doch ein Muggelgeborener honoris causa. Aber wieder zurück zum Thema: Darf ich dich fragen, wie es kommt, dass du auch wieder geistig bei uns weilst?"

Tarsuinn lächelte gequält.

„Ich schätze, die Frage werden mir viele stellen, nicht?", sagte er schicksalsergeben. „Den anderen werde ich wohl nur sagen, dass ich eine spezielle Therapie bekommen habe, aber mit euch mache ich das nicht."

„Und?", drängte Merton, als die Pause zu lang wurde.

„Ich kann nicht alles sagen", fuhr Tarsuinn fort und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Die meisten Sachen habe ich kaum mitbekommen, aber was feststeht ist… die Begegnung mit einem Dementor hat mir geholfen."

„Wie denn das?", fragte Merton erstaunt und auch ein wenig entsetzt.

„Keine Ahnung", log Tarsuinn. Er wollte Merton und Luna nicht verschrecken und außerdem hielt er den Mann in seinem Kopf für seine Privatsache, die er zumindest den beiden nicht antun wollte. „Der Dementor war wohl eigentlich auf der Suche nach Black. Medir – ein Heiler – glaubt, dass die Dementoren eine instinktive Abwehrreaktion hervorgerufen haben, die mich aufwachen ließ. Ihr wisst ja, ich reagieren ein wenig anders auf die."

„Ich hab eigentlich immer vermutet, es wären die Dementoren gewesen, die dich so fertig gemacht haben", gestand Merton ein. „Jetzt zu hören, dass gerade sie dich geheilt haben sollen, wirkt irgendwie nicht logisch."

„Was soll ich sagen", zuckte Tarsuinn mit den Schultern. „Ich bin halt ein Freak."

„Red nicht so!", fuhr ihn Toireasa ernst an.

„Ach, ist doch nur ein Witz", versuchte Tarsuinn sie zu besänftigen. „Außerdem, wer fällt dir sonst noch ein, dessen Augen die Farbe wechseln, völlig durchgedreht war und Menschen in Schlümpfe verwandelt?" Das waren zwar alles Dinge, die Tarsuinn nur aus den Erzählungen der Mädchen wusste, doch indem er von sich aus so viel erzählte, hoffte er, dass Luna und Merton ihre anderen Fragen vergaßen.

„Ich weiß, warum deine Augen silbern sind", säuselte Luna nur. „Ich fand das sehr attraktiv."

„Behalt es für dich", fuhr Winona das Mädchen unangebracht aggressiv an. Winona hatte schon immer ein wenig negativ auf Luna reagiert und Tarsuinn vermutete, wenn er die seltsame Ravenclaw nicht gemocht hätte, dann würden sie kaum freiwillig ein Abteil miteinander teilen.

Luna antwortete nicht.

„Und was hat dich nun so abdrehen lassen?", schien Merton alles andere zu ignorieren.

„Ich hatte einen extremen Wutanfall", gestand Tarsuinn leise ein. „Und hab mich dabei fast selbst ausgebrannt."

„Dir ist also eine Sicherung durchgebrannt, dann hattest du einen Kurzschluss, dein Akku wurde vollständig entladen und die Begegnung mit dem Dementor hat dir dann einen Elektroschock verpasst."

„So in etwa", grinste Tarsuinn bei dem Vergleich, den Luna und Toireasa sicher nicht begriffen. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, ohne die Hilfe von euch vieren, hätte es niemals geklappt. Ich kann mich zwar an kaum etwas erinnern, aber in den paar lichten Momenten, die ich hatte, war immer mindestens einer von euch bei mir. Ich schätze, dafür hätte ich mich schon längst bedanken sollen."

„War doch selbstverständlich", erklärte Merton überzeugt. „Ich bin mir sicher, wenn mit Luna das Gleiche passiert, würdest du ihr auch helfen."

„Und was ist mit dir?", unterbrach Winona.

„Mir passiert so was nicht", sagte Merton im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Ich bin ein Musterbeispiel für…"

„…einen Unruhestifter", murmelte Luna.

Alle lachten und selbst Luna taute wieder etwas auf. Den Rest der Zugfahrt verbrachten sie damit, sich ihre Ferienerlebnisse zu erzählen. Außerdem bekamen sie zwischendurch noch Besuch von William, der erzählte, dass Regina und Hofstaat durch den Zug spazierte und alle auslachte, die eine Besonderheit des nächsten Schuljahres nicht kannten. Seltsamerweise tauchten die Fabelhaft dummen Fünf bei ihnen nicht auf. Dafür kamen später dann zwei Slytherin-Mädchen namens Katharina und Miriam vorbei, welche eigentlich nur Toireasa begrüßen wollten – aber doch ein Weile blieben, als Toireasa eine Runde Süßigkeiten ausgab.

Alles in allem eine wundervoll ruhige Fahrt. Keine Gemeinheiten, keine Streitereien und wäre sein kleines Problem nicht gewesen, Tarsuinn hätte versucht zu schlafen. Draußen prasselte der Regen gegen die Scheibe und ein wenig erinnerte ihn und Tikki dieses Geräusch an den Dschungel.

Doch mit seiner Liebe für warmen Regen war Tarsuinn so ziemlich allein. Noch lange bevor sie den Bahnhof erreichten, planten Toireasa und Winona generalstabsmäßig das Abspringen und umgehende Okkupieren der ersten Kutsche. Toireasa bestimmte sich als diejenige, die rennen würde, und der Rest sollte ihr Zeug mittragen. Tarsuinn empfand das als sehr slytherintypisch, sagte ihr das auch – und wurde mit ihrem Koffer bestraft.

So kam es, dass sie als Erste das Schloss erreichten, hineintraten, das Wasser aus ihren Sachen schüttelten und...

Toireasa, Winona, Luna und Merton bekamen einen Eimer voll Wasser auf den Kopf – und Tarsuinn einen Eimer voll mit Wasser.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Wach auf, Tarsuinn", flüsterte die Stimme Professor Dumbledores. Mühevoll wandte Tarsuinns Geist sich von seinem Alptraum ab. Eine nette, sympathische und liebevolle Dunkelheit umgab ihn nun wieder. Er lag in einem Bett und Sekunden später sprang Tikki auf seinen Bauch.

„Guten Morgen", keuchte Tarsuinn, dem dank seiner kleinen Freundin kurzzeitig die Luft weggeblieben war, und richtete sich langsam auf. Sein Kopf brummte ein wenig und ein kühlender Verband war um seinen Kopf gewickelt.

„Ich glaube, du hast hiermit den Allzeitrekord für den schnellsten Besuch im Krankenflügel gebrochen", erklärte Professor Dumbledore amüsiert.

„Schaffe ich es damit in _Geschichte Hogwarts_ oder muss ich dafür auch noch die meisten Besuche zusammen bekommen?", fragte Tarsuinn, der das gar nicht witzig fand. „Hab ich das Peeves zu verdanken?"

„Anscheinend ja", bestätigte der Professor. „Aber ich vermute mal, es war ausnahmsweise nicht beabsichtigt. Zumindest nicht, dass es dich trifft. Er hatte die Eimer mit Seilen so befestigt, dass ein Öffnen der Tür diese ausschütten ließ. Doch es war für ihn unmöglich zu wissen, wer wo stehen würde und wer zuerst hereinkommt. Auch das gerissene Seil, könnte nur Pech gewesen sein. Aber wenn du möchtest, dann lasse ich Peeves für ein Jahr bannen."

„Nicht nötig", meinte Tarsuinn nur und befühlte vorsichtig den Verband, während er mit der anderen Hand Tikkis störendes Geschimpfe streichelnd zu besänftigen versuchte.

„Nicht?", fragte der Direktor verwundert.

„Peeves gehört zu Hogwarts und ist wichtig", erklärte Tarsuinn nur schulterzuckend „Und wenn ich es ihm irgendwann einmal heimzahle, wird kein Hahn danach krähen."

„Du denkst wirklich, Peeves ist wichtig für Hogwarts?", fragte Dumbledore erstaunt und amüsiert zugleich. „Wo er doch alle so quält?"

„Ja. Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber wenn es nicht gerade um die Schule geht, dann bekommen wir alle hier doch Zucker in den…" Im letzten Moment dachte Tarsuinn noch daran, mit wem er hier redete. „Sie wissen schon. Uns allen hier geht es sehr gut und neben der Schule haben wir keine Pflichten. Da ist es schon okay, wenn es jemanden gibt, vor dem man sich vorsehen muss und der es uns nicht zu leicht macht. Wenn man unaufmerksam und unvorsichtig ist, bekommt man halt einen auf den Deckel und so ein Eimer ist ja sicher auch nicht viel gefährlicher als ein Klatscher, oder?"

„Du möchtest also nicht, dass ich Peeves bestrafe?"

„Nein. Das mache ich", konnte Tarsuinn ein fieses Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Aber wenn Sie Peeves gegenüber andeuten könnten, dass Sie beim Ministerium vorsprechen müssen, da Sie eine _solch schwere Bestrafung durch das Ministerium _für übertrieben halten, wäre dies für mich schon fast erledigt."

„Das ist sehr gemein für dein Alter", meinte der Professor in undefinierbarem Ton.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Aber ich könnte mir auch was noch Schlimmeres überlegen, wenn Sie es möchten."

„Nein, nein", wehrte Dumbledore jetzt wieder offensichtlich fröhlich ab. „Ich denke, das hat er durchaus verdient, immerhin hast du die Auswahl, meine überaus witzige Rede…", Tarsuinns Magen knurrte wie auf Kommando laut und vernehmlich, „…und das Festessen verpasst. Glaubst du, du kannst aufstehen?"

„Ich bin ausgeschlafen", sagte Tarsuinn und meinte damit jedoch eher, dass er wach war. Voll Sorge dachte er plötzlich daran, was normalerweise geschah, wenn er schlief. „Hab ich irgendjemandem wehgetan?", fragte er.

„Nein", entgegnete der Professor zu seiner Beruhigung. „Eine Ohnmacht scheint auch bei dir traumlos zu sein. Erst nachdem Madame Pomfrey dich versorgt hatte, begann es wieder."

„Ich bin im Krankenflügel?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn erstaunt.

„Ja."

„Hab ich hier jetzt auch ein eigenes Zimmer?"

„Bei der Häufigkeit deiner Besuche hier, hielten wir es für angebracht."

Tarsuinn hörte eine Uhrglocke leise einmal schlagen. Vorsichtig tastete er nach seiner Uhr. Es war halb Eins, also eigentlich noch vor dem Schlafen gehen.

„Das wird aber ein langer Morgen", brummte er leise und dann etwas lauter. „Tikki, wo ist meine Kleidung?"

Doch es war keine da.

„Ich glaube, die haben die Hauselfen schon geholt", merkte der Professor an. „Dafür haben dir die Mädchen dein Gepäck dagelassen. Ich werde mich kurz um etwas Essbares kümmern. Wenn du fertig bist, kannst du in den Saal des Krankenflügels kommen."

„Sprechen wir dann auch?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Ja", verstand der Direktor seine Andeutung. „Worüber du willst."

„Danke", sagte Tarsuinn und suchte sich eine Schuluniform für den heutigen Tag heraus. Er war ein wenig erstaunt, wie gleichgültig ihm doch Peeves in Wirklichkeit war. Es störte ihn kaum, dass er eine Beule hatte, und der Scherz hielt sich auch in Grenzen. Madame Pomfreys Heilkünste waren wirklich beeindruckend und seine heutige Verletzung selbst unter normalen Umständen nur eine Bagatelle.

Ordentlich angezogen ging er in die normalen Räume des Krankenflügels und wurde sofort von einem köstlichen Geruch einer Abendmahlzeit begrüßt.

„Mit asiatischen Mahlzeiten konnten wir heute leider nicht dienen", meinte der Professor. „Weshalb ich eine kleine Auswahl getroffen habe."

„Oh, Resteessen", freute sich Tarsuinn, womit er Dumbledore sicher etwas verwirrte. Für den Mann war _Resteessen _sicher kein Vergnügen, doch für Tarsuinn war es gleichbedeutend mit satt werden. Damit hatte er nie Hemmungen gehabt. Wenn jemand etwas Feines nicht essen wollte, war das für Rica und ihn gewesen. Unhygienisch sicher, aber wenn der Magen vor Hunger schmerzte, war das völlig egal. Hier in Hogwarts jedoch, war das was ganz anderes. Die Reste waren genauso gut und perfekt, wie das normale Essen. Sicher stammten sie von den Dingen, die übrig waren, ohne den Tisch den der Großen Halle je gesehen zu haben. Es lagen sogar Stäbchen neben seinem Teller, obwohl Tarsuinn eigentlich Löffel und Finger vorgezogen hätte. Es schmeckte hervorragend – also nicht sonderlich englisch.

„Was ist bei dem Verhör von Ciffer und Boro herausgekommen?", fragte Tarsuinn und nahm sich eine Hühnchenkeule. Das durfte man mit Fingern essen, ohne als Barbar zu gelten.

Der Professor schien sich nicht über Tarsuinns Herangehensweise zu freuen.

„Möchtest du nicht zuerst fertig essen?"

„Professor!", tadelte Tarsuinn ironisch. „Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie könnten etwas erzählen, was mich vom Essen abhält?"

„Es könnte dir die Freude daran verderben."

„Frühstück war noch nie meine bevorzugte Mahlzeit. Sie kommt immer gleich nach dem Aufwachen, wissen Sie?"

„Das habe ich nicht bedacht", meinte der Professor. „Möchtest du die kandierten Früchte probieren?"

„Am Schluss vielleicht. Möchten Sie noch etwas Zeit gewinnen?"

„Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

„Nein, Professor. Rica hat mir nur erzählt, dass Sie mir nicht alles sagen wollten und sie deshalb abgelehnt hat, Ihnen zuzuhören."

„Sie wirkte sonst immer so erwachsen", meinte der Professor ironisch.

„Sie kennen sie nicht gut."

„Dies mag sein."

„Also müssen Sie jetzt alle Warnungen bei mir loswerden, nicht wahr?"

„Danach sieht es wohl aus."

„Ich werde Ihnen zuhören."

„Etwas anderes hätte mich auch sehr gewundert."

Tarsuinn wartete und versuchte sich inzwischen an einem kleinen, sehr zarten Steak, das aber bei weitem nicht an Koberind herankam.

„Wie du ja weißt, arbeiten Ciffer und Boro für die Person, die die Übertragungen erfunden hat. Den, welchen du den Narren und sie Banefactor nennen, obwohl es eigentlich Benefactor heißen sollte. Wobei ich anmerken muss, genauer müsste ich sagen, Ciffer und Boro haben _früher_ für diese Person gearbeitet. Soweit ich es erfahren konnte, habe beide ihren _Wohltäter_ verraten. Ciffer, weil er gierig nach Macht ist und Boro, weil ihr verboten worden war, dich zu töten. Sie gaben dies recht offen zu, auch wenn sie sich gegen Veritaserum gewappnet hatten."

„Warum?"

„Nun, Boro ist eine so von Hass zerfressene Frau, dass sie ihre Gefühle kaum zügeln konnte. Sie hat laut gelacht, als man ihr mit Askaban drohte. Sie meinte, unser Gefängnis wäre eine Urlaubsinsel zu dem, was sie woanders erwarten würde, und wenn man sie einsperrte, würde es nur dazu führen, dass das nächstjüngere Familienmitglied ihren Platz einnehmen wird. Sie bezeichnete sich als eine Jüngerin der Kali. Dies bedeutet in etwa das Gleiche, als würde sich eine Hexe in England eine Anwenderin der Dunklen Künste nennen. Ich gebe zu, alles was ich über diesen Kali-Kult gehört habe, bereitet mir einiges an Sorge." Tarsuinn zuckte mit den Schultern und griff sich eine gebackene Kartoffel. „Mr Crouch, der Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, hat sich sofort aufgemacht, um dies für dich zu klären, aber da es sich um eine Privatsache handelt, wird es schwer, über eine Regierung Einfluss zu nehmen."

„Die Preise für Zaubertrankzutaten aus Indien sind wieder gesunken", warf Tarsuinn ruhig ein.

„Das Embargo wurde aufgehoben", erklärte der Professor und klang ein wenig misstrauisch, so als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob Tarsuinn wirklich ernsthaft über die Gefahr nachdachte.

„Weil Ciffer ein Vertreter der indischen Regierung ist und uns angegriffen hat?"

„So ungefähr. Sie haben sogar auf eine Auslieferung verzichtet. Sie wollen ihn nicht haben."

„Und was hat er Ihnen über diesen _Benefactor_ erzählt?"

„Leider nichts."

„Warum? Hätten Sie nicht Professor Snape mit diesem _Legimiermich_ Zauber…"

„Legilimens. Nein, das funktioniert nicht bei jemandem im Koma."

Für einen Moment erschien vor Tarsuinn das Bild eines gefolterten Ciffers, der durch seine Verletzungen ins Koma gefallen war. Doch das verdrängte er sofort.

„Wie ist das passiert?"

„Meine Vermutung ist, Mr Ciffer hatte ein Siegel und dieses wurde gelöst."

„Und was konnte er Ihnen noch sagen?", fragte Tarsuinn interessiert.

„Nun, nach Ciffers Worten – einem verzweifelt vorgetragenen Bestechungsversuch – glaubte er den Schlüssel zu dem _Ritual der Übertragung_ zu haben. Er wollte mich zu seinem Partner machen. Leider hat er damit auch den anwesenden Auroren nur zu klar gemacht, was das zu bedeuten hat. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob man ihm glaubte, aber Fragen wurden durchaus gestellt. Man kann schon fast von Glück reden, dass er ins Koma fiel."

„Für ihn sicher schon", sagte Tarsuinn kühl und genoss ein Schälchen kalter Vanillesoße. „So entgeht er wenigstens den Dementoren."

„Aber er hätte uns sicher mehr über diesen Banefactor geben können. Ich glaube, er ist ihm mehrfach begegnet. Nur konnte ich ihn dies nicht so direkt fragen, da wir nicht allein waren."

„Haben Sie wenigstens erfahren, warum er uns überfallen hat? Warum wollte er unbedingt Rica haben?"

„Das hat er mir nicht sagen wollen", gestand Professor Dumbledore. „Und ich habe wirklich viel getan, um ihm diese Antwort zu entlocken. Ich habe nur herausgefunden, dass er sie in seinen Gedanken als den Schlüssel bezeichnet, und dass Banefactor überhaupt nicht wüsste, was sie bedeutet."

„Und was bedeutet sie?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste."

„Konnte Boro nichts dazu sagen?"

„Leider nein. Sie hat sich nie für das Geschäft interessiert. Ihre Gedanken waren sehr einfach – und brutal."

Das gefiel Tarsuinn zwar überhaupt nicht, aber da er nichts daran ändern konnte, schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Er schnupperte, fand kandierte Pfirsichstücke und aß zwei kleine davon. Für einen Augenblick fand er es seltsam, dass Tikki sich noch gar nichts erbettelt hatte, doch dann dachte er daran, dass sie ja genug Zeit gehabt hatte, als er sich von seinem Eimer erholte.

„Professor? Weiß irgendjemand anders von Ciffers Erkenntnis?", fragte Tarsuinn nachdenklich.

„Bis auf Boro glaube ich das nicht. Warum?"

„Haben Sie irgendwelche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für Rica getroffen?"

„Ich habe einen befreundeten Auror…"

Tarsuinn unterbrach den Professor mitten im Satz.

„Sagen Sie ihm, er soll nach Hause gehen und machen Sie bitte dem Ministerium klar, dass es bei der Aktion nur um mich ging."

„Damit machst du dich noch mehr zur Zielscheibe", begriff Dumbledore sofort. „Das wird deine Schwester nicht gutheißen und ich auch nicht."

„Aber so herum ist es viel sicherer", beharrte Tarsuinn. „Den größten Teil des Jahres bin ich hier in Hogwarts und wenn dem nicht mehr so ist, dann kann ich mich wehren. Rica kann das nicht so gut!"

„Man könnte sie aber als Druckmittel gegen dich einsetzen", merkte der Professor berechtigterweise an. „Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, Tarsuinn."

„Aber sie hat jetzt Medir – und Ma und Dad – und Lupin-san will auch oft vorbeischauen. Außerdem sind da noch die Darkclouds, Holts und Kearys. Samuel hat gesagt, wir sind jetzt eine große Familie und das meint er auch so. Sie alle werden auf Rica aufpassen, wenn wir sie darum bitten. Es wird gar nicht auffallen, dass sie wichtig ist."

„Du riskierst das Leben deiner Schwester mit diesem Bluff."

„Sie hat mir die Entscheidung überlassen. Ich werde ihr schon schreiben, was Sie mir gesagt haben, aber trotzdem bin ich sicher, dass es so richtig ist!"

„Ich könnte auf magische Weise für einen guten Schutz sorgen", bot Dumbledore an. „Es gibt Mittel und Wege ein Heim zu schützen und zu verbergen."

„Sie können Rica aber nicht einsperren und je aufwändiger Ihr Schutz ist, desto neugieriger wird der Narr. Ich mag mich irren, aber könnten Sie ehrlich garantieren, das Rica absolut sicher wäre?"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Eine absolute Sicherheit gibt es einfach nicht."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht, denn sonst hätten Sie es ja einfach für alle Hexen und Zauberer gemacht und Voldemort hätte gar keine Chance gehabt, irgendjemandem irgendetwas anzutun."

„Dem ist leider wirklich so."

„Dann lassen Sie zu, dass sie alle Neugier auf mich richten, Professor", bat Tarsuinn und versuchte es dann mit einem Vergleich. „Was würde Sie denn neugieriger machen, Professor? Eine unverschlossene Kiste oder eine, vor der zehn Schlösser hängen?"

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst, Tarsuinn", gab der Professor zu. „Trotzdem kann es sein, dass das Kind schon in den Brunnen gefallen ist. Vielleicht dürfte ich dir deshalb einen Kompromiss vorschlagen?"

„Wenn er gut ist!"

Professor Dumbledore gluckste geradezu lachend.

„Ich bin dafür bekannt, gute Vorschläge zu machen", versprach er. „Es gibt Leute, die halten mich noch immer für ein Genie. Natürlich kann deine skeptische Sichtweise des Lebens dies nicht so sehen, aber es stimmt. Deshalb möchte ich dir zwei Dinge vorschlagen. Zum einen gebe ich deiner Schwester einen guten Schutz mit und zum anderen begründen wir das mit dem Angriff auf _Cutters Zuflucht_. Es wäre eine Kombination aus deinem und meinem Vorschlag. würde die Aufmerksamkeit auf deine Schwester nicht erhöhen und trotzdem die zusätzlichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erklären. Denkst du, dies könntest du akzeptieren?"

„Wenn ich es recht überlege – ja, ich könnte."

„Denkst du, dass wir dann zu einem anderen Thema übergehen könnten? Sicher willst du erfahren, was dieses Jahr ganz Besonderes in Hogwarts stattfindet."

„Wenn Sie mir vorher noch eine Frage beantworten", bat Tarsuinn.

„Und die wäre?", fragte der Professor neugierig.

„Warum hat Ciffer uns so überstürzt angegriffen, wenn er doch wusste, dass der Narr ihn in der Hand hat?", stellte Tarsuinn eine Frage, die ihn schon lange beschäftigte. Allein schon die damalige Aussage Tikkis, dass der Angriff viel zu zeitig geschehen war.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage", murmelte der Professor nachdenklich. „Eine Frage, die ich selbst mir auch schon eine Weile stelle. Keine meiner Überlegungen ist besonders angenehm."

„Und was denken Sie?"

„Nun", und hier machte Dumbledore eine Pause, in der er zu überlegen schien, ob er die Antwort nicht verweigern sollte. „Ich bin auf zwei Möglichkeiten gekommen. Zum einen kann es sein, dass man wollte, dass wir Mr Ciffer gefangen nehmen und dass dieser uns etwas verraten kann. Doch den Grund dafür verstehe ich noch nicht."

Der Professor verstummte, so als wäre ihm soeben eine Eingebung gekommen. Tarsuinn konnte den Stuhl knarren hören, als der Mann sich zurücklehnte. Lange Zeit wartete er und ließ Dumbledore Zeit, seinen Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen. Der Morgen war ja noch einige Stunden lang und wenn es etwas Wichtiges war, dann wollte er nicht stören.

„Aber jetzt zu der Besonderheit", sagte der Professor dann plötzlich.

„Sie haben Möglichkeit Zwei vergessen", erinnerte ihn Tarsuinn gelassen.

„Hab ich das?"

„Ja."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja!"

Wieder einige Sekunden Stille.

„Schau mich bitte an, Tarsuinn", sagte Dumbledore leise. „Ich meine damit, richte deine Augen dahin, wo du meine Augen vermutest. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst."

Tarsuinn tat ihm den Gefallen.

„Die zweite Möglichkeit ist,…", begann Dumbledore leise, „…dass man Ciffer mit der Erwartung der Strafe für seinen Verrat quälen wollte." Eine kurze, prüfende Pause folgte, in der sich der Professor zu Tarsuinn zu beugen schien. „Ich denke, man hat ihm durch Andeutungen klar gemacht, dass sein Meister ihn durchschaut hat, und deshalb hat er jede Sekunde erwartet, wieder ins Koma zu fallen und daran dann zu sterben. Die Gewissheit, dass dies passieren wird, und die Ungewissheit, wann es sein wird, hat ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht."

„Ziemlich grausam", meinte Tarsuinn kühl, doch dann legte er seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit beiseite. „Glauben Sie, ich verliere die Kontrolle über meine Gedanken und Gefühle, Sir?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein", sagte der Professor und Tarsuinn atmete ein wenig durch. „Aber du wirkst ein wenig unaufmerksamer als früher. So, als würde dich etwas anderes beschäftigen."

„Ja, aber das ist nichts Wichtiges und erledigt sich sicher bald."

Das war zwar im Grunde eine Lüge, doch es war zumindest für Professor Dumbledore richtig. Warum sollte er dem Professor sagen, dass er nur deshalb so unkonzentriert war, weil er dass Gefühl hatte, dass ein Rock- und ein Sinfoniekonzert gleichzeitig in seinem Bauch stattfanden. Schon als sie sich im Express Hogwarts genähert hatten, hatte er es unbewusst gefühlt: Sein Empfinden für die Einhörner, das Schloss und das magische Leben rings herum war viel intensiver, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er solche Entwicklungssprünge mit dem Geschenk des Großen Einhorns erlebte, aber noch nie war der Schritt so groß gewesen. Oder… stimmte das überhaupt? Laut Rica hatten sie viel Zeit bei der Einhornherde verbracht. Vielleicht hatte dies seine Sinne geschärft. Und auch seine Erlebnisse in Askaban könnten einiges in ihm bewirkt haben. Zumindest schien sich viel verändert zu haben. Zum Beispiel war der Professor ein prasselndes, warmes Feuer direkt vor ihm. Tarsuinn konnte sogar die Entfernung fühlen. Er wusste zwar von seinen Ohren, dass er sich nach vorn beugen musste, um den Professor im Gesicht berühren zu können, aber das Geschenk sagte ihm, dass das Knie Dumbledores für einen Tritt in Reichweite lag.

„Möchtest du dir jetzt anhören, was sich dieses Jahr so _Besonderes_ in Hogwarts ereignen wird?", drängte Professor Dumbledore zum wiederholten Mal.

Tarsuinn, der eigentlich noch hatte fragen wollen, was aus Ciffer, Boro und den angeworbenen Schlägern werden würde, beschloss, dann doch diese unangenehmen Sachen den Erwachsenen zu überlassen und ließ sich endlich auf die Versuche des Professors ein, ein wenig gute Laune zu verbreiten. So erfuhr er von dem Trimagischen Turnier und war schließlich sicher der einzige Schüler Hogwarts, der den Direktor der Schule zu dessen eigenen Erlebnisse bei zwei der Turniere befragen konnte. Tarsuinn hatte selten so viel bei den Geschichten eines alten Mannes so oft schallend lachen müssen, wenn man mal von Toireasas Großvater Samuel absah, der ja eigentlich gar nicht so alt war.

Es war schon nach vier Uhr, als sich Professor Dumbledore dann doch gähnend ins Bett verabschiedete, wobei er eine große Show daraus machte und hustend _aquila nidus_ murmelte. Tarsuinn, der ja schon geschlafen hatte, beschloss die letzten Stunden sinnvoll zu nutzen und außerdem war er so guter Laune, dass er noch jemandem eine Freude machen wollte. Eine kleine Melodie summend, fast unhörbar, denn er wollte nicht auch noch an Hausmeister Filch geraten, schlich er sich aus dem Krankenflügel, solange Madame Pomfrey noch schlief, und machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller. Er erreichte ein Bild, hinter dem es schon wieder gut nach Essen roch und klopfte an. Irgendwer im Bild beschwerte sich darüber, doch kurz darauf wurde die geheime Tür geöffnet.

„Oh, der kleine Sir aus dem baufälligen Haus", sagte eine Elfenstimme.

„Hallo Freddy", grinste Tarsuinn. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Freddy geht es gut, Sir", sagte der Elf. „Freddy freut sich sehr, Euch zu sehen. Aber sollte Sir nicht im Krankflügel sein? Geht es Euch gut? Wir haben das von bösem, bösem Geist gehört und waren sehr, sehr besorgt."

„Danke", meinte Tarsuinn ehrlich. „Aber mir geht es schon wieder sehr gut. Kein Problem. Darf ich kurz hereinkommen? Ihr scheint ja gerade Frühstück zu machen und ich will nicht stören…"

„Kommt herein, Sir!", schrie der Elf fast und zerrte Tarsuinn an der Hand in die Küche. „Sir ist immer willkommen hier, jetzt, da wir wissen, wie gut und großzügig Sir ist und nur des Nachts gefährlich."

„Ja, da bin ich etwas unleidlich", lachte Tarsuinn und die Sitzfläche eines Stuhles presste sich gegen seine Kniekehlen, so dass er sich setzen musste. Hunderte kleine Füße wuselte um ihn herum. Tarsuinn erinnerte sich an die Reaktion der Hauselfen im letzten Jahr und musste zugeben, das Jetzt fühlte sich viel besser an.

„Tee, heiße Schokolade, Muffins, Kuchen, Eier und Schinken, Eclairs", überboten sich unzählige Stimmen.

„Nein, danke", wehrte Tarsuinn ab. „Ich habe eben erst gegessen."

Vergebens! Am Ende aß er einen halben Pfannkuchen mit Apfelmus und trank eine Tasse Schokolade, nur damit die Elfen sich freuten.

„Freddy hat allen erzählt, dass Sir sehr freundlich ist und genauso gut wie ein Hauself arbeitet", sagte der Elf begeistert und fing plötzlich an zu stammeln. „Nicht, dass ich Sir für ein so kleines Wesen wie einen Hauself halte. Sir ist viel größer und mehr wert…"

Tarsuinn unterbrach, bevor es ihm zu peinlich wurde.

„Ist schon gut, Freddy", sagte er und lächelte breit. „Ich habe das als Kompliment verstanden und fühle mich sehr geehrt."

„Sir nicht sauer auf Freddy und Hauselfen?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich freue mich dich hier zu treffen, auch wenn ich eigentlich zu Patsy wollte. Weißt du, wo sie gerade ist? Kannst du sie rufen?"

„Wen, Sir?", fragte der Elf seltsamerweise.

„Patsy", erklärte Tarsuinn und dachte zunächst, der Hauself würde sich dumm stellen, weil er sich der kleinen Hauselfe schämte. „Du weißt schon. Die, welche immer mein Zimmer aufräumt und meine Wäsche mitmacht. Ich möchte ihr das Geschenk geben, über das wir gesprochen haben. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Freddy kennt aber keine Patsy", erklärte der Elf völlig erstaunt. „Der Direktor hat befohlen, dass niemand nachts in das Zimmer des kleinen Sirs darf. Nur in der Woche und am Vormittag dürfen wir. Aber Freddy mag sich irren. Freddy ist nur ein unwissender Elf. Freddy wird die anderen fragen."

Tarsuinn musste nicht darauf warten, dass der Elf wieder zurückkam. Er konnte hören, was die anderen sagten, und deshalb war er schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte. Tikki auf seiner Schulter war verwirrt, doch dafür hatte Tarsuinn momentan keine Zeit.

Dem Wächter vor den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Ravenclaws blaffte er ein _aquila nidus_ entgegen und stürmte in sein Zimmer.

„Kleiner Meister!", wurde Tarsuinn freudig begrüßt. „Patsy ist ja so glücklich, dass kleiner Meister doch noch gekommen ist. Patsy hat alles sauber…"

„Wem dienst du!", schrie Tarsuinn sie an.

„Patsy versteht nicht", murmelte Patsy geschockt.

„Du hast mich belogen. Du bist keine Hogwartselfe!"

„Patsy ist jetzt aber frei", entgegnete die Elfe schüchtern. „Patsy will nur noch kleinem Meister dienen."

„Was?", entfuhr es Tarsuinn wütend. „Erst belügst du mich, spionierst mich aus und dann soll ich vielleicht noch nett zu dir sein und alles ist gut sagen? Sag mal, merkst du es noch? Ich hab dich verdammt noch mal gemocht, Patsy. Ich war dir dankbar und ich hab dir sogar ein Geschenk machen wollen." Er holte es aus dem Rucksack hervor. „Aber du hast mich nur belogen! Alle meine Sachen hab ich dir anvertraut und wahrscheinlich hast du immer gelauscht, wenn ich mit jemandem hier gesprochen habe. Dein Meister ist bestimmt sehr stolz auf dich!"

„Patsy sollte kleinen Meister nur beschützen und ansonsten nur…" Das letzte Wort ging unter, so als würde die Elfe die Hand auf ihren Mund pressen. „Patsy musste Meister gehorchen, aber jetzt kann kleiner Meister Patsys Meister werden. Er muss nur…"

Voller kaum kontrollierter Wut, warf Tarsuinn sein Geschenk über Patsy hinweg gegen die Wand. Er hörte es in dem Paket splittern und brechen.

„Verschwinde, Patsy! Ich möchte dich nie wiedersehen!", Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. „Sofort! Bevor ich mich völlig vergessen!"

„Aber Patsy ist jetzt frei! Was soll Patsy ohne Meister machen?"

„Geh doch zu deinem alten Meister zurück. Den betrügst du ja nicht!"

„Aber Patsy liebt kleinen Meister. Patsy will nicht zurück zu Klauenhand…"

„VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH!", schrie Tarsuinn sie an und war selbst völlig erschrocken, weil seine Stimme zehnmal lauter war, als sie eigentlich sein konnte. „SOWAS WIE DICH WILL ICH NICHT IN MEINER NÄHE WISSEN."

Seine Lippen zitterten, Tränen flossen über seine Lippen. Er hatte Patsy wirklich gemocht, weil sie wie er eine Außenseiterin zu sein schien. Es tat so weh nun feststellen zu müssen, wie unangebracht sein Vertrauen gewesen war und wie oft sie ihm wohl geschadet hatte. Trotzdem drängte er verzweifelt das aufsteigende magische und wütende Feuer zurück. Patsy weinte jetzt auch und sie klang so hoffnungslos, dass es Tarsuinn beinahe erweichte. Nur um das nicht hören zu müssen und um sich besser zu kontrollieren, warf er sich auf sein Bett, presste den Kopf gegen das Laken und wickelte sich das Kissen um den Kopf und vor allem um die Ohren. Er durfte nicht hassen, er durfte es einfach nicht – aber er wollte auch kein Mitleid für so jemanden empfinden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	9. Claude Bligh

**- Kapitel 9 - **

**Claude Bligh**

„Hallo Winona", begrüßte Toireasa ihre Freundin, als sie sich schon früh am Morgen vor dem Krankenflügel trafen. „Brauchst nicht reinzugehen. Ich hab mir gerade Madame Pomfreys Geschimpfe über undankbare Kinder anhören müssen. Anscheinend hat sich Tarsuinn in der Nacht still und leise abgesetzt."

„Und? Wo ist er hin?"

„Keine Ahnung. Madame Pomfrey schien aber überhaupt nicht groß besorgt zu sein, was ich mal als gutes Zeichen werte. Ich schätze, sie wollte es mir nicht sagen, aber sie weiß genau, wo er ist. Wahrscheinlich hat sie die Bilder oder Geister auf ihn angesetzt und wollte es nicht zugeben."

„Und wo suchen wir dann nach ihm?"

„Bei dem großen Schloss, dem Wald und Hagrids Hütte? Das ist eine Nadel im Heuhaufen."

„Und was wäre dein Vorschlag?"

„Geduldig warten, bis er sich bequemt aufzutauchen?"

„Du weißt, er wollte am ersten Abend mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat das trotzdem gemacht und wenn es ihm nicht gefallen hat, braucht er vielleicht unseren Zuspruch, Hilfe, Gesellschaft… was auch immer. Du weißt schon!"

„Er wird schon auftauchen. Lass uns doch einfach essen gehen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Hunger, weil er gestern nicht am Festessen teilgenommen hat."

„Dem ist sein Magen doch meist egal", zwinkerte Winona ironisch. „Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir."

„Und? Ist das ein Verbrechen?", beschwerte sich Toireasa. „Warum musst du mich immer damit aufziehen?"

„Das ist der pure Neid", gestand Winona. „Ich hab gestern zugesehen, wie du von allen guten Sachen probieren konntest, während ich schon nach der Hälfte die Flagge streichen musste."

„Samuel sagt immer, ich hätte einen Schakalmagen. Stimmt ja irgendwie, ich kann mich voll stopfen, wenn es sich lohnt, und ein wenig zurückstecken, wenn es nicht so schmeckt."

„Hier in Hogwarts schmeckt es doch eigentlich immer und niemand meckert, wenn man das gekochte Gemüse liegen lässt. Ich wette eher, du hast ´nen Bandwurm."

„Das hätte Madame Pomfrey schon längst bemerkt. Es ist doch nur so… ach, da ist ja unser Vermisster."

Die beiden Mädchen hatten die Große Halle erreicht und schauten nun auf einen anscheinend schlafenden Tarsuinn am Ravenclaw-Tisch. Natürlich konnte das nicht sein, denn in der Halle war es absolut ruhig, aber zumindest hatte er die Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt und den Kopf darauf gelegt. Toireasa zögerte einen Augenblick, doch Winona kannte da weniger Hemmungen. Von Tikki war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Geh Madame Pomfrey die nächsten Tage aus dem Weg", sagte sie und setzte sich neben den Jungen. „Sie mag keine ungezogenen Patienten."

„Mir doch egal", brummte er und hob den Kopf. Jetzt konnte Toireasa sehen, dass unter seinem Ohr ein Buch lag.

„Mies drauf heute, oder?", fuhr Winona einfach fort. „Wir werden Peeves schon entsprechend dafür büßen lassen. Inzwischen wissen wir doch, wie wir ihn kriegen können."

„Ach, Peeves", winkte der Junge ab. „Wen interessiert der schon?"

„Ist es das Buch?", fragte Toireasa vorsichtig.

„Eigentlich nicht", sagte Tarsuinn undeutlich. „Zumindest nicht sehr."

„Und was ist es dann?"

Für einen Augenblick wurde Tarsuinns Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos, doch das gab sich zum Glück relativ schnell und er kehrte zu seinem frustrierten Ausdruck zurück. Eine Emotion war bei ihm ein besseres Zeichen als keine Emotion.

„Ach, was soll's. Bevor wir wieder mit der Anschweigenummer anfangen, erzähl ich es lieber", murmelte er. „Wir sind doch noch allein, oder?"

„Hier hängen keine Bilder und Geister sehe ich auch nicht", erklärte Winona verschwörerisch.

„Gut, dann hören es nur die Richtigen, dass ich heute Nacht was ziemlich Blödes gemacht habe."

„Und was?", drängte Winona, obwohl Tarsuinn die Pause nur zum Luft holen brauchte.

„Ich hab Patsy angeschrien und rausgeworfen, ich Idiot."

„Du hast was?", fuhr Toireasa ihn unbeabsichtigt laut an.

Der Junge zuckte richtiggehend vor ihr zurück und sein Mund verzog sich schuldbewusst.

„Ich weiß ja selbst, wie doof das war. Aber als ich herausfand, dass sie keine Hogwarts-Elfe ist, hab ich einfach…"

„Sie ist eine", unterbrach Toireasa. „Sie hatte die passende Uniform an."

„Eine Uniform ist ein Stück Stoff, kein Beweis", meinte Tarsuinn nur. „Keiner der Elfen hier kennt sie und außerdem hat sie mir gesagt, dass sie einen anderen Meister hatte."

„Einen anderen Meister?", brachte Toireasa nur erschrocken heraus.

„Ich glaub, sie meinte den so genannten _Wohltäter_, obwohl ich sie nicht richtig ausreden gelassen habe. Ich bin vorher ausgeflippt."

„So richtig?", stellte Winona die Frage, die sich Toireasa gerade noch verkneifen konnte.

„Nein", sagte Tarsuinn und ein gequältes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Eigentlich seltsam, aber es ist nichts durch Magie zu Bruch gegangen. Keine Ahnung, wieso."

„Vielleicht, weil du sie trotzdem sehr magst", vermutete Toireasa.

„Das weiß ich nicht mehr", gestand der Junge düster. „Ich meine, gerade ich sollte wissen, dass Hauselfen nur einen eingeschränkten Willen haben und auf Befehl Sachen machen, die falsch sind. Ich dachte, man sollte niemals sie, sondern den Zauberer dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen. Aber gestern, als es mich selbst betraf, da hab ich auch Patsy Vorwürfe gemacht. Vielleicht tue ich ihr damit Unrecht, aber sie hätte sich dagegen wehren sollen. Immerhin wollte sie, dass _ich_ ihr Meister werde."

„Nicht dein Ernst!", staunte Winona. „Wie soll das gehen? Sie kann doch nicht zwei Meistern dienen."

„Sie sagte, sie wäre jetzt frei", erklärte Tarsuinn und schien nachzudenken. „Sie sagte auch, sie hätte mich nur beschützen sollen und sie nannte ihren Meister Klauenhand…"

„Den Namen hab ich noch nie gehört", warf Toireasa stirnrunzelnd ein.

„Der Narr in meinen Träumen hat meist eine Klauenhand. Ich _durfte_ sogar miterleben, wie er sie bekommen hat."

„Aber warum sollte Patsy dich beschützen? Hätte sie dich nicht entführen müssen?"

„Wenn ich ihr Angebot angenommen hätte, dann hätte ich sie das fragen können", fluchte Tarsuinn genervt. „Aber so kann ich nur vermuten, dass vielleicht der Spender passen muss und vielleicht ist das wie bei einer Knochenmarksspende nicht sehr wahrscheinlich."

„Was ist eine Knochenmarksspende?", fragte Toireasa.

„Eine Muggelheilmethode für Leukämie", erklärte Winona. „Was dir wahrscheinlich auch nix sagt. Im Grunde bedeutet es nur, dass die Chancen, außerhalb der Familie jemand Passenden zu finden, extrem unwahrscheinlich ist. Eins zu ein paar Millionen, oder so."

„Verstehe", murmelte Toireasa. „Wenn Tarsuinn also für diesen Mann besonders wichtig ist, weil vielleicht kaum zu ersetzen, dann macht es Sinn, ihn zu beschützen. Nur seltsam, dass es gerade Patsy war. Sie ist doch so ungeschickt."

„Vielleicht war das nur gespielt", vermutete Winona.

„Oder sie hat andere Talente", ergänzte Tarsuinn. „Wisst ihr, ich habe auch darüber nachgedacht. Spätestens am Ende des ersten Schuljahres muss der Narr erfahren haben, dass ich in Hogwarts bin, und Patsy ist im zweiten Jahr dann aufgetaucht. Erinnert ihr euch an den Dementor im Zug? Ich hab ihn nicht verletzt, Lupin-san auch nicht. Was, wenn Patsy es war? Ich meine, ihr habt doch selbst gesagt, dass Hauselfen extrem magische Wesen sind, mit dem Urteilsvermögen eines sechsjährigen Kindes. Vielleicht können sie wirklich Dementoren fertig machen, wenn sie wollen."

„Davon habe ich noch nie gehört", schränkte Toireasa ein, die den Gedanken an so viel Macht ein wenig beunruhigend fand.

„Aber hast du denn überhaupt je von einem Versuch gehört?", fragte Winona, der der Gedanke gar kein Unbehagen zu bereiten schien. „Ich zumindest nicht. Wisst ihr, ich hab mich immer gewundert, warum Hauselfen der Besitz und die Nutzung eines Zauberstabes verboten ist. Sie haben schon ohne das Ding ´ne Menge drauf. Wäre echt spannend, was sie mit einem Stab anstellen könnten."

„Oder auch gefährlich", gab Toireasa zu bedenken.

„Hab dich nicht so", lachte Winona. „Wir haben bis jetzt Tarsuinns Gegenwart überlebt, da sollte eine durchgeknallte Hauselfe ein Kinderspiel sein."

„Wärest du bitte so freundlich, so was nicht in meiner Gegenwart zu behaupten", grinste Tarsuinn erstaunlicherweise. „Es wäre mir deutlich wohler, wenn du mich nicht als die größte Bedrohung in deiner Nähe empfinden würdest."

„Dich empfinde ich gar nicht als gefährlich", behauptete Winona fest. „Nur alles, was in deiner Umgebung geschieht. Einhörner, Dementoren, Geister, nicht zu vergessen die Wilde Jagd. Du musst zugeben…"

„Pssst!", unterbrach Tarsuinn. „Jemand kommt!" Er legte den Kopf lauschend schräg und entspannte sich dann sichtlich. „Es ist nur Professor Dumbledore."

„Fein", freute sich Toireasa. „Dann können wir ja ihm gleich alles erzählen."

„Ich halte das nicht für eine so gute Idee", war Tarsuinn dagegen, aber an Winonas Blick konnte Toireasa erkennen, dass es zwei zu eins in den Meinungen gegen ihn stand.

Nun hörte auch sie Schritte näher kommen und als diese die Eingangstür erreichten, stellte sich zum hundertsten Male heraus, wie perfekt Tarsuinns Gehör funktionierte.

„Oh, die üblichen Verdächtigen", murmelte der Professor, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick in den Saal geworfen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", grüßten alle drei Kinder fast gleichzeitig und Toireasa sprang sogar höflich auf. „Hätten Sie eine Minute für uns?"

Es war nur ein kurzes, neugieriges Blitzen in den Augen des Mannes zu sehen, dann kam er mild lächelnd näher.

„Guten Morgen auch euch dreien. Bin ich denn am Tisch willkommen?", fragte er übertrieben zurückhaltend und ging die Tafel auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite bis zu ihnen hinunter.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Winona, während Toireasa nicht das Recht hatte, auf diese Frage zu antworten. Dies war der Ravenclaw-Tisch. „Wer sollte Ihnen dieses Recht absprechen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht Tarsuinn?"

„Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht auf eine Diskussion einlassen, die ich nicht gewinnen kann", meinte der Junge unleidlich. „Ich freue mich also, wenn Sie sich zu uns setzen."

„Gesprochen wie ein verheirateter Mann", lachte der Professor. „Sehr weise."

„Rückgratlos", murmelte Tarsuinn.

„Lobenswert", lachte Winona. „Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz, Professor, und dann sagen Sie uns bitte, ob Sie eine Hauselfe namens Patsy kennen?"

„Sollte ich?", erkundigte sich der Direktor interessiert. Zu Toireasas Erstaunen war es dann doch Tarsuinn, der die Frage ausführlich beantwortete. Still beobachtete sie das Gesicht des alten Mannes, sofern es nicht hinter dem Bart verborgen war. Im Großen und Ganzen begrenzte sich dies somit zwar nur auf Mund und Augen, aber besonders die Augen konnten sehr ausdruckstark sein. Er sagte nichts, er unterbrach Tarsuinn nicht, aber bei der Erwähnung der Klauenhand runzelte er die Stirn. Erst als der Junge sich selbst zum wiederholten Mal der Dummheit bezichtigte, weil er das Angebot der Hauselfe nicht angenommen hatte, sagte der Professor etwas.

„Du solltest dir wohl überlegen, so etwas anzunehmen", formulierte er eindringlich. „Auch wenn es die meisten Hauselfen todunglücklich macht in Freiheit zu leben, so musst du dir auch überlegen, was dies für eine Verantwortung bedeutet und ob du ihr damit wirklich einen Gefallen tust. Hauselfen sind keine Haustiere, auch wenn leider viele Zauberer und Hexen sie so behandeln. Tarsuinn, du hast mir selbst gesagt, für wie gefährlich du es hältst, Macht über andere zu haben. Du solltest dir wohl überlegen, ob du auf diesem Weg an Informationen kommen willst."

„Aber wenn es wichtig ist…", gab der Junge zu bedenken.

„…darfst du trotzdem nicht jedes Mittel einsetzen, das dir erfolgversprechend scheint. Wenn Patsy dich wirklich mag, dann würde sie es auch ohne Zwang sagen. Mit Zwang jedoch besteht die Chance, dass sie dich mit Halbwahrheiten in die Irre führt."

„Und ohne Zwang hat sie mich ein Jahr belogen!", blaffte Tarsuinn den Professor an. Toireasa presste erschrocken die Hand vor ihren Mund. Er war manchmal schrecklich undiplomatisch.

„Kein Zwang?", ignorierte Dumbledore den Ausbruch und schaute nur freundlich auf den Jungen herunter. „Denkst du wirklich, sie stand im letzten Jahr nicht unter Zwang?"

„Nein", entgegnete Tarsuinn plötzlich kleinlaut.

„Dann denk dies einmal weiter. So wie es klang, ist sie wahrscheinlich auf eigenen Wunsch frei und sie ist zu dir gekommen. Sie muss damit gerechnet haben, dass du es herausfindest und dass du wütend bist, aber trotzdem wollte sie nur zu dir. Ein solches Vertrauen sollte man nicht ausnutzen und man sollte sich auch fragen, warum der Narr sie für dich freigegeben hat." Inzwischen war Tarsuinns Kopf deutlich gesenkt und seine Ohren waren stark gerötet. „Wie ich sehe, hat Rica dir das Tagebuch gegeben", wechselte der Professor plötzlich das Thema. „Es wäre ratsam, wenn du zu mir kommen würdest, wenn du Fragen hast, bei denen dir deine Freundinnen…", er zwinkerte Toireasa und Winona freundlich zu, „…nicht helfen können." Der Junge nickte, noch immer mit tief gesenktem Kopf. „Nun, ich muss weiter, bevor mich noch jemand mit drei Schülern dunkle Pläne schmieden sieht."

„Professor!", fand Tarsuinn seine Stimme endlich wieder. „Werden Sie nach Patsy suchen?"

„Ich denke, sie wäre es wert, wenn stimmt, was ihr mir über das letzte Jahr erzählt habt. Außerdem haben uns und euch die ganze Zeit die Hogwartselfen zugehört. Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden euch und Patsy helfen wollen."

„Falls Sie sie finden, könnten Sie ihr sagen, es täte mir Leid?"

„Natürlich."

„Danke sehr."

„Keine Ursache. Und nun, guten Appetit", sagte der Professor und ging zum Lehrertisch. Wenige Sekunden später kamen die Vertrauensschüler Slytherins mit Professor Snape in die Große Halle.

Dann deckte sich plötzlich der Tisch vor Tarsuinn, Winona und Toireasa.

„Danke schön, Freddy und ihr anderen", sagte der Junge leise.

Toireasa starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Sag mal, wusstest du, dass uns die Elfen zuhören können?", fragte sie und dachte an die vielen geheimen Gemeinheiten, die man sich manchmal am Tisch über gewisse Lehrer zumurmelte.

„Ja", meinte Tarsuinn unbewegt.

„Und wann wolltest du uns das sagen?"

„Ich hab nicht dran gedacht", entschuldigte er sich halb abwesend. „Ich glaub eh nicht, dass sie petzen. Ansonsten gäbe es viel mehr Minuspunkte."

„Obwohl das Snapes ständig miese Laune erklären würde", flüsterte Winona gehässig und schielte rüber zu dem Lehrer, der gerade mit Dumbledore sprach und dabei einige missbilligende Blicke auf Toireasa warf. Toireasa war klar, sie saß am falschen Tisch, aber es war erst sieben und normalerweise kamen die meisten so gegen acht Uhr hier hinunter. Da sollte es doch niemanden stören, wenn sie nicht allein an einem langen Tisch sitzen wollte.

So unterhielten sie sich leise und erst als mehr und mehr verschlafene Schüler auftauchten, begab sie sich an den Slytherin-Tisch. Am liebsten hätte sie sich das sogar ganz gespart, aber sie hatte noch keinen Stundenplan und den gab es immer nach dem Frühstück, wenn alle anwesend waren.

So gut es ging ignorierte sie Aidan, Regina und Malfoy und unterhielt sich mit William, Aaron, Melissa und Miriam. Melissa, das älteste Mädchen unter ihnen, war ein wenig gedrückter Stimmung, denn Samuel, der Vertrauensschüler, ihr Freund der zwei letzten Jahre, war ja nicht mehr in der Schule und es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihn schon jetzt vermisste. Wie Toireasa erfuhr, hatte er dank der Fürsprache seines Vaters eine Aurorenausbildung bekommen, obwohl er in Verwandlungen den notwendigen UTZ knapp verfehlt hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn gab es dann die Stundenpläne, die die Vertrauensschüler verteilten. Toireasa bekam den ihren von einem der Neuen aus der Fünften. Sie kannte ihn nicht, aber als er ihr das Blatt mit einem ätzenden: „Interessante Wahl, Keary" hinwarf, wusste sie, dass Samuels Ersatz ein Depp á la Malfoy war.

„Du hast Muggelkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe genommen?", fragte William nach einem kurzen Blick erstaunt. „Okay, Pflege versteh ich ja bei dir, aber Muggelkunde? Du solltest doch inzwischen von den Ravenclaws mehr gelernt haben, als wir anderen alle zusammen wissen."

„Nicht wirklich", gestand Toireasa. „Für die ist das alles so normal, dass sie mir einige Sachen einfach nicht verständlich erklären können. Merton hat mal versucht mir zu beschreiben, was ihre _Autos_ antreibt. Er hat mir irgendwas von Takten erzählt, obwohl das nichts mit Musik zu tun hat. Ich hab schon nach zwei Minuten aufgegeben ihm zuzuhören."

„Und du denkst, in Muggelkunde wird das besser?"

„Zumindest erklärt es hoffentlich jemand, der es auch selbst erst mühsam begreifen musste."

„Das bezweifle ich ernsthaft. Zumindest laut Malfoy soll Professor Bligh ein muggelgeborener Zauberer sein. Kann aber auch sein, dass dies nur zu seinem Vorurteil zu diesem Fach passen soll."

„Ich lass mich einfach mal überraschen", zuckte Toireasa die Schultern. „Zumindest werd ich da meine Ruhe vor Regina und Hofstaat haben."

„Zumindest wirst du wohl die erste Slytherin seit Jahren in dem Fach sein", meinte Melissa. „Ich glaub, Samuel war der Letzte, der es bis zu den UTZ's mit durchgeschleppt hat. Professor Snape empfiehlt jedem, sich von dem Fach fernzuhalten, weil es schlecht fürs Haus ist."

„Inwiefern?"

„Was denkst du, wie viel Ahnung wir durchschnittlich gebildete Zaubererkinder von Muggeldingen haben? Jeder Muggelgeborene, der nix auf die Reihe bekommt, belegt dieses Fach und kassiert erstklassige Noten und Punkte fürs Haus."

„Zu mir ist Snape nicht gekommen", erklärte Toireasa mit einem Seitenblick auf den Lehrer.

„Hätte es denn genutzt?", lachte William.

„Kaum", gab Toireasa zu. „Aber eine Warnung wäre trotzdem nett gewesen. Ich…"

Sie unterbrach sich selbst, denn Professor Snape war aufgestanden und kam mit starrem Blick die Tafel entlang. Zunächst hatte sie noch die Hoffung, sie würde sich einbilden, dass er genau sie ansah, doch dieses Wunschdenken zerstob unter der Kälte seiner Augen. Düster stand er neben Toireasa und schaute auf sie herunter.

Gott verdammt fühlte man sich klein neben so einem Mann. Wenn er doch endlich was sagte!

„Miss Keary", sagte der Professor schließlich. „Die Vertrauensschüler haben mich gebeten Ihre selbst gewählte Isolation im Haus zu beenden, und deshalb werden ab heute Abend neue Schlafarrangements getroffen, um es Ihnen leichter zu machen. Ich erwarte von Ihnen guten Willen und keinen Ärger, genauso wie von jedem anderen Slytherin auch."

Toireasa war zu geschockt, um irgendetwas Vernünftiges antworten zu können. Sie liebte die Sicherheit ihres Raumes, die Möglichkeit allen anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen – fast unangreifbar zu sein.

„Ich will nicht", antwortete sie schließlich, aber da war der Professor schon lange aus der Halle raus.

„Keine Angst", meinte Miriam ernst. „Professor Snape ist nicht dumm. Er wird dich sicher bei pflegeleichten Mädchen wie mir unterbringen. Schließlich will er keinen Mord und Totschlag."

„Dass er mich nicht zu den _Fabelhaften Fünf _schickt, hab ich auch nicht vermutet", gab Toireasa zu. „Aber du verstehst nicht. Ich habe gar kein Schloss mit. Weder für meine Kiste, noch für meinen Koffer."

„Schick doch einfach eine Eule nach Hogsmeade", schlug Melissa vor. „Wenn dir das Geld fehlt, leihe ich dir was."

„Nein, nein", wehrte Toireasa das Angebot ab. „Geld hab ich in den Ferien genug verdient. Das kann ich mir schon leisten. Ich fand es nur gut einen Ort zu haben, an dem ich keine Angst vor nächtlichen Besuchen haben muss."

„Alles eine Frage der Vorsorge", erklärte Melissa. „Pass auf, Toireasa. Ich spreche mal mit Truman aus der siebten. Er ist von den Vertrauensschülern im Moment noch der einzige mit Vernunft und Maß und er will bei meiner Ma in der Abteilung anfangen. Er wird nicht wollen, dass ich schlecht über ihn schreibe."

_Das war Slytherin_. Toireasa gefiel das nicht, akzeptierte es aber. So lief es nun mal und ein wenig musste man wohl mit den Schlangen zischeln, um nicht gebissen zu werden. Sie durfte nur nachher nicht vergessen, Keyx mit Geld ins Dorf zu schicken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die erste Stunde war Vergnügen und Last zugleich. Kräuterkunde. Professor Sprout verzweifelte über Toireasas Unfähigkeit, Unkraut von Explosiverbsen zu unterscheiden und Tarsuinn und Winona sorgten mit kleinen, scherzhaften Bemerkungen noch für eine Verstärkung der Qual. Nicht, weil sie gemein waren oder so, sondern weil Toireasa selbst lachen musste und dadurch noch unkonzentrierter wurde. Regina versuchte das auszunutzen und gab sich alle Mühe, heimlich ein paar Erbsen dahin zu schnipsen, wo Toireasa arbeitete. Dies funktionierte so gut, dass nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde, Toireasa Punkte abgezogen bekam.

Als die Professorin weitergegangen war, kommentierte Tarsuinn Reginas Erfolg grinsend mit den Worten: „Anscheinend will Regina nicht, dass Slytherin dieses Jahr gewinnt. Damit kann ich gut leben."

Dabei war er laut genug, dass es das tyrannische Mädchen hören musste und, welch Wunder, die Versuche Toireasa zu blamieren hörten umgehend auf.

„Echt", flüsterte Winona und zog ein Unkraut aus dem Boden, das für Toireasa genauso aussah wie die Pflanze daneben, welche das Mädchen aber stehen gelassen hatte. „Kein Wunder, dass Regina nur in Slytherin landen konnte. Für Ravenclaw ist sie zu dumm, für Gryffindor zu feige und für Hufflepuff zu bösartig."

„Aber sie kann Leute dazu bringen, sie zu bewundern", gestand Toireasa mit einem abfälligen Schnauben dem Mädchen zu. „Und die nutzt sie dann aus, ohne dass die sich schlecht dabei fühlen oder es gar bemerken."

„Vergiss Aidan", meinte Tarsuinn, als könne er Toireasas Gedanken lesen. „Entweder er merkt es selbst, oder nicht. Wenn du dich einmischst, wird sicher alles noch schlimmer und alles ist deine Schuld."

„Ich hab aber Aidan früher gemocht", versuchte sie zu erklären. „Er war wirklich wie ein Bruder zu mir und zu sehen, was für ein… ein…"

„Arschloch!", half Winona aus.

„…er geworden ist, tut weh."

„Ich an deiner Stelle, würde eher mal mit Risteárd reden", murmelte Tarsuinn fast unhörbar und mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit ließ er seine Hände durch das Beet gleiten und zog danach nur Unkraut aus dem Boden.

„Warum das?"

„Ich glaub, er zweifelt", erklärte der Junge mit sehr neutralem Gesichtsausdruck. „Er ist einer der größten Idioten, die ich je erleben durfte, und er verabscheut mich und Muggel, aber er macht sich auch Sorgen um dich. Ich musste ihm versprechen, auf dich aufzupassen."

„Das soll Risteárd verlangt haben?", staunte Toireasa. „Wann?"

„Irgendwann zwischen Halloween und Weihnachten."

„Und warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du ihn wieder magst. Aber er hat sich geweigert in deine Erinnerungen einzudringen."

„Aber das hättest du mir doch sagen können", war Toireasa ein wenig entsetzt. „Ich hab ihn noch nie gemocht. Es hätte doch nichts zwischen uns verändert und wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass meine Stiefmutter in meinen Erinnerungen etwas sucht…"

„Er hat mich beschimpft und angedeutet, dass man so was wie mich besser ausrotten sollte. Was glaubst du, wie begeistert ich von ihm war? Er ist ein engstirniger, bösartiger, snobistischer und gefährlicher Irrer, mit einem seltsamen Blick auf richtig und falsch. Ich wollte damals nicht, dass du denkst, mit ihm reden zu können."

„Wärt ihr bitte etwas leiser", murmelte Winona und boxte ihnen beiden schmerzhaft gegen die Schulter. „Das geht wohl die anderen nichts an, oder?"

Für einen kurzen Moment schaute Toireasa auf, sah unzählige neugierige Blicke auf sich ruhen und dann stieß sie ihre Hände so ungestüm in ein Gewirr aus Pflanzen, dass der gesamte Strauch vor ihr explodierte, und nur dank der Handschuhe und einer Schutzbrille passierte nicht Schlimmeres als ein paar geschwärzte Stellen auf ihren Handschuhen und der Arbeitskleidung. Außerdem waren ihre Augenbrauen halb weggesengt, aber das konnte man mit einem einfachen Zauber nachher wieder richten lassen.

Den Rest des Unterrichtes schwiegen sie. Toireasa vor allem, weil sie zum einen sauer auf Tarsuinn war, denn die Information, dass Ihre Ex-Stiefmutter an ihre Erinnerungen wollte hätte vor einem Jahr sehr geholfen. Natürlich war unklar, ob sie selbst mit diesem Wissen die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hätte, aber es wäre trotzdem wichtig gewesen.

Auf der anderen Seite fühlte es sich unangenehm gut an, dass Tarsuinn Toireasa nicht verlieren wollte.

„Bis nachher in Zauberkunst", verabschiedete sie sich in der Hoffnung, dass dies ein halbes Friedensangebot war.

„Viel Spaß in Muggelkunde", meinte Winona freundlich und trat Tarsuinn dabei auf den Fuß.

„Ich will Nachmittag mal wieder versuchen draußen zu fliegen", murmelte der Junge leise. „Kommst du mit?"

„Gern", sagte Toireasa zu und damit war es wohl ausgestanden. Im Grunde war es auch dumm, über Sachen zu streiten, die längst erledigt waren. Er hatte halt mal einen egoistischen Fehler gemacht und bei seiner sonstigen Großzügigkeit in Bezug auf seine Geschenke an Toireasa, war es kleinlich, ihm das vorzuhalten.

Auf dem Weg zu dem Klassenraum für Muggelkunde versuchte Toireasa diesen Gedanken wieder abzuschütteln. Tarsuinn hatte sie schon einmal zusammengestaucht, als sie sich das zu sehr zu Herzen genommen hatte.

Wie Melissa vorausgesagt hatte, war sie die einzige Slytherin, die sich in dem Raum einfand. Aber das machte nicht sonderlich viel aus, denn so richtig viele Schüler waren nicht anwesend. Besonders wenn man bedachte, dass Vertreter aller vier Häuser anwesend waren. Die einzigen Anwesenden, die Toireasa näher kannte, waren Alec und Merton, die jedoch weit auseinander saßen. Alec in der ersten Reihe und Merton, wie es sich für Störenfriede gehörte, in der letzten. Ohne eine Einladung abzuwarten, setzte Toireasa sich neben den muggelgeborenen Jungen.

„Was zur Hölle machst du denn hier?", grinste sie und dachte gleichzeitig an Melissas Worte. „Wusste gar nicht, dass du gute Zensuren so dringend nötig hast."

„Nun, oh unerreichte Kräuterkundlerin…", übertrieb Merton amüsiert, „…für mich ist das bares Geld, da mir meine Eltern für gute Zensuren Taschengeld geben und für schlechte welches abziehen und außerdem gibt es Berufe, die einen Abschluss in Muggelkunde voraussetzen, egal ob man muggelstämmig ist oder nicht."

„Und du willst so einen Job?"

„Nein, aber das darfst du meinen Eltern nicht erzählen. Mein Dad hofft noch immer, ich würde mal eine Automechaniker-Ausbildung machen und in seine Fußstapfen treten, weil ich der einzige Junge bin. Er hat in den Ferien versucht, mein Interesse an Autobasteleien zu wecken, indem er ständig darüber geredet hat, wie man sie magisch aufpeppen könnte."

„Hat er denn Ahnung davon?"

„Nein, aber ich werd einen Teufel tun und ihn von seinen Hoffnungen befreien. Meine kleine Schwester treibt meine Eltern eh schon in den Wahnsinn mit ihrer Begeisterung für Zauberei. Ich musste ihr erst mal auf die Finger klopfen, weil sie sich langsam darauf was einzubilden begann."

„Muss schwer für deine Eltern sein", meinte Toireasa mitfühlend.

„Es geht", meinte Merton. „Im Grunde hat die Zauberei unsere Familienfinanzen stark entlastet. Das Schulgeld bekomme ich ja von Hogwarts und damit ist mehr Geld für meine Schwestern da. Sie bekommen schon deutlich mehr Taschengeld, als ich es je gesehen habe, und demnächst will Ma wieder halbtags arbeiten gehen. Außerdem wird Jenny ja nächstes Jahr hier eingeschult und dann sind es nur noch zwei, um die sie sich kümmern müssen."

„RUHE!", rief eine laute, männliche und distanzierte Stimme durch den Raum. „Das hier ist ein Unterrichtsraum und keine Kneipe. _Alles auf!_" Langsam und ein wenig verwirrt wollten die anwesenden Schüler dem nachkommen. Noch kein Lehrer, nicht einmal Professor Snape, verlangte so was. „_Das geht auch schneller!_", zischte der Mann kühl, was alle bis auf Merton deutlich beschleunigte.

Neugierig schaute Toireasa den Lehrer vor ihnen an. Er war hager, groß und hatte eine Glatze, die man landläufig als Sportplatz mit Hecke bezeichnete. Das glattrasierte Gesicht war seltsam emotionslos und auch schon recht alt. Er hatte eine stocksteife Haltung, steckte in einem mausgrauen Anzug mit Lederstücken an den Ellenbogen und in seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen langen Zeigestock.

„Oh, Mist!", murmelte Merton neben ihr. „Der sieht ja wie mein Lehrer aus den Sommerkursen aus!"

„Erlauben Sie, mich Ihnen vorzustellen", erklärte der Mann mit überdeutlich artikulierten Worten. „Mein Name ist Professor Bligh…"

„Oh, nein. _Er ist es_!", stöhnte Merton.

„…Sie werden mich mit Professor, Professor Bligh oder Sir ansprechen. Wenn ich den Raum betrete, werden Sie aufstehen und sich erst setzen, nachdem ich mich gesetzt habe. Damit wir uns gleich verstehen: Ich vergebe Punkte nicht für selbstverständliche Pflichterfüllung. Um bei mir zu punkten, müssen Sie Leistung zeigen. Im Gegenteil dazu, werde ich Ihnen gnadenlos jeden Ihrer Fehler vor Augen führen. Ich verabscheue Faulheit, Vergesslichkeit und Dummheit. Eine vergessene Hausaufgabe kostet fünf Punkte, eine schlampige drei, eine abgeschriebene dreißig. Respektlosigkeit und Unaufmerksamkeit im Unterricht ziehen Ihnen einen Punkt ab und geben eine zusätzliche Hausarbeit. Vergessene Unterrichtsmittel – zwei Punkte. Zu spät kommen – zehn Punkte. Ohne Entschuldigung fehlen – zwanzig Punkte und einen Meldung an den Hauslehrer. Scherze, Streiche, Witze, die nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun haben – drei Punkte." Professor Bligh machte eine größere Pause. „Nun – ich fand es schon immer als fair, wenn die Schüler sich ausrechnen können, wie sich Nachlässigkeit und Fleiß jeweils auswirken und die gleichen Regeln für alle gelten." Der Professor ließ einen distanzierten Blick über seine Schüler schweifen, dann trat er an den ersten linken Tisch und deutete mit seinem Zeigestock auf eine Schülerin.

„Name?", fragte er ein farbiges Mädchen mit einer Frisur, die aus unzähligen und kunstvoll geflochtenen Zöpfen bestand.

„Bahiyah Wilkins, Professor", antwortete diese ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

„Ein guter Name", erwiderte der Professor offensichtlich zufrieden. „Stammt von Swahili, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Ja, Professor."

„Gut, Sie dürfen sich setzen, Miss Wilkins." Er ging einen Schritt beiseite. „Sie?", blaffte er Bahiyahs Sitznachbarin an.

So ging es immer weiter. Professor Bligh ging vor der ersten Reihe immer schrittweise hin und her und deutete mit seinem Stab über die schon Sitzenden hinweg auf den nächsten Schüler. Zu jedem hatte er eine kurze Information, die eigentlich völlig nichtssagend war, aber zunächst beeindruckend wirkte. Erst als Toireasa mit der Zeit klar wurde, dass all dies nicht spontan sein musste, da der Lehrer die Namen seiner Schüler ja schon seit Monaten kannte, konnte sie es einordnen. Professor Bligh wollte beeindrucken!

Wie der Zufall es so wollte, saß Toireasa nicht nur in der sechsten und letzten Reihe, sondern war auch als letzte der sechs Schüler da dran. Zuvor jedoch musste Merton leiden.

„Oh, Mr Phillips", sagte der Professor und zum ersten Mal schlich sich ein schmales Lächeln auf seine Lippen, welches einem Schakal durchaus Ehre gemacht hätte. „Erfreut, Sie wiederzusehen. Ich hoffe, Sie können sich noch an mich erinnern und ich bin mir sicher, bei Ihrer Herkunft kann ich nur Spitzenleistungen von Ihnen erwarten. Nun – zumindest bessere als in Mathematik und Englisch, nicht wahr?"

„Ich werde mich bemühen, Sir", erklärte Merton ein wenig trotzig, der sich inzwischen wieder gefangen zu haben schien.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich erwarte mehr von Ihnen – nämlich Bestleistungen. Sie dürfen sich setzen."

Damit war Toireasa dran. Sie versuchte, möglichst ruhig zu wirken.

„Dann sind Sie somit Toireasa Keary?", erklärte der Professor und fixierte nicht Toireasas Augen, sondern nur das Hausabzeichen auf ihrer Schuluniform. „Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich an solchen Glanz in meiner Hütte nicht gewöhnt." Einige in den vorderen Reihen kicherten hämisch. Mit einem schnellen Schritt trat der Professor zwei Schritte beiseite und der Zeigestab peitsche mit lautem Knall vor einem Jungen auf den Tisch. Jeder Schüler im Raum zuckte erschrocken zusammen, so laut und hart war das Geräusch. „Mr Lancaster! Ich habe nichts gesagt, was lustig wäre, und ich hoffe doch, Sie lachen nicht über mich!"

„Nein", nuschelte Alec.

„Wie bitte?"

„_Nein, Sir!_"

„Gut", Professor Bligh wandte sich an die Klasse. „Bis wir das Thema Muggelwitze behandeln, wird es keinen Anlass für Gekicher, Gelächter oder ähnliche Bekundungen geben. Sie sind hier, um zu lernen, nicht zum Vergnügen oder Spaß! Miss Keary, Sie dürfen sich setzen!"

Froh, sich endlich hinter den anderen verstecken zu können, ließ Toireasa sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Sie sah dabei mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Merton, der jedoch nichts sagte, sondern stattdessen eine Grimasse schnitt, die Augen verdrehte und den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen hielt. Es war eine deutliche Warnung. Normalerweise konnte man sich in der letzten Reihe immer ganz gut unterhalten.

„Also – kommen wir zu Muggelkunde!", sagte der Professor, klemmte sich den Zeigestock unter den Arm und begann, vor der Klasse auf und ab zu marschieren. „Was erwartet Sie hier? Nun – ganz sicher nicht, was Sie erwarten. Es sei denn, Sie haben sich vorher bei älteren Schülern informiert und nicht einfach ins Blaue hinein gewählt. Das würde ich intelligent nennen. Alles andere nicht.

Muggelkunde ist mehr als jedes andere Fach. In den nächsten Jahren lernen Sie hier Mathematik, Englisch, einfachste Physik, und Muggelgeschichte. Sie werden sich wie ein Muggel kleiden und sprechen, telefonieren, Briefe auf Muggelart verschicken, Steuererklärungen verfassen, Bus fahren, Geldautomaten bedienen und Muggelabwehr- und Verwirrzauber erlernen." Professor Bligh stellte seinen Spaziergang an und ließ seinen Blick über eine fast paralysierte Klasse schweifen. Toireasa fühlte sich ein wenig an Professor Snapes erste Ansprache erinnert, doch dieser hier fehlte es an Zauber und Düsternis. _Den Tod verkorken, die Sinne betören_ – das wollte man hören, nicht, dass man Unmengen langweiliger Dinge lernen sollte. Die meisten hier waren doch sowieso unter Muggeln aufgewachsen. „Ich sehe es in Ihren Augen", fuhr der Professor fort und schaute durch die Reihen. „Sie wollen etwas anmerken, Miss Keary!"

„Nein, Sir", entgegnete Toireasa, nachdem sie kurz und hart geschluckt hatte.

„Gut, dann bin ich neugierig. Was erwarten gerade Sie von meinem Unterricht?"

_Jetzt nicht mehr viel_, wollte Toireasa antworten, doch das unterließ sie lieber. „Ungefähr das, was Sie aufgezählt haben, Professor", erwiderte sie in möglichst neutralem Ton. _Nur nicht so langweilig_.

„Gut, Sie hatten sicher schon ausgiebigen Kontakt mit Muggeln", ließ der Professor sie nicht in Ruhe. Irgendwie war es seltsam. Man erwartete eigentlich Ironie bei diesen Worten zu hören oder gar ätzenden Sarkasmus. Bligh schaffte es jedoch, einen so gleichförmigen Ton an den Tag zu legen, dass die Gedanken sich fast wehrten, den Sinn zu erfassen. „Können Sie mir sagen, was das Wichtigste im Umgang mit Muggeln ist?"

Darauf kannte Toireasa die Antwort.

„Die Geheimhaltung unserer Welt, Sir", sagte sie knapp.

„Bedeutet dies, Sie hatten schon mehrfach das Vergnügen von Muggelgesellschaft?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Haben Sie den Kontakt gesucht?"

„Es hat sich so ergeben."

„Können Sie mir den Namen des aktuellen Muggel-Premierministers nennen?"

„Nein."

„Wissen Sie vielleicht, aller wie viele Jahre er gewählt wird?"

„Nein."

„Wie heißt der König Großbritanniens?"

Das wusste sie wieder.

„Es gibt keinen König, nur einen Prinzregenten und eine Königin."

„Und wie lautet der Name der Königin?"

„Elizabeth, glaub ich."

„Und welche Macht hat sie?", fragte der Professor lauernd.

„Sie ist die Königin", entgegnete Toireasa verwirrt. „Sie ist wohl die Herrscherin über das Muggelengland."

Professor Bligh drehte sich abrupt auf den Hacken um und schritt wieder zurück zur Tafel.

„Wie Sie hören konnten…", sagte er dabei zur gesamten Klasse. „…sind sich einige unter uns noch immer nicht der Ernsthaftigkeit der Geheimhaltung bewusst. Aus simpler Neugierde suchen unwissende Kinder Kontakt zu Muggeln und wundern sich dann, wenn das Ministerium Gedächtnisse verändern muss. Miss Keary ist ein gutes Beispiel für den engen und überheblichen Blickwinkel, den einige Familien leider pflegen. Sie könnte nicht ein normales Gespräch mit einem Muggel führen, ohne sich und uns zu verraten. Aber das wollen wir ihr hier nicht vorwerfen. Immerhin ist sie eine der wenigen, die anscheinend bereit sind, dieses Manko zu beseitigen. Und deshalb…" Merton zog dem Professor hinter dessen Rücken Grimassen. „…werden wir hier heute etwas Wichtiges lernen. Zum Beispiel verliert Ravenclaw einen Punkt und Mr Philips wird, mit mindestens eintausend Worten, einen Aufsatz über Höflichkeit und Respekt gegenüber einem Lehrer schreiben und Miss Keary wird in ähnlicher Länge erklären, warum sie das Verhalten Mr Philips nicht zurechtgewiesen hat."

Toireasas Augen wurden schmale, zornige Schlitze. Was bildete sich dieser Professor Bligh eigentlich ein? Sie hatte doch nichts gemacht und dafür bestrafte er sie? Immerhin war sie ja nicht die Einzige gewesen, die Merton beobachtet hatte. Zum Glück war sie nicht dumm genug, um sich über diese Ungerechtigkeit aufzuregen.

„Nun aber zum Unterricht. Wie Sie alle wissen, regiert Geld die Welt. Da ist es schon erstaunlich, wie wenig wir Zauberer über die Muggelwährung wissen. Bitte nehmen Sie Ihre Bücher „Das seltsame Leben der Muggel I", eine Schriftrolle und die Federn zur Hand, schlagen Sie Seite drei auf und schreiben Sie mit, was Sie für wichtig halten."

Und dann begann Professor Bligh zu erzählen. Es war gähnend langweilig, denn statt sich nur mit der Praxis zu befassen, holte der Lehrer sehr weit aus, begann bei der geschichtlichen Entwicklung des Zahlungsmittels, Umstellungen, der Begründung für die Existenz von Geld ohne eigenen Wert (Papiergeld) und von Geld, das nicht existierte, aber trotzdem vorhanden war. Das meiste davon interessierte niemanden in der Klasse. Was Toireasa jedoch am nervigsten fand, war Blighs unangenehme Eigenart, unvermittelt doofe Fragen an all jene zu stellen, die ihm gerade der Aufmerksamkeit für wert erschienen. Und niemand war wertvoller als Toireasa und Merton.

Sie konnte es nicht beschwören, denn sie wusste über Muggel nur die Dinge, die sie von ihren Freunden und in den letzten Ferien gelernt hatte, aber sie hatte den Eindruck, die Fragen, die sie und Merton bekamen, waren immer die schwierigsten. Doch irgendwie konnte sie dem Professor auch schwer Absicht unterstellen, denn abgesehen von der Strafarbeit gab es keine unfaire Behandlung. Er gab keine Pluspunkte für richtige Antworten, er zog keine ab, wenn man falsch lag. Ja sogar auf Kommentare verzichtete er. Stattdessen stellte er die falsch beantwortete Frage dann an alle und erst, wenn es da keine befriedigende Antwort gab, erklärte er selbst. Es war nervtötend. Professor Bligh schien bar jeder Emotion und Leidenschaft – nicht mal in negativer Hinsicht.

Als die Pausenklingel sie endlich erlöste, waren sie mit einer Strafarbeit und einem Hausaufsatz über Muggelfalschgeld geschlagen. Und erneut hatte der Professor auf tausend Worten bestanden, was den Trick mit dem Großschreiben unmöglich machte.

„Was ist das denn für ein Spinner?", fauchte Toireasa, sobald sie sicher war, außer Hörweite zu sein.

„Professor Claude Bligh", murmelte Merton sauer. „Der Anti-Snape."

„Wenn er der Anti-Snape wäre, dann hätte er dich und jeden nicht so auf dem Kieker."

„Gut, dann hasst er halt alle Kinder und dich besonders. Seine Kommentare dir gegenüber waren ziemlich hinterhältig. Auch wenn er Alec sein blödes Lachen wieder in den Hals gestopft hat."

„Was Alec sicher mir mehr übel nimmt als ihm", vermutete Toireasa.

„Alec ist nicht der Hellste und hat noch keine eigene Meinung", tröstete Merton und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln. „Achte nicht auf ihn."

„Tu ich auch nicht", erwiderte Toireasa. „Aber auf dich hab ich geachtet. Du kanntest den Professor schon?"

„Ja, sagte ich doch schon. Aus den Sommerkursen, die ich dank meiner Eltern besuchen musste. Er hat mir mehr als einmal gesagt, dass ich froh sein kann, erst nach 1986 zur Schule gekommen zu sein, denn sonst hätte ich _ein wenig Motivationshilfe auf den Hintern bekommen_. Eine Maßnahme, für die meine Eltern seiner Ansicht nach anscheinend _zu weich _wären."

„Er wollte dich schlagen?"

„Ja. An Privatschulen ist das noch heute erlaubt. Ich bin richtig froh, dass sie es an den staatlichen nicht mehr dürfen."

„Dann hast du ja Glück, dass sie auch hier nicht mehr körperlich züchtigen."

„Das kannst du aber laut sagen."

„Also würde Bligh gern prügeln und weil er es nicht darf…"

„Ich denke nicht, dass er es gern machen würde", widersprach Merton kopfschüttelnd. „Dafür fehlt ihm irgendwie was. Aber ich denke, er hält es für eine gute Erziehungs- und Motivationshilfe, auf die er nur ungern verzichtet. Ich bin mir sicher, er denkt, auch alle anderen Lehrer hier sind weich. Außer vielleicht Snape."

„Er ist ein grauenhafter Lehrer!", fand Toireasa. „Ich hasse Muggelkunde jetzt schon nur wegen ihm."

„Mag sein", zuckte Merton. „Aber lernen tut man trotzdem bei ihm, auch wenn er ein kalter Fisch und Mistkerl ist. Trotzdem werde ich ihm einen Streich spielen, dass schwöre ich hiermit feierlich – und er wird es mir nie nachweisen können."

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst – sag es mir einfach", bot Toireasa an und ein kleiner, böser Teil wünschte dem Jungen nicht nur Erfolg dabei, sondern auch, dass Winonas und Tarsuinns erste Alte Runen Stunde ähnlich schlecht verlaufen war. Dann musste sie wenigstens deren Frotzeleien nicht ertragen.

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	10. Alte Runen? Eigentlich nichts Neues

**- Kapitel 10 - **

**Alte Runen? Eigentlich nichts Neues. **

Nach Kräuterkunde war Tarsuinn selbst für seine Verhältnisse still. Er war furchtbar sauer auf sich und Toireasa. Wobei sein Ärger auf das Mädchen überwog. Warum konnte sie nicht mal vernünftig auf ihn böse sein, wenn er offensichtlich Mist gebaut hatte? Schließlich hätte er sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, weil er niemals an Risteárds Worte gedacht hatte. Doch statt ihm nach Kräuterkunde dafür mal so richtig die Meinung zu sagen, hatte Toireasa zurückgesteckt und es bei dem kurzen Ausbruch belassen. Schlimmer noch, sie hatte ihn mehr oder weniger um Verzeihung gebeten und das sicher nur wegen der Augensache. Dass sie das nicht verdrängen konnte, nervte ihn völlig und tat irgendwie weh. Und dass er dann genau wie sie gehandelt und sich dabei gut gefühlt hatte, war völlig schizophren gewesen. Oder war er einfach zu streng mit ihr? Schließlich ging ihm selbst die ganze Zeit über Patsy nicht aus dem Kopf und die Rüge – die ihm Professor Dumbledore erteilt hatte.

„Trödel doch nicht so", fuhr Winona ihn an. „Oder nimm meine Hand. Und wo zum Teufel ist eigentlich Tikki?"

„A: Ich trödel nicht rum", entgegnete er. „B: Tikki sucht Patsy in den Elfengängen."

„Und ob du trödelst", beharrte das Mädchen. „Weil du geistig irgendwo anders bist."

„Ich bin nicht woanders, sondern nur überfordert", lächelte er schräg.

Das stimmte sogar zum größten Teil. Das Schloss stellte ihn vor ungeahnte Herausforderungen. Das Geschenk des Einhorns ließ ihn viel zu viel von seiner Umgebung wahrnehmen und wenn das Schloss früher einmal eine sanfte Hilfe bei der Orientierung für ihn gewesen war, so war es jetzt irgendwie _zu _mitteilsam. Jedes Bild, jeder kleine Stein wollte sich in den Vordergrund seiner Wahrnehmung drängen. Und immer mit der unterschwelligen Warnung, dass er ja nichts kaputtmachen sollte. Tja, wer sollte es dem Schloss verübeln?

„Wir kommen wirklich zu spät", versuchte sie es erneut. „Frag mich nicht, warum wir unbedingt durchs halbe Schloss müssen. Es gibt doch unten genug leere Klassenräume."

„Jeder Raum ist ein Spiegel des Lehrers", sagte Luna, die sie bisher still begleitet hatte.

Tarsuinn lachte darüber leise und griff sich endlich Winonas Hand, weil er doch einsah, dass er rumtrödelte.

„Weißt du, Luna", lachte auch Winona und schien ein wenig besänftigt. „Damit könntest du ausnahmsweise sogar mal Recht haben."

„Ich habe immer Recht", sagte das andere Mädchen völlig ernst.

„Natürlich", meinte Winona ironisch, was aber an Luna anscheinend völlig abperlte. „Heh, das könnte es sein. Zumindest sind auf der Tür ´nen Haufen Runen und der Ort stimmt auch ungefähr."

„Und pünktlich sind wir eigentlich auch!", konnte es sich Tarsuinn nicht verkeifen. „Nur warum sind wir die Ersten?"

„Wahrscheinlich sind die anderen schon alle drin", vermutete Winona, drückte die Klinke und rüttelte danach energisch an der Tür. „Mist, verschlossen. Warten wir halt."

Lange Minuten vergingen, in denen nichts geschah.

„Bist du dir sicher mit der Tür, Winona?", fragte Tarsuinn amüsiert. „Ich bin mir sicher, meine Ausrede ist besser als deine."

„Quatsch. Das ist die richtige Tür", meinte das Mädchen und versuchte ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. „Das denkst du doch auch, Luna, oder?"

„Sicherheit ist eine Illusion", murmelte Luna. „Doch wir sind richtig."

„Siehst du!", wandte sich Winona wieder an Tarsuinn. „Und was ist deine Meinung, Mr Feinohr?"

„Hinter der Tür ist jemand", zuckte Tarsuinn mit den Schultern. „Eine einzige Person, die immer auf und ab geht. Auf Sandboden. Harte Sohlen. Stiefel würde ich vermuten. Also wahrscheinlich kein Schüler."

„So ausführlich wollte ich es gar nicht wissen", maulte Winona. „Passt auf! Ihr bleibt hier und ich geh mal kurz und schau, ob es noch andere Türen gibt, okay?"

Das Mädchen wartete nicht auf Zustimmung, ging mit energischen Schritten den Gang links entlang und kam im selben Augenblick von rechts wieder auf sie zu.

„Was?", staunte Winona. „Ich bin doch eben…"

„Ein Test also", verkündete Luna gelangweilt klingend.

„Und jetzt sag mir nicht, das hast du schon vorher gewusst", fauchte Winona. „Und was jetzt?"

„Ich wette, wenn es ein Test ist, dann hat es mit der Tür und den Runen zu tun", versuchte Tarsuinn abzulenken. Lunas gelassene Art konnte Winona manchmal richtiggehend zur Weißglut treiben.

„Mag sein, aber erst mal versuchen wir es normal – _Alohomora_!"

Es krachte, es zischte und Tarsuinn wurde von einem der Mädchen zu Boden gerissen.

„Also, wenn wir solche Türen nicht schon kennen würden", murmelte Winona. „Das hat so schon ziemlich wehgetan."

„Wir sollen die Aufgabe wohl passend zum Fach lösen", murmelte Luna unbeeindruckt.

„Und wie, ohne _das Fach_ jemals besucht zu haben?"

„Du hättest in den Ferien schon im Buch lesen können", bot Luna eine Möglichkeit.

„Hab ich aber nicht, und du?", fragte Winona offensichtlich bemüht ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich hatte viel zu viele andere – _viel wichtigere _– Dinge zu erledigen", meinte das andere Mädchen ruhig.

„Und was ist mit dir, Tarsuinn?"

„Ich hatte genug damit zu tun, alles halbwegs nachzuholen", sagte er ungerührt.

„Aber du hast doch schon mal…"

„Ja", unterbrach Tarsuinn schnell. „Aber das war sicher was anderes."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", war Winona sich unsicher.

„Die Bücher rausnehmen und versuchen zu lesen?", schlug er vor. „Wenn das wirklich ein Test ist, dann wird die Lösung wohl irgendwo auf den ersten Seiten stehen, oder?"

„Dies ist eine logische Schlussfolgerung", pflichtete ihm Luna bei, setzte sich auf den Boden und zog ihr Schulbuch aus der Tasche.

„Das ist eine blöde Art zu unterrichten", fand Winona. „Nicht, dass ich das wirklich glaube!"

Trotz ihrer Worte folgte sie dann doch Lunas Beispiel. Tarsuinn, der die Bücher gut genug hören konnte, sparte sich das und fuhr nun vorsichtig mit den Fingern über die Runen an der Tür. Seltsame Gefühle und Gedanken rauschten durch seinen Kopf.

„Dieses Zeichen da", sagte Winona. „Das müsste _Öffnung, Tür, Loch _ heißen."

„Das nächste _verschlossen, versperrt, zu, versiegelt_."

„Aber was ist das dazwischen?"

„_Stetig, unverändert, immer_", meinte Tarsuinn nur.

„Du kannst es also doch lesen?", fragte Winona.

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Und was steht da nun genau?"

„_Diese Tür bleibt versiegelt, bis die Welt sich dreht und den Sinn verkehrt!_", las Tarsuinn die Worte in seinem Kopf vor.

„Und was hilft uns das jetzt weiter?", erkundigte sich Winona.

„Ich schätze, das ist die Lösung", vermutete Tarsuinn. „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet."

„Aber ich weiß es", lachte plötzlich Winona und blätterte wild in ihrem Buch. „Da steht es."

_Vorwort_

_Die Runen sind eine Symbolsprache der alten Zeit, als die Magie noch ohne Zauberstab gewirkt wurde. Eine einfache, sehr beschränkte Sprache, denn jede magische Rune steht für ein Wort, eine Bedeutung und die Anzahl der Symbole ist beschränkt. Nur die kunstvolle Kombination der Bedeutungen, beim Schreiben wie beim Lesen, verbunden mit Buchstaben-Runen des Runenorakels, kann einen Sinn ergeben und es braucht eine noch höhere Kunstfertigkeit, um Magie in Schrift zu weben. Doch wenn es gelingt, so ruft man die Magie in einer ihrer ursprünglichsten und mächtigsten Form._

_Doch sei gewarnt! Lass Vorsicht walten! Denn nur eine einfache Drehung der Symbole und der Tag wird zur Nacht, Freude zu Leiden, Leben zu Tod. Ein Fehler kann verheerend sein._

„Damit ist es ja ganz einfach", freute sich Winona. „Wir müssen nur ein Symbol so verändern, dass es den Weg frei gibt. Luna, schau mal was aus _Tür _wird, wenn man das Symbol umdreht!"

„Ich werde lieber schauen, was aus _versiegelt_ wird", meinte Luna. „Dies erscheint mir offensichtlicher."

„Alte Streberin", fand Winona, argumentierte jedoch nicht weiter gegen den Vorschlag des Mädchens.

„Zumindest glaub ich…", sagte Tarsuinn, „…dass man alle Symbole drehen kann." Er musste lachen. „Wisst ihr, wir könnten auch was ganz Anderes – Lustiges – draus machen."

„Das sollten wir nicht", fand Luna. „Denkt an die Warnung."

„Klasse Idee!", ignorierte Winona das andere Mädchen. „Wär ja sonst zu einfach. Dreh einfach, Tarsuinn."

Er gab es ungern zu, aber Tarsuinn machte das Spaß. So musste sich Merton wohl fühlen, wenn er Filch ärgerte. Absichtlich etwas Unvernünftiges zu tun, was nur minimal Konsequenzen haben konnte, war einfach… schön.

„Passiert was?", fragte er, nachdem er alle Symbole gedreht hatte, die er drehen wollte.

„Du musst den _Ende-Punkt _noch berühren", erklärte Luna.

Tarsuinn tat es. War ja auch irgendwie logisch, dass man ein Ende definieren musste. Schließlich gab es ja auch Sätze, die erst mit dem letzten Wort den richtigen Sinn ergaben. Da musste man schon vorsichtig sein, bevor es einen in die Luft sprengte.

Es knarrte im Holz und er konnte gerade noch zurückspringen, bevor ihn die sich schwungvoll öffnende Tür gegen die Wand schlug.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Sie werden prompt bedient", lachte Winona. „Wir haben nur Glück, dass dir damit Madame Pomfrey erspart blieb."

„Oh ja, das ist ein großer Gewinn", kicherte auch Tarsuinn. „Besonders…"

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr bitte eure Lehrerin beachten könntet", sagte die leicht verärgerte Stimme einer anscheinend noch recht jungen Frau. „Schließlich habt ihr euch fünf Punkte…" Tarsuinn hörte Schritte auf sich zukommen und dann versuchte die Frau offensichtlich die Tür zu bewegen. Wahrscheinlich um auf die Runen schauen zu können. „Ich korrigiere mich, ihr hättet euch fünf Punkte verdient", fuhr die Frau tadelnd fort, ein kurzes Kratzen war zu hören und dann ließ sich die Tür wieder bewegen. „Aber wie immer gibt es welche, die die Runen einfach nur zum Spaß drehen, deshalb bekommt ihr nur drei Punkte. Die Namen bitte!"

„Luna Lovegood."

„Winona Darkcloud."

„Tarsuinn McNamara."

„Gut!", sagte die Frau befehlend. „Geht hinein, setzt euch zu den anderen und seid euch gewiss: Ich behalte euch im Auge!"

Tarsuinn verkniff sich ausnahmsweise mal einen zynischen Kommentar zu dem Thema und folgte den Mädchen, die vor ihm durch die Tür getreten waren. Der Raum dahinter war sehr seltsam. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Gewächshaus, nur mit viel mehr Platz. Der Boden war mit trockenem, weichem Sand bedeckt. Pflanzen schienen an den Wänden zu stehen und die Sonne fiel anscheinend durch ein Glasdach und kitzelte seine Nase.

„Das ist der seltsamste Unterrichtsraum, den ich je gesehen habe", murmelte Winona. „Sieht eher aus wie ein Stein-, oder besser, Sandgarten."

„Seid still und setzt euch auf die Matten", gebot die Lehrerin.

Langsam schritt sie im Kreis den Raum ab. Tarsuinn konnte von allen Seiten gedämpfte Schülerstimmen hören, die über das Türproblem diskutierten. Dann traf seine Nase ein bekannter Geruch nach Waldmeister und jemand beugte sich zu ihnen.

„Nur drei Punkte, Darkcloud!", flüsterte Regina Kosloff hämisch. „Wir haben vor über fünf Minuten zehn dafür bekommen, die Schnellsten zu sein. Die Aufgabe war doch so leicht, dass jedes normale Zaubererkind die im Handumdrehen lösen konnte."

„Da können wir ja froh sein, dass es für Arroganz und Dummheit keine Punkte gibt", flüsterte Winona sarkastisch zurück. „Wär ja langweilig, wenn Slytherin immer gewinnt."

„Unterschätz uns nur weiter, Darkcloud", fauchte Kosloff ärgerlich. „Dann wird das Aufwachen umso schmerzhafter, wenn du merkst, dass du auf der falschen Seite stehst."

„Solange ich euch gegenüberstehe, bin ich immer richtig. Aber das scheinst du nicht zu begreifen."

„Und du scheinst nicht zu begreifen, dass die Zeiten sich ändern."

„Richtig und falsch ändern sich nicht durch die Zeiten, du dumme Gans", flüsterte Winona sauer. „Irgendwann musst auch du begreifen, dass man Lippenstift nicht essen kann."

„Und ob ich…", wollte Regina antworten, doch erst dann begriff sie den Unsinn, den Winona ihr eben an den Kopf geworfen hatte. „Blöde Kuh!", war das Einzige, was ihr daraufhin noch einfiel. Tarsuinn wunderte sich, warum von den anderen anwesenden Slytherins niemand eingriff.

„Ruhe, da drüben", schimpfte die Lehrerin für Alte Runen genervt. „Oder muss ich alle Punkte wieder einziehen?"

Das beendete die Streiterei innerhalb von Augenblicken und so warteten sie still. Es dauerte nicht lange. Die nächsten zehn Minuten über, schafften es immer mehr Ravenclaws und Slytherins in den Raum (wobei nur Cassandra als Dritte noch einen Punkt verdienen konnte) und nach Ablauf dieser Zeit, ließ die Lehrerin auch das restliche, erfolglose Drittel eintreten. Im Grunde war das Atrium ein kugelförmiger Raum mit unzähligen Türen rings herum. Der Kurs schien gut besucht zu sein. Wenn Tarsuinn es richtig erfasste, dann bis auf Toireasa sämtliche Slytherins und ein Großteil aller Ravenclaws seines Jahrgangs. Anscheinend erfreute sich Muggelkunde keiner großen Beliebtheit. Der Raum war ziemlich voll und für jeden war eine kleine, gepolsterte Matte vorhanden.

„Kniet oder setzt euch bitte alle hin!", forderte die Lehrerin sie auf. „Und legt eure Bücher neben euch. Mehr braucht ihr heute nicht."

Leises Rascheln und Kramen war zu hören. Auch Tarsuinn holte sein Buch aus dem Rucksack. Es ächzte und stöhnte, weil es so zerfleddert und alt war, und beschwerte sich über eine fehlende Seite. Aber das konnte Tarsuinn so ziemlich egal sein. Er hörte ja die anderen Bücher laut genug flüstern.

„So – da wir nun alle vollzählig hier versammelt sind, möchte ich mich euch vorstellen. Mein Name ist Professor Vaughan. Ich bin euer Lehrer für Alte Runen. Wie ich sehe, haben sich, wie üblich, viele von euch hier eingefunden, wahrscheinlich, weil die Alternativen langweiliger, gefährlicher, anstrengender oder schwieriger klangen. Diese Illusion möchte euch hiermit nehmen. Alte Runen ist ein Fach, das die Sorgfalt von Zaubertränke braucht, körperlich genauso anstrengend sein kann wie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, zeitaufwändiges Lernen wie in Geschichte beinhaltet und die Schwierigkeiten von Verwandlungen erreicht.

Zusammengefasst bedeutet dies für euch, wenn ihr fleißig seid, dann könnt ihr einen ZAG in meinem Fach schaffen – jeder von euch. Sollte jemand von euch daran scheitern, dann liegt dies nur am Versagen in diesem einen Punkt!" Professor Vaughan machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Erst für einen UTZ braucht es das, was man fälschlicherweise als Talent bezeichnet. Im Grunde ist es aber nur eine Mischung aus den unterschiedlichsten Befähigungen, die manche haben und die Meisten nicht. Einen logischen Verstand, das Herz eines Helden und die Seele eines Poeten – das braucht es, um eine Magie zu formen, die Generationen überdauern kann. Kurzum – es geht um Intelligenz, Charakterstärke und Einfühlungsvermögen. Alles Wesenzüge, die ihr euch aufgrund eurer Jugend noch erarbeiten könnt."

„Die sieht aber selbst nicht so aus, als ob sie schon erwachsen wäre", lästerte Regina hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Sei still", konnte Tarsuinn Vivian Hogan zischen hören.

Professor Vaughan schien nichts davon mitbekommen zu haben und fuhr fort.

„Das war erst mal die übliche Einschüchterungsrede, damit jeder weiß, wie wichtig mein Fach ist und dass es das Sshwierigste von allen ist. Das Übliche halt." Einige kicherten und auch Tarsuinn musste aufgrund ihres sarkastischen Tones grinsen. Jeder von ihnen kannte die Ansprachen der einzelnen Lehrer, wenn man sie das erste Mal im Jahr hatte. Das hier war neu. „Nichtsdestotrotz, einfach wird es nicht und wahrscheinlich fragt ihr euch die ganze Zeit eher, warum ihr hier in einem Atrium auf dem Boden knien müsst – was uns endlich zum Unterricht bringt. Sicherlich habt ihr alle schon einmal Runen gesehen, ob nun hier im Schloss, zu Hause oder bei älteren Schülern. Die Muggel hier in England kennen dreiunddreißig davon. Diese nennen wir die Muggelrunen oder auch das Runenorakel genannt. Wir werden sie dieses Jahr erlernen. Diese Runen sind harmlos und wie der Name schon sagt – für sich allein – nichtmagisch. Sie reichen aus, um damit zu schreiben, doch sie sind auch die Grundlage unserer Kunst. Denn ohne sie, sind die bisher bekannten 618 magischen Runen völlig machtlos. Ihr werdet in jedem Jahr hundert davon erlernen.

Warum aber nun kniet ihr hier im Sand und auf Matten? Dies ist ganz einfach. Runen sind eine sehr alte Form der Magie, die eng mit der Erde verbunden sind und einen großen Teil ihrer Macht und Dauerhaftigkeit aus ihr ziehen. Ihr werdet auf Papier die größte Beschwörung, den mächtigsten Zauber aller Zeiten schreiben können, aber er wird in nur Augenblicken vergehen und das Papier verbrennen, bevor er auch nur einen Bruchteil seiner Kraft entfalten kann. Ein besseres Material ist da schon Holz, Stein, Metall oder gar Diamanten. Die Kraft, die ihr mit den Runen erzeugen könnt, hängt also extrem von dem Material ab und auch davon, wie dauerhaft die Schrift ist. Farbe auf Holz ist vergänglicher, als wenn ihr die Runen hineinschnitzt. Und deshalb werdet ihr heute und für das erste halbe Jahr eure Runen im Sand zeichnen, so dass wir sie im Zweifelsfall schnell auslöschen können. Es ist eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme also und auf Papier oder Holz darf nur schreiben, wer die Erlaubnis von mir bekommen hat. Dies gilt besonders auch außerhalb des Unterrichtes! Und seid euch versichert, ich lerne innerhalb kürzester Zeit, wer wie was schreibt." Schweigen. „Habt ihr noch Fragen, bevor ihr eure ersten Runen lernt? Ja – du da?"

„Warum werden wir…"

„Dein Name zuerst!"

„Jean Leraux. Warum werden wir nur 500 Runen kennen lernen?"

„Aus demselben Grund, aus dem ihr nicht alle Zauber lernt, die es gibt."

„Voll doof", hörte Tarsuinn den Jungen daraufhin leise meckern.

„Ja, du?", fuhr die Professorin fort.

„Cassandra Sheara. Professor, müssen wir in Ihrem Unterricht auch mit… ähem… scharfen Gegenständen arbeiten?"

„Ja, aber nicht nur. Später auch mit Hammer und Meißel, Säure, Schleifsteinen und so weiter. Im Grunde also mit allem, mit dem man haltbare Runenschrift schaffen kann. Farbe und Tinte sind nur ein kleiner Schritt, sobald wir nicht mehr im Sand schreiben. Sonst noch Fragen? Nein? Dann beginnen wir jetzt. Schaut bitte auf und schreibt _nicht_ mit. Eure ersten drei _normalen_ Runen bilden zusammen das Wort _door_, Tür. Da haben wir zunächst die Rune Dagaz, die für das D steht."

Tarsuinn hörte Kreide über eine Tafel quietschen. Es war beunruhigend, dass er das Zeichen nicht sehen oder ertasten musste, um zu wissen, wie es aussah. Ein liegendes Stundenglas.

„Die Bedeutung dieser Rune ist sehr zwiespältig. Sie steht für die Morgendämmerung, für Widerspruch, für das Hell neben dem Dunkel, aber auch für die Offenbarung. Sie kommt sehr oft in Weissagungen vor, wenn es um das Ergründen von Geheimnissen geht. Wie ihr seht, kann man diese Rune nicht auf den Kopf stellen – aber man kann sie wenden. Sie ist dann kein D mehr, sondern hat nur eine Bedeutung und ist die einzige Rune, die so automatisch zu einer magischen Rune wird. Aus diesem Grund werdet ihr, wenn ihr diese Rune jetzt im Sand übt, immer eine kleine Ecke unvollendet lassen. Ihr werdet die Rune nicht zu Ende zeichnen. Wen ich dabei erwische, bekommt Punkte abgezogen! Diese Regel gilt für alle magischen Runen. Die Holzleiste neben jeder Matte verwendet ihr, um den Sand vor euch zu glätten. Schreibt auch nicht mit dem Finger, sondern benutzt die Spitze der Leiste. Vermeidet jeden Hautkontakt. Und wehe ihr macht so etwas Dummes, wie die Verwendung eures Zauberstabes. Fangt an!"

Tarsuinn tastete nach dem Holz und fand es. Es war mehr als nur ein Ding zum Glätten des Sandes. Seine Finger konnten Runen lesen und, soweit er es in unangenehmer Klarheit verstand, konnte der Stab auch die magischen Effekte von Runen auslöschen. War aber nur ein sehr schwacher Zauber. Sehen konnte er ihn nicht, nur ganz schwach in der Fingerkuppe spüren. Wie verlangt, begann er nun endlich mit der Holzleiste in den Sand zu malen. Das war furchtbar langweilig und mit den Runen für O und R wurde es nicht besser. Heimlich las er viel lieber die Runen auf der Holzleiste, während Professor Vaughan zwischen den Schülern auf und ab ging und hier und da verbesserte, tadelte oder auch – ganz selten – lobte.

Wenigstens lernten sie im Anschluss zwei magische Runen, obwohl die eigentlich von der Anfangsaufgabe bekannt waren. Die eine war die für Öffnung, Tür, Loch, die umgedreht aber auch Barrikade bedeuten konnte, wie Professor Vaughan betonte. Tarsuinn unterdrückte ein Lachen, als ihn ungefragt das Wissen überkam, dass diese Rune auch Verstopfung bedeuten konnte. Allein schon der Gedanke an die Möglichkeiten, die das ihm und Merton eröffnen würde…

Die zweite Rune war genauso schön zu missbrauchen – versiegeln bzw. öffnen. Wenn man sie mit den richtigen, normalen Runen kombinierte… woher wusste er nur diesen ganzen Kram? Es war als würde die ganze Zeit eine Frau in seinem Kopf quasseln, und das war irgendwie neu.

„Ich bin erst mal zufrieden", verkündete die Professorin nach ihrem letzten Rundgang. „Kommen wir also zu einem ersten echten Test. Jeder bekommt eine kleine Miniaturtür und Kreide…", etwas fiel vor Tarsuinn in den Sand, „…und dann werdet ihr mit den gelernten Runen diese Tür öffnen. Einen Punkt für den, der am schnellsten ist. Ihr dürft im Buch nachschauen, wenn es nicht gleich funktioniert. Da findet ihr…"

„Fertig!", verkündeten Tarsuinn und Vivian Hogan quasi gleichzeitig, als die kleine Tür sich öffnete.

„Wirklich?", die Professorin schien überrascht. „Zeigt mal her."

Tarsuinn nahm die Tür und hielt sie in die Luft. Er musste einige Sekunden warten, bevor sie ihm aus der Hand genommen wurde, denn die Lehrerin betrachtete zuerst Hogans Werk.

„Haben dir das deine Eltern beigebracht?", fragte Professor Vaughan neugierig.

„Meine Großmutter, Ma'am", erklärte das Mädchen sehr stolz. „Sie legt sehr viel Wert auf die alten Traditionen."

„Dein Name war Vivian Hogan nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Professor."

„Gehe ich dann recht in der Annahme, dass deine Großmutter Constance Hogan ist? Meine Lehrerin und Vorgängerin in diesem Fach?"

„Ja, Professor."

„Wärst du dann bitte so freundlich, sie in deinem nächsten Brief nett von mir zu grüßen?"

„Natürlich, Professor."

Tarsuinn hätte sich sehr gefreut, wenn er hätte behaupten können, dass Hogan die Lehrerin anschleimte und mit ihrer Großmutter angab, doch danach klang das Mädchen einfach nicht. Sie schien einfach stolz auf ihre Leistung zu sein – und ein wenig verlegen.

„Vivian war zuerst fertig", sagte Regina laut zu der Lehrerin.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich um einen Kommentar gebeten zu haben", wies Vaughan die Slytherin zurecht. „Stattdessen sehe ich, dass deine Tür noch immer geschlossen ist. Erledige erst deine Aufgabe, bevor du dich in ein Gespräch mischst, welches dich nicht im Geringsten angeht!"

„Aber…"

„Muss ich mich deutlicher ausdrücken? Zum Beispiel mit Punktabzug?"

„Nein, Ma'am", entgegnete Kosloff jetzt kleinlaut.

Selbst Tarsuinn konnte sich über die Zurechtweisung des bösartigen Mädchens nicht freuen. Zu deutlich war der Unterschied in der Stimme der Lehrerin. War sie zuvor immer recht freundlich und im Ton fast wie eine Freundin, so klang sie momentan ein wenig wie Snape.

„Und jetzt zu dir", sagte Professor Vaughan, wieder so freundlich wie vorher, und Tarsuinn begriff urplötzlich, dass diese Stimme einer vollkommenen Kontrolle unterlag. Wie die von einem geübten Lügner.

Die Tür mit den Kreiderunen wurde endlich aus seiner inzwischen schmerzenden Hand genommen. Die erste Reaktion war ein gebrummtes _Mmh_ und allein diese Reaktion sagte Tarsuinn, dass er doch lieber auf die Punkte hätte verzichten sollen. Er hatte keine Großmutter, die seine Befähigung jemand anderem und sich selbst erklären konnte.

Weder seine Hoffnung, dass es mit dem Geschenk des Einhornes zusammenhing, noch seine Angst, dass der Narr in ihm wieder an die Oberfläche drängte, konnte er als Erklärung benutzen. Aber er wollte doch auch mal Punkte machen, schließlich schienen die Runen sich überhaupt nicht um sein Wildes Talent zu kümmern.

„Gut gemacht. Alle beide", urteilte Professor Vaughan ohne irgendeine unangenehme Frage. „Eure Häuser bekommen je einen Punkt. Und für die anderen: Ihr habt das Glück, jemanden in eurem Haus zu haben, den ihr um Hilfe beim Lernen bitten könnt. Ihr solltet diesen Glücksfall nutzen, aber _nicht_ ausnutzen."

„Haben wir endlich was gefunden, in dem du richtig glänzen kannst", flüsterte Winona amüsiert, kaum dass Professor Vaughan sich wieder um einen anderen Schüler kümmerte. „Aber eigentlich dachte ich, die Lehrer dürfen dir in den Stunden keine Pluspunkte geben?"

„Wenn sie es vergisst, ist das nicht mein Problem", entgegnete Tarsuinn ebenso leise.

„Aber ich hab ein Problem", meinte Winona frustriert. „Ich mach eigentlich alles richtig, aber es klappt nicht."

„Zeig mal" sagte Tarsuinn und tastete nach Winonas Runen.

Zu einer Berührung kam es jedoch nicht. Mit einem lauten Klatschen peitschte ein Lederriemen schmerzhaft auf seinen Handrücken.

„Finger weg!", rief Professor Vaughan hart. „Bist du denn völlig von allen guten und bösen Geistern verlassen?"

„Ich wollte nur lesen, was sie falsch gemacht hat!", erklärte Tarsuinn und rieb den schmerzenden Handrücken. Es blutete zwar nicht, aber es war schon jetzt eine kleine Schwellung zu fühlen.

„Und wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, dass du die Runen berühren solltest? Sagte ich nicht, keinerlei Hautkontakt!", fuhr die Lehrerin ihn an.

„Schon, aber die Runen sind doch vollkommen nichtmagisch", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn.

„Und du glaubst, das beurteilen zu können?", sagte Vaughan tadelnd.

„Ja", sagte Tarsuinn, weil er sich vollkommen sicher war. Er hatte schon zweimal magische Runen gelesen – er hatte immer genau gewusst, dass keine Gefahr bestand.

„Jemand, der so auf seine Finger angewiesen ist wie du, sollte etwas vorsichtiger sein", meinte die Professorin kühl. „Du unterschätzt die Macht der Runen. Du bleibst nach der Stunde hier, verstanden?"

„Wie Sie wünschen, Professor", störte sich Tarsuinn nicht an der Aufforderung. Er war es gewohnt, dass Lehrer mit ihm ernste Gespräche nach dem Unterricht führen wollten. Darüber konnte er nur innerlich die Schultern zucken. Zumindest zog Professor Vaughan keine Punkte ab, nur weil man die Wahrheit sagte. Das glich ihre schmerzhafte Art der Fehlervermeidung ein wenig aus.

„Was für ein Miststück", murmelte Winona leise und strich ganz kurz über seine Hand. „Alles okay?"

„Nur ein Kratzer", wiegelte Tarsuinn ab. „Kinderkram."

„Trotzdem!", fauchte Winona und legte einiges an Zorn in dieses eine Wort. Was ein dankbares Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen brachte. Dafür mochte er Winona sehr. Sie konnte seinen Zorn ausdrücken, den er sich um der Inneneinrichtung willen immer verkneifen musste. Wie eine Art Blitzableiter.

„Schau", flüsterte er Winona leise zu und begann mit der Holzleiste die richtigen Runen in den Sand zu malen.

„Das sind aber Runen, die wir gar nicht hatten", beschwerte sich das Mädchen. „Und wozu die Muggelrunen?"

„Das ist doch einfach", rutschte es ihm heraus. „Ähem – denke ich zumindest."

„Das ist ja schön, dass du das findest. Aber kannst du es auch erklären?"

„Ja, klar. Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern. Es ist nur…" Gerade in dem Moment klingelte es zur Pause. „Nachher", versprach Tarsuinn.

Während alle anderen ihre Sachen packten und das Atrium verließen, blieb Tarsuinn zurück und kniete weiter auf der Matte. Das bereitete ihm keine Schwierigkeiten.

Was wohl jetzt kam? Professor Snape hatte damals versucht ihn fertig zu machen. Lupin-san wollte einfach freundlich sein und herausfinden, was hinter der Warnung von Professor Dumbledore gesteckt hatte und Professor McGonagall wollte ihm einfach nur bei den Verwandlungen helfen.

Und trotzdem fürchtete er sich irgendwie vor Professor Vaughan. Vielleicht weil sie noch jung war – oder aber, weil ihre freundliche Art zu unterrichten, zusammen mit kurzen, harten Strafen, ihn ein wenig an Rica erinnerte. Und noch schlimmer – er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim auf die Lehrerin machen. Natürlich war die erste Unterrichtsstunde ein wenig kurz für eine Meinung, aber normalerweise konnte sein Gehör wenigstens einen Grundcharakter in einer Stimme erkennen.

Doch noch während der letzte Schüler den Raum verließ, kam Unterstützung zu ihm. Tikki kam in den Raum geschlendert, sprang auf seine Schulter und fiepte in sein Ohr. Anscheinend hatte sie Patsy nicht finden können, glaubte aber trotzdem eine Witterung von der Elfe im Schloss zu haben. Tarsuinn konnte das nur hoffen – doch im Moment war es ihm lieb, dass Tikki bei ihm war.

„Wer hat dir das beigebracht?", fragte Professor Vaughan und schien sich auf eine Matte vor ihm zu setzen. Dann nieste sie einmal kurz.

„Was, Professor?", tat Tarsuinn ahnungslos.

„Tu nicht so dumm."

Es war ein Glück, dass Tarsuinn genug Zeit gehabt hatte sich vorzubereiten.

„Ich habe mich nur an die Grundregeln gehalten", erklärte Tarsuinn möglichst unschuldig.

„Oh, das hast du, sicher", erklärte die Lehrerin. „Die Richtungsrune, die Aufteilung, die Aktivierungsrune. Woher wusstest du das?"

„Es gibt da einen schlechten Reim", sagte Tarsuinn und hörte wieder die Frauenstimme.

„Sag ihn mir!", befahl die Lehrerin und schnäuzte sich herzhaft die Nase.

Es machte Tarsuinn nichts aus, ihrer Bitte zu folgen.

_Zeig nach oben, Schrift sonst verwoben._

_Kreis der Macht, Unendlichkeit acht._

_Zum Streben mit Ecken, kann Elemente erwecken._

_Gerader Pfad, dir Umweg erspart._

_Die Magie dich umweht, wenn die Endrune steht._

Die letzten beiden Sätze hatte Professor Vaughan leise mitgesprochen.

„Das erklärt trotzdem nicht alles", meinte Professor Vaughan misstrauisch. „Hier, lies das!"

Eine Steintafel wurde gegen Tarsuinns Finger gestupst.

„Ich dachte, ich soll keine Runen berühren", meinte Tarsuinn. Er spürte ein gerütteltes Maß an Magie in der Tafel.

„Wenn du denkst, dass es ungefährlich ist…", entgegnete die Lehrerin unbestimmt und nieste mehrmals. Vorsichtig ließ Tarsuinn seine Finger über die Kerben der Runen gleiten. „Du sollst mir natürlich vorlesen", verlangte Vaughan.

Einen Moment lang wollte Tarsuinn so tun, als wäre der Text zu hoch für ihn, aber dann gewann die Neugier. Er holte tief Luft…

„Entschuldige bitte", unterbrach Professor Vaughan laut niesend und diesmal schaffte sie es nicht die Hand vor den Mund zu bekommen, so dass sein Gesicht ein wenig nass wurde. „Entschuldige bitte nochmals, aber ich glaub, ich bin auf dein Tierchen allergisch. Tut mir furchtbar Leid, aber ich glaub, wir müssen das verschieben. Ich weiß ja… _hatschi_… dass du die Erlaubnis hast, aber… _hatschi_… ich denke…"

„Tikki", bat Tarsuinn. „Könntest du noch ein wenig schnüffeln gehen?"

Ein wenig beleidigt zog sie ab. Tarsuinn konnte darüber nur grinsen. Es war bisher das erste Mal, dass jemand so auf sie reagierte. Bisher hatte Tikki wahrscheinlich immer geglaubt, Allergien von Menschen auf Katzen, wäre die natürliche Strafe für deren schizophrenen Lebenswandel. Dass es nun gerade ihr passierte, gefiel Tikki gar nicht.

„Hab Dank", schniefte Professor Vaughan noch einmal. „Seltsam, passiert mir sonst nie."

„Es war mal an der Zeit", zuckte Tarsuinn die Schultern. Man musste der Lehrerin zugute halten, dass sie nicht verlangte, dass Tikki das Atrium verließ. „Soll ich anfangen?", fragte er leichthin. Diese Runentafel hatte eine seltsame Anziehungskraft.

„Ja, natürlich."

„_Anweisung zum Umgang mit allzu neugierigen Schülern_", begann Tarsuinn in der Mitte und seine Finger wanderten in einem Schneckenkreis nach außen. „_Besonders in der Tradition der Runen gibt es immer wieder Schüler, die aus Vorwitz und Neugier Runen…_", er übersprang eine Rune, „_…berühren wollen, sie laut…_", wieder ließ er eine aus, „_…vorlesen oder gar für Späße missbrauchen. Dies ist nichts Ungewöhnliches, vor allem bei blinden Schülern, doch müssen diese sehr…_", sprung, „_…direkt und am besten…_", hüpf, „_…schmerzhaft auf ihre Fehler hingewiesen werden, damit sich dies einprägt. Die…_", auslass, „_…Gefahr muss sich einprägen. Auch wenn es manchmal…_", und noch mal hob sich sein Finger, „_…den Lehrer schmerzt. Rowena Ravenclaw._ Langweiliger als ich gedacht hätte."

„So? Langweilig nennst du das?", die Stimme der Lehrerin war undefinierbar.

„Na ja – ich hätte mir mehr von Mrs Ravenclaw erwartet", schmunzelte Tarsuinn. „Irgendwas mit Tiefgang, vielleicht eine große Weisheit. Einen Witz. Aber das!"

„Du hast gewusst, was das für eine Tafel ist, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung."

„Warum hast du dann einige Runen ausgelassen?"

Tja, warum eigentlich? Tarsuinn musste sich schnell was ausdenken.

„Schlechte Runen fühlen sich schlecht an", meinte er und versuchte selbstbewusst zu grinsen. „Die Tafel ist zur Bestrafung von uneinsichtigen Schülern gedacht, oder?"

„Eigentlich ist sie das nicht", korrigierte die Lehrerin und lachte nun auch. „Im Grunde ist sie ein Test, den ich jedem Schüler vor seinen ZAGs gebe, um sie vor den Gemeinheiten der Prüfung zu warnen. Denn keine der Runen, die du ausgelassen hast, ist für sich allein eine Fluchrune. Das hast du sehr gut gemeistert. Sagst du mir jetzt, wer dir das beigebracht hat? Es muss Jahre gedauert haben."

Wieder eine Frage, die Tarsuinn nicht beantworten wollte, weil er die Antwort nicht kannte.

„Meine Schwester", log er ungerührt.

„Ich glaube beim Tischgespräch Professor Snape gehört zu haben, der sie eine Muggel nannte."

„Um die Runen zu kennen, muss sie keine Hexe sein", redete Tarsuinn sich heraus. „Außerdem hatten wir vor zwei Jahren gehofft, ich könne mir so meine Zauberkraft ertricksen, damit sie geheilt werden konnte. Hat aber nicht geklappt."

„Und im letzten Jahr hast du weiter geübt?"

„Ja. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht, weil ich es gut konnte."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich nicht froh darüber", sagte die Professorin zu seinem Erstaunen. „Schüler, die sich langweilen, weil sie alles schon zu wissen glauben, stören entweder den Unterricht oder verpassen den Moment, in dem auch sie hätten zuhören müssen."

„Ich werde zuhören", versprach Tarsuinn. Warum sollte er auch nicht? Sie war bei weitem nicht so langweilig wie Professor Binns und selbst da bekam er noch genug mit.

Er fühlte sich von der Lehrerin kritisch gemustert.

„Sag mir…", sagte sie nach einer Weile langsam, „…was stand an der großen Tür geschrieben, als sie sich für euch geöffnete hat? In was hast du, _Diese Tür bleibt versiegelt, bis die Welt sich dreht und den Sinn verkehrt, _verwandelt."

„_Diese Tür bleibt offen, bis die Welt steht oder der Unsinn wiederkehrt_", erklärte Tarsuinn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Dafür gerieten seine Mundwinkel ein wenig nach oben.

„Es war also Absicht?"

„Ja."

„Für diesen absichtlichen Unsinn muss ich dir einen Punkt abziehen", meinte Professor Vaughan emotionslos.

„Dann sollten wir aber auch die zwei Punkte bekommen, die Sie uns abgezogen haben, weil sie dachten, wir hätten nur auf gut Glück die Runen gedreht", folgerte Tarsuinn.

„Du bist ziemlich frech", fand die Professorin und erhob sich. Dann seufzte sie leise. „Aber manchmal gewinnt Frechheit – so wie in diesem Fall. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass du dir dies zur Gewohnheit werden lassen kannst."

Tarsuinn nickte gelassen und erhob sich nun auch.

„War das alles, Ma'am?", erkundigte er sich.

„Fast", sagte die Lehrerin einfach. „Aber bevor ich dich gehen lasse, bekommst du eine zusätzliche Aufgabe. Wie du sicher bemerkt hast, hat dein kleiner Spaß die Runen in ihrer Position fest verankert. Du wirst dir eine Lösung mit maximal zwei Runen überlegen, die diesen Effekt wieder rückgängig machen könnte, und wirst eine Beschreibung über das wie und warum liefern. Verstanden?"

„Ja", erklärte Tarsuinn unbeeindruckt.

„Gut dann darfst du jetzt gehen. Vergiss die Hausaufgaben nicht und wenn mir deine Lösung gefällt, dann erlaube ich dir grundsätzlich erst einmal Runen mit den Fingern zu lesen."

Tarsuinn nickte nur. Das Schuljahr begann wie immer – mit zusätzlichen Aufgaben.

Leider setzte sich dieser Trend fort. In der folgenden Zauberkunststunde ging es zwar so spaßig und lehrreich zu wie immer, doch leider merkte Professor Flitwick schon recht früh, dass Tarsuinn trotz der Nachhilfe bei Lupin-san weit hinter die anderen Schülern zurückgefallen war. Ihm fehlte einfach ein volles halbes Jahr. Nur mit dem _Reparo_-Zauber hatte er ein paar Schwierigkeiten weniger. Dies schützte ihn aber nicht vor einer geballten Ladung zusätzlicher Haus- und Übungsaufgaben. Wenigstens verdonnerte Professor Flitwick ihn nicht zu beaufsichtigtem Lernen, so wie im letzten Jahr, und deshalb war es gar nicht so schlimm.

Mit Toireasa hatte er innerlich inzwischen wieder Frieden geschlossen, obwohl er sie plötzlich ein wenig beneidete, wie leicht sie mit der ganzen Zauberei zurecht kam. Auf der anderen Seite, war es fast eine Freude, ihr dabei _zuzusehen_. Ab und an konnte er einen leichten Schimmer ihrer Magie erkennen und wenn, dann war es immer ein feines Geflecht und nicht solche rohen Urgewalten, die er schon ab und an erlebt hatte. Nannte man deshalb vielleicht Professor Flitwicks Fach Zauber_kunst_ und nicht Zauberei?

Aber Verwandlungen war doch genauso kunstvoll? Ob es vielleicht ein Unterfach von Zauberkunst war? Weil es doch so schwer war. Und was war dann Alte Runen eigentlich? War es wirklich die Urform der Magie? Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, sahen manche der Zauberstabgesten einigen Runen verdammt ähnlich. Ob er mal fragen…

Die Klingel riss ihn aus seinen völlig sinnlosen Gedanken und da er sich nicht schon wieder vorwerfen lassen wollte, er wäre geistig abwesend, legte er beim Einpacken seines Buches ein wenig mehr Elan an den Tag als nötig gewesen wäre.

Winona interpretierte das als Hunger und machte Witze darüber.

„Tarsuinn, du wirst Toireasa von Tag zu Tag immer ähnlicher", neckte das Mädchen. „Und ihr beide werdet zusammen wie Parkinson und Crabbe enden."

„Bei der magischen Müllabfuhr?", lachte Toireasa laut. „Ich hatte schon das Gefühl, zumindest ich wäre ein wenig intelligenter."

„Nein, ich meinte, ihr werdet genauso fett", korrigierte Winona, die sich zu Recht absichtlich missverstanden fühlte.

„Ach, dass musst du doch dazu…"

„Entschuldigt", sprach sie Ian auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle relativ leise an und die Stimmung kühlte sofort deutlich ab. Bei den Mädchen mehr, bei Tarsuinn etwas weniger. Es war schwer zu vergessen, dass Ian sich im letzten Jahr von ihm abgewendet hatte, als er von Tarsuinns _Wildem Talent_ erfuhr, aber im Grunde hatte er ja Recht mit seiner Angst gehabt. Deshalb konnte Tarsuinn den Jungen verstehen – und auch halb vergeben. Die Mädchen jedoch hatten keine guten Worte für den Ravenclaw-Jungen gefunden, da er auch nicht seine Hilfe angeboten hatte, als Tarsuinn ein wenig von sich selbst Urlaub genommen hatte. Feigling war noch die netteste Beschreibung gewesen.

„Was willst du?", fragte Winona ärgerlich. „Siehst du nicht, dass du ein wichtiges Gespräch unterbrichst?"

„Reg dich ab, Winona", versuchte Ian zu beschwichtigen. Für Tarsuinn war es offensichtlich, dass er um Schön-Wetter bemüht war. „Ich wollte… mein Dad hat mich gebeten… na ja, es schaut halt so aus…" Der Junge holte tief Luft und dann quollen die Worte plötzlich schnell wie ein Wasserfall aus ihm heraus. „Im _Tagespropheten_ wissen sie von dem Überfall auf euch und sie halten es auf Geheiß des Ministeriums zurück. Das ist aber gar nicht das Problem. Mein Dad hatte vorher ein paar Sachen recherchiert. Eigentlich nichts Wichtiges, aber zwei Leute vom Ministerium waren da und haben alles mitgenommen, was er gefunden hat. Und mein Dad schwört drauf, dass die beiden eigentlich keine Auroren sind, sondern zur Mysterienabteilung gehören – und was die machen, ist ihm aus Prinzip suspekt. Ich soll euch also sagen, dass ihr bitte so normal wie möglich sein und euch vor Rita in Acht nehmen sollt."

„Wer ist Rita?", fragte Tarsuinn schnell, damit nicht eines der Mädchen dazwischenfunkte.

„Rita Kimmkorn. Die schärfste, beste und karrieregeilste Reporterin, die der _Tagesprophet_ im Moment hat. Sie hat sich den Auftrag geangelt, vom Trimagischen Turnier zu berichten. Ihr könnt nur hoffen, dass es sehr interessant wird, damit sie sich nicht langweilt und euch als Ziel entdeckt. Sie braucht aufregende Geschichten und ihr ist es egal, wen sie für eine gute Story benutzt. Mein Dad… ich, wir wollen euch nur vor ihr warnen. Redet nicht mit ihr. Egal, was sie euch fragt, was sie sagt. Egal was! So kann sie nicht ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder einsetzen und sie kann euch auch nicht sinnentstellend zitieren." Ian holte genau drei Mal keuchend Luft. „Ich weiß, ihr seid sauer auf mich… und Alec… und Cassandra. Aber bitte hört auf mich. Ich geb ja zu, wir alle drei hatten eine gehörige Portion Schiss vor dir, Tarsuinn, und, Mann, du machst es einem auch nicht sonderlich leicht, dich nicht zu fürchten, aber glaub mir, ich hab dir nur Gutes gewünscht."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Tarsuinn, konnte aber kein Verständnis in die Worte legen. „Doch ich hab letztes Jahr mehr als nur gute Wünsche gebraucht."

„Das versteh ich. Ich wollte damit nicht… ganz bestimmt wollte ich nicht…", stammelte Ian verlegen.

„Schon okay", beruhigte Tarsuinn und versuchte zu handeln, wie Rica es getan hätte. „Aber das eben, war sicher mehr als nur ein guter Wunsch. Danke."

„Kein Ursache", murmelte Ian und war eindeutig verlegen. Sie alle vier waren es.

„Wenn das also geklärt ist…", unterbrach Toireasa übertrieben energisch, „…dann wird es wohl Zeit, dass wir endlich essen gehen! Ich komme um vor Hunger. Immerhin haben Tarsuinn und ich noch einen langen Weg vor uns, um Winonas Zielvorgaben zu erfüllen."

„Einen der hoffentlich ewig dauert", lachte Tarsuinn und hakte sich bei den Mädchen unter.

Eine Reporterin? Pah! Was konnte da schon Schlimmes passieren?

Viel schlimmer, dringender und frustrierender waren die ständigen Ermahnungen und Korrekturen Professor McGonagalls, die er in der nachmittäglichen Doppelstunde Verwandlungen ertragen musste. War er schon in Zauberkunst schlecht gewesen, so war er in diesem Fach geradezu unterirdisch. Er schaffte weder die Verwandlungen von einem Gegenstand in einen anderen, noch veränderte sein Käfer irgendwie die Form. Danach hatte Professor McGonagall wenigstens ein Einsehen und ließ ihn außen vor, als einige Kaninchen verwandelt werden sollten. Das war etwas, das er einfach nicht gelernt hatte. Aber zum Glück dauerte die Tortur nur eine der beiden Stunden an. Danach ging die Professorin zum neuen Stoff über und das war ein recht interessantes Thema. Es ging um Zauberer, so genannte Animagi, die in der Lage waren ihren Körper in eine Tierform zu zwingen und dabei viel weiter zu gehen als bei einer einfachen Verwandlung. Sie führte diese Kunst auch selbst vor. Winona spielte für ihn den Livereporter, damit er sich vorstellen konnte, wie die Lehrerin sich samt Kleidung in eine Katze verwandelte. Tarsuinn sah sogar einen kurzen Lichtblitz und stimmte so im richtigen Augenblick in den Beifall der anderen Schüler mit ein. Es war gleichzeitig der Abschluss der Stunde und endete natürlich mit einem dicken Packen Hausaufgaben und Übungszetteln in seiner Schultasche. Im Grunde genommen kein schlechter Tag und keinem der Lehrer konnte Tarsuinn die Zusatzaufgaben vorwerfen.

Aber die konnten jetzt warten. Heute war der erste Tag und er hatte morgen früh sicher drei oder vier Stunden Zeit, ehe es zum Frühstück ging. Außerdem war dann Ruhe. Im Moment war daran nirgends zu denken, da er sich nicht in seinen Raum zurückziehen wollte. Überall war die Aufregung des ersten Tages noch spürbar. Man hatte noch so viel Neues aus den Ferien zu erzählen. Dazu die Vorfreude auf das Trimagische Turnier, die Gerüchte und die neuen Fächer für die dritten Klassen.

Tarsuinn musste dem irgendwann einfach entfliehen, weil es ihm zu viel wurde. Sie trafen sich draußen mit Luna und Merton zum Fliegen. Er hatte sich sehr darauf gefreut. Die Freude verflog auch nicht, als er schon nach viel zu kurzer Zeit völlig desorientiert landen musste. Auch hier machte sich die mangelnde Übung bemerkbar. In den so erzwungenen Pausen erfuhr er von Merton, wie unschön Muggelkunde gelaufen war und konnte Toireasa gegenüber damit angeben, wie cool er Alte Runen fand. Winona setzte da dann auch noch einen drauf, indem sie Professor Vaughan beschrieb. Jung, mit dunklen langen Haaren, anscheinend recht hübsch, wenn auch ein wenig bleich, war sie von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarzes Leder gekleidet gewesen. Eine Tatsache, die Toireasa am Anfang einfach nicht glauben wollte, da die Frau sich anscheinend am Lehrertisch immer sehr _zauberernormal_ kleidete. Ein wenig verwirrte das Tarsuinn und er stellte es sich auch recht schwierig und umständlich vor, sich zu jeder Mahlzeit umzuziehen. Verstand einer die Frauen! Zumindest redeten die Mädchen darüber, als wäre das völlig normal. Als sie auch noch anfingen sich zu fragen, ob ihnen eine solche Kleidung auch stehen würde, schwang Tarsuinn sich lieber auf seinen Besen. Da wurde ihm doch lieber davon schlecht, statt zuzuhören, ob eine anständige Frau sich so kleiden sollte und ob es auch für Mädchen okay wäre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	11. Briana Dainty

**- Kapitel 11 - **

**Briana Dainty**

Toireasa hatte es genossen, wieder frei und hemmungslos mit ihrem Rennbesen durch die Weite der Hogwartsländereien zu düsen. Natürlich in genau definierten Grenzen. Der Wald war tabu, selbst das Überfliegen war nicht erlaubt. Genauso wie man nicht hinunter nach Hogsmeade durfte. Dafür waren das Stadion, der See, das Schloss und alles was dazwischen lag frei zum Herumkurven – solange man nicht die Scheiben der Lehrerzimmer zum Klirren brachte.

Nur wenige nutzten diesen Freiraum. Die Quidditch-Teams der Häuser übten normalerweise im Stadion, ein paar Erstklässler auf den Wiesen am See und einige Möchtegern-Hausspieler improvisierten manchmal ein Spiel über dem See, da dort die Verletzungsgefahr durch einen Absturz nicht so groß war. Auch die Gefahr des Ertrinkens war nicht gegeben, denn es war noch warm und der Krake schaute gern zu und spielte ein wenig mit den abgestürzten Fliegern. Toireasa hielt sich lieber vom Wasser fern. Im Kielwasser eines Kraken zu surfen oder gar als Weitwurfobjekt zu dienen, erregte eher Alpträume als Vergnügen in ihr. Tarsuinn und Winona schienen daran jedoch Spaß zu haben.

Also hielt sich Toireasa vom Wasser fern, handelte sich einige böse Rufe von Professor Sinistra ein, als sie die Frau nach einem gewagten Sturzflug beinahe touchierte und genoss einfach das Gefühl, die Kontrolle zu haben. Außerdem fühlte sie sich seltsam glücklich, dass es dieses Jahr kein Quidditch geben würde. Kein Training, von dem sie ausgeschlossen war, nicht dieses Gefühl, selbst in eine Mannschaft zu gehören, deren Mitglieder sie nicht mochte. Egal, wer im Trimagischen Turnier Hogwarts-Champion werden würde, sie durfte ihn anfeuern so viel und so offen wie sie wollte. Endlich mal nicht zusammenreißen. Sie war eine Schw…

„_Schuhu_", machte es neben ihr.

Okay! Sie war doch keine Schwalbe. Keyx, ihre kleine Eule, flog mit Begeisterung neben ihr und obwohl er ein kleines Päckchen in den Krallen hatte, kopierte er jedes von Toireasas Manövern mit Leichtigkeit.

„Alter Angeber!", maulte sie und konnte dann doch ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Er benahm sich gerade genauso, wie sie sich fühlte.

Ohne ins Schwanken zu kommen, nahm sie die Hände vom Besen und fing Keyx samt Päckchen aus der Luft. Dann bremste sie nur mit Gleichgewichtssinn und Gewichtsverlagerungen ihren Besen ab und glitt sanft zu Boden. Dort angekommen ließ sie ihren Besen weiter schweben und nutzte ihn als Sitzgelegenheit für sich und Keyx. Wenige Sekunden später war Winona bei ihr.

„Was hast du gekriegt?", fragte das Mädchen neugierig.

„Das, was ich erwartet habe", erwiderte Toireasa. „Die Schlösser für meine Truhe und Kiste."

„Mehr nicht?", Winona wirkte enttäuscht.

„Nein!", lachte Toireasa darüber. „Es muss nicht immer um ein Geheimnis gehen, wenn ich Post bekomme."

„Na ja", gestand die Ravenclaw. „Daran hatte ich eigentlich gar nicht gedacht. Im Grunde hab ich gehofft, es wäre von deinen Großeltern."

„Warum?"

„Weil Samuel mir ein paar Sachen versprochen hat."

„Oh", lachte Toireasa. „Ich kann mir schon denken was."

„Ja, jetzt vielleicht", knuffte Winona sie. „Aber wenn ich nicht für dich mitdenken würde, dann hätten wir nichts, um unseren Champion gebührend laut und effektvoll anzufeuern."

„Ich wollte auf unserem ersten Hogsmeade-Ausflug das Nötige kaufen", versuchte Toireasa sich rauszureden.

„Und gutes Taschengeld darauf verwenden, was dein Großvater quasi für lau und zum Vergnügen selber bastelt?"

„Ich will ihn nur nicht ausnutzen."

„Quatsch! Er drängt einem das Zeug doch immer auf. Wir sorgen nur dafür, dass er sich nicht als kindisch blamiert, indem wir den Kram altersgerecht entsorgen."

„Erzähl bitte Merton erstmal nichts davon, wenn du es bekommst, okay?", bat Toireasa ein wenig ernster. „Ich meine, er denkt nicht immer nach und ich brauch im Moment keine Probleme, jetzt, wo ich wieder bei den anderen schlafen muss."

„Aber wozu brauchst du dann die Schlösser?"

„Wozu wohl? Damit mein Zeug nicht geklaut wird."

„Das macht man bei euch?", fragte Winona entsetzt.

„Nicht jeder", fühlte sich Toireasa ein wenig durch diese Tatsache beschämt. „Eigentlich die wenigsten, hoffe ich. Bei uns heißt es aber, wer seine Sachen nicht verschließt, der fordert die anderen zum Stehlen auf. Das ist fast genauso schlimm wie das Stehlen selbst."

„Das ist doch schizo!", urteilte Winona heftig. „Man kann doch nicht den Bestohlenen verantwortlich machen!"

„Auf eine verquere Art und Weise schon", versuchte Toireasa zu erklären. „Du verstehst schon, Gelegenheit macht Diebe und so."

„Bei uns schließt niemand ab – von Tarsuinn natürlich abgesehen – und es klaut auch keiner. Okay, ab und an wird mal was für längere Zeit geborgt, aber ich hab noch nie gehört, dass am Ende des Jahres etwas nicht bei seinem Besitzer war."

„Ihr schließt echt nichts ab?"

„Die mit einem Tagebuch vielleicht", meinte Winona und Toireasa sah, wie die so schon dunkle Haut ihrer Freundin noch ein paar Nuancen dunkler wurde. „Und Merton versteckt, glaub ich, seine ganzen Unterlagen und illegalen Sachen in irgendeinem Geheimversteck. Er behauptet zwar immer, er würde alles unter seiner Matratze lagern, aber ich hab nachgesehen, da war nix außer einem Springteufel, der mir Niespulver ins Gesicht pustete."

Toireasa grinste bei der Vorstellung. Sie flogen mit ihren Besen durch das große Tor der Außenmauer, obwohl dies eigentlich verboten war, und stiegen erst vor dem Haupteingang ins Schloss ab.

„Wo wir gerade bei verrückten Jungs sind – wo sind sie? Ich hätte langsam Hunger."

„Reingegangen um sich abzutrocknen", grinste Winona wieder mit normaler Gesichtsfarbe. „Nachdem Tarsuinn ins Wasser gefallen ist, schien er sich so mit dem Kraken zu amüsieren, dass Merton und Ian es auch austesten mussten. Jungs halt!"

„Dann lass uns auch reingehen, damit sie uns nicht alles wegfuttern", entschloss sich Toireasa. Sie gab Keyx noch ein paar Liebkosungen und einen Eulenkeks als Dank, schnappte sich ihren Besen aus der Schwebe und gemeinsam mit Winona, ging sie langsam ins Schloss zurück.

„Und was hat dich abgehalten?", fragte Toireasa möglichst unschuldig.

„Was meinst du?", erkundigte sich Winona überrumpelt.

„Na, warum hast du dich nicht auch ins Wasser fallen lassen?"

„Ich würde so einen Unsinn nie machen", behauptete Winona empört, fügte dann jedoch lächelnd hinzu: „Zumindest nicht, wenn ich in Schuluniform unterwegs bin und keinen Badeanzug drunter habe."

„Oh ho, du wirst wohl doch noch ein Mädchen?", neckte sie die Ravenclaw.

„Leider", murmelte Winona, ohne die Gegenwehr an den Tag zu legen, die sich Toireasa erhofft hatte.

„Heh, das ist kein Grund traurig zu sein", versuchte sie deshalb die Situation zu retten. „Du weißt schon. Wir Mädchen machen tolle Sachen, wie… ähem wie… Du, ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir beide nicht gerade typische Mädchen sind."

„Warum? Weil du Quidditch spielst und Monster liebst? Oder weil ich mich prügle und mit Jungs besser klarkomme als mit Mädchen?"

„Du kommst mit mir nicht klar?"

„Nicht so gut wie mit Jungs."

„Ich rangiere also unter Leraux?", schlussfolgerte Toireasa.

„Ja", zischte Winona. „Denn dem kann ich die Nase verbeulen, wenn ich will. Bei dir muss ich dran denken, dass du ja ein Mädchen bist – genau wie jetzt."

„Warst du nicht diejenige, die schon mal ihre Vertrauensschülerin geohrfeigt hat?"

„Die Schulsprecherin", korrigierte Winona und grinste breit. „Es war die Schulsprecherin."

„Und du klingst, als wärst du stolz drauf."

„Tja, nicht mal Merton kann so eine Verfehlung in sein Register schreiben."

„Bring ihn nicht auf dumme Gedanken."

„Ich ganz sicher nicht, aber…", Winona war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben und deutete mit erstaunt-schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck auf eine seltsame Szene, „…aber das da… könnte einen mittleren Ideen-Gau auslösen."

Zu ihrer Schande musste Toireasa gestehen – sie brachte nicht mal ein gestammeltes Wort zustande. Professor Moody, dessen Anblick sie schon gestern Abend beim Festessen hatte gruseln lassen, quälte unter dem Gelächter vieler Schüler ein süßes Albinofrettchen. Sie wollte schon dazwischen gehen, als sich zum Glück Professor McGonagall einmischte und nach einem kurzen und unverständlichen Wortwechsel aus dem Frettchen Draco Malfoy wurde.

„Moody, wir setzen Verwandlungen niemals zur Bestrafung ein!", schimpfte Professor McGonagall. „Das hat Ihnen Professor Dumbledore doch sicher gesagt?"

„Hat er vielleicht mal erwähnt, ja…", entgegnete der andere Lehrer, offensichtlich ohne Schuldbewusstsein, „…aber ich dachte, ein kurzer Schock, der richtig wehtut…"

Malfoy sah richtig mitgenommen aus. Der Schock hatte sich definitiv eingestellt. Ob er auch heilsam war, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Toireasa konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die grinsenden Gesichter halfen und so verwunderte sie es nicht, als Malfoy dann offensichtlich etwas sehr Dummes zu Professor Moody sagte.

„Ach ja?", hörte sie den Professor antworten. „Gut, ich kenn deinen Vater schon sehr lange, Junge... sag ihm, dass Moody seinen Sohn jetzt scharf im Auge behält... sag ihm das von mir... und euer Hauslehrer ist sicher Snape?"

Nun – zumindest schien Professor Moody Lucius Malfoy nicht zu fürchten. Ein kleiner Pluspunkt. Aber sein Verhalten war nicht sonderlich diplomatisch und sicher würde es auch Potter nicht zum Vorteil gereichen, der irgendwie im Mittelpunkt stand, obwohl Toireasa nicht klar war, wieso. Malfoy würde sich sicher nicht an Professor Moody herantrauen, aber bei dem Gryffindor-Jungen war dies eine andere Sache. Dabei würde es keine Rolle spielen, ob der nun etwas dafür konnte oder nicht.

Zumindest konnte Toireasa einfach nicht darüber lachen, während Winona neben ihr ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte oder wollte. Im Grunde war es ja witzig, aber nur, wenn man nicht mit einer zornigen Meute Slytherins zusammenleben musste. Sie nahm sich vor, heute sehr unauffällig zu sein. Quasi unsichtbar, um sich ja nicht als Opfer zum Abreagieren anzubieten. Und so amüsierte sie sich genauso wenig über die Situation, wie alle anderen Slytherins, die gerade anwesend waren. Es gab nur einen Nicht-Slytherin, der genauso ernst wirkte wie Toireasa – Tarsuinn. Er stand ein wenig abseits, lehnte an einer Wand und schien sehr nachdenklich. Da sich der Auflauf jetzt ein wenig auflöste, gingen die Mädchen zu ihm.

„Kannst du uns sagen, was hier los war?", fragte Toireasa interessiert. Der Junge stand viel näher zum Eingang der Großen Halle und musste auch den Beginn mitbekommen haben.

„Wenn du mir sagst, was an der Verwandlung von Malfoy so lustig war?", entgegnete er und schien an etwas anderes zu denken.

„Malfoy war ein schnuckeliges, kleines Frettchen und wurde ein wenig durch die Gegend _gehüpft_", erklärte Winona. „Nur waren wir zu spät, um zu wissen warum."

„Das hätte Professor Moody lieber mit Leraux machen sollen", murmelte Tarsuinn. „Der hätte sicher mehr daraus lernen können."

„Schon möglich, aber womit hat Malfoy sich diese urzeitliche Bestrafung verdient?", fragte Toireasa.

„Anscheinend hat er versucht, Harry Potter einen Fluch aufzuhalsen", erklärte Tarsuinn. „In den Rücken. Professor Moody scheint dies für ein todeswürdiges Verbrechen zu halten."

„Fair ist das nicht", stimmte Toireasa zu.

„Aber nicht gerade unüblich in Hogwarts", meinte Winona. „Denk an Aidan und an ein paar andere Gelegenheiten."

„Als ob das nur Slytherins machen würden", meckerte Toireasa und schaute ihre Freundin vielsagend an.

„Das nicht, aber sie stellen einen überdurchschnittlich hohen Anteil", sagte Winona. „Ich vermute aber, in der Nähe von Professor Moody kommt das ab jetzt deutlich seltener vor."

„Eher gar nicht", stimmte Tarsuinn zu. „Ich zumindest werde ab jetzt mehr darauf achten, ob der Professor in der Nähe ist."

„Wieso, hast du schlimme Sachen vor?", fragte Toireasa interessiert.

„Na ja", lauschend legte er den Kopf schräg. „Jetzt wo die Dementoren weg sind, würden wir unseren Schwur nicht brechen."

„Von welchem Schwur…? Oh, den Schwur!", begriff Toireasa. „Richtig. War ja zu viel erwartet, dass du so was vergisst."

„Warum nicht nutzen, was man zur Verfügung hat?", meinte Tarsuinn. „Tut doch keinem weh und wir können uns endlich das ansehen, was bis jetzt nur du richtig kennst, Toireasa."

„Wir können dieses Jahr doch regulär nach Hogsmeade gehen", versuchte Toireasa vernünftig zu sein.

„Ja, drei- oder viermal vielleicht", meckerte Winona grinsend. „Und es macht weniger Spaß, weil man es darf."

„Außerdem hab ich einen guten Grund, nicht auf das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende zu warten", flüsterte Tarsuinn verschwörerisch.

„Und der wäre?", fragte Toireasa.

„Kann ich nicht sagen, soll eine Überraschung werden. Aber es ist vollkommen ungefährlich."

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst", versuchte sie an die Vernunft des Jungen zu appellieren. „Du hast einige Probleme am Hals, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst."

„Nee, schon vergessen", entgegnete er unbekümmert. „Oder besser gesagt, es juckt mich im Moment nicht."

„Das sollte es aber!", beharrte Toireasa.

Der Junge wurde plötzlich ein ganzes Stück ernster, obwohl sich auf seinen Lippen ein Lächeln abzeichnete.

„Ich brauche diese Ablenkung", sagte er, schüttelte sich und der Moment verflog. „Und jetzt habe ich Hunger!"

Er wandte sich zur Großen Halle und Toireasa konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass er sie damit loswerden wollte. Sie schaute Winona an, die jedoch nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte und mit den Zeigefingern in der Luft ein Rechteck malte. Ob sie damit das Tagebuch von Marie-Ann meinte oder das Lehrbuch von diesem Grigori Irgendwie, das musste sie erfragen, wenn sie mal allein mit dem Mädchen war.

Jetzt blieb ihr nichts anderes über, als an ihren Tisch zu gehen. Was an und für sich ja keine schlechte Sache war. Das wilde Fliegen hatte sie hungrig gemacht. Da Miriam sie zu sich winkte, lehnte sie ihren Sauberwisch an die Wand und setzte sie sich zu dem Slytherin-Mädchen.

„Ich hab alles organisiert", flüsterte sie und lächelte stolz. Neben ihr saßen William und Aaron, die jedoch den Mund so voll hatten, dass sie nur ein Nicken zur Begrüßung zustande brachten. „Das mit der Zimmerbelegung", ergänzte Miriam als Toireasa nicht sofort begriff. „Ist zwar nicht perfekt, aber das Beste, was machbar war, und die ich überzeugen konnte."

„Wen hast du denn zu diesem Himmelfahrtskommando überreden können?", fragte Toireasa interessiert.

„Zunächst mal Sadie."

Toireasa war sich gar nicht bewusst, dass es ein Mädchen dieses Namens in Slytherin gab.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie deshalb.

„Sadie Grealey. Ist in unserer Klassenstufe, aber du musst dich nicht schämen, dass du sie nicht kennst. Man übersieht sie leicht und sie hält sich außerhalb des Unterrichts von jedem fern. Sie ist extrem schüchtern, fast verschreckt. Aber ich denke, sie ist nicht wirklich gern allein. Ich hab ihr erzählt, du wärst sehr gern ihre Freundin."

„Hast du?"

„Ja, das ist halt der Preis." Miriam schaute Toireasa sehr ernst an. „Darum kommen wir nicht herum. So läuft das halt. Du willst Zimmerkameraden, denen man vertrauen kann, die dir – uns – helfen, dann musst du auch akzeptieren, dass sie genauso Probleme haben und Hilfe brauchen. Sieh mal – dort drüber!"

Miriam deutete auf weiteres Mädchen, dessen Namen Toireasa sogar kannte. Wanda Flynn. Sie tat Toireasa Leid, obwohl dem eigentlich nicht so sein sollte. Doch sie konnte sich dagegen nicht wehren. Wanda hatte das Pech, unter einem besonderen Fluch der Hässlichkeit zu stehen. Es war fast so, als hätte man dem Mädchen die unschönen Eigenschaften unzähliger Menschen mitgegeben. Ihre Zähne standen schief, sie hatte einen leichten Silberblick, Pickel verunstalteten ihre Gesichtshaut. Sie war dick, obwohl sie nur lustlos an einem Salat mümmelte. Ihre Haare sahen unschön aus, obwohl sie sicher viel Zeit mit kämmen verbracht hatte. Toireasa konnte sich nicht erinnern gesehen zu haben, dass das Mädchen jemals länger als fünf Minuten mit jemandem geredet hatte. Dafür fielen ihr mehrere Gelegenheiten ein, bei denen man über das Mädchen gelacht hatte.

„Ich hab versprochen, mich um ihr Äußeres zu kümmern", erklärte Miriam. „Und das wird ganz sicher nicht einfach und schnell gehen. Das Dumme ist nämlich, dass ihre Eltern zwar reich sind, aber so geizig, dass sie Verschönerungszauber erst bezahlen wollen, wenn Wanda ausgewachsen ist. Sie fürchten, sie müssten sonst zweimal zahlen."

„Wanda ist schon okay", bestätigte Toireasa. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie Miriams bisherige Kandidaten eigentlich immer ignoriert hatte und es auch sicher weiterhin getan hätte. Sie war nicht der Notdienst für verkrachte Slytherin-Existenzen, denn schließlich war sie selber eine. „Und wer ist Nummer drei?"

„Das, vermute ich, wird dir nicht gefallen", meinte Miriam zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Briana!"

„Wer?", fragte Toireasa und schämte sich ein wenig für ihre Unwissenheit. Im Grunde kannte sie nur die Namen der Slytherins, welche sie entweder richtig gequält hatten oder die von selbst auf sie zugekommen waren.

„Briana! Du musst sie doch kennen!", staunte Miriam, während Toireasa nur den Kopf schüttelte.

Das brachte William zum Lachen.

„Lass ja niemals Briana wissen, dass du sie zwei Jahre lang nicht beachtet hast", flüsterte er verschwörerisch. „Sonst wird das eine Katastrophe. Genau wie Regina hält sie sich für den Nabel der Welt. Da drüben, die Dunkelhaarige mit der bleichen Gesichtsfarbe und den Tattoos auf den Handrücken."

„Ach, die", erkannte Toireasa das Gesicht. „Ist die nicht in Verwandlungen extrem gut? Sie heißt mit Nachnamen Dainty, nicht wahr?"

„Oder auch: _Sehr-gut-Miss-Dainty_ genannt", ergänzte Aaron und gebrauchte damit Professor McGonagalls Standardspruch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du Toireasa mit ihr einen Gefallen tust, Miriam. Sie ist ´ne arrogante Schnepfe."

„Damit zeigst du nur, wie wenig Gespür du für Politik hast", sagte Miriam überzeugt. „Briana ist der beste Fang, auch wenn wohl der Schwierigste. Zum einen sind ihre Eltern richtig einflussreich, sowohl im Ministerium als auch bei anderen mächtigen Personen. Sie haben Geld wie andere Leute Gnome im Garten. Und zu allem Überfluss will sie auch keiner zum Feind haben. Aber das ist nicht unbedingt der Grund, warum ich sie in unser Zimmer eingeladen habe."

„Und was ist dann der wahre Grund?"

„Sie will dich unter ihre Fittiche nehmen", murmelte Miriam fast unverständlich.

„Bitte was!", fragte Toireasa in der Hoffnung, sich verhört zu haben.

„Sie will dich wieder zu einer Slytherin machen", erklärte Miriam und fügte nach einem scheuen Blick hastig hinzu: „Das bedeutet aber ganz was anderes, als wenn es Regina gesagt hätte. Glaub mir!"

„Ich werd mich sicher nicht bekehren lassen!", zischte Toireasa trotzdem aufgebracht.

„Nun stell dich doch nicht so stur", mischte sich William ruhig ein. „Es würde euch beiden weiterhelfen!"

„Und wie soll das gehen?", war Toireasa immer noch sauer. „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich es nötig habe mich zu ändern."

„Um das zu verstehen, musst du erstmal Briana verstehen", versuchte Miriam zu erklären. „Jeder Jahrgang kann immer nur eine Königin haben und das wollte sie eigentlich sein. Stattdessen aber hat ihr Regina und deren Clique von Anfang an die Show gestohlen. Obwohl Briana deutlich klüger…"

„…und hübscher…", warf Aaron grinsend ein.

„…ist." Miriam warf dem Jungen einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Zumindest glaubt Briana, mit ihr als Führerin wäre alles deutlich anders gelaufen. Wir Slytherins wären eine Einheit, Gryffindor unser Feind und dummer, Punkte kostender Unsinn würde unterbleiben. Das Besondere an ihr ist jedoch, dass sie nicht dir die Schuld gibt und die _Fabelhaften Fünf_ verabscheut."

„Und was will sie dann mit mir?"

„Sie will dich als Trophäe. Sie will allen zeigen, dass du nur deshalb dein Heil bei den Ravenclaws gesucht hast, weil Regina dir keine Wahl ließ und dir nur schlechte Beispiele für Slytherins geboten wurden."

„Nimm es mir nicht übel…", murmelte Toireasa leise, damit es ja nicht der Falsche hörte, „…aber die meisten Slytherins denken wie Regina."

„Falsch! Die meisten von uns beugen sich dem Stärkeren, bis sie selbst die Starken sind. Im Moment sind das bei uns Malfoy, Parkinson und in unserer Klasse halt Regina. Ich verlange ja gar nicht, dass du dich Briana unterordnest, aber indem wir sie stärken, schwächen wir Regina!"

„Du tust ja so, als ob es hier um die Wahl zum Zaubereiminister geht", meinte Toireasa und konnte nicht verhindern, dass es abfällig klang.

„Im Grunde ist es das aber", schimpfte Miriam. „Wie kann man nur so begriffsstutzig sein? Zuerst verdient man es sich Vertrauensschüler zu sein. Dazu braucht es Respekt und Beliebtheit bei Snape und seinen Mitschülern. Der nächste Schritt ist dann, Schulsprecher zu werden, was zwar mit Dumbledore als Direktor unwahrscheinlich, aber durchaus möglich ist. Von da ist es nur ein kleiner Schritt ins Ministerium. Wusstest du, dass mehr als die Hälfte aller Zaubereiminister in ihrer Schulzeit Vertrauensschüler oder Schulsprecher waren?"

„Bisher nicht", gestand Toireasa.

„Siehst du! Und ich schätze, genau das ist Brianas erklärtes Ziel. Sie will unbedingt Vertrauensschülerin werden und dem steht nun mal Regina im Weg."

„Aber benutzen wir sie dann nicht nur?", fühlte Toireasa sich bei dem Gedanken nicht gerade wohl.

„Natürlich. Aber das weiß sie sicher. Nein, Korrektur. Von Slytherins erwartet sie das einfach. Und wir sind doch für sie auch nur Mittel zum Zweck. Und wenn dir _benutzen_ nicht gefällt, dann sag dir einfach, dass wir uns gegenseitig helfen. Das kommt aufs Selbe raus. Du willst doch sicher auch keine Regina zur Vertrauensschülerin, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", musste Toireasa zugeben. Trotzdem ging ihr der Gedanke noch immer gegen den Strich. Sie wollte nicht auf diese Weise mit anderen Menschen umgehen. Es minderte irgendwie den Wert von Hilfe.

„Sieh es endlich ein", sagte William eindringlich, der wohl das Missfallen auf ihrem Gesicht erkannt hatte. „So läuft das hier nun mal und nach der Schule funktioniert die Welt auch nicht anders. Die behütende Käseglocke, unter der die anderen Häuser leben müssen, existiert für uns Slytherins einfach nicht!"

„Um noch mal ehrlich zu sein", meinte Toireasa leise. „Wenn es euch und ein oder zwei andere nicht gäbe, wäre ich lieber unter dieser Käseglocke."

Sie wusste, mit dieser Aussage log sie zwar gleich in zweifacher Hinsicht, aber sie wollte die anderen nicht verletzen. In Wahrheit wäre sie trotz Miriam, William und den anderen lieber in Ravenclaw und sie glaubte auch, dass in den anderen drei Häusern, die Vorbereitung auf das Leben viel besser war. Sie zog einfach Zusammenarbeit dem Konkurrenzkampf vor. Trotzdem versuchte sie Miriam nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen, indem sie alles von vornherein ablehnte.

Nur leider schaffte sie es einfach nicht, ein mulmiges Gefühl zu vertreiben, und ständig wünschte sie sich in die Sicherheit ihres kleinen und einsamen Raumes. Der Gedanke, hilflos schlafend Regina und den anderen ausgeliefert zu sein…

Doch diesmal irrte Toireasa sich. Als sie am Abend widerwillig ihre Sachen gepackt hatte und diese gerade die Treppe in den neuen Schlafraum hinunter trug, erstarrte sie beim Anblick zweier Zauberstäbe – welche jedoch gar nicht gegen sie gerichtet waren. Briana und ein ihr ähnlich sehendes, aber älteres Mädchen verhexten gerade die Wände.

„Oh, gut dass du gerade kommst", begrüßte Briana sie auf eine Weise, als ob sie schon seit langem Freunde wären. „Dann können wir es gleich ausprobieren."

Skeptisch blickte Toireasa von oben auf das Mädchen herab. Es war, als würde sie das Mädchen das erste Mal wirklich ansehen und sie stellte fest, dass Briana irgendwie überhaupt nicht zu Slytherin zu passen schien. Extrema schienen ihrem Äußeren fremd. Sie war weder dünn noch dick, weder klein noch groß. Ihr Gesicht hatte eine ovale Form mit ausgeprägten Wangen. Wenn ihr Haar auch noch blond statt braun gewesen wäre, man hätte sie für einen dieser kleinen, rundlichen Engel halten können, die man immer auf uralten Bildern fand. Im Grunde sah Briana aus, wie man sich das Standard-Bauernmädchen vorstellte. Jemand, der zupacken konnte und sich auch nicht zu fein dafür war.

Womöglich war aber genau das der Grund, warum Briana keine sonderliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Es fehlte ihr an dem, was man wohl aristokratisches Auftreten nannte. Etwas, das Regina in Mengen ihr Eigen nannte und das auch Toireasa am Anfang in ihren Bann gezogen hatte.

„Was wollt ihr denn ausprobieren?", fragte Toireasa misstrauisch.

„Unsere Sicherung natürlich!", erklärte Briana. „Oder glaubst du, ich steh auf Überschwemmungen und ungebetene Besucher, die meine Truhe mit deiner verwechseln?"

Toireasa musste zugeben, auch wenn es Briana an dem slytherintypischen Idealaussehen mangelte, die Arroganz in ihrer Stimme übertraf die von Regina locker um zwei, drei Klassen.

„Und steh ich nach dem Test dann eingeschleimt da?", erkundigte sich Toireasa weiter.

„Nicht doch! Aus diesem Alter sind wir doch schon seit Jahren raus. Versuch es einfach!"

Toireasa beschloss, ein wenig guten Willen zu zeigen, und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter. Schicksal, nimm deinen Lauf.

Doch nichts Schauderhaftes geschah. Stattdessen fiel ihr nur jeder Stufe hinunter schwerer und schwerer. Als würde sie gegen einen Sturm ankämpfen, den man nicht fühlen konnte. Dafür fühlte Toireasa etwas anderes. Sie glaubte plötzlich, unten im Zimmer erwartete sie ein großes Tauchbecken in das sie unweigerlich nach der letzten Stufe fallen würde. Sie schaffte gerade mal die Hälfte des Weges nach unten, dann konnte sie einfach nicht mehr weiter. Es war nicht so, dass Toireasa zitterte, denn ihr Verstand wusste, dass sie manipuliert wurde. Gegen ihre Angst und den Widerstandszauber kam sie trotzdem nicht an.

„Ich würde sagen, ein erfolgreicher Test", freute sich Briana. Das Mädchen kam zu Toireasa hinauf. „Beweg dich mal einen Moment nicht." Ein Zauberstab tippte auf Toireasas Nase. „_Sie ist willkommen_", sagte Briana und schlug leicht gegen zwei Steine links und rechts.

Die Angst und das Gewicht auf Toireasas Schultern verschwanden sofort.

„Entscheidest du also, wer hier rein darf?", konnte sie sich die Frage nicht verkneifen.

„Nein, dies entscheiden _wir beide_ zusammen", schien Briana überhaupt nicht verletzt durch Toireasas offensichtliches Misstrauen. „Sag bloß, du kennst den Zauberspruch nicht? Du musst mich jetzt einladen. Danach können wir nur noch zusammen jemanden einladen."

„Und die anderen?"

„Die müssen uns schon vertrauen!"

„Und was ist mit deiner Schwester, die dir bei dem Zauber geholfen hat?", vermutete Toireasa.

„Meine Cousine", korrigierte Briana und jetzt schien sie doch einen Hauch genervt zu sein. „Sie bleibt außen vor, wenn du das möchtest."

„Nein, ist schon okay", erinnerte sich Toireasa daran, dass sie versuchen sollte nett zu sein. „Wie ging noch mal der Spruch?"

Das Mädchen erklärte es ihr und danach luden sie beide zusammen nacheinander ihre neuen Zimmerkameradinnen ein und auch Brianas Cousine – so schwer es Toireasa auch fiel.

Womit der Abend aber noch nicht gelaufen war. Die Vorstellung war sehr knapp gewesen und außer ein paar verstohlenen Blicken waren alle recht schweigsam.

„Okay – so bekommen wir keinen guten Anfang hin", meinte Briana, als es fast Schlafenszeit war. „Kommt alle an den Tisch!" Es brauchte einen strengen Blick von Miriam, um Toireasa dazu zu bringen, diesem Befehl zu folgen. „Also, wir sind uns alle klar, wie wir hierher gekommen sind", fuhr Briana fort, als sie alle am zentralen Tisch saßen. „Miriam hat uns mit Versprechungen und Betteleien belabert und wir wissen auch, dass sie das nicht für uns, sondern für ihre Freundin Toireasa gemacht hat, weil sie ihr noch was schuldet. Was mir relativ egal ist. Was mir nicht egal sein wird, werden die Probleme sein, die wir deshalb bekommen. Und ich schätze mal, weder du, Sadie, noch du, Wanda, habt auch nur entfernt einen Schimmer, weil ihr denkt, dass ihr eh schon Außenseiter seid und es nicht schlimmer werden könnte. Da irrt ihr euch völlig. Toireasa ist entweder für uns der Zugang zur Hölle auf Erden – oder die größte Chance, etwas aus uns zu machen. Sadie, du bist so was von unauffällig, dass dich irgendwann sogar die Realität vergisst. Und Wanda, seien wir ehrlich, solange dir kein Mensch sagt, dass deine bemühte Art und dein unangenehmer Mundgeruch selbst Tote vertreiben würde, wirst du nie ein längeres Gespräch führen." Es war Toireasa unangenehm zu sehen, wie das dicke und das schüchterne Mädchen mit den Tränen rangen. Sie musste sich bemühen, weder zu viel Mitleid, noch eine gewisse Abscheu zu empfinden. Briana hingegen schien überhaupt nichts zu berühren. „Wie schon gesagt, im Grunde ist es mir egal, was ihr aus eurem Leben macht, aber da ich mich jetzt auf das Risiko eingelassen habe mit euch in einen Topf geworfen zu werden, werden wir alles unternehmen, um unser allgemeines Ansehen zu steigern. Ich zumindest habe das Ziel, Vertrauensschülerin und Schulsprecherin zu werden, und ihr werdet mir dabei helfen. Im Gegenzug werden Miriam und ich aus euch…", Briana schaute Wanda, Sadie und Toireasa bedeutsam an, „…schöne, selbstbewusste und echte Slytherins machen."

Das war nun doch zu viel für Toireasa.

„Ich werde nicht dein Schoßhündchen!", fauchte sie ungehalten quer über den Tisch.

„Wenn du zugehört hättest, wüsstest du, dass es mir nicht darum geht", meinte Briana überlegen zur Antwort. „Ich war ehrlich zu euch und ihr könnt es auch zu mir sein. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir – und sogar Miriam – habe ich einen echten Plan, aus uns allen was zu machen, ohne dass wir uns gegenseitig verbiegen müssen. Es geht auch ohne dich, aber es könnte auch dir Vorteile verschaffen und genau deshalb hat Miriam wohl versucht, mich zu überzeugen."

Die Augen des Mädchens starrten geradezu herausfordernd-arrogant und Toireasa war kurz davor, ihr das auch zu sagen. Doch Miriam mischte sich im richtigen Augenblick ein.

„Du sollst nicht deine Freunde für dein Ansehen in Slytherin aufgeben", sagte das Mädchen eindringlich. „Darum geht es gar nicht. Hier bietet sich _nur_ die Gelegenheit für mehr Freunde. Hör es dir doch wenigstens an."

Die Stimme der Vernunft. Es war seltsam. War Toireasa mit Winona und Tarsuinn beisammen, dann war sie die Stimme. Sobald aber Slytherin involviert waren, hörte Toireasa nur auf ihr Herz – und das war irgendwie ziemlich kalt im Moment. Trotzdem schaffte sie es, sich zu beherrschen, und nickte widerwillig Briana zu. So als eine Art stumme Aufforderung weiterzusprechen.

„Gut, dass dies geklärt ist", fuhr Briana fort, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Also, wie ich schon freundlich versucht habe auszudrücken, wir alle haben ein Imageproblem, welches uns daran hindert, zu erreichen, was wir gern haben wollen. Außerdem können wir alle Regina nicht ausstehen, weil sie jeden von uns schon mal als Opfer für ihr Geltungsbedürfnis benutzt hat." Hätte Briana gleich so begonnen, dann hätte Toireasa ihr von Anfang an zugehört. „Im Moment sieht es so aus, als würde sie in der Fünften unsere Vertrauensschülerin – und das will ich verhindern."

„Und wie?", fragte Miriam. Toireasa musste zugeben, darauf war sie nun auch gespannt.

„Ganz einfach, wir gründen einen Lernzirkel", verkündete Briana, als hätte sie gerade den Zauberspruch gegen die Armut gefunden.

„Was für eine Idee!", lachte Toireasa sie dafür aus. „Mit Speck fängt man Mäuse, mit Lernzirkeln aber nur Streber."

„Also, ich finde die Idee gut", murmelte Sadie, ohne dabei groß den Mund zu öffnen.

„Genau das meine ich!", sagte Toireasa und begriff erst zu spät, wie gemein das war. Aber egal. Es war trotzdem eine blöde Idee.

„Das liegt nur daran, weil du keine Ahnung von Menschen hast", verteidigte sich Briana. „Natürlich bin ich nicht so blöd zu denken, irgendwer würde sich um Nachhilfe reißen. Ganz und gar nicht. Wir müssen es nur so aufziehen, dass es Spaß macht, Zeit spart und was kostet."

„Du willst, dass die anderen was zahlen?", staunte Toireasa.

„Klar doch. Ich stell mir das so vor: Wir geben jeden Sonntagnachmittag ein paar Stunden Nachhilfe und Unterstützung bei den Hausaufgaben. Wir lassen uns die Zeit bezahlen, sorgen aber dafür, dass wir die besten Unterlagen haben. Sobald wir ein wenig Geld eingenommen haben, besorgen wir uns Kopierfedern, locken mit Süßigkeiten und Tee und wenn wir richtig gut sind, organisieren wir noch die Specials für Geburtstagspartys."

„Nicht dein Ernst", konnte es Toireasa nicht fassen.

„Okay, das mit den Geburtstagen war vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben. Aber die Grundidee ist doch wirklich nicht schlecht. In unserem Haus gibt es so etwas nicht. Man lernt mit Freunden, falls man welche hat, und das wars. Niemand schert sich um die anderen. Wenn wir es aber machen, dann schulden uns diese ganzen Faulpelze und Lernversager richtig was und natürlich werden wir dafür sorgen, dass Professor Snape davon erfährt, ohne uns bei ihm anzubiedern. Darauf steht er glaub ich gar nicht."

„Aber du willst Geld nehmen und dann wäre es kein Gefallen mehr", widersprach Toireasa.

„Du denkst einfach nicht wie eine Slytherin", unterstellte Briana kühl. „Die meisten denken doch, dass etwas Kostenloses nichts wert sein kann. Indem wir einen kleinen Beitrag nehmen, zeigen wir zum einen, dass wir unsere Hilfe selbst als wertvoll ansehen und zum anderen kaufen wir davon ja Tee, Kuchen und die Kopierfedern. Glaubt mir, sie werden uns aus der Hand fressen, wenn wir es richtig anstellen. Wir müssen nur rausbekommen, was die Allgemeinheit will und wenn sie dann von uns abhängig sind, wird dich keiner ärgern, Toireasa. Niemand wird mehr über Wanda lachen oder Sadie übersehen."

„Und trotzdem wirst du nicht Vertrauensschülerin, weil Regina sich bei Draco einschleimt und dessen Vater wird bei Snape für sie sprechen", sagte Toireasa. „Nicht, dass der Rest deinen Planes nicht funktionieren könnte, nur sehe ich für dich schwarz."

Briana lächelte nur mitleidig.

„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste. Aber du kennst Lucius Malfoy einfach nicht. Es interessiert ihn nicht die Bohne, was mit einer Regina Kosloff passiert, wenn es ihm keinen Vorteil bringt. Und er muss bedenken, dass meine Familie es ihm übel nehmen würde, würde er sich zu meinen Ungunsten einmischen."

„Warum lässt du dann nicht einfach deine Familie ein Wort für dich beim Professor einlegen?"

„Weil dies nicht der Weg der Daintys ist! Wenn ich es nicht mal ohne ihre Hilfe zur Vertrauensschülerin schaffe, dann werd ich es auch nirgendwo anders schaffen. Ich dachte, zumindest du würdest das verstehen – aber wahrscheinlich hast du gedacht, du wärst hier die Einzige, die Stolz auf etwas Selbsterreichtes empfinden kann. So! Und nun, da ich dein Slytherinbild ein wenig zurechtgerückt habe, wirst du mitmachen?"

Zunächst wollte Toireasa dem Mädchen eine gepfefferte Antwort geben. Sie wusste dank Samuel, William, Miriam und einigen anderer Slytherins, dass es ehrgeizige Schüler in ihrem Haus gab, die auch durch eigene Leistungen glänzen wollten und mussten. Das wollte sie Briana auch zunächst sagen, doch dann fragte sie sich plötzlich, warum eigentlich? Es würde nichts bringen. Stattdessen konnte sie dem Mädchen und ihrer Idee einfach eine Chance geben und schauen was kam. Wurde sie enttäuscht, so kam es wie erwartet und wenn nicht, war es sogar noch besser.

„Versuchen wir es", murmelte Toireasa so unverbindlich wie möglich und dann, in einem Anflug von gutem Willen, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ich kann aus der Küche Essen und Tee besorgen."

„Ach echt?" Zum ersten Mal schien Briana erstaunt. „Kostenlos und egal wann?"

„Kostenlos und egal wann", bestätigte Toireasa und versuchte nicht stolz zu klingen. Schließlich war es Tarsuinn gewesen, der den Eingang gefunden hatte.

„Das würde uns Kosten sparen und wir könnten gleich beim ersten Mal mit Tee und Kuchen beginnen", dachte Briana laut nach. „Was kann man da alles mitgehen lassen?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab Toireasa zu. „Ich selbst war noch nicht da. Ich weiß nur, wo es ist und wie wir hineingelangen."

„Könntest du das noch bis Samstag herausfinden?", forschte Briana und jetzt klang wieder arroganter Zweifel mit.

„Ich mach es", sagte Toireasa genervt zu.

„Gut. Dann bin ich damit zufrieden. Ihr anderen drei macht auch mit?" Ein dreifaches stilles Nicken war die Antwort. Bei Miriam war es offensichtlich, dass sie genau so was schon vorher erwartet hatte. Die beiden anderen Mädchen schienen aber eher überrollt und zu schüchtern, um nicht mitzumachen. „Noch besser", freute sich Briana. „Ich würde vorschlagen, wir treffen uns immer eine Viertelstunde vor dem Schlafengehen. Wenn jemand Vorschläge hat, immer her damit. Ich mach ein wenig Werbung bei den Erstklässlern, weil wir die wahrscheinlich am einfachsten locken können. Wir machen unsere Aufzeichnungen jetzt ein wenig gründlicher und besorgen uns noch Mitschriften von älteren Schülern, Verwandten, Freunden – fragt sie einfach. Toireasa, ich hab gehört, dein Freund ist die beste und fast einzige Quelle für Geschichte der Zauberei. Bitte ihn darum, sofern du nicht schon alles von ihm abgeschrieben hast."

„Ich bezweifle, dass er mit der Verwendung glücklich wäre", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf. „Und ich werd ihn darüber nicht belügen."

„Sag ihm einfach die Wahrheit", zuckte Briana nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir sicher, er mag dich sehr. Er wird dir seine Aufzeichnungen überlassen, um dir zu helfen. Egal, ob er damit auch Slytherin hilft."

„Und was ist, wenn ich ihn nicht fragen will?", erkundigte sich Toireasa trotzig. Diese Selbstsicherheit Brianas ging ihr gehörig auf den Keks.

„Dann wird es ab jetzt deine Aufgabe sein, in Geschichte ordentlich mitzuschreiben", schien es dem Mädchen egal zu sein. „Das A und O ist, dass wir eine gute Stoffsammlung hinbekommen, alles andere ergibt sich von selbst."

„Das wird ganz sicher so", bestätigte Miriam diplomatisch und mit ein wenig zu viel Enthusiasmus. Sie stand energisch auf. „Aber jetzt ist eher Zeit zum Schlafen. Wanda, kommst du? Ich hab doch versprochen dir zu zeigen, wie man die _Du-willst-doch-nicht- aussehen-wie-deine-Uroma_-Nachtcreme richtig aufträgt. Komm schon!"

Miriam griff sich das dickliche Mädchen und zog es ins Bad. Auf dem Weg nach draußen, warf sie Toireasa einen auffordernden Blick zu, der kurz über die stille Sadie glitt. Es dauerte einige begriffsstutzige Momente, ehe sie begriff, was das Mädchen mit den Augen sagen wollte.

Während sich auch Briana bettfertig machte, schaute Toireasa interessiert auf Sadie, die sich keinen Millimeter von ihrem Stuhl fortbewegt hatte.

„Hallo, ich bin Toireasa", sagte Toireasa freundlich. „Ich weiß, theoretisch kennen wir uns, aber gesprochen haben wir glaub ich noch nie miteinander."

„Doch, ich hab dir damals zum Sucher gratuliert", murmelte das Mädchen kaum hörbar. Ihre Augen schienen fest auf irgendwelchen Kerben im Tisch zu ruhen.

„Oh stimmt, hätte ich ja fast vergessen", log Toireasa. Sie konnte sich kaum noch an diesen einen Tag erinnern und das Mädchen war kein Teil davon.

„Du hast mich sicher nicht mal gehört", flüsterte Sadie halberstickt.

„Es ist aber auch schwer", versuchte Toireasa aufzumuntern. „Weißt du, ein klein wenig mehr Kraft in der Lunge und schon hört man dich besser."

Das Mädchen schien noch mehr zu schrumpfen.

„Ich will es versuchen."

Die Worte waren besser von den Lippen abzulesen als zu hören gewesen. Mein Gott, dagegen war sogar Luna richtig aufgeschlossen und zugänglich.

„Miriam hat mir gesagt, dass du ein sehr bescheidenes Mädchen bist", untertrieb Toireasa extrem. „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben."

„Ich hab keine Angst vor dir. Nur vor…"

Der Rest war unhörbar.

„Vor wem hast du Angst?", erkundigte sich Toireasa.

„Egal."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Komm schon!"

„Ich hab Angst vor dir", flüsterte das Mädchen und zum ersten Mal sah sie Toireasa an. „Weil ich nicht den Mut hatte, dir wirklich zu helfen."

In den Augen des Mädchens lag wirklich ein gerütteltes Maß an Furcht.

„Und?", fragte Toireasa verwirrt.

„Bist du deshalb nicht sauer?"

„Nein", lächelte Toireasa möglichst gewinnend. „Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich…"

…_weil ich dich nie bemerkt habe_, unterdrückte sie lieber.

„…weil du mir nie was getan hast."

„Wirklich?", staunte Sadie und nun hatte auch ihre Stimme ein wenig Kraft. „Ich hab es wirklich versucht…"

Manchmal hatten Menschen einen Gedankenblitz und diesmal traf er Toireasa.

„Sag mal, hast du mir damals in der Ersten Klasse Mitschriften und Hausaufgaben unter der Tür hindurch geschoben? In der Woche, wo ich bei Hagrid Strafarbeiten machen musste?"

„Das hast du bemerkt?", freute sich Sadie und schaffte es nun auch endlich zu lächeln. „Ich hab die von den anderen meist noch mal korrigiert, weil Regina manchmal versucht hat, dir Unsinn unterzuschieben."

„Dafür bin ich dir noch immer sehr dankbar."

„Du nimmst es mir nicht übel?"

„Wo denkst du hin! Miriam hat doch damals auch nichts gesagt und schau, jetzt sind wir so was wie Freundinnen."

„Nur so was?", fragte Sadie und schon versank sie langsam auf ihrem Stuhl. Toireasa ärgerte sich über diesen Fehler. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach mal dieses Wort etwas freier benutzen?

„Sie ist eine Freundin", korrigierte sich Toireasa, wusste aber, dass sie es schon versaut hatte. „Aber wir kennen uns nicht gut genug. Wir sind zu verschieden. Wir sind Freunde, aber keine besten Freunde."

„Ich verstehe", flüsterte das Mädchen und stand auf, um zu gehen. „Man kann nicht viele beste Freunde haben."

Ein wenig frustriert starrte Toireasa Sadie hinterher. Man, war das schwer, wenn man es nicht auf Anhieb ernst meinte. Das Mädchen machte einen mitleiderregenden Eindruck. Miriam hatte nicht untertrieben, als sie Sadie extrem schüchtern und unsicher nannte, aber sie hatte die Angst nicht erkannt, die sie wie eine Aura umgab.

_Ich bin hier nicht die Seelsorge für gescheiterte Existenzen_, dachte ein dunkler Teil von ihr. Dabei wanderte ihr Blick hinüber zu Briana, die sehr interessiert das kleine Gespräch beobachtet zu haben schien. Ihre Augen drückten Missfallen und vielleicht auch ein wenig Verachtung aus. Sie bemerkte Toireasas Blick, nickte seltsam anerkennend und ging dann ins Badezimmer in dem noch immer Miriam und Wanda am Werkeln waren.

Mit anderen ein Zimmer und ein Bad zu teilen war seltsam. Die fünf im Kreis angeordneten Betten, deren Vorhänge die einzige Privatsphäre verhießen. Der große Arbeitstisch in der Mitte mit der passenden Anzahl Stühlen.

Sie sehnte sich nach ihrer kleinen Zuflucht. Auch wenn die vier Mädchen vielleicht die nettesten in ihrem Jahrgang in Slytherin waren, der Umgang mit ihnen war trotzdem irgendwie verlogen.

Nicht nur von Brianas Seite, sondern auch Toireasa war nicht viel besser gewesen. Die einzige Person hier im Raum, die vielleicht ohne Hintergedanken war, war Sadie.

Toireasa beschloss, sehr vorsichtig im Umgang mit Briana zu sein und sich immer selbst zu hinterfragen. Sie spürte, da war doch einiges mehr an Slytherin in ihr – und das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	12. Immer Wachsam!

**- Kapitel 12 - **

**Immer Wachsam!**

_Ich schreibe, also bin ich._

_Und ich bin ein normales Kind, sagt Nanny._

_Ich soll aufschreiben, was mich wütend macht, damit ich ruhig bleibe._

_Aber wie soll ich das?_

_Nanny hat mir geholfen. Nanny hat mich lieb. Nanny hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich den Ministeriumsprüfer auslachte, statt ihn anzuzünden. Dann haben sie Nanny weggeschickt. Es war Mutter und Vater egal, dass ich das nicht wollte._

_Aber Nanny ist heimlich abends in mein Zimmer gekommen und hat mir die Welt gezeigt. Ich hatte noch nie ein anderes Kind gesehen. Dass es so viele Menschen gibt ist toll. Niemand schien Angst vor mir zu haben und eine Frau hat mir ein süßes Ding namens Lutscher geschenkt._

_Dann haben sie mir Nanny endgültig weggenommen. Sie sagen, Nanny wollte mich entführen und mir schlimme Dinge antun. Ich denke, sie lügen. Ich wünschte, Nanny hätte mich entführt._

_Jetzt bin ich wieder eingesperrt._

_Wenn man weiß, dass es Freiheit gibt, ist es schwer, wieder darauf zu verzichten._

Tarsuinn klappte Marie-Anns Tagebuch zu. Er hatte diesen ersten Eintrag schon mehrfach gelesen, aber die Worte konnten nicht wiedergeben, was er dabei fühlte. Das Mädchen hatte alles in Runen geschrieben und er vermutete, dass sie nie etwas anderes gelernt hatte. Deshalb waren aber nicht nur die Worte wichtig, sondern auch die benutzten Symbole. Sie transportieren die Gefühle viel besser und waren, dank der Magie, direkt erfahrbar. Wenn er also las, fühlte er nicht nur die Worte mit den Fingern, sondern auch ihre Tränen gleich mit. Das war nicht einfach zu verkraften und jetzt verstand er, warum Professor Dumbledore es ihm nicht sofort gegeben hatte. Letztes Jahr wäre definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt gewesen.

Aber selbst jetzt las er immer nur maximal zwei Einträge pro Tag. Mehr hätte ihm wahrscheinlich nur die Stimmung versaut und er hatte doch so viel Spaßiges vor. Dieses Jahr versprach einfach großartig zu werden. Das Turnier allein würde genug Möglichkeiten zum Austoben bieten.

Er legte das Tagebuch wieder beiseite und griff sich das Zauberbuch, das ihm von Grigori Noiturspa gegeben worden war. Das war wenigstens vom emotionalen Standpunkt her recht anspruchslos. Dafür war es starker Tobak, wenn man den Inhalt betrachtete. Die Regeln waren da der harmlose Teil.

_Um Wächter des Einhorns zu sein, musst du…_

…_dein Herz rein halten._

…_deine Seele nicht beschmutzen._

…_deinen Körper pflegen._

Klang ein wenig wie Religion, war aber doch eher weltlich. Man musste nur weiterlesen.

_Abkömmling. Wer immer dir dieses Buch gab, er hielt dich für wert ein Wächter zu werden. Ein Wächter der Einhörner. Unserer Familie, unserem Quell der Macht. Vielleicht fragst du dich, warum dies nötig ist, und hier wirst du es erfahren._

_Jeder Mensch trägt etwas Böses in sich. Neid und die Gier nach Macht sind große Triebfedern – zum Guten, wie zum Schlechten. Im Gegensatz dazu hast du sicher schon einmal ein Einhorn gespürt. Die Reinheit seines Wesens geht über all das hinaus, was ein Mensch jemals erreichen kann, und diese Reinheit ist es, die den Einhörnern ihre Macht verleiht. Sie erwärmen das Herz eines jeden._

_Wäre dies nur ihre einzige Fähigkeit, so würde niemand ihnen ein Leid zufügen wollen. Doch leider ist es ihr Blut, das manche dunkle Seele braucht, um sich an das Leben zu klammern oder durch welches sie ihre Macht erweitern kann. Und gegen diese Menschen kann sich das Einhorn nicht verteidigen._

_Nun hast du vielleicht gehört, wir, die wir das Wilde Talent besitzen, wären Abkömmlinge eines Einhorns. Vielleicht wurde dir erzählt, dass einst ein Einsiedler einen Pakt mit den Einhörnern schloss. Oder möglicherweise glaubst du, ein Gott hätte uns den Auftrag gegeben, diese heiligen Wesen zu schützen._

_Es ist egal, was du glaubst, es ist nur wichtig, dass die Aufgabe gleich bleibt._

_Wir sind die Beschützer der Einhörner. Und wenn jemand eines von ihnen tötet, dann sind wir auch sein Rächer. Wir müssen die verdorbenen Seelen richten oder dem Richter bringen, wenn sie getötet oder gar getrunken haben. Niemand darf die Macht der Einhörner missbrauchen. Denn nimmt jemand ihre Macht, so kann er auch unsere Zauberstäbe benutzen und wird damit unser aller Seelen beschmutzen. Wir sind die Wächter über die Reinheit._

_Dies bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass wir andere schicken sollen, denn dies ist zum einen eine sehr persönliche Sache, und zum anderen, besitzen wir die besten Waffen gegen die, welche sich versündigt haben._

Gut, Tarsuinn gestand sich ein, dass es doch irgendwie religiös klang. Aber was sollte man von einem Autor erwarten, der vor ein paar hundert Jahren gelebt hatte. Doch der coole Teil kam eh danach.

_Doch fürchte dich nicht. Jene, die ihre Seele verdorben haben, geben sich in deine Hand. Sie opfern ihre Verbindung zur Magie, um sie an die der Einhörner anzugleichen – und damit leiten sie ihr eigenes Ende ein._

_Auf den nächsten Seiten dieses Buches wirst du lernen, wie man diesen Menschen die gestohlene Magie entreißt, wie man ihre Zauber effektiver blockt, wie man sich vor ihnen verbirgt und auch, wie man sich nach ihrem Tod vor ihren verfluchten Seelen und Körpern schützt. Lerne gründlich und übe oft. Man kann diese Zauber und Flüche nicht testen, bis du sie das erste Mal gebrauchen musst…_

Letzteres stimmte nicht unbedingt. Mit den verfluchten Körpern waren die Dementoren gemeint und den Abwehrzauber gegen die hatte Tarsuinn schon instinktiv angewandt – nur halt völlig falsch. In seiner Angst war es immer seine Absicht gewesen, die Dementoren zu vertreiben, doch dazu taugte der Zauber einfach nicht. Je weiter man den Schild aus Wind und Hoffnung von sich selbst entfernte, desto schwächer wurde es aufgrund der größeren Oberfläche. Also musste man es klein halten. Dummerweise durfte man aber auch die Dementoren nicht zu nahe kommen lassen, sondern musste genau den Punkt finden, an dem der Einfluss dieser Monster noch gering und der Schild ausreichend stark war. Leider schwieg sich das Buch gerade zu diesem wichtigen Fakt aus. Vertreiben konnte man die Dementoren mit diesem Zauber überhaupt nicht. Dafür gab es den Patronus-Zauber, aber der war Tarsuinn zu kompliziert. Er hielt es einfach für völlig unmöglich, reines Glück zu empfinden, wo es doch immer eine dunkle Stimme in seinem Kopf gab. Die hatte er zwar tagsüber völlig zum Schweigen gebracht, aber sie war trotzdem immer präsent und wartete auf eine Schwachstelle. Tarsuinn wollte ihr – oder besser ihm – nicht sein Glück zeigen.

Nichtsdestotrotz, das Buch war cool. Sicher, es war nicht für Blinde geschrieben und deshalb hatte er so seine Schwierigkeiten mit der Umsetzung der Lektionen, aber es war hilfreich. Vor allem begann er endlich so etwas wie eine Bestimmung zu fühlen, was er in Zukunft mal machen könnte. Eine Aufgabe, für die er geeignet war. Das war schon ein gutes Gefühl, auch wenn es sicher kein Vollzeitjob sein würde – denn die Bezahlung schien extrem mau zu sein.

Dafür konnte man einige wirklich einzigartigen Sachen, wenn man mal alle Lektionen begriffen und gemeistert hatte. Und die bestanden nicht nur aus Zaubern. Genau wie in seinem Buch _Für das Auge das nicht sieht_, gab es auch Übungen, die einfach nur dazu dienten, ein gewisses Handicap auszugleichen. Nur ging es hier nicht um seine Blindheit, sondern um das Beherrschen seiner Emotionen.

Im Moment wollte er gerade Lektion Eins ausprobieren. Er nahm einen überreifen Pfirsich, den Tikki aus Professor Sprouts Garten stibitzt hatte, und ließ ihn mit einem _Wingardium Leviosa_ schweben. Soweit – so einfach. Nun jedoch sollte er versuchen, Zorn durch seinen Zauberstab zu kanalisieren und gleichzeitig _ein Schild aus Liebe_ um die Frucht zu legen, welcher auch noch genau unter der Haut lag, sodass dieser geschält wurde. Eine Aufgabe, die laut Buch jedes Kind…

…jedes außer Tarsuinn…

…erfüllen konnte.

Fein gehäckselter Pfirsich tropfte von Tarsuinns Gesicht und der Umgebung zu Boden. Tikki, die es anscheinend noch rechtzeitig in Deckung geschafft hatte, sprang zu ihm auf den Tisch, lachte pfeifend und leckte das süße, klebrige Zeug aus seinem Gesicht.

„Sehr aufbauend, echt Tikki", murmelte er. „Nächstes Mal nehmen wir lieber einen Apfel. Da ist die Sauerei vielleicht nicht gar so groß."

Tikki bezweifelte dies und verglich einfach die unterschiedlichen Größen der Früchte.

„Also, ich hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, es war ein Fortschritt", versuchte Tarsuinn optimistisch zu sein.

…

„Warum ich es dann nicht hinbekommen habe? Vielleicht, weil ich Pfirsiche nicht genug liebe? Schließlich esse ich sie nur gern."

…

„Nein, das probier ich sicher nicht aus."

…

„Weil die Sauerei dann noch größer wäre!"

…

„Ja, ich versuch es morgen wieder, keine Sorge. Und ja, ich vergess auch Ricas Übungen nicht. Wäre ja auch noch schöner, wenn ich mal einen Morgen faulenzen dürfte. Aber nein, meine Blindenübungen, Ricas Kampfsport, die normalen Zauber, das Tagebuch und jetzt auch noch das. Was für ein Glück, dass ich einen Zwanzig-Stunden-Tag habe. Aber darauf nimmt ja niemand Rücksicht…"

Tarsuinn konnte ewig so weitermurren. Trotzdem säuberte er sein Gesicht, zog seine Trainingskleidung an und ging hinaus zum See. Es war nach sechs Uhr und somit die offizielle Ruhezeit vorbei. Kein Regelverstoß also. Heimlich hoffte er, dass die Hauselfen die Sauerei beseitigen würden. Vielleicht machte es sogar Patsy und wenn er zurückkam, überraschte er sie. Dann konnte er sich entschuldigen. Er war zwar noch immer sauer auf sie, doch das glaubte er dank Zics und Zacs Geschichte und Dumbledores Worten im Griff zu habe.

Als er jedoch von seinen Übungen zurückkam, fand er von Patsy keine Spur. Nicht die kleinste Katastrophe lag herum. Stattdessen war alles sauber, sein Bett gemacht und ein neuer, sauberer Schlafanzug lag fein säuberlich zusammengelegt unterm Kopfkissen. Anscheinend hatten die Hogwartselfen, seit der gemeinsamen Arbeit in der Küche von _Cutters Bruchbude,_ ihre Zurückhaltung ihm gegenüber abgelegt.

Konnte es sein, dass dies auch in der Absicht von Professor Dumbledore gelegen hatte?

„Danke!", sagte Tarsuinn laut. Er hoffte, es würde gehört werden.

Auch wenn er in der Regel lieber alles selbst machen wollte, so war er diesmal froh. Bestimmt hätte er selbst mit Tikkis Hilfe sehr viel länger gebraucht als die Elfen mit ihrer Magie. Er selbst traute sich den Säuberungszauber noch nicht zu. Das lag größtenteils daran, dass Tarsuinn dem keine große Priorität gegeben hatte. Er wollte ganz sicher weder Koch noch Putzfrau werden, warum es also drauf anlegen? Ob Winona schon wach war?

Er beschloss, im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie zu warten und in der Zwischenzeit die Aufgabe für Alte Runen anzufangen. Er war gerade dabei im Schulbuch nach einer Rune zu suchen, deren Sinn sich ihm nicht von selbst offenbarte, als Merton gähnend die Treppe herunterkam.

„Guten Morgen, du Streber!", begrüßte ihn der Junge herzlich und warf sich in einen der Sessel in Tarsuinns Nähe.

„Ich warte nur auf euch", murmelte Tarsuinn zu seiner Entschuldigung. „Und bevor ich hier untätig rumsitze…!"

„Was ist denn am guten, alten Rumgammeln falsch?", fragte Merton ironisch.

„Nichts, außer, dass man zu viel denkt."

„Eine Gefahr, die bei mir nicht besteht. Frag Professor McGonagall."

„Dazu kann ich auch einfach jemand anderen befragen", sagte Tarsuinn schalkhaft.

„Stimmt, Winona zum Beispiel", lachte Merton. „Warum gehst du sie nicht einfach wecken, damit wir ihre _zurückhaltende_ Meinung hören können?"

„Ich bin weder blöd noch taub, Merton", entgegnete Tarsuinn auf den Vorschlag. „Ich weiß, dass ein paar _spaßige_ Dinge mit Jungs passieren, die versuchen in die Schlafräume der Mädchen zu gelangen."

„Du raubst einem aber auch jede Freude."

„Dann mach es doch selbst."

„Dann wär's aber auch keine Freude mehr. Wenn es nur um die Fallen ginge, kein Problem. Aber da oben sind Mädchen. Lieber spiele ich allein gegen die komplette Slytherin-Mannschaft Quidditch, als die gegen mich aufzubringen."

„Aber du hältst es für okay, wenn das mir passiert?"

„Dir würden sie nix tun", behauptete Merton frech. „Du kannst ja behaupten, du hättest dich verlaufen und dir glaubt auch jeder, dass du nichts gesehen hast, was ihre Würde verletzen könnte."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", brummte Tarsuinn. Kaum ein Ravenclaw würde ihm eine solche Orientierungslosigkeit abnehmen.

„Aber ich hab Hunger", bekannte Merton. „Kannst du nicht einfach Tikki raufschicken?"

„Ich könnte schon…", dachte Tarsuinn über diese durchaus intelligente Möglichkeit nach. „…vorausgesetzt ich darf unserer Schlafmütze nachher sagen, es wäre deine Idee gewesen."

„Gott behüte!", bat Merton gespielt erschrocken. „Lieber warte ich bis Mittag – oder noch länger."

Tarsuinn verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass Merton auch allein in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken hätte gehen können. Aber der Junge war ein Freund und deshalb wartete er mit Tarsuinn. Natürlich nicht in aller Stille. Merton sprudelte geradezu über mit Ideen für das neue Schuljahr und so legte Tarsuinn die Hausaufgaben beiseite. Einige von Mertons Plänen waren ziemlich deckungsgleich zu seinen eigenen.

„Ich möchte auch möglichst bald runter nach Hogsmeade", gestand Tarsuinn, als Merton es ansprach. „Möglichst bald sogar."

„Nicht in der ersten Woche", schränkte Merton sofort ein, klang aber sehr erfreut. „Ich hab gehört, in der Zeit sprechen die Lehrer die Termine für die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden mit den Ladenbesitzern ab. Außerdem heißt es, dass Hagrid, Dumbledore und einige andere Lehrer an warmen und trockenen Sommerabenden gerne im Garten der _Drei Besen_ sitzen und einen heben. Da…"

„Ich wette, Professor Flitwick isst nur ein Eis mit Schirmchen", unterstellte Tarsuinn grinsend.

„Irr dich da bloß nicht", stimmte Merton lachend ein. „Es geht das Gerücht, dass unser kleiner Chef des Hauses mal ein ganz schlimmer Duellant gewesen ist, der jeden fertig machte, der ihn nicht für voll nahm."

„Dann hat er sich aber extrem geändert", fand Tarsuinn. „Ich zumindest kann mir das kaum vorstellen. Ich hab zwar auch davon gehört…"

„Soll aber wahr sein. Es heißt, er soll den übelsten Kitzelfluch der Welt drauf haben. Es heißt, nur deshalb würde Dumbledore ständig lächeln."

„Jetzt flunkerst du aber", zweifelte Tarsuinn.

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage", beharrte Merton. „Die haben sich schon mal über ihre Zauberstäbe hinweg angesehen."

„Warum sollten sie?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht wollte Dumbledore nur mal – _ganz kurz_ – den neuen Zauberkunst-Professor vorstellen?"

„Das glaub ich nicht."

„Na, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber du könntest doch mal den Professor fragen. Bei deinen Beziehungen sollte es doch kein Problem sein."

Tarsuinn dachte kurz ernsthaft darüber nach.

„Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, mach ich das", versprach er danach.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fing Merton plötzlich laut an zu lachen.

„Das würdest du wirklich tun, oder?", fragte der Junge.

„Ja, warum denn nicht?", wunderte sich Tarsuinn. „Fragen kostet ja nichts."

„Nee, nee, lass mal. So sehr interessiert mich das Ganze dann auch nicht", brachte Merton sein Lachen unter Kontrolle. „Man, es tut so gut, dass du wieder klar bist."

„Warum?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Weil es so wieder Spaß macht", erklärte Merton plötzlich ohne Fröhlichkeit.

„Häh?", verstand Tarsuinn noch immer nicht.

„Ach, sei doch nicht so begriffsstutzig", murmelte Merton. „Was ist denn der größte Regelbrecher Ravenclaws ohne seinen besten Freund."

„Du brauchst mich doch gar nicht beim Regelbrechen", fand Tarsuinn. „Ich wäre dir doch meist nur im Weg."

„Stell dich doch nicht dumm. Was bringt es, die Lehrer zu ärgern, wenn man es niemandem erzählen kann. Jeder Künstler braucht jemanden, der ihn bewundert – und dir kann ich auch absolut vertrauen."

Ein wenig stockte Tarsuinn der Atem. Dies lag nicht unbedingt an Mertons Worten, sondern an dem plötzlichen Gefühl in seinem Bauch. Durch das Geschenk des Einhorns konnte er es richtig fühlen – Merton mochte ihn. Selten hatte Tarsuinn so klare Gefühle empfangen. Doch die verschwanden innerhalb von Augenblicken und das übliche Gefühlschaos eines normalen Menschen trat an die Stelle. Er konnte nichts mehr auseinander halten.

„Wir sind Freunde!", sagte Tarsuinn fest, nur damit keine Zweifel aufkamen. „Und ich werde dich garantiert nie verraten, solange du meine Grenze nicht überschreitest."

„Da mach ich mir keine Sorgen", lachte Merton jetzt wieder. „Deine Grenzen sind deutlich weiter gefasst als meine."

„Sei dir mal nicht so sicher", lächelte Tarsuinn halbseitig. „Ich bin manchmal ein wenig seltsam. Tut mir Leid."

„Quatsch, du bist immer etwas seltsam."

„Gibt es irgendwie einen Passus, der vorschreibt, dass Freunde immer gnadenlos offen sein müssen?", beschwerte sich Tarsuinn säuerlich.

„Ja, aber den ignorierst zumindest du ständig. Das werf ich dir aber nicht vor", verkündete Merton großzügig. „Es gibt Dinge in deinem Leben, die möchte ich einfach nicht wissen."

„Danke."

„Was jedoch nicht bedeutet, dass du mich nicht um Hilfe bitten darfst, wenn du mal welche brauchst. Ich bin vielleicht nicht der Klügste, Fähigste oder Beste, aber du kannst mir genauso vertrauen wie ich dir."

„Ähem…", Tarsuinn wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Zum Glück half ihm Merton aus.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute mal wieder Torball spielen?", sprang der Junge zu einem anderen Thema. „Ich hab es im Urlaub meiner Familie beigebracht und wir haben es mehr als nur einmal gespielt. Diesmal schlage ich dich."

„Nur, wenn du die Augenbinde abnimmst", widersprach Tarsuinn grinsend und stand auf. „Die Mädchen kommen", erklärte er. „Wir können endlich was essen gehen."

„Diesmal beeindruckt mich das nicht", sagte Merton. „Die kichern heute wieder rum. Furchtbar!"

„Ja, aber sie lachen ausnahmsweise nicht über dich, sondern über ein Albinofrettchen."

„Na, dann ist's ja gut", schloss Merton ab.

Die Mädchen kamen zu fünft herunter – und trennten sich, als sie Merton und Tarsuinn sahen. Nur Winona und Luna näherten sich ihnen. Er versuchte das zu ignorieren. Sollten Cassandra und Page sehen was sie davon hatten. Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke gab es für die von ihm sicher nicht.

Das freundliche: _Guten Morgen_ der verbliebenen Mädchen wischte jedoch die unfreundlichen Gedanken schnell beiseite und so ging er froh gelaunt mit seinen echten Freunden und Tikki hinunter zum Essen, welches wie immer gut und reichlich war.

Danach hatte sie gleich als Erstes Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Alle waren sehr gespannt auf Professor Moody – und wohl auch ein wenig unsicher. Deshalb waren alle – Slytherins wie auch Ravenclaws – heute deutlich zu früh da, um ja nicht in der ersten Stunde anzuecken. Tarsuinn fand die allgemeine Nervosität kindisch. Es war doch nur ein Lehrer. Doch leider waren weder Winona, noch Merton oder Toireasa bereit, ihm seine unschuldigen Illusionen zu lassen. Ausgiebig und sehr anschaulich schilderten sie ihm das Aussehen des neuen Professors, mit dem Ergebnis, dass auch Tarsuinn sich am Ende unwohl zu fühlen begann. Ein übergroßes, magisches Auge, das wie wild rotierte, ging ja noch, aber allein die Beinproteste jagte Tarsuinn Schauer über den Rücken und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie der Professor wohl sein Bein verloren hatte.

„Er ist ein Auror gewesen", erklärte Toireasa geduldig. „Da ist das Berufsrisiko. Alte Aurore haben alle irgendwelche Verluste zu beklagen. Immerhin jagen sie Dunkle Zauberer und Hexen, die sich selbst keine Beschränkungen in ihren Mitteln auferlegen."

„Also ich hab gehört, dass zu der Zeit von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem ein Auror durchaus zu jedem Mittel greifen durfte", warf Winona ein. „Ma und Dad nennen dies die dunkle Epoche…"

In Tarsuinn schrillten plötzlich die Alarmglocken. Er hatte nichts Bedrohliches gehört, aber Tikki auf seiner Schulter war plötzlich ganz angespannt und er spürte eine emotionale Kälte, da, wo der Lehrertisch stand.

„IMMER WACHSAM", donnerte die Stimme von Professor Moody durch den Raum. Nicht nur Mädchen schrien vor Schreck auf. Tarsuinn war schon halb unter den Tisch gerutscht, bevor er sich fing, möglichst unauffällig Zauberstab und Messer wieder wegsteckte und sich ordentlich hinsetzte. Mit dieser Reaktion schien er relativ allein zu sein. Einige schienen sogar aus dem Klassenraum flüchten zu wollen. „Genauso wichtig ist es, Ruhe in einer überraschenden Situation zu bewahren", merkte der Professor jetzt mit normaler Stimme an. „Kommt wieder zurück in den Klassenraum. Hier gibt es nur die Angst, die ihr seit eurer Geburt von euren Eltern anerzogen bekommen habt." Die Flüchtlinge kehrten langsam zurück. Tarsuinn konnte einiges Gemurre hören, welches die geistige Gesundheit des Lehrers anzweifelte. „Setzt euch hin. Die Bücher könnt ihr getrost in der Tasche lassen", fuhr Professor Moody fort, als wäre nichts Ungewöhnliches geschehen. „Wie ich sehe, kennen die meisten von euch, was ich hier vor dem Gesicht trage. Ich vermute mal, alle die ruhig geblieben sind, stammen aus nichtmagischen Familien. Darum… _du Junge_! Sag den Dankbar-Unwissenden bitte, als was ich mich angekleidet habe."

„Das ist ein…", antwortete die zitternde Stimme Alecs und Tarsuinn konnte fast hören, wie er schwer schluckte, „…Sie sind als ein… Todesser verkleidet."

„Gut und warum hast du jetzt Angst?"

„Na, weil… _Todesser!_ Jeder weiß doch… _das sind doch alles Mörder gewesen! Niemand sollte sich als sie verkleiden, nicht zum Spaß und nicht zum Unterricht!_"

„Nicht zum Unterricht? Ha!", Professor Moody lachte ohne jeden Humor. „Und warum wolltet ihr dann fliehen wie ein Haufen Doxys, wenn es gewittert? Ihr habt Angst vor einem Umhang und einer kindischen Totenkopfmaske aus _edlem Leder_. Ich hab Muggelkinder an Halloween mit grausigerer Verkleidung gesehen. Also, was fürchtet ihr eigentlich? Den Umhang? Diese Maske vielleicht? Oder den mörderischen Ruf?"

„Die Person dahinter", murmelte Tarsuinn zu sich selbst, aber da es bis auf Professor Moody so leise im Klassenzimmer war…

„Genau! Genau das ist es", rief der Professor laut aus und kam an Tarsuinns Tisch gehinkt. Tarsuinn bekam einen rauen Knuff gegen die Schulter, der wohl als Anerkennung gedacht war, aber eigentlich eher wehtat. „Die Person in und hinter all diesen Dingen, die sollte man fürchten. Aber dies bedeutet nicht, dass es gerechtfertigt ist, sofort in Panik zu verfallen!" Der Professor marschierte zur Tafel zurück. „SCHAUT MICH AN!" Auch Tarsuinn zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Obwohl ihr wisst, wer ich bin, schaut keiner auf die Maske. Ihr könnt mich nicht ansehen, ihr wendet einer maskierten Gestalt den Rücken zu oder verharrt in Angst erstarrt auf euren Plätzen." Erneut machte Moody eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Was denkt ihr, wie gut muss ein Todesser sein, um euch in einer solchen Situation zu überwältigen?" In der Klasse war es mucksmäuschenstill. Selbst das Atmen schienen einige eingestellt zu haben. „Todesser sind keine Superzauberer oder –hexen", fuhr Professor Moody eindringlich fort. „Nimm ihnen den Umhang, nimm ihnen die Maske und den Ruf…", aus irgendeinem Grund mussten plötzlich fast alle Schüler im Raum lachen, „…und ihr bekommt den Durchschnittsmagier von der Straße. Und aus Erfahrung kann ich mit Fug und Recht behaupten, die meisten sind eher unterdurchschnittlich! Denn hinter ihrer Maske, unter der sie sich verstecken, waren und sind sie zumeist ein feiger, illoyaler und egoistischer Haufen. Ohne echte Überzeugung! Deshalb konnte man sie schlagen – aber es ist auch der Grund, weshalb wir uns immer noch mit ihnen herumschlagen müssen, wie die Weltmeisterschaft bewiesen hat! Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich diesen Umhang…", Stoff fiel zu Boden, „…und diese Maske…", ein Klappern auf dem Lehrertisch, „…für euch trug. Ihr müsst die Menschen kennen lernen, die eine Gefahr darstellen. Lasst euch nicht von der Angst vor dem Mythos Todesser blenden. Ein jeder ZAG-Schüler kann es mit dem Gros von ihnen aufnehmen, solange er nicht nur herumsitzt oder ihnen den Rücken zuwendet. Das wollte ich euch klarmachen und zwar gleich zu Beginn. Denn ich habe nicht vor, euch zu verhätscheln! Dafür fehlt euch und mir die Zeit. Und da dies jetzt jedem klar sein sollte – ist es wohl an der Zeit, dass ich eure Namen kennen lerne."

Nacheinander rief Professor Moody nun die Namen der Schüler auf. Er nahm sich dafür nicht sonderlich viel Zeit. Dafür schien er zu jedem Namen eine eigene kleine Emotion in die Stimme legen zu können. Das Seltsame war, Tarsuinn konnte nicht erfassen, welches Gefühl dabei zu hören war. Einzig gleich bleibend war eine gewisse Vorsicht, die zu Professor Moodys Wesen zu gehören schien. Wahrscheinlich war es auch gut so, schließlich behaupteten einige Schüler, er wäre verrückt oder zumindest schwer paranoid. Beide Charakterzüge fand Tarsuinn nicht so schlimm, solange sie unter Kontrolle blieben, und das schien bei dem Professor der Fall zu sein.

„Mein Name ist euch sicherlich bekannt", sagte Moody. „Und für alle anderen: er steht seit gestern an der Tafel hinter mir. Ich habe mich natürlich über euch kundig gemacht. Professor Lupin war da sehr ausführlich, da er ja schon ahnte, wie lange seine Anstellung hier dauern würde. Wie ich das sehe, hat er versucht, zwei Schuljahre in ein einziges zu packen, ohne euch zu überfordern. Ich gedenke so weiterzumachen und euch am Ende des Jahres da zu haben, wo ihr für euer Alter auch hingehört. Nur eines sollte euch klar sein. Ihr habt die Grundlagen, ich werde euch mit der harten Realität konfrontieren. Ihr müsst _IMMER WACHSAM_ sein. Wenn ich hier in der Klasse meinen Zauberstab gegen euch richte…_ Magnus Rictusempra!_…"

„_Avocatio_!", fauchte Toireasa neben ihm, noch bevor der Professor vollendet hatte. Tarsuinn war schon ein wenig eher gewarnt gewesen – das _Immer Wachsam_ hatte diesmal einfach zu drohend geklungen. Das gab ihm die Zeit, _nicht_ instinktiv zu handeln. Er war sich sicher, ansonsten wäre gerade ein Tisch Richtung Professor geflogen, denn genau dies wäre die beste Chance in einem echten Kampf für ihn gewesen. Der Tisch hätte den Kitzelfluch geblockt und gleichzeitig den Zauberer angegriffen. Doch Tarsuinn hatte ja zum Glück die Zeit, vernünftig zu handeln. Statt den schweren Tisch gefährlich knapp quer über viele Schüler zu schleudern und durch einen dummen Zufall einen Lehrer zu erschlagen, ließ er sich einfach zu Boden gleiten. Er hätte sich auch einfach unbeweglich verhalten können, aber sich freiwillig in einen Fluch zu stellen, war nicht unbedingt sein Ding.

Rings um Tarsuinn herum lachten alle fröhlich und für einen Moment wünschte er sich, doch einfach sitzen geblieben zu sein. Selbst Toireasa schien mit ihrem Gegenfluch keinen Erfolg gehabt zu haben. Professor Moody war wirklich gut. Eine ganze Klasse mit einem Spruch zu verfluchen, war sicher auch für Erwachsene keine schlechte Leistung.

Neben ihm amüsierte sich Tikki, ohne dass sie der Fluch getroffen hatte. Auch Tarsuinn kicherte, denn einige Schüler machten echt witzige Geräusche. Vor allem die von einigen der Slytherin-Mädchen waren überraschend. Regina klang beim krampfhaften Luftholen wie ein Nebelhorn, während Vivian ein erstaunlich nettes Kichern draufhatte.

„_Finite!_", versuchte Tarsuinn Winona und Toireasa von dem Fluch zu erlösen, doch der Spruch funktionierte nicht. Wie auch? Tarsuinn gefiel es, wenn alle lachten.

„_Finite __Incantatem_!", sagte einige Sekunden später Professor Moody. Tarsuinn wunderte sich nicht über die andere Spruchformel, denn schließlich war auch der Kitzelfluch anders gewesen, als er ihn bei Professor Lupin gelernt hatte.

Im Klassenraum wurde es wieder leiser und zunächst war nur zu hören, wie alle versuchten wieder genug Luft in ihre Lungen zu pumpen. Tarsuinn setze sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, steckte diesmal jedoch den Zauberstab nicht weg. Professor Moody schien wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank zu haben. Gestern die Bestrafung mit der Verwandlung und heute hatte er mal so eben eine ganze Klasse verflucht. Zwar nicht mit einem gefährlichen Spruch, aber doch ziemlich heftig.

„Na, das war doch mal ein Spaß", murmelte der Professor gut hörbar. „Was bin ich froh, dass ich nicht den Krätze-Fluch benutzt habe. Ist schwer zu entfernen, wie ihr vielleicht wisst. Aber das holen wir dann in der Jahresendprüfung nach. Doch bis dahin ist noch Zeit. Zunächst einmal Gratulation an die zwei, die sich dem Fluch entziehen konnten, und an – Miss Keary, richtig? – die wenigstens für einen Gegenfluch Zeit fand. Mit welchem Zauber hattest du es versucht, _Avocatio_, nicht wahr? Nun, ein effektiver Schild gegen kleine Flüche, aber völlig unpassend gegen einen _Großen Fluch_. Kannst du mir sagen, welcher Schildzauber besser gewesen wäre, Keary?"

„_Protego _hätte sicher gewirkt, Professor", meinte Toireasa schüchtern.

„Aber den können wir noch gar nicht!", warf Winona empört ein. Professor Moody schien das zunächst nicht sonderlich zu stören.

„Nun, dies zeigt mir nur, wie perfekt die meisten Eltern hier die Zeit vor einem Dutzend Jahren verdrängt haben", merkte Professor Moody beißend an. „Selbst solche, die von Berufswegen misstrauisch und vorsichtig sein müssten, wie die deinen, Darkcloud."

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert!", meinte Winona verletzt.

Tarsuinn hielt sich vorsichtshalber die Ohren zu, doch eine laute Standpauke oder ein donnerndes IMMER WACHSAM blieb aus.

„Die Zeiten mögen sich ändern, doch die Menschen überhaupt nicht", sagte der Professor fast mitleidig. „Und es gibt immer dumme Kinder, die einfach nicht mal das begreifen, was man ihnen deutlich vor Augen führt. Hast du schon den Beginn der Stunde vergessen? Todesser sind noch immer da draußen – und nicht nur sie. Wer die Augen vor diesen Fakten verschließen will, sollte sich überlegen, ob er nicht lieber einen Muggelberuf ergreift und auf Zauberei verzichtet. Du würdest dich sicher gut in einer Bar machen, Darkcloud. _Ein Whiskey und zwei Bier, Babe_. _Hallo, Bedienung_!" Winona knurrte bösartig, schluckte aber anscheinend eine böse Entgegnung hinunter. Tarsuinn hörte ein unschönes Kichern von Regina und Co. „Gefällt dir das nicht?", gefiel Professor Moody anscheinend der Zorn, den er dem Mädchen sicher ansah. „Gut, sehr gut. Vielleicht steckt ja doch eine Hexe in dir.

Aber zurück zum _Protego_-Zauber. Fast alle werden ihn kennen. Bis zum Auftauchen des Todesfluches war er der ultimative Schildzauber und ist es bis auf diese eine Ausnahme noch immer. Da merkt man es wieder, wir Zauberer haben eine unendliche Phantasie, wenn es darum geht, uns gegenseitig zu schaden, aber zur Verteidigung reicht uns ein einziger Zauber, der zudem auch noch sehr schnell zu sprechen ist. Leider ist er aber auch nicht einfach zu erlernen. Man braucht Konzentration und Timing. Die Grundlage für beides hat Professor Lupin mit dem _Avocatio_-Zauber versucht zu legen, der jedoch nichts anderes als ein guter Trainingszauber ist. Mein Mindestziel ist, dass jeder hier am Ende des Jahres diesen Zauber in einem Duell beherrscht. Die instinktive Anwendung werden jedoch nur die Besten schaffen und nur dann wenn sie IMMER WACHSAM sind." Langsam ging der Mann Tarsuinn auf den Geist. Selbst wenn er diese lauten IMMER WACHSAM erwartete, zuckte er doch jedes Mal furchtbar zusammen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man Moody länger als ein paar Stunden am Stück ertragen konnte. „Doch es gibt noch eine weitere Möglichkeit, sich vor einem Fluch zu schützen. _Vor jedem Fluch_. Du, Mädchen! Grealey. Du musstest nicht lachen, warum?"

„_Ggnnf_"

Tarsuinn hielt es nicht für eine Sprache.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Professor Moody laut, aber nicht so drohend, wie es Professor Snape vielleicht gemacht hätte.

„Ich war nur erschrocken", konnte man nun die leise Antwort hören.

„Und hast dich hinter deinem Vordermann versteckt", ergänzte der Professor, ohne dass Tadel mitklang. „Auch wenn diese Art der Deckung natürlich nicht optimal war. Sie hätte sich ja auch bewegen können. Aber trotzdem ist es eine wichtige Lektion. Der beste Schutz gegen einen Fluch und auch gegen den Todesfluch ist, einfach nicht da zu sein, wo der Spruch ist, und/oder am besten einen soliden Gegenstand zwischen sich und den Fluch zu bringen. Es ist kein Zufall, dass Godric Gryffindor meist mit Schild, Zauberstab und Schwert bewaffnet war. Es heißt, seine Schildzauber hätten nicht einmal eine Maus abhalten können. Doch bevor wir anfangen euch Schilde zu schmieden, wollen wir doch den Zauber versuchen. Fangen wir also an. Die Worte kennt ihr ja und deshalb… ja, Leraux?"

„Professor?", fragte der Slytherin-Junge. „Zeigen Sie uns nicht auch die Unverzeihlichen Flüche? Wie in den anderen Klassen?"

Professor Moody brummte missfällig.

„Das Ministerium, wie auch Professor Dumbledore, sind der Meinung, dies wäre noch zu viel für euch und nach dem, wie ihr euch vorhin benommen habt, denke ich das auch. Ihr seid weder WACHSAM, noch bereit."

Tarsuinn hörte Leraux ein sehr leises: _Schade!_, murmeln und fühlte sofort Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte eine unschöne Vorstellung, was der Junge wirklich hatte sehen wollen, und schon der Gedanke sorgte dafür, dass die Fenster leicht zu vibrieren begannen. Augenblicke später drückte Toireasa ihm unterm Tisch kurz die Hand, während Winona heftig gegen seinen Fuß trat.

_Ja, ja. Ich bin nicht taub_, dachte er bei sich und richtete seine wohlwollende Aufmerksamkeit auf Professor Moody. Solange der seinen Standardspruch vermied, bestand keine Gefahr. Aber das war Wunschdenken.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„IMMER WACHSAM", imitierte Winona nach der Stunde den Professor. „Dem haben sie doch das Hirn verknotet. Als Todesser aufzutauchen! Überraschend und in einer Unterrichtsstunde. Ich hätte beinahe einen Fluch versucht."

„Ich bezweifle, dass du ihn erwischt hättest", murmelte Toireasa. „Er hat sicher darauf gelauert."

„Und wahrscheinlich hättest du Sonderpunkte dafür bekommen", vermutete Merton sicher nicht zu Unrecht. „Wer als Todesser auftritt, muss einfach damit rechnen, dass man ihn so begrüßt."

„Trotzdem kann er das mit Kindern nicht machen!", fand Winona. „Ich wette, heute Nacht haben einige ziemliche Alpträume."

Tarsuinn sagte nichts zu diesem Thema.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	13. Hier stimmt was nicht!

**- Kapitel 13 - **

**Hier stimmt was nicht!**

Die erste Woche war wie im Flug vergangen. Toireasa liebte Hagrids Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, hasste Muggelkunde und wünschte sich Professor Lupin zurück. Die zweite Stunde bei Professor Moody war ähnlich abgedreht gewesen wie die erste. Es mochte zwar sein, dass Moody ein wirklich guter Auror gewesen war, aber ob er wirklich Kinder ausbilden sollte? Sie hatte eher den Eindruck, eine Ausbildung zur Hexensoldatin zu erhalten. Die zweite Wochenstunde, eine doppelte auch noch, war zwar interessant verlaufen, aber eine Qual. Niemand mochte es, quasi unter einem Mikroskop zu lernen, und genau das passierte in Professor Moodys Unterricht. Er schien alles zu sehen. Jeden Fehler – selbst durch Gegenstände hindurch. Tja – und wenn man schon diese Erkenntnis hatte, fragte man sich automatisch, durch welche Dinge er noch sehen konnte. Wenn man durch Tische schauen konnte, wie stand es dann mit Kleidung? Sie wollte das natürlich nicht unterstellen und eigentlich war sie sich sehr sicher, dass man in das Auge des Lehrers eine magische Sperre eingebaut hatte (Professor Dumbledore würde nichts anderes zulassen), doch insgeheim fühlten sich alle unter seinem Blick unwohl. Allein die Möglichkeit... Sie schauderte. Und dazu dieses dumme IMMER WACHSAM und die ständigen Flüche in Augenblicken, in denen man sie nicht erwartete. Auch wenn niemand ein _Protego_ auch nur im Ansatz hinbekam, so lernte man zumindest rechtzeitig den Kopf einzuziehen. Eine Disziplin in der Toireasa ja auch schon einige praktische Erfahrungen hatte.

„Du glaubst es nicht", murrte Winona. Es war Samstag und sie sonnten sich auf einer Decke nahe dem See. Tarsuinn las in einem Runenbuch, Tikki war irgendwo anders, Toireasa versuchte sich seit einer Stunde vergeblich auf ihre Kräuterkundeaufgabe zu konzentrieren und Winona starrte Löcher in die Luft. „Ich hab von Moodys blöden Ausweichübungen Muskelkater bekommen."

Toireasa ignorierte die Worte. Es war offensichtlich, dass dem Mädchen einfach nur langweilig war.

_Also, wie lauteten noch mal die Unterschiede zwischen einer komischen Erbse und einer Kichererbse?_

Winona blieb nur wenige Minuten still.

„Was liest du da überhaupt, Tarsuinn?", fragte sie.

„Marie-Anns Tagebuch", entgegnete der Junge geistesabwesend, während seine Finger ohne zu stocken weiter über das Papier glitten.

Toireasas Hausaufgaben glitten vergessen beiseite. Sie sah auf und betrachtete ihn erstaunt. Das hatte er nie erwähnt! Nicht, dass es Toireasa was anging. Aber irgendwie ging es sie was an! Schließlich war Marie-Ann ihre Urururgroßtante – oder so was in der Art.

„Und, was schreibt sie denn so?", fragte Winona weiter. Die Antwort konnte ihr auch Toireasa geben, ohne dafür das Buch lesen zu müssen. Es stand ziemlich deutlich im Gesicht des Jungen geschrieben. Er sah so traurig aus. „Tarsuinn!"

„Was?", zuckte der Junge zusammen.

„Was schreibt Marie-Ann so?"

„Woher weißt du, dass das Marie-Ann geschrieben hat?", fragte er verwundert.

„Weil du Trantüte es mir eben gesagt hast!"

„Ohh!"

Er schien sich richtig zu schämen.

„Wenn es dein Geheimnis bleiben soll, ist es auch okay", merkte Winona an, aber es war deutlich, dass sie es nicht so meinte.

„Nein, kein Geheimnis", murmelte der Junge und der schwache Abklatsch eines Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen. „Hätte ich es sonst mit rausgenommen?"

„So abwesend wie du momentan bist – ja", erklärte Winona ohne Umschweife.

„Ich bin nicht abwesend!", widersprach der Junge. „Es steht kein Geheimnis drin."

„Und was dann?"

„Nur die Geschichte eines Mädchens, das ein beschissenes Leben hatte", antwortete der Junge endlich. Dann hob er den Kopf. „Die Großeltern deiner Großeltern, Toireasa, das waren die schlimmsten Eltern, die es je gab."

„Wie schlimm?", wagte es Toireasa zu fragen.

Statt direkt zu antworten, fing Tarsuinn an vorzulesen.

_Ich hab heute eine Ratte mit einem Runenkreis beschworen. Die hat vielleicht blöd geschaut. Lieber wäre mir eine Eule gewesen, aber ich hab vergessen, dass ich keine Fenster hab. Ich hab sie die ganze Nacht gegen die Mauer fliegen hören. Es hat mir sehr Leid getan, aber ich konnte den Ruf irgendwie nicht rückgängig machen. Aber mit der Ratte hat es geklappt. Ich hab ja öfters Besuch von denen. Sie war weiß, nachdem ich sie geputzt habe. Das hat mir gefallen. Ich glaub, ich behalte sie. Ich hab eine Freundin und sie regelmäßiges Essen. Außerdem ist sie intelligent. Ich musste sie nur minimal beeinflussen und verändern. Sie ist eine gute Spionin. Mit einer Schwäche für Käse und Lakritz. Mag ich beides nicht. Ich hab sie La'chee genannt._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Vorgestern haben wir dann herausgefunden, dass Vater ins Ministerium muss. Ich hab La'chee einen Brief umgebunden und ihr dann gesagt, sie soll sich in seine Tasche schmuggeln. Zurück ist sie dann ohne Brief gekommen. Hätte ich eigentlich nicht erwartet. Jetzt muss ich warten und hoffen. Ich weiß kaum noch, wie die Sonne aussieht, und ich würde auch gern wieder Regen spüren._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__  
_

„Sie liebte den Regen genau wie ich", kommentierte der Junge leise. „Und sie wollte von ihren Eltern weg, genau wie du, Toireasa."

„Sie musste eingesperrt bleiben und hat versucht, sich mit einem Brief an das Ministerium zu wenden?", folgerte Toireasa.

„Ja, aber das mit dem _musste_ ist falsch", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Denn im Gegensatz zu mir, hatte sie ihre Magie schon unter Kontrolle. Es gab keinen vernünftigen Grund mehr sie einzusperren und sie war gerade elf geworden, als sie das schrieb."

„Dann wollte sie nach Hogwarts, stimmt's?", meinte Winona.

„Yep." Tarsuinn klappte das Tagebuch zu. „Sie dachte wohl, dort würde alles gut werden."

„Was nicht passiert ist", murmelte Toireasa traurig.

„Es ist blöd, so was zu lesen und dabei zu wissen, dass es nicht gut ausgeht", meinte der Junge frustriert.

„Und was ist dann in Hogwarts passiert?", wollte Winona wissen.

„Weiß ich noch nicht. Ich les meist nur einen oder zwei Einträge pro Tag."

„Vielleicht solltest du es ganz lassen", schlug Toireasa vor.

„Nein, ist schon okay", beruhigte der Junge und lächelte. „Es gibt auch einiges zu lernen. Schaut mal!" Er schlug das Buch wieder auf. „Marie-Ann hat hier den Runenkreis hineingeschrieben, mit dem sie die Ratte und die Eule beschworen hat. Sie hat viele Sachen, die funktioniert haben, hier reingeschrieben. Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab und extrem viel Zeit. Anscheinend hat sie fast den ganzen Tag mit Runenmagie verbracht. Sie hat mal geschrieben, dass sie hoffte, damit durch die Mauer zu kommen oder – wie sie es nannte – zu _telepo-dingsda_."

„Bedeutet das, du wirst noch besser in Alte Runen?", erkundigte sich Winona süßsäuerlich.

„Ja", bestätigte Tarsuinn und lächelte jetzt fast begeistert. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Hogan besser ist."

„Woher dieser plötzliche Ehrgeiz?"

„Er gibt mir ein gutes Gefühl", zwinkerte Tarsuinn und sein fröhliches Gesicht war ansteckend. „Ich bin endlich in was gut, was weder mit Kochen noch mit Tod und Vernichtung zu tun hat."

„Und was ist mit Geschichte?"

„Da bin ich nur mangels Konkurrenz gut", kicherte Tarsuinn. „Und weil die Bücher interessanter sind als Professor Binns."

„Selbst die Bücher sind öde", urteilte Winona abfällig. „Nur du machst interessante Geschichten draus. Das ist übrigens auch etwas, in dem du gut bist."

„Das stimmt nicht. Man muss für Jungs nur das Blut und für Mädchen die Romantik hervorheben. Professor Binns ist nur einfach auf Namen, Daten und reine Fakten fixiert, deshalb ist Geschichte bei ihm so öde. Doch wenn man sich damit beschäftigt…"

„Niemals freiwillig", protestierte Winona lachend.

„Es gibt Wichtigeres", fand auch Toireasa.

„Wenn ihr meint. Aber ihr wisst doch, wer die Fehler der Vergangenheit nicht kennt…"

„…ist verdammt, sie zu wiederholen", vollendeten Winona und Toireasa mit rollenden Augen Professor Binns' Standardspruch. „Ja, ja!"

„Ihr beide seid ignorant, wisst ihr das? Da sagt der Professor mal etwas Wahres…"

„…und wir undankbare Kinder ignorieren die Weisheit des Alters", ärgerte Winona ihn weiter.

„Du würdest nicht so reden, wenn es um Verwandlungen ginge", brummte Tarsuinn.

„Bestimmt nicht, denn Verwandlungen hat einen Nutzfaktor", behauptete Winona überzeugt. „Und wenn wir gerade beim Thema sind, hast du nach der Freitagspleite nicht McGonagall versprochen, ein wenig intensiver zu üben?"

„Das tue ich – wenn ihr schlaft."

„Behauptest du", zweifelte die Ravenclaw. „Hiermit wirst du für morgen Nachmittag von Toireasa und mir zwangsverpflichtet. Klar!"

„Ich kann nicht", warf Toireasa verlegen ein. „Vormittag okay, aber am Nachmittag muss ich bei was anderem ran."

„Und bei was?", schaute Winona recht verdutzt. Toireasa konnte das verstehen. Schließlich war es für sie auch ungewöhnlich etwas vorzuhaben, was ihre beiden besten Freunde ausschloss. Ein wenig verlegen erzählte sie von der Briana-für-Slytherin-Nachhilfe. Seltsamerweise verdüsterte sich nur Winonas Gesicht ein wenig.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das gut finde", gestand das Mädchen.

„Ich werd sicher nicht überlaufen", versicherte Toireasa sofort. „Keine Sorge!"

„Das meinte ich nicht", korrigierte Winona. „Ich denke nur daran, dass du damit wieder mehr Angriffsfläche bietest. Du musst…"

„…IMMER WACHSAM…", rief Tarsuinn laut und dann leise, „…sein."

Dann begann er sich vor Lachen auf der Decke zu kugeln. Zuerst starrte Toireasa Winona an, dann konnte sie bei dem Anblick des Jungen nicht mehr an sich halten und kicherte einfach los.

„Du bist unmöglich, Tarsuinn!", schimpfte Winona und lache ebenfalls. „Wenn du das noch mal machst, schau ich mal, ob du wirklich…"

„IMMER WACHSAM!", warf diesmal Toireasa ein, da Tarsuinn offensichtlich die Luft dafür fehlte.

„…bist. Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an, Toireasa!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigten. Toireasa staunte ein wenig über den Jungen und auch darüber, dass plötzliche Winona die Ernste in der Runde war. Wobei dies bei Toireasa ein wenig Schauspielkunst war, denn im Grunde beschäftigte sie etwas schon seit einer Woche. Doch sie tat lieber so, als würde sie sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben konzentrieren.

„Ich geh mit dem Kraken spielen", verkündete irgendwann Tarsuinn und zog sich bis auf seine Badehose aus. „Kommt ihr mit?"

„Später eventuell!", versprach Winona.

„Vielleicht", lehnte Toireasa halb ab.

„Ihr dürft auch sagen, wenn ihr keine Lust habt", schmunzelte Tarsuinn. „Dann lass ich halt den Kraken in Frieden und schau mal, ob ein spezieller Wassermensch da ist."

„Aber denk dran, dass vielleicht Leute panisch werden, wenn du plötzlich unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwindest und nicht mehr auftauchst", gab Toireasa ihm mit auf den Weg.

„Dann könnt ihr sie ja beruhigen", nahm Tarsuinn es auf die leichte Schulter. „Außerdem will ich nur Hallo sagen. Schließlich weiß ich ja nun dank Ma und Dad seinen Namen."

„Und wie lautet er?", fragte Toireasa neugierig.

Der Junge öffnete den Mund und stieß einen grellen Ton aus.

„Bedeutet so viel wie _Großer Sucher_ und klingt unter Wasser deutlich angenehmer", erklärte er breit grinsend. „Aber ihr wollt ihn ja da nicht hören. Bis später."

Er ging davon und hüpfte dabei vor guter Laune. Das war seltsam anzusehen und endete komisch mit einem Fehltritt in einen Kaninchenbau, oder einem anderen Loch. Nicht, dass ihn das zu stören schien. Toireasa freute sich für ihn, doch auf der anderen Seite sorgte sie sich um seine schlechte Konzentrationsfähigkeit. Außerdem war Tikki sehr oft unterwegs, wenn sie ihn in Winonas oder Toireasas Nähe wusste. Das war ein ziemlicher Vertrauensbeweis, denn auf der anderen Seite schien die kleine Freundin immer noch davon auszugehen, dass er Schutz brauchte. Toireasa konnte es nur schwer fassen, aber irgendwie schien er jetzt, so fröhlich er war, viel verletzlicher. Und wenn sie daran dachte, dass er sein Einhorn und auch diesen Banefactor sicher nicht vergessen hatte… Trotzdem schien er glücklich zu sein. Wie er zunächst ein wenig tauchte und sich danach als Wurfgeschoss des Kraken zur Verfügung stellte. Allein schon der Versuch zu zählen, wie oft er dabei einen Salto machte, ließ Toireasa schwindelig werden.

„Du schaust ihn so seltsam an", unterbrach Winona ihre Gedanken.

„Wen?", war sie überrascht.

„Tarsuinn."

„Ich finde ihn nur verrückt", wiegelte Toireasa ab. „Nichts weiter."

„Ach!", meinte Winona und gab ihr einen leichten Knuff. „Du bist noch nicht etwa _verliiiebbt_?"

„So ein Quatsch!"

„Aber es sieht genauso aus."

„Als ob du da Ahnung von hast. Außerdem ist es völlig abwegig."

„Warum? Er mag dich, du magst ihn…"

„…und mir wurden seine Augen gegeben, nachdem sie ihm gestohlen wurden", sprach Toireasa die schmerzliche Wahrheit aus.

„Aber er hat sie dir doch – ähem – geschenkt."

„Und gerade deshalb geht es überhaupt nicht", erklärte Toireasa geduldig und gestand leise: „Ich kann ihm so schon kaum in die Augen sehen."

Ungefragt kamen ihr Bilder der Vergangenheit in den Kopf. Wie sie ihm vor Dumbledores Büro einen Kuss gab, wie sie mit ihm oben auf dem Querbalken in der Großen Halle saß.

„Und warum hast du dann so seltsam geschaut?"

„Ich hab über Professor Moodys Auge nachgedacht", erklärte Toireasa und erzählte damit sogar die Wahrheit, nur der Zeitpunkt stimmte nicht.

„Vergebliche Mühe", entgegnete Winona und das Bedauern war deutlich in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Aber das hast du sicher schon gewusst. Wenn ein magisches Auge helfen würde, hätten sie es schon längst versucht."

„Mag ja sein", gab Toireasa zu. „Aber warum ist es dann möglich ein Auge zu erschaffen, aber so ein kleines Stückchen Hirn…?"

„Weil bisher alle Zauberer durchgedreht oder gestorben sind, bei denen man Ähnliches versucht hat", erklärte Winona bedauernd. „Du hast doch Medir zugehört, als er es erklärte. Am Gehirn mit Magie herumzuspielen, ist extrem gefährlich und wird nur gemacht, wenn der Patient eh schon chancenlos ist."

„Trotzdem ist es ungerecht!"

„Nun hör schon auf dich zu bemitleiden", wies Winona sie entschieden zurecht. „Sieh dir doch Tarsuinn an! Er ist glücklicher als je zuvor."

„Und warum ist er dann in letzter Zeit so abwesend?"

„Sicher nicht wegen dir. Du hast doch Marie-Anns Vermächtnis auch gehört. Das ist sicher nicht leicht zu verkraften. Dann noch seine plötzlich aufgetauchten Eltern, sein Einhorn… und so weiter und so fort. Er muss einfach über sehr viel nachdenken. Müsstest du an seiner Stelle sicher auch. Und wenigstens redet er mit uns darüber."

„Und wenn er plötzlich auf den Gedanken kommt und loszieht, um _sein _Einhorn zu befreien?"

„Dann sollte er inzwischen gut genug sein, um zu wissen, dass er dazu Hilfe braucht."

„Da bist du dir sicher?"

„Zu 99 Prozent – ja. Schau mal: Medir vertraut er Rica an und bittet sogar Remus ab und an nach ihr zu schauen. Hier in der Schule fragt er Professor Flitwick, Dumbledore und McGonagall um Rat und Madame Pomfrey hat eh einen Stein bei ihm im Brett. Dazu auch noch dieser Wassermensch mit dem grausam klingenden Namen und natürlich Tante Glenn. Ganz abgesehen von meinen Eltern und deinen Großeltern. Gib doch zu, er hat riesige Fortschritte in dieser Beziehung gemacht."

„Ja, stimmt schon", gab Toireasa widerwillig zu. „Aber er ist mit Patsy ziemlich auf die Nase gefallen…"

„Das wissen wir doch gar nicht wirklich. Elfen…"

„Oh, redet ihr gerade über Hauselfen? Das trifft sich aber gut. Darf ich?" Ohne ein Nicken abzuwarten, kniete sich ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haar und dem Wappen der Gryffindors auf die Decke. „Ich bin Hermine Granger", sprach sie einfach weiter und schaute kurz Toireasa an. „Ich glaub, wir kennen uns? Ja, das tun wir. Tut aber nichts zur Sache. Wir sprachen über Elfen…"

„Wir?", versuchte Winona zu unterbrechen, aber genauso gut hätte sie versuchen können die Flut ohne Zauberstab aufzuhalten.

„…die ausgebeutet werden, versklavt und von ihren Herren geschunden. Niemand scheint sich um ihre Rechte zu kümmern oder die überhaupt anzuerkennen. Allein hier in Hogwarts. Hunderte von Hauselfen schuften hier tagaus tagein für unser Wohl. Waschen unsere Wäsche, putzen unsere Zimmer, kochen unser Essen und was bekommen sie dafür?"

„Freie Kost und Logis?", versuchte es Winona erneut.

„Das macht man doch nur, um sie gesund und leistungsfähig zu halten. Dafür beraubt man sie ihrer Freiheit und der eigenen Entscheidung."

„Und was willst du nun von uns?", fragte Toireasa. „Was hat das mit uns zu tun? Weder Winona noch ich haben Hauselfen."

„Gut, dass du das fragst", erklärte Granger offensichtlich erfreut. „Was hat das mit euch zu tun? Direkt natürlich nichts. Aber wenn man ein wenig weiter denkt – macht man sich nicht schuldig, wenn man einen Missstand einfach so ignoriert?"

„Äh?", hauchte Winona fassungslos.

„Natürlich nicht absichtlich. Man muss sich erst einmal klarmachen, wovon wir überhaupt reden – Sklaverei! Und indem man die Sklaven unwissend hält und ihnen vielleicht sogar einredet, es wäre für sie besser so, fügen sie sich in ihr Schicksal."

„Und?", Winona schien langsam ungeduldig zu werden.

„Die Hauselfen brauchen eine Stimme und da sie keine haben oder niemand auf sie hören würde, müssen andere ihnen helfen – _wir müssen ihnen helfen!_ Aus diesem Grund habe ich gestern den Bund für Elfenrechte gegründet. Wir haben auch schon einen Schatzmeister und Sekretär, aber es fehlen noch Agitatoren und Helfer. Ich meine, euch gefällt doch sicher auch nicht, wie mit den Elfen umgegangen wird, oder?"

Toireasa runzelte zum ersten Mal ernsthaft die Stirn. Eine solche Frage war unfair und das Gryffindor-Mädchen wusste das sicherlich. Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass ihr der Umgang mit den Hauselfen nicht gefiel, um danach die unvermeidliche nächste Frage zu verneinen. Hermine Granger strahlte Winona und Toireasa erwartungsvoll an.

„Hilfe muss aber auch erst mal gewollt sein?", formulierte Winona erstaunlich vorsichtig. „Ich glaub nicht…"

„Ja, das ist dasselbe Argument, mit denen sie schon seit Jahrhunderten Kindern jegliches selbständige Denken ausreden. Denkt doch mal darüber nach. Es kann einfach niemandem gefallen für andere zu arbeiten, der sie dann wie eine niedere Kreatur behandelt. Die Elfen sind nur über die Jahrhunderte so unterdrückt worden, so dass sie ein wenig Hilfe und Fürsprache brauchen. Allein schon deshalb, weil die Zauberergesellschaft verlernt hat ihnen zuzuhören. Es steht in den Geschichtsbüchern schwarz auf weiß. Für kein einziges Gesetz in sechshundert Jahren wurde ein Elf befragt. Und jedes Gesetz war nur dazu da, um ihre persönliche Freiheit immer weiter zu beschneiden. Sie dürfen keine Zauberstäbe benutzen, nicht ohne Erlaubnis das Haus verlassen und…"

„Das ist nichts Neues für uns", unterbrach Toireasa ein wenig genervt. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass dein Bund was bringt. Auf uns hört doch auch niemand."

„Wenn jeder so denkt, wird niemals etwas passieren", entgegnete Hermine Granger und ihr Lächeln schwand ein wenig. „Du warst doch damals auch gegen die Ungerechtigkeiten des Ministeriums gegen Seidenschnabel, oder war das nur gespielt?"

„Natürlich war ich dagegen", ging Toireasa doch noch in die Falle.

„Und das ist hier genau dasselbe – nur viel schlimmer. Und wenn du glaubst, der Bund könnte nichts bewirken, dann irrst du dich. Auch wenn wir zu Anfang sicher niemanden im Ministerium beeindrucken können, so würden wir wenigstens Aufmerksamkeit erregen und außerdem könnten wir die Schüler hier in Hogwarts mit Infobroschüren aufklären. Wenn sie dann diese neue Sichtweise in ihre Familien tragen oder später im Leben ins Ministerium, dann hätten wir etwas bewirkt. Was haltet ihr davon – wollt ihr mit der Anfang etwas sehr Guten sein?"

Für einen zweifelnden Moment schaute Toireasa Winona an. Sie fühlte sich einfach in die Ecke gedrängt. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es Elfen gab, die Furchtbares in ihren Familien ertragen mussten. Aber auf der anderen Seite wusste sie viel zu gut, dass die Freiheit für die meisten Elfen einer Bestrafung gleichkam. Mal angenommen, dieses Mädchen mit den irgendwie ein wenig fanatisch glimmenden Augen, hätte Erfolg mit der Befreiung aller Hauselfen. Toireasa bezweifelte zum einen ernsthaft, dass es viele gab, die sich darüber freuen würden, zum anderen gab es aber sicher welche, die für diese Schande und grundlose Bestrafung dem Schuldigen wehtun wollten.

„Ähem", versuchte Toireasa es diplomatisch, weil Winonas Blick eine andere Antwort nahe legte. „Im Prinzip wären wir schon interessiert, aber wir kennen dich und deine Ziele ja gar nicht. Ich meine, wir wollen ja nicht ausgenutzt werden, oder so. Was, wenn du was in unser aller Namen planst, womit wir nicht einverstanden wären? Dann würden wir mit drinhängen, ohne uns wehren zu können. Außerdem – ist das denn legal, einfach so einen Verein und eine Elfenvertretung zu gründen?"

„Oh", das Mädchen schien einen Moment nachzudenken. „Natürlich müssten wir Strukturen schaffen, damit niemand was allein entscheidet. Jeder sollte ein Mitspracherecht haben. Selbstverständlich. Wenn wir genug Mitglieder haben…"

Toireasa ignorierte zum wiederholten Mal das Wir.

„…könnten wir eine gründende Versammlung abhalten und das alles klären. Zu deinen anderen Fragen habe ich hier schon mal ein Manifest verfasst. Das ist natürlich nicht endgültig, enthält aber alle grundlegenden Prinzipien des Bundes für Elfenrechte. Ich leihe es euch, damit ihr…"

„Granger, Granger, Granger", schnarrte die Stimme Malfoys über die Wiese. „Hab ich dir Schlammblut nicht gesagt, du sollst deine Seelenfängerei bei Slytherins unterlassen!"

Toireasa schaute genervt auf und sah den Jungen in einer Gruppe fies grinsender Slytherins. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy und leider auch Regina mit Aidan. Obwohl sie es vermeiden wollte, musste Toireasa einfach die beiden Letzteren ansehen. Sie empfand tiefe Abscheu, denn die beiden gingen inzwischen noch enger beieinander, die Arme hinter dem Rücken überkreuzt und die Hand auf der Hüfte des anderen. Und dann auch noch dieses blöde Grinsen, so als hätte Malfoy einen guten Witz anstatt einer dumpfen Beleidigung gemacht.

„Was ich tue, geht dich überhaupt nichts an", entgegnete Hermine Granger erstaunlich gelassen, legte ein kleines, handgeschriebenes Heftchen auf die Decke und stand auf. Crabbe und Goyle traten daraufhin einen Schritt vor, so als müssten sie Malfoy vor einen körperlichen Angriff von Seiten des Mädchens beschützen – was Toireasa irgendwie lächerlich vorkam. Okay, sie hatte Malfoy letztes Jahr eine runtergehauen, aber deshalb diesen übertrieben Auftritt? Und, soweit man hörte, war Hermine Granger eine sehr talentierte Hexe. Crabbe und Goyle waren dumm sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen.

„Ach, lass sie nur, Draco", mischte sich Regina zuckersüß ein. „Im Grunde hat sie doch gar nicht mit einer Slytherin gesprochen."

Das brachte Toireasa fast dazu, unangebracht zu lächeln. Anscheinend hatte Regina noch immer nicht begriffen, dass Malfoys Hass auf Hermine Granger und Harry Potter deutlich größer war als auf Toireasa. Natürlich waren sie schon heftig aneinander geraten, aber wenigstens kannte Toireasa von Malfoy, sowie von Crabbe und Goyle, ein kleines Geheimnis, welches die sicher gewahrt sehen wollten.

„Das geht das Schlammblut auch nichts an", zischte Malfoy Regina kurz an und wandte sich dann wieder an Hermine Granger. „Also verzieh dich, Granger. Wir wollen nichts von deinem Bund für Schwachsinnige, Muggelfreunde und Schlammblüter wissen."

„Wenn du dich aufregst, Malfoy", erwiderte Hermine Granger entschlossen. „Dann tue ich ganz sicher das Richtige."

_Los, beleidige ihn richtig_, feuerte Toireasa das Mädchen in Gedanken an, doch leider kam da nichts nach.

„Du solltest dir eher ein Beispiel an den Hauselfen nehmen. Die wissen wo ihr Platz ist", lachte Malfoy überlegen und die anderen Slytherins stimmten wieder mit ein. „Aber keine Sorge, man wird dir noch früh genug zeigen, wo der Platz eines dreckigen Schlammbluts ist."

„Sicher wirst aber nicht du das sein", ätzte Granger und Toireasa klatschte ihr innerlich Beifall für den Kommentar. „Zumindest nicht allein. Wäre ja auch sicher zu viel verlangt, oder?"

„Du wirst dich noch wundern, Granger", war Malfoy das Lachen vergangen und er starrte drohend auf das Mädchen.

„Und ich werde Dobby von dir grüßen", versprach das Mädchen. Das klang zwar in Toireasas Ohren ein wenig seltsam, aber es schien Malfoy richtig wütend zu machen. Für einen Augenblick schien er wirklich an etwas sehr Dummes zu denken, doch dann sah er sich kurz und hektisch um, blieb mit den Augen an jemandem hängen und trat dann mit irgendeiner gemurmelten Drohung den Rückzug an. Toireasa folgte seinem kurzen Blick und entdeckte nun Professor Moody, der an einem Fenster des Schlosses stand und in weite Ferne zu schauen schien. Aber wer konnte schon wirklich sagen, wohin der Professor gerade sah. Es konnte auch gut sein, dass er nur den Brief las, den ihm eine Eule gebracht hatte.

„Weißt du, Hermine", entschloss sich Winona laut genug, damit es die Slytherins noch hörten. „Ich denke, zumindest ich werde schon mal mitmachen."

„Wirklich!", das Gryffindor-Mädchen schien einen Moment lang verblüfft.

„Sicher", lachte Winona frech. „Ich bin mit der Führungsspitze bisher sehr zufrieden."

„Und du?", fragte Hermine Granger an Toireasa gerichtet. Im ersten Moment hätte Toireasa gern laut zugesagt, doch dann fing ihr Hirn ihr Mundwerk noch rechtzeitig ab. Sie war sich einiger heimlicher Blicke nur zu bewusst.

„Okay, ich auch", flüsterte sie leise, schüttelte dabei aber sehr entschieden und deutlich den Kopf. „Solange es eine geheime Mitgliedschaft ist!"

„Das lässt sich einrichten", versprach die Gryffindor sofort und war dabei so intelligent, enttäuscht mit den Schultern zu zucken und ein unglückliches Gesicht zu machen. „Aber ich will euch nicht weiter stören. Lest das Manifest und gebt es mir zusammen mit den zwei Silbersickeln Mitgliedsbeitrag zurück. Dann bekommt ihr auch eure Anstecker. Schönen Tag noch."

Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden zurückgebliebenen Mädchen.

„Von den zwei Sickeln hat sie am Anfang aber nichts gesagt", murmelte Toireasa und schaute zu dem braunen Lockenschopf hin, der gerade die nächsten Opfer bearbeitete.

„Ja, aber ich glaub, die sind mir die Gesichter von Malfoy und Kosloff wert. Hauptsache, dass ist kein monatlicher Beitrag", meinte Winona.

„Dann tret ich sofort aus", entschied Toireasa für sich. „Ich weiß eh nicht, ob das mit diesem Verein eine gute Idee ist."

„Eine gute Idee vielleicht, aber ich hab so ein wenig das Gefühl, dass unsere oberste Chefin ein wenig zu – na ja – fanatisch bei der Sache ist. Oder hattest du das Gefühl, sie wäre gegenteiligen Meinungen zugänglich?"

„Nö, aber solange sie damit die richtigen Leute in Rage versetzt – wen juckt´s?"

Nun, Toireasa hätte es doch gejuckt, stellte sie noch am selben Abend fest. Malfoy machte sich über den Bund für Elfenrechte lustig und hetzte gegen Granger. Die Beleidigungen, die er dabei für das Mädchen fand, waren widerlich und das wiehernde Lachen seiner Freunde einfach abstoßend. Als dann auch noch einige Geschichten erzählt wurden, wie man mit Hauselfen umzugehen habe, war Toireasa lieber zu Bett gegangen, als wieder einen großen und sinnlosen Aufstand zu machen. Ein Rededuell würde nichts verbessern.

Am Sonntagmorgen war sie dafür schon sehr früh wach und überraschte Tarsuinn damit, dass sie bei seinem Frühsport mitmachte – mit frustrierendem Erfolg. Sie japste schon nach kurzer Zeit nach Luft, während er gerade mal angefangen hatte, ein wenig schneller zu atmen.

Dafür war er dann am Vormittag dran zu versagen. Winona hatte ihre Drohung wahr gemacht und quälte ihn mit Nachhilfe in Verwandlungen. Ohne irgendeinen weiterführenden Erfolg. Leblose Gegenstände konnte er inzwischen einigermaßen verändern und mit entsprechend Zeit und Zaubern bekam er auch die Farbe hin, aber sobald es um lebende Wesen ging, schien er irgendwie gehemmt. Toireasa hatte den Eindruck, er sperrte sich einfach dagegen und versuchte es nicht ernsthaft. Was auch irgendwann Winona bemerkte und nach zwei Stunden frustriert und schlechter Laune aufgab. Da half auch Tarsuinns Versicherung nicht, dass er einen Plan hatte, wie er sich verbessern könne. Weder Winona noch Toireasa teilten diese Zuversicht.

Doch das musste nun erst mal warten. Am frühen Nachmittag hatte sie sich hinunter zur Küche geschlichen, hatte an das Stillleben geklopft und nachdem die Hogwartselfen ihr geöffnet hatten, hatte sie ihre _Kuchenbestellung _abgegeben. Danach hatte sie nur eine halbe Stunde warten müssen und konnte mit einem guten Vorrat an Leckereien abziehen. So nebenbei hatte sie die Elfen auch gefragt, ob ihnen denn der Bund für Elfenrechte bekannt war, doch dies war verneint worden. Interessiert schien es auch niemand zu sein. Zumindest fragte kein Elf weiter nach.

Als sie dann mit Glockenschlag drei nach oben kam, wurde ihr schnell klar, wie wichtig ihre Mission gewesen war. Draußen war wunderschönes Wetter und so war Brianas Nachhilfeidee schon von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Es waren nur die Schüler anwesend, die sowieso als Streber oder sonnenscheu galten. Sogar William und Aaron hatten Toireasas versteckte Bitte zu kommen ignoriert.

Doch das schien Briana nicht sonderlich zu stören. Wie eine Lehrerin ging sie zwischen den paar Erstklässlern und Zweitklässlern hin und her und blickte den Lernenden über die Schultern. Manchmal half sie selbst, manchmal winkte sie Sadie, Wanda oder Miriam heran.

Kaum erblickte Briana Toireasa an der Tür, kam sie herüber.

„Hast du wirklich was bekommen?", fragte das Mädchen zweifelnd. Zur Antwort ließ Toireasa sie einen Blick in den Korb werfen, den sie von den Elfen bekommen hatte. Sogar Tee und Geschirr hatten die dienstbaren Geister des Schlosses hinzugepackt. Deutlich zu viel zwar, aber egal. „Annehmbar", murmelte Briana unbeeindruckt und dafür hätte Toireasa ihr am liebsten eine geknallt. Aus der Küche Nahrung zu besorgen, war nicht gerade ungefährlich und das sollte schon ein wenig gewürdigt werden. „Okay, bau es da drüben auf dem Tisch auf, so dass es alle sehen können. Wenn es geht, besonders hübsch. Ähem – ich sag am besten Miriam, sie soll dir helfen. Und dann komm rüber, da drüben hat jemand eine spezielle Frage zu Zauberkunde."

Briana deutete auf ein schmales Mädchen mit Brille, das sofort freundlich winkte. Katharina, wie Toireasa erfreut feststellte. Die jüngere Slytherin war eine der wenigen Lichtblicke in ihrem Haus.

„Ist okay", sagte Toireasa zu Briana und versuchte dabei so zu klingen, als würde sie einem freundlichen Vorschlag und nicht irgendwelchen Anweisungen folgen. Sie kümmerte sich zunächst mit Miriam um den möglichst appetitanregenden Aufbau der Kuchen, Törtchen und Kekse. Danach bot Miriam jedem der Lernenden ein Glas Eistee an, das mit Begeisterung angenommen wurde, während Toireasa sich endlich Katharina zuwandte.

„Na, wie geht's dir?", fragte sie leise und lächelte freundlich.

„Ganz gut", entgegnete Katharina genauso leise und gestand dann verlegen: „Ich hab eigentlich gar kein Problem mit Zauberkunde."

Toireasa warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Arbeit des Mädchens und konnte dem nur zustimmen. Das Schriftbild war grausam, aber der Inhalt stimmte.

„Und was für ein Problem hast du dann?", erkundigte sich Toireasa.

„Keins", sagte das Mädchen schüchtern. „Ich dachte nur, jetzt, wo du wieder am Leben in Slytherin teilnehmen willst, starte ich einen zweiten Annäherungsversuch. Du warst ja letztes Jahr immer abgelenkt."

„Tja – ich hatte wirklich ein wenig zu tun", untertrieb Toireasa.

„Ich war übrigens der Ansicht, dass du noch ein wenig jung für eine Heilerin bist."

„Das hab ich mir auch nicht ausgesucht."

„Ich fand es cool von dir, egal, ob sich einige das Maul zerrissen haben."

„Was habt ihr eigentlich davon mitbekommen?", fragte Toireasa neugierig. „Ich meine, mir ist klar, dass Tarsuinn nicht zu übersehen war, aber was von dem drumherum?"

„Nicht viel", entgegnete Katharina ernst. „Es haben mal ein paar versucht, dir am Morgen zu folgen, aber die hatten alle Schiss vor dem Troll. Na ja – die meisten hatten gehofft, dein Freund würde dieses Jahr nicht mehr hier sein. Er hat vielen mit diesem Farbzauber höllische Angst gemacht."

„So viel, dass sie ihn auch künftig in Ruhe lassen?"

„Wenn sie auf Vivian hören – ja."

„Wie bitte?", platzte es etwas zu laut aus Toireasa heraus.

„Psst", machte Katharina sofort. „Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du mich nicht als deinen Informanten enttarnst."

„Ähem – okay", entschuldigte sich Toireasa – irgendwie. Als Ausgleich tat sie so, als würde sie Katharina auf irgendeinen Fehler in ihrer Aufgabe hinweisen. „Kannst du mir das trotzdem erklären?"

„Tja – im Grunde versucht Vivian seit Schulbeginn jedem klarzumachen, wie gefährlich dein Ravenclaw-Freund ist. Sie empfiehlt allen, euch in Ruhe zu lassen und macht dafür die Gryffindors schlecht."

„Warum sollte sie das tun?"

„Sie sagt, weil der Junge zu gefährlich ist und weil er alles tun kann, was er will. Aber das glaub ich nicht."

„Stimmt, Tarsuinn kann ganz sicher nicht alles, was er will."

„Das meinte ich nicht", widersprach Katharina. „Ich glaube Vivian ihre Begründung nicht. Sie zumindest hat keine Angst."

„Aber warum sollte sie…"

„Genau das hab ich mich auch gefragt", unterbrach das jüngere Mädchen. „Ich hab mal gehört, wie sie zu Regina gesagt hat, _sie hätten Besseres zu tun_. Gerade als die losziehen wollte, um dir einen kleinen Brand in der Bibliothek anzuhängen."

„Weißt du zufällig, was wichtiger ist? Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren möchte…"

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Ich bin für die nicht vertrauenswürdig."

„Weshalb, wegen mir?"

„Quatsch. Denkst du, die wissen noch, was eine blöde Erstklässlerin vor einem Jahr gesagt hat? Nee, ich komme nicht aus der richtigen Familie, das ist alles. Meine Eltern sind Österreicher und auch wenn ich hier geboren bin, so sind wir doch nur Ausländer für die. Außerdem sind meine Eltern sind von einer Muggelidee begeistert, die sich Europäische Union nennt. Seitdem kämpfen sie für ein _Vereinigtes Zaubereuropa_. Eine Schnapsidee – oder hundert Jahre unserer Zeit voraus."

„Eher tausend", amüsierte sich Toireasa.

„Oder tausend", gab Katharina süßsäuerlich zu. „Eltern sind manchmal so seltsam."

„Wem sagst du das."

Für einen Moment verharrten sie in stillem Einvernehmen, dann war es Katharina, die wieder geschäftsmäßig wurde.

„Okay – und damit sich mein Sickel auch lohnt, wirst du mir jetzt in Geschichte der Zauberei helfen. Ich kann mich einfach nicht daran erinnern, dass wir Hamdi Damdi, Erfinder des Trichterzaubers, dran hatten. Ich…"

„Finger weg!", ließ die laute Stimme Brianas Toireasa aufsehen. Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy Parkinson erstarrten für einen kurzen Moment, dann stopften sie sich grinsend den geklauten Kuchen in den Mund.

„Schmeckt gut!", grinste Crabbe dümmlich und ein Krümelregen fiel vor ihm auf den Boden.

„Der ist nur für Leute, die lernen und zahlen", schimpfte Briana und schien wirklich wütend.

„Aber wir sind doch eingeladen", lachte Pansy Parkinson, wobei die zumindest so viel Anstand hatte, vorher zu schlucken. „Nun sag es ihr schon, Sadie!" Alle Blicke wanderten zu dem chronisch schüchternen Mädchen. Natürlich war die Reaktion vorhersehbar. Sadie wurde hochrot und fand den Fußboden furchtbar interessant. „Oh, danke, Sadie", fuhr Parkinson lachend fort und wollte sich einen Keks greifen.

„Vergiss das!", fauchte Briana und ihr Zauberstab flog ganz von selbst in ihre Hand. Das Mädchen wirkte selbst für Toireasa bedrohlich und sie fand es erstaunlich wie wenig Pansy Parkinson beeindruckt schien.

„Was willst du tun, Brianalein?", fragte sie amüsiert. „Mich angreifen? Professor Snape und sämtliche Vertrauensschüler würden dich dafür büßen lassen. Außerdem hat Sadie mich ja eingeladen und soweit ich das verstanden habe, ist das hier genauso ihre Nachhilfestunde für andere. Also, wenn du fluchen möchtest, nur zu…"

Toireasa achtete nicht weiter auf den überheblichen Monolog und die vor Wut bebende Briana. Stattdessen schlenderte sie zu Sadie hinüber und setzte sich neben das zusammengesunkene Mädchen.

„Weißt du, sie und andere werden immer auf dir herumhacken, wenn du dich nicht wehrst", flüsterte Toireasa in ihr Ohr. „Das wird nicht aufhören, nur weil wir irgendwann erwachsen werden." Keine Reaktion erfolgte. „Sieh dir wenigstens Pansy einmal an", fuhr Toireasa deshalb fort. „Schau, wie sie lacht. Sie bestiehlt uns, indem sie dich ausnutzt und dafür verachtet sie dich auch noch. Und weil Briana uns und dich verteidigen will, wird sie auch richtig Ärger bekommen, wohingegen du die Sache relativ einfach…"

„Hört auf!" Völlig überraschend war Sadie aufgesprungen. Ihr ganzer Körper schien zu zittern und für einen Moment hatte Toireasa Angst, das Mädchen hätte ihre Stimme verloren oder würde gar in Ohnmacht fallen. Doch das geschah dann doch nicht. „Ich… ich habe dich nicht eingeladen, Pansy! Und… und Vincent und Gregory, euch auch nicht!"

Nach diesen mutigen Worten schien Sadie vor den sechs böse blickenden Augen weglaufen zu wollen, doch Toireasa stand auf und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Das hatte sie sich bei den Darkclouds abgesehen, wenn diese ihre Tochter ohne Worte loben oder unterstützen wollten – oder manchmal auch einbremsen.

„Du hast sie gehört, _Parkinson_", zischte Briana. „Du bist nicht eingeladen. Zahle oder hau ab."

„Ach, soll ich das?", jetzt war Pansy wütend. „Sicher wird es jemanden interessieren, woher ihr das ganze Zeug habt."

„Sicher würde es manche interessieren, aber dann würdest du ja Slytherins verraten und Punktabzug in Kauf nehmen."

„Das würde nicht passieren. Professor Snape…"

„Professor Snape weiß von unserem Nachhilfeunterricht und schien durchaus angetan von der Idee. Solltest du uns verpetzen – egal bei wem – werde ich ihm mitteilen, dass ich aufgrund der Gefahr einer Bestrafung für Slytherin nicht mehr daran denke weiterzumachen." Briana war durchaus nicht schlecht beim Argumentieren, musste Toireasa widerwillig zugeben und dann wurde es noch besser. „Alternativ…", meinte Briana überlegen. „…wäre es mir deutlich lieber zu erzählen, wie viel Hilfe ich von meinen Mitschülern bekomme. Außerdem denke ich, dass du dir locker den einen Sickel leisten könntest und durchaus mehr dafür bekommst, als in jedem Café."

„Pah! Ihr klaut das Zeug doch kostenlos aus der Küche. Dafür einen Sickel zu nehmen ist Betrug. Merkt ihr das denn nicht?", wandte Pansy sich an die wenigen, die versucht hatten zu lernen.

„Da irrst du dich", entspannte sich Briana immer mehr, obwohl sie noch immer ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. „Der Sickel ist nur für den Aufwand, die Mitschriften, die Zeit und unsere Hilfe. Kuchen und Kekse sind einfach nur Zugaben."

„Aber wenn wir den Sickel zahlen, müssen wir nicht lernen, um mitessen zu dürfen?", mischte sich Crabbe leicht tumb und mit sehnsüchtigem Blick auf ein Stück Pflaumenkuchen ein.

„Wenn ihr keine Gegenleistung für euer Geld wollt, kann ich euch nicht daran hindern", erklärte Briana überlegen lächelnd.

„So viel wir wollen?", fragte Goyle nun auch interessiert. Beide Jungen schienen den bösen Blick von Pansy nicht zu bemerken.

Briana schaute Toireasa fragend an. Es war klar, dass das Mädchen wissen wollte, ob genug Essen besorgt werden könnte, wenn zwei solch starke Esser mitmachen würden. Heute würde es zwar locker reichen, aber sollte sich die Gruppe der Lernwilligen vergrößern, konnte es eng werden. Toireasa bekam eine Mischung aus Schulterzucken und Nicken zustande.

„Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten", antwortete Briana vorsichtig. „Aber mitnehmen gilt nicht, okay?"

Jetzt grinsten sich Crabbe und Goyle verschwörerisch an. Es war ein seltsam komischer Anblick, weil sich die beiden offensichtlich für sehr verschlagen hielten und sehr überzeugt von ihrem Magenvolumen waren. Toireasa empfand wieder einmal so was wie Mitleid für die beiden. Aber zumindest waren sie berechenbar und bestechlich. Als Pansy endlich einsah, dass sie ihre beiden Mitstreiter verloren hatte, zog sie beleidigt ab und es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Sofern man von den Essgeräuschen von Crabbe und Goyle absah, die schnell je einen Sickel bezahlt hatten und dann versuchten so viel Kuchen wie möglich zu essen.

„Das war klasse!", lobte Toireasa währenddessen die inzwischen wieder schüchterne Sadie.

„Sie wird sich rächen", murmelte diese und klang richtig ängstlich.

„Na und?", meinte Toireasa abfällig. „Mach dir doch deshalb keine Sorgen. Wehr dich und denk dran, dass du jetzt nicht mehr allein bist. Im Zweifelsfall müssen wir Pansy einfach mal richtig Angst einjagen, damit sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt."

„Das möchte ich aber nicht."

„Es wird dir manchmal nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Hier in Slytherin…", Toireasa verkniff sich einen Fluch über den Gründer, „…wird nur Stärke anerkannt und da unsere momentanen Wortführer zu doof sind, um Stärke in Zurückhaltung und Überlegung zu sehen, musst du ihnen auch mal die Nase blutig schlagen – im übertragenen Sinn."

„Aber dann tut man mir doch auch weh."

„Na und? Hier ist es nicht so schlimm. Und was ist dir lieber? Dass sie dir wehtun, ohne dass sie etwas abbekommen, oder dass sie wenigstens ein wenig dafür bezahlen? Sieh es ein, hier lässt man die Schwächeren nicht in Ruhe, nur weil es unehrenhaft ist jemanden zu verfluchen, der sich nicht wehrt. Hier in Slytherin sind die Schwachen unten und sie werden unten gehalten, damit sie es nicht schaffen, von selbst aufzustehen. Also, wenn du nicht auf ewig der Fußabtreter von geistigen Tieffliegern sein willst, musst du etwas tun. Und das ist was?"

„Aufstehen", flüsterte Sadie.

„Genau! Wehr dich. Was ja nicht unbedingt bedeutet, dass du jetzt mit Flüchen um dich werfen sollst. Du steckst die gesamte Truppe geistig in die Tasche. Mit ein wenig Selbstvertrauen kannst du dir die Ruhe verschaffen, die du dir anscheinend wünschst."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich gut genug dafür bin", enttäuschte Sadie jedoch. „Ich mach alles falsch."

Toireasa widerstand der Versuchung, gefrustet aufzustöhnen. Das Mädchen klang ja fast wie Patsy. Sie hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass eine intelligente Hexe so sein konnte. Sie gebot doch über einen Haufen Macht und trotzdem fühlte sich das Mädchen so klein – wie war das nur möglich?

Spät am Abend war Toireasa noch einmal in illegaler Mission unterwegs gewesen. Sie hatte den Korb und das Geschirr in die Küche zurückgebracht. Es hatte zwar ein paar Diskussionen mit den Hauselfen gegeben. Toireasa hatte Brianna vier Sickel von den Einnahmen abgeschwatzt, um sie den Elfen zu geben. Doch die hatten zunächst das Geld nicht annehmen wollen, bis Toireasa ihnen erklärte, dass dies nicht für die Elfen, sondern für Hogwarts war und dass sie am nächsten Sonntag wiederkommen würde, um mehr zu holen. Am Ende hatte sie sogar eine kleine Bestellliste geschrieben. Sie wunderte sich laut darüber, dass die Hauselfen einfach so Kuchen in diesen Mengen herausgeben konnten und ob das nicht das Budget sprengen würde, doch man versicherte immer wieder, dass dies alles überhaupt kein Problem war. Sie konnte die ganze Zeit nicht den Gedanken vermeiden, dass Essen aus der Küche _stibitzen_ – oder besser _abzuholen_ – keine unübliche Sache war. Die Hauselfen schienen nicht überrascht und da sie absolut loyal waren, musste wohl auch der Direktor von diesen kleinen Beutezügen wissen – und sie dulden.

Trotzdem war es illegal und Toireasa hatte keine Lust, sich erwischen zu lassen. So leise es ihr Zauber ermöglichte, schlich sie zurück Richtung Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsräume. Es war ganz praktisch, dass Kerker und Küche unter dem restlichen Schloss lagen und selten besucht wurden. Auch Hausmeister Filch patrouillierte lieber weiter oben. Verständlich, denn anscheinend verehrte der Mann Professor Snape und ließ die Slytherins meist in Ruhe. Na ja – bei Toireasa würde er sicher eine kleine Ausnahme machen.

Sie wollte gerade einen Weg nehmen, der sie eine Ebene unter Snapes Büro entlang führen würde, als leise Stimmen sie verharren ließen. Einen Moment war sie sich unsicher, was sie tun sollte, doch dann siegte die Neugier. Die Stimmen kamen ihr sehr bekannt vor. Sie huschte in einen Seitengang und unterdrückte mit einem Zauber die Fackeln, die sich durch ihre Nähe selbst entzünden wollten. Was hatten nur die beiden Mädchen hier unten zu suchen?

„Nun krieg dich wieder ein", sagte Regina leise zu Vivian, als sie Toireasas Versteck passierten.

„Sei still", entgegnete das andere Mädchen nur genervt.

Beide trugen schwer aussehende Pakete in ihren Händen. Toireasa lugte um ihre Ecke und sah gerade noch, wie die beiden hinter einer Tür verschwanden. Sorgsam schaute sie sich um, dann entschied Toireasa, dass es an der Zeit war lauschen zu gehen. Es war unerwartet, dass Regina und Vivian nachts durch Schloss schlichen und es war noch ungewöhnlicher, wie Vivian Regina angefahren hatte. Toireasa legte ein Ohr an die Tür.

„…und ich sage dir noch mal, es war völlig dämlich, Jean einzuweihen", sagte Vivian eben. Von der Stimmlage her schrie sie wohl gerade, aber durch die Tür war es nur ein leises Flüstern. „Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein?"

„Er stammt aus einer ehrenwerten Familie", verteidigte sich Regina.

„Er ist ein sadistischer Idiot", wurde Vivian nur noch lauter.

„Er ist nicht sadistisch, nur weil er sich sehr für Anatomie interessiert! Außerdem ist er besser als die Alternative."

„Das haben nicht wir zu entscheiden."

„Was noch abzuwarten wäre!"

„Verstehst du es denn immer noch nicht, wir haben nicht viel dabei zu sagen. Jean hingegen wird sich auf McAllister stürzen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet. Willst du, dass Jean umgebracht wird."

„Du glaubst aber auch alles, Vivian!", lachte Regina kalt. „_McNamara_ kriegt doch nichts wirklich auf die Reihe. Er ist ein Bedlam und je älter er wird, desto schwächer wird er. Ich hab genau zugehört, als sie uns das erklärten. Und wenn er Jean etwas antut – na und? Es würde nur Jean treffen und McNamara würden sie rauswerfen. Das wäre doch perfekt und auch genau das, was als optimale Lösung angesehen wird."

„Aber ich bezweifle, dass Dumbledore den Jungen rausschmeißen würde, zumindest nicht ohne intensive Nachforschungen, und da bezweifle ich, dass Jean auch nur ansatzweise das Rückgrat hat, um vor dem Direktor die Klappe zu halten."

„Dann bekommt er halt einen Vergessenstrank reingedreht."

„Ach, und das würde niemanden misstrauisch machen, Regina? _Oh, seltsam, Leraux erinnert sich an nichts. Wer da wohl seine Finger im Spiel hat?_ Und schon wird die Sache interessanter und es wird noch mehr nachgefragt!"

„Das mag vielleicht sein", lenkte Regina als Erste ein. „Aber nun ist es passiert und dein Meckern hilft auch nicht mehr. Ich hab ihm ja noch nicht allzu viel gesagt. Sorgen wir doch einfach dafür, dass er ein nützlicher Idiot für uns ist."

„Wird uns wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben", sagte Vivian und war inzwischen so leise, dass Toireasa kaum noch etwas durch die Tür hören konnte. „Lass uns einfach weiterarbeiten und danach müssen wir schauen, wie wir die Gnome wieder aus ihren Löchern bekommen."

Es wurde still in Toireasas Gang. Offensichtlich waren die beiden Mädchen dazu übergegangen an ihrem geheimnisvollen Projekt zu arbeiten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was das sein konnte. Allein dass Regina freiwillig etwas tat, was keine Bewunderung nach sich zog, war ungewöhnlich.

Verwirrt, aber nicht so dumm sich hier noch lange herumzudrücken, schlich sie davon. Am liebsten wäre sie rauf zum Ravenclaw-Turm geschlichen, aber auch das war sinnlos. Es war schon viel zu spät. Also musste sie sich gedulden, bevor sie mit jemanden über das Gehörte sprechen konnte. Und der früheste Zeitpunkt dafür war, Tarsuinns Morgensport. Bei dem Gedanken konnte sie ein leises Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ihr taten schon jetzt die Muskeln weh und morgen früh würde sie ganz sicher einen Muskelkater haben. Sich dann auch noch zu bewegen, war sicher kein großes Vergnügen. Aber trotzdem – irgendwie freute sich doch darauf.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	14. Sein Herz offenbaren

**- Kapitel 14 - **

**Sein Herz offenbaren**

Tarsuinn hasste es, wenn Snape zufrieden war, denn es bedeutete meist, dass irgendein Schüler leiden musste. Doch ein unzufriedener Snape war noch schlimmer – und leider stellte das den Standardzustand dar. Doch heute war es ganz extrem, was Tarsuinn im Moment aber nicht störte. Stattdessen lächelte er und bereitete den Regenbogentrank zu. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass Snape diesen Trank herausgesucht hatten, um ihn endlich mal scheitern zu sehen. Tarsuinn war sehr gespannt, ob der Lehrer irgendwann herausfand, warum das nicht geschehen würde. Natürlich _betrog_ Tarsuinn nicht wirklich – zumindest sah er das so. Ein paar Runen, kombiniert mit seinem Farbzauber und schon flüsterte ihm sein Kessel jede Farbänderung zu, die der Inhalt durchmachte. Tarsuinn musste zugeben, mit jedem weiteren Tag verstand er Marie-Anns Faszination für _Alte Runen_ besser. Ja, es war ein schwieriger, aufwendiger, langsamer und vor allem komplizierter Weg Magie auszuüben, aber er war auch sehr persönlich. Mehr als nur ein Handwerk. Wichtiger für ihn jedoch war, dass man über jede Nuance die Kontrolle und Fehler immer einen nachvollziehbaren Grund hatten.

Professor Snapes Schritte verklangen direkt vor Tarsuinns Kessel.

„Beige, blassgelb, hellgelb, gelb, zitronengelb, eigelb, tiefgelb, dunkelgelb, rosa…", zwitscherte sein Kessel leise in einer wohlbekannten Stimme und in sehr schnellem Tempo. Snape konnte das nicht hören, dafür war es zu leise. Tarsuinn wartete bis popelgrün und warf die entsprechende Zutat hinein. Frisch musste diese sein, aber zum Glück hatte der Oktober recht kühl und regnerisch begonnen und ein leichter Schnupfen ging gerade um.

Dann wartete er auf zweimal zitronengelb und dreimal schimmelgrün und gab auch dieses Zeug dazu. Kurz darauf folgte noch schnell hintereinander blutrot und froschgrün und dann hatte er auch schon Phase drei überstanden. Nun konnte er sich fünf Minuten entspannen und musste nur zwei Mal links und fünf Mal rechts herum rühren. Sobald der Trank zehnmal die Farben des Regenbogens durchlaufen hatte, würde dann die vierte und letzte Phase folgen. Obwohl nicht nötig, las er noch einmal mit den Fingern in seinem neuwertigen Zaubertrankbuch jeden der noch übrigen Schritte nach.

Professor Snape ging ohne ein Wort davon.

Winona nutzte die Gelegenheit, als der Lehrer weiter vorn einen Hufflepuff-Jungen fertig machte, um ihm eine Warnung zuzuflüstern.

„Er hat ganz fies gegrinst", sagte sie kaum hörbar.

Tarsuinn nickte ganz leicht zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Trotzdem beschloss er, sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Die Kesselstimme war fast so leise wie ein Buch und die Runen hatte er unter den Kesselboden geritzt, da wo das Feuer sie vor Blicken schützte.

Unbesorgt nahm er seine Finger aus dem Buch und tat lieber etwas Sinnvolles – er begann die fast unbewegliche Tikki zu streicheln, die neben dem Buch lag. Aufs Rühren und Zählen musste er sich nicht konzentrieren. Da war schon das ungesunde Puff von Winonas Trank ein größeres Problem. Das Mädchen musste schwer husten.

„Darkcloud!", war natürlich Snape sofort zur Stelle. „Das hätte ein Blinder gesehen, dass dies die falsche Farbe war. Vielleicht sollte ich Sie zu Madame Pomfrey schicken, wenn Sie nicht einmal cyan von türkis unterscheiden können! Und hören Sie endlich auf die giftigen Dämpfe Ihres Versagens einzuatmen. Aber da Sie offensichtlich nicht in der Lage sind, Ihren Abfall selbst aufzuräumen – _Evanesco!_"

_Nicht ablenken lassen_, sagte Tarsuinn zu sich selbst. _Nicht wütend werden. Es ist nur Snape! Der ist immer so._

Er hatte auch gar nicht die Zeit, sich zu ärgern. In der letzten Zubereitungsphase musste man dreizehn Zutaten mit jeweils sieben Anteilen in den Sud werfen. Da blieb einfach keine Zeit sich aufzuregen. So konzentrierte er sich auf den Trank. Um Snape zu ärgern, musste man einfach nur trotz der Gemeinheiten des Mannes etwas erreichen.

Trotzdem verfiel Tarsuinn ab der fünften Zutat in leichte Hektik. Sobald der Kessel eine Farbe angesagt hatte, hatte er nur wenige Augenblicke, um das Richtige hinzuzufügen. Sollte er mit der Zutat zu spät dran sein, endete die Sache in einem kleinen Desaster. Zum Glück kannte er die Reihenfolge inzwischen auswendig. Trotzdem landeten die abschließenden Libellenflügel und die Pfauenfeder fast zu spät im Kessel. Geduldig wartete er auf das Ergebnis. Wenn es schiefgegangen war, konnte er auch nichts ändern und Snape hätte endlich mal etwas, über das er sich freuen konnte. Während des Wartens hörte er noch einmal dem Zaubertrankbuch zu, welches eben das erwünschte Endergebnis beschrieb, und in diesem Moment erkannte er seinen Fehler. Doch es war zu spät. Der Trank nahm die Farben des Regenbogens an und sein Kessel versuchte alle Farben gleichzeitig anzusagen, wobei er sich immer weiter zu übertönen versuchte. Selbst ein fast tauber Rentner mit Hörsturz und Knalltrauma hätten das gehört und so war es kein Wunder, dass sich Tarsuinn, und sicher auch alle anderen im Raum, die Ohren zuhalten musste. Keine fünf Sekunden später endete jedoch der Lärm in einem abschließenden und langgezogenen Rülpsen.

„Scheiße, waren das viele Farben auf einmal", sagte der Kessel laut.

Der halbe Raum kicherte verhalten, während der Rest vor Angst aufstöhnte. Warum nur hatte Tarsuinn auch unbedingt dem Kessel Professor Snapes Stimme verleihen müssen? Als er vor einer Woche auf diese Idee gekommen war, hatten Merton und er es noch für lustig gehalten. Schließlich waren sie davon ausgegangen, dass nur Tarsuinn es würde hören können.

„Heh du, Nasenbär", fuhr der Kessel zu Tarsuinn Entsetzen fort. „Ja, du! Der mit mehr Fett im Haar, als jeder Fischotter im gesamten Fell. Schon gemerkt, dass das Feuer mich fast zum Schmelzen bringt, wenn keine Flüssigkeit mehr in mir brodelt. Also, nimm deine Spinnenfinger und dreh den Brenner aus..."

„_Ingis Inferna!_", zischte Snape und klang richtiggehend wütend – zumindest mehr als sonst. Tarsuinn duckte sich vorsichtshalber hinter dem Tisch ab.

Der Kessel verstummte umgehend in einem ungesund klingenden Ächzen. Gleichzeitig verklang auch das letzte verhaltene Kichern und eine ängstliche Stille durchzog den Raum. Von Tarsuinns Kessel ging eine unnatürliche Hitze aus, die ihn warnte, nichts anzufassen. Zusätzlich warnte ihn auch noch Tikki vor Feuer.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig schob er seine Nase wieder über die Tischkante.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw für den Betrug, zehn für den verpfuschten Trank und weitere zwanzig für das unautorisierte Verwenden permanenter Runen!"

„Ich habe _nicht_ betrogen", wagte Tarsuinn zu widersprechen. Er gab sich Mühe, seine Stimme möglichst ruhig klingen zu lassen. Niemand sollte denken, dass er sich schämte oder gar Angst hatte.

„Das zu entscheiden ist nicht an Ihnen!", sagte Snape geradezu angewidert.

„Aber ich hätte sonst niemals eine Chance gehabt, diesen Trank..."

„Wenn Sie sich nicht dazu in der Lage sehen einen Trank zu brauen, aufgrund welcher Minderwertigkeiten auch immer, dann hätten Sie mir dies mitteilen müssen und _ich_ hätte dann entschieden, _ob, und in welchem Maß_, Sie Hilfestellung benötigen."

„Was Ihnen natürlich erst jetzt..."

„Still!", herrschte Snape ihn wütend an und er klang dabei ein wenig wie der Narr, wenn Tarsuinns Widerstand diesen frustrierte. „Dieser Trank ist nicht nur dazu gedacht, magisch erschaffene Dinge und Wesen mit einer Art Seele zu versehen. Seine Zubereitung soll auch die Augen für die verschiedenen Farben schulen."

„Aber seine Augen...", unterbrach Winona zornig.

„Noch eine Unterbrechung...!", drohte Snape - plötzlich sehr leise. „McNamara, Strafarbeit am Samstag. Neun Uhr. Nehmen Sie sich für den Rest dieses Tages nichts vor."

Tarsuinn nickte leicht zur Bestätigung und hoffte, dass Winona nichts dazu sagen würde. Für ihn war es offensichtlich, dass Snape es darauf angelegt hatte, ihn mal wieder am Samstag zu beschäftigen. Allein die Ausrede – Tarsuinn hätte vorher fragen sollen – war völlig an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Ein guter Lehrer wäre von selbst und vorher auf ihn zugekommen und hätte eine Lösung angeboten. Oder aber – was sicher Professor Dumbledores Lösung gewesen wäre – man erwartete von dem Schüler eine selbstständige Lösung. Dann durfte aber auch nicht gemeckert werden, wenn einem die Umsetzung nicht gefiel. Woher sollte denn Tarsuinn wissen, dass es auch für die sehenden Schüler eine Herausforderung war, Farben voneinander zu unterscheiden? Gedankenlesen zählte schließlich nicht zu seinen Talenten. Was bedeutete – die Strafarbeit war unvermeidlich gewesen und deshalb ärgerte er sich nicht sonderlich darüber.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Winona, die zwar wirklich im Unterricht still geblieben war, aber dafür nach dem Pausenklingeln gehörig über Snape schimpfte.

„Mögen die Kojoten mit seinen Knochen spielen und sein Geist auf ewig durch die Kloaken geistern", schimpfte sie heftig, sobald sie ein wenig Sicherheitsabstand zum Kerker hatten.

„Sehr blumig, Winona", grinste Tarsuinn. „Jetzt noch eine passende Fluchformel dazu..."

„Ach, halt die Klappe", gab sie ihm einen ihrer berüchtigten Rippenstöße. „Snape hat dir deinen Kessel geschmolzen. Einfach so! Stattdessen hätte er nur die Trankwirkung neutralisieren müssen."

„Dazu war er viel zu sauer", mischte sich Merton lachend ein. „Hast du nicht seine Augen gesehen, als der Kessel anfing, ihn mit seiner eigenen Stimme zu beleidigen?"

„Und ob ich das gesehen habe. Aber das gibt ihm trotzdem nicht das Recht!"

„Er wird ihn ersetzen", meinte Tarsuinn überzeugt. „Ich muss mir ja jetzt einen neuen kaufen. Meinen kleinen eigenen werde ich sicher nicht riskieren."

„Woher nimmst du nur deinen Kinderglauben?", erkundigte sich Winona und klopfte leicht gegen seine Stirn. Von ihr ließ er sich das ohne Widerwillen gefallen. „Snape wird dir den Kessel niemals ersetzen! Denn wenn er das tut, dann würde er ja einen Fehler eingestehen müssen."

„Ich bin nicht naiv, wenn du das meinst", meinte Tarsuinn überlegen. „Natürlich wird er mir nur eine Leihgabe für den Rest des Schuljahres geben, aber er wird es tun. Das ist jetzt was anderes als mit meinem Spielzeugzauberstab und als ich auch noch reich war. Heute weiß er, dass ich mich bei Professor Flitwick beschweren werde, wenn er nicht irgendwie einen Ausgleich schafft. Schließlich habe ich den größeren Kessel für dieses Jahr von dem Unterstützungsgeld bezahlt."

„Und ich stell mir gerade vor, wie Snape dem Schulfinanzausschuß erklären muss, warum es unbedingt nötig war, den Kessel zu schmelzen", lachte Merton. „Ob es denn, _bei seinen herausragenden Fähigkeiten als Meister der Zaubertränke und Zauberer, _nicht eine Alternative gegeben hätte"

„Ich denke, das würde niemand zu fragen wagen", fand Winona und schien sich doch ein wenig beruhigt zu haben. „Was mich jedoch ein wenig verwirrt ist, warum ich ohne Strafe davongekommen bin! Ich weiß nicht, Snape ist für seine Verhältnisse irgendwie... na ja, irgendwie..."

„Zahm", half Merton aus. „Damit meine ich nicht, dass er weniger gemein als sonst wäre, aber er lässt dieses Jahr irgendwie das Vergnügen am Schüler quälen vermissen. So als würde ihn etwas viel mehr beschäftigen."

„Vielleicht liegt es am Turnier", vermutete Tarsuinn. „Kann ja sein, dass er da eine wichtige Rolle spielen muss."

„Wenn das stimmt, sehe ich schwarz für die Überlebenschancen der Champions", sagte Merton ernst.

„Ich denke, es liegt eher an Professor Moody", sagte Winona leise und klang dabei nicht so, als würde sie Mutmaßungen anstellen.

„Warum denn das?", erkundigte sich Merton folgerichtig.

„Ach, ich vergesse immer wieder, dass die meisten hier solche Sachen nicht wissen, weil deren Eltern ihren Kindern solche Sachen nicht erzählen – oder selbst keine Ahnung haben", brummte Winona. „Und eigentlich sollte ich ja auch meine Klappe halten!"

„Jetzt ist es ja wohl dafür zu spät, oder?", grinste Tarsuinn hinterhältig.

„Ja, ja", gab Winona ohne Widerstand auf. „Aber wenigstens haltet ihr die Klappe, okay?"

„Wir werden genauso verschwiegen sein wie du?", formulierte Merton hinterhältig.

„Das bedeutet, ihr werdet es über zwei Jahre für euch behalten müssen", meinte Winona säuerlich und lachte kurz auf. „Damit kann ich gut leben."

„Und?", fragte Merton drängend. „Was ist nun das große Moody-Snape-Geheimnis? Waren sie mal ein Paar, oder so?"

„Sag so was nie wieder", forderte Winona eindringlich, aber sehr leise. „Oder willst du dich mit einem Ex-Todesser anlegen?"

Für einen Moment schien für Tarsuinn die Zeit stillzustehen. Alle Geräusche und Gerüche waren seltsam gedämpft und langgezogen. Was so eine Nachricht alles anrichten konnte, war schon erstaunlich.

„Gehörte er zu denjenigen, die unter dem Imperius-Fluch standen oder es behaupteten?", fragte er flüsternd.

„Nein", antwortete Winona sofort. „Meine Eltern haben damals Professor Dumbledores und Professor Moodys Aussage bezeugen dürfen. Beide sagten aus, dass Snape zum Todesser verführt worden war, aber von sich aus Ihr-wißt-schon-wen verriet, lange bevor er von Harry Potter vertrieben wurde. Er hat für Dumbledore als Spion gearbeitet."

„Und so seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen", meckerte Merton. „Wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, wie gut es uns hier ohne ihn gehen könnte!"

„Du hast ein sonniges Gemüt", schimpfte Winona. „Verstehst du denn nicht? Snape hat die Fähigkeit und die Nerven Ihr-wisst-schon-wen zu täuschen und zu verraten. Dumbledore war völlig von Snape überzeugt, während Moody ein wenig – ähem – zurückhaltender war."

„Weshalb?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn.

„Nun, er meinte wohl, dass Snape den letzten Beweis seiner Loyalität nicht erbracht hat, weil Der-dessen…"

„…blah blah blah…", murmelte Merton grinsend, was ihm sicher einen sehr bösen Blick einbrachte.

„…Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf vorher ablebte, vertrieben wurde – was auch immer. Moody hat dafür gestimmt, Snapes Zauberrechte einzuschränken."

„Schade, dass er sich damit nicht durchgesetzt hat!", sagte Merton, als wären Winonas Worte an ihm vorübergegangen.

„Du denkst also, Winona…", meinte Tarsuinn etwas ernster, „…dass Snape durch Moody abgelenkt ist?"

„Na klar. Allein was Moody uns ständig in Dunkle Künste versucht einzubläuen", passend zum Anlass verstellte Winona die Stimme. „_Denkt immer daran! Viele Todesser wurden niemals überführt. Und manche sind vielleicht näher, als ihr denkt._ Ich wette, damit meinte er Snape."

„Ein wenig ist das genauso wie das, was Snape letztes Jahr mit Lupin-san gemacht hat", sann Tarsuinn. „Aber während Snape log, als er gegen Lupin-san hetzte – er hielt ihn nicht wirklich für gefährlich – höre ich bei Moody überhaupt keine Lüge. Er glaubt felsenfest, dass ein Todesser unter uns sein könnte."

„Ja, aber dies würde er auch glauben, wenn er im Glücksbärchen-Land eingesperrt wäre", amüsierte sich Merton frech. „Moody ist zwar ein cooler Lehrer, aber nen Sockenschuß hat er trotzdem!"

Dem war eigentlich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen und da Tarsuinn und Winona zu Alte Runen mussten, trennten sie sich von Merton, der sich gleich mit Toireasa Muggelkunde antun musste.

Kurz bevor sie das Atrium, den Unterrichtsraum für Alte Runen, erreichten, gabelte sich der Weg.

„Oh, Mist!", fluchte das Mädchen. „Sag nicht, wir hatten Hausaufgaben?"

„Doch, hatten wir", runzelte Tarsuinn die Stirn. „Ich hab dich doch gestern noch gefragt, ob du Hilfe brauchst."

„Mag sein", murmelte Winona unglücklich. „Aber da dachte ich noch, wir könnten zusammen die Tür öffnen. So wie immer halt. Aber diesmal hat sie die Wege aufgetrennt. Über dem linken steht mein Name und über dem anderen deiner. Mist! Ich hab doch keine Ahnung von dem Schrott."

„Versuch einfach die Schlüsselrune zu finden. Dann kann nicht viel passieren", versuchte Tarsuinn zu helfen.

„Hast du nicht zugehört?", fragte Winona unglücklich. Das Mädchen verlor nicht gern und mochte es auch gar nicht, wenn man sie bei Fehlern erwischte. „Ich hab nicht mal Ahnung, was eine Schlüsselrune ist."

„Aber das hat doch Professor Vaughan letzte Stunde ausführlich erklärt."

„Nun, dann hab ich wohl in der letzten Stunde halt auch nicht aufgepasst."

„Wie geht…", staunte Tarsuinn.

„Nicht jeder hängt an den Lippen dieser Ledertussi wie du", fauchte Winona und stapfte entnervt davon.

Sie nahm es wirklich nicht gut auf, dass sie mal in einem Fach nicht auf Anhieb gut war. Zaubertränke schob sie ja einzig und allein auf Snape, aber in Alte Runen gab es diese Ausrede nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil! Professor Vaughan kümmerte sich wirklich intensiv und sehr geduldig um jeden einzelnen Schüler. Besonders um die, die nicht so gut waren – wie zum Beispiel Winona. Schulterzuckend ging er in seinen Gang. Das Schloss rings um das Atrium zeichnete sich durch eine extreme Wandlungsfähigkeit aus. Am Ende seines Weges fand er dann auch die erwartete Aufgabe, die seinen Lernforschritt und die Erfüllung der Hausaufgaben testen sollte. Tarsuinn las die Runen mit der gesamten Handfläche und konnte sogar ein leichtes, unförmiges Leuchten _sehen_.

Abfällig pfiff er durch die Zähne. Professor Vaughan hatte einfach das Gewicht eines großen Steins um das Tausendfache erhöht und dabei als kleine Falle die Schlüsselrune so gemein eingesetzt, dass sie beim Umdrehen das Gewicht nicht auf ein Tausendstel reduzieren, sondern die Gewichtskraft umdrehen würde.

_Armes Glasdach_, dachte Tarsuinn lächelnd an Winona und verdrehte erst die _sekundäre_ Schlüsselrune, bevor er die _primäre_ veränderte. Dafür, dass dies nur in einem Nebensatz im Buch erwähnt worden war, war dies schon ein wenig fies.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit für dich, ein wenig spielen zu gehen, Tikki", sagte Tarsuinn und streichelte seine kleine Freundin. „Letztes Mal hat sie schon angefangen zu niesen, gleich als sie dich gesehen hat. Ich schätze, dies ist bei ihr so ´ne Psycho… irgendwas oder so. Lassen wir sie also lieber wie immer in Ruhe."

…

„Ja, ja. Ich weiß, du spielst nicht, sondern hältst nach Gefahren Ausschau."

…

„Wenn du das sagst…"

Fröhlich fiepend lief Tikki davon.

Soweit er es richtig verstand, wollte sie Mrs Norris ein wenig ärgern, auch wenn sie es irgendwie anders ausgedrückt hatte. Aber wenigstens wollte sie sich auch nach Patsy umsehen. Dafür hatte Tarsuinn weder die Zeit, noch die Statur, weshalb er leider am Unterricht teilnehmen musste. Aber was hieß hier leider. Alte Runen war einfach das beste Fach – dank Professor Snape.

Lässig und mit einer Hand schob Tarsuinn den Stein beiseite. Er hatte sich absichtlich ein wenig Zeit damit gelassen, weil ihm das Lob von Professor Vaughan inzwischen ein wenig unangenehm war. In keinem anderen Fach stand er so positiv im Mittelpunkt wie in Alte Runen. Zwar lag er auch und in Geschichte und Zaubertränke deutlich über dem Durchschnitt – das war Tatsache und deshalb verschloss er die Augen nicht davor – aber weder Snape noch Professor Binns machten irgendein Aufheben darum. Bei ihnen konnte man gut sein, ohne groß aufzufallen. Bei Professor Vaughan jedoch…

„Gut gemacht, Tarsuinn", begrüßte ihn die Lehrerin. „Aber du solltest dir nicht angewöhnen zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen, nur weil dir die Aufgaben leicht fallen."

„Ich war nicht zu spät, Professor", erklärte Tarsuinn ehrlich und ging vorsichtig zu seinem üblichen Platz.

„Dann solltest du nicht so herumtrödeln", fand die Lehrerin und dem konnte Tarsuinn nicht ohne zu lügen widersprechen. „So hast du gute fünf Punkte für dein Haus verschenkt!"

„Der hätte nie eine Chance gegen uns gehabt", flüsterte Regina leise.

Tarsuinn ignorierte sie und auch die fünf Punkte. Außerdem krachte gerade einer der Steine durch das Glasdach, welches sich jedoch schon wieder repariert hatte, bevor auch nur eine Scherbe den Boden erreichte.

„Und wieder ein kleiner Glücksbringer auf dem Weg", kommentierte die Professorin. „Na, Winona? Wie gründlich hatten wir denn unsere Hausaufgaben gemacht?"

„Anscheinend nicht gründlich genug", murmelte Winona in einer guten Imitation einer Schülerin, die trotz vielen Lernens versagt hatte.

„Das wird schon noch", versprach die Lehrerin aufmunternd und in Verkennung der Lage. „Zumindest hast du die primäre Schlüsselrune in der Quaderanordnung richtig identifiziert."

„Wenn Sie meinen, Professor."

Winona wurde mit zunehmendem Alter eine immer bessere Lügnerin, fand Tarsuinn.

„Hast du es doch geschafft", beglückwünschte Tarsuinn leise das Mädchen, als sie sich zu ihm setzte.

„Wozu ein Abzählreim doch alles gut sein kann", kicherte sie verhalten und war dank diesem glücklichen Erfolg offensichtlich wieder bester Laune.

Nach Winona kamen noch neun weitere Schüler, bei denen vier Steine fliegen gingen. Erst danach ließ Professor Vaughan die drei letzten Schüler ein, nicht ohne ihnen gleich einen Minuspunkt und zusätzliche Hausaufgaben aufzubrummen. Es freute Tarsuinn sehr, dass damit Slytherin zwei der fünf Punkte wieder verlor.

Danach begann der übliche Unterricht, wobei Winona hier ein wenig Unrecht gehabt hatte. Tarsuinn hing nicht an den Lippen der Professorin. Im Gegenteil! Er langweilte sich. Das war aber seine eigene Schuld. Zum einen lasen seine Finger Runen wie von selbst, zum anderen bekam er durch Marie-Anns Tagebuch immer mehr Übung. Außerdem hatte er auch noch begonnen, nachts das Lehrbuch vorzulesen. Noch ein paar Wochen und er musste sich den zweiten Band besorgen. Leider war sein gesamtes Feriengeld für das besonders gute Zaubertrankbuch und die Zutaten draufgegangen. Rica schickte ihm zwar inzwischen ein wenig Taschengeld, aber sie würde sicher nicht wollen, dass er damit ein Buch kaufte, das sie nächstes Jahr geschenkt bekamen oder sich sogar selbst besser leisten konnten als jetzt. Wenn Rica ihr Abitur schaffte, bekam sie vielleicht einen besser bezahlten Job als das Ding vom Zaubereiministerium. Das, was sie momentan machte, brachte zwar zwei Löhne ein, aber zwei kleine Beträge machten noch immer keinen großen. Vielleicht konnte Tarsuinn in den nächsten Ferien wieder ein wenig helfen. Immerhin hatte er mitbekommen, wie seine Schwester versucht hatte, Medir von der Idee zu überzeugen, aus Cutters Bruchbude eine ständige Pension zu machen. Musste er dann halt für Fremde kochen. Solange er nicht _die volle Show_ bringen musste, konnte er sich dazu überwinden. Vor der Klasse sprach Professor Vaughan über die Gefahren einer unsauberen Glück-Wunsch-Rune. Mit dem Zeichenstock malte er mechanisch die geforderte Rune in den Sand. Das alles waren nur Grundlagen. Vorschlaghämmer relativ zu dem kleinen Stups, den es meist nur brauchte.

Marie-Ann hingegen war nach und nach eine Künstlerin geworden. Jeder kleine Schnörkel, jeder kleine zusätzliche Haken war gewollt und veränderte den Text um eine Kleinigkeit. Unwillkürlich schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem toten Mädchen. Er hatte in der Nacht gelesen, wie fuchsteufelswild ihre Eltern geworden waren, nachdem das Ministerium auf ihren _Rattenbrief_ reagiert hatte und unangekündigt bei den Holts aufgetaucht war. Marie-Ann hatte einfach nur geschrieben, dass ihre Eltern _sehr böse auf sie gewesen waren_. Tarsuinn las jedoch von einer schmerzhaften Strafe. In dieser Nacht musste das Mädchen zum ersten Mal an Selbstmord gedacht haben, doch die Hoffnung auf Hogwarts hatte sie davon abgehalten.

Allein wie sie ihren Gemütszustand in einer einzigen Rune ausgedrückt hatte, war beeindruckend gewesen. Eine ganze Seite des Buches war angefüllt mit ineinandergehenden Runen. Allein genommen hatten sie keinen Sinn ergeben, aber als Ganzes…

„Was in des Verfluchten Namens machst du da?", herrschte Professor Vaughan jemanden an. „Tarsuinn! Hör sofort auf damit und beweg dich nicht mehr!" Er erstarrte völlig überrascht. „Die anderen, raus hier. Sofort! So als würde es brennen.

„Aber das tut es doch gar nicht!", sagte Regina vorlaut.

Plötzlich prasselten um Tarsuinn herum Flammen und es wurde sehr heiß und stickig.

„So, jetzt brennt es!", teilte Professor Vaughan überflüssigerweise mit. „Motiviert das etwas?"

Von _etwas_ konnte überhaupt keine Rede sein. Tarsuinn fühlte ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seinem Kopf, das versuchte, ihm Angst zu machen. Was natürlich Quatsch war, denn schließlich würde Professor Vaughan sicherlich nicht sich und ihre Schüler verbrennen. Wahrscheinlich war ihrer Feuerillusion ein Zauber beigemischt, der Angst machen sollte und das logische Denken unterdrückte.

Zehn Sekunden später waren er und die Professorin allein. Selbst Winona war geflüchtet.

„Wer zur Hölle hat dir das beigebracht und spinnst du völlig, das vor allen anderen hier zu machen? War das deine Schwester?"

Hätte Tarsuinn dumm glotzen können, es wäre sicher der richtige Moment dafür gewesen.

„Häh!", formulierte er nicht gerade intelligent.

„Sag bloß…? Nein! Lass die Finger im Sand! Sag mir, bist du fertig mit der Herzrune?"

„Mit was?", fragte Tarsuinn nun völlig verwirrt.

„Das, was du in den Sand gemalt hast! Jetzt sag nicht, du hast einfach nur in dem Sand herumgekritzelt."

„Doch, irgendwie schon", gestand er.

„Oh je", stöhnte die Professorin auf und riss sich dann aber hörbar zusammen. „Wenn ich dich nicht unterbrochen hätte, hättest du weitergezeichnet?"

„Keine Ahnung, Professor. Ehrlich!", versicherte Tarsuinn, der erst jetzt wirklich bemerkte, dass seine beiden Zeigefinger im Sand steckten.

„Dann anders. Würdest du weiterzeichnen _wollen_?"

Angestrengt dachte er über die Frage nach – dann nickte er langsam. Seine Finger hatten etwas vor.

„Gott sei Dank", entfuhr es der Professorin und er hörte sie tief durchatmen. Pass auf! Du wirst jetzt deine Hände zu Fäusten ballen und dann die Rune rückwärts auslöschen. Lass dir dabei ruhig Zeit und versuch, keinen Fehler zu machen."

„Aber warum…?"

„Danach ist die Zeit für Antworten!"

„Könnten Sie dann wenigstens das Feuer löschen?", bat Tarsuinn. „Es würde mir sehr helfen!"

„Oh ja. Glatt vergessen. Eigene Illusionen ignoriert man immer so schnell."

Es wurde wieder kühler im Raum und so machte Tarsuinn sich an die geforderte Aufgabe. Oder genauer – seine Hände taten es. Er selbst hatte keine Ahnung, was eben vor sich ging. Es war nur störend, wie Professor Vaughan ihm ständig über die Schulter sah. Sie war viel zu nahe, als dass er sich wohlfühlen konnte. In weiter Ferne hörte er eine Mädchenstimme mit jemandem reden.

„Fertig", verkündete er trotzdem nach nur fünf Minuten. Ein wenig erstaunt war er schon, wie umfangreich und kompliziert er um sich herum in den Sand geschrieben hatte. Einige Stellen konnte er nur erreichen, wenn er sich weit nach vorn beugte.

„Sehr gut gemacht", sagte Professor Vaughan, aber diesmal klang ihr Lob falsch. So als wüsste sie gar nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte. Obwohl sie behauptet hatte, mit Tarsuinns Arbeit zufrieden zu sein, nahm sie ihm seine Holzleiste aus der Hand und glättete noch einmal selbst den Sand.

„Darf ich Sie fragen, was los ist, Professor?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn neugierig.

„Du weißt es wirklich nicht? Spiel mir jetzt ja nichts vor. Diese Sache ist zu ernst, als dass wir für solche Kindereien Zeit hätten."

„Ich lüge nicht", versicherte Tarsuinn die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Seltsam", brummte die Lehrerin nur. „Und niemand – auch deine Schwester nicht – hat dir das beigebracht?"

„Was beigebracht?", wurde Tarsuinn langsam ungeduldig. „Sie sagten vorhin etwas von einer Herzrune, aber ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, was das ist. Es klingt nicht mal vertraut."

Einen langen Moment war Professor Vaughan sehr still. Tarsuinn versuchte vorsichtig ihre Gefühle zu erfassen, was sich als gar nicht so einfach herausstellte. Die Lehrerin war nicht gerade einfach gestrickt und von ihr ging ein einziges Chaos an mühsam kontrollierten Emotionen aus. Zumindest war es aber keine unterdrückte Wut, mit der Professor Snape Tarsuinn manchmal schaudern ließ.

„Du hast sicher schon einmal die Redewendung: _Jemandem sein Herz schenken_, gehört, oder?", sagte Professor Vaughan schließlich.

„Natürlich", sagte er. „Das sagen sie in fast allen Filmen, die Rica so toll findet."

„Wer ist… egal. Zumindest hat diese romantische Redewendung eine sehr reale Grundlage. In den Anfängen der Magie war es zwischen Hexen und Zauberern üblich nicht ihr Herz – wie auch – sondern ihre Herzrune als Pfand ihrer ehrlichen Liebe auszutauschen. Heutzutage würde man es vielleicht als eine Mischung aus Ehevertrag und Ringtausch sehen."

„Hab ich dann Ihnen oder Winona eben die Ehe versproche…?", war Tarsuinn plötzlich ziemlich besorgt.

„Red keinen Unsinn", lachte die Professorin unerwartet, aber durchaus sympathisch. „Diesen Brauch gibt es schon ewig nicht mehr. Und das mit sehr gutem Grund. Du musst wissen, die Herzrune ist der Spiegel deines Selbst. Wer sie lesen kann, erkennt, wen und was du liebst, wen du hasst, wovor du dich fürchtest. Und einmal vollendet verändert sie sich auch mit dir."

„Upss", entfuhr es Tarsuinn ungewollt.

„Konnten Sie es lesen?"

„Zu unserem Glück – nein! Aber dies ist nicht die eigentliche Gefahr. Viel schlimmer ist folgende Entwicklung: Die Herzrune war lange Zeit nur ein schöner Brauch. Man versicherte sich mit ihr gegenseitiger Liebe und gab dem anderen gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit der Kontrolle. Eifersucht gibt es ja schon seit dem Beginn der Menschheit. Außerdem konnte man so auch erkennen, wenn die Liebe erlosch. Dann tauschte man einfach die Runen zurück und suchte sich einen neuen Partner. Nur leider funktioniert so etwas nicht wirklich. Irgendjemand ist immer verletzt oder einer liebt noch und nur der andere nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich einer von diesen Menschen, oder jemand sehr bösen Willens, entdeckte, dass die Herzrune weit mehr sein konnte als nur eine nette Geste. Man konnte mit ihr auch jemandem schaden oder ihn manipulieren."

„Aber wie soll das gehen?", widersprach Tarsuinn. „Jede Änderung in der Rune würde doch dann nicht mehr dem Zeichner entsprechen… oder…", er musste sich kurz unterbrechen. „…würde die Rune den Menschen ändern?"

„Nein, nein", wehrte die Professorin sofort ab. „So schlimm ist es dann doch nicht. Aber weit davon weg leider auch nicht. Zum Beispiel kann man mit einem Auslöschungszauber nicht nur die Rune, sondern auch den Zeichner aus der Welt entfernen, ohne eine Spur. Auch wirken verbotene Flüche, wenn auch in abgeschwächter Form, durch sie auf dich. Außerdem weiß der mit der Rune genau, wo du dich befindest. Kein Verstecken, kein Zauber, keine Unsichtbarkeit würde dir dagegen helfen.

„Ich hätte mich allen in der Klasse also ausgeliefert, wenn ich die Rune fertig gezeichnet hätte? Kann man eine Herzrune kopieren?"

„Nein, nur mir wäre vorerst diese Macht zuteil geworden. Vorerst. Niemand außer dir selbst kann deine Herzrune zeichnen und gleich vorweg, niemand könnte dich dazu zwingen. Aber was glaubst du, wie einfach es ist, eine Rune auszulöschen, die in Sand gezeichnet wurde?"

Die einzige Antwort, die Tarsuinn zustande brachte, war ein kurzes Pusten.

„Genau!", fuhr die Lehrerin fort. „Ich hätte zwar versucht, die Rune in Kristall einzuschließen, aber auch dann hätte sie noch existiert. Viel zu viele Menschen hätten davon gewusst, davon einige, die dich nicht sonderlich mögen, wie ich bemerkt habe. Sie hätten vielleicht versucht, in den Besitz der Herzrune zu gelangen."

„Ich sollte wohl dankbar sein", sagte Tarsuinn leise.

„Worauf du einen…", entfuhr es der Professorin fast, doch dann beherrschte sie sich und war wieder die seriöse Lehrerin. „Versprich mir, nie wieder so einen Unsinn zu machen! Eine Herzrune hat heutzutage keinen Sinn und stellt dank der Zauberstäbe nur eine Gefahr dar. Gäbe es nicht so viele überromantische Teenager, die in ihrem Hormonwahn unbedingt die Große Liebe so beweisen wollen, wie es in diesen hochschwachsinnigen Liebesromanen von Al Trivi steht, dann gäbe es diesen Unsinn nicht mehr und deshalb kann ich dich nur bitten, bringe es deinen Mitschülern nicht bei. Es gibt Dinge, die vergessen werden sollten, und die Herzrune zählt eindeutig dazu!"

Tarsuinn nickte nachdenklich zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um diese Rune und die Mädchenstimme in seinem Kopf war wieder ein wenig lauter geworden. Ihm wurde langsam seine Fähigkeit wieder unheimlich. Es war nicht der Narr, der da zu ihm sprach, und er konnte die Stimme auch nicht wirklich verstehen, aber sie wirkte sehr vertraut. Wie aus einer Erinnerung heraus. Doch so eine Erinnerung gab es nicht mehr in seinem Kopf. In China hatte er sicher niemals mit Runen zu tun gehabt.

„Darf ich jetzt gehen?", fragte er, weil er nicht wollte, dass Professor Vaughan ihn weiter beim Nachdenken beobachten konnte.

„Noch nicht", hielt sie ihn zurück. „Zuerst wirst du jetzt etwas auswendig lernen und es bis morgen 100 Mal aufschreiben. Hör zu und wiederhole jeden Satz: _Riannon Vaughan hat immer recht._"

Tarsuinn wiederholte.

„_Sie ist die Meisterin der Rune_."

…

„_Nur wenn sie es mir erlaubt, habe ich das Recht, Runen zu zeichnen_."

…

„_Und sie wird mir fürchterlich in den Hintern treten, wenn ich mich nicht daran halte_."

…

Tarsuinn musste diese Sätze noch dreimal wiederholen, obwohl er sie schon nach dem ersten Mal richtig aufsagte. Er setzte gerade zum vierten Mal an, als ihn ein Klopfen, dann ein davonbrausender Stein und Professor Dumbledores Stimme unterbrach.

„Professor Vaughan, ich habe von einem verheerenden Feuer im Atrium gehört? Könnten Sie mir bitte den Weg dahin erklären? Ich fürchte, ich habe mich verlaufen und auch diese Frage an der Tür war furchtbar missverständlich."

„Es war nur eine Feuerübung, Professor", erklärte die Professorin und schien ein wenig verlegen.

„Und ich glaubte, dass Vaughan-Mantra gehört zu haben. Darf ich fragen zu welchem Anlass?"

_Als ob der nicht hier sitzen würde_, dachte Tarsuinn bei sich.

„Ich wollte Sie heute Abend deswegen aufsuchen, aber vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn wir das jetzt machen. Aber bitte unter vier Au… Ohren!"

„Aber natürlich!", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore freundlich und Tarsuinn hörte plötzlich die übelste Warteschleifenmusik, die man sich vorstellen konnte, in welcher alle zehn Sekunden eine völlig emotionslose Frauenstimme verkündete: „Bitte haben Sie einen Moment Geduld. Sie dürfen demnächst wieder an dem Gespräch teilnehmen."

Das nervte mit der Zeit, aber er konnte sich kaum dagegen wehren. Was er jedoch konnte war, sich konzentrieren. Er hatte noch niemandem gegenüber erwähnt, wie sehr er inzwischen Emotionen spüren konnte, auch wenn er sie meist verdrängte, wenn sehr viele Menschen in der Nähe waren. Hier jedoch waren nur die beiden Professoren in der Nähe. Tarsuinn konnte nun endlich fühlen, wie aufgeregt, besorgt und unzufrieden die Lehrerin wirklich war. Teilweise war sie sogar richtiggehend zornig, während Professor Dumbledore der Fels in ihrer Brandung blieb. Nur einmal, als Tarsuinn seinen Blick direkt auf sich fühlte, konnte er dessen Nachdenklichkeit spüren. Mindestens zehn Minuten lang diskutierten die beiden Erwachsenen über Tarsuinn.

Eine Zeit, in der er sich keinen Zentimeter bewegte. Dass Dumbledore sein Hören blockierte, schien seine restlichen Sinne richtiggehend zu beflügeln. Seine Haut fühlte jeden kleinen Luftzug, seine Nase kribbelte unter dem Ansturm von dem Geruch nach Zitronenbrausebonbons. Die Luft schmeckte nach dem süßen Wasser des Sees und Professor Vaughan vibrierte noch immer vor mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn. Er spürte, wie sie den Raum verließ, ohne es hören zu müssen, gleichzeitig endete die Warteschleifenmusik.

Dumbledore kam zu Tarsuinn und setzte sich auf die Matte vor ihm. Jetzt würde sicher die nächste ernsthafte…

„Brausebonbon?", bot der Professor vergnügt an.

„Nein, danke", lehnte Tarsuinn ab, bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Nicht?", spielte Dumbledore den schwer Enttäuschten. „Na ja, nicht jeder kann meinen guten Geschmack teilen. Wie gefällt dir bisher das neue Schuljahr?"

„Es ist das bisher beste", sagte Tarsuinn vorsichtig, obwohl es stimmte. Die Voraussetzungen waren noch nie so gut gewesen wie dieses Jahr. Keine todkranke Rica, keine Dementoren. Die Warnung von Grigori Noiturspa nahm er nicht so ernst. Er fühlte sich nicht bedroht.

„Das freut mich zu hören", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Du fühlst dich also zu allen Schandtaten bereit? Professor Snape hatte da einige interessante Ausführungen heute Mittag."

Mühsam verkniff Tarsuinn sich einen Kommentar, was Snape ihn könnte.

„Vielleicht hätte ich ihn wirklich vorher fragen sollen", sagte er. So eine Antwort wurde von einem Schüler erwartet.

„Es wäre sogar noch klüger gewesen, Professor Vaughan vorher zu fragen", erwiderte Dumbledore in verschwörerischem Ton. „Sie macht sich ein wenig Sorgen um dich."

„Das mit der Herzrune kommt sicher nicht wieder vor", versprach Tarsuinn ernsthaft.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Rune in Marie-Anns Buch ausreichen würde, um dich dazu zu inspirieren", gestand der Professor noch immer ohne den ernsten Ton. „Man könnte fast meinen, die Runenschrift wäre für dich genauso selbstverständlich wie für Marie-Ann."

„Nein, so gut bin ich nicht."

„Ich sagte nicht, dass du gut bist. Ich sagte, sie scheint für dich selbstverständlich."

„Den Unterschied verstehe ich nicht wirklich", gestand Tarsuinn.

„Nun, das ist einfach erklärt. Runenschrift ist wie Latein eine tote Sprache. Man kann sie erlernen, aber niemand benutzt sie noch als Muttersprache. Stell dir einfach einmal vor, die am besten Latein sprechende Frau der Welt trifft auf einen dreizehnjährigen Jungen der nie eine andere Sprache gehört und gesprochen hat als Latein. Ja, die Frau wird sich gewählter, korrekter und umfangreicher ausdrücken können als der Junge. Sie wird sogar wissen, warum man dieses so und jenes so sagt, mit all den wissenschaftlichen Fachwörtern, mit denen wir Lehrer so gerne Kinder quälen. Aber wird sie sich auch _natürlich_ unterhalten können? Wird sie spontaner als der Junge sein? Wird sie einen Dialekt haben, der die Sprache subtil verändern kann? Woher will sie die richtige, lebendige Betonung von Wörtern kennen?"

„Aber eine Schrift ist doch sicher nicht mit Sprache vergleichbar, oder?", gab Tarsuinn zu bedenken.

„Warum nicht? Viele sagen, ich würde in Magie denken, weil ich Zauber improvisieren kann. Wenn das stimmen sollte, dann kannst du vielleicht in Runen sprechen, Tarsuinn."

„Aber ich weiß eigentlich nichts über Runen."

„Kann der lateinisch sprechende Junge denn sagen, was ein Adjektiv oder ein Incohativum ist, wenn es ihn niemand gelehrt hat?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Und trotzdem würde er es richtig verwenden. Genauso ist es mit dir und den Runen."

„Also ist es eine Art Instinkt, wie ich mit Runen umgehe?"

„So hat es zumindest Professor Vaughan genannt."

„Und woher hab ich dann diesen Instinkt?", fragte Tarsuinn ernst. „Es war aber nicht der Narr!"

„Davon bin ich überzeugt", sagte der Professor und klang zum ersten Mal ein wenig ernst.

„Wirklich?", war Tarsuinn verblüfft.

„Kein Zweifel. Silvio Adimere, dein Narr, hat nicht einmal einen ZAG in Alte Runen geschafft."

„Er könnte es später gelernt haben", gab Tarsuinn zu bedenken.

„Natürlich, aber auch dies wäre nur eine angelernte Fähigkeit, keine natürliche."

„Und wenn er sich diese Fähigkeit von jemand anderem angeeignet hat?"

„Das kann man in unserem speziellen Fall natürlich nicht ausschließen, aber er war schon in seiner Schulzeit sehr begabt mit dem Zauberstab und wenn man diesen beherrscht – verzeih mir bitte – dann hat man Runenmagie einfach nicht mehr nötig."

„Bedeutet das, Professor Vaughan ist mit dem Zauberstab eine Niete?", fragte Tarsuinn und grinste frech.

„Sie ist gut genug, um dir mit dem Zauberstab ihr Mantra auf den Hintern zu brennen", lachte der Professor. „Und glaub mir, sie ist keine Person, die du verärgern möchtest."

„Aber dafür habe ich anscheinend das meiste Talent. Ich bin halt nicht so diplomatisch wie Rica."

„Nun, dann trifft es sich ja gut…"

Professor Dumbledore machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. Natürlich nur, damit Tarsuinn die Warum-Frage stellte. Aber da er trotz allem irgendwie guter Laune war…

„Warum?"

„Weil ich demnächst zu Gesprächen mit den Wassermenschen aufbreche und diese mich gebeten haben, einen gewissen Tarsuinn _McAllister_ mitzubringen. Offensichtlich hat jemand desöfteren einen gewissen Namen in den See gerufen."

„Ich komme mit!", erklärte Tarsuinn freudestrahlend.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich schon gefragt zu haben?", tat der Professor verwirrt.

„Ich kann auch allein…", grinste Tarsuinn breit.

„Oh, das muss ich natürlich entschieden verweigern", erklärte Dumbledore gespielt entsetzt.

„Und wenn ich Ricas Erlaubnis bekomme?"

„Dann könnte ich mir das noch einmal überlegen. Aber jetzt komm. Soweit ich weiß, musst du noch zu Verwandlungen und da die Stunde schon angefangen hat, werden sich sicher schon einige Sorgen um dich machen."

Gemeinsam erhoben sie sich und der Professor brachte Tarsuinn zum Unterrichtszimmer, aus dem schon Professor McGonagalls strenge Stimme erklang.

„Professor?", fragte Tarsuinn stirnrunzelnd. „Weshalb wollen Sie eigentlich zu den Wassermenschen?"

„Das, Tarsuinn, ist ein großes Geheimnis und unheimlich wichtig", sagte der Professor verschwörerisch. Tarsuinn hatte plötzlich den Verdacht, es könnte sich um eine Einladung zum Kaffee handeln. Doch er kam nicht dazu, diesen Gedanken nachzugehen.

Professor Dumbledore hatte die Tür geöffnet und ihn mit: „Hier ist ihr verirrtes Schäfchen, Professor McGonagall", entlassen. Tarsuinn fand das ziemlich gemein, denn schließlich hatte er sich nicht verlaufen.

Die Lehrerin begrüßte ihn dann auch folgerichtig mit dem recht beißenden Hinweis, er solle Platz nehmen und sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, den er dringend nötig hätte – was der Rest der Stunde leider bestätigte. Das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass er mit Winona ständig kleine Zettel austauschte, auf denen er ihr mitteilte, weshalb Professor Vaughan die Stunde so überstürzt abgebrochen hatte.

Ein wenig ironisch war das schon. Immer wurde er zu besseren Leistungen in Verwandlungen gedrängt, aber kaum waren die Mädchen neugierig, durfte er unaufmerksam sein. Am Ende der Stunde änderte sich das aber.

„Hattest du nicht gesagt, du hättest einen Plan, wie du dich verbessern könntest?", fragte Winona leise. „Bisher hab ich nichts gesehen und auch Professor McGonagall scheint langsam die Geduld zu verlieren."

„Ja, ich hab einen Plan", sagte Tarsuinn säuerlich, weil sie ihn daran erinnerte.

„Und wann beginnst du damit?"

„Wenn ich dazu bereit bin."

„Dann wird das nie was. Also entweder setzt du ihn langsam in die Tat um oder ich fang an einen der neuen Vertrauensschüler auf dich zu hetzen, klar?"

„Ja, ja", nörgelte er und wünschte, sie würde nicht so drängen. Es fiel ihm sowieso schon nicht leicht. Zögerlich ging er auf Professor McGonagall zu.

„Ja, McNamara?", fragte die Lehrerin, bevor er den Mund aufmachen wollte. „Sparen Sie sich Ihre Entschuldigungen."

„Ähem, nein Professor", stotterte Tarsuinn ein wenig. Manchmal war sie einfach so schroff. „Darum ging es mir eigentlich nicht."

„Worum denn dann?", fragte McGonagall schneidend und er begriff, dass seine Eröffnung nicht gerade fehlerlos gewesen war.

„Eigentlich wollte ich Sie um einen Gefallen bitten?"

„So?", die Stimme der Lehrerin war nicht gerade Mut machend. „Ich war bisher immer der Ansicht, Gefallen müsse man sich verdienen."

„Wenn Sie meinen…", murmelte Tarsuinn und wollte gehen.

„Nun, heraus damit, McNamara", verlangte die Professorin mit ein klein wenig mehr Herzlichkeit. „Ich verwandle Sie schon nicht!"

„Aber genau darum geht es, Professor", sagte Tarsuinn vorsichtig. „Ich möchte Sie bitten, mich zu verwandeln. Ähem – natürlich nicht für immer oder lange oder so."

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, Sie zu bestrafen, McNamara", meinte die Professorin irritiert. „Wenn ich das mit jedem schlechten Schüler machen würde, hätten wir ein Haus voller Kanarienvögel."

„Ich will nicht bestraft werden", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Ich möchte nur wissen, wie es sich anfühlt. Und ich will vorher erfahren, dass es nicht weh tut."

„Sie denken, dass Ihnen das weiterhilft?", fragte die Lehrerin unentschlossen.

„Ich denke schon, Professor", war Tarsuinn fast überzeugt. „Bei einem Gegenstand weiß ich ja, wie er sich anfühlt, aber bei einem lebenden Wesen ist das irgendwie anders. Es ist mehr als nur Form und Oberfläche, aber ich hab kein Gefühl dafür."

„Das ist eine sehr ungewöhnliche Bitte", fand die Professorin. Trotzdem konnte er spüren, wie ihre Ablehnung ein wenig bröckelte.

„Ich würde es nicht als Strafe empfinden", hakte Tarsuinn nach. „Es sei denn, es tut weh."

„Das nicht. Aber die meisten Menschen empfinden es als eine sehr unangenehme Erfahrung. Vor allem, wenn sie sich nicht selbst aus dieser Gestalt befreien können."

„Deshalb frage ich ja Sie", versuchte Tarsuinn Vertrauen zu beweisen. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er sich einen kleinen Tritt gegen Winonas Fuß nicht verkneifen, da die ihn zu diesem Schritt gedrängt hatte. Gerne machte er das sicher nicht und das wusste sie jetzt sicher auch.

„Danke für das Vertrauen", meinte Professor McGonagall, die noch immer unschlüssig schien.

„Werden Sie mir helfen, Professor?", bat Tarsuinn. „Und wenn es nicht funktioniert, können wir es ja lassen und vergessen den ZAG einfach."

Um ehrlich zu sein, dies wäre die ihm liebste Alternative gewesen. Obwohl er den Gedanken cool fand, sich verwandeln zu können (Ob er dann wie eine Fledermaus sehen konnte?), war er durchaus bereit, auf diese Fähigkeiten zu verzichten. Es gab genug Möglichkeiten, das anders auszugleichen. Es gab Verwandlungstränke und mit ein wenig Übung konnte man sicher auch ein paar Runen in diese Richtung verdrehen.

„Ich denke darüber nach, McNamara", versprach McGonagall schließlich.

„Danke", sagte Tarsuinn und ließ es dabei bewenden. Wenn er Glück hatte, fragte die Lehrerin bei Professor Dumbledore und dem Ministerium um Erlaubnis und einer von den beiden lehnte ab. Dann konnte Tarsuinn behaupten, er hätte das Äußerste versucht und konnte die Sache heimlich abhaken. „Darf ich inzwischen gehen, während Sie nachdenken, Professor?"

Aus irgendeinem Grund brauchte die Professorin mit der Antwort, ehe sie ihn entließ. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mal wieder was Falsches oder Missverständliches gesagt. Na ja, Winona würde es ihm sicher gleich erklären. Doch darin irrte er sich diesmal. Zunächst blieb das Mädchen unüblich still. Erst als sie sich ihren Platz in einem der Innenhöfe gesucht hatten, um auf Toireasa zu warten, schien sie ihre Gedanken geordnet zu haben.

„Es muss dich ziemlich viel Überwindung gekostet haben", murmelte sie nachdenklich. „Ich mein, dich McGonagall so extrem auszuliefern."

„Sie war die logische Wahl", zuckte Tarsuinn mit den Schultern und verdrängte die heimlichen Ängste, die ihn bei diesem Gedanken befielen. „Dumbledore hat sicher Besseres zu tun und dass McGonagall gut ist, hat sie ja vor zwei Jahren bewiesen."

„Und wie bist du überhaupt auf diese Idee gekommen?", wollte sie weiter wissen.

„Was für eine Idee?", fragte Toireasa, die endlich aus Geschichte gekommen war.

„Tarsuinn hat McGonagall gebeten, ihn für _Lernzwecke_ zu verwandeln", erklärte Winona, bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Und was soll das bringen?", fragte Toireasa verwirrt.

„Ich…", begann Tarsuinn.

„Anscheinend denkt er, dass er dann das richtige Gefühl dafür bekommt", unterbrach Winona.

„Wie kommt man auf eine solche Idee?", erkundigte sich nun auch Toireasa.

Tarsuinn wartete eine Weile ab.

„Und, Winona? Möchtest du auch darauf antworten?", fragte er grinsend und versuchte sich wieder einmal in einem Zwinkern. Die Erwiderung war ein kleiner Knuff am Oberarm. Fast zurückhaltend für Winonas Verhältnisse.

„Halt die Klappe und erzähl… ähem, du sollst mich nicht ärgern und endlich sagen, wie du darauf gekommen bist."

„Malfoy", erklärte Tarsuinn lachend, weil sie ein wenig verlegen klang. „…und wohl auch ein wenig unser _immer wachsamer_ Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„Du meinst, weil Moody ein wenig Ping Pong mit Malfoy gespielt hat, hattest du das Bedürfnis, das auch mal auszuprobieren?", staunte Winona.

„Bestimmt nicht", erklärte er ruhig. „Aber ich hab die ganze Zeit daran gedacht, was Malfoy denn in dem Moment so empfunden haben muss, und dachte, es könnte mir vielleicht helfen."

„Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich nur gedemütigt", vermutete Toireasa. „Und Moody hat ihm auch nicht die Zeit gelassen, sich an die Frettchenform zu gewöhnen."

„Ich denke trotzdem, es könnte mir helfen", beharrte er.

„Denkst du wirklich?", fragte Toireasa unsicher.

„Momentan schon", erwiderte er. „Und wenn es nicht hilft, hab ich es wenigstens versucht und ihr könnt mir nicht mehr vorwerfen, ich würde mich gegen Verwandlungen sperren."

„Und dann denkst du fein aus der Sache raus zu sein, oder?", unterstellte ihm Toireasa. Natürlich durchschaute sie ihn damit, aber ein Schüler, der auf sich was hielt, gab so was nicht zu.

„Nö, aber dann bin ich mit meinem Latein am Ende und ihr müsst eine Lösung finden."

„Also machst du das nur, um uns nachher den Schwarzen Magier zuschieben zu können?", folgerte Toireasa.

„Das wäre doch eine Slytherin-Taktik, oder?", lächelte Tarsuinn ironisch. „Traust du mir so etwas zu?"

„Aber sofort!", stupste ihn Winona erneut an und lachte.

„Herzlichen Dank", kommentierte er fröhlich. „Aber lassen wir das. Ich hab heut keine Lust mehr auf Schule. Was wollen wir machen?"

--------------------------

Diese lasche Einstellung setzte Tarsuinn den Rest der Woche fort. Zwar schrieb er seine Strafzeilen für Professor Vaughan, doch jede Hausaufgabe, die sich verschieben ließ, verschob er auch. Nicht, dass er vorhatte, das Wochenende dann mit Lernen zu verbringen, aber irgendwie fehlte ihm die Lust für echte Arbeit. Ein wenig war das wohl der Angst vor Professor McGonagall und Snape geschuldet. Damals, als ihm die Idee mit der Verwandlung gekommen war, hatte er sich das alles eher lustig vorgestellt, doch jetzt machte er sich eher Sorgen. Manchmal hatte er sogar so was wie Panikattacken, aber da half ihm jedes Mal Tikki wieder heraus. Sie war sehr fürsorglich, auch wenn sie immer wieder zu ausgedehnten Ausflügen aufbrach. Genau wie ihm, schien ihr irgendetwas keine Ruhe zu lassen. Aber sie wollte ihm nicht sagen was. Zumindest aber war sie immer da, wenn er sie brauchte. Wie zum Beispiel jetzt, als er Punkt neun Uhr vor Snapes Büro stand.

Er hatte alles dabei, was er erfahrungsgemäß gebrauchen konnte. Seine Zaubertrankutensilien, seine Drachenlederhandschuhe, Schutzbrille und Ohrenschützer, Brandsalbe und Heilpflaster. Die Hände hatte er bis auf die Fingerkuppen dick eingecremt, um noch ein klein wenig mehr Schutz zu genießen. Snape hatte die unschöne Angewohnheit, bei Strafarbeiten möglichst eklige und hautreizende Arbeiten herauszusuchen.

Geduldig wartete er, bis es zehn Sekunden vor neun war, dann klopfte Tarsuinn an die Tür. Tikki saß mal wieder auf seiner Schulter, hatte den Schwanz um seinen Hals gelegt und eine aggressive Abwehrhaltung eingenommen. Sie war die personifizierte Drohung und damit genau das, was Tarsuinn am liebsten selbst gezeigt hätte. Was natürlich Snape gegenüber absolut dämlich gewesen wäre.

„Herein, McNamara!", ertönte es von innen, kurz nach seinem Klopfen.

Er trat ein und gab sich Mühe, sich nicht noch mehr Ärger einzuhandeln. Vielleicht gab Snape dann auf und ließ ihn ein wenig eher gehen.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", grüßte Tarsuinn und versuchte sämtliche Ironie und Abscheu aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Kommen Sie her und setzen Sie sich hier hin", ignorierte der Lehrer seinen Gruß. Ein Stuhl wurde kurz verrückt.

Ein wenig verwirrte das Tarsuinn, denn so was machte Snape normalerweise nicht. Eine akustische Hilfestellung war einfach unerwartet. Nicht, dass sie dank Tikki nötig gewesen wäre. Er ging zu dem Platz, stellte seine Tasche auf den Tisch und wandte sich einfach an Snape. Tarsuinn hatte für sich festgelegt, dass er die heutige Aufgabe genauso abhandeln würde wie die _freiwillige Hilfe_ im letzten Jahr. Nur keine Emotionen aufkommen lassen.

„Was brauche ich für Ihre Aufgabe?", fragte er ruhig und öffnete die Tasche.

„Nichts", erwiderte Snape kurz angebunden. „Stellen Sie die Tasche neben den Tisch und setzen!"

Sich fragend, was wohl kommen würde, kam er der Anweisung nach. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Strafe kein Herumsitzen war. Das wäre wirklich grausam gewesen. Zum Glück war Snape nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, aber seine Lösung war auch nur unwesentlich besser.

„Ich hab mit Professor Vaughan gesprochen – du wirst Runen übersetzen."

_Und wo ist da die Strafe?_, dachte Tarsuinn.

„Hier!" Ein dicker Stapel Papier knallte vor Tarsuinn auf den Tisch. „Machen Sie sich an die Arbeit und ich will kein Wort hören!"

Letzter Hinweis war auch dringend nötig gewesen, denn schon mit dem ersten Blatt begriff Tarsuinn die Strafe. Er musste _Runen_ übersetzen, keine _Texte_. Die ganzen Zeichen auf dem Blatt ergaben überhaupt keinen Sinn! Alle Runen waren einfach zufällig zusammengewürfelt. Kein Inhalt, keine Magie, einfach nur stumpfes Übertragen von Nonsens. Das war die mit Abstand schlimmste Strafe, die Snape ihm jemals angetan hatte, und dass da auch noch Vaughan beteiligt war, enttäuschte ihn. Aber da musste er wohl durch.

Allein für die erste Seite brauchte er mehr als eine halbe Stunde und schon auf Seite zwei musste er innehalten.

Ohne sich an dem Verbot zu stören, sprach er Snape an: „Professor, was mache ich mit Runen, die ich nicht kenne?"

„Nachschlagen!", brummte der Zaubertranklehrer, wirkte wortlos einen Zauber und Sekunden später wurde ein kopfkissengroßes Buch neben Tarsuinn abgesetzt. Das Buch war alt und schien richtiggehend müde zu sein. Zumindest schnarchte es tief und verstaubt. Es reagierte auch nicht auf Tarsuinns tastende Finger, als er die Gravuren auf dem Einband erfühlte. Es hatte sogar ein Schloss, aber das konnte man einfach öffnen, indem man die richtigen Runen in der richtigen Reihenfolge berührte. Es machte Klack und er konnte das Buch öffnen. Jetzt musste er nur noch…

Eine Hand legte sich auf das Buch.

„Sie sind fertig, McNamara, und können gehen", sagte Snape kühl.

Tarsuinn stand vor Staunen der Mund offen und klappte ihm erst nach ewigen drei Sekunden wieder zu. In dieser Zeit entzog ihm Snape das Buch.

„Sie haben mich benutzt!", fauchte Tarsuinn in plötzlicher Erkenntnis.

„Mit solchen Formulierungen sollten Sie vorsichtig sein, McNamara", erwiderte Snape leise und schien sehr mit sich zufrieden.

„Was ist das wirklich für ein Buch?", verlangte Tarsuinn zu wissen.

„Meines", entgegnete Snape. „Und jetzt raus mit Ihnen, McNamara, oder ich überleg es mir noch mal."

Tarsuinn war kurz davor den Lehrer anzuschreien oder ihm zu drohen, doch beides war sinnlos, das wusste er, und außerdem hielt ihn Tikki zurück. Wie konnte Snape es wagen, seine Fähigkeiten zu benutzen, um sich Zugang auf ein möglicherweise illegales Buch zu verschaffen? Warum hatte er nicht Professor Vaughan gefragt? Aber die Antwort darauf kannte Tarsuinn in dem Moment, als er sie stellte. Tarsuinn war blind und ein Schüler. Er konnte nicht erkennen, um was es bei dem Buch ging, und hatte nicht die Macht, Fragen zu stellen. Genau was Snape gewollt hatte, jemand, der ihm das Buch öffnen konnte, ohne darüber berichten zu können.

Doch in einer Sache hatte Snape sich diesmal verrechnet. Früher hätte Tarsuinn vielleicht gekuscht oder zumindest die Sache allein geregelt, heute würde er einfach bei Professor Dumbledore petzen gehen. Ohne das jedoch laut kundzutun nahm er seine Sachen und ging zur Tür.

„Wissen Sie, warum Ihre Eltern von dem Todesser gejagt wurden?"

Tarsuinn zögerte, gab Snape aber nicht die Genugtuung, etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Also nicht", fuhr Snape fort. „Nun, der Todesser hieß Cable und sollte etwas für den Dunklen Lord aus dem Ministerium stehlen. Das tat er dann auch, wurde fast gefasst und musste nach seiner geglückten Flucht jedoch feststellen, dass er seine Tarnung für eine billige Kopie aufgegeben hatte. Zwei mittelmäßige Diebe und Magier waren ihm zuvorgekommen und hatten dann auch noch die Frechheit, ihm diesen Gegenstand zum Kauf anzubieten – nur um ihm eine weitere Fälschung anzudrehen."

„Das interessiert mich nicht!", flüsterte Tarsuinn und griff zur Türklinke.

„Vielleicht interessiert _dich_ dann, dass das Ministerium nichts von den wahren Dieben weiß? Oder sollte ich besser sagen: Das Ministerium weiß _noch nichts _davon."

Am liebsten hätte Tarsuinn mit Snape diskutiert, aber dazu fehlten ihm die Informationen. Seine Eltern waren – wie war doch gleich das Wort – amnestiert. Doch davon, dass sie das Ministerium bestohlen hatten, war nie die Rede gewesen. Es mochte aber auch sein, dass niemand den Einbruch offiziell zugeben wollte. Das sollte vorkommen, von wegen Vertrauen oder so. Es konnte also auch gut sein, dass Snape bluffte oder selbst keine Ahnung hatte. Doch der Mann wusste auch, dass Tarsuinn nichts riskieren konnte. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt zurückgegangen und hätte Snape gesagt, was er im Moment von ihm dachte. Das Fünkchen Respekt, welches er noch für die Fähigkeiten des Mannes gehabt hatte, war verflogen.

Tarsuinn drückte die Klinke nach unten und ging ohne ein Wort oder eine eindeutige Geste. Sollte Snape doch glauben, er hätte gewonnen. Vielleicht hatte er das auch. Bevor Tarsuinn jedoch entschied, ob er Snape gewähren lassen sollte oder nicht, würde er sich ein wenig schlau machen. Tikki warnte ihn, kurz bevor er es selbst spürte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte Jean Leraux.

Nur ihn konnte Tarsuinn hören, doch er wusste, es waren noch mehr Slytherins hier, die ihn langsam umringten. Ihren Geruch hatten sie nicht magisch getarnt und Tikki warnte ihn vor genau fünf von ihnen. Weglaufen – seine erste Wahl – war leider nicht drin. Ein Fluch war schneller als seine Beine.

„Selbst du, Leraux, solltest inzwischen meinen Namen behalten haben", antwortete Tarsuinn abfällig.

„Bitte verzeih mir", sagte der Slytherin-Junge lauernd. „Aber deine _Familien_geschichte ist so sehr durch die Gosse geprägt, dass man nicht mal weiß, wie du wirklich heißt."

Ringsherum spürte Tarsuinn kalte Belustigung, aber auch ein wenig Verwirrung.

„Ich fühle mich unglaublich geehrt, dass meine Familie eine so erhabene Aufmerksamkeit genießt", entgegnete Tarsuinn. Er überlegte zwar angestrengt, wie er sich aus dieser Situation befreien sollte, aber er kam auf keine Lösung. Versuchte er einfach wegzugehen, würde er wahrscheinlich mit jemandem zusammenstoßen, was sie ihm sicher als Angriff auslegen würden. So blieb er erst mal stehen und wartete ab. Tikki hingegen vertrat eine sehr direkte Ansicht, wie man sich den Weg bahnen könne. Sie sagte ihm aber auch, dass niemand einen Zauberstab gezogen hatte.

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht", sagte Leraux.

„Ich bin nicht gut genug drauf für Spielchen", erklärte Tarsuinn ein wenig genervt.

„Na, na, na. Nicht so aggressiv. Das ist kein Spiel, nur echtes Interesse. Ich will nur wissen, ob du den Namen von reinblütigen Zauberern tragen willst oder einen, den du von Tierwesen hast."

Tarsuinn musste fast lachen.

„Ich hab beide Namen von meinen Eltern", erklärte er. „Die Meermenschen sind nur meine Paten."

„Aber du ziehst McNamara vor!", sagte Leraux angewidert. „McAllister ist aber dein richtiger Name. Warum willst du das nicht einsehen? Du verweigerst dich einer Jahrhunderte alten, ehrenvollen Tradition."

„Hab mich nie darum gekümmert", gestand Tarsuinn achselzuckend. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Wenn Leraux sie ehrenvoll nannte, wollte er es erst recht nicht wissen.

„Ich könnte dir helfen zu begreifen", bot Leraux an und klang dabei fast freundlich. „Die McAllisters waren schon immer stark. Und sie arbeiteten mit _unseren_ Familien zusammen, was sie noch stärker machte. Das könnte wieder so sein."

Jetzt kostete es Tarsuinn wirklich Mühe, nicht laut loszuprusten. Das hier war ein Werbegespräch! Und gerade von Leraux geführt. Dem größten Abschaum Slytherins.

„Ähem, ja", sagte Tarsuinn und verkniff sich jedes einzelne Muskelzucken. Tikki hingegen verstand das alles jetzt noch weniger und war der Ansicht, man könne die Situation dadurch lösen, dass Tarsuinn mit seinem Zauberstab einen Wirbelsturm beschwor. „Ich passe wohl kaum zu euch und ich hab nicht vor, mich zu ändern."

„Das verlangt auch keiner", überraschte ihn Leraux ein wenig. „Es ist nur so. Du hast ´n paar coole Sachen drauf, deine Familie ist die richtige und trotzdem brauchst du Hilfe. Wir wissen, dass du im Sommer angegriffen wurdest – wir können dir Schutz bieten."

„Ihr?" Das war wirklich witzig. Er spürte direkt, wie sein Ärger auf Snape verflog.

„Du weißt nicht, was _wir_ bedeutet", erklärte Leraux voller Überzeugung. „Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen. Aber mit uns, wird dir keine Tür verschlossen bleiben. Wir können dafür sorgen, dass niemand mehr den Bedlam in dir sieht oder jemanden, der mit Schlammblütern Umgang pflegen muss. Du könntest mit deinesgleichen leben. Darkcloud und Keary würden ja auch dazu zählen. Du würdest also nichts aufgeben und könntest alles gewinnen."

„Du redest von einer Art Bund, oder so?", fragte Tarsuinn. Die Situation wurde immer skurriler für ihn. „Oder gar über einen _Geheimbund_. Und da wollt _ihr, mich_ dabei haben?"

„Ich habe nie von einem Geheimbund gesprochen!", korrigierte ihn Leraux überhastet.

Für einen Moment wollte Tarsuinn ihm ins Gesicht lachen, ihn verspotten und ihm sagen, wohin er sich seinen Vorschlag stecken sollte, aber dann schaltete er sein Hirn wieder ein. Wenn er so etwas machte, wollte er nicht allein dabei sein.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte er, was sogar stimmte, und log, weil er dabei klang, als würde er die Idee ernsthaft erwägen.

„Denk nicht zu lange nach. Das Angebot bleibt nicht ewig bestehen", glaubte Leraux sich offensichtlich schon fast am Ziel. Er schien überhaupt nicht begreifen zu können, wie unmöglich es für Tarsuinn war, solch ein Angebot gerade von diesem Jungen anzunehmen. Und vor allem nicht auf blauen Dunst und mit der Möglichkeit des Verrats im Hinterkopf. Wer immer Leraux geschickt hatte – Tarsuinn hielt den Jungen für zu blöd für Eigeninitiative und Freundlichkeit ihm gegenüber – der war entweder dumm, realitätsfern oder hatte Tarsuinns Ablehnung gewollt. Warum dann aber das Ganze? Ob es den Aufwand wert war, das herauszufinden?

Tikki sagte ihm, dass alle bis auf Leraux gingen. Es fühlte sich extrem seltsam an, dass es keinen Austausch von Flüchen gegeben hatte. Selbst die Worte waren nur relativ lasche Beleidigungen gewesen. Beinahe enttäuschend. Es war wohl an der Zeit zu gehen.

„Eins noch, Tarsuinn!", sagte Leraux und dass er Tarsuinn beim Vornamen ansprach, ließ diesen verwundert stehen bleiben.

„Was!", fragte Tarsuinn und konnte einen warnenden Unterton nicht unterdrücken.

„Nur eine kleine Frage", der Slytherin-Junge kam unangenehm nahe heran und sprach leise in Tarsuinns linkes Ohr. „Wie fühlt es sich an, einen Menschen zu töten?"

Es waren nicht die Worte, die Tarsuinn so extrem schockten. Er hatte seit der Auslieferungsverhandlung damit gerechnet, dass irgendwann jemand damit ankommen würde. Vor allem einer von den Slytherins, aber in seiner Vorstellungen hatte man es immer als Beleidigung genommen und um ihn unmöglich vor seinen Mitschülern zu machen. Gegen all das hatte er sich innerlich schon gewappnet, aber mit etwas hatte er nicht gerechnet – begeisterte Neugier, gepaart mit ehrlichem Respekt. Snape – mit seiner Gemeinheit, seinem Zorn, seinem Zynismus – verblasste neben dieser Monstrosität, die da vor ihm stand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	15. Gute Mädchen kommen nach Hogsmeade

**- Kapitel 15 - **

**Gute Mädchen kommen nach Hogsmeade…**

Toireasa flog auf ihrem Sauberwisch eine enge Kurve um den alleinstehenden Baum, überholte dabei Winona auf ihrem schnelleren Nimbus 2000, da sie einen viel zu großen Bogen flog, und duckte sich dann tief über ihren Besen. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder verlieren, auch wenn es eigentlich nur an ihrem Fluggerät lag. Der Sauberwisch war perfekt in Sachen Kontrolle und Stabilität, aber leider dem Nimbus in Beschleunigung und Geschwindigkeit unterlegen.

Links von Toireasa zog ganz langsam Winona vorbei und grinste spöttisch. Allein dafür war Toireasa versucht, ihr einen kleinen Schubs zu geben, aber natürlich ließ sie es bleiben. So verlor sie erneut.

„Willst du wirklich nicht mal meinen Nimbus nehmen?", bot Winona mitleidig an. „Das kann doch keinen Spaß machen!"

„Mit deinem Nimbus wäre es zu einfach."

„Nun gib nicht so an!"

„Nur eine Feststellung."

„Ja, klar. Ach, man ist das langweilig. Immer nur wir gegeneinander. Den anderen Weichflöten ist das ja zu gefährlich oder sie wollen nicht nass werden. Es nieselt doch nur."

Ein wenig untertrieb Winona. Es war durchaus mehr als nur ein wenig Nieselregen und nur zwei Verrückte wie sie flogen jetzt draußen herum. Im Moment aber hatten sie sich unter ein Vordach zurückgezogen. Im Regen fliegen war okay, aber im Regen stehen war nicht so schön.

„Und zu allem Überfluss haben sie dieses Jahr wegen dem blöden Turnier auch noch Quidditch gestrichen", schimpfte Toireasa.

„Sprich nur für dich", entgegnete Winona. „Ich sehe es als aufregende Abwechslung. Bedenk doch – _ein Trimagisches Turnier_. Weder unsere Eltern noch unsere Großeltern haben so was erleben dürfen."

„Ja, aber hätten sie nicht beides machen können? Ich meine, so viel Aufwand ist es ja nun auch nicht – ich meine zumindest beim Quidditch. Sechs Spiele und drei Turnieraufgaben in einem guten dreiviertel Jahr. Das bedeutet ein Ereignis pro Monat. Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?"

„Wer weiß schon, wie aufwendig das Turnier wirklich ist. Die müssen schließlich was Besonderes machen und es darf auch keine Wiederholung einer historischen Aufgabe sein."

„Da erwarte ich aber mindestens einen Drachen", verlangte Toireasa ironisch.

„Träum weiter", lachte Winona. „So was Gefährliches machen die nun sicher auch nicht."

„Aber cool wäre es schon", beharrte Toireasa und schloss für einen Moment verzückt die Augen. Sie hatte mal ein Buch mit Fotos und gemalten, farbigen Bildern gelesen und seitdem wollte sie einmal eines dieser imposanten Wesen in echt erleben.

„Cool, sicher", stimmte Winona weniger überzeugend bei. „Aber nur weil Hagrid mal wieder angefangen hat von Drachen zu schwärmen – mehr als sonst – bedeutet das nicht, dass du daraus irgendwelche hoffnungsvollen Rückschlüsse ziehen musst."

„Nun lass mir doch meine Träume! Genauso wie den Wunsch, dich auf deinem blöden Nimbus zu schlagen."

„Keine Chance und die sicher auch nicht mehr heute. Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich hab keinen Bock mehr. Wir können die Strecke einfach nicht mehr schwieriger machen, ohne gleich ´nen Haufen Ärger mit Filch zu bekommen oder uns umzubringen."

Insgeheim stimmte Toireasa zu. Es war langweilig, ohne andere, die mitflogen – ohne Zuschauer. Manchmal waren sogar genug Leute da, um ein quidditchähnliches Spiel aufzuziehen. Nur hatten die meisten leider kein sonderlich hohes Niveau, weshalb sich Toireasa oft zurücknehmen musste, um den anderen nicht den Spaß zu verderben. Austoben konnte sie sich meist nur, wenn William und Ginny dabei waren.

„Okay, lass uns reingehen", stimmte Toireasa zu. „Und was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Tag? Etwa lernen?"

„Du solltest mich und dich selbst besser kennen", kicherte Winona. „Der Samstag wird nicht mit Arbeit versaut, wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden lässt."

„Ja, aber was haben wir anderes? Momentan steht doch nix an, oder? Keine geheimnisvollen Briefe, keine großartigen Bedrohungen, kein Krieg mit Slytherin!"

„Es ist schon fast öde."

„Und wenn du jemanden hasst, dann wünsche ihm, er möge in interessanten Zeiten leben", erinnerte sich Toireasa an einen Lieblingsspruch ihrer Großmutter.

„Dann hoffen wir einfach mal auf das Turnier und… wohin geht denn Snape da?"

„Nach Hogsmeade würde ich mal sagen", schaute Toireasa dem Lehrer nach, der gerade das Schlossgelände verließ.

„Ja, aber sollte er nicht Tarsuinn quälen?"

„Offensichtlich nicht persönlich oder nicht mehr."

„Vielleicht lohnt es sich mal nachzusehen?"

„Ja, warum nicht? Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir Tarsuinn ein wenig aufmuntern oder wir ärgern Filch."

So machten sie sich auf die Suche, was gar nicht so einfach war. Hogwarts war nicht gerade klein, sehr unübersichtlich und mit vielen Verstecken versehen. Man konnte ewig suchen – oder jemanden fragen.

„Heh, Cassandra!", rief Winona über einen langen Flur. „Hast du Tarsuinn gesehen?"

Das angesprochene Mädchen antwortete nicht direkt, wies kurz Richtung Bibliothek, aus der sie gerade gekommen war und dann senkte sie den Kopf, barg zwei Bücher vor ihrer Brust und flüchtete geradezu vor Winona.

„Was hat die denn?", fragte Toireasa besorgt.

„Interessiert keinen!", erwiderte Winona feindselig.

Toireasa war ein wenig traurig über den Ton, auch wenn sie das Mädchen verstehen konnte. Dass Cassandra, Alec und Ian sich letztes Jahr von Tarsuinn – und sich somit auch von ihnen – abgewandt hatte. Okay, Ian hatte sich in Wiedergutmachung versucht, aber weder Alec noch Cassandra hatten sich bisher bemüht. Wenn man es sich recht überlegte – sollten sie doch, bleiben wo sie wollten.

„Tarsuinn in der Bibliothek, an einem Samstag?", dachte Toireasa laut. „Das letzte Mal hat er glaub ich die Bücher aus der Verbotenen belauscht."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das an einem Samstag war", murmelte Winona.

Voll dunkler Vorahnung, begleitet von den misstrauischen Blicken von Madame Pince, deren Augen tadelnd an den Besen hingen, betraten sie die Bibliothek. Leise gingen sie durch die vielen Reihen von Büchern, bis Toireasa den Jungen quer durch ein Regal entdeckte. Er saß ausnahmsweise weit von der verbotenen Abteilung entfernt. Trotzdem war etwas seltsam.

Tarsuinn saß wie immer da. Aufrecht starrte er geradeaus, während sein rechter Zeigefinger über die Seiten eines Buches glitt und er sich mit links Stichpunkte aufschrieb. Normalerweise schrieb er zwar mit rechts, aber das war es nicht, was Toireasa aufgefallen war. Sie griff sich Winona, die gerade zu dem Jungen wollte, und zeigte bedeutungsvoll auf ihn. Oder besser gesagt, auf ihn und Tikki. Die kleine Mungodame saß hoch aufgerichtet und aufmerksam vor dem Jungen und starrte ihn an. Dann – Toireasa konnte kaum glauben, dass es wirklich zum zweiten Mal hintereinander geschah – zwinkerten Tarsuinn und Tikki gleichzeitig.

„Was ist?", fragte Winona, die anscheinend nichts bemerkt hatte. Tikkis Kopf schnellte zu ihnen herum, fixierte die beiden Mädchen und dann ließ die Anspannung in ihrer Haltung nach. Sie lief Tarsuinns Arm hinauf und fiepte in sein Ohr, worauf der Junge leicht zu lächeln begann.

„Egal", brummte Toireasa enttäuscht. „Wir wurden entdeckt." Sie ging um das letzte Bücherregal herum und setzte sich an Tarsuinns Tisch. „Strafarbeit schon vorbei oder noch dabei?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Vorbei."

„Und was machst du dann jetzt hier?", schimpfte Winona beinahe. „Es ist Samstag! Du wusstest doch, dass wir draußen fliegen, oder?"

„Ich wollte nur was prüfen", erklärte Tarsuinn und sein Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter geworden. Er schien sich ein wenig über Winona zu amüsieren.

„Und was?", Winona zog ihm das Buch unter den Fingern weg und drehte es um. „Geheimbünde der Magie – Realität oder Fiktion? Wozu das denn?"

„Weil mir die Mitgliedschaft in einem angetragen wurde", entgegnete der Junge in einer Mischung aus Ironie, Abscheu und Belustigung. „Von Leraux!"

„Du verarschst uns", entfuhr es Winona und auch Toireasa dachte in ähnlichen Worten.

„Oder Leraux dich", formulierte sie deshalb ein wenig damenhafter.

„Ich glaub, er meinte es durchaus ernst", entgegnete Tarsuinn ruhig. „Ich erzähl's euch."

Doch bevor er das tat, berichtete er auch noch kurz über seine Strafarbeit bei Snape und wie dieser ihn hereingelegt hatte. Sogar die Drohung gegen seine Eltern verschwieg er nicht. Während er dies tat, warf Toireasa Winona einen bezeichnenden Blick zu, der sagen sollte: _Wow, er verschweigt wirklich nichts_. Angesichts der Tatsache, was Snape Tarsuinn eröffnet hatte, war dann die Geschichte mit Leraux geradezu harmlos. Okay – der Slytherin hatte ihm irgendwas angeboten, ohne wirklich irgendwas zu versprechen. So, als wäre es absolut erstrebenswert, der Freund von einer Menge Slytherins und ihren Familien zu sein. Vielmehr erstaunte Toireasa, dass sie ohne einen Austausch von Flüchen auseinander gegangen waren. Trotzdem – wenn man bedachte, was sie bei Regina und Vivian belauscht hatte…

„Und, hast du was in dem Buch gefunden?", fragte Winona.

„Nicht viel", gestand Tarsuinn. „Geheimbünde sind bei euch entweder wirklich geheim oder es bestand nie ernsthaftes Interesse daran."

„Wenn man mal von Todessern absieht", murmelte Toireasa leise.

„Die sind auch nicht wirklich das, was ich einen Geheimbund nennen würde", widersprach Winona energisch. „Das ist nur eine Mörderbande, deren Mitglieder ihre Identität verbergen."

Toireasa legte sofort den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen.

„Psst, Madame Pince ist eh schon misstrauisch."

„Das ist sie doch immer", sagte Winona schon deutlich leiser. „Trotzdem sind Todesser nur feiger Abschaum, kein Geheimbund."

„Na ja", vermittelte Tarsuinn. „Ein paar Definitionen aus dem Buch hier treffen auch auf die zu. Die Ziele unterscheiden die verschiedenen Geheimbünde. Die können auch ziemlich lächerlich sein."

„Inwiefern?"

„Zum Beispiel…", Tarsuinns Finger holten sich das Buch zurück. „…hier! Die Schwesternschaft von Whitemoor. Das waren nur ein paar Frauen und Mädchen, die einfach nackt baden, fliegen und tanzen wollten, ohne dass Männer sie heimlich dabei beobachteten. Fragt mich nicht, warum sie das so toll fanden. Zumindest flogen sie aber auf, als sie ein Treffen in Deutschland hatten und dabei von einem Muggel beobachtet wurden. Es gab ´nen riesigen Aufstand und sogar eine Anklage wegen Gefährdung der Geheimhaltung, aber sie haben die nötige Mehrheit für eine Verurteilung der einzigen Gefangenen nicht zusammenbekommen. Trotzdem gab es aber einiges an Ärger und erst seit einigen Jahren haben sie es geschafft, den Muggeln die Besenflüge mit übermäßigem Pilzgenuss zu erklären."

„Wie das denn?", kicherte Winona und war ein wenig rot im Gesicht.

„Ähem, es gibt da ein paar Giftpilze, die, wenn man sie isst, einen glauben lassen, man würde fliegen. Man hat einigen Wissenschaftlern inzwischen den Gedanken eingegeben, dass die Frauen auf diesem Hexentanzplatz diese Pilze gegessen haben und weil sie glaubten zu fliegen, erzählten sie es auch herum und so entstanden die Erzählungen."

„Und es steht nicht drin, warum die Frauen nackt waren?", lachte nun auch Toireasa leise. Tarsuinn war so rot und verlegen geworden, dass man einfach kichern musste.

„Nein", betonte er und dann blitzte es kurz in seinen Augen auf. „Aber ihr als Mädchen und Hexen könnt das sicher erklären, oder?"

„Können wir", kicherte Winona. „Aber nur anderen Mädchen. Jungs fehlt es dafür an Reife und zwar Zeit ihres Lebens."

„Na, dann bin ich aber beruhigt", lächelte Tarsuinn. „Ich hatte schon Angst, Leraux Angebot würde auf solche Sachen hinausgehen."

Dieser Gedanke war zu viel für alle drei – sie lachten lautstark und beruhigten sich erst wieder, als eine sehr, sehr tadelnd blickende Madame Pince um ein Bücherregal kam. Tarsuinn lieh sich das Buch aus, welches er gerade gelesen hatte, und dann flüchteten sie lieber aus der Bibliothek. Es gab Gerüchte, dass Madame Pince schlimmere Bestrafungen kannte als selbst Hausmeister Filch.

„So – und jetzt schaff dein Buch weg, Tarsuinn, und dann überlegen wir uns, was wir bei dem Dreckswetter machen können, ohne dabei irgendeine Hausaufgabe anzurühren", sagte Winona.

„Wie wäre es damit, zu Hagrid zu gehen?", schlug Toireasa vor. „Ich könnte euch die Kröter zeigen, die er hat."

„Oh, darüber hab ich schon üble Dinge gehört", wirkte Winona nicht gerade begeistert. „Ihr auch?"

„Nee, die anderen in der Klasse sind noch nicht so weit", erklärte Toireasa stolz. „Aber mir hat Hagrid sie gezeigt. Sind zwar nicht die Hübschesten, aber da wird sicher noch mal was draus. Die Wachstumsrate ist wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern und wenn sie irgendwann ihren natürlichen Verteidigungsmechanismus beherrschen…"

„Bin ich traurig, nicht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu gehen", brummte Winona, ohne den Enthusiasmus, der eigentlich angebracht war.

„Ja, ihr hättet euch sicher gut gemacht", sagte Toireasa überzeugt. „Na, wenigstens hat Malfoy dafür gesorgt, dass nicht viele Slytherins den Unterricht stören."

„Wie das?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn.

„Weil er natürlich Hagrid nicht mag. Malfoy ist ja reingefallen. Als er sich für Pflege entschied, war Professor Kesselbrand noch der Lehrer. Er glaubte wohl, es wäre ein einfaches Fach und Professor Kesselbrand würde ein wenig auf seinen Familiennamen Rücksicht nehmen. Da hat er sich wohl geschnitten. Und seitdem er damals die Sache mit dem Hippogreif provoziert hat, ist Hagrid nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen – auch wenn Hagrid natürlich versucht, fair zu bleiben."

„Muss er meiner Meinung nach nicht", brummte Winona.

„Doch, muss er unbedingt. Nur so bleibt Hagrid länger Lehrer und Malfoy fällt doch schon auf die Nase, wenn man ihn fair behandelt, und das Schöne ist doch – der muss auch noch das nächste Jahr den Unterricht mitmachen. Klassische Fehlentscheidung würde ich sagen." Toireasa unterdrückte ein hämisches Lächeln nicht, als sie das sagte.

„Muggelkunde", räusperte sich Tarsuinn leise und er konnte von Glück reden, dass er Toireasas bösen Blick nicht sehen konnte.

Muggelkunde war Toireasas schwache Stelle. Nicht so schlimm wie Kräuterkunde, aber dafür mochte sie Professor Bligh überhaupt nicht. Sicher, der Lehrer war auch fair, aber dabei so kühl, trocken und abweisend, dass man den Unterricht überhaupt nicht gern besuchte. Außerdem fühlte sich Toireasa ständig von ihm blamiert, weil er sie immer zuerst zu einer Muggelsache befragte, um den anderen Schülern zu zeigen, wie falsch das Wissen von Zaubererkindern war. Das nervte.

„Nun reg dich über mich auf!", forderte Tarsuinn Toireasa auf. „Wenn ich dich schon ärgere, darfst du nicht einfach still bleiben. Das wirft ein ganz schlechtes Licht auf deine Schlagfertigkeit."

„Verzeihung, ich war in Gedanken", murmelte sie.

„Das war auch nicht besser", erwiderte Tarsuinn und verzog ein wenig enttäuscht das Gesicht.

„Ist doch egal", meinte Winona. „Wir wissen immer noch nicht, was wir machen. Hagrid ist eine Möglichkeit. Ich wäre ja eher dafür, dass wir ein wenig in den Keller gehen. Wisst ihr, die ganzen Archive bieten doch eine Menge Platz. Da könnten wir alle drei zusammen fliegen und runter kommt da auch kaum jemand. Schließlich wissen nur wir und die Lehrer, wie man da reinkommt."

„Klingt nicht wie ein ungefährlicher Plan", sagte Toireasa zu der Idee. „Aber es klingt aufregend und…"

„Ich besuch heute Hogsmeade", unterbrach Tarsuinn plötzlich.

„Ich dachte, das hättest du vergessen", brummte Toireasa. Warum musste er gerade heute drauf kommen? Sicher hatte er letzte Woche schon Ärger gehabt, weil er bei Snape so viele Negativpunkte kassiert hatte. „Aber heute geht nicht", versuchte sie es vernünftig. „Wir haben vorhin Snape hinuntergehen sehen."

„Und?", fragte Tarsuinn und es war offensichtlich, dass er sich dumm stellen wollte.

„Was ist, wenn wir ihm über den Weg laufen?"

„Das habe ich nicht vor."

„Was aber wenn!?"

„Wenn ich mich darum kümmern würde, würde ich mich nicht mehr vor die Tür trauen", erwiderte der Junge. „Was kann Snape schon tun?"

„Uns im Wald verscharren?", schlug Winona vor.

„Quatsch, aber er könnte uns von der Schule werfen lassen", korrigierte Toireasa.

„Sehr unwahrscheinlich, solange du dabei bist", fand Tarsuinn. „Er würde uns wahrscheinlich nicht mal Punkte abziehen, um Slytherin nicht zu schaden. Also läuft alles nur auf Strafarbeiten raus. Mir wär's das wert."

„Mir eigentlich auch", sagte Winona und sah lächelnd Toireasa an. „Komm schon, was soll passieren. Da draußen sind keine Dementoren mehr, kein Black und auch kein…"

„Und was ist mit dem, der Leute wie Tarsuinn um die Ecke…?", fuhr Toireasa sie an.

„Ein wenig leiser bitte", schüttelte der Junge den Kopf. „Solange niemand weiß, was mit mir nicht stimmt, kann nix passieren."

Es sei denn, jemand geht dazu über, alle Wilden Talente zu töten, dachte Toireasa, behielt diesen Gedanken aber lieber für sich. Im Grunde hatte der Junge ja auch Recht. Außerdem würde niemand in ihm einen Verfolgten vermuten, so unbesorgt, wie er sich benahm.

„Na gut. Ich komm auch mit", gab sie schließlich nach. „Ohne mich würdet ihr wahrscheinlich gleich in die Drei Besen gehen und dabei einem Lehrer über den Weg laufen."

„Schön. Ich hab ja was anderes vor", freute Tarsuinn sich offensichtlich. Toireasa mochte es, wenn er so dreinschaute.

„Was?", hakte Toireasa nach. „Das hast du schon mal gesagt."

„Ja", meinte Tarsuinn cool. „Und du wirst zugeben, ich habe mich durchaus ein paar Wochen geduldet. Aber jetzt habe ich keine Lust mehr zu warten. Sie haben ja noch nicht mal den Termin fürs erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende bekannt gegeben. Es ist also an der Zeit selbst was zu unternehmen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, kein Vertrauensschüler würde einer solchen Logik zustimmen", spielte Toireasa die Besorgte und dann lachte sie. „Zum Glück bin ich keiner. Okay – wann willst du los? Doch sicher erst abends, oder?"

„Nö!", erwiderte Tarsuinn. „Gleich nach dem Mittag. Wir essen so früh wie möglich und dann seilen wir uns unauffällig ab."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir so tun, als würden wir zu Hagrids Hütte gehen?", schlug Winona vor. „Er schließt nie ab, wenn er beim Essen ist. Wir gehen rein und hinten wieder raus. So haben wir Sichtschutz und können am Waldrand lang nach unten."

„Am helllichten Tag?", zweifelte Toireasa.

„Hell?", schaute Winona erstaunt. „Sag mal, warst du nicht eben mit draußen? Durch den Regen kannst du keine hundert Schritte weit schauen. Wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschieht und es aufklart, sind wir sicherer als in der Nacht, wo es auffällt, wenn drei Schüler nicht in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sind."

„Okay, okay. Es ist dunkel genug draußen", Toireasa blitzte ihre Freundin böse an. „Es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht, tagsüber so was zu machen. Weißt du, auch Lehrer schlafen meist des Nachts."

„Und wenn es regnet, sind sie drin im Warmen und trinken Grog und Bier", argumentierte Winona.

„Während wir uns Umhänge und Kapuzen überziehen können", fügte Tarsuinn hinzu.

Toireasa fand es erstaunlich, wie viele Gedanken der Junge sich manchmal um das Gesehenwerden machte.

„Dann machen wir es halt so, wie ihr es sagt", gab sie sich geschlagen. „Ich als Slytherin kann eh keine so guten Pläne machen wie ihr."

„Genau, Slytherins sind von Natur aus ein wenig…", begann Winona.

„Pass auf, was du sagst!", drohte Toireasa mit dem Zeigefinger.

„…einfach", vollendete die Ravenclaw mit einem Zwinkern.

Das konnte Toireasa gerade noch akzeptieren.

---

Gleich nach dem Mittagessen trafen sie sich hinter Hagrids Hütte. Ein wenig Gewissensbisse hatte Toireasa schon, einfach so in die Wohnung des Wildhüters zu gehen, während er beim Essen war. Natürlich wäre ihr nie der Gedanke gekommen, etwas zu stehlen, aber ein wenig unvernünftig fand sie Hagrid schon. Er besaß zwar nichts was sich lohnte zu stehlen, aber es gab genug Schüler, die ihn nicht mochten. Da durfte man doch nicht solche Möglichkeiten bieten! Aber was beschwerte sie sich – es half auch Leuten, die Hagrid mochten.

Am Hinterausgang warteten schon Winona und Tarsuinn mitten im Regen. Anscheinend war es ihnen auch zu unangenehm gewesen, in Hagrids Heim zu warten. Trotzdem waren alle bis auf Tikki fröhlich und erwartungsfroh. Tarsuinns kleine Freundin saß unter der Kapuze auf Tarsuinns Schulter und wirkte sehr unglücklich. Sie schimpfte zwar nicht, weshalb Toireasa vermutete, es war nur das Wetter, welches ihr auf die Stimmung schlug.

Ohne überflüssige Gespräche gingen sie los. Immer wieder schauten sie sich aufmerksam um. Rechts war der Verbotene Wald, links zunächst das Schloss, dann der Weg, der ins Dorf hinunter führte. Beide Richtungen waren beunruhigend und so war Toireasa froh, als sie nach einiger Zeit endlich die Lichter des Dorfes entdeckte. Sie versuchte dabei die bedrohliche Silhouette der Heulenden Hütte zu ignorieren. Die Blitze am Himmel und das Donnergrollen machten den Anblick noch übler, als sie es von damals in Erinnerung hatte. Mit Geistern wollte sie nichts mehr zu tun haben.

„Wir sind da", flüsterte Winona schließlich, als sie das erste Haus erreichten. „Verrätst du uns jetzt, wo du hin willst, Tarsuinn?"

„Das weiß ich nicht so genau", lächelte der nur sanft. „Aber wir haben einen Führer."

„Tikki?", fragte Toireasa.

„Nein. Folgt mir einfach."

Langsam ging der Junge voran. Woher er die Richtung wusste war nicht zu erkennen und es war deutlich sichtbar, dass er sich hier bei Weitem nicht so sicher bewegte, wie in Cutters Bruchbude oder gar in Hogwarts. Es war Tikki, die ihn wieder direkt führte, aber die grobe Richtung gab wohl jemand anders vor.

„Versucht möglichst selbstverständlich auszusehen", flüsterte Tarsuinn, während er mitten auf die Dorfstraße hinaustrat. „Jeder muss denken, wir würden hierher gehören."

„Das scheint dir richtig Spaß zu machen", murmelte Toireasa genervt. Sie wollte lieber schleichen, statt sich so zu präsentieren. Dann machte man sich vielleicht verdächtig, aber dafür musste man auch erst mal entdeckt werden. Aber das war halt Tarsuinn. Er wusste, er hatte keine große Chance sich zu verstecken und wusste auch, dass er nicht gleich bemerken würde, wenn er entdeckt wurde. Also lief er lieber gleich in der Mitte der Straße und die Mädchen mussten wohl oder übel mitspielen.

„Da sind die Drei Besen", spielte Toireasa leise die Fremdenführerin. „Da drüben geht es zu Zonkos und dem Honigtopf."

„Können wir da nicht rein?", fragte Winona neugierig.

„Nachher, wenn weniger los ist", vertröstete Tarsuinn das Mädchen. „Wir müssen hier erst mal nach links."

„Wohin bringst du uns nur?", schien es Winona bald nicht mehr auszuhalten.

„So interessant ist es für euch gar nicht", winkte Tarsuinn ab. „Ist eher für mich was Besonderes. Kommt, wir haben es gleich!"

Er ging in eine Seitengasse hinein, die kaum breit genug für zwei Personen war, streckte die Hand aus und berührte nach einigen Metern ein Schild. Man konnte kaum lesen, was darauf stand, weil in dieser engen Gasse kaum ein Blickwinkel zu bekommen war. Es handelte sich aber offensichtlich um einen kleinen Laden. Drei Stufen musste man hinunter und jeder halbwegsgroße Erwachsene würde sich durch die Tür bücken müssen. Es sah ein wenig ärmlich aus. Tarsuinn ging hinein, wobei nur ein lauter Pfiff von Tikki ihn vor einer Beule bewahrte. Toireasa folgte als nächste, erhaschte jedoch vorher noch einen Blick auf das ominöse Schild. _Dark Little Secrets_ stand da.

„Willkommen in… Tarsuinn zum Teufel! Was machst du denn hier?", eine große Frau lief auf Tarsuinn zu und umarmte ihn so heftig, dass seine Füße in der Luft schwebten.

„Dich besuchen", erklärte Tarsuinn das Offensichtliche. Tikki war durch die stürmische Umarmung hinten in die Kapuze gefallen und schimpfte laut.

Toireasa fand es irgendwie erstaunlich, dass der Junge bei dieser Frau, die er Tante Glenn nannte, überhaupt keine Ängste zeigte, während ihm jede Berührung seiner eigenen Eltern Probleme zu machen schien. Gut, er kannte sie schon viel länger und ja, er verdankte ihr viel – und doch verstand Toireasa es nicht wirklich. Weder von Tarsuinns Seite, noch von der der Frau.

„Es ist wirklich sehr, sehr unvernünftig, dass ihr euch einfach hierher geschlichen habt", tadelte Tante Glenn und setzte Tarsuinn auf seine Füße. „Aber ich freu mich trotzdem sehr." Dann schaute sie zu Toireasa und Winona, die gerade die Tür zuzog. „Auch über euren Besuch."

„Wir konnten uns nicht wirklich wehren", erklärte Winona lächelnd und reichte der Frau die Hand. „Wir kennen uns noch nicht, ich bin Winona."

„Tarsuinn schreibt oft von dir", schüttelte Tante Glenn dem Mädchen die Hand.

„Was denn?", erkundigte sich Winona.

„Das werd ich doch nicht verraten", erwiderte die Frau augenzwinkernd und fuhr danach flüsternd fort: „Zumindest solange Tarsuinn zuhört."

Winona kicherte und das Strahlen ihrer Augen machte Toireasa klar, dass auch sie in die Fänge der Frau geraten war.

„Und wir kennen uns ja schon", wurde nun auch Toireasa begrüßt. „Ich hab gehört, Seidenschnabel hat es doch noch geschafft, sich zu verdrücken, nicht wahr?"

„Eine glückliche Fügung", sagte Toireasa ein wenig zurückhaltend.

„Fügungen gibt es nur selten", entgegnete die Frau freundlich. „Aber warum sich beschweren. Kommt! Lassen wir den Laden, Laden sein, drehen das Schild auf geschlossen und ich mach uns hinten einen Tee. Kommt, kommt!"

Erst jetzt schaffte Toireasa es, sich in dem _Laden_ umzusehen. Er war klein, alles lag durcheinander und er hatte ein düster-gemütliches Etwas. Dunkle Farben herrschten vor und auch viele der Sachen hier sahen nicht sonderlich massentauglich aus. Kleine Schädel, seltsam geformte Flaschen, deren Inhalt besorgniserregend leuchtete, silberne Schmuckstücke bei denen die Form von Knochen oder Schlangen vorherrschten. Auch einige der zum Verkauf stehenden Bücher wirkten nicht gerade wie ein Beispiel legaler Magie.

„Alles legal und vom Ministerium abgesegnet", erklärte Tante Glenn, die Toireasas kritischen Blick bemerkt hatte. „Das meiste davon ist harmlos."

„Und der nicht harmlose Rest?"

„Darf nur an Erwachsene verkauft werden. Für viele Dinge gibt es halt das richtige Alter."

„Wie im Kino", warf Toireasa ein, weil sie zeigen wollte, dass doch etwas aus Muggelkunde bei ihr hängengeblieben war.

„Genau so", stimmte Tante Glenn zu und schenkte Toireasa ein offenes Lächeln. „Ihr müsst euch wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Meine Zeiten als Gesetzesbrecherin sind vorbei. Ehrlich!"

„Ähem, natürlich!", versuchte Toireasa überzeugt zu klingen.

„Kommt doch endlich", bat die Frau. „Alles was hier ist kostet, weil ich es dem Ministerium melden muss. Alles hinten ist frei gegeben."

Tante Glenn nahm Tarsuinn bei der Hand und ging mit ihm durch eine Tür an der Rückseite des Ladens, auf der _Privat_ stand, und die Mädchen folgten. Der Raum dahinter hätte sich kaum mehr von dem Laden unterscheiden können. Helle Möbel, weiche Sessel, freundlich beige Wände. Es sah aus wie der Traum aus einem Haushexenkatalog. Einzig die Enge die hier herrschte, war ungewohnt. Auf einem kleinen Tisch standen schon vier Tassen und Teller mit Tee und Kuchen.

„Ihr seid unmöglich zuvorkommend, Zic und Zac", sagte die Frau in den Raum und bedeutete den Kindern sich zu setzen. „Kommt hervor, die Mädchen wollen euch sicher auch kennen lernen. Ihr müsst euch nicht mehr verstecken!"

In einer Ecke tauchten zwei kleine Gestalten hinter einer Zimmerpflanze auf. Es waren Hauselfen, die extrem verlegen und ein wenig ängstlich immer wieder zu den Fenstern blickten. Sie wirkten sehr gepflegt und hatten nicht die üblichen Bettlaken an. Nun, vielleicht war der Stoff mal eines gewesen, aber irgendwer hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, sie so umzunähen, dass es fast wie echte Kleidung aussah. Mit viel Farbe und einem großen Wappen auf Vorder- und Rückseite, welches einen großen Lindwurm zeigte, der eine Rose in seiner Vorderklaue hielt. Tikki fixierte den Drachen mit bösartigem Blick. Was nicht wirklich ein Wunder war, denn ein Lindwurm war einer Schlange nicht unähnlich.

Tante Glenn schob die Elfen mit sanftem Druck an den Tisch und holte dann selbst zwei weitere Teller und Tassen. Dann erst setzte sie sich.

„So – und jetzt erzählt, wie es euch geht. Was macht die Schule?", fragte die Frau.

„Moment bitte", meinte Tarsuinn freundlich und wandte sich an Tikki. „Geh ruhig zu Shy. Ich denke, wir sind hier sicher und ich werd auch artig auf meinem Stuhl sitzen bleiben." Das kleine Wesen sprang sofort von seiner Schulter und verschwand unter einem Schrank. „Er ist also noch da", freute sich der Junge offensichtlich.

„Seitdem es kälter ist wieder häufiger", lachte Tante Glenn. „Aber zurück nach Indien will er seltsamerweise auch nicht. Ich hab's versucht, aber als ich ihn dalassen wollte, war er plötzlich nicht aus meinem Umhang zu bekommen."

„Darf ich fragen, wer oder was Shy ist?", fragte Toireasa.

„Na, ein Mungo", erklärte Tante Glenn mit einem kurzen und irritierten Seitenblick zu Tarsuinn. „Tikki hat ihn vorbeigebracht, als er verletzt war, und Shy hat sich wohl entschlossen, bei mir zu bleiben. "

„Wo hat Tikki hier einen Mungo gefunden?", fragte Toireasa erstaunt.

„Tja, wenn ich das wüsste", sagte Tante Glenn und wieder schaute sie zu dem Jungen, der jetzt versonnen lächelte. Spätestens jetzt war klar, wer die Antwort wohl kannte.

„Heh, du", stupste diesmal Toireasa den Jungen an. „Willst du nicht antworten?"

„Was soll ich sagen?", meinte er schulterzuckend. „Tikki war schuld."

Hinter einem Schrank erklang ein protestierender Pfiff.

„Okay, wenn du nicht schuld bist, dann kannst du es uns ja erzählen, wie – Tikki – einen anderen Mungo mitten in England auftreiben konnte", forderte Winona. „Ich finde es übrigens gar nicht nett, dass du uns wieder was verschwiegen hast."

„Ich fand es nur witzig, wie ihr immer gedrängelt habt, um herauszufinden, wo Tikki im Sommer war", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn. Eine ziemlich miese Strategie und so fing er sich von Winona einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Und ich find es witzig, dir jetzt solange auf den Nerv zu gehen, bis du uns alles erzählt hast", schimpfte das Mädchen zusätzlich.

„Ist ja schon gut", lachte der Junge und dann erzählte er eine fast unglaublich klingende Geschichte. Als er geendet hatte, war Toireasa ein wenig sprachlos. Wie war er nur damit durchgekommen? Wie konnte Tikki so etwas von ihm verlangen und warum hatte er nicht um Hilfe gebeten?

„Ich verstehe nicht wirklich, wie deine Schwester dir das erlauben konnte", sagte Tante Glenn als Erste, doch der übliche Vorwurf des Erwachsenen fehlte in ihrer Stimme. „Zumindest hätte sie dich niemals allein gehen lassen dürfen. Für mich wäre das nur ein Spaziergang gewesen."

„Du hättest echte Schwierigkeiten bekommen können", meinte Toireasa tadelnd. Wenn schon die Erwachsene nicht den Ernst der Lage begriff, musste sie das machen. „Du hast damit gegen das Geheimhaltungsgesetz und gegen das Verbot der Zauberei Minderjähriger verstoßen. Wenn dich jemand erwischt hätte… ich mein, außer diesem seltsamen Zauberer. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen…"

„Ach, reg dich ab!", unterbrach Winona sie. „Ist ja nix passiert! Viel wichtiger – du hast wirklich einen Schockzauber hinbekommen, Tarsuinn?"

„Ja!", grinste Tarsuinn stolz. „Ist gar nicht so schwer, wenn man den Bogen raus hat."

„Nicht schwer?", zweifelte Toireasa und versuchte zu lächeln. Sie wollte nicht der Stimmungskiller sein. „Sag mir, wie oft hast du den Zauber danach noch hinbekommen?"

„Nie", gestand der Junge. „Hab's aber auch nicht mehr probiert."

„Den solltest du mal Moody um die Ohren hauen", schlug Winona vor. „Den würde das sicher beeindrucken."

„Falls es ihn nicht umbringt", nörgelte Toireasa ein wenig.

„Das wird Tarsuinn sicher nicht zulassen", warf Tante Glenn überzeugt ein. „Da fällt mir ein, Kinder. Wollt ihr etwas aus Zonkos oder dem Honigtopf? Nicht, dass es dafür zu spät wird."

„Eigentlich schon", freute sich Winona offenkundig und war dann sofort wieder enttäuscht. „Aber es ist sicher nicht sonderlich intelligent, uns in einem der Läden sehen zu lassen."

„Ach, so schlimm ist das gar nicht. In den Läden wird euch sicher niemand verraten. Die machen mit den inoffiziellen Besuchern einen guten Schnitt. Glaubt mir!"

„Wirklich? Wer denn?", fragte Toireasa.

„Also, das würde ich doch nicht verraten", zwinkerte Tante Glenn amüsiert. „Ich profitiere ja auch davon und in meiner Schulzeit habe ich immer ein wenig Plus gemacht, wenn ich und Gloria den anderen von unseren Ausflügen etwas mitgebracht haben."

„Ähem", meldete sich einer der beiden Hauselfen schüchtern. „Zic uns Zac könnten einkaufen."

„Wenn ihr so nett sein wollt?", sagte Tante Glenn und streichelte kurz über die Köpfe der Elfen, dann schaute sie Toireasa und Winona an. „Tut es für den Anfang eine kleine Auswahl oder habt ihr bestimmte Wünsche?"

„Auswahl", brummte Toireasa und suchte verzweifelt nach etwas Geld in ihrer Tasche. Das hatte sie irgendwie vergessen. „Oder besser nicht, ich hab nicht mal einen Knut."

„Schon gut. Ich zahle", sagten Tarsuinn und Tante Glenn gleichzeitig und versuchten sich dann in dem: „Ich zahle!"-„Nein, ich zahle!"-Spiel. Sie waren beide nicht schlecht, doch am Ende gewann Tarsuinn. Er gab den Elfen etwas Geld und diese verschwanden kurz darauf mit einem Fingerschnippen.

„Hermine wäre begeistert über deinen Umgang mit Elfen, Tante Glenn", dachte Toireasa laut und lächelte dann. „Aber sie würde dich trotzdem bitten sie freizugeben und zu bezahlen."

„Ach", winkte die Frau frustriert ab. „Das ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Ich hab es ernsthaft versucht, aber in über zehn Jahren nicht geschafft. Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?"

„Nun, eine andere Schülerin, eine Gryffindor natürlich, hat einen Verein gegründet…", Toireasa verschwieg wohlweislich den Namen, „…der sich für die Rechte der Elfen einsetzen soll. Sie will, dass alle Elfen frei sind und bezahlt werden müssen."

„Dann wünsch ihr von mir viel Erfolg – und Unmengen Geduld. Und richtet ihr aus, sie soll sich nicht in diese Idee verrennen."

„Warum?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Weil sie das fast Unmögliche will", schüttelte Tante Glenn den Kopf. „Seht. Elfen sind nicht nur durch den Zauber an uns gebunden. Die meisten lieben ihre Familie wirklich. Und dabei sind sie völlig unkritisch. Sie lieben Mörder genauso wie einen Heiligen. Sie wollen immer nur das Beste sehen und selbst wenn sie schlecht behandelt werden, suchen sie die Schuld nur bei sich. Und zu allem Überfluss sind sie der festen Überzeugung, dass wir es sind, die ohne ihre Hilfe nicht überleben können. Sie sind wie Mütter, die einfach nicht bemerken wollen, was sie für ein bösartiges Kind haben."

„Wie kommt das?", fragte Toireasa.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Die meisten sagen, es liegt ihnen im Blut. Andere sehen den Zauber als Ursache. Ich persönlich glaube, sie verlieben sich einfach und dass Liebe blind macht, weiß doch jeder."

„Oh, dann bin ich ja dauerverliebt", lachte Tarsuinn.

Man konnte Tante Glenn ansehen, dass sie diese Art von Humor ein wenig überraschte – und dass sie einen Moment lang nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Wenn man es genau nimmt, bin wohl dann eher ich dauerverliebt", half Toireasa aus und versuchte möglichst tapfer sämtliche Schuldgefühle aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

„In wen?", fragte Winona sofort. Das Mädchen zumindest schien keinerlei Beklemmung zu fühlen. Warum auch! Stattdessen bedrängte sie Toireasa mit schalkhaften Augen sofort weiter. „Komm schon, wer ist es? Dein Schwarm vom letzten Jahr, Oliver Wood, ist ja weg, also muss es wer anders sein. Diggory vielleicht oder vielleicht auch jemand in Slytherin. William vielleicht? Er ist doch ganz nett…"

„Ach, halt die Klappe", schimpfte Toireasa und blitzte ihre Freundin warnend an. Es gab Grenzen und vor einer relativ fremden Frau solche Vermutungen anzustellen, war nicht mehr witzig.

Erstaunlicherweise war es Tante Glenn, die eine weitere Stichelei von Winonas Seite unterband.

„Tarsuinn hat mir geschrieben, dass du sehr gut in Verwandlungen bist, Winona", sagte die Frau lächelnd. „Das war auch mein bestes Fach. Ist die _alte McGonagall_ immer noch so extrem – ähem – _trocken_?"

„Wüstenähnlich", ließ Winona sich kichernd ablenken. „Nur ab und an, da gibt es Momente, da bricht die Katze in ihr durch und sie wird verspielt."

„Wirklich?", schien Tante Glenn interessiert. „Wie äußert sich das denn?"

„Na ja – manchmal hab ich den Eindruck, sie spielt ein wenig mit den Verwandlungen", erklärte Winona. „Sie macht dann immer irgendwelche kleinen, zusätzlichen Dinge, die wir vielleicht gar nicht bemerken sollen."

„Was für kleine Dinge?", fragte Toireasa. Sie selbst hatte noch nichts dergleichen bemerkt.

„Sie ändert Farben, Muster, macht ein Kaninchenohr länger als das andere. Außerdem mag sie es, unterschiedliche Augenfarben zu geben. Meist grün und blau. Manchmal auch rot und gelb."

„Ist mir nie aufgefallen", murmelte Tarsuinn und diesmal bekam er einen Stups von Tante Glenn.

„Du scheinst eine gute Beobachtungsgabe zu haben", lobte die Frau. „Ich würde sagen…"

Ein Geräusch, als würde Sand rieseln, erklang und plötzlich standen die zwei Hauselfen wieder im Raum. Beide hatten je einen Sack neben sich stehen, der größer war als sie selbst.

„Ist das nicht ein wenig zu viel?", fragte Tante Glenn verblüfft. „Es waren doch nur fünf Galleonen."

Der eine Elf, Toireasa konnte sie noch immer nicht auseinander halten, legte mit verlegener Miene fünf Goldmünzen vor Tarsuinn auf den Tisch.

„Niemand wollte Geld von Zic und Zac", erklärte der Elf dabei.

„Warum nicht?", war Toireasa sofort misstrauisch.

„Wir wissen das nicht, Miss!", sagte der andere Elf und klang, als würde er sich schämen. „Wir waren bei Zonkos, suchten Dinge aus und als wir bezahlen wollten, fragte der Verkäufer Zic und Zac, ob dies alles für blinden Zauberer sei und als Zic und Zac ja sagten, sagte Verkäufer, alles wäre schon bezahlt."

„Alles schon bezahlt?", war jetzt auch Tante Glenn misstrauisch.

„Das und mehr", nickten beide Elfen zusammen. „Zic und Zac hätten Säcke so hoch wie…" Beide Elfen versuchten hoch über ihre Köpfe zu zeigen. „…so hoch wie Haus kaufen können und es wäre nicht genug gewesen."

„Hat man euch gesagt, wer so viel Geld für Tarsuinn hinterlegt hat?", fragte Tante Glenn weiter.

„Nicht direkt, Meisterin", machte der eine Elf ein verlegenes Gesicht und der andere spiegelte ihn bis ins kleinste Detail.

„Aber…?"

„Zic und Zac haben gelauscht."

„Das war sehr klug von euch", lobte Tante Glenn und lächelte jetzt wieder aufmunternd.

„Aber sollten Zic und Zac nicht…"

„Ihr solltet alles Verbotene vermeiden, aber lauschen ist doch an öffentlichen Orten wie einem Laden nicht verboten, oder?"

„Es ist nur unhöflich", amüsierte sich Tarsuinn offensichtlich noch immer. „Ich weiß das, man sagt es mir oft."

„Und?", fragte Winona. „Wer war so großzügig und bekloppt, Tarsuinn einen so großen Kreditrahmen zu spendieren?"

Die Elfen schauten kurz zu Tante Glenn, die leicht nickte.

„Als Zic und Zac um Special C's baten, mussten diese erst gemacht werden und der Lehrling wollte eigentlich nach Haus, doch sein Meister schimpfte und sagte, man würde nicht die Bitte und das Geld von Grigori Noiturspa ablehnen."

„Grigori Noiturspa?", murmelte Tante Glenn nachdenklich. „Irgendwoher kenn ich den Namen. Wartet mal…" Sie stand auf, ging zu einer Truhe und holte da ein kleines, abgegriffenes Buch hervor. „Ah, hier steht es: Eigentum von Grigori Noiturspa."

„Er ist durchgestrichen", sagte Tarsuinn leise. „Jetzt steht da mein Name."

Den Blick, den Tante Glenn ihm daraufhin zuwarf, konnte Toireasa einfach nicht deuten. War das Bewunderung, Sorge oder gar Neid? Zumindest schien sie nicht lange darüber nachzudenken, was immer sie auch in diesem Moment beschäftigt hatte. „Ja, es gehört theoretisch dir, Tarsuinn. Aber nur, wenn ich es dir gebe", sagte die Frau fest. „Sagt zumindest deine Schwester. Schließlich hat sie mir die Entscheidung überlassen."

„Welche Entscheidung?", fragte der Junge ernst.

„Natürlich die, ob du das Buch…"

„Nein, ich meinte, warum musst _du_ das entscheiden?"

„Weil Professor Dumbledore und deine Schwester mal wieder unterschiedlicher Meinung waren", erklärte die Frau. „Dumbledore nein, Rica ja. Und am Ende bleibt dann alles an mir hängen. Ich bin nicht gerade glücklich darüber."

„Und?", ignorierte der Junge offensichtlich den Zwiespalt der Frau. „Gibst du mir das Buch?"

„Ungern."

„Warum?"

„Zum Teil, weil du ein wenig zu jung dafür bist und zum anderen aber auch, weil dieses kleine Buch viel zu viel wert ist. Nicht des Inhalts wegen, sondern aufgrund der Vorbesitzer und weil es handgeschrieben ist."

„Was ist es für ein Buch?", fragte Toireasa. Sie hatte das Gefühl anwesend und trotzdem ausgeschlossen zu sein und sie musste zugeben, sie war es ein wenig müde. Geheimnisvolle Geschenke hingen ihr zum Hals raus. Es fing an, ihr jedes Mal kalt den Rücken herunterzulaufen, wenn sie allein das Wort Geschenk hörte. An jedem dieser Dinger schien ein Faden zu hängen, der einen in eine Richtung ziehen sollte.

„Im Grunde ist das Buch nichts so Besonderes", erklärte Tante Glenn. „Es ist einfach Buch sieben der Aurorenausbildung."

„Es gibt nur sechs!", warf Winona empört ein.

„Korrekt", wandte Tante Glenn sich an das Mädchen. „Es _gibt_ nur sechs, aber es _gab_ sieben. Bevor Creepy Crouch es über Bord und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ins Feuer werfen ließ. Sollte wohl ein Symbol dafür sein, dass man jetzt die Zauberstäbe entfesselt. Damals fand ich, es wäre die richtige Maßnahme, heute bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher."

„Und was steht nun in dem Buch?", wollte es nun Winona genau wissen.

„Nun, es ist der: _Leitfaden zum gar korrekten und angemessenen Umgang mit schwarzen Zauberern und dunklen Hexen_", erklärte Tante Glenn. „Und dieses spezielle Buch hier war eines der fünf ersten Bücher seiner Art. Handgeschrieben vom ersten offiziellen Scharfauror, weitergegeben immer an den Protegé und von diesem dann erweitert oder präzisiert. Sammler würden für ein solches Buch töten – oder arme Frauen damit beauftragen es zu stehlen." Hier zwinkerte die Frau einmal spitzbübig reihum. „Dieser Noiturspa muss ein wirklich großes Interesse an dir haben, um dir das zu schenken, Tarsuinn."

„Warum wollte Professor Dumbledore dann nicht, dass ich es bekomme?", fragte Tarsuinn und seine Stimme hatte einen leicht düsteren Klang.

„Das solltest du wohl lieber ihn fragen", entgegnete Tante Glenn verlegen.

„Aber du würdest es mir geben, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Aber andererseits wäre es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, wenn du es bei mir lässt, und da du sicher heute nicht zum letzten Mal hier vorbeigeschaut hast, könntest du es dann immer in meiner Gegenwart lesen. Es sind zwar keine Zaubersprüche, Tränke oder dergleichen drin, die dir gefährlich werden könnten, aber es enthält Ideen und für manche bist du vielleicht noch nicht alt genug, um sie allein zu verstehen."

„Dann lass ich es hier bei dir", entschied sich der Junge innerhalb von Sekunden. „Dann hab ich eine Ausrede, um dich zu besuchen. Vor allem wenn ich mich dank Snape mal wieder schmutzig fühle."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte Toireasa Zorn in den Augen Tante Glenns entdecken, doch dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke.

„Tante Glenn", sagte sie und hoffte, dass Tarsuinn der Frau wirklich so sehr vertraute, wie Toireasa glaubte. „Du kennst dich doch anscheinend sehr gut mit Büchern aus, oder?"

„Ich hab sehr viele wertvolle gestohlen, wenn du das meinst", antwortete Tante Glenn stirnrunzelnd.

„Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob du uns nach einer Beschreibung des Äußeren ein Buch identifizieren könntest?"

„Warum nicht? Um was für ein Buch handelt es sich denn?"

„Oh, das muss Tarsuinn wissen. Professor Snape hat ihn heute ausgetrickst und er hat ein Buch für ihn geöffnet, das mit Runen gesichert war."

Ein wenig unsicher schaute Toireasa den Jungen an. Wirklich glücklich wirkte er mit ihrem Vorstoß nicht, aber er war anscheinend auch nicht zornig. Zumindest nahm er es danach auf sich und erzählte Tante Glenn haarklein, was er erfühlt hatte. Am Ende stellte Tante Glenn noch einige Fragen und ging danach zu ihrem kleinen Bücherregal, das sich in ihrer Gegenwart zu bewegen begann. Bücher aus der ersten Reihe rückten nach hinten, um anderen Platz zu machen, und drei der Bücher rückten sogar ein wenig nach vorn. Die Frau griff sich zwei davon und setzte sich still in einen kleinen Sessel in der Ecke neben dem Regal. „Fühlt euch wie zu Hause", sagte sie noch, dann schien sie ihren Besuch vergessen zu haben.

Ein wenig musste Toireasa zugeben, dass ihr dieser Ausflug gar nicht so gefiel. Für das Risiko, das sie hier eingingen, war der Tag irgendwie ereignislos. Hogsmeade versprach so viel Aufregung und doch hingen sie hier herum. Einzig Tarsuinn, der ja auch die Idee gehabt hatte, schien sich zu amüsieren. Ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass man es als Unhöflichkeit sehen konnte, war er aufgestanden und sah sich mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig die Wohnung an.

Aus der Langeweile heraus, begann Toireasa nach Tikki und Shy zu schauen. Sie musste dabei feststellen, dass Shy ein wirklich treffender Name für den kleinen Mungo war. Egal, wie vorsichtig Toireasa vorging und wie sehr sie mit einem Ei lockte, sie bekam nur böses Fauchen und drohende Zähne zu sehen. Aber wenn es um Tiere ging, hatte Toireasa Unmengen Gedul…

Etwa schlug leicht gegen ihren Hinterkopf, platzte und dann war ihr Kopf plötzlich von Zuckerwatte umgeben.

„Es funktioniert", lachte Winona laut. „Klasse eingekauft, Zic und Zac. Ehrlich!"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe Toireasa das Mädchen böse ansehen konnte, denn sie musste erst mit beiden Händen die klebrige Masse aus ihrem Gesicht wischen. Doch sobald sie wieder sah, konnte sie selbst nicht mehr ernst bleiben. Vor ihr lachte nicht nur Winona aus vollem Hals, sondern auch zwei Hauselfen kugelten sich auf dem Boden. Es war ein extrem lustiger Anblick. So als würde man zwei Fünfjährige beobachten. Die beide lachten wie Woody Woodpecker, eine Comicfigur, die sie mal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Jetzt selbst kichernd versuchte sie die Zuckerwatte aus ihren Haaren zu ziehen. Toireasa versuchte möglichst böse zu schauen – was nicht gelang – als sie Winona ansah, die vor sich die ganzen Einkäufe der Elfen auf dem Tisch verstreut hatte.

„Das hat ein Nachspiel", drohte sie mit verklebten Fingern, die sie danach genüsslich ableckte. „Mmh, Erdbeere." Sie wollte gerade ihre andere Hand genauso reinigen, als sie eine feuchte Nase an den Fingerspitzen spürte. Vorsicht sah sie hinunter und erblickte einen vor Aufregung und Misstrauen zitternden Mungo, der jedoch von der Zuckerwatte an ihrer Hand magisch angezogen zu werden schien. Sie tat schnell so, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt, und schaute wieder zu Winona und den Elfen. Sollte Shy doch denken, er hätte die Süßigkeit von ihrer Hand stibitzt, ab jetzt kannte sie seine Schwachstelle und wenn die Vertrauensbasis Leckerlis waren, dann sollte es halt so sein. Es war ja auch zu dem Besten des Mungos. Wenn er nicht in seine Heimat wollte, dann musste er sich an England anpassen, um zu überleben, und das ging nun mal nur mit der Hilfe von Menschen.

„Schau mal", deutete Winona auf den Tisch. „Zauberdrops, Schokofrösche, Zuckerwattebomben, Tisch-Schock-Feuerwerk, Klebelutscher, Mitschreibefedern und was sonst noch alles. Das ist wie Weihnachten."

„Na, eigentlich gehört es ja Tarsuinn", erinnerte Toireasa ein wenig schadenfroh und versuchte nicht zu zucken, als eine kleine Zunge ihre Handinnenfläche kitzelte.

„Nehmt, was euch gefällt", sagte der Junge von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Er hielt eine kunstvoll gefertigte Glasvase, die in seiner Hand besonders zerbrechlich wirkte. „Das ist für uns alle."

„Klasse!", freute sich Winona und begann drei Haufen aufzuschichten.

Neben Toireasa war ein leiser, unsicherer Pfiff zu hören. Langsam schaute sie nach unten und sah einen kleinen Mungo, der sie vorsichtig und halb auf dem Sprung ansah.

„Was möchtest du denn, Shy?", fragte sie möglichst sanft.

„Mehr", übersetzte Tarsuinn leise lachend von der anderen Seite des Raumes und griff sich ein Foto, das auf einem kleinen Schreibtisch stand. Das hätte Toireasa sich eigentlich auch denken können. Sie strich sich einmal durch Haar und Zuckerwatte und hielt Shy die Hand hin. Sofort war eine Zunge zur Stelle, um die Süßigkeit zu entfernen. Ganz langsam und so, dass der Mungo es sehen konnte, senkte Toireasa ihre andere Hand auf seinen Kopf und begann, das kleine Wesen zu streicheln. Er zitterte unter ihrer Hand, das Fell war gesträubt, aber er ließ es sich gefallen. Die Macht des Zuckers war wirklich beeindruckend.

„Ich habs", sagte Tante Glenn plötzlich und stand auf. Shy sprang sofort erschrocken zurück und verschwand unter seinem Schrank. Die Frau schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben, dafür war sie viel zu konzentriert. „Komm bitte her, Tarsuinn. Kannst du mal schauen, ob es eventuell dieses Buch war?"

Neugierig trat auch Toireasa hinzu und schaute auf ein recht langweilig aussehendes Buch. Auf einer Seite sah sie ein stark verkleinertes Bild eines Buchumschlages, auf der anderen Seite stand eine kurze Beschreibung und ein durchaus beachtlicher Preis.

„Was ist das denn für ein Buch?", fragte sie. „Ich meine, in welchem Buch, werden Bücher beschrieben?"

„In Bieterkatalogen für Auktionen. Oder in Büchern von Sammlern für Sammler – also reine Angabe."

„Ah, Schwanzvergleich", grinste Winona und während Tante Glenn wissend nickte, fand Toireasa allein dieses Wort – unfein. Wo hatte ihre Freundin nur immer diese Ausdrucksweise her?

Inzwischen hatten sich Tarsuinns Finger über das Buch geschoben.

„Ja, das ist es", sagte er und hielt dann beide Hände in die Luft. „Das Buch war aber ungefähr so groß."

„_Das große Buch der Traum- und Patronusdeutung. Vollständig, umfangreich und wahr_", las Toireasa vor. „Wer das betonen muss, hat was zu verbergen."

„Es war auch nicht sonderlich erfolgreich und hat sich nicht oft verkauft", lachte Tante Glenn. „Aber gerade deshalb ist es so wertvoll. Aber abgesehen davon, soll es sehr gut sein."

„Aber was will denn dann Snape damit?", fragte Tarsuinn leicht angewidert. „Es klingt zu sehr nach Wahrsagen und da ist doch alles nur fauler Zauber."

„Nicht alles", widersprach Toireasa und zwinkerte verschwörerisch Tikki und Winona zu.

„Egal", wischte Tarsuinn den Einwand beiseite. „Und woher wollt ihr das denn wissen? Ihr habt euch schließlich vor Wahrsagen gedrückt. Aber was ich nicht verstehe, was will Snape von dem Buch und warum war es so gut gesichert, dass er es offensichtlich nicht selbst aufbekam? Und warum ließ er das mich machen und nicht irgendjemand anderen?"

„Vielleicht, weil in dem Buch durchaus die Wahrheit steht", vermutete Tante Glenn. „Es gab in der Geschichte der Zauberei durchaus einige begabte Seher und Analysten des Menschen. Es gibt keine Träume ohne einen Sinn. Die Kunst nur ist, diesen zu erkennen."

„Und was soll das dem Professor bringen?", fragte Toireasa.

„Einsicht, Wissen? Keine Ahnung!", schüttelte Tante Glenn den Kopf. „Vielleicht hat er einen Feind, dessen Träume er kennt oder – was wahrscheinlicher ist – er kennt seinen Patronus. Dann will er mehr über seinen Feind wissen. Vielleicht aber beunruhigen ihn seine eigenen Träume, vielleicht hat er in ihnen böse Vorahnungen und möchte deshalb wissen, was sie bedeuten."

„Aber warum dann die Heimlichkeit?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn.

„Sprichst du gern über deine Träume?", stellte Tante Glenn die Gegenfrage.

„Nicht unbedingt", gab Tarsuinn zu.

„Siehst du. Aber ihr drei müsst euch keine Sorgen machen. Das Buch ist nicht verboten oder dergleichen und soweit ich weiß, gilt es auch nicht als gestohlen. Ich würde sagen, eurem Professor Snape ist es einfach nur peinlich mit so einem Buch erwischt zu werden. Er hat einen Ruf zu verlieren und als ein Slytherin legt er auf den viel Wert."

„Viel zu viel", urteilte Winona lachend. „Würde er noch mehr Ruf aufbauen, würde Snape an seinem Ego platzen."

„Sei vorsichtig mit ihm", bat Tante Glenn ernst. „Soweit ich hörte, ist er sehr fähig, aber auch ein wenig – unausgeglichen."

„Das kann man wohl sagen", brummte Tarsuinn nachdenklich und schüttelte dies dann entschieden ab. „Vergessen wir Snape. Was machen wir jetzt noch?"

„Es ist schon dunkel draußen", sagte Tante Glenn nach einem kurzen Blick zum Fenster. „Ihr solltet zurück zum Schloss."

„Wir haben doch noch gar nichts vom Ort gesehen", nörgelte der Junge plötzlich ein wenig kindisch. „Okay, ich kann das immer sagen, aber wenigstens eine kleine Sache könnten wir noch besuchen, oder? Damit ich auch was _sehe_!"

„Und was schwebt dir da vor?", gab Tante Glenn für einen Erwachsenen ziemlich untypisch sofort nach. Wie so vieles an der Frau, verstand Toireasa es nicht. Sie schien so selbstbewusst, weise, ja bestimmend und doch, immer wenn Tarsuinn etwas sagte… wenn sie ihn nur ansah… ihr Gesicht wurde weich, ihre Augen traurig und glücklich zugleich. Toireasa kannte diesen Blick bisher nur von Rica.

„Ich wollte noch mindestens zur Heulenden Hütte", bemerkte Tarsuinn davon anscheinend nichts. „Wenn wir Glück haben, sehen wir sogar die Geister, oder?"

---

Und so kam es, dass Toireasa doch noch auf ihre Kosten kam. Diesmal mehr als Tarsuinn, denn von Geistern war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Dafür konnte man sie umso deutlicher hören. Die Hütte war wirklich so gruselig, wie alle gesagt hatten, und mehr noch – sie schien trotzallem ein harmloses Schaudern zu erzeugen. Dass dabei auch noch ein Hund den Mond wie ein Wolf anjaulte, machte die Stimmung perfekt. Dazu die ächzenden Holzbalken des tür- und fensterlosen Hauses. Es war wie im Märchen. Man gruselte sich, wälzte sich ein wenig in Furcht – und wusste doch, alles würde gut ausgehen.

Tante Glenn brachte sie danach noch bis zu den Grenzen der Ländereien. Sie drückte den Mädchen die Hand und umarmte Tarsuinn, wobei sie ihm noch etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Dann verschwand sie, indem sie disapparierte.

„So – und jetzt, da sie weg ist…", sagte Winona. „Wer ist dieser Grigori Irgendwie?"

„Grigori Noiturspa!", korrigierte Tarsuinn. „Er ist ein alter Freund von Professor Dumbledore."

„Und? Was will er von dir?"

„Nicht hier", schüttelte Tarsuinn heftig den Kopf. „Ich erzähl es euch ja. Ihr würdet eh jetzt keine Ruhe mehr geben."

„Warum nicht hier?", fragte Toireasa. „Wir sind doch hier auch allein!"

„Weil ich gelernt habe, dass es Zauberer gibt, die sich selbst an Tikki anschleichen können", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„Wenn du meinst. Wir kennen ja genug Ecken im Schloss, in denen wir ungestört sein können."

„Muss das unbedingt heute sein?", war Tarsuinn nicht sonderlich begeistert.

„Ja", antworteten Toireasa und Winona gleichzeitig und schnappten ihn sich links und rechts. Nicht, dass er sich wieder herauswinden konnte.

Trotzdem blieben sie natürlich vorsichtig und schlichen sich mit magischer Hilfe zur Schlossmauer. Sie fanden fast sofort die richtige Stelle und flüsterten die Worte, die ihnen die Graue Lady im letzten Jahr verraten hatte. Wen interessierte es schon, wenn die Türen verriegelt waren, wenn man einen solch praktischen Nebeneingang kannte. Er nahm dem ganzen ein wenig den Burgcharakter.

Sie schlichen hinein…

„Wo ist eigentlich Tikki", fiel Toireasa urplötzlich auf.

„Unten geblieben", flüsterte Tarsuinn.

„Warum?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist sie doch scharf auf Shy."

„Mangels Alternativen", kicherte Winona. „Da haben wir es besser."

„Ach, wirklich?", betonte Toireasa und freute sich, als ihre Freundin rot wurde, und wollte eigentlich noch einen draufsetzen. Doch Tarsuinn war plötzlich stehen geblieben und hielt den Zeigefinger vor die Lippen. Alarmiert waren auch die Mädchen still.

„Filch", hauchte der Junge und deutete die Treppe hinauf, die sie gerade rauf wollten.

„Da hin", entschied Toireasa als Erste und zog den Jungen zur Treppe, die hinunter in die Kerker führte. Das hatte zum einen den Vorteil, dass es dort genug Ecken gab, in denen man sich verstecken konnte – zum Beispiel die Archive – zum anderen suchte der Hausmeister selten nach Slytherinübeltätern. Natürlich bestand die Gefahr, Professor Snape oder einem Vertrauensschüler ihres Hauses über den Weg zu laufen, aber da dieses Jahr ja keine Alarmstufe gelb ausgerufen war, gab es eigentlich keinen Grund für die, über den Gang zu schleichen.

Doch auch wenn Filch normalerweise in den Kerkern nicht so extrem aufpasste, heute kam er auch hier hinunter und so mussten die drei immer weiter zurückweichen.

„Was hat er verflucht noch mal vor?", zischte Winona leise, als sie wieder einmal an einer Ecke hoffte, dass Filch einen anderen Weg an einer Kreuzung nahm.

„Vielleicht folgt er nur Mrs Norris", vermutete Tarsuinn. „Oder dem Mädchen da drüben."

Irritiert schaute Toireasa in die angegebene Richtung. Da war niemand. Sie hatte doch selbst gründlich nachgeschaut. Doch als sie schon wieder wegsehen wollte, verschwand die Wand und ein Mädchen winkte ihnen aufgeregt zu. Ein genauer Blick und Toireasa erkannte Katharina aus der zweiten Klasse. Was hatte denn das schmächtige Mädchen um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen zu suchen? Das war ungehörig für eine aus der zweiten Klasse!

Trotzdem schlichen sich Toireasa, Winona und Tarsuinn zu dem Mädchen, das bestimmend auf den Boden an einer Wand zeigte. Sie folgten der Aufforderung, da Filch immer näher kam.

Sobald sie sich an die Wand drückten, nahm Katharina etwas aus einer Umhängetasche und malte damit einen rechten Winkel auf den Boden, der zwei Wände miteinander verband, dann ein einfacher Stups mit dem Zauberstab und sie saßen in einem Viereck aus Wänden fest, das an zwei Seiten halb durchsichtig war. Man konnte problemlos Filch, eine Laterne und Mrs Norris erkennen.

„Bis jetzt hat es Filch noch nie geblickt", sagte Katharina leise.

„Nun, solange er nicht auf den Gedanken kommt anzuklopfen…", zweifelte Winona und ihr misstrauischer Blick hing an dem Slytherinabzeichen am Umhang des jüngeren Mädchens.

„Kann er ruhig", lachte Katharina verhalten. „Meine transportable Wand ist nicht nur ´ne Illusion, sondern wirklich da."

„Hast du eventuell das Rezept dafür?", fragte Tarsuinn sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Nee, ist gekauft."

„Und wo?"

„In der Nokturngasse natürlich", erwiderte Katharina. „In der Winkelgasse gibt's doch nur den Kinderkram, den man kaum verwenden kann."

„Und was machst du damit hier?", fragte Toireasa. „Ist zwar eine stille Ecke und das ist manchmal ganz nett, aber geht es nicht einfacher?"

„Red keinen Unsinn, dafür mach ich doch nicht so einen Aufwand", sagte Katharina. „Hältst du mich für blöd? Ich bin wegen dir hier. Also meckere nicht!"

„Wegen mir?", war Toireasa verblüfft.

„Klar! Ich hab mich ein wenig mit Regina beschäftigt, damit sie dir nicht in den Rücken fallen kann, und als sie heute wegschlich, hab ich mich an ihre Fersen geheftet", erklärte Katharina und begann dann leicht zu kichern. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, was sich hinter dieser Wand abspielt."

„Und das wäre?"

„Moment!" Das Mädchen schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. „Aber ich muss euch warnen, es ist kein schöner Anblick."

„Nun mach es nicht so spannend!", bat Toireasa.

„Aber die Würdigung ist wichtig. Ich bin ihr drei Mal hier runter gefolgt und es hat mich einiges an Aufwand gekostet, ein unauffälliges Loch durch den Mörtel zu bohren. Ich kann dir sagen, der Bohr- und Staubsaugezauber war mit das Komplizierteste, was ich je gelernt habe. Vorallem weil Hausarbeit eigentlich nicht mein Ding ist. Und dann musste ich noch den Glaszylinder und den Trichter basteln…"

„Wenn du es noch länger hinziehst…", drohte Toireasa, musste aber dabei grinsen.

„Schon gut", wehrte Katharina ab. „Geduld ist die Tugend keines Hauses. Lasst mich mal an die Mauer und dann aber leise."

Sie wechselten ein wenig die Positionen – wirklich viel Platz hatten sie nicht – und dann pulte Katharina zwei kleine Steine aus den Fugen zwischen den Sandsteinen. Sie winkte Toireasa heran und gab ihr einen gebogenen Trichter. Dann deutete sie bedeutungsvoll auf die beiden Löcher. Toireasa war erfahren genug, um zu wissen, wozu der kopfgroße Trichter dienen sollte. Lauschen und schauen. Katharina hatte eindeutig Potential zum Spion. Sie hatte sogar eine Art Fischauge in das Loch geschoben und so konnte man den gesamten Raum sehen, wenn auch sehr verzerrt.

Doch nach nur einem Blick, war Toireasa dafür dankbar. In einem kargen Raum saßen Aidan und Regina auf einer Matratze. Aidan lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand, Regina lehnte an Aidan. Seine Hände waren vor ihrem Bauch verschränkt. Alles nicht so schlimm, wenn sie sich dabei nicht auch noch innig geküsst hätten. _So richtig innig_. Mit offenem Mund und… angewidert drehte sie sich weg. Es verblüffte sie, wie weh es immer noch tat, Aidan so mit Regina zu sehen. Hatte er denn wirklich etwas Besseres verdient?

„Benimm dich!", hörte sie Regina durch den Trichter, der groß genug war, dass es alle in dem improvisierten Raum hören konnten. Toireasa schaute wieder durch das Fischauge und sah keine große Veränderung, außer dass Reginas jetzt Aidans Hände auf ihrem Bauch mit den ihren bedeckte und fast ein wenig festzuhalten schien.

Ihr Stiefbruder grinste nur verschmitzt. „Was erwartest du von mir, wenn ich doch das schönste Mädchen in den Armen halte."

„So reden darfst du", sagte Regina weich und klang geschmeichelt. Sie drängte sich enger an Aidan und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Und deine perfekten Lippen kosten", fuhr Aidan verliebt fort.

„Das auch", erwiderte Regina und sogleich musste Toireasa ihren Blick wieder abwenden.

Was auch nicht viel besser war, denn neben ihr kicherten die drei anderen. Katharina tat sogar so, als würde sie versuchen sich zu übergeben, indem sie sich den Finger andeutungsweise in den Hals schob.

„Ich wünschte, wir müssten uns nicht verstecken", säuselte Aidan. „Jeder weiß doch, dass wir zusammen sind."

„Das hier ist was anderes", entgegnete Regina. „Das ist eine Privatsache. Ich will nicht, dass man mich so sieht und sich die anderen das Maul zerreißen."

„Schämst du dich denn für mich?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Du bist gutaussehend, cool, kommst aus der richtigen Familie und kannst besser zaubern als die meisten. Was will ich mehr?"

„Meine Familie ist aber nicht gerade reich", merkte Aidan unsicher an. „Ich hab Riolet darüber lästern hören. Sie sagt, du würdest nicht mit mir zum Ball gehen, wenn ich nicht _respektabel_ genug erscheine."

„Dein Festumhang ist aber auch nicht gerade ein ansehnliches Stück."

„Meine Mutter wollte einfach nicht mehr Geld rausrücken. Und das Geld von meinen Großeltern hatte ich ja schon ausgegeben."

„Und es war sehr gut angelegt", säuselte Regina und strich mit den Fingern über eine silbern glänzende Halskette. „Und ich werde sie zum Ball auch tragen, doch ich möchte unbedingt die Schönste sein und dazu musst du auch angemessen aussehen."

„Aber ich hab doch alles versucht."

„Habt ihr denn gar nichts Wertvolles zu Hause?"

„Na ja, Mutter hat viele alte Schriftrollen und Manuskripte, die auch viel wert sind. Aber die würde sie nie verkaufen."

„Nichts anderes?"

„Nein."

„Mmh." Regina versank einen Moment in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Dann schien sie eine Idee zu haben. „Sag mal, darfst du das Zeug lesen? Oder lässt deine Mutter da niemanden ran?"

„Das meiste muss ich sogar lesen", erklärte Aidan stolz. Toireasa war ein wenig verwundert. Soweit sie sich erinnerte, war die besondere Bibliothek selbst für den fast erwachsenen Risteárd verbotenes Gebiet.

„Denkst du, du hättest die Zeit, heimlich Kopien zu machen?", fragte Regina nachdenklich.

„Ja, aber warum?"

„Manchmal bist du aber echt langsam", schimpfte Regina. „Um sie zu verkaufen natürlich. Denk doch mal nach! Deine Mutter würde ihre Schätze behalten und gleichzeitig würden sie Geld bringen."

„Aber meine eigene Mutter übers Ohr hauen…"

„Heh, sie macht aus ihrem Kapital nichts und außerdem hat _sie _dir doch dieses hässliche, mattscharze Ding aus _Baumwolle_ gekauft. Sie macht dich doch damit völlig unnötig lächerlich."

„Na ja, schon…"

„Heh, sie merkt das doch gar nicht."

„Meinst du?"

„Klar! Man muss einfach vorsichtig sein, nur ein oder zwei Kopien machen und an Leute verkaufen, die genau wie deine Mutter nix rausrücken. Und außerdem, ist das Risiko den Preis nicht wert?"

„Den kennen wir doch noch gar nicht!"

„Ich mein doch auch diesen Preis", säuselte Regina und küsste Aidan erneut und sehr innig. „Außerdem, der Weihnachtsball soll unheimlich romantisch sein und wer weiß, was alles passiert, wenn es ein wundervoll-perfekter Abend wird."

„Oh", meinte Aidan zunächst nur überrascht und selbst durch die Verzerrungen des Fischauges konnte Toireasa die Gedanken in seinem Gesicht arbeiten sehen. „Da ist nur ein Problem", gab er dann zu bedenken und irgendwie schien er plötzlich einen sehr trockenen Hals zu haben. „Ich komme vor dem Weihnachtsball ganz sicher nicht nach Hause."

„Was hindert dich, an einem Hogsmeadewochenende mal kurz zu Hause vorbeizuschauen? Es braucht doch nur einen Kamin und ein paar Stunden Zeit. Wenn die Sammlung deiner Mutter wirklich wertvoll ist, sollten ein oder zwei Kopien reichen, oder? Es geht doch nur um eine Kleinigkeit."

„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht."

Toireasa fand unglaublich, was sie eben gehört hatte, und da Aidan und Regina wieder zu nonverbaler Konversation übergegangen waren, wandte sie sich ab.

„Bitte, lasst uns gehen, okay?", bat sie recht mitgenommen.

„Sag mal", grinste Tarsuinn unangebracht, aber schließlich hatte er nicht zuschauen müssen. „Ihr Slytherins esst eure Eltern aber nicht, wenn ihr erwachsen seid, oder?"

„Nein, das machen wir seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr", blitzte Toireasa ihn böse an. „Wir haben von den Muggeln gelernt und zaubern sie auf eine Südseeinsel, wo sie nicht mehr weg können. Zufrieden?"

„Na, reg dich ab, Toireasa", mischte sich Winona ein. „Man könnte fast meinen, du magst entweder Aidan oder die Frau, die mal deine Stiefmutter war."

„Überhaupt nicht wahr und jetzt haltet die Klappe!"

Das war ja noch schöner. Sollten sich doch die Davians gegenseitig über den Tisch ziehen. Das war ihr doch egal. Ja, genau! Es ging sie nichts mehr an.

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	16. Einladung zum Ball

**- Kapitel 16 - **

**Einladung zum Ball**

Sechs heimliche Besuche in Hogsmeade später war Tarsuinn dazu übergegangen, eine permanent gute Laune zu haben. Es war wie eine Therapie für ihn geworden. Schlich er sich am Wochenende davon, dann kamen die Mädchen mit ihm, und während er bei Tante Glenn las und ihre Gesellschaft genoss, machten seine Freundinnen die Gegend unsicher. In der Woche jedoch ging er meist allein, obwohl er dabei schon einmal über eine hoch nervöse Susanne gestolpert war, die Probleme hatte im Dunkeln den Heimweg zu finden. Auch von Merton wusste Tarsuinn, dass er ihren geheimen Weg zu Ausflügen nutzte, um seine Möglichkeiten Unsinn anzurichten zu erweitern.

Aber es hatten sich auch ernsthafte Änderungen ergeben, die Tarsuinn zufrieden stimmten. Da war vor allem Professor McGonagall gewesen. Eines Tages, vor ein paar Wochen, hatte sie Tarsuinn, in der freien Stunde vor dem Abendessen, zu sich bestellt.

„Ich habe mich entschieden, Ihrer Bitte zu entsprechen", hatte die Lehrerin ihm eröffnet und in dem Moment war Tarsuinn ganz flau im Magen geworden. Jetzt musste er darüber grinsen, aber nach dieser Eröffnung wäre er am liebsten weggelaufen.

„Aber bitte nicht in eine Schlange verwandeln", war es aus ihm herausgerutscht und dabei hatte er vor allem an Tikki gedacht. Er wollte ganz sicher nicht in ihrem Magen enden.

„Aber nicht doch, McNamara", entgegnete an diesem Abend die Professorin. „Ich hatte da zu Anfang an etwas anderes gedacht."

Einige Minuten später hatte Tarsuinn die Welt durch eine neue Perspektive kennengelernt und er musste zugeben, dass Professor McGonagall eine wirklich intelligente Frau war. Sie hatte ihn als Erstes in einen Mungo verwandelt und auch wenn er dabei blind gewesen war wie immer, hatte er sich in dieser Gestalt richtig wohl gefühlt. Wehgetan hatte es im Übrigen auch nicht und so war es einfach nur eine angenehme Erfahrung gewesen. Allein die Gerüche und Geräusche, die er plötzlich hatte wahrnehmen können. Jetzt erst verstand er wirklich, warum Tikki immer alles im Voraus zu wissen schien. Sie hatte einfach einen Informationsvorsprung. Lustig war auch gewesen, endlich mal mit ihr zu gleichen Chancen balgen zu können. Tarsuinn war schnell gewesen wie ein Blitz. Natürlich hatte er sich dabei einige Beulen geholt, aber das war ihm egal. Seitdem begann die eine Nachhilfestunde der Woche bei Professor McGonagall immer als Mungo damit er sich daran gewöhnte, und erst danach verwandelte die Lehrerin ihn auch in andere Tiere oder gar Gegenstände. Dabei hatte er festgestellt, dass er es nicht mochte, ein Gegenstand zu sein. Es tat zwar nicht weh, aber es war ein unangenehm kaltes Gefühl, halb leblos zu sein, und irgendetwas von seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen war extrem schwierig. Dass es überhaupt möglich war, lag laut der Professorin daran, dass man nur den Körper verwandelte und die Seele bzw. _Das Ich_ davon unberührt blieben. Tarsuinn war zwar der Ansicht, dass die Form, die man hatte, durchaus auch das Sein irgendwie veränderte, aber das war wirklich nur vorübergehend.

Abgesehen davon, dass es die absolut besten Nachhilfestunden waren, die er je bekommen hatte, hatten sie auch wirklich einen positiven Effekt auf seine Fähigkeiten, was Verwandlungen anging. Erst vorgestern hatte die Professorin ihm gesagt, dass er nicht mehr auf _S_ wie _Schrecklich_ stand, sondern endlich auf _M_ wie _Mies_ gerutscht war. Manchmal war er sogar ein _A_ wie _Annehmbar_, je nachdem ob er ein lebendes Tier in einen Gegenstand oder ein anderes Wesen verwandeln sollte.

So machte ihm die Schule noch mehr Spaß und dann war Tarsuinn auch noch von der allgemeinen Erwartung auf die Gäste aus den anderen Schulen angesteckt worden. Allein die nüchterne Notiz mit der Ankunftszeit hatte eine solch positive Spannung im Schloss ausgelöst, dass er sich einfach gut fühlen musste. Selbst Snape war ein klein wenig – nachsichtig war wohl das falsche Wort – aber doch ein wenig zurückhaltender. Zumindest Tarsuinn und seinen Freunden gegenüber. Der Lehrer ignorierte sie soweit es ging und das war schon ein unglaublich willkommenes Privileg. Es war fast so, als ob Snape fürchtete, den Bogen bei Tarsuinn überspannt zu haben – und das war gar nicht mal so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. Sogar einen Kessel hatte Tarsuinn bekommen. Okay, es war ein sehr alter gewesen, aber er war kostenlos. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, hatte Snape hämisch angemerkt, Tarsuinn würde die granitharte Masse entfernen können, die der Vorbesitzer fabriziert hatte.

Doch Tarsuinn hatte es dem Mann gezeigt. Nachdem er den größten Teil mühevoll herausgemeißelt hatte, hatte er mit Merton Hausmeister Filchs Putzmittelvorräte geplündert und zusammen mit dem magischen Fortschritt, ein wenig Hochkonzentrieren und einiges an Schrubbarbeit, war der Kessel nun fast wie neu und von allen störende Rückständen befreit. Nachdem Snape das wortlos – aber ganz sicher enttäuscht – zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, war Tarsuinn hinter dessen Rücken sogar die Zunge rausgerutscht. Ein kalkuliertes Risiko, jedoch war ihm danach gewesen und die Hufflepuffs verrieten ihn dafür sicher nicht.

Es gab im Moment nur eine Sache, die ihn traurig machen konnte – Marie-Anns Tagebuch. Dies lag einzig und allein daran, weil das Mädchen gerade glücklich war.

_Heute haben mir meine Erzeuger meine Bücher für Hogwarts gekauft. Natürlich das übelste Zeug, das sie finden konnten. Es fehlen Seiten und das Wissen war modern, als König Heinrich VII seine erste Ehefrau hat hinrichten lassen. Aber egal, sie sind meine und sie bringen mich Hogwarts einen Schritt näher._

_Meine größte Leistung war im Übrigen heute, dass ich traurig dreingeschaut habe, als sie mir diese armselige Entschuldigung von Zauberstab überreicht haben. Angeblich gab es keine besseren mehr. Ist natürlich Quatsch, denn Nanny hat mir mal Mr Ollivanders Laden gezeigt, doch ich brauch ja von da keinen Zauberstab. Der von Nanny ist viel besser._

_Ansonsten ist La'chee mal wieder Mutter geworden. Ich hab zugesehen und es war kein sonderlich ansehnlicher Vorgang. Babyratten sind fast widerlich, wenn man vergisst, wie niedlich sie in ein paar Tagen aussehen. Zumindest habe ich so Beschäftigung. Ich muss sehen, dass ich eine neue Heimat für sie finde, denn ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie im Haus herumlaufen. Wenn meine Erzeuger glauben ihr Heim wäre rattenverseucht, dann drehen sie durch und dann kann es sein, dass sie La'chee dabei umbringen. Also müssen die Babyratten weg, wenn sie groß werden. Am einfachsten wäre es sie umzubringen, aber das kann ich nicht. Außerdem glaube ich, La'chee würde mir einen solchen Verrat nicht vergeben. Ich werd wohl also versuchen, ihren kleinen Geist zu manipulieren, auf dass sie sich verkrümeln, wenn sie alt genug sind. In Hogwarts werde ich dann diese Probleme nicht mehr haben – Gott sei Dank. Nur noch zwei Monate. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten!_

Das zu lesen war frustrierend und Tarsuinn klappte das Buch zusammen. Er mochte seine anderen Bücher deutlich lieber. Nur das Ethikbuch, das er bei Tante Glenn las, war auch nicht so toll. Im Grunde bestand es zu neunzig Prozent aus langweiligem Blabla und Regeln ohne Ende. Wann durfte man, gegen wen, wie vorgehen. Dazu Gewaltstufen, Verhörvorschriften, Rechte von Verbrechern, humane Hinrichtungen usw. usf. Nichts davon las ein Junge seines Alters wirklich gern, aber irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, sich diesem Buch zu entziehen. Das lag vor allem daran, dass die Besitzer des Buches nicht nur Regeln und Definitionen aufgeschrieben hatten, sondern auch kleine echte Beispiele aus ihrem Leben. Nur für diesen kleinen Teil las Tarsuinn auch den Rest. Allein die Beschreibung, wie Charles Spleeny um siebzehnhundert herum einen Schwarzmagus lebend gefangen hatte, obwohl dieser viel stärker gewesen war als er, war absolut cool. Davon abgeleitet war die Regel gewesen, dass ein intelligenter Zauberer immer der stärkere Zauberer war. Und deshalb musste dieser immer als erste Möglichkeit eine Gefangennahme versuchen.

Auf der anderen Seite gab es aber auch Maßnahmen, die das schnelle und warnungslose Töten nahelegten. Tarsuinn fand, dass dies auf einen Zauberer wie Voldemort passte. Von Tante Glenn erfuhr er jedoch nach diesem Kapitel auch, dass Creepy Crouch nur noch diese eine Regel für seine Auroren ausgegebenen hatte nachdem er das siebente Buch der Aurorenausbildung für hinderlich erklärt hatte. Danach hatte es mehrere tote Todesser gegeben, auch wenn es nicht notwendig gewesen war. Kein Auror war für diese Tode gerügt worden. Explizit nahm Tante Glenn bei ihrer Kritik dann aber Professor Moody aus, der offensichtlich immer versucht hatte, seine Ziele lebend abzuliefern und vor den Zaubergamot zu stellen. Danach hatte sie eine angeregte Diskussion geführt, was besser war: Tod oder Askaban. Tante Glenn favorisierte dabei eindeutig das Leben und eine zweite Chance und da sie für Tarsuinn der beste Beweis war, schloss er sich am Ende ihrer Meinung teilweise an. Er war jetzt nur noch der Meinung, dass der Tod der lebenslangen Haft vorzuziehen war. Dabei setzte Tarsuinn insgeheim lebenslang als jede Zeit an, die länger als Tante Glenns Einkerkerung dauerte.

„Ja, Tikki", murmelte Tarsuinn, als seine kleine Freundin ihn aus seinen Grübeleien riss. „Ich geh ja schon trainieren."

Trotz des kalten und nassen Oktobers musste Tarsuinn immer draußen üben. Er rächte sich ein wenig, indem er Tikki einwickelte und in seiner Kapuze mitnahm. Das bedeutete zwar auch, dass sein Kopf dem Regen ungeschützt ausgeliefert war, aber er wollte nicht allein sein.

Das bisschen Kälte ließ sich problemlos wegduschen – es dauerte nur bei schlechtem Wetter länger. Außerdem mochte er es noch immer, Tikki mit warmem Wasser einzuweichen. Sie klang dann immer so vergnügt. Wenigstens war er dann wieder genauso fröhlich wie vor dem obligatorischen Marie-Ann-Tagebucheintrag.

Und seine Laune wurde sogar noch besser, als die Post kam. Neben einem Brief von Rica, in dem sie Andeutungen über ein besonderes Weihnachten für ihn machte, war auch eine Brieftaube vor ihm gelandet, die vor Kälte zitterte.

„Wer schickt dir denn die Ratte der Lüfte?", fragte Merton neugierig.

Tarsuinn zuckte mit den Schultern. Er nahm der Taube einen kleinen Transportzylinder ab und holte einen deutlich überdimensionierten Brief hervor.

„Oh, von Ann", freute er sich und ließ seine Finger über den Text gleiten.

„Wer ist Ann?", fragte Winona.

„Auf dem Brief steht ja nix", beschwerte sich Ian.

„Der Brief ist in Blindenschrift geschrieben", erklärte Tarsuinn zunächst. „Und Ann ist eine Schülerin in Beauxbaton."

„Woher kennst du eine Schülerin von Beauxbaton?", erkundigte sich Winona sofort.

„Hab ich das noch nicht erzählt?", fragte Tarsuinn und grinste, weil Winona so klang, als hätte sie einen Anspruch darauf, alles zu wissen. „Welch unglaubliches Verbrechen."

„Du hast also ne Französin als Freundin?", fragte Merton. „Respekt! Wie ist sie den so?"

„Oh, sie ist nicht meine Freundin", beeilte sich Tarsuinn zu korrigieren. Er wollte bloß keinen falschen Eindruck aufkommen lassen, damit der Junge ihn nicht damit ärgerte. „Sie ist auch keine Französin, sondern eine von uns."

„Und woher kennst du sie nun?", hakte Winona nach.

In möglichst kurzen Worten erzählte Tarsuinn, wie er Ann kennengelernt hatten. Winona schien mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, während Merton immer weiter versuchte, Tarsuinn eine engere Beziehung anzuhängen.

„Liest du den Brief vor?", fragte Winona, als Merton mal eine kurze Pause machte. „Ich würde gern wissen, wie es in einer anderen Schule zugeht."

„Warum nicht", war es Tarsuinn egal. Das würde sicher auch Merton zum Schweigen bringen.

_Bonjour Tarsuinn,_

_ich weiß, ich hätte Dir schon lange schreiben sollen, vor allem weil Du mir die Abschrift Deines Buches geschickt hast, aber ich hab es irgendwie immer verpasst. Es ist so toll hier und so viel los. Ich bin sehr froh, dass meine Eltern zugestimmt haben._

_Aber von Anfang an. Mein erster Eindruck war, dass Du mich verarscht hast. Aber wirklich! Zuerst erklärte uns Madame Maxime – die Grande Dame hier (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) – dass wir nun erwachsen sind und uns entsprechend zu benehmen haben. Nach dem offiziellen Teil machten uns Anfänger dann die älteren Schüler schräg an. Von wegen gehorchen, unterordnen, Regeln einhalten. Sie haben uns mit Kleider- und Zimmerordnungen gestresst und beim Essen muss man auch mit zehn unterschiedlichen Bestecken umgehen können. Ich denke, Du kannst nachvollziehen, was das für ein Problem für mich war._

_Aber wenigstens hattest du Recht, was den Umgang hier angeht. Niemanden scheint meine Blindheit wirklich ernsthaft zu stören. Selbst dass ich von nichtmagischen Eltern abstamme, registrieren hier nur die wenigsten. Dafür musste ich mir viele „Inselaffe" und auch mal ´ne „Seefahrerkurtisane" anhören. Die haben ziemliche Komplexe hier, weil wir Briten sie meist verdroschen oder ihnen aus der Patsche helfen mussten. Aber egal. Kaum kam ich mit den Regeln ein wenig besser klar und man merkte, dass ich keine Sonderbehandlung wünschte, wurde alles besser. Eine Freundin habe ich inzwischen auch, wobei auch das nicht so ganz einfach war. Die meisten Schüler kennen sich nämlich alle schon, weil sie zusammen in eine Art Vorschule gegangen sind. Etwas, was es anscheinend bei uns nicht gibt. Na egal, dadurch hab ich Lafeè kennengelernt. Sie ist Luxemburgerin und kannte auch niemanden hier. Ich bin im wahrsten Sinne über sie gestolpert. Seitdem ist sie mir eine große Hilfe. Eine andere Hilfe ist aber auch noch Pierre, doch zu dem später._

_Vielleicht interessiert es Dich ja eher, wie hier alles abläuft. Das Wichtigste natürlich zuerst – das Essen ist exquisit. Es ist so wie meine Maman kocht – nur besser. Aber das darf sie nie erfahren._

_Häuser, wie Du sie mir beschrieben hast, gibt es hier nicht. Dafür gibt es hier etwas, das ich am ehesten Verbindungen nennen würde. Wenn man das erste Jahr hinter sich gebracht hat, wird man von den jeweiligen Ältesten der Verbindung angesprochen, wenn diese denken, dass man dazu passt. Wenn man nicht ausgewählt wird, kommt man ins Looserheim und hat ein Jahr drauf eine weitere Chance. Ich werd wahrscheinlich mit Lafeé da landen. Ist schon absehbar. Stört mich aber kaum. Was mich viel mehr interessiert als die Verbindungen sind die Geheimgesellschaften. Ich höre mehr als die meisten hier glauben und allein die kleinen, ritualisierten Sticheleien und Duellverabredungen zeugen von einer Dynamik, die mich ganz hibbelig macht. Ich hab schon immer gern über historische Intrigen und Plänkeleien gelesen und hier kann ich sie live erleben. Das zu beobachten ist einfach aufregend._

_Und hier kommt Pierre ins Spiel. Er ist ein älterer Schüler der Royal Sanguine Verbindung, königliches Blut, was hier die Entsprechung von diesem Reinblutquatsch ist, von dem Du mir erzählt hast. Pierre hat mich von Anfang an gehasst, weil ich ihm sein teures Seidenhemd aus Versehen vollgekleckert habe. Danach hat er angefangen mich zu tyrannisieren und Lafeé gleich mit. Er war der Einzige, der mich Maulwurf genannt hat. Ich hab mich aber nicht getraut mich zu beschweren, damit niemand denkt, ich würde hier auf Mitleid machen. Zum Glück hat er sich aber selbst reingelegt. Als er uns mal sinnlos zum Kloputzen zwang und uns dabei ständig beleidigte, kam durch Zufall Madame Maxime hinzu und hat ihm die Leviten gelesen. Sowas hab ich noch nie gehört. Die Direktorin kann so laut werden, dass es einem die Haare nach hinten weht. Sie sagte, so dass es alle Neulinge hören mussten, dass sie von einem Schüler, der Beauxbaton bei dem Trimagischen Turnier vertreten will, mehr Anstand und Mitgefühl erwartet und dass sie ihn nur zu den Vorausscheidungen zulässt, wenn er sich dies verdient. Seitdem habe ich mein persönliches Helferlein. Er muss mir die Wege zeigen, die ich noch nicht kenne, Braille-Übersetzungen für mich anfertigen, mir bei den Hausaufgaben helfen und am Sonntag muss er einer Augenbinde tragen und sich mir anvertrauen. Er erfüllt all diese Pflichten wirklich sehr gut und hat mich auch nie wieder beleidigt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Pierre mich jetzt mehr hasst oder doch vielleicht versteht, aber zumindest durfte er an den Vorausscheidungen teilnehmen und wird Euch damit in Hogwarts besuchen dürfen. Nimm Dich vor ihm in Acht, Tarsuinn. Ich mag keine Menschen, denen man weder Lüge noch Wahrheit in der Stimme anmerken kann._

_Was die Schule angeht, habe ich bisher nur wenig Talent für die ganzen Zaubersachen bewiesen. In Zaubertränke hab ich mir beinahe die Fingerkuppe abgeschnitten, in der Kunst der Veränderungen mach ich alles grau, die Manipulation der Welt manipuliert eher mich und alle Zauberwesen scheinen mich zu meiden. Die Sachen aus Deinem Buch bekomme ich auch nicht hin und niemand kann mir da wirklich helfen. Aber ich schaff das schon noch. Wenn Du es auf die Reihe bekommen hast, dann schaff ich das auch!_

_Trotzdem habe ich Spaß am Zaubern. Ich fühle mich zum ersten Mal wirklich mächtig. Du weißt schon, wie ich das meine. Ich denke, wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin, werd ich ganz sicher niemals wieder ängstlich und hilflos sein, wenn ich allein bin und mich verlaufen habe. Das ist so cool und ich bin auch schon am Überlegen, ob ich mit Lafeè nicht eine eigene Verbindung aufziehen sollte. Ich muss mich mal erkundigen, was dazu nötig ist._

_Mir tut jetzt langsam die Hand weh vom Schreiben. Ich werde versuchen, ab jetzt häufiger und kürzer zu schreiben, wenn Du es auch tust._

_Ann Kenway_

_P.S.: Beauxbaton wird gewinnen. Ihr Hogwarts-Versager habt keine Chance!_

„Von wegen: Beauxbaton wird gewinnen!", meckerte Winona. „Wir werden denen ihren kontinentalen Hintern aufreißen."

„Sie muss ja ihre Schule unterstützen", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Das gehört ja wohl dazu, oder? Ich hätte auch für Schottland gejubelt, wenn es gegen China gegangen wäre."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe", murrte Winona, erklärte aber nicht warum. Sie war halt immer mit Leib und Seele bei einer Sache und sie hatte sich wohl Hogwarts voll verschrieben. Nicht, dass Tarsuinn anders empfand, aber er hatte auch nicht ihren Schwung.

Doch heute schien jeder außer Tarsuinn so voller Elan wie Winona, worunter die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit litt. In Kräuterkunde stolperten alle übereinander und in Verteidigung über Tarsuinn, als sie vor Professor Moody wegliefen, der sich mal so eben in eine Banshee verwandelt hatte, um die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit zu steigern. Natürlich hatte Tarsuinn von all dem nichts mitbekommen und stand einfach sinnlos im Weg, als ein Großteil der Klasse vor Schreck zur Tür rannte. Professor Moody war sehr beeindruckt von all jenen gewesen, die sich trotz der Angst noch hatten bewegen können und attestierte ihnen langsam Fortschritte.

Tarsuinns letzte Stunde an diesem Tag und vor der Ankunft der Schüler aus Beauxbaton und Durmstrang war dann leider Wahrsagen. Tarsuinns Gefühle bei diesem Fach waren noch immer stark geteilt. Zum einen freute sich Tikki immer darauf und inzwischen durfte er mit seiner eigenen Klassenstufe am Unterricht teilnehmen, aber andererseits kannte er nun alles schon und Professor Trelawney schien noch immer zu unflexibel, um Tarsuinn ein wenig entgegenzukommen. Wie sollte man in Teeblättern lesen, wenn man nichts sehen konnte und die Finger nicht verwenden durfte, damit die Weissagung nicht zerstört wurde? Außerdem war der Unterricht mies besucht. Anscheinend hatte seine Negativpropaganda viel zu gut gewirkt. Es waren zwar noch Ravenclaw-Schüler da – mit den meisten von ihnen hatte Tarsuinn kaum Kontakt – aber es waren so wenige, dass man sie mit in die Hufflepuff-Klasse gesteckt hatte.

„So, der Tee müsste nun langsam für alle kalt genug sein", sagte Professor Trelawney etwas lauter als sonst, da alle sich unterhielten, aber niemand über Wahrsagen. „Bitte trinkt nun fast aus, schwenkt den Sud, trinkt vorsichtig den Rest und stülpt wie immer die Tasse mit einem eleganten Schwung herum."

Der Gesprächslevel senkte sich auf ein vernünftiges Maß, verebbte aber nicht völlig. Irgendwer schnappte sich Tarsuinns Untertasse mit den Teeblättern. Im Grunde mochte er das Tauschen überhaupt nicht, denn er hatte immer Angst, irgendwer könne mal was Wahres erkennen, doch zum Glück war es bisher noch nie dazu gekommen und so döste Tarsuinn einfach ein wenig weiter. Tikki schlich sich durch den Raum und redete anscheinend mit sich selbst, während draußen Hagrid offensichtlich versuchte, Toireasas Klasse mit einem Tier zu fesseln, das wie ein Elefant trompeten konnte, aber viel viel lauter war.

„Nun, meine Liebe?", fragte Professor Trelawney nach einer Weile seine Sitznachbarin. „Was hält die Zukunft für unseren kleinen, lieben Tarsuinn bereit?"

Er musste einmal tief durchatmen und sich vor Augen halten, dass die Worte der Lehrerin sowieso kaum Beachtung fanden. Ansonsten wäre er in Versuchung gewesen, ihr mal klarzumachen, dass er es nicht schätzte, wenn sie ihn so nannte.

„Ähem", sagte Cassandras Stimme und Tarsuinn zuckte überrascht zusammen. „Ich hab eine Scheibe mit einem einzelnen Strahl. Man kann die Scheibe auch als Tunnel sehen und den Strahl als Licht. Nach dem Buch bedeutet das, dass nach einer langen Zeit der Dunkelheit nun die Hoffnung Einkehr hält – oder Vergebung."

„Meine Liebe!", sagte Professor Trelawney süßlich. „Das ist zwar nicht falsch, aber du verschließt deine Augen vor der Wahrheit, weil sie dir nicht gefällt. Das, was du vor dir siehst, ist der Schwarze Mond und er steht für dunkle Zeiten. Tut mir leid, mein Junge, und diese einzelne Linie stellt deinen Lebensfaden dar, der Gefahr läuft vom Dunklen Mond verschlungen zu werden."

„Woher wissen Sie denn, welche Richtung der Faden nimmt?", fragte Tarsuinn ein wenig unleidlich. „Er kann doch auch vom Dunklen Mond wegführen. Schließlich war ich ja im letzten Jahr ein wenig weggetreten!"

„So einfach ist die Kunst der Wahrsagung nicht", entgegnete Trelawney und ihre Stimme troff vor Trost fast über. „Du darfst dich den Warnungen nicht verschließen. Akzeptiere dein Schicksal und du kannst es zu deinen Gunsten ändern. Große Dunkelheit steht dir bevor."

„Aber was ist dann die Änderung zu meinem jetzigen Leben?", lächelte Tarsuinn breit. „Es ist doch schon überall dunkel. Es hat schon seinen Grund, warum ich nicht in Teeblättern lesen kann, wissen Sie, Professor?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich wusste schon vor drei Jahren, dass du zu mir kommen würdest. Ich weiß aber auch, dass du dich dem Talent des Inneren Auges verweigerst. Lass deine Angst fahren und fang an zu _sehen_." Was war die Strafe für Lehrerbeleidigung? Tarsuinn war kurz davor es herauszufinden. „Halte deine Hand über die Teeblätter und wenn du dich konzentrierst..."

„…sehe ich Tod und Vernichtung genau wie Sie?", unterbrach Tarsuinn.

„Nein, dann wirst du die Wahrheit sehen, mein Lieber. Verachte nicht die Botin für die Nachricht und verachte nicht deine Gabe für die Warnungen, die sie dir sendet."

Tarsuinn war die Unterhaltung inzwischen leid.

„Ich werde mich bemühen offener zu sein", log er. „Aber Teeblätter waren noch nie mein Ding."

„Keine Sorge", schien die Lehrerin schon wieder süßlich. „Im zweiten Quartal werden wir uns wieder den Kristallkugeln zuwenden und da wissen wir ja schon, dass dein Talent da voll zur Geltung kommt."

„Das ist schön", heuchelte Tarsuinn Begeisterung. „Aber bis dahin…"

„Werden wir schon einen Weg finden, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln", vollendete Trelawney und Tarsuinn lief seltsamerweise ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter. Was hatte Rica mal gesagt? _Gott behüte uns vor Idioten mit Initiative!_ Obwohl – damals war das auf Tarsuinn gemünzt gewesen.

„Lass dich von der Vogelscheuche nicht verwirren", flüsterte Cassandra, nachdem die Lehrerin endlich jemand anderem zusetzte. „Ich hab in die Blätter gemalt, was ich sehen wollte."

„Und warum?", fragte Tarsuinn verwundert.

„Na ja, um… ich wollte…", druckste Cassandra herum.

„Ja?", drängte Tarsuinn ein wenig.

„Ich brauchte einen Anfang!", stieß sie hervor.

„Für was?", war er verwundert.

„Na, für meine Entschuldigung."

„Oh", bewies Tarsuinn nicht gerade sprachliche Gewandtheit.

„Sei nicht mehr böse auf uns!", bettelte Cassandra leise.

„Uns?"

„Alec und mich", präzisierte das Mädchen schüchtern. „Ian konntest du doch auch… Und ich weiß jetzt, dass du uns nichts…"

„Ach, ihr hattet allen Grund", murmelte Tarsuinn und hatte dem Mädchen schon fast vergeben.

„Nein, wir hätten zu dir halten sollen. Wenn du mehr Unterstützung gehabt hättest, dann wäre vielleicht nicht das mit dir passiert."

„Was?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm."

„Du meinst meine kleine Unpässlichkeit?", unterdrückte Tarsuinn ein Grinsen.

„Wenn du es so nennen willst?"

„Du kannst auch sagen, ich war verrückt", flüsterte Tarsuinn ernst. „Weil es stimmt und weil du genau das gedacht hast."

„Ja, das dachte ich wirklich", gab Cassandra fast unhörbar zu und gerade dieses Eingeständnis war der entscheidende Punkt für Tarsuinn.

„Dann können wir jetzt wieder normal miteinander umgehen", schloss er das Thema ab.

„Und Winona?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Tja, das ist ein anderer Fall."

„Könntest du nicht…"

„Bin ich wahnsinnig?", kicherte er. „Okay, bin ich im Moment wahnsinnig? Nein."

„Aber sie wird mir…"

„Wenn du einen Rat willst…", bewies er ein wenig Mitleid, „…dann geh zu ihr, erklär, dass du dich idiotisch benommen hast und dass wir uns einig geworden sind."

„Du meinst das hilft?"

„Vielleicht!"

„Und dann wird es so sein wie früher?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein!", entgegnete Tarsuinn und spürte einen Hauch Kälte in sich. „Das solltest du verstehen. Du bist schließlich die Schlaueste von uns."

„Und auch die Ängstlichste."

„Das ist nicht mein Problem."

„Ich weiß."

Damit war das Thema für Tarsuinn erst einmal erledigt. Vergeben hieß nicht Verzeihen und Vertrauen gab es bei ihm nicht im Schlussverkauf. Cassandra hatte sich entschlossen vor ihm Angst zu haben und ihn zu meiden. Dass sie es jetzt als Fehler sah, fand er gut, aber einfach so alles zu vergessen, schaffte er einfach nicht. Vielleicht würde er ihr helfen, durch die Zaubertrankprüfung zu kommen, wenn es an der Zeit war – vielleicht auch nicht.

Als es zur Pause klingelte, sammelte Tarsuinn Tikki ein und ging dann langsam hinter den davonstürmenden Klassenkameraden zum Ravenclaw-Turm, um, wie alle anderen auch, sein Schulzeug wegzuschaffen und sich seinen warmen Umhang zu schnappen. Er ließ sich dabei Zeit. Er rechnete mit einer für ihn unspektakulären Ankunft und da musste er nicht in der ersten Reihe stehen und anderen die Sicht verbauen. Gespannt war er eher auf die Stimmen der Schüler. Akzente gefielen ihm sehr. Sie waren für ihn das, was andere ein interessantes Gesicht nannten.

Langsam trottete er die Treppen hinunter und streichelte dabei Tikki, die in seiner Kapuze ritt und den Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Was denkst du von Cassandra?", fragte er und es verwunderte ihn ein wenig, dass dies ihn noch immer beschäftigte.

…

„Nein, ich werd ihr nicht solange Schlangen ins Bett legen, bis sie mutiger wird."

…

„Das ist auch keine Option."

…

„Sie ist aber klug."

…

„Ja, ich weiß. Sie ist auch sehr ungeschickt."

…

„Shy ist auch nicht viel anders."

…

„Du magst ihn heimlich, obwohl du ihn ziemlich hart behandelst."

…

„Ich kann doch niemanden erziehen. Das ist die Aufgabe ihrer Eltern."

…

„Nein."

Er erreichte die Eingangshalle, hörte diverse Ahhs und Ohhs von draußen und als er die letzte Stufe hinter sich gebracht hatte, waren neben ihm noch andere Personen in die Halle gekommen. Fremde Stimmen, eine fremde Sprache und ein ungewohnter Geruch nach weichem Parfum wehten zu ihm hinüber.

„Bonjour", schöpfte Tarsuinn fast seine gesamten Französischkenntnisse aus und wollte nach draußen gehen.

„Entschuldige", sagte eine kräftige Frauenstimme aus großer Höhe. „Mein Name ist Madame Maxime. Isch bin die Schulleiterin von Beauxbaton."

Tarsuinn fand es seltsam, dass die Frau sich ihm extra vorstellte, doch er war an die Regeln der Höflichkeit gebunden. Er verbeugte sich angemessen.

„Ich heiße Tarsuinn McNamara. Wie kann ich Ihnen zu Diensten sein?"

Hinter der großen Frau kicherten einige fast erwachsene Mädchen.

„Professor Dumbly-dorr sagte uns, wir könn-ten uns ´ier aufwärmen. Doch isch vermute, er meinte nischt diesen unwirtlichen Ort."

Für einen Moment fragte sich Tarsuinn, was die Frau an der Wärme aussetzen konnte, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass man ja auch zu Hause nicht die Gäste im Flur stehen ließ.

„Da bin ich mir auch sicher", sagte er deshalb und wunderte sich über die leise Warnung Tikkis, ja höflich zu sein. Eigentlich wollte er anmerken, dass der Professor ganz sicher den Weg irgendwie markiert hatte, wenn er niemanden mitschickte, aber das sollte er wohl lieber lassen. „Ich denke, die Große Halle ist der passende Ort, um sich zu erwärmen, und es gibt auch bald Abendessen. Möchten Sie, dass ich Sie führe, Madame?"

„Das wäre ser nett", entgegnete Madame Maxime. Sie klang aus einer ähnlichen Höhe wie Hagrid herab.

„Bitte folgen Sie mir", bat Tarsuinn höflich und war sich sicher, Rica wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen.

Er führte sie die paar Schritte in die Große Halle, wo es doch noch ein wenig wärmer war als in der Eingangshalle. Ein Junge sagte etwas auf Französisch.

„Was abe isch über die Verwendung unserer Sprache gesagt?", tadelte Madame Maxime sofort streng.

„Nur in der Kutsche", erwiderte der Junge in sehr gutem Englisch. „Verzeiht mir, Madame."

„Und jetzt stelle deine Frage noch einmal!"

„Ich fragte, wo wir hier sitzen _dürfen_", sagte er abwertend und Tarsuinn wäre überhaupt nicht überrascht, wenn dies der Junge aus Anns Brief war. „Wo ist der Gästetisch?"

Tikki pfiff ihm leise etwas zu.

„Es sind offensichtlich nur die üblichen vier Haustische und der Lehrertisch hier", erklärte er deshalb und verbeugte sich halb, jedoch nicht vor dem Jungen, sondern vor der großen Frau. „Doch ich bin mir sicher, Madame Maxime, Ihre Schüler wären jedem Haus als Tischgäste willkommen, während Ihr selbst sicher an den Lehrertisch geladen seid."

„Naturellement", sagte sie und es klang wie Zustimmung. Dann sprach sie ihre Schüler an. „Setzt eusch. Isch werde Karkaroff, den Schulleiter Dürmstrangs, begrüßen geen."

„Abber, Madame Maxime", sagte ein Mädchen entsetzt. „Die aben nur ´olzbänke ier."

Was die Schulleiterin jedoch ignorierte und wie ein leichtes Erdbeben davonstapfte. Tarsuinn versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Die _´olzbänke_ fand er witzig. Aber er musste auch Gastgeber sein.

„Vielleicht hilft ein Kissenzauber?", bot er an. „Ich kann den zwar nicht, aber ihr vielleicht? Wenn aber nicht, kann ich auch Kissen besorgen. Professor Flitwick hat immer eine Menge…"

„Wenn ogwarts keine Kissen braucht, brauchen wir auch keine", sagte ein anderes Mädchen ein wenig arrogant. „Kleiner Junge, wo sitzt dein aus?"

„Es ist dieser Tisch", lächelte Tarsuinn freundlich und blieb immer noch höflich. „Wenn ihr erlaubt, wäre es mir eine Freude, euch im Namen meines Hauses einzuladen, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Tarsuinn nahm an, dass es wirklich eine Ehre war und vielleicht bekam Ravenclaw dafür ein paar positive Gastgeberpunkte. Da sein persönliches Konto noch deutlich in den Miesen war, konnte er vielleicht damit ein wenig für Ausgleich sorgen.

Zu seiner Freude setzten sich die Schüler aus Beauxbaton dann auch wirklich an den Ravenclaw-Tisch und da er nicht dumm rumstehen wollte, nahm er neben ihnen Platz. Tikki befreite sich umgehend aus der Kapuze und pfiff fröhlich, weil es offensichtlich doch nicht in die Kälte hinausging – und war sofort _die_ Attraktion bei den französischen Mädchen. Nur eine fand es unhygienisch, dass ein Tier auf dem Esstisch spazierte und sich von allen streicheln ließ, doch das war wirklich nur eine einzelne Stimme. Alle anderen zog Tikki sofort auf ihre Seite, machte einen auf niedlich – und brachte Tarsuinn so ins Gespräch mit den Gästen. Er beantwortete ein paar Fragen nach Tikki, erfuhr ein paar Namen und dachte sich eine Erklärung für die verzauberte Decke aus. Doch schon bald füllte sich die Große Halle mit Schülern und seine Ohren hörten, schon lange bevor es ihm Winona aufgeregt erzählte, dass Viktor Krumm, der berühmte Sucher, mit der Delegation aus Durmstrang angekommen war. Selbst die Schüler aus Beauxbaton schienen plötzlich sehr interessiert und einige Mädchen kicherten genauso, wie es auch die aus Hogwarts taten. Einige geflüsterte Kommentare drehten sich um Autogramme, andere um die Einladung zum Ball und einige wenige waren eindeutig nicht jugendfrei, wobei Tarsuinn sich fragte, wie ein Zauberer ein Quidditchheld und gleichzeitig ein Sahneschnittchen sein konnte?

Das unvermittelte Aufspringen der Beauxbaton-Schüler riss ihn aus diesem Gedanken.

„Was ist?", fragte er erstaunt, obwohl sich die Gäste schon wieder setzten.

„Ihre Schulleiterin war an den Tisch getreten", erklärte Cho Chang leise. „Sie haben gewartet, bis die sich gesetzt hat."

Erst jetzt registrierte Tarsuinn, dass nicht seine übliche Esstischgesellschaft um ihn herum saß. Anscheinend waren die Plätze in der Nähe der Gäste sehr begehrt gewesen und nur Winona hatte es geschafft, sich noch zu ihm zu drängeln.

„Blamier uns bloß nicht!", flüsterte ihm jemand zu.

Tarsuinn, der eigentlich Professor Dumbledores Begrüßungsrede zuhörte, ignorierte die Stimme.

„Hörst du mich?", drängte die Jungenstimme weiter.

„Ja, ja", murmelte Tarsuinn nun doch desinteressiert und nahm Tikki auf seinen Schoß, denn der Direktor eröffnete eben das Festessen und gleich würden sich die Tische füllen.

„Wir haben schon genug Rückstand dank dir!", hörte der Junge nicht auf.

„Wen juckt's?", fand Winona an seiner Seite und schien etwas zu öffnen, was sofort einen sehr interessanten Essensgeruch freigab. „Tarsuinn hat es am Ende immer wieder gerade gezogen."

„Ja, aber ohne seine Minuspunkte hätten wir zumindest letztes Jahr vielleicht gewonnen."

„Das eine gibt es nicht ohne das andere", zuckte Tarsuinn mit den Schultern. „Gibst du mir was davon, Winona?" Er deutete auf das, was seine Nase umwehte.

„Du solltest die Sache ernster nehmen", fuhr der Junge ihn an. „Penelope war viel zu nachsichtig mit dir. Aber jetzt…"

„Danke, Winona", ignorierte Tarsuinn zunächst die blöde Drohung, dann erst wandte er sich an den Typen. „Neuer Vertrauensschüler, nicht wahr?"

„Das solltest du eigentlich wissen."

„Nö", zuckte Tarsuinn mit den Achseln. „Ihr Vertrauensschüler stellt euch mir irgendwann sowieso persönlich vor."

Winona, Cho und einige ältere Schüler lachten.

„Das ist nicht witzig!", schimpfte der Vertrauensschüler, von dem Tarsuinn noch nicht mal den Namen wusste.

„Ein wenig schon", sagte Cho und dann flüsterte sie dem Jungen noch etwas zu. „Was jedoch peinlich ist, ist, dass du unsere schmutzige Wäsche vor den Gästen wäschst. Wenn du Tarsuinn unbedingt eine Predigt halten willst, mach das im Turm."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", entgegnete der Junge nach einem Moment und klang wie jemand, der die Richtigkeit eines Rates zwar einsah, aber deswegen nicht davon begeistert war. „Nachher, McNamara."

Tarsuinn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte heute und morgen anderes vor. Zunächst einmal kümmerte er sich um die verschiedenen unbekannten und interessanten französischen Gerichte. Und seine Experimentierwut war dabei anscheinend so ansteckend, dass sich irgendwann eine der Gastschülerinnen bei den Gryffindors Suppe holen musste. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren alle mehr oder weniger satt – beziehungsweise überfüllt. Tarsuinn nahm sich ein wenig Zeit, um Tikki zu streicheln und herumzuhorchen. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal gerührt oder um etwas vom Tisch gebettelt. Sie schien sich eher auf den Lehrertisch zu konzentrieren. So als wartete sie auf etwas – und das war nicht Professor Dumbledore, der kurz darauf eine Rede begann.

„Der Augenblick ist gekommen. Das Trimagische Turnier kann nun beginnen. Ich möchte einige erläuternde Worte sagen, bevor wir die Truhe hereinbringen. Nur um unser diesjähriges Verfahren zu erklären. Doch jenen, die sie noch nicht kennen, möchte ich zunächst Mr Bartemius Crouch vorstellen, Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit und Mr Ludo Bagman, den Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten."

„Crouch?!", flüsterte Tarsuinn zu sich und Tikki. Ob das der Mann war, den Tante Glenn Creepy Crouch genannt hatte? Na hoffentlich blieb der nicht für die Dauer des Turniers hier.

„Mr Bagman und Mr Crouch haben in den vergangenen Monaten unermüdlich für die Vorbereitung des Trimagischen Turniers gearbeitet und sie werden neben mir, Professor Karkaroff und Madame Maxime die Jury bilden, die über die Leistungen der Champions befindet. Wenn ich bitten darf, Mr Filch, die Truhe."

Tarsuinn konnte hören, wie der Hausmeister zu Professor Dumbledore ging und dabei ein wenig mehr keuchte und ächzte als sonst. Er schien etwas Schweres zu tragen.

„Mr Crouch und Mr Bagman haben die Aufgaben, die die Champions dieses Jahr lösen müssen, bereits geprüft, und sie haben die notwendigen Vorbereitungen für diese Herausforderungen getroffen. Wir haben drei Aufgaben über das ganze Schuljahr verteilt, die das Können der Champions auf unterschiedliche Weise auf die Probe stellen ... ihr magisches Können – ihre Kühnheit – ihre Fähigkeit zum logischen Denken – und natürlich ihre Gewandtheit im Umgang mit Gefahren. Wie ihr wisst, kämpfen im Turnier drei Champions gegeneinander. Von jeder teilnehmenden Schule einer. Wir werden benoten, wie gut sie die einzelnen Aufgaben lösen, und der Champion mit der höchsten Punktzahl nach drei Aufgaben gewinnt den Trimagischen Pokal. Ein unparteiischer Richter wird die Champions auswählen ... der Feuerkelch."

Es klopfte dreimal auf Holz, dann knarrten zwei schlecht geölte Scharniere.

„In der Truhe ist ein unansehnlicher Kelch, aus dem blaue Flammen schlagen", flüsterte Winona ihm zu.

„Ich sehe", flüsterte Tarsuinn zurück und in seinen Augen war der Kelch alles andere als unansehnlich. Magie formte ihn, kleine Blitze zuckten über die Oberfläche und blau war nicht die einzige Farbe, die zu sehen war.

„Ist er so mächtig?", wisperte Winona erstaunt.

„Er ist wie der Sprechende Hut. Alt, nicht unbedingt elegant. Er reagiert…"

„Jeder, der sich als Champion bewerben will, muss seinen Namen und seine Schule in klarer Schrift auf einen Pergamentzettel schreiben und ihn in den Kelch werfen. Wer mitmachen will, hat vierundzwanzig Stunden Zeit, um seinen Namen einzuwerfen. Morgen Nacht, an Halloween, wird der Kelch die Namen jener drei preisgeben, die nach seinem Urteil die würdigsten Vertreter ihrer Schulen sind. Der Kelch wird noch heute Abend in der Eingangshalle aufgestellt, wo er für alle, die teilnehmen wollen, frei zugänglich ist. Um sicherzustellen, dass keine minderjährigen Schüler der Versuchung erliegen, werde ich eine Alterslinie um den Feuerkelch ziehen, sobald er in der Eingangshalle aufgestellt ist. Niemand unter siebzehn wird diese Linie überschreiten können. Schließlich möchte ich allen, die teilnehmen wollen, eindringlich nahe legen, mit ihrer Entscheidung nicht leichtfertig umzugehen. Sobald der Feuerkelch einen Champion bestimmt hat, wird er oder sie das Turnier bis zum Ende durchstehen müssen. Wenn ihr euren Namen in den Kelch werft, schließt ihr einen bindenden magischen Vertrag. Wenn ihr einmal Champion seid, könnt ihr euch nicht plötzlich anders besinnen. Überlegt daher genau, ob ihr von ganzem Herzen zum Spiel bereit seid, bevor ihr euren Zettel in den Kelch werft. Nun, denke ich, ist es Zeit schlafen zu gehen. Gute Nacht euch allen."

„Das ist so unfair", murrte Winona auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„Warum?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Weil das nächste Turnier frühestens erst in fünf Jahren stattfindet", erklärte sie ihm. „Und dann sind wir schon aus der Schule raus."

„Dann wiederhole doch einfach ein Jahr, Darkcloud", lästerte die Stimme Violett Mokkerys. „Das sollte dir nicht schwer fallen und passiert doch sowieso."

„Warum sollte ich mir ein zusätzliches Jahr mit dir zusammen antun, Mokkery?", entgegnete Winona von oben herab. „Wie sagte doch Professor Vector – _man sollte wenigstens ein bisschen rechnen können, wenn man dieses Fach belegt_."

„Auf so ein blödes Fach kommt es überhaupt nicht an", zischte das Slytherin-Mädchen. „Was zählt, ist was ganz anderes. Nämlich…!"

„…dass man sich immer die Füße wäscht und die Zähne putzt", unterbrach lachend Toireasa. „Ab auf Hundeplatz, Riolet, Regina vermisst ihren Fußabtreter! Warum zum Teufel geht es hier nicht voran?"

„Ich glaub, weil Karkaroff und Moody alte Feindschaften wieder aufleben lassen", fasste Tarsuinn zusammen, was er hörte und fühlte.

„Können die das nicht da machen, wo sie nicht im Wege stehen?", fluchte Winona und hüpfte ein paar Mal hoch in die Luft. „Dieser Karkaroff sieht nicht gerade wie der netteste Mensch aus."

„Moody aber auch nicht", lachte Toireasa und wechselte das Thema. „Was hast du heute Nacht vor, Tarsuinn?"

„Herumstromern", erwiderte er. „Das übliche. Es sei denn, ihr habt wieder eine so tolle Überraschung wie letztes Jahr."

„Leider erst in 99 Jahren wieder", meinte das Mädchen und klang auch enttäuscht. „Merton wollte eigentlich verkleidet durch Hogsmeade ziehen und dieses Süßes oder Saures spielen, aber dank dem Turnier will er lieber hierbleiben."

„Ich werd mich trotzdem nicht langweilen", versprach Tarsuinn. „Ich hab ja die Graue Lady und den Kelch hier, werde ich mir auch noch mal in aller Ruhe ansehen."

„Ob sie dich da ran lassen?", zweifelte Winona.

„Du hast aber nicht vor, deinen Namen einzuwerfen, oder?", erkundigte sich Toireasa misstrauisch.

„Ich bin nicht verrückt", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf und ärgerte sich über ein zweifelndes Fiepen von Tikki. „Okay, nicht so verrückt."

„Können wir uns darauf verlassen?", verlangte Toireasa ein Versprechen.

„Rica hat es mir verboten und Tikki eben auch. Reicht das? Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen", versicherte Tarsuinn und keine der beiden zweifelte an diesen Worten.

Als sie endlich die Große Halle verlassen konnten, blieb Tarsuinn aufgrund einer Erkenntnis stehen.

„Was ist?", fragte Winona.

„Es ist schon nach zehn", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„Und?"

„Na, wenn ich jetzt schlafen gehe, dann verpasse ich ungefähr zwei Stunden von Halloween!"

„Und?"

„Das ist Verschwendung."

„Ähem, willst du wirklich so lange wach bleiben?", fragte Winona besorgt. „Das sind weit über dreißig Stunden!"

„Wäre doch nichts Neues", tat er unbekümmert.

„Und was ist mit der Nacht danach?"

„Werd ich schon irgendwie überleben."

„Hoffen wir, dass es unser Turm auch überlebt", kommentierte Winona. Dann zog sie ihn beiseite und hinter eine lange Stoffbahn, die von der Wand hing. Da die sonst nicht da war, musste sie wohl zur Festdekoration gehören. „Hinter dem Slytherinwappen wird dich sicher keiner vermuten", flüsterte sie. „Aber ich muss jetzt nach oben. Hab noch was zu erledigen. Lass dich nicht erwischen!"

„Heut ist mir das egal."

„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste. Nur unser neuer Vertrauensfuzzie macht dir wirklich die Hölle heiß, wenn du gleich heute wieder Ärger machst. Das könnte er persönlich nehmen."

„Dann kannst du ihn ja auch ohrfeigen", feixte Tarsuinn.

„Du magst es vielleicht nicht glauben", fuhr sie ihn überraschenderweise an. „Aber ich empfinde dabei kein Vergnügen." Dann rauschte sie davon.

„Hab ich doch nie behauptet", flüsterte Tarsuinn verwirrt zur Luft, Tikki und der Wand.

Er wartete, bis keiner mehr in der Großen Halle war, dann trat er aus seinem Versteck und ging ohne große Vorsichtsmaßnahmen in die Eingangshalle, wo der Feuerkelch jetzt aufgestellt war und setzte sich auf in der Nähe auf den Boden und stellte Tikki neben sich ab.

„Kannst du es auch sehen?", fragte er leise und meinte damit den Kelch. Tikkis Antwort war zwar ehrlich, aber auch ein klein wenig verletzend. „Ich weiß, dass du besser sehen kannst als ich."

…

„Aber die anderen haben anscheinend nicht ganz das gesehen, was ich gesehen habe. Sie wirkten nicht beeindruckt."

…

„Ja, natürlich bist du weiser, intelligenter und sehender als jeder von uns halbblinden Trotteln."

…

„Ich weiß, Rica ist davon die einzige Ausnahme."

…

„Nein, du kannst ruhig stromern gehen. Ich hab nicht vor hier wegzugehen, bevor es nicht Mitternacht ist."

Während Tikki sich auf die Suche nach heruntergefallenen Leckerlis machte, saß Tarsuinn herum und starrte auf den Kelch und die Alterslinie. Beides faszinierte ihn. Die Linie, weil sie wie ein Kunstwerk in seinen Augen leuchtete – filigran gewoben, haarfein und einfach schön – der Feuerkelch, weil er ein Alter und eine Wildheit an den Tag legte, die ihm unbekannt war. Tarsuinn hatte noch nie zuvor Feuer _gesehen_, das nicht dazu genutzt wurde, um jemanden zu quälen. Er hatte ja nicht geahnt, wie wunderbar es sein konnte, in eine Flamme zu starren. Es war wild, beruhigend, immer wieder anders und trotzdem schön.

_Ich bin genauso_, dachte er bei sich. Zerstörung und Erschaffung, so nah beieinander. Kontrolliert ein Segen, entfesselt eine Katastrophe. _Ich wär lieber Wasser._

Die Tür der Großen Halle wurde geöffnet. Keine Schritte waren zu hören, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Da Tikki ihn nicht warnte, wartete er einfach, bis seine Nase ihm alles Nötige sagte.

„Guten Abend, Professor Moody", sagte er freundlich. „So spät noch mit einem Schleichzauber unterwegs?"

„Man muss in Übung und immer…", sagte der Lehrer.

„…wachsam bleiben", unterbrach Tarsuinn kichernd.

„Mmh", brummte Moody und setzte sich ächzend neben Tarsuinn. Jetzt war auch wieder sein Holzbein zu hören.

„Was machen Sie hier um diese Uhrzeit, Professor?", drehte Tarsuinn aus Spaß die normalen Regeln um. Doch einen Mann wie Moody konnte man damit nicht überraschen.

„Wir haben Gäste."

Für sich allein genommen, war diese Aussage zwar nutzlos…

„Und Sie trauen Karkaroff nicht, nicht wahr?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Sie haben es ihm heute gesagt."

„Kann mich nicht an solche Worte erinnern."

„Ihre Stimme drohte", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Sie kennen und verabscheuen ihn."

„Du kannst gut in Menschen lesen", amüsierte sich Moody. „Und was hat Karkaroff empfunden?"

„Er hatte vor allem Angst."

„Gut."

„Aber er weiß auch, dass Sie ihm nichts tun können."

„Im Moment nicht, im Moment nicht", flüsterte Moody und klang wirklich erfreut bei dem Gedanken an eine mögliche Zukunft. „Doch ich bin wachsam. Aber nun zu dir. Was tust du hier? Möchtest du deinen Namen einwerfen?"

„Nein."

„Auch nicht heimlich daran gedacht?"

„Doch."

„Und? Professor Dumbledores Rätsel schon gelöst."

„Welches Rätsel?", fragte Tarsuinn verwundert.

„Die Alterslinie natürlich", lachte Moody. „Dem Kelch ist es doch egal, wie alt du bist."

„Aber es ist doch verboten…"

„Ist es das wirklich?", ließ Moody ihn nicht aussprechen. „Warum sonst den Kelch über Nacht hier aufstellen?"

„Damit manche heimlich ihre Zettel einwerfen können? Ohne sich zu blamieren?"

„Warum sollte jemand, der keinen Mut hat sich offen zu bewerben, das Zeug zu einem Champion haben? Warum nicht einfach den Kelch morgen früh aufstellen oder immer einen Lehrer oder Vertrauensschüler daneben setzen? Warum ihn also unbewacht lassen?"

„Warum die Regeln, wenn man will, dass sie gebrochen werden?"

„Vielleicht um jemandem die Chance zu geben, der sonst niemals an dem Turnier teilnehmen könnte und der trotzdem geeignet wäre? Vielleicht jemand der sechzehn Jahre und elf Monate alt ist?"

„Irgendwo muss man die Grenze ziehen."

„Oder eine Linie auf den Boden zeichnen, die jeder halbwegs intelligente Schüler überwinden könnte. Würdest du es schaffen?", erkundigte sich Moody lauernd.

„Ja", stellte Tarsuinn einfach fest.

„Ach wirklich? Einfach nur ja? Und wie? Behaupten kann das jeder."

Tarsuinn fühlte sich herausgefordert.

„Mir fallen gleich mehrere Möglichkeiten ein", behauptete er fest.

„Die da wären?"

Jetzt musste Tarsuinn doch erst einmal seine Gedanken kurz ordnen, um die praktikablen von den dummen Ideen zu trennen.

„Na?", drängte Moody. „Und bitte nicht die offensichtliche Lösung einen anderen Schüler dazu zu bringen."

„Ich würde keinen anderen Schüler bitten", versicherte Tarsuinn. „Ich würde einfach Tikki den Zettel geben oder einer Eule, die alt genug ist."

„Angenommen das funktioniert nicht?"

„Dann kann man sich immer noch hundert Zettel machen und die über die Linie hineinwerfen oder mit einem Katapult schießen."

„Und wie wäre es mit einem einfachen Wingardium Leviosa?", kicherte Moody unangenehm.

„Ich denke, das klappt nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Der Zauber würde eine Verbindung schaffen", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Daran würde sich die Alterslinie entlang hangeln."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte der Professor plötzlich hoch interessiert.

„Ich sehe es", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Die Magie! Sie greift hinaus. Wie der Zaubermagnet, den Sie uns neulich gezeigt haben. Der, der einen Fluch speichert, bis ein Mensch als Blitzableiter dient."

„Du kannst den Zauber _sehen_?", erkundigte sich Moody.

„Ja."

„Und den Kelch?"

„Den besonders."

„Deswegen bist du also hier unten?", bewies Moody Spürsinn.

„Ja."

„Ich verstehe", murmelte der Professor. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich dich auch die ganze Nacht hier sitzen lassen, aber es drücken sich schon jetzt vier Schüler draußen herum, die hoffen, dass wir hier verschwinden. Es wäre äußerst unfair von uns, wenn wir sie auch weiterhin daran hindern würden, heimlich ihre Zettel einzuwerfen."

„Wenn Sie nicht mal in der Lage sind, sich an mir vorbeizuschleichen…", lachte Tarsuinn fies, erhob sich aber. Es war sowieso gleich Mitternacht und da hatte er Besseres vor.

„Ich bring dich rauf in deinen Turm", sagte Professor Moody und ging mit laut klopfendem Holzbein neben ihm her.

„Das ist vergebliche Mühe, Professor", lächelte Tarsuinn. „Ich werde heute Nacht nicht im Turm bleiben."

„Oh, ja, da war was", entgegnete der Mann ohne Tadel. „Professor Dumbledore bat alle Lehrer, dir ab Mitternacht ein paar Ausflüge nachzusehen, sofern sie sich auf das Schloss beschränken."

„Wirklich?", staunte Tarsuinn. Unwillkürlich griff er zu seiner Halskette mit dem Stein, die er von Professor Dumbledore erhalten hatte. Es war seltsam, dass Moody nicht davon zu wissen schien. Und wusste Professor Dumbledore nichts von seinen Ausflügen nach Hogsmeade oder hatte er einfach niemandem davon erzählt? Und wenn Professor Dumbledore Tarsuinns Regelverletzungen in gewissen Grenzen tolerierte – vielleicht war dann die Alterslinie auch nur eine seiner Herausforderungen. Das hatte doch auch Lupin-san vermutet, als sie über die Geheimgänge gesprochen hatten.

„Darf ich fragen, was du vorhast, McNamara?"

„Ich geh mit der Grauen Lady und Tikki spazieren", antwortete Tarsuinn und grinste breit vor Vorfreude. Es dauerte nur eine halbe Sekunde, bis Professor Moody begriff.

„Halloween! Da hätte ich auch selbst drauf kommen können. Tag der Geister. Da sind sie besonders stark. Das erinnert mich an einen befreundeten Auror der einfach Halloween vergaß und unbedingt an diesem Tag einen Exorzismus durchziehen wollte."

„Was ist passiert?", war Tarsuinn neugierig.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal", lachte Moody. „Wenn ich es recht überlege, dann ist das ein gutes Thema für die Stunde vor Weihnachten."

„Ich freu mich drauf."

„Ich bezweifle, dass du nachher noch so darüber denkst", versprach Moody und sein Lachen war jetzt fast ein wenig gruselig. „Bleib im Schloss, amüsiere dich gut, aber bleib dem Kelch fern. Ein schauriges Happy Halloween wünsche ich dir – und immer wachsam!"

Auf schauriges Halloween legte Tarsuinn nicht unbedingt Wert.

Zum Glück wurde es einfach nur schön. Die Graue Lady fand ihn kurz nach Mitternacht und dann ging er an ihrer Hand – also nicht wirklich an ihrer Hand – zu verschiedenen Geisterpartys. Er wusste ja, dass Hogwarts voll von Geistern war, aber er hatte bisher immer gedacht, sie würden ihren Tag gemeinsam feiern. Dies schien jedoch nur bei der Geisterweltmeisterschaft der Fall gewesen zu sein. Heute feierten sie drei verschiedene Partys und die einzige Konstante bei denen waren Peeves und die Graue Lady. Ansonsten unterschieden sich die einzelnen Feiern doch sehr voneinander. Es schien ein wenig an der Epoche der Todeszeit zu liegen, wohin man als Geist schwebte. Die langweiligste der drei war die der Neuzeit, fand Tarsuinn. Zum einen empfand er die Musik als altertümlich – er stand weder auf Elvis noch auf Mambo – noch waren die Geister sein Fall. Sie schienen alle noch nicht richtig mit ihrem Tod klargekommen zu sein und die meisten jammerten nur, statt sich am Todsein zu erfreuen.

Auch die älteste Party war nicht unbedingt nach Tarsuinns Geschmack, obwohl die Geister hier lustig und sehr interessant waren, aber ihre Sitten waren ihm zu rau und deutlich zu laut. Außerdem hielt ihm die Graue Lady des Öfteren die Augen zu – was sehr irritierend war.

Am besten war wirklich die Mittelalter-Feier, zu der auch alle Hausgeister und die Graue Lady gehörten. Es war die richtige Mischung aus Spaß und Zurückhaltung und außerdem hatte er hier das Gefühl wirklich willkommen zu sein, was wohl auch am letztjährigen Abenteuer lag. Doch das Beste war die Theateraufführung eines Geistes den alle nur Sir Shakespeare nannten. Er wirkte zwar ein wenig überheblich und prahlte damit, dass die Muggel nie einen besseren Dichter als ihn hervorgebracht hätten, aber sein Stück von einem König, der zwei seiner sechs Frauen hatte köpfen lassen, war wirklich spannend. Vor allem weil es die erste erdachte Geschichte war, die Tarsuinn jemals gesehen hatte. Da machte es nichts aus, dass ihm die geschwollene Sprachweise seltsam vorkam. Allein die Szene mit dem Fast Kopflosen Nick, der eine der Ehefrauen spielte, und seine fast perfekte Hinrichtung war voll (hoffentlich) unbeabsichtigter Komik, denn Tarsuinn hatte das Gefühl, es sollte eigentlich ein Drama sein. Und wenn er nicht gerade über Nick lachte, dann über Geist Schüttelspeer, der sich leise über diese Amateure beschwerte und warum die richtig guten Schauspieler zu spät gestorben waren oder nicht den Schneid hatten, als Geist weiter Inspiration zu sein.

Tarsuinn amüsierte sich hervorragend, auch wenn er manchmal ein wenig fror. Das Sankt Elms Feuer im Kamin wärmte nicht gerade und auch die Geister passten nicht immer auf. Sie gingen, stolperten oder fielen durch ihn hindurch, entschuldigten sich jedes Mal, aber manchmal hatte Tarsuinn das Gefühl, es geschah mit Absicht.

Irgendwann wurde die Kälte so lästig, dass er die Party mit Tikki verließ. Der Grauen Lady winkte er dabei nur dankend zu, da sie gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft war und er ihr die Feier gönnte. Es war schon längst Morgen, nur noch ein wenig zu früh für die anderen Schüler. In der Eingangshalle war es warm und dann konnte er vielleicht noch ein wenig den Feuerkelch betrachten. Außerdem war er neugierig, wer alles den Mut aufbringen würde, es zu versuchen – mit oder gegen die Regeln.

Tikki, die ein wenig voraus lief, warnte ihn vor Snape. Sie kam zu ihm zurück und wollte Tarsuinn in eine andere Richtung führen, aber das war ja heute laut Moody nicht nötig. Außerdem war es sowieso in einer halben Stunde sechs Uhr und da war das Schloss wieder für alle freigegeben. Er nahm Tikki auf die Schulter und ging dann einfach seinen Weg weiter. Schon bald hörte er selbst auch den Professor näher kommen und dann musste ihn der Professor sehen. Ohne ein Wort, aber mit rauschenden Gewändern kam der Lehrer näher.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", sagte Tarsuinn überfreundlich und wollte weitergehen.

„Stehen bleiben, McNamara!", fuhr ihn Snape an. Bevor der Lehrer weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach ihn Tarsuinn.

„Ich darf laut Professor Moody hier sein!", sagte er laut und so selbstsicher, wie ein Mad Eye Moody im Rücken einen machen konnte.

„Das ist mir bekannt", murrte Snape säuerlich. „Ich halte es nur für geradezu provokativ und verdächtig, dass Sie gerade hier unten herumschleichen."

„Ich weiß, dass hier finstere Gestalten umgehen, Professor", entgegnete Tarsuinn und konnte nicht ernst bleiben. „Aber danke für die Warnung, auch wenn ich gar nicht herumschleiche, sondern nur spazieren gehe."

„Immer eine kleine Ironie auf den Lippen, McNamara?", flüsterte Snape feindselig.

„Warum nicht? Das Leben und der Tod sind sonst viel zu ernst."

„Das mag sein."

Die Zustimmung überraschte Tarsuinn und selbst Tikki gab einen fragenden Ton von sich. Doch bevor er groß darüber nachdenken konnte, stahl sich Snape einfach davon. Es war einfach kein Wunder, dass man dem Mann immer alles Böse zutraute, wurde Tarsuinn klar. So wie er immer die Weltgeschichte schlich, schien er immer etwas zu verbergen zu haben oder Ungutes im Schilde zu führen. Niemals hatte Tarsuinn Snape fest und sicher auftreten hören.

„Wie du meinst, Tikki!", sagte Tarsuinn leise. „Es fühlt sich nach Snape an, aber er spricht nicht so. Sollen wir hinterherschleichen?"

…

„War ja klar, dass du neugierig bist."

Er wollte warten, bis Snape ein wenig Vorsprung gewonnen hatte, und dann…

„_Peeves patentierte Pech-, Schwefel- und Feder-Attacke!!!!_", dröhnte es plötzlich und ein erschreckend bunter und verzerrter Peeves raste auf Tarsuinn zu, der sich vor Schreck auf den Hosenboden setzte. Peeves sah fast wie der Professor Dumbledore in seinen Träumen aus und vor dem hatte Tarsuinn riesige Angst. In Panik wollte er rückwärts wegkrabbeln, stieß sich den Kopf und… war dann plötzlich wieder ruhig. Ein silbernes, geisterhaftes Einhorn war erschienen und hielt einen erschrockenen Peeves auf, der sofort wieder sein normales Äußeres annahm.

„_Animus inflare_!", zischte plötzlich Snapes eiskalte Stimme und Peeves begann wie ein Luftballon anzuwachsen. Die Augen traten hervor wie kleine Billardkugeln, die Hände vergrößerten sich grotesk, während die Finger noch fast normal, aber weit gespreizt waren. Dann schwebte der Peeves-Ballon zur Decke und zerplatzte in einem lauten Knall – nur um sich Sekunden später wieder zusammenzusetzen und laute Verwünschungen brüllend davonzurasen. Tarsuinn kugelte sich vor Lachen.

„Werden Sie erwachsen, McNamara", sagte Snape und klang angewidert.

„Aber Sie waren es doch, der so witzig war, einen solchen Zauber…"

„Ich – bin – nicht – witzig!", betonte Snape jedes einzelne Wort.

„Okay, dann haben Sie wenigstens…", das Wort Humor verschluckte Tarsuinn lieber, denn Tikki warnte ihn eindringlich, „…unglaublich coole Magie drauf."

Snape brummte nur etwas Unverständliches.

„Hoffnungslos", murrte Tarsuinn und schlich hinterher. Das Einhorn war schon wieder verschwunden.

„Woher kam dieses Einhorn, der Patronus oder was immer es war?!", verlangte Snape zu wissen.

„Es war nur ein Schutzgeist!", schüttelte Tarsuinn heftig den Kopf. „Nichts Schlimmes! Kein Verbrechen!"

„Haben Sie Kontrolle über dieses Etwas?"

„Nein."

„Was kann es?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ist es gefährlich?"

„Sicher nicht."

„Woher haben Sie diesen _Schutzgeist_?"

„Es ist mein Totem, sagt Winona", erklärte Tarsuinn und versuchte mit einem Schulterzucken das Ganze ein wenig herunterzuspielen.

„Darkcloud", spie Snape förmlich den Name aus und seinem Tonfall nach schien er zu verstehen. Begeisterung war es aber sicher nicht, die ihn bewegte. Ein wenig hatte Tarsuinn den Eindruck, dass Snape sich nicht zwischen Bewunderung und Geringschätzung entscheiden konnte. „Stehen Sie hier nicht herum, McNamara! Sehen Sie endlich zu, dass Sie aus den Kerkern verschwinden!"

„Natürlich, Professor", erwiderte Tarsuinn und steckte – diesmal nur im Gedanken – Snape die Zunge raus. Er wollte rausfinden, was der chronisch übel gelaunte Mann um diese Uhrzeit draußen zu suchen hatte. Zunächst tat er so, als würde er seinen Weg wieder zum Feuerkelch wenden, doch dann drehte er wieder um. Tikki ging vor und spielte für ihn die Vorausaufklärung und so war es ihm ein Leichtes Snape zu folgen, ohne selbst in Gefahr zu geraten. Trotzdem war er froh, als der Weg nach oben führte. Kritische Gefahren verband Tarsuinn immer mit dem Kerker, nicht mit dem Gang, auf dem Professor Dumbledores Büro lag und garantiert nicht mit dem Zimmer, in dem er seine erste Nacht in Hogwarts verbracht hatte. Snape entweihte es zwar gerade, weil er dort hineinging, aber Tarsuinn hatte sowieso nicht mehr vor da zu schlafen. Vorsichtig schlich er zur Tür, um zu lauschen.

„…danke dafür, Severus", hörte er Lupin-sans Stimme freundlich sagen.

„Dies war kein Gefallen für _Sie_, Lupin!", entgegnete der Angesprochene.

„Ich weiß es trotzdem zu schätzen. Damit kann ich jetzt…"

„Sie sollten diesen Werwolf töten oder dem Ministerium übergeben!", unterbrach Snape rüde. „Diese Bestie hat ihre Gefährlichkeit schon bewiesen."

„Doch Professor Dumbledore hat _mich_ gebeten, mich darum zu kümmern", entgegnete Lupin-san vernünftig. „Was wohl bedeutet, dass er meiner Ansicht wenigstens teilweise beipflichtet."

„Die entfernte _Möglichkeit_, dass dieser _marodierende _Werwolf ein völlig verwirrter und ahnungsloser Muggel sein _könnte_, der überhaupt nicht weiß, was mit ihm passiert, ist reines Wunschdenken, Lupin!"

„Jeder hat seine Pflichten, die er erfüllen muss, Severus. Ihre ist hier, wie Ihr Arm deutlich beweist, und ich, ich kümmere mich um das, was mir, laut Ihnen, eh näher steht."

„Erwarten Sie keine weitere Hilfe von mir!"

„Wie gesagt, ich bin Ihnen schon jetzt sehr dankbar, Severus."

Tarsuinn musste breit grinsen. Die Freundlichkeit Lupins brachte Snape richtig auf die Palme. Er wollte eigentlich noch mehr hören, doch dann befolgte er doch Tikkis Anweisung und versteckte sich. Wie immer hatte sie Recht, denn keine zehn Sekunden später kam Snape aus dem Raum und ging schnurstracks zum Büro des Direktors. Sein Schritt war jetzt ein wenig entschiedener, fast zornig.

Tarsuinn war das egal. Wie selbstverständlich ging er zurück zur Tür, klopfte selbstbewusst an und wartete kaum auf das _Herein_.

„Guten Morgen, Lupin-san", sagte er forsch, kaum dass die Tür offen war. „Da Sie schon mal da und wach sind, wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie Lust haben mit mir zu frühstücken."

Es bereitet Tarsuinn große Genugtuung, Lupin-san offensichtlich überrascht zu haben.

„Was… was machst du denn hier, Tarsuinn?", fragte der ehemalige Lehrer und Werwolf überrascht.

„Heut ist Halloween", erklärte Tarsuinn übertrieben. „Das ist _mein_ Tag. _Mein_ Schloss. Ich weiß heute alles."

„Ich dachte, es wäre der Tag der Geister", schaffte es Lupin-san sich zu fangen.

„Das glauben die", grinste Tarsuinn. „Ich weiß es besser. Was ist? Wollen Sie Frühstück? Rica hat geschrieben, als Sie das letzte Mal bei ihr nach dem Rechten gesehen haben, waren Sie sehr abgemagert und hatten einen _Wolfs_hunger."

„Das war eine Übertreibung."

„Rica kennt so etwas nicht. Kommen Sie, gehen wir essen. Sie müssen stark sein, wenn Sie sich mit einen anderem Werwolf anlegen wollen."

„Du hast gelauscht", schimpfte Lupin-san und klang sehr ernst dabei. Es perlte an Tarsuinn ab.

„Mein Tag, mein Schloss", amüsierte er sich. „Kommen Sie, wenn Sie so gut hören könnten, würden Sie es auch nutzen."

„Aber ich würde mir keinen Spaß daraus machen, andere Leute mit der Nase drauf zu stoßen."

„Das ist nur ein Privileg, welches ich Ihnen und Leuten, die ich mag, gewähre", erklärte Tarsuinn und hob dabei den Zeigefinger, weil dies eine Geste sein sollte, die Worte unterstützte. „Und weil ich Sie mag, möchte ich auch, dass Sie was essen."

„Das geht leider nicht. Ich kann mich nicht im Schloss sehen lassen, ohne dass Professor Dumbledore Probleme bekommt. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Als ich heute Nacht hier ankam, habe ich die Reste des Festmahl bekommen und davon ist noch genug übrig."

„Kalte Suppe und Käse", meinte Tarsuinn abfällig nach einem kurzen Atemzug durch die Nase. „Nicht unbedingt das Frühstück für Champions."

„Ich sagte doch schon…"

„Ja, ja", lächelte Tarsuinn. „Aber die Hauselfen dürfen Sie doch sehen, oder?"

„Ich denke schon. Du denkst an die Küche?"

„Genau. Tikki und ich, wir bringen Sie ungesehen hin."

„Na, dann halt los. Wie geht es deiner Schwester?"

Locker plaudernd führte Tarsuinn Lupin-san hinunter zur Küche. Wie immer passte Tikki auf, doch diesmal war kein Umweg nötig. Zwar schlich ihnen Professor Snape hinterher, aber das störte Tarsuinn nicht sonderlich. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er begann laut und fröhlich ein Lied zu summen. Lupin-san, der von ihrem Schatten sicher nichts wusste, brummte zunächst mit, doch dann…

„Heh! Das ist doch Pink Floyd: _Happiest days of our Life_", erkannte der Lehrer richtig. „Wie kannst du mich dazu bringen, so etwas mitzusummen? Ist das versteckte Kritik?"

„Nicht an Ihnen", freute Tarsuinn sich. „Schließlich bestehen Sie ja darauf, dass Sie kein Professor mehr sind, und außerdem bezieht es sich nicht auf alle Lehrer. Und ich mein nur einen."

„Du solltest Professor Snape nicht unterschätzen", ermahnte Lupin-san Tarsuinn, schien aber Probleme zu haben ernst zu bleiben. „Auch wenn ich überzeugt bin, dass er weder Lied noch Text kennt."

„Nicht?", war Tarsuinn leicht enttäuscht. „Dann muss ich was ändern. Kennen Sie auch das Lied danach?"

Tarsuinn wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Zwar hatte er keine so schöne Stimme wie Rica, aber für ein Spottlied reichte es allemal.

(Aus rechtlichen Gründen vorsichtshalber hier nur die geänderten Stellen des Liedes. Bitte ergänzt es euch selbst. Sollte nicht so schwer sein.  Danke an Eva und Familie für die Änderungen.)

_.. ... ... .. potion lessons.  
.. ... ... .. Snapes ... .  
.. cruel ... .. ... ..., Snape, ... ... ... ...!  
... .. ... – you annoy us and we wish you to hell.  
... .. ... – you annoy us and we wish you to hell._

(Alternativen für die letzten beiden Zeilen:

1. you hurt us and (you) bring us to fall.

2. you almost bring us close to the pall.

3. it makes us very sick and we fall.)

„Bete, dass Professor Snape dies niemals hört", kicherte Lupin-san.

„Hängt von seinen Ohren ab", amüsierte sich Tarsuinn gut gelaunt. Er hatte zwar nicht laut genug gesungen, als dass Snape den Text verstanden haben musste, aber doch laut genug, dass es bis zu dessen Ohren gereicht haben könnte. „Mein Tag, mein Schloss", murmelte er leise und verdrängte den Gedanken an die nächste Stunde in Zaubertränke. Bei der Küche angekommen, klopfte er wie immer an das Stillleben und wartete.

„Das geht auch schneller", lachte Lupin-san. Ein Kichern war von dem Bild zu hören und dann schwang es von allein zur Seite.

„Sie müssen mal ein sehr böser Junge gewesen sein", war Tarsuinn beeindruckt.

„Und du bist ein extrem höflicher, selbst beim Regelbrechen."

„Frage der Erziehung und des Umgangs", sagte Tarsuinn möglichst cool und versuchte zu zwinkern. „Einen guten Morgen, euch allen, die schon wach sind", grüßte er relativ leise die Elfen. „Darf ich mal eure Vorräte plündern und den Herd benutzen?"

Die Reaktion war vorhersagbar und in keinster Weise unerwartet. Tarsuinns Versuch selbst zu arbeiten wurde rigoros, bestimmt – aber ungemein höflich – abgeblockt und nur wenige Minuten gab es mehr Essen zur Auswahl, als zehn Erwachsene verdrücken konnten. Natürlich begleitet von unzähligen Entschuldigungen der Hauselfen, dass die Zeit zu knapp für ein _ordentliches_ Frühstück war. Was natürlich völliger Unsinn war.

Tarsuinn verbrachte eine schöne Stunde mit Lupin-san, während der er versuchte, dem Mann Informationen zu dem herumirrenden Werwolf zu entlocken. Leider war Lupin-san viel zu umsichtig mit seinen Worten, als dass dies Tarsuinn gelang. Stattdessen bekam er nur zu hören, was er für ein Glück hätte bei einem Trimagischen Turnier dabei sein zu können. Das lenkte Tarsuinn mehr ab, als er nachher jemandem zugegeben hätte, denn plötzlich fühlte er den Drang, jemandem zu erzählen, wie er selbst den Feuerkelch sah. Lupin-san hörte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde zu, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Tarsuinn hatte das Gefühl, der Mann lächelte nur die ganze Zeit über.

„So schade es ist…", sagte Lupin-san, obwohl Tarsuinn noch lange nicht fertig war, „…aber ich muss los. Wie schon gesagt, es würde Professor Dumbledore schaden, sollten mich die falschen Personen hier sehen."

„Müssen Sie wirklich?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn enttäuscht. „Vollmond ist doch erst in ein paar Tagen."

„Ja, es muss sein. Es sind noch Vorbereitungen zu treffen und ich brauche Helfer."

„Ich könnte…"

„Nein! Du wirst schön hier bleiben und ein tolles Jahr genießen. Rica würde mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn du wegen mir Unsinn anstellst."

„Wenn man es ihr vorher richtig erklärt, wird sie zustimmen", sagte Tarsuinn voller Überzeugung. „Ich könnte wirklich helfen. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, worauf ich achten muss, kann ich Sie am Geruch erkennen, egal in welcher Form. Das könnte ich mit jedem anderen Werwolf auch. Sie jedoch nicht. Ihre Sinne verschwinden wieder, sobald Sie kein Wolf mehr sind. Wolfsbanntrank hin oder her."

„Nun, mein Plan sieht auch vor, den Wolf zu finden und ihn zu begleiten, bis er sich zurückverwandelt. Ich kontrolliert durch den Trank, der andere jedoch nicht. Möchtest du dann wirklich in unserer Nähe sein, Tarsuinn? Selbst als Wolf bin ich nicht unbedingt der Stärkste meines Fluches. Wer weiß, ob ich dich beschützen könnte."

„Wölfe können nicht klettern…"

„Aber sehr hoch springen."

„Sie nehmen einem auch jede Hoffnung."

„In diesem Fall bin ich sehr froh darüber."

„Aber würden Sie mich mitmachen lassen, wenn ich die Schule hinter mir hätte?", fragte Tarsuinn ernsthaft. Das Zögern Lupin-sans war ihm mehr als genug Antwort. „Dachte ich es mir", brummte er ein wenig verletzt.

„Du verlangst manchmal ein wenig zu viel", meinte Lupin-san sehr ernst. „Vor allem von Menschen, die dich mögen. Deine Blindheit lässt sich nicht ignorieren und wir alle um dich herum versuchen sehr, dich normal zu behandeln. Und wenn ich zögere, dich in Gefahr zu bringen, egal wie alt, so liegt dies nicht daran, dass du nichts sehen kannst, sondern weil ich niemanden in Gefahr bringen möchte."

„Außer sich selbst?"

„Außer mir selbst!"

„Das ist falsch!", urteilte Tarsuinn.

„Du machst es genauso."

Damit hatte er Tarsuinn auf dem linken Fuß erwischt und die Verabschiedung war deshalb von Tarsuinns Seite ein wenig frostig. Welcher fast Vierzehnjährige ließ sich schon gern auf seine eigenen Fehler hinweisen? Wo doch der Gegenüber genau ins Schwarze traf!

---

Der Feuerkelch brachte Tarsuinns gute Laune wieder zurück. Was vor allem an den magischen Bärten lag, die die Alterslinie allen Mutigen verpasste. Tarsuinn sah zwar nicht die Bärte, aber die Magie hatte die Gestalt eines kleinen Kobolds mit Zipfelmütze, der sich mit irrem Kichern auf sein Opfer stürzte. Den ganzen Morgen hoffte er auf mehr Opfer für den Kobold. Leider waren nur vier so dumm sich erwischen zu lassen, doch selbst die Opfer konnten lachen, und bei Rebecca Fawcett – ein Mädchen aus der fünften von Ravenclaw – spendete Tarsuinn sogar ernst gemeinten Beifall. Allein es zu versuchen war mutig und wenn man sich schon dem Spott anderer aussetzte, war ein wenig Anerkennung sicher hilfreich. Andererseits war Tarsuinn natürlich froh, dass sie scheiterten, denn obwohl er die Sache aufregend fand, war er trotzdem der Meinung, dass es völliger Unsinn war, sich für Ruhm, Geld und Ehre freiwillig diesen künstlichen Gefahren auszusetzen.

„Na, wie war die Nacht?", setzte sich Winona zu ihm.

„Aufregend und schön", lächelte Tarsuinn. „Nicht so der Hammer wie letztes Jahr, aber dafür hab ich den Teufel am Bart gezupft und Lupin-san getroffen."

„Du warst doch hoffentlich nicht außerhalb?", fragte Winona drohend. „Ohne mich?"

„Nein, nein", hob Tarsuinn lachend die Hände. „Es war hier im Schloss. Übrigens danke für den Schutzgeist, hat sich gegen Peeves echt bewährt und sieht beeindruckend aus."

„Nicht Mas und mein Verdienst", erwiderte Winona erstaunlich ernst. „Wie hat sie es formuliert: Wir mussten nicht rufen, sondern nur dem die Tür öffnen, der schon da war."

„Wusste ich es doch. Kam mir gleich so bekannt vor", brummte Tarsuinn und schaffte kein echtes Lächeln mehr. „Treffe ich eigentlich noch selbst meine Entscheidungen?"

„Das wirst du heute sicher können", versprach Winona.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Wirst du schon sehen", orakelte das Mädchen. „Und mach jetzt ja keinen Spruch zu dieser Redewendung."

„Heute doch nicht", meinte er ironisch und bekam einen sanften Rippenstoß dafür.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, keinen Spruch dazu?"

„Aber es war so einladend."

„Nun nörgle hier nicht rum. Lass uns lieber was essen."

„Hab ich schon."

„Dann setz dich einfach dazu. Heute ist Feiertag und damit ist die Tischordnung aufgehoben."

Damit hatte sie natürlich Recht und Toireasa und die vorbeischauende Ginny waren ein guter Grund sich dazuzusetzen. Natürlich ging es nur um das Turnier und die Anwärter auf die Plätze der Champions, wobei jeder Besucher am Tisch sein eigenes Haus favorisierte. Einzig Luna schlug ein wenig aus der Reihe und tippte auf einen Auserwählten, was natürlich völliger Quatsch war, weil jeder der Champion wurde, auch auserwählt war. Auf der anderen Seite war damit Lunas Tipp auch immer richtig.

Und so zog sich das Frühstück hin und da die Schüler, die noch einen Zettel in den Feuerkelch warfen, nur noch selten waren, verlagerte sich das Spekulieren danach ins Schloss und die Umgebung. Man konnte die nervöse Spannung schon richtig spüren. Es war fast noch intensiver als vor Weihnachten und die Aufregung zerrte ein wenig an Tarsuinn. Er war gerade allein, weil Toireasa und Winona seltsamerweise mal wieder gleichzeitig aufs Klo mussten…

„Gehst du mit mir auf den Ball, Tarsuinn?", fragte Lunas Stimme und es fehlte diesmal ein wenig das Ätherische in ihrer Stimme. Sie schien stattdessen zu zittern und kurz vor dem Stottern.

„Welcher Ball?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn verwirrt und dachte dabei an ein rundes Etwas. „Ich bezweifle, dass ich gut darauf balancieren könnte."

„Nein… ich meine… wir beide… auf… zum…"

Wie sollte das denn gehen? Zu zweit auf einen Ball? Das konnten doch sicher nur echte Artisten. Sicher die vom chinesischen Staatzirkus, aber sicher nicht Tarsuinn und Luna.

„Ich versteh nicht, wie das gehen soll", sagte er verwirrt.

„Ich… ich mein den Weihnachtsball. Ich hab was möglich gemacht."

„Was für einen Weihnachtsball?", lichtete sich so langsam der Vorhang für Tarsuinn. Tanzen.

„Der, der zum Trimagischen Turnier gehört", erklärte Luna und schien wieder ein wenig selbstsicherer. „Theoretisch dürfen wir ja nicht, aber mit ein wenig tricksen geht das schon."

„Ach so", begriff Tarsuinn endlich vollständig.

„Und? Gehst du mit mir?"

„Tut mir leid, Luna", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Weihnachten ist Ricas Zeit und du verstehst sicher, dass ich bei ihr sein will."

„Ja, natürlich", sagte das Mädchen und klang ein wenig enttäuscht. „War ja nur eine Frage."

Obwohl Tarsuinn sich gern weiter mit ihr unterhalten hätte – Luna sagte eigentlich immer etwas Interessantes – ging das Mädchen nach kurzer Verabschiedung davon. Tarsuinn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. So war halt Luna.

Leider hatten einige Schüler etwas davon mitbekommen und er musste sich einige gut und auch bös gemeinte Spötteleien anhören. So war es kein Wunder, dass auch Winona davon erfuhr.

Sie hatten sich gerade für das Abendessen ein wenig festlich angezogen, was bedeutete, dass Winona ständig an seiner Kleidung herumzupfte. Aber so richtig bei der Sache…

„So, Luna hat dich also gefragt, ob du mit ihr gehen willst?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Sie hat mich nur gefragt, ob ich mit ihr _zum Weihnachtsball_ gehen will", korrigierte Tarsuinn bestimmt.

„Und du hast nein gesagt?", fragte sie weiter.

„Yep."

„Na, dann bedeutet das wohl, ich sollte mich ranhalten", sagte Winona und zog zum x-ten Mal den Kragen seines Hemdes glatt. „Würdest du mit mir hingehen?"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hasste Tarsuinn Mädchen.

„Nein", wies er ihr Anliegen ab. „Ich will wirklich Weihnachten lieber bei Rica verbringen."

„Aber es wäre so schön und was Besonderes. Bitte!"

„Nein, wirklich nicht."

„Dann bleib mir doch gestohlen!", schrie sie ihn laut an und er zuckte zusammen. „Ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben. Ich war dir immer eine gute Freundin und jetzt, wo ich dich mal um was bitte, sagst du einfach nein? Du bist so gefühllos!"

Bevor Tarsuinn auch nur etwas sagen konnte, rannte sie aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu.

„Oh, scheiße!", brach es aus Tarsuinn hervor. „Warte, Winona! Bitte!"

--- 

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	17. RiesenJäger

**- Kapitel 17 - **

**Riesen-Jäger**

Toireasa saß zappelnd am Ravenclaw-Tisch und erntete diesmal einige ärgerliche Blicke von den Eigentümern. Schließlich saßen auch die Schüler und Schülerinnen aus Beauxbaton mit am Tisch und es wurde langsam eng auf den Bänken. Aber eigentlich war es noch nicht eng genug, denn es fehlten einige wichtige Personen aus Toireasas Leben. Weder Winona noch Tarsuinn oder Merton hatten sich bisher blicken lassen und der Zeitpunkt der Auswahlzeremonie rückte immer näher. Schließlich wurde gerade das Dessert aufgetischt.

„Sag mal", sprach Toireasa Luna an. „Hast du die drei gesehen? Es wird langsam Zeit!"

Sie musste noch dreimal fragen, ehe sie eine Antwort bekam.

„Ungezügeltes Temperament", seufzte das Mädchen geradezu und starrte fast ohne Lidschlag Richtung Lehrertisch.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Enttäuschung."

„Ja, aber was ist passiert?"

„Zurückweisung und Unbeherrschtheit."

„Willst du mir nichts sagen oder kannst du nicht?"

„Nicht genug gesicherte Informationen."

„Und was sagen die Gerüchte?", war Toireasa es langsam leid. Luna über _ungesicherte Informationen_ reden zu hören, war schwer zu verkraften.

„Dass es einen Streit gab."

„Zwischen wem?"

Doch Luna antwortete nicht mehr, sondern starrte nur auf den Lehrertisch, auf dem gerade die letzten Teller verschwanden.

„Ich geh sie suchen", entschied sich Toireasa widerwillig mit einem letzten Blick zum Feuerkelch und rannte dann aus der Halle. Wenn sie das heute verpasste, nur weil die drei sich gestritten hatten und jetzt schmollten, dann würden die aber was erleben.

Glücklicherweise gab es den universellen Platz, an dem Mädchen allein unglücklich sein konnten – das Mädchenklo oder das Labyrinth der gebrochenen Herzen. Da es zeitlich nicht machbar war, irgendjemanden im Labyrinth in so kurzer Zeit zu finden – es sei denn man hatte Tikki bei sich – wandte sie sich als Erstes den Klos zu. Schon das war so einfach nicht, denn es gab mehrere davon und alle nicht sonderlich nah beieinander. Sie musste ziemlich weit und schnell laufen. Darum keuchte sie laut und hätte so beinahe ein leises Weinen im vierten Stock überhört. Jedoch nicht in einem Klo, sondern in einem der Klassenräume, was bei der Kühle im Schloss durchaus verständlich war. Es weinte sich am warmen Kamin sicher angenehmer. Vorsichtig schlich Toireasa hin, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und spähte hinein. Immerhin konnte es auch jemand anders sein und da wollte sie sich nicht unbedingt einmischen. Aber wie es der Zufall so wollte, erblickte sie Winona und sie war auch wirklich diejenige, die weinend ins Kaminfeuer starrte und nichts zu bemerken schien.

„Eine kleine Bitte, eine einzige kleine Bitte…", murmelte Winona.

Toireasa ging zu ihr und zunächst beschränkte sie sich einfach darauf, den Arm tröstend um das Mädchen zu legen, und erst als ihre Atemzüge ein wenig ruhiger geworden waren, wagte sie etwas zu sagen.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Wenn ihre Freundin schon weinte, dann musste es wirklich böse sein. Mit roten Augen schaute Winona Toireasa an.

„Ich hab mir…", das Mädchen schniefte und wischte sich den Rotz sehr jungenhaft am Ärmel ab, „…ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben. Und dann sagt er trotz allem nein."

„Wer?", fragte Toireasa. „Tarsuinn?"

„Ja. Wie konnte er nur?!", langsam schien ein wenig Zorn die Verzweiflung wieder zu vertreiben. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was ich auf mich genommen hab."

„Erzähl es mir", forderte Toireasa sie vorsichtig auf.

„Na zuerst hab ich Rica gefragt, dann fast mein ganzes Geld für das Kleid und ein Geschenk ausgegeben. Ich hab mir deine Erlaubnis eingeholt…" Hier stutzte Toireasa ein wenig, denn daran konnte sie sich überhaupt nicht erinnern. „…dann zwei ältere Ravenclaws, die miteinander gehen, überredet uns einzuladen. Ich hab Tarsuinn heimlich die Kleidermaße abgenommen, hab sie Rica geschickt, damit sie was Passendes für ihn besorgt, deshalb hat sie auch einen Teil seines Geldes von den Ferien einbehalten, und zu guter Letzt hat Rica ihm einen Brief geschrieben, dass wir alle am ersten Feiertag zusammenkommen werden. Warum hat er nicht einfach ja gesagt?!"

„Ich weiß auch nicht", gestand Toireasa und fühlte einen Kloß im Hals, weil ihr nichts Passendes dazu einfiel. „Er ist halt etwas seltsam und halt doch wie alle Jungs. Du weißt doch wie sie sind?! Holzköpfe, völlig unsensibel und…"

„Falsch!", unterbrach Mertons Stimme von der Tür, zu dessen Füßen eine verwundert dreinschauende Tikki stand. „Ich bin ein typischer unsensibler Holzkopf, aber ihr seid dumme Gänse, ohne auch nur eine Spur Hirn."

„Das verstehst du nicht", fauchte Winona ihn wütend an. Für einen Moment blitzte es wütend in Mertons Gesicht auf, doch dann schloss er beherrscht die Tür und wandte sich wieder den Mädchen zu.

„Vielleicht verstehe ich euch nicht!", sagte er zornig. „Du jammerst die ganze Zeit nur ich, ich, ich und verschwendest keinen Gedanken daran, dass Tarsuinn gerade völlig außer sich und verzweifelt durch den Ravenclaw-Turm läuft und keine Ahnung hat, was schief gegangen ist. Das Einzige, was er versteht, ist, dass eine seiner beiden besten Freundinnen wütend auf ihn ist und vielleicht so schlimm, dass sie nichts mehr von ihm wissen will. Ich hab ihn noch niemals so panisch gesehen. Er ist gegen Wände gelaufen und beinahe die Treppe runtergefallen. Und warum? Weil du ihn völlig überfordert hast, Winona. Glaubst du wirklich, er wollte dich verletzen? Ist dir denn noch nie aufgefallen, dass er das, was du für ihn vielleicht empfindest, noch gar nicht verstehen, geschweige denn erwidern, kann? Hast du denn nicht bemerkt, dass er uns allen körperlich ein oder zwei Jahre hinterher ist und dass das auch die sogenannten romantischen Gefühle betrifft? Du bist doch so schlau, Winona! Wie soll er begreifen, was du fühlst, wenn er es selbst noch nicht kann?"

„Ich bin mir sicher...", versuchte Winona etwas zu sagen.

„Furunkelfluch mit Drachendung!", fuhr Merton unbeirrt fort. „Er hat keinen Schimmer davon. Wie auch? Wie soll er denn sehen, dass ihr euch verändert? Dass da etwas Interessantes und anderes unter euren Blusen zu erahnen ist und dass auch andere Ecken allmählich rund werden. Was soll ihn denn neugierig machen und ihn so verwirren, dass er sich manchmal wie ein Idiot aufführt, so wie wir anderen Jungen. Und das ist noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Ihr wisst doch genau, wie seine Träume aussehen. Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung, wie wichtig normale Träume für Jungs in unserem Alter sind. Wenn man plötzlich Mädchen in jeder Fantasie hat, die sich seltsam anfühlen, seltsame Dinge tun und sagen – und dann plötzlich mit einer nassen Hose aufwacht.

Vielleicht habt ihr ähnliche Träume, oder auch nicht. Aber ich sage euch, genau solche Träume braucht ein Junge, um erwachsen zu werden und langsam gewisse tiefer gehende Gefühle zu entwickeln. Doch das ist Tarsuinn verwehrt und deshalb versteht er dich nicht, Winona. Er hatte niemals vor, dich zu verletzen, während du dir wirklich Mühe gegeben hast, nur an dich zu denken."

„Bist du fertig?!", zischte Winona feindselig.

„Ja."

„Dann werde ich dir mal was sagen. Ich weiß, dass er noch nicht so weit ist und deshalb hat Rica ihm ja geschrieben. Er war vorbereitet und wusste, Rica wäre keine Ausrede. Es war nur mir zum Gefallen."

„Ach, eure hoheitliche Chefstrategin", ätzte Merton kühl. „Hat er denn den Brief auch erhalten? Ich für meinen Teil kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er heute Morgen Post hatte! Du etwa?"

Winonas Schulter sanken nach vorn zusammen.

„Nein", flüsterte sie leise. „Aber ich bin mir sicher…"

„Du hast eine Annahme zur Tatsache gemacht", urteilte Merton, wobei sein Gesicht jedoch ein wenig weicher geworden war. „Der Tod eines jeden guten Plans. Kopf hoch. Onkel Merton bringt alles wieder in Ordnung." Der Junge wandte sich zur Tür, war schon halb draußen, kam noch einmal zurück, schloss sogar die Tür und schaute die Mädchen ernst an. „Eins noch!", sagte er sehr ernst. „Solltet ihr jemals irgendjemandem auch nur andeuten, was ich euch eben gesagt habe, dann werdet ihr feststellen, dass Snape nur ein müder Abklatsch eines Sadisten ist. Ich hoffe, ihr habt verstanden!"

Er war dann schon lange weg, als Toireasa langsam begriff.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, er hat uns gerade einen Einblick in die geistige und körperliche Entwicklung eines Jungen gegeben", murmelte sie erstaunt.

„Ich hätte darauf verzichten können", gluckste Winona, was recht seltsam klang, da ihre Stimme noch immer auf Weinen ausgerichtet schien.

„Und? Willst du Tarsuinn noch eine Chance geben?", fragte Toireasa mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick. „Ich meine, irgendwie hatte Merton ja schon Recht und wenn Tarsuinn wirklich nicht durch Rica vorgewarnt war…"

„Er hätte trotzdem mir zuliebe ja sagen können", maulte Winona, aber es klang schon ein wenig einsichtiger.

„Macht er sicher jetzt."

„Das ist aber nicht dasselbe."

„Nur das Gleiche."

„Nun fang nicht mit Haarspaltereien an."

„Ich folge nur deinem Beispiel. Okay, es war vielleicht nicht nett von ihm nein zu sagen, aber damit hattest du doch auch gerechnet, weil du doch Rica eingeweiht hast. Und – wie ich anmerken darf – nur sie."

Winona senkte ein wenig verlegen den Blick.

„Ich wollte dich nicht auf Ideen bringen", flüsterte das Mädchen kaum hörbar und wurde dann ein wenig lauter. „Aber ich hab dich gefragt! Und du hast gesagt, du würdest niemals mit Tarsuinn was anfangen."

„Ähem, ja", langsam klingelte es bei Toireasa auch an dieser Front. „Das hast du. Aber ein wenig deutlicher hättest du danach doch werden können. Wenn du dich doch in Tarsuinn verknallt hast…"

„Hab ich doch gar nicht!", rief Winona laut und lief hochrot an. „Nicht wirklich."

„Nicht?", zum wiederholten Mal heute war Toireasa verwirrt. „Aber warum…?"

„Weil ich mir wünschte, er wäre der Richtige", gestand Winona. „Ich hab ihn ja gern, aber alle sagen, man würde es spüren, wenn man so richtig… na du weißt schon. Irgend so ein Kribbeln im Bauch."

„Warum willst du dann trotzdem mit ihm zum Ball?"

„Um… na ja… ich dachte… wenn ich ihn mal für mich allein hätte…"

„Du wolltest mich aus dem Weg haben", staunte Toireasa und wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder sauer sein sollte.

„Bitte versteh das nicht falsch. Es ist schon so schwer, mit dir über das zu sprechen. Was glaubst du, wie schwer es mit einem Jungen ist… und wenn du dann auch noch dabei bist… außerdem will ich gar nicht mit ihm reden, sondern nur schauen, ob da was ist."

„Warum gerade er?", fragte Toireasa. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich verstehen. Tarsuinn war ein Freund, sicherlich der beste und treueste, den man sich wünschen konnte, aber kein Freund. Also, so ein richtiger _Freund_. Sie hatte schon genug heimliche und unheimliche _richtige_ Küsse im Schloss gesehen und konnte sich Tarsuinn da gar nicht vorstellen.

„Weil er witzig ist… und ernst… immer zuhört… weiß, wann er weghören sollte…

„…es aber nicht tut…"

„…und immer für einen da ist – es sei denn, es geht auf einen Ball."

„Und das willst du aufgeben, nur weil er mal einen Fehler begangen hat?", erkundigte sich Toireasa und zog Winona energisch auf die Beine. „Komm schon. Wenn er jetzt wirklich ja sagt, dann musst du das auch. Ich will nicht, dass du ihm auf ewig vorwirfst, eine Chance auf so was Besonderes wie den Ball versiebt zu haben. Und außerdem würde es ihm sicher jetzt auch wehtun, wenn plötzlich du dich sperrst. Denk nur an den sonst sinnlosen Aufwand. In einem Jahr passt du sicher nicht mehr in das Kleid rein!"

„Ja, um das Kleid wäre es wirklich schade."

„Und ich will dich drin sehen", verlangte Toireasa. „Und wenn es nur ist, damit ich modisch nicht den gleichen Fehler begehe. Ich hoffe, du hat dich von einem richtigen Mädchen beraten lassen."

„Bettelst du um einen Fluch?", erkundigte sich Winona halb drohend.

„Nein!", versicherte Toireasa schnell und zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Aber ich verpasse gerade eines der wichtigsten Ereignisse meiner Schulzeit wegen dir und das musst du irgendwie wieder gut machen."

„Oh je", fasste Winona sich an die Stirn. „Das hab ich doch glatt vergessen. Die Wahl des Champions. Oh verflucht. Wir sollten schnell…"

„…zu Tarsuinn gehen!", befahl Toireasa. „Du drückst dich nicht, verstanden!"

„Ja, Mami", meckerte Winona.

Toireasa ließ ihr das durchgehen, weil das Mädchen offensichtlich noch durch den Wind war und ihr Temperament nicht kontrolliert konnte. Sie beschloss, bei sich so etwas nicht zuzulassen. Toireasa musste sich nur immer bewusst machen, dass sie ihre Gefühle im Zaum halten musste – wenn es so weit war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Etwas, was Tarsuinn erschreckenderweise nicht geschafft hatte, als sie ihn gestern Abend getroffen hatten. Er war erschreckend ängstlich gewesen, hatte tausendmal versichert, dass er gern mit Winona zum Ball gehen würde und dass er niemals abgelehnt hätte, wenn er gewusst hätte, was er jetzt wusste und… und… und… Seine Hände hatten gezittert. Toireasa konnte nicht entscheiden, ob das auf Merton oder auf etwas anderes zurückzuführen war, aber zumindest brachte es Winona wohl dazu, ihm zu verzeihen und sein _Ja_ anzunehmen.

Es war eine blöde Situation, doch zum Glück übertraf Harry Potter wieder mal alles und gab am Sonntag Unmengen unverfänglichen Gesprächsstoff. Dass der Gryffindor-Junge es geschafft hatte, sich ins Turnier zu schmuggeln, war Quell unzähliger Diskussionen und ebenso vieler Meinungen. Sie selbst fand, es war Betrug. Winona auch. Tarsuinn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Merton war der Ansicht, dass, wer Dumbledore austricksen konnte, auch clever genug für das Turnier war. Eine nicht sehr weit verbreitete Ansicht. Das Schöne war, dass die fast allgemeine Antistimmung gegen Harry Potter und für Cedric Diggory von den Hufflepuffs plötzlich eine gemeinsame Basis mit ehemaligen Freunden schaffte. Plötzlich redete man wieder mit Alec und Cassandra, ohne sich erinnern zu können, wann das angefangen hatte. Natürlich war es noch weit von Normalität entfernt, jedoch gingen Alec und Cassandra Tarsuinn nicht mehr aus dem Weg.

Selbst Toireasa hatte im Moment kaum Anfeindungen hinzunehmen. Da sie auch gegen Potters Teilnahme am Turnier war, ließ man sie noch mehr in Ruhe als inzwischen üblich. Sie konnte sich im Slytherinkerker fast wie zu Hause fühlen und die wöchentliche Nachhilfe, inklusive Tee und Kekse, tat ihr Übriges. Da sie die Einzige war, die den Weg zur Küche kannte – und jetzt auch noch, dank Lupin und Tarsuinn, ohne Anklopfen zu müssen – war sie ein wenig der heimliche Star der Nachmittage. Besonders bei Crabbe und Goyle, die noch nie eine Feder während der Nachhilfe angerührt hatten. Man konnte fast glauben, sie könnten gar nicht schreiben. Aber sie zahlten und machten keinen Ärger, auch wenn sie mehr fraßen, als aßen. Toireasa hatte sich angewöhnt, für die beiden immer Speisen mit einem extrem hohen Zucker- und Fettgehalt zu holen. So sicherte sie sich schon jetzt einen Vorteil für die Zukunft, falls sie mal wieder akut mit Malfoy zusammenrasselte. Je dicker die beiden waren, desto langsamer waren sie.

Malfoy war im Übrigen gerade in Hochstimmung. Während viele Slytherins sich über Potters Teilnahme ärgerten, schien Malfoy begeistert von der Hoffnung, der Junge könnte im Turnier draufgehen. Er malte sich das immer wieder aus und bewies dabei eine solche Fantasielosigkeit, dass Toireasa einige Male nur heimlich mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Dumbledore würde bestimmt keinen Gladiatorenkampf Krumm gegen Potter zulassen – und ganz sicher auch keine Todesflüche. Wie schwachsinnig musste man sein, um so etwas ernsthaft zu erhoffen?

„Keary!", sagte die unfreundliche Stimme von Regina Kosloff und noch einmal: „Keary!", als Toireasa nicht reagierte. „Du sollst zu Professor Snape in sein Büro. Sofort!"

Langsam sah Toireasa auf.

„Danke", sagte sie und lächelte falsch. „Du machst dich wirklich hervorragend als Botin."

Regina wandte sich mit einem beleidigten Laut ab, sagte jedoch nichts Boshaftes.

„Ist die krank?", wunderte sich Miriam.

„Mach mir keine Hoffnungen", grinste Toireasa und erhob sich nun doch. Es wäre dumm gewesen, den Professor warten zu lassen. Doch sie kam nicht weit.

„Pst, Toireasa", erklang eine bekannte Stimme aus einem Seitengang. Sie war ein wenig verwirrt und erst jetzt stellte sie fest, dass es da unnatürlich Dunkel war.

„Lumos", sagte sie, nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Sie war sicher nicht so dumm, einfach so ins Dunkle zu gehen. Geblendet von dem Licht zuckte ihr Stiefbruder Risteárd wie eine Kakerlake zurück. Seine Augen waren wohl zu sehr an die magische Dunkelheit gewöhnt gewesen.

„Bitte", sagte der Junge und ging noch weiter zurück. „Das mit Snape war nur ein Vorwand, um dich mal unbeobachtet zu sprechen. Und mach das Licht aus." Dabei deutete er noch tiefer in den Gang.

Zunächst hielt Toireasa das für eine extrem dumme Idee – vor allem weil Risteárd das Talent für Geistesbeeinflussungen von seinem Vater geerbt hatte – doch dann dachte sie an Tarsuinns Geständnis und die Bitte ihres Stiefbruders, auf Toireasa aufzupassen.

„Okay", sagte sie deshalb und winkte mit ihrem Zauberstab, auf dass er voranging. Si ließ ihren Lichtzauber erlöschen.

Er führte sie ein wenig weiter in den Gang und dann in einen kleinen Raum, dessen ehemalige Bestimmung einfach nicht mehr zu ergründen war. Jetzt schien er nur noch ein Lager für Fusseln und Staub zu sein.

„Und?", fragte Toireasa und war noch immer furchtbar angespannt. Fast erwartete sie, dass die Wände sich zu bewegen begannen.

„Ich muss dich einfach sprechen", wiederholte Risteárd das Offensichtliche. Sie war erstaunt, wie erwachsen er doch aussah und wie unsicher er trotzdem schien. Er machte eine fahrige Geste, von der man nicht wusste, was sie bedeuten sollte. „Ich wollte dich warnen. Geh besser nicht nach Hogsmeade." Für einen Moment glaubte Toireasa, dass Risteárd von ihren kleinen Ausflügen wusste, doch dann fuhr ihr Bruder schon fort. „Mutter hat sich erkundigt, wann unser erstes Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist und sie hat dabei nur mich gefragt und nicht Aidan. Ich glaube, sie will da sein und dich abfangen, um mit dir zu reden oder... irgendwas anderes."

„Willst du damit andeuten, sie würde mir was tun?", fragte Toireasa. „Mitten in Hogsmeade, zwischen all den Leuten?"

„Nein, nein!", schüttelte ihr Stiefbruder entschieden den Kopf. „So dumm ist sie nicht. Aber seit dem Sommer ist sie in einer ganz seltsamen Stimmung. Sie hat sogar dein Bild verbrannt, welches trotz allem noch auf dem Kaminsims stand, und dann… na ja… sie wirkt irgendwie getrieben. So als würde ihr die Zeit ausgehen."

„Du meinst, sie stirbt?"

„Nein, nur scheint sie vor irgendetwas riesige Angst zu haben. Ich kann dir sagen, sie hat Aidan und mich in den Ferien gedrillt, als würden wir Auror werden wollen."

„Hat sie euch gesagt warum?", erkundigte sich Toireasa neugierig.

„Aidan hat mal gewagt zu fragen,…", erklärte Risteárd mit einem fast ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck, „…aber das war keine gute Idee. Mutter sprach was von bereit sein, schrie uns an, wie schlecht wir wären, und die nächste Stunde war dann recht schmerzhaft. Das Schlimmste war dann aber, dass Mutter am nächsten Tag anscheinend Gewissensbisse hatte und uns Karten fürs WM-Finale schenkte. Sowas hab ich bei ihr noch nie erlebt."

„Stimmt. Ein Gewissen hätte ich bei ihr auch nicht vermutet", ätzte Toireasa und war verwundert, als Risteárd zustimmend nickte.

„Selbst Vater scheint in letzter Zeit ein wenig genervt", entgegnete er. „Er versteht nicht, warum sie so auf dich fixiert ist. Mutter dreht jedes Mal durch, wenn dein Name fällt."

„War das der Grund, warum du Tarsuinn darum gebeten hast auf mich aufzupassen?", fragte Toireasa vorsichtig.

„Ein wenig, aber auch wegen der Sommersache. Hat dein _Spielgefährte_ das nicht erwähnt?"

„Erst vor Kurzem."

„Na ja, kann ich ihm nicht verübeln. Wir haben uns nicht sonderlich nett unterhalten."

„Ach?", runzelte Toireasa die Stirn. „Das hat er gar nicht erwähnt. Er sagte nur, du hättest dich auch wegen einem verlorenen Sommer gewundert."

„Mehr nicht? Erstaunlich für einen _Bedl_…", beinahe hätte Risteárd das Falsche gesagt, doch er war offensichtlich intelligent genug, diesen Fehler nicht zu machen, „…erstaunlich für jemanden, der uns nicht mag."

„Uns?"

„Uns Davians."

„Ja, _ihr Davians_ hättet das sicher irgendwie verwendet, statt einfach die Klappe zu halten."

„Mag sein. Deshalb sind wir auch die Erfolgreicheren. Aber darum geht es nicht."

„Vielleicht irgendwie doch", beharrte Toireasa.

„Nein. Wichtig ist nur, dass Mutter austickt und dass du ihr Ziel bist. Wenn Dad sie nicht daran hindern kann, wird sie versuchen dich in Hogsmeade abzufangen und wenn du sie reizt, besuchen wir sie demnächst im Gefängnis. Und wenn das passiert, tickt auch noch Aidan aus, den du eh mit irgendwelchen Geschichten geärgert hast."

„Ich hab ihm nur die Wahrheit gesagt!"

„Und die wäre?"

„Dass seine Zauberkraft gestohlen ist. Zuerst von Tarsuinn und später dann von jemand anderem."

Für einen Augenblick starrte Risteárd Toireasa zweifelnd an und sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können, weil sie ihm dieses Geheimnis anvertraut hatte.

„Gib mir einen Momen,t das zu begreifen", sagte er dann plötzlich ernst, statt sie auszulachen. „Willst du damit sagen, man kann Zauberkraft von einer Person nehmen und sie auf jemand anderen übertragen?"

„Nicht nur Zauberkraft", erklärte Toireasa. Jetzt war ihr die Geheimhaltung völlig egal. „Verletzungen, Körperteile, Wahnsinn… und sogar Augen!"

„Mehr oder weniger also alles?"

„So in etwa."

„Das ist starkes Zauberkraut", murmelte Risteárd.

„Glaub es ruhig", versicherte Toireasa. „Ist es nicht seltsam? Am Ende meines ersten Jahres gibt es eine Explosion zwischen Tarsuinn und Aidan. Kurz danach kann der Muggel plötzlich zaubern, während dein Urlaub nur eine magische Erinnerung ist. Und – zu unser aller Verwunderung – plötzlich hat Aidan echtes Talent Magie zu kontrollieren, wo doch vorher alles ein wenig _chaotisch_ bei ihm zuging."

Immer noch schaute Risteárd sie seltsam ernst an. Was Toireasa besonders erstaunte war jedoch, das kaum Zweifel auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war. Das und der Versuch einen Oberlippenbartes.

„Du hast da Dreck im Gesicht", konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen und strich über ihre Oberlippe. Er brauchte einen Moment, um den Themenwechsel zu begreifen.

„Ha ha", entgegnete er lahm. „Das war ein Witz zur falschen Zeit."

„Du glaubst mir doch eh nicht", behauptete Toireasa, wobei es ihr nur um die Antwort ging.

„Ich bin dem näher, als du vielleicht vermutest", entgegnete er. „Es würde einiges erklären. Egal, wie verrückt es im ersten Moment klingt."

„Es ist nichts, was man groß in der Öffentlichkeit breittreten sollte", versuchte Toireasa ihr loses Mundwerk zu korrigieren. Auch wenn die Gesetze von Professor Dumbledore schon unter Dach und Fach waren, so musste es ja trotzdem nicht im _Tagespropheten_ stehen.

„Ich hab nicht vor, es herumzuerzählen. Denn entweder schwimmt man nachher aufgebläht in der Themse oder wird in St. Mungos eingeliefert – je nachdem wie wahr es ist und ob jemand einem glaubt."

„Die wenigsten glauben daran", versicherte Toireasa. „Nicht einmal Aidan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Warnung Risteárds beschäftigte Toireasa die gesamte kommende Woche. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, Winona oder Tarsuinn etwas davon zu erzählen, weil die beiden immer noch ein wenig wie auf Eiern miteinander tanzten. Und das war nicht nur eine Floskel, wie sich am folgenden Wochenende herausstellte.

Es war Sonntag und Toireasa hatte ihre Nachhilfe schon hinter sich gebracht. Eigentlich war sie mit Winona und Tarsuinn zum Fliegen verabredet, doch die beiden waren noch nicht aufgetaucht. Natürlich konnte sie auch allein ein paar Runden drehen, aber das war schon nach ein paar Minuten langweilig. Immer wieder reckte sie den Hals und lugte zum Schloss. Sie saß ganz oben auf der Tribüne des Quidditch-Stadions, welches dieses Jahr einsam und verlassen dalag. Sonst war jeder freie Termin mit dem Training der Hausmannschaften belegt gewesen, doch jetzt schien Filch sogar das Rasenmähen eingestellt zu haben. Alles wirkte ein wenig ungepflegt und verlassen. Es wirkte irgendwie traurig.

Sie schaute nun zum wiederholten Mal auf und zunächst glaubte sie Tarsuinn näher kommen zu sehen, doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass die Schritte des Neuankömmlings viel zu schnell und sicher zu waren. Sekunden später erkannte sie Merton mit seinem _Schleichbesen_. Er wirkte ein wenig außer Atem und trotzdem, als er sich im Stadion umsah und Toireasa erblickte, rannte er auch noch die Stufen zu ihr hinauf.

„Schnell, gibst du mir ein Alibi?", fragte er keuchend.

„Solange du keinen umgebracht hast", stimmte sie vorsichtig zu.

„Nein, aber Filch wird, wenn du mir nicht hilfst. Schnell!"

„Okay."

„Dann lass uns fliegen und wenn jemand fragt, wir machen das seit einer halben Stunde, okay?"

„Wenn du meinst…"

Sie schwangen sich auf die Besen und schon im Losfliegen sah sie den unbeliebten Hausmeister relativ ziellos über das Gelände hasten. Er schien etwas zu suchen und konzentrierte sich dabei sehr auf die Außenmauer. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Toireasa, denn dort in der Nähe befand sich ihr geheimer Ausgang nach Hogsmeade.

Zum Glück schien Filch nichts zu finden, obwohl er mit den Fingern die Wand abtastete. Ohne den Passwortsatz war da auch nichts anderes. War Merton etwa so dumm gewesen, am helllichten Tag die Öffnung zu benutzen?

Leider ließ es Filch mit seiner ergebnislosen Untersuchung nicht bewenden. Einige Minuten später kam er mit Mrs Norris ins Stadion und winkte und rief laut nach oben. Zunächst taten Merton und Toireasa im stummen Einverständnis so, als hätten sie ihn nicht gehört, doch das funktionierte natürlich nicht ewig.

„Ihr da!", zischte Filch sie an, als wären sie seine Todfeinde. „Habt ihr was gesehen?"

„So einiges", entgegnete Merton unheimlich selbstbewusst. „Unzählige Wolken, das Stadion, das Schloss von…"

„Habt ihr jemanden hier herumschleichen sehen?!", fuhr Filch den Jungen an. „Jemand Verdächtigen – so wie dich, Philips. Wie lange fliegst du überhaupt hier schon rum?"

„Wir sind hier schon seit ´ner guten Stunde, Mister Filch", erklärte Toireasa. „Soll uns denn etwas Bestimmtes aufgefallen sein?"

Sie konnte sehen, wie Filchs kleine böse Äuglein kurz ihr Slytherin-Abzeichen streiften. Es hieß nicht umsonst, dass Filch mit Slytherins ein wenig nachsichtiger war. Ob nun aus Angst vor Professor Snape oder um sich bei diesem einzuschmeicheln, das konnte keiner so genau sagen. Es war aber kein Geheimnis, dass Übeltäter aus anderen Häusern seltsamerweise bevorzugt in Snapes Büro zur Bestrafung landeten. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass die Strafen von Toireasas Hauslehrer die gemeinsten waren.

„Zwei Gryffindors. Mittelgroß und klein. Man hat sie im Dorf auf dem Weg hoch zum Schloss gesehen und wenig später plötzlich hinter der Mauer des Geländes. Und sie sind ganz sicher nicht durchs Tor gekommen."

„Also ich hab einige Schüler gesehen", tat Toireasa so, als versuche sie zu helfen. „Aber aus der Entfernung kann ich wirklich nicht sagen, ob es Gryffindors waren."

„Waren zwei allein?"

„Ähem", sie tat, als würde sie angestrengt nachdenken. „Zwei? Na ja, da waren zwei. Aber ich denke, die waren nicht mit Regelbrechen, sondern eher mit sich selbst beschäftigt."

„Wo?!", fragte Filch und seine Augen funkelten freudig und böse.

„Ich glaub, sie sind Richtung Gewächshäuser verschwunden, aber so richtig hab ich darauf nicht geachtet."

„Die Gewächshäuser, richtig!", murmelte Filch. „Da, wo es auch jetzt hübsch warm ist. Ja, ja, so muss es sein. Komm, meine Süße. Eilen wir."

Ohne Toireasa und Merton weiter zu beachten, zog der Hausmeister mit Mrs Norris von dannen. Wobei erwähnt werden musste, dass zumindest die Katze noch einen misstrauischen Blick zurück warf.

„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht wirklich gerade ein Pärchen ans Messer geliefert", sagte Merton und sah dabei nicht so aus, als würde ihm dies große Gewissensbisse verursachen.

„Es gibt wirklich bessere Orte als das Gewächshaus, um sich zu verstecken."

„Hast Recht. Die Privatsphäre ist nicht sonderlich gewahrt, wenn die Wände aus Glas bestehen. Danke, dass du so gut für mich gelogen hast."

„Dafür verrätst du mir aber auch, warum um Merlins Willen du am helllichten Tag die Öffnung benutzt hast!"

„Na, so hell ist es nun auch nicht", antwortete Merton und deutete in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

„Lenk nicht ab!"

„Okay, okay. Ich wollte das nicht, aber meine Schwester hat mich dazu gezwungen."

„Wie soll denn das gehen?", zweifelte Toireasa.

„Ganz einfach. Als wir meine Schulbücher im Sommer gekauft haben, war diese kleine Teufelsbrut mit, um alles schon mal kennenzulernen, und hat sich dabei heimlich Flohpulver zugelegt. Heute hat sie dann meine Eltern erzählt hat, sie würde zum Geburtstag einer Freundin gehen und dort auch übernachten. Als Nächstes hat sie bei der Freundin abgesagt, weil sie krank wäre, und ist nach Hogsmeade gereist, hat dort eine Eule genommen und mir einen Brief geschickt, dass ich sie abholen soll."

„Ich hoffe, du hast sie sofort nach Hause verfrachtet."

„Ähem…", zum ersten Mal bei der Erzählung schien Merton verlegen, „… wollte ich eigentlich."

„Aber?"

„Ich kann ihr nichts abschlagen. Ihr nicht. Sie macht mich immer so stolz und ich bin ihr Held… und na ja… es tut schon mal gut, so gesehen zu werden."

„Und dann hast du ihr Hogsmeade gezeigt."

„Ja, das auch", murmelte Merton leise und sein Grinsen war wieder so verwegen wie immer.

„Auch?", fragte Toireasa nach und sie ahnte schon die Antwort.

„Natürlich. Sie war ja hier, weil sie unbedingt mal das Schloss sehen wollte."

„Doch nicht etwa…", schnappte Toireasa entsetzt.

„…auch von innen", zwinkerte Merton. „Das hat sicher vorher noch keiner gemacht, denkst du nicht auch?"

„Dafür hätten sie dich rausschmeißen können!" Jetzt war Toireasa fast wütend. „Und deine Schwester auch… Ich meine, sie fliegt, bevor sie hier anfangen kann."

„Ach, so schlimm…"

„Das ist verdammt noch mal richtig schlimm, Merton", schimpfte sie. „Hogsmeade wäre okay gewesen, vielleicht auch ein fernen Blick aufs Schloss oder ´ne kleine Runde mit dem Besen. Aber das zu riskieren war dämlich, dämlich, dämlich."

„Was regst du dich denn so auf?", war Mertons Freude über seinen geglückten Regelbruch umgehend verflogen. „Ist doch nicht dein Hals!"

„Was nicht bedeutet, dass es deine Freunde nicht stören würde, wenn du fliegst", fuhr sie ihn an. „Verdammt, ich hab so schon wenig echte Freunde hier und wegen so einer dummen Aktion will ich keinen verlieren. Zur Abwechslung bis du heut mal der Idiot. Und deine Schwester sollte man die Ohren lang ziehen und ihr mal klar machen, in was für Problemen das für dich und sie hätte enden können!"

„Es würde dich treffen, wenn sie mich rauswerfen?", fragte Merton erstaunt.

„Was denkst du denn? Dass wir nur aus Mitleid gern mit dir reden?"

„Na ja, meist bin ich ja außen vor…", gestand der Junge.

„Aber nur, weil wir es mögen, wenn du guter Stimmung bist. Weil es uns und vor allem Tarsuinn hilft. Du bist immer lustig, hast tolle Ideen und du hast immer eine gute Stinkbombe für jeden, der uns ärgert. Glaub mir, als wir bei den Dementoren eingesperrt waren, hab ich neben einigen anderen Dingen immer geglaubt, ich würde nie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und ´nen Haufen Gesichter nicht wiedersehen. Deins war eines von denen, die ich sehr vermisst hätte."

„Ehrlich?", murmelte Merton leise und war ein wenig rot geworden. Doch dann ging ein Schaudern durch ihn und ein sarkastisches Lächeln, gemischt mit ein wenig Furcht, zuckte über sein Gesicht. „Euch hatten Dementoren eingesperrt?"

„Ich sollte lernen die Klappe zu halten, wenn ich wütend bin", murmelte Toireasa und wich ein Stück von ihm zurück.

„Los, erzähl!", drängte Merton.

„Das geht nicht", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf. „Sonst bekommt Tarsuinn Ärger mit dem Ministerium!"

„Also war er auch dabei", forschte Merton weiter und drängte Toireasa noch weiter in die Defensive.

„Ich meine es ernst, Merton!"

„Tarsuinn und die Dementoren", fuhr der Junge leise und mit dem Blick einer Kobra fort. „Eine seltsame Geschichte nicht? So als würde eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen bestehen. Obwohl – wenn ich an unser Zugabteil denke, würde ich eher das Gegenteil vermuten. Eine Art Feindschaft."

Toireasa biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen.

„Könnte es dies sein, was ihn wieder normal gemacht hat? Die Feindschaft und die Sorge um euch. Schließlich hat er dich ja damals auch beschützt, indem er Regina und die anderen blau gemacht hat."

„Hör bitte auf!"

„Ha, bin ich also auf der richtigen Spur."

„Ich hetz dir gleich einen Fluch auf den Hals", drohte Toireasa und meinte es durchaus ernst. „Es kann uns wirklich in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

„Ist ja schon gut", gab Merton endlich nach. „Aber dies ist wie letztes Jahr mit Tarsuinn – ewig könnt ihr es nicht vor mir verbergen."

„Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?"

„Gut, schlag eins vor."

„Wo sind Winona und Tarsuinn? Sie wollten sich mit mir hier treffen."

„Och, die", ein verschmitztes Lächeln kehrte auf Mertons Lippen zurück.

„Was ist mit ihnen?"

Merton murmelte etwas, was verdächtig nach _Tanzen_ klang.

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie.

„Sie tanzen", sagte er nun doch ein wenig lauter. „Seit heute Vormittag."

„Warum?"

„Weil die beiden Verbrecher, die, die ihnen die Einladung zum Ball schenken, sich nicht blamieren wollen."

„Und was dauert das so lange?"

„Wirst du gleich sehen, darauf wette ich", lachte Merton und deutete auf zwei Neuankömmlinge. „Na, wie ist es diesmal gelaufen?", rief er ihnen schon von weitem zu.

„Halt die Klappe!", schnappte Winona unleidlich. Das Mädchen war offensichtlich mieser Stimmung. Tarsuinn hingegen wirkte so neutral, dass es nur gespielt sein konnte. Im Gegensatz zu Winona schien er gut drauf zu sein. Zumindest federte er immer leicht mit den Füßen und Tikki in seiner Kapuze schien Winona auszulachen.

„Ach, so schlimm also", ärgerte Merton sie weiter. „Das tut mir aber leid. Tanzen ist nun mal nicht jedem in die Wiege gelegt."

„Es liegt nicht an mir, wenn Morag keinerlei Rhythmusgefühl hat", sprang Winona auf die Provokation an.

„Natürlich, natürlich", pflichtete Merton ihr geradezu väterlich bei. „Ich bin mir sicher, genau daran liegt es."

Hinter Winonas Rücken schüttelte Tarsuinn ganz leicht den Kopf und sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte verräterisch kurz nach oben. Es war für Toireasa ein Rätsel, wie Merton es schaffte dies zu sehen, ohne auch nur einmal die Augen von Winona zu nehmen.

„Außerdem…", fluchte Winona weiter, „…sind Walzer doof. Man dreht sich doppelt im Kreis und immer in die gleiche Richtung – meist mehr als drei Minuten lang. Ich war schon froh, mein Essen bei mir behalten zu können!" Diesmal huschte Tarsuinn ein eindeutiges Grinsen über die Lippen. Und weil Toireasa selbst auch nicht ernst bleiben konnte, wurde Winona aufmerksam, drehte sich überraschend schnell um – nur um ein völlig nichtssagendes Tarsuinn-Gesicht präsentiert zu bekommen. „Du schneidest mir doch nicht etwa Grimassen hinter meinen Rücken, Tarsuinn?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Nein", entgegnete der Angesprochene neutral.

„Und? Wie ist es bei dir gelaufen, Tarsuinn?", fragte Merton.

„Ganz gut, denke ich. Lisa ist eine viel bessere Tänzerin als… als Morag."

_Gerade noch mal die Kurve bekommen_, dachte Toireasa bei sich und unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

„Das stimmt", meinte Winona. „Sein ewiges: _wiege dich in der Musik_, geht mir tierisch auf den Nerv!"

„Genau genommen sagt er immer: _wiege dich in der Musik und lass dich von mir führen_", korrigierte Tarsuinn und jetzt strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe", lachte Merton. „Du konntest dich nicht einem Jungen unterordnen."

„Ich seh nur nicht ein, dass immer der Junge führen soll. Vor allem, wenn er solche Klumpfüße hat wie Morag", verteidigte sich Winona.

„Also er und Lisa tanzen sehr gut miteinander", stichelte Tarsuinn und zu Toireasas Überraschung biss Tikki ihm dafür kurz ins Ohrläppchen.

„Die beiden tanzen aber schon seit zwei Jahren zusammen im Tanz-Club", meckerte Winona.

„Und dann ist er noch so schlecht?", heuchelte Merton Mitleid. „Ist ja entsetzlich."

„Ach, lass sie in Ruhe", versuchte Tarsuinn ernst zu sein – und versagte offensichtlich kläglich. „Winona ist vielleicht noch nicht gut, aber wenn wir dann tanzen, geht es umso besser. Schließlich muss sie mich ja dann führen – und ich bin es gewohnt."

„Deshalb klappt es wohl auch bei dir und Lisa so gut?", fragte Toireasa neugierig.

„Kann sein. Es ist fast so, als würde Rica mir neue Bewegungen beibringen, nur dass Lisa halt vor mir steht."

„Sehr eng, wohlgemerkt", versuchte nun Winona ihrerseits bei den Frotzeleien ein wenig Boden gutzumachen.

„Du Glückspilz", meinte Merton jedoch und schlug Tarsuinn freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Lisa ist echt hübsch und gut gebaut."

„Ähem, ja", stammelte Tarsuinn. Sein Lächeln war nun ein wenig gezwungen und seine Ohren glühten rot. Er sah wirklich – knuffig – aus. So ein wenig Verlegenheit stand ihm gar nicht mal so übel.

„Können wir nicht endlich ein wenig fliegen?", bat Winona. „Ich denke, ihr hattet jetzt genug Spaß."

Dies beendete die kleine Inquisition zunächst, doch blieben Tarsuinns und Winonas Tanzstunden ein steter Quell einiger schöner Neckereien, die auch von anderen im Hause Ravenclaw gepflegt wurden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der November ging langsam dahin. Zuerst stand das erste offizielle Hogwarts-Wochenende auf dem Plan und dann, eine Woche später, die erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers. Und während sie sich auf Letzteres vorbehaltlos freute, machte Toireasa Ersteres richtig Angst. So viel Angst, dass sie schon im Schloss bleiben wollte. Leider war diese Entscheidung nicht ohne Erklärung durchsetzbar.

„Was? Deine ehemalige, tausendmal verfluchte und absolut wahnsinnige Stiefmutter will auftauchen?", fauchte Winona. „Die soll nur kommen!"

„Sie hat Riesen gejagt", gab Toireasa vorsichtig zu bedenken. „Ich denke, sie würde mit uns den Boden aufwischen, wenn sie es will."

„Dann holen wir halt Professor Flitwick dazu. Ich bin mir sicher, bei deinem Patenonkel wagt die Schickse keine Tricks."

Toireasa war gleichzeitig amüsiert, verlegen und dankbar. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, Filius etwas zu sagen, und das war ihr ein wenig peinlich. Auf der anderen Seite wollte sie aber nicht jedes Mal, wenn ihre beknackte Stiefmutter von sich hören ließ, zu den Erwachsenen laufen und im Mittelpunkt stehen. Sie fürchtete, irgendwann würde wer davon erfahren und wenn dann jemand anderes als Winona über ihre Stiefmutter herzog (das Mädchen hatte sich das Recht dazu redlich verdient) würde sich Toireasa schämen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir den Professor brauchen", sagte Tarsuinn und die Worte kamen Toireasa sehr gelegen. „Solange wir unter Menschen bleiben, kann sie nicht viel tun."

„Du weißt immer noch nicht, was mit Hexerei alles möglich ist", schüttelte Winona den Kopf. „Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie uns angreifen wird."

„Es ist trotzdem besser, ich geh nicht mit", sagte Toireasa. „Warum es provozieren?"

„Weil man sich nicht einschüchtern lassen darf", fand Tarsuinn. „Außerdem will sie etwas – und das ist ganz sicher nicht die Feindschaft von unseren Familien und Professor Dumbledore."

„Wir sind ihre Feinde", korrigierte Winona.

„Feindschaft und Abneigung sind zwei verschiedene Dinge", meinte Tarsuinn.

„Und wo liegt der Unterschied?", fragte Winona.

„In der Gewaltbereitschaft", mischte sich eine erwachsene Stimme ein. Aus dem Dunkel einer Tür trat Professor Moody in den Hof vor dem Tor, in dem schon eine Menge Schüler auf ihren Hogsmeade-Ausflug warteten. Winona, Tarsuinn und sie hatten ein wenig abseits gestanden und sicher nicht sonderlich laut gesprochen. Dass der Professor mehr sah, als ein ungezogener Schüler sich wünschte, war ja allgemein bekannt, aber dass sein Gehör auch noch mithalten konnte… „Was wärst du bereit zu tun, McNamara?"

„Was nötig ist", entgegnete der Junge kühl.

„Auch wenn es falsch ist?", fragte Moody lauernd. Toireasa fühlte sich sehr unangenehm beobachtet, denn während das normale Auge Moodys fest auf den Jungen blickte, rotierte das magische im Uhrzeigersinn und nahm so die gesamte Umgebung in sich auf.

„War es für sie jemals nötig, etwas Falsches zu tun?", verweigerte Tarsuinn offensichtlich die Antwort.

„Im Nachhinein betrachtet gab es sicher viele Dinge, die ich hätte anders machen können oder müssen", gestand der Lehrer ernst ein. „Aber nachher sind wir immer klüger." Dann fixierten sich plötzlich beide Augen auf Toireasa. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Keary. Ich werde in Hogsmeade sein und ein Auge auf dich haben. Jemanden wie deine Mutter sollte man im Auge behalten."

„Sie kennen meine _Stief_mutter, Professor?", war Toireasa erstaunt.

„Nicht persönlich, aber ich hab viel von ihr gehört. Es hieß, ihr Hass auf Riesen war geradezu krankhaft. Wären wir nicht anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen, hätte man ihr sicher das Handwerk gelegt. So aber gab es Wichtigeres und das hat sie ausgenutzt. Na ja – anscheinend wusste sie wenigstens frühzeitig, wann sie hat aufhören müssen."

Toireasa war kurz davor dem Professor zu gestehen, dass ihre Stiefmutter anscheinend daran dachte ihr Hobby wieder aufzunehmen, aber dann ließ sie es bleiben. Noch war ja nichts passiert und in einer kleinen Ecke ihres Verstandes gab Toireasa auch zu, dass sie ohne die Frau schon längst tot wäre.

„Es ist gut, dass sie aufgehört hat, bevor sie Ärger mit dem Ministerium bekam", sagte Toireasa stattdessen.

„Bis du dir da sicher, oder ist sie nur vorsichtiger geworden?", erkundigte sich Moody leise, doch sehr ernst. „Es ist schon schwer genug Kinder zu ändern, was glaubst du, wie schwer es bei Erwachsenen fällt?"

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort humpelte der Lehrer davon.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich jetzt sicherer fühle", murmelte Winona. „Jedes Mal, wenn er mich anschaut, läuft es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter. Allein der Gedanke, was für grausame Sachen er erlebt haben muss… _brr_."

„Und dann die Narben", pflichtete Toireasa bei.

„Kommst du jetzt mit?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Immerhin haben wir jetzt den Ruf und das Auge von Mad-Eye Moody auf unserer Seite."

„Ich will euch nur nicht den Tag verderben", erklärte Toireasa.

„Das würdest du, wenn du nicht mitkommst", sagte Winona nur und hakte sich bei Toireasa unter, um sie mitzuschleifen. „Komm, es geht los!"

Eine Heerschar aus Schülern strömte auf das kleine Tor zu, welches zu dem Pfad hinunter zum Dorf führte. Sie alle mussten Mr Filch und Professor McGonagall die unterschriebene Erlaubnis der Eltern vorweisen und erst dann durften sie gehen. Das zog sich eine Weile hin und so stellte sich das frühe Erscheinen im Hof als Fehler heraus, denn alle, die deutlich später kamen, waren fast zeitgleich draußen. Das hatte aber trotzdem etwas Gutes, denn so rottete sich halb Ravenclaw zusammen und sie gingen gemeinsam den langen Weg. So wurde es nicht langweilig. Einige ältere Mädchen sangen sogar am Anfang, was jedoch recht schnell endete, als Ian Hermine Granger vor ihnen bemerkte.

„Sie wirkt ein wenig verwirrt", meinte Cassandra mitleidig. „Warum ist nicht Harry Potter bei ihr, wenn er doch ihr Freund ist? Alle werden sich jetzt noch mehr das Maul zerreißen."

„Dann hätte Potter einfach nicht so ein Interview geben sollen", sagte Ian kühl.

„Das hat er nicht erwähnt. Das hat die Kimmkorn von einem anderen Gryffindor", widersprach Cassandra.

„Sie ist halt bekannt dafür, solche Sachen herauszufinden."

„Aber hat sie das Recht, so was in den Tagespropheten zu schreiben?", fragte Cassandra und schüttelte gleichzeitig entschieden den Kopf. „Er ist ja noch minderjährig!"

„Potter dürfte aber auch nicht am Turnier teilnehmen. Wenn er schon bei Sachen mitmacht, die nur Erwachsene machen, dann soll er sich nicht wundern, wenn er auch so behandelt wird."

„Redet ihr von dem blöden Artikel, aus dem Malfoy immer zitiert?", fragte Toireasa.

„Ja genau, das Interview von Rita", antwortete Ian. „Und der Artikel ist nicht blöd. Nur das, was Malfoy daraus macht."

„Er ist blöd", mischte sich Alec von der anderen Seite her ein. „Ich bin vielleicht nicht der Hellste, aber ich hab noch nie einen in unserem Alter so reden hören, wie es da geschrieben stand."

„Na und? Dann hat sie halt alles zu Potters Gunsten ein wenig abgerundet", verteidigte Ian die Starreporterin des _Tagespropheten_.

„Abrunden kann den Grundgedanken völlig verzerren", entgegnete Cassandra. „So wie es da geschrieben stand, kam Harry wie ein melancholischer, trübsinniger Erwachsener rüber, der das Selbstbewusstsein hat, über sein Innerstes zu erzählen. Jetzt sag mal ehrlich, Ian, würdest du Harry so einschätzen, wenn du den Artikel nicht gelesen hättest?"

Ian zögerte einen Augenblick, wollte irgendetwas dagegen sagen, doch dann wich ein wenig die Spannung aus seinen Schultern und er lächelte gezwungen.

„Vielleicht hat sie wirklich ein wenig zu stark übertrieben", gab er leise zu. „Aber das gehört zum Handwerk."

„Vor oder nach der Wahrheit?", fragte Winona und hob sofort abwehrend die Hände. „Nur ein Scherz, Ian. Ich weiß ja, die Wahrheit kommt immer an zweiter Stelle – nach der Auflage natürlich."

„Du bist zynisch", sagte Ian. „Ich glaube an die dritte Macht."

„Äh?", machte Alec ein nicht sonderlich intelligentes Geräusch und sprach damit auch Toireasas Gedanken aus.

„Die dritte Macht!", verdrehte Ian die Augen. „Noch nie gehört? Regierung, Justiz und freie Presse. Wenn alle drei voneinander unabhängig existieren, kontrollieren sie sich gegenseitig und stellen so sicher, dass keine Seite ein Übergewicht bekommt. Und der _Tagesprophet,_ als größte Zeitung in der Zaubererwelt, nimmt seine Aufgabe sehr ernst."

Toireasa konnte gerade noch Winona von einer laut geäußerten gegenteiligen Meinung abhalten. Es hatte keinen Zweck darüber zu streiten. Ian war offensichtlich stolz auf seinen Vater, der beim Propheten arbeitete, und jede Kritik würde er nicht auf die Zeitung, sondern als Angriff auf die Person seines Vaters sehen. Das war schon immer so gewesen und Ian würde in dieser Sache sicher nicht zurückstecken. Warum also den Jungen wegen etwas auf die Palme bringen, wenn es einen noch nicht mal persönlich betraf?

„Wohin gehen wir zuerst in Hogsmeade?", lenkte Toireasa ab und dachte gerade noch an ihre Rolle. „Ich hab gehört, der Honigtopf wäre ein guter Anfang."

Alle waren einverstanden und so begannen sie in dem Laden für Süßigkeiten ihren Ausflug.

Toireasa war erstaunt, wie viel mehr Spaß es machte als große Gruppe durch Hogsmeade zu toben. Sie kannte zwar alle Läden schon, aber bisher immer nur mit Winona und einer Kapuze über dem Kopf, um das Gesicht zu verdecken. Außerdem gab es heute für alle Drittklässler Gratisproben, um, wie Merton es ausdrückte, die neue Kundschaft _anzufixen_. Und was immer dieses seltsame Wort bedeutete, Toireasa kaufte am Ende mehr. als sie wollte und einige Dinge, die sie sonst nie für schmackhaft gehalten hätte. Nur beim Bezahlen hatte sie das ungute Gefühl, dass die Verkäuferin ihr unangenehm viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und als dann auch noch Tarsuinn einige Zimt-Honig-Zigarren kaufte, konnte sie die Erkenntnis in den Augen der Frau sehen. Sie beugte sich lächelnd zu ihnen herunter und flüsterte: „Nehmt doch lieber den Geheimgang, Kinder. Dafür ist er da und er ist sicherer für euch."

„Wenn wir nur wüssten, wo er zu finden ist", flüsterte Tarsuinn verschwörerisch zurück.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach:

Tis Hügli wäxxt am falsch'n Ort.

S'end na'm ihr a Auge fort.

I gab di an Weg,

Um zu seh'n das Glück,

ein jed wünscht sich zum Honigtopf zurück."

„Und was bedeutet das?", fragte Toireasa.

„Findet es heraus", lachte die Frau und richtete sich wieder auf. „Ihr seid doch schlau."

„Mal sehen", zwinkerte Toireasa und sobald sie den Laden verlassen hatten, schrieb sie sich heimlich den extrem furchtbaren Reim auf.

Als nächstes marschierten sie danach zu Zonkos, weil Merton darauf bestand. Toireasa konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es Filch jemals fertig bringen könnte, in diesen Laden zu gehen, ohne einen Schreikrampf zu bekommen. Alles, was auf der Verbotsliste des Hausmeisters stand, konnte man hier als Angebot finden. Fangzähnige Frisbees, nass zündendes Feuerwerk, Knallfrösche, Schleim- und Stinkbomben, Schreckgespenster, Rechtschreibfedern und so weiter und so fort. Dazu unzählige Schüler, die ohne Bedenken über möglicherweise anwesende Lehrer alles kauften, was man für eine spaßige Zeit brauchte – oder um Unmengen Regeln zu brechen. Selbst Toireasa gestand sich ein, dass sie lange Zeit vor einer Mitschreibefeder stand und sie beinahe kaufte. Doch Merton hielt sie davon zurück. Laut seiner Aussage schrieb die Feder _alles_ mit was zu hören war. Inklusive Gesprächen der Tischnachbarn, irgendwelche Geräusche, die überhaupt keine Worte waren und spätestens nach ein paar Wochen wurde die Verzauberung völlig unzuverlässig und dann wurde aus einem Ja ein Nein und umgekehrt. Seufzend hatte sie also davon Abstand genommen und tröstete sich damit, dass ja Tarsuinn in Geschichte ihre Mitschreibefeder war. Wo sie gerade bei dem Jungen war, der war in der Spielecke und hing mit seinem Arm tief in einem Regal und schien etwas aus der hinteren Reihe ertasten zu wollen.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nee, schon okay", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Tikki war nur sauer, dass ich sie im Honigtopf eingebremst habe. Und hier hab ich mal ´nen Moment nicht aufgepasst. Ich…"

Tikki tauchte am Ende des Regals auf, nahm Anlauf und sprang in Tarsuinns Kapuze, so dass der nach vorn überfiel und einige Spiele aus dem Regal umriss.

„Herzlichen Dank für die Blamage, Tikki", murmelte er, während Toireasa ihm dabei half, die Unordnung zu beseitigen. Tikki schien den Vorwurf nicht zu hören und machte einen auf unschuldig und niedlich. Sie schmuste ihren Kopf gegen Tarsuinns Nacken und Hals. „Ich weiß ja", sagte Tarsuinn. „Das machen wir dann später."

„Was will sie denn?", erkundigte sich Toireasa neugierig.

„Spielen und dass ich was kaufe. Aber für einfach so reicht mein Geld nicht. Ich schätze, das muss bis Weihnachten warten."

„Vielleicht kann ich…", bot Toireasa an.

„Kommt nicht in Frage", lehnte Tarsuinn sofort ab. „Ich hab genug Geld. Es wäre nur nicht passend, es ohne passenden Anlass auszugeben."

„Aber vielleicht will ich ihr ja auch was schenken."

Jetzt lächelte er verschmitzt.

„Dann denk dir selber etwas aus. Das ist eh immer das Schwerste an Weihnachtsgeschenken."

„Und wenn ich auf das Gleiche komme, was du schenkst?", versuchte Toireasa ihn auszutricksen. „Dann würde Tikki zweimal das Gleiche bekommen."

„Glaub mir, darüber würde sie sich auch freuen", ging er nicht darauf ein und erst jetzt begriff Toireasa, dass Tikki gerade richtig am Betteln war. „Gib Ruhe, Tikki", meinte Tarsuinn und kraulte seine kleine Freundin hinter den Ohren. „Ich kauf es ja, nur nicht gleich."

„Sie scheint ihr Geschenk wirklich zu wollen", staunte Toireasa. „Ich hab sie noch nie so gesehen."

„Ich…", Tarsuinn schien sich einen Kommentar zu verkneifen. „Sie macht das erst zum zweiten Mal. Aber diesmal muss sie sich gedulden."

„Was wollte sie denn beim ersten Mal?", fragte Toireasa neugierig.

„Mitgenommen werden", erwiderte Tarsuinn und kraulte Tikki noch intensiver. „Damals, als wir mit dem Schiff reisen wollten. Sie sollte eigentlich in den Dschungel zurück, aber sie hat solange gebettelt, bis Rica uns erlaubt hat zusammenzubleiben. Ich hab damals nicht verstanden, was wir Tikki damit antun – aber sie selbst wusste es wohl." Für einen Moment schienen seine Gedanken in schlimmen Zeiten hängen zu bleiben, doch er riss sich schnell davon los und seine Lippen umspielte ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Das bringt Tikki und mich auf eine andere Sache – schleppen wir die ganze potentielle Kundschaft jetzt zu Tante Glenn?"

„Das ist keine gute Idee", entgegnete sie und sah die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht. „Das ist nicht der richtige Laden für Ravenclaws. Ich hab schon unauffällig ein wenig Antiwerbung in Slytherin für ihren Laden gemacht, damit auch alle hingehen. Doch wenn wir da jetzt auftauchen und die sehen, dass wir Tante Glenn kennen, werden sie misstrauisch. Lass uns einfach bis zum Nachmittag warten, wenn die meisten schon zurück zum Schloss gehen."

„Aber ich hab einen Schlüssel für die Hintertür", versuchte Tarsuinn sie zu überzeugen.

„Und wie willst du die ganze Bande hier in das kleine Hinterzimmer quetschen?", fragte Toireasa. „Und außerdem, warum hat sie dir einen Schlüssel gegeben?"

„Na, für den Fall, dass sie mal nicht da ist", erwiderte er, als wäre ein solches Vertrauen eine Selbstverständlichkeit.

„Ähem – ja. Logisch eigentlich", gab sie stirnrunzelnd zu.

„Und du hast auch Recht", merkte er an. „Es würde nichts bringen, die anderen zu ihr zu schleppen. Besonders was Merton angeht. Schon hier scheint er den halben Laden aufkaufen zu wollen."

„Genau. Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn aus seinem Kaufrausch befreien, bevor er uns anpumpen muss."

„Sie haben aber auch das Angebot an die heutigen Besucher angepasst", musste Toireasa zugeben. „Kaufst du was?"

„Vielleicht."

„Und was?"

„Nichts von hier."

„Und Wo denn dann?"

„Bei _Derwisch und Banges_."

„Was hast du nun wieder vor?", erkundigte sich Toireasa misstrauisch.

„Nichts Schlimmes, ehrlich", versicherte er treuherzig und sie glaubte ihm keine Sekunde lang.

„Keinen Ärger, okay? Zumindest nicht ohne mich!"

„Abgemacht."

„Dann lass uns endlich Merton von den Instant-Schreckgeistern wegholen. Die halten nur ein paar Minuten und kosten deshalb viel zu viel. Immerhin hat er mich auch vor einem Fehler hier bewahrt."

Es brauchte einiges an Überzeugungskraft, um Merton vor dem Hungertuch zu bewahren. Vor allem die Schreckgespenster hatten es ihm wirklich angetan. Sie sahen ja auch beeindruckend aus und konnten jedem, der nicht damit rechnete, einen Heidenschreck einjagen. Sie hielten nur wirklich sehr kurz, was auch auf der Verpackung stand – sehr klein natürlich. Erst als Tarsuinn versprach etwas Besseres billiger zu basteln, gab Merton nach und sie konnten ihre Tour fortsetzen, die jedoch erst mal Zwischenstation in den _Drei Besen_ machte. Es war zwar ein sehr frühes Mittagessen, doch sie versuchten so, dem großen Trubel zu entgehen – was sinnlos war. Hogsmeade war einfach zu klein für mehrere hundert Schüler auf einmal.

Trotzdem gab es noch genug freie Tische für alle, auch wenn sich die kleine Gruppe von Ravenclaws plus Toireasa ein wenig zerstreuen musste.

Die Gastgeberin – sie wurde allgemein als Madame Rosmerta – begrüßte sie sehr freundlich und erkannte auch sofort Tarsuinn und Toireasa wieder. Danach bestellten sie dreimal das Gericht des Tages und etwas zu trinken, wobei Tarsuinn sich dem Butterbier verweigerte. Toireasa hatte das Gefühl, dass Madame Rosmerta sie wegen Tarsuinn bevorzugt behandelte. Sie beobachtete alle Tische, doch ihr Essen, jeder ein halbes gegrilltes Hühnchen, wurde zuerst ausgeliefert. Kaum dass sie den ersten Bissen zu sich genommen hatte…

„Deine Stiefmutter ist da", murmelte Tarsuinn, deutete Richtung Tür und wie befürchtet, betrat Pádraigín Davian die _Drei Besen_. Wie ein Werwolf auf der Pirsch, schaute sich die Frau um, erfasste ihre Beute und kam herüber. Toireasa verkrampfte sich auf ihrem Stuhl und legte das Hühnchen beiseite.

„Ganz ruhig", flüsterte Winona. „Moody ist da hinten, wir sind hier nicht allein und im Zweifelsfall…" Das Mädchen zog unterm Tisch ihren Zauberstab. „…gibt es hier eine kleine Kneipenzauberei."

„Gute Idee", brachte Toireasa zwischen verkrampften Lippen hervor. Sicherlich mehr als nur feindselig schaute sie ihrer ehemaligen Stiefmutter entgegen.

Mit einer geradezu abscheulichen Selbstsicherheit kam Davian zu ihnen, griff sich einfach einen Stuhl von einem benachbarten Tisch und setzte sich Toireasa gegenüber.

„Hallo, Kind", sagte die Frau. „Überrascht, mich zu sehen?"

„Eher angewidert", zischte Winona von der Seite.

„Wie ich sehe, ist deine Gesellschaft immer noch nicht besser", sagte Pádraigín mit einem fiesen Seitenblick auf Tarsuinn und Winona. „Eine Wilde aus den Kolonien und ein _Bedlam_. Wahrlich eine tolle Jahrmarkt-Mischung."

„Auch schön Sie wieder zu treffen", kam diesmal Tarsuinn Toireasa zuvor. „Es tut mir leid zu hören, dass sie wieder Unsinn reden können. Ich hoffe, ihr Kiefer tut trotzdem noch ein wenig weh."

„Man merkt, dass du von Muggeln erzogen wurdest, kleiner Bedlam", säuselte Toireasas Stiefmutter. „Schon mal was von Heilzaubern gehört? Mir ging es schon einige Minuten später so gut wie zuvor. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um mit euch kleinen Zecken zu streiten. Ich will mit meiner Tochter reden."

„Du hast keine Tochter, Pádraigín!", fand Toireasa endlich ihre Stimme wieder.

„Vor Gott und dem Gesetz schon", entgegnete die Frau jedoch selbstsicher. „Ich habe deinen Vater geheiratet und dich mit seiner Erlaubnis adoptiert. Durch deinen Trick hat man mir nur das Sorgerecht entzogen, meine Stieftochter bist du trotzdem noch."

„Das mag vielleicht sein", erwiderte Toireasa trotzig. „Trotzdem muss ich nicht mit dir reden, wenn ich das nicht möchte."

„Na, nun mal nicht so feindselig. Schließlich bin ich hier, um dich reich zu machen."

„Ich bin nicht interessiert."

„Nun wart es doch erst einmal hab, meine Zuckerschnute", sagte Pádraigín und in diesem Moment kochte die Wut in Toireasa richtig hoch. Zuckerschnute hatte sie immer ihr Vater genannt und sie hatte es immer geliebt, wenn er sie so genannt hatte. Aus dem Mund ihrer Stiefmutter jedoch war es die Entweihung einer reinen Erinnerung an ihren Vater. Sie hatte davon nicht mehr viele. Tarsuinns Hand legte sich auf die ihre und ganz leicht schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Was bieten und was wollen Sie?", sagte er mit einer emotionslosen Stimme.

„Vernunft?", tat Pádraigín erstaunt. „Eine angenehme Abwechslung. Was ich will wisst ihr. Was ich dir, Toireasa, gebe, ist dies." Sie schob einen Zettel über den Tisch.

„Ich bin nicht…", begann Toireasa doch Tarsuinns drückte ihre Hand fast schmerzhaft. Mit der anderen Hand tastete er nach dem Zettel, hielt kurz inne und pustete dann das Papier zurück zu Toireasas Stiefmutter.

„Ich würde solche Tricks unterlassen, solange Mad-Eye Moody uns zuschaut", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, welches ganze Meere hätte gefrieren lassen. „Und es verdoppelt den Preis!"

„Übertreib es nicht", warnte Pádraigín, steckte aber den Zettel ein und schaute sich nach Professor Moody um. „Ich denke, fünfzigtausend Galleonen sind ein stolzer und angemessener Preis."

Neben Toireasa verschluckte sich Winona.

„Nett", kommentierte Tarsuinn unbeeindruckt. „Aber wie Sie wissen, kommen wir gar nicht an die Axt heran."

„Toireasa kommt ins richtige Verlies und mit genug Geld, Zeit und Beziehungen kann man auch einen Kristall ohne Schlüssel knacken."

„Und was würde uns das kosten?", fragte Tarsuinn weiter.

„Das würden wir auch bezahlen", entgegnete Pádraigín mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sehr schön. Vielleicht überlegen wir es uns – wenn Sie noch etwas drauflegen."

„Du bist aber ein geldgieriger kleiner Bastard", fluchte Pádraigín jetzt langsam zornig.

„Ich bin ein rachsüchtiger kleiner Bastard", sagte Tarsuinn und Toireasa mochte ihn so überhaupt nicht. „Aber keine Sorge, es geht nicht um mehr Geld."

„Um was dann?", forschte Pádraigín misstrauisch.

„Eine Unterschrift. Oder ein paar. Zumindest würde Toireasa es sich sicher eher überlegen, wenn Sie die Adoption und sämtliche Ansprüche auf sie aufgeben!"

„Was?!", Toireasa Stiefmutter war halb aufgesprungen. „Du kleiner…"

„Vorsicht!", zischte Toireasa ihre Stiefmutter an und schenkte dann Tarsuinn einen dankbaren Blick. Leider konnte er es nicht sehen. Aber allein auf die Idee zu kommen… „Beleidige nicht meine Freunde, Pádraigín! Tarsuinn hat Recht. Wir überlegen es uns, wenn das mit der Unterschrift klargeht – und, falls das der Fall ist, auch die von meinem Stiefvater."

„Das kann ich nicht allein entscheiden."

„Wir haben Zeit", meinte Toireasa und lächelte kühl. Ein wenig genoss sie plötzlich die Macht, die die Situation ihr bot. Sie hatte etwas, das sie nicht brauchte, aber ein anderer wollte. Ihre Stiefmutter sich winden zu sehen, war ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl. „Überleg es dir, Pádraigín."

„Das werde ich", sagte ihre Stiefmutter und erhob sich. „Wir sehen uns wieder, Kind."

„Wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen, Pádraigín", schickte Toireasa ihr eine Beleidigung hinterher und sah erleichtert, wie ihre Stiefmutter sofort die _Drei Besen_ verließ. Erleichtert sank sie auf ihrem Stuhl zurück…

„Danke für die Hilfe, Ta…"

„Später!", sagte er nur, warf hektisch Geld auf den Tisch und zog Toireasa von ihrem Stuhl.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Na hinterher", sagte der Junge. „Sie ist zornig, vielleicht lässt sie es raus."

„Aber…"

Sie waren schon halb zur Tür hinaus. Winona war etwas voraus und schaute sich um, während Tikki zu ihren Füßen voranflitzte.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa auf das Angebot eingehen und deiner Mutter eine Mörderwaffe überlassen?", flüsterte der Junge und ein kleiner Vorwurf in seiner Stimme machte Toireasa deutlich, dass er die Wahrheit kannte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", behauptete sie trotzdem und schämte sich ein wenig. Sie folgte nun Winona selbstständig und leitete auch Tarsuinn, der sich ohne Tikki und außerhalb des Schlosses spürbar unsicherer bewegte.

Sie folgten Tikki durchs halbe Dorf bis zu einer etwas abgelegenen Kneipe namens _Eberkopf_. Ein heimlicher Blick durch das Fenster sagte Toireasa, dass zum einen ihre Stiefmutter wirklich drin war und sich zum anderen der nicht gerade schöne äußere Anblick drinnen fortgesetzt wurde.

„Wir sollten ein wenig von der Front weg, wenn wir nicht auffallen wollen", flüsterte Winona.

„Aber nicht auf die rechte Seite", entgegnete Tarsuinn grinsend. „Da ist das Klofenster."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass dies bei dem Schuppen einen Unterschied macht", meinte Winona.

„Vertrau mir, es macht einen Unterschied", versicherte Tarsuinn und so verdrückten sie sich doch nach links. War ja egal, denn auch da gab es Fenster, wenn auch sehr kleine.

„Kannst du was hören", fragte Toireasa Tarsuinn.

„Nein."

„Muss wohl ein Zauber draufliegen", vermutete Winona.

„Dann wird wohl auch ein Abwehrfluch auf dem Riegel liegen", vermutete Toireasa. „Mist. Was ist das hier? Der Treffpunkt des Schwarzen Ringes?"

„Des was?", fragte Tarsuinn verwirrt.

„Sowas wie die Mafia", erklärte Winona kurz angebunden. „Nur gibt es die nicht in Wirklichkeit."

„Gab es wohl", meckerte Toireasa, deren Lieblingsbuch davon handelte wie der Schwarze Ring von London ausgehoben worden war.

„Später", riet Tarsuinn. „Zuerst nimmst du mal meinen kleinen Dosenöffner hier und schneidest ein Loch ins Glas. Aber pass auf, dass du nicht den Riegel oder einen Teil vom Rahmen erwischst! Wenn das in Hogwarts klappt, dann sicher auch hier."

„Kein Wunder, das ist auch zu muggelmäßig", kommentierte Toireasa und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Berühr bloß nicht die Klinge", warnte Tarsuinn.

„Ja, ist schon klar."

Toireasa war froh, dass der Eberkopf anscheinend alles andere als beliebt zu sein schien. Sie sah gerade einmal drei Gäste und den Wirt und alle wirkten wie kurz vor dem Einschlafen. Der Wirt zum Beispiel putzte ein Glas mit einem derart schmierigen Tuch, dass dieses immer matter zu werden schien.

„Ich hoffe, es war vorher wenigstens mal kurz im Wasser", murmelte Toireasa bei sich und konzentrierte sich dann auf ihre Arbeit. Das Messer ging durch Glas wie durch Butter und die größte Schwierigkeit war, das herausgeschnittene Glasstück nicht in den Schankraum fallen zu lassen, denn dann wäre es wohl direkt auf den Rücken ihrer Stiefmutter geprallt. Aber schließlich war sie keine Cassandra und so hatte sie Erfolg. Selbst sie konnte jetzt Geräusche aus dem Eberkopf hören. Sie hockte sich wieder zu den anderen beiden unter dem Fenster.

„Und was jetzt?", erkundigte sie sich, denn da ihre Stiefmutter allein an ihrem Tisch saß, gab es auch nichts zu hören.

Statt einer Antwort zückte Winona ihren Zauberstab, tippte die fünf Finger der linken Hand mit der Spitze an und murmelte etwas. Tarsuinn begriff am schnellsten, hob die rechte Hand und flüsterte: „Gegenstück."

Von Winonas Fingern schossen kleine Fäden zu Tarsuinns Hand und klebten dort fest. Mit der anderen Hand berührte er nun nacheinander die Fäden in einer zufällig scheinenden Reihenfolge und kreuzte so einige Fäden. Toireasa, die endlich begriff, tat es auf ihrer Seite nach und versuchte sein Muster zu kopieren. Dann lösten sich die Fäden von Winonas linker und Tarsuinns rechter Hand und es war ein neues Muster zwischen Toireasa und Tarsuinn entstanden. Logisch wäre jetzt normalerweise gewesen, wenn Toireasa den nächsten Schritt vorgegeben und Winona übernommen hätte, doch ihr war klar, dass dies so nicht funktionieren konnte. Tarsuinn brauchte den Kontakt der Fäden, um spüren zu können, was sein Gegenüber machte, und so gab er zweimal das Muster vor, jeweils einmal für die Mädchen und dann nahm er zwei Mal die Vorgaben von Toireasa und Winona ab. Es war so unwirklich. Da hockten sie unter einem Fenster und spielten kleine Mädchen-Spiele. Das letzte Mal hatte Toireasa dies vor mehr als fünf Jahren gemacht – und sich damals schon gelangweilt. Aber zumindest war es besser als einfach nur so zu warten.

„Endlich", erklang nach einer Viertelstunde plötzlich die Stimme ihrer Stiefmutter.

„So viel Geld zu sammeln dauert", sagte eine kräftige männliche Stimme.

„Es hätte noch ein wenig Zeit gehabt", entgegnete Pádraigín.

„Was bedeutet?", fragte ein weiterer Mann, der deutlich älter klang.

„Dieser kleine Bastard, der immer bei ihr ist, hat sie auf den Gedanken gebracht, die Adoption zu lösen."

„Und? Ist das nicht ein geringer Preis?"

„Und was soll ich meinem Mann sagen? Er würde einen Grund wissen wollen."

„Du wirst ihn schon überzeugen. Es ist für die anderen sicher viel schwieriger gewesen die Fünfzigtausend aufzutreiben."

„Was nutzt es, wenn sie am Ende doch auf stur schaltet."

„Aber sie sollte doch wissen, wozu die Axt dient, und gerade sie sollte darauf aus sein, dass die auch eingesetzt wird."

„Das begreift sie aber nicht und Dumbledore verpestet ihre Gedanken sicher auch noch mit Mitgefühl und Verständnis für diese abscheulichen Kreaturen. Der Tod ihrer Mutter ist einfach zu weit weg für sie."

„Dann sollten wir einfach über meine Idee noch einmal nachdenken – ihr zeigen, was das für Bestien sind."

„Das würde nur ihren Widerspruchsgeist stärken", sagte Pádraigín ernst. „Ich kenne sie gut genug. Was wir letztes Jahr gemacht haben, hat den Bogen überspannt. Ich habe den Bogen überspannt. Sie wird mir nichts geben, einfach nur deshalb, weil ich es haben will."

„Und was schlägst du als Alternative vor, Pádraigín?", fragte wieder die ältere Stimme.

„Wir brauchen etwas, was sie wirklich will. Die Adoption zu lösen ist ein guter Anfang. Das Problem ist nur, dass ich ihr das, was sie sich wohl am meisten wünscht, nicht geben kann."

„Dann suchen wir etwas anderes. Vielleicht ist der Junge ein Ansatzpunkt. Wir könnten…"

„Wir sollten so etwas nicht hier besprechen", mischte sie die ältere Stimme ein. „Zu viele Ohren. Halten wir einfach fest, Versuch drei ist gescheitert. Machen wir weiter und hoffen wir, dass wir erfolgreich sind, bevor der dunkle Lord zurück ist und die Riesen erneut in einen Krieg gegen uns führt."

„Bist du dir da wirklich sicher, Kalchas?"

„So sicher, wie man als verfluchter Seher sein kann. Pádraigín, du weißt genau, wie sehr ich die Gabe hasse und wie oft ich damit aufs Maul gefallen bin, weil ich zu viel glaubte. Aber diesmal ist es so wie damals, als der Dunkle Lord sich anschickte, das Land mit Terror zu regieren. Kurz bevor er die Riesen in unser Dorf schickte."

„Aber wirklich _er_? Alle sagen, _er_ ist tot."

„Er! Ein anderer? Ist das nicht egal? Jeder, der ist wie er und mir solche Träume verursacht, der wird auch die Riesen benutzen."

„Dann sollten wir nicht zu lange warten", schloss Pádraigín und Geld klimperte auf den Tisch.

„Sie gehen", flüsterte Tarsuinn. „Wir sollten hier weg."

„Geht schon vor", befahl Toireasa. Sie selbst versuchte einen Blick auf die beiden Männer zu erhaschen. Das war jedoch nicht wirklich von Erfolg gekrönt. Von einem großen Mann sah sie nur einen langen Zaubererumhang, der wohl rund hundertmal zu oft gewachsen worden war. Er mochte einmal schwarz gewesen sein, aber jetzt war er mehr oder weniger grau. Das einzig Erwähnenswerte, was sie noch an ihm entdeckte, waren dunkelblonde, lockige Haare und ohne die tiefe Stimme hätte Toireasa ihn von hinten für eine Frau gehalten. Etwas besser war ihr Blick auf die etwas schmächtigere Gestalt neben der großen und ihrer Stiefmutter. Der Kopf schien geradezu totenkopfähnlich. Bleiche Haut spannte über Knochen, dünne weiße Haare wuchsen in unregelmäßigen Büscheln überall am Kopf – sogar aus dem rechten Ohr. Irgendwie kam ihr das bekannt vor, wie bei einer alten Erinnerung. Der Kopf des Alten zuckte zu ihr und für einen Moment sah Toireasa in eisblaue Augen. Kühl, gequält, amüsiert. Sie hielten Toireasa fest, doch dann lächelte der Totenkopf und seine Hand machte eine wedelnde Bewegung, so als solle sie sich endlich wieder ducken. Das war mehr als nur verwirrend, aber Toireasa folgte der Aufforderung. Dann lief sie schnell weg.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	18. Ein Freundschaftsdienst

- Kapitel 18 -

Ein Freundschaftsdienst

„Also, mir gefällt das alles nicht sonderlich", murmelte Winona, die mit angezogenen Füßen neben Toireasa auf der Bank saß. Es war nun fast eine Woche her und jedes Mal, wenn sie allein waren, begann das Mädchen so das übliche Gespräch. Diesmal sogar ohne dass Tarsuinn anwesend war.

„Wo ist Tarsuinn?", fragte Toireasa, ohne auf ihre Freundin einzugehen.

„Wo wohl? Nachsitzen bei Snape", erklärte Winona. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist. Snape hat ihn schon letzte Woche ohne erkennbaren Grund dazu verdonnert. Ich meine, _gefährlicher Umgang mit scharfen Werkzeugen_. Das fällt ihm nach zweieinhalb Jahren früh ein. Aber egal, unser Thema war deine Stiefmutter."

„Dein Thema."

„Okay, _mein_ Thema. Geh doch endlich zu Flitwick oder Dumbledore. Sie werden wissen, was zu tun ist. Wenn du diese blöde Axt nicht mehr hast, dann bist du uninteressant."

„Aber was, wenn dieser Seher Recht hat und Vo… Vo… – verdammt, ich schaff es einfach nicht – der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf wieder zurückkommt? Wenn das stimmt, brauchen wir vielleicht die Axt."

„Du willst doch nicht etwa damit losziehen und…"

„…die Aufgabe meiner Mutter vollenden! Das denkst du doch, oder?"

„So was Ähnliches."

„Nur auf meinen Vater bezogen, nicht wahr?", fragte Toireasa sarkastisch.

„Ja und?", schaute Winona sie fest an. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du wütend auf die Riesen bist. Ich würde genauso fühlen."

„Ich hab aber nicht vor, Amok zu laufen", schimpfte Toireasa.

„Ich hab manchmal solche Gedanken", gestand Winona leise. „Deshalb wäre es mir lieb, wenn wir nicht mehr in Versuchung wären."

Die Ehrlichkeit des anderen Mädchens war fast schmerzhaft.

„Manchmal", gestand Toireasa noch leiser. „Nachts. Wenn ich an meine Mutter denke, dann überkommt mich manchmal der Hass. Und wenn das so ist, dann träume ich schlecht, sehr schlecht."

„Dann gib diese Axt jemand anderem."

„Aber wem? Wenn das Ding wirklich so mächtig ist, dann wird Dumbledore mir nicht die Entscheidung überlassen. Filius möchte ich erst mal nicht damit behelligen und dem Ministerium kann man nicht vertrauen."

„Schon mal dran gedacht, dass deine Großeltern auch existieren?"

„Ja, aber die würden mir auch die Sache aus der Hand nehmen."

„Noch mal, _sei doch froh darüber_!"

„Und wenn ich die Axt dann doch mal brauche, um sie gegen irgendetwas einzutauschen, habe ich keine Kontrolle mehr darüber."

„Das ist die Probleme nicht wert."

„Das sehe ich anders. Es gehört mir und damit basta!"

„Na, wenn du dich da mal nicht übernimmst."

„Keine Sorge, ich hab ja euch bei mir, da kann gar nichts passieren."

„Sag mal, hast du die letzten zweieinhalb Jahre vergessen?", fragte Winona und gab Toireasa eine ziemlich heftige Kopfnuss.

„Nein", entgegnete Toireasa, warf dem Mädchen einen bösen Blick zu und rieb sich den Kopf. „Und genau deshalb weiß ich, dass alles gut läuft, solange ihr mir helft."

„Tja, wir sind wohl alle drei verdammt."

„Vier! Unterschlag Tikki nicht."

„_Sie_ hab ich nicht unterschlagen", lachte Winona. „Ich zähle nur Leute mit, die geistig zurechnungsfähig sind."

„Also hast du Tarsuinn weggelassen", verstand Toireasa absichtlich falsch. „Aber er ist ja auch nur ein Junge. Aber natürlich auch ein Junge, der besser tanzen kann als du."

„Das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, klar? Ich werd besser und dann wirst du keine Witze mehr darüber machen können."

„Hab ich nie. Ich hör nur gerne Merton dabei zu."

„Was der auch bald bereuen wird. Ich denke, ein Furunkelfluch wird ihm klarmachen, dass man so was nicht mit Freunden macht."

„Du bist ja nur sauer, dass es dich trifft."

„Ist doch Grund genug, oder?"

Sie ärgerten sich noch eine Weile so weiter und Toireasa war froh, dass damit das leidige Thema Axt vorerst verdrängt war. Es dauerte danach nur noch wenige Sätze und die Spekulationen über die erste Turnieraufgabe verdrängten auch den letzten Gedanken an etwas, das nur zum Töten gedacht war.

* * *

Bis zuletzt wusste keiner der Schüler, um was es bei der ersten Aufgabe für die Champions gehen würde. Toireasa saß zusammen mit ihren Freunden auf den Zuschauerrängen in einer neu geschaffenen Arena. Sie sahen hinunter in einen sehr einfach gehaltenen Innenraum. Dem einzigen Eingang gegenüber befand sich eine große Decke, unter der etwas Unregelmäßiges verborgen war. Ein wenig hinter dem Eingang konnte man ein größeres Zelt erahnen, in welches die Champions vor einigen Minuten gerufen worden waren. Erst danach hatte man die Unsichtbarkeit um die Arena aufgehoben. Ob die vier wohl gerade erfuhren, was auf sie zukam?

Inzwischen waren Zauberer und Hexen erschienen und begannen die Decke wegzuziehen. Darunter kamen einige eiförmige Dinge zum Vorschein, sowie eine große Granitplatte mit einem riesigen stählernen Ring.

„Was soll das denn?", murmelte Merton. „Wollen die die Champions anketten?"

„Und was dann?", fragte Cassandra ironisch. „Sollen wir sie mit Tomaten bewerfen und wer am wenigsten Treffer abbekommt hat gewonnen?"

„Das hier ist nicht der Kindergarten!", entgegnete Merton abfällig. „Natürlich nutzen wir Flüche!"

„Na dann haben sie nichts von dir zu befürchten", warf Winona ein.

„Stimmt, es wäre gefährlicher, wenn die Champions mit dir tanzen müssten", schoss Merton zurück.

„Das…"

„Also ich an eurer Stelle…", mischte sich Tarsuinn leise ein und deutete Richtung Arenaeingang, „…würde einfach mal da rüber schauen. Irgendwas Großes kommt da."

Und wie immer waren seine Ohren besser, als es ein Auge sein konnte, wenn ein Wald die Blicke störte. Doch eine halbe Minute später stockte Toireasa der Atem. An einer sehr langen Kette, geführt von einem kräftigen Zauberer, erschien der schönste Anblick, den Toireasa sich vorstellen konnte – ein Drache.

„Boh'eyh", staunte Ian, der nur ein paar Plätze entfernt saß. „´nen echter Drache!"

„Ein Schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler", korrigierte Toireasa stolz.

„Warum haben sie dem ein Tuch um den Kopf gebunden?", fragte Cassandra neugierig.

„Damit er nichts sieht und ruhig bliebt. Drachen sind sehr gefährlich."

„Na, das weiß doch jeder", mischte sich Alec ein. Der Junge war immer noch ein wenig distanziert, war aber an Cassandras Seite erschienen und versuchte nun wohl ein wenig seine Zurückhaltung aufzugeben. „Und wer das nicht weiß, muss nur die sechs nervösen Leute drumherum mit ihren gezogenen Zauberstäben betrachten."

„Ist das dann nicht auch für uns gefährlich?", merkte Cassandra besorgt an. „Ich mein, wenn der Drache sich nun losreißt…"

„Dann sind hier mehrere hundert Schüler, dreizehn Lehrer und viele Besucher – alle mit Zauberstäben. Da hat auch ein Drache kaum eine Chance", beruhigte Toireasa. „Außerdem sind das da unten sicher Fachleute. Amateure lässt man nicht an Drachen ran."

„Aber ich hab gelesen, dass ein Feuerodem einen Menschen völlig verdampfen kann."

„Übertrieben", wehrte Toireasa ab und eine kleine, dunkle Seite in ihr brachte sie dazu weiterzusprechen. „Da muss man sich schon direkt reinstellen und das ohne einen Gegenzauber. Die Klauen und vor allem der Schwanz sind viel gefährlicher. Außerdem fliehen Drachen normalerweise vor Menschen. Nur wenn man sich ihrem Nest zu sehr nähert – so wie das da unten – dann flippen sie richtig aus und legen alles in Schutt und Asche. Da kennen die keine Angst, Skrupel oder Zurückhaltung. Zack und weg. Und einen einzelnen Stupor kannst du völlig vergessen. Die Haut ist wie eine magische Rüstung. _Rincwinds kleiner_ _Drachenführer_ empfiehlt mindestens vier bis sechs gut ausgeführte Schockzauber. Oder eine schnelle Flucht. Allein gegen einen Drachen zu bestehen, können nur wirklich gute…"

„Es reicht", bat Cassandra. „Bitte!"

„Du meinst also…", sagte Tarsuinn nachdenklich, „…wenn der Champion nicht aufpasst und es ihn voll erwischt, dann gibt es nichts, was Madame Pomfrey noch vom Boden kratzen kann? Egal, wie gut die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sind?"

„Ja", bestätigte Toireasa und ihre Aufregung bekam durch diese Erkenntnis einen ziemlichen Dämpfer verpasst.

„Na, dann kann ich ja froh sein, dass ich das Elend nicht sehen muss, falls was passiert", zuckte Tarsuinn mit den Achseln, während Cassandra ziemlich bleich geworden war.

„Eines könnte Madame Pomfrey doch tun", erklärte Merton fröhlich. „Sich Schaufel und Kehrblech schnappen und die Überreste aufsammeln. Schließlich muss man ja den Familien irgendwas übergeben können."

„Du bist unmöglich, Merton", fand sogar Winona.

„Ich mein es gar nicht so", relativierte der Junge daraufhin ein wenig. „Ganz im Gegensatz zu den Slytherins da drüben. Die glauben wohl, heute ihren Glückstag zu haben und dass Potter abkratzt."

„Wisst ihr…", meinte Ian nachdenklich, „…ich hätte zwar nichts dagegen, wenn Potter heute ein wenig zurechtgestutzt wird, aber draufgehen will ich ihn sicher nicht sehen."

„Das will wohl keiner", meinte Toireasa. „Hoffentlich gibt er gleich auf. Dann würde das Turnier ja auch ganz normal – _und wie vorgesehen_ – weitergehen."

„Das wäre doch langweilig", fand Merton. „Harry gibt der Sache doch erst die Würze des Besonderen."

„Ach, und der Drache da ist was? Üblich bei jedem Kaffeekränzchen?", fragte Winona und alle mussten lachen.

Inzwischen wurde der Drache angekettet und dann nahm man ihm, aus sicherer Entfernung, das Tuch von den Augen. Sofort schien der Schwedische Kurzschnäuzler wegfliegen zu wollen, wurde jedoch von der Kette zurückgehalten. Wütend landete der Drache wieder, schrie, woran ein Stillezauber ihn zu hindern schien, und entdeckte dann erst das Gelege mit dem goldenen Ei. Ein Flammenstrahl zuckte auf die hintere Tribüne zu, der jedoch wenige Meter vor den Zuschauern endete. Ein entsetztes und staunendes Raunen ging durch die Zuschauer.

„Wunderschön", flüsterte Toireasa zu sich.

„_Sonorus!_", hallte plötzlich eine laute Stimme durch das Rund. Toireasa, die völlig auf den Drachen fixiert gewesen war, schaute hinüber zur Ehrenloge in der Dumbledore, Madame Olymp, Karkaroff, Mr Crouch, einige Lehrer und geladene Gäste eben Platz nahmen. Nur einer stand noch auf der Tribüne und Toireasa brauchte einen Moment, um den Mann in der Quidditchkleidung, als Ludo Bagman zu erkennen. Chef der Sportabteilung im Ministerium und ehemaliger Quidditchheld. Er war es, der sprach. „Willkommen liebe Schüler, Lehrer und Gäste zur ersten Aufgabe des diesjährigen Trimagischen Turniers. Einen unserer Hauptakteure haben Sie alle schon bewundern dürfen und freuen Sie sich, es wird nicht bei diesem einen bleiben, denn für jeden Champion wird es einen eigenen, speziellen Gaststar geben. Doch vor welche Aufgabe stellen wir unsere Helden damit. Nun, im Grund ist es sehr einfach. In jedes Drachengelege, das wir hier für jede Runde aufbauen, haben wir ein goldenes Ei geschmuggelt, welches der Champion holen muss, und der Drache ist das Hindernis, das dem im Weg steht. Nach dem Erfolg oder Misserfolg werden unsere Schiedsrichter, die Direktoren der Schulen, ich selbst und Mr Crouch die Leistung unserer Champions nach Vorgehensweise und Erfolg beurteilen. Verletzungen oder zerstörte Dracheneier werden mit Punktabzügen bewertet, kreative Schachzüge geben Bonus. Und nun – da ich Mr Diggory kommen sehe – bereitet unseren Champions ein herzliches Willkommen und unterstützt sie alle bei ihrer Aufgabe!"

Jubel toste durch die Arena und begrüßte Cedric Diggory. Fast alle Hogwartsschüler hatten irgendwelche Spruchbänder oder Fahnen gebastelt, um Cedric anzufeuern oder hatten sich zumindest einen Hufflepuff-Schal oder dergleichen organisiert.

Cedric sah wie immer gut aus, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er keinen Nerv hatte, den Jubel zu genießen. Kein Wunder, wenn man langsam auf einen riesigen Drachen zuschritt. Doch egal, wie nervös der Junge sein mochte, er war kaltblütig genug, um seinen Zauber perfekt zu sprechen.

„Unglaublich", staunte ein älteres Mädchen hinter ihnen. „Ein volles Elementarschild. Das ist UTZ-Grad."

„Und nen SpeedBoosti hinterher", schrie ein Junge gegen den Krach an. „Er hat es voll drauf. Das ist… ohh."

Cedric war wie ein Blitz nach vorn gestürzt, wurde in den Feueratem des Drachen gehüllt und war so einen Moment nicht sichtbar, weder für die Zuschauer noch für den Kurzschnäuzler. Fast schien es, als wäre der ältere Junge vorbei, seine Hand griff schon nach dem Ei, als ein hornbewehrter Schwanz knapp über das Gelege schwang und Cedric beinahe weggefegt hätte. Nur ein riesiger Satz rettete ihn vor einem Schlag mit dem Vorschlaghammer. Doch Cedric ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. Eine Finte nach rechts, ein blendender Lichtzauber vor die Drachenaugen – und wieder war es der Schwanz, der den Erfolg verhinderte. Was für eine Präzision und Raumgefühl der Schwedische Kurzschnäuzler doch hatte. Ohne kurzzeitig etwas zu sehen, schlug das Wesen mit seinen Waffen zu, tanzte fast um das Gelege, aber kein einziges Ei war in Gefahr zerquetscht zu werden.

Nach noch einigen vergeblichen Versuchen änderte Cedric seine Taktik. Er zog sich ein wenig zurück, sodass ihn der Drache nicht mehr erreichen konnte. Dann verwandelte er lässig einen großen Stein in einen ebensogroßen Hund, einen Labrador. Und nicht nur, dass er eben eine der schwierigsten Verwandlungen erledigt hatte, die man in Hogwarts lernen konnte, nein, er hatte auch noch die absolute Kontrolle über das magisch erschaffene Tier. Mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes dirigierte er den Hund, ließ ihn bellend auf den Drachen zustürmen, ließ ihn zurückweichen und so weiter. Dabei verlagerte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachens immer weiter zur Seite.

„Oh Mann, ist ja langweilig – wenn's klappt", meckerte Merton, sah aber überhaupt nicht so aus, als würde er sich langweilen. Seine Hände hatten sich völlig verkrampft um die Sitzbank gekrallt und sein Kopf war weit nach vorn gestreckt.

„Er sollte sich beeilen", murmelte Tarsuinn neben ihr. Er war deutlich leiser und bei weitem nicht so angespannt wie Merton. Seine Augen schienen etwas zu sehen.

„Warum?", fragte Toireasa neugierig.

„Weil entweder Schild oder Labrador bald nicht mehr sind. Die Zauber lassen langsam nach und…"

Ein lautes Aufstöhnen unterbrach ihn. Cedric machte seinen Zug. Er ließ den Labrador vorstürmen und wollte selbst den Moment nutzen. Die Idee war gut, die Ausführung auch, aber der Drache spielte nur zur Hälfte mit. Statt sich nur auf den Hund zu konzentrieren, hatte das riesige Wesen den Zauberer nicht vergessen und versuchte in einem verzweifelten Versuch beide Angreifer zu bekämpfen. Der Schwanz schlug nach dem ehemaligen und jetzt bellenden Felsen, während der Kopf einen wütenden Feuersturm auf Cedric spie.

Schreie hallten durch die Arena und einer davon mochte sogar zu Cedric gehören. Für einen Moment schien Cedrics linke Seite in Flammen zu stehen, doch dann rollte er nach vorn, stand auf und sprintete zu dem goldenen Ei. Diesmal war da kein Drachenschwanz, der eine letzte Verteidigung darstellte, und so erreichte Cedric sein Ziel, griff das Ei und rannte davon, während der Labrador sich in den Schwanz des Drachen verbiss.

Ein kurzer Schwung und der Hund flog in hohem Bogen davon, schlug gegen die Tribünenwand und wurde wieder zu Stein. Der kurze Moment, den der Drache dazu brauchte, gab Cedric den Vorsprung, den er brauchte, um zu entkommen. Der hinter ihm herstürmende Drache verfehlte ihn knapp und als er einen erneuten Feuerodem ausstoßen wollte, war die Kette zu Ende und riss den Drachen aufgrund seiner Bewegung zu Boden. Sofort stürmten die Drachenbändiger nach vorn und gaben sich Mühe, ihren tobenden Schützling zu beruhigen.

Jubel und _Cedric, Cedric_ Sprechchöre brandeten auf und obwohl der Junge anscheinend Schmerzen hatte, winkte er in die Menge.

„Oh, er ist so tapfer", schwärmte ein älteres Mädchen laut.

„Na dann hoff mal, dass Madame Pomfreys Behandlung keine Narben hinterlässt", rief Merton ihr zu. Er war der Einzige in Toireasas Nähe, der einen Gryffindor Schal mit der Aufschrift _Harry rulez_ trug. Jeden Hinweis auf die miese Rechtschreibung hatte Merton nur so beantwortet, dass man das heute so schreibe. Was für ein Unsinn, aber er war nicht davon abzubringen gewesen. So zeigte er also aller Welt, dass ein Ravenclaw nicht vernünftig schreiben konnte. Toireasa fand das okay.

„Und jetzt die Punkte für Cedric Diggory", rief die überlaute Stimme von Mr Bagman, der auch Cedrics Aufgabe kommentiert hatte, jedoch hatte Toireasas Hirn seine Stimme irgendwie ausgeblendet.

Die fünf Richter ließen still, und ohne lauten Kommentar, nacheinander silberne Ziffern in der Luft über sich entstehen. Sechs, sieben, fünf, acht und noch einmal sieben. Nicht übel, auch wenn Toireasa die schwache Fünf von Bagman nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte. Die Sechs von Karkaroff war aber für sie keine Überraschung. Der Direktor von Durmstrang erinnerte sie ein wenig an Professor Snape und dessen Punktevergabe war – objektiv betrachtet – oftmals mindestens fragwürdig. Dementsprechend gab es nicht nur vereinzelte Pfiffe von den Hogwartsschülern für diese geringe Wertung.

„Und?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Dreiunddreißig Punkte von fünfzig", erklärte Toireasa.

„Interessant", murmelte er ironisch.

„Dich scheint das Ganze nicht sonderlich zu interessieren?", fragte Winona den Jungen.

„Na ja, die Soundeffekte sind ein wenig mau", gestand er ironisch und dann verzogen sich seine Lippen ein wenig. „Und ich mag es nicht, wenn die Zuschauer Angst haben."

„Aber die Aufregung…", meinte Winona.

Doch Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist anders. Ihr habt euch richtig Sorgen gemacht, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, schon. Aber Professor Dumbledore hat sicher vorgesorgt und die Champions sind ja auch keine Kinder mehr – bis auf Potter!"

„Und wenn es Christen gegen Löwen heißen würde, wärst du auch dabei, wenn dafür gesorgt ist, dass die Löwen sich nicht den Magen verderben?"

„Das ist nicht das Gleiche!"

„Vielleicht", zuckte Tarsuinn mit den Schultern. „Aber das hier ist mehr als ein Spiel. Ich mag diese Empfindungen nicht so."

„Ach, nimm das nicht so ernst", mischte sich Merton ein. „Ein bisschen Gruseln darf man sich doch auch mal."

„Mag sein. Ist jedoch nicht mein Ding." Tarsuinn drehte sich weg und verließ die Tribüne.

„Was hab ich denn Schlimmes gesagt?", erkundigte sich Merton leise.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Winona. „Er erfährt halt die Welt ein wenig anders als wir. Ich glaub nicht, dass er böse auf dich war."

„Das hab ich auch nicht angenommen. Nur da Tarsuinn normalerweise nicht so weich ist, verblüfft es mich."

„Mag sein", fand Winona. „Aber wir haben schon die Auswahl verpasst und uns wollte er den Spaß sicher nicht versauen."

Damit hatte das Mädchen Recht, doch Toireasa konnte trotzdem die zwei folgenden Drachen-Champion-Begegnungen nicht mehr richtig genießen. Sie fühlte sich einfach mies dabei zuzusehen, wie Fleur Delacour und Viktor Krum ihr Leben zur Unterhaltung riskierten. Wobei es bei den beiden deutlich weniger knapp zuging als bei Cedric.

Fleur, die gleich nach Cedric antrat, versuchte einige Tricks aus der Entfernung.

Zunächst wollte sie das Feuer in dem Walisischen Grünling löschen, indem sie ihm einen Wasserstrahl ins Maul schoss – was nicht half. Dann versuchte sie es nacheinander mit Spiegelbildern von sich selbst – der Drache ließ sich nicht täuschen. Mit einem ablenkenden Illusionsfeuerwerk – der Drache machte begeistert mit, wobei er auf Fleur zielte. Und mit einer Nebelwand – die der Drache aber locker beiseite blies. An diesem Punkt wirkte Fleur ein wenig verzweifelt und setzte dann doch eine Geheimwaffe ein, die sie anscheinend nicht hatte zeigen wollen. Sie wirkte einen Zauber, der geradezu tänzerischen Ganzkörpereinsatz zu brauchen schien und nicht nur den Walisischen Grünling in Trance versetzte, sondern auch viele Jungen mit offenen Mündern dastehen ließ. Das war jedoch nur ein Nebeneffekt. Das Ziel der Bezauberung, der Drache, dessen Haut Schockzaubern und Flüchen einen solchen Widerstand entgegensetzte, schien völlig wehrlos gegen Fleurs Magie. Es dauerte keine Minute und schon rollte er sich um das Gelege zusammen und schlief ein. Das war ein ziemlich beeindruckender Erfolg für die junge Frau aus Beauxbaton, nur leider war das goldene Ei hinter dem Drachen verborgen, sodass sie über die schlafende Gestalt klettern musste. Und das genau vor der Schnauze des gefährlichen Wesens, weil sie niemals über den Rücken gekommen wäre. Also musste sie dort hinüber, wo Kopf und Schwanz den Ring schlossen – dabei trat sie wohl auf eine empfindliche Stelle. Der Drache zuckte kurz zusammen, schnaufte, aus einem Nasenloch trat eine kleine Stichflamme und der sportliche Rock von Fleur fing Feuer. Sie tat einen letzten Sprung neben das Gelege und löschte, mit einem Wasserschwall aus ihrem Zauberstab, den Brand.

„Noch mehr Feuer, noch mehr Wasser! Man reiche mir ein Fernglas!", forderte Merton lachend in diesem Moment laut und vor allem Jungs lachten daraufhin. Toireasa konnte bei einigen offensichtlichen Paaren deutlich böse Blicke sehen, wenn der begleitende Herr sein Missfallen nicht schnell und deutlich genug zeigte.

Zum Glück ging Mertons Wunsch jedoch nicht in Erfüllung und für Fleur war es kein Problem ihr goldenes Ei zu bekommen. Wie sie es umringt von einem Drachen dann nach oben hielt, das war schon ein beeindruckendes Bild. Sie schien sich ihres Trancezaubers sehr sicher zu sein, denn sie hatte anscheinend keine Eile aus der Reichweite des gefährlichen Wesens zu kommen. Dass sie mehr Punkte bekam als Cedric, hielt Toireasa für angebracht, denn sie hatte das Problem deutlich eleganter und unverletzt gelöst.

Nach ihr folgte Viktor Krum und Eleganz konnte man ihm nicht vorwerfen. Ohne großes Vorspiel beschoss er den Chinesischen Feuerball so lange mit irgendeinem Fluch, bis er das arme Tier mitten ins Auge traf und dieses vor Schmerz und mit tränenden Augen blind herumlief. Es zerquetschte dabei die meisten Eier des Geleges und auch das goldene hätte eigentlich dran glauben müssen, doch dieses schien deutlich stabiler zu sein. Und auch wenn Krum sein Drachenei wenig triumphierend in die Höhe hob, wünschte Toireasa ihm die Pest an den Hals. Sie konnte einfach die kleinen, unfertigen Drachenleiber nicht ignorieren, die jetzt sinnlos getötet herumlagen. Daraus hätten so schöne Wesen werden können! Genau wie sie schien jedoch nur noch Hagrid zu denken, alle anderen bewunderten Krums schnelles und entschiedenes Vorgehen, das genau eine der wenigen Schwachstellen ausgenutzt hatte, was sich auch in der Topwertung des bisherigen Tages niederschlug. Dabei gab es jedoch sehr angeregte Diskussionen über Karkaroff, der trotz des halb zertrampelten Geleges, die vollen zehn Punkte für seinen Champion vergab, während alle anderen Richter sieben oder acht Punkte vergeben hatten.

„Hat der während der Vorstellung gepennt?", beschwerte sich Alec lauthals.

„Genau!", pflichtete Ian empört bei. „Also morgen werden sie das im _Tagespropheten_ einen offensichtlichen Betrug nennen. Genau wie ich."

„Madame Maxime hat Fleur vorhin auch nur genauso viele Punkte wie Professor Dumbledore und Mister Crouch vergeben", schimpfte auch Winona.

„Wie konnten wir auch Fairness von ´nem Schulleiter einer Schule verlangen, die ideologisch Slytherin nahe steht", fauchte Alec, der trotz Toireasa und ein paar anderen Slytherins noch immer nicht seinen Hass auf ihr Haus abgelegt zu haben schien.

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass du das Wort _ideologisch _sogar im richtigen Zusammenhang genutzt hast", lachte Winona.

„Ich hab dazugelernt", entgegnete der Junge und sein Blick zuckte kurz zu Cassandra. „Und in Zukunft…"

„Vergesst den Quatsch mit den Fremdwörtern", unterbrach Merton. „Potter ist dran. _Harry, Harry!_"

Seine Rufe standen in starkem Kontrast zu den Buhrufen der Slytherins und Hufflepuffs. Die Gryffindors jedoch tobten vor Begeisterung, waren aber auch am weitesten von Toireasa entfernt. So klang Merton ein wenig verloren, was den Jungen jedoch nicht zu stören schien. Egal was der Rest dachte, er stand zu seiner Meinung und gab sie offen kund. Dass er damit einer Minderheit angehörte, machte keinen Unterschied. Toireasa wünschte sich plötzlich, er wäre damals auch nach Slytherin gekommen. Dann wäre vieles einfacher gewesen.

Doch der Gedanke ging schnell verloren. Die Helfer hatten einen riesigen Drachen für Potter gebracht und als Toireasa einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz erkannte, lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Es hieß nicht umsonst, gerade diese Unterart wäre eine der bösartigsten und kräftigsten Drachen. Er war größer als die drei anderen, die Toireasa heute schon gesehen hatte.

„Ich hoffe, er gibt auf, bevor er sich was tut", murmelte sie.

„Bloß nicht!", hatte Merton sie gehört. „Ich hab acht eins-zu-zwei-Wetten mit Slytherins laufen."

„Hast du denn so viel Geld?", erkundigte sich Toireasa besorgt.

„Nö, aber ich bin zuversichtlich", lachte Merton unbekümmert. „Oder – wie es Alec inzwischen dezent formulieren würde – ich habe eine _optimistische Tendenz_ in mir entdeckt."

Leider bekam Alec den Kommentar nicht mit, denn alles starrte gebannt auf den Drachen und die kleine Gestalt vor ihm. Harry Potter zauberte gerade – ohne dass zunächst etwas Sichtbares geschah, was auf der Slytherinseite zu einigen hämischen Rufen führte. Doch schon bald erstarben diese. Der inzwischen berühmte Feuerblitz sauste vom Schloss her heran, direkt zu seinem Besitzer. Der schwang sich sofort auf seinen Besen und Sekunden später verlor Toireasa das erste Mal an diesem Abend den innerlichen Fokus auf den Drachen. Sie staunte nur über die Flugkunst des Jungen. Diese Manöver, diese Beherrschung des Besens war genial. Und das lag nicht an dem Feuerblitz. Eine 180-Grad-Wende aus vollem Speed konnte jeder erzwingen, aber dabei nicht von den Fliehkräften abgeworfen zu werden, dazu brauchte es einen ausgeprägten Gleichgewichtssinn und viel Geschick. Es war einfach – na ja – _wow_! Und trotz dieser Flugkünste erwischte es Harry Potter fast doch noch und den Unterschied zwischen Sieg und Niederlage machten nur einige Zentimeter aus. Als der Schwanz des Drachens den Jungen mit einem Hornfortsatz streifte, hätte das auch gut das Ende sein können. Da konnte doch kein Zauber schnell genug sein. Allein die Vorstellung, wie der Schwanz gegen den Kopf des Jungen schlug, noch verstärkt durch die Geschwindigkeit des Besens, war Übelkeit erregend. Niemand konnte so schnell sein, das zu verhindern, und erst recht konnte das niemand heilen.

Sie schaute zu Professor Dumbledore und konnte so für einen Moment hinter die Maske der Weisheit und der Ruhe schauen. Im Gesicht des Mannes war nur verkrampfte Sorge zu sehen. Seine Hände hatte er in die Ärmel seines Umhangs geschoben und Toireasa war bereit alles zu verwetten, dass sich die Finger um seinen Zauberstab schlossen.

„Er hat es!", schrie Cassandra aufgeregt und Toireasas Blick zuckte in die Arena zurück. Aber leider hatte das andere Mädchen Recht – Toireasa hatte den entscheidenden Augenblick verpasst. Sie schaffte es nicht mal zu jubeln. Was im Übrigen jedoch erstaunlich viele taten – selbst Schüler, die diesen unsäglichen: _POTTER STINKT_ Anstecker trugen. Das war sicherlich okay, doch irgendwie auch verlogen.

_Dieser blöde Tarsuinn_, dachte sie bei sich. _Musste er unbedingt seinen Gladiatorenvergleich mittendrin bringen? Hätte er nicht bis nachher warten können?_ In ihrer Vorstellung zeigte gerade ein großer Teil der Zuschauer mit dem Daumen nach oben, obwohl sie vorher den Barbaren oder Christen ausgebuht hatten. Das nahm einem irgendwie den Spaß an der Sache.

Erst als Karkaroff es erneut wagte, einen offensichtlichen Betrug bei der Bewertung zu begehen, war Toireasa genug abgelenkt, um mit Inbrunst und nach Herzenslust den Durmstrang-Direktor zu beschimpfen. Das hatte durchaus etwas Befreiendes. Bei einem eigenen Lehrer durfte man das ja nicht wagen.

„Damit haben Krum und Potter die gleiche Punktzahl", merkte Toireasa nachher an. „Schade, Merton. Hast du deine Wetten wohl verloren."

„Als ob ich auf seinen Sieg gewettet hätte", blitzte der Schalk in den Augen des Jungen. „Zwei mal überleben, dreimal nicht aufgeben und dreimal die Aufgabe schaffen. Dass Harry so gut ist, hab selbst ich nicht vermutet."

„Im Grunde war er gar nicht gut", fand Cassandra. „Ich meine zaubertechnisch. Beim Fliegen war Potter toll, aber im Grunde hat er nur einen einzigen, relativ einfachen Zauber benutzt."

„Ist doch egal, es hat funktioniert!", warf Winona ein. „Keep it as simple as possible! Genau das hat er gemacht und deshalb auch am wenigsten Zeit gebraucht."

„Ich fand Krum besser, trotz Karkaroff", gestand Ian. „Er hat nicht getrickst, sondern wirklich gekämpft."

„Aber ohne Kette hätte ihn der Drache zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet", war Alec anderer Meinung. „Krum hat unzählige Versuche gebraucht, um ins Auge zu treffen."

„Trotzdem war es unter den gegebenen Umständen die bessere Taktik. Hätte er mehr Glück gehabt, wäre er nach ´ner Minute mit dem Thema durch gewesen."

Dagegen konnte man wirklich nichts sagen, wobei das auch für die anderen Champions zutraf. Wenn die ihren erfolgreichen letzten Trick gleich zu Beginn gebracht hätten, dann wären sie alle sehr schnell fertig gewesen. Toireasa nahm jedoch nicht an der folgenden Diskussion teil, sondern setzte sich möglichst unauffällig von den anderen ab. Sie suchte Hagrid und fand ihn auch schnell dabei, wie er Professor Moody über Harry Potters Flugmanöver vollschwärmte, so als wäre der hinkenden Lehrer nicht dabei gewesen. Toireasa drückte sich im Hintergrund herum, bis Hagrid endlich fertig und allein war. Unerwarteterweise brauchte sie gar nicht zu dem riesigen Mann zu gehen, denn der kam direkt auf Toireasa zu.

„Mad Eye meinte, du willst zu mir?", fragte Hagrid und lächelte breit. „Und ich weiß sogar weswegen."

„Dann bitte!", bettelte Toireasa und schaute ihn mit einem Hundeblick an. „Ich muss sie einfach noch mal aus der Nähe sehen. Vor allem der Chinesische Feuerball war _sooo_ cool."

„Mag sein. Aber dafür bekomme ich sicher keine Erlaubnis", schüttelte Hagrid den Kopf und schaute sich so was von auffällig unauffällig um, dass es schon fast lächerlich war. „Du darfst also heut Abend auf keinen Fall westlich meiner Hütte fünfhundert Meter in den Verbotenen Wald gehen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Aber natürlich, Herr Lehrer!", sagte Toireasa und zwinkerte Hagrid verschwörerisch zu.

„Und erinnere auch deine Freunde dran!"

„Ja, Professor", verkniff sich Toireasa ein Kichern. Es war einfach unmöglich, dass Hagrid widerstehen konnte, ihr die Drachen zu zeigen. „Darf ich die anderen sofort darauf hinweisen?"

„Ich bitte drum."

Vor Aufregung hüpfend stürzte Toireasa fort, drehte sich dann aber doch noch mal um und rief Hagrid lachend zu: „Du drückst dich langsam wie ein richtiger Gentleman aus, Hagrid!"

„Professor Hagrid", gluckste Hagrid und drohte amüsiert mit dem Zeigefinger.

„Verzeihung, Sir", verbeugte sich Toireasa theatralisch und dann rannte sie endgültig davon. Sie würde Drachen sehen und von so nah, wie man sein konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen gegrillt zu werden. Aber sollte sie Winona und Tarsuinn wirklich mitnehmen? Die beiden interessierten sich nicht gerade für magische Wesen, wenn man Tarsuinns Beziehung zu den Einhörnern und Tikki mal vernachlässigte. Trotzdem, fragen musste sie einfach. Schließlich waren Drachen so besonders, dass sogar ein Ungläubiger sie interessant finden musste. Und vielleicht sollte sie noch Merton fragen? Schließlich mochte er solche Gefahren und er war immer ein guter Freund.

Also tobte sie quer durch die Schule, redete mit den verschiedensten Leuten über die bestandene erste Aufgabe der Champions und als sie Merton und Winona traf, zog sie die beiden ins Vertrauen. Nur Tarsuinn war zunächst nicht aufzutreiben. Sie fand ihn schließlich allein und schreibend im Gewächshaus. Er lag auf einer Decke am Boden und schrieb mit seiner nicht tropfenden Feder auf eine große Schriftrolle. Tikki lag auf seinem Rücken und schien zu schlafen. Doch das war nur eine Illusion. Ihr Kopf zuckte kurz nach oben, als Toireasa die Tür öffnete, und sank dann nach einem kurzen Blick zurück.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Toireasa.

„Ja", entgegnete der Junge nur, aber es fühlte sich ein wenig schwermütig an.

„Was ist mit dir? Das mit dem Turnier war doch gar nicht so schlimm. Keiner ist auch nur halbwegs ernsthaft verletzt und auch den Drachen geht es gut. Komm schon!"

„Das ist es nicht", entgegnete er ruhig. „Ich hab schon gehört, dass alles gut gelaufen ist. Bagman war laut genug, um es sogar in Hogsmeade bei geschlossenen Fenstern zu hören."

„Was ist dann mit dir? Du hast dich doch wie wir alle auf das Turnier gefreut!"

„Am Turnier lag es wirklich nicht. Es ist nur…"

„Ja?", fragte Toireasa, als er nicht weitersprach. Es fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Die Narben auf Ricas Gesicht", sagte er leise. „Sie stammen ursprünglich von einem Drachen und als es Cedric halb erwischte…"

Toireasa spürte, wie sie vor Scham rot wurde. Daran hatte sie in ihrer Aufregung in keinem Augenblick gedacht. Kein Wunder, dass Tarsuinn ein wenig trübsinnige Gedanken wälzte. Sie kniete sich neben ihn hin und berührte zaghaft seine Schulter.

„Sorry", flüsterte sie betreten.

„Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen", schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Niemand kann da was für. Ich musste nur daran denken, dass Cedric nun der nächste Kunde des Banefactors sein könnte."

„Das würde er nicht tun", erklärte Toireasa. „Cedric ist nicht so einer. Da kannst du jeden Hufflepuff fragen."

„Ja, das hab ich auch gehört. Es war einfach der Gedanke an Rica, der mir den Tag versaut hat. Hättest du nicht gefragt, hätte ich deinen Tag in Ruhe gelassen."

„Bin ich wohl selbst schuld", bedauerte Toireasa es aufrichtig. „Schreibst du gerade an Rica?"

„Yep."

„Werde ich es bedauern, wenn ich frage worüber?"

„Nö. Ich schreib nur über mich. Rica will einiges wissen."

„Worüber?"

„Meine Träume."

„Warum interessiert sie das so? Ich meine, das ist sicher nicht einfach für dich und was soll es bringen? Drüber reden hilft ja nicht wie bei einem normalen Patienten."

„Ich denke, das ist Dumbledores Schuld. Er hat ihr gesagt, dass ich meinen Kampf Nacht für Nacht kämpfen muss, um den Narren klein zu halten."

„Und?"

„Na ja. Rica hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt einen Weg zu finden, damit ich den Narren besiegen kann – endgültig. Und dazu, hofft sie, gibt es in meinem Kopf einen Ansatzpunkt."

„Das scheint dir nicht zu gefallen?", vermutete Toireasa.

„Tut es auch nicht", gestand er. „Ich will nicht an dem Gleichgewicht in meinem Kopf herumspielen."

„Das will Rica sicher auch nicht."

„Das weiß ich. Aber sie sucht einen Weg, weil sie nicht akzeptieren will, dass sie mir dabei nicht helfen kann."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Ich meine, könnte sie nicht etwas finden, das du nicht sehen kannst?"

„Nein, denn nur was in meinem Kopf ist, kann mir helfen. Und das bin ich, mein anderes Ich und mein Einhorn. Und wir schaffen halt nur ein Unentschieden. Und darauf bin ich stolz, aber mehr ist nicht drin."

„Aber du wirst doch älter, stärker", versuchte Toireasa ihm ein wenig Hoffnung zu vermitteln.

„Er aber auch", lachte Tarsuinn zynisch und drehte sich auf den Rücken – Tikki schimpfte, als sie ihre bequeme Position deshalb aufgeben musste – und störte sich nicht daran, dass sein Kopf auf dem Papier lag. „Verstehst du nicht? Er zieht seine Kraft _aus_ mir. Wenn ich stärker werde, wird er es auch. Und jeden Plan, den ich habe, kennt er. Es ist also genau das Falsche, irgendwas zu planen."

Toireasa mochte es nicht, wenn Tarsuinn so redete. Aus dem Augenwinkel versuchte sie auf dem Papier zu lesen. Viel war von seinem Kopf verdeckt und es schien nicht die erste Seite zu sein.

…_Neuerdings ist da ein Raum voller Flammen und ein alter Mann quält uns. Aber irgendwie nicht um uns wehzutun. Er stellt keine Fragen, sondern murmelt seltsame Dinge. Manchmal hassen wir ihn, manchmal lieben wir ihn. Egal, ob er uns gerade Wasser zu trinken gibt oder Zeichen mit einem glühenden Messer in unsere Haut schneidet. Doch weh tut es nicht auf der Haut, sondern…_

Hier störte Tarsuinns Kopf. Sie konnte noch ein paar Worte lesen, aber die ergaben nicht mehr viel Sinn.

„Ich will mir heut Abend noch mal die Drachen ansehen", erzählte Toireasa. „Kommst du mit?"

„Klar."

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht willst", sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Nee, ist wirklich okay. Ich hab Lust dazu. Wir waren die letzten Woche eh viel zu brav", lachte er zur Antwort.

„Zu brav? Das meinst du sicher nicht ernst, oder?", fragte Toireasa ironisch. „Ich glaub kaum, dass es jemanden gab, der häufiger als du in Hogsmeade war."

„Abgesehen von Filchs _Roter Pest_", grinste Tarsuinn. „Und außerdem sind meine – unsere – Ausflüge so normal für uns geworden, dass es doch fast schon als Gewohnheitsrecht durchgeht, nicht wahr?"

„Du hast eine sehr eigene Art die Dinge zu sehen, weißt du das?"

„Ich geb mir nur Mühe, eine positive Grundeinstellung zu wahren. Immerhin ist es ja so, dass Professor Dumbledore mir jederzeit verbieten könnte, bei Tante Glenn Zauberei zu lernen."

„Zu lernen?", fragte Toireasa plötzlich neugierig geworden. „Ich dachte, du liest da nur dieses langweilige Buch?"

„Nicht nur", zwinkerte er auf seine seltsame Art und Weise. „Tante Glenn erweitert ein wenig meinen Horizont."

„In welcher Beziehung? Knackst du jetzt vielleicht auch magische Abwehrzauber?" Toireasa gab es ungern zu, aber ein klein wenig misstraute sie noch immer den Motiven der – hoffentlich – ehemaligen Diebin.

„Nein. Ich hab sie gebeten, mir ein wenig über die Verteidigung gegen Geisterangriffe beizubringen."

„Kann sie das denn überhaupt?"

„Klar. Sie hat doch damals die gesamte _Wilde Jagd_ mit einem Schildzauber fast aufgehalten."

„Aber eben nur fast!"

„Was besser war als eure Performance in der Geisterhütte", verteidigte Tarsuinn die Frau unerwartet ernst.

„Wir haben den Spruch aber auch erst fünf Minuten vorher gelernt!"

„Und? Habt ihr ihn seitdem geübt?"

„Ähem, nein", gab Toireasa zu.

„Siehst du. Dann ist Tante Glenn immer noch besser als ihr und ansonsten möchte ich niemanden darum bitten."

Ein wenig verlegen starrte Toireasa den Jungen an. Sie erinnerte sich nur ungern an diesen nächtlichen Ausflug vor zwei Jahren, aber wenn sie daran dachte, kam ihr auch die akribische Vorbereitung des Jungen in den Sinn. Wenn er also jetzt wieder...

„Du willst doch nicht etwa demnächst wieder...?", begann sie und verstummte, als sie sein entschiedenes Kopfschütteln sah.

„Irgendwann werde ich mein Einhorn befreien", sagte er fast feierlich. „Aber erst dann, wenn ich dazu auch in der Lage bin. Sie locken mich im Moment doch nur so sehr, weil sie wissen, dass ich ihnen noch nicht gewachsen bin."

„Warum planst du uns nicht ein?", wollte Toireasa wissen. „Du weißt, wir würden mitkommen."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das nicht schon tue?", erklärte er fest. „Ich dachte nur, es reicht, wenn ich den Kram erst mal lerne. So könnt ihr ein wenig Spaß in Hogsmeade haben und ich bring es euch dann bei, sobald ich es kann. Aber im Moment bekomme ich nicht mal einen Koboldschatten geblockt, geschweige denn gebannt.

„Du musst nicht so viel Rücksicht auf uns nehmen!", forderte Toireasa und stupste ihn vorsichtig in die Seite. „Vielleicht hätten wir Spaß."

„Ganz sicher nicht", versicherte Tarsuinn. „Miraluka hat eine sehr seltsame Art von Humor."

„Wer ist Miraluka?"

„Der Koboldgeist. Eigentlich sehr lustig. Hat fünf ihrer Ehemänner über die Erde gebracht, nachdem sie schon tot war, und weiß genau, wo die Berührungen von einem Geist besonders unangenehm sind. Sie ist mein Versuchsobjekt – oder umgekehrt."

„Und was ist, wenn du sie gebannt bekommst?"

„Dann hat sie es hinter sich", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Ich glaub, sie hat die Nase voll, obwohl ein Ehemann noch fehlt."

„Das klingt irgendwie traurig."

„Ach, ich denke, die Welt würde ein wenig an Qualität gewinnen. Sie war und ist keine nette Person. Eher ziemlich bösartig."

„Kann ich sie mal kennenlernen?"

„Wenn du unbedingt willst? Aber gefallen wird dir das sicher nicht", zuckte Tarsuinn die Schultern. „Aber heute gehen wir erst mal Drachen hören, okay?"

„Natürlich, das ist auch viel wichtiger", war Toireasa sofort überzeugt. „Aber können wir bis dahin nicht was Besseres unternehmen als hier rumzuliegen?"

„Wenn du meinst."

Ohne großes Bedauern packte er seinen angefangenen Brief ein und legte die Decke zusammen.

„Eigentlich schade, dass die Weihnachtssterne noch nicht blühen", sagte er dabei unerwartet laut und ein wenig künstlich klingend. „Aus ihren Blüten kann man ein unheimlich effektives Juckpulver machen. Wir sollten jetzt jeden Tag nachschauen kommen, ob es soweit ist."

Zunächst war Toireasa ein wenig verwundert über ihn, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an eine Gelegenheit und konnte ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Perfekt", sagte sie in ähnlicher Lautstärke. „Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wenn sie uns mit dem Zeug erwischen, bekommen wir richtig Ärger."

„Egal. Ich freu mich nur auf Filchs Gesicht, wenn er sich auf das Zeug setzt."

Draußen schien jemand zu stolpern.

„_Psstt_.", machte Toireasa übertrieben und dann verließ sie mit dem Jungen möglich auffällig-verstohlen das Gewächshaus.

„Wer hat uns denn zugehört?", fragte Toireasa, sobald sie ein wenig entfernt waren. „Filch?"

„Yep", kicherte Tarsuinn. „Und sicherlich wird er sich jetzt jeden Tag den Arsch abfrieren, obwohl doch jeder weiß, dass die Weihnachtssterne wohl wann blühen?"

„Ähem, Weihnachten", vermutete Toireasa.

„Genau. Und Juckpulver kann man aus ihnen auch nicht machen. Nur eine Salbe, die Rheuma heilt. Hat uns doch Professor Sprout letzte Woche erklärt.

Toireasa verkniff sich im letzten Moment ein: _Ach, hat sie?_ Stattdessen brummte sie nur zustimmend und gab sich so keine Blöße.

* * *

Sie verbrachten den restlichen Tag mit geradezu kindischen Spielen. Da alle Champions ihre Siegesfeiern abgeschottet in ihren Häusern, in einer Kutsche oder auf einem Boot abhielten, mussten die Slytherins und Ravenclaws ein wenig Eigeninitiative entwickeln. Dabei tat sich ausnahmsweise einmal ein Slytherin positiv hervor. Conner, ein ziemlich bulliger und fälschlicherweise oft für dumm gehaltener Kerl, bot jedem Möchtegernchampion die Möglichkeit an, sein Können bei der Aufgabe der Champions unter Beweis zu stellen. Und das für nur ein Silberstück pro Versuch. Zu diesem Zweck verwandelte er sich in eine Miniversion eines Drachens und einer seiner Freunde schützte ihn die ganze Zeit mit einem Schildzauber vor Flüchen. Jeder, der wollte, konnte nun versuchen, den Preis, einen hüfthohen Schokoladendrachen, zu erreichen. Dabei war der Minidrache erstaunlich erfolgreich, was sicher daran lag, dass Conner deutlich intelligenter als ein richtiger Drache war und ihn sein Freund wirklich gut vor Flüchen abschirmte. Es war sehr lustig und als nach gut einer Stunde alle Erstklässler aufgerufen waren, gegen den _bösen und unbesiegbaren Drachen _gemeinsam anzutreten, da hatte Toireasa das Gefühl, dass Conner absichtlich gegen die Horde von Steppkes und Kakerlaken verlor. Das konnte er sich auch sicher leisten, denn neben mindestens zwei Dutzend anderen waren auch Toireasa, Winona und Merton an ihm gescheitert und der Schokodrache hatte sicher nicht so viel gekostet, da er nicht gerade massiv war, obwohl immer noch mehr als genug Schokolade da war, um die etwa dreißig Gewinner völlig zu übersättigen. Zumindest sah Toireasa ein dünnes Slytherin-Mädchen sich übergebend hinter Hagrids Haus verschwinden.

Sie wollte schon einen Vertrauensschüler darauf aufmerksam machen, als sie verwundert sah, wie ein anscheinend besorgter Draco Malfoy das blassgrüne Mädchen hinterm Haus hervor und zum Schloss führte. Sie musste wohl mit ihm verwandt sein und bei ihrer hellen Haut- und Haarfarbe lag die Möglichkeit nahe. Es gab wohl doch eine – wenn auch kleine – nette Seite an dem arroganten Jungen.

Als dann endlich der Nachmittag rum und das Abendessen vorbei war, schlich Toireasa sich heimlich davon, um sich mit den anderen zu treffen. Da es noch nicht allzu spät war, waren die Tore zu den Ländereien noch offen und sie musste nicht das Loch in der Wand benutzen. Die Winterdunkelheit war ihr Freund und so schaffte sie es ungesehen hinter Hagrids Hütte, wo sie sich nach kurzem und sehr ungeduldigem Warten mit Merton, Winona und Tarsuinn traf. Hundert Meter später im Verbotenen Wald sahen sie dann Hagrid, der jedoch abwehrende Bewegungen machte, als sie sich ihm nähern wollten. Der große Mann ging vor ihnen in den Wald hinein und tat offensichtlich so, als würde er von seinem kleinen Gefolge nichts ahnen. Toireasa und die drei anderen verstanden sofort und hielten sich hinter den Büschen und Bäumen versteckt. Sie wollten Hagrid nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, denn jetzt als Lehrer, musste er nun mal ein wenig vorsichtiger sein.

Zum Glück war es nicht nötig allzuweit in den Wald hineinzugehen. Wilde Drachenschreie, Fackeln und eine Feuerlanze in der Nachluft zeigten nur allzu deutlich, dass sie schon da waren. Jetzt, viel näher und eindrucksvoller beleuchtet, wirkten die Drachen noch Ehrfurcht erweckender als bei Tageslicht.

„Hallo Hagrid", sagte jemand laut und eine große, dunkle Gestalt kam auf den Lehrer zu. „Wusst ich es doch, dass du einem letzten Blick nicht widerstehen kannst."

„Ich wollt nur sichergehn, dass es alln gut geht, Charly", entgegnete Hagrid und klang wirklich besorgt. „Vor allem der arme Feuerball hat ja ganz schön was abgekriegt."

„Ach, mit dem ist alles okay", entgegnete der Mann namens Charly. „Er hat dem Pfleger was _gehustet_, als der die Entzündung behandeln wollte."

Seltsam, nach dem Wohlbefinden des Drachenpflegers erkundigte sich Hagrid nicht.

„Kann ich selbst noch mal sehn?"

„Lieber nicht, Hagrid", lehnte der Pfleger ab. „Dir fehlt die Ausbildung. Nichts gegen dich, ich wette, du würdest uns innerhalb kurzer Zeit übertrumpfen, aber im Moment wäre es zu gefährlich."

„Das sagt mir jemand, der am Anfang nich mal ´nen Bowtruckle von ´nem Treeelve unterscheiden konnte."

„Das ist eine uralte Geschichte", lachte Charly. „Und ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du die nie rumerzählt hast."

„Würd ich nie, hab selten einen so neugierigen Schüler gesehn, der jedes Tier erforschen wollt. Gibt's nich viele."

„Wo wir gerade bei Schülern sind…? Wie geht's Harry? Hat er es gut verkraftet? Mum ist fast an die Decke gegangen, als sie mitbekam, warum ich eine Dienstreise nach Hause gewonnen hatte."

„Ganz gut, glaub ich", entgegnete Hagrid und klang sehr stolz. „Feiert jetzt sicher. Aber er war gut, oder?"

„Der Beste von allen, wenn du mich und die anderen hier fragst", Charly dachte einen kurzen Moment nach. „Ach, egal. Komm mit näher ran, Hagrid. Aber hör auf mich, okay?"

„'türlich, du bist der Chef hier", stimmte der Lehrer zu, klang aber nicht glücklich dabei. „Ohne Einladung würde ich nich näher ran."

Toireasa verstand den Wink mit dem Zauberstab und blieb zurück, als die beiden Männer näher an die riesigen Tiere herangingen. Bei ihren drei Begleitern war es offensichtlich, dass sie die Entfernung definitiv für nah genug hielten, da bestand auch keine Gefahr.

„In der Arena sahen sie viel kleiner aus", flüsterte Merton atemlos. „Wenn ich mir das vorstelle, da noch näher dran zu müssen... _nein danke!_"

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht", entgegnete Toireasa ebenso leise. „Aber schau dir doch einfach mal die Zeichnung des Kurzschnäuzlers an und die gebogenen Krallen des Grünlings. Und ist dir aufgefallen, dass der Feuerball einen geraden, konzentrierten Feuerstrahl ausstößt, während der Hornschwanz eher einen sich ausbreitenden Feuerkegel hat?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein – nein!", sagte der Junge ironisch. „Das sind doch nur kleine Nebensächlichkeiten."

„Oh nein", merkte Toireasa nicht, dass sie aufgezogen wurde. „Das sind wichtige Kleinigkeiten, die einem das Leben retten können. Ich hab gelesen, dass man drei Jahre intensiv lernen muss, ehe man mehr als Drachendung karren darf."

„Ach deshalb riechen die alle so", kicherte Merton verhalten. „Klingt nach einem Job für dich, holde Slytherin."

„Daran hab ich auch schon gedacht", erwiderte Toireasa ernst. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich nach Rumänien will. Vielleicht, wenn sie wieder Drachen in Großbritannien heimisch machen. Auf irgendeiner Insel oder so. Dann, warum nicht?!"

„Dann weiß ich ja, was ich dir zu jedem Geburtstag schicken werde, Kernseife und Parfüm", murmelte Winona und schlich mit Tarsuinn ein wenig näher. „Aber so, einfach mal zum Ansehen, sind sie wirklich gigantisch. Ich mochte als Kind immer Geschichten, in denen die Prinzessin auf Drachen in den Sonnenuntergang ritt. Mein Dad hat die immer erzählt, aber ich hab später festgestellt, dass er immer nur Western nacherzählt hat, in denen der Held eine Prinzessin war, der Drache das Pferd und die Zauberstäbe die Revolver."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass Drachenreiten möglich ist", erklärte Toireasa überzeugt.

„Genau wie auf Einhörnern", flüsterte Tarsuinn von der Seite und Toireasa konnte ein überbreites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen erkennen.

„Genau wie auf Einhörnern", bestätigte sie trotzdem und verfluchte den Jungen ein wenig, denn soeben hatte er ihr eine Vorstellung geschenkt, die sie wohl nie wieder loswerden würde. Die Erste zu sein, die so etwas schaffte...

„Ich würde gern...", begann Winona.

„Still!", unterbrach Tarsuinn alarmiert.

Aufregung war unter den Pflegern aufgekommen. Alle schienen durcheinander zu sprechen. Toireasa sah, wie dieser Charly mit Hagrid sprach, dieser entschieden den Kopf schüttelte und dann kurz zu ihnen herübersah – was offensichtlich auch der Drachenpfleger bemerkte. Wieder ein paar kurze Worte, dann kam er mit Hagrid zusammen zu ihnen herüber.

„Wir sollten hier weg", drängte Merton und war schon halb auf dem Rückzug.

„Nein", widersprach Tarsuinn. „Hagrid bekommt sonst mehr Ärger."

„Warum das denn?", erkundigte sich Toireasa besorgt.

„Ein Ei fehlt", sagte der Junge. „Und die meisten denken, Hagrid war es. So nach dem Motto: Wo doch so viele kaputtgegangen sind..."

„Verdammter Mist", entfuhr es Winona.

Auch Toireasa dachte einen ähnlichen Fluch. Mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl sah sie Hagrid und den Pfleger näher kommen.

„Seid ihr noch da?", fragte Hagrid flüsternd, als er nur noch kurz entfernt war. Gegen die vielen Fackeln hob sich seine Gestalt deutlich ab, während er hilflos in die Dunkelheit starrte.

Es war Tarsuinn, der sich als Erster von ihnen erhob. Mit Tikki auf der Schulter war er trotz der Dunkelheit sicher ähnlich einfach zu identifizieren wie Hagrid.

„Hagrid hat das Ei sicher nicht gestohlen", erklärte Tarsuinn ruhig und trat sogar ein wenig nach vorn. „Und wir auch nicht. Wir waren die ganze Zeit hier."

„Seid mir nicht böse", sagte der Pfleger Charly. „Aber das muss ich überprüfen. _Accio Drachenei_."

Natürlich passierte nichts.

„Okay, ihr seid sauber", sagte Charly.

„Hab ich doch gesagt", erklärte Hagrid. „Die vier sind okay. Und Toireasa hier hat mehr als genug Ahnung, um zu wissen, wie dumm ein Diebstahl wär."

Toireasa spürte, wie der Stolz ihre Brust ein wenig schwellen ließ. Auch sie stand jetzt zusammen mit Winona und Merton auf, hielt sich aber trotzdem noch im Schatten.

„Wir haben echt nix damit zu tun", erklärte Merton und war schon wieder viel zu guter Stimmung. „Die Einzige, die von uns wie Hagrid auf Drachen steht, ist Toireasa und die hatte ich die ganze Zeit im Auge. Sollen wir suchen helfen? Wir wären sicher nützlich."

„Ihr wärt nur eine Sorge mehr", sagte der Pfleger ernst. „Ihr schert euch am besten sofort ins Schloss, damit weder ihr noch Hagrid Ärger bekommt. Wir kümmern uns um... sag mal, könnte es sein, dass du Tarsuinn heißt, Junge?"

„Ja", erwiderte Tarsuinn freundlich.

„Dann bist du der, der letztes Jahr mit meinem Bruder Bill bei Gringotts war?", erkundigte sich der Mann weiter.

„Ja."

Toireasa sah, wie der Mann Tarsuinn intensiv musterte. Aber nicht so, wie es Erwachsene sonst taten – von Kopf bis Fuß – sondern nur über das Gesicht und die Hände.

„Dann bin ich erfreut dich kennenzulernen und du solltest mal meiner Mutter schreiben, wie es dir geht. Es mag dich wundern, aber sie würde das wirklich gern von dir hören oder lesen. Wenn Dumbledore das sagt, glaubt sie ihm das nicht wirklich."

„Ich werd schreiben", versprach Tarsuinn neutral. „Grüßen Sie sie, Mr Weasley und Bill bitte schon mal von mir."

„Versprochen! Aber jetzt seht zu, dass ihr zum Schloss zurückkommt! Du, Hagrid, bleibst aber hier. Es würde Ärger geben, wenn ich dich verschwinden lasse. Ihr vier findet doch den Weg, oder?"

„Kein Problem", versicherte Merton überzeugt. „Außerdem haben wir Kompass Tikki dabei."

„Dann verschwindet, bevor euch noch jemand sieht", sagte Charly und sie folgten dem Befehl.

Merton jedoch nur sehr widerwillig.

„Wir hätten wirklich helfen können", meckerte der Junge vor sich hin. „Tikki hätte schnüffeln, Tarsuinn hören, Toireasa sehen, ich denken und Winona gut aussehen können."

„Ich sehe nicht...", wollte Winona ihn anfahren, begriff aber im letzten Moment die Falle. „Ich sehe nicht _nur_ gut aus."

„Stimmt, du kannst auch Getränke reichen, wie ich gehört habe", ärgerte Merton sie.

„Ich werd dir gleich einige hundert Liter Wasser reichen", drohte das Mädchen.

„Mach nur. Ich kann den Reflektor-Spruch inzwischen ganz gut."

„Hebt euch das für Kosloff und Malfoy auf", mischte sich Toireasa ein, bevor hier irgendwas eskalierte. „Die haben es..."

Sie verstummte mitten im Satz. Etwas nagte in ihrem Kopf und es war mit einem der beiden Slytherin-Namen verbunden. Kosloff hatte sie heute gar nicht gesehen. Malfoy jedoch...

Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was ist?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Wir müssen zu Hagrids Hütte", murmelte Toireasa. „Beeilt euch!"

Das Vertrauen unter ihnen war so groß, dass zunächst niemand Fragen stellte. Die Mädchen schnappten sich Tarsuinns Hände, dann liefen sie so gut und schnell es ging zur Hütte. Hagrid schloss ja nie ab! Verdammt!

„Sucht das Drachenei!", befahl Toireasa, sobald sie drin waren. Die Hütte war leer und so unaufgeräumt wie immer. Normalerweise hätte Toireasa gesagt, dass es ein Einfaches sein müsste, ein so großes Ei zu finden, aber nicht, wenn Zauberei im Spiel war und es um Hagrids Hütte ging. Hier war alles XXL und man hatte das Gefühl, selbst in ein Milchkännchen würde durchaus ein Ei hineinpassen. Vorratsschränke von drei Meter Höhe und wohl ähnlicher Tiefe. Und dann die Kessel. Der eine, der über dem Feuer hing, war noch einer der kleineren seiner Art. Nichts im Vergleich zu seinen großen Brüdern, die übereinander gestellt waren und jeder einen Zentner oder mehr wogen. Um das alles zu durchsuchen, musste man es erst mal hochwuchten könne. Selbst mit einem Zauber war das schwierig. Dazu kamen dann auch noch die ganzen Utensilien für den Unterricht, die sich bis unter die Decke stapelten und wohl nur von oben gefahrlos abgetragen werden konnten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Hagrid gelogen hat", sagte Tarsuinn überzeugt.

„Ich auch nicht", ließ Toireasa keine Missverständnisse aufkommen. „Aber ich hab Malfoy heute hinter Hagrids Hütte gesehen und normalerweise ist er weder nett zu kleinen Mädchen, noch wagt er sich in die Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes."

„Und wenn man bedenkt, dass er wahrscheinlich noch immer sauer auf Hagrid wegen seinem Arm und Seidenschnabels Flucht ist, dann ist das gar nicht so weit hergeholt", schlussfolgerte Winona.

„Also ich trau ihm das auch so zu", erklärte Merton und danach machten sich alle drei an die Suche.

„Wenn wir doch nur diesen Aufrufungszauber schon gehabt hätten", murrte Winona nach zehn Minuten Töpfe- und Möbelrücken.

„Erst in der Vierten", keuchte Toireasa, weil sie Hagrids Riesensessel einfach nicht bewegt bekam.

„Wie praktisch und zeitlich passend für Harry", ergänzte Merton und fiel fast von der Küchenanrichte, auf der er stand, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Nur Tarsuinn stand ein wenig verloren im Raum und versuchte nicht im Weg zu stehen, während Tikki kräftig mithalf indem sie unter Schränke und in Rattenlöcher kroch.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, dass wir das nicht finden!", fluchte Merton. „Vielleicht ist es gar nicht hier. Vielleicht überschätzen wir Malfoy einfach oder es ist draußen!"

„Draußen wäre es kein Beweis gegen Hagrid", gab Toireasa zu bedenken. „Es muss eindeutig nach ihm aussehen."

„Dann müssen wir also wie Malfoy denken, der versucht, sich in Hagrid hineinzudenken", schlussfolgerte Winona und stellte ihre Suche ein. „Versuchen wir es doch einfach mal", fuhr sie dann fort. „Es reicht also nicht, das Ei einfach hier reinzulegen, weil Hagrid so gut wie nie abschließt."

„Dann ist es also sinnlos, das Ei hier zu verstecken", meinte Merton.

„Nicht unbedingt", verneinte Winona und schritt umher, wie man es sich bei einem Detektiv immer so vorstellte. „Im Grunde muss man das Ei nur so verstecken, dass jeder glaubt, es hätte jemand mit viel Ahnung gemacht. Toireasa, weißt du, ob Drachen irgendwann in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe drankommen?"

„Soweit ich weiß nein. Zumindest hat Hagrid es letztes Jahr nicht gemacht."

„Und Professor Kesselbrand davor?"

„Auch nicht. Drachen kann man nicht im Unterricht zeigen und sie sind viel zu speziell."

„Professor Lupin hat sie in der Siebten drangenommen", warf Merton ein. „Ich hab Penelope davon reden hören."

„Ich denke, Remus hat sich sicher nicht mit der Aufzucht von Drachen aufgehalten", kommentierte Winona. „Das können wir also vernachlässigen. Wir gehen also mal davon aus, dass Malfoy nur wenig Ahnung hat und ihm auch keiner helfen konnte. Toireasa, wenn du keine Ahnung von Drachen hättest und nur eine Stunde Zeit, welches Buch würdest du lesen, um dir auf die Schnelle ein fundiertes Halbwissen anzueignen?"

„_Rincwinds kleinen Drachenführer_", antwortete Toireasa wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen.

Winona lief zu Hagrids Bücherregal hinüber, brauchte aber nicht zu suchen.

„…Drachen heizen die Schalen ihres Geleges in regelmäßigen Abständen mit ihrem Feueratem, bis die Schalen glühen", sagte Tarsuinn leicht abwesend. „Sie stellen damit nicht nur das Überleben der Jungdrachen sicher, sondern entscheiden so über das Geschlecht des Nachwuchses. Vernachlässigen sie jedoch die Temperaturpflege oder werden sie daran gehindert, sterben die Jungdrachen in ihren Eiern, am äußersten Rand beginnend bis zur Mitte des Geleges. Sie…"

Ich weiß, wo das Ei ist", jubilierte Toireasa und lief zu dem Kessel über dem Feuer, dachte gerade noch daran einen Topflappen zu verwenden und hob den heißen Deckel ab. „Treffer!"

„Genial", freute sich Merton. „Los, wir tun es in einen Sack und bringen es zurück, bevor sie hierher kommen, um Hagrids Hütte zu überprüfen."

„Stimmt, beeilen wir uns lieber!"

Mit viel Mühe – und trotz Vorsichtmaßnahmen einigen Brandblase – bugsierten sie das Ei in einen großen Sack und dann schleppten sie es zurück in den Wald, um zum Lager der Drachenpfleger zu gehen. Weit kamen sie nicht. Laut streitend hörten sie Männer und Frauen näher kommen und das auch noch auf einer großen Breite.

„Verflucht!", sagte Merton und sah sich nach einem Ausweg um. Zurück war möglich, aber dann würden sie das Ei wirklich klauen und wenn es dann zu kalt würde, starb der Babydrache. Natürlich konnten sie sich auch einfach stellen, aber das würde Ärger geben und wenn sie dann gezwungen würden die Wahrheit zu sagen, würde das ein sehr schlechtes Licht auf Hagrid werfen. Und gerade dies wollten sie doch vermeiden.

„Gebt mir das Ei und haut ab!", flüsterte Tarsuinn befehlend. „Los! Ich mach das schon."

„Nein, wir…", war Toireasa dagegen.

„Still. Ich kann sie belügen", sagte Tarsuinn. „Ich hab unter Veritaserum gelogen und ich kann es auch, wenn ein paar Drachendung-Schipper mich befragen."

„Aber sie könnten dich aus der Schule werfen."

„Können sie nicht, denn ich werd Dumbledore die Wahrheit sagen! Geht! Es ist das Beste für Hagrid."

„_Da vorn ist jemand!_", schrie eine Frau, keine fünfzig Meter entfernt.

„Lauft!", befahl Tarsuinn und diesmal befolgten Toireasa, Merton und Winona seinen Befehl. So schwer es fiel, er hatte Recht, auch wenn es Toireasa neu war, dass er sogar unter Veritaserum lügen konnte. Aber lügen konnte er wirklich besser als jeder andere, wenn er es für nötig hielt. Trotzdem hielt sich in ihr das Gefühl, dass sie ihn im Stich ließen.

* * *

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	19. Auf Geheiß der Königin

**- Kapitel 19 - **

**Auf Geheiß der Königin**

„… man muss an dem Jungen ein Exempel statuieren", dozierte Mr Crouch zum wiederholten Mal. „Er hat den Diebstahl sogar zugegeben. Er sollte nach dem Gesetz bestraft werden."

„Dies wäre dann wohl doch ein wenig übertrieben, Barty", sagte Professor Dumbledore, in dessen Büro Tarsuinn gerade saß, Tikki streichelte und geduldig wartete, dass es endlich vorbei war. Das Schlimmste hatte er schon hinter sich. Hagrid hatte ihm nicht glauben wollen, dass er das Ei gestohlen hatte, und es hatte einige deutliche Worte gebraucht, um seine Verteidigung zum Verstummen zu bringen. Hagrid war enttäuscht gewesen und das hatte Tarsuinn wehgetan. „Außerdem war er ja gerade dabei, seinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen, als man ihn erwischte."

„Trotzdem darf niemand denken, dies wäre ein Kavaliersdelikt", erklärte Mr Crouch kalt. „Man muss klare Grenzen ziehen und außerdem hätte selbst ein Jungdrache ihn und andere furchtbar verletzen können. Wir hatten das schon mal vor fünfzig Jahren, Albus!"

„Was sich inzwischen, wie Sie sicher wissen, als falsch herausstellte, Barty", sagte der Professor ruhig. „Aber Sie wollen doch nicht ernsthaft einen Halbwüchsigen wegen eines minderschweren Vergehens vor Gericht stellen. Ich würde dies gern als interne Schulangelegenheit behandeln. Mrs Tainty ist damit einverstanden. Schließlich hat sie das Drachenei unversehrt zurück und wie wir beide wissen, ging es ihr vor allem darum, dass niemand zu Schaden kommt. Ausgebrütet werden die wenigsten dieser Eier, um die Drachenpopulation gering zu halten. Selbst wenn also Mr McNamara einen Fehler gemacht hat, ein Verlust wäre nur halb so schlimm gewesen."

„Es bleibt ein ernstes Vergehen."

„Und die Strafe wird dem Vergehen entsprechend ausfallen", versprach Dumbledore. „Aber schließlich haben wir doch alle in unserer Jugend Fehler gemacht, nicht wahr, Barty?"

„Nicht solche!" Ein Bild im Hintergrund räusperte sich ein wenig übertrieben und sehr vorwurfsvoll. Niemand ging darauf ein, doch anscheinend beendete es die Diskussion. „Nun, vielleicht sollten wir das wirklich in Hogwarts belassen, sonst macht Mrs Kimmkorn wieder eine übertriebene Geschichte über unsere mangelnden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Ich lege diese Angelegenheit also vertrauensvoll in Ihre Hände, Albus."

Dann ging der Mann mit Schritten, die so regelmäßig waren, dass sie fast an Marschieren erinnerten. Tarsuinn war froh, dass er weg war. Crouch erzeugte ein so unangenehmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch, dass er schon fast an einen Dementor erinnerte, so bar jeder warmer Emotion.

„Warum lügst du, Tarsuinn?", fragte Professor Dumbledore, sobald die Schritte verklungen waren.

„Weil es nötig war", entgegnete er und lächelte zaghaft.

„Es gibt _nötige _Lügen?"

„Ja."

„Wann?"

„Wenn der Wahrheit vielleicht nicht geglaubt worden wäre."

„Und die Wahrheit wäre?"

„Wir haben das Ei in Hagrids Hütte gefunden." Tarsuinn machte eine kleine, fiese Pause, dann fügte er hinzu: „Aber wir glauben, es war Malfoy, der es da versteckt hat."

Er unterdrückte sein Lächeln nicht, als ein Kommentar von Professor Dumbledore zunächst ausblieb.

„Aber beweisen könntet ihr das nicht?", vermutete der Mann dann.

„Nein, Toireasa hat ihn nur hinter Hagrids Hütte hervorkommen sehen und er hat ein Motiv. Nur deswegen haben wir da überhaupt gesucht."

„Und wir, das sind Toireasa und Winona?"

„Und Merton."

„Kein Gedanke, dass Hagrid das Ei gestohlen haben könnte?", fragte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Nein. Und Sie glauben es auch nicht", behauptete Tarsuinn überzeugt. „Sie haben ja auch von Anfang an nicht geglaubt, dass ich das Drachenei gestohlen hab."

„Was hat mich verraten?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore offensichtlich bester Laune.

„Tikki! Seit wir bei Ihnen sind, ist sie nicht mehr angespannt."

„Das hab ich auch bemerkt", lachte Dumbledore. „Das ist wohl ein Kompliment."

„Ein großes", bestätigte Tarsuinn und streichelte Tikki, die den Kopf geradezu gelangweilt kurz hob.

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?", wurde der Professor wieder ein wenig ernster.

„Mich bestrafen. Was sonst?!", zuckte Tarsuinn mit den Schultern.

„Obwohl du das nicht verdient hättest? Zumindest nicht für den Diebstahl."

„Ja, sonst glaubt doch keiner die Lüge."

„Und das soll ich unterstützen?"

„Ist Ihnen Hagrid das nicht wert?"

„Glaubst du nicht, dass sich die Wahrheit durchsetzt?"

„Nach wie vielen Monaten Askaban?"

„Bei einem minder schweren Vergehen?"

„Oder auf einen bloßen Verdacht hin?"

„Würde das nicht immer an dir hängen bleiben?"

„Interessiert mich das?"

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", beendete Professor Dumbledore das Wortgeplänkel. Für einen Moment schien der Mann nachzudenken. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm furchtbar gegen den Strich, was Tarsuinn vorschlug.

„Würden Sie meine Lüge enttarnen, wäre das Ergebnis wahrscheinlich schlimmer – für Hagrid und mich", gab Tarsuinn zu bedenken. „Es würde vor allem so aussehen, als hätte ich einen Grund gehabt, ihn zu beschützen."

„Den hattest du doch", meinte Dumbledore und Tarsuinn glaubte ein Lächeln zu hören. „Und ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür. Hagrid wird sicher nicht einverstanden sein, aber ich werde mit ihm reden."

„Sie müssen es ihm nicht sagen."

„Und ob ich muss. Es wäre inakzeptabel, wenn _er_ glauben würde, du hättest ihn angelogen."

Vielleicht war Tarsuinns nächstes Schulterzucken nicht angebracht, aber er fürchtete Hagrids gute Seele ein wenig. Der große Mann war einfach ein schlechter Lügner und wahrscheinlich auch ein wenig zu stolz, um Tarsuinns Gefallen einfach so hinzunehmen. Aber sicherlich hatte der Professor Recht und Tarsuinn würde sich auch besser fühlen, wenn Hagrid nicht mehr enttäuscht von ihm war.

„Was deine _Strafe_ angeht, so wirst du diese nächste Sonnabendnacht ableisten _dürfen_", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Und ich bitte dich, es zu hassen."

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben", versicherte Tarsuinn und danach gab es noch warme Milch und Schokokekse. Wenn das Crouch gewusst hätte. Ein wundervoller Gedanke.

* * *

Die nächste Schulwoche war bei Weitem nicht so schlimm, wie Tarsuinn erwartet hatte. Zwar hatte Professor Flitwick Ravenclaw am nächsten Tag noch einige Punkte für seine Verfehlung abgezogen, aber schon am Donnerstag war sein Konto wieder ausgeglichen. Allein Professor McGonagall hatte ihm zehn Punkte gegeben, weil seine Hausaufgabe so gut geschrieben war. Auch Toireasa, Winona und Merton hatten ein paar Extrapunkte bekommen, die sie sich mit ihren Antworten nicht unbedingt verdient hatten. 

Weniger angenehm war der Besuch bei Hagrid gewesen, zu dem Toireasa ihn an ihrem Geburtstag gezwungen hatte. Hagrid hatte sich bedanken wollen und angedeutet, dass er den Ravenclaw-Turm abtragen würde, wenn Tarsuinn ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu gab. Es war furchtbar peinlich gewesen, weil Tarsuinn die ganze Zeit gefühlt hatte, dass Hagrid nicht zufrieden mit der Lösung war und das eigentlich auch sagen wollte. Nur konnte er nicht die richtigen Worte finden und deshalb war es kein angenehmer Besuch. Am Ende war es auf ein einfaches: „Ich schulde dir etwas!", hinausgelaufen und Tarsuinn hatte nur verlegen gelächelt und genickt. Er hatte Hagrid immer gemocht, weil er so nett und offen war, aber genau das machte es bei solchen Sachen ein wenig schwierig.

Am Samstagnachmittag dann erhielt er einen Zettel von Professor Dumbledore, auf dem nichts weiter stand als: _Mitternacht. Vor meinem Büro_. _Ausgeschlafen_!

Klar, präzise und kaum misszuverstehen – Tarsuinn und Tikki waren pünktlich. Nur Professor Dumbledore nicht. Aber das störte Tarsuinn keineswegs. Er spielte einfach mit Tikki im Gang vor der Tür des Direktors und wartete geduldig. Geschlafen hatte er ja schon.

So verging eine Stunde und als Dumbledore endlich kam, erschien er nicht aus seinem Büro, sondern kam von unten die Treppe herauf.

„Entschuldige, dass du warten musstest, Tarsuinn", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Es gab einige Dinge zu erledigen."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Tarsuinn und nahm Tikki auf seine Schulter. Obwohl der Professor nicht keuchte, war Tarsuinn sich sicher, dass der Mann vor Kurzem noch sehr schnell unterwegs gewesen war. Er konnte warmen und kalten Schweiß riechen. „Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er.

„Einen kleinen Ausflug."

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter, aus dem Schloss und zum See. Tarsuinn blieb erst zurück, als Professor Dumbledore die ersten Schritte in den See machte.

„Ähem, Professor", war Tarsuinn unsicher. „Ein wenig kalt für ein Bad, oder?"

„Oh, stimmt", meinte Dumbledore. „Manchmal bin ich ja auch zu zerstreut." Ohne auch nur die Chance zum Reagieren zu haben, kam plötzlich Magie auf Tarsuinn zu und hüllte ihn ein. „So – jetzt können wir aber. Hab keine Angst."

„Doch nicht vor der realen Welt", mimte Tarsuinn den Mutigen und tat einen ersten Schritt ins Wasser. Seltsamerweise wurde er dabei weder nass, noch wurde ihm kalt. Es war, als wäre er an der Luft, nur dass er den Widerstand des Wassers beim Gehen fühlen konnte. „Kann ich auch im Wasser atmen?", fragte er trotzdem zur Vorsicht.

„Nur, wenn ein Genie den Zauber gesprochen hat!", antwortete der Professor verschmitzt und Tarsuinn hörte ihn ins Wasser tauchen.

„Und was ist mit Tikki?", rief Tarsuinn hinterher, doch es kam keine Antwort. „Na das kann ja heiter werden", murmelte er frustriert. „Was denkst du, Tikki? Vertraust du unserem _Genie_?" Statt einer Antwort, sprang Tikki von seiner Schulter in die Kapuze seines Umhangs. „Okay, es ist dein feuchtes Begräbnis – oder unseres."

Also ging er ein wenig weiter ins Wasser, holte noch einmal sinnloserweise tief Luft und tauchte dann unter. Das Atmen wurde ein wenig schwerer und die Geräusche veränderten sich. Tikkis liebkosender Kopf sagte ihm, dass mit ihr alles okay war, aber er spürte auch, dass die ungewohnte Umgebung sie ein wenig verunsicherte. Tarsuinns Hand wurde ergriffen.

„Lass mich dich ziehen", sagte die verzerrte Stimme des Professors. „So können wir ein wenig Zeit aufholen."

_Ein wenig ist gut!_ Tarsuinn konnte nicht genau feststellen, wie schnell sie durch den See schossen, aber wenn das Wasser wie ein Wildbach rauschte, dann war es sicher nicht langsam. Keine Minute später waren sie da, wo immer dieses da auch sein mochte. Und sie waren nicht allein.

„Hier trennen wir uns", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Mein Zauber hält sechs Stunden. Verbringe die Zeit, wie du willst. Ich hab noch einige Dinge zu organisieren."

Tarsuinns Hand wurde losgelassen und plötzlich hing er ohne Orientierung im Wasser. Der Zauber schien sogar zu verhindern, dass er einfach nach oben schwebte. Rings um sich herum fühlte er Bewegungen, neugierige Blicke, wispernde Stimmen.

„Sangliiúm?", fragte er vorsichtig. „_Großer Sucher?_"

„Entschuldige ihre Blicke", sagte eine Stimme und eine glitschige Hand berührte ihn angenehm an der Wange. „Sie kennen dein Tierchen nicht und Blindheit begreifen sie nicht." Tarsuinn musste entgegen seiner üblichen Reaktion lächeln. Es waren keine direkten Erinnerungen, aber er fühlte sich wohl hier. Es war – vertraut, angenehm.

„Schwimmen wir?", bat Tarsuinn aus einem Impuls heraus und streckte die Hand aus.

„Wie früher", versprach Sangliiúm und Tarsuinn fühlte seine kalten Finger mit den Schwimmhäuten an seiner Haut. „Hab keine Angst."

Diese Versicherung war auch dringend nötig, denn plötzlich wurden auch seine Beine ergriffen und fühlten sich wie zusammengebunden an.

„Was macht ihr da?", fragte er und war kurz davor sich dagegen zu wehren.

„Wir zaubern dir Flossen", erklärte Sangliiúm. „Wie früher halt. Weißt du noch, wie es geht?"

„Leider nein."

„Dann versuch es einfach. Das Wasser wird dich führen, wenn du darauf hörst."

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Tarsuinns Beine wollten nicht im Gleichtakt rauf und runter schwingen und sein Rückgrat, sonst recht biegsam, war einfach unflexibel. Doch zwei helfende Hände und eine beruhigende Stimme sorgten dafür, dass er sich nach und nach an die Bewegungen gewöhnte. Ja, es machte sogar Spaß. Man konnte Bewegungen schaffen, die an Land niemals möglich waren. Loopings, Schrauben, eine Mischung aus beiden, bis man nicht mehr wusste was oben oder unten war. Es war aber auch anstrengend und nach einer Stunde tat ihm alles weh. Und wieder schien Sangliiúm genau zu wissen, wie man Tarsuinn eine Freude bereiten konnte.

„Schau", sagte der Wassermensch und führte Tarsuinns Hände zu Steinen auf dem Meeresgrund. „Die Zentauren schauen zum Himmel, um die Zukunft zu sehen. Die Menschen sehen nur sich selbst und wissen nicht, wohin sie schauen sollen. Doch wir hier unten, wir wissen, wonach wir wirklich schauen müssen, ist nicht die Zukunft. Alles, was wir wissen müssen, liegt in der Vergangenheit."

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Tarsuinn ehrlich. Die Steine waren glatt und unglaublich schön geformt, aber deshalb bekam er keine Visionen von der Vergangenheit.

„Wasser ist Wissen", erklärte Sangliiúm geduldig. „Alles hier unten ist ein Zeuge der Vergangenheit und das Wasser legt seine Wahrheit frei. Schleift die Kanten ab, zeigt seine wahre Gestalt."

„Aber irgendwann zerfallen sie zu Staub – oder halt Sand."

„Sie existieren so lange, wie ihr Wissen wichtig ist. Schau!"

Eine Kette wurde in seine Hand gelegt. Er konnte einen kleinen, herzförmigen Anhänger fühlen.

„Was ist damit?"

„Es kam zu uns um den Hals der Frau, deren Skelett hier neben uns liegt. Vor mehreren hundert Jahren."

Es war der erste Moment an diesem Tag, an dem Tarsuinn sich wirklich unwohl fühlte.

„Warum zeigst du mir das? Das ist gemein."

„Es ist nicht gemein. Du musst keine Angst vor dem Tod haben, vor allem, wenn er so lange zurückliegt. Er gehört zum Leben und auch das solltest du nicht fürchten."

„Das hättest du mir auch so sagen können, Sangliiúm!"

„Nein, denn ich wollte dir damit etwas anderes zeigen. Sie wurde nicht ermordet, wenn du das denkst. Sie war eine alte Frau, als sie starb, und sie wollte hierbleiben."

„War sie ein Mensch?"

„Ja."

„Warum wollte sie dann hierbleiben?"

„Weil sie einen meines Volkes liebte – ihr gesamtes, langes und glückliches Leben. Eine Tatsache, die die Menschen der Oberfläche sowie auch wir vom Volk gern verdrängen."

„Warum?"

„Wir finden uns optisch abstoßend. Gegenseitig. Und trotzdem kann es zwischen uns Liebe und Zuneigung bis zum Tod geben – was vielen nicht gefällt."

„Ah, das ist so ein Blut- und Rasseding, nicht wahr?", vermutete Tarsuinn. „Ich dachte nicht, dass es das auch hier unten gibt."

„Dummheit gibt es überall, das ist kein Privileg der Oberflächler", sagte Sangliiúm und seine Hand strich sanft über Tarsuinns Haare. „Was war mir der Anblick deiner Eltern zuwider, als wir ihnen begegneten. In meinen Augen waren sie hässlich, widerwärtig und einfach nur abstoßend. Genauso wie deine Schwester. Nur als du dann kamst, war es anders. Du warst so klein, so hilflos. Deine Haut war glatt wie die unsere. Keine hässlichen Haare verunstalteten dich und wie bei unseren eigenen Kindern war dein Mund zahnlos. Du machtest keinen Unterschied zwischen uns und deinen Eltern und deshalb nahmen wir dich bei uns auf."

„Ihr habt mich aufgenommen?", war Tarsuinn erstaunt. „Was war denn mit meinen Eltern?"

„Sie waren mit dir überfordert."

Das war Tarsuinn neu.

„Überfordert? Sie haben mich weggegeben, weil sie ein wenig überfordert waren?"

„Nicht ein wenig. Und sie haben es erst getan, als du sie beinahe alle umgebracht hast."

„Ich soll was haben?", war Tarsuinn aufgebracht.

„Nun beruhige dich. Haben sie dir das denn nicht erzählt?", fragte Sangliiúm erstaunt.

Tarsuinn nahm sich die Zeit einmal tief durchzuatmen und auch nachzudenken.

„Hab ich denn schon als Baby alles um mich herum zerstört?", fragte er dann.

„In Brand gesetzt trifft es eher. Immer wenn du weintest, ob aus Hunger, weil die Windel nass war oder aus irgendeinem anderen Grund. An manchen Tage mussten deine Eltern drei oder vier Brände löschen. Eines Nachts jedoch waren sie zu erschöpft und der Rauch eines Feuers betäubte sie. Es war nur Zufall, dass meine Frau dazu kam und ihr überlebtet. Deine Eltern erholten sich schnell von dem Schock, doch deiner Schwester ging es sehr schlecht und weil sie nicht mehr weiter wussten, nahmen wir dich auf."

„War ich denn für euch nicht gefährlich?"

„Kaum, denn mit uns lebtest du im Wasser und das Wasser ist mächtiger als das Feuer. Du konntest nichts anzünden und unsere wichtigste Pflicht war nur, daran zu denken, rechtzeitig die Zauber zu erneuern, die dich bei uns leben ließen. Aber ein paar Verbrennungen haben auch wir uns eingefangen."

„Das tut mir ehrlich leid", flüsterte Tarsuinn und sein Ärger war schon wieder verflogen. „Aber danach ist alles gut geworden, oder?"

„Nach gut einem Jahr. Ungefähr. Du wurdest älter und begannst zu verstehen, dass es böse war, andere in Brand zu stecken. Und sobald du das begriffen hattest, warst du wirklich ein liebes Kind. Niemand hatte mehr Probleme mit dir."

„Und wie habt ihr das geschafft?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn. „Ich mein, ein Baby kann doch nicht wirklich Sprache verstehen, oder?"

„Nun, bei dir hat sich Wasser in der Nase bewährt", sagte Sangliiúm freundlich. „Niemand mag das und du warst keine Ausnahme. Es war nur vier Mal erforderlich, dann wusstest du, dass es in deiner Nase brannte, wenn du Feuer gelegt hast. Ich geb zu, das war nicht nett, aber auch wir wussten uns nicht anders zu helfen."

„Ich war wohl nicht ganz pflegeleicht", meinte Tarsuinn dazu. Wasser in die Nase geträufelt zu bekommen, klang zwar nicht so angenehm, aber er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern.

„Nein, warst du nicht. Es hat uns fast das Herz gebrochen, als deine Eltern mit dir gegangen sind."

„Wie lange haben wir unter Wasser gelebt?", fragte Tarsuinn neugierig.

„Fast zwei Jahre", entgegnete Sangliiúm.

„Schade, dass wir nicht geblieben sind", fand Tarsuinn. „Das hätte uns einiges erspart."

„Nein, dies wäre nicht möglich gewesen. Ihr Oberflächler braucht die Sonne, den Wind und etwas, das ihr _Weite_ nennt. Man sah es deinen Eltern und deiner Schwester an, dass sie das vermissten."

„Meine Eltern waren sicher auch recht traurig, weil ihre Kinder so missraten waren", sagte Tarsuinn leise. Er wusste, dies war eine fiese Aussage, denn bisher hatten seine Eltern ihm keinen Anlass dazu gegeben. „Schließlich konnte ihre Tochter nicht zaubern und der Sohn war ein lebendes Feuerzeug."

„Wer hat dir denn das eingeredet?", fragte Sangliiúm richtiggehend entsetzt. „Hör nicht auf die. Mag sein, dass deine Eltern kein gesetzestreues Leben führten und sicher waren ihre Beweggründe dafür auch eher niedere Begehrlichkeiten, aber euch beide haben sie geliebt. Sie haben deine Schwester umsorgt wie eine Prinzessin und auch mit dir so viel Zeit verbracht, wie sie nur konnten. Lass dir also nicht erzählen, deine Eltern hätten euch nicht geliebt."

Tarsuinn wagte nicht zuzugeben, dass es eine Stimme in seinem Kopf war, die ihm des Nachts solche Sachen zuflüsterte – oder schrie.

„War nur so ein dummer Gedanke", gab er stattdessen zu. „Ich kenn sie ja kaum."

„Dann hör nicht auf andere, sondern beurteile sie nur nach dem, was sie sagen und tun."

Das gab Tarsuinn einiges zum Nachdenken und weil ihm die Widersprüche in sich selbst nicht gefielen, ließ er das Thema fallen. Sangliiúm tat ihm netterweise den Gefallen und zeigte ihm noch andere Dinge im See. Sie besuchten den Kraken und seinen Kindergarten, fingen einen Fisch, den sie roh mit seltsamen Algen als Gewürz verspeisten und besuchten eine Wassermenschen-Schule, in der keine Schüler waren, weil die gerade schliefen. Es war sehr schön und die Zeit verging viel zu schnell. Aber so war das wohl immer, wenn man etwas gerne tat.

Da Professor Dumbledore schon lange weg war – was auch immer er hier überhaupt gewollt hatte, es war wohl schnell gegangen – brachte Sangliiúm Tarsuinn zum Rand des Sees. Trotzdem hielt er seinen Kopf noch unter Wasser, um vernünftig reden zu können.

„Das war toll", sagte Tarsuinn ehrlich. „Können wir das wiederholen?"

Tikki gab einen sehr unglücklich klingenden Laut von sich.

„Im Sommer, wenn du willst und darfst", versprach Sangliiúm und wieder berührte er sanft Tarsuinns Wange. Und erneut war es ihm innerlich überhaupt nicht unangenehm, obwohl die Berührung an sich kaum so genannt werden konnte.

„Ich werde Rica fragen. Sie hat sicher nichts dagegen."

„Du kannst sie auch mitbringen, genau wie deine Eltern. Ihr seid alle eingeladen."

„Ich werde so lange betteln, bis Rica es mir erlaubt", versprach Tarsuinn.

„Meine Frau und ich würden uns sehr freuen, auch unsere Kinder. Eine Tochter hast du ja schon kennengelernt."

„Hab ich?"

„Ja, sie brachte dich zu dem verrückten Erfinder nahe Atlantis. Sie meinte, du wärst ein sehr vorlauter Junge."

„Wie klein das Meer doch ist", fand Tarsuinn.

„Nicht doch. Ich hab sie dir geschickt, damit du sicher bist. Und weil sie dich kennenlernen wollte. Ich hab wohl zu viel von dir geschwärmt."

„Das hätte aber auch schief gehen können", sagte Tarsuinn ernst. „Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich so ein Arsch wie Leraux geworden wäre?"

„Darüber nachzudenken lohnt nicht", erwiderte Sangliiúm. „Es zählt nicht."

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

„Dann sehen wir uns also erst im Sommer?", fragte Tarsuinn traurig.

„Ich kann nicht das ganze Jahr hier herumschwimmen", erklärte Sangliiúm. „Aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ruf in den See und ich bin mir sicher, man wird es mir ausrichten. Es wird halt nur einige Tage dauern."

„Kann ich dir irgendwie schreiben? Ich schätze, Eulen kommen nicht lebend bei euch an, oder?"

„Eine Flasche, ein Korken und eine gut von außen lesbare Adresse: Sangliiúm, Atlantik, das Dorf nahe Rockall. Und vergiss nicht, die Flasche so zu beschweren, dass sie auch untergeht."

„Versprochen."

„Und nun geh. Dein Hogwarts erwacht schon und soweit ich weiß, musst du sehr traurig und geschafft erscheinen, nicht wahr?"

„Oh ja, stimmt", fiel es Tarsuinn ein. „Ich muss diesen Ausflug ja hassen. Auf Wiedersehen."

Und eh er es sich versah, versuchte er Sangliiúm zu umarmen, was mit ein wenig Hilfe auch klappte. Dann riss er sich los und stieg aus dem Wasser.

Kaum draußen begann Tikki zu schimpfen. Ihr war es zu kalt, zu feucht, zu geruchsarm und vor allem zu beängstigend gewesen, unter Wasser gefangen zu sein. Tarsuinn versuchte einen ersten Schritt – und klatschte ins Wasser, das diesmal nass und furchtbar kalt war.

„Was zum Teufel…", fluchte er und fischte dann lachend Tikki aus dem Wasser. „Ich muss dran denken zu gehen und nicht mit der Flosse zu schlagen."

…

„Ja, ich weiß, du bist nass geworden. Tut mir leid."

So gut es ging, trocknete er Tikki und steckte sie dann unter Umhang, Pullover und Shirt. Sie war in Sachen Kälte sehr empfindlich und es war wohl am besten, sie so schnell wie möglich ins Warme und Trockene zu bekommen. Also war es am besten hoch in den Turm zu tropfen.

„Edno, Dwe, Edno, Dwe…", eine Gruppe von Menschen näherte sich im synchronen Laufschritt. Vom Klang der Sprache her waren es wohl die Durmstrangs. Tarsuinn wollte warten, bis sie vorbei waren, doch der, der diese zwei andersartigen Worte immer wieder wiederholt hatte, blieb vor ihm stehen.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte die berühmte Stimme von Viktor Krum. Im Hintergrund begannen ein, zwei Jungs zu lachen, verstummten aber erstaunlich schnell.

„Nein, alles okay", sagte Tarsuinn möglichst ruhig und versuchte verlegen auszusehen. „Das ist Teil meiner Strafe."

„Du solltest dich abtrocknen gehen", riet ihm Krum. „Sonst erkältest du dich."

„Ja, gute Idee", tat Tarsuinn so, als wäre das ein völlig neuer Gedanke für ihn. „Danke."

Das mochte vielleicht ironisch klingen, aber es war nicht so gemeint. Er fand es erstaunlich, dass der junge Mann sich um sein Wohlergehen sorgte, wo doch wenig schmeichelhafte Geschichten über Durmstrang kursierten. Von den Dunklen Künsten und ihrer Anwendung war da immer die Rede. Tarsuinn hatte angenommen, dass damit auch eine gewisse Kaltherzigkeit verbunden war, wie er sie bei Karkaroff gespürt hatte. Viktor Krum wirkte jedoch gar nicht so schlimm

* * *

Die nächste Woche waren Tarsuinn und Tikki krank. Tarsuinn hätte wetten können, dass Tikki ihn absichtlich angesteckt hatte, um nicht den halben Tag allein sein zu müssen. Schließlich war es ihm zunächst gut gegangen. 

Doch dank Madame Pomfrey war das alles halb so wild. Ein paar schlecht schmeckende Tränke, eine Salbe auf der Brust und schon am dritten Tag musste er wieder Hausaufgaben machen und Bücher lesen. Nur Besuch durfte er nicht empfangen, solange er ansteckend war.

Aber auch das ging vorüber und schon bald näherte sich Weihnachten und der dazugehörige Ball. Inzwischen wurden auch offizielle Tanzstunden angeboten, damit sich kein Schüler blamieren musste. Tarsuinn und Winona nahmen nicht daran teil. Sie wollten nicht schon im Vorfeld irgendeinen Verdacht aufkommen lassen und so mussten die privaten Tanzstunden reichen. Tarsuinn zumindest mochte diese. Es lag etwas Schönes, Fließendes in den Bewegungen und Lisa war wirklich gut darin. Auch Winona wurde besser, wenn auch langsamer. Sie führte schon ganz gut, schaute aber immer wieder auf ihre Füße und dann stießen manchmal ihre Köpfe zusammen.

Aber es gab auch etwas, das Tarsuinn beim Üben problematisch fand. Lisa und Morag hatten sich anscheinend vorgenommen, sie auf sämtliche mögliche Musik vorzubereiten und da gab es etwas, das die beiden Klammer-Blues nannten. Theoretisch der einfachste Tanz von allen, wenn da nicht das Entfernungsproblem gewesen wäre. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, den vorgeschriebenen Abstand – _nichtvorhanden_ – einzunehmen. Zu weit weg sah aber laut Lisa richtig dämlich aus und so versuchten sie es immer mit der _züchtigen Handbreite_-Entfernung. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass es eher ein Krampf als ein Tanz war. Aber davon abgesehen waren sie eine Woche vor Weihnachten _vorzeigbar_, wie Morag sich ausdrückte.

Was jedoch erst drei Tage vor den Ferien wirklich stimmte, denn da bekam Tarsuinn ein Paket von Rica, in dem seine Festkleidung steckte. Es war nicht gerade so, dass er in Jubelstürme deshalb ausbrach. Zum einen, weil er es heimlich für Geldverschwendung hielt, zum anderen, weil er nicht wusste, wie man diesen ganzen Kram anzog. Am Ende war er so verzweifelt, dass er sich wieder in seine normalen Klamotten schmiss und in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Viele Leute waren nicht da. Von denen, die da waren, kannte er nur Merton und Luna näher. Da er Mertons Spott heute nicht ertragen wollte, ging er zu Luna.

„Hi Luna", sagte er verlegen und sehr leise.

„Hi", entgegnete sie kurz angebunden.

„Ähem, könntest du mir beim Anziehen helfen? Ich bin da ein wenig überfor…"

„Nein!", sagte Luna einfach, packte ihr Zeug zusammen und ging einfach davon.

Tarsuinn blieb völlig verdattert zurück.

„Ich versteh nicht, was sie die letzte Zeit hat", murmelte er traurig.

„Das kann ich dir genau sagen", verkündete Merton und schlug ihm kumpelhaft gegen das rechte Schulterblatt.

„Und?", fragte Tarsuinn, als Merton nichts erklärte.

„Also dass du das nicht begreifst!", tat der andere Junge mitfühlend. „Du hast ihr wehgetan, weil du dich für Winona entschieden hast."

„Häh?", brachte Tarsuinn nur hervor. „Wann hab ich denn das…"

„Sei nicht so begriffsstutzig. Luna hatte dich doch auch zum Ball eingeladen."

„Und?"

„Du hast nein zu ihr gesagt."

„Ich versteh immer noch nicht."

„Mein Gott bist du heute doof – aber dafür kannst du eigentlich nichts. Deshalb erklär ich es dir. Luna hat dich doch zuerst gefragt, oder?"

„Ja."

„Und mit welcher Begründung hast du abgesagt?"

„Na ja, ich wollte eigentlich Weihnachten zu Hause feiern."

„Genau. Sie hat das akzeptiert. Aber jetzt gehst du mit Winona doch zum Ball. Aus Lunas Sicht bedeutet das, dass du sie entweder angelogen hast, um nicht mit ihr zum Ball gehen zu müssen, oder aber, dass du deine Meinung für Winona geändert hast."

„Ich hab sie nicht belogen. Das kam doch alles nur, weil Winona so einen Aufstand gemacht hat."

„Also hast du deine Meinung geändert, was aber bedeutet, dass Lunas Einladung Priorität hätte haben müssen. Zumindest sieht sie das so."

„Aber ich wollte sie nicht…", wollte Tarsuinn sich verteidigen.

„Heh, ich geb dir keine Schuld", unterbrach Merton mitleidig. „Egal was du gemacht hättest, eine wäre definitiv beleidigt gewesen. Das ist einfach dumm gelaufen."

„Aber ich mag Luna eigentlich", meinte Tarsuinn traurig.

„Vielleicht renkt sich das Ganze im nächsten Jahr wieder ein", sagte Merton. „Wenn der Ball vorbei ist. Aber das liegt im Grunde nicht in deiner Hand."

„Warum?"

„Weil sie wollen muss. Heh, Luna ist trotz allem ein Mädchen. Kann sein, dass dir das nicht so bewusst ist, aber die sind alle ein wenig Gaga. Nur dass sie es nicht so rauslässt wie Winona."

„Und was denkst du, soll ich machen?", fragte Tarsuinn frustriert.

„Es dir nicht auch noch mit Winona versauen", sagte Merton sofort. „Mach ihr einen schönen Abend. Sie freut sich extrem drauf, auch wenn sie das dir gegenüber nicht mehr so zeigt. Laut Cassandra probiert sie jeden Abend ihr Kleid an. Nur damit sie sicher ist, an Weihnachten auch reinzupassen – und wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihr Spiegelbild mag. Am Ende sind sie doch alle gleich."

Tarsuinn traf eine Entscheidung.

„Ich hab ein Problem mit meinen Sachen für den Ball", gestand er ein und wappnete sich schon mal gegen Mertons Spott. „Hilfst du mir?"

„Klar doch. Damit bist du bei mir an der richtigen Stelle", entgegnete der Junge und sie gingen in Tarsuinns Zimmer.

Dabei war Merton anscheinend überhaupt nicht dazu aufgelegt, sich über Tarsuinn lustig zu machen. Stattdessen lernte Tarsuinn eine Fliege zu binden, wie der Kragen und die Knöpfe zu sitzen hatten und dass ein Taschentuch nicht nur zum _reinrotzen war_, sondern auch ein _Accessoire_ darstellen konnte, das dekorativ aus der linken Tasche seiner Weste lugte.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Tarsuinn unsicher.

„Verboten", lachte Merton. „Deine Schwester hat gut gewählt. Du siehst nicht übertrieben ausstaffiert aus, aber trotzdem recht elegant. Du solltest dankbar sein."

„Sie will Fotos", erzählte Tarsuinn ein wenig unglücklich. „Meine Eltern auch."

„Bei dem Aufwand verständlich. Ich hoffe, sie haben auch an die anderen Vorbereitungen gedacht."

„Andere?", fragte Tarsuinn erstaunt. In Ricas Brief hatte nur gestanden, dass sie sicher war, er würde der schönste Junge auf dem Ball sein.

„Ja, klar! Sag bloß, deine Schwester hat den restlichen Kram vergessen?", war Merton entsetzt.

„Na ja, sie war auch noch nie auf einem Ball", verteidigte Tarsuinn Rica.

„Dann hätten deine Eltern ruhig mal aushelfen können", gab Merton nicht nach. Tarsuinn fühlte sich nicht gemüßigt, die auch zu verteidigen.

„Und bei was?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Na bei den anderen kleinen Dingen. Du brauchst zum Beispiel einen Ballstrauß für Lisa, damit es echt aussieht. Beim ersten Tanz hält man den dann gemeinsam in der Führungshand und nachher kann man mit dem Ding seinen Sitzplatz und die Gläser markieren."

„Den kann ich sicher noch besorgen", war sich Tarsuinn sicher.

„Klar, aber nur weil du jetzt davon weißt."

„Brauch ich sonst noch etwas?"

„Ein Geschenk natürlich, weil Weihnachten ist."

„Ich hab eins für Winona", versicherte Tarsuinn.

„Nicht _so_ ein Geschenk", war Merton anscheinend langsam am Verzweifeln. „Was Kleines, das du ihr auf dem Ball geben kannst. Zusätzlich. Etwas, das man einem Mädchen schenkt, welches man sehr mag. Schmuck kommt da immer gut. Muss nix Teures sein, nur hübsch und was Liebevolles."

„Woher weiß du darüber so viel?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Ich geh gern in den Ferien aus", erklärte Merton und fügte dann leiser hinzu: „Und außerdem hab ich meinen kleinen Schwestern immer abends diese furchtbar gefühlsduseligen Geschichten vorgelesen, in denen der Prinz die Bettelmaid oder die Prinzessin den Poolboy heiratet."

„Das würde ich nicht gerade verlässliches Wissen nennen", fand Tarsuinn.

„Keine Sorge. Ich hab alles an den Ladys getestet und du erhältst nur die schon bewährten Tipps."

„Gibt es denn noch mehr?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn und fürchtete schon die Antwort.

„Natürlich. Aber im Grunde gibt es nur eine wirklich wichtige Regel. Egal was kommt, Winona muss sich durch dich immer wie die Ballkönigin fühlen."

„Und wie mach ich das?"

„Na, indem sie die ganze Zeit der Mittelpunkt für dich ist. Wenn sie tanzen will, tanze. Biete dich an die Getränke zu holen, lass dich nicht von anderen ablenken und vor allem, schenke ja keinem anderen Mädchen größere Aufmerksamkeit als mal ein paar nette Worte. Und ich denke, das bist du Winona auch schuldig."

„Keine Frage!", gab Tarsuinn zu.

„Dann ist das ganz einfach. Ich wette, ihr trefft euch hier oben im Turm. Du machst ihr und danach Lisa Komplimente, wie toll sie sind – irgendwas Glaubwürdiges – dass sie gut riechen oder so. Machst mit Winona Scherze und dankst ihr, Lisa und Morag irgendwie für die Gelegenheit dabei sein zu dürfen. Erklärst, wie aufgeregt und nervös du bist und tust dann so, als ob du nicht wüsstest, wem von den beiden Mädchen du denn nun den Ballstrauß geben müsstest. Das finden sicher beide ganz süß – und du bist aus dem Schneider. Oder besser noch, bring einfach zwei mit. Ja, das ist viel besser. Zwei Ballsträuße und beide fühlen sich gewürdigt. Dann musst du natürlich mit Lisa im Arm runtergehen und der erste Tanz gehört ihr. Vielleicht auch noch zwei und drei, je nachdem wie viel Chaos herrscht und wie steif die Sache abläuft. Irgendwann wird dann sicher Morag Lisa bei dir abklatschen und dann musst du halt nur noch für Winona da sein. So wird es sicher eine tolle Nacht und wenn Winona erschöpft ist – wage es nicht als Erster zu schwächeln – dann bringst du sie galant rauf in den Turm – das ist dasselbe, wie das nach Hause begleiten in der Freiheit – und dann musst du nur noch den Abschiedskuss richtig hinter dich bringen."

„Ich muss was?", rutschte es aus Tarsuinn heraus. „Das meinst du…"

„…nicht ernst? Und ob ich das so meine! Das ist quasi das Wichtigste am ganzen Abend. Du kannst alles auf dem Ball richtig machen, aber wenn du den Kuss versaust oder ihn gar auslässt, hast du es völlig versemmelt."

„Das glaub ich nicht."

„Mann, bist du naiv", schimpfte Merton. „Sie erwartet das, denn mit dem Kuss sagst du ihr nicht nur Gute Nacht. Das ist eher nebensächlich. Du sagst ihr damit vor allem, wie dir der Ball _mit ihr_ gefallen hat. Da reicht kein Händedruck oder der Mami-Spitzmaul-Kuss von Kindern."

„Ich versteh nicht", sagte Tarsuinn. Er hatte noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst, nur einmal so getan, und langsam machte ihn Merton nervös.

„Du musst sie richtig küssen. So wie deine Schwester ihren Freund küsst", beharrte Merton extrem ernst. „Das geht nicht anders."

„So was Ekliges mache ich nicht", erklärte Tarsuinn angewidert. Mit Grausen dachte er an die Geräusche, die das machte.

„Das ist gar nicht eklig – wenn man es selbst macht", erklärte Merton überzeugt. „Aber selbst wenn du es wirklich so empfindest, so bleibt dir gar keine Wahl. Denn mit dem Kuss sagst du ihr alles über den Abend. Nur ein Handschlag – sie war ein Reinfall. Eine Umarmung – als Mädchen war sie ein Reinfall. Kuss auf die Wange – ganz nett, nur das falsche Mädchen. Kinderkuss auf den Mund – für dich ist sie kein Mädchen, sondern ein Kind. Nee, um einen richtigen Kuss kommst du bei Winona nicht drumrum."

Tarsuinn schluckte schwer.

„Und wie macht man das?", fragte er und spürte das aufschießende Blut in seinen Adern rauschen. Warum musste das so kompliziert sein? Aber er wollte auch garantiert Winona nicht noch einmal verletzen und wenn sie das erwartete, dann würde er es einfach durchstehen.

„Im Grunde ist es ganz einfach. Mund leicht auf, Zunge leicht vor und Lippen entspannt. Du hast natürlich den Vorteil, dass du Winona treffen lassen musst. Die Blamage bleibt dir also erspart."

„Und was mach ich dann?"

„Die Zunge kreisen lassen natürlich. Mandelpingpong spielen. Dem Gefühl folgen. Das geht fast von allein."

„Du meinst, unsere Zungen be… du weiß schon… berühren sich?"

„Mehr sogar", versprach Merton und nun stellte sich doch der Spott bei ihm ein, den Tarsuinn befürchtet hatte. „Wenn du merkst, dass es ihr gefällt – das merkst du an der Umarmung – dann kannst du auch vorsichtig ihren Mund erforschen."

„Das ist ja widerlich", schüttelte es Tarsuinn richtig. „Das mache ich auf keinen Fall!"

„Okay, okay", gab Merton sofort nach. „Das wäre ja auch nur die Kür gewesen. Wichtig ist, das eure Zungen kurz Kontakt haben."

„Sicher?"

„Ja, denn nur so küsst man ein Mädchen, das nicht die Schwester ist."

„Und das soll schön sein?"

„Hast du es denn schon mal probiert?", fragte Merton.

Tarsuinn schüttelte den Kopf. Bis jetzt hatte ihn nur Toireasa mal geküsst und das war nur zaghaft auf die Wange. Damals war das Gefühl schon seltsam gewesen, aber das, worauf Merton ihn gerade vorbereitete, war was ganz anderes.

„Pass auf", fuhr Merton fort. „Am Anfang ist es wirklich nicht angenehm, aber verkrampf nicht. Es ist alles nur eine Frage der Herangehensweise. Also Lippen entspannen, Mund leicht öffnen und Zungenspitze in Position. Zeig mal."

„Du spinnst doch."

„Heh, keine Sorge. _Ich_ will dich sicher nicht küssen. Aber Winona, das garantiere ich dir."

„Muss das sein?"

„Es ist natürlich deine Entscheidung, aber…"

Frustriert und verlegen versuchte Tarsuinn für eine Sekunde, was Merton gesagt hatte.

„Traurig, einfach nur traurig", murmelte Merton. „Das, mein Herr, war einfach nur ein Zungerausstrecken! Dann kannst du es auch gleich lassen. So kassierst du eine Ohrfeige."

Tarsuinn verdrehte genervt die Augen, dann sagte er sich jedoch, dass es für Winona war und versuchte es erneut.

„Okay", sagte Merton nach einer längeren Pause. „Das war schon besser. Mach noch die Augen zu und alles läuft wie am Schnürchen. Wirst schon sehen."

Da war sich Tarsuinn nicht so sicher.

* * *

Dafür war der Unterricht in der Woche vor Weihnachten immer berechenbar sicher – alle Lehrer ließen sich etwas Besonderes einfallen. Das variierte von besonders lustig bei Professor Flitwick, bis besonders gemein bei Snape. 

Besonders gespannt war Tarsuinn aber natürlich auf die neuen Lehrer. Da war zunächst Professor Moody. Er und Winona waren durch Zufall ein wenig früher da und um ehrlich zu sein, machte sich Tarsuinn ein wenig Sorge, was Moody wohl eingefallen war.

„Denkst du wirklich, er erzählt uns was über den schief gelaufenen Exorzismus, von dem er dir Halloween erzählt hat?", fragte Winona. „So was Morbides würde eigentlich zu ihm passen."

„Mir wäre trotzdem lieber, wenn er es lassen würde", fand Tarsuinn. „Ich kann an Weihnachten auf Geschichten von Mord und Totschlag verzichten."

„Was anderes hat Moody aber nicht auf Lager", lachte Winona. „Erinnerst du dich, wie er uns die _amüsante Episode_ über die Jagd auf den _Schwarzen Assassinen_ erzählte? Ich hab bis heute nicht begriffen, was er witzig daran fand, dem Mann seine Gifte mit dem Schnupftabak zu vertauschen."

„Ich schätze, für ihn war es die pure Ironie", schauderte Tarsuinn bei dem Gedanken an die sehr deutliche Schilderung des Todeskampfes des Assassinen. „Schließlich war Professor Moody aufgemischt und gefesselt worden und hat nur mit einem verzweifelten Schwebezauber das zustande gebracht, was seine ganzen mächtigen Flüche nicht konnten."

„Aber es war trotzdem nicht _witzig_! Geschweige denn amüsant.", beharrte Winona. „Also ich werde heute meinen Zauberstab bereithalten. Mag ja sein, dass er eine Bande Frettchen für witzig hält."

„Also so schlecht ist das mit der Verwandlung nicht", erklärte Tarsuinn lächelnd. Seine Nachhilfestunden bei Professor McGonagall zählten inzwischen zu seiner liebsten Beschäftigung. „Und Frettchen war ich schon mal. Das blöde ist nur, man bekommt sehr schnell Hunger."

„Ich für meinen Teil lege keinen Wert… Toireasa! Was ist los?"

„Bitte versteckt mich", rief das hereinstürmende Mädchen und klang leicht in Panik. „Ist denn die ganze Welt verrückt geworden?"

„Was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn und machte ein wenig Platz, da sich das Slytherin-Mädchen zwischen ihn und Winona drängte.

„Und warum ziehst du dir den Umhang über den Kopf?", schien Winona amüsiert.

„Jungs", sagte Toireasa und schien zu glauben, damit alles erklärt zu haben.

„Und welcher spezielle?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Alle!", spie Toireasa aus. „Die sind _alle_ verrückt geworden!"

„Was haben die anderen Jungs denn?", fragte Tarsuinn und langsam begann er Toireasas Verzweiflung auch witzig zu finden.

„Sie fragen mich ständig, ob ich mit ihnen zum Ball möchte", jammerte Toireasa fast. „Den ganzen Tag schon!"

„Und?", fragte Winona lachend. „Wurde langsam doch mal Zeit."

„Genau!", stöhnte Toireasa. „Es wird Zeit. Was denkst du denn, wer fragt? Angefangen haben heute Morgen Crabbe und Goyle. Da konnte ich ja noch drüber lachen, so wie sie sich hinstellten und taten, als ob sie mir etwas ganz Tolles damit gönnen. Aber danach… brrrr."

„Nun sei mal nicht so snobistisch", sagte Winona und schien ein Kichern einfach nicht unterdrücken zu können. „Oder willst du sagen, dass du die verzweifelten Bitten alle abgelehnt hast, weil die Jungs die Übriggebliebenen und Hässlichen sind? Also wirklich, Toireasa! Ich bin von dir enttäuscht."

„Natürlich waren auch ein paar nicht so Hübsche dabei", gab Toireasa etwas diplomatischer zu. „Aber nicht alle. Gerade vorhin hat mich Jason Killian aus der Sechsten gefragt und der ist nicht hässlich!"

„Aber du hast abgelehnt, oder?", fragte Tarsuinn und war ein wenig enttäuscht, denn heimlich hoffte er die ganze Zeit darauf, dass er nicht allein mit Winona auf dem Ball sein würde. Ein oder zwei seiner Freunde wäre doch sicher nicht zu viel verlangt, oder? Leider schienen Drittklässler allgemein nicht sonderlich hoch im Kurs zu stehen.

„Natürlich hab ich abgelehnt", fauchte Toireasa. „Er ist ein arroganter Penner. Ich wette, er hielt es für Charme, als er meinte: _…dass so ein Sahneschnittchen wie ich auf dem Ball durch ihn noch mehr zur Geltung kommen würde. Und mit ein wenig Schminke würde ich auch etwas älter aussehen und ihn so nicht blamieren._"

Winona schien kurz davor an ihrem unterdrückten Lachen zu ersticken.

„Ach, ihr Slytherins könnt euch immer so gewählt ausdrücken", heuchelte Tarsuinn traurigen Neid. „Das ist so unfair."

Mit Winonas Selbstbeherrschung war es vorbei und sie lachte jetzt lauthals, wobei sie mit der Hand auf den Tisch trommelte.

„Lach weiter und ich nehm ein Angebot an!", schimpfte Toireasa. Was sie damit meinte, verstand Tarsuinn nicht, doch konnte er nicht fragen, denn der Rest der Klasse und Professor Moody fanden sich ein.

Wie üblich verstummte jede Konversation umgehend. Nicht nur, weil alle unheimlichen Respekt, manche nannten es auch Angst, vor dem Professor hatten, sondern weil nie Langweile aufkam. Tarsuinn konnte sich nicht erinnern, in Professor Moodys Unterricht jemals einen Satz in einem Buch gelesen oder einen Satz niedergeschrieben zu haben. Bei Ersterem war Moody der Ansicht, das könne man auch vor oder nach dem Unterricht, beim Zweiten vertrat er die Meinung, warum niederschreiben, wenn es doch schon gedruckt war.

„Weihnachten…", begann der Professor, als wüsste er nicht, ob dies ein Fluch oder etwas Schönes war, „…ist voller Gefahren!"

„Nein, welch eine Überraschung", konnte Tarsuinn Merton leise murmeln hören. Da Moody darauf nicht reagierte, schien er dabei die persönliche Hörschwelle des Professors gefunden zu haben. Tarsuinn merkte sich das.

„Unzählige Geschenke haben schon das Leben so mancher Ex-Frau, einiger Liebhaber, vieler Konkurrenten, unvorsichtiger Auroren oder auch vorlauter Rotzlöffel gekostet. Das muss nicht einmal Absicht sein. Eine fehlgeflogene Eule, ein betrügerischer Tränkemeister ohne Talent – die Welt wäre um einiges sicherer, wenn wir Weihnachten einfach ausfallen lassen würden." Es war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen die gesamte Klasse in Professor Moodys Unterricht protestierend murrte. „Aber ich seh schon", fuhr der Lehrer ungerührt fort. „Das wäre mit euch nicht machbar. Darum gibt es heute Geschenke von mir, für jeden von euch. Wer möchte seines zuerst abholen?" Niemand rührte sich. „Na was denn?", fragte Moody sarkastisch. „Schaut her, Geschenke. Wer zuerst kommt, darf frei wählen."

Tarsuinn unterdrückte ein Kichern. Was er im Raum spürte, war kaum unterdrückte Panik. Natürlich war keiner so dämlich zu glauben, dass man sich die Geschenke nicht verdienen musste, und da man inzwischen Moodys Lernmethoden und Humor kannte, hatte niemand auch nur entfernt Interesse daran.

„McNamara!", sagte Moody auffordernd. „Magst du meine Geschenke auch nicht?"

Tarsuinn stand auf und nahm dabei Tikki auf die Schulter.

„Aber nicht doch, Professor", grinste er breit. „Ich find's nur etwas schwierig, mich für das Beste zu entscheiden."

„Na, da kann ich doch helfen", meinte Moody. „Komm nach vorn. Deine kleine Freundin brauchst du nicht."

Auf Tikkis Kommentar hin ignorierte Tarsuinn die letzten Worte des Professors. Er wusste auch ziemlich genau, warum er das sollte. Noch immer hatte er in Übungssituationen große Probleme, die richtigen Gefühle zu empfinden. Wenn er sich nicht bedroht fühlte, bekam er einfach keinen ordentlichen Schildzauber hin. Anders sah das aus, wenn Tikki auf seiner Schulter saß und getroffen werden konnte. Bei ihr wollte sein Instinkt irgendwie nie ein Risiko eingehen.

„Wähle ein Geschenk", sagte Professor Moody und fügte dann leise hinzu. „Ganz rechts vorn." Tarsuinn deutete ungefähr in die Richtung. „Ein sehr gute Wahl!", lobte Moody laut. „Nun nimm es dir."

Natürlich war Tarsuinn nicht so dumm, dem einfach Folge zu leisten. Es war ja ein Test und sicher drehte es sich um das Wissen, welches sie in diesem und in vergangenen Schuljahren erlangt hatten. Er wich einen Schritt zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab. Jetzt brauchte er nur ein gerütteltes Maß an Neugier.

Was war in dem Paket wohl drin und wie war es geschützt?

„_Examinar!_", sagte Tarsuinn besonders deutlich und machte die zwei vorgeschriebenen Kreise mit dem Zauberstab, gefolgt von einem kurzen Salut, bis sein Zauberstab senkrecht in der Höhe stand. Es war nicht perfekt, doch hörte Tarsuinn trotzdem einen leisen Nachhall der Spruchformel, die das Paket umhüllt hatte. Genau genommen waren es sogar drei. Ein Erkennungszauber, ein Clownsgesichts-Fluch und ein Verfolgungszauber. Moody hatte echt nicht an Aufwand gespart. Oder machte ihm so was Spaß?

„Und, McNamara?", fragte der Professor. „Haben wir was gehört?"

Hinten im Klassenzimmer konnte Tarsuinn Leraux vor Vorfreude kichern hören. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, dass Tarsuinns Zauber gescheitert war.

„Ja", sagte er deshalb laut und selbstsicher. „Ich hoffe, bei der Mühe haben Sie nicht auch noch Buchstaben aus Zeitungen ausgeschnitten und zusammengeklebt."

„Um das herauszufinden, müsstest du es öffnen. Und wenn wir wollen, dass alle ihre Geschenke bekommen, dann solltest du dich vielleicht ein wenig ranhalten."

„Ist Hast nicht der Beginn des Verderbens?", zitierte Tarsuinn einen Ausspruch des Professors.

„Und Zögern ist der Anfang vom Ende", sagte Moody. „Ich gebe dir noch zehn Sekunden."

Die Aufforderung war ernst und unmissverständlich. Tarsuinn gab es auf, auf Zeit zu spielen, denn im Grunde hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er die Sache elegant lösen sollte. Blieb wohl bloß die Holzhammermethode.

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit, zog sein Messer und schnitt damit eine der Verpackungsschnüre auf. Gleichzeitig rief er laut „_Protego!_" Ohne Erfolg. Nur indem er sich duckte, wich er dem Fluch aus. Tikki flüchtete von seiner Schulter unter den Tisch, während der Fluch umdrehte und wieder auf Tarsuinn zukam. Ohne groß nachzudenken versuchte er erneut den Schildzauber, hatte dabei aber nicht mehr die Zeit für die Worte – und schaffte trotzdem ein Irgendwas, das den Fluch in die Decke reflektierte.

„Na ja", klang Moody nicht sonderlich zufrieden. Ob über Tarsuinns schlechte Performance oder weil der Fluch nicht getroffen hatte, war nicht herauszuhören. „Wer möchte noch? Ansonsten verteile ich die Pakete, wie ich es für – nun – interessant halte."

„Ich!", erklang es arrogant und Tarsuinn hörte Vivian Hogan nach vorn kommen.

„Ja, zeig's ihm", rief Regina Kosloff ihr nach.

Hogan antwortete nicht darauf.

„Das da!", sagte sie emotionslos und deutete wahrscheinlich auf eines der Geschenke. Dann nahm sie sich nicht sonderlich viel Zeit. Ohne das Paket zu untersuchen, verwendete sie den Öffnungszauber, auf den Tarsuinn nicht gekommen war, und dann – als ob es nur ein einziger Zauber wäre – sprach sie den Schildzauber.

„_Aperire-Protego_", sagte das Mädchen und beide Zauber funktionierten perfekt. Tarsuinn gab es ungern zu, aber er war beeindruckt – und ein wenig neidisch. Das wollte er aber nicht zugeben.

„Annehmbar, fünf Punkte", sagte Moody fast freundlich. „Hogan, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Wir reden nachher miteinander. Sie und McNamara verteilen nun die restlichen Geschenke."

Zehn Minuten später bevölkerten Clowns, Pantomimen, hüpfende Kängurus und Margaret Thatchers die Klasse. Tarsuinn hatte dabei das Glück, dass Winona und Toireasa neben ihm zum stillen Teil der Schüler gehörten. Er selbst freute sich über sein Geschenk und war dabei ein wenig erstaunt, in welche Unkosten sich Moody gestürzt haben musste. Ob er das in allen Klassen machte? Und wie hatte er für die richtige Verteilung gesorgt? Immerhin war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Tarsuinn zufällig den Nichts-Sehen-Affe, Toireasa den Nichts-Sagen-Affe und Winona den Nichts-Hören-Affe bekommen hatten. Aber der Teil des Geschenkes interessierte Tarsuinn gar nicht so sehr. Viel besser fand er das kleine Extra, das er wohl für seine Dummheit bekommen hatte, sich mit seinem Lachen freiwillig zu melden. Wer außer Moody kam wohl darauf, ihm eine Lupe zu schenken. So als würde er sie irgendwann mal brauchen.

Winona schlug mit Papier ungeduldig gegen seinen Handrücken.

„_Hättest du bitte die Güte, diesen Fluch zu beenden?",_ stand da geschrieben.

„Klappt es denn nicht ohne Worte?", genoss Tarsuinn ein wenig seine Macht. „Gesten klappen doch noch als Pantomime. Ein doppelter Klaps war die Belohnung dafür. „Na gut", gab er nach. Es war zwar nicht einfach, doch nach dem vierten Versuch schaffte er es, sich selbst so weit zu überzeugen, dass er die Stille nicht mehr genoss. Das konnte auch an den nervenden, leichten Schlägen auf den Kopf liegen.

„Na endlich", schimpfte Winona und lachte dabei aber auch. „Schau dir nur mal Kosloff an. Sie ist der böseste Clown, den ich jemals gesehen habe."

„Soll ich die Lupe dazu benutzen?", lachte Tarsuinn. „Oder beschreibst du es mir lieber?"

„So wie du das sagst, hast du es eigentlich nicht verdient", sagte Winona und obwohl sie noch immer fröhlich war, schwang ein Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme mit. Trotzdem beschrieb sie ihm dann einen äußerst griesgrämigen Clown, der jeden böse anfunkelte und mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte, der es wagte, zu deutlich über ihn zu lachen.

Professor Moody schien keinen Anteil an der fast allgemeinen Fröhlichkeit zu nehmen, obwohl er doch derjenige gewesen war, der sie ausgelöst hatte. Stattdessen weigerte er sich die Flüche aufzulösen und machte grimmige Kommentare über die mangelnde Qualität dieser Klasse.

„Was freust du dich so über diese Lupe?", fragte Toireasa leise. „Das ist doch eher gemein."

„Nein", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Es ist optimistisch gemeint und das…", er gab sich Mühe Toireasa offen anzusehen und so kein Missverständnis aufkommen zu lassen, „…ganz sicher für uns beide. Sonst hättest du den blinden Affen."

„Das würde voraussetzen, dass er es weiß", flüsterte Toireasa besorgt.

„Spätestens dann, wenn du nicht auf deinen Affen hörst", zwinkerte Tarsuinn.

„Also soll ich wohl lieber _nichts dazu sagen_?", murmelte das Mädchen.

„Zumindest nicht jetzt", flüsterte Tarsuinn zurück, denn Moody näherte sich ihnen auf seinem launigen Rundgang durch die Klasse. Offensichtlich setzte er noch einmal zu einer längeren Predigt über die Gefahren von Weihnachten an, doch dann rettete sie die Klingel.

„Ach, ihr hört ja sowieso nicht auf die Stimme der Weisheit", gab Professor Moody auf. „Aber ich sage euch", brüllte er dann noch hinterher. „_Seid immer wachsam, verdammt! Man weiß nie, wie nah der Feind wirklich ist!_"

Er wurde großzügig ignoriert, wenn überhaupt wahrgenommen. Die Klasse zeichnete sich inzwischen doch durch eine gewisse Moody-Resistenz aus.

* * *

_Heute war der perfekte Tag. Ich habe mich von meinen Eltern verabschiedet und ihnen nicht versprochen zu schreiben. Und dann die Zugfahrt. Alles war so toll. Niemand hat mich angesehen, als wäre ich eine Missgeburt. Das einzige Unschöne war, dass ein paar über meinen Dialekt gelacht haben, aber es war sicher nicht böse gemeint. Ich klinge wirklich ein wenig seltsam, relativ zu den anderen. Kein Wunder – ich hab noch nie so viel mit anderen Menschen reden können wie heute. Nanny natürlich ausgenommen. Ich glaub, ein paar Kindern bin ich mit meiner Neugierde und meinen dummen Fragen auf den Nerv gegangen, aber ich wollte unbedingt wissen, wie andere Kinder mit ihren Eltern leben._

_Und dann war da noch Hogwarts. Die Fahrt über den See war wundervoll. Die Weite hat mir fast Angst gemacht – und die Tatsache, dass ich nicht schwimmen kann – aber das Schloss und die Runen des Bootes haben mich wieder beruhigt. Bis die Auswahl mit dem Hut kam. Ich hab richtig gezittert, aber als er mich nach Slytherin schickte, war ich richtig stolz. Ich will Großes leisten und nie wieder vor jemandem Angst haben oder abhängig sein. Der Hut hat mir versprochen, dass ich das in Slytherin finden würde. Hufflepuff hat er auch angeboten, aber dieses Hilfe und Fürsorge klang wie Abhängigkeit. Davon hatte ich schon genug. Was ich brauch, ist Stärke und Macht._

_Außerdem gibt es hier richtig gutes Essen, das beste Bett, in dem ich je geschlafen habe, und __La'chee__ ist hier ein zulässiges Haustier. Ich bin glücklich._

Vor einer Stunde Alte Runen in Marie-Anns Tagebuch zu lesen, war nicht unbedingt die beste Einstimmung, aber es schulte wirklich Tarsuinns Fähigkeiten. Zwar nicht wirklich bewusst, sondern eher auf einer intuitiven Ebene, doch er selbst bemerkte es inzwischen auch. Und mit dem Wissen, das ihnen Professor Vaughan langsam vermittelte, verstand er es sogar auch mit seinem Verstand.

Schon auf dem Weg zur Unterrichtsstunde stellte sich heraus, dass Professor Vaughan Weihnachten ernst zu nehmen schien. Obwohl sie manchmal ziemlich streng war und das ab und an auch mal ein wenig schmerzte, so schien sie die Schüler heute nicht quälen zu wollen. Zumindest gab es keine Aufgabe, um in das Atrium zu kommen, wo noch immer der Unterricht stattfand. Außerdem standen diesmal Sessel und Tische im Sand. Das sagte ihm Tikki. Seine Nase vervollständigte den weihnachtlichen Eindruck, indem sie ihm von Gebäck, Kakao und Tannenzweigen erzählte. Dazu lief auch noch leise im Hintergrund die passende Musik. Bisher hatte noch kein Lehrer in Hogwarts Weihnachten so gediegen zelebriert – nur Professor Flitwick kam dem vielleicht nahe, aber da ging es immer eher ausgelassen fröhlich zu. Hier schien das Ganze ein wenig zu festlich dafür.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten", rief ihnen Professor Vaughan entgegen. „Setzt euch, wohin ihr wollt. Immer vier an einen Tisch." Die versammelten Slytherins und Ravenclaws kamen dieser Aufforderung leise nach. Diese Ruhe war üblich in Alte Runen. Noch rechtzeitig dachte Tarsuinn daran, Tikki von der Schulter zu nehmen und sie nach draußen laufen zu lassen. „Esst, trinkt, wenn ihr wollt", forderte Professor Vaughan sie auf und schaltete sofort kurz auf bedrohlich um. „Was euch nicht daran hindern sollte mir zuzuhören."

Tarsuinn verbarg seine Hände vorsichtshalber unter dem Tisch. Professor Vaughan unterstellte ihm relativ oft Unaufmerksamkeit, obwohl es manchmal gar nicht stimmte und ganz sicher hörte er immer ihre Worte und Warnungen. Er dachte nur manchmal etwas weiter und zog Verbindungen zu Marie-Anns Tagebuch. Die Lehrerin erwischte ihn meist genau in diesen Momenten.

„So, ich hoffe, es schmeckt euch und ihr könnt euch endlich entspannen", sagte Vaughan ironisch. „Heute gibt es keine Tests. Heute lernt ihr einen kleinen Partyspaß, den man meist zu Silvester macht – das Runenorakel. Wie ich sehe, kennen einige von euch diesen Brauch schon, aber ich möchte wetten, kaum einer hat euch gezeigt, wie es funktioniert. Denn – _uuhhh_ – es ist die mystische Energie des Schicksals. Selbst die, denen das innere Auge fehlt, werden heute in eine sicherlich furchtbare Zukunft schauen." Diejenigen, die auch noch Wahrsagen besuchten, mussten bei der schlechten, aber doch irgendwie treffenden Imitation von Professor Trelawney leise lachen. „Zu diesem Zweck habt ihr auf jedem Tisch zwei Säckchen mit Runensteinen liegen. Damit werden wir alle eine Weissagung erstellen, die hundertprozentig zutrifft."

„Das bezweifle ich", murmelte Tarsuinn Winona zu. Er wusste inzwischen genug über Wahrsagen und die Verführung, die in dem Gedanken dahinter stand, dass, wenn es wirklich zuverlässig funktionierte, es jeder nutzen würde. Doch das würde die Welt mehr aus den Angeln heben als der berühmte feste Punkt des Archimedes.

„Einer am Tisch nimmt sich jetzt bitte das blaue Säckchen und nimmt die Runensteine heraus. Das sind die Muggelrunen, die ihr alle schon kennt. Auf dem Tisch seht ihr einen Kreis. Legt jetzt bitte den Namen eures Gegenübers möglichst regelmäßig auf den Kreis. Lasst die Kerze in der Mitte bitte stehen. Jetzt nehmt das Geburtsdatum und legt es als Kreuz in den Kreis. Links den Tag, rechts den Monat, oben die neunzehn und unten die Jahreszahl."

„Stimmt dein Geburtstag nun, Tarsuinn?", fragte Cassandra, die sich offensichtlich die Runensteine geschnappt hatte.

„Ja", sagte er und war erstaunt, dass nicht Winona die Initiative an sich gerissen hatte.

Tarsuinn hörte, wie sie die Steine auf den Tisch legte.

„Alle fertig?", fragte Professor Vaughan. „Gut. Dann nehmt jetzt den roten Beutel. Da sind magische Runen drin. Aber keine Sorge, nur welche von der harmlosen Sorte. Jetzt greift blind hinein und legt die Runen ungesehen zwischen die einzelnen Buchstaben der Namen und das Datum. Achtet dabei darauf, dass im inneren Kreuz am Ende zwanzig Runen liegen müssen, nicht nur zwölf oder sechzehn."

Dann ging die Lehrerin von Tisch zu Tisch und machte irgendwas, sodass die Runensteine über den Tisch schabten.

„Und jetzt dürft ihr versuchen die Runen zu lesen. Denkt bitte daran, das Runenorakel hat weniger mit den Buchstaben, sondern mehr mit Bedeutung zu tun. Versucht den Sinn zu erfassen – und lügt euch zusammen, was nicht passt. In fünf Minuten komme ich rum und frage eure _Interpretationen_ ab. Fangt an."

Leises Murmeln und Lachen setzte ein. Das war an ihrem Tisch auch nicht anders.

„Also, ich würde sagen, dass Tarsuinn elf Kinder bekommt und vierhundert Jahre alt wird, bei dem Versuch das Wesen einer Schildkröte zu ergründen", vermutete Cassandra.

„Quatsch", widersprach Winona ironisch. „Er ist die elfte Plage, die vierhundert Jahre anhalten und erst durch ein gepanzertes Tier beendet wird."

„Nehmt die Zahlen nicht so wichtig", mischte sich Professor Vaughan fröhlich ein. „Dann kommt eine völlig andere Bedeutung zu Tage."

„Dann würde es aber bedeuten, dass Tarsuinn erfahren wird, dass eine Frau betrogen wurde und er eine Feindin für das, was sie tat, lieben wird", widersprach Cassandra. „Das ist doch absurd!"

„Warum?", lachte die Lehrerin. „Irgendwann wird das sicher mal passieren. Das ist doch der Trick dabei."

„Was für ein Trick?", wunderte sich Winona.

„Hört ihr gleich", versprach die Lehrerin und ging zum nächsten Tisch. „Geht jetzt zum nächsten über.

So blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig als weiterzumachen. Jedes Mal sprach die Professorin den Zauber für sie, sobald sie die Steine gelegt hatten. Am Ende war abzusehen, dass Cassandra ein Leben voller messerscharfer Gefahren und Winona etwas anderes vom Leben bekommen würde, als sie erwartete. Dabei war aber alles immer so schwammig, dass man auch das Gegenteil herauslesen konnte.

„Da wir jetzt alle durch sind, kann ich jedem von euch versprechen, dass die Vorhersage wirklich in Erfüllung gehen wird – mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 99 Prozent."

„Bestimmt, weil Sie mit dem Zauber eingegriffen haben, Professor", sagte die Stimme von Vivian dazwischen. Etwas, das in einer normalen Stunde inzwischen niemand mehr wagte.

„Teilweise, Vivian", gab Vaughan zu. „Aber zum großen Teil ist es eine echte Vorhersage. Nur durch den Zauber ein wenig beeinflusst und vereinfacht. Die Runen im Kreis mit dem Kreuz in der Mitte nennt man das Kleine Rad des Schicksals. Das Große fügt dann noch zwei weitere Kreise hinzu, aber das brauchen wir hier nicht. Zumindest kann man daraus wirklich die Zukunft und Vergangenheit lesen, falls man die Erfahrung und das Wissen eines ganzen Menschenlebens sein eigen nennt. Aber egal. Dazu haben wir keine Zeit. Deshalb gibt es ja auch den Zauber, der die Runen sortiert und dabei ein wenig von eurem Wissen profitiert. Dabei ist das Endergebnis immer so allgemein gehalten, dass es immer irgendwann eintritt. Die Frage ist nur wann und dass man es meist erst merkt, wenn es geschehen ist. Genau das machen übrigens auch die ganzen Scharlatane, die ihre Dienste in der Winkelgasse und im _Tagespropheten_ anbieten. Es gibt nur ganz wenige Fachleute – und die werden meist sehr schnell von Privatpersonen exklusiv angeworben. Wollen wir mal sehen. Nehmen wir Tarsuinn hier. Laut der Runen wird er von einer Frau betrogen."

„Nur von einer?", ätzte Regina leise im Hintergrund.

„Das klingt schlimm – aber ist vage und völlig unbestimmt. Außerdem ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass dies irgendwann mal passiert, sehr hoch. So arbeiten auch die ganzen Scharlatane. Ich kann ohne irgendwelche Runen zu legen jedem hier prophezeien, dass ihr euch noch innerhalb eurer Schulzeit unsterblich verlieben werdet, dass ihr eine große Dummheit vor einer Prüfung machen werdet und dass große Trauer euch in eurem Leben begleiten wird. Solche Vorhersagen sind aber nicht unbedingt für eine Party geeignet. Deshalb werden wir den Zauber ein wenig abwandeln. Legt bitte noch mal die Steine wie vorhin, dann nehmt den Zauberstab, zeichnet den Kreis und das Kreuz nach und sagt _Pappalapapp extremo_. Wenn sich die Runen in einer Linie zusammenfinden, habt ihr es richtig gesagt."

Das klang sehr albern und trotzdem machte Cassandra mit Tarsuinns Namen und Geburtsdatum diesen Unsinn mit.

„Hier steht, du wirst gleich ganz nass werden", meinte Winona.

„So ein Quatsch", fand Tarsuinn. „Wir haben doch ein Dach über dem Kopf. Wie…" Ihm stockte unvermittelt der Atem, denn eiskaltes Wasser ergoss sich über seinen Kopf. „Peeves!", fauchte er, sobald er den Schreck überwunden hatte.

„Ups, sorry!", sagte Peeves und es klang erstaunlich ehrlich. „War eigentlich für McGonagalls Klasse gedacht. Tja, Fehler passieren."

Dann rauschte er irre kichernd davon.

Am liebsten hätte Tarsuinn ihm einige Verwünschungen hinterhergeschickt, doch er musste ja so tun, als würde er Peeves nicht hören und den hellen Fleck nicht sehen.

Rings um ihn herum lachte man, jedoch nicht nur über ihn. Überall im Raum war es zu kleinen Zwischenfällen gekommen. Jemand hatte mit dem Stuhl gekippelt und war in den Sand gefallen. Ein Mädchen schrie erschrocken, weil ihr anscheinend eine Kröte ins Gesicht gesprungen war. Es passierten noch einige solcher kleinen Unfälle.

„Das Schöne an dieser kleinen Vorhersage ist, dass sie immer eintritt, weil man selbst dafür sorgt", sagte Professor Vaughan laut. „Es ist absolut harmlos und unvorhersehbar. Die Nächsten bitte!"

Sekunden später wurde Tarsuinn mit einem Zauber getrocknet und durfte sich dann bei Cassandra revanchieren. Es machte allen viel Spaß – bis Professor Vaughan ihnen einen Batzen Hausaufgaben über die Weihnachtsferien aufgab.

* * *

Weihnachten kam viel zu schnell und als der Ball nur noch eine Stunde entfernt war, wünschte er sich Merton und Toireasa zurück nach Hogwarts. Der Brief von Rica, der einem kleinen ersten Weihnachtsgeschenk beigelegen hatte, hatte nur wenig geholfen seine Nervosität zu verringern. Ganz im Gegenteil! Rica hatte viel zu oft die Worte Rendezvous, Date und besonderer Abend verwendet. Sie schien sich richtig für ihn zu freuen. 

Ein wenig zittrig überprüfte er noch einmal seine Kleidung und vermisste zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben den Blick in einen Spiegel. Die Fliege hatte er so gebunden, wie Merton es ihm beigebracht hatte, alle Knöpfe waren in der richtigen Reihenfolge geknöpft, der Reißverschluss seiner Hose war oben, wo er hingehörte. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei identische Blumensträuße, in seiner linken Hemdtasche befand sich für Winona ein Silberkettchen mit einem Jadeanhänger, den Tante Glenn besorgt hatte und der die Glücksrune trug.

„Was denkst du, Tikki?", fragte er unsicher. „Kann man so gehen?"

…

„Der Geruch muss so sein. Ein Deo gehört laut Merton dazu."

…

„Nein! Das signalisiert keine Paarungsbereitschaft!"

…

„Du hast keine Ahnung von Menschen, was das angeht."

…

„Und dein Instinkt ist völlig daneben!"

…

„Red in zwei, drei Jahren noch mal darüber."

…

„Ich will, dass du mitkommst."

…

„Bitte!"

…

„Komm schon. Wenigstens in der Nähe bleiben."

…

„Ich hab doch keine Angst vor Winona!"

…

„Na, vielleicht doch ein bisschen."

Tarsuinn setzte sich aufs Bett und war froh, dass Tikki sofort zum Streicheln zu ihm kam. Im Moment war das die beste Therapie für ihn und er hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, warum das so war. Er ging doch nur mit Winona tanzen – was zur Hölle machte ihm dann nur so zu schaffen? Ob es die Erwartung war, die von dem Mädchen ausging? Ob sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich so was anfühlte, aber alle – besonders gern Mädchen – redeten darüber. Sogar die in der Ersten Klasse. Er hatte bei denen zwar immer das Gefühl, als würden Blinde über Farbe fachsimpeln, aber trotzdem schienen sie näher am Thema, als er jemals gewesen war. Nicht, dass ihm Liebe fremd war – schließlich war er kein Psychopath, sondern nur ein wenig verrückt – aber das, was er von den anderen hörte, klang ganz anders, als das was er selbst darunter verstand. Stimmte da was nicht mit ihm oder war die Welt nur nicht ganz bei Trost?

Der Zeiger seiner Uhr rückte unerbittlich immer weiter. Als es nur noch eine Viertelstunde war, riss er sich zusammen und stand auf, ohne jedoch Tikki zunächst aus seinen Armen zu lassen. Leider machten ihm die beiden Blumensträuße dann einen Strich durch die Rechnung, denn er hatte nur zwei Hände und so musste Tikki selbst laufen. Zum Glück kam sie trotzdem mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Tarsuinn einigen freundschaftlichen Spott der älteren Jungen ertragen musste. Von den meisten Mädchen war weit und breit nichts zu hören.

„Und du gehst wirklich mit Fleur Delacour?", fragte ein älterer Junge fassungslos. „Das glaub ich einfach nicht."

„Glaub es ruhig", entgegnete eine vor Selbstbewusstsein und Stolz strotzende Stimme, die Tarsuinn als die von Roger Davies erkannte, dem Quidditch-Kapitän von Ravenclaw. „Ich hab sie gefragt und zu mir hat sie ja gesagt."

„Aber wie hast du sie dazu gekriegt?", fragte ein dritter Junge. „Hat sie denn nicht erkannt, was für ein Holzkopf du bist?"

„Nein, Daniel. Denn ich hab herausgefunden, dass sie voll auf den Schriftsteller Voltaire steht und da hab ich mich halt eingelesen und mit ihr ein wenig diskutiert. Erst danach hab ich sie gefragt. Da sie ja schon Lancaster von den Gryffindors und Farad von Slytherin abgelehnt hatte, wusste ich, dass mein Aussehen und mein Charme allein diesmal nicht helfen würden."

„Hast du nicht Angst, dass du mit deinem Halbwissen irgendwann bei ihr aufläufst?"

„Ach, woher. Ich geh mit dem schönsten Mädchen des Balles aus, das reicht mir erst mal."

„Tu doch nicht so bescheiden. Heimlich hoffst du doch, dass sie so ist, wie man es von Französinnen allgemein weiß."

„Natürlich nicht", behauptete Roger und Tarsuinn wusste, dass er halb log. Er klang wie jemand, der etwas niemals tun würde, aber heimlich schon oft daran gedacht hatte. „Ich werde der perfekte Gentleman sein. Immerhin muss ich Hogwarts vertreten. Aber du gehst doch mit Chloe von Beauxbaton. Vielleicht…"

Tarsuinn mochte dieses Gespräch nicht und hörte bewusst weg. Viel schöner war es zu bemerken, dass anscheinend nicht nur er nervös war. Die Frage, wie man aussah,

war – männlich-untypisch – die meistgestellte im Raum. Selbst Tarsuinn, dem das normalerweise ebenso egal war, traute nicht sich auf den Boden zu setzen und mit Tikki zu spielen. Er musste ziemlich dämlich und verloren aussehen, wie er mit zwei Blumensträußen sinnlos herumstand. Gerade als er sich entschieden hatte seinen Stammplatz (das Fensterbrett) einzunehmen, ergoss sich ein großer Schwung Mädchen aus deren Schlafräumen – zusammen mit einer Duftwolke, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Nicht, dass es wirklich unangenehm war, aber es kribbelte sehr in seiner Nase und er wollte unbedingt ein Niesen unterdrücken.

„Oh, du siehst ja richtig elegant aus", rief ihm Lisa entgegen. „Ich geh wohl mit dem hübschesten Jungen hier zum Ball."

Es klang ein wenig, wie das Lob an einen kleinen Jungen und trotzdem half es Tarsuinn ein wenig über seine Verlegenheit.

„Für dich", sagte er und streckte ihr einen der beiden Blumensträuße entgegen. Da dies ein wenig brüsk klang, versuchte er sich ein wenig in Floskeln, die Merton ihm ans Herz gelegt hatte. „Du siehst sicher ganz bezaubernd aus. Zumindest riechst du sehr gut."

„Ach, du kleiner Charmeur", sagte Lisa lachend. „Heb dir aber auch noch ein paar Komplimente für Winona auf. Sie hat sich unheimliche Mühe gegeben. Komm schon, Winona. Ich geh mal meinen Morag holen. Der sitzt sicher vor dem Spiegel und hat die Zeit vergessen."

Sie ging davon und ließ Tarsuinn und Winona zurück. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo das Mädchen war, denn sie sagte nichts, roch nicht wie sonst und der Raum war solch ein chaotisches Durcheinander an Gefühlen, dass er sie nicht auseinanderhalten konnte. Zögerlich hielt er einfach den Strauß vor sich.

„Für dich", sagte er erneut und als ihm die Blumen aus der Hand genommen wurden, erinnerte er sich noch an das andere Geschenk und versuchte es fahrig aus der Tasche zu holen. „Und das auch", fügte er lahm hinzu.

„Danke", flüsterte sie mit halb erstickter Stimme. „Ich… ich hab auch was für dich. Damit, na damit… sieh einfach selbst."

Tarsuinn war einfach viel zu verkrampft, um einen Witz über die Wortwahl zu machen und hätte es wenig später auch bereut. Sie tauschten ihre Geschenke.

„Eine Erinnerungsscheibe", sagte er verblüfft, nachdem er ein kleines Kästchen aus dem Geschenkpapier gewickelt hatte. Er kam sich ein wenig dumm vor, dass er Winona die Kette einfach so gegeben hatte. Und das zu Weihnachten, dem Fest des Verpackungsmülls.

„Danke", sagte Winona und klang ein wenig sicherer. „Der Anhänger ist toll. Welche Rune ist das?"

„Glück", erklärte Tarsuinn und auch er entspannte sich ein wenig. Das Geschenk war schon mal ein guter Tipp gewesen. _Danke, Merton_.

„Möchtest du die Erinnerungsscheibe nicht ansehen?", fragte Winona.

„Wenn ich dabei stehe, falle ich um", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„Dann komm!"

Winona zog ihn zum Fenster, aber statt sich aufs Fensterbrett zu setzen, nahm er lieber mit dem Boden vorlieb. So konnte er nicht tief fallen. Vorsichtig drückte er die Scheibe gegen seine Stirn.

Plötzlich stand er in einem dunklen Raum. Vor ihm ein Mädchen in einem silbrigweißen Kleid, mit kunstvoll geflochtenem, schwarzem Haar, in dem weiße Bänder wehten. Die Haut des Mädchens hatte einen leichten Bronzeton. Ihre schwarzglänzenden Augen faszinierten Tarsuinn am meisten, doch leider schloss sie die Lider, ging irgendwie kurz in die Knie und begann sich dann langsam zu drehen. Als sie damit fertig war, lächelte das Mädchen ihn an und bewegte die Lippen, wobei natürlich nichts zu hören war. Dann begann es von vorn.

„Und, gefällt es dir?", hörte er Winona fragen.

Beinahe hätte er gefragt, ob das Winona sei, doch so dumm war er dann doch nicht.

„Du siehst wunderhübsch aus", sagte er ehrlich. Natürlich hatte er keine Vergleichsmöglichkeit außer den Geistern und den Gesichtern, die er mit seinen Fingern kannte, aber das hier war völlig anders. Besser!

„Rica hat es mit mir aufgenommen", erzählte Winona hektisch. „Als ich ihr von der Idee erzählte, war sie Feuer und Flamme. Es war aber extrem schwierig jemanden zu finden, der das überhaupt noch anfertigen konnte. In Manchester haben wir dann eine alte Frau gefunden, die uns helfen konnte."

„Es ist ein tolles Geschenk!", versicherte Tarsuinn noch einmal. „Wirklich. Du bist viel schöner anzusehen als Hogwarts."

„Ich hab mich heute genauso angezogen wie bei der Aufnahme."

„Auch das mit den Haaren?", fragte Tarsuinn und nahm dann seinen ganzen Mut beisammen. „Darf ich mal anfassen?"

„Natürlich", sagte sie verlegen. „Aber sei vorsichtig. Wir haben trotz Zauberei zwei Stunden dafür gebraucht."

Wirklich vorsichtig tastete er über das kunstvolle Gebilde aus Haaren und Schleifen. Winona hatte am Hinterkopf einen großen Knoten, der von langen, dünnen Zöpfen wie ein Spinnennetz umgeben war. Tarsuinn war nicht in der Lage zu bestimmen, wo es anfing und wo es endete.

„Was ist da mit eingeflochten?", fragte er interessiert.

„Silberfäden", erklärte Winona verlegen. „War Lisas Idee, aber da hatten wir die Erinnerungsscheibe schon gemacht."

„Sieht sicher sehr besonders aus", vermutete Tarsuinn.

„He, he, he!", kam Lisa mit Morag im Schlepptau zurück. „Du machst mir doch nicht etwa meine Ballverabredung abspenstig, Winona? Das ist meiner! Deinen hab ich hier."

„Du siehst gut aus", begrüßte Morag Winona schalkhaft. „Ich muss sagen, du stichst Lisa locker aus."

„Übertreib es nicht", zischte Lisa gekünstelt drohend und hakte sich bei Tarsuinn unter. „Oder ich verbringe meinen gesamten Abend mit einem perfekten Gentleman."

„Und ich mit dem schönsten Mädchen Ravenclaws", entgegnete Morag und Tarsuinn vermutete, dass er im selben Moment Winona _abschleppte_.

Sie gingen hinunter in die große Eingangshalle, wo schon aufgeregte Hektik herrschte. Das konstante Murmeln der vielen Menschen war nur schwer in einzelne Gespräche aufzuschlüsseln und so achtete Tarsuinn nicht mehr darauf. Er war nicht hier, um zu lauschen und außerdem drehten sich die Gespräche sowieso alle mehr oder weniger um dasselbe.

„Warum ist deine Tikki nicht mit heruntergekommen?", fragte ihn Lisa. „Ich hab euch beide noch nie getrennt gesehen."

„So weit weg ist sie gar nicht", antwortete Tarsuinn. „Sie folgt uns heimlich."

„Warum?"

„Weil sie neugierig ist. Ich glaube, sie hat eine vollkommen falsche Vorstellung von dem, was wir hier tun."

„Und was denkt sie?"

„Keine Ahnung", log Tarsuinn. Lisa war schließlich keine enge Freundin und selbst wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre, er hätte es trotzdem nicht erzählt. Das war ihm einfach zu peinlich.

„Heh, Lisa. Süßen Kleinen hast du dir da an Land gezogen", rief ein Mädchen laut über den Lärm hinweg. Etwas näher war der Kommentar weniger freundlich.

„Heh, Turpin! Gab's keine großen Jungs mehr? Der geht dir doch kaum bis zum Kinn!"

„Ignorier den Spinner", flüsterte Lisa Tarsuinn zu. „Ich hab dem schleimigen Nott ´nen Korb und jetzt ist er sauer, denn die meisten Slytherin-Mädchen haben den Charme, das Aussehen und den Geruch einer Ziege. Und die Kerle sind noch schlimmer."

„Nicht alle", betonte Tarsuinn entschieden.

„Ich hab ja auch gesagt, die meisten", sagte Lisa und tätschelte seinen Arm. „Ich weiß doch, dass du gute und ehrliche Freunde da hast."

„Aber auch viele Feinde."

„Wen zum Beispiel?"

„Von denen, die da sind? Regina und Aidan."

„Welche sind das?"

„Regina ist halb rechts vor uns, bei der zweiten Rüstung rechts vom Eingang. Die mit der leicht überdrehten Stimme."

„Ich glaub, ich weiß, wen du meinst", murmelte Lisa und schien sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen. „Komisch, ist die in meiner Klasse oder eine drüber? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie jemals gesehen zu haben."

„Sie ist in meinem Alter", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„So?!", Lisa schien ein wenig überrascht. „Ich hab sie mindestens ein oder zwei Jahre älter geschätzt. Mann, hat die sich zurechtgemacht."

„Ich hoffe hässlich."

„Darf ich dich belügen?", fragte Lisa.

„Ist egal, ich würde es eh hören", lächelte Tarsuinn. „Sie sieht also gut aus."

„Leider", gab Lisa zu.

„Sie ist trotzdem ´ne Oberziege", urteilte Tarsuinn.

„Sicher ist sie das", lachte Lisa laut auf. „Komm, ich stell dich ein paar Freunden vor."

„Warum folgen uns Winona und Morag nicht dahin?", fragte er.

„Tarnung", erklärte Lisa wieder flüsternd. „Wir wollen Professor Flitwick nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, indem wir es zu auffällig machen. Eine halbe Stunde musst du schon mit mir allein vorlieb nehmen."

„Ich kann mir Schlimmeres vorstellen", versuchte Tarsuinn es mit einem Kompliment.

„Aber nicht viel, oder?", sagte Lisa ironisch.

„So war das nicht gemeint", war er sofort wieder verlegen. Warum war das alles so kompliziert?

„Nun werd doch nicht gleich rot", beruhigte das Mädchen ihn sofort und dirigierte ihn weiter durch die Menge der Wartenden. „Du kannst zwar Lügen hören, aber bei Scherzen versagt ab und an dein Radar."

„Das ist nicht immer einfach", maulte er ein wenig. „Vor allem bei euch Mädchen."

„Man muss nur zuhören können und wollen", fand Lisa und begrüßte dann laut einige ihrer Freunde. Die aus Ravenclaw kannte Tarsuinn halbwegs, die anderen maximal vom Namen her oder überhaupt nicht. Lisa schien nicht nur gegenüber Ravenclaws ein sehr offenes Wesen zu haben. Das neidete Tarsuinn ihr ein wenig. Eines hatte Tarsuinn jedoch ihr voraus – sie hatte anscheinend keinen einzigen Freund in Slytherin.

„Habt ihr gesehen, mit wem Viktor Krum da ist?", sagte ein Mädchen und klang unpassenderweise recht säuerlich. „Hermine Granger! Ich hätte ihm eigentlich einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut."

„Genau!", pflichtete ein weiteres Mädchen bei. „Sie ist fett, hat Haare wie ein Busch und Zähne wie ein Karnickel. Vielleicht ist Viktor ja kurzsichtig."

„Also ich seh keinen dieser Makel", wagte ein Junge anzumerken. „Sie ist eigentlich ganz hübsch."

„Ganz hübsch?", sagte das erste Mädchen und Tarsuinn spürte aufziehende Gefahr.

„Ähem, natürlich nicht so hübsch wie du", versicherte der Junge schnell und heimlich freute sich Tarsuinn darüber, dass anscheinend nicht nur er selbst durch ein Feld voller Fettnäpfchen tänzelte.

„Ich frag mich eher, was ihr Mädchen an Krum findet", sagte ein anderer Junge mit einer sehr tiefen Stimme. „Abgesehen davon, dass er berühmt ist, sieht er doch aus wie jeder andere. Nur ein wenig gebeugter und griesgrämiger."

„Das kannst du nicht verstehen", entgegnete Mädchen Nummer eins. „Vielleicht sieht er nicht aus wie Cedric, aber dafür ist er cool und _viel_ interessanter."

„Und berühmt", wagte Tarsuinn leise einzuwerfen.

„Das hat gar nichts damit zu tun!", meinte Mädchen Nummer zwei, doch ihr Lachen zeigte, dass sie selbst wusste, was an dieser Aussage nicht stimmte.

Einige Kommentare über die vier Champions und ihre Begleitungen später, rief dann Professor McGonagall die Champions zu sich, während kurze Zeit später die Türen zur Großen Halle geöffnet wurden und die _Normalsterblichen_ – so wie Lisa sich ausdrückte – Platz nehmen konnten.

Selbst in Tarsuinns Wahrnehmung funkelte die Halle in allen Schattierungen. Nicht, dass er viel sah, so heftig schien die Magie nicht zu sein, aber die Dekoration war etwas für alle Sinne. Es roch nach verschiedenen Pflanzen und ein wenig Harz. Dazu brannten dezent im Hintergrund anscheinend Räucherkerzen. Überall schienen kleine zarte Glocken zu läuten, das Lametta im Weihnachtsbaum raschelte fast melodisch und der Flügelschlag der üblichen Weihnachtsfeen war angenehm vertraut.

„Haben sie schön hinbekommen", fand auch Lisa. „Komm! Tun wir was fürs Prestige und sorgen dafür, dass die Beauxbatons nicht einen Inseltisch aufmachen."

Zunächst hatte er keine Ahnung, was sie damit meinte, doch einige Sekunden später fand er sich an einem Tisch mit vier der französischen Schüler und einem Durmstrang wieder. Es war der Moment, wo er dank Merton erneut glänzen konnte, als er Lisa den Stuhl zurechtrückte. Das hatte er heimlich ein wenig geübt und war froh, als es gut klappte. Tikki war nicht unbedingt die Richtige zum Trainieren gewesen.

Außerdem hätte er sich die Mühe sparen können. Kaum dass Lisa sich gesetzt hatte, sprang sie auch schon wieder auf, um mit vielen anderen den Einzug der Champions mit Applaus zu begrüßen. Tarsuinn verstand zwar nicht, warum alle damit so taten, als würden sie die jetzt zum ersten Mal sehen, aber aus Höflichkeit klatschte auch er mit.

„Wer iest dieser jun-ge Mann neben ´arry?", fragte eine Beauxbaton freundlich. „Iesch ´abe ihn noch nie ´ier gese´en."

„Das ist Percy Weasley", erklärte Lisa sofort. „Letztes Jahr war er hier noch Schulsprecher. Jetzt scheint er fürs Ministerium zu arbeiten."

„Er ist hier, um den kranken Mr Crouch als Richter zu vertreten", fügte Tarsuinn hinzu, ohne Mitleid mit dem Kranken zu empfinden.

„Du kennst i´n?"

„Nur vom Hören", erklärte Tarsuinn schwammig. Er wollte nicht sagen, dass er es gerade eben aus dem Mund des jungen Weasleys selbst gehört hatte.

„Du biest Tasuien?", fragte ein Junge. „Niescht war?"

„Ja."

„Iesch kenne Ann", fuhr der Beauxbaton unbestimmt fort. „Sie ´att von dir gesproc´en."

„Glaub nicht alles", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Ich übertreibe in meinen Briefen."

„Sie sagt, du könntest jeden Zauber?", fragte der Junge lauernd.

„Da hat sie wohl übertrieben", wehrte Tarsuinn ab. „Pierre?"

„Wo´er du wissen? – Oh verste´e. Sie ´at von mir geschrieben."

„Ja, hat sie", bestätigte Tarsuinn und lächelte Pierre falsch an. Laut Ann war er kein netter Mensch und sie hatte ihn vor seiner falschen Stimme gewarnt.

„´at sie dir auch geschrieeben, dass ich miesch sehr für die Sinnessteigerungszauber interessiere?"

„Nein", sagte Tarsuinn diesmal die Wahrheit.

„Könntest du sie mir beibringen? Ann konnte sie noch nicht."

_Aber sie hat dir auch nicht das Buch gezeigt, in dem die Anleitung dafür steht_, dachte Tarsuinn bei sich. „Die habe ich selbst noch nicht kapiert", log er jedoch stattdessen. „Wie schon gesagt, ich bin nicht so gut, wie Ann glaubt. Professor Flitwick ist manchmal der Verzweiflung nahe."

„Und auch Professor McGonagall", warf Lisa fröhlich ein. „Letztens kamen wir in ihre Klasse und erwischten sie dabei, wie sie fluchend die Überreste eines überdimensionalen und geplatzten Frosches entfernte. Dabei hatte sie aber ein schnatzgroßes Auge auf ihrer Hutkrempe übersehen. Als wir sie darauf hinwiesen, hat sie was von _absichtlich_ und _Lausebengel_ gemurmelt. Das nur, weil ich gerade **_grenouills_** auf der Speisekarte lese, was glaub ich Froschschenkel heißt, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist rieschtig", sagte das Beauxbaton-Mädchen, welches schon einmal etwas gesagt hatte. „Aber auch ein ganz furchtbares… wie sagt man… _cliché_!"

„Klieschee", half Lisa aus. „Das heißt bei uns genauso."

„Es iest, als würde iesch von jedem Schotten erwarten, dass er Haggis iesst."

Tarsuinn verdrehte die Augen.

„Hab ich probiert, schmeckt scheußlich", kommentierte er lachend. „Aber der _übliche_ Schotte ansich liebt es."

„Ich mag auch mein Irish Stew", pflichtete Lisa bei. „Aber ich bin wirklich fast dazu bereit, die _grenouills_ zu probieren. Ob ich sie nun für Zaubertränke zerlege oder sie esse, der Unterschied ist meiner Meinung nach nicht mehr so groß."

Tarsuinn tastete vorsichtig über seinen Platz, damit er auch endlich über das Essen mitreden konnte. Da schon das Geschirr auf dem Tisch stand, befürchtete er, ein Glas umzustoßen. Doch die Speisekarte lag direkt vor ihm auf dem Teller.

„Was ist ein _Boeuf bourguignon_?", fragte er, weil er auch etwas anderes probieren wollte. „Und was ist eine Soljanka?"

„Das iest Rind in Weinsoße gekoct", erklärte Pierre freundlich. „Se´r gut und se´r zart, wenn es rieschtig gemac´t wird – und du musst nic´ts schneiden. Man kann es je nac´ Beilage mit dem Löffel essen." Tarsuinn nickte dankbar und stellte intern fest, dass Pierre anscheinend doch einiges über und von Ann gelernt hatte. Die nächsten Worte des Jungen bestätigten dies dann noch einmal deutlich. „An meinen Straftagen mit der Augenbinde war iesch immer fro, wenn es so etwas Einfach´s zu essen gab."

„Ich finde, es klingt gut", sagte Tarsuinn. „Aber der Alkohol ist rausgekocht, oder?"

„Ja, natürliesch", betonte Pierre. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen um dein Gleicgewiescht machen."

„Weißt du auch, was eine Soljanka ist? Es steht Vorspeise dran, aber das ist auch alles."

„Irgendeine Suppé."

„Russisches Nationalgericht", mischte sich nun der bisher stille Durmstrang am Tisch ein. „Es nicht eine Vorspeise in Heim."

Tarsuinn war viel zu lange selbst das Kind mit der lächerlichen Aussprache in Hongkong gewesen, um dem Durmstrang sein holpriges Englisch anzukreiden. Nicht jeder war darin begabt.

„Schmeckt sie gut?", fragte er freundlich.

„Da – ähem – ja. Man isst mit… weißen Brot. Ganz weich ist gut."

„Ich probier es mal", wagte es Tarsuinn. „Soljanka mit Weißbrot als Vorspeise, bitte." Keine Sekunde später dampfte etwas vor seiner Nase, was ein wenig nach Zitrone und Saurer Sahne roch. „Interessant", murmelte er und fand auf dem Tellerrand ein Stück Weißbrot. Der Geschmack erinnerte Tarsuinn an nichts, was er bisher jemals gegessen hatte, aber es war nicht übel.

„Also meines schmeckt gut", verkündete er dann, weil der Durmstrang-Junge sicher einen Kommentar erwartete, und grinste dann frech zu Lisa, von der er nach dem ersten Bissen ein leises Würgen gehört hatte. „Wie sind die Zaubertrankzutaten?"

„Ihr Gesiescht spric´t… wie sagt i´r… Bände?", lachte Pierre durchaus sympathisch.

„Kann ich mal probieren, Lisa?", fragte er und bekam sofort einen Teller zugeschoben. „So schlecht ist es gar nicht", verkündete er nach einer Kostprobe. „Man schmeckt eigentlich nur die Soße und die Gewürze."

„Du kannst es haben", erklärte Lisa hoheitsvoll. „Ich versuch lieber was anderes."

Und so ging es weiter. Die Hogwarts Schüler wagten sich an die fremdartigen Gerichte und auch die Gäste zeigten sich sehr experimentierfreudig. Schon nach fünf Minuten wurden Teller mit Kostproben herumgereicht, heimlich was ins Taschentuch gespuckt und über verzogene Gesichter gelacht. Das mochte zwar dem Anlass entsprechend ein wenig unpassend sein, wahrscheinlich war stilvolles und elegantes Speisen mit seichter Unterhaltung angebrachter, aber dafür fand Tarsuinn, saß er am dem Tisch, an dem am meisten gelacht wurde. Am Ende des Festessens hatte er nicht nur Soljanka und Froschschenkel probiert, sondern auch Blini, Tarator, Pirrogen, Escargot catalane, Cargolada, Cassoulet und Coq au Byrrh. Natürlich immer nur ein paar kleine Bissen, denn sonst wäre er geplatzt, und er war sich immer bewusst, dass er mit seinem Bauch heute auch noch tanzen und sich dabei drehen musste – ihm wurde schon bei dem Gedanken daran schlecht. Zum Glück beendete Professor Dumbledore das Festmahl, bevor es ausartete.

„Meine Gäste! Schüler?!", rief der Professor über das Gemurmel hinweg. Sicherlich hatten nicht viele außer Tarsuinn das leise Schlagen des Löffels gegen ein Glas gehört. „Ich hoffe, ihr seid nun alle satt. Oder gibt es noch Ausnahmen?" Ein behagliches Murmeln beantwortete die Frage. „Nun, dann möchte ich Sie alle bitten aufzustehen – so schwer es dem einen oder anderen auch fallen möge – denn wir brauchen Platz für die Band und den Tanz."

Lautes Stühlerücken zeigte, dass der Bitte des Professors Folge geleistet wurde. Natürlich auch von Tarsuinn. Kurz danach blitzte kurz Magie auf. Tarsuinn hörte, wie sich die vielen Tische und Stühle wie von selbst aus der Mitte des Saales zurückzogen und in einem großen Halbkreis neu und viel enger nahe den Wänden aufstellten. Ein noch helleres magisches Leuchten an einer anderen Wand folgte und Sekunden später hörte er Menschen dorthin laufen. Schüler und vor allem Schülerinnen kreischten und klatschen ohrenbetäubend und das Einzige, das Tarsuinn verstand, war, dass die Menge wohl die Schwestern des Schicksals gesehen hatte. Er kannte die Band aus seinem Zauberradio und musste gestehen, er war weniger begeistert. Schließlich benutzten sie oft Dudelsäcke und für die konnte sich sein Gehör irgendwie noch immer nicht erwärmen, so sehr er es auch versucht hatte.

„Jetzt wird getanzt?", fragte er Lisa.

„Gleich", hielt sie ihn zurück. „Erst mal müssen wir den Champions die Gelegenheit geben, sich bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren."

Musik begann zu spielen.

„Sie sehen wundervoll aus", murmelte ein Junge neiderfüllt.

„Und Harry so, als würde er lieber zu den Hauselfen versinken", sagte einer der Weasley-Zwillinge.

„Komm, Tarsuinn", flüsterte Lisa. „Schenken wir ihnen die Erlösung von dieser Peinlichkeit."

_Und was ist mit meiner Peinlichkeit_, hätte Tarsuinn an einem normalen Tag gefragt. Stattdessen trat er vor Lisa, ohne deren Hand loszulassen, verbeugte sich tief und sagte klar und deutlich die gelernten Zauberworte: „Darf ich bitten?"

„Aber gerne", entgegnete Lisa, als wäre sie überrascht. Eine halbe Drehung später, hatte sie schon völlig das Kommando übernommen. Tarsuinn störte das überhaupt nicht. Die Musik war angenehm ruhig und Lisa führte auf dieselbe Weise. Er genoss es sogar, sich ihr anzuvertrauen. Es war wie zu fliegen, nur ein wenig berauschender. Das langsame Drehen rief ein angenehmes leichtes Durcheinander hervor und auch die Gefühle um ihn herum waren sehr schön. Fast niemand schien im Moment streiten zu wollen. Als sie an Professor Moodys pochendem Holzbein vorbeitanzten, musste Tarsuinn lachen.

„Was ist?", fragte Lisa.

„Moody", erklärte Tarsuinn so leise, wie es die Musik zuließ. „Er kann anscheinend wirklich gezielt durch Kleidung schauen."

„Ich habs geahnt", murmelte Lisa.

„Dich stört das auch nicht?", fragte Tarsuinn verwundert.

„Manchmal schon", gestand sie. „Aber wenn er daraus Befriedigung zieht, dann zeigt er es niemals. Außerdem glaub ich, er hindert sich selbst daran es auszunutzen – oder aber sein Auge und sein Bein sind nicht die einzigen Körperteile, die ihm abhanden gekommen sind."

„Du meinst…?", entfuhr es Tarsuinn und wurde rot.

„Das ist nur eine Theorie, um den Gedanken an sein Auge besser zu ertragen", lachte Lisa. „Denk einfach nicht dran. Moody war ein Auror und wenn nur die Hälfte vom dem stimmt, was man sich über ihn erzählt, dann hat er hohe moralische Grundsätze. Hab keine Angst."

„Hab ich nicht."

„Dann schauen wir mal, was du gelernt hast."

Tarsuinn fühlte sich ein wenig fester gefasst – und auch ein wenig enger an Lisa gezogen – dann begann sie eine kompliziertere Schrittfolge. Mal rechts herum, mal links, vor, zurück und zwischen einer Menge sich einfach nur im Walzertakt drehenden Paare hindurch. Es war eindeutig, dass sie angab und es genoss, wie gut sie tanzen konnte. Tarsuinn fühlte sich ein wenig wie eine Marionette – aber er störte sich nicht daran. Er hatte Lisa in den Stand des Berühren-Dürfens (und Sich-Dabei-Gut-Fühlens) erhoben. Sie war einfach nur nett und sehr mit- wenn nicht gar hinreißend.

Die langsame, harmonische Musik endete und wurde durch etwas Schnelleres ersetzt, das auch nicht so schlecht klang, nur ein wenig mehr von den Dudelsäcken Gebrauch machte. Trotzdem biss er ein wenig die Zähne zusammen, lächelte und war froh, ein wenig mehr Abstand zu Lisa zu gewinnen. Dabei ließ er sie niemals los, damit sie ihn noch immer ein wenig leiten konnte. Auch wenn sie jetzt mehr oder weniger auf einem kleinen Bereich tanzten, so hatte er doch inzwischen ein wenig mehr drauf, um nur von einem Bein auf das andere zu schaukeln. Es brauchte jedoch nur eine halbe Minute und drei Rempeleien und schon hatten sie genug Platz dafür. Tarsuinn machte dies richtig Spaß.

Das lag sicher auch ein wenig an ein oder zwei bewundernden Kommentaren über ihn und Lisa, die seine Ohren aufschnappten. Er würde es niemandem gegenüber zugeben, aber das gefiel ihm sehr.

Fünf Lieder später hatte sich die Geschwindigkeit der Musik so gesteigert, dass Lisa und er ein wenig erschöpft keuchten und da gerade ein sehr langsamer – geradezu einschmeichelnder – Song begann…

„Möchtest du was trinken?", fragte Lisa sehr dicht an seinem Ohr.

„Ja", war er froh über die Unterbrechung.

„Und danach darfst du Winona auffordern", flüsterte sie.

„Wie großzügig von dir", sagte er und fühlte plötzlich einen Eisblock im Magen.

„Tja, so bin ich nun mal", lachte sie ironisch und zog ihn zu den Stühlen. Dort warteten schon Winona und Morag.

„Was wollt ihr trinken?", fragte der ältere Junge sofort. „Lisa und ich holen es euch."

„Butterbier", antwortete Winona sofort.

„Bist du dafür nicht noch zu jung?", neckte Morag.

„Wer nach Hogsmeade darf, darf auch Butterbier trinken", führte Winona überzeugt an, obwohl Tarsuinn sich nicht an eine solche Regel erinnern konnte.

„Leider. Und du, Tarsuinn?"

„Saft."

„Egal welchen?"

„Ja."

Die beiden zogen ab und hinterließen zwei stumme Drittklässler. Tarsuinn saß auf seinem Stuhl, hatte die Hände zwischen die Knie gequetscht und wünschte sich, Winona würde etwas sagen. Gemeinerweise blieben auch Lisa und Morag viel länger weg, als es mit Getränke holen zu begründen gewesen wäre. Als Tarsuinn sich dann endlich ein Herz fasste…

„Willst du…?", stammelte er.

„Möchtest du…?", begann Winona gleichzeitig.

Beide verstummten wieder. Tarsuinn fand diese Situation so verwirrend. Da vertraute er seiner Freundin alles an, machte sich relativ wenige Gedanken, wenn sie ihn mal wenig bekleidet sah – und trotzdem fiel es ihm unendlich schwer, sie jetzt vernünftig anzusprechen. Das war doch kindisch!

„Ich…", begann er.

„Wir…", sagte sie schon wieder im selben Moment.

Warum zum Teufel konnte sie nicht erkennen, wenn er endlich genug Mut gefasst hatte, um etwas zu sagen? Das musste sie doch sehen!

„Du zuerst!", sagte er schnell.

„Nein, du", entgegnete sie fast erschrocken.

Wenn das so weiter ging, würde das eine sehr lange und bewegungsarme Nacht werden.

„Okay, bevor wir Spinnweben ansetzen", sagte er und lächelte möglichst gewinnend. „Ich wollte dich zum Tanzen bitten und du?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich selbst was zu trinken holen und dann spazieren gehen", gestand Winona richtig verlegen.

„Sind wir denn nicht zum Tanzen hier?"

„Schon, aber sie spielen gerade so langsames Zeug."

„Aber das ist doch am einfachsten", verstand Tarsuinn einfach nicht ihr Problem. „Das haben wir doch geübt."

„Ja, aber hier sieht man uns."

„Und?"

„Na, das ist irgendwie…"

Tarsuinn runzelte ein wenig die Stirn.

„Möchtest du plötzlich nicht mit mir gesehen werden?", fragte er und bedauerte seine Worte fast sofort. Sie taten ihm selbst weh und anscheinend auch Winona.

„Das stimmt nicht", sagte sie, in ihrer Stimme fehlte aber der angebrachte Biss, den man mit ihr verband.

Langsam wurde ihm immer seltsamer zumute. Er verstand es nicht, dass jetzt sie plötzlich einen Rückzieher machte. Sie hatte doch alles organisiert, hatte sich so darauf gefreut, Tarsuinn dazu gezwungen und ihn dazu gebracht, sich darüber zu freuen – und jetzt hatte sie plötzlich Angst vor ein paar Augen, die sie ansahen.

„Komm!", fasste er einen Entschluss, hielt ihr die offene Hand hin und als diese auch ergriffen wurde, stand er auf, zog sie auf die Beine und dann begann er ehrlich zu übertreiben. „Winona, würdest du, das schönste Mädchen, das ich je gesehen habe, mir die Freude und Ehre erweisen, mit mir zu tanzen und mich dabei zu führen, wie es jede Frau mit einem Mann machen sollte? Muss ich auf die Knie gehen, um von dir erhört zu werden?"

„Bloß nicht!", schimpfte sie und ein wenig klang die normale Winona endlich durch. Dann führte sie ihn zur Tanzfläche und nach einem kurzen Moment der Irritation über den Sicherheitsabstand, ließen sie diesen zum ersten Mal weg.

_Das fühlt sich seltsam an_, stellte Tarsuinn verwundert fest und zuckte beinahe zusammen, als ihre Wangen sich kurz berührten. Langsam drehten sie sich im Kreis. Er hatte die Arme um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Lisa hatte gesagt, dass normalerweise das Mädchen nun den Hals des Jungen umschlang, aber da Winona größer als er war, hätte das nicht funktioniert. Und so lagen ihre Ellenbogen über den seinen etwas über Hüfthöhe, wobei ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern lagen. Wie konnte eine solche Berührung nur so angenehm und gleichzeitig so unbehaglich sein? Er hoffte, Winona würde sich beschweren, wenn er etwas Falsches tat. Inständig hoffte er das!

Das nächste Lied der Schwestern des Schicksals war dann jedoch zum Glück wieder deutlich schneller und all die mühsam verdrängte Verlegenheit verflog endgültig. Außerdem musste Tarsuinn sich jetzt viel mehr auf die Bewegungen konzentrieren, denn Winona führte bei weitem nicht so routiniert wie Lisa oder sie kam selbst mit den Schritten durcheinander. Am Anfang schien Winona sich darüber zu ärgern, am Ende des Liedes lachten sie nur noch darüber.

* * *

Nach gut einer Stunde waren sie dann zwischenzeitlich erschöpft und sie spazierten draußen vor der Eingangshalle in einem magischen Park oder, wie ihm Winona erklärt hatte, in einer Grotte. Natürlich war alles nur eine magische Illusion und auch die Temperatur spiegelte nicht unbedingt die Wirklichkeit wieder. Ansonsten wäre es wohl nur schwer möglich gewesen, in der Ballkleidung nicht zu erfrieren. 

Sie saßen auf einer der vielen Bänke, umgeben von magischen Rosen, die auch nichts in dieser Jahreszeit verloren hatten – und schwiegen wieder einmal. Jedoch hielt Winona die ganze Zeit seine Hand und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ihm unangenehm war. Nur vergaß er für einen Augenblick, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Einen Penny für deine Gedanken", sagte sie leise.

„Warum?", murmelte er halb abwesend.

„Weil du plötzlich traurig bist", erklärte das Mädchen. „Böse Erinnerungen?"

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Zumindest nicht meine", gestand er zögerlich und straffte bewusst seine Schulter. „Es ist schon vorbei."

„Willst du es mir nicht sagen?", drängte sie.

„Ich hab noch keinen Penny in meiner Hand", versuchte er sie davon abzubringen.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich keinen dabei hab", fuhr sie ihn an, kicherte und dann schubste sie ihn an der Schulter. „Also?!"

„Es ist nur Marie-Ann", sagte er. „Das erzähl ich dir morgen, okay?"

„Jetzt wäre es mir lieber", lehnte sie ab. „Du bist heute in ganz anderer Stimmung, vielleicht erzählst du so mehr."

„Ich will dir aber nicht den Abend…"

„Der Abend ist jetzt schon toll", unterbrach sie ihn entschieden. „Und das liegt mehr an dir als an mir. Danke!"

Das war zwar noch nicht der Abschied, aber war das jetzt nach Merton ein guter Moment für den Kuss? Tarsuinn wünschte es sich fast, dann hätte er es hinter sich gehabt – und Winona wäre vielleicht mundtot? Er rettete sich mit einem Kompliment. Das war laut Rica fast nie falsch.

„Das liegt an meiner tollen Begleitung", sagte er und meinte es auch wirklich ehrlich. Er hatte sich bisher wirklich gut amüsiert und mit ihr zu tanzen gefiel ihm sogar viel mehr als mit Lisa. Dass jetzt ungefragt blöde Gedanken störten, war völlig unpassend und sicher war der Narr schuld daran.

„Trotzdem bist du traurig", sagte Winona.

„Na ja", erklärte er nun doch. „Weißt du, heute ist Marie-Ann Sir Oliver begegnet. Ähem, natürlich nicht heute, sondern vor hundert Jahren – so ungefähr. Also heut vor…"

„Ich hab's schon kapiert."

„Okay, und sie hat heute auch aus dem Becher getrunken. Du weißt schon welchen."

„Warum eigentlich?", fragte Winona neugierig.

„Weil alle furchtbar gemein zu ihr waren. Niemand in der gesamten verdammten Schule wollte ihr Freund sein", brach es plötzlich aus Tarsuinn heraus und fast wäre er laut geworden. „Die haben sie alle wie Luft oder Abfall behandelt. Besonders die Slytherins. Sie haben sie ausgelacht, weil sie abgetragene und unmodische Kleidung trug, sich nicht richtig ausdrücken konnte und niemals Streit wollte. Sie haben Marie-Ann eingeredet, kein Slytherin würde den anderen verraten, haben dann aber bei jeder ihrer Verfehlungen Marie-Ann als Sündenbock benutzt. Natürlich heimlich und weil sie jedoch das mit dem Nicht-Verraten ernst nahm, hat sie die ganzen Strafen ertragen. Und ich sage dir, damals war es mit Sätze schreiben und ein wenig putzen oder Gartenarbeit nicht getan. Die Strafen, die Filch sich immer zurückwünscht, hat es wirklich gegeben. Und die Lehrer hatten sie dann dadurch auch irgendwann auf den Kicker, weil sie Marie-Ann wirklich für den Quell allen Übels hielten. Deshalb wurden die Strafen mit der Zeit immer _einprägsamer_."

„Hat denn gar keiner das Rückgrat gehabt, ihr zu helfen?"

„Nein", schüttelte Tarsuinn traurig den Kopf. „Kurz vor Weihnachten, ihre Eltern wollten sie nicht zu Hause haben, war da ein Junge, der nett zu ihr war, und da hat sie richtig Hoffnung geschöpft. Aber der Junge hatte alles nur gespielt. Er lud sie zu einer Geburtstagsfeier ein, sie machte sich hübsch – und auf der Feier belegten sie Marie-Ann mit einem Imperius-Fluch und demütigten sie damit. Sie ließen sie tanzen, Handstand machen, in der Nase bohren und am Ende den Finger in den Hals stecken, bis sie sich erbrach. Und die ganze Zeit haben sie gelacht und sie _Hoch-das-Röckchen-Marie_ gerufen – an dem Tag hab ich meine Zaubertränke-Hausaufgabe aus Versehen abgefackelt."

„Das haben sie ihr wirklich angetan?", sagte Winona und obwohl sie leise sprach, klang sie, als würde sie nur schwer Wut unterdrücken. Tarsuinn hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, neben einem Schnellkochtopf zu sitzen. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war.

„Ja, leider."

„Und an dem Tag ist sie Sir Oliver begegnet?"

„Nein. Als man sie endlich in Ruhe ließ, ist sie in den Wald gelaufen. Das war drei Tage vor den Weihnachtsferien und wenn ich es richtig sehe, hat niemand sie ernsthaft gesucht. Sie ist nämlich gar nicht weit in den Wald gelaufen, sondern wollte einfach nur, dass man sich Sorgen um sie machte und nach ihr suchte. Sie wollte gefunden werden. Aber als das niemanden zu kümmern schien, lief sie dann endgültig weg."

„Und dann?"

„Na ja, im Grunde genau das, was mir beinahe passiert ist. Sie hörte bloß das Lied nicht so gut und es brauchte Hunger und ein wenig Fieber, dass sie das Einhorn rufen hörte. Sie schleppte sich zur Hütte, wurde genauso nett empfangen wie ich und alle waren sehr freundlich zu ihr. Sie gaben ihr Wärme, Essen und Zuneigung. Alles, was sie außer bei ihrer Nanny niemals erlebt hat. Sie hat Sir Oliver alles geglaubt, freiwillig, aber ahnungslos, das Einhornblut getrunken, weil es eine Medizin sei und weil es sofort wirkte, hat sie auch nicht daran gezweifelt. Niemand hat sie gewarnt. Sie hat sich gefühlt, als wäre sie im Paradies. Freunde, Lehrer, die sie lobten, Bücher, die sie über alles liebte – ihr war völlig egal, dass alle schon tot waren. Sie schrieb Weihnachtsgrüße an ihre Eltern und fälschte Briefe ihrer Eltern an den Hogwartsdirektor, nach denen sie zu Hause und krank sei. Sie blieb drei volle Monate bei den Geistern und war die ganze Zeit glücklich."

„Es ist so traurig, dass sie nur bei denen glücklich sein konnte", murmelte Winona und Tarsuinn hatte den Eindruck, dass sie mehr zu sich selber sprach als zu ihm.

„Welch beschissene Ironie, nicht?", fluchte Tarsuinn.

„Und was geschah dann?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Ich weiß nicht", gestand Tarsuinn. „Ich hab seit Wochen nicht mehr weiter gelesen."

„Du wirst nicht mehr alleine lesen!", befahl sie ihm fest. „Hörst du? Niemals wieder allein!"

„Ich steh im Moment eher vor der Entscheidung, ob jemals wieder", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Es kann nur noch schlimmer werden."

„Du machst dir Gedanken, ob du an ihrer Stelle nicht auch angenommen hättest?", erkundigte sich Winona beinahe hellsichtig. „Nicht wahr?"

„Nein, ich _weiß_, dass ich an ihrer Stelle auch angenommen hätte. Ich hätte es ja auch so schon beinahe."

„Quatsch! Hättest du niemals!"

„Da irrst du dich! Aber dass ich es nicht getan habe, verdanke ich Rica, dir und den anderen Ravenclaws. Ich hatte Familie und Freunde. Alles anfangs nicht gerade zahlreich, aber ich hatte sie. Das hat den Unterschied ausgemacht und wenn ich mich etwas frage, dann nur, was passiert wäre, wenn ich euch nicht gehabt hätte."

„Solche Gedanken machen dich nur verrückt", tat Winona es ab und drückte entschieden seine Hand. „Komm, gehen wir zurück zum…"

„Hört auf damit!", rief eine Stimme laut, aber aus einiger Entfernung. Zunächst dachte Tarsuinn, er und Winona wären damit gemeint. Doch dann fuhr der Rufer, den er als Aidan erkannte, fort. „Lass meine Freundin los!"

Noch bevor Tarsuinn überhaupt wusste, was los war, zog ihn Winona von der Bank und durch einen (_nicht_stachligen?) Rosenbusch. Dort kauerten sie sich hin und konnten so unbemerkt weiter lauschen.

„Wer ist dieser _Durak_, Regina?", fragte eine ältere Jungenstimme mit schwerem Durmstrang-Akzent.

„Nur ein Junge, der sich einbildet, er hätte ein Recht auf mich", sagte Regina Kosloff abfällig. „Er hat es wohl nicht verwunden, dass ich seine Einladung zum Ball abgelehnt habe."

„Abgelehnt?", fauchte Aidan ein wenig leiser. „Du hattest zugesagt. Es war abgemacht! Doch dann hast du…"

„…ein deutlich attraktiveres Angebot bekommen", sagte Regina kühl. „Sieh es ein, Aidan. Wassili ist einfach älter, hübscher und mehr Zauberer als du."

„Danke sehr", sagte der Durmstrang namens Wassili. „Kleiner Junge, geh in dein Bett und warte, bis dir ein Bart wächst."

„Du Witzfigur kommandierst mich nicht herum. Bekommst du keine in deinem Alter ab, dass du eine Vierzehnjährige abknutschen musst? Ich bin mehr Zauberer als du und wenn es nicht in der Schule verboten wäre, würde ich dir das beweisen."

„Damit redet man sich wohl hier in Hogwarts immer heraus, wenn man nicht den Mut hat?", vermutete Wassili und klang inzwischen ziemlich gereizt. „Wir in Durmstrang regeln unsere Probleme noch auf die althergebrachte Weise."

„Dann machen wir es doch!", antwortete Aidan wütend. „Wenn ihr es dürft, dann habe ich keine Probleme dir mal zu zeigen, dass wir hier in Hogwarts mehr auf dem Kasten haben als ihr Elfenhirne aus Durmstrang."

„Na dann los. Du kennst die Duellregeln?", forderte Wassili.

„Nicht hier, ihr beiden", schimpfte Regina. „Es wäre ja wohl unmöglich für unsere beiden Schulen, wenn ihr dabei erwischt werdet. In unserer Schule geht es nicht und ich wüsste überhaupt nicht wo…"

„Dann auf dem Schiff", sagte Wassili, anscheinend in einer plötzlichen Eingebung. „Da ist es erlaubt, solange diese kleine Wanze in der Lage ist, sich an die Regeln zu halten."

„Ich bin mir sicher, du machst ihm klar, dass er mich in Ruhe zu lassen hat", bat Regina kaltschnäuzig.

„Abwarten", brummte Aidan wütend.

Die zwei Slytherins und der Durmstrang stampften von Tarsuinns und Winonas Versteck davon.

Winona lachte leise vor sich hin.

„Was ist daran so lustig?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Lustig ist es nicht unbedingt", gab Winona zu. „Aber Toireasa wird es freuen, dass Regina ihn hat fallenlassen. Und das dann auch noch so toll nach Slytherinmanier. Einfach abgelegt für die bessere Gelegenheit."

„Ich weiß nicht?", murmelte Tarsuinn bei sich. „Irgendwas war falsch."

„Natürlich war das falsch, aber hast du wirklich was anderes von Regina erwartet?"

„Das meinte ich nicht", korrigierte er. „Aidan und sie waren einfach nur viel beherrschter, als sie klangen."

„Warum sollten sie dann diese Scharade abziehen. Für uns? Aus welchem Grund?"

„Warum soll es immer nur um uns gehen?", stellte Tarsuinn die Gegenfrage. „Immerhin bekommen die beiden so eine Einladung zu einem Ort, an dem noch keiner von uns war."

„Und wozu?"

„Keine Ahnung. Hast du denn nicht auch mal dran gedacht, wie es dort drin aussehen mag?"

„Ich war eher neugierig auf die Kutsche", meinte Winona. „Aber das Schiff…"

„…ist sicher interessanter. Besonders für Slytherins."

„Aber die gehen doch nicht nur wegen der Neugier hin. Regina ist doch im Grunde ihres Herzens feige."

„Sie wird schon ihren Grund haben", sagte Tarsuinn und erinnerte sich jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, dass ihn das heute nicht zu interessieren hatte. „Aber das soll uns heute nicht interessieren. Lass uns wieder reingehen."

„Willst du denn nicht wissen, was sie vorhaben?", fragte Winona verwundert.

„Schon", gab er zu. „Aber ist heute der Tag dazu?"

„Was kann ich dafür, dass Regina sich gerade heute aussucht?"

„Muss das wirklich sein?", fragte er unsicher.

„Das Böse ist halt unheimlich rücksichtslos", schimpfte sie und schien das sogar zu genießen.

„Wir könnten auch einfach petzen gehen", schlug Tarsuinn vor.

„Also _das_ will ich jetzt eben nicht gehört haben!", schimpfte Winona. „Petzen? _Pah_! So weit kommt's noch! Selbst bei einer so niederen Kreatur wie Regina kommt dies nur in ganz seltenen Fällen in Frage."

„Ja, aber heute?", war Tarsuinn noch immer unsicher. Alle hatten ihm geraten, Winona wie seine Königin zu behandeln. Aber dass dies einen kleinen – sicherlich nicht ganz legalen – Ausflug beinhaltete, war ihm bisher irgendwie entgangen. „Außerdem sind wir doch völlig unpassend gekleidet."

„Als ob das für uns Zauberer ein Problem darstellt!", lachte sie und zog ihn zum Ausgang der künstlichen Grotte. „Ich verwandle unsere Sachen vorübergehend in etwas Dunkles, Warmes und Praktisches."

„Nicht, dass mit dem teuren Zeug was schief geht", murmelte Tarsuinn unglücklich.

„Heh, ich hab das im Griff. Im Gegensatz zu deiner Schnecke verschwinden meine Versuchsobjekte nicht, wenn sie sich in ihre Ursprungsform zurückverwandeln."

„Du bist halt in Verwandlungen viel besser als ich", schmeichelte Tarsuinn.

„Und als Toireasa", ergänzte Winona.

„Und als Toireasa", bestätigte Tarsuinn lachend und fand sich endlich mit dem ungeplanten Vorhaben ab. „Verwandle also unsere Sachen, aber vergiss bitte die Kapuze für Tikki nicht."

„Ist sie denn hier?", fragte Winona.

Zur Antwort brach ein kleiner Wirbelwind durch ein Gebüsch und landete in Tarsuinns Armen.

„Tikki würde mich doch nicht in meiner schwer… schönsten Stunde allein lassen", zwinkerte er verschlagen. Wenn das Mädchen schon lieber Unsinn machte, als zum Ball zu gehen, dann konnte auch er sich so wie üblich benehmen.

„Sei vorsichtig was du sagst, solange ich den Zauberstab auf dich gerichtet habe", kicherte Winona und dann verzauberte sie seine festliche Kleidung in Stiefel, eine dicke Arbeitshose und einen Parka mit Fellkapuze. Tikki pfiff begeistert und sprang von seinen Armen direkt auf die Schulter und von da in die Kapuze. Sie fühlte sich sofort wohl und wenn Tarsuinn richtig verstand, wollte sie ab jetzt immer so ein kuschliges Transportmittel für den Winter.

Nachdem auch das Mädchen sich die Kleidung passend gezaubert hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg aus der künstlichen Grotte in den kalten Winter und hinüber zum Schiff. Dabei schlugen sie jedoch einen großen Bogen, um keine Spuren im Schnee zu hinterlassen, die direkt zum Schiff führen würden.

Stattdessen spazierten sie zu Hagrids Hütte, gingen etwas abseits zum Strand und von da erst zum Schiff. Da es noch nicht allzu lange kalt war, war der See noch nicht zugefroren und somit gab es keinen anderen trockenen Weg als die Seite mit der Gangway.

„Da ist einiges an Magie ringsherum", sagte Tarsuinn. „Da sind bestimmt auch Abwehrzauber gegen ungebetene Besucher dabei."

„Dann nehmen wir halt die Taue, mit denen das Schiff festgemacht ist", meinte Winona. „Ich bin nie davon ausgegangen, dass wir die schöne, breite Gangway benutzen können, da bräuchten wir wie Regina jemanden… In Deckung!"

Ein wenig unsanft wurde Tarsuinn herumgezerrt und Sekunden später hockte er mit den Stiefeln im Wasser. Bis auf das Plätschern des Wassers hörte Tarsuinn nichts – und er fühlte auch niemanden.

„Was ist?", fragte er leise.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Winona. „Ich hatte plötzlich nur ein Gefühl, als würden wir beobachtet und dann… ich weiß auch nicht."

Ziemlich unsicher warteten sie eine Minute und wollten gerade wieder unter der Gangway hervortreten, als schwere, knirschende Schritte zu hören waren.

„Das ist Karkaroff", flüsterte Winona. „Sieht irgendwie ziemlich _strange_ aus."

Tarsuinn konnte das nur nickend bestätigen. Karkaroff murmelte irgendwelches unzusammenhängendes Zeug.

„…er ist auf dem Weg…"

„…muss planen…"

„…vielleicht noch verhindern…"

„…wie viel Zeit…?"

„…nichts anmerken lassen…"

„Verfluchter Severus!"

Gut, den letzten Satz konnte Tarsuinn nachvollziehen, aber der Rest? Karkaroff stank förmlich nach Sorge, die kurz davor schien, in Angst oder Panik umzuschlagen. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Er tippte Winona auf die Hand, damit sie ihn ansah, und legte dann seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, ohne das dazugehörige _Psst_-Geräusch zu machen. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und dann verzauberte er wortlos und nach einigem Tasten ihrer beider Schuhe. Normalerweise war das nicht seine Aufgabe und der Erfolg eher verwunderlich, aber er war der Einzige, der keine Worte zum Zaubern brauchte. Zauberstab-Gesten reichten manchmal völlig – wenn er wirklich passend empfand. Und im Moment wollte er auf keinen Fall erwischt werden. Nicht an Weihnachten. Trotzdem machte sich langsam ein wenig Neugierde in ihm breit, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen als bei Winona. Er griff das Mädchen fest bei der Hand und als er Karkaroff auf der Gangway hörte, ging er hinterher.

Das mochte sehr gewagt klingen, war es aber gar nicht. Tarsuinn hatte an seinem eigenen Beispiel gelernt, wie unaufmerksam jemand war, dessen Gedanken ganz woanders waren und außerdem würde es wohl kaum einen großen Aufstand geben, wenn sie schon am Eingang erwischt wurden, wie sie fast offiziell an Bord gingen. Man konnte so immer noch behaupten, sie hätten Karkaroff gefragt und sein Murmeln falsch interpretiert.

Doch das war gar nicht nötig. Der Direktor Durmstrangs war so abgelenkt, dass er selbst eine Herde Büffel wahrscheinlich nur dann wahrgenommen hätte, wenn sie über ihn hinüber getrampelt wäre.

Kaum an Bord übernahm wieder Winona die Führung. Sie folgten Karkaroff nach rechts, der ein Wort in einer unbekannten Sprache murmelte und dann durch eine Tür ging. Tarsuinn legte sein Ohr an das Holz und konnte so die schweren Schritte des Mannes hören, wie er eine Treppe nach oben ging und dann durch eine weitere Tür verschwand.

„Wir können", murmelte Tarsuinn. „Karkaroff ist nach oben."

„Gut. Dann wollen wir selbst mal. _Ispeschow_.", versuchte es Winona. Nichts geschah.

„Deine Betonung ist falsch", korrigierte Tarsuinn. „_успехов!_"

Das Klacken eines Schlosses war zu hören.

„Was für eine miese Sicherheit", murmelte Winona.

„Nicht schlechter als unsere", meinte Tarsuinn darauf. „Denk an Black letztes Jahr."

„Versau mir bitte nicht mein Überlegenheitsgefühl mit wahren Fakten", kicherte Winona und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Tikki, neugierig wie immer, sprang aus seiner Kapuze und rannte vor. Ein neues, unerforschtes Gebiet öffnete sich eben für sie – und sie war begeistert. „Gut, suchen wir Regina und finden raus, was sie vor hat."

Sie traten ein und schlossen leise wieder die Tür. Eigentlich wollte Tarsuinn weiter Karkaroff belauschen, aber trotz allem – seine Königin für einen Tag hatte einen Befehl gegeben. Er musste bei dem Gedanken breit grinsen.

„Was ist?", fragte sie.

„Nichts", log er und war sich sicher, sein Gesicht sagte etwas anderes. Tarsuinn gab sich keine Mühe, es zu verbergen.

„Kannst du dich hier orientieren oder brauchst du meine Hand?", fragte Winona.

„Es geht", fand er und _schaute_ sich um. „Das Schiff ist noch jung."

„Was bedeutet?"

„Es fühlt sich nicht so lebendig an wie Hogwarts, aber dafür braucht es mehr aktive Magie."

„Verstehe! Wegen dem Tauchen und so."

„Genau."

„Wo, denkst du, finden wir Regina?"

„Tikki ist eine Treppe runter", sagte er zur Antwort. „Sie hat wie immer gewählt."

„Okay, dann runter."

Vorsichtig schlichen… der Boden knarrte.

„Verflucht!", entfuhr es Tarsuinn. „Nicht mal fünf Minuten."

„Tja, wir sind beide nicht Toireasa", beruhigte Winona und dann verzauberte sie ihre Schuhe, damit ihre Schritte wieder unhörbar wurden. Erst dann erlaubten sie sich über den Holzboden weiterzugehen. Ein wenig erstaunt war Tarsuinn darüber, wie eng es innerhalb des Schiffes zuging. Er hatte sich inzwischen so daran gewöhnt, dass die Wohnungen von Zauberern und Hexen innen immer größer waren als außen, wenn man mal von Cutters Bruchbude absah. Doch hier schien das Außen und Innen zufälligerweise übereinzustimmen.

„Nicht besonders einladend hier", murmelte Winona. „Alles sehr rustikal."

„Wenigstens keine Bilder, die uns verraten können", flüsterte Tarsuinn.

„Und von heizen scheinen die hier auch nicht viel zu halten", beschwerte sich Winona, wo sie doch eigentlich froh sein sollte, weil sie die Kleidung so warm gezaubert hatte.

Langsam schlichen sie einen langen Gang entlang, der direkt unter dem Mitteldeck liegen musste. Links und rechts gingen Türen ab, die alle verschlossen waren. Das prüfte Winona aber immer erst, nachdem Tarsuinn und Tikki intensiv gelauscht hatten. Am Bug angekommen gab es wieder Stufen nach oben und nach unten. Tikki rauschte ohne zu fragen die Treppe hinab.

Unten dann waren alle Türen offen und es gab deutlich weniger davon.

„Ein Klassenraum", erklärte Winona bei der ersten Tür. „Mein Gott, die haben einen ausgestopften Kerberos."

„Was ist das?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Ein mehrköpfiger Höllenhund, aus dessen Rücken Schlangenkörper mit Köpfen wachsen. Ergibt eine ganz miese Medizin, glaub mir."

„Woher weißt du das? Ist doch eigentlich nicht dein Spezialgebiet."

„Ich sag nur: Sieben Jahre alt, Urlaub in Griechenland, Besuch eines Klosters, Zauberstab gemopst, auf Erkundungstour gegangen, gefährliche Bestie freigelassen, Chaos, Panik, kleine Großwildjagd, Betäubungszauber, Gardinenpredigt, vier Wochen Stubenarrest nach dem Urlaub. So mal ganz grob."

Tarsuinn verkniff sich einen Kommentar, aber nicht das Grinsen. Winona schien das zu ignorieren.

„Wow. Schau doch mal, was die hier noch alles haben. Zauberreflektoren, Spickoskope, riesige Runentafeln, Kristallkugeln. Die können hier jeden Unterricht abhalten, den sie wollen."

„Ich denke, das machen sie auch", kommentierte Tarsuinn. „Immerhin müssen die ja sicher auch am Ende des Jahres eine Prüfung schreiben."

„Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber was interessiert mich das eigentlich? Wir müssen weiter."

Schon die nächste Tür hielt weitere interessante Dinge bereit.

„Eine _Planche_", sagte Winona. „Eine Duellbahn. Und da… da liegt wer!" Sie hastete in den Raum. „Das ist Wassili. Vollkommen ausgeknockt. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Aidan so gut ist. Immerhin ist er erst in der Vierten."

Tarsuinn schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und ging dann selbst zu dem Durmstrang.

„Es muss ja nicht Aidan allein gewesen sein", vermutete Tarsuinn. Auch er fand es unwahrscheinlich, dass Aidan aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten gesiegt haben konnte. Gut, der Junge kam mit der neuen, gestohlenen Zauberkraft deutlich besser klar, aber er war trotz allem drei bis vier Jahre jünger. Außerdem hatte Durmstrang, genau wie Beauxbaton, nur seine Besten geschickt und zumindest die aus Durmstrang schienen das Duellieren gewöhnt zu sein.

„Du meinst, dass Regina und Aidan hier eine abgekartete Sache durchgezogen haben?"

„Warum nicht?", zuckte Tarsuinn die Schultern. „Es wäre gar nicht so dumm und doch gemein genug für die beiden."

„Aber warum? Und gibt es nicht Probleme, wenn Wassili aufwacht und merkt, dass er reingelegt wurde? Obwohl…?", Winona machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. „Würde er das gerne zugeben?"

„Wir könnten ihr in die Suppe spucken und ihn wecken", schlug Tarsuinn vor.

„Und wie erklären, dass wir hier sind?"

„Wir können es ja mit einem Zauber von der Tür aus machen und ehe er klar im Kopf ist, sind wir weg."

„Und wenn er Alarm schlägt, macht er das Schiff dicht. Nee, wir suchen jetzt Regina und schauen, was sie macht!"

„Okay", gab Tarsuinn nach. Ihm war nicht ganz wohl dabei, den Durmstrang hier einfach so liegen zu lassen, aber im Grunde hatte der sich das ja selbst zuzuschreiben. Selbst schuld, wenn man sich mit Kosloff einließ.

Sie verließen den Duellraum und schlichen weiter durch das zweite Unterdeck. Sie fanden ein leeres Studierzimmer, eine kleine Küche mit fünf schnarchenden Hauselfen und eine gut ausgestattete Bibliothek, deren Bücher aber größtenteils ganz andere Schriftzeichen nutzten, als Tarsuinn oder Winona sie kannten. Nur ein paar Standardwerke, wie zum Beispiel _Die Geschichte Hogwarts_, waren auf Englisch.

„Hier unten sind sie nicht", sagte Winona am Ende. „Verflucht. Ich wollte eigentlich die Kapitäns- und Offizierskajüten auslassen. Jetzt müssen wir doch da hin."

„Es ist nie der einfache Weg", maulte auch Tarsuinn. „Ich würde Karkaroff heute lieber meiden. So wie er in Stimmung war, kann es passieren, dass er erst zaubert und danach Fragen stellt!"

„Er wird es schon nicht übertreiben", sagte Winona und schien sich selbst davon überzeugen zu wollen. „Immerhin muss er ja auch mit den eigenen Schülern rechnen."

„Hoffentlich spielt das bei ihm auch eine Rolle", meinte Tarsuinn zynisch.

„Nun sei kein Angsthase. Müssen wir halt nach oben. Wir waren schon an schlimmeren Orten."

„Ja, aber ich war an keinem gerne", gab Tarsuinn zu bedenken.

„Ach, komm schon. Unser Ausflug in die Archive hat dir doch Spaß gemacht, oder?"

„Gut, vielleicht nicht jeder Ausflug."

„Na siehst du. Du bist heute aber auch widerborstig", neckte Winona. „Komm schon! Das wird sicher spannend."

Eigentlich hatte Tarsuinn sich nur amüsieren und Winona einen schönen Abend beim Ball machen wollen. Jetzt musste er langsam einsehen, dass das Mädchen mehr Spaß daran hatte ihre neugierige Nase in die Angelegenheiten von potenziellen Verbrechern zu stecken.

Sie schlichen also leise zurück und wieder nach oben, in den hinteren Teil des Schiffes, welches Winona als Achterkastell bezeichnete. Es gab hier nur drei einzelne Türen, die alle mit verzierten Messingbeschlägen geschmückt waren. Nur hinter einer war etwas zu hören.

Der Geruch nach Alkohol drang durch den Türspalt und die undeutlichen Worte des Durmstrang-Direktors. Viel verstand Tarsuinn nicht, denn er sprach jetzt anscheinend seine Muttersprache, aber ab und an glaubte er ein paar Worte zu verstehen. Meist waren es Namen wie Snape, Dumbledore, Moody, Askaban. Aber ab und an auch Gott, Krieg oder Ministerium. Was immer Karkaroff in den Suff trieb, schien ziemlich ernst zu sein.

„Da sind sie sicher nicht", flüsterte Winona.

„Tikki ist anderer Meinung", entgegnete er.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ich nicht, aber sie."

„Warum sollten sie denn so einen Quatsch machen?"

„Vielleicht hat Karkaroff sie überrascht und sie haben sich irgendwo im Raum versteckt."

„Nein. Ich meinte, warum sollten sie denn überhaupt da rein wollen?"

„Na ja, laut Toireasa sucht sie doch irgendwas in Büchern. Vielleicht hoffte sie, es hier zu finden."

„Was ist so wertvoll, dass man so ein Risiko eingeht? Das passt gar nicht zu ihr. Sie ist doch eher feige."

„Nicht nur wir werden erwachsen", gab Tarsuinn zu bedenken.

Sie schwiegen wieder und lauschten nur noch. Karkaroff schien sich immer mehr über den temporären Jordan zu schieben. Seine Worte wurden immer undeutlicher, bis sie irgendwann nur noch ein Gebrabbel waren und schließlich ganz verstummten. Es hatte etwas sehr Ernüchterndes, diesen Übergang bei einer sogenannten Respektsperson mitzuerleben. Ob Professor Dumbledore sich ab und an auch die Kante gab?

„Er ist eingeschlafen", hörte Tarsuinn Aidan flüstern. „Schnapp dir das Buch und dann raus hier."

„Ich sag es dir noch mal, wir können es nicht stehlen. Das fällt auf", antwortete Regina genervt.

„Aber wenn er aufwacht!"

„Sei nicht so ein Baby!", sagte Regina richtig verletzend und dann recht laut. „_Somnus!_ So – jetzt zufrieden? Du hättest ja auch bei Wassili bleiben können!"

„Ich hab versprochen, dich zu beschützen", sagte Aidan kleinlaut.

„Dann kipp Direktor Karkaroff noch was von seinem Wodka in den Hals, damit er morgen ganz sicher nicht mehr weiß, was er gemacht hat und was nicht. Wenn ihm dann ein paar verschobene Sachen auffallen, denkt er sicher, er war es selbst."

„Was suchst du eigentlich?", fragte Aidan. „Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."

„Ich find es schon. Pass einfach auf oder besser, geh zum Fenster und schau, ob irgendwer zum Schiff kommt. Ich brauch hier einfach noch mehr Zeit. _Duplicia!_"

„Wir sollten Regina bestehlen", flüsterte Winona. „Nur um zu sehen, was es ist."

„Du weißt genau, dass du damit Toireasa reinreißen würdest", gab Tarsuinn zu bedenken.

„Natürlich, wer sonst von uns kommt denn an ihre persönlichen Sachen ran?"

„Das wird sie nicht machen."

„Das bleibt abzuwarten."

„Der Ansicht…"

„Ich hab's", verkündete Regina plötzlich. „Lass uns aufräumen und dann abhauen."

„Das war unser Stichwort", flüsterte Winona und sie zogen sich schnell zurück. Tikki jedoch blieb zurück. Eine Treppe hinunter, dann durch die Tür aufs Mitteldeck und Tarsuinn wollte schon zur Gangway, doch seine Freundin hielt ihn zurück.

„Nicht! Wir würden es wahrscheinlich nicht ungesehen bis zur nächsten Deckung schaffen."

Sie führte Tarsuinn zum Bug, eine steile Treppe hinauf aufs Vorderdeck und dann versteckten sie sich hinter der Reling. Doch Regina und Aidan kamen zunächst nicht.

„Wo bei Merlins Bart bleiben die denn?", flüsterte Winona. „Wir könnten schon längst weg sein."

„Aber dann hätten sie uns vielleicht aus dem Fenster gesehen oder unsere Spuren im Schnee", sagte Tarsuinn und war ein wenig erstaunt über sich selbst. Das Sehen von Geistern und manchen Zaubern wirkte sich inzwischen doch auf sein Denken aus.

„Nicht, wenn wir wieder den Hinweg genommen hätten. Aber egal."

Sie mussten noch fünf Minuten warten, ehe endlich etwas geschah und eine Tür, direkt unter dem Vorderdeck, sich öffnete.

„…ich muss zugeben, du bist gut und ein fairer Gewinner", sagte die Stimme von Wassili, der ein wenig mitgenommen und übermüdet klang. „Ich habe deinen Fluch nicht mal kommen sehen, so schnell war er."

„Ich war auch noch nie so motiviert", sagte Aidan und Tarsuinn hörte so etwas wie Scham.

„Das habe ich bemerkt", entgegnete Wassili. „Du darfst also mit Regina zum Ball."

„Sagt mal, merkt ihr es noch?", fauchte Kosloff. „Dass ihr euch duelliert habt, war eure Sache. Ich bin doch nicht der Preis eurer Machospielchen. Wassili, ich hab deine Einladung angenommen…"

„Es tut mir leid, Regina", unterbrach der Durmstrang mit schleppender Stimme. „Ich fühle mich nicht sonderlich wohl und ich fürchte, ich könnte mich noch einmal… wie sagt ihr hier in Britannien…_ to puke_. Das möchte ich dir nicht antun."

„Du bist so süß", sagte Regina und Tarsuinn hörte einen Kuss der harmlosen Sorte. „Gute Nacht und danke für den Abend."

Dank Merton wusste Tarsuinn, dass dies eher eine höfliche _Ging-so-Verabschiedung_ war. Und dann mit dem Konkurrenten davonzuziehen war sicher auch schlechter Stil, trotz gegenteiliger Versicherungen seitens Kosloffs und der Erlaubnis von Wassili. Da war sich Tarsuinn ganz sicher.

„Ich lass euch noch über die Gangway", sagte Wassili und Tarsuinn spürte, wie Winona sich halb aufrichtete. Ein Passwort konnte Tarsuinn nicht hören.

„Gesten", murmelte Winona ganz dicht an seinem Ohr.

Wenig später waren Kosloff und Aidan verschwunden und Wassili wieder im Schiff.

„Mann ist Regina durchtrieben geworden", sagte Winona leise. „Dass sie den Durmstrang geweckt haben, war clever. Wahrscheinlich weiß er gar nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hat."

„Und sie haben ihm noch einen leichten Übelkeits-Fluch reingedreht", vermutete Tarsuinn.

„Denkbar, wobei ich es witzig finde, dass du nicht Kotz-Fluch sagst."

„Nicht, solange der Weihnachtsmann noch in der Nähe ist", lächelte er.

„Na, egal. Denkst du wir drei können dann… wo ist Tikki?"

„Sie wollte sich bei Karkaroff im Zimmer umsehen", zuckte Tarsuinn die Schultern. „Du weißt ja, wie sie ist."

„Und wie kommt sie da wieder raus?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sie wollte, dass wir abhauen und _die Erwachsene mal machen lassen_. Oder so ähnlich."

„Wie schmeichelnd. Hoffentlich passiert ihr nichts."

„Ja", murmelte Tarsuinn und machte sich seltsamerweise kaum Sorgen. Was ihn mehr störte war, dass Tikki gemeint hatte, dass sie es in der Kutsche hübscher gefunden hätte. Sie hätte ihn ruhig mitnehmen können. Doch dazu konnte er sie später befragen. Im Moment war es wichtiger, ungesehen und ohne Alarm von Bord zu kommen, was ihnen auch gelang. Sie schlugen den großen Bogen, erreichten die Grotte, Winona entzauberte ihre Kleidung und stockte.

„Was ist?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Moody!"

„Und?!"

„Er zeigt an, dass wir ihm folgen sollen – und macht ein ziemlich ernstes Gesicht."

„Denkst du, er weiß, was wir eben angestellt haben?"

„Bei seinem Auge? Was denkst du denn!?"

„Das es auch Grenzen haben muss."

„Finden wir es heraus."

„Also nur zugeben, was er weiß, okay?"

„Okay."

Wie für zwei ertappte Sünder angebracht, tappten sie Professor Moody hinterher. Er führte sie in einen Klassenraum auf der unteren Ebene.

„Macht die Tür zu", befahl er dann ärgerlich. Sie taten es. „Euch macht es also Spaß, die Hoheitsrechte einer anderen Schule zu verletzen, internationale Verstimmungen zu riskieren – und euch in Todesgefahr zu begeben."

„Nein, Sir!", murmelten Winona und Tarsuinn wie aus einem Munde.

„Ihr denkt wohl, ich übertreibe. Ihr denkt, der alte Sack hat sie wohl nicht mehr alle. Von Todesgefahr und so was zu reden. Ihr denkt, ich bin paranoid, nicht wahr?" Diesmal hielten sie lieber die Klappe. „Habt wahrscheinlich Recht damit", fuhr Moody fort. „Aber das steht hier nicht zur Debatte. Die Gefahr ist da und Karkaroff ist kein Mann der Nachsicht. Vor allem wenn er sich über irgendetwas aufregt."

„Was soll er schon machen?", wagte Winona einzuwenden.

„Todesser haben da ihre eigenen Mittel und Wege", fuhr Moody sie an. „Auch wenn sie Ex-Todesser sind, vergessen sie deshalb nicht ihre alten Tricks!"

„Ex-Todesser?", stammelte Winona und schien plötzlich richtig Angst zu haben.

„Wurde begnadigt", entgegnete Moody leichthin. „Hat dafür nen Haufen seiner Kollegen ans Messer und nach Askaban geliefert. Aber auch wenn er deshalb nicht zurück kann, so ist er trotzdem kein Mensch, der deswegen _nett_ geworden ist."

„Wir wollten doch nur sehen, wie das Duell zwischen Wassili und Aidan ausgeht", sagte Winona verschüchtert.

„Mehr nicht?", zweifelte Moody und aus dieser Frage schloss Tarsuinn, dass er nicht durch die Schiffswände sehen konnte. „Zufällig was gehört, McNamara?"

„Nicht viel", gestand Tarsuinn. „Professor Karkaroff hat in einer anderen Sprache gesprochen."

„Und was war das Wenige, das du verstanden hast?", hakte Moody nach.

„Ich glaube, er fürchtet jemanden, der zurück nach England kommt", fasste Tarsuinn die kurzen Wortfetzen zusammen."

„Wer?"

„Hat er nicht erwähnt."

„Hat er vielleicht mich erwähnt?"

„Kann sein. Ich glaub schon."

„Mehrfach?"

„Nein!"

„Das ist aber ärgerlich!", Professor Moody schien diese Missachtung seiner Gefährlichkeit ein wenig übel zu nehmen. „Hatte doch ehrlich gehofft, er würde sich verkriechen, weil ich hier bin."

„Sagten Sie nicht, man solle seine möglichen Feinde immer im Auge behalten?", fragte Winona und konnte nicht ganz die Ironie aus ihrer Stimme verbannen. „Wie geht das, wenn er nicht mehr hier ist?"

„Heh, du hast aufgepasst, Darkcloud", der Professor schien ehrlich erfreut. „Und ich möchte, dass ihr es auch weiterhin tut. Aber trotzdem werdet ihr euch von Karkaroff und dem Schiff fernhalten, damit das klar ist. Ihr habt da nichts zu suchen! Ich hingegen schon."

Tarsuinn verstand nicht. Winona hingegen begriff schneller.

„Einfach an der Gangway eine Öffnungsrune mit dem Zauberstab zeichnen und bei der steuerbordseitigen Hecktür dieses Wort, dass ich nicht aussprechen kann", erklärte sie.

„Aber unser junger Tarsuinn hier wohl, oder nicht?", sagte Moody, was ja keine geistige Meisterleistung angesichts der Tatsache ihrer erfolgreichen Benutzung der Tür war.

„_успехов!_", sagte Tarsuinn widerstrebend und fühlte einen Anflug von Unwohlsein. „Was wollen Sie damit, Professor? Ist es denn nicht auch für Sie illegal, dort einzubrechen?"

„Nun sagen wir es so, McNamara. Sollte es nötig werden, Karkaroff zu finden, wäre es gut seine Geheimnisse zu wissen, bevor er wieder Unheil anrichtet oder sich versteckt. Er hat sich schon einmal als guter Verräter für das Ministerium erwiesen. Er kann es wieder tun."

„Ich liebe den Verrat, aber ich hasse den Verräter!", sagte Tarsuinn unangenehm berührt.

„Julius Caesar", meinte Moody sofort. „Schlauer Mann, nur nicht WACHSAM genug für meinen Geschmack."

„Kann man wohl sagen", kicherte Winona.

„Oh, dafür konnte er wohl nichts", sagte Moody und lachte nun auch. „War schon die Stille Klinge notwendig, um seine Sicherungszauber zu umgehen."

„Die was?", fragte Tarsuinn und war sich bewusst, dass er viel zu überrascht für eine simple Nachfrage klang.

„Die Stille Klinge", erklärte Moody im Plauderton. „Gedacht, um Zauberer zu ermorden. Aber das ist keine Geschichte für einen Weihnachtsabend."

„Ich würde es trotzdem gern hören", sagte Tarsuinn.

„Nicht heute", beharrte Professor Moody. „Heute ist ein Tag für Freude und Vergnügen!"

„Es wäre aber weder Ihnen noch uns ein Vergnügen, wenn Sie uns Punkte abziehen oder uns bestrafen", sagte Winona hinterhältig.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es für mich kein Vergnügen wäre?", fragte Moody amüsiert.

„Weil Sie weder Professor Snape sind, noch daran interessiert, dass jemand von unserem Ausflug erfährt. Schließlich würde Professor Karkaroff sicher die Passwörter und Passgesten verändern, wenn es bekannt wird."

„Verschlagenes Mädchen", urteilte Moody und klang beeindruckt. „Also gut. Ihr kommt davon, wenn ihr den Mund haltet. Vorerst zumindest."

„Sie werden es nicht bereuen", versprach Winona fröhlich.

„Das hoff ich doch inständig!", sagte Moody wieder etwas ernster. „Und nun haut ab, bevor ich es mir anders überlege! Amüsiert euch noch etwas."

* * *

Das taten Tarsuinn und Winona dann auch. Das Mädchen war nach dem Ausflug viel aufgedrehter, fröhlicher und viel lockerer als vorher. Sie tanzten wild, erzählten einander und anderen Witze, machten bei kurzen Partyspielen mit und hatten gar keine Probleme, wenn die Musik mal langsamer wurde. Einziger Wermutstropfen war, dass viel zu schnell Schluss war. Natürlich hatten sie gut eine Stunde verloren, aber als die Schwestern des Schicksals um Mitternacht die Bühne räumten, war es nach ihrem Gefühl noch viel zu früh. Außerdem brachte es ihn wieder einer Situation näher, die er am liebsten auf ewig verschoben hätte. So war es kein Wunder, dass er das Raufgehen zum Turm so gut verzögerte, wie er nur konnte. Wenigstens wollte er so dafür sorgen, dass sie dann allein waren. 

Und dafür standen die Chancen gar nicht so schlecht, denn diejenigen, die müde oder allein waren, hatten sich schon in ihre Betten verzogen, während viele andere die Zeit anderweitig nutzten – in jeder stillen Ecke schien es ein knutschendes und/oder liebevoll flüsterndes Pärchen zu geben. Das zu hören half nicht und auch dass Tikki sich anderswo vergnügte, fand er jetzt nicht mehr so gut.

Als sie dann die Gemeinschaftsräume erreichten, waren diese leer und Tarsuinn fragte sich plötzlich, warum er sich dies gewünscht hatte. Schon seit er mit Winona Hand in Hand den Turm hinaufgegangen war, hatten sie bis auf das Passwort kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen. Trotzdem war er sich bewusst, dass sie noch etwas erwartete.

Er brachte sie bis zur Tür ihres Schlafraumes. Wie Merton es ihm vorhergesagt hatte, ging sie nicht einfach hinein, sondern drehte sich ihm zu, ohne dabei seine Hand loszulassen.

„Das war ein ganz toller Abend", sagte sie leise und in ihrer Stimme schien sich eine Erkältung anzukündigen, so rau war sie.

„Das finde ich auch", gab er sich Mühe zu lächeln. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass du mich dazu eingeladen hast."

„Und es war auch aufregend", fügte sie hinzu.

„Sehr", gab er ihr wieder Recht und fragte sich, warum dann aber jetzt sein Puls viel höher schlug als am ganzen Abend zuvor.

„Wir sollten das mal wiederholen."

„Ja."

„In den Ferien vielleicht", schlug Winona vor.

„Das lässt sich sicher einrichten", sagte Tarsuinn und dachte überhaupt nicht so weit in die Zukunft. Seine freie Hand fing an zu zittern und er musste all seinen Mut zusammennehmen. Es war doch ganz einfach und es gehörte zum Verabschieden beim Ball. Sogar Kosloff hatte das gewusst. Augen zu, Mund halb auf, Zunge vor, Kopf entgegen und auf sie wart…

„Was hast du vor, Tarsuinn?", fragte Winona und wich einen halben Schritt zurück. „Du siehst aus wie ein Pekinese auf Speed!"

Tarsuinn machte all seine Bemühungen sofort rückgängig und spürte, wie nun nicht nur sein Herz heftig Blut pumpte, sondern dieses auch bevorzugt im Kopf landete. Am liebsten wäre er weggerannt, aber dafür schien sich momentan die Welt zu heftig zu drehen und außerdem hielt Winona immer noch seine Hand fest.

„Wolltest du mich etwa so küssen?", fragte sie lachend.

„Ja", rutschte es Tarsuinn ärgerlich heraus. Musste sie denn unbedingt lachen?

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass das so geht?", fragte sie, endlich ein wenig ernster.

„Merton hat mir geholfen", gestand Tarsuinn kleinlaut. „Mit dem Geschenk, den Blumen, was ich sagen darf, dass ich… dass ich dich küssen soll, wenn mir der Abend gefallen hat."

„Hat er auch gesagt, dass du mich so küssen sollst?", fragte sie und lachte schon wieder.

„Ja", entgegnete Tarsuinn böse.

„Hat er wirklich?", war Winona ein wenig verblüfft.

„Ja."

„Aber dass du so dabei aussehen sollst…?"

„Genau das hat er gesagt. Wenn ich den Abend toll fand und es dir beweisen will, dann muss ich… ähem, nun ja… du weißt schon…"

„Nein, was?"

„Mitzunge", murmelte er unverständlich.

„Mit Zunge", übersetzte sie laut und richtig und jetzt war sie nicht mehr amüsiert. „Und dann hat er dir gesagt, wie du das machen musst?"

„Ja", gestand Tarsuinn kleinlaut.

„Dieser fiese, kleine Penner!", schimpfte Winona nun. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich."

„Was denn?", fragte Tarsuinn verwirrt. Es war ja schön, dass sie nicht mehr lachte und auch sein Puls hatte sich wieder beruhigt, aber warum war sie jetzt sauer?

„Der Mistkerl hat dich auflaufen lassen", erklärte Winona wütend. „Erst hat er dir geholfen bis zum Schluss und dir dann den größten Mist aufgetischt, weil du es bei niemanden abschauen kannst. Das ist gemein, hinterhältig…"

„Aber du hast gelacht", sagte Tarsuinn und plötzlich war er es, der lächelte. Oh, keine Sorge, er würde das Merton heimzahlen, aber trotzdem war er dem Jungen für die anderen Tipps dankbar und bei jedem anderen hätte er die Idee auch witzig gefunden.

„Ja, hab ich", gestand Winona und nun klang sie verlegen. „Aber ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."

„Schon gut", beruhigte Tarsuinn und entspannte sich immer mehr. „Wirst du mir auch bei einem Kuss auf die Wange abnehmen, dass der Abend mit dir für mich richtig toll war?"

„Ja", sagte sie und dann tat er, was er eben angekündigt hatte. Sie half ihm ein wenig beim Treffen, indem sie den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte und er so die Wange auch erwischte. _Das war gar nicht schlimm_, dachte er dabei.

„Gute Nacht", sagte er und lächelte breit.

„Gute Nacht", sagte auch Winona.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit musste Tarsuinn sich in Hogwarts durch einen Raum tasten, da er seinen anderen Sinnen nicht mehr trauen konnte. Er erreichte seine Tür…

„Warte, Tarsuinn", rief Winona und kam angelaufen. Für die kurze Strecke atmete sie erstaunlich schwer. „Möchtest du…", sagte sie halb verschluckt. „Möchtest du wissen, wie… wie man es richtig macht?"

„Was?", war Tarsuinn etwas begriffsstutzig.

„Das küs…sen. Möch…test du?"

_Alles nur das nicht_, war sein erster Gedanke. _Sag das bloß nicht_, sein zweiter.

Und was machte sein Gefühl? Es ließ seinen Kopf nicken.

„Hast du denn selbst schon mal?", fragte er und schluckte allein bei diesem Satz zweimal.

„Ich hab es oft gesehen", gestand sie ein. „Aber ich weiß, wie es geht."

_Na ja, unter den Blinden war die Sehende Königin._

Und da war es wieder, dieses verdammte Herzklopfen, dass man dachte, die Welt würde nur noch daraus bestehen. Sein Mund war ganz trocken. Als plötzlich zwei weiche Lippen die seinen berührten, zuckte er unwillkürlich zurück.

„Entschuldigung", sagte er sofort. „Unerwartet."

Sie lachte nervös.

„Schon okay."

_Reiß dich zusammen, Tarsuinn_, sagte er sich. _Nicht verkrampfen.__Das ist nichts vor dem man Angst haben muss. Ignoriere einfach den Gedanken an fremde Spucke in deinem Mund mit unzähligen Viren und Bakterien darin. Sei ein Mann oder irgendwas davor. Das Tanzen und die Musik haben dir doch wider Erwarten auch Spaß gemacht._

Angenehmerweise hatte Winona auch etwas gelernt. Bevor sie ihn mit ihren so erschreckenden Lippen überraschte, berührten ihre Fingerspitzen seine Wange und warnten ihn so vor. So zuckte er diesmal nicht zurück und stellte nur fest, wie seltsam es war, jemanden so nah zu spüren. Ihr Atem strich durch ihre Nase auf sein Gesicht. Ihre Lippen waren weich, gar nicht so nass wie erwartet und schmeckten ein wenig nach Butterbier. Es war recht angenehm, wobei gar nicht so die Berührung im Vordergrund stand, sondern eher das Gefühl des Vertrauens, der Nähe – und der gleichzeitigen absoluten Ratlosigkeit.

Inzwischen umarmte sie ihn so eng wie bei den langsamen Tänzen auf dem Ball und ihre Lippen bewegten sich auf den seinen und dann fühlte er ihre Zungenspitze. Diesmal zuckte er nicht zurück. Neugierde hatte ihn ergriffen und seine Hände legten sich wie von selbst um ihre Hüften, während er ganz vorsichtig den Mund öffnete und ihrem Vorbild folgte. Es war auf der einen Seite ziemlich eklig und andererseits sehr interessant und ein wenig berauschend. Aus diesem Grund war er völlig hin- und hergerissen, als sie ihn wieder frei atmen lies. Froh, dass es vorbei war, und traurig, weil er so eine Nähe noch nie gespürt hatte. Fast wie bei Rica, nur irgendwie völlig anders, so als müsse man vorher eine Grenze überwinden, die bei der eigenen Schwester gar nicht da war.

_Was für ein Quatsch_, schalt er sich selbst.

Er suchte nach Worten, doch er fand keine passenden.

„Gute Nacht", flüsterte Winona. Dann ging sie, ohne noch etwas zu sagen in ihren Schlafsaal.

Eine halbe Stunde später lag er in seinem Bett und obwohl er hundemüde war und ihm die Füße wehtaten, die ungewohnten Schuhe hatten Blasen gescheuert, konnte er nicht schlafen. Ein Beobachter hätte wahrscheinlich gesagt, er würde gedankenverloren die Decke anstarren, aber das stimmte so nicht. Ja, er starrte etwas an, aber das waren zwei Erinnerungen, die gleichzeitig als Scheiben auf seiner Stirn lagen. Ein Mädchen im Ballkleid drehte sich in der Luft vor einem nächtlichen Hogwarts. Es war der plastischste und schönste Wachtraum, den er je hatte und doch spürte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er wusste nur nicht, was es war und woran es lag. Sicherlich war er selbst der Grund und der Narr Schuld!

* * *

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	20. Drei Spiele

**- Kapitel 20 - **

**Drei Spiele**

Tarsuinn fand sich zitternd auf den Knien wieder und übergab sich herzhaft. Rotes Blut verteilte sich vor ihm auf dem mattschwarzen Boden, doch dies berührte ihn nicht. Es war ja alles nicht echt, obwohl es sich vor Sekunden noch so angefühlt hatte.

„Ist ja lächerlich!", krächzte er und spuckte noch mal etwas Rotes genau auf die Füße der Gestalt vor ihm. Das böse Knurren, das ihm darauf antwortete, gab ihm die Kraft, sich wieder aufzurichten. Frech lächelte er den Narren an. „Dein Leben war echt mitleiderregend." Das bedrohliche Knurren wurde lauter. „Ich bitte dich", fuhr Tarsuinn herablassend fort. „Müssen wir das jede Nacht durchkauen? Man hat dich mies behandelt – klar. Ich weiß das, du lässt es mich jede Nacht durchleben. Aber verdammt, sei ein Mann und verrecke endlich mit Anstand!"

„Ich habe noch viel mit dir vor", sagte der Narr mit beherrschtem Wahnsinn. „Entweder unterwirfst du dich mir – oder du tötest dich selbst, wie dieses dumme Mädchen es gemacht hat!" Tarsuinn lief zum ersten Mal ein kalter Schauer voller Angst über den Rücken. „Ja", lachte der Narr höhnisch. „Ich habe einen neuen Weg in deine Gedanken und Erinnerungen gefunden." Das Abbild Winonas erschien plötzlich zwischen Tarsuinn und dem Narren. „Nett, wirklich", sagte der Narr höhnisch. „Vielleicht sogar hübsch, aber sie wird _so_ enden, wenn _wir_ mit ihr fertig sind."

Das Abbild von Winona verzerrte sich, flimmerte und dann musste Tarsuinn den Blick abwenden. Ihr Gesicht war zerschlagen, eigentlich nicht mehr zu erkennen, und nur ihre blutverschmierten Haare ließen noch Winona erkennen. Ein Arm fehlte ihr, wie einst bei seiner Mutter wohl, und man hatte ihr die Augen…

„Das ist alles deine Schuld", sagte Winonas Gestalt mit Toireasas Stimme. „Du hättest eine Abmachung mit ihm treffen können!"

Der Widerspruch in Bild und Stimme gab Tarsuinn den Mut, das Mädchen wieder anzuschauen. Er konzentrierte sich dann jedoch wieder auf den Narren.

„Das wird nie passieren", sagte Tarsuinn fest. „Und wenn, war nicht ich es, sondern du."

„Bist du dir denn da sicher? Du liebst die Kleine doch! Möchtest du ihr Leben riskieren, nur weil du glaubst, mir widerstehen zu können? Andererseits könnten wir auch eine Abmachung treffen."

„Mit dir? Du bist ein Lügner und ich wäre der Narr, wenn ich dir glauben würde."

„Hör mir doch erst einmal zu", sagte der Narr und hatte plötzlich die freundliche Stimme von Professor Dumbledore. „Immer diese ungestüme Jugend. Ich möchte doch nur hier raus und in den zurück, zu dem ich gehöre. Ist das denn so falsch?"

„Darauf erwartest du jetzt keine Antwort, oder?"

„Warum nicht? Wenn du mir hilfst zurückzukehren, verspreche ich dir, all deine Freunde in Ruhe zu lassen. Mehr sogar! Ich werde das Land verlassen und Großbritannien nie wieder betreten. Ich werde dir Wissen überlassen, wie du es nur in deinen kühnsten Träumen erringen könntest. Du könntest jedes Siegel hier im Land brechen, jeden Einzelnen von dieser unverdienten Last befreien."

„Willst du damit sagen, du weißt, wie ich dich loswerden könnte?"

„Natürlich. Schließlich hab ich das Ritual entwickelt."

„Und dich damit selbst verbannt", lachte Tarsuinn und ging ein paar Schritte beiseite, um die blutige Winona aus den Augen zu bekommen. „Sag mal, hast du dich jemals nicht geirrt?"

„Sehr oft und jeder, der mir nicht glaubte, lebt nicht mehr."

„Na, dann bin ich ja eine große Ausnahme. Aber…", begann Tarsuinn.

„…_bei einem solchen Versager, muss man nicht stolz sein_", vollendete der Narr. „Das wolltest du doch soeben sagen, nicht wahr? Ich sagte doch, ich weiß, was du denkst. Und ich weiß auch, dass du mich wütend machen möchtest, damit ich nicht weiter in deinen Erinnerungen stöbere."

Doch damit konnte er Tarsuinn nicht schrecken. Zumindest nicht so sehr, wie der Narr vielleicht hoffte, denn eines schien er nicht zu können: Tarsuinns Erinnerungen wirklich zu verstehen. Außerdem hatte der Narr ein Geheimnis übersehen oder nicht begriffen, dass er sonst sofort gegen Tarsuinn verwendet hätte.

„Ach, so toll sind meine Erinnerungen auch nicht", sagte Tarsuinn cool und da dies auch sein Traum war, und der Narr gerade keine seiner Erfahrungen abrief, änderte er die Umgebung. Ein unheimlicher Gestank durchzog die Luft, was kein Wunder war, schließlich standen sie auf einer Müllkippe. „Guten Appetit", sagte er und machte eine einladende Geste zu der dunklen Gestalt. „Du willst doch meine Erinnerungen. Was hältst du davon einfach mal meine auszuleben? Vielleicht merkst du dann, was für eine Heulsuse du selbst bist. Und da du ja meine Gedanken lesen kannst, weißt du, dass ich das auch so meine!"

Tarsuinn gönnte ihm eine obszöne Geste. Er bereute sie nicht eine Sekunde, auch wenn es danach richtig schlimm wurde.

* * *

Erster Weihnachtsfeiertag. Trotzdem war Toireasa noch nicht in feierlicher Stimmung. Sie wusste, es lag nicht an ihren Großeltern, an keinem McNamara, keinem McAllister oder Darkcloud. Es war allein ihre Schuld. Sie verband einfach fröhliche Weihnachten mit der Anwesendheit von Tarsuinn und Winona. Jeder objektive Betrachter hätte sich vielleicht darüber gewundert, wo sie doch schon in der Schule jede freie Minute miteinander verbrachten, aber die verstanden es dann einfach nicht. Ohne die beiden hätte Toireasa niemals erfahren, was echte Freundschaft und Familie war, und wenn sie nicht da waren, fühlte sie sich einfach unvollständig. Ab und an nervte sie das schon selbst, doch es war vergebens, sich dagegen zu wehren, wenn man sich danach nicht gut fühlte. 

Und so wartete sie vor dem Kamin im Haus ihrer Großeltern – dieses Jahr wurde hier gefeiert – und las in einem Buch. Das war natürlich nur ein Vorwand damit es nicht so aussah, als hätte sie gewartet. Rica neben ihr, brauchte keine solche Ausrede. Die junge Frau saß da und zappelte die ganze Zeit herum. Mal tat sie Tarsuinns Lieblingsleckereien in eine Schüssel, dann wieder holte sie ein unaufgeschlagenes Ei, welches wohl für Tikki gedacht war. Danach legte Rica Weihnachtsmusik auf, war mit ihrer Wahl unzufrieden, wechselte die Platte auf dem Grammophon und so ging das immer weiter. Toireasa musste darüber ein ums andere Mal lächeln, obwohl es sie schon ein wenig nervte. Aber sie hätte einen Teufel getan und Rica die Freude mit irgendeinem dummen Kommentar geschmälert.

Ein Flammenschlag im Kamin ließ Toireasa zusammenzucken.

„…du wirst mir verdammt noch mal… oh", schimpfte Winona.

„Was ist passiert?", rief Toireasa sofort besorgt.

„Ach, dieser verrückte Kerl", fluchte Winona. „Da bin ich gerade dabei, ihm berechtigterweise was klar zu machen, und dann wirft er einfach sein Flohpulver in den Kamin und schickt mich hierher. Abgesehen davon, dass so was extrem schief gehen kann, kann er doch nicht einfach machen was er will, oder?"

„Och, er kann schon", sagte Rica wissend.

„Ja, aber allein in die Nokturngasse zu gehen, um was zu besorgen, ist doch dämlich und hätte auch noch morgen Zeit gehabt!"

„Er ist in der Nokturngasse?", war Toireasa besorgt und wollte Samuel holen. „Das ist nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Wir sollten ihn suchen."

„Nein, werden wir nicht", hielt Rica sie zurück. „Lasst ihn machen und wenn er in einer Stunde nicht da ist, gehen wir los."

„Aber du weißt doch, was letztes Mal passiert ist?", verstand Toireasa Rica einfach nicht. „Wenn ihn nun…"

„Solange er selbst diese Entscheidung trifft, muss man das akzeptieren", unterbrach Rica ernst. „Er hat sicher einen Grund."

„Aber Rica…", meinte jetzt auch Winona.

„Hättest du nicht gemeckert, hätte er dich sicher mitgenommen", lachte die Angesprochene und zwinkerte verschmitzt. „Mein Gott, man sollte doch denken, ihr würdet den kleinen, sturen Kerl langsam kennen."

Nachdenklich kniff Toireasa die Augen zusammen.

„Du weißt doch was!", vermutete sie und Ricas Lachen verriet, dass Toireasa damit Recht hatte.

„Also, ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie du auf eine solche Annahme kommst", meinte Rica so unschuldig, dass es nur falsch sein konnte.

„Was kann er denn in der Nokturngasse wollen?", drängte Winona. „Tante Glenn ist doch in Hogsmeade."

„Nein, das kann es nicht sein", merkte Toireasa an. „Sie ist nämlich auch hier. Die McAllisters haben sie eingeladen und Tarsuinn hat die Einladung auf Zic und Zac erweitert."

„Was ist es dann?", fragte Winona.

„Etwas Wichtiges und nun mault nicht rum", lachte Rica. „Es hat schon seinen Sinn."

„Ich versteh nicht, wie du da so ruhig sein kannst", tat Winona nicht das, was ihr eben geraten worden war.

„Ganz einfach. Ich bin – dank euch _dreien_ wohlgemerkt – abgehärtet. Habt Geduld. Er hat doch Tikki dabei."

„Das ist gar nicht so einfach", murmelte Toireasa und konnte langsam verstehen, warum Ricas Art Tarsuinn zu erziehen andere Erwachsene so irritierte. Natürlich beneidete sie den Jungen dafür, aber wenn sie selbst mal Kinder hatte, dann würde sie das niemals so machen. Allein schon der Gedanke, wie sich ihre Großeltern fühlen würden, wenn sie einfach mal so eben in der Nokturngasse herumstromerte. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Hausarrest danach, der es fraglich machte, ob sie jemals wieder das ungefilterte Licht der Sonne sehen würde.

Es dauerte eine unheimlich lange Dreiviertelstunde, ehe Tarsuinn endlich in einem grünen Flammenstoß hustend auftauchte. In seinen Händen hielt er ein großes, in schwarzes Papier eingehülltes Paket. Auf seiner Schulter saß Tikki und sie schien mit der Welt sehr zufrieden zu sein, was sich noch steigerte, als Rica Tarsuinn heftig umarmte und gleichzeitig das kleine Wesen hinter den Ohren kraulte.

„Du machst dich schmutzig an mir", hörte Toireasa Tarsuinn murmeln, wobei er aber keinen Versuch unternahm, sich der Umarmung zu entziehen. Stattdessen drückte er seine rußige Wange an die seiner Schwester. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war dabei so extrem weich, fast verletzlich. Sie sah, wie er seiner Schwester etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Okay", sagte Rica und trennte sich von ihm. „Ich würde mal sagen, unsere drei Dreckspatzen hier, gehen sich mal säubern…"

„Vergiss dich nicht", erklärte Tarsuinn frech, was Rica ignorierte.

„…und dann tun wir so, als wäre heute der Weihnachtsabend, den wir gestern ja ausgelassen haben. Außer unsere beiden Turteltäubchen hier."

„Rica!", sagten Tarsuinn und Winona vorwurfsvoll und beide wurden hochrot.

„Ach, sind sie nicht knuffig!?", lachte Rica sie aus. „So unschuldig und schüchtern."

„Hör auf, Rica!", bat Tarsuinn und ergriff sie bei der Hand. „Zeig mir, wo ich mich waschen kann, ja?"

„Aber klar, Kleiner", kicherte Rica und _flüsterte_ dann so laut, dass es jeder hören konnte. „Und dabei kannst du mir alles von gestern erzählen."

Die Antwort konnte Toireasa nicht hören – und wollte es auch gar nicht.

„Komm!", sagte sie stattdessen zu Winona, die, für das Mädchen untypisch, verlegen zu Boden starrte. „Du bist bei mir im Zimmer untergebracht. Wir haben zwar mehr als genug Räume für alle, aber die meisten sind leer und wir müssen so auch weniger heizen."

„Deine Großeltern sind knapp bei Kasse?", fragte Winona.

„Sie sparen, wo sie können", antwortete Toireasa unverbindlich. „Sie verschwenden ungern Geld. Außerdem ist mein Zimmer dreimal so groß wie deines und da haben wir zu dritt drin geschlafen."

„Pennt Rica nicht bei uns?", fragte Winona und klang ein wenig wie zwischen Hoffen und Bangen.

„Natürlich nicht", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf. „Oder soll Medir alleine schlafen?"

„Oh, stimmt ja", lachte Winona nervös. „Hab ich doch glatt verdrängt. Heiraten die beiden irgendwann?"

„Keine Ahnung. Angedeutet haben sie es noch nicht und irgendwie habe ich auch den Eindruck, dass dies nicht so schnell passieren wird."

„Warum?"

„Aber nicht weitersagen, okay?", bat Toireasa. „Ich hab es nur durch Zufall gehört."

„Okay."

„Na ja, Medir hat Oma Caitlin anvertraut, dass er Nathara und Dour nicht mag", flüsterte Toireasa. „Und obwohl er es Rica nicht gesagt hat, weiß sie es, glaub ich."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie es gut aufnimmt", schüttelte Winona nachdenklich den Kopf.

Sie waren inzwischen in Toireasas Zimmer angelangt und Winona duschte sich erst einmal sauber und wechselte die Kleidung. Reisen mit dem Flohnetzwerk machte das immer nötig.

„Wir sollten unbedingt einen Reinigungszauber lernen", fand Winona, die ein Handtuch wie einen Turban trug, als sie das Bad wieder verließ. „Aber zuerst müssten sie uns wenigstens erlauben, einen Trocknen-Zauber zu verwenden. Du hast nicht zufällig einen Fön, Toireasa?"

Noch vor zwei Jahren hätte Toireasa diese Frage nur mit einem dämlichen Blick beantworten können, doch heute…

„Selbst wenn wir einen hätten, wir haben keinen Strom hier im Haus. Aber ich kann Samuel holen. Er hat im Moment die Hausaufsicht, weil meine anderen Urahnen beschäftigt sind."

„Untersteh dich. Nichts für ungut, aber Samuel ist mit dem Humor eines Zwölfjährigen gesegnet. Wenn er mir die Haare trocknet, sehe ich nachher vielleicht aus wie Peggy Bundy."

„Wer ist Peggy Bundy?", erkundigte sich Toireasa.

„Schon gut", lachte Winona. „Das ist nicht unbedingt nötiges Allgemeinwissen. Im Grunde bedeutet es nur, dass er sich irgendeinen Scherz mit meiner Frisur erlaubt hätte."

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht", kicherte Toireasa hinterhältig. „Und deshalb wollte ich ihn ja auch rufen!"

„Eindeutig Slytherin", stellte Winona fest. „Ich versteh nicht, wie du jemals dachtest nicht in dieses Haus zu gehören."

_Ich bin noch immer dieser Ansicht_, dachte Toireasa bei sich, lächelte aber weiter. Sie half Winona beim Flechten ihres Zopfes und ließ ihre Gedanken treiben. Eigentlich war es ihre Pflicht, ihre Freundin über den vergangenen Abend auszufragen, doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen. Es zerriss sie zwar fast vor Neugier, aber sie wollte es einfach nicht zugeben. Immerhin waren sie nicht knutschend und Arm in Arm aufgetaucht. Dies wäre ein wenig zu viel aufs Mal für sie gewesen. Im Moment schien es so, als hätte sich nichts verändert und dafür war sie dankbar.

„Wo sind eigentlich unsere Urahnen?", fragte Winona. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich einen ähnlichen Empfang für mich erwartet, wie ihn Tarsuinn bekommen hat."

„Ist so ein Erwachsenending und hat wohl auch was mit Wohltätigkeit zu tun", erklärte Toireasa.

„Ah, das Weihnachtsfeigenblatt. Normalerweise gehen meine Eltern wie Muggel in die Kirche."

„Warum?", fragte Toireasa interessiert.

„Ihnen gefällt die Botschaft", zuckte Winona die Achseln. „Friede, Toleranz, Vergebung – schade, dass die Muggel das alles immer nach Silvester schon wieder vergessen haben. Es ist also für die Katz und deshalb geh ich da nicht hin. Außerdem muss ich immer lachen, wenn sie die Verwandlung von Wasser zu Wein oder auf Wasser gehen als ein Wunder preisen."

„Na ja, es ist beides nicht unbedingt einfache Magie", meinte Toireasa.

„Mag sein. Aber denk dran, sie verehren einen Zauberer, aber haben eine Zeit lang jeden verbrannt, den sie für eine Hexe oder Zauberer hielten. Das hab ich schon gewusst, bevor wir das in Geschichte der Zauberei hatten und hab deshalb so meine Zweifel. Aber egal, das muss wohl jeder für sich selbst beurteilen. Was machen wir heute? Gibt es schon einen Plan?"

„Oh, das ist einfach", sagte Toireasa. „Wir tun so als wäre heute Weihnachten. Unsere Ahnen kommen gegen Abend wieder. Also machen wir uns ein einfaches Mittagessen und gehen dann fließend in die Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen über. Tarsuinn kocht und wir spielen wie immer seine Handlanger. Abends ist dann gemütliches Beisammensein, Kinder ausfragen und Bescherung. Das Übliche halt."

„Kinderarbeit also mal wieder", sagte Winona ironisch. „Tarsuinn und der letzte Sommer haben es für uns beide versaut, das ist dir doch klar, oder? Unsere Eltern- beziehungsweise Großelterneinheiten erwarten von uns inzwischen eine erwachsene Geisteshaltung mit dem Drang, uns entsprechend zu benehmen."

„Oh, Gott", rief Toireasa entsetzt aus, als wäre der Gedanke neu für sie. „Wir müssen ganz dringend mehr Umgang mit Samuel pflegen."

„Das sollten wir wirklich", pflichtete Winona bei. „Aber erst nachdem wir mit lieben Augen und unschuldigen Gesichtern unsere Geschenke eingesackt und versteckt haben. Abgemacht?"

„Abgemacht!"

So spielten sie die lieben und fleißigen Mädchen bis zum Abend, was gar nicht so schwer war. Kochen mit Tarsuinn und Rica hatte den unheimlichen Vorteil, dass man immer zum Kosten herangezogen wurde und es viel Naschwerk nebenbei gab. Hinzu kam noch, dass Opa Samuel in sehr guter Stimmung war und zum Beispiel die Plätzchen mit seinem Zauberstab ein wenig aufpeppte. Jetzt tanzten sie und sangen leise, aber furchtbar falsch, Weihnachtslieder. Man konnte sie nur zum Schweigen bringen, wenn man ihnen den Kopf abbiss. Ein Opfer, das alle Anwesenden nur zu gerne brachten.

Lange bevor die Erwachsenen zurückkamen waren sie fertig und sahen nur mäßig interessiert zu, wie Tarsuinn sich um den Truthahn kümmerte. Er war gerade dabei ein wenig Soße über die Haut zu gießen, als Rica sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und etwas zuflüsterte. Tarsuinn schüttelte zunächst entschieden den Kopf, doch dann, nach einigen weiteren Worten seiner Schwester, nickte er.

„Heh, ihr beiden", sagte Rica und schaute ernst zu Winona und Toireasa. „Tarsuinn will euch etwas zeigen. Geht doch einfach mal mit ihm. Ich passe hier mit Sam auf das tote Federvieh auf."

„Erfahren wir jetzt, was in dem schwarzen Paket war?", fragte Winona wissbegierig und hüpfte sofort zur Tür. Toireasa jedoch fühlte sich irgendwie nicht wohl. Sie musste nur einen Blick auf den Jungen werfen und fühlte sich sofort bestätigt. Sein Lächeln wirkte gequält und seine Schritte fast widerstrebend, als er sie in seine Kammer im Keller führte. Ein wenig bemerkte sie die Ironie dabei, dass dieses Haus wohl eines der wenigen in ganz England war, das Tarsuinn mehrere geeignete Räume zum Schlafen zur Verfügung stellte. Was ja kein Wunder war, wo Werwölfe tobten, war auch der perfekte Schlafplatz für ihn. Nur, dass man ihm wenigstens ein Bett gönnen konnte. Und unter diesem befanden sich zwei Pakete, von denen keines schwarz war, aber beide ungefähr die richtige Größe hatten. Tarsuinn holte beide hervor, reichte sie jedoch nicht weiter, sondern legte die Pakete aufs Bett.

„Sind die für uns?", fragte Winona neugierig und strahlte. Im Gegensatz zu Toireasa schien sie seinen fast traurigen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu bemerken – oder sie ignorierte ihn.

„Nein", sagte der Junge leise. „Es ist von Tikki und nur für Toireasa. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich ein Geschenk ist."

„Was sollte es denn sonst sein?", fragte Toireasa und runzelte die Stirn.

Tarsuinn schien nach Worten zu suchen. Er schaffte es nicht. Es war Winona, die sich ein Herz fasste, ihn aufs Bett drückte, sich daneben setzte und dabei seine Hand hielt.

„Was ist los, Tarsuinn?", fragte das Mädchen jetzt auch besorgt.

„Ich würde es wissen wollen", murmelte der Junge zur Antwort leise, ohne dass ein Zusammenhang erkennbar war.

„Komm schon, sag ein wenig mehr!", drängte Winona.

Statt gleich zu antworten nahm Tarsuinn eines der Pakete und hielt es Toireasa hin.

„Das hat Tikki in Hogsmeade entdeckt", sagte er, sobald sie ihm das Geschenk aus der Hand genommen hatte.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl öffnete sie vorsichtig die Verpackung, nur um verwirrt ein ganz normales Spiel auszupacken. Doch einen Verdacht hatte sie, was Tarsuinn so zu schaffen machte.

„Ist das von meinem Vater?", fragte sie und freute sich, als er nickte. „Das ist doch toll. Ich hab so wenig von meinen Eltern…"

„Das ist mehr als nur ein Spiel!", sagte Tarsuinn leise und fand nun endlich ein paar erklärende Worte. „Es ist eher ein Vermächtnis."

„Das haben solche Sachen manchmal an sich", bemerkte Winona.

„Das meine ich nicht!", sagte Tarsuinn, fast ein wenig heftig. „Zum einen ist dieses Spiel ein absolutes Unikat, das niemals verkauft werden sollte, zum anderen ist es ein Teil eines Briefes an eine _blinde_ Toireasa!" Im Verlauf seines letzten Satzes war Tarsuinn immer leiser geworden und die letzten drei Worte waren fast unverständlich genuschelt.

„Ich werde es wohl nicht mögen, so wie du klingst", sagte Toireasa mit deutlich mehr Mut, als sie gerade empfand. Der Spielkarton in ihren Händen wirkte plötzlich viel schwerer und plötzlich kam ihr die schwarze Verpackung von vorhin deutlich passender vor. „Du sagtest, eines hast du aus Hogsmeade, woher das Zweite?", fragte sie. Sie wusste, dass es eigentlich an der Zeit war, in das Spiel zu schauen, aber sie brauchte einfach noch ein wenig.

„Aus der Nokturngasse natürlich", antwortete Tarsuinn zaghaft.

„Sei mal ein wenig genauer", drängte Winona. „Erzähl doch mal von Anfang an."

„Na ja", begann er verlegen. „Toireasa, erinnerst du dich an unser erstes offizielles Hogsmeade-Wochenende? Als wir bei Zonkos waren und ich halb im Spieleregal hing?"

Toireasa nickte und nach einer Gedankensekunde fügte sie ein: „Vage", hinzu.

„Damals dachte ich, dass Tikki das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich gefunden hat und hab dich deshalb angelogen. Ich hab es mir zurücklegen lassen und Tante Glenn gebeten, es am nächsten Tag abzuholen. Ich wusste ja nur, dass es von deinem Dad ist und wollte, dass du noch was von ihm hast. Nur wurde ich irgendwann neugierig und wollte es heimlich ausprobieren." Seine Hände streckten sich Toireasa entgegen und sie gab ihm das Spiel, welches er öffnete. „Blöd, dass ich hier keinen Tisch habe", sagte er und stellte den unteren Teil des Kartons auf den Boden. Sofort klappte dieser sich in mehreren Schritten auf und zwar zu einem großen Dreieck. Dann verwandelte sich der grobe Karton in ein grünes Seidentuch, auf dem drei paar Hände in tiefrot abgebildet waren. Klirrende, leise Musik ertönte und aus einer kleinen Funkenexplosion setzte sich in der Mitte einen Kristallkugel zusammen. „Das kann ich sehen", sagte Tarsuinn. „Aber erschrocken war ich darüber."

Er legte beide Hände auf eines der Handpaare auf dem Tuch und eine Stimme ertönte, die Toireasa nur aus ihren Träumen oder Begegnungen mit Dementoren kannte.

_Willkommen Toireasa, möchtest du mit deinen Freunden eine kleine Partie spielen?_

Sie schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

„Das Spiel erkennt mich als du", sagte Tarsuinn leise. „Und wenn ich allein bin, sagt die Stimme auch noch etwas mehr." Toireasa starrte ihn nur entsetzt an und brachte jetzt selbst kein Wort heraus. „Ich denke, das ist Absicht", fuhr der Junge leise fort. „Du solltest das nur hören, wenn du blind bist. Ich denke, dein Vater hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir uns jemals begegnen würden."

„Ich… ich versteh nicht", stammelte Toireasa entsetzt.

„Es ist eigentlich ganz logisch", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Du solltest die Botschaft nur erhalten, wenn du blind bist, Toireasa. Deshalb hat er wohl den Erkennungszauber an deiner Krankheit festgemacht – und er hat sie leider auch gedrittelt."

„Was sagt denn die Stimme?", fragte Winona ungeduldig.

„Nicht viel", entgegnete Tarsuinn und ein schmerzhaft kurzes Lächeln zuckte durch seine Mundwinkel. „Nur, dass man Folgendes tun soll."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, nahm den Deckel des Spieles, deutete auf die Innenseite und sagte: „_Um zu sehen, braucht es keine Augen, um zu wissen, braucht es Kraft, doch Vergeben kann man sich nicht selbst._" Toireasa war, als hätte Tarsuinn soeben einen Kältezauber gesprochen und sie war froh, dass nichts auf seine Worte hin passierte. „Gib mir deine Hand, Toireasa", forderte er. Sie folgte der Aufforderung. Er führte ihre Finger über die Innenseite der Abdeckung und sie fühlte sofort viele kleine Punkte. „Brailleschrift", erklärte der Junge das Offensichtliche.

„Und was… was steht da?", erkundigte sich Toireasa.

„Es ist unvollständig", wand sich Tarsuinn ein wenig. „Ich hab nur den Anfang und das Ende gefunden."

„Ja, und das in der Nokturngasse", schimpfte Winona. „Wo da überhaupt? Und warum gerade da?"

„Ich hatte gelesen, dass die Tiefenkobolde ihre Augen kaum nutzen und Licht als schmerzvoll empfinden. Deshalb dachte ich, sie hätten am ehesten Verwendung für ein Spiel, welches für Blinde gemacht worden ist."

„Du warst bei den Tiefenkobolden? Ganz unten?", staunte Winona. „Da, wo sie das Licht magisch unterdrücken?"

„Keine Ahnung, ob es da dunkel war oder nicht", lächelte Tarsuinn und diesmal war es echt. „Aber ich glaub, die Gnome waren ein wenig verwirrt, dass ich mir Zeit für längere Verhandlungen genommen habe und auch genau wusste, wie viel Geld ich an sie bezahlt hatte."

„Aber woher wusstest du denn, dass sie das Spiel haben?"

„Ich hab im _Nachtspiegel_ inseriert", wurde Tarsuinns Grinsen breiter. „War ein Tipp von Tante Glenn."

„Was zum Teufel ist der _Nachtspiegel_?", fragte Winona verwirrt.

„Eine Zeitung für Kobolde, Gnome, Vampire und so weiter. Halt alle Arten von Nacht- und Untertagewesen. Hat keine große Auflage, aber den _Tagespropheten_ lesen die da unten laut Tante Glenn nur ungern. Es hat ja auch geklappt und sie haben mir einen Postgräber geschickt. Der arme Kerl hatte mit seiner kleinen Schaufel ein echtes Problem, um durch den gefrorenen Boden zu kommen."

„Was ist ein Postgräber?", staunte jetzt auch Toireasa.

„Ein kleiner Kerl, von der Stimme her so ´ne Art Hauself der Unterwelt, der genauso mies drauf ist wie Nabundus, einen bei dummen Kommentaren mit ´ner Kinderschaufel schlägt, viel langsamer liefert als eine Eule und dabei noch teurer ist. Dafür hat das Ministerium echte Probleme, sie zu kontrollieren."

„Aber so was ist doch nicht illegal, oder?", fragte Winona. Aber nicht vorwurfsvoll wie man es vielleicht erwartete, sondern eher so, als ob diese Information als nützlich angesehen wurde.

„Soweit ich weiß nicht. Der Nachtspiegel auch nicht. Ist übrigens so was wie eine Mischung aus _Hexenwoche_, _Quibbler_ und _Prophet_. Nur mit einer anderen Gewichtung. Für uns ziemlich uninteressant, außer wenn du hören willst, was wir für dumme und eingebildete Oberflächler sind."

„Na, so falsch ist das nun auch nicht", meinte Winona ironisch. „Aber egal, was sagt denn nun der zwei Drittel-Brief von Toireasas Vater?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich warten, bis ich auch den Rest habe", sagte Tarsuinn und war sofort wieder ernst. „Es muss noch ein drittes Spiel geben, aber weder ich noch Tante Glenn konnten es finden. Wahrscheinlich hat es noch deine Stiefmutter."

„Vielleicht auch nicht", überlegte Toireasa laut. „Tarsuinn, erinnerst du dich? Letztes Jahr im Sommer haben wir doch dieses Spiel mit dem Schleim gespielt."

„Ja, das war gut", grinste der Junge breit. „Das sollten wir nach Hogwarts mitnehmen."

„Mag sein", wehrte Toireasa ab, denn sie hatte das Spiel damals in den Abstellraum gefeuert, um es nie wieder sehen zu müssen. „Aber vielleicht ist es das Richtige."

„Es hat damals nicht auf mich reagiert", erinnerte sich der Junge. „Aber ich war ja auch nicht vierzehn."

„Ich hol es schnell, okay?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, rannte sie aus dem Zimmer und rauf zu ihrem eigenen. Toireasa hatte wirklich Angst vor dem, was kommen würde, aber sie hoffte trotzdem, dass ihr Spiel das fehlende Drittel war, denn jetzt, wo sie davon wusste, hätte sie die Ungewissheit niemals ertragen. Sogar die schon vorhandenen zwei Drittel würde sie sich vorlesen lassen, auch wenn vielleicht das Wichtigste fehlte.

Sie rannte fast Samuel um, riss in ihrem Zimmer die Tür zur Rumpelkammer auf und wühlte hektisch nach dem Spiel. Das fand sie auch recht schnell. Nur die Suche nach dem Karton erwies sich als deutlich kniffliger, denn sie war damals wirklich nicht sonderlich sorgfältig gewesen.

„Ist was, Kleine?", fragte Samuel von der Tür.

„Nichts, Opa", sagte sie schnell. „Ich brauch bloß mein Spiel von Vater."

„Das hast du doch schon neben dir liegen."

„Ich will aber auch den Karton", sagte sie und wusste, dass dies verdächtig klang.

„Na, wenn du meinst", murmelte ihr Großvater. „_Accio Spielkarton_."

Toireasa pflückte das Gerufene aus der Luft, als es an ihr vorbeifliegen wollte, und rannte wieder los in den Keller.

„Danke, alter Mann", rief sie ihm im Vorbeistürmen zu.

„Alter Mann!?", empörte sich Samuel. „Ich werd dir gleich einen Fluch hinterherhetzen, dass nicht mal deine Großmütter dich wiedererkennen. Alter Mann! Dafür gibt's nachher richtig noch einen. Verlass dich drauf!"

Sie achtete nicht darauf. Dass Samuel mal einen Anlass für Schabernack hatte, war eine nette Abwechslung, und gutes Benehmen hatte noch nie dazu geführt, dass man weniger unter seinen Scherzen leiden musste. Einzig als Komplize hatte man Chancen davonzukommen – nur um dann von Oma Caitlin gemaßregelt zu werden.

Sie erreichte den Keller und kam schlitternd bei Tarsuinn und Winona zum Stehen.

„Ich hab's", verkündete sie unnötigerweise.

„Na, dann mal raus mit euch beiden", meinte Tarsuinn kühl und streckte verlangend die Hände aus.

Die Mädchen verstanden und gingen vor die Tür. Lange mussten sie nicht warten. Keine Minute später rief Tarsuinn sie wieder hinein.

„Es ist das Richtige", sagte er leise. „Und schaute dann ungefähr in Richtung Toireasas Augen. „Du möchtest es hören?"

„Ja", sagte sie nur und schluckte einen dicken Frosch hinunter. „Aber kein Wort auslassen, okay?"

„Das hatte ich niemals vor", entgegnete er fest und nahm sich wieder die Verpackung vom ersten Spiel zur Hand.

_Für meinen lieben Schatz Toireasa,_

_wenn du dies hier liest, bedeutet das, dass ich deinen vierzehnten Geburtstag nicht mehr erlebt habe. Kein Wunder, so wie es mir geht, und meine Verletzungen sind auch der Grund, warum ich dir auf diese Weise eine Botschaft zukommen lasse. Pádraigín mag eine gute Mutter sein, aber ich weiß, sie würde dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Sei es, weil sie glaubt mein Andenken schützen zu müssen oder um ihre eigenen Verfehlungen zu verbergen. Nun, zumindest muss sie ihr Versprechen erfüllt haben, denn du kannst dies hier lesen. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass dies so kommen musste, aber es ist endlich das Richtige. Bitte gib ihr nicht die Schuld dafür, du findest sie bei mir._

_Das verwirrt dich jetzt sicher sehr, je nachdem wie viel dir Pádraigín mitgeteilt hat, doch es ist die Wahrheit. Ich hoffe nur, du wirst mich nicht hassen, wenn du alles gelesen hast._

_Um zu erklären was passiert ist, muss ich ein wenig in der Zeit zurückgehen. Deine Mutter war gestorben und ich gebrochen. Es war mein Hass auf die Riesen, der mich am Leben hielt. Ich jagte sie gnadenlos. Meine Gedanken waren immer nur bei Samantha, den Riesen und dem Tod. Und ich vergaß, dass das Leben und Samantha in Form eines kleinen Mädchens bei mir waren._

_Erst als ich Pádraigín traf und sie mir ihre Gefühle gestand, fand ich ein wenig Halt. Wir kehrten zurück und es war deine Stiefmutter, die feststellte, was ich hätte sehen müssen – dass du schwer am Sinnestod erkrankt warst. Es war, als würde mein Herz ein zweites Mal zerrissen, wobei meine Schuldgefühle diesmal eine reale Grundlage hatten. Als Pádraigín mir dann von einer Kur für dich erzählte, ergriff ich die Gelegenheit. Mein zweiter Fehler._

Tarsuinn legte den ersten Karton beiseite und griff sich nun die Verpackung, die Toireasa eben geholt hatte.

_Dazu musst du wissen, was diese _Kur _wirklich ist. Sie ist nichts anderes als eine brutale Vergewaltigung der Gesundheit eines anderen. Durch ein schwarzmagisches Ritual entreißt man dem _Opfer _ein Stück seines Lebens, überträgt es in den kranken Körper eines anderen und gibt dem Spender _zum Ausgleich _die Krankheit zurück. Natürlich fanden die Leute, die dies anboten, andere Worte dafür, um unsere Zweifel zu zerstreuen. Ausgleich, Verantwortung, gesellschaftlicher Nutzen, Verdienst und vieles andere. Am Ende überzeugten sie mich zu einem Test und zeigten mir einen kleinen Jungen. Er war vollkommen wahnsinnig. Seine Magie versuchte jeden zu töten, der ihm zu nahe kam, und er musste mit Gewalt daran gehindert werden, sich selbst zu töten. Man sagte mir, er würde in den nächsten Wochen sterben und dass man nichts für ihn tun könnte. Doch wenn man ihm seine Magie nahm, würden die Pfleger nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr schweben und sein Augenlicht brauchte er sowieso nicht, da sein Blick war nur auf einen Horror gerichtet, den nur er selbst sehen konnte._

_Das Ritual wurde durchgeführt und du konntest wieder sehen. Selbst dem Jungen schien es besser zu gehen. Sein Blick war leer, aber man konnte ihn nun ruhig stellen. Seine Schwester konnte nun zu ihm und sie schien sich rührend um ihn zu kümmern._

_Schon in derselben Nacht begann mich dieser Anblick jedoch zu verfolgen. Ich konnte diesen leeren Blick in dem Gesicht des Jungen und die Verzweiflung bei seiner Schwester einfach nicht vergessen. Einige Tage versuchte ich das zu ignorieren und weil ich mir geschworen hatte, niemals wieder Alkohol zu trinken, nahm ich Schlaftränke zu mir – mit dem Ergebnis, dass ich selbst am Tage an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn ich dich ansah, sah ich auch den Jungen. Je länger es dauerte, desto schlimmer fühlte ich mich deswegen und nur die Tatsache, dass er bald sterben würde, ließ mich warten. Ich entschloss mich deshalb, kein zweites Ritual durchführen zu lassen. Wenn er starb und die Krankheit deshalb zu dir zurückkehrte, würde sie bei dir bleiben. Du warst noch sehr klein und würdest dich wahrscheinlich kaum daran erinnern, gesehen zu haben. Ich dachte, dies wäre ein guter Plan, denn ich musste meinen Fehler so nicht eingestehen und rückgängig machen. Ich musste einfach nur den Fehler ein zweites Mal vermeiden. Doch aus Wochen des Wartens wurden Monate und der Junge starb einfach nicht._

Tarsuinns Finger waren in der linken unteren Ecke des zweiten Kartons angelangt und er musste erst einmal das dritte Spiel auspacken und den Zauberspruch sagen, ehe er weitermachen konnte.

_Irgendwann war ich gezwungen zu handeln. Du wurdest immer älter und dein Erinnerungsvermögen wurde immer besser. Ich ging zu denen, die das Ritual durchführten, nur um zu erfahren, dass der Junge mit seiner Schwester geflohen war und dabei einen sehr wichtigen Gegenstand mitgenommen hatte. Sie konnten den Zauber nicht rückgängig machen._

_Ich war verzweifelt. Dich zu lieben und doch jedes Mal ein zerstörtes Leben in deinen – seinen – Augen zu sehen, das war zu viel für mich. Doch ich hatte einen Eid der Geheimhaltung geschworen und den zu brechen war nicht einfach. Zum Glück hatte mich deine richtige Mutter gelehrt, wie man Lücken im System findet, und so brauchte es nur ein wenig Zeit._

_Doch bevor ich damit anfangen konnte, meinen Fehler wieder rückgängig zu machen, erhielt ich einen Hinweis auf die Mörder von Samantha. Ein letztes Mal, so versprach ich dir, wollte ich es noch einmal versuchen. Tja, das ist wohl auch die Wahrheit, denn es war eine Falle und die Verletzungen bei meiner Flucht haben mich wahrscheinlich doch umgebracht. Aber zumindest hatte ich noch die Zeit, Pádraigín das Versprechen abzunehmen, dich von meinem Fehler zu befreien. Nur, als ich sie bat, dir später alles zu erzählen, hat sie mich offensichtlich angelogen und deshalb habe ich dir diesen Brief in die drei Spiele eingebaut. Ich trickse sie nur ungern aus, aber ich will sicher gehen, dass du mit vierzehn weißt, was geschehen ist und ich hoffe, du verstehst mich, wenn ich sage, dass man mit brutal entrissenem und gestohlenem Glück niemals ein wirkliches Leben führen kann._

_Ich wünsche mir inständig, dass du trotz deiner Blindheit glücklich bist, selbstbewusst und klug genug, um nicht die Fehler deines Vaters zu machen. Steh ein für das, was du tust, und sei dir gewiss, deine Mutter Samantha und ich haben dich immer geliebt. Ich wünschte nur, sie wäre da gewesen, um mich vor meiner Dummheit zu bewahren._

_Ich liebe dich, Toireasa!_

_Robert_

Tränen strömten über Toireasas Wangen. Mit leicht verschwommenem Blick bemerkte sie, dass Tarsuinn auch irgendwie feuchte Augen hatte und wurde dann von Winona in den Arm genommen, während eine leise fiepende Tikki sich auf Toireasas Schoß zusammenrollte.

Es dauerte gut eine halbe Stunde, ehe Toireasa sich wieder im Griff hatte, doch dann war sie sehr froh über das Gehörte. Sie hatte erfahren, dass ihre Stiefmutter doch ein wenig gelogen und vor allem, dass sie ein Versprechen an ihren Vater nicht erfüllt hatte. Winona fügte noch hinzu, dass Pádraigín wohl ziemlich viel von dem verkauft hatte, was eigentlich Toireasa gehören sollte.

Nur Tarsuinn war ein wenig still und erst auf ein wenig Drängen von den beiden Mädchen sagte er etwas, dass Toireasa sehr weh tat – denn bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, das ihr Vater es tunlichst vermieden hatte, Aidan und Pádraigín mit dem Raub der Zauberkraft in Verbindung zu bringen.


	21. Sie ist ja so nett!

**- Kapitel 21 - **

**Sie ist ja so nett**

Gloria wünschte sich zum wiederholten Mal nach Hause zu ihrer kleinen Familie. Doch leider blieb ihr keine andere Wahl, wenn der ganze Aufwand nicht umsonst gewesen sein sollte.

„Es sieht Ihnen gar nicht ähnlich, einfach so hinzuwerfen, Janos", sagte sie eindringlich und schaute ihren Vorgesetzten und Unterabteilungsleiter in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung ernst an. „Wenn Sie jetzt hinwerfen, ist das wie ein Schuldeingeständnis."

„Aber was soll ich denn tun?", sagte der Mann verzweifelt und deutete auf den Tagespropheten. „Jetzt fangen sie an, meine Familie mit hineinzuziehen. Meine Frau haben sie mit ihren Reportern quasi daran gehindert, ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke für die Enkel zu kaufen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und sie werden meine Kinder und Enkel bedrängen."

„Das werden wir verhindern", versicherte Gloria und musste zugeben, sie war selbst erstaunt, was für eine Dynamik die Sache entwickelt hatte. Die Heftigkeit, mit der der _Tagesprophet _sich auf die Sache stürzte, war schon erstaunlich, aber dass Informationen verwendet wurden, die nicht von Gloria oder ihrem Meister lanciert worden waren, war besorgniserregend. So viel Druck war niemals geplant gewesen. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass der Prophet mehr Informationen hat, als er haben sollte. Verflucht, die hatten sogar Dokumente, von denen mir gesagt worden ist, dass sie verschollen wären." Was natürlich nicht bedeutete, dass Gloria die nicht kannte. „Man will Sie loswerden, Janos. Und zwar jemand aus dem Ministerium oder jemand, der großen Einfluss darauf hat. Ich meine, man hat jede kleine Information verschwinden lassen, die Sie entlasten könnte. Komplett!" Das stimmte sogar und Gloria wusste genau, wohin die Dokumente verschwunden waren.

„Vielleicht wäre es dann umso besser aufzugeben, bevor die Sache richtig ernst wird. Ohne Entlastungsbeweise könnte ein Zaubergamot extrem hässlich werden. Wir sollten nicht kämpfen, wenn wir keine Chance haben."

„Jetzt hören Sie aber auf, Janos!", fauchte Gloria geradezu und sorgte dafür, dass ihre Stimme sehr enttäuscht klang. „Wollen Sie wirklich denen das Feld überlassen? Sie haben unsere Abteilung aufgebaut, die Hälfte von uns haben Sie selbst ausgewählt und haben uns immer den Rücken freigehalten. Diejenigen, die Ihnen das antun, haben ein Ziel und das ist einzig und allein Ihr Posten. Wenn Sie jetzt aufgeben, gehen wir alle in der Abteilung den Bach runter. Ein paar werden sich anpassen, die anderen wird man versetzen oder rausekeln, aber ihre Standards werden Sie im Gully wiederfinden."

„Ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen viel zumute…", begann Janos Fairbanks und Gloria war froh, ein klein wenig Widerspruchsgeist in seinen Augen erkennen zu können.

„Mir nicht viel!", unterbrach ihn Gloria fest. „Ja, ich weiß, ich bin wahrscheinlich eine der Ersten, die gehen muss, aber da Sie mir damals eine Chance gegeben haben, habe ich inzwischen genug Renommee, um allein klarzukommen. Aber ich könnte mir sicher keine Angestellten leisten und damit würden wohl eher solche Leute wie Decan oder…"

„Oh, Decan wird sich anpassen", versuchte Fairbanks sich an einem Scherz, scheiterte aber kläglich bei Gloria.

„Wird er nicht", bemerkte sie kalt. „Denn Sie und ich, wir haben ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben und das hat ihn verändert. Er hat etwas entdeckt was sich Loyalität nennt und das ist vor allem Ihre Schuld. Ich wäre Ihnen also sehr verbunden, wenn Sie uns, die wir für Sie kämpfen, jetzt nicht in den Rücken fallen!"

„Ich denke immer…", begann Fairbanks.

„Sie hat Recht, Janos", sagte Mrs Fairbanks, die wohl an der Tür gelauscht hatte und jetzt in den Raum trat. Sie war eine ältere Hexe mit einem kleinen Bauch und sehr vielen Runzeln um die Augen. Sie wirkte um einiges älter als ihr Mann und auch viel zerbrechlicher. Laut Glorias Unterlagen war sie immer und mit Begeisterung Hausfrau und Mutter gewesen. Von daher war ihre Hilfe ein wenig unerwartet. „Du hast dein Leben diesen Leuten und dem Recht gewidmet", fuhr die Hexe fort. „Gib jetzt beides nicht in die Hände von Leuten, die dich und deine Arbeit vernichten wollen. Lass uns mit den Kindern reden. Sie werden zu uns halten und die Reporter ertragen."

„Da Sie das gerade ansprechen", nutzte Gloria die Gunst des Augenblickes. „Ich habe eine Idee, wie wir diesen Schmierfinken das Wasser abgraben können."

„Und die wäre?", fragte Hella Fairbanks, obwohl dies eher eine Frage für ihren Mann gewesen wäre.

„Nun, Decan hat einem Reporter einige Dokumente abgekauft, die sie veröffentlich haben und eines davon trug das _Das-ist-ganz-schrecklich-geheim-Siegel_."

„Wir könnten also den Tagespropheten auf Geheimnisverrat verklagen", folgerte Janos und richtete sich erstaunlich energisch auf.

„Besser", fletschte Gloria ihre Zähne zu einem bösartigen Grinsen. „Wir beantragen eine Geheimnisrevision und –zuteilung."

„Das wurde zuletzt zu Zeiten von dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf gemacht", war ihr Chef ein wenig geschockt. „Das wird Cornelius nicht zulassen. Bis jetzt verhält er sich wenigstens neutral und das rechne ich ihm hoch an. Aber eine Geheimnisrevision würde ihn zwingen etwas zu tun."

„Genau das denke ich auch", lächelte Gloria breit. „Und zum Feind dürfen wir ihn uns natürlich nicht machen. Aber ich denke, er wird wie immer den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes gehen. Wenn wir ihm anbieten unseren Antrag zurückzuziehen, dann wird er sicher bereit sein, seinen Einfluss beim _Tagespropheten _dazu zu benutzen, dass keine weiteren Geheimunterlagen dort erscheinen."

„Rita Kimmkorn wird sich nicht so leicht einbremsen lassen", zweifelte Fairbanks. „Ich bin ja schon froh, dass sie einen großen Teil ihrer bösartigen Schreibe in die trimagischen Champions und vor allem Harry Potter investiert, aber sie hat doch leider immer noch genug freie Kapazität für weitere Rufmorde."

„Ich kümmere mich darum", versprach Gloria.

„Sie werden nichts Unüberlegtes oder gar Unrechtes tun, Gloria!", verlangte Janos Fairbanks entschieden. „Und Sie werden auch Decan nicht auf sie ansetzen!"

„Natürlich nicht", erklärte Gloria ernst, schließlich war das schon längst geschehen. „Ich dachte mir eigentlich, ich werde mich nett mit ihr zusammensetzen und ihr dann mit dem drohen, für das unsere Zunft so verhasst ist: Ich werde sie verklagen. Ich dachte daran, zu jedem ihrer Opfer zu gehen und jeden ihrer Artikel genau, auf jedes kleine, dumme Gesetz, dass mir einfällt, zu analysieren. Es gibt sicher massenhaft kleine Verfehlungen, die allein lächerlich sind, aber in ihrer Gesamtheit richtig wehtun. Soweit ich weiß, hat sie von all ihrem Honorar kaum etwas zurückgelegt. Die Klagen, ein Anwalt, den sie bezahlen muss und schon sitzt sie auf dem Trockenen. Wir könnten sie so mit Verordnungen, Erlässen, Urteilen knebeln, dass sie sich irgendwann nicht mehr traut, selbst ein Kochrezept zu veröffentlichen."

„Solche extremen Angriffe könnten aber auch ihre Popularität und den Marktpreis steigern", warf Fairbanks ein, doch Gloria ließ sich in ihrer kalten Begeisterung kaum bremsen.

„Für diesen Fall werde ich andeuten, dass ich gedenke, das _Nostow und Mohsl Privatnifflerbüro _auf sie anzusetzen, damit sie sie Tag und Nacht begleiten. Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit natürlich, denn sie ist ja durch die Berichterstattung zum _gefährdeten_ Geheimnisträger geworden. Wissen Sie, ich kann sehr besorgt sein!"

„Das merke ich gerade", sagte Janos Fairbank und sein Lächeln war geradezu väterlich stolz. „Gut, wie gehen wir nun aber in der Hauptsache vor?"

„Ich hab da einige durchaus interessante Ansätze ausgegraben", begann Gloria und legte dann einige ihrer Ansätze dar. Den _Tagespropheten_ entsorgte Mrs Fairbanks zwischendurch in den Kamin.

* * *

Es war fast Mitternacht, als Gloria endlich nach Hause kam. Sie konnte sich wirklich eine bessere Art vorstellen ihre Feiertage zu verbringen, als mit ihrem Boss Verteidigungsstrategien zu diskutieren, aber diese Angriffe im _Tagespropheten _waren zu ernst und um Weihnachten herum waren die Menschen immer so seltsam. Es wäre so ein schön abgekartetes Komplott gewesen. Niemand hätte mehr als nötig leiden müssen. Aber nein, irgendwer musste mit auf den Zug aufspringen und das auch noch mit der Eleganz eines Vorschlaghammers. Das erregte einen Level an Aufmerksamkeit, den sie einfach nicht haben wollte. Sie hätte dies lieber relativ unauffällig geregelt und das Trimagische Turnier war eigentlich der perfekte Zeitpunkt dafür. Leider nur eigentlich. Aber jetzt beiseite damit. 

Leise schlich sie durch ihr Heim, um niemanden zu wecken. Sie fand ihren Mann und Caradoc gemeinsam und tief schlafend im großen Ehebett. Dabei sollte der Kleine doch lernen, in seinem Kinderbettchen zu schlafen. Er war jetzt anderthalb Jahre alt und es wurde allmählich Zeit, dass er sich ein klein von der Angewohnheit trennte, solange zu weinen, bis er bei Mama und Papa schlafen durfte. Nicht, dass Gloria sich unwohl fühlte, wenn ihr kleiner Schatz neben ihr schlief und sein Atem war wie eine schöne Melodie, aber es war manchmal doch ein wenig frustrierend. Ohne Rosa hätte sie ihren Mann schon lange nicht mehr… Außerdem dachte sie immer häufiger an ein kleines Schwesterchen für Caradoc und dazu brauchte es einfach ein paar Gelegenheiten mehr. Es sollte ja auch Spaß machen, oder?

Um keinen von den beiden zu wecken, schlich sie sich wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte noch Hunger und seit sie das Essen von Mrs Fairbanks kannte, wusste sie, warum Janos so schlank geblieben war. Sie würde ihn im neuen Jahr mal zum Essen einladen. Das brachte sicher weitere Pluspunkte.

Bei dem Gedanken musste sie lächeln. Über solche kleinen Gesten war sie eigentlich schon lange bei Janos Fairbanks hinaus. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, hatte er inzwischen solch ein extremes Vertrauen in sie, dass es vielleicht gar nicht nötig, war ihn am Ende abzuschießen. Sie fand es inzwischen wirklich befriedigender im Hintergrund zu wirken. Es hatte einfach mehr… Sie suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. Stil beschrieb es nicht wirklich, Macht erst recht nicht. Gloria genoss es sehr, wenn sich verachtenswerte Zauberer und Hexen gegenseitig für etwas an die Gurgel gingen, das sie selbst angezettelt hatte. Menschen, die sich hassten, waren irgendwie nie bereit miteinander zu reden, auch wenn dies alles auf eine einfache Art und Weise geklärt hätte. Schon erstaunlich. Gloria war stolz auf sich, dass sie nach dieser Erkenntnis nicht zur Zynikerin geworden war.

Ohne etwas zu erwarten, betrat sie die Küche und erstarrte erschrocken. Nicht, dass sie eine heulende Hauselfe schockierte, obwohl das schon lange nicht mehr vorkam, aber diese Hauselfe hier zu sehen…

„Sei ruhig, Patsy", redete einen ängstliche Cindy auf die weinende Elfe ein. „Nicht, dass die Herrschaften erwa… Mylady, bitte. Wir wollten Euch nicht stören. Cindy's Nichte Patsy, Ihr seht ja. Bitte…"

Wenn sie überrascht wurde, dann verfiel Cindy immer noch in ihren alten Ton.

„Nicht der Rede wert", winkte Gloria ab und musterte die Elfe Patsy so, als hätte sie diese noch nie gesehen. Was gar nicht so falsch war, denn das kleine Wesen sah äußerst mitgenommen aus. Halb verhungert, schmutzig und mit einem Ausschlag auf der linken Hand, der alles andere als gutartig aussah.

„Es tut Cindy leid, dass Ihr so etwas in Eurer Küche sehen müsst, Mylady", entschuldigte Cindy sich sofort. „Cindy wird sie nach unten bringen und dann alles sofort noch einmal saubermachen."

„Das hat Zeit", sagte Gloria und schauderte innerlich ein wenig. „Vorher müssen wir uns wohl um unseren Gast kümmern."

Es kostete sie einige Überwindung, aber dann fasste Gloria sich ein Herz und ein Handtuch, wickelte die schmutzig-kranke Hauselfe darin ein und trug diese dann zum Bad. Das hätte sie auch mit einem Schwebezauber erledigen können, aber dies hätte eine Distanz vermittelt, die Gloria seit einiger Zeit bei ihren Hauselfen vermied. Allein, dass Cindy es sah, war schon die kleine Ekligkeit wert.

„Cindy…", befahl sie freundlich, „…hole etwas gegen den Ausschlag! Ich denke, Caradocs Babysalbe sollte helfen – es sei denn, wir haben etwas Besseres da. Und bring auch saubere Kleidung und ein Handtuch mit."

„Ja, Mylady", entgegnete Cindy und verschwand mitten in einer Verbeugung in der Luft.

Gloria stellte die Hauselfe Patsy inzwischen in die Badewanne und wickelte sie aus dem Handtuch. Dann nahm sie sich den schnurlosen Duschkopf – wie die armen Muggel nur ohne auskamen – stellte auf Körpertemperatur und duschte das kleine Wesen erst einmal mit Kleidung.

„Bitte verzeih", sagte sie mitfühlend, nutzte dann doch ihren Zauberstab, um Patsy zu entkleiden und ließ den Stoff dann sofort in Flammen aufgehen. Auch sie hatte ihre Grenzen. „Komm, hilf ein wenig", bat sie und hielt der immer noch weinenden Elfe die Seife hin. Sie musste zugeben, der Anblick tat selbst ihr weh. Der Ausschlag bedeckte deutlich mehr als nur den Handrücken. „Du heißt Patsy, nicht wahr?", blieb Gloria in ihrer Rolle. Das Stammeln, welches ihr antwortete, war nicht zu verstehen. „Sag mir, hat dein Meister dich so misshandelt?", fragte sie weiter. „Oder…"

Die Reaktion, die sie mit ihrer Frage erzeugte, war erschreckend heftig.

„NEIN!", schrie die Elfe und ein gefährlicher blauer Schein umgab plötzlich ihre Hände. „Kleiner Meister hat gar nichts Böses getan. Nur Patsy war böse. Patsy hat Meister ausspioniert, ihn getäuscht, belogen."

„Deshalb hat er dir Kleidung geschenkt?", spielte Gloria weiter die Unwissende. Es war schon jetzt klar, dass Tarsuinn McNamara wohl hinter Patsy's geheimes Vorleben gekommen war, aber sie wollte wissen, woher er das wusste – und vor allem, wie viel die Hauselfe ihm gesagt hatte.

„Kleidung hatte Patsy's alter Meister geschenkt", flüsterte Patsy und der blaue Schimmer verschwand wieder. Die Elfe wirkte verlegen. „Kleiner Meister ist nicht Meister."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Gloria. „Du hast deinen Meister verraten, der gar nicht dein Meister war und dein Meister hat dir dafür Kleidung geschenkt?"

„Nein. Patsy hat alten Meister gebeten ihr Kleidung zu schenken, damit kleiner Meister Meister werden konnte und Patsy nicht mehr an Meister gebunden ist."

Wäre Gloria in ihrer Rolle geblieben, hätte sie jetzt _Häh (_oder was ähnlich Intelligentes) sagen müssen, aber dazu wollte sie sich nicht herablassen.

„Möchtest du damit sagen, dein _alter Meister_ hat dir befohlen den _kleinen Meister_ auszuspionieren und dann hat er dich freigegeben damit du dem _kleinen Meister_ dienen kannst?" Die Elfe nickte und dicke Tränen liefen aus den übergroßen Augen. „Dein _kleiner Meister_ hat aber herausgefunden, was zuvor deine Aufgabe war, und hat sich deshalb geweigert, dich als Dienerin anzunehmen?"

Wieder nickte Patsy und sank in sich zusammen. Sie wirkte so noch kleiner, wie sie am Boden der Wanne hockte.

„Aber Patsy sollte ihn doch nur beschützen!", seufzte die Kleine.

„Wovor solltest du ihn denn beschützen?", fragte Gloria und gab sich große Mühe, nicht allzu neugierig zu klingen. Diesmal war sie jedoch nicht überrascht, als in den Augen der Elfe wieder dieses gefährliche Feuer auftauchte.

„Patsy sagt niemandem etwas darüber!", fauchte sie feindselig und sank dann wieder zusammen. „Wenigstens das kann Patsy."

„Ich wollte nie etwas anderes andeuten", versicherte Gloria und lächelte aus mehr als einem Grund. „Komm, wasch dich endlich!"

_Augen zu und durch, Gloria_, sagte sie zu sich selbst. _Du weißt, was der Chef will._

Sie zog die Hauselfe auf die Beine und begann, sie wie ein Baby zu waschen. Sie wusste, das Desinfektionsmittel, das sie auch im St Mungos verwendeten, war nur einen Schrank entfernt. Die Viertelstunde würde sie auch so überleben.

Zum Glück kam kurz darauf Cindy und übernahm diese unappetitliche Arbeit. So konnte sie sich endlich die Hände und Arme gründlich waschen und beschloss, nachher noch intensiv zu duschen.

Als sie wenig später wieder in die Küche kamen, Patsy in einem frischen Betttuch und mit balsamiertem Ausschlag, beendeten gerade Cindy's Tochter Lucy und deren Bruder Marty die Reinigung des Raumes.

„Gute Arbeit", sagte Gloria. „Geht wieder ins Bett!"

Die beiden verschwanden und dann begann der schwierige Teil der Übung. Patsy war nur schwer zu bewegen etwas zu essen. Gloria kannte ja die seltsame Angewohnheit der Hauselfen, sich selbst zu bestrafen. Sie hatte dies früher selbst genutzt, ließ das aber heute bleiben, denn Elfen schienen, wie eigentlich bei allem, keinerlei vernünftiges Maß zu kennen. Außerdem wusste sie inzwischen, dass dies auf einem Gesetz basierte, welches eigentlich die Misshandlung von Hauselfen strafbar machen sollte. Das Ergebnis war aber gewesen, dass die meisten Besitzer und der Bindungszauber, die Hauselfen einfach dazu zwangen, sich selbst zu bestrafen. Erschreckenderweise waren die Elfe oft grausamer zu sich selbst als ihre Herren.

„Patsy, was hältst du davon, wenn du in meinen Haushalt kommst?", bot Gloria an. „Ich könnte eine zusätzliche Hilfskraft brauchen."

Hinter Patsy's Rücken schüttelte Cindy hektisch den Kopf.

„Nein!", sagte zu Glorias Freude die Hauselfe. „Patsy will nur zu _kleinem Meister_. Aber der will sie nicht."

„Hast du ihn denn noch einmal gefragt?"

„Kleiner Meister hat gesagt, er will mich nicht wiedersehen!", seufzte Patsy. „Patsy gehorcht, weil sie ihn liebt."

„Aber er will sicher nicht, dass du dich deshalb umbringst", sagte Gloria vorsichtig. „Wie heißt er überhaupt? Vielleicht kann ich ja mit ihm reden und er ändert seine Meinung."

Zwei riesige, bettelnde Augen richteten sich auf Gloria.

„Patsy hat das nicht verdient", sagte die Elfe trotzdem.

„Dann verdien es dir", meinte Gloria leichthin. „Und wenn er dich nicht will, bist du in meinen Diensten willkommen, bis er seine Meinung doch irgendwann ändert. Nun sag mir wie er heißt!"

„Kleiner Meister wird von seinen Freunden Tarsuinn genannt."

„McNamara?", tat Gloria noch immer unwissend. „Tarsuinn McNamara?"

„Ja."

„Dann kenne ich ihn und wir werden ihn in den nächsten Tagen besuchen."

„Warum nicht gleich?", wagte die Elfe zu fragen und ihre Augen zuckten plötzlich ängstlich umher. Die Freiheit schien ihr Selbstvertrauen nicht gerade gefördert zu haben.

„Weil du völlig abgemagert und krank bist", erklärte Gloria fest. „Wenn ich dich jetzt zu seinem Haushalt bringe, dann würde doch jeder annehmen, dass es dir bei mir so schlecht ergangen ist! Erst wenn du gesund und gut genährt bist, werde ich für dich bei ihm vorsprechen. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

Die Hauselfe schaute scheu zu Boden, während sie den Ausschlag auf ihrem Handrücken kratzte. Gloria zwang sich nicht hinzusehen, was sie da alles abrieb, sondern wartete geduldig.

„Patsy wird Euren Weisungen folgen", sagte die Elfe nach ungefähr einer Minute. „In diesem Jahr."

* * *

Diesen Termin hielt Gloria gerade noch so eben. Was nicht ganz einfach gewesen war, denn sie hatte einiges zu klären gehabt. Mit ihrem Meister, mit dem Ministerium und mit ihren eigenen Hauselfen. Schließlich musste sie dafür sorgen, dass sehr klar wurde, dass Patsy niemals in ihrem Dienst gestanden hatte. 

Nachdem das in den richtigen Stellen bekannt war – sie hatte eine offizielle Suchanfrage nach dem vorherigen Eigentümer gestellt ­– konnte sie endlich sehen, dass sie die Hauselfe loswurde. Um ehrlich zu sein, sie würde drei dicke, fette Kreuze machen. Die kleine Elfe schien, selbst wenn man sie bat nichts zu tun, immer etwas zu finden, das sie kaputtmachen konnte. Man konnte sie mit zwei Stricknadeln in eine Ecke setzen und Minuten später fand man eine völlig gefesselte Patsy oder das Garn geriet in Brand. Wie immer das auch ging. Sie schien ein Magnet für Pech zu sein. Harmlos zwar und meist schadete sie sich damit selbst, aber es nervte Gloria und ganz besonders Cindy.

Nun, zumindest war die Zeit der Leiden wohl endlich vorbei. Sie stand vor einer halbverfallenen Villa mit völlig verwildertem Garten drumherum. Das war natürlich nur das, was Muggel sahen. Wie die meisten Zauberer- und Hexenhäuser um London herum, die nicht in der Winkelgasse lagen, war es vor allzu neugierigen Blicken geschützt. Diebische Muggel neigten zu dummen Aktionen, wenn sie etwas für wertvoll und schlecht bewacht hielten und deshalb war ein ärmliches Ambiente gerade in. Gloria verabscheute so ein Auftreten und Verstecken. So als müsse man sich für etwas schämen.

Wenn sie aber ehrlich war, gab es für die Kearys einen guten Grund, hier ein wenig auf Understatement zu machen – was nicht viele Leute wussten. Gut, dass heute kein Vollmond, sondern nur Silvester war.

Sie betrat das Anwesen mit Patsy an der Hand.

„Ist Lady Gloria sicher, dass es hier ist?", fragte Patsy missbilligend. „Kleiner Meister lebt in einem viel hässlicheren Heim."

„Sie sind hier zu Besuch. Ich habe im Ministerium nachgefragt. Dort hält man sich über Tarsuinn immer auf dem neuesten Stand", sagte Gloria und hoffte, diese Warnung würde über die Elfe den Jungen erreichen, falls er diese in seine Dienste nahm. „Zumindest das Büro des Ministers. Doch das ist im Moment nicht wichtig. Wirst du mir so weit vertrauen, dass du zunächst mich reden lässt?"

„Cindy ist voll des Lobes für die Lady", entgegnete Patsy offensichtlich sehr vorsichtig.

„Das beantwortet meine Fragen nicht! Wirst du auf mich hören?"

„Bis das neue Jahr anbricht, ja, Patsy vertraut Euch."

„Gut. Es wird hoffentlich nicht lange dauern."

Sie klopfte mit dem Zauberstab an die halbverfallene Tür. Von drinnen hörte sie einen Gong schlagen und die Tür veränderte ihr Aussehen. Sie war jetzt von einem glänzenden, dunklen Braun und weihnachtlich geschmückt. Eine kitschige, aus brennenden Kerzen bestehende Schrift leuchtete auf.

_Wer seid Ihr und was ist Euer Begehr?_

„Ich bin Gloria Kondagion", sagte Gloria und schrieb es auch mit dem Zauberstab. „Ich bin gekommen, um Glück zu wünschen und in einer dringenden Angelegenheit privater Natur mit Mr Tarsuinn McNamara zu sprechen."

_Seien Sie willkommen, Lady Kondagion. Bitte gedulden Sie sich einen Moment._

Gloria ertappte sich dabei, wie sie verwundert die Stirn runzelte. Der Zauber vor ihr war zu primitiv, um ihre Gedanken zu lesen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie sich davor schon seit Ewigkeiten mit einem Amulett und gewissen geistigen Übungen schützte. Wenn aber die _Lady_ nicht aus ihren Gedanken stammte, dann musste ihr Besuch schon bei dem Begrüßungszauber vorgesehen gewesen sein. Und das schon vor einiger Zeit, denn sie benutzte ihre Titel seit Längerem nicht mehr.

Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür und zwei wachsame Augen einer kleinen Frau um die fünfzig fixierten sie. Gloria wusste genug von ihr, um sie zu erkennen.

„Guten Abend, Mrs Keary", begrüßte Gloria die ehemalige Leiterin der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe. „Mein Name ist Gloria Kondagion."

„Ja, das sagten Sie schon", sagte Mrs Keary recht kühl. „Haben Sie eine Vorladung oder kommen Sie in Freundschaft?"

„Oh, nein", lachte Gloria ein wenig gekünstelt. „Ich bin im Moment so auf Verteidigung festgelegt, dass mir die hartherzige Anklägerin keiner mehr abnimmt."

„Davon hab ich gehört", lächelte Mrs Keary plötzlich freundlich und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Wie geht es Janos?"

„Was erwarten Sie, das ich antworte?", fragte Gloria und trat mit Patsy zusammen ein. „Sie haben doch sicher den _Tagespropheten_ gelesen, oder?"

„Sie wissen sicher, dass ich denen im Moment nicht sonderlich viel Sympathie entgegen bringe. Möchten Sie ablegen?"

„Gern", Gloria legte ihren Mantel ab und tat dies auch mit der Decke, die Patsy – als Schutz, nicht als Kleidung – trug. Die Hauselfen waren normalerweise erstaunlich widerstandsfähig gegen Hitze und Kälte, aber Patsy war noch immer sehr abgemagert und fror deshalb sehr schnell.

„Sie sagten, Sie wollen mit Tarsuinn sprechen?", erkundigte sich Mrs Keary im Plauderton. „Darf ich vorher wissen warum?"

„Leider nein", sagte Gloria fest. „Es geht um eine recht komplizierte Angelegenheit, die nur ihn und höchstens noch seine Schwester betrifft. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, es ist nichts Negatives und rein privat. Nur halt nicht ganz einfach."

„Einfach wäre ja auch zu einfach", rollte Mrs Keary mit den Augen und führte dann Gloria durch das viel zu große, halb leere Haus. Es war schon erschreckend, wie viele alte Zaubererfamilien über die Zeit ihren Reichtum verloren hatten. Die Gründe waren vielfältig, doch es störte Gloria sehr, dass die Fähigkeit zu zaubern in der heutigen Welt sich nicht auch auszahlte. Wo es doch so viele Muggel gab, die genug hatten, um etwas abzugeben.

Zwei Treppen und einen Flur später, erreichten sie endlich eine Tür unter der ein heller Lichtschein der armen kleinen Kerze in Mrs Kearys Hand etwas Hilfe leistete. Fröhliches Lachen war zu hören.

„Wir sind da", erklärte Mrs Keary unnötigerweise.

Gloria beugte sich daraufhin zu Patsy hinunter.

„Bitte warte hier", sagte sie sanft. „Ich rufe dich dann."

„Ja, Mylady."

Als Gloria sich wieder aufrichtete, fing sie einen sehr interessierten Blick von Mrs Keary auf, die sich jedoch sofort abwandte und die Tür öffnete.

„Tarsuinn, hier ist Besuch für dich!"

Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, der sich Gloria bot. Alle im Raum, Erwachsene und Kinder, saßen auf dem Boden im Kreis und hatten beide Hände erhoben. Von allen Fingern, den Nasen, den Ohren und dem Mund zogen sich kleine blaue Lichtfäden bis zu einer hellrot pulsierenden Kugel. Alle hatten die Augen geschlossen und ständig bewegten sich ihre Finger.

„Jetzt nicht, Oma", sagte eines der Mädchen. „Wir haben ihn fast."

„In deinen Träumen", grinste Tarsuinn McNamara und seine Finger ballten sich kurz zu einer Faust, wodurch ein kleiner Babyteufel entstand, durch einen Lichtfaden auf das Mädchen zuschoss und, obwohl sie eine abwehrende Handbewegung machte, traf. Sie begann daraufhin unkontrolliert zu kichern, bis die Fäden zu ihr sich von selbst kappten. „Eine weniger", freute sich Tarsuinn und wehrte dabei einen Engel und eine Fee fast gleichzeitig ab.

Gloria hatte noch nie ein derartiges Spiel gesehen. Neugierig schaute sie im Raum umher und erhaschte einen Blick auf einen Karton, auf dem groß _Traumweber_ geschrieben stand. Auch davon hatte sie noch nie gehört.

„Tarsuinn, du hast Besuch!", wiederholte Mrs Keary nicht besonders nachdrücklich.

„Dauert nicht lange, Caitlin", entgegnete der Junge überheblich grinsend und eine große Schar leuchtender, kleiner Wichtel strömte von seiner Hand aus in die Kugel und auf seine Gegner zu. Die schienen keine großen Probleme zu haben, diese abzuwehren. Zumindest schien es zunächst so.

„Zu einfach", flüsterte das Mädchen mit dem langen Zopf, das wie seine Mutter aussah. Doch da irrte sie sich.

Alle anderen Spieler starteten nun einen Gegenangriff auf Tarsuinn – nur sicher nicht so ganz, wie sie es sich gedacht hatten. Es waren kleine, magische Angriffe, die sich wieder auf die verschiedensten Weisen manifestierten. Kleine Seepferdchen, Mini-Ritter, filigrane Drachen und Ähnliches. Nur mit einem Problem. Kaum verließ ein Angriff eine Hand, löste sich aus der anderen der vernichtet geglaubte Wichtel, kaperten den Angriff mit hörbaren _Yiepie-Yey_ und attackierten dann wen immer sie wollten. Gloria lachte herzhaft, als ein Wichtel dem Seepferdchen die nicht vorhandenen Sporen gab und mit einem Grinsen in das Nasenloch eines älteren und ihr unbekannten Mannes ritt, der sofort herzhaft zu niesen begann.

„Ein unglaubliches Spiel", sagte Gloria begeistert. „So eins muss ich mir auch kaufen."

In diesem Moment zuckte der Junge zusammen, warf sich regelrecht nach hinten und versuchte offensichtlich, die magischen Verbindungen, die seine Sinne mit dem Spiel verbanden, zu kappen. Doch dies gelang nicht und jetzt wurde offensichtlich, dass die Wichtel doch irgendwie unter seiner Kontrolle gestanden hatten, denn nunmehr stürzten sich alle auf ihn. Das Ergebnis war, dass er Sekunden später lachend, nass, vollgeschleimt und rülpsend am Boden lag. Für Gloria war jedoch offensichtlich, dass der Junge zunächst kein Vergnügen daran hatte. Sie konnte sehen, wie er seine Beherrschung nach gut einer Sekunde wiederfand und dann mit den Siegern lachte, aber für Gloria war klar, dass ihre Stimme ihn noch immer zusammenzucken ließ. Ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, tat sie so, als würde sie die Szene einzig und allein erheitern, doch musterte sie dabei die Anwesenden und fing dabei einen sehr misstrauischen Blick von Mrs Keary auf. Den verbarg die Frau zwar schnell wieder, doch Gloria merkte es sich.

Ein wenig machte das Gloria Sorgen. Die letzten Male hatte er ganz normal auf sie reagiert, denn schließlich war sie ja jetzt schon fast eine Freundin – oder zumindest die Anwältin der Familie. Anscheinend war es nicht klug, ihn überraschend anzusprechen, und es bedeutete leider auch, dass es nicht Misstrauen und Angst war, was ihn so auf Gloria reagieren ließ. Aber wenn es das nicht war, dann musste es etwas anderes sein und das war gefährlich für sie.

„Gloria", unterbrach Glorias alte Freundin Maria Glenndary aus Schülertagen ihre Gedanken. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Einen kleinen Freundschaftsbesuch", strahlte Gloria sie an. „Ich wusste aber nicht, dass ich dich hier finde. Aber eigentlich hätte ich mir das denken können. Doch zunächst, wir sind unhöflich. Einen Guten Abend allen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich den Ausgang des Spiels beeinflusst habe."

„Willkommen und dafür müssen Sie sich nicht entschuldigen, Mrs Kondagion", sagte Mr Darkcloud augenzwinkernd. „Dank Ihnen haben wir endlich mal Tarsuinn besiegt. In diesem Spiel ist er eine echte Plage! Bei den anderen beiden Spielen geht es, aber das hier ist wie für ihn geschaffen."

„Ist es ja auch im Grunde, Dad", sagte dessen Tochter und obwohl sie fröhlich wirkte, begrüßte das Mädchen Gloria mit einem sehr abschätzenden Blick. Damit war sie nicht die Einzige.

Obwohl jeder Gloria freundlich begrüßte, konnte sie in allen Augen die unausgesprochene Frage nach dem Grund ihres Hierseins sehen. Sie hatte nicht vor, lange damit zu zögern. Gloria hatte einen Mann zu Hause, der auf sie wartete.

Inzwischen hatte sich Tarsuinn McNamara dank der Mithilfe seiner Schwester einigermaßen gereinigt und auch die Zauber waren beendet. Jetzt konnte man sich endlich wieder mit einem Menschen unterhalten.

„Wollen Sie etwas trinken, Mrs Kondagion?", fragte eine Frau, die sich Gloria als Katrin Holt vorstellte. „Oder etwas essen?"

„Nein, danke", erwiderte Gloria. „Ich kann nicht lange bleiben. Meine eigene Familie erwartet mich noch vor Mitternacht zurück. Im Grunde wollte ich nur kurz zu Tarsuinn."

„Warum?", fragte der Junge sofort.

„Etwas höflicher", stupste ihn seine Schwester an. „Nur weil du verloren hast, musst du nicht schmollen."

„Ich schmolle nicht", versicherte der Junge entschieden. Trotzdem änderte sich sein Ton Gloria gegenüber. „Darf ich fragen, warum Sie zu mir wollen, Mrs Kondagion?"

„Bevor ich dir das sage, habe ich erst einmal ein paar einfache Fragen", entgegnete Gloria und gab sich Mühe, besorgt und mitfühlend zu klingen. „Zum einen, kennst du eine Hauselfe namens Patsy?"

„Ja."

„Kann es sein, dass du böse auf sie bist?"

„Nicht mehr."

„_Guuuut_", zog Gloria das Wort absichtlich in die Länge.

„Haben Sie sie gesehen?", fragte Tarsuinn McNamara, bevor Gloria fortfahren konnte.

„Ähem, ja."

„Geht es ihr gut?"

„Ich denke schon. Zumindest inzwischen."

„Sie haben sie also gesehen?!"

„Auch das, ja", erklärte Gloria. „Ihre Tante arbeitet für meine Familie und Patsy hat sie besucht."

„Wissen Sie, wo Patsy jetzt ist?", fragte der Junge weiter und stand auf, so als wolle er sich sofort auf die Suche machen.

Das war ja einfacher, als Gloria erwartet hatte.

„Sie steht vor der Tür", erklärte sie, stellte sich aber sofort in den Weg, als er zur Tür wollte. „Doch zuvor müssen wir uns über etwas anderes unterhalten."

Sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und schaute dabei in die Runde. Alle sahen sie wie gebannt an und Gloria genoss dies sehr. Aus diesem Grund war sie Anwältin geworden. Im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Bewundert und gefürchtet zu werden. Okay – das mit der Furcht war ihr nicht mehr so wichtig, aber Bewunderung liebte sie noch immer.

„Ja?", fragte der Junge, der ihren bedeutungsvollen Blick nicht sehen konnte und deshalb unbeeindruckt blieb.

„Nun, bevor wir Patsy hereinbitten, solltest du dir bewusst werden, dass dies Konsequenzen hat. Ernsthafte!"

„Welche denn?"

„Du wirst sie an dich und deine Familie binden müssen", erklärte Gloria. „Magisch!"

„Das mache ich nicht!", sagte Tarsuinn McNamara entschieden. „Wenn sie bei uns bleiben will, okay, aber nicht als Sklave!"

Gloria bemerkte, wie ihm alle im Raum zustimmten und seine Schwester drückte ihm sogar stolz die Hand.

„Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen", ignorierte Gloria die anderen Zuhörer und konzentrierte sich voll auf den Jungen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, und nach dem, was sie mir sagte, hat sie dich auf Geheiß ihres alten Meisters ausspioniert, aber trotzdem gibt es zu der Bindung keine Alternative. Es sei denn, du willst, dass sie stirbt."

„Das will ich nicht."

„Dann musst du es tun. Du musst verstehen, dass Hauselfen sich in ihre Familien verlieben. Meist wird ihnen diese Liebe richtiggehend in die Wiege gelegt. Doch in deinem Fall ist das anders. Sie liebt dich, Tarsuinn. Ohne Zwang, ohne dass du es wahrscheinlich bewusst herbeigeführt hast. Aber sie glaubt auch ernsthaft, dich verraten zu haben. Du wirst es nachher nicht sehen können, aber als ich sie in meiner Küche fand, war sie verwahrlost, halb verhungert und krank. Jetzt ist sie vielleicht sauber und hat auch etwas gegessen, doch ihr Herz ist noch immer entzwei gebrochen", Gloria fand sich geradezu dumbledoremäßig weise. „Nicht, weil du ihr wehgetan hast, sondern weil sie wirklich denkt, sie hätte dich verraten. Und nur, wenn du ihr zeigst, dass du ihr vergeben hast und ihr vertraust, kann sie sich wieder fangen."

„Aber wenn ich ihr auch ohne vertraue, dann…"

„Das sehen Elfen nicht so", unterbrach Gloria. „Wenn du sie bindest, dann kann sie dich nicht verraten. Selbst unter Zwang nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob Patsy schon immer so war, aber sie ist nicht gerade mit Selbstbewusstsein gesegnet. Sie wird es so sehen, dass sie dich, wenn sie an dich gebunden ist, nicht verraten darf – und vor allem – kann. Sie will, dass du dir ihrer sicher sein kannst!"

„Außerdem ist es für Hauselfen seltsamerweise auch eine Wertschätzung", bekam Gloria Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite. Ein wenig überrascht schaute sie auf einen älteren Mann und runzelte die Stirn. Eran Holt, wie sie sich aus der Akte erinnerte. Eine sehr zwiespältige Person. Slytherin, aber mit einer Hufflepuff verheiratet. Kein offensichtlicher Ehrgeiz und eine Persönlichkeit, die allgemein als schroff beschrieben wurde. Etwas, das Gloria nicht sonderlich schätzte.

„Er hat Recht, Tarsuinn", sagte sie eindringlich. „Ich habe zwar versprochen, Patsy in meine Dienste zu stellen, falls du dich weigerst, aber ich glaube nicht, dass dies eine gute Lösung für sie wäre. Es würde sie wahrscheinlich langsam töten."

Gloria konnte sehr gut erkennen, dass besonders der letzte Satz den Jungen traf. Trotzdem reagierte er doch anders, als sie erwartet hatte.

„Sind Sie vielleicht doch Patsy's alte Meisterin?", fragte er misstrauisch. Es war genau die Frage, die Gloria die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte. Trotzdem war sie froh darüber. Gloria konnte in den Gesichtern der Anwesenden sehen, dass sie über die Hauselfe Bescheid wussten und sich eben genau die gleichen Fragen stellten. Da der Junge aber gefragt hatte, konnte Gloria jetzt wenigstens darauf antworten, ohne sich noch verdächtiger zu machen.

„Nein, bin ich nicht!", sagte Gloria wahrheitsgemäß. „Und war ich auch nicht. Das kannst du deine Patsy auch bestätigen lassen – sobald du sie an dich gebunden hast."

„Sie würde es nicht sagen, wenn ihr alter Meister es ihr verboten hat", widersprach der Junge.

„Binde sie und sie kann dich nicht belügen", bot Gloria an. „Du kannst sie _zwingen_, indem du es ihr _befiehlst_."

Menschen zu manipulieren, war eine von Glorias Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Genüsslich beobachtete sie, wie die gesagten Worte genau das Gegenteil bei dem Jungen bewirkten.

„So etwas mach ich nicht!", fauchte er geradezu.

„Dann vergiss das niemals", riet ihm Gloria scheinheilig. „Die Macht über jemanden zu haben, kann einen seine guten Vorsätze schnell vergessen lassen. Und dann macht man Fehler – so wie ich und Maria."

„Welchen Fehler haben Sie denn gemacht?", fragte Tarsuinn McNamara.

„Genug, aber keine, die dich etwas angehen", sagte Gloria und legte in die Worte ein wenig Scham, Arroganz und Bedauern. Das würde man ihr sicher eher glauben. „Was dich jedoch etwas angeht ist die Hauselfe vor der Tür, die sich wohl fragt, warum ich so lange brauche, dich zu überzeugen!"

„Weil Sie ziemlich viel verlangen!", entgegnete der Junge trotzig. „Trotzdem haben Sie wohl leider Recht."

Er ging an Gloria vorbei und zur Tür.

* * *

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	22. Die Bindung einer Hauselfe

(Danke für die neuen Reviews. Ich werd sie beantworten sobald ich ein wenig mehr Zeit haben)

**- Kapitel 22 - **

**Die Bindung einer Hauselfe **

Innerlich zitternd ging Tarsuinn an Mrs Kondagion vorbei zur Tür. Er mochte sie noch immer nicht wirklich, auch wenn sie sicher nicht mehr die kalte Ziege war wie vor zweieinhalb Jahren. Trotzdem – irgendwas jagte ihm noch immer Angst bei ihr ein. Aber dieses miese Gefühl schob er erst mal beiseite und öffnete die Tür zum Flur.

„Patsy? Bist du noch da?", fragte er unsicher.

„Ja", kam eine kaum verständliche Antwort.

„Kommst du? Die anderen würden dich gern kennenlernen", sagte er und trat ein wenig beiseite, obwohl Patsy und er sicher zehn Mal durch die Tür gepasst hätten. Damit sie die Einladung auch wirklich verstand, streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus.

Ein wenig musste er lächeln, als Patsys Finger ihn berührten und dabei zitterten. Hoffentlich lief sie nicht gleich wieder weg.

„Darf ich vorstellen", sagte er und zog die kleine Hauselfe mit in den Raum. „Das ist meine Freundin Patsy."

Eine Schrecksekunde später war Patsy an ihm hochgehüpft und umklammerte seinen Hals. Sie war wirklich erschreckend leicht, wie er feststellen musste. Trotzdem würgte sie ihn ein wenig, weshalb er sie wie ein Kind mit den Armen stützte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist", versicherte er ihr leise.

„Kleiner Meister ist Patsy nicht mehr böse?", fragte sie immer noch ängstlich.

„Das war ich schon einen Tag später nicht mehr", sagte er. „Wir haben dich im ganzen Schloss gesucht."

„Ich war nicht mehr da", sagte Patsy und ihre lange Nase drückte an seine Schulter. „Es tut Patsy so leid! Das war dumm von Patsy. Patsy hätte bei meinem Meister bleiben sollen, egal wie…"

„Nun halt mal die Luft an, Patsy", unterbrach Tarsuinn und tätschelte vorsichtig den Kopf der kleinen Hauselfe. „Schau lieber mal hier. Das ist meine Schwester Rica und ihr Freund Medir, meine Eltern Dour und Nathara, Winona und Toireasa, die du ja schon kennst, Samuel und Caitlin, Katrin und Eran, Fenella und Patrick. Und die nette Frau ist Tante Glenn und wenn sie sich nicht irgendwo versteckt hätten, könntest du auch Zic und Zac hier sehen. Das sind Elfen so wie du und sehr nett."

„Lässt kleiner Meister Patsy runter?", flüsterte Patsy verlegen in sein Ohr. „Sonst kann Patsy sich nicht entsprechend verhalten."

„Wie du willst", sagte er und setzte sie ab. Wenn er gewusst hätte, was sie vorhatte, er hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht getan.

Patsy tippelte davon und schien sich vor jedem Einzelnen auf den Boden zu werfen.

„Patsy freut sich, Schwester von Meister kennenzulernen. Patsy wird auch ihr dienen."

…

„Patsy freut sich, Freund der Schwester kennenzulernen. Freund ist auch Patsys Freund."

…

Und so ging das konsequent bis Patsy alle Anwesenden durch hatte. Es war eine sehr peinliche Angelegenheit. Sogar Mrs Kondagion wurde mit einbezogen und bekam einen extra Dank zu hören. Dann war Patsy wieder vor Tarsuinn angelangt und ihre Stimme erklang aus Bodennähe.

„Bitte, bindet Patsy, sodass Patsy Meister nicht mehr verraten kann."

Wenn Gloria Kondagion Tarsuinn nicht schon überzeugt gehabt hätte, in diesem Moment wäre seine Entscheidung spätestens klar gewesen. Patsy klang so mitleiderregend und unsicher, dass man überhaupt nicht Nein sagen konnten. Er hockte sich neben sie und berührte zaghaft ihren Kopf.

„Bitte steh auf, Patsy", bat er verlegen. „Ich mach es ja, wenn mir jemand sagt, wie man das macht." Vorsichtig half er ihr auf die Füße und wandte sich ungefähr dahin, wo Mrs Kondagion war. „Sie helfen mir dabei, nicht wahr?", fragte er bittend.

„Natürlich", entgegnete die Frau freundlich. „Es ist auch nicht schwer. Du brauchst nur deinen Zauberstab und einen kleinen Zauber."

„Na, Sie wollen Tarsuinn doch nicht etwa zu einem Regelbruch verleiten", mischte sich Samuel ernst ein, was bei den Mädchen zu einem unterdrückten Kichern führte und auch Tarsuinn fühlte, wie sein rechter Mundwinkel nach oben zuckte. Seit sie im Sommer erfahren hatten, dass das Ministerium nicht unterscheiden konnte, wer in einem Haus zauberte, solange mehrere Zauberer anwesend waren, ignorierten sie das Verbot ab und an. Sie achteten nur darauf, dabei niemals allein im Haus zu sein und nicht ein und denselben Zauber mehrfach zu wiederholen, damit es nicht so aussah, als würde hier jemand üben.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es da Probleme gibt, da es weniger ein Zauber, sondern eher ein Vertragabschluss ist", erklärte Mrs Kondagion. „

„Im Zweifelsfall kann ich das auch übernehmen", bot Tarsuinns Mutter hilfsbereit an. „Schließlich ist es ja eine Bindung an die Familie und dann wäre…"

„Patsy will es kleinem Meister versprechen", unterbrach Patsy energisch, nur um einen Augenblick später völlig schüchtern ein: „Bitte!" hinterher zu murmeln.

„Schon okay", versprach Tarsuinn. „Ich mach das schon. Aber trotzdem danke, Ma. Also, was muss ich machen?"

„Wie gesagt, das ist ganz einfach, mit ein wenig Konzentration", erläuterte Mrs Kondagion. „Du nimmst deinen Zauberstab und heißt Patsy in deinen Diensten willkommen. Es gibt keine spezielle Spruchformel oder Sprache dafür. Sag es einfach und meine es so. Danach musst du dich nur darauf konzentrieren, dass dein Zauberstab nicht Magie abgeben, sondern aufnehmen soll. Den Rest macht dann Patsy. Patsy? Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?"

„Ja, Mylady", sagte die Hauselfe ehrfürchtig.

„Na, dann steht der Sache eigentlich nichts mehr im Weg", verkündete Mrs Kondagion. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, schief gehen kann dabei nichts. Höchstens muss man es noch einmal wiederholen."

„Ich möchte vorher kurz mit Patsy sprechen", meinte Tarsuinn vorsichtig und kniete sich vor der Hauselfe hin. „Patsy", sagte er eindringlich. „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Du könntest auch so bei uns bleiben. Als Freundin, aber frei zu tun, was du willst. Du würdest keinen Unterschied merken, aber ich würde mich viel besser fühlen eine Freundin, statt einer Sklavin zu haben."

„Aber Patsy _will_ an Meister gebunden sein. Andere Elfen sollen nicht auf sie herabsehen können, weil sie keine _echte_ Familie ihr Eigen nennt."

„Ist das denn mit der Bindung wirklich so wichtig?"

„Für Patsy ja!", murmelte sie leise.

„Dann soll es so sein", sagte er. „Weil du es dir so sehr wünschst." Dann tastete er vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern nach ihrem Gesicht und küsste ihre Wange, nachdem er es gefunden hatte. „Und denk daran, berühre ja nicht meinen Zauberstab", flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr.

„Patsy hat verstanden", entgegnete die Elfe und schniefte dabei gut hörbar.

„Okay, wir können also", sagte Tarsuinn, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und deutete vorsichtshalber ein wenig über Patsy hinweg. „Sei willkommen in meiner Familie, Patsy", sagte er feierlich. „Sei unsere Freundin und keine Sklavin."

Dann konzentrierte er sich darauf, dass sein Zauberstab Magie aufnehmen sollte, wobei er unwillkürlich an einen Staubsauger denken musste. Doch nur für einen Moment, denn dann bemerkte er ein stärker werdendes blaues Leuchten direkt vor ihm.

„Nicht übertreiben, Patsy", sagte die besorgte Stimme von Mrs Kondagion, doch da war es schon zu spät. Tarsuinn konnte sehe,n wie ein Teil des blauen Lichtes in einem kleinen Sog verschwand – und das Gefühl dabei war geradezu überwältigend machtvoll – doch der größte Teil traf ihn direkt und schleuderte ihn durch den Raum.

„Ohhhh!", hörte er Patsy erschrocken rufen.

„Nichts passiert, Patsy. Kein Problem!", versicherte Tarsuinn sofort, auch wenn ihm der Rücken wehtat und blaue Punkte in seinem üblichen Schwarz umhertanzten. Er hatte Probleme auf die Beine zu kommen und das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Zum Glück war Hilfe nicht weit, auch wenn diese nicht gerade vor Mitleid strotzte.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, Tarsuinn hat genau die Hauselfe bekommen, die zu ihm passt", kicherte Winona. „So voller überschäumender Power!"

Alle lachten herzlich und es gab noch einige weitere Sticheleien, die sich netterweise natürlich alle auf Tarsuinn bezogen. Er versuchte jedoch das zu ignorieren, denn er kannte ja Patsys leicht labiles Selbstvertrauen zu Genüge. Sie brauchte immer viel Zuspruch, vor allem wenn sie Mist gebaut hatte, und außerdem wollte Tarsuinn sie auch gleich _einnorden_. Wenn er schon nicht um diese perverse Bindung herumkam, so wollte er sie doch so gut wie möglich unterlaufen.

„Patsy, kommst du bitte zu mir?!", bat er und setzte sich doch wieder hin. Ihm wurde schlecht, wenn er stand.

„Ja, Meister", sagte sie sofort. „Patsy ist untröstlich, Meister. Patsy wird sich dafür maßregeln."

„Nun mach mal halblang", mischte sich Winona ein.

„Ja genau, Patsy", pflichtete Rica bei. „Wenn hier jemand maßregelt, dann bin ich das."

„Haltet mal bitte eure Klappe", sagte Tarsuinn grinsend. „Das ist jetzt wichtig!"

Dann flüsterte er Rica ein paar kurze Worte zu und wartete, bis sie lachend davongegangen war. Sie hatte schon verstanden.

„Setz dich mal neben mich", sagte Tarsuinn und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich.

„Ja, Meister", sagte die Elfe unterwürfig und kletterte neben ihn aufs Sofa.

„Stimmt es, dass du jetzt alle meine Befehle befolgen musst?", fragte er, obwohl die Antwort ihm durchaus bekannt war.

„Ja, Meister."

„Sehr gut", sagte er ernst. „Denk immer daran, wenn ich dir gleich deine ersten Befehle gebe."

„Patsy wird sie so gut befolgen, wie Patsy kann."

„Das weiß ich, Patsy", versicherte er. „Da mach dir keine Sorgen."

Rica kam wieder angelaufen. Tarsuinn konnte eine neugierige Spannung im Raum fühlen, als seine Schwester ihm ein hektisch verpacktes Päckchen in die Hand drückte und ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Also Patsy", hielt Tarsuinn sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle, um ja nicht unpassend zu grinsen. „Ich werde dir jetzt ein paar Befehle geben, die du immer befolgen wirst und die sich niemals ändern, okay?"

„Ja."

„Sehr gut. Erster Befehl. Ab heute Mitternacht wirst du keine neuen Befehle mehr befolgen! Du…"

„Aber…", wollte Patsy aufbegehren.

„Bitte nicht unterbrechen, Patsy", sagte Tarsuinn immer noch ernst. „Einfach zuhören. Also, du wirst ab Mitternacht keine Befehle mehr befolgen. Egal, wer sie dir gibt. Selbst wenn ich diesen Befehl jemals zurücknehmen möchte, wird das nicht gelten. Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, Meister. Aber wie soll Patsy dann gehorchen?"

„Das ist einfach. Auch wenn du keinen Befehlen gehorchen darfst, so kannst du doch frei entscheiden, ob du einer _Bitte_ nachkommst. Du musst aber nicht, wenn du nicht möchtest. Verstehst du jetzt?"

„Ja-ja", stotterte Patsy. „Aber das ist nicht… nicht… ähem…"

„Sag, es ist nicht üblich, Patsy", warf Tante Glenn amüsiert ein.

„Ja, nicht üblich", wiederholte Patsy.

„Bei uns wird es das werden", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Aber wir sind damit nicht fertig. Als Zweites haben ich und Rica ein Geschenk für dich. Darin ist Kleidung." Patsy japste in diesem Moment erschrocken, was Tarsuinn einfach überging und ihr das kleine Paket in die Hand drückte. „Das Geschenk gehört dir, sobald du es öffnest! Solange du das nicht tust, gehört es mir und du verwahrst es nur für mich und wirst es niemandem geben. Nicht einmal mir! Verstehst du das auch?"

„Ja, Meister."

„Weißt du auch, was das bedeutet?"

„Ja, Meister."

„Sag es mir bitte, Patsy!"

„Es bedeutet, dass Patsy frei ist, wann immer Patsy möchte."

„Du bist sehr klug, Patsy", fand Tarsuinn ehrlich. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob andere Hauselfen dieses Geschenk begriffen hätten und den Gedanken der dahinter stand. „Gut, weiter. Nächste Sache. Du wirst Taschengeld erhalten und annehmen. Wenn du keiner Bitte folgst, kannst du die Zeit verbringen wie du willst und auch Tage oder Wochen freinehmen, solange du es uns vorher sagst. Verstehst du auch das?"

„Ja, Meister. Patsy ist eine freie Dienerin."

„Nein, Patsy. Du bist eine freie Freundin", korrigierte Rica und Tarsuinn nickte dazu.

„Eine Freundin, die zur Familie gehört", fügte Nathara hinzu und für einen Moment war Tarsuinn stolz auf seine Mutter. Er verdrängte das Gefühl, aber schenkte ihr trotzdem ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Sehr richtig", betonte Tarsuinn. „Und zu guter Letzt: Hör auf, mich – uns – Meister zu nennen!"

„Och, daran hätte ich mich gewöhnen können", meckerte Rica lachend. „Muss das sein, Tarsuinn?"

„Ja", fiel es Tarsuinn immer schwerer ernst zu bleiben. „Patsy, mich nennst du Tarsuinn, Rica ist Rica, Ma kannst du Mrs McAllis…"

„…Nathara…!", korrigierte seine Mutter.

„…und Dour…!", fügte sein Vater hinzu.

„…nennen. Also, Nathara und Dour." Tarsuinn deutete sicherheitshalber auf seine Eltern.

„Patsy hat verstanden, _Sir_!", entgegnete Patsy. Alle ringsum lachten und Tarsuinn war sich nicht sicher, ob Patsy ihn gerade absichtlich ärgerte oder sich aufgrund ihrer Hauselfen-Erziehung um den Vornamen herumdrückte.

„Nein, Patsy. Bitte nenn mich beim Vornamen. Und nur beim Vornamen. Kein Meister, kein Sir oder irgendwas Ähnliches. Versuch's mal."

„Patsy versucht es, Ta… Tar… Tarsuinn!"

„Perfekt", freute sich Tarsuinn und wandte sich an alle Anwesenden. „Hab ich noch was vergessen?"

„Ja", meldete sich die Stimme von Gloria Kondagion, die Tarsuinn fast vergessen hatte. „Patsy braucht noch eine passende Uniform."

„Das übernehme ich", versicherte Toireasas Großmutter Katrin. „Ich bin noch immer eine gute Schneiderin und ich hab genau die richtige Idee."

„Wie sieht die aus, Oma?", fragte Toireasa.

„Sei nicht so neugierig", tadelte Katrin. „Ich bin mir sicher, Rica wird die Idee für ihr Wappen passend finden."

„Nun, wenn das geklärt ist, dann möchte ich nicht weiter stören", verkündete Gloria Kondagion. „Man erwartet mich zu Hause. Aber bevor ich gehe, hätte ich gern gewusst, wo man das Spiel kaufen kann, was hier vorhin gespielt wurde."

„Das kann man nicht kaufen", verkündete Toireasa stolz. „Das Spiel hat mein Dad für mich erfunden und ich denke, es gibt nur das eine davon."

„Nun, da kann man nichts machen", sagte Mrs Kondagion. „Ich denke nicht, dass du ein solches Kunstwerk jemals verkaufen würdest, aber vielleicht hast du ja das Talent deines Vaters geerbt und wenn dem so ist, so würde es mich freuen, wenn ich eines Tages ein Duplikat davon erwerben könnte – oder eine verbesserte Version."

Von Seiten Toireasas gab es keine Antwort. Ihn hätte Rica sicher dafür getadelt, aber Toireasa reagierte immer ein wenig seltsam, wenn es um ihren Dad ging.

„Sie bekommt das sicher hin", sagte er deshalb, rutschte vom Sofa auf die Knie und verbeugte sich einmal respektvoll vor Mrs Kondagion. „Und danke, dass Sie Patsy zu uns gebracht haben. Ich stehe deshalb in Ihrer Schuld."

„_Wir _stehen deshalb in Ihrer Schuld", ergänzte Rica. „Erneut."

„Das tun Sie sicher nicht", versicherte Mrs Kondagion ernsthaft. Dann verabschiedete sie sich und wurde von Caitlin hinausbegleitet.

Wenig später begrüßte Tarsuinn das Neue Jahr. Er stand auf einem Balkon des Hauses und lauschte auf den entfernten Donner der Feuerwerkskörper, die die Londoner in den Himmel schossen. Toireasa und Winona waren mit ihren Eltern beziehungsweise Großeltern mitten im Getümmel, aber er selbst war sehr glücklich hier. Auf seiner Schulter saß Tikki, an seiner linken Hand hielt er Patsy, rechts war Rica mit Medir und hinter sich wusste er seine Eltern und Tante Glenn mit Zic und Zac. Mit jedem Jahr schien seine Familie größer zu werden – und er konnte nicht sagen, dass ihm das missfiel. Er gewöhnte sich langsam daran – sogar an die Knallerei.

* * *

Winona hatte immer noch glänzende Augen, fand Toireasa. Was sicher an den Erinnerungen an die Silvesternacht lag. Auch Toireasa musste bei dem Gedanken in sich hinein lächelnd. Sie hatten sich zusammen mit Samuel abgesetzt und ein wenig _Muggelschocken_ gespielt. Dazu hatte es nur ein wenig Feuerwerk von Filibuster und dessen kreativen Einsatz benötigt. An den Schuhen haftende Knallfrösche, absichtlich fehlgehende Harmlos-Raketen und sich vollständig entleerende Sektflaschen – es war einfach unschlagbar gewesen. Sie war nur froh, dass das die anderen Erwachsenen nicht mitbekommen hatten oder es nicht hatten mitbekommen wollen. Da war sie nicht so sicher. Aber egal.

Sie sah auf und beobachtete Rica, die gerade Tarsuinn bei seinen Alte-Runen-Hausaufgaben beiläufig korrigierte. Dass sie ihm heute Morgen ein ziemlich blaues Veilchen beim Training verpasst hatte, schien keinen der beiden zu stören. Natürlich war das nichts Schlimmes, aber es würde bleiben, bis die anderen Erwachsenen zurückkamen, und es tat sicher weh. Warum nur war Rica im Training immer so brutal zu ihm? Und warum störte weder er noch Tikki sich daran?

Innerlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Es war sinnlos dazu etwas zu sagen, wenn absehbar war, dass niemand Toireasa verstehen würde. Rica würde nur verständnislos die Stirn runzeln, Tarsuinn einen Witz und Winona wahrscheinlich zweideutige Andeutungen machen. Manchmal war es echt eine Plage, die einzige vernünftige Person im Raum zu sein. Dazu kam auch noch, dass Winona, statt ähnliche Gedanken zu hegen, mit dem Kopfhörer vor dem _Fernseher_ hing. Anscheinend versuchte sie, sämtliche während der Schulzeit verpassten Sendungen nachzuholen. Ihre Eltern schienen wirklich regelmäßig eine Serie aufgenommen zu haben, deren Sinn sich anscheinend nur Winona erschloss. Toireasa fand das ziemlich blöd, denn schließlich war morgen die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts angesagt und sie hatte eigentlich zu ganz anderen Dingen Lust, als in Cutters Bruchbude herumzuhängen und in eine kleine Kiste zu starren oder gar Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Frustriert schaute sie wieder auf das fast leere Blatt Papier vor sich. _Finden Sie heraus, was das Hebelgesetz ist, wer es wann gefunden hat und machen Sie sich Gedanken über die Anwendung in der Zauberei_, stand da. Mehr nicht – und das hatte ihnen Professor Bligh in der letzten Stunde vor den Ferien diktiert. Das war so öde! Warum brauchten Muggel ein Gesetz für Hebel? Und warum wurde es in keinem Gesetzbuch erwähnt? Sie war in einem dieser Muggelbuchläden gewesen und hatte das Stichwortverzeichnis von mehreren dutzend Büchern durchgeblättert. Nirgends wurde ein Hebelgesetz erwähnt. Und fragen wollte Toireasa auch nicht. Winona, Tarsuinn und Rica würden sich sicher über sie amüsieren. Sie packte das Blatt zur Seite. Würde sie halt bei Merton abschreiben. Er würde es nicht weitererzählen, wenn Toireasas ihm die nächste Zauberkunsthausaufgabe anbot.

Patsy kam in den Raum und stellte sich neben Tarsuinn und Rica.

„Miss Rica, Tarsuinn?", sagte sie schüchtern. „Habt Ihr etwas für Patsy zu tun?"

„Nein, Patsy", sagte Rica und sah dabei kaum von ihrem eigenen Schulbuch auf. „Mach, was dir Spaß macht."

„Aber das Haus ist so groß und so schmutzig", sagte Patsy entsetzt.

„Es ist ´ne Bruchbude", murmelte Tarsuinn beiläufig.

„Was sich momentan nicht ändern lässt", sagte Rica und legte nun doch ihr Buch kurz beiseite. „Alle Räume, die wir nutzen, sind sauber und soweit okay. Der Rest muss warten, bis wir Geld und eine Verwendung für die Räume haben."

„Aber man könnte sie schon säubern und vom Schutt befreien, Miss Rica."

„Oh Gott, ich wünschte wirklich, Tarsuinn könnte dir das mit der Miss verbieten", stöhnte Rica. „Bitte Patsy. Lass es ruhig angehen. Wir werden Raum für Raum fertig machen. Aber das hat Zeit und niemand muss sich dazu tot arbeiten. Letzten Sommer haben wir die Hälfte geschafft…"

„Ein Drittel höchstens, Miss Rica."

Rica schaute für einen Moment amüsiert/irritiert und fuhr dann fort.

„Gut – wir haben ein gutes Drittel geschafft. Na und? Das nächste Drittel folgt nächsten Sommer. Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir eine Großfamilie oder führten ein Hotel."

„Aber es sind immer viele Gäste hier!", widersprach Patsy und nickte andeutungsweise Richtung Winona und Toireasa. „Was sollen die denken?"

„Toller Abenteuerspielplatz?", murmelte Tarsuinn, ohne mit Schreiben aufzuhören.

„Tarsuinn. Das ist nicht hilfreich", wies ihn Rica zurecht. Der Junge brummte nur zur Antwort. „Pass auf, Patsy", fuhr Rica fort. „Entspann dich bitte einfach. Du hast heut schon geputzt, Wäsche gewaschen, Essen mitgekocht und im Garten diese seltsamen blauen Disteln ausgegraben. Du hast genug getan und jetzt frei. Mach bitte einfach was dir gefällt und genieß die Zeit. Wenn wir Abendessen machen, brauchen wir deine Hilfe sicher wieder."

„Wie Miss Rica wünscht", stimmte Patsy endlich zu und wirkte dabei nicht sonderlich glücklich. Toireasa konnte Rica deutlich durchatmen sehen. Was kein Wunder war. Patsy war eine wandelnde Katastrophe und nach einem kleinen Küchenbrand mit zwei verbrannten Elfenhänden war Rica zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass die kleine Elfe niemals allein arbeiten sollte. Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Toireasa Patsy, die sich in eine Ecke setzte, aus dem Nichts ein kleines Bündel zog und es ausbreitete. Oma Katrin hatte wirklich eine süße Uniform für Patsy geschneidert. Man konnte noch vage den Kopfkissenbezug vermuten, der die Grundlage gewesen war, aber viel war davon nicht mehr geblieben. Komplett in blau gefärbt, mit Ärmeln und einer goldenen Kordel als Gürtel, sah es eher aus wie ein Puppenkleid. Und dann auch noch das Wappen Tarsuinns auf der Brust. Toireasa hatte Katrin gar nicht einen solchen Humor zugetraut, obwohl es hervorragend passte. Auf gelbem Untergrund waren drei große schwarze Punkte, in denen wiederum drei in Silber gestickte Wesen zu finden waren. Ein Einhorn, ein Mungo und ein Wassermensch. Tarsuinn hatte laut lachen müssen, als er das Kleid mit der Hand abgetastete hatte.

Patsy hatte inzwischen ihr Bündel vor sich ausgebreitet. Es war voller goldener Scherben und einer Tube Klebstoff. Patsy versuchte beides zusammenzubringen, aber dies schien überhaupt nicht zu klappen. Der Klebstoff schien vor allem an ihren Fingern zu haften und sie brauchte alle dreißig Sekunden Magie, damit Zeigefinger und Daumen wieder unabhängig voneinander bewegt werden konnten.

Da dies ein guter Grund schien, sich endgültig vor ihren Hausaufgaben zu drücken, ging Toireasa zu der Elfe.

„Darf ich fragen, was du da gerade versuchst?", fragte sie leise.

„Ganz machen", erklärte die Elfe und starrte verlegen zu Boden.

„Aber das ist doch gar nicht zum Kleben gedacht!", erklärte Toireasa. „Das ist ein Geschicklichkeits-Puzzle. Darf ich?" Sie hob eine der Scherben auf, die wie die Bodenplatte aussah. Patsy nickte und schaute sie jetzt mit ihren großen Augen an. Toireasa schaute prüfend über die verstreuten Scherben, legte die Bodenplatte hin, wählte eine andere Scherbe und fügte sie vorsichtig an einer Bruchstelle an. Es passte genau und Augenblicke später reparierte sich der Riss von selbst. „Siehst du?", fragte sie, suchte eine weitere Scherbe und fügte auch die vorsichtig hinzu. „Sobald du einen Fehler machst, fällt alles wieder zusammen. Man braucht eine sehr ruhige Hand und ein gutes Auge dafür. Wenn du dieses Ding dann fertig hast, wird es dir eine Aufgabe stellen und wenn du die auch erfüllst, gibt es eine kleine Belohnung."

„Es ist ein Spiel?", erkundigte sich Patsy überflüssigerweise. „Und nicht kaputt?"

„Ein nicht kaputtes Spiel", bestätigte Toireasa und lächelte aufmunternd. „Woher hast du das denn, wenn du es nicht weißt?"

„Ich hab es vom kleinen Mei…" Tarsuinn räusperte sich laut. „…von Tarsuinn", vollendete Patsy. „Er hat es mir letztes Jahr geschenkt."

„Ich hatte es wütend an die Wand geworfen, als ich erfuhr, dass du nicht zu Hogwarts gehörst", korrigierte Tarsuinn. „Tut mir leid."

„Tarsuinn hatte guten Grund auf Patsy böse zu sein."

„Nein, hatte ich nicht", sagte der Junge. Leider war er dabei so auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert, dass es bei Patsy nicht richtig ankommen konnte. Sein Desinteresse an dieser Sache war deutlich spürbar. Für ihn war das alles abgehakt.

„Ihr hättet beide anders reagieren müssen", sagte Toireasa, bekam aber dafür einen bösen Blick von Patsy.

„Patsy hat den Fehler zuerst gemacht", sagte die Elfe fest. „Mm… Tarsuinn hat nur auf sie reagiert."

„Ja – natürlich", verdrehte Toireasa die Augen. Hauselfen waren ja so anstrengend, wenn man ihnen nicht einfach verbieten konnte die Klappe zu halten. „Aber jetzt, wo du weißt, wie das mit dem Spiel geht, wirst du es sicher zusammenbauen wollen, oder?"

„Ja", nickte Patsy überzeugt.

„Tarsuinn würde sich sicher freuen, wenn du es ihm nachher zeigst – und wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sag einfach Bescheid, okay?"

„Ja, Miss Keary", sagte Patsy und versuchte eine Scherbe anzusetzen. Natürlich die falsche und alles, was Toireasa schon vorgemacht hatte, zerfiel wieder.

„Keine Sorge, Patsy", tröstete Toireasa sofort, weil die Elfe völlig verblüfft auf ihr Werk starrte. Die falsche Scherbe noch in der Hand. „Ich hab ewig dafür üben müssen, um die ersten fünf Scherben zusammenzubekommen. Aber sobald man das geschafft hat, geht der Rest wie von allein. Du musst nur üben."

Wieder nickte die Elfe und konzentrierte sich dann auf das Spiel. Toireasa ging wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück und fläzte sich in einen abgewetzten Sessel. Sie musste zugeben, die Idee, Patsy ein Spiel zu schenken, welches ihr Geschick und Augenmaß schulte, war genial, wenn auch ein wenig hinterhältig. Es wäre vielleicht fairer gewesen, Patsy zu sagen, dass sie trainiert wurde, aber auf der anderen Seite war das bei ihrem angeknacksten Ego vielleicht wirklich nicht ratsam. Trotzdem, Patsy war sicherlich nicht dämlich und irgendwann konnte sie drauf kommen. Natürlich war kaum zu erwarten, dass sie Tarsuinn deshalb böse wurden, denn schließlich war er ihr Held. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt wie misstrauisch der Junge manchmal war. Zum Beispiel hatte er an Silvester Patsy sofort nachdem Mrs Kondagion gegangen war gefragt, ob die Frau bei irgendetwas gelogen hätte.

Es war schon seltsam. Alle schienen Mrs Kondagion zu mögen, selbst die Darkclouds, und die hatten wirklich durch sie zu leiden gehabt, aber nur Tarsuinn schien sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden zu können.

Gelangweilt schaute sie eine Weile Patsy zu, dann versuchte sie ohne Ton herauszufinden, was Winona so toll an dieser Fernsehserie fand, und am Ende flog sie auf ihrem Besen ein paar einsame Runden im Innenhof des Anwesens. Sie war dankbar, als endlich Medir und die Darkclouds auftauchten. Ihre eigenen Großeltern waren leider schon wieder in irgendeiner wichtigen Angelegenheit unterwegs und würden heute nicht kommen.

Zumindest verschwand jetzt die Langeweile – na gut, sie hätte ja auch ihre Hausaufgaben machen können – und dafür sorgte eine leicht durchgefrorene Posteule, die mit den Darkclouds ins Haus geflattert kam und bei Rica landete. Toireasa sah, wie Tikki für einen Moment den Vogel taxierte und dann wohl zu der Überzeugung kam, dass Schmackhafteres auf sie in der Küche wartete.

„Oh, endlich!", freute sich Rica nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Absender. „Knapp aber noch rechtzeitig."

„Ist es das, was wir erwarten?", fragte Fenella neugierig.

„Korrekt", lachte Rica. „Jetzt erfahren wir endlich die Wahrheit."

„Über was?", fragte Winona neugierig und schaffte es endlich, sich von dem Fernseher loszureißen.

„Ach, nur über dich und Tarsuinn", kicherte Rica. „Ihr habt ja kaum was erzählt und auch vergessen Bilder zu machen. Aber da ich das schon erwartet habe, habe ich mir anderweitig geholfen."

„Du hast uns ausspionieren lassen?", fragte Winona entsetzt.

„Das wäre ein zu hartes Wort", meinte Rica und zwinkerte verschmitzt. „Ich wollte nur ein paar Andenken haben. Oh, seht mal! Die jungen Paare auf dem Weg zum Ball. Ihr habt ja beide echte Schnuckelchen abbekommen."

„Zeig mal", bat Toireasa, hüpfte über die Sofalehne, kam so als erste neben Rica zu sitzen und ergatterte das erste Foto. Sie musste zugeben, Rica hatte durchaus Recht. Tarsuinn sah zwar ein wenig komisch aus, wie er neben der deutlich größeren Lisa von links nach rechts durch das Bild schritt, aber dafür schien er es zu genießen. Hinter den beiden kam dann Winona mit Morag, was wirklich hübsch aussah. Einzig Winonas Lächeln wirkte ein wenig verkrampft. Begierig auf das nächste Bild gab sie das Foto an Fenella weiter.

„Du siehst wirklich bezaubernd aus, Schatz. Richtig erwachsen.", sagte Winonas Mutter stolz und Toireasa erspähte ein tiefes Rot auf den Wangen des Mädchens, das jedoch mit einem recht stolzen Lächeln einher ging.

„Na, dann wird dir das hier gefallen", vermutete Rica und Toireasa bekam ein Foto der tanzenden Winona. Sie wirkte gar nicht so ungeschickt, wie Toireasa das erwartet hatte.

„Das war der Eröffnungstanz", erklärte Winona. „Viel mehr war da nicht auf dem Ball."

Dabei zitterte ihre Stimme derart, dass Toireasa noch neugieriger wurde. Sie musste nicht lange warten, um den Grund zu erfahren. Zunächst kam noch ein tanzender Tarsuinn mit Lisa, aber schon das übernächste Bild zeigte ihn mit Winona.

„Na, von einer Handbreit Sicherheitsabstand ist da ja überhaupt nichts zu sehen", kicherte Rica und wirkte richtiggehend stolz.

„Eine Handbreit?", gab Patrick den besorgten Daddy. „Ich hatte eigentlich die schickliche Armlänge erwartet."

„Ich würde eher sagen, da passt kein Blatt mehr dazwischen", lachte Fenella herzlich.

„Das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", versicherte Winona und versuchte das Bild an sich zu nehmen. Doch Patrick hob einfach den Arm nach oben und ließ seine Tochter verzweifelt hüpfen.

„Ich denke, ich muss mit dem jungen Mann und der kleinen Lady demnächst ein ernstes Gespräch führen", verkündete er mit strengem Zug.

„Muss du nicht!", widersprach Winona und hängte sich an den Arm.

„Also mir wäre eine Erklärung dafür lieber", bemerkte Rica stirnrunzelnd. „War das am selben Abend? Tarsuinn."

Der Junge, der immer noch seltsam konzentriert seine Hausaufgaben machte und recht unberührt von der Fotosache schien, zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was ist zu sehen?", fragte er.

„Du und Winona, wie ihr euch an Bord eines Schiffes schleicht", erklärte Rica und Toireasa schielte neugierig über ihre Schulter auf das Foto.

„Nur ´ne Erkundungstour hinter Regina her", sagte Tarsuinn, als wäre es nichts. „Sie hat einen Durmstrang gelinkt und wir wollten nachschauen warum?"

„Und?", fragte Rica.

„Das war äußerst dumm!", schimpfte hingegen Patrick. „Das hätte euch und Professor Dumbledore riesige Probleme bereiten können. Jeder weiß doch, dass Durmstrang deutlich aggressiver reagiert, wenn man sie ausspionieren will! Ihr hättet in eine tödliche Schutzmaßnahme laufen können!"

Es war offensichtlich, dass zumindest Winonas Eltern wirklich sauer waren und plötzlich fragte sich Toireasa besorgt, ob das Mädchen ihren Eltern jemals alles so erzählte, was es in Hogwarts erlebte. Und vor allem, was außerhalb Hogwarts passiert war. Gut, dass mit Askaban wussten Winonas Eltern natürlich, aber das mit der Geisterhütte war nicht unbedingt Allgemeinwissen.

„Wir hatten Tikki dabei", sagte Tarsuinn nur und malte weiter seine Runen. Die Erklärung mochte für Rica reichen, doch nicht für die Darkclouds. Winonas Eltern jedoch starrten für einen Augenblick völlig entsetzt Rica und Tarsuinn an.

„Schau mal", sagte Rica und zeigte Toireasa ungerührt das nächste Foto. „Anscheinend war es danach doch noch sehr lustig und entspannter."

„Rica!"

Ein wenig ängstlich sah Toireasa auf. Sie hatte Patrick noch nie so reden hören, denn normalerweise war es Fenella, die den bösen Part in der Kindererziehung übernahm.

„Ja, Patrick", antwortete Rica und schaute nun doch auf. Ihre Augen waren ernst. „Ich habe kein Problem damit, dass Tarsuinn und Tikki an Bord dieses Schiffes waren. Ich vertraue beiden in ihren Entscheidungen. Und, obwohl ich weiß, das euch dies nicht gefallen wird, ich vertraue auch Winona."

„Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung", sagte Patrick fest.

„Wem ich vertraue, ist meine Entscheidung", sagte Rica fast kalt. „Wem ihr vertraut, ist eure Entscheidung."

Einen Moment lang herrschte angespannte Stille.

„Winona, geh auf dein Zimmer", sagte Fenella in nettem Ton. „Tarsuinn, Toireasa? Wärt ihr bitte so freundlich, uns Erwachsene allein zu lassen?"

Toireasa erkannte dicke Luft, wenn sie sie sah, hörte und fast schmecken konnte. Genau wie Tarsuinn und Winona auch. Doch sie nahmen unterschiedliche Wege. Während Toireasa ihrer Freundin aufs Zimmer folgen wollte, wollte Tarsuinn mit Tikki in die andere Richtung.

„Wohin willst du?", fragte Toireasa.

„Raus!", erwiderte er zynisch. „Ich will nicht aus Versehen hören, wenn man über mich redet."

„Aber sie reden doch nur mit Rica", sagte Toireasa halbherzig.

„Und ob sie über mich reden", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Lass es dir von Winona erklären."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging davon.

Einen Moment lang schaute Toireasa ihm unentschlossen hinterher.

„Sie muss mir das nicht erklären", flüsterte sie dann und folgte Winona aufs Zimmer.

Als sie ankam, lag ihre Freundin schon auf dem knarrenden Bett und starrte die Decke an.

„Schlechte Schwingungen", murmelte Toireasa nach einer Weile beiläufig und setzte sich auf ihr eigenes Bett.

_Schon seltsam_, dachte sie dabei. _Ich habe in drei Häusern ein eigenes Bett. Ohne Hogwarts mitzuzählen. _Es war fast so, als hätte sie auch drei Familien.

„Sie machen sich nicht wegen mir Sorgen", sagte Winona. „Zumindest nicht nur."

„Denken sie auch, dass Rica etwas falsch macht?", fragte Toireasa.

„Nein. Sie denken nur, dass Tarsuinn mehr Schutz braucht und dass ich ihn von solchen Sachen abhalten sollte, statt ihn dazu zu verführen."

„Hast du denn?", fragte Toireasa.

„Ja… ähem… nein", entgegnete Winona. „Kommt drauf an, was du meinst."

„Ich meinte das mit dem Schiff", lachte Toireasa kurz auf. „Das andere würde mich aber schon interessieren, falls du mit mir darüber reden möchtest."

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie", sagte Winona und richtete sich auf. „Weißt du, eine gute Freundin macht so was."

„Ich hab auf ein Zeichen von dir gewartet", zuckte Toireasa die Schultern. „Also los! Erzähl! Was ist gelaufen und lass nichts aus. Vor allem die Sachen, die niemand wissen soll. Hast du wirklich Tarsuinn dazu _verführt_… an Bord des Durmstrang-Schiffes zu gehen?"

„Ich hab ihn fast dazu gezwungen", gestand Winona.

„Na ja, wenn Regina etwas anstellt…"

„Ach, die war mir doch egal. Ich hatte einfach nur Schiss."

„Wovor denn?"

„Vor Tarsuinn. Er war so verdammt nett und… untarsuinnisch."

„Er war was?"

„Nicht er selbst", erklärte Winona etwas genauer. „Er war so… naja… lieb. Das hat mir Angst gemacht. Er hat sich wie eine andere Person benommen."

„Das wolltest du doch so."

„Ja, und jetzt weiß ich, was es bedeutet, man solle seine Wünsche fürchten."

„Es kann doch nicht so schlimm gewesen sein?", vermutete Toireasa. „Auf den letzten Bildern sahst du doch recht glücklich aus."

„Mag sein und wenn ich diesen Verräter erwische, stopfe ich ihm seine Kamera ins Maul! Und ich bin nur so nett, wenn er oder sie nicht auch noch ein letztes Bild gemacht hat."

„Von was denn?", fragte Toireasa. „Ich hab leider nicht alle gesehen."

„Na von Tarsuinns Versuch mich zu küssen", meinte Winona und Toireasa fand ihr Grinsen dabei völlig unangebracht. „Er sah etwa so aus."

Das Mädchen schnitt eine furchtbare Grimasse. Die Augen schielten in verschiedene Himmelsrichtungen, die Zunge hing schlaff im linken Mundwinkel und sie machte auch ein Geräusch, das eher zu jemandem gepasst hätte, der gerade in einer Komödie abkratzte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", kicherte Toireasa.

„Na, nicht ganz", gestand Winona. „Aber Merton hat ihm wohl eingeredet, dass man so…", ihre Mimik war diesmal ein wenig harmloser, aber die weit ausgefahrene Zunge sah trotzdem nicht einladend aus, „…ein Mädchen küsst."

„Dafür sollten wir Merton leiden lassen", urteilte Toireasa, obwohl sie eigentlich darüber lachen wollte.

„Ich hab mir schon viel überlegt", gestand Winona. „Aber ich hab Tarsuinn trotzdem geküsst! Und er kann das recht gut. Sehr zurückhaltend."

Toireasa spürte, wie ihr für einen Moment überrascht die Gesichtszüge entglitten. Was hatte sie denn erwartet?

„Also geht ihr jetzt miteinander?", fragte sie gefasst.

„Natürlich nicht!", schüttelte Winona mitleidig den Kopf. „Sag mal, bist du blind? Seit wir hier sind, hast du da irgendwas bemerkt, was den Eindruck erwecken könnte, wir würden miteinander gehen?"

„Ähem, nein", gestand Toireasa. „Aber ich dachte, vielleicht haltet ihr euch wegen deiner Eltern zurück."

„Ach, das wäre mir egal", sagte Winona mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Nein, ich hab nur festgestellt, dass ich den normalen Tarsuinn als Freund mag und den normalen _Jungen_ Tarsuinn irritierend finde."

„Warum hast du ihn dann trotzdem geküsst?", konnte Toireasa sich die Frage nicht verkneifen."

„Weil ich wissen wollte, ob da vielleicht doch was ist? Und außerdem konnte ich ja nicht zulassen, dass er beim nächsten Mädchen wieder so aussieht. Die Einzige, die sich nicht dran stören würde, wäre wohl Luna und da sollten wir doch was Besseres für ihn finden, oder?"

„Sie würde aber sehr gut zu ihm passen", fand Toireasa. „Mir fällt niemand sonst ein, die Tarsuinns Eigenheiten so gut hinnehmen würde."

„Also mir schon", entgegnete Winona. „Wir müssten nur Tarsuinn ein klein wenig umerziehen."

„Wen hast du denn im Auge?", fragte Toireasa interessiert.

„Ach, da gibt es einige Kandidatinnen. Ginny vielleicht oder Lynn von den Hufflepuffs. Ich denke, man kann durchaus was finden."

„Und was hältst du davon, ihn einfach selbst wählen zu lassen?", schlug Toireasa vor. „Ist natürlich nur so ein Gedanke. Freiheit der Entscheidung, schon mal gehört?"

„Alles Illusion und eine Frage des Magielevels", lachte Winona. „Komm schon. Tarsuinn müssen wir ein wenig schubsen."

„So wie du?"

„Ja, so wie ich. Er hätte sonst den Weihnachtsball verpasst. Glaub mir, er wird die Erinnerung genießen."

„Und du?"

„Ich auch! Glaub mir. Ich wünschte, du wärst mit auf dem Schiff gewesen."

„Erzähl es mir."

* * *

Spazierengehen war normalerweise nicht unbedingt Tarsuinns Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Er machte dies nur, wenn er nachdenken musste oder sich schlecht fühlte, was noch ein Grund war, nicht gern spazieren zu gehen. Zumindest allein.

Wie aufs Stichwort schmiegte sich Tikki an seinen Kopf.

„Schon gut. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht allein bin."

Er kraulte sie zwischen den Ohren.

„Weiß du, dass du im Grunde der Grund bist, warum sich Rica jetzt mit Patrick und Fenella rumschlagen muss?"

…

„War ja schon klar, dass dir das egal ist."

…

„Das ist nicht wirklich ein Unterschied."

Langsam ging er weiter. Er musste sich ein wenig auf den Weg konzentrieren, denn er hatte noch nicht sonderlich viel Zeit außerhalb von Cutters Bruchbude verbracht. Es gab hier noch genug Autos, um umgebracht zu werden. Von meckernden alten Leuten mal ganz abgesehen.

Das fand Tarsuinn seltsam. Die meisten Menschen schienen mit zunehmendem Alter immer unbeweglicher zu werden – und damit dachte er nicht an ihre steifen Hüften und splittrigen Knochen. Die Darkclouds waren genauso. Natürlich hatten sie noch keinen Stock und schimpften auch nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit, aber auch sie waren nur schwer bereit, ihre Meinung zu Richtig und Falsch zu ändern. Tarsuinn und Rica passten einfach nicht ins Schema – und natürlich hatten sie auch Angst um ihre Tochter und wo sie da eventuell noch hereingezogen wurden.

„Ich bin nicht sonderlich gut für die Sicherheit meiner Freunde", brummte er bei sich.

„Für deine aber auch nicht", sagte eine bösartige, männliche Stimme. Tarsuinn kannte sie und das war leider kein gutes Zeichen. Seine Finger wollten zu seinem Zauberstab.

„Lass das, Kleiner", fauchte der Zauberer, den Tarsuinn aus einem irischen Krankenhaus kannte. „Oder falsch. Hol deinen Zauberstab vor, aber ganz langsam und mit der anderen Hand."

Tarsuinn tat wie ihm geheißen. Rechts oder Links, das war ihm egal. Hauptsache er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Tikki huschte inzwischen von seiner Schulter in seine Kapuze. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie über seine Schulter blickte und für ihn sah.

„So, und jetzt wirst du deinen Zauberstab fallenlassen und ganz einfach davongehen. Dann wird dir auch nichts passieren."

„Und wenn ich keine Lust dazu habe?"

„Dann wirst du dich sicher noch an das Krankenhaus erinnern."

„Nur zu gut."

Der Narr ließ ihn das Gefühl nie vergessen.

„Wir müssen das nicht wiederholen", bot der Mann an und klang so, als würde er das genaue Gegenteil wollen.

„Sie würden es nicht noch einmal so einfach haben", versprach Tarsuinn. Er redete einfach nur, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Rings um ihn herum waren Menschen. Jemand schippte Schnee, weiter entfernt bauten Kinder ein Iglu, Autos fuhren vorbei – man konnte nicht sagen, dass Tarsuinn unvernünftig gewesen war.

_Konzentrier dich auf das Hier und Jetzt_, fuhr Ryu-sans Stimme dazwischen.

„Der Welpe glaubt, er hat ´ne Chance oder dass ihm hier jemand helfen würde. Wie Süß!", sagte der Mann.

„Zumindest kusche ich nicht wie ein kleiner Hund vor einem Typen, der sich _Banefactor_ nennt!", beleidigte Tarsuinn den Mann. Der Typ war impulsiv. Wenn Tarsuinn schon verlor, konnte er vielleicht ein oder zwei Infos herauskitzeln. Außerdem nutzte ein wütender Mann keine Entwaffnungszauber.

„Ich kusche nicht", schrie der Mann ihn an.

„Ach, nein? Bei Fuß, geh Jungen suchen, fass seinen Zauberstab. Klingt nach ´nem folgsamen Hündchen."

„Plagam!", schrie der Mann.

Ehe Tarsuinn etwas sagte oder dachte, blockte er den Fluch, während er gleichzeitig zur Seite lief. Mitten auf die Straße und knapp an einem Wagen vorbei. Nicht eine Bremse quietschte, obwohl ein weiterer Fluch ihn verfolgte. Es war Professor Lupin zu verdanken, dass er wusste, was zu tun war. Ein kleiner Zauber wirbelte den Schnee auf und war besser als eine Nebelwand. Das glich die Chancen ein wenig aus, ohne Tikki die Sicht zu nehmen. Er musste nur laufen, das Haus erreichen und dann würden Patrick und Fenella diesem Arsch…

Zwei Apparierknalle ertönten. Der erste auf der anderen Seite der Straße, der zweite direkt vor ihm. Er hatte nicht mal Zeit, sich über sein Muggeldenken zu ärgern. Ein Nebel wär es doch gewesen! Oder ein verdammter Sonnenstrahl mitten in seine Augen. Da der Kerl sich immer gern reden hörte, hatte er doch immer genau gewusst, wo sich der Kopf befand!

„_Expelliarmus_", sagte der Mann und diesmal war Tarsuinn zu langsam. Sein Zauberstab flog im hohen Bogen davon und ihm selbst riss es die Beine weg. Er spürte wie Tikki aus seiner Kapuze sprang und davonlief.

„Als ob du je eine Chance gehabt hättest, Missgeburt."

Dieser Mann war einfach dämlich! Tarsuinn warf Schnee nach ihm, spürte, wie der Mann zurückzuckte, und schleuderte dann erst das Messer nach ihm. Tarsuinn lernte – alte Leute fehlte meist diese Flexibilität. Ein Schmerzensschrei war die Antwort.

„Verfluchtes Balg", brüllte der Mann und ein Schlag traf Tarsuinn im Gesicht. „Ich wünsch mir inständig, ich dürfte dich dafür killen."

„Aus!", sagte Tarsuinn, als hätte er einen Hund vor sich. Der Wohltäter wollte ihn also nicht tot sehen, anscheinend nicht mal als Gefangenen.

„Das reicht", brüllte der Mann ihn an und inzwischen hatte Tarsuinn das Gefühl in einer Blase außerhalb der Realität zu existieren. Niemand schien zu interessieren, was eben passierte. „Du willst es ja so. Unfälle passieren. Sag auf wiederseh…"

Ein Zauber, den sogar Tarsuinn sehen konnte, zuckte heran. Fast gleichzeitig war plötzlich Tikki wieder da und in ihrem Maul steckte sein Zauberstab, der gegen seine Hand gedrückt wurde. Wieder reagierte er einfach ohne sein Bewusstsein zu benutzen. Der kürzeste Fluch der ihm über die Lippen kam, war _Stupor_. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Verteidigungszauber musste er die Worte wirklich sprechen.

Doch sein Gegner war erstaunlich schnell. Trotz der Überraschung und zweier Flüche aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen, schaffte er einen lupenreinen Protego-Schild- und dann einen Apparierzauber. Wodurch Tarsuinns zweiter Fluch nur Luft traf. Schwere Schritte näherten sich durch den Schnee.

„Steh auf, Junge", sagte ein weiterer Mann, den Tarsuinn noch niemals gehört hatte. „Und verbirg den Zauberstab ohne ihn wegzustecken. Der Entfremdungszauber ist beendet und du könntest gesehen werden."

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Tarsuinn misstrauisch, auch wenn Tikki keinerlei Bedenken äußerte.

„Erklär ich auf dem Weg zu deinem Zuhause", versprach der Mann. „Komm. Nicht, dass der Kerl mit Verstärkung zurückkommt."

Tarsuinn rappelte sich auf, schnappte sich Tikki und weil der Feind meines Feindes manchmal mein Freund ist, ging er schnell dem Mann hinterher, da der auch in die richtige Richtung ging.

„Also, wer sind Sie?", fragte Tarsuinn und hielt den Zauberstab zwar im Umhang verborgen, aber dafür auf den Mann gerichtet. „Jetzt sagen Sie nicht: _ein Freund_."

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich tue nur meinem alten Lehrer einen Gefallen."

„Professor Dumbledore schickt Sie?"

„Nein! Professor Noiturspa hat mich darum gebeten. Dachte nicht, dass es so ernst ist. Was wollte der Kerl?"

„Mich unterpflügen", log Tarsuinn.

„Warum sollte jemand ein Kind töten wollen?", war der Mann offensichtlich erstaunt. „Ich hatte gedacht, es ginge eher darum, dich vor Muggelfahrzeugen und Schlägern zu beschützen."

„Und das stört Sie nicht?"

„Junge, wenn dein alter Lehrer, dem du alles in deinem Leben verdankst, mit einer Bitte zu dir kommt, dann machst du es, solange es ein vernünftiges Anliegen ist", der Mann machte eine Pause. „Ach und noch was, wenn man einen besonderen Gegenstand wie dieses Messer besitzt, dann nimmt man es mit, wenn es herumliegt. Stell dir vor, ein Muggel hätte eine Klinge gefunden, die Glas besser schneidet als ein Diamant. Das gäbe extremen Ärger mit dem Ministerium."

„Ich hoffte, es steckt in dem Typen", gestand Tarsuinn.

„Du hast ihn nicht richtig getroffen", entgegnete der Mann. „Aber er wird in Zukunft sicher immer an dich denken, wenn er in den Spiegel sieht."

„Gut", murmelte Tarsuinn.

„Nicht gut", schimpfte der Mann. Er wirkte noch sehr angespannt. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was schon zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, aber es wird sicher nicht besser durch das, was heut hier passiert ist."

„Das kann ich nicht ändern", zuckte Tarsuinn mit den Schultern.

Darauf erhielt er keine Antwort und da sie sich seinem Zuhause immer weiter näherten, war Tarsuinn auch nicht auf weitere Worte erpicht. Im Moment versuchte er alle Überlegungen in Bezug auf Grigori Noiturspa zu unterdrücken, damit er ja nicht abgelenkt war, falls noch was passierte. Ob nun durch seinen Begleiter oder jemand anderen.

Doch nichts geschah und ohne weiteren Zwischenfall erreichten sie _Cutters Zuflucht_ – im Moment kam ihm sein Zuhause wirklich wie eine Zuflucht vor. Obwohl er nichts lieber als da hinein wollte, erinnerte er sich dann doch noch an seine Erziehung.

„Ich muss Ihnen danken, Sir", sagte Tarsuinn höflich. „Kommen Sie mit hinein? Auf eine Tasse warmen Tee?"

„Lieber nicht", entgegnete der Mann. „Ich halte mich lieber im Hintergrund, bis du wieder sicher in Hogwarts bist. Aber tue mir bitte trotzdem den Gefallen und streif nicht mehr allein in der Gegend herum, okay?"

„Ich denke, bis übermorgen kann ich Ihnen diesen Gefallen tun", sagte Tarsuinn ehrlich. „Also danke noch mal."

„Keine Ursache. Ich hab das nicht für dich getan", sagte der Mann ernst.

„Auch nicht, wenn Sie nur zufällig hier vorbeigekommen wären?"

Die Antwort blieb der Mann ihm schuldig. Stattdessen ging er einfach davon.

„Wie soll man denn da noch an das Gute im Menschen glauben", murmelte Tarsuinn und benutzte seinen Schlüssel, um ins Haus zu kommen.

Drinnen kümmerte er sich erst einmal um Tikki. Sie war durch den nassen Schnee gelaufen, um ihm seinen Zauberstab zu holen, und deshalb ziemlich nass und durchgefroren. Deshalb packte er sie zuerst in Handtücher, damit sie richtig trocken wurde. Sie erkältete sich immer so schnell.

„Ich muss mir unbedingt mal einen Kälteschutzzauber für dich beibringen", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Nase. „War mal wieder eine blöde Idee zu denken, das Leben könnte einfach und schön sein. So ein Trugschluss. Wär ja auch zu viel verlangt."

So, das war genug Selbstmitleid. Jetzt musste er hochgehen und den anderen zeigen dass er da war. Dann würde er Rica alles erzählen und sollte sie doch entscheiden, wem sie was mitteilte. Er selbst war ein wenig erschrocken über die Begegnung heute und er war dankbar, dass Noiturspa Hilfe ihn vor dem Verlust seines Zauberstabes bewahrt hatte.

Aber genau das war es auch, was ihn im Moment so beschäftigte. Irgendetwas stimmte einfach nicht. Noiturspa hatte gesagt, dass zwei Träger von Unberührbaren Zauberstäben getötet worden waren. Aber Tarsuinn sollte leben. Warum nicht auch die beiden anderen? Es gab hunderte Möglichkeiten jemanden mit Zaubern zu überwältigen. Das war für eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer viel einfacher als für einen normalen Menschen. Töten war also nicht nötig, wenn man nur den Zauberstab wollte. Zwei waren tot, aber Tarsuinn sollte nicht angerührt werden. Gut, solange er den Narren in sich trug, war dies ein guter Grund ihn nicht umzubringen. Trotzdem verstand er nicht, warum er nicht wenigstens eingefangen werden sollte. Ein Geschäft wie von diesem Wohltäter Banefactor – wie auch immer, er war eigentlich nur ein armes Würstchen – brauchte Kontrolle. Tarsuinn und Rica waren außerhalb davon. Rica, so stark sie auch war, war ohne Magie in ihren Möglichkeiten begrenzt. Tarsuinn hingegen konnte gefährlich werden. Das wusste er. Er hatte es zuerst in der Stimme von Professor Snape gehört und später dann bei Professor Lupin und Dumbledore. Wollte man ihm deshalb den Zauberstab wegnehmen? Aber warum ihn dann nicht mit einsammeln? Das passte einfach nicht! Und warum zum Teufel hatte er keine Bedrohung gefühlt und Tikki hatte sich auch nicht sonderlich besorgt angehört. Auch sie schien eher verwirrt. Es wirklich besser Rica so etwas gleich zu erzählen, beschloss er. Ungewöhnliche Sachen waren wichtiger als gefährliche und er durfte das nicht für sich behalten.

* * *

www.storyteller-homepage.de


	23. Winonas Rache

**- Kapitel 23 - **

**Winonas Rache **

„Also – wir sind uns einig?", fragte Winona und ihre Augen blitzten. „Wir zeigen Merton die kalte Schulter, okay?"

„Kann mich nicht erinnern…", begann Tarsuinn.

„Fein, dass wir uns einig sind", überging ihn Winona. „Er wird geschnitten."

„Weiß ich auch warum?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Also, wenn du da bis jetzt nicht drauf gekommen bist…", sagte Toireasa.

„Ah", nickte der Junge wissend, aber so, als hätte er einen zu meidenden Wahnsinn entdeckt.

Toireasa und Winona ließen ihm das durchgehen. Immerhin war er ja nicht richtig eingeweiht.

Sie suchten sich ein freies Abteil und dann warteten sie auf die üblichen Reisebegleiter. Wobei es seltsam war, dass die Größe der Zugabteile von Jahr zu Jahr zu schrumpfen schien. Sie konnte sich noch erinnern, dass sie im ersten Jahr locker zu acht hier hineingepasst hatten. Inzwischen jedoch war alles über sechs schon sehr beengt. Doch die Gefahr bestand auch gar nicht. Toireasa sah Luna ohne einen Seitenblick vorbeigehen und auch Ian, Cassandra und Alec – trotz einer kurzen freundlichen Begrüßung – hatten dann doch alle Freunde, bei denen sie lieber saßen. Natürlich galt dies nicht für Merton. Ohne zu fragen und wie immer breit grinsend, kam er ins Abteil und levitierte seinen Koffer in die Ablage.

„Das tut gut, wieder zaubern zu können", sagte er dabei. „Ich sag euch, wenn ich siebzehn bin, werde ich es genießen, meine Schwestern mal ein wenig _zu beruhigen_, wenn sie mir auf den Nerv gehen." Keiner sagte etwas dazu, was Merton nicht zu bemerken schien. „Trotzdem war Weihnachten wieder klasse", fuhr er begeistert fort. „Ich hab fett abgesahnt. Ein funkferngesteuertes Auto. Zwei neue Hosen und Freikarten für ein Manchester-Spiel meiner Wahl. Dazu noch Schokolade und Nüsse von meinen Schwestern. Manchmal wissen sie, was sie ihrem großen Bruder schulden."

Toireasa fand diese Ausbeute doch eher bescheiden, aber sie musste zugeben, die großzügige Auslegung des Familienbegriffs, der sich in den letzten Jahren ergeben hatte, hatte zu einer deutlichen Vermehrung an Geschenken bei ihr geführt.

„Was habt ihr bekommen?", wollte Merton wissen.

„Einen versauten Abend!", murmelte Winona, stand auf und ging mit einem bösen Blick auf Merton aus dem Abteil. Sie brachte dies durchaus überzeugend rüber, fand Toireasa.

„Was ist denn mit der?", fragte Merton, ohne sich seine gute Stimmung verderben zu lassen.

Toireasa setzte schon zur ausgemachten Antwort an, als Tarsuinn dazwischenfunkte.

„Offensichtlich ist sie noch immer sauer, weil ich wusste wie man küsst und sie nicht", sagte er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Sie war wohl nicht so bereit, wie du es vermutet hast, und irgendwie schiebt sie das nun auf dich."

„Nicht ganz", musste Toireasa nun improvisieren und schaute Merton ernst an. „Anscheinend hast du wohl Tarsuinn mit deinen Tipps an den Rand einer Ohrfeige gebracht und einen höchstromantischen Augenblick und die Krönung des Abends versaut."

„Also, ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn Tarsuinn mich falsch versteht oder keine Ahnung hat", grinste Merton alles andere als unschuldig und damit war klar, dass alles Absicht gewesen war.

„Das hab ich ihr auch gesagt", versicherte Tarsuinn und wirkte dabei völlig glaubwürdig. „Aber sie wollte es unbedingt auf dich schieben."

„Womit sie sicherlich Recht hat", widersprach Toireasa. „Vergiss nicht, wir kennen dich, Merton. Und so ein Gag sähe dir genau ähnlich. Du hältst ja so was für Spaß, nur leider hast du es diesmal übertrieben."

„Sie wird sich schon wieder einkriegen", vermutete Merton. „Ich entschuldige mich, sie geht noch mal an die Decke und in ein oder zwei Tagen hat sie es sicher vergessen."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", sagte Toireasa mitleidig. „Sie ist wirklich, wirklich sauer. Sie war die ganzen Ferien über in recht mieser Stimmung."

„Ich hab sie noch nie so lange am Stück mies gelaunt gesehen", fand Tarsuinn. Dafür, dass mit ihm gar keine Rolle abgesprochen war, passte er sich richtig gut ein. „Aber du hast sicher Recht – sie fängt sich schon wieder. Ich zumindest bin dir noch immer dankbar. Der Abend ist bis zur Verabschiedung wirklich gut gelaufen. Ohne deine Tipps wäre ich von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste gehüpft und…", die Augen des Jungen schienen für einen Moment richtig verschmitzt zu blitzen. „…hätte das Durmstrang-Schiff nicht besucht."

„Ihr wart auf dem Schiff?", staunte Merton neidisch. „Wie war es? Los erzähl! Haben die wirklich einen Grindelwald-Altar?"

„Ähem, das weiß ich nicht", sagte Tarsuinn. „Aber eine Duellbahn. Anscheinend ist es da üblich, so Konflikte zu lösen."

„Ihr habt euch duelliert?"

„Nicht wir. Soll ich erzählen?"

„Klar doch!"

Toireasa hörte sich die Geschichte noch ein zweites Mal an, wobei sie interessiert bemerkte, dass Tarsuinn Merton eine stark veränderte Version auftischte. Alles war nun ein bisschen aufregender, knapper und gefährlicher. Und es ging jetzt nicht nur um Regina, sondern hauptsächlich um den Spaß am Erkunden. Es kam ein magisch animierter Frostbär vor, der Tarsuinn angriff, als dieser eine Schatulle öffnen wollte, und es war Winona, die ihn ganz knapp retten konnte. Auch an einen Schiffskobold konnte Toireasa sich nicht erinnern. Trotzdem klang alles ganz plausibel und Tarsuinn übertrieb auch nicht allzu sehr.

Besorgniserregend war nur der Effekt, den die Geschichte auf Merton hatte. Der Glanz seines Gesichts zeigte deutlich, wie sehr er sich wünschte dabei gewesen zu sein, plus der Erkenntnis, dass das Schiff ja noch einige Monate da sein würde.

„Du hast vergessen, das Passwort zu erwähnen", sagte er folgerichtig.

„_Fnimanje_", sagte Tarsuinn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Toireasa konnte sich zwar nicht mehr erinnern, wie das wirkliche Passwort gewesen war, aber das war es mit Sicherheit nicht. Auch wenn es klang, als hätte es ein Durmstrang ausgesprochen.

„Cool", freute sich Merton. „Hättest du Lust drauf, noch mal aufs Schiff zu schleichen?"

„Ich wollte eher die Kutsche besuchen", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass es jetzt noch geht. Die Gelegenheit durch den Ball war wahrscheinlich einmalig – falls du nicht planst, das Trimagische Turnier auszulassen."

„Um nichts in der Welt", gab Merton zu und Toireasa sah, wie es in seinem Gehirn zu arbeiten schien. Egal, was man von Mertons schulischen Leistungen halten konnte, dumm war er sicher nicht. Nur halt an theoretischer Bildung kaum interessiert.

Toireasa hatte inzwischen völlig vergessen, dass sie eigentlich eine Rolle zu spielen hatte. Doch Winona erinnerte sie wieder daran, indem sie mit gekauften Süßigkeiten ins Abteil kam und nur an Tarsuinn und Toireasa verteilte. Danach setzte sie sich und behandelte Merton wie Luft. Der Junge machte zwar noch einige Versuche diesen Zustand zu ändern – inklusive einer Entschuldigung für den schiefgegangenen Scherz – aber es half nichts. Das Einzige, was Winona ihm gönnte war ein abfälliges Geräusch.

Und es hatte Erfolg. Nachdem der Hogwarts-Express angekommen war und sie auf ihre Kutsche warteten, zog Merton Toireasa mit ernstem Gesicht beiseite.

„Ist da noch mehr schiefgegangen?", fragte er.

„Was meinst du?"

„Tarsuinn und Winona. Auf dem Ball. Sie ist doch nicht so sauer, nur weil ein Kuss nicht klappte, oder?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht", log Toireasa. „Die beiden haben mir auch nicht wirklich viel erzählt. Ich glaube auch, dass da was anderes passiert ist."

„Sie hatten aber nicht… du weißt schon?!", sagte Merton besorgt.

„Nein!", sagte Toireasa entsetzt. „Ganz sicher nicht! Du warst doch derjenige, der sagt, dass Tarsuinn an so was noch gar nicht denkt."

„Und es wäre sicher nicht meine Schuld", stimmte Merton nachdenklich zu. „Oder?"

„Bestimmt nicht. Es sei denn, du hast mit irgendeinem Liebestrank oder dergleichen nachgeholfen."

„Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert", schüttelte Merton entschieden den Kopf. „Ich wollte wirklich, dass die beiden einen schönen Ball haben."

„Und warum hast du dann das Ende versaut?"

„Weil Tarsuinn so echt bescheuert aussah", verteidigte sich Merton mit gequältem Lächeln. „Ich hielt es für einen guten Gag. Auch für Winona."

„Na, dann hast du diesmal ziemlich danebengegriffen", schimpfte Toireasa und meinte es diesmal wirklich so, wie sie es sagte. „Du hast doch gesehen, wie wichtig es für sie und wie hilflos Tarsuinn war." Sie konnte sehen, wie ihn ihre Worte trafen, und bekam Mitleid. „Ach, nimm es jetzt nicht ernster, als es ist. Ich red mit ihr und dann geht es schon. Sei einfach ein paar Tage nett und unauffällig und sie bekommt sich wieder ein. Keine Sorge. Es kann sich nur um Monate handeln."

Es war schon erschreckend, wie einfach es war, den Jungen zu verunsichern. Toireasa bekam langsam ein paar Gewissensbisse, schob die aber zur Seite. Das hatte Merton sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Außerdem wollten sie noch die richtige Kutsche erwischen.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wollten sie eigentlich Stufe zwei der Operation starten, doch unvorhergesehene Umstände verhinderten dies. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zum Frühstück und wollte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, als bösartiges Lachen und eine mitleidig blickende Regina sie stoppten.

„Tut mir echt leid", sagte das Mädchen, während dessen Mundwinkel verräterisch nach oben zuckten. „Bei deiner Geschichte muss das doppelt wehtun." Toireasa wusste, es wäre vernünftiger gewesen, dieses intrigante Miststück einfach links liegen zu lassen, doch die erwartungsvollen Blicke der vielen Slytherins, die sich um Draco Malfoy geschart hatten, ließen sie leider zögern. „Aber das konnte ja keiner ahnen", fuhr Regina fort. „Hat uns ja auch zum Narren gehalten. Ich hoffe, du machst jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes."

„Ich bin gerade in großer Versuchung", drohte Toireasa leise.

„Heh", wich Regina zurück und zeigte ihre leeren Hände. „Töte nicht den Boten, wenn dir die Botschaft nicht gefällt."

„Zum einen, welche Botschaft, zum anderen, überbringe sie lieber im richtigen Ton."

„Oh", Regina war noch ein wenig vor Toireasa zurückgewichen – was sie ein wenig verwunderte. So fies hatte sie gar nicht klingen wollen. „Also, ich wollte dir nur sagen, es muss dich ziemlich treffen zu erfahren, dass ein guter Freund von dir ein Verwandter von denen ist, die deine Mutter abgeschlachtet haben."

Es war seltsam. Während in Toireasas Innerem plötzlich eine heiße Flamme zu lodern schien, spürte sie richtig, wie ihr Äußeres abkühlte. Ein seltsames, ungewohntes Gefühl.

„Spuck es endlich aus!", sagte Toireasa leise.

„Hagrids Mutter ist die Riesin Fridwulfa. Eine der schlimmsten Riesen, die dem Dunklen Lord gefolgt sind. Schreibt der Tagesprophet heute. Wir haben ein Vorabexemplar bekommen."

Die vielen lauernden Blicke waren es, die Toireasa die Kraft gaben, nicht darauf zu reagieren.

„Dann solltest du Fridwulfa ja verehren", sagte sie kalt. „Und Hagrid gleich dazu."

„So eine Missgeburt werde ich sicher nicht verehren!", zischte Regina.

„Dann frage ich mich, warum du das für eine neue Nachricht hältst?", tat Toireasa unbeeindruckt. „Es war doch schon immer offensichtlich, dass Hagrid Riesenblut in sich hat."

„Ach, wirklich?", war Regina verblüfft.

_Sie darf nicht daran zweifeln_, dachte Toireasa.

„Natürlich", zuckte sie ruhig mit den Schultern. „Glaubst du, dass meine Stiefmutter mir so was nicht unter die Nase reiben würde? Wenn das also alles war, dann entschuldige mich bitte, ich hab Hunger."

Ungerührt ging sie zur Tür hinaus. Niemand lachte hinter ihr und genau das hatte sie gewollt. Auch zum Frühstück ging sie völlig ruhig, doch in ihrem Kopf rauschten ständig Reginas Worte. Hagrid war ein Halbriese! Dabei warf sie dem Lehrer und Wildhüter seine Herkunft überhaupt nicht vor. Was sie nicht verstehen konnte, war, warum nicht er derjenige gewesen war, der es ihr erzählte? Warum musste sie es so erfahren? Von Regina! Vor einer Gruppe neugieriger Idioten!

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Miriam und setzte sich neben Toireasa an den Slytherin-Tisch.

„Alles bestens", versicherte Toireasa.

„Du hast ihnen gut die Magie aus ihren Zauberstäben geraubt", sagte das Mädchen lächelnd. „Die wollen doch nur sehen, wie du deinen Freund fallen lässt."

„Und sie werden jetzt noch mehr auf Hagrid rumhacken, falls sie ihn nicht sogar rauswerfen."

„Dumbledore wird ihn sicher trotzdem als Wildhüter behalten. Und seien wir ehrlich, als Lehrer soll er so ziemlich alles falsch machen."

„Das liegt nur daran, dass keiner wirklich auf ihn eingehen will", sagte Toireasa und fühlte sich gleich ein wenig besser, dass diese Antwort so selbstverständlich aus ihr rausbrach. „Er wäre gut, wenn alle mal vorurteilslos…"

„Mir gegenüber musst du ihn nicht verteidigen", meinte das Mädchen mit den schönen Haaren freundlich. „Ich hab zwar Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nicht gewählt, aber wenn ich es genommen hätte, wäre ich auch froh über Hagrid. Ein großer, starker Freund ist immer gut."

„Mir wäre es trotzdem lieber, Hagrid hätte nur diesen Riesenwuchs, der manchmal vorkommt, wenn ein Kind auf dem Knotenpunkt dreier Ley-Linien geboren wird. Dass er jetzt ein Halbriese ist…"

„…sollte dir nichts ausmachen", meinte Miriam ruhig, aber sehr, sehr leise. „Du mochtest doch auch Professor Lupin – und der ist immerhin Werwolf."

„Ja, ich weiß", murmelte Toireasa. „Es tut trotzdem weh."

Und dafür schämte sie sich. Sie wusste nun zweifelsfrei, was ihr Vater Schlimmes angestellt hatte. Unschuldige zu töten, auch wenn es Riesen waren, war unverzeihlich. Sie aber konnte nichts dafür, was ihr Vater getan hatte – und Hagrid nichts für seine Mutter.

„Wenn ein Slytherin mit so was umgehen kann, dann du", versicherte Miriam und drückte unterm Tisch kurz Toireasas Hand. „Du bist viel stärker als ich."

Toireasa schaute kurz verwundert in die Augen des Mädchens.

„Und du bist die sanfteste Slytherin von allen", sagte sie. „Was keine Beleidigung sein soll. Eher im Gegenteil."

Sie sah, wie Miriams Gesicht sich vor Scham verzog. Sanftheit war in Slytherin keine Tugend.

„Ich werde schon noch härter", sagte Miriam.

„Bitte nicht", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf. „Werd lieber hinterhältig, das ist nützlicher."

„Das schließt sich doch gegenseitig aus", lachte plötzlich Miriam.

„Ich denke, du könntest das hinbekommen", versicherte Toireasa. „Wir sind Slytherins. Wir können all unsere Schwächen in Stärken verwandeln. Du musst nur den richtigen Weg finden."

Und damit hatte Toireasa auch eine Lösung für sich gefunden. Ihre Schwäche war die Vergangenheit ihres Vaters. Sie konnte das nicht abstreifen – nicht ihren Vater verleugnen, nicht den Tod ihrer Mutter vergessen. Man konnte dies immer gegen sie verwenden, doch nur so lange, wie sie es zuließ. Sie beschloss, Hagrid morgen nichts merken zu lassen, wenn sie ihre erste Stunde im neuen Jahr bei ihm haben würde. Es durfte nicht sein, dass die bloße Erwähnung von Riesen diesen Zorn in ihr entzündete.

Nun ja, wenigstens hatte sie sich bis jetzt perfekt beherrschen können. Das war ja schon ein Fortschritt. Das hatte sicher mit der Nachricht ihres Vaters zu tun.

* * *

„Komm schon. Hausaufgabe gegen Hausaufgabe", bettelte Toireasa. „Und ich hab mit Winona gesprochen. Sie ist doch schon viel netter. Lass mich Blighs Aufgabe abschreiben."

„Bligh merkt doch sofort, wenn du es nur abschreibst, ohne es zu kapieren", entgegnete Merton. „Du weißt, ich brauch mal ´ne gute Wertung bei dem Alten und diesmal hat er was richtig Sinnvolles von uns verlangt. Wenn ich dich jetzt abschreiben lasse und er uns erwischt, war meine ganze Arbeit umsonst."

„Dann erklär es mir wenigstens", bettelte sie. „Ich hab einen halben Muggelbuchladen dafür auf den Kopf gestellt und nichts gefunden."

„Warum hast du nicht einfach jemanden gefragt?", erkundigte sich Merton verwundert. „Du hattest doch genug Leute um dich, die wissen, was das bedeutet."

„Ich wollte sie nicht fragen", gestand Toireasa. „Die lachen immer."

„Das tue ich auch", grinste Merton.

„Ja, aber dich nehm ich nicht ernst."

„So was zu sagen, wenn man Hilfe will, ist nicht gerade intelligent."

„Immerhin biete ich dir eine perfekte Zauberkunde-Hausaufgabe, die du nicht einmal selbst abschreiben musst, weil ich sie schon in Merton-Sprache übersetzt habe. Da sind viele Äh's und Mmh's drin, unterschrieben mit drei X und ´nem abschließenden Uga-uga."

„Mit solchen Kommentaren musst du noch eine für Verwandlungen oder Zaubertränke drauflegen", meinte Merton breit lächelnd.

„Eine Erklärung gegen zwei Hausaufgaben?", zweifelte Toireasa. „Ich kann dich gar nicht genug durch den Kakao ziehen, um so einen Preis zu rechtfertigen."

„Schön, dann freu ich mich schon mal auf Blighs Kommentare. Du weißt ja, wie gern er dich blamiert."

„Und ob ich das weiß", brummte Toireasa. „Er ist der Anti-Snape im negativen Sinne."

„Du hast nur das Pech, die einzige Slytherin in unserem Jahrgang zu sein, die sich in Muggelkunde rumtreibt und es auch noch ehrlich versucht."

„Na, so ganz ehrlich nun auch nicht", zwinkerte ihm Toireasa verschwörerisch zu.

„Und genau das macht dich so sympathisch", lachte Merton. „Komm mal mit, ich zeig dir was."

„Ich hab aber gleich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Es geht fix", versprach Merton und sie glaubte ihm.

Er führte sie im Laufschritt durchs Schloss und in einen der kleinen Innenhöfe, nahe des Raumes, in dem Muggelkunde stattfand. Niemand war hier und es sah alles ein wenig verwildert aus.

„Hab ich entdeckt, als ich Blighs Bürotür mit Pech eingeschmiert hatte und mich verstecken musste. Schau."

Der Junge deutete auf einen Pfosten, auf dem ein Querbalken beweglich angebracht war. Auf der einen Seite, ganz außen, war mit einer Kette ein großer Granitblock befestigt.

„Was soll das?", fragte sie verständnislos.

„Ich wette, hier wird er uns unsere Hausaufgabe um die Ohren hauen. Eins zu tausend, wenn du möchtest."

„Ich versteh immer noch nicht."

„Es ist im Grunde ganz einfach. Das Hebelgesetz hat nichts mit unserem Rechtsunwesen zu tun, sondern mit Physik."

„Ah." Von Physik hatte Toireasa schon mal im Unterricht gehört. Das war doch, wie sich die Muggel die Vorgänge in der Welt erklärten. Warum Sachen runterfallen und so weiter.

„Versuch mal den Stein mit Muskelkraft anzuheben", verlangte Merton.

„Ich weiß schon vom Hinsehen, dass der zu schwer ist", sagte Toireasa. „Selbst mit Magie würde ich es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen."

„Du sollst dich ja auch hier an die andere Seite des Balkens hängen."

„Auch das wird nicht klappen", war sie sich sicher.

„Mach es einfach."

Sie tat es, wobei sie hochspringen musste und dann verloren am Balken hing.

„Ich hab's doch gesagt."

„Okay, jetzt komm wieder runter."

Sie ließ los und sah dann verständnislos zu, wie Merton die Kette vom Ende des Querbalkens nahm und sie näher an den Pfosten heran schob.

„So. Und jetzt noch mal."

Diesmal widersprach Toireasa nicht, sprang hoch, griff den Balken und war erstaunt, dass ihre Füße Augenblicke später wieder den Boden berührten, während der Granitblock in der Luft schwebte.

„Wie?", war sie ein wenig verwirrt. „Hast du den Stein leichter gezaubert?"

„Quatsch", lächelte Merton. „Das ist das Hebelgesetz. Heut Nachmittag erklär ich dir die Mathematik dahinter, aber zunächst lass los und versuch den Stein mit dem Schwebezauber anzuheben."

Sie musste zugeben, Merton war gar kein so schlechter Lehrer. Der Granitblock knallte zu Boden und dann versuchte sie ihn mit einem _Wingardium Leviosa _anzuheben. Natürlich klappte das nicht, obwohl Toireasa zu den Besten in Zauberkunst zählte.

„War zu erwarten", meinte Merton nur. „Und jetzt versuch mal das Ende des Querbalkens da zu dir zu ziehen."

Wieder erhob sich der Granitblock erstaunlich einfach in die Luft.

„Schwache Magie, verstärkt durch angewandte Physik. Intelligenz über pure Kraftmeierei. Muggelgeborener über Reinblut. Bligh über Snape."

„Übertreib es nicht", schaute Toireasa ihn böse an. „Wie funktioniert das überhaupt?"

„Im Prinzip? Wie bei einer Rampe. Du kannst ein schweres Fass nicht hochheben. Aber eine Rampe kannst du es hochrollen. Und je flacher die Rampe ist, umso leichter fällt dir das. Der Nachteil ist, du musst natürlich weiter laufen."

„Und was bedeutet das dann hier?"

„Du bist aber schwer von Begriff", fand Merton. „Schau mal. Hängt die Kette ganz außen und du dich außen auf die andere Seite, dann kannst du maximal einen Stein anheben, der gleichschwer ist wie du. Wie bei einer großen Waage. Hänge ich die Kette aber in die Mitte des Balkens, ist der _Hebel_ auf deiner Seite doppelt so groß, wie auf der Seite des Steins, und das bedeutet, du kannst alles anheben, was doppelt so schwer ist wie du."

„Verstehe", murmelte Toireasa.

„Gut, dann weißt du auch, wie viel du anheben könntest, wenn dein Hebel viermal so lang wäre?", fragte Merton.

„Ähem… das Vierfache", riet Toireasa einfach.

„Genau, jetzt hast du es begriffen und alles andere kannst du selber rausfinden. Es gibt sogar ein Buch in der Bibliothek darüber, damit du den ganzen Kram noch, mit ein wenig mit Geschichte abrunden kannst. Bligh steht auf Muggelgeschichte, wie du ja weißt."

„Wie heißt das Buch."

„_Wie Muggel sich die Welt vorstellen_. Frag einfach Madame Pince, die weiß, wo es steht."

„Danke, Merton."

„Keine Ursache und vergiss das mit der Zauberkunde-Hausaufgabe, okay?"

„Was denn? Wirst du langsam ein echter Gentleman?"

„Vielleicht", entgegnete Merton und schaute dabei viel zu ernsthaft.

In der anschließenden Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe konnte sie leider nicht mit Hagrid sprechen, denn der Halbriese war nicht da. Dafür eine Professorin, die Raue-Pritsche hieß und einen ganz guten Unterricht machte. Die Lehrerin hatte Einhörner eingefangen und hatte sich damit gleich mal bei allen Mädchen beliebt gemacht. Natürlich nicht bei Toireasa. Oder eher umgekehrt, Toireasa war bei den Einhörnern nicht gerade beliebt. Sie hätte gar nicht erst versucht, sich den wunderschönen, edlen Wesen zu nähern, aber die Professorin hatte sie dazu gezwungen. Glücklicherweise waren ein böses Schnauben und ein gesenktes Horn eine sehr deutliche Warnung, die man nicht missverstehen konnte. Toireasa hatte sich danach von den Jungs ein paar blöde Sprüche anhören müssen. Von wegen, sie wäre vielleicht ein verkleideter Junge. Besonders Leraux tat sich dabei hervor.

Viel unangenehmer war jedoch der fragende Seitenblick von Professor Raue-Pritsche. Die Lehrerin schien sich zu wundern, wie Toireasa sich die Ablehnung der Einhörner verdient hatte.

Toireasa tat deshalb vollkommen unschuldig und als würde sie sich nicht dafür interessieren. Stattdessen äugte sie oft zu Hagrids Hütte hinüber, die jedoch wie verlassen dalag. Kein Geräusch drang zu ihr, keine Bewegung war am Fenster zu sehen. Es sah fast so aus, als wäre Hagrid schon fortgegangen. Selbst als sie nach der Stunde anklopfte, rührte sich nichts. Nicht einmal Fang schlug an.

Nachdem Mittagessen erzählte sie das den anderen weiter, mit dem Ergebnis, dass Winona sich Sorgen um Hagrid machte, während Tarsuinn Professor Raue-Pritsche abfing und ziemlich ultimativ _bat_, dass sie die Einhörner freiließ. Er forderte das so vehement, dass sich die Professorin angegriffen fühlte und Ravenclaw fünf Punkte abzog. Zum Glück – oder hatte vielleicht Professor Dumbledore sich eingemischt – hatte Raue-Pritsche die Einhörner zwei Tage später allen Klassen gezeigt und diese danach wieder in den Verbotenen Wald entlassen. Tarsuinn war in dieser Zeit geradezu deprimierend antriebslos gewesen. So als würde die Stimmung der Einhörner auf ihn abfärben. Was bei ihm durchaus wahrscheinlich schien.

Bei Toireasa war es Muggelkunde, was eine ähnliche Stimmung auslöste. Sie hatte sich dann doch sehr viel Mühe mit der Hausaufgabe gegeben und nun fürchtete sie, Bligh würde alles kaputtmachen. Ein kurzer Blick auf Mertons Ausarbeitung, er saß wie immer in dem Fach neben ihr, verstärkten ihre Zweifel noch. Er hatte viel mehr geschrieben und vor allem deutlich mehr Zahlen auf seinem Pergament stehen. Sogar welche mit diesen blöden Kommas, die sie zwar endlich begriffen, aber nie gemocht hatte.

Die Tür ging auf und alle anwesenden Schüler sprangen sofort auf. Professor Bligh ging an ihnen vorbei, stellte seine Muggel-Aktentasche auf sein Pult und drehte sich erst dann um.

„Guten Tag, Klasse!"

„Guten Tag, Professor Bligh", entgegnete ihm ein geübter Schülerchor.

„Setzen! Mr Phillips, sammeln Sie bitte alle Hausaufgaben ein!"

Merton übergab dem Professor die gesammelten Werke. Professor Bligh griff anscheinend blind hinein – und zog natürlich Toireasas Arbeit hervor. Er überflog sie grob, suchte dann Mertons hervor, las auch diese und schien ein wenig unzufrieden.

„Miss Keary, kommen Sie doch bitte an die Tafel und erläutern uns das Hebelgesetz", forderte Professor Bligh ruhig.

„Aber gerne, Professor", sagte Toireasa und lächelte Merton kurz anerkennend zu. Sie wusste, für eine nicht Muggelgeborene würde sie sich gut schlagen und Bligh konnte ihr nicht am Zeug flicken, weil sie die Hausaufgabe selbst geschrieben hatte.

Mit Kreide und den Worten aus dem von Merton empfohlenen Buch brachte sie die Erklärung hinter sich. Sie gönnte sich dabei immer mal einen Seitenblick in das nichts sagende Gesicht des Professors.

„…Das ist alles, was ich über das Hebelgesetz herausfinden konnte", beendete Toireasa ihren Vortrag. „Es gibt sicher noch andere Möglichkeiten so Magie zu unterstützen, aber mir fielen nicht mehr ein."

„Und Sie haben sich das allein erarbeitet?", fragte Professor Bligh.

„Natürlich nicht, Sir", entgegnete Toireasa und entdeckte trotzdem keine Reaktion bei dem Mann. „Wie wahrscheinlich die meisten hier, habe ich jemanden mit mehr Ahnung gefragt und den Rest dann in einem Buch gefunden."

„Sehr gut", sagte der Lehrer zu Toireasas Überraschung. „Sie erhalten einen Punkt für diese Hausaufgabe und Mr Phillips zwei, weil er es Ihnen so anschaulich erklären konnte."

„Ich?", rief Merton ganz erstaunt von hinten.

„Ja, Mr Phillips, und wenn Sie sich zusammenreißen und ihren Ton kontrollieren, ziehe ich Ihnen auch keine ab. Und auch für alle anderen, wenn Ihre Lösungen ähnlich gut wie die von Miss Keary sind, werden sie auch Punkte erhalten. Ich denke, damit haben wir das ausreichend abgehandelt. Später im Jahr werden wir uns noch mit ähnlichen Dingen beschäftigen. Zunächst aber beschäftigen wir uns heute mit etwas ganz anderem. Ich werde Ihnen heute beibringen, wie man mit einem Zauber eine Weintraube in eine Rosine verwandelt, ohne einen komplizierten Verwandlungszauber nutzen zu müssen. Ich sag nur – _verdampfen_", Professor Bligh machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er gerade die Rezeptur für den Stein der Weisen verraten. „Und wenn wir Zeit haben, beschäftigen wir uns vielleicht noch mit der Schwerkraft."

* * *

Am folgenden Wochenende war Schlittenfahren angesagt. Besonderen Spaß machte dies vor allem, weil es einigen Ravenclaws gelungen war, Filius eine Sondererlaubnis für die Anwendung des _Lokomotor_-Zaubers abzuschwatzen, mit denen sie die Schlitten und sich selbst schnell den Berg wieder hinaufbringen konnten. Natürlich alles nur zu Übungszwecken, doch am Ende waren es doch immer dieselben Schüler, die den Zauber sprechen mussten. Nicht, dass dies Toireasas Paten groß zu stören schien. Er _stand_ vor Toireasa auf dem Schlitten und trotzdem hatte er die volle Kontrolle. Jauchzend und kichernd lenkte Filius den Schlitten wie ein Surfbrett sicher mit seinen Zauberstab in einer halsbrecherischen Art und Weise, dass selbst Toireasa oftmals die Augen schließen musste. Die Schläge der Piste waren hart und wenn es nicht so viel Spaß gemacht hätte…

_UIIIIIEEEEEE._

Erschrocken riss Toireasa die Augen auf. Links und rechts von ihnen zog soeben je ein Schlitten vorbei. Gesteuert von Fred und George Weasley, jeweils mit einem Mädchen vor sich und einem Feuerschweif am Heck, waren sie deutlich schneller als Filius und Toireasa. Keine Sekunde später beschleunigte plötzlich auch ihr eigener Schlitten und bis zum Tal lieferten sich die drei Schlitten ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen. Filius gewann, aber Toireasa erkannte das nur an dem Jubel ihres Paten, denn sie selbst hatte am Ende nur noch die Augen geschlossen und mit einer Mischung aus Freude und Angst geschrien. Sie lag in einer Schneewehe, als endlich alles vorbei war.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, Filius", sagte sie dabei leise und zog einen völlig im Schnee verschwundenen Paten an die Luft. „Aber ich fahr nie wieder mit dir."

„Was denn?", quietschte Filius vergnügt. „Lässt sich meine Toireasa von zwei Doxys aus Gryffindor ins Bockshorn jagen?"

„Das haben wir gehört, Professor", rief einer der Weasley-Zwillinge laut.

„Das schreit nach einer Revanche", ergänzte der andere.

„Leider möchte meine Copilotin lieber ein wenig rasten", entgegnete Filius enttäuscht.

„Das ist wirklich schade, nicht wahr Fred?"

„Klar, George. Ich hab selten so ein Nebelhorn der Angst gehört."

„Slytherins eigenen sich dafür perfekt."

„Besonders die Mädchen."

„Wir müssen wohl…"

„Haltet die Klappe!", unterbrach Toireasa lachend. „Fi… ähem… Professor Flitwick und ich werden euch noch mal den Hintern aufreißen. Die nächste Schneewehe ist eure, Jungs, und man wird euch nur noch für Menschen halten können, weil eure roten Haare euch von Yetis unterscheiden werden."

„Oh Mann, George. Kitty hat ja Haare auf der Zunge."

„Ich glaub, wir haben schon verloren, Fred."

„Sollten wir nicht gleich aufgeben?"

Die Weasley-Zwillinge schauten sich kurz an und sagten dann laut lachend im Chor: „Nee!"

Dann sagte George – solange Toireasa die beiden jetzt nicht aus den Augen ließ, wusste sie, wer von wer beiden war – laut: „Alle mal herhören! Ähem… _Sonorus_… das ist doch okay, Professor? ALLE MAL HERHÖREN. EIN RENNEN. NUR ZWEIERTEAMS. KEINE MAGIE, GEWONNEN HAT, WER ALS ERSTES DIE BRÜCKE ÜBERQUERT HAT UND DAS WIRD EIN WEASLEY SEIN!"

Lauter Protest folgte und ungefähr ein dutzend Schlitten wurden den Berg hinauf bewegt. Filius half dabei nicht nur Toireasas Schlitten beim Rauffahren, sondern auch dem von Colin Creevey und einem Erstklässler, der dem kleinen Jungen ähnlich sah. Es war sehr auffällig, dass vor allem Gryffindors Georges Aufruf gefolgt waren.

„Winona ist schon zu Madame Pomfrey geflogen", hörte Toireasa Tarsuinn von oben herab rufen. Der Junge trainierte mal wieder draußen mit seinem speziellen Besen, wobei er manchmal schon über dreißig Minuten durchhielt, bevor ihm speiübel wurde.

„Die brauchen wir sicher nicht", rief sie zurück. „Wir haben ja den Professor dabei."

„Nach dem, was ich hörte, befeuert gerade das meine Sorgen – nichts für ungut, Professor."

„Sie sollten sich eher über mich Sorgen machen, wenn ihre Hausaufgaben nicht gut sind", lachte Filius.

„Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Sir", entgegnete Tarsuinn. „Ich schreib einfach von Toireasa ab."

„Das möchte ich jetzt nicht gehört haben."

Endlich erreichten sie den Beginn der Rodelbahn. Tarsuinn schwebte noch immer über ihnen auf seinem Besen, während Toireasa zweifelnd nach unten schaute. Sie war bisher noch nie von hier oben gestartet, weil ihr die ersten hundert Meter zu steil gewesen waren, doch jetzt, ohne Magie, würden sie den Schwung brauchen. Gut eine Meile unter ihnen lagen der See und das Tal. Die Brücke am Zufluss des Schwarzen Sees wirkte von hier oben noch viel kleiner, als sie wirklich war. Wenn da einige zeitgleich ankamen, würde es krachen oder einen Abflug ins Wasser geben.

„Heh, du, Tarsuinn", rief einer der Weasley-Zwillinge, Toireasa hatte keine Ahnung welcher. „Mach mal den Schiedsrichter."

„Als ob ich das könnte", rief Tarsuinn zurück.

„Achte einfach nur darauf, dass keiner zaubert. Kannst du das?"

„Vielleicht."

„Dann kannst du auch das Startsignal geben?"

„Darf ich, Professor?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Nur zu", gab Filius sein okay.

„Na dann! Alle bereit?", fragte Tarsuinn laut und von vierzehn Schlittencrews kam ein begeistertes: _Hurra_, _Bereit_ oder _Mach endlich_.

Tarsuinn hob seinen Zauberstab, die Begeisterung war ihm deutlich anzusehen und rief laut:

„READY, STEADY…" und statt dem GO, gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall mit einer grünen Feuerfontaine. Er musste immer übertreiben, auch wenn es dieses Mal Begeisterung war, die sich manifestierte.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schoss sie eine fast senkrecht erscheinende Rampe hinunter und der kalte Wind stach in ihrem Gesicht. Das Schlimme war, sie durfte diesmal nicht einfach die Augen zu machen und warten, bis es vorbei war, denn es durfte ja nicht gezaubert werden und nur sie konnte den Schlitten steuern, weil Filius Füße nicht bis zum Boden reichten. Ab und an hatte sie das Gefühl mehr zu fliegen als zu fahren. Fast erfreut bemerkte Toireasa, dass sie hinter den anderen zurückblieb und ein kleiner Teil ihres Verstandes, der trotz der Geschwindigkeit noch arbeitete, dachte daran, dass dies wohl an dem geringen Gewicht ihres Patenonkels liegen müsste. Trotzdem wünschte sie sich auf ihren Rennbesen, statt auf dieses unfallanfällige Gefährt.

Als Toireasa nach einigen Sekunden den steilen Teil der Piste hinter sich hatte, lag sie ungefähr im Mittelfeld des Rennens und der Schnee wurde weicher und flockig. Aufgewirbelter Schnee der Führenden stob in ihr Gesicht und machte Filius vor ihr zu einem kleinen Schneemann. Sie bemerkte wie sie nun langsam aufholten, und wunderte sich zunächst darüber, doch dann sah sie, wie die Weasley-Zwillinge mit ihren Freundinnen fast im Schnee versanken, während ihr leichter Schlitten fast problemlos über das lockere Weiß glitt.

„Juhu", jubelte sie dem hinteren Zwilling zu, als sie ihn überholte, und winkte zum Abschied. Zur Antwort legte sich Fred – Toireasa erinnerte sich, dass es Fred war, der mit der dunkelhäutigen Jägerin der Gryffindors fuhr – nach hinten. Seine Freundin tat es ihm gleich und Toireasa hatte sofort das Gefühl, dass dies sie ein wenig beschleunigte. Angesteckt vom Ehrgeiz, tat sie es den beiden nach.

„Gryffindor, Gryffindor!", riefen Colin und der ihm ähnliche Junge, als sie etwa auf gleicher Höhe mit Toireasa waren. Die beiden waren klein und leicht und hatten somit den gleichen Vorteil wie Toireasa und Filius. Colin fand sogar die Zeit, seine unvermeidliche Kamera zu benutzen.

„Bahn frei, Rübenbrei!", rief Filius und Toireasa zog im letzten Moment ihren Schlitten beiseite, als sich vor ihnen jemand überschlug.

Sie hatte beinahe George erreicht, als sich die Beschaffenheit des Schnees unter ihnen erneut änderte. Hier waren schon sehr viele Schlitten gefahren und dementsprechend war der Untergrund sehr hart. Das kam wieder den Schweren entgegen, aber da Toireasa mehr Schwung hatte, holte sie trotzdem auf. Nur immer langsamer, bis sie fast zum relativen Stillstand zueinander kamen. George schaute rüber, schaffte es, Schnee während der Fahrt aufzuklauben und nach Toireasa und Filius zu werfen. Er hätte lieber auf den Weg schauen sollen. Ein kleiner Hügel hob ihn und seinen Schlitten aus, stellte ihn quer und George flog weg, während seine Freundin sich noch gerade eben festhielt. Toireasa rammte ihre rechte Ferse in den Schnee, schaffte es ein Crash zu vermeiden, drängte damit aber auch Colin ab und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie die Brücke verfehlen würden. Jetzt würde es kalt…

Neben ihr platschte es laut, doch Toireasas Schlitten schwebte über den Fluss und blieb am anderen Ufer stehen, ohne dass sie die Kraft der Geschwindigkeit oder des Bremsens spürte. Filius stand wieder vor ihr. Sein kleiner Zauberstab lag ruhig in seiner Hand und zwei klatschnasse, aber laut lachende Jungen schwebten aus dem Wasser und ans Ufer.

„Colin, Dennis!", rief Filius den beiden zu, während er sie absetzte. „Geht euch sofort trocknen und dann zu Madame Pomfrey. Sie soll euch einen Erkältungstrank geben."

Die beiden winkten zur Antwort und rannten noch immer lachend zum Schloss zurück. Toireasa riss ihren Blick von den beiden Verrückten los – Gryffindors halt – und schaute zum Ende der Brücke. Zwei vermummte Gestalten führten dort einen kleinen Siegestanz auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie Merton und Ian erkannte.

„Ravenclaw hat gewonnen", sagte sie begeistert und winkte den beiden Siegern zu, wobei sie ihre Hauszugehörigkeit völlig vergaß. „Onkel, wir haben mal was…"

Doch der achtete gar nicht auf sie. Filius schaute zwar nach oben, aber nicht zu ihr. Er suchte mit besorgter Miene den Himmel ab.

„Hast du Tarsuinn gesehen, Toireasa?", fragte er untypisch familiär, wo doch so viele andere Schüler in der Nähe waren.

„Nein, ich hab…" Ihr Blick fixierte sich auf eine kleine Gestalt, weiter oben den Hang hinauf, die aufgeregt mit beiden Armen winkte. „Da oben ist was passiert."

„_Accio _Besen", sagte Filius und Sekunden später kam ein Minibesen zum Halt, der fast wie der aussah, den Toireasa mit vier Jahren geflogen war. Doch diese Version hob deutlich höher ab als ihr Spielzeug aus Kindertagen und war auch deutlich schneller. Im Zwinkern eines Augenblicks war der kleine Professor bei dem winkenden Schüler. Sie selbst nahm den längeren Weg, denn sie konnte den Aufrufezauber noch nicht. Damit einen Besen zu rufen, war jedoch Harry Potters Idee und sie musste sagen, in einer Umgebung, in der man nicht Apparieren konnte, mit die elegante Lösung sich schnell zu bewegen.

Sie selbst musste rennen und sie brauchte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, ehe sie oben ankam. Die kalte Luft brannte in ihrer Lunge. Schon auf halbem Weg sah sie Filius aufsteigen und Richtung Wald davonfliegen. Für einen Moment war sie versucht hinterher zu laufen, aber zu Fuß einem Besen folgen zu wollen war dämlich. Also lief sie weiter und erkannte nun endlich Johanna, die ihr schon entgegen kam.

„Was… ist… passiert? Hast… du… Tarsuinn… gesehen?", keuchte Toireasa.

„Ja", erklärte Johanna aufgeregt. „Ein Fluch hat ihn getroffen und dann ist er Richtung Wald geflogen, aber vorher runtergefallen. Da!"

Toireasa schaute zurück und entdeckte Filius und eine Madame Pomfrey, die mit wehenden Gewändern in seine Richtung rannte. Für einen Moment wollte Toireasa loslaufen, aber sie wusste, ehe sie da war, wäre Tarsuinn schon längst im Krankenflügel, falls nötig, und sie hatte auch so schon kaum noch Luft.

„Hast du gesehen, woher der Fluch kam?", fragteWoher kam der Fluch sie stattdessen das jüngere Mädchen.

„Ja, da drüben! Ich zeig dir's."

Obwohl Toireasa eigentlich nur wissen wollte, wie es Tarsuinn ging, so war sie doch intelligent genug, um zu begreifen, dass sie nicht helfen konnte. Aber sie konnte den Mistkerl oder die Schlampe erwischen, die dem Jungen den Fluch aufgehalst hatte. Johanna führte Toireasa zu einer kleinen Tannenschonung.

„Bleib zurück!", befahl Toireasa dem Mädchen und zog selbst ihren Zauberstab.

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!", sagte Johanna beleidigt.

„Kann ja sein", meinte Toireasa. „Aber ich will nach Fußspuren sehen. Da brauch ich nicht auch noch deine dazwischen. Ich wäre dir jedoch sehr dankbar, wenn du meinen Rücken frei halten könntest."

„Gemacht."

Jetzt, da das geklärt war, ging Toireasa vorsichtig zwischen den kleinen Tannen hindurch. Zumindest vermutete sie, dass es Tannen waren – konnten aber auch Fichten sein. Zumindest hatten sie Nadeln. Hinter ihr erklangen Schritte. Sie drehte sich schnell um und hielt ihren Zauberstab vor Johannas Nase.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst warten?", fluchte sie.

„Das hast du gesagt. Und?", erwiderte das Mädchen frech. „Ich kann auf deinen Rücken nur achten, wenn ich ihn sehe, und außerdem bleibe ich ja in deinen Fußabdrücken. Nun reg dich ab, grünes Mädchen, und such. Du bist nicht meine Mami, sondern nur ´ne Slytherin."

„Gryffindors", verdrehte Toireasa die Augen. „Viel Mut, kein Hirn."

„Aber sie vergessen niemanden, der einem mal geholfen hat", entgegnete Johanna. „Ich kann schon kaum mit dem Wissen einschlafen, dass ich ´ner Slytherin was schulde."

„Ja, eine echte Schande", murmelte Toireasa. „Kommt hoffentlich nicht wieder vor."

„Du sagst es."

Toireasa fügte sich in ihr Schicksal. Es nervte, sich so was von einer Zweitklässlerin gefallen lassen zu müssen, aber ohne zu zaubern würde sie dieses Wesen wohl nicht loswerden. Also kümmerte sie sich wieder…

„Sag mal, ist es nicht herzlos von dir, deinen Kumpel einfach so rumliegen zu lassen?", fragte Johanna nach nicht einmal zehn Sekunden Ruhe.

„Er ist nicht allein."

„Schon, aber interessiert es dich nicht, ob es ihm gut geht?"

„Es interessiert mich", war Toireasa genervt.

„Warum bist du dann hier?"

„Weil ich ihm nicht helfen kann und nur im Weg wäre. Und jetzt halt die Klappe!"

Weniger als zehn Sekunden vergingen.

„Also ich wäre nicht hier", sagte Johanna.

„Das wünsch ich mir auch", war Toireasa langsam genervt. Der Schnee hier war richtig tief und sie versank immer bis über die Knie darin. Wenn der Fluch wirklich von hier gekommen war, musste sie doch tiefe Spuren finden.

„Aber hier in der Gegend rumzustampfen hilft doch auch nicht", redete Johanna unbeeindruckt weiter. „Es gibt doch so viele Möglichkeiten. Apparieren – ähem, nein. Noch zu nah am Schloss. Aber Besen sind doch drin. Und es gibt sicher Zauber, um nicht im Schnee zu versinken oder seine Spuren zu verwischen und…"

„Sag mal", fuhr Toireasa sie an. „Bist du jemals still?"

„Selten, die meisten mögen mich."

„Die meisten sind wohl taub. Schon mal überlegt, dass du wie ein schreiender Leuchtturm hier durch die Gegend stolperst?"

„Ist doch bei dem Schnee völlig egal."

Das Mädchen hüpfte kurz auf und ab und der Lärm war wirklich kaum zu überhören. Für einen Moment war Toireasa versucht, die Schuhe des Mädchens zu verzaubern, doch dann ließ sie es doch bleiben. Zum einen wollte sie die Kleine – die größer als Toireasa war – nicht auf dumme Gedanken bringen, zum anderen brachte es nichts, wenn man nicht auch noch Johannas loses Mundwerk zuzauberte. Doch das war ein wenig gemein und wohl auch übertrieben. Wer immer das gewesen war, war sicher nicht so dumm hier zu warten, bis er gefunden wurde. Sie fand sich mit ihrer Begleiterin ab und ließ sie plappern, während ihre Augen nach Hinweisen suchten. Auch Zauberer und Hexen konnten sich nicht in Luft auflösen. Zumindest nicht richtig, sondern nur annähernd.

Sie war schon durch die Schonung hindurch und wollte gerade umdrehen, als ihr Blick auf einen heruntergebrochenen Ast fiel. Das konnte natürlich Zufall sein, aber es war die einzige Spur, die sie weit und breit sah.

„Sag mal, Johanna", sagte sie schleppend und schaute nach oben. „Willst du mir wirklich helfen?"

„Ja", unterbrach das Mädchen ihren Redefluss, auf den Toireasa gar nicht mehr geachtet hatte.

„Und wie gut bist du in Zauberkunde?"

„Nicht so toll."

„Okay, damit hast du die Arschkarte gezogen."

„Wobei…?"

Toireasa deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf das Mädchen und sagte lächelnd: „_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Johanna schaute sie für einen Moment an, als wäre sie eben verraten worden, aber das gab sich innerhalb von Sekunden.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum der Schwebezauber nur bei jemand anderem funktioniert", sagte sie und schaute sich interessiert um. „Was hast du vor?"

„Ich bring dich zu dem Ast da oben. Der ohne Schnee. Dann schaust du dich um und sagst mir, was du siehst."

„Okay, aber das war hinterhältig. Du hättest mich vorher fragen können und nächstes Mal bekommst du vielleicht einen Fluch von mir dafür, wenn du mich noch mal so überraschst."

„Dann fällst du aber auch ein paar Meter nach unten, Lockenköpfchen", grinste Toireasa. „Denk dran, niemals den Drachen töten, auf dem man gerade fliegt."

„Und du denk dran, dass man einen Drachen nicht reizen sollte."

Der drohende Finger des Mädchens ließ Toireasa lachen und beinahe die Konzentration verlieren. Die Gryffindor sah mit ihrem runden Gesicht, ihren roten Pausbäckchen und den blonden Locken eher wie ein kleiner süßer Engel von Raphael aus. So konnte der Eindruck halt täuschen.

Sie setzte Johanna vorsichtig auf dem Ast ab und hielt trotzdem ihren Zauberstab bereit. Es waren für Johanna sicher fünf Meter nach unten und Toireasa wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie diese fiel.

„Was siehst du?", fragte Toireasa.

„Tolles Fluchfeld. Die gesamte Strecke hangabwärts ist gut einsehbar. Oh, Frank knutscht Rosie. Und dort drüben…"

„Johanna!", rief Toireasa hoch. „Konzentrier dich!"

„Ähem, ja." Die Gryffindor schüttelte sich regelrecht. „Also Spuren sehe ich keine im Schnee. Aber die Rinde ist abgekratzt. Als hätte hier was gestanden."

„Ist es rundherum abgekratzt, wie bei einer Eule, oder nur oberhalb?"

„Nur oberhalb."

„Schau dich mal in einer ähnlichen Höhe bei den anderen Bäumen um. Siehst du da was? Dicke Äste ohne Schnee. Irgendwas."

„Zählt ein Seil dazu?"

Für einen Moment war Toireasa bereit, der Slytherin in ihr nachzugeben.

„Ja, das zählt! Wo?"

„Da drüben. Holst du mich jetzt runter?"

Beinahe hätte Toireasa nein gesagt, doch dafür war sie einfach zu vernünftig geworden. Sie ließ Johanna sicher zu Boden schweben und fand sich mit ihr ab. Die Zweitklässlerin meinte es ja nur gut und war eigentlich eine Hilfe.

„Du kannst den Schwebezauber wirklich gut!", sagte Johanna. „Wie machst du das? Bei mir zuckt immer alles hin und her und knallt irgendwo gegen."

„Du bist zu hektisch", urteilte Toireasa, ohne es überhaupt gesehen zu haben. „Schweben ist etwas Geruhsames, wie spazieren gehen."

„Aber bei dem Zauberspruch muss man doch – _Wutschen_ und Wedeln."

Johanna machte die Bewegungen mit der Hand.

„Korrekt, aber danach musst du das Hochgehobene bewegen", Toireasa war nicht wirklich auf die Erklärung konzentriert, sondern schaute nur nach oben und folgte dem ersten Seil, welches sofort in ein zweites und später in ein drittes überging. „Stell dir einfach mal vor, du müsstest es auf der Spitze deines Zauberstabes balancieren."

„Was tropft da von dem Seil?", wechselte Johanna das Thema.

„Es ist nur ein Zauberseil", erklärte Toireasa. „Es löst sich nach ´ner Weile langsam auf. Das hat uns Professor Lupin letztes Jahr beigebracht."

„Uns nicht", beschwerte sich Johanna.

„Ist auch nicht unbedingt etwas für eine erste Klasse", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf.

Untypischerweise war Johanna einen Augenblick still.

„In welchen Klassen wird Professor Lupin das noch gelehrt haben?", fragte das Mädchen dann plötzlich. „Das ist ja nicht gerade ein Zauber aus dem Grundbuch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, oder?"

Überrascht blieb Toireasa stehen und schaute die Gryffindor an. Der Gedankengang war logisch und er führte leider zu dem Ergebnis, das Toireasa nicht mochte.

„Er wird es wohl nur uns und vielleicht der Dritten beigebracht haben", meinte Toireasa. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass dies ein Schüler war."

„Ich bitte dich", widersprach Johanna. „Sei nicht so naiv. Das waren Schüler und es würde auch die kleine Schuhgröße vor uns erklären."

Toireasa schaute zu ihren Füßen hinunter. Zwei Fußspuren führten vom letzten Baum weg und innerhalb der Waldgrenze Richtung Schloss. Und auch was die Größe anging, hatte Johanna Recht. Toireasa setzte versuchsweise ihren Stiefel in einen der Abdrücke. Sie waren nur minimal kleiner.

„Dein Alter, plus minus ein oder zwei Jahre. Ich wette Slytherins", sagte Johanna mit viel Abneigung. „Und ich wüsste auch welche."

„Das muss nicht so sein", widersprach Toireasa halbherzig. Sie wollte sich nicht schon wieder für ihr Haus schämen – oder für ihren Bruder.

„Komm schon. Das ist doch logisch. Oder hat dein Freund mit der Vorliebe für die Farbe Blau noch andere Feinde?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste", log Toireasa.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir schauen, ob die Spuren wirklich zum Schloss führen."

„Sollten wir nicht einen guten Abdruck mitnehmen?", fragte Johanna.

„Nette Idee", sagte Toireasa aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur leider sind das ganz normale Stiefel, wie sie zur Schuluniform gehören. Schau!" Sie setzte einen eigenen Abdruck ihrer Stiefelsohle neben die Spur. „Identisch bis auf die Schuhgröße."

„So ein Mist!"

„Tja, der Nachteil einer einheitlichen Schulkleidung", zuckte Toireasa mit den Schultern. „Von Weitem sehen wir alle gleich aus und unsere Fußabdrücke auch."

„Also in Krimis gibt es immer eine Besonderheit. Irgendeine kaputte Ecke oder so."

„Ich seh keine. Kein Wunder, wir bekommen doch jedes Jahr neue Stiefel."

„Ich nicht, weil ich die Kleinste bei uns bin. Ich bekomme fast immer den alten Kram meiner Geschwister."

„Da musst du wohl durch."

Johanna beschwerte sich noch eine Weile weiter und da die Spur jetzt direkt und offen zum Schloss führte, war es Toireasa egal. Am großen Eingangstor verloren sie dann die Spur im allgemeinen Gewirr der Fußabdrücke.

„Okay, das war es dann", sagte Johanna.

„Yep", entgegnete Toireasa. „Ich geh dann mal lieber rauf in den Krankenflügel."

„War cool", sagte Johanna. „Schade, dass wir nicht mehr rausgefunden haben.

„Häng es lieber nicht an die große Glocke", zuckte Toireasa mit den Schultern. „Ach – und danke", fügte sie hinzu, als sie sich überlegte, dass etwas Freundlichkeit nichts kostete und viel bringen konnte.

Dann lief Toireasa hinauf in den Krankenflügel. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig schlecht dabei, weil sie sich doch ein wenig wie eine schlechte Freundin vorkam. Im Grunde wusste sie auch nicht, warum sie es für wichtiger gehalten hatte nach dem zu suchen, der Tarsuinn verflucht hatte. Das sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich.

Im Krankenflügel erwartete sie schon das befürchtete Bild. Madame Pomfrey, die sich über einen bewusstlosen Tarsuinn beugte und mit ihrem Zauberstab arbeitete. Neben ihr stand Professor Flitwick, der, obwohl er nichts tat, sehr angestrengt wirkte. Winona drückte sich zappelig im Hintergrund herum, offensichtlich darauf bedacht, nicht in Madame Pomfreys Sichtbereich zu geraten.

Toireasa schlich zu Winona. Sie wollte leise etwas fragen, doch ein Zeigefinger vor den Lippen bedeutete ihr still zu bleiben. Als Toireasa nickte, deutete derselbe Finger auf Professor Flitwick und jetzt konnte sie sehen, was ihr Pate da machte. Mit hochkonzentriertem und schweißgebadetem Gesicht hielt er in seinen Händen ein Wasserglas. Eine Hand unten, eine Hand über dem Glas. In dem Glas tobte ein kleiner Wirbelsturm aus Wasser. Toireasa blieb vor Überraschung fast der Mund offen stehen. Sie war völlig verblüfft, dass dies möglich war, und musste auch zugeben, dass sie ihrem Paten eine solche Kraft gar nicht zugetraut hatte.

„Es wird langsam Zeit, Poppy."

„Noch einen Augenblick, Filius. So – fertig!"

Madame Pomfrey hörte mit dem Zaubern auf und schob Tarsuinns Bett in einen kleinen Extraraum. Filius begleitete sie und als sie die Tür schloss, warf er das Glas in den Raum mit Tarsuinn. Es klang wie ein Fauchen, als plötzlich das magische Toben Tarsuinns wie üblich losbrach. Die Tür fiel mit lautem Krachen ins Schloss. Filius sah aus, als hätte er eben ein dreitägiges Quiddtichmatch hinter sich gebracht. Er wirkte sonst immer so jugendlich, dass man fast sein hohes Alter vergessen konnte, doch so wie er jetzt auf einen Stuhl kletterte, war jedes einzelne Jahr deutlich sichtbar. Madame Pomfrey gab ihm eine Tasse Tee.

„Es ist diesmal nicht so schlimm – für seine Verhältnisse", sagte die Krankenschwester ruhig und sah dann doch drohend zu Toireasa und Winona. „Trotzdem war das keiner der üblichen Schülerscherze."

Obwohl Toireasa sich keiner Schuld bewusst war, schaute sie beiseite. Niemand forderte Madame Pomfreys Unmut heraus.

„Was ist ihm denn passiert?", fragte Toireasa vorsichtig.

„Vom Besen gefallen ist er natürlich", schimpfte die Schwester. „Ich war ja vom ersten Moment dagegen, als ich ihn auf dem Ding sah. Sicherlich habt ihr euch gejagt…"

„Er ist allein geflogen, Poppy", stellte Filius müde klar. „Er war Schiedsrichter beim Schlittenrennen. Die kleine Johanna sagte, zwei Flüche hätten ihn getroffen und als ich ihn fand, war er vollständig gelähmt."

Madame Pomfrey sah trotz der Erklärung nicht glücklicher aus.

„Könnte dies der Grund sein, warum er trotz Bewusstlosigkeit so gewütet hat? Das hat er bisher noch nie und ohne Ihre Hexerei, Professor Flitwick, hätte dies ins Auge gehen können. Nette Improvisation."

„Mitnichten, Poppy", lachte Filius schwach. „Mitnichten. Ich hatte mich schon seit einiger Zeit mit dieser Möglichkeit beschäftigt, wobei ich gehofft habe, es wäre nur eine Übung meiner Fähigkeiten."

Dabei zeigte der kleine Lehrer eine leicht blutende Hand.

„Sag doch etwas, Filius", fuhr ihn Madame Pomfrey an und Toireasa musste grinsen, als sie den plötzlichen Wechsel von Respektsperson zum Patienten bemerkte. Und das nicht nur bei der Krankenschwester. Filius benahm sich wie jeder normale Schüler auch und spielte die Verletzung sofort herunter. Natürlich völlig sinnlos und so saß alsbald ein kleiner Professor mit einer dick verbundenen Hand da und zog Grimassen für Toireasa und Winona, wenn Madame Pomfrey nicht hinsah.

„War Tarsuinn schlimm verletzt, Madame?", fragte Toireasa. Sie wollte wissen, wie bösartig sie sein konnte, wenn sie denjenigen erwischte, der Tarsuinn verflucht hatte.

„Nein", entgegnete die Krankenschwester. „Der Schnee hat wohl viel gedämpft. Er ist auf die linke Seite gefallen und hat sich Arm und Rippen gegeneinander gebrochen. Dazu ein Schlüsselbeinbruch, ein Schädelriss und ein paar Quetschungen. Nichts wirklich Besorgniserregendes. In ein paar Stunden hat er zwar noch Kopfschmerzen, aber vom Rest wird er kaum etwas merken. Er hatte Glück, dass er anscheinend nicht sonderlich hoch flog."

* * *

Toireasa war noch immer im Krankenflügel, als Tarsuinn nach vier Stunden an der Tür erschien. Zwischenzeitlich hatte sie einem der Direktorenbilder Rede und Antwort stehen müssen über das, was geschehen war. Anscheinend war Professor Dumbledore gerade nicht vor Ort und hatte sich so über das Geschehen erkundigt. Der ehemalige Direktor, mit dem sie gesprochen hatte, war leicht irritierend gewesen. Er hatte seinen Namen nicht nennen wollen und war sehr – na ja – desinteressiert gewesen. So als wäre ein verletzter Schüler nichts worüber sich ein Direktor Gedanken machen sollte.

„Ist die Luft rein?", fragte Tarsuinn von der nur halb geöffneten Tür aus.

„Wen meinst du?", fragte Toireasa.

„Madame Pomfrey natürlich."

„Sie ist gerade nicht hier."

„Denkst du, ich kann mich einfach verziehen?"

„Würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun. Sie war letztes Mal schon sauer auf dich. Zwei Mal lässt sie dir das nicht durchgehen."

„Okay, aus dem Gefängnis darf ich aber sicher raus, oder?"

„Vermutlich", lachte Toireasa.

Er kam zu ihr, setzte sich auf ein Bett und zog die Decke über seine Beine. Kein Wunder, denn natürlich war er nur mit einem Schlafanzug bekleidet.

„Weißt du, was passiert ist?", fragte Toireasa.

„Jeden Augenblick bis zum Aufschlag", sagte er und lächelte verlegen dabei. „Tut mir leid, ich war unaufmerksam."

„Warum entschuldigst du dich?", fragte Toireasa. „Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht."

„Weil ich es bgefühlt habe, nur dachte ich, es wäre auf einen von euch gezielt. Als ich mich dann nicht mehr bewegen konnte und auf den Wald zuflog, war es zu spät. Weißt du, wo der Besen abgeblieben ist?"

„Ich hab mich nicht drum gekümmert", gestand Toireasa.

„Na, da wird aber wer nicht sonderlich glücklich sein", brummte Tarsuinn. „Das zu erklären wird schwierig."

„Vielleicht taucht er ja wieder auf. Winona wollte suchen gehen."

„Nett von ihr."

„Ich schätze, ihr fehlte einfach die Geduld, hier stundenlang auf dich zu warten."

„Hätte ich auch nicht gehabt."

„Mag sein. Was ich aber eigentlich von dir wissen wollte war, hast du mitbekommen, wer dich verflucht hat?"

„Kein Schimmer. Aber ich bin mir sicher, es war ein Schüler."

„Wie kommst du darauf? Hast du was gehört?"

„Nein, aber der Fluch war mies. Nur den Besen konnte ich nicht kontrollieren. Deshalb hab ich mich fallengelassen."

„Absichtlich?", staunte Toireasa.

„Klar. Ich hatte nicht vor abzuwarten, wo ich lande, wenn ich doch den Ort selbst wählen konnte."

„Das war ziemlich riskant."

„Mag sein", zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Hast du noch Schmerzen?"

„Nö. War was gebrochen?"

„Du kannst froh sein, dass es dich ausgeknockt hat."

„Yep", grinste er breit. „Hat sicher wehgetan."

„Du bist unmöglich", fand Toireasa.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass es nicht wehgetan hat. Du magst es nicht glauben, aber ich steh nicht auf Schmerzen. Ach Mist, ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt Tikki knuddeln."

„Wo ist sie denn überhaupt?"

„Unten bei Tante Glenn. Ich hab sie heute Morgen heimlich und ganz früh nach Hogsmeade gebracht. Sie wollte Shy sehen."

„Das ist ja klasse. Vielleicht wird ja was aus den beiden", freute sich Toireasa.

„Unwahrscheinlich", sagte Tarsuinn zwar, lächelte jedoch und schloss kurz die Augen. Trotzdem hatte Toireasa das Gefühl, dass da auch noch etwas anderes in ihm mitschwang.

„Was stimmt nicht?", fragte sie leise.

„Was meinst du?"

„Warum weißt du, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist?" Sie sah, wie schwer ihm die Antwort fiel. „Du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst."

„Ich will nicht", sagte er kurz angebunden, winkelte seine Knie an und umarmte diese. Er wirkte, als würde er frieren. Zögerlich klopfte Toireasa ihm auf den Rücken. Sie hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass es half. Jedoch schaffte es jemand anderes, Tarsuinn abzulenken.

Die Tür des Krankenflügels wurde mit Radau geöffnet und ein unangemessen lauter Merton und eine in seinem Rücken grinsende Winona kamen herein. Der Junge hielt triumphierend Tarsuinns Besen in die Luft.

„Ha, ha!", rief Merton von sich überzeugt. „Der Sieger des Schlittenrennens und Traum eines jeden Mädchens…"

„…Alptraum…", korrigierte Winona plötzlich wieder mürrisch.

„…hat den Uraltbesen unseres Bruchpiloten gefunden, dank eines perfekt ausgeführten Aufrufezaubers."

„Pures Glück", merkte Winona an.

„Talent und Übung, meine unerfreulich gelaunte Dame", ließ Merton sich seine gute Laune nicht nehmen. „Nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie nützlich dieser kleine Zauber im Beschaffen von Dingen sein kann, habe ich nicht geruht, bis ich ihn erlernt habe. Der Beweis!" Merton deutete mit seinem Finger auf Winona. „_Accio schlechte Laune_."

Winona starrte den Jungen unvermindert böse an. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Zehn Sekunden hielt das Mädchen durch, dann zuckten plötzlich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben und sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Lern endlich, dich angemessen zu benehmen! _Ieeh_, was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht?"

„Nur ein wenig Gel. Das trägt man heutzutage so", erklärte Merton.

„Warum? Als Feuerschutz?", runzelte Winona die Stirn.

„Nein, es ist Mode, zumindest in den richtigen Kreisen und es gibt genug Mädchen, die das toll finden."

„Nenn mir eine", lachte Winona abfällig. „Du siehst aus wie ein Gockel mit diesem Minikamm auf dem Kopf."

„Ich hab es rot auf weiß", entgegnete Merton überlegen. „Schau."

Er reichte Winona einen Brief, den diese aufmerksam las und dann nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Die verarscht dich", sagte Winona und gab den Brief zurück. „Echt, das ist völlig hirnverbrannt. Niemand schreibt so einen schwülstigen Schwachsinn im Ernst. Und sie – oder er – hat nicht mal unterschrieben."

Toireasa war froh, dass Merton nicht auf sie achtete. Er hätte sonst stutzig werden können. Doch es war ihr einfach unmöglich nicht zu grinsen, als Winona dem Jungen die ganze Wahrheit mitten ins Gesicht sagte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, es ist eine sie. Nur Mädchen haben so eine schöne Handschrift."

„Ach, es gibt auch Jungs, die so etwas kultivieren", sagte Winona und verdrehte übertrieben eine Hand. „Möglich ist alles."

„Oder sie ist in der ersten Klasse", meinte Tarsuinn völlig ernst. „Krieg ich meinen Besen zurück?"

„Oh ja. Hier", erinnerte sich Merton an den Grund seines Kommens.

„Danke", meinte Tarsuinn und streckte seine Hände aus. Sobald er das Fluggerät hatte, versteckte er es unter der Bettdecke. Er vermutete wohl – sicher zu Recht – dass Madame Pomfrey allergisch auf den Gegenstand reagieren würde.

„Also, sag auch mal was, Toireasa! Du hältst doch diesen Brief an Merton auch für Schwachsinn, oder?", sagte Winona.

„Ich weiß nicht", tat Toireasa unsicher. „Rebellen sind bei manchen Mädchen begehrt…"

„Verbrecher nicht", schimpfte Winona.

„Eines Verbrechens wurde ich nie überführt", erklärte Merton lachend.

„…und hässlich ist er auch nicht", vollendete Toireasa.

„Siehst du", sagte Merton. „Unzählige Mädchen können nicht irren. Und jetzt sogar eine Hexe."

„Wenn du Pech hast, sieht sie aber recht klassisch aus", warf Tarsuinn ein. „Du weißt schon, mit einem Buckel, krummer Hakennase und vielen Warzen. Wenn ich es mir jetzt so überlege, sieht sie sicher so aus. Wäre sie hübsch, hätte sie es doch kaum nötig, dir einen Brief zu schreiben."

„Nichts für ungut, Tarsuinn", sagte Winona zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Aber von Mädchen verstehst du überhaupt nichts!"

„Hab ich auch nie behauptet", gab Tarsuinn zu. „Ihr seid mir zu verrückt."

Danach ging das Gespräch in mehr oder weniger nette Frotzeleien über, was andauerte, bis Madame Pomfrey auftauchte und alle bis auf Tarsuinn aus ihrem Reich verbannte.

* * *

Die nächste Schulwoche verging wie üblich. Einzig Professor Moody nahm Tarsuinns _Unfall_ zum Anlass seine _Immer-Wachsam-Rufe_ zu vervielfältigen und eine schmerzhafte _Schütz-dich-oder-ich-schock-dich-Runde_ zu spielen. Es war sehr frustrierend, dass es nur Vivian schaffte den Angriffszauber abzublocken. Selbst Tarsuinn, der Schutzzauber sonst immer fast instinktiv hinbekam ohne überhaupt ein Wort sagen zu müssen, wurde ständig von Moody geschockt. Erst am Freitag, in der dritten Stunde der Woche Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, wurde es etwas besser. Toireasa schaffte es, ungefähr jeden dritten Fluch Moodys zu blocken, und alle anderen hatten ab und zu auch ein Erfolgserlebnis. Meist bekamen sie einen Schutzschild zwar beschworen, nur gingen Professor Moodys Zauber hindurch wie durch Butter. Ein wenig frustrierend war das schon.

Doch auch diese Woche ging vorüber und dass ein Hogsmeade-Tag am Sonntag anstand, half allen über die Zeit. Auch für Toireasa war das noch etwas Besonderes, obwohl sie ein wenig öfter da war als erlaubt. Der Vorteil jetzt im Winter war, dass es recht früh dunkel wurde und man deshalb ins Dorf hinunter konnte, während die Geschäfte noch offen waren. Trotzdem war es nie das entspannte Vergnügen, wie es an einem der erlaubten Tage war. Ständig über die Schulter schauen zu müssen, minderte das Vergnügen doch um einiges. Der Einzige, der wohl gerade das genoss, war sicherlich Merton. Er behauptete immer, dass ihn die normalen Ausflüge immer ein wenig langweilten.

„Du hast dich ja richtig in Schale geschmissen, Merton", sagte Toireasa und meinte es ehrlich. „Wie kommt's?"

„Ach, mir war einfach danach", sagte er Junge. Seine Augen glitten aufmerksam über einige Mädchen, die in kichernden Gruppen auch nach Hogsmeade wanderten. Toireasa bemerkte, dass Merton durchaus einige Blicke auf sich zog. Was sicher daran lag, dass er nun ein wenig am Gel sparte und die Haare etwas weniger _muggelig_ trug.

„Das tut er nur für sie", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Sie hat ihm einen weiteren Brief geschrieben."

„Sicherlich Regina", meinte Winona kühl. „Sie steht auf gepflegte Zauberer."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Regina Worte so gut benutzen kann", verteidigte sich Merton. „Ich glaube, die kann nicht mit solchem Gefühl schreiben."

„Sie behauptet, in Mertons braunen Augen könne man die Wärme seines Herzens spüren und sie träumt davon, dass er sie doch mit diesem Blick bedenken könnte."

„Lass das, Tarsuinn", sagte Merton ernst. „Es wäre unfair, sollte das Mädchen durch Zufall hören, dass ich dir den Brief gezeigt habe."

„Vielleicht wäre sie ja erfreut zu hören, dass du dich geschmeichelt fühlst und dich seitdem irgendwie seltsam aufführst", lächelte Tarsuinn unschuldig. „Und du duftest auch seitdem jeden Tag nach Old Spice."

„Na und? Ich werd halt langsam erwachsen."

„Also ich halte es für eine Verbesserung", meinte Toireasa. „Besser, als wenn er nach seinem letzten Stinkbombenanschlag riecht."

„Dann bist du vielleicht die heimliche Briefeschreiberin", grinste Tarsuinn. „Wenn dir doch Mertons Veränderungen so gefallen."

„Sie gefallen nicht nur mir", erwiderte Toireasa und war froh, dass es so kalt war, dass gerötete Wangen nichts Auffälliges waren. „Miriam hat es auch gesagt."

„Und im gleichen Satz sicherlich meine Herkunft bedauert", vermutete Merton und traf damit leider genau ins Schwarze. Kein Slytherin-Mädchen bei klarem Verstand würde sich einem Muggelgeborenen an den Hals werfen, sodass es jeder sehen konnte.

„Sie wäre dann noch schlimmer als ich dran", verteidigte Toireasa ihre Hauskameradin. „Selbst ihre Eltern würden ihr dann die Hölle heiß machen. Und sie hat bei Weitem nicht mein dickes Fell."

„Also hätte ein Slytherin-Mädchen ein gutes Motiv, um nur heimliche Liebesbriefe zu schreiben?", fragte Tarsuinn, als wüsste er überhaupt nicht, was los war.

„Dann hätte Merton das bekommen, was er verdient", meinte Winona. Das Mädchen war im Laufe der Woche dazu übergegangen ein klein wenig freundlicher mit Merton umzugehen und so war endlich wieder ein neckender Tonfall in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich wäre sicher nicht so voreingenommen, den Gedanken _von Haus aus_ abzulehnen", sagte Merton erstaunlich ernst. „Ich würde ja auch Toireasa nicht von der Bettkante stoßen."

„Du vergisst, dass ich dich kennen", lachte Toireasa und ignorierte den fragenden Blick Mertons. „Ich würde mich nie auf deine Bettkante setzen."

„Schade. Was ist mit dir, Winona?" Die Antwort des Mädchens konnte man am besten als _Pfft_ beschreiben und eine Nase reckte sich gegen den Himmel. „Das fasse ich als ein _Vielleicht_ auf", meinte Merton unbeeindruckt.

Wenn er das so sehen wollte…!

Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie Hogsmeade. Merton verabschiedete sich, um an den üblichen Orten seine Präsens zu zeigen, während Winona, Tarsuinn und Toireasa ihre Schritte direkt zum Hintereingang von Tante Glenns kleinen Laden lenkten. Es war noch früh am Vormittag und da die Frau ihren Laden des Rufes wegen immer erst am späten Nachmittag öffnete, war der Besuch der vier Schüler nicht geschäftsschädigend. Die Tür schwang auf noch bevor sie klopfen konnten.

„Happy Birthday, Tarsuinn", rief Tante Glenn und umarmte den Jungen sanft. „Kommt rein ins Warme. Hier draußen holt ihr euch bloß eine Erkältung." Drinnen war es so warm wie versprochen und es warteten Kekse, Tee und heiße Schokolade auf sie. „Macht es euch gemütlich. Vor dem Mittagessen lass ich euch nicht weg"

„Der Aufwand war doch nicht nötig", murmelte Tarsuinn und fing mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit einen grauen Blitz namens Tikki aus der Luft. „Aber das tut richtig gut."

Er drückte sein Gesicht in das Fell seiner Freundin und wirkte glücklich.

„Mist, das Geschenk kann ich nicht übertreffen", kommentierte Tante Glenn augenzwinkernd. „Aber ich versuch es trotzdem – hier, für dich, Tarsuinn."

Es war eine kleine Schachtel, die Tante Glenn dem Jungen in die Hand drückte. Er setzte sich hin, Tikki platzierte sich zufrieden auf seinen Beinen und genoss die einhändigen Streicheleinheiten. Tarsuinn machte recht umständlich die Schachtel auf und zog einen seltsamen Gegenstand hervor. Seine Finger tasteten das Ding ab, aber er hielt es auch vor seine Augen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er verwirrt. „Ich kann die Magie leuchten sehen."

„Nur etwas Kleines. Es ist in meiner Familie Tradition, so etwas zu schenken, wenn ein Kind vierzehn wird."

„Und wozu dient es?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Außer dass es hübsch aussieht."

„Das da ist das Geheimnis eines jeden Trankmeisters", erklärte Tante Glenn. „Ich dachte mir, es passt am besten zu deinen bisher gezeigten Talenten. Nicht, dass ich dich damit festlegen will, wie es in meiner Familie so üblich war. Ich dachte mir, es hilft dir ein wenig."

„Das ist ja nett", lächelte Tarsuinn gewinnend. „Aber was ist es denn nun?"

„Ein Inhaljektabsorb. Schon mal gehört?"

„Echt? Ein Inhaljektabsorb", staunte Toireasa. „Ich hab mal Pádraigíns Mann darüber reden hören."

„Sagst du mir dann, was das Ding macht?", wandte Tarsuinn sich jetzt an sie.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Ich weiß nur, es kann dir Tränke verabreichen, wenn du sie brauchst", erklärte sie. „Manche Auroren nutzen das."

„Ich erklär es mal lieber genauer", ergänzte Tante Glenn und man konnte ihr ansehen, wie stolz sie auf das Geschenk war. „Ein Inhaljektabsorb ist gemacht für Trankmeister. Oder besser gesagt, für Trankmeister, die nur deshalb so gut ihre Tränke brauen, weil sie nicht gut zaubern können. Das Problem dieser Leute ist nun, dass sie ja in einer Notsituation nicht gut genug zaubern können und auch das Brauen eines passenden Trankes ein wenig zu lange dauert. Also erfand ein kluger Kopf einen kleinen Vorratsbehälter, der auf ein kurzes Kommando hin den gewünschten Trank in den Mund spritzt oder auf die Haut aufträgt. Das half die Chancen ein wenig auszugleichen. Ich dachte mir, da deine Magie ja ein wenig unzuverlässig ist und du eine Begabung für Zaubertränke hast…"

„Es ist ein tolles Geschenk", sagte Tarsuinn, als Tante Glenn verbal ein wenig stolperte. „Zeigst du mir, wie man es benutzt?"

„Aber klar."

Interessiert schaute Toireasa zu, wie Tante Glenn Tarsuinn zeigte, wie man den Inhaljektabsorb anlegte. Sie musste zugeben, es war das perfekte Geschenk für Tarsuinn. Es mochte unüblich sein und potenziell gefährlich, wenn man bedachte, was der Junge schon mit Tränken angestellt hatte. Vor allem mit sich selbst. Tarsuinn probierte sein Geschenk lachend mit Tee, Schokolade und Saft aus, was für ihn offensichtlich nicht so einfach war. Der Inhaljektabsorb war unter seinem Pullover am Oberarm befestigt und wenn er _Tee _sagte, schob sich ein Schlauch wie eine Schlange an seinem Hals empor und spritzte die Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund – falls der nicht gerade zu war oder Tarsuinn den Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte.

Was alle zum Lachen brachte, war Tikki. Jedes Mal, wenn der Schlauch hervorkam, versuchte sie danach zu beißen. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie, als es ihr gelang, eine Ladung heißer Schokolade abbekam. Tikki war so überrascht, dass sie vor Schreck über einen Meter in die Luft sprang und dann ziemlich hart da landete, wo es dem Jungen besonders wehtat. Es mochte gemein sein zu lachen, aber es sah einfach zu lustig aus, wie die beiden sich danach deswegen kabbelten. Tarsuinn war dabei so ausgelassen wie lange nicht mehr und diese Stimmung färbte ab. Sogar Shy schaute neugierig hinter einem Sessel hervor, bis er merkte, dass Toireasa ihn ansah. Sie selbst war neugierig, was Tikki hier eine Woche bei ihm gehalten hatte. Wenn Tarsuinn Recht hatte, ging es ja nicht um Fortpflanzung – doch konnte sich die kleine Lady es denn leisten, wählerisch zu sein? Hier in England waren die Chancen…

Es war Shy, der sie in diesem Moment schmerzhaft biss. Er war fast schneller als ihre Augen und seine Zähne waren kleine scharfe Messer. Eher erschrocken und verblüfft als zornig schaute Toireasa ihm hinterher.

„Was…!", staunte sie, nur um Tikki wie einen Blitz hinter Shy herflitzen zu sehen und Sekunden später war nur ein beißendes, graues Knäuel zu sehen.

„So geht das jetzt schon die ganze Woche", sagte Tante Glenn und wirkte überhaupt nicht besorgt. Eher schicksalsergeben und leicht genervt. „Man könnte fast denken, die beiden sind verheiratet."

„Sie sind keine Gefährten", sagte Tarsuinn, der sich nicht sonderlich um den Kampf zu kümmern schien. „Ist momentan nicht drin."

„Und warum hat er das dann eben getan?", fragte Toireasa und schaute auf die kleinen, blutenden Löcher in ihrer Haut.

„Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun", sagte Tarsuinn schulterzuckend. „Es hat mich letzte Woche auch erwischt und Tante Glenn sicher schon mehrfach."

„Aber warum?"

„Wir sind schuld", lächelte Tarsuinn schief. „Bitte verlang nicht von mir, dass ich das versuche zu erklären. Ich kapier es nämlich auch nicht."

„Versuch es doch einfach", schlug Winona vor.

„Wir haben noch Zeit bis zum Essen", meinte Tante Glenn mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Eine Vase zerfiel und ihr Splittern trennte die beiden Mungos voneinander. Tikki fauchte Shy richtig böse hinterher, der sich schleunigst und geschlagen unter einem Schrank verkroch.

„Du lügst, Tarsuinn", sagte Toireasa auf ein Gefühl hin. „Du weißt es."

„Ich kann es aber nicht erklären", gab der Junge offen zu. „Das ist zu philo… phisoph…"

„Philosophisch", half Tante Glenn aus.

„Genau."

„Versuch es trotzdem."

„Das…"

Es klopfte an der Tür und Toireasa bemerkte amüsiert, wie Tarsuinn erleichtert aufatmete. Doch sie sah auch, wie Tante Glenn ihren Zauberstab in die Hand nahm, und folgte dem Beispiel der Frau.

„Was wünschen Sie, Sir?", fragte der Hauself an der Tür höflich.

„Ich würde gern Tarsuinn McNamara zu seinem Geburtstag gratulieren", ertönte eine alte und leicht gebrechliche Stimme von draußen.

„Und wen darf ich melden?"

„Grigori Noiturspa."

„Bitte warten Sie einen Moment, Sir", entgegnete der Hauself und schloss die Tür wieder. Er sah Tante Glenn fragend an, die wiederum Tarsuinn ansah. Der Junge schien das zu spüren und nickte langsam, aber Begeisterung sah anders aus.

„Bitte unseren Gast herein, Zac", sagte Tante Glenn und erhob sich. „Du schleppst mir vielleicht erhabenen Besuch an", flüsterte sie dann nervös Tarsuinn zu.

Zac bat diesen Grigori Noiturspa herein. Toireasa verbarg ihren Zauberstab wieder und schaute dem Gast neugierig entgegen. Laut Tarsuinn war das ein großer Zauberer außerhalb Englands und er hatte ja zwei dieser Bücher von dem Mann, die ihn ständig beschäftigt zu halten schienen.

Doch es war nicht der Mann, den Toireasa sich vorgestellt hatte, der schließlich durch die Tür trat. Sie hatte jemanden erwartet wie Professor Dumbledore. Alt und weißhaarig, aber auch aufrecht und beeindruckend. Alt war der Mann, auch weißhaarig, doch damit erschöpften sich auch die Gemeinsamkeiten. Der Rücken von Mr Noiturspa war gebeugt, sein Gesicht schien verhärmt und die Haut darüber wie dünnes Pergament. Seine Hände waren mit Altersflecken übersäht. Nur die Augen des Mannes glänzten klar und sein Blick huschte mit jugendlicher Agilität durch den Raum.

„Mr Noiturspa", begrüßte Tante Glenn den Gast fast unterwürfig. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, jemanden wie Sie hier einmal begrüßen zu können."

„Oh, danke für diese Begrüßung", entgegnete Noiturspa und streckte seine knochige Hand aus. „Aber Sie sollten einem alten Mann nicht zu sehr schmeicheln. Ich weiß, dass hier auch mein alter Freund Albus und dieser kleine Duellant Flitwick ein- und ausgehen und mit den beiden möchte ich mich nur ungern objektiv verglichen wissen."

„Sie brauchen nicht so bescheiden zu sein", entgegnete Tante Glenn. „Wenn nur die Hälfte stimmt, von dem, was man hört, dann ist der Vergleich gerechtfertigt."

Toireasa sah, wie Winona grinsend die Augen verdrehte. Toireasa fand es auch affig, wie die Erwachsenen sich immer erst einmal Komplimente um die Ohren hauten, wenn sie einander begegneten und auf Schönwetter machen wollten.

„Aber, auch wenn ich Ihren wundervollen Anblick durchaus genieße, Mrs Glenndary…", fuhr Mr Noiturspa fort, „…so bin ich eigentlich wegen unseres Geburtstageskindes hier."

Jetzt erst stand auch Tarsuinn auf. Sein Lächeln wirkte ein wenig gezwungen, als er seine Hand blind ausstreckte. Mr Noiturspa schien die mangelnde Begeisterung nicht zu stören.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte der Mann mit nachsichtigem Lächeln und der Handschlag war geradezu vorsichtig von beiden Seiten. „Ich hoffe, die Ausbeute war groß?"

„Ich kann nicht klagen", entgegnete der Junge zurückhaltend. „Und bin äußerst zufrieden mit dem, was ich habe."

Mr Noiturspa fing plötzlich an zu lachen, was in ein kurzes, unangenehmen Husten überging.

„Du fürchtest, ich könnte dir etwas schenken, nicht wahr? Ich muss ja zugeben, meine Geschenke sind meist nur nützlich oder lehrreich, aber sind sie wirklich so schlimm?"

„Nicht wirklich schlimm", gestand Tarsuinn schüchtern. „Nur überfordernd."

„Du fühlst dich überfordert? Von den Zaubern?"

„Nein, die sind cool, wenn auch viel zu schwierig. Das Auror-Buch mag ich nicht."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen", sagte Mr Noiturspa nachsichtig. „Es lässt sich nur nicht ändern. Es wird dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als dich sogar noch intensiver damit zu beschäftigen."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich nicht mehr lange da sein werde, um dich zu beschützen und dann bist du auf dich allein gestellt bei unserer Aufgabe."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, irgendetwas unterschrieben zu haben", knurrte Tarsuinn.

„Das war nicht nötig, denn es gibt kein Loch, das tief genug wäre, als dass dich deine Berufung nicht finden könnte."

„Ich lasse mich aber nicht von Ihnen drängen", sagte Tarsuinn nun kalt. „Sie versuchen mich mit Ihren Büchern nur in eine Richtung zu schubsen."

„Natürlich tue ich das", lächelte Mr Noiturspa nachsichtig und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Weil ich denke, es wird dein Überleben sichern. Denn du scheinst das Wichtigste überhört zu haben. Ich werde nicht mehr lange leben und dann bist du der Letzte mit einem Unberührbaren Zauberstab, den ich kenne. Es gibt zwar noch drei andere, deren Träger leben müssten, doch ich weiß nicht, wo sie sind oder ob sie nicht schon zerstört wurden. Kurzum, ich werde dich mit deiner Aufgabe allein lassen, so sehr ich es auch bedaure, dass es so früh geschieht."

Tarsuinns Gesicht war schwer zu deuten. Die Worte des alten Mannes schienen ihn doch zu treffen und man konnte düstere Schatten erkennen.

„Das ist nicht etwas, was man an seinem Geburtstag hören will", sagte der Junge schließlich sehr leise.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid, aber wir alten Menschen reden gern und viel über den Tod", lachte Mr Noiturspa fröhlich. „Wie Albus dir sicher erzählt hat, war ich vor einigen Jahren selbst bereit, das Ende zu suchen. Das hat zwar nicht geklappt, aber nun kommt es wohl von ganz allein. Mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Ich hab wirklich lange gelebt. Manche werden sagen, viel zu lange. Aber egal. Es hat durchaus seinen Grund, warum ich dir das an deinem Geburtstag mitteile: Ich bin ein Mensch, der gern noch mit warmen Händen gibt und dafür ist heute der richtige Tag."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Toireasa begriff, was der Mann damit meinte ­– wobei sie dabei immer noch um Längen fixer als Tarsuinn war.

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Ich schenke dir einen Teil meiner Besitztümer", erklärte Mr Noiturspa nachsichtig. „Es ist wie eine Erbschaft, nur vor dem Tod."

„Das verstehe ich nicht!", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Hat das nicht Zeit, bis es soweit ist?"

„Für dich mag das einfacher sein, aber wo wäre dann der Spaß für mich?", meinte der alte Zauberer. „Es ist witzig zu sehen, wer sich freut, traurig ist oder sich ärgert – und in welcher Mischung. Ich kann dir sagen, meine Enkelin… aber das führt jetzt ein wenig zu weit. Bei dir, Tarsuinn, habe ich jedoch noch einen anderen Grund. Einige Dinge, die ich dir schenke, könnten den Neid einiger meiner Verwandten erregen und es würden sich auch einige fragen, warum ich gerade einen unbekannten, englischen Jungen in meinem Testament bedenke. Du wirst dich also schon früher und heimlich freuen dürfen."

„Warum sollte ich mich freuen?"

„Weil es ein nicht unerhebliches Geschenk ist."

„Mir wäre es lieber, Sie würden das mit Rica klären."

„Das geht leider nicht. Zumindest hier auf der Insel nicht."

„Warum?"

„Weil Rica keine magischen Dinge besitzen und somit auch nicht erben darf", erklärte Tante Glenn. „Wegen der Geheimhaltung und weil es gefährlich für sie wäre."

Tarsuinn brummte undefinierbar.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Tarsuinn", sagte der Zauberer. „Es sind keine schlimmen Dinge dabei. Geld, damit ihr euer zu Hause endlich ordentlich machen könnt. Ein paar magische Dinge, die das Leben leichter machen und dein Heim beschützen. Bücher, die dir helfen werden, egal ob du die Einladung annimmst an meine Schule zu kommen oder nicht. Der neue Schulleiter hat sehr genaue Anweisung, was dich betrifft."

„Kann ich das Geschenk ablehnen ohne Sie zu beleidigen?", fragte Tarsuinn vorsichtig.

„Nein."

Glück und Freude über eine unverhoffte Erbschaft sahen anders aus. Toireasa konnte das gut nachvollziehen. Wenn Tarsuinn nicht noch ein paar Begegnungen verschwiegen hatte, dann hatte er den alten Zauberer insgesamt und mit heute gerade drei Mal getroffen. Jetzt plötzlich etwas zu erben – und es klang erst mal nach ziemlich viel – musste verwirrend sein.

„Denk darüber in Ruhe nach", sagte Mr Noiturspa, nachdem Tarsuinn eine Weile nicht reagierte und legte einen Gringottsschlüssel auf den Tisch. „Du kannst damit machen, was du willst. Verschenken, deiner Schwester überlassen. Was immer du für richtig hältst. Es gehört alles dir. Das Verlies ist auf deinen Namen angemeldet und hat die Nummer 191."

Wieder blieb der Junge still.

„Na ja. Ich verlang wohl ein wenig viel", sagte Mr Noiturspa mit einem Schulterzucken bei dem man richtig die Knochen knacken hören konnte. „Aber jetzt zu den zwei so stillen Damen hier. Natürlich kenne ich eure Namen und von Albus weiß ich auch, dass ihr Tarsuinn immer gute Freundinnen ward. Er hat zwar nichts Genaues erzählt, aber es klang so, als hätte dies sehr viel mehr zu bedeuten, als normalerweise üblich." Der Zauberer machte eine längere Pause, so als würde er einen Einwand erwarten, doch weder Winona noch Toireasa wusste, was man darauf entgegnen sollte. Plötzlich selbst im Fokus dieser kleinen, scharfen Augen zustehen war unangenehm und irgendwie einschüchternd. Und dabei war es nicht wie bei Professor Dumbledore, wo man sich zwar klein, aber auch verstanden fühlte. So musste ein Prüfer in einer ZAG-Prüfung schauen. Oder ein Auror bei einem Verhör. „Ich weiß", fuhr der Zauberer fort. „Freundschaft sollte man nicht belohnen, denn nur ohne Lohn ist sie wahr. Aber ich bin ja nicht euer Freund. Ich bin nur ein alter Mann, der euch bei einer kleinen Feier stört. Also darf ich euch Geschenke machen. Wenn euch das unangenehm ist, dann denkt euch einen weißen Bart und eine rote Zipfelmütze und nehmt an, ich hätte mich verspätet. Fröhliche Weihnachten und in meiner Heimat wäre ich damit nur acht Tage zu spät dran!" Er reichte Winona und Toireasa je ein kleines, hübsch verpacktes Geschenk. „Und natürlich habe ich auch noch Blumen für die Herrin des Hauses."

Plötzlich hielt Noiturspa einen riesigen Strauß roter Rosen inklusive Vase in der Hand. Beides war so schwer, dass der alte Arm dies kaum halten konnte und Tante Glenn ihm beides schnell abnahm.

„Danke", sagte der alte Zauberer und wirkte für einen Moment verlegen. Aber wirklich nur für einen kurzen Moment. „Kommt Mädchen, macht schon auf. Es ist von meiner Großmutter und wird bei Mädchen wohl niemals aus der Mode kommen."

Ein wenig mulmig war Toireasa schon. Eine der sinnvollen Regeln im Hause Keary-Davian war es gewesen, niemals Dinge von Fremden anzunehmen. Vor allem wenn bei eventuell Magie im Spiel war. Doch dann sah sie Tante Glenn unauffällig nicken und so entfernte sie vorsichtig die Verpackung und öffnete dann eine kleine Schachtel.

Ein Ring kam zum Vorschein. Für einen kurzen, dummen Moment hielt sie ihn für einen Verlobungsring, doch dann bemerkte sie ein seltsames, grünes Funkeln.

„Darf ich mal sehen?", bat Tante Glenn und streckte die Hand aus. Toireasa gab ihr die Schachtel, ohne den Ring vorher zu berühren. Neben Tante Glenn tauchte einer ihrer Hauselfen auf, gab ihr ein Vergrößerungsglas und verschwand wieder. „Das ist ein ungemein großzügiges Geschenk", staunte die Frau nach einigen Sekunden intensiver Betrachtung. „Finden Sie es nicht vielleicht sogar übertrieben?"

„Ich kann es nicht mit ins Grab nehmen", meinte Noiturspa. „Und ich glaube, die zwei hübschen und jungen Damen werden es noch zu schätzen wissen."

Tante Glenn gab Toireasa ihr Geschenk zurück und nahm nun das von Winona in die Hand. Mr Noiturspa schien sich an dem relativ offensichtlichen Misstrauen nicht zu stören.

„Es ist ein großes Geschenk", sagte Tante Glenn. „Du weißt, was es ist, nicht wahr, Toireasa?"

„Ja", nickte Toireasa. „Meine Stiefmutter hat so was. Es ist _Mein-Geheimer-Ort_. Man kann darin sein tiefstes Geheimnis verbergen und dann ist niemand in der Lage, es in Erfahrung zu bringen. Nicht durch Überredung, nicht durch Zauber, noch durch einen anderen Zwang."

„Und ich dachte, es wäre was Wichtiges für Mädchen", lästerte Tarsuinn. „Ein Schminkset oder so was."

„Du hast keine Ahnung von Mädchen!", sagte Tante Glenn und gab ihm einen Klaps hinter die Löffel. „Vor allem, wenn du die Klappe halten solltest."

„Und warum bekomm dann nicht ich einen Ring, der mich daran hindert", war Tarsuinn natürlich nicht belehrbar.

„Wenn du so darum bettelst, kann ich das durchaus für dich besorgen", bot Tante Glenn an.

„Das hat keine Eile", sagte Tarsuinn frech. „Nicht, dass du deine alten Knochen überanstrengst, Tantchen."

„Alt? Ich werd…"

„Wenn ich unterbrechen dürfte", bat Mr Noiturspa leise, aber eindringlich. „Ich möchte nicht noch länger stören, aber ich muss etwas wissen, bevor ich gehe. Tarsuinn, das ist sehr wichtig! Hast du die Zauber aus dem Buch geübt?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Alle? Und wie oft?"

„Alle und jede Nacht", sagte Tarsuinn sehr ernst.

„Gelingen sie dir auch?"

„Mal mehr, mal weniger."

„Welcher bereitet dir am meisten Schwierigkeiten?"

„Der Patronus. Ich denke, für den bin ich noch nicht alt genug."

„Gerade dieser Zauber hat nichts mit dem Alter zu tun. Wärst du jünger, würde es dir viel leichter fallen. Du weißt, was nötig ist, versuch einfach ein Kind zu sein."

„Wenn Sie es meinen, _Professor_."

„Ich bin nicht dein Lehrer, Tarsuinn. Leider werde ich es nie sein. Hast du noch weitere Probleme? Mit dem anderen Buch vielleicht?"

„Ja."

„Möchtest du Hilfe dabei?", bot der alte Zauberer an.

„Nein. Ich habe jemanden, der mir hilft", lehnte Tarsuinn ab.

„Jemanden, dem du mehr vertraust als mir, vermute ich", sagte Noiturspa und ein kurzer Seitenblick landete bei Tante Glenn. „Ich kann es dir nicht verdenken. Tu mir bitte nur einen Gefallen!"

„Welchen?"

„Frage nicht bei Alastor Moody um Rat."

„Warum nicht?", erkundigte sich Winona. „Professor Moody ist unser Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste _und_ er war ein sehr erfolgreicher Auror. Wenn Tarsuinn jemanden um Rat fragen kann…"

„…dann sollte er sich überlegen, mit wie vielen eigenen Körperteilen er sein Leben später beschließen möchte", unterbrach Noiturspa energisch. „Alastor Moody mag einer der besten Auroren gewesen sein, die es gab und gibt, aber man sollte sich Rat nur bei Personen holen, die nicht gerade an der Schwelle zum paranoid-schizophrenen Wahnsinn stehen."

„Damit versteht er mich vielleicht besser als jeder andere", sagte Tarsuinn zynisch.

„Gerade deshalb solltest du Rat bei jemandem suchen, der einen eher stabilen Geisteszustand sein Eigen nennt", beharrte der Zauberer. „Das ist nichts, bei dem Emotionen oder Ängste etwas zu suchen haben. Es geht darum zu entscheiden, wann und wie man die schwerste Entscheidung seines Lebens trifft. Das solltest du mit klarem Verstand und ohne Emotionen tun."

Toireasa sah, wie sich Tarsuinns Nasenflügel missfallend weiteten. Doch er sagte nichts dagegen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er anderer Meinung war – und dass die den alten Mann nichts anging.

Es war das erste Mal, dass der alte Zauberer wirklich unzufrieden schien. Er wollte etwas sagen – seine Miene ließ eine harsche Zurechtweisung vermuten – doch dann nahm er sich zurück. Mühsam erhob der Mann sich.

„Es ist wohl besser, ich gehe, bevor ich diesen besonderen Tag völlig zerstöre", sagte er mit ein wenig Enttäuschung in der Stimme. „Es war erfreulich, euch alle kennenzulernen und, Tarsuinn, höre nicht auf zu üben und zu denken. In näherer Zukunft wird niemand mehr da sein, der dich während eines nächtlichen Ausflugs beschützt."

„Das ist mir bewusst", sagte Tarsuinn, der sich auch erhoben hatte. „Und ich bin Ihnen dankbar für das Geschenk und den Schutz vor zwei Wochen."

„Doch du musst deine eigenen Weg gehen – entschuldige, dass ich das vergaß. Ich weiß, du wirst das Richtige tun, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Gehabt euch alle wohl. Mrs Glenndary, leben Sie wohl und passen Sie gut auf Tarsuinn auf."

„Versprochen!", erwiderte Tante Glenn einfach.

Der alte Mann drehte sich um, um zu gehen, als unvermittelt Shy hervorschoss und auf ihn zustürmte. Winona versuchte zwar noch ihn abzufangen, doch griff sie meilenweit daneben. Noiturspa jedoch fuhr unglaublich schnell herum, seinen Zauberstab von der Größe eines Bleistiftes in der Hand, und plötzlich schwebte Shy wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht wehrlos in der Luft. Der Mungo schnappte zwar nach dem Mann, war aber immer außerhalb der Reichweite.

„Interessant", murmelte der Zauberer. „Du bist doch der Kleine aus dem Zoo, oder?"

„Entschuldigen Sie", ließ sich Tarsuinn vernehmen. Ohne Zögern ging er zu dem schwebenden Tier und mit einem einzigen zielsicheren Griff packte er Shy am Genick. Der Mungo erstarrte regelrecht. „Er ist noch ziemlich wild."

„Das sehe ich. Du solltest gut auf ihn achtgeben. Es gibt genug Leute, die bösartigere Zauber nutzen, wenn sie sich erschrecken und ein so kleines Tier überlebt nicht zwangsläufig einen guten Schockzauber."

„Wir werden dran denken", entgegnete Tarsuinn, wandte sich um und trug Shy am ausgestreckten Arm zurück zu seinem Platz. „Leben Sie wohl, Mr Noiturspa." Dann setzte der Junge sich und legte Shy auf seinen Beinen ab. „Du bleibst, wo du bist, Shy", befahl er und lockerte erst dann seinen Griff. Ein Befehl, den der Mungo erstaunlicherweise sogar befolgte.

Mr Noiturspa war gegangen, als Toireasa wieder zur Tür blickte. Er hinterließ eine seltsame Stimmung. Drei Geschenke lagen auf dem Tisch und niemand schien sie wirklich anfassen zu wollen. Vor allem Tarsuinn war sehr still. Er streichelte Shy, der vor Angst zitterte, und starrte in seine Dunkelheit.

Aus einem Impuls heraus setzte sich Toireasa neben ihn.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Tarsuinn zuckte zusammen, als würde er aus einem Traum aufwachen. Seltsamerweise entspannte sich dadurch Shy.

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit mir, weil mich sein Tod überhaupt nicht berührt?", fragte er leise.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", versicherte sie ihm. „Du kennst ihn doch kaum."

„Aber er hat mir geholfen", sagte er unsicher. „Er macht sogar Geschenke."

„Er tut es, damit du seine Aufgabe weiterführst", entgegnete Toireasa. „Er hat es selbst gesagt. Er ist nicht dein Freund. Er will nur etwas von dir und er tut alles, um dich darauf vorzubereiten."

„Bin ich ihm damit nicht verpflichtet?"

„Quatsch", mischte sich Winona ein. „Er hat dir alles aufgedrängt und keine Gegenleistung verlangt, außer vielleicht, dass du lernen sollst. Wir wissen zwar nicht, wie viel Geld er dir geschenkt hat, aber auch das kann Berechnung sein. Wenn du dich nicht um deine nächste Mahlzeit sorgen musst, hast du dafür Zeit, was er für dein Schicksal hält. Glaub mir, der Typ ist nicht wirklich an dir interessiert. Denk nur dran, wie er uns am Anfang links liegen gelassen hat. Die Geschenke haben wir auch nur erhalten, weil wir deine Freundinnen sind. Nicht, weil er uns wirklich kennt oder mag."

„Also alles nur Berechnung?", fragte der Junge und ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

„Er redet wie Professor Slughorn", sagte Tante Glenn und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. „Mein Hauslehrer damals in Slytherin. Ein Künstler der Manipulation und des Strippenziehens. Dieser Zauberer erinnert mich an Slughorn, aber niemand verlangt von dir. ihn zu mögen."

„Und außerdem wollte er doch nicht, dass du Gefühle bei Entscheidungen berücksichtigst", ergänzte Toireasa. „Er will doch gar nicht, dass du ihn magst!"

„Ja, weil er bald stirbt", sagte Tarsuinn. „Und deshalb könnte ich ihn schon fast wieder mögen… aber egal, können wir essen, Tante Glenn? Ich hab irgendwie Hunger und es würde Tikki daran hindern, Shy noch mal zurechtzuweisen, weil er sich so daneben benommen hat."

Es war danach doch noch ein schöner Tag geworden. Tante Glenn hatte mit ihrem Essen einiges wieder gerade gerückt – besonders mit dem Dessert – und dann hatten sie noch einen Zug durch Hogsmeade gemacht. Es stellte sich nämlich heraus, dass es sehr lohnend war, ein Geburtstagskind am Hogsmeade-Tag zu sein. Man musste es nur erwähnen – es musste natürlich stimmen – und schon gab es einen Eisbecher gratis, eine Zuckerstange geschenkt und ein paar Knaller kostenlos. Den ganzen Kram verteilte Tarsuinn großzügig, wobei er bei den Knallern darauf bestand, dass Merton sie nicht in seiner Nähe zündete.

Merton – auch ansich schon ein Quell des Frohsinns – war jetzt noch witziger. Nicht absichtlich, doch er hatte sich anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt, seine geheime Brieffreundin zu enttarnen. Das machte er auch gar nicht so schlecht, denn irgendwie schienen die Schmeicheleien in den Briefen sein Selbstbewusstsein noch weiter gestärkt zu haben – was an sich schon ein Wunder war. Er war nicht mehr nur verwegen, sondern sogar ein wenig charmant und das schien bei den Mädchen anzukommen. Selbst Toireasa bemerkte, wie sie ihn ab und an mit anderen Augen betrachtete. Merton war schon irgendwie cool und ganz sicher nicht hässlich.

Von da her war Toireasa froh, dass sie Winona ein paar Sachen ausreden konnte. Trotzdem steuerte das Mädchen weiter ihren Kurs – und das Ziel war der vierzehnte Februar.

* * *

Im letzten Brief an Merton hatte die mysteriöse Verehrerin ein Date zum Valentinstag vereinbart und obwohl Merton keine Ahnung hatte, wer ihn erwartete – und Toireasa ihn ständig vor einer Falle warnte – wollte der Junge hingehen.

Es war schon erstaunlich. Obwohl ihm verschiedene Mädchen schöne Augen machten, wollte er die Unbekannte treffen. Das entsprach wohl eher seiner Vorstellung von Spannung und Vorfreude.

Und so fand sich Toireasa versteckt in einer Hecke wieder, nachdem der Unterricht am Valentinstag geendet hatte. Sie war allein, weil Tarsuinn sich geweigert hatte mitzukommen und eigentlich hätte sie selbst auch nicht hier sein sollen. Doch ihre Neugierde war einfach zu groß gewesen. Keine fünf Schritte neben ihr stand Merton und wartete. Er hatte sich schick gemacht, soweit er das mit den begrenzten Mitteln seiner Eltern konnte. Eine selbst gezauberte Rose steckte an seinem Knopfloch und er wirkte nun doch ein wenig nervös. Merton schritt ständig auf und ab und schien nicht zu wissen, was er mit seinen Händen machen sollte.

Einige Minuten später war er dann kurz davor ein hübsches Hufflepuff-Mädchen anzusprechen, welches zufällig vorbeikam und ihn ein wenig überrascht ansah, als er ein paar zögernde Schritte auf sie zu machte. Eine Ablenkung, die ein anderes Mädchen nutzte.

„Hallo Merton", säuselte Winona. Der Junge fuhr überrascht herum und starrte sie an. Und nicht nur er war überrascht. Toireasa saß mit offenem Mund in ihrem Versteck. Winona hatte sie angelogen. Statt wie in dem Plan vorgesehen mit Pickeln, Warzen und Eiterbeulen im Gesicht aufzutauchen, hatte sich das Mädchen schön gemacht. Sie hatte das Kleid vom Weihnachtsball an und trug die Haare zum ersten Mal in Toireasas Erinnerung offen. „Ich habe mich langen nach diesem Moment gesehnt."

Und noch bevor der sprachlose Merton reagieren konnte, streckte Winona ihm eine ekelerregende, kränkliche grüne Zunge weit raus und dann – was noch viel ekliger war – leckte sie ihm quer über den Mund. Erst jetzt zuckte Merton zurück. Er machte jedoch nur einen unsicheren Schritt, dann fing ihn Winona auf und zog ihn zu einer steinernen Bank.

„Bitte entschuldige diesen kleinen Trick", fuhr Winona fort. „Aber du sollst mir zuhören, bevor du mir eine knallst. Das Betäubungsgift ist harmlos."

Das Mädchen atmete tief durch und schaute auf den gelähmten Jungen.

„Weißt du, an Weihnachten hab ich dich in den neunten Kreis der Hölle gewünscht. Du hast mir den bis dahin schönsten Abend meines Lebens mit deinem Witz versaut und so wie ich an dem Tag drauf war, hätte dies verdammt noch mal richtig schief gehen können. Ich hab dann Tarsuinn trotzdem geküsst, aber die Magie war verloren gegangen. Das wollte ich dir heimzahlen. Deshalb hab ich dir die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Ich hab dir Briefe geschrieben. Ich wollte dich blamieren, so wie du mich blamiert hast. Doch seltsam, je mehr ich in den Briefen schrieb, wie sehr ich dich mag und wie toll ich dich finde, desto intensiver habe ich über dich nachgedacht. Das war eine ziemlich schlimme Folter, denn ich wusste den Grund nicht. Doch als dann die anderen Mädchen begannen, dir schöne Augen zu machen, wusste ich es. Ich war eifersüchtig auf sie und was ich in den Briefen schrieb, war plötzlich fast ernst. Aber ich war noch immer sauer, denn ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum du mir das mit Tarsuinn angetan hast. Doch vorgestern fiel es mir plötzlich auf. Egal, was du machst, wenn du jemanden reinlegst, du willst sehen, was passiert, und wenn du Mist baust, dann entschuldigst du dich ehrlich. Bei mir hast du dich jedoch nicht richtig entschuldigt. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass mein Date mit Tarsuinn schief geht, ohne dass du den Witz genießen, konntest und du bedauerst es nicht, dass Tarsuinn und ich nicht zusammen sind. Ich hab mich gefragt, warum, und dann wurde es mir plötzlich klar. Du wolltest kein Tarsuinn-Winona-Paar. Und da ich vermute, dass du nicht an Tarsuinn interessiert bist, blieb nur eine andere Antwort über…"

Hier machte Winona eine lange Pause.

„Als mir das klar wurde, stand ich plötzlich ziemlich dumm da. Ich war schon so gemein zu dir gewesen, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass du sauer auf mich wirst und mich nicht anhörst. Deshalb die Sache mit dem Lähmgift. Du solltest mir zuhören und verstehen. Ich bedaure die Briefe nicht, denn du hattest es verdient. Inzwischen wünschte ich mir nur, sie wären von Anfang an ernst gemeint gewesen."

Toireasa wünschte sich dahin, wo Tarsuinn gerade war. Sie hatte sich einen guten Lacher erhofft und nicht so etwas. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht wegschauen, als Winona sich vorbeugte und ganz sanft Mertons Lippen mit den ihren berührte.

„So, das Gegenmittel wirkt gleich und dann kannst du mich zum Teufel jagen", sagte Winona und richtete sich auf. Doch Merton regte sich nicht. „Komm schon", drängte Winona nach ungefähr einer halben Minute und stupste den Jungen am Arm, welcher jedoch einfach schlaff beiseite rutschte. „Tarsuinn hat gesagt, das Gegengift würde nur Sekunden brauchen."

Winona sah besorgt aus, als sie sich noch einmal über ihn beugte und seine Lippen küsste. Plötzlich schlangen sich Mertons Arme um sie und Toireasa konnte nicht mehr hinsehen.

„Du bist ein hinterhältiger…", begann Winona nach gut fünf Sekunden atemlos.

„Vorsicht", lachte Merton und es war Toireasa, die erfreut aufatmete. Er klang nicht böse. „Du willst mich doch nicht beleidigen, wo ich dir doch gerade deinen finsteren Plan verziehen habe."

Vorsichtig öffnete Toireasa die Augen und sah so, wie die beiden nebeneinander saßen und zwar nicht mehr aufeinander hingen, aber sich dennoch bei den Händen hielten und mit seltsamem Blick ansahen.

„Ich hab dir mein Herz ausgeschüttet", senkte Winona verlegen den Blick. Ihre Wangen waren hochrot und sie schien richtig ängstlich.

„Dann verrate ich dir auch mein Geheimnis", sagte Merton mit erstaunlich weicher Stimme. „Ich habe die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass du es bist, die diese Briefe schreibt. Ehrlich."

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ja. Aber ich muss zugeben, das war, bevor ich deine Zunge gesehen habe", grinste Merton.

„Oh, Moment", sagte Winona hektisch. Sie griff in eine Tasche, die sehr versteckt ins Kleid genäht war, und zog ein kleines Fläschchen hervor, welches sie sofort trank, ein paar Mal wie beim Zahnpasta ausspülen durch den Mund bewegte und dann völlig unmädchenhaft ins Gebüsch spuckte. Toireasa bekam einige Spritzer davon ab, bemerkte aber keinerlei Lähmungserscheinungen. Nur einen leichten Ekel, den sie jedoch schnell überwand. Sie konnte jetzt nur hoffen, dass die beiden sich endlich verzogen und woanders zum Turteln übergingen. Schließlich schien es darauf hinauszulaufen.

Es war Tikki, die Toireasa rettete. Sie kam heran, hüpfte vor Merton und Winona aufgeregt auf und ab, lief dann ein Stück davon, schaute zurück, lief noch ein paar Meter, schaute wieder…

„Was hat sie?", fragte Merton.

„Das macht sie immer, wenn man ihr folgen soll", erklärte Winona.

„Aber sie wirkt nicht besorgt."

„Dann will sie uns vielleicht unsere gemeinsame Zukunft in ner Kristallkugel zeigen", erwiderte Winona. „Bei ihr weiß man ja nie. Gehen wir ihr einfach nach."

Kaum waren die beide hinter einer Ecke verschwunden, stand Toireasa auf und flüchtete dahin, woher Tikki gekommen war. Sie fand einen unangebracht vergnügten Tarsuinn.

„Du hast gewusst, was kommt", warf Toireasa ihm vor.

„Klar, was denkst du, woher Winona das ganze gefährliche Zeug hatte?"

„Und du hast mich absichtlich voll auflaufen lassen?"

„Ja", lächelte er. „Aber ich hab dir auch Tikki zur Rettung geschickt, oder?"

„Das war nur Schadensbegrenzung", drohte ihm Toireasa lächelnd.

„War es denn wirklich so gruslig?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Als würden Snape und deine Runenlehrerin rumsülzen. Die Symbiose aus Bösartigkeit und Leder. Als würde der Himmel weinen und die Hölle in Verzweiflung stürzen…"

„Tja, da wäre man doch dankbar, wenn man einen Vergessenszauber könnte", kommentierte Tarsuinn ironisch.

* * *

www.storyteller-homepage.de 


	24. Ohne Ende

**- Kapitel 24 -**

**Ohne Ende**

Klack, klack.

_Sie mochte es wie ihre Schuhe auf dem steinernen Boden klangen. So selbstbewusst. Sie schlich nicht mehr herum, sondern hielt den Kopf oben, ging den direkten Weg und in der Mitte des Korridors. Heute war der Tag, an dem sie auch Hogwarts mitteilte, dass sich einiges geändert hatte. Zwei Monate voller Zuneigung und Wissen hatten gereicht, um sie Jahre älter zu machen. Ihre Tasche unter dem Arm war schwer – aber nicht so schwer, wie sie hätte sein müssen. Die Bücher eines Jungen fehlten darin._

Klack, klack. Seht mich an, ich existiere.

_Keine weichen Sohlen dämpften mehr ihren Schritt. Ihre Uniform war neu und verstieß in einigen modischen Punkten gegen die strenge Kleiderordnung der Schule. Ein Verstoß, den man sich leisten können musste – und sie konnte das, wie ihre Halskette und der Armreif bewiesen._

Klack, klack. Seht her! Ich bin es.

_Sie hatte ihre letzte Unterrichtsstunde hinter sich gebracht und war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek. Ein Ort, den sie mochte. Dort war es immer ruhig und niemand wagte Ärger zu machen. Die Bibliothekarin, Madame Stoneheart, war die übelste Bestraferin unter den Erwachsenen in Hogwarts. Niemand machte ihr Ärger – oder nur einmal._

„_Bleib stehen, Wanze", rief jemand, bevor sie die rettende Halle der belesenen Stillen erreichen konnte und sie reagierte darauf. Nicht, weil sie gehorchte, sondern weil es klug war denjenigen anzusehen, der auf sie zukam. Im Hintergrund konnte sie ihren Hauslehrer stehen sehen. Groß, dunkel, bedrohlich. Aber es bestand keine Gefahr, dass dieser sich einmischte. Er verstand das Prinzip einer funktionierenden Rangordnung – und dass die manchmal ein wenig durcheinander gewirbelt wurde._

„_Hallo, Jason", begrüßte sie den Ankömmling lächelnd und prüfte kurz, wer alles an Schülern den kleinen Auftritt mitbekam. „Rennen ist auf den Fluren verboten."_

„_Du!", fauchte der Junge und kam vor ihr zum Stehen. Er war drei Jahre älter und einer der beliebtesten Slytherins. Vor allem weil er im letztjährigen Trimagischen Turnier Hogwarts-Champion gewesen war und sogar in Führung gelegen hatte, bevor das Turnier abgebrochen worden war, weil der Beauxbaton-Champion umgekommen war. „Wo warst du mit meinen Schulbüchern?"_

„_Also ich weiß nicht, wo deine Schulbücher ware…", log sie, „…aber ich hab meine eigenen Stunden besucht. Ich war in Verwandlungen, Kräuterkunde…"_

„_Es ist deine Aufgabe, mir für jede Stunde das passende Buch zu bringen!"_

„_Dann tut es mir leid, dass du jemand anderen mit dieser Ehre betrauen musst", erwiderte sie erhaben. „Oder vielleicht bist du inzwischen kräftig genug, es selber zu tun. Glaub mir, so schwer ist das nun auch wieder nicht."_

„_Du wirst wie gehabt meine Sachen tragen!", schrie der größere Junge sie an. „Das ist die Aufgabe von Wanzen!"_

„_Oh nein", lächelte sie, obwohl sie innerlich zitterte. „Die einzige Aufgabe einer Wanze ist zu überleben."_

„_Und sie überlebt, indem sie kriecht und sich versteckt."_

„_Nur schade für dich, dass ich keine Wanze bin. Ich bin ein Mensch."_

„_Du bist eine Bedlam! Und deine Familie ist verarmter Abschaum. Nimm also den dir zustehenden Platz ein."_

„_Mit meiner Familie magst du ja Recht haben", sagte sie ruhig. „Aber gerade du solltest keine großen Töne deswegen spucken."_

_Sie schaute dem Jungen fest und ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen. Das war wichtig, so zeigte man Stärke. _

„_Ich muss dir wohl mal wieder Manieren beibringen!", drohte er wütend und zog seinen Zauberstab. Sie zuckte nicht zurück. Was sie jetzt tun gedachte, würde ihr selbst nicht gefallen, jedoch hatte sie gelernt und einer ihrer schlimmsten Lehrer stand genau vor ihr._

„_In meinem Gefängnis, das ich mein Zuhause nannte, habe ich mehr über Manieren gelernt als du", provozierte sie weiter. „Aber wenigstens bin ich nicht das Produkt einer Lüge."_

„_Was meinst du damit?", fragte der Junge, jetzt ein wenig verwirrt._

„_Nun", dehnte sie das eine Wort in die Länge. Sie wollte damit die Aufmerksamkeit noch erhöhen, die ihr Streitgespräch langsam erfuhr. „Ein jeder hat so seine Familiengeheimnisse, auf die er nicht gerade stolz ist. Nehmen wir nur die Mutter deiner Freundin Jasmin. Sie ist nicht nur ein wenig dem Absinth zugetan – wenn man Gerüchten Glauben schenkt."_

_Wer am fiesesten lacht…, dachte sie bei diesen Worten genüsslich. Es war erstaunlich, was man einem Klatschreporter mit Schreibverbot mit ein wenig Gold alles an Informationen abkaufen konnte._

„_Ihre Mutter ist nur schwer krank!", verteidigte Jason seine Freundin._

„_Ja natürlich", gab sie sarkastisch zu. „Und Dippet wird irgendwann man Schuldirektor. Aber das mit deinem Vater ist wohl weniger ein Gerücht, oder?"_

„_Lass meinen Vater aus dem Spiel!", schrie Jason und seine Augen zuckten erschrocken umher. Er holte drohend seinen Zauberstab hervor._

„_Warum? Es gibt doch sicherlich eine völlig harmlose Erklärung, warum er während der Schulzeit bei einem gut aussehenden, jungen Herrn wohnt und nur in den Ferien zu seiner Frau und den Kindern kommt. Vielleicht ist er auch…"_

„_SCHWEIG!"_

„_Was denn?", fragte sie und verdrängte vage Schuldgefühle. Geheimnisse waren gefährlich, Geheimnisse von anderen zu kennen bedeutete Macht. Macht bedeutete in Slytherin in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Oder man benutzte die Geheimnisse, um sich zu rächen. Das tat sie und derjenige von dem sie das Wissen hatte – ein abgelegter Lover – tat dies auch. „Man sagt, bei den Griechen war es völlig normal, wenn ein Mann einem anderen Mann beiw…"_

„Stupor_", brüllte Jason jetzt unbeherrscht. Es war sein Lieblingszauber für den er berühmt und berüchtigt war. Er war so berechenbar._

_Der blaue Blitz des Schockzaubers überwand den Meter Abstand zwischen ihr und Jason innerhalb eines Lidschlages, traf auf ihre Brust – und prallte von da zurück auf den Jungen. Wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden gezogen hatte, brach er zusammen. Sie lächelte triumphierend. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass sich seine Erstarrung gleich lösen würde.._

_Einige andere Schüler im Gang waren stehen geblieben und schauten interessiert zu. Niemand schien eingreifen zu wollen – wo doch ein Hauslehrer nicht allzuweit entfernt stand. Ohne Eile stellte sie ihre Tasche ab und holte einen Pinsel und magische Goldtusche hervor. Sittsam kniete sie sich neben Jason hin, tauchte den feinen Pinsel in das Tuschefass und begann auf seiner Stirn zu schreiben. Dabei sprach sie den Bann, den sie sich über zwei Wochen erarbeitet hatte. Sie hatte ihn auf Gälisch verfasst, weil der Zauber so mit den Runen besser zusammenarbeitete. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie nicht verstehen, aber die Auswirkungen würde er schon erfahren._

Einen Spiegel halt ich dir vor Augen. Damit du dich durch meine Augen siehst.

All das Leid und die Schmerzen, die ich ertrug – ich schenk sie dir.

Ich öffne deine Ohren, kläre deinen Blick. Denn dein Herz scheint unerreichbar.

Sieh die Wahrheit, sieh die Lüge – beides wird dir nicht gefallen…

_Als sie geendet hatte, verschwanden die Runen auf der Stirn des Jungen. Sie stand auf und betrachtete distanziert den nun plötzlich weinenden Jungen._

„_Ich kann noch viel schlimmere Dinge tun", sagte sie und versuchte eiskalt zu klingen. „Steh auf! Geh und rede mit jedem hier in Hogwarts, dem du wehgetan hast! Geh und rede mit denen, die du Freunde nennst, und frag, was sie von dir halten! Und wenn du fertig bist, denke immer daran – ich hatte dich dies auch nackt tun lassen können. Also geh jetzt. Tu jetz,t was ich dir befohlen habe."_

„_Bitte, Marie-Ann", sagte Jason schluchzend._

„_Erwarte kein Mitleid von mir", wandte Marie-Ann sich ab. „Du hattest auch keins mit mir."_

_Es war weniger lustig gewesen, als Marie-Ann erwartet hatte. Sie hatte es nicht einmal geschafft den folgenden Demütigungen zuzusehen. Trotzdem versetzte es sie in ein kleines Hochgefühl. Niemand wagte es danach noch gegen sie vorzugehen. Manche hielten sie für unverwundbar, obwohl das nur ein kleiner Trick gewesen war. Wenn man genau wusste, welcher Zauber einen wo treffen würde, dann konnte man da die passenden Bannrunen verstecken, falls man sie auf das richtige Papier mit der richtigen Rune geschrieben hatte. Das war zwar ein wenig praxisfern, aber wenn der Plan gut war, dann war es nicht nur eine dieser schwierigen Übungen, mit denen Oliver sie immer traktierte. Unpraktischerweise hielten die Runen auch nur einen Fluch lang, aber solange dies niemand wusste, hielten die anderen Marie-Ann für unverwundbar._

_Da machte es nichts, dass sie trotz ihres Sieges gegen Jason niemand mochte. Man wagte nicht mehr sie anzurühren und mied sie wie die Drachenpocken. Doch das störte sie nicht. Sie hatte Freunde im Wald. Gut, sie lebten nicht mehr, aber waren Oliver und die Geister deshalb weniger lebendig? _

_Und alle mochten Marie-Ann. Sie war ihre kleine Prinzessin. Wollte sie lernen, dann lernte man mit ihr. Wollte sie spielen, dann spielten sie zusammen. Marie-Ann lernte, was Witze sind, bei denen alle lachen können, auch wenn sie etwas antiquiert schienen. Aber da Marie-Ann ja nur wenige Witze kannte, war alles neu für sie._

_Umgedreht funktionierte dies jedoch auch. Die Geister waren ein wenig zurück in der Zeit, um es mal höflich auszudrücken. Marie-Ann tat ihr Möglichstes, um sie ein wenig in die Gegenwart zu holen. Nur aus diesem Grund blieb sie überhaupt in Hogwarts. Oliver kannte Geheimnisse der Magie, die inzwischen verloren schienen. Hogwarts kannte die Geheimnisse der Gegenwart. Marie-Ann war eine Mittlerin. Was tat es schon, wenn man sie tagsüber quälte, sie beleidigte und übel über sie sprach? Die Nächte glichen alles aus. Und Schlaf brauchte Marie-Ann kaum, denn der silberne Trank gab ihr unheimlich viel Energie._

„_Geht es dir gut, Prinzesschen?", fragte Oliver freundlich und tätschelte ihren Kopf. Die Berührung des Geistes war fest, fast wie die eines Lebenden. Und auch nicht kalt. _

„_Es geht schon", sagte sie und hob den Blick von ihrem Buch._

„_Willst du nicht ein wenig spielen?"_

„_Nein. Mir ist nicht danach."_

„_Dann sag mir, was passiert ist", fragte Oliver mitfühlen._

„_Ach", brach es aus Marie-Ann hervor. „Ich musste heute zum Direktor. Sie haben mich wieder verpetzt und beschimpft. Ach, und weil Jason sie jetzt alle hasst, daran bin ich auch schuld. Und eine tote Ratte haben sie mir auch ins Bett gelegt."_

„_Sie haben aber nicht bemerkt, dass da nur eine Illusion von dir liegt, oder?", fragte Oliver besorgt._

„_Nein, keine Sorge. Die würden Runenmagie nicht mal verstehen, wenn man die englische Übersetzung daneben schreiben würde. Die sind alle doof in meinem Schlafraum."_

„_Sei vorsichtig, Prinzesschen", sagte Oliver ernst. „Sie haben Angst vor dir, weil du anders bist. Wenn sie bemerken, dass sie dir auch etwas neiden können, werden sie es dir wegnehmen wollen. Du wirst keine wahren Freunde unter ihnen finden."_

„_Das haben sie mir schon zu Weihnachten gezeigt", sagte Marie-Ann._

„_Denk nicht mehr daran", sagte Oliver und nahm sie in seinen Arm. „Komm, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."_

_Der Geist führte Marie-Ann aus dem Raum und war sogar so höflich, für sie die Tür zu öffnen. Sie folgte langsam und schaute von der Balustrade in die große Empfangshalle. Unzählige Geister schwebten umher oder taten so, als würden sie auf festem Boden stehen. Geisterhafte Girlanden durchzogen den Raum. Alle schauten zu Marie-Ann empor und riefen laut im Chor: „Happy Birthday, Prinzesschen!"_

_Danach begann Musik zu spielen. Wunderschöne Musik, wie aus einer anderen Welt. In der Halle begannen sich Paare im Takt zu drehen. Über ihnen taten andere Geister dies im Schweben._

„_Darf ich bitten?", fragte Oliver neben ihr. Er hatte sich kleiner gemacht und sah jetzt eher wie ein Junge ihres Alters aus._

„_Aber ich kann nicht tanzen", sagte sie erschrocken._

„_Dann wird es Zeit, dass du es lernst."_

_Marie-Ann war überwältig. Es wurde ihr erster Geburtstag, den sie richtig feierte. Eine wundervolle Erinnerung, die sie vieles in der Folgezeit überstehen ließ._

Wenn du deine Ratte wiederhaben willst, dann komm heute Mittag in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

_Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Marie-Ann gehofft, dies wäre nur ein weiterer bösartiger Scherz, doch so sehr sie suchte und rief, ihre Ratte La'chee tauchte nicht auf. Die Zeit bis zum Mittag war die Hölle. Wie sie tuschelten, wie sie kicherten und wie sie Marie-Ann ansahen – in ihr baute sich ein unglaublicher Hass auf, aber auch Angst um ihre einzige Freundin in Hogwarts._

_Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als am Mittag in den Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherins zu gehen. In dem Augenblick, in dem sie Raum betrat, wusste sie, dass sie ganz tief in der Patsche saß. Zwei Dutzend Augenpaare sahen ihr feindselig entgegen.__ Es schüchterte sie furchtbar ein, aber sie durfte keine Angst zeigen._

„_Marie-Ann Holt", sagte Logan, einer der Vertrauensschüler Slytherins. „Wir, die besten Slytherin, haben dich gerufen, damit du unser Urteil hörst. Wir alle haben im Namen des Hauses Slytherin entschieden, dass du die Ehre des Hauses beschmutzt. Du wirst im nächsten Schuljahr nicht mehr nach Hogwarts kommen – oder du und deine Familie, ihr werdet leiden."_

_Marie-Ann schaute sich um. Ihr war klar, dass die Schüler hier nicht für alle sprachen. Dass sie überhaupt nicht das Recht hatten, sie von Hogwarts fernzuhalten. Doch sie kannte alle Gesichter hier nur zu gut. Hier standen die Sprösslinge legendärer Familien. Der Sohn des ehemaligen Zaubereiministers, die Tochter des reichsten Ehepaares der Zaubererwelt. Francis Malfoy, Schulsprecher und Liebling des Hauslehrers. Alles berühmte Namen – und jeder stand für einige unerklärliche Todesfälle in der Vergangenheit. Sie konnten Marie-Ann innerhalb von Sekunden in eine Irrenanstalt einweisen lassen. Und ihre Eltern würden sicher nicht protestieren. Aber so weit würde es gar nicht kommen._

„_Ich werde nicht mehr zurückkehren", sagte Marie-Ann einfach. Sie würde auch nicht nach Hause gehen. Sie konnte sehen, wie sehr ihr sofortiges Einverständnis die Anwesenden verblüffte._

„_Du hast uns verstanden?", fragte Logan._

„_Ja", sagte Marie-Ann und war sogar ein wenig erleichtert. Sie musste sogar lächeln. Warum war sie überhaupt noch hie?. Oliver hatte ihr alles geschenkt. Sie hatte einen Schatz unglaublicher Größe, mit dem sie alles kaufen konnte. Wissen, Macht, Spaß. Dazu musste sie sich nicht hier quälen lassen. „Ich werde gehen", betonte sie._

„_Das ist nichts, worüber man sich lustig macht", wurde Logan ein wenig lauter._

„_Das tue ich nicht", versicherte Marie-Ann. „Ich habe kein Problem damit zu gehen. Gib mir also einfach __La'chee zurück."_

_Doch ihre Worte machten Logan noch wütender und auch die anderen Slytherins murmelten böse._

„_Du nimmst uns wohl nicht ernst?", schimpfte ein Mädchen aus der siebenten Klasse. „Hast du nicht gehört, wir verbannen dich aus Slytherin!"_

_Jetzt war Marie-Ann verblüfft. Warum machten die jetzt plötzlich so einen Aufstand?_

„_Das ist unerhört", meinte ein anderes Mädchen._

„_Die nimmt uns auf den Arm", drohte ein Junge mit der Faust._

„_Nein, nein, nein!", sagte Marie-Ann und hob beruhigend die Hände. „Ihr habt mich los. Ich geb auf."_

„_DAS REICHT JETZT!", brüllte Logan und es wurde wieder still, bis auf das Knacken des Feuers im Kamin. „Du scheinst nicht begriffen zu haben, wie ernst wir es meinen", fuhr er an Marie-Ann gewandt fort. „Anscheinend brauchst du eine kleine Demonstration."_

_Logan griff hinter einen Sessel und holte die ängstlich quiekende La'chee hervor. Er hielt sie an ihrem langen Schwanz und sie baumelte voll Panik herum._

„_Lass sie in Ruhe!", rief Marie-Ann ängstlich. „Sie hat niemandem was getan."_

„_Ja, aber du willst nicht verstehen", sagte Logan fast wie im Wahn. „Wir sind Slytherins und niemand darf es wagen, das gering zu schätzen!"_

_Er zog seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf La'chee…_

„_Nein! NICHT!", schrie Marie-Ann, dann fiel ihre Ratte leblos zu Boden._

_Marie-Ann stürzte zu ihr und nahm das schlaffe Tier in ihre Hände. Sie hoffte auf ein Lebenszeichen, auf einen Atemzug – doch sie hatte den Fluch richtig erkannt, den Logan verwendet hatte. La'chee war tot…_

Etwas zersplitterte und dann roch es verbrannt. Tarsuinn achtete nicht darauf, denn er war kurz davor sich in Zorn zu verlieren. Seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert auf den Seiten von Marie-Anns Tagebuch. Seine Lungen pumpten hektisch Luft und seine Augen brannten wie Feuer. Doch das war nichts gegen sein Innerstes. Er hatte das schon einmal gespürt, konnte sich aber nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie es ausgegangen war. Da fehlten ihm einige Monate.

_Ich bin bei dir!_, pfiff Tikki in sein Ohr.

Es half! Das Tagebuch glitt zu Boden, doch er traute sich nicht nach Tikki zu greifen. Er fühlte die Magie in seinen Händen und er wusste, dass er die Energie erst in sich zurückdrängen musste, bevor er sie berührte. In diesem kurzen Moment zwischen Chaos und Ordnung, hasste er die Magie, die ihn daran hinderte, Trost bei seiner kleinen Freundin zu suchen.

Doch er war auch selbst schuld. Er hatte jedes Angebot ignoriert das Tagebuch gemeinsam zu lesen. Und nun bereute er dies. Die Runen hatten ihn so sehr in ihren Bann gezogen, dass er die Kontrolle über den Teil seines Hirnes verloren hatte, der sich normalerweise um seine Tagträume kümmerte.

Es frustrierte ihn immer mehr, wie wenig er seinen Kopf unter Kontrolle hatte. Inzwischen hatte er die blöde Übung mit dem Pfirsichschälen gemeistert und auch noch ein paar weitere dämlich anmutende Sachen, aber dass sich dadurch die unbändigen Magieausbrüche verringert hätten, davon merkte er nichts.

„Alles okay, Tikki", flüsterte er nach einer Weile und konnte sie endlich in den Arm nehmen. „Ich muss offensichtlich noch viel üben."

Danach erklärte er ihr geduldig, wie der Tod einer armseligen Ratte ihn so in Wut versetzen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er wie gerädert. Der Schlaf war wieder schlimm gewesen. Marie-Anns Geschichte war dem Narren nicht verborgen geblieben und er gab sich große Mühe, dies gegen Tarsuinn zu verwenden. Zu Tarsuinns Glück schien er aber immer noch nicht sämtliche Zusammenhänge zu begreifen und auch das Wissen war stellenweise recht unvollständig. Zum Beispiel hielt er Marie-Ann für ein lebendiges Mädchen. In seinen Träumen beruhigte ihn das auf leicht abartige Weise, denn er wusste zu jedem Zeitpunkt, dass es unmöglich war Marie-Ann das anzutun, was ihn der Narr sehen ließ. Da kam man ungefähr hundert Jahre zu spät.

Er fühlte, wie etwas mit kitzligem Fell neben seinen Füßen unter die Decke kroch und dann wie ein kleines U-Boot zu seinem Kopf lief. Erschrecken tat ihn das nicht. Tikki hatte sich das nur angewöhnt, weil seine Bettwärme ihr gefiel. Wie immer im Winter kommandierte sie ihn erst einmal herum.

„Ich mach ja schon", brummte er und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann legte er Teddy zu Tikki, stand auf, nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand, ging ein paar Schritte, berührte einen bestimmten Stein an der Wand und zündete dann leicht zitternd das Feuer in dem Ofen an, der nun erschienen war. Dann eilte er wieder zurück ins Bett und kuschelte noch ein wenig mit Tikki – was er jetzt auch durfte.

„Teddy hat weniger Ansprüche als du", neckte er sie dabei. „Mit ihm ist es viel einfacher."

…

„Okay, das kann er nicht."

Tarsuinn tastete vorsichtig nach seinem Wecker, den er unter dem Bett stehen hatte. Sechs Uhr. Ein wenig später als sonst, aber er hatte ja unbedingt so lange lesen müssen. Wieder griff er unter das Bett und holte seine Sportsachen hervor, dann zog er sich unter der Bettdecke um, was seine eigene Schuld war, denn er hatte die Hauselfen gebeten, in der Nacht nicht sein Zimmer zu beheizen.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte er Tikki und war erfreut, dass sie mitwollte. Also packte er sie warm ein und schnürte die Kapuze recht fest.

Lust hatte Tarsuinn eigentlich nicht, aber er hatte es Rica versprochen und außerdem vertrieb die Kälte die ihn ständig begleitende Müdigkeit ein wenig. Und er hatte noch einen weiteren Grund, sich durch den Sport besser zu fühlen – er glaubte, dass Viktor Krum ihn für ein wenig cool hielt. In den letzten zwei Wochen war er nicht nur immer der morgendlichen Durmstrang-Laufgruppe begegnet, sondern, nachdem diese durch war, auch dem berühmten Sucher alleine, wenn er noch einige zusätzliche Übungen machte und am Schluss sogar in dem eiskalten Wasser schwimmen und tauchen ging. Tarsuinn hielt Krum deshalb für ziemlich verrückt, vor allem weil er oft zähneklappernd und leise auf Bulgarisch fluchend dem See wieder entstieg. Schon drei- oder viermal war er kurz davor gewesen, den jungen Mann zu fragen, warum er sich nicht mit einem Zauber vor der Kälte schützte, aber dann hatte ihn doch jedes Mal der Mut verlassen. Krum war eine Berühmtheit und ein Gast. Es war wohl besser ihn nicht zu ärgern und höflich zu bleiben. Schließlich hatte Tarsuinn keine Ahnung, ob er einen Scherz verstand oder wirklich so still und griesgrämig war, wie alle behaupteten.

Natürlich gab es eine Sache an Krum, die ihn unheimlich sympathisch erscheinen ließ. Und zwar ging er seit dem Weihnachtsball mit Hermine Granger, Gryffindor und muggelgeboren, was ihm einige Slytherins – zu Tarsuinns Freude – sehr übel nahmen.

Und so freute sich Tarsuinn, dass er heute wieder in der Nähe war, als Krum seine Schwimmübungen machte. Tarsuinn selbst beließ es nach dem Lauf und ein paar Kraftübungen zunächst lieber bei ein wenig Gymnastik. Im Schnee machte das richtig Spaß, nur leider war der inzwischen getaut und nur noch eine gefrorene Wiese über. Nach vorn abrollen, Rad schlagen, Salto rückwärts (der ziemlich schief ging, weil er wegrutschte), Rückwärtsrolle, aufstehen, durchatmen, von vorn. Tikki saß dabei neben seiner kleinen Übungsbahn, eingerollt in Schals und Pullover und begnügte sich mit zuschauen.

Zu der folgenden Runde _Thai-Chi-Chuan_ konnte er sie dann wieder in die Kapuze setzen, nur um Tikki zu den Katas wieder herauszunehmen.

_Nur für Rica_, dachte er dabei und begann mit eingebildeten Schatten zu kämpfen. Keine zehn Minuten später war er völlig außer Atem. Eingebildete Gegner waren die besten und extrem zahlreich, weshalb sie auch die maximale Leistung von einem forderten – und sie alle sahen in seiner Vorstellung aus wie der Narr. Natürlich gewann Tarsuinn gegen jede dieser Einbildungen und so war er immer ganz fröhlich, wenn er mit dem letzten Gegner fertig war.

Zum Schluss noch einen Handstand, um zur Ruhe zu kommen…

„Ich habe nie verstanden, wie du das machst", sagte Krums Stimme mit seinem inzwischen bekannten russischen Akzent.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Tarsuinn und war stolz, dass er nicht das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte, als er so unerwartet angesprochen wurde. Er hatte den Durmstrang die ganze Zeit gehört und gefühlt, aber gedacht, es würde wie immer laufen und niemand ein Wort sagen.

„Diesen Stand auf den Händen", erklärte Krum. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie du das Gleichgewicht hältst."

„Ich auch nicht", gestand Tarsuinn. „Es geht einfach. Ich kann ja auch nicht verstehen, warum jemand freiwillig bei der Kälte baden geht."

Krum ging nicht auf seine Antwort ein, sondern schien sich mit seinem Zauberstab abzutrocknen. Dass der Durmstrang keine Angst hatte sich zu erkälten, wo doch heute die zweite Aufgabe anstand? Krank zu werden, gerade wenn es wichtig wurde…

„Wie ist es im See?", fragte Krum plötzlich mit einem seltsamen, unterschwellig ängstlichen Tonfall.

„Ich verstehe nicht!?", war Tarsuinn ein wenig verwirrt. Er verlor ein wenig das Gleichgewicht und ließ sich deshalb nach vorne abrollen.

„Du warst da unten", erklärte Krum. „Ich habe dich aus dem Wasser kommen sehen. Ist es da gefährlich?"

„Hängt vom Begleiter ab", lachte Tarsuinn, weil der ältere Junge so ernst klang. „Ich denke aber nicht, dass es da unten wirklich gefährliche Wesen gibt."

„Was gibt es denn da?"

„Na ja, die Wassermenschen. Aber die tun einem nichts. Dann den Kraken. Der ist aber, glaub ich, im Urlaub, wo es ein wenig wärmer, ist und der ist eigentlich auch absolut harmlos. Im Sommer spielt er gern mit uns."

„Überhaupt keine Gefahr?", zweifelte Krum.

„Na ja?", eine schwache Erinnerung stieg in Tarsuinns Kopf auf. „Ich glaub, Professor Lupin hat mal erwähnt, dass es Grindelohs im See geben könnte. Aber nur ganz weit unten, wo die Wasserpflanzen sehr dicht sind. Du weißt doch, was Grindelohs sind, oder?"

„Wir hatten sie dran", erwiderte Krum nachdenklich.

Auch Tarsuinn dachte nach. „Warum interessiert dich das plötzlich?", fragte er als Ergebnis seiner Gedanken. „Kann es sein, dass du heute da runter musst? Ich meine, die zweite Aufgabe. Musst du tauchen? Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hast du erst mit dem Schwimmen angefangen, nachdem die erste Aufgabe vorbei war. Und es wundert mich eigentlich auch, dass der See dieses Jahr einfach nicht zufriert. Nicht mal an den Rändern."

„Du irrst dich", sagte Krum.

Tarsuinn fing an zu lachen.

„Lügen musst du noch lernen", erklärte er und hob dann beschwichtigend seine Hände. „Hey, keine Sorge. Ich erzähl es weder Diggory, noch Potter. Hilfe haben Hogwarts-Champions gar nicht nötig."

„Ehrlich?", fragte Krum, dessen Gehör wohl nicht so gut war.

„Ehrlich!", sagte Tarsuinn und veränderte seinen Ton auf Sportreporter. „Wie sieht es aus Mr Krum, Champion Durmstrangs, haben Sie für heute eine gute Strategie?"

„Ich denke schon", entgegnete Krum zurückhaltend und für jemanden, der sicherlich schon unzählige Sportinterviews gegeben hatte, klang er sehr unsicher. „Warum aber hast du mir das mit den Grindelohs gesagt?"

„Weil ich es so für fairer halte. Das gleicht den Heimvorteil ein wenig aus, wo wir doch schon zwei Champions haben."

„Ist es dir denn egal, ob deine Schule gewinnt?"

„Nein, aber im Grunde seid ihr ganz arme Sa…", Tarsuinn verkniff sich im letzten Augenblick ein mögliches Missverständnis. „Im Grunde tut ihr mir leid."

„Warum?"

„Macht es denn Spaß, seinen Kopf für ein bisschen Geld und Ruhm zu riskieren? Mr Karkaroff schien sich mehr über deinen Sieg über den Drachen zu freuen als du selbst."

Krum antwortete nicht.

„Entschuldige", sagte Tarsuinn nach einer Weile. „Ich wollte dich nicht verunsichern. Ich wünsch dir einfach viel Glück heute und…

„Viktor!", wehte die düstere Stimme von Igor Karkaroff vom Schiff herüber und Tarsuinn hörte ihn mit festen Schritten näher kommen. „Du solltest dich aufwärmen! Du hast heut deinen großen Tag."

„Hörst du, was ich meine?", fragte Tarsuinn leise Krum.

Wieder blieb ihm der Durmstrang eine Antwort schuldig.

„Viktor", erreichte Karkaroff sie inzwischen und schien sich wirklich Mühe zu geben, seinen Unmut zu beherrschen und höflich und nett zu bleiben. „Du darfst dich nicht in deiner Konzentration stören lassen."

Tarsuinn fand es seltsam, dass Krum auch das nicht kommentierte. Fast ein wenig feige. Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er nur ahnen, wie Karkaroff seine Schüler behandelte, wenn er nicht sein bestes Gesicht als guter Gast zeigen musste.

„Viel Glück, Viktor", sagte Tarsuinn grinsend. „Natürlich drücke ich Hogwarts die Daumen, aber du darfst ruhig Dritter werden."

„Sehr großzügig", sagte Karkaroff fast angewidert. „Komm, Viktor!"

Tarsuinn unterdrückte ein freches Kichern nicht. Er fühlte sich deutlich besser als kurz nach dem Aufstehen. Er schnappte sich Tikki und ging zurück zum Schloss.

„Weißt du", sagte er zu seiner kleinen Freundin, die begierig seinen Schweißgeruch aufzuschnüffeln schien. „Egal, was Krum vielleicht denkt, er ist ´ne arme Sau."

Er ging entspannt und fröhlich wieder nach oben, duschte sich ausgiebig, weil ihm auch ziemlich kalt war, und zog sich dann die passenden Klamotten an, wobei er seinen warmen Mantel für nachher nicht vergaß. Tikki ritt auf seiner Schulter.

„Morgen", begrüßte ihn Winona fahrig. „Mann, bin ich aufgeregt. Ich hab die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, als ob ich selbst Champion wäre. Das wird heute… morgen, Merton."

Ein_Schmatz_ erklang so demonstrativ, dass es wehtat. Es war schon schlimm, wenn Rica so was tat, aber dass dies jetzt auch noch immer mehr unter seinen Freunden um sich griff, war beängstigend. Gut, er hatte nun auch schon mal… Doch das war was _ganz_ anderes gewesen.

„Frühstück?", fragte er.

„Moment", meinte Merton. Wieder war _dieses Geräusch _zu hören.

„Ich geh dann mal schon vor", sagte Tarsuinn. Hoffentlich fing nicht auch noch Toireasa damit an.

Er ging nicht allein die Treppe hinunter. Winona und Merton hatten sich dann doch entschlossen mitzukommen, auch wenn sie ein wenig hinter ihm gingen. Dass sie dies im Gleichschritt taten, bedeutete wohl, dass sie dabei eng nebeneinanderher gingen – sehr eng.

Nur beim Frühstück rückten die beiden dann ein wenig auseinander. Wohl weil Merton und Winona beide immer eine gewisse Ellbogenfreiheit zum Speisen benötigten. Außerdem war die heutige zweite Aufgabe ein so großes Thema am Tisch, dass jeder davon abgelenkt wurde.

„Also isch denke, die Champions werden ´eute ir Wissen brauchen. Vielleicht müssen sie ein heisen´illsches Zauber-Paradox lösen", vermutete Pierre.

„Vielleicht müssen sie ein paar Schnarchkackler fangen", vermutete Luna.

„Das wäre doch langweilig", fand Ian an Pierre gewandt und Luna vollständig ignorierend. „Nein, ich glaub, wir bekommen heute wieder ein großes Tier zu sehen. Vielleicht einen Vogel Roch?"

„Nicht schon wieder was Geflügeltes", stöhnte Alec. „Die Drachen waren zwar toll, aber das wäre doch langweilig. Ich tippe auf das Brechen von Bannflüchen. Neville Longbottom hat mir erzählt, dass aus dem goldenen Ei die Schreie gequälter Seelen zu hören waren."

„Ach, Longbottom", meinte Cassandra ein wenig mitleidig. „Der soll sich doch vor seinem eigenen Schatten fürchten, weil er denkt, er könnte sich in Snape verwandeln."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du dich da sehr von ihm unterscheidest", sagte Winona ironisch.

„Snape macht mir keine Angst", korrigierte Cassandra. Sie log natürlich, aber das machte wohl jeder Schüler in diesem Punkt.

„Aber scharfe Klingen schon", vermutete Merton richtig.

„Das eine hat mit dem anderen überhaupt nichts zu tun und gehört ganz sicher nicht in eine Diskussion über die Gefahren und übermenschlichen Herausforderungen für unsere Champions", erklärte Cassandra.

„Guter Einwand", half Alec aus. „Sag mal, Pierre. Hat denn eure Fleur dieses Eierrätsel gelöst?"

„Dazu kann isch nischts sagen", erklärte der Junge aus Beauxbaton überlegen. „Aber sie ist sehr zuversieschtlisch. Isch denke, ihr abt keine Chance."

„Oh, wenn sie wie bei den Drachen abschneidet, bin ich auch zuversichtlich, dass wir diesmal noch mehr zu sehen bekommen", kicherte Ian anzüglich.

„Ich teile deine offnung", pflichtete Pierre lachend, aber recht leise, zu. „Isch bin jedoch nischt zuversieschtlisch."

„Also…", setzte Cassandra einen gerechtfertigten Tadel an. Doch Tarsuinn fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Ich wette, ihr bekommt sie heute im Badeanzug oder Bikini zu sehen", warf er die Gelegenheit nutzend ein. „Und wahrscheinlich wunderschön nass und durchgefroren.", fügte er hinzu. Tarsuinn hatte leider keine Ahnung, ob er den richtigen, anzüglichen Ton hinbekam, doch zumindest versuchte er es.

„Eine gewagte Vermutung", sagte Ian misstrauisch.

„Isch glaube dies nischt", widersprach Pierre.

„Also, ich würde mich freuen, wenn Tarsuinn…", begann Merton.

„Überleg dir was du sagst", drohte Winona, ohne dass es eine ernste Drohung war.

„Tarsuinn!", sagte Merton in gespieltem Ernst. „Du bist einfach unmöglich. Es ist einfach unanständig eine so intelligente junge Frau nur auf ihre herausragende Figur zu reduzieren, die sie im Bademantel sicher… au!"

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt", sagte Winona und Tarsuinn vermutete eine Meinungsäußerung via Ellbogen oder Fuß.

„Aber Tarsuinn hat doch auch", verteidigte sich Merton.

„Ja, aber der profitiert nicht davon", fuhr Winona ihn ironisch an.

„Es sei denn…"

„Halt deine Fantasie im Zaum", drohte Winona. Die Jungs lachten, während die Mädchen verschiedene Versionen von „Typisch Jungs" murmelten.

„Denkst du ehrlich, dass die Champions heute schwimmen müssen?", fragte Cassandra, nachdem sich das Durcheinander an Stimmen etwas gelegt hatte. „Hast du was gehört?"

„Ist nur eine Vermutung", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf.

„Aber ein Wettschwimmen ist doch langweilig!", zweifelte Alec.

„Also mir wäre das viel zu kalt."

Die Diskussion setzte sich danach noch eine Weile fort. Fast alle zweifelten an Tarsuinns Vermutung, aber trotzdem wagte keiner dagegen zu wetten, was ihn ein wenig ärgerte.

Erst das Eintreffen der morgendlichen Post unterbrach ein wenig die Spekulationen. Für Tarsuinn waren die Eulen inzwischen gern gehörte Besucher. Er bekam nun häufig Post, da ihm ja nicht nur Rica schrieb. Seine Eltern schickten ihm etwa genauso oft Briefe und kleine Leckereien. Dazu kam manchmal auch Medir, wenn Tarsuinn vorher um Rat in Sachen Heilzauber gebeten hatte. Einmal hatte sogar der Kobold aus Gringotts geschrieben und einen schulischen Leistungsnachweis von Tarsuinn _verlangt_! Zum Glück hatte gleichzeitig Bill Weasley eine kurze Nachricht mit einer Erklärung nachgeschickt, sonst hätte Tarsuinn vielleicht erklärt, wohin sich der Kobold den Leistungsnachweis…

Und mehr als nur manchmal schrieb auch Ann. Ihre Briefe waren aufgrund der vertrauten Punktschrift immer willkommen und außerdem gab sie gern ein paar Einblicke in die Beauxbaton-Schule für Zauberei. Manchmal hatte Tarsuinn dabei das Gefühl, als würde sie aus einer anderen Welt schreiben. Und dabei war sie doch gar nicht so weit weg.

„Wie isch se´e, ´at dir Ann geschrieben", bemerkte Pierre von der Seite.

„Ja", sagte Tarsuinn unverbindlich. Er hatte nicht vor dem Jungen auf die Nase zu binden, dass Ann es anscheinend doch in eine dieser Verbindungen und in einen Geheimclub geschafft hatte.

„Und was schreibt sie?", fragte Pierre weiter neugierig.

„Ein Loblied auf Beauxbaton", erklärte Tarsuinn, ohne zu lügen.

„Wirklich?", fragte der Junge fast erstaunt.

„Ja!", erwiderte Tarsuinn und spürte einen gewissen Ärger über den Beauxbaton in sich aufsteigen. Seine Finger suchten den richtigen Absatz.

…_und denkt ja nicht, wir würden unsere Fleur nicht unterstützen. In der ersten Aufgabe hattet ihr nur Glück, dass es nicht um Eleganz und Kunstfertigkeit ging, sondern nur um brutale, rohe Kraft. Sobald ein wenig Intelligenz und Fähigkeit gefordert sind, wird Fleur gewinnen. Wir drücken ihr hier alle die Daumen und wir werden alle am Zauberradio hängen und wenn du Glück hast, kannst du unsere Anfeuerungen hören._

„Sie steigert sich bei dem Thema immer ein wenig in Pathos", meinte Tarsuinn augenzwinkernd. „Ihr habt sie wohl leider zu einer echten Beauxbaton gemacht."

Pierre antwortete nicht, doch als Professor Dumbledore alle Anwesenden nach draußen zum See bat, wisperte eine der französischen Schülerinnen etwas in sein Ohr.

„Merci für deine Worte", sagte sie in einem erstaunlich guten Englisch und er spürte eine schlanke Hand kurz zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wofür dies war, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Und natürlich freute er sich, mit seiner Voraussage richtig gelegen zu haben. Während die meisten anderen erst ihren warmen Wintermantel holen mussten, konnte er schon entspannt zum See schlendern. Er konnte hören, wie sich unzählige Holzbretter und metallene Nägel zu etwas Großem zusammenzusetzen schienen.

„Ich wünschte, du könntest sehen, wie cool das aussieht", überraschte ihn Toireasas Stimme und er spürte, wie sie Tikki in seiner Kapuze streichelte. „Das ist bestimmt Dumbledore, der die Tribüne zusammensetzt. Wenn ich mal halb so gut bin, werde ich zufrieden sein."

„Das glaub ich nicht", entgegnete er.

„Was? Dass ich es schaffen werde?"

„Nein, dass du zufrieden damit sein wirst, meinte ich."

„Kann sein", gab Toireasa zu. „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Ihr Winterzeug holen. Wie kommt es, dass du deines dabei hast?"

„Ich hatte so ein Gefühl. Wo haben wir auch sonst Platz für alle Schüler, Gäste, Lehrer, plus Besucher und die Aufgabe. Wir müssen einfach raus für so was Großes."

„Eigentlich logisch", gab Tarsuinn zu. Diese Idee hatte er selbst nicht gehabt, aber schließlich hatte er sich auch auf etwas Anderes konzentriert.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Toireasa überraschend. „Du siehst müder als sonst aus."

„Ich seh nicht nur so aus", gestand er.

„Sind die Träume wieder schlimmer geworden?"

„Ein wenig. Aber das ist okay. Ich kontrolliere mich auch besser."

„Du hast es aber Rica geschrieben, oder?"

„Noch nicht."

„Wenn du es machst, leih dir aber Keyx oder schick es über Tante Glenn", warnte Toireasa. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, wegen Regina. Sie heckt was aus und schreibt im Grunde jeden Tag mehrere Briefe."

„Nicht jede ihrer Gemeinheiten muss gegen mich gehen", sagte er, war aber froh, dass Toireasa ihn nicht wegen seiner Träume nervte. „Sie hasst dich sicher noch viel mehr."

„Damit könntest du Recht haben." Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand. „Komm, sichern wir uns und den anderen die besten Plätze."

„Also ich werd mein Ohr sicher nicht ins Wasser hängen", meinte Tarsuinn und schaffte es wieder, seinen Kopf Richtung Fröhlichkeit zu trimmen.

„Pass auf, dass ich dich nicht reinschubse!", entgegnete Toireasa und gab ihm einen kleinen Stoß mit der Schulter, der ihn stolpern ließ. Er protestierte nicht, denn er wusste, dass die Strafe sofort folgen würde. Tikki schoss aus seiner Kapuze, auf Toireasas Schulter, zwickte das Mädchen sicher schmerzhaft und war keine Sekunde später wieder zurück in der warmen Kapuze.

„Hab ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Tikki ziemlich aggressiv auf Drohungen mit kaltem Wasser reagiert?"

„Nein, aber ich merk's", lachte Toireasa unbelehrbar. „Mein Ohrläppchen blutet sogar ein wenig."

Tikki fiepte Tarsuinn etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin er entschieden den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was hat sie?", fragte Toireasa neugierig.

„Sie will, dass ich es heile", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„Dann mach doch", meinte das Mädchen nur.

„Das ist nicht ratsam", widersprach er. „Zu riskant."

„Trau dich einfach. Du übst seit mehreren Monaten, warum sollte es nicht funktionieren?"

„Meinst du wirklich?", Tarsuinn war wirklich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, seinen Zauberstab auf Toireasa zu richten. Im Grunde glaubte er es zu können, aber Heilzauber waren fast genauso schwierig wie Verwandlungen – weil sie es ja theoretisch auch waren.

„Komm schon! Bevor ich verblute", ärgerte ihn Toireasa. „Oder ein anderer Lehrer als Professor Dumbledore hier auftaucht."

„Okay, aber wenn dein Ohr abfällt, steckst du es unauffällig ein!", verlangte Tarsuinn.

„Versprochen!", lachte Toireasa.

Trotz ihres Vertrauens war ihm noch immer recht mulmig zumute, als er seinen Zauberstab zog und mit den Fingern der anderen Hand vorsichtig nach ihrem Ohr tastete. Er spürte etwas Nasses und war ein wenig überrascht, dass Tikki doch so fest zugebissen hatte. Das entsprach durchaus einem ernsten Tadel.

Zur Sicherheit sagte er die Spruchformel sehr deutlich und nahm seine Finger als Abstandhalter, damit sein Zauberstab Toireasa nicht berühren konnte. Er fühlte die Magie fließen und wie immer, wenn ihm ein Heilzauber gelang, fühlte es sich warm und angenehm an. Es gelang ihm sogar viel besser als sonst.

„Heh, perfekt", fand auch Toireasa. „Sogar die Blutflecke sind weg."

„Zufall", tat Tarsuinn bescheiden. Innerlich war er jedoch so stolz, dass er heimlich den Entschluss fasste noch heute Rica und Medir davon zu schreiben.

„Ich liebe solche Zufälle", sagte Toireasa und bugsierte ihn jetzt weiter. Anscheinend ganz hoch auf die Tribüne.

„Blick auf den See", meinte Toireasa. „Die müssen heute wirklich ins Wasser. Bei der Kälte wird das richtig schlimm... _Wir sind hier Winona!_"

„Da wir gerade bei schlimm sind…", sagte Tarsuinn leise zu ihr und konnte kaum glauben, dass er sich dazu durchrang. „Würdest du mir morgen Gesellschaft leisten? Beim…"

Was wollte er ihr eigentlich gerade antun?

„Bei was?", fragte Toireasa drängend.

Konnte er?

„Nun rück schon raus, Tarsuinn", sagte sie.

Winona und die anderen kamen langsam näher.

„Ich… na ja… ihr hattet doch angeboten, wenn… wenn ich mit Maria-Anns Tagebuch nicht mehr klarkomme… ich hab Angst allein weiterzulesen.

„Richtig Angst?", fragte Toireasa ungläubig und Sekunden später. „Ja, ich seh's. Gut, wir werden da sein."

„Nicht wir", bat Tarsuinn. „Nur du!"

„Warum?"

„Weil Winona so unheimlich, furchterregend, abgedreht… glücklich ist."

Toireasa schwieg einen Moment.

„Ja, man könnte fast neidisch werden, wenn diese Turtelei nicht so Brechreiz erregend wäre", sagte sie mit Bedauern in der Stimme. „Aber du kannst ihr nicht verwehren dabei zu sein. Sie würde uns beide vierteilen oder schlimmer, wenn wir sie ausschließen, nur weil sie mit Merton bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit Krankheiten und Essensreste austauscht."

„Das ist ja widerlich!", entgegnete Tarsuinn laut.

„Was ist widerlich?", fragte Winona, die schon nahe genug war, um seine Worte zu hören.

Tarsuinn machte ein verschwörerisches Gesicht und sagte dann leise: „Toireasa hat angedeutet, dass Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall mal was miteinander gehabt haben könnten."

„Was ist daran widerlich?", erkundigte sich Cassandra. „Ist doch ganz natürlich!"

„Ja, aber die sind schon sooo alt", suchte Tarsuinn nach einer logischen Erklärung. Im Grunde war ihm der Gedanke relativ egal, weil ihm einfach die visuelle Vorstellungskraft fehlte. Ian, Alec und Merton schienen diese jedoch zu besitzen und machten entsprechende Geräusche.

„Ihr seid so was von unreif", schimpfte Cassandra. „Und respektlos. Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall waren auch mal jung und nur weil sie jetzt alt sind, soll man nicht so darüber reden."

„Ach, ich red auch über meine Eltern so", lachte Merton. „Und die sind jünger und hübscher. Trotzdem ist der Gedanke... dass die eigenen Vorfahren… und wie man so selbst entstanden… brr."

Tarsuinn schüttelte es bei der Vorstellung. In Sachen Abstammung beherrschten ihn eher zwiespältige Gefühle und inzwischen bedauerte er seinen Kommentar in Bezug auf den Direktor und die strenge Lehrerin.

Jubel wehte vom Schloss herüber.

„Cedric kommt", nutzte Tarsuinn die Gelegenheit abzulenken.

„Er sieht swirklich so aus, als würde er ein Bad nehmen wollen", ergänzte Ian.

„Natürlich werden alle Mädchen beschämt wegsehen, wenn er seinen Bademantel ablegt! Nicht wahr, Schatz?", fragte Merton ironisch. „Er ist ja so unansehnlich."

„Im Vergleich zu dir auf alle Fälle", erklärte Winona arrogant.

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, was du an mir findest?", spielte Merton den Verletzten.

„Du bist erreichbar", lachte Winona. „Und küsst ganz passabel."

„Na, das beweis ich dir sofort."

Neben Tarsuinn machten Toireasa und Cassandra Geräusche, als würden sie sich gleich übergeben.

„Seid nicht so neidisch", meinte Winona nur, nachdem der Beweis wohl endlich abgeschlossen war. Immerhin hatten sie sich diesmal beeilt, fand Tarsuinn.

„Heh, da hinten kommen Fleur und Krum", meinte Alec. „Und sie sehen auch nach Wasserspielen aus. Entschuldigt mich mal einen Moment."

„Wo willst du denn hin?", rief Cassandra ihm nach, doch der Junge war schon von der Tribüne geeilt. Tarsuinn hörte ihn wenig später, wie er einem Gryffindor fünf Sickel für ein Foto von Fleur im Badeanzug bot. Das teilte er aber lieber niemandem mit. Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass dies bei den Mädchen nur auf Unverständnis stoßen würde.

Stattdessen lauschte er der allgemeinen Vorfreude unter den Zuschauern. Wie immer fühlte er sich gut, wenn er merkte, wie die meisten Streitereien für einen Moment in den Hintergrund rückten und im Grunde alle einem bestimmten Ereignis entgegenfieberten. Wenn jedoch einige Menschen in einer solchen Umgebung eher mürrisch waren, fielen sie Tarsuinn dann umso deutlicher auf. Snape war so ein Fall. Er ragte wie ein dunkles Leuchtfeuer aus der Menge hervor. Ohne jede positive Regung schien er die Katastrophe geradezu herbeizurufen. Damit war er ein extremes Gegenstück zu Professor Moody, der sich gerade mit Stock, Holzbein und scharfen Worten seinen Weg auf die Tribüne bahnte. Der Mann schien trotz seiner Beherrschtheit nach außen innerlich vor Aufregung und freudiger Erregung geradezu zu brennen. Tarsuinn hätte ihm ein solches Feuer überhaupt nicht zugetraut. Es war, als würde er selbst an der Aufgabe teilnehmen.

Je näher die Zeit des Starts rückte, desto aufgeregter wurde das allgemeine Gemurmel und immer mehr Zuschauer bemerkten, dass von einem Champion noch jede Spur fehlte. Harry Potter war noch nirgends entdeckt worden. Einige seiner Gryffindor-Freunde rannten sogar ins Schloss zurück, um ihn zu suchen, kehrten jedoch immer allein zurück. Erst kurz vor Ablauf der Zeit, tauchte er schwer keuchend aus dem Schloss auf. Begleitete, vom Jubel vieler und der Enttäuschung einiger.

„Schaut mal", sagte Ian amüsiert. „Er hat seine normalen Klamotten an. Er hat keine Ahnung, dass er heute ins Wasser muss. Sein Feuerblitz wird ihm heute wohl nicht helfen."

„Ich wette, er hat einen Plan", widersprach Merton sofort. „Er sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er Angst. Vielleicht kommt er nur so spät, weil er die Lösung erst so spät herausgefunden hat."

„Warten wir es ab", war Ian offensichtlich nicht davon überzeugt. „Es kann ihm doch nicht immer alles gelingen."

„Wir lieben es, unsere Helden zu loben, doch noch mehr lieben wir es, sie fallen zu sehen", flüsterte Toireasa verstohlen in Tarsuinns Ohr. Er musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen, denn Ians Tonfall passte genau zu diesen Worten. Es war eine seltsame Mischung aus Bewunderung und Neid.

Er wollte gerade Toireasa etwas passendes antworten, als Mr Bagman eine kurze Ansprache hielt und dann das Startsignal gab. Tarsuinn hörte drei Stimmen Zauberformeln murmeln und danach drei mehr oder minder elegant klingende Klatscher ins Wasser. Danach verschluckten die Anfeuerungen für einen kurzen Moment sämtliche anderen Geräusche, nur um wenig später in Gemurmel und Gelächter umzuschlagen.

„Schaut mal Potter. Steht im Wasser und weiß nicht, was er tun soll", triumphierte Ian mit Enttäuschung in der Stimme.

Niemand in der direkten Umgebung antwortete. Tarsuinn selbst bemerkte, wie er hoffte, dass dem Gryffindor die Blamage erspart blieb, die Aufgabe nicht mal zu beginnen.

Wenige Sekunden später ging sein Wunsch in Erfüllung und Harry Potter tauchte in die Fluten, was natürlich besonders die Gryffindors freute. Danach kehrte eine seltsame Ruhe ein.

„Und nu?", fragte Merton nach einer Weile.

„Wir warten", entgegnete Tarsuinn, da niemand sonst antwortete, und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Natürlich warten wir. Aber das kann's doch nicht sein", regte sich der Junge auf. „Das ist doch Quatsch."

„Na ja. Im Grunde sind es ja Prüfungen für die Champions…", gab Cassandra zu bedenken, obwohl auch sie enttäuscht klang.

„Moment", sagte Winona und rief dann laut über die inzwischen murrende Menge hinweg. „Professor Flitwick! Gibt es noch etwas zu tun oder sollen wir Hausaufgaben machen gehen?"

Als der kleine Professor antwortete, lauschte nicht nur die Gruppe um Tarsuinn gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Es kann nie schaden, wenn sie ein wenig mehr Zeit mit der Schule, als nur darin verbringen, Miss Darkcloud", rief der Lehrer zurück. „Aber in der Zwischenzeit könnten wir uns auch die Zeit mit einem kleinen Liedchen vertreiben. Wie es der Zufall so will, hat der Musikclub all seine Instrumente dabei und es steht ihnen allen frei mitzusingen."

„Oh toll, Professor!", entgegnete Winona sarkastisch. „Wie aufregend."

Einige lachten, andere murrten, aber am Ende war es doch so langweilig, dass man auf der Tribüne zu singen begann. Der Musikclub gab wirklich sein Bestes und Tarsuinn hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, sie hatten sich auf den heutigen Tag gezielt vorbereitet. Er hörte zwar einige schiefe Töne und wer immer die Triangel spielte, war immer einen Augenblick zu spät dran, aber es war trotzdem gut und man spielte vor allem sehr schmissige und eingängige Stücke. Sogar für die Gäste war etwas dabei, was Tarsuinn aber nur bemerkte, weil die Beauxbatons und Durmstrangs dann besonders laut und überzeugt in ihrer Heimatsprache mitsangen.

Trotzdem war die zweite Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers eine einzige Enttäuschung. Als nach einer halben Stunde Fleur Delacour aufgeben musste, weil zehn Grindelohs an ihr hingen, war dies noch ein kleiner Aufreger gewesen, doch als die erfolgreicheren Jungs auftauchten, war es einfach nur ein: Ach, der hat's auch geschafft. Nur die Punktevergabe war wieder ein wenig kontrovers, aber das musste wohl passieren, wenn man keine unparteiischen Schiedsrichter hatte.

Zumindest gewann Cedric – als Schnellster – und Harry Potter – als moralisches Vorbild – für Hogwarts und Tarsuinn schrieb danach am Mittagstisch, zusammen mit Toireasa, Winona und Merton und vor den Augen der französischen Schüler, einen kleinen Lästerbrief an Ann.

„Mann, ich hoff, bei der nächsten Aufgabe, kommt es nicht noch mal zu einer solchen Fehlplanung für die Zuschauer", kommentierte Merton recht laut am Tisch, während Tarsuinn das bestimmte Gefühl hatte, dass gerade ein Direktor und ein Sportminister in Hörweite waren.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag brach der Morgen für Tarsuinn recht früh an. Obwohl er nicht in Marie-Anns Tagebuch gelesen hatte, war er nur auf drei Stunden Schlaf gekommen und fühlte sich dementsprechend müde. Es war aber auch zu schwer, ruhig zu bleiben, wenn man im Traum einen alten Zauberer umbrachte, der ein wenig an Professor Dumbledore erinnerte. Zumindest hatte er es nicht genossen, wie es ihm der Narr hatte einreden wollen. Ihm war speiübel gewesen und er hatte es geradeso bis zur Kloschüssel geschafft.

Und trotz dieses unschönen Aufwachens verbrachte er den gesamten Morgen nicht mit Sport wie üblich, sondern versuchte sich krampfhaft an den Traum zu erinnern. An ihm nagte das Gefühl, etwas übersehen zu haben. Etwas, das der Narr ihm hatte vorenthalten wollen. Doch er kam einfach nicht darauf, was es gewesen war.

Irgendwann zur Frühstückszeit beschloss er dann jedoch, dass Nachschub für seinen gründlich geleerten Magen deutlich wichtiger war als sich Kopfschmerzen einzuhandeln und schob die Erinnerung beiseite. Nächste Nacht musste er einfach ein wenig besser aufpassen.

Beim Frühstück gab es natürlich nur ein Thema, die blöden Gryffindors. Offensichtlich hatten die recht intensiv ihren Helden gefeiert und jemand hatte es dann in der Nacht für witzig gefunden, Feuerwerksraketen zum Ravenclaw-Turm rüberzuschießen. Tarsuinn hatte davon in seinem Kämmerlein nichts mitbekommen, aber einige Mädchen waren ein wenig mehr als nur aufgeregt gewesen. Die Schuldigen waren auch schon gefunden, obwohl es keine Beweise gab. Doch allein zwei rote Haarschöpfe reichten wohl für einen _begründeten Verdacht_.

All das heiterte Tarsuinn ein wenig auf. Auch dass die Beauxbatons ein wenig geknickt wegen gestern waren und sich trösten mussten, dass noch nicht alles verloren war. Sie waren zwar ganz nett, aber das ging nicht so weit, dass man ihnen den Sieg wünschte. Die Stimmung bei den Durmstrangs war da ein wenig anders. Dort schien man der Ansicht zu sein, unfair behandelt worden zu sein. Anscheinend sahen sie es nicht ein, dass man Blödheit als Moral sah und belohnte.

„Heh, du!", sprach ihn ein Mädchen energisch und unangenehm munter an.

„Ja?", drehte er sich halb um.

„Du hängst doch oft mit Toireasa und Winona zusammen, oder?"

„Ja", entgegnete er vorsichtig.

„Kannst du ihnen sagen, dass Hermine Granger sie heute Nachmittag um drei bei einem B.ELFE.R-Treffen sehen will? Ich bin Hermine Granger."

„Ich weiß, wer du bist", sagte Tarsuinn freundlich. „Aber ich denke, heute ist ganz schlecht. Sie sind mit mir verabredet."

„Das ist kein Problem", entgegnete das Mädchen sofort. „Du kannst ruhig mitkommen. Es geht um die Rechte und die Freiheit der Hauselfen. Das geht jeden etwas an. Eine Gesellschaft, die auf der Sklaverei von anderen…"

„Patsy, meine Hauselfe, hätte sich wahrscheinlich umgebracht, wenn ich sie nicht in meine Dienste genommen hätte", unterbrach Tarsuinn.

„Sie war sicher nur verwirrt."

„Ja, das kann man mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber sie hat es ernst gemeint."

„Manche muss man halt ein wenig ermutigen und an die Hand nehmen. Also kommst du mit zum Treffen? Du wärst der Erste mit einer eigenen Hauselfe und wir könnten uns Gedanken machen, wie wir ihr… Patsy, nicht wahr? … genug Selbstvertrauen für die Freiheit mitgeben könnten. Sie wäre dann ein leuchtendes…"

„Patsy wird selbst entscheiden, wenn sie frei sein will", unterbrach Tarsuinn erneut das begeisterte Mädchen. „Ich werde ihr da nicht reinreden! _Sie_ entscheidet. Niemand sonst."

„Na, wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Tarsuinn das Mädchen nun doch ein wenig verletzt hatte. Ihr ausgeprägtes Sendungsbewusstsein ging ihm ein wenig auf den Nerv. Warum glaubte sie, dass sie die einzige Wahrheit in Bezug auf Hauselfen kannte? Nach dem, was sie erzählte, kannte sie nicht gerade viele von den kleinen Wesen und Patsy schon gar nicht.

„Ich werde Toireasa und Winona sagen, dass du sie treffen willst", schloss er das Gespräch für sich ab. „Ich werde aber sicher nicht mitkommen."

„Na ja, vielleicht überlegst du es dir ja noch."

„Ja, vielleicht."

_Wenn Snape plötzlich warmherzig wird_, dachte er dabei. Er hatte keine Lust sich zu streiten und er hatte eigentlich auch nicht vor, auf die Zusagen seiner Freundinnen zu verzichten. Toireasa ließ dafür ihre Slytherin-Nachhilfe und Winona anscheinend einen romantischen Ausflug mit Merton sausen. Er hatte zuerst gefragt.

Zu seiner Freude teilten die Mädchen diese Auffassung und so saßen sie am Nachmittag im Zauberkunst-Unterrichtsraum. Professor Flitwick hatte für sie aufgeschlossen, denn es war nicht einfach, einen ruhigen, warmen Platz außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume zu finden. Es gab zwar einige, die allgemein zugänglich waren, aber die waren bei schlechtem Wetter immer belegt und am Sonntag trafen sich auch noch viele der Clubs und die brauchten viele der Räume.

Tarsuinn hatte eben den Mädchen von den letzten Einträgen in das Tagebuch erzählt und war gerade an der Stelle mit Anns Ratte angekommen.

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Winona.

„Weiter hab ich nicht gelesen. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr."

„Kann ich verstehen", murmelte Toireasa nachdenklich. „Ich hab manchmal ähnliche Alpträume. Nur mit Regina und Keyx."

„Möchtest du denn weiterlesen, Tarsuinn?", fragte Winona. „Wir wissen ja, wie es enden muss."

„Wenn ihr in meiner Nähe bleibt, ja", gestand Tarsuinn. „Aber ihr müsst aufpassen. Die Runen machen irgendwas mit mir. Sie…", er suchte die richtigen Worte. „…sie beinhalten Anns Gefühle… irgendwie. Und wenn sie die Kontrolle verliert, dann hab ich echt zu kämpfen."

„Wie kommt das?", fragte Toireasa. „Das war doch am Anfang nicht so."

„Ich glaub, Marie-Ann ist im Laufe der Zeit immer besser… nein, halt…", korrigierte er sich. „Sie ist präziser geworden. Vielleicht sogar ohne es zu merken. Sie konnte sich halt immer besser in Runen ausdrücken und das bekomme ich wohl jetzt zu spüren."

„Wie erkennen wir, wenn es dich erwischt?", fragte Winona pragmatisch.

„Keine Ahnung", zuckte Tarsuinn die Achseln. „Seid einfach vorsichtig und vielleicht ist es besser, mir nicht genau gegenüberzusitzen."

Er hörte, wie sich Toireasa ein wenig zur Seite bewegte.

„Okay, kannst anfangen", sagte sie dann mit deutlicher Sorge in der Stimme.

_Ich hab lange nicht geschrieben. Ich bin einfach nicht dazu gekommen und ich wusste lange auch nicht wie. Sie haben La'chee getötet und das aufzuschreiben hat alles noch mal in mir hoch gekocht._

_Ich schäme mich ja so für das, was ich getan habe! Wenn ich es Nanny sage, dass ich das Versprechen, das ich ihr gab, gebrochen habe... _

_Ich habe meiner Wut freien Lauf gelassen. Da hilft es nicht, dass ich die anderen verschont habe. Der Gemeinschaftraum war ein einziges Trümmerfeld. Es hat mich kaum befriedigt. Ihre ängstlichen Schreie hingegen schon. Doch danach war mir auch klar, dass man es mir nicht verzeihen würde, selbst wenn man den Grund versteht. Sie würden mich aus Hogwarts werfen und in eine Klapsmühle stecken. Oder schlimmer noch – zu meinen Eltern. Es gab nur einen Weg, so schnell wie möglich weglaufen._

_Ich hatte gerade diesen Entschluss gefasst, als Jason plötzlich neben mir stand und mir meine Sachen – und seinen eigenen Besen, einen dieser coolen neuen Nimbus 1901 – in die Hand drückte. Er hat dann noch ein paar Sachen gesagt, aber einzig hängen geblieben ist bei mir nur, dass er es mir zu schulden glaubte. Natürlich ging seine Freundlichkeit nicht so weit mir den Besen zu schenken. Aber egal. Er hat zumindest dafür gesorgt, dass ich schnell wegkam. Ich kann nur raten, was mit ihm passiert ist, aber ich hoffe, es war meine Strafe, die ihn netter gemacht hat. Es blieb der einzige Lichtblick._

_Halb ging ich, halb flog ich danach zu meiner Hütte im Wald. Zu Oliver. Ich war noch nie am Tag da gewesen und deshalb ein wenig erstaunt, weil niemand da war, mich zu begrüßen. Ich trocknete meine Tränen, säuberte mein Gesicht, trat ein und ging hinauf zu meinem Raum. Es war still, aber ich hörte…_

* * *

„_Marie-Ann ist noch nicht so weit", sagte Oliver entschieden._

„_Sie trinkt das Blut völlig selbstverständlich", sagte eine ihr unbekannte Stimme. „Lasst sie den letzten Schritt machen. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich kotzen, weil ein Abkömmling in meiner Nähe ist."_

„_Gerade weil sie ein Abkömmling ist, müssen wir langsam und vorsichtig vorgehen. Wir müssen warten, bis sie selbst den Drang verspürt. Ein weiterer Dementor nutzt uns überhaupt nichts."_

„_Dann drängt sie wenigstens ein wenig in die richtige Richtung, Sir Oliver", bettelte der unbekannte Geist. „Sie ist unsere einzige Chance wieder Einfluss auf die Welt zu nehmen. Doch noch kann sie sich wieder befreien und dann ist sie intelligent genug, um uns wieder in der Vergessenheit verschwinden zu lassen."_

„_Wir werden Geduld haben", befahl Oliver kategorisch. „Ein Einhorn zu töten und sein Blut zu trinken ist keine Entscheidung, die ein kleines Mädchen mit Begeisterung trifft. Zuerst müssen wir sie auch weiterhin von der Welt da draußen entfremden. Das Gör vertraut uns, sie liebt uns. Machen wir so weiter bis sie zu einer Gläubigen geworden ist."_

_Marie-Ann zuckte von der Tür zurück. Wie konnte das sein? Oliver war doch immer freundlich gewesen. So wie Nanny. Warum sagte er jetzt plötzlich solche schlimmen Dinge?_

_Sie stolperte einige Schritte zurück, bis das Geländer sie bremste. Und warum sagte dieser unbekannte Geist, sie hätte Blut getrunken? Sowas würde sie doch nie tun! Und…_

_Einem Impuls folgend, rannte sie die Treppe hinunter und versteckte sich in dem Schatten darunter. Über ihr schwebten zwei Geister durch die Halle und auf die andere Seite. Der Geist, den sie nicht kannte, bestand aus zwei Teilen mit einem großen, freien Bereich da, wo sein Bauch sein sollte._

„_Gebt Ihr mir die Erlaubnis, das Gör persönlich zu töten, wenn sie uns verrät oder es ablehnt das Einhorn zu töten?", fragte der Geist mit dem Loch._

„_Wenn sie sich weigert uns zu folgen, dann kannst du mehr als das tun. Was immer du willst, alter Freund", versprach Oliver. „Das wäre mir dann völlig egal."_

_Wieder spürte sie unkontrollierten Zorn…_

„Tarsuinn!", riss Toireasas Schrei ihn aus der Traumwelt.

Er schrak zusammen und drängte den Impuls zurück.

„Wow", gab er sich locker, um die Mädchen nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken. „Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen beschweren Sie sich bei Ihrem Alte Runen Lehrer."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Winona erstaunt.

„Tarsuinn war kurz davor zu zündeln", sagte Toireasa. „Hast du das nicht bemerkt?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Er hat ganz normal vorgelesen und dann hast du ihn unterbrochen."

„Es war genau der richtige Moment", sagte Tarsuinn und lächelte möglichst ehrlich.

„Okay", sagte Winona und klang ein wenig verärgert über sich selbst. „Ich werd ab jetzt besser aufpassen, statt zuzuhören. Falls du weitermachen willst, Tarsuinn."

„Es sind nur noch ein paar Seiten", machte er sich selber Mut. „Bringen wir es hinter uns."

_Oliver hat mich verraten. Von Anfang an. Ich hab ihn und die Hütte geliebt. Aber ich war nur ein Opfer für die. _

_Und sie haben mir Einhornblut zu trinken gegeben. Sie haben mich verdorben und sie wollen, dass ich auch noch ein Einhorn töte. Niemals zuvor habe ich mich so einsam gefühlt. Ich wusste nicht wohin, was zu tun war. Wie sollte ich überleben?_

_Zunächst wusste ich es nicht und deshalb hab ich erst einmal La'chee begraben. Dabei kam mir sogar der Gedanke, dass ich mich bei Muggeln verstecken konnte. Vielleicht waren die ja nett und wenn ich meine Magie zurückhalten kann, muss ich nur einen Runenkreis anlegen, damit mich das Ministerium nicht finden kann, und dann warte ich auf Nanny. Ohne La'chee wird das schwer, aber ich…_

* * *

„_Du warst eine tolle Freundin", flüsterte sie und ließ noch einmal den Tränen freien Lauf. Es hieß, die Tränen für einen Verstorbenen würden ihn in ein zweites Reich geleiten. Sie hoffte, dies stimmte und wenn nicht, würde es sicher nicht schaden._

_Als sie wieder aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Drei Einhörner standen vor ihr. Weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee und mit zum Angriff gesenktem Horn, ein erhabener und Angst einflössender Anblick. Marie-Ann fühlte ihre Wut, aber auch die Verwirrung in den Wesen. Es war, als wären sie in ihrem Kopf._

_Marie-Ann nahm ihren Zauberstab und legte ihn weit vor sich. Ihr wurde klar, dass sie sterben würde. Sie, die von einem Einhorn abstammte, hatte das Blut eines solchen getrunken! Was machte es schon aus, dass sie nicht begriffen hatte, was es war. Es war zu spät. Doch sie wartete auf eine Attacke, die niemals kam._

_Da sie den Kopf gesenkt hatte, konnte sie das große, spitze Horn sehen, dass sich ihrer Hand näherte, ihre Haut berührte und diese dann mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung aufriss. Es tat weh, doch Marie-Ann schrie nicht. Sie war viel zu entsetzt, als eine schwarze Flüssigkeit statt Blut aus der Wunde hervorquoll. Marie-Ann konnte sich nicht überwinden es anzufassen. Nach einer Weile änderte sich die Farbe ihres Blutes zu ihrer Erleichterung wieder zu rot und gerann auch mit der Zeit._

_Als sie aufschaute, waren nur noch zwei Einhörner da. Sie schauten immer noch nicht so, als würden sie sich streicheln lassen, aber sie warfen ihre Köpfe energisch nach oben, schnaubten laut und stiegen auf die Hinterläufe. Ihre Hörner kreuzten sich genau vor dem Vollmond. Dann galoppierten sie davon._

_Das ist deine letzte Chance, Marie-Ann_.

„Alles okay, Tarsuinn?", war es wieder Toireasa, die ihn zurückriss. Diesmal jedoch gab es keinen Grund für ihn, sich zu beruhigen. Zumindest nicht im negativen Sinne.

„Ja, warum?", fragte er.

„Du wirktest ein wenig abwesend."

„Nein, alles okay. Solange Marie-Ann nicht zornig ist, ist alles in Butter", versicherte Tarsuinn. Er konnte ja nicht zugeben, dass ihm eben dieser kurze Moment gefallen hatte.

_Der Direktor fand mich im Wald, weil ich mich finden lassen wollte. Er war nicht freundlich, aber auch nicht gemein zu mir. Er hat mich nicht einmal bestraft! Dafür hat er es mit Logan McNair getan. Vor meinen Augen rief er ihn zu sich, zwang ihn die Wahrheit zu sagen, nahm ihm sein verfluchtes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen ab, auf das der so stolz war, und dann musste er auch noch seine Eule an mich abtreten, als Wiedergutmachung für La'chee. Sie ist gar nicht so übel. Natürlich kein Vergleich zu La'chee, aber trotzdem ein ganz liebes Wesen und ich habe das Gefühl, sie freute sich sogar von Logan wegzukommen. Am Anfang zuckte sie immer weg, wenn ich sie berühren wollte, doch inzwischen lässt sie sich mit Begeisterung streicheln und fliegt für mich durch das schlimmste Wetter, um meine Besorgungen zu erledigen._

_Und das sind ziemlich viele. Ich hab viel zu tun. Natürlich nicht im normalen Unterricht, der ist irrelevant. Ich hab Einhornblut getrunken. Ich bin verflucht. Zwar nur zur Hälfte, wie ich herausgefunden habe, schließlich hab ich kein Einhorn getötet, aber ich mag den Gedanken nicht, dass mein Körper nach meinem Tod eine seelenlose, verwesende Hülle werden wird, die Unglück über die Menschen bringt._

_Hilfe kann ich dabei nicht erwarten. Die Slytherins hassen, die anderen Häuser meiden mich. Aber das ist mir egal. Ich brauche sie nicht. Vom Direktor kann ich auch nichts erwarten. Für den ist der Fall abgeschlossen._

_Deshalb mache ich überall auf Schönwetter. Tagsüber verstecke ich mich meist in der Bibliothek und nachts breche ich in die Verbotene Abteilung ein. Ich geh auch oft zu Oliver und tue so, als wüsste ich von nichts. Ich tue so, als würde ich schön das Einhornblut aus diesem seltsamen Becher trinken und klage immer mehr darüber, dass es nicht mehr so wirkt wie früher. Das muss ich gar nicht spielen. Überhaupt nicht. Seitdem ich das Zeug nicht mehr trinke, muss ich viel mehr schlafen als früher und bin auch früher erschöpft. Ich wünschte, ich wäre besser in Zaubertränke, um diesen Nachteil auszugleichen, aber es geht auch so. Zumindest glaubt mir Oliver so meine Rolle besser. Er vertraut mir sogar so sehr, dass er mir den Becher mit dem Blut ohne Aufsicht überlässt und so konnte ich mir ein wenig in eine Flasche abfüllen. Ich kann jetzt seine Gier sehen, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubt. Er ködert mich immer weiter mit Schätzen und Wissen, was ich beides gerne annehme. Ich musste nur am ersten Vollmond nach meiner ersten Begegnung mit den Einhörnern…_

* * *

_Sie kniete vor dem Einhorn und das große Horn bohrte sich immer tiefer in ihre Schulter. Schwarzes Blut tropfte zäh wie Pech aus der Wunde. Doch trotz der Schmerzen lehnte sie sich weiter dagegen. Was da aus ihr heraus floss war etwas Schlechtes. Sie genoss es._Tarsuinn fühlte sich beobachtet.

_Erst als rotes Blut über ihr Kleid lief, gestattete sie sich zurückzusinken. Dann verschloss sie sorgsam die Wunde mit dem mitgebrachten Verbandszeug._

_Dann ging sie zur Geisterhütte und bevor sie diese erreichte, verschmierte sie das gestohlene Einhornblut um ihre Lippen und ließ sogar einiges ihren Hals hinunterlaufen. Erst dann ging sie mit hängendem Kopf zu den Geistern._

„_Prinzesschen!", begrüßte sie eins der Empfangsmädchen vor der Tür besorgt. „Was ist passiert?"_

„_Ich weiß auch nicht?!", jammerte Marie-Ann und gab sich Mühe zu weinen. Dazu musste sie nur an La'chee denken. „Es ist einfach über mich gekommen."_

„_Was denn, Prinzesschen?", fragte das Geistermädchen mitfühlend. Ihre Berührung war vielleicht sogar ehrlich und beruhigend gemeint, aber die tödliche Kälte darin tat einfach nur weh. Sie half aber noch mehr beim Tränennachschub._

„_Das kann ich nicht sagen", heulte Marie-Ann, fand aber, dass dies der richtige Augenblick war, um ihr Gesicht zu zeigen. Die helle Freude, die für einen Augenblick über das Gesicht des Mädchens zuckte, zeigte Marie-Ann, dass es keine Unschuld hier gab, egal wie hübsch und jung der Geist schien._

_Trotzdem sparte Marie-Ann sich ihre Lüge für Oliver auf. Sie erzählte die Unwahrheit lieber nur einmal, denn sie war darin nicht geübt._

„_Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Oliver wenig später, als er Marie-Ann in ihrem Zimmer besuchte._

_Marie-Ann schüttelte nur den Kopf und verdreckte damit das Kopfkissen, in das sie hineinweinte, noch mehr._

„_Du musst keine Angst haben, Prinzesschen. Niemand hier wird dich verurteilen."_

„_Aber ich hab was ganz Schlimmes getan!", rief sie und hob jetzt ihr Gesicht aus dem Kissen, damit sie nicht alles aus ihrem Gesicht wischte._

„_Du bist ja verletzt!", sagte Oliver. Doch Marie-Ann erkannte, dass er zwar das Blut auf ihrem Kleid meinte, doch seine Augen hingen an ihrem Mund._

_Doch auch Oliver spielte seine Rolle hervorragend. Er holte zunächst eine magische Salbe, um die Wunde zuverlässig zu heilen und erst dann fragte er vorsichtig weiter._

„_Was hat dich denn so verletzt?", fragte Oliver mitfühlend._

_Marie-Ann wartete eine Weile, ehe sie widerstrebend „Ein Einhorn" flüsterte._

„_Das ist doch nicht schlimm."_

„_Aber ich hab es getötet", schrie ihn Marie-Ann an._

„_Auch das ist doch nicht schlimm. Du hast dich sicher nur verteidigt."_

„_Ja", gab Marie-Ann leise zu._

„_Warum bist du dann aber so traurig? Du hast doch wirklich nichts Falsches getan."_

_Wieder tat Marie-Ann, als würde sie sich gegen die nächsten Worte sträuben._

„_Aber danach, als es da so lag… da überkam es mich einfach."_

„_Was überkam dich so einfach", fragte Oliver und die Erregung in seiner Stimme war widerlich. Allein die Vorstellung davon…_

„_Ich hab dem Einhorn die Kehle aufgeschnitten und das Blut getrunken", sagte Marie-Ann endlich und brachte noch einmal einen großen Schwall Tränen zustande._

Diesmal fand Tarsuinn von allein zurück. Die Mädchen schienen seinen Ausflug nicht erkannt zu haben und so las er mit normaler Stimme weiter.

_Trotzdem war es nur Zufall, dass ich Erfolg hatte – und das auch noch rechtzeitig. Jenny – so nenne ich meine Eule, was ihr zu gefallen scheint – brachte mir den Schlüssel. Ein altes Buch, von einer alten Bibliothek, was man nur hergab, weil ich ihnen ein noch älteres aus Olivers Bibliothek schickte._

_Doch jetzt weiß ich, was ich an Vollmond tun muss. Es gefällt mir zwar nicht, aber um mich zu retten, muss ich unschuldig werden, mich selbst aufgeben und dann von den Einhörnern gereinigt werden, was bedeutet, dass ich wohl dieses schwarze Zeug ausbluten muss. Das Problem ist nur, wenn ich Schritt eins gemacht habe, kann ich Schritt zwei nicht mehr selbst machen. In der kleinen Bibel für angehende Beschützer der Einhörner steht leider nichts dazu. Die gehen davon aus, dass man das nicht bei sich selbst macht. Was ich ziemlich doof finde. Die einzige Person, der ich so halbwegs vertraue, ist Jason. Trotzdem bin ich guter Dinge. Heute ist Vollmond und er hat versprochen, mir zu helfen._

Eine leere Seite folgte. Den letzten Satz las Tarsuinn nicht laut vor.

_Es ist vorbei._

Tarsuinn schrak zusammen, als seine Finger keine weiteren Runen lasen. Seine Augen brannten und er schüttelte sich richtig, um die Bilder in seinem Kopf loszuwerden. Er hasste es, wenn seine Fantasie Überstunden schob und ihm alles ein wenig zu plastisch näher brachte. Und trotzdem suchten seine Finger weitere Runen auf den folgenden, jedoch leeren Seiten. Das, was er gerade gelesen hatte, passte so gar nicht zu dem, was er über Marie-Anns Freitod zu wissen geglaubt hatte. Was war nur in dieser letzten Vollmondnacht schief gegangen? Sie hatte doch so viel Hoffnung gehabt!

Tikki war da und tröstete ihn. Sie rieb ihren Kopf intensiv an seinen Wangen und machte beruhigende Laute. Tarsuinn legte Marie-Anns Tagebuch beiseite und zeigte sich für ihre Zärtlichkeiten erkenntlich.

„Das war es?", fragte Winona. „Ich meine, da kommt nichts mehr? Was ist denn in der Nacht passiert?"

„Sie hat nicht überlebt", sagte Tarsuinn leise. „Wie hätte sie da noch etwas schreiben sollen?"

„Oh!", machte das Mädchen betroffen. „Stimmt ja. Sorry, ich hab…"

„Schon okay", winkte Tarsuinn ab.

Neben ihm zog Toireasa tief die Luft ein und sie schien zu weinen. Der Junge in Tarsuinn freute sich ein wenig darüber, denn so war er nicht allein am Heulen. Es mochte vielleicht seltsam klingen, aber er liebte dieses Mädchen, was so lange vor seiner Zeit gelebt hatte, und das alles nur, weil er ein Abbild ihrer Seele getroffen und ein Tagebuch gelesen hatte.

„Wisst ihr, eines ist seltsam", sagte Tarsuinn nach einer Weile. „Ich glaube, die Bibel, die sie erwähnte, ist das gleiche Buch, was ich auch bekommen habe."

„Und?", fragte Winona neugierig.

„Da steht nichts drin, wie man jemanden rettet, der _nur_ Einhornblut getrunken hat. Aber bei Marie-Ann anscheinend schon."

„Vielleicht funktioniert es einfach nicht und man hat es deshalb aus dem Buch genommen", vermutete Winona nachdenklich. „Ein Irrweg oder eine gemeine Falle, die nachträglich in ihr Buch geschrieben wurde."

„Vielleicht hat sie aber auch dieser Jason verraten?", murmelte Toireasa. „Slytherins machen so was."

„Ja, vielleicht auch das", sagte Tarsuinn. „Doch bis auf Marie-Ann weiß das wohl niemand. Und wir können sie nicht fragen."

„Wäre im Moment echt praktisch", fand Winona bedrückt. „Das ist ganz miese Medizin gewesen und auf die Traumwelt heute Nacht freue ich mich wirklich nicht."

„Entschuldige", murmelte Tarsuinn. „Das hab ich nicht gewollt."

„Ach, Quatsch", schubste ihn das Mädchen. „Mach nicht wieder einen auf schuldig und depressiv. Marie-Ann hat dieses Buch dir hinterlassen, damit du davon lernst und nicht genau wie sie auf die Nase fällst. Dass es heftig werden würde, hat dir ja Rica schon gesagt. Und denk an Marie-Anns Worte oben im Ostturm. Freunde sind dafür da, um solche Sachen zu teilen, damit sie einen nicht erdrücken, und ich persönlich bin stolz drauf, dass du mich heute hier um Beistand gebeten hast."

„Ich auch", fügte Toireasa fest hinzu.

Plötzlich wurde Tarsuinn von zwei Seiten umarmt. Er genoss die Nähe der Mädchen und Tikki und es wäre ihm völlig egal gewesen, wenn jemand sie dabei gesehen hätte.

28

story by Tom BörnerDer geheimnisvolle Wohltäter (Arbeitstitel) 

www.storyteller-homepage.de28.10.2007


	25. Schnipseljagd

Hallo an alle Leser,

erstmal Entschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es war eine recht ereignisreiche Zeit für mich. Erst ein versautes Studium, dann ein Halbtagsstelle und seit März endlich eine erstaunlich gut bezahlte Festanstellung. Nebenbei noch ein Fernstudium um irgendeinen Wisch zu haben für das was ich eh schon mache - aber egal.

Es ist jetzt alles toll, gut, einfach rosarot und somit geht die Geschichte endlich weiter und wird auch einen Abschluss finden. Als kleine Wiedergutmachnung dafür ein Monsterkapitel. ich hoffe es gefällt, denn es stellt den Auftakt zum Showdown dar.

Ermione

Danke für die freundliche Kritik. Wenn ich einen ungläubigen in Sachen eigenen Charaktere überzeugen konnte, freut mich das immer besonders. Bei mir ist es eigentlich genau anders herum, ich habe große Schwierigkeiten mit Fanfiction, die meine Originallieblinge verwenden und dabei völlig umschreiben, sodass sie völlig unkenntlich werden.

Auch das meine Frauenfiguren ankommen freut mich, schließlich können wir Männer da nur an der Oberfläche kratzen. ;-)

KingS

Marie-Ann wird noch einen besonderen Auftritt haben. Mehr will ich aber nicht sagen. Es wird wahrscheinlich der letzte Abschnitt vom Epilog.

Meta Capricorn

Verdächtigungen haben schon einige geäußert. g

* * *

So - und jetzt viel Spaß beim neuen Kap. Die nächsten gehen dann hoffentlich wieder fixer.

Tikki

* * *

**- Kapitel 25 - **

**Schnipseljagd**

Das war ja mal was Neues. Tarsuinn litt unter Schlaflosigkeit und auch wenn dieser Zustand ungefähr vier Stunden der Angst hinauszögerte, so konnte er nicht behaupten, dass er es mochte. Auf- und abgehen, Schäfchen zählen, sich mit Sport auspowern – alles half nicht. Natürlich wusste er was helfen würde, und er hatte schon kurz davor gestanden, aber er konnte den Trunk des Friedens nicht brauen und trinken, ohne Rica zu enttäuschen. Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Also hatte er die entsprechende Seite mit dem Rezept aus seinem Buch gerissen und verbrannt. Nicht, dass dies mehr als eine Geste war. Nein! Sein Gehirn erzählte ihm Schritt für Schritt mit Genuss und Penetranz, was er zu tun hatte und dass sämtliche Zutaten in einer kleinen Kiste unter seinem Bett vorrätig waren.

„Nicht noch mal", sagte er laut zu sich und schwang die Füße über den Bettrand. „Und ich werde auch niemals ein Tagebuch schreiben! Kleiner Ausflug gefällig?", fragte er Tikki und musste bei deren Antwort lachen. „Nein, wir gehen nicht nach draußen."

Er zog sich Hose und Kapuzen-Sweatshirt über den Schlafanzug und vergaß auch nicht die Socken. Es war Februar und verdammt kalt im Schloss, da die Gänge ja nicht beheizt waren. Warm war es nur in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und den Klassenzimmern. Selbst die Schlafzimmer waren eher kühl. Deshalb packte er Tikki trotzdem in die Kapuze. Im Winter war sie mindestens einmal erkältet und immer passierte ihm genau dann etwas Unangenehmes. Also war seine Vorsicht auch ein wenig Egoismus.

Natürlich war es wieder einmal ein verbotener Ausflug, aber da Tarsuinn in letzter Zeit nicht erwischt worden war, gab es auch keine Wachen, die ihn von seinen Dummheiten abhalten wollten. War das Leben nicht schön? Man musste nur ein paar Tage und Wochen nichts anstellen und schon ließ die Wachsamkeit der Vertrauensschüler nach.

Ohne sich mit Schleichen aufzuhalten, ging er nach draußen. Seine Schritte waren auch so immer leise und Tikki ein fast unfehlbarer Filch-Vorwarner. Außerdem wollte er heute in einen Teil des Schlosses, in dem sowieso selten etwas los war. Sein Ziel war der Ostturm. Wenn dieser Ort und seine Vergangenheit ihn schon nicht schlafen ließen, dann konnte Tarsuinn auch da wach sein. Außerdem mochte er das Schloss bei Nacht. Es war leise und friedlich – solange man nicht Snape oder Filch über den Weg lief.

Herzhaft gähnend wanderte er die Gänge entlang, was heute keine Herausforderung war. Filch schien der Einzige zu sein, der unterwegs war, war aber gerade dabei, eine von Peeves Schweinereien zu beseitigen. So laut, wie er fluchte, konnte man einfach nicht über ihn stolpern.

Im Ostturm war es so staubig und schmutzig wie immer. Niemand schien sich dafür verantwortlich zu fühlen. Das war ein wenig wie in Tarsuinns neuem Zuhause – in Cutters Bruchbude – die ungenutzten Bereiche wurden ein wenig vernachlässigt. Seltsam war nur, warum hier niemals jemand mit einem Reinigungszauber drüber ging. Für Professor Dumbledore musste es doch nur ein gelangweiltes Zucken seines Zauberstabes sein? Oder er konnte es Snape befehlen…

Bei dem Gedanken lachte er leise in sich hinein. Sollte er jemals einem Irrwicht begegnen, dann würde Snape nicht wie eine Oma aussehen, sondern er würde ein Hausmädchenkleidchen tragen, einen Staubwedel schwingen und nach Rosen duften – und ganz sicher würde er sich eines unterwürfigen Tones befleißigen und nicht so kalt…

„_Was dauert das so lange?_"

…klingen. Konnte man denn in Hogwarts niemals einen unschuldigen Mondspaziergang machen und Regeln brechen, ohne auf unberechenbare Monster zu treffen?

„Das hier ist kein Rührlöffelschwingen, Severus", erwiderte die hochkonzentrierte Stimme von Professor Vaughan. „Das ist Runenmagie, mit einem sehr speziellen Auslöser. Hinzu kommt, dass sie ausgebrannt sind und die Runen der Gründer bei der Rekonstruktion zum Teufel gehen könnten."

„Irrelevant", entgegnete Snape kühl. „Es geht hier nicht um die Vergangenheit."

„Und um was geht es?", fragte Professor Vaughan und gähnte nun herzhaft.

„Das hat Sie nicht zu interessieren."

„Nun, immerhin tue ich Ihnen einen Gefallen, obwohl Sie doch eher mir einen schulden, Severus. Das wären dann schon zwei."

„Ich bin da anderer Ansicht", brummte Snape widerwillig.

„Ach, kommen Sie schon", sagte Professor Vaughan etwas schalkhaft. „Es würde Ihnen kein Zacken aus der Krone brechen, wenn Sie zugeben, dass ich erreicht habe, was Ihnen nicht möglich war."

„Noch ist das Schuljahr nicht vorbei."

„Sie könnten sich meine Sticheleien ersparen, wenn Sie einfach zugeben verloren zu haben", bot Vaughan an.

„Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihre Aufgabe, Miss Vaughan!", wies Snape die Lehrerin zurecht. Es klang fast so, als würde er mit einer Schülerin sprechen. Wider Erwarten ließ sich Professor Vaughan dies sogar gefallen. Eine Weile war es bis auf die ungeduldigen Schritte Snapes still und Tarsuinn wollte sich gerade verziehen, als Schritte die Stufen herauf kamen. Es waren feste Schritte von Stiefeln. Ein Erwachsener also, der hierher gehörte.

Und wieder einmal stand Tarsuinn vor dem Problem, dass ein Blinder sich nur schwer vor Sehenden verstecken konnte. Zwar hatte er Tikki…

Eine Hand ergriff Tarsuinn und zog ihn die Treppe weiter hinauf. Er war so erschrocken darüber, dass er beinahe laut geworden wäre. Nur Tikkis erfreute Reaktion und der vertraute Geruch in seiner Nase hinderten ihn daran. Er war so geschockt über seinen Fehler, dass er widerstandslos mitging. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es nach der Tür zum Turmzimmer noch ein Stück die Wendeltreppe hinauf ging und an einer verschlossenen Luke endete.

„_Alohomora_", flüsterte Toireasa kaum hörbar und Sekunden später zog sie ihn aufs Dach.

Da es nachts noch immer ziemlich frostig war, froren sie erbärmlich und Tarsuinn nahm Tikki aus der Kapuze und stopfte sie unter seinen Pullover.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er das Mädchen.

„Ich ahnte, dass du hierher kommen würdest", flüsterte sie zurück. „Du willst wissen, was passiert ist, nicht wahr?"

„Und deshalb bist du auch hier?"

„Mir ging es nur darum, dich vor Schwierigkeiten zu bewahren. Aber jetzt still! Wer zum Teufel ist das?"

„Karkaroff", flüsterte Tarsuinn. „Ich glaub, er hat Stahlkappen an seinen Stiefeln. Weißt du, das klingt so speziell, so als würde er einen Takt vorgeben wollen, damit jeder sieht, dass er da und wichtig ist. Ich persönlich…"

„Tarsuinn! Du plapperst", zischte Toireasa und zerrte ein wenig an seinem Ärmel.

„Ähem, ja", gab er zu. Das gehörte bei ihm ein wenig zum Übermüdet sein.

„Professor Snape, auf ein Wort!", dröhnte Karkaroffs Stimme durch die hölzerne Dachluke.

„Natürlich, Direktor Karkaroff", entgegnete der Zaubertranklehrer höflich, doch Tarsuinn hörte bei ihm den Ton heraus, den der Mann immer an den Tag legte, wenn er etwas tun musste, was er eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Dieses leichte Vibrieren des Genervtseins mit einem Schuss Arroganz. Snape fühlte sich allen so überlegen und machte immer den Eindruck, als müsse er sich manchmal Kakerlaken…

_Jetzt plappere ich sogar in Gedanken_, unterbrach sich Tarsuinn amüsiert. Diese leichte Übermüdung erzeugte irgendwie ein seltsam angenehmes Schaukeln in seinem Kopf.

„Severus! Ich muss…"

Die Stimme war plötzlich viel näher und Tarsuinn zwang seinen Kopf zur Klarheit. Solche Aussetzer in seiner Wachsamkeit waren im Moment nicht hilfreich. Aber zumindest bestand keine Gefahr, dass er einschlief. Ihm war extrem kalt und Toireasa schien nur deshalb nicht mit den Zähnen zu klappern, weil sie die Lippen dazwischen geschoben hatte.

„Ich habe kein Interesse, es noch einmal zu diskutieren, Igor", unterbrach Snape und keine Höflichkeit war in seiner Stimme. „Es wurde alles gesagt."

„Wir müssen uns auf die Möglichkeit vorbereiten", drängte Karkaroff. „Wir, du und ich, wir haben ihn verraten, als wir ihn tot glaubten. Wir müssen ihn besänftigen können, damit sein Schutz uns vor den anderen bewahrt!"

„Gnade und Verständnis waren noch nie die Stärke des Dunklen Lords!", entgegnete Snape extrem unterkühlt. „Er vergisst niemanden, der Namen genannt hat – genau wie ich."

„Ich verstehe nicht, Severus."

„Ich denke schon, dass du mich verstehst. Der Zaubergamot! Du hast _meinen_ Namen genannt."

„Das ist nicht so, wie du denkst, mein alter Freund", stammelte ein sichtlich erschrockener Karkaroff. „Es war Askaban und außerdem wusste ich, dass du unter Dumbledores Schutz stehst. Die anderen im Gefängnis haben deinen Namen laut verflucht, Severus! Sie haben geschworen dich zu töten – bevor… bevor sie langsam leiser wurden. Ich wollte so nicht enden. Du weißt doch, Severus, dass ich nie wirklich mit Begeisterung…"

„Es reicht, Igor", unterbrach Snape erneut, klang aber diesmal nicht mehr drohend. Eher ein wenig nach Mitleid und verborgener Abscheu. „Wir haben beide keine Gnade zu erwarten. Ich sagte dir bereits an Weihnachten – lauf weg! Ich werde dich decken und dir Zeit verschaffen. Nutze die Zeit, dich zu schützen."

„Und alles aufgeben, was ich mir durch diese zweite Chance erarbeitet habe?"

„Dann sind wir hiermit am selben Ende wie bei unserem letzten Gespräch, Igor", erklärte Snape entschieden. „Ich bin es leid, immer die alten…"

„Sichern wir uns Potter", zischelte Karkaroff hektisch, ängstlich und selbst für Tarsuinn kaum zu hören.

Lange Sekunden war es absolut still und Tarsuinn glaubte schon, dass einer der beiden Männer einen Stillezauber gewirkt hatte, als Snape endlich doch antwortete.

„Potter ist tabu", sagte der Lehrer deutlich, jedoch ohne Empörung über Karkaroffs Anliegen. „Sich seiner zu bemächtigen, bedeutet, sich Dumbledore zum Feind zu machen."

„Aber…"

„Genug, Igor!", zischte Snape jetzt fast wie eine Kobra. „Es reicht, einen der mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit zum Feind zu haben. Ganz zu schweigen, dass ich mich dann mit dir befassen müsste, Igor."

„Severus…", stammelte Karkaroff offensichtlich schockiert.

„Ein Rat in Freundschaft", ließ Snape dies anscheinend kalt. „Was mit Potter geschieht ist meine Sache und ich will nicht, dass ihm etwas geschieht. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

„Aber Dumbledore hätte keine Chance uns aufzuhalten", versuchte es Karkaroff trotzdem noch einmal.

„Es ist ein Leichtes für Dumbledore, meine Gedanken zu lesen", entgegnete Snape und schien sich nur mühsam zu beherrschen. „Du solltest dich erinnern, dass ich für Okklumentik keine Begabung besitze."

„Dann erfährt Dumbledore, was wir eben besprochen haben?", zitterte Karkaroffs Stimme jetzt noch mehr.

„Dumbledore ist zu nobel, um mir jeden Gedanken zu entreißen", beruhigte Snape nun ein wenig. „Aber ob ich vorhabe Verrat zu begehen oder nicht, das wird er sehen. Zumindest kann ich dir aber versichern, Dumbledore weiß, dass der Dunkle Lord stärker wird."

„Dann soll ich wohl auf diesen greisen Muggelfreund hoffen, Severus?", fragte Karkaroff sarkastisch.

„Es gibt nur zwei Seiten in diesem Konflikt", erwiderte Snape und jetzt klang er fast, als würde er mit einem idiotischen Schüler sprechen, dem er das Offensichtliche zum zehnten Mal erklärte. „Und eine ist dir vollkommen verschlossen, Igor! Oder glaubst du, der Dunkle Lord kennt Vergebung für Verräter? Selbst wenn sie mit Geschenken kommen? Erinnere dich an den alten McNair! Dem wurde…"

„Ich erinnere mich!", unterbrach Karkaroff mit belegter Stimme. „Severus, wenn er wirklich…"

„Noch ist er nicht zurück und wir sollten hoffen, dass es so bleibt."

„Du hast Recht, Severus. Vielleicht machen wir uns umsonst verrückt."

Der Einzige, der verrückt vor Angst klang, schien Karkaroff zu sein, fand Tarsuinn. Snape wirkte wie immer kühl, distanziert und ruhig. Die einzigen Gefühle konnte man nur bemerken, wenn seine Stimme ein wenig über oder unter den Gefrierpunkt rutschte.

Die beiden Männer verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Karkaroffs stählerne Stiefelspitzem hämmerten ihren Takt auf die Stufen nach unten. Snape hingegen ging wieder in das Turmzimmer, in dem Marie-Ann gestorben war.

Eine Gelegenheit, die Tarsuinn und Toireasa nutzten, um aus der Kälte zu kommen. Tikki ging es unter seinem Pullover noch am besten, aber er spürte, wie er selbst zitterte. Toireasa hingegen schien inzwischen mit ihren Zähnen auf der Hand oder etwas Ähnlichem zu klappern. Hätte Tarsuinn sich nicht um Tikki kümmern müssen, hätte er seinen Pullover an sie abgetreten.

„Schleich dich runter und wärm dich auf", flüsterte Tarsuinn ihr ins Ohr.

Sie antwortete nicht, aber da sie nicht ging, war ihre Antwort auch so absolut klar. Er konnte sie gut verstehen. Egal, wie viel sie von dem Gespräch zwischen Snape und Karkaroff mitbekommen hatte – sie war sicher sehr neugierig geworden.

Oder sie hatte genau wie Tarsuinn verdammte Angst bekommen! Was sie eben gehört hatten, war für Karkaroff sicher ein Grund für einen Mord. Immerhin hatte der Durmstrang Snape gerade dies bei Potter vorgeschlagen und da brauchte er sicher keine Zeugen. Es war ein seltsamer Gedanke, dass es nur Snapes zwiespältige, jedoch eindeutige Haltung war, die Tarsuinn ein wenig beruhigte.

„Krach zwischen alten Freunden?", hörte er die leicht spöttische Stimme von Professor Vaughan. „Oder warum brauchte es eine Schallbarriere?"

„_Das geht Sie nichts an_", betonte Snape jedes Wort. „Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihre Arbeit."

„Es ist nicht _meine_ Arbeit, Severus", ihre Stimme war jetzt ebenso kühl. „Ich bin müde und für jemanden, der um einen Gefallen bittet, sind Sie mir zu unfreundlich."

„_Sie_…", begann Snape scharf, doch dann schien er es sich anders zu überlegen. „Ich gestehe Ihren Sieg ein, wenn Sie mir sagen, wie Sie McNamara dazu gebracht haben."

„Wie großzügig."

„…und Sie bekommen den Trank den Sie wollten, in der geforderten Menge", fügte Snape hinzu. „Keine Verhandlungen mehr."

„Die vollen zehn Portionen?", vergewisserte sich Vaughan erstaunt.

„Mehr als Sie eigentlich erhofften, nicht wahr?", vermutete Snape überlegen. „Aber ja, die vollen Zehn."

„Gut, dann sind wir uns einig", erwiderte Vaughan. „Aber die Antwort wird Ihnen nicht gefallen, Severus."

„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Ausflüchte, Vaughan!"

„Wenn Sie meinen. Also gut. Was Sie hier sehen, ist ein Kunstwerk. Und zwar von jemandem, der ein Genie in Runen-Scrabble war, aber nur über schwache eigene Magie gebot. Wer immer das war, hat die Macht der Gründerrunen und die des Schlosses benutzt, um zwei komplizierte Stücke…"

„Zwei?", unterbrach Snape, was Vaughan gnadenlos ignorierte.

„…Magie zu erschaffen. Nummer eins – ist irgendeine Sache, die etwas oder einen magisch verschlingt, durchwalkt und auskotzt. Keine Ahnung, wozu das da ist, aber muss höchst unangenehm sein. Und man muss es sich freiwillig antun. Reue und Bedauern – sehen Sie hier – die Runen sind besonders hervorgehoben. Wozu das dient, weiß ich jedoch nicht. Selbstkasteiung, masochistische Spielerei, Selbstverletzung – keine Ahnung. Zum Glück sind die Runen aber ausgebrannt. Keiner – und sicherlich kein Schüler – bekommt das hier jemals kopiert oder wieder zum Laufen. Null Chance.

Die zweite Sache ist noch komplizierter. Sie enthält Runen, die ich bisher nicht kannte und es fehlt der Anfang."

„McNamara", murmelte Snape leise.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Vaughan nach.

„Nichts, nur ein Gedanke", wich Snape aus. „War das alles?"

„Im Grunde schon. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was der zweite Teil genau gemacht hat. Ich habe hier Runen, die man für sichtbare Magie nutzt, Laut-Runen, Schweberunen, Erkennungszirkel und etwas, was wie eine dreidimensionale Runenanordnung aussieht. Das alles zusammen zum Funktionieren zu bringen, muss eine Heidenarbeit gewesen sein."

„Mehr haben Sie nicht herausgefunden?", fragte Snape schneidend.

„Wenn Sie mir nicht vertrauen, können Sie ja noch jemand anderen fragen", erwiderte Vaughan und klang nach verletztem Stolz. „Aber ich garantiere Ihnen, niemand wird Ihnen etwas anderes sagen können. Nicht mal Dumbledore könnte das – und den wollen Sie ja offensichtlich außen vor lassen."

„Der Direktor hat Besseres zu tun."

„Wenn Sie es sagen, Severus. Ich bin für die zehn Portionen auch gern bereit, hier noch mehr zu forschen – ich gebe zu, es interessiert mich auch selbst – aber viel mehr, außer ein paar Feinheiten, kommt dabei nicht mehr hinzu. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich, so wie jetzt, übermüdet bin. Wenn Sie mich also für heute entschuldigen würden… Eine gute Nacht, _Professor Snape_."

Tarsuinn hörte die typischen Schritte der Lederstiefel von Professor Vaughan als die Frau den Raum verließ…

„Einen Moment noch", hielt Snape die Lehrerin auf. „Sie wollten mir noch mitteilen, wie Sie es geschafft habe."

Professor Vaughan lachte laut auf.

„Das wurmt Sie, nicht wahr, Severus?", fragte sie und klang sehr jung, so schlagartig schien sich ihre Laune zu bessern.

„Wie?!", schnappte Snape ungeduldig.

„Nun, im Gegensatz zu Ihrer Meinung, Severus…", entgegnete Vaughan überlegen, „…ist McNamara ein netter und zuvorkommender Junge und wenn man Ihn aufgrund einer Allergie bittet, sein Haustier nicht mit in den Unterricht zu bringen, dann macht er das auch."

„Mir war bisher nicht bekannt, dass sie eine Allergie haben, Vaughan. Haben Sie nicht selbst eine Katze?"

„Tja, was für ein Zufall, dass es gerade McNamaras Tierchen ist, welches mich zum Niesen bringt. Seltsam, nicht wahr?", meinte Vaughan ironisch und verließ das Turmzimmer. Ihre Stiefel knallten auf die Stufen und ihr typischer Geruch nach Leder zog an Tarsuinns Nase vorbei.

„Was für eine hinterhältige Sabberhexe", murmelte Toireasa leise.

„Du sagst es", flüsterte Tarsuinn zurück und konnte nicht umhin, die Lehrerin ein klein wenig zu bewundern. Mit Snape zu wetten war schon krass und auch noch zu gewinnen durchaus bemerkenswert. Natürlich würde sie es bereuen, aber Tarsuinn beschloss, nicht allzu gemein zu sein.

Es dauerte noch elend lange zehn Minuten, bis dann auch Snape endlich genug davon hatte, die Runen oder sonst was anzustieren, und davon ging.

„Na endlich", stöhnte Toireasa erleichtert. „_Fovere_."

Warme Luft hüllte Tarsuinn ein.

„Viel besser", freute sich das Mädchen, das auch die Wohltat ihres Zaubers genoss. „Ich hatte schon Angst, wir würden die ganze Nacht auf der Treppe frieren."

„Na ja, wir hätten ohne Probleme wegschleichen können, sobald Karkaroff weg war", schränkte Tarsuinn ein.

„Das wäre ein zu großes Risiko gewesen", widersprach Toireasa. „Hast du gehört, was Snape und Karkaroff besprochen haben? Das war unglaublich! Wir müssen das Professor Dumbledore erzählen! Hast du mitbekommen, um wen es überhaupt ging? Wen sie da an Du-weißt-schon-wen verkaufen wollten? Ich hab's leider nicht mitbekommen."

„Es ging um Harry Potter."

„Der Junge, der lebt?", keuchte Toireasa erschrocken auf.

„Dass er lebt ist doch offensichtlich, oder?"

„Du weißt, was ich meine", schimpfte sie mit ihm. „Das ist doch ungeheuerlich. Wir müssen zu Dumbledore."

„Nachher", lehnte Tarsuinn ab. „Morgen früh. Es hat sicher keine Eile. Du hast ja Snape gehört und Harry Potter schläft jetzt wahrscheinlich im sicheren Gryffindor-Turm. Ich will mich erst mal hier umsehen."

„Hast du das denn nicht schon mal?"

„Nein. Nicht so richtig."

„Und jetzt willst du schauen, ob es hier noch mehr von Marie-Ann gibt?"

„Yep."

„Weil sie nicht so planmäßig gestorben ist, wie wir glaubten? Und weil es hier war?! Sie muss hier viel Zeit verbracht haben, bevor sie sich tötete."

„Das vermute ich."

„Gut, dann werde ich die Treppe im Auge behalten, während du hier suchst."

Tarsuinn nickte dankbar. Er holte Tikki unter seinem Pullover hervor und packte sie wieder in die Kapuze.

„Hilfst mir lieber suchen?", bat er. „Etwas Verstecktes muss hier noch sein. Wahrscheinlich magisch."

Tikki stimmte zu. Zunächst sah es aber nicht so aus, als würde es dazu kommen, denn Snape hatte hinter sich die Tür abgeschlossen. Aber, wie schon einmal, zerfloss die Tür für Tarsuinn von ganz allein. Nur dass diesmal der Abwehrzauber im Türrahmen nicht mehr vorhanden war und auch Toireasa mit hineinkommen konnte. Kaum waren sie drin, verschloss sich der Raum wieder von selbst.

„Es ist wirklich ganz cool, was man mit Runen so alles anstellen kann", meinte Toireasa fast neidisch.

„Zauber sind einfacher", zuckte Tarsuinn mit den Schultern. „Wenn man sie beherrscht."

Tarsuinn machte sich daran, mit seinen Fingern die Wände und den Boden abzutasten. Er fand die Runen der Gründer und auch die zwei verschiedenen Runenkreise, von denen Professor Vaughan gesprochen hatte.

„Das ist seltsam!?", murmelte Tarsuinn.

„Was?", fragte Toireasa und kam sofort neugierig zu ihm.

Er verkniff sich, dass sie kaum helfen konnte, sondern deutete auf ein paar Runen.

„Hier!" Er deute auf eine bestimmte Stelle. „Die Runen sind verändert worden."

„Und?"

„Sie sind noch ein wenig warm", erklärte Tarsuinn geduldig. „Es kann nur Minuten her sein."

„Du denkst, dass Snape oder die Ledermaid…?"

„Professor Vaughan, da bin ich ganz sicher. Die Änderungen sind so subtil, dass alles richtig aussieht, aber nichts mehr funktioniert. Würde man die Runen abschreiben, diesen Raum kopieren und die Runen aufladen, würde nicht mal ein feuchter Furz dabei herauskommen. Höchstens ein Wutanfall, wegen des sinnlosen Aufwands."

„Warum sollte Vaughan das wollen und denkst du Snape weiß davon?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube, sie hat das gemacht, als Snape nicht wollte, dass sie ihn und Karkaroff belauscht. Vielleicht macht sie sich einfach Sorgen, dass man die Runen missbrauchen könnte."

„Was sind denn das für _zwei_ Runenzirkel überhaupt", fragte Toireasa. „Ich dachte, es gab nur einen hier? Der mit der Nachricht für dich."

„Offensichtlich nicht", lächelte Tarsuinn. „Schau, der hier ist der, der für mich war. Und der darüber ist wohl für das Reinigungsritual von dem Marie-Ann geschrieben hat. Der geht aber weit über meinen Horizont hinaus."

„Echt jetzt?", staunte Toireasa ironisch.

„Ja, ich kann auch nicht alles", brummte Tarsuinn. „Aber ich hatte bisher auch nur ein paar Minuten, um ihn zu lesen."

„Ich bin ja so was von enttäuscht", ärgerte ihn das Mädchen weiter und nieste herzhaft.

„Dafür kann ich aber sagen, dass der Runenzirkel mit meiner Nachricht richtig hingeschludert ist. Fühl mal hier. Die Runen hier sind richtig exakt gemeißelt, wie im Schulbuch. Die für mich jedoch sind mit dem Zauberstab eingebrannt und, wie beim schnellen Schreiben, auch ein wenig _ausgefranst_ und außerdem dürfte es laut den Regeln gar nicht funktionieren."

„Bedeutet das, Marie-Ann hat das alles improvisiert? Sachen, die selbst ein Lehrer kaum hinbekommt?"

„Na, so schlimm ist es auch nicht", widersprach Tarsuinn, um sie zu ärgern. „Vielleicht reicht auch ein Annehmbar in der ZAG-Prüfung."

„Als ob du eine Ahnung davon hättest, was es dazu braucht", unterstellte ihm Toireasa zu Recht.

„Ich könnte das zumindest nicht", gab er zu. „Ich kann den Kram zwar lesen, aber so was zu schreiben, dass es auch noch funktioniert… Niemals! Oder zumindest nicht gleich. Und ganz sicher wird es sich nicht reimen."

„Nein, das wäre ja auch zu viel des Guten, nicht wahr", spottete Toireasa. „Reimen. Wo kommen wir denn da hin? Da endet man doch noch als knittriger alter Hut, der Kinder in die falschen Häuser steckt."

„Du sagst es", lachte Tarsuinn, aber kam dadurch auf eine Idee. „Heißt es nicht, dass die Gründer, oder zumindest Gryffindor, einen Teil von sich selbst in den Hut gesteckt haben, um in unsere Köpfe sehen zu können?"

„Zumindest sagt das die Legende. Aber was hat das hiermit zu tun?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht genau", gestand Tarsuinn, doch Tikki stupste ihn die ganze Zeit mit der Nase in den Nacken. „Ich hab nur so ein kalt-nasses Gefühl im Genick, als würde das was bedeute… Toireasa, ich brauch mal meine Augen!"

Er hatte die Worte schon gesprochen, bevor sein übermüdetes Großhirn den Anhalten-Befehl geben konnte. Toireasa zuckte zurück, er konnte ihre Verletzung richtiggehend spüren. Sie tat ihm selbst weh und er verfluchte seine Angewohnheit, seine Blindheit nicht ernst zu nehmen. Andere Menschen, und vor allem Toireasa, taten es. Das Tikki ihm als Tadel in die Schulter biss, spürte er kaum.

„Heh", sagte er und wollte sie berühren, doch sie wich noch einen Schritt zurück. „Du weißt doch, dass ich mir darüber keine Gedanken mehr mache."

Er tat einen Schritt nach vorn und diesmal gelang es ihm, ein Stück ihres Pullovers zu erwischen.

„Bitte. Es war nicht so gemeint. Ich wollte doch nur deine Hilfe", bat er. „Es sollte nicht gemein sein oder dir wehtun. Ich brauche _deine_ Augen. Anders sollte und will ich es nie mehr sagen."

„Schon okay", sagte Toireasa endlich.

„Ich versprech…", begann Tarsuinn.

„Nein!", unterbrach seine Freundin. „Versprich es nicht."

„Aber ich würde…"

„Nein, es ist wirklich gut", versicherte sie ihm und schien nicht zu lügen. „Es ist nur…" Sie sagte nicht, was es _nur_ war. Stattdessen ergriff sie plötzlich seine Hand und stellte sich neben ihn und sagte mit ein wenig zitternder Stimme: „Okay, was soll ich denn nun mit deinem Geschenk für dich sehen?"

Innerlich atmete Tarsuinn auf, doch er dachte sich, dass er dies nicht unbedingt jetzt zeigen sollte.

„Zwei Symbole und eine Rune", er versuchte sie in die Luft zu malen. „Ein Symbol sieht aus wie ein V, aber die oberen Striche sind nur innen. Die zweite müsste ein Kreis oder Oval mit einem diagonalen Strich sein, so wie das Symbol für männlich, nur ohne die Pfeilspitze. Und die Rune, na ja, dass sind eigentlich zwei Runen übereinander: Ein Kreis in drei Wellenlinien."

Toireasa schien sich umzusehen. Zumindest drehte sie sich mit Tarsuinn im Kreis."

„Ich seh so was nicht", sagte sie nach einigen Minuten.

„Vielleicht sind sie nicht offensichtlich", vermutete Tarsuinn. „Nicht gemalt, gemeißelt oder graviert. Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann das nicht beschreiben. Etwas, das Professor Vaughan übersehen könnte. Ergibt _offensichtlich-versteckt _irgendeinen Sinn?"

„Auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise...", murmelte Toireasa. Wieder drehte sie sich und damit auch Tarsuinn im Kreis.

„Das ist wieder mal so eine: _Noch nie hat ein X irgendwas markiert _Sache", murmelte Tarsuinn und war heimlich ein wenig frustriert, weil er genau wusste, was er suchte, aber keine Chance hatte es zu finden. Er hatte mit seinen Fingern den Boden und die Wände abgesucht ­– aber halt nur so hoch, wie er tasten konnte.

„Sag mal, Tarsuinn, kann man Runen in Handzeichen verstecken?"

„Ähem, keine Ahnung. Ich hab eigentlich gelernt, das die Form sehr genau sein muss."

„Aber Marie-Ann konnte doch auch schludern, oder? Hast du selbst gesagt."

„Ja, aber das waren trotzdem noch geschriebene Runen, nicht irgendwelche Handzeichen. Beschreib mal, was du siehst?"

„Die vier Gründerstatuen, die von der Decke herabschauen. Ich hab sie damals nicht gesehen, weil ja alles dunkel war, aber die halten ihre Hände seltsam. Weißt du, von den Gründern erwartet man irgendwelche erhabene Gesten. Etwas Passendes."

„Was für Zeichen machen sie denn?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Also, die Gründer bilden im Grunde die vier Stützstreben der Kuppel. So als würden sie den Raum tragen. Ihre Köpfe gucken direkt auf uns runter. Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie sich alle vier eigentlich an den Händen halten müssten. Du weißt schon. Gemeinschaft, großes Ziel erreicht und so weiter. Aber nur die Hände von Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw berühren sich. Hufflepuff streckt drei Finger von sich und Ravenclaw hält mit Zeigefinger und Daumen ein O darüber. Gryffindor hingegen macht keine Handzeichen, aber dafür hat er sein Schild vor die Brust und sein Schwert hält er davor, so dass es deinen Kreis mit der diagonalen Linie bildet. Das Problem ist nur, dein V sehe ich nirgends."

„Was macht denn der alte Slytherin?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Nichts, was ein V sein könnte."

„Irgendwas anderes? Ich hab mit den vier Zeichen ja nur geraten. Im Grunde ist es schon erstaunlich, dass drei stimmen. Also, fällt dir irgendetwas an dem alten Schlangenbeschwörer auf?"

„Es ist kaum zu übersehen", meinte Toireasa. „Er sieht ein wenig wie ein Trottel aus."

„Nichts, was ich bei einem Slytherin anders erwarten würde – aber warum diesmal?"

Toireasa schnaubte. „Siehst du, solche Witze darfst du machen", kommentierte Toireasa, bevor sie wieder zum Thema zurückkam.

„Sollte mir nicht schwer fallen", lächelte Tarsuinn und war froh, dass sie inzwischen wieder ganz normal klang. „Der alte Slytherin ist ein dankbares Ziel, weil sein Haus genug Anlass bietet."

„Vorsicht. Du hast: _Anwesende natürlich ausgenommen_, vergessen."

„Ach, hab ich das?", zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Das klären wir später. Erst mal zu meinem Hausgründer. Willst du noch wissen, was so seltsam bei ihm ist?"

„Klar."

„Okay, also er hat ein Wappen da, wo der körperliche Mittelpunkt liegt. Und in einer ziemlich dämlich-stolzen Geste deutet er darauf, als würde es ihn zum König der Welt machen."

„Ich schätze mal, Marie-Ann hatte auch nicht viel Liebe für ihr Haus über", grinste Tarsuinn breit. „Kannst du mir sagen, was auf diesem Wappen zu sehen ist?"

„Na ja, eine Krone, drei Federn und ein blaues Band, auf dem zwei mir unbekannte Worte stehen. Vielleicht sind es aber auch Abkürzungen. Da steht I-C-H D-I-E-N. Sag dir das was?"

„Nö. Aber kannst du es für mich zeichnen?"

„Sicher, aber ich hab kein Papier mit."

„Bekommst du es aus dem Gedächtnis hin? Wenn nicht, kommst du morgen noch mal mit?"

„Ach, das kann ich sicher. So kompliziert ist das nun auch wieder nicht."

„Danke. Damit bekommen wir sicher heraus, was es bedeutet."

„Erklärst du mir auch, was dir die anderen Zeichen sagen? Was machen sie?"

„Die, im Grunde nichts. Aber ich wette, dass über den Köpfen der Gründer, am höchsten Punkt, eine Halbkugel ist, nicht wahr?"

„Woher weißt du?"

„Und diese Kugel ist mit Runen übersäht, korrekt?"

„Moment. _Lumos!_ Ja, da ist was drauf, aber zu klein, um zu erkennen, ob es Runen sind."

„Es sind Runen", war sich Tarsuinn sicher.

„Und? Was steht da drauf, Mr Runenmeister?"

„Das ist einfach, es ist eine Traumkugel. Das hat man früher benutzt, um jemandem eine Nachricht im Traum zu schicken. Marie-Ann hat es mal kurz beschrieben. Sie hat versucht so La'chee zu steuern. Hat natürlich nicht funktioniert. Ratten träumen anders als Menschen. Aber bei einigen ihrer Slytherin-Quälgeistern hat sie es hinbekommen."

„Und wozu dienen die Zeichen der Gründer?"

„Zur Festlegung, was getan werden soll. Der Mond mit den Wolken steht für den Traum. Der Kreis mit der Diagonalen soll ein Einhorn darstellen. Marie-Ann hat das immer anstatt der Ich-Rune benutzt. Nur das mit dem Wappen versteh ich nicht. Ich dachte eigentlich, es würde stattdessen eine Fallenrune sein. Weil eine Falle ja zuschnappt. _To Snape_ oder _to snap_, wie man halt will."

„Warum sollte Marie-Ann eine Nachricht an Professor Snape schicken wollen?"

„Hat sie ja nicht. Ich hatte es nur vermutet und wenn, dann wollte sie sicher jemand anderen damit erreichen."

„Ja, aber wen?"

„Wenn wir das nur wüssten…"

Tarsuinn zerbrach sich jede freie Minuten darüber den Kopf. Toireasa, nachdem sie ihre Erkältung überwunden hatte, und Winona durchforsteten die Bibliothek und nichts kam dabei heraus. Dafür durfte er am Freitag wieder einmal Professor Snapes Gesellschaft bei einer Strafstunde genießen würde, denn er hatte leider zu spät herausgefunden, was er am Samstag beim Lesen von Marie-Anns Tagebuch aus Versehen abgefackelt hatte. Snape war zur Höchstform aufgelaufen, als er sich über Tarsuinns Nachlässigkeit, Arroganz und Faulheit ausgelassen hatte. Aber Tarsuinn war dies viel lieber als zuzugeben, dass er die Arbeit aufgrund einer Unbeherrschtheit vernichtet hatte.

„Verflucht. Wir haben nichts gefunden", schimpfte Winona und setzte sich mit Toireasa neben Tarsuinn auf die Bank. „Ich glaube langsam, Toireasas Zeichnung ist etwas… suboptimal."

„Sie ist sehr gut", widersprach Toireasa heftig. „Wir haben sie vorletzte Nacht sogar noch _abgepaust_, wie es unter Muggeln heißt."

„Ja, aber du hast dabei auf deinem Besen geschwebt und alles ist ein bisschen verrutscht."

„Der Unterschied ist minimal."

„Aber könnte entscheidend sein. Tarsuinn, was denkst du?"

„Ich denke, es ist egal. Wir haben ja nichts gefunden, was auch nur annähernd ähnlich ist. Ich hab sogar Marie-Anns Tagebuch noch mal überflogen. Aber nix."

„Und du denkst trotzdem noch, es hat was mit Snape zu tun, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Warum sonst sollte er seinen Zinken dort hineinstecken und sogar Professor Vaughan hinzuziehen? Außerdem…"

„Ah, hier steckt ihr", kündigte Merton sein Kommen laut an. „Du warst plötzlich verschwunden, meine Wildrose."

Das Schlimme an Mertons Kosenamen für Winona war, fand Tarsuinn, dass er sie ernst meinte und das Mädchen das toll fand.

„Wir haben uns nur über ein intellektuelles Problem unterhalten, Merton", entgegnete Winona ironisch. „Nichts, was dich also interessieren könnte."

Tarsuinn hörte, wie sie sich kurz küssten.

„Trotzdem hätte ich erwartet, dass Toireasa sich bei Muggelfragen an mich wenden würde", entgegnete Merton, ohne sich an Winonas Worten zu stören.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass es um Muggel geht?", fragte Toireasa verwundert.

„Wegen dem Wappen, das du in der Hand hältst."

„Das hat was mit Muggeln zu tun? Wirklich?"

„Klar. Das ist das Wappen des Prince of Wales. Ich dachte, das wäre selbst bei Zauberern inzwischen angekommen."

„Offensichtlich doch nicht", murmelte Tarsuinn.

* * *

Es war nicht so gewesen, dass Mertons Hilfe das Rätsel gelöst hatte, aber es brachte Tarsuinn ein wenig voran. Er hatte zwar noch immer keine Ahnung, wen Marie-Ann mit dem Wappen meinte, auch wenn er glaubte, dass es Jason war.

Doch er arbeitete sich Schritt für Schritt vorwärts. Zuerst war es Professor McGonagall, die ihm weiterhalf. Seine Nachhilfestunde war wie immer kein sonderliches Vergnügen gewesen, wenn man die anfänglichen fünf Minuten als Mungo abzog. Er hatte das vage Gefühl, dass es nicht das Ziel gewesen war, seinen Tisch in ein Holzpony zu verwandeln, das umhergaloppierte und nach der Lehrerin ausschlug.

„Es ist gut für heute, McNamara", sagte die Professorin und klang, als hätte sie Schmerzen. Anscheinend hatte das Pony sie getreten. „Offensichtlich haben Sie langsam den Dreh bei Verwandlungen raus. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch dafür sorgen, dass Sie aus der Tasse auch wirklich einen Frosch machen. Nicht, dass irgendwann mal ein Drache durch mein Klassenzimmer tobt… ähem… bitte vergessen Sie diesen Gedanken sofort wieder."

„Zu spät, Professor", konnte Tarsuinn sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Aber Sie haben Glück, ich weiß nicht, wie ein Drache aussieht."

„Das macht überhaupt nichts", sagte die Professorin erleichtert und setzte sich ächzend. „Sie dürfen gehen, aber vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie bis morgen noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen haben."

„Das hab ich schon", versicherte Tarsuinn.

„Dann lesen Sie sie noch einmal. Nach Ihren Leistungen heute, haben Sie nichts davon wirklich verstanden."

Tarsuinn beschwerte sich nicht. Die Annahme der Lehrerin traf zu sehr ins Schwarze.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Professor?", sagte Tarsuinn vorsichtig, während er seine Tasche packte.

„Nur zu."

„Ich würde gern wissen, ob es auch unter Zauberern Adelstitel gibt", versuchte Tarsuinn möglichst beiläufig zu erwähnen. „Ich meine, ist Lady Kondagion wirklich eine Lady oder nennt sie sich einfach nur so."

„Sie ist eine echte", entgegnete Professor McGonagall kühl.

„Wissen Sie, wie sie das geschafft hat?"

„Sie selbst hat daran keinen Verdienst. Ihr Urururgroßvater ist ganz regulär zum Lord ernannt worden und da ihr Titel erblich ist, ist sie halt auch eine echte Lady."

„Gab es auch schon mal einen Zauberer der ein Prinz war?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Das ist normalerweise nichts, mit dem man unter Zauberern angeben kann. Wieso interessieren Sie sich dafür?"

„Ich hab mich gewundert, warum Mrs Kondagion früher darauf so stolz war und jetzt ganz normal angesprochen werden will."

„Da kann ich Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen", meinte die Lehrerin mürrisch. „Ich glaube, sie wollte damit unter ihren Mitschülern einfach Eindruck schinden. Ihre Familie war relativ arm und so war es wahrscheinlich das Einzige was ihr ein wenig Ansehen einbrachte."

„Weil es keinen anderen Zauberer oder Hexe mit einem Adeltitel gibt?"

„Soweit mir bekannt ist, ist sie zumindest die Einzige, die es offen zugibt."

„Aber theoretisch könnte es noch andere geben?"

„Theoretisch ist viel möglich. Aber warum interessiert Sie das?"

„Oh", so weit hatte Tarsuinn in Sachen Ausreden nicht gedacht. „Ich hab mich nur gefragt, was passiert, wenn zum Beispiel ein Prinz plötzlich zu zaubern anfängt. Gibt das nicht Verwicklungen mit den Gesetzen? Recht auf Magie, Geheimhaltung der Zauberei…"

„Und so was interessiert Sie?"

McGonagalls Misstrauen war offensichtlich geweckt.

„Irgendwie schon", log Tarsuinn und versuchte schnell zu denken. „Ich frage mich manchmal, ob es legale Gründe gibt, mir das Zaubern zu verbieten. Ich meine, wenn zum Beispiel rauskommt, was ich manchmal in Ihrer Nachhilfestunde so anstelle."

„Was in der Schule geschieht, bleibt in der Schule", stellte die Professorin entschieden fest. „Sie sind vielleicht ein extremer Fall, McNamara, aber Sie sind nicht der einzige Schüler mit Schwierigkeiten. Ich hatte zum Beispiel schon einen Schüler, der das seltsame Talent hat, Dinge in Brand zu stecken. Deswegen liefern wir ihn jedoch nicht im St Mungos ein."

„Geben Sie ihm auch Nachhilfe?"

„Ich denke, das ist nicht nötig", erklärte McGonagall geduldig. „So etwas wächst sich aus und Sie selbst sind ja auch nicht deswegen bei mir, weil Sie ungewöhnliche Dinge anstellen können, sondern weil Sie mit den gewöhnlichen Aufgaben Schwierigkeiten haben."

„Dank Ihrer Hilfe bin ich auch schon besser geworden", hielt Tarsuinn es für angebracht, der Lehrerin mal Anerkennung zu zollen. Doch obwohl es ehrlich gemeint war, stellte sich dies als kleiner Fehler heraus.

„Während der Schulzeit hat mir noch nie ein Schüler für Nachhilfestunden gedankt", sagte Professor McGonagall wieder deutlich misstrauischer. „Das geschieht, wenn überhaupt, erst viel später."

„Ich bin halt ein ungewöhnlicher Junge", versuchte Tarsuinn gewinnend zu lächeln.

„Und was Ungewöhnliches geht im Moment vor?"

„Nichts, Professor", log Tarsuinn. „Ich bin froh, wenn die Welt mich in Ruhe lässt."

„Und Sie selbst? Lassen Sie die Welt in Ruhe?"

„Offensichtlich beglücke ich sie mit Holzponys", lachte Tarsuinn und versuchte weiter abzulenken. „Ich hoffe, es tut nicht mehr so weh, Professor."

„Es ist…", begann McGonagall und zögerte dann. „…nichts."

„Soll ich Madame Pomfrey Bescheid sagen?", war Tarsuinn ein wenig besorgt.

„Nicht nötig", sagte McGonagall freundlich, aber doch in einem sehr entschiedenen Tonfall, der nahe legte, endlich zu gehen.

Noch in derselben Nacht war Tarsuinn mit seinem Besen wieder im Turmzimmer der Gründer. Unterstützt von Toireasa und Winona schwebte er in der Luft und versuchte die Runen auf der Traumkugel zu lesen. Sein Problem war nur, dass dieses Wissen seinen Horizont im Moment noch weit überstieg. Gut, er konnte alles lesen, aber die Struktur und die Systematik dahinter, waren ihm einfach zu hoch. Er konnte die Wirkung einfach nicht abzuschätzen. Da half es nicht, dass Winona sich bemühte mitzulesen und dass Toireasa ein Buch über Runen hielt, das Tarsuinn Madame Pince abgeschwatzt hatte, obwohl er doch eigentlich viel zu jung dafür war.

„Kann das stimmen? _Deine Gedanken dürfen fliegen, wenn man meine fängt_?", fragte Winona. Tarsuinn reichte ihr seine Hand, damit sie diese zu den Runen führen konnte.

„_Deine Gedanken werden frei sein, wenn meine gefangen wurden_", übersetzte Tarsuinn etwas korrekter.

„Was ist denn das für ein blöder Spruch!?", meinte Winona.

Tarsuinn zuckte nur die Schultern, obwohl er es wusste. Es war ein Zwang, wie eine schwache Form des _Imperio_. Vielleicht auch der Vorläufer davon. Zumindest diente der Spruch dazu, sicherzustellen, dass das Ziel die ihm aufgetragene Aufgabe erfüllte.

„Ich denke, es geht darum, dass jemand etwas für Marie-Ann erledigen sollte. Sie hat ihm versprochen, dass sie aus seinen Träumen verschwindet, wenn er seinen Auftrag erledigt hat."

„Ist das nicht ein wenig bösartig?", fragte Toireasa und rutschte auf ihrem Besen hin und her. „Beeilt euch mal. Dieses verdammte Buch ist ziemlich schwer."

Tarsuinn verteidigte Marie-Ann nicht. Er wusste aus ihrem Tagebuch heraus, dass sie kein Engel gewesen war. Relativ zu den Beispielen jedoch, die ihr andere gaben, war sie erstaunlich zart, obwohl ihr wahrscheinlich genau dies das Genick gebrochen hatte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Lasst uns aufhören", bot Tarsuinn nach weiteren fünf Minuten an. Er schwebte nun schon seit gut zwei Stunden hier oben, was ein neuer Rekord für ihn war, trotzdem wurde ihm langsam ein wenig schwummrig.

Die Mädchen waren sofort bereit die Arbeit abzubrechen.

„Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn", sagte Winona frustriert. „Ich behaupte ja nicht, dass ich alles verstehen würde, aber da sind einige seltsame Fehler drin."

„Seltsam ist genau das richtige Wort", sagte Tarsuinn und dann war plötzlich die Lösung klar. Es war zu einfach.

„Was meinst du?"

„Professor Vaughan", erklärte er überzeugt. „Sie hat auch diese Runen verändert. Damit Snape sie nicht lesen kann."

„Aber warum sollte sie das tun?"

„Offensichtlich misstraut sie Snape", vermutete Toireasa.

„Wer tut das nicht?", fragte Winona sarkastisch.

„Professor Dumbledore", warf Toireasa recht leise ein.

„Warum glaubst du das?", erkundigte sich Winona erstaunt.

„Weil er es mir gesagt hat", erwiderte Toireasa. „An dem Tag, als ich ihm über das Gespräch zwischen Snape und Karkaroff erzählt habe."

„Ach, was ist denn daraus geworden?", erinnerte sich Tarsuinn plötzlich.

„Was ich sagte. Ich hab es Dumbledore erzählt und dann hat er mir gesagt, dass Professor Snape in der Nacht schon bei ihm gewesen war und dass er absolutes Vertrauen zu Professor Snape hat. Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen und er wäre mir trotzdem dankbar, dass ich ihm davon erzählt habe. Das ist alles."

„Und? Hat Snape dich irgendwie darauf angesprochen", forschte Tarsuinn weiter. „Ich meine, glaubst du, er weiß Bescheid, dass wir hier oben waren?"

„Er hat sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass er sauer auf mich ist, wenn du das meinst", antwortete Toireasa. „Zaubertränke ist wie immer. Professor Snape macht Witze auf Kosten der Gryffindors."

„Wieder was, was nicht überrascht", kommentierte Winona. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Häusern, wobei Winona und Tarsuinn sich den Spaß machten, um die Wette durch die Gänge zu fliegen. Das Mädchen gewann, aber nur knapp.

* * *

Am Freitagnachmittag wartete Professor Snape dann auf ihn zur Strafarbeit. Tarsuinn war sich sicher, dass es wieder um etwas Widerlichen zum Anfassen ging. Wie es bei Snape üblich war – und natürlich wurde er nicht enttäuscht.

Als Höhepunkt snapescher Strafarbeiten ging es heute darum, lebenden Murtlaps die Tentakel abzuernten. Das war nicht nur ekel-, sondern auch noch schmerzhaft. Die rattenähnlichen Tierchen mit den Tentakeln auf dem Rücken, die ein wenig an Quallen erinnerten, hatten ziemlich scharfe Zähne und mochten es ganz und gar nicht, wenn man ihnen ihre Tentakel abschnitt.

„Es wäre vielleicht ratsam, die Murtlaps zu betäuben, bevor man sie anfasst", erklärte Snape sarkastisch, nachdem der fünfte Tarsuinn ein kleines Stück Haut aus der Hand gefetzt hatte.

„Danke für den frühzeitigen Rat", hielt Tarsuinn seine Verärgerung nicht zurück. „Wenn Sie einen Trank dafür hätten?"

„Auch wenn es traurig ist, Sie daran erinnern zu müssen, Mr McNamara, so sind Sie ein Zauberer und sollten entsprechend handeln!"

„Das könnte aber ihre lieben Tierchen verletzen."

„Natürlich werde ich ihrem Haus für jedes tote Murtlap Punkte abziehen."

„Sie sind ein wahrer Tierfreund, Professor", konnte es sich Tarsuinn nicht verkneifen.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug", sagte Snape kurz angebunden.

Daraufhin hielt Tarsuinn lieber die Klappe, jedoch stellte er sich bei jedem Schockzauber vor, er würde ihn auf Snape zielen.

Zumindest wurde es danach etwas weniger schmerzhaft, auch wenn er leichte Schwierigkeiten hatte, die beweglichen kleinen Biester in der großen Kiste zu treffen. Es war zwar immer noch schwierig, ein betäubtes Tier aus der Kiste zu nehmen, es waren ja noch andere drin, und er musste schnell die Tentakel abschneiden, bevor die Biester aufwachten. Trotzdem wurde er jetzt nicht mehr bei lebendigem Leib aufgegessen. Die Bisse, die er noch abbekam, waren schmerzhaft aber harmlos. Seltsam war nur, dass die Murtlaps keine Schmerzen nach der Amputation zu empfinden schienen. Er fühlte nur die Angst, die die unbehandelten Murtlaps in der Kiste hatten, wenn er nach ihnen griff, aber in der anderen Kiste herrschten Ruhe und Zufriedenheit.

Am Ende einer Mehr-als-nur-ne-Stunde, schien Snape wie immer völlig unzufrieden mit seiner Leistung zu sein. Wahrscheinlich, weil Tarsuinn sämtliche Murtlaps am Leben gelassen hatte.

„Sie haben nur äußerst mittelmäßige Arbeit geleistet", sagte Snape kühl. „Sie haben die Hälfte der Tentakel an den Murtlaps gelassen und so hab ich weniger Essenz herstellen können als beabsichtigt. Sie werden also morgen noch einmal hier erscheinen."

„Am Hogsmeade-Wochenende?", fragte Tarsuinn ohne wirklich Überrascht zu sein. Von Snape erwartete er so etwas und er hatte sich eigentlich schon gewundert, warum die Strafarbeit nicht am Samstag stattgefunden hatte.

„Möchten Sie sich beschweren, McNamara?", fragte Snape lauernd.

„Wenn ich glauben würde, es hätte einen Sinn – vielleicht."

„Gut. Dann also bis…"

„Vielleicht überlegen Sie es sich aber noch einmal", überraschte Tarsuinn den Lehrer. „Denn falls ich mich nicht irre, sind Sie ein Prince of Wales und träumen seit einiger Zeit ziemlich schlecht."

Ein Glas zerbrach und Tarsuinn war sich sicher, dass er diesmal nicht schuld war. Seine Gläser explodierten in beeindruckender Art und Weise. Dieses hier war einfach nur runtergefallen. Aber immerhin war es ein Geräusch, zusammen mit dem Knistern, das die Murtlaps im Stroh machten. Davon abgesehen, hätte Tarsuinn auch allein im Raum sein können.

„Sie sind der Prince of Wales?", fragte Tarsuinn nach einer kleinen Weile. „Nicht wahr?"

„Ich bin kein Muggel!", sagte Snape gefährlich leise.

„Will ich ja nicht behaupten", konterte Tarsuinn und entspannte sich ein wenig. „Dafür zaubern sie zu gut. Aber trotzdem trifft der Titel irgendwie auf Sie zu, oder etwa nicht?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an, McNamara!", wurde Snapes Stimme noch eine Spur dunkler und drohender.

„Sicher", entgegnete Tarsuinn und wagte einen Schuss ins Blaue. „Kann mir egal sein. Auch wenn es sicher recht zweifelhaft ist, wenn jemand von kleinen Mädchen in altertümlicher Kleidung träumt."

„Schweigen Sie!", fuhr der Lehrer ihn an.

Tarsuinn hielt sofort die Klappe, rührte sich aber auch keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. Sein Schuss ins Blaue hatte wohl ins Schwarze getroffen. Trotzdem lächelte Tarsuinn. Snape konnte ihm nix tun, denn er hatte Angst, in Tarsuinns Kopf einzusteigen. So hatte man es ihm jedenfalls gesagt und er verließ sich darauf.

„Was wissen Sie?", fragte Snape nach einem relativ kurzen Moment.

„Was erzählen Sie mir?", retournierte Tarsuinn.

„Ich dachte, Sie wissen bereits alles."

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie genau träumen", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Aber ich weiß, wie es dazu gekommen ist – falls Sie der Prince of Wales sind."

„Und Sie wissen, wie man es beenden kann?"

„Ja, wenn Sie Glück haben."

„Sie werden es mir erzählen! Sofort!"

„Erst, wenn Sie meine Fragen beantwortet haben", widersprach Tarsuinn.

„Sie wagen es…?", drohte Snape.

„Ja", erklärte Tarsuinn laut. „Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass Sie mir ansonsten die Wahrheit sagen würden."

Professor Snape antwortete wieder nicht, sondern ging zur Tür und schloss diese ab. Dann wirkte er einen Zauber, der sämtliche Geräusche, die Tarsuinn vom Flur gehört hatte, verschluckte. Jetzt wurde Tarsuinn doch ein wenig nervös, aber er gab sich große Mühe, dies zu unterdrücken. Er musste einfach cool wirken. Snape musste unbedingt glauben, dass Tarsuinn wusste wovon er da sprach.

„Ich hörte, Sie haben selbst unter Veritaserum lügen können?", erkundigte sich Snape.

„Wer behauptet denn so was?", verweigerte Tarsuinn die Aussage.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", meinte der Lehrer und öffnete einen seiner Schränke. „Wissen Sie, was der _Imperio_-Fluch ist?"

„Ja, ich habe im Sommer sogar einen gebrochen", entgegnete Tarsuinn und unterschlug dabei bewusst, dass nicht er selbst unter dem Fluch gestanden hatte, sondern Toireasa, und der Gegenfluch ihm geschenkt worden war.

„Ach, wirklich", war Snape kaum interessiert. „Und ich vermute mal, Ihre Freunde wissen, dass Sie mit mir sprechen?"

„Aber natürlich", log Tarsuinn. „Wäre ja sonst dumm."

Snape mixte etwas zusammen.

„Und Sie glauben, das reicht als Vorsichtsmaßnahme?"

„Vielleicht. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum Sie mir etwas antun sollten."

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, was mit Magie alles möglich ist."

„Och, da könnte ich vielleicht gegenhalten", erwiderte Tarsuinn düster. „Sie wären dann vielleicht überrascht."

„Wie zum Beispiel?", fragte Snape und sein Messer schien etwas schnell und hackend zu zerschneiden.

„Oh, nein!", wehrte Tarsuinn ab. „Heute nicht! Ich hab vielleicht eine Lösung für Ihr Problem und Sie wissen Dinge, die ich auch wissen will, aber nicht unbedingt wissen muss. Diesmal sind Sie dran, Professor."

Snapes Messer flog über das Schneidbrett. Er war nicht übel, musste Tarsuinn zugeben. Ein wenig verkrampft vielleicht, aber doch sehr schnell. Das sagte zwar nichts über die Qualität der Arbeit, aber zumindest schien sich Snape nicht in die Finger zu schneiden.

Tarsuinn glaubte schon, er würde nie eine Antwort bekommen, bevor Snape nicht irgendeinen ultimativen Wahrheitstrank fertig hatte, als der Professor das Messer weglegte, ohne etwas mit dem Zerhackten anzufangen.

„Ich gebe Ihnen den Traum und werde Ihre Fragen beantworten", zischelte Snape widerstrebend. „Aber sollte jemals ein Wort darüber bekannt werden…"

Tarsuinn hielt die Finger zum Vulkaniergruß nach oben.

„Ich schwör", sagte er freundlich lächelnd.

„Dies ist kein Scherz von mir!"

„Von mir auch nicht", versprach Tarsuinn ein wenig ernster und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. Amüsiert bemerkte er, dass Snape kurz einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Wie Tarsuinn es von der Grauen Lady gelernt hatte, hielt er jedoch seinen Zauberstab über Stirn, Nase, Mund und Kinn. Dann sagte er feierlich: „Ich werde niemandem von meinem heutigen Gespräch mit Severus Snapes erzählen und auch über das Stillschweigen wahren, was er mir sonst noch mitteilt. Zufrieden, Professor?"

„Sie denken ernsthaft, dieser Kinderschwur wäre ausreichend?"

„Es ist der einzige Schwur auf Zaubererart, den ich kenne, und sicher vertrauen Sie dem mehr, als wenn ich Ihnen nur mein Wort gebe."

Tarsuinn genoss es heimlich, Snape dieses eine Mal fast durchgängig in der Defensive zu haben. Der Lehrer war es, der immer Momente zum Nachdenken brauchte und damit Unsicherheit zeigte.

„Setzen Sie sich und trinken Sie das!", befahl Snape plötzlich und vor Tarsuinn wurde etwas abgelegt.

„Was ist das?", erkundigte sich Tarsuinn misstrauisch.

„Der Traum. Sie wollten doch wissen, was ich träume, und wenn Sie nicht gerade ein Denkarium zur Hand haben, müssen Sie die Erinnerung wohl oder übel schlucken."

„So was geht?", staunte Tarsuinn, doch Snape würdigte ihn keiner Antwort. Es war zwar blöd… „Professor Moody wird mich dafür lynchen, sollte er davon erfahren", murmelte er, tastete mit seinen Fingern über den Tisch, fand ein Reagenzglas, entkorkte es und trank, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte.

_Vor ihm stand Marie-Ann in dem Kleid, dass er von ihrem Vermächtnis kannte, jedoch ohne den Strick um den Hals. Sie schaute nicht traurig, wie er es von ihr kannte, sondern herrisch und viel plastischer, als er sie jemals gesehen hatte. Durchscheinende Runen umkreisten ihren Kopf._

_Marie-Anns Hand winkte befehlend und Tarsuinn wurde ohne Chance sich zu wehren auf die Knie gezwungen._

„_Du wirst Nanny Fran im Elsterweg die Sachen geben, die ich dir schickte. Irgendwann wird jemand wie ich dich nach dieser Nacht fragen und du wirst antworten. Ich vertraue dir! Wirst du es tun?"_

_Die Runen wirbelten immer schneller, hüllten das Mädchen ein._

„_Wirst du es tun?", hallte ihre Stimme unerträglich laut durch den Raum._

_Tarsuinn wollte ja sagen, aber er konnte nicht._

„_Wirst du es tun?", verursachten erneut ihre Worte Schmerzen._

_Erst nach dem fünften Mal konnte Tarsuinn antworten._

„_Ja", sagte er mit Professor Snapes Stimme._

Tarsuinn kippte fast Stuhl, als die Erinnerung abrupt endete. Es war, als hätte er eben eine saftige Ohrfeige bekommen. Snapes Wesen war ihm unangenehm.

„Haben Sie gesehen, was Sie zu sehen erwarteten, McNamara?", fragte Snape mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Befriedigung, Sorgen und Neugier – und Tarsuinn verstand plötzlich den Mann. Snape war wie Tarsuinn früher, wenn es um die Kontrolle seines Selbst ging. Er teilte ungern Probleme und verabscheute es, eine Schwäche zu zeigen. Deshalb hasste er Tarsuinn im Moment, doch anscheinend hasste er die Machtlosigkeit in seinem Traum noch mehr. Snape wusste gar nicht, wie gut er es hatte.

„Könnte ich was zu trinken haben?", krächzte Tarsuinn mit seltsam trockener Kehle. „Der Geschmack war… ähem… gewöhnungsbedürftig." Zu seinem noch größeren Erstaunen erfüllte Snape ihm seinen Wunsch mit einer Tasse ungesüßten Schwarzen Tee. „Danke", sagte Tarsuinn, weil er es seltsamerweise für angebracht hielt.

„Nun?", fragte Snape schon nach dem ersten Schluck.

„Ich denke, auf die eine oder andere Weise sind Sie ein Prinz, Professor. Ich bin mir sicher, der Traum sollte gar nicht Sie treffen."

„Und Sie wissen, wie man das beendet?"

„Es kann sein", sagte Tarsuinn vorsichtig und beschloss nicht alles zu sagen. „Die Runen sagen, dass der Zauber endet, wenn eine Information weitergegeben wurde. Wenn Sie also nicht wissen, was es ist, kann nur derjenige sie beantworten, der eigentlich gemeint war. Das Problem ist, dass er oder sie wahrscheinlich tot ist. Die Runen waren gut hundert Jahre alt."

Mit dieser Antwort schien Snape nicht sonderlich zufrieden zu sein.

„Warum ändern Sie nicht einfach die Runen, McNamara?", schlug er säuerlich vor.

„Weil man einen fertigen, sehr komplizierten Zaubertrank nicht einfach in einen anderen umwandeln kann, nur weil man ein paar Zutaten hineinschmeißt."

„Ein simples: _Es geht nicht_, hätte völlig gereicht, McNamara!", fuhr Snape ihn an.

„Wenn Sie es so möchten, Professor", erwiderte Tarsuinn. „Es geht einfach nicht."

„Sie sagen nicht alles."

„Sie auch nicht."

„Ich bin der Lehrer!", fauchte Snape.

„Sie sind der _Bittsteller_", fauchte Tarsuinn zurück.

„Das…"

„Ich will Ihnen verdammt noch mal helfen!", verlor Tarsuinn plötzlich die Beherrschung. Er wusste nicht, woher dieser plötzliche emotionale Schub kam und er hatte sogar für einen Moment den Drang den Zorn herauszulassen, doch das wäre wohl in Richtung Selbstmord gegangen. Snape wusste sich zu verteidigen und hier im Raum gab es so viel, was einen umbringen konnte, wenn es aus den Probe- und Vorratsgefäßen frei gesprengt wurde. So zwang er alles zurück. Seine Hände brannten vor Schmerz, so als würden tausend Nadeln sich von ihnen nach außen bohren und dann spürte er Blut auf den Tisch tropfen. Er wollte gerade in Panik aufspringen und aus dem Raum rennen, als seine Hände hochgerissen und in eine kühle, lindernde Flüssigkeit getaucht wurden. Es fehlte nur noch ein lautes Zischen und es wäre wie in einem Zeichentrickfilm gewesen.

„Beherrschen Sie sich!", befahl Snape und schien unfähig zu begreifen, dass seine Stimme nicht sonderlich hilfreich dabei war. „Sie bleiben hier und lassen ihre Hände in der Murtlap-Essenz. Sobald der Schmerz nachgelassen hat, gehen Sie in Ihren Turm und sofort schlafen. Sie meiden jeden Kontakt, nehmen diesen Trank vor dem Schlafengehen und Sie werden nächste Woche noch einmal hier vorbeikommen und die Essenz ersetzen, die Sie eben verunreinigt haben. Und wagen Sie es nie wieder, mich mit einem _Muggeltitel_ zu bezeichnen."

Dann rauschte der Lehrer eilends davon und ließ einen reichlich verwirrten Tarsuinn zurück. Konnte es denn sein, dass Snape doch ein Mensch war? Oder zumindest ab und an?

* * *

„Ein Familienname!" Toireasa schien sich sicher zu sein. „Prinz! Prince ist kein Titel, sondern ein Familiennamen. Ein Slytherinname!"

„Woher willst du denn das wissen?", fragte Winona.

Tarsuinn, der keine von Snapes Anweisungen befolgt hatte, außer der, den Raum zu verlassen, hörte den beiden Mädchen interessiert zu. In seinem Kopf summte und brummte es, weshalb er nicht richtig mitdenken konnte. Seine Hände kribbelten noch immer unangenehm, aber wenigstens hatte Snapes Murtlap-Essenz die Schnitte geschlossen. Eigentlich nicht übel das Zeug.

„Ich hab den Namen in einen Bettpfosten geritzt gefunden", erklärte Toireasa. „Da gibt es hunderte von, aber der schien relativ neu zu sein. Laut William gibt es den Namen auch in den Jungenschlafräumen."

„Na ja, es würde schon passen", gab Winona zu. „Und ist sicher gar nicht so weit hergeholt wie ein echter Prinz. Aber der Name ist mir völlig unbekannt. Ich meine, die Zahl der Zaubererfamilien – Slytherinfamilien – ist ziemlich übersichtlich."

„Es wäre nicht die erste ausgestorbene Familie", meinte Toireasa. „Keine Kinder oder nur Mädchen und schon ist der Name tot. Mit mir stirbt ja auch Keary aus."

„Lass dir einfach nicht deinen Namen nehmen", sagte Winona entschlossen. „Ich zumindest gebe meinen nicht her. Diese altertümlichen Riten…"

„Ich weiß", lachte Toireasa. „Meine Mum hat sich ja auch durchgesetzt, genau wie deine."

„Jason Prince", murmelte Tarsuinn, der Schwierigkeiten hatte, den beiden zuzuhören. „Klingt nicht so falsch. Nur leider wissen wir das hundert Jahre zu spät."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Toireasa.

„Er wird doch wohl tot sein, oder?", vermutete Tarsuinn. „Das ist so ewig her."

„Nicht unbedingt", korrigierte Toireasa. „Hundert Jahre sind für einen Zauberer keine ungewöhnliche Sache. Professor McGonagall ist schon nah dran und Dumbledore sicher schon drüber."

„McGonagall ist schon alt geboren", unterstellte Winona.

„Aber hundert Jahre?", zweifelte Tarsuinn. „Das ist doch trotzdem ziemlich selten, oder?"

„Nicht so selten, wie du vielleicht denkst. Unsere Medizin ist in den meisten Fällen einfach besser und es gibt viele wie Winona, die sich das Beste aus beiden Welten zusammenraffen."

„Wir _raffen _nicht! Wir Darkclouds nutzen nur intelligent die uns zur Verfügung stehenden Ressourcen."

„Und welche Ressource verkörpert Merton?"

„Merton ist mein williger Sklave und außerdem hat eine Göttin das Recht, sich von jemandem anbeten zu lassen."

„Oh vergib mir, oh du unser Sonnenschein", lästerte Toireasa. „Wir sind unwürdig in deinen Strahlen zu wandeln, doch gewähre uns die Gnade, in deinem Schatten existieren zu dürfen."

„Aber natürlich, meine Dienerin", erklärte Winona hoheitsvoll. „Du darfst sogar rechts zu meinen Füßen sitzen, wenn ich meinen Thron wieder besteige."

„Nein, was bist du heute gütig. Aber da du gerade dabei bist Geschenke zu verteilen, vielleicht kannst du ja deinen göttlichen Einfluss nutzen und Tarsuinn bei seinem Problem helfen? Wir suchen noch immer Jason Prince – oder was von ihm übrig ist."

„Seltsam, dass du das erwähnst, Ungläubige", lachte Winona laut und fröhlich. „Ich hatte eben überlegt, dass er es wirklich verdient hat und ich ihm diese Gunst erweisen sollte."

„Ach, und wie?"

„Ganz einfach. Bring mir was von diesem Jason – etwas Persönliches oder von ihm Angefertigtes – und ich finde ihn. Vorausgesetzt, er hat keine Anti-Aufspürzauber auf sich oder seinem Zuhause gesprochen."

„Und wo sollen wir etwas Persönliches herzaubern?", fragte Toireasa, die ein wenig unsicher schien, wie ernst es Winona eben gemeint hatte. „Ein Accio wird wohl kaum…"

„Nabundus!", unterbrach Tarsuinn die Mädchen.

„Was?", fragten Winona und Toireasa synchron.

„Nabundus", wiederholte Tarsuinn. „Der Archivar. Ihr erinnert euch? Wenn du, Winona, wirklich nur etwas Persönliches brauchst und es kein Scherz war, dann holen wir uns einfach eine alte Prüfung, oder so. Außerdem bekommen wir dann raus, ob mit Prince wirklich Jason gemeint war."

„Glaubst du wirklich, der Kobold wird uns eine Prüfung rausrücken?", zweifelte Toireasa. „Denk nur dran, wie er sich bei der Arbeit meiner Mutter angestellt hat."

„Billig wird es sicher nicht", pflichtete Tarsuinn mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen bei. „Ein Koboldessen wird es auf jeden Fall. Will mir jemand von euch bei der Zubereitung helfen?"

„Ähem, ja, würde ich ja gerne", log Winona und schien sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. „Aber gerade eben fällt mir ein, dass ich mich ja mit meinem Sklaven verabredet habe und ich ihn besser nicht warten lassen sollte, damit er sich keine andere Göttin zum Anbeten sucht."

„Ja und ich…", gab Toireasa sich keine Mühe ihre Schadenfreude zu verbergen, „…muss mich ganz dringend auf den morgigen Hogsmeade-Einkauf vorbereiten. Ohne eine klare Liste bin ich völlig hilflos. Tut mir wirklich furchtbar leid, dir nicht helfen zu können. Meld dich einfach, wenn du fertig bist, okay?"

* * *

„Wahre Freunde erkennt man erst, wenn sie mit dir Koboldessen kochen", sagte Tarsuinn zu Tikki. Er ging gerade mit einer Klammer auf der Nase und einem Tablett in den Händen durch das schier unendlich scheinende Archiv von Hogwarts. Tikki lief mit gehörigem Abstand voraus. „Sollte ich jemals Kinder haben, hab ich so wenigstens schon mal eine Weisheit, die ich an sie weitergeben kann."

Tikki fand, dass er sogar eine wirksame Bestrafung für böse Kinder erfunden hatte. Und für arme, kleine Mungos auch.

Sie waren beide absichtlich so laut, damit Nabundus, der Archivar, sie kommen hörte. Dank Bill Weasley, seinen Besuchen bei Tante Glenn und den Geschichtsbüchern wusste er inzwischen noch besser, wie gefährlich Kobolde sein konnten. Lieber nicht überraschen, auch – oder besonders – wenn man mit Geschenken kam. Einer der Koboldkriege hatte damit angefangen.

Doch seine Sorge war umsonst. Sein Krach verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und entsprechend fiel die Begrüßung aus, als er das Zentrum des Archivs endlich erreichte.

„Was willst du, kleiner Mensch?", fragte Nabundus misstrauisch.

„Nichts Schlimmes", versicherte Tarsuinn so freundlich es mit einer zugeklammerten Nase ging.

„Du bringst _gutes_ Essen mit", entgegnete der Kobold unfreundlich. „Du willst also keinen kleinen Gefallen."

„Also ich würde ihn nicht groß nennen", korrigierte Tarsuinn vorsichtig. „Aber ich schätze, für einen Archivar ist es doch schon ein wenig anders."

„Wieder eine Recherche in der Vergangenheit?"

„Nicht unbedingt", tat Tarsuinn sich ein wenig schwer. Sein früheres Erlebnis mit Nabundus hatte ihm mehr als klar gemacht, wie ungern sich dieser von irgendetwas trennen würde, was einmal hier unten gelandet war. „Ich brauche ein Dokument einer bestimmten Person. Keine Abschrift, das Original."

„Ach, und möchtest du auch gleich den Schlüssel zu meinem Gringotts-Verlies?", spottete der Kobold. „Kein Problem. Nimm nur. Ich bin ja die Koboldwohlfahrt."

Tarsuinn streckte die Hand aus und balancierte das Tablett mit der anderen aus.

„Was?", fragte Nabundus verwirrt.

„Den Schlüssel zu Gringotts", erkläre Tarsuinn. „Sie sagten, Sie geben ihn mir."

„Das sollte ein Witz sein!"

„Bei solchen Dingen machen Kobolde keine Witze", sagte Tarsuinn überzeugt. „Sprechen Kobolde über Gringotts oder Schätze, so meinen sie jedes Wort wie sie es meinen und Witze werden nur auf Kosten der Idioten gemacht, die so dumm sind, Gringotts und seine Kobolde herauszufordern."

Tarsuinn fand, dass es sich doch lohnte, bei Professor Binns und seinen Büchern aufzupassen.

„Ich bin aber kein Gringotts-Kobold", brummte Nabundus mies gelaunt. „Und ich lasse mir nicht von einem Menschen die Worte im Munde umdrehen."

„Es war nicht nötig, die Worte zu verdrehen", betonte Tarsuinn und ein kleiner, dunkler Teil seines Selbst genoss es, den unfreundlichen Kobold am Haken zu haben. Doch dann ließ er ihn wieder von der Angel. „Aber vergessen wir das. Ich wollte ja gar nicht Ihren Schlüssel. Ich will wirklich nur ein Schriftstück einer bestimmten Person. Egal was. Meinetwegen auch ein konfiszierter Spickzettel. Hauptsache handgeschrieben."

„Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, jemanden zu verfluchen oder zu verhexen?", fragte Nabundus ohne tadelnd zu klingen.

„Nein."

„Gut, dann gib mir das Essen!"

Tarsuinn stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und beneidete Tikki, die sofort davonlief. Er selbst konnte nur tatenlos daneben stehen und versuchen die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die der Gestank hervorrief, als der Kobold den Deckel öffnete.

„Koboldhaggis", staunte Nabundus und Tarsuinn genoss seine Überraschung. Allein Haggis zuzubereiten war eine widerliche Erfahrung, aber der spezielle Koboldtouch war, mit all dem halbvergammelten Gemüse und der nicht abgeschabten Mageninnenwand, der angesäuerten Leber und zur Krönung einem Hauch Rotzwurz, die er Snape geklaut hatte, ein wahrer Kotzgarant. Auf der anderen Seite war es auch schon wieder recht befriedigend, denn er war sich sicher, Snape hasste es extrem, was er aus der sehr seltenen Zutat gemacht hatte. Aber Tarsuinn alleine in der Nähe eines Vorratsschrankes zu lassen, war geradezu kriminell nachlässig.

Nabundus war inzwischen ohne Umschweife zum Essen übergegangen. Auf eine sehr geräuschvolle Art und Weise. Mit geschlossenem Mund zu kauen schien nicht die gute, alte Koboldart zu sein und wenn man schon rülpsen musste, dann auch bitte schön laut, lang und ins Gesicht des Kochs.

„Gerade mal annehmbar", nuschelte Nabundus und Speisebrocken und Spucke landeten auf Tarsuinn Händen, erst dann würgte der Archivar, gut hörbar, den letzten Bissen fast am Stück hinunter. „Und dann auch noch viel zu wenig."

„Ich kann mehr machen", versicherte Tarsuinn. „Wenn _ich _habe, weshalb ich hier bin!"

„Es war nichts ausgemacht!", lachte der Kobold hämisch.

„Das ist mir bewusst."

„Dann ist dir auch bewusst, dass du von mir gar nichts bekommen wirst, Menschenbalg. Nimm dein abartig hässliches Wesen und verschwinde! Aus meinem Archiv verschwindet nichts. Niemals!"

„Sie sind wirklich furchtbar ausrechenbar", lächelte Tarsuinn und versuchte grausam wie ein Slytherin zu wirken. „Haben Sie denn überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, was Sie da essen?"

„Wie meinst du das?", war Nabundus irritiert.

„Nun", dehnte Tarsuinn das Wort bedeutungsvoll. „Wäre es bei Verhandlungen nicht sehr hilfreich, wenn man dem sturen Gegenüber erst mal ein wenig Gift verabreicht, damit er seinen Standpunkt ein wenig unvoreingenommener definiert?"

Tarsuinn war stolz auf diesen Satz. Doch in derselben Sekunde fiel ihm ein, was er bei Professors Binns Büchern über Kobolde gelernt hatte, wenn diese gereizt wurden.

„_Protego_", rief Tarsuinn, wich zurück und duckte sich halb zur Seite. Doch das war nicht nötig. Professor Moody wäre vielleicht sogar stolz auf seinen Schutzzauber gewesen. Nicht nur der Zauber des Koboldes prallte ab, sondern er warf auch Nabundus nach hinten. Ein wenig war Tarsuinn entsetzt über den Kobold – und vor allem über sich selbst. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, um das alles gütlich zu regeln.

„Lassen Sie das", fauchte Tarsuinn und richtete den Zauberstab grob Richtung Nabundus. „Da war nichts vergiftet. Das war nur die Rache für das gestohlene Essen."

„Bedrohe nie einen Kobold", giftete Nabundus. „Und jetzt hau ab!"

„Das werde ich nicht. Sie werden mir noch etwas geben."

„Ich sagte: Nein! Und erst recht nicht, wenn mich mal wieder ein Zauberer mit seinem Holzstück bedroht. Na los, ist es nicht Zeit für einen Crucio?"

„Sowas hab ich nicht nötig", sagte Tarsuinn kühl, aber senkte den Zauberstab nicht. Regel Nummer eins im Umgang mit gereizten Kobolden: Niemals den Rücken zukehren. Regel Nummer zwei, wenn die Feindseligkeiten schon eröffnet sind, niemals die Deckung sinken lassen. „Ich wollte mit etwas anderem drohen."

„Es gibt nichts…"

„Miraluka spukt nur wenige Meilen von hier entfernt."

„Was geht mich das an?", fragte der Archivar abwertend, doch Tarsuinn empfindliches Gehör hörte ein verräterisches Zittern.

„Alles. Sie ist ein Geist, der nicht zur Ruhe kommt, weil er sich etwas vorgenommen hat und ihre Aufgabe hat sie in die Nähe von Hogwarts gezogen. Sie sucht hier seit Jahren nach einem Kobold und es gibt nur einen, der immer in der Nähe war."

„Das kann alles bedeuten!" Nabundus Lüge war nun offensichtlich.

„Mag sein, aber warum gibt es hier im Archiv nie Gespenster? Warum macht Peeves hier keinen Unsinn? Ganz einfach, kein Geist kann hier hinein und so ist es das perfekte Versteck, wenn man von einem Geist verfolgt wird."

„Alles nur Vermutungen!"

„_Wir_ sind gern bereit das zu testen", drohte Tarsuinn ruhig. „Es sei denn…" Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

„Der Direktor wird davon erfahren. Er hat mir Sicherheit garantiert."

„Professor Dumbledore ist ein netter Mann", zuckte Tarsuinn die Schultern. „Aber auch er würde sich sicher dafür interessieren, wie Miraluka gestorben ist." Tarsuinn hob gebieterisch seine freie Hand, um den unweigerlichen Widerspruch zu unterdrücken. „Ich weiß, dass Sie ihr nur zuvorgekommen sind", versicherte er ehrlich. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass bei Kobolden eine Scheidung per Mord nicht legal ist!"

„Das ist eine infame…"

„…Unterstellung. Ich weiß. Ich weiß. Aber so ganz wie offiziell behauptet ist es wohl nicht gelaufen. Oder warum sonst ist Miraluka als Geist wieder erschienen? Schon mal aufgefallen? Ich zumindest kenne keinen Geist, der ruhig im Bett gestorben ist – wenn wir mal alle im Schlaf Erstickten oder Vergifteten außen vor lassen."

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache…"

„…dass meine Bitte nur eine Kleinigkeit ist. Relativ zu dem Ärger, den es gibt, wenn ich mit jemandem rede – oder plötzlich verschwinden sollte."

„Ich denke, letztere Möglichkeit ist durchaus einen Gedanken wert", schimpfte Nabundus, doch Tarsuinn hörte, dass er schon gewonnen hatte. Zumindest im Moment.

„Sicherlich verführerisch", gab Tarsuinn zu. „Und ich bin mir sicher, auf ewig könnte ich Ihre Magie nicht blocken. Aber lohnt sich das wirklich? Es geht doch nur um irgendeinen handschriftlichen Zettel. Hundert Jahre alt auch noch."

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Junge! Aus der hier gesammelten Vergangenheit kann man unendlich viel lernen."

„Und? Wie viele kommen hier herunter, um zu lernen? Und wie viele von denen bekommen die Erlaubnis?"

„Das ist hier nicht die Frage", beharrte der Archivar. „Ein Archiv muss komplett sein."

„Wozu, wenn keiner darin nachliest? Hier gibt es doch nur alte Prüfungen. Unbekanntes Wissen gibt es darin wohl kaum. Höchstens kann man nachschauen, ob jemand bei seinen Zeugnissen ein wenig kreativ Hand oder Zauberstab angelegt hat. Das ist aber schon alles."

„Meine Arbeit hier ist wichtig."

Tarsuinn spürte, dass er gerade kurz davor war, seinen Fuß auf eine Mine zu setzen.

„Natürlich ist das wichtig", stimmte er darum schnell zu. „Man braucht die Drohung eines gut geführten Archivs, damit niemand sich mit Magie besser machen kann, als er wirklich ist."

„Und es gibt immer welche, die es versuchen", erwähnte Nabundus mit einer sehr bösartigen Freude.

„Deshalb bin ich aber nicht hier", versicherte Tarsuinn.

„Sehr schade", bedauerte der Kobold ehrlich.

„Also geben Sie mir…?!"

„Nein."

„Nein?" Tarsuinn war erstaunt.

„Nein!", bestätigte Nabundus entschieden. „Ich hab eben festgestellt, dass mir langweilig ist. Seit Jahren bist du neben dem Direktor der Einzige, der es wagt hier regelmäßig vorbeizukommen. Ich bin hier unten quasi begraben. Also, erzähl es ruhig rum, Junge, oder versuch zu stehlen, was immer du hier suchst. Es ist mir egal. Ich werde es genießen mal wieder zu leben."

„Sie wollen das wirklich riskieren?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Na, wenn Sie unbedingt…"

„Als ob du den Schneid hättest, Kleiner", lachte Nabundus plötzlich. „Ich gebe zu, deine kleine Show hat mich zunächst getäuscht und ich hab für einen Moment vergessen, dass du nur ein Mensch bist und dich beinahe wie einen Kobold behandelt. Gut, gut. Deiner Slytherin-Freundin hätte ich es vielleicht abgenommen, aber die wäre sicher nicht mit einem Essen gekommen oder hätte von Anfang an verhandelt, ohne erst etwas kostenlos zu geben. Du bist zu weich, um einem Kobold zu drohen, kleiner Ravenclaw. Und dann auch noch ein Schutzzauber ohne einen Konterfluch. Ich bitte dich. Eine solche Gelegenheit darf man sich nicht entgehen lassen, wenn man es ernst meint. Vor allem wenn man ein _Mensch_…", das Wort klang wie _Müll_ bei Nabundus, „…und ein Krüppel wie du ist."

Es war seltsam zu hören, dass Mensch eine schlimmere Beleidigung als Krüppel war. Tarsuinn verspürte den deutlichen Drang, dem Archivar dafür eine auf den Pelz zu brennen.

„Herzlichen Dank für den Hinweis", beherrschte er sich mühsam.

„Keine Ursache. Herzlichen Dank für das Essen."

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte es vergiftet", gestand Tarsuinn. „Aber das merk ich mir für das nächste Mal. Wir sehen uns, Mr Nabundus."

„Ich freue mich darauf."

„Wir werden sehen", gestand Tarsuinn ein und log dann noch nicht einmal. „Hier haben Sie diesmal gewonnen."

„Ich weiß, ich bin böse", amüsierte sich der Archivar. „Aber darin bin ich gut."

Tarsuinn gönnte ihm ein abfälliges Geräusch. Nabundus war alles andere, nur nicht böse. Oder wenn doch, dann nur ein kleines Licht. Er drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging mit betont hängenden Schultern davon. Ein wenig war er erstaunt über sich selbst, denn er war viel weiter gegangen, als er es jemals geplant hatte. Mit dem Gedanken gespielt – ja. So extrem zu drohen – nein. Zum Glück hatte Nabundus den einen Bluff durchschaut.

Tarsuinn erreichte die Ausgangstür und traf dort auf Tikki. Da er Nabundus und die zurückliegende Kobold-Mahlzeit riechen konnte, sagte er kein Wort, sondern passierte erst die Tür. Als kleine Gemeinheit schmierte er möglich unauffällig selbstgemixten Zauberkleber ins Schloss.

„Hast du was gefunden?", fragte er Tikki und hoffte fast, dass der Kobold an der Tür lauschte.

Die Antwort zauberte ein breites Grinsen auf Tarsuinns Gesicht. Hatte sich die Ablenkung von Nabundus und das damit verbundene Risiko also doch gelohnt. Er nahm Tikki auf den Arm und hüpfte dann fröhlich davon.

Fünfzehn Minuten später hatte er Winona aus dem Bett geworfen, indem er Tikki in ihren Schlafraum schickte.

„Muss dass denn unbedingt jetzt sein?", nörgelte das Mädchen. „Ich hab gerade so schön geträumt."

Sie saßen in Tarsuinns Raum auf dem Boden und Winona brannte irgendwelche unangenehm riechenden Kräuter ab.

„Du hast gesagt, ich könnte zu dir kommen, wenn ich was von Jason habe", erinnerte Tarsuinn sie.

„Ja, aber doch nicht gleich und mitten in der Nacht", beschwerte sie sich.

„Warum? Schlafen und Träumen ist eindeutig überbewertet", lächelte Tarsuinn und versuchte nicht zu heftig zu drängeln. „Komm schon. Du hast gesagt, du kannst ihn finden."

„Solange er nicht hinter irgendeinem Verschleierungszauber oder so was ist."

„Du hast gesagt, bei deiner Art von Magie würde das nicht viel helfen."

„Ja, das hab ich gesagt. Aber das war vielleicht ein wenig überoptimistisch."

„Ich weiß, dass du es schaffst!"

„Versuchst du es gerade mit so was wie positiver Bestärkung oder so einem Mist?"

„Natürlich nicht!", tat Tarsuinn unschuldig. „Funktioniert es?"

„Nein, du alter Slytherin", lachte Winona. „Aber da ich hier eh gerade drei Galeonen an Kräutern und importierem Büffelmist abgebrannt habe – keine Ahnung warum überhaupt – sollte ich es versuchen."

„Ich geb dir das Geld nach..."

„Halt die Klappe! Du kannst mich nicht sehen und ich will dich im Moment nicht hören. Ich bin hundemüde und muss mich konzentrieren. Ich hab nämlich nicht wirklich aufgepasst, als Ma mir das erklärt hat, und mein Akzent wird die Sache auch nicht besser machen."

„Dein Akz..."

„Klappe, hab ich gesagt!"

Tarsuinn verkniff sich die Frage und Sekunden später erübrigte sich dies auch. Winona begann in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache zu singen. Es klang sehr ursprünglich, fast kehlig und hatte einen seltsamen Rhythmus. Zusammen mit dem leicht schwindelig machenden Rauch der Kräuter hatte man das Gefühl zu schwanken. Er hatte einmal Alkohol getrunken und das hatte sich ähnlich angefühlt – nur war das mit dem Rauch viel angenehmer. Nur leider war der Erfolg nicht unbedingt unmittelbar. Was immer auch Winona versuchte, es war keine sonderlich fixe Sache.

Dafür aber eine sehr interessante für Tarsuinn. Der Gesang des Mädchens, der Rauch und die Magie lockten Geister an, die Winona umschwirrten wie Motten das Licht. Tarsuinn gefielen diese sehr, denn bisher hatte er fast nie Tiere mit den Augen gesehen. Doch hier gaben sich unzählige davon ein Stelldichein. Zum ersten Mal verstand Tarsuinn, warum Rica sich vor Würmern ekelte. Es mochte zwar sein, dass Gott sich bei deren Erschaffung etwas gedacht hatte, aber ästhetisch hatte er einen ganz schlechten Tag gehabt.

Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht an all diesen Formen satt sehen und so störte es ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass sich die ganze Sache stundenlang in die Länge zog. Es war wie Kino oder Halloween. Ob er Winona überzeugen konnte, die Show auch mal zum Spaß abzuziehen? Einmal im Monat vielleicht?

„Hab ihn!", keuchte Winona. Rings um sie herum lösten sich die Geister in kleinen silbernen Staubwolken auf.

„Und wo ist er?", fragte Tarsuinn und fühlte Enttäuschung darüber, wieder im Dunkeln zu stehen.

„Erst Wasser!", verlangte Winona krächzend.

Tarsuinn brachte ihr ein Glas mit der gewünschten Flüssigkeit und das Mädchen trank es gierig aus. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie sehr sie nach Schweiß roch.

„St. Mungos. Entweder im Hospital oder auf dem Friedhof daneben. Da war sich die Gruftschnecke nicht so sicher. Hatte ´nen ganz miesen Dialekt drauf die alte Schleimerin."

„Ich hab nix gehört."

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Was glaubst du, wofür die Stunden Singsang nötig waren. Damit bringt man sich auf dieselbe Wellenlänge und kann dann die Schwingungen verstehen, weil Tiergeister nur selten die Sprache von uns Menschen drauf haben – oder sie hassen. Kommt dann aufs Selbe raus."

„Und dann bist du dir sicher, dass du die Schwingungen richtig verstanden hast?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Bezweifle ich, dass du hörst, was du behauptest zu hören?", murrte Winona verletzt und gähnte dann herzhaft. „Manchmal bist du richtig undankbar."

„Du bist dir doch selbst nicht sicher…"

„Das musst du aber nicht betonen", brummte Winona. „Du Holzklotz. Das ist genau wie bei Toireasa. Wenn ich es weiß und du es weißt, musst du es auch nicht aussprechen. Sie hat geheult, weil du irgendeinen doofen Gag gemacht hast."

„Ich hab mich doch schon lange bei ihr dafür entschuldigt", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn. „Gleich nachdem ich den Mist gesagt hatte."

„Das weiß ich ja. Aber es gibt Dinge, die tun trotz einer Entschuldigung weh."

„Aber was soll ich denn sonst noch machen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht solltest du ihr sagen, dass du sie gern hast?!"

„Natürlich hab ich sie gern, das weiß sie doch."

„Nein! Sag ihr, dass du sie _richtig_ gern hast."

„Ich versteh den Unterschied nicht", gestand er. „Kann man denn jemanden unrichtig gern haben?"

„So meinte ich das nicht. Ich…"

Es klopfte laut an der Tür. Tarsuinn öffnete sie einen Spalt, weil er nicht wollte, dass jemand hineinsah, solange er nicht wusste wer es war.

„Heh, Tarsuinn", fragte Merton. „Alles okay? Es stinkt verbrannt und irgendwie seltsam aus deinem Raum. Ist doch hoffentlich kein Trank hochgegangen, oder?"

„Alles in Ordnung", antwortete Tarsuinn, „Wir sind hier fertig."

Merton war okay und so öffnete Tarsuinn die Tür etwas weiter.

„Wir?", fragte Merton beim Eintreten und fügte dann erstaunt hinzu. „Winona, was machst du denn hier?"

Der Junge hatte dabei einen ganz seltsamen Ton in seiner Stimme.

„Ich hab Tarsuinn nur bei einem kleinen magischen Problem geholfen", erklärte Winona. „Echt!"

„Na sicher doch", fand jetzt auch Merton munter. „Was denn sonst?" Es wurde mal wieder rumgeknutscht. „Aber für deinen Ruf ist es ganz schlimm, wenn du am Morgen aus Tarsuinns stiller Kammer kommst, meine kleine Tigerkatze."

„Wenn ich meinen Ruf versaue, dann nur mit dir", säuselte Winona. „Komm, mein strahlender Held. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben wir ein romantisches Date in Hogsmeade heute. Du hast mir ein Essen bei Elfenschein versprochen."

„Und was ich versprochen hab…"

Tarsuinn zwang sich wegzuhören. Es war Zeit zum Aufstehen und so verabschiedete er sich in seinen Waschraum. Den Schlaf musste er morgen nachholen. Heute hatte er zu viel zu tun.

Zum Glück hatte Snape gestern die Strafstunde verschoben, weshalb er problemlos nach Hogsmeade konnte – auch wenn es Tarsuinn heute sowieso ignoriert hätte.

Das Frühstück unten in der Großen Halle schlang er so schnell er konnte hinunter. Nicht, dass er sich dabei sehr von den anderen Schülern unterschied. Es gab sogar einige, die das Frühstück ausließen, nur um ein paar Minuten zu sparen. Tarsuinn empfand das als Geldverschwendung. Die Küche von Hogwarts konnte sich mit allem messen, was man in Hogsmeade teuer kaufen musste.

Dann, schon auf dem Weg ins Dorf, gab er sich Mühe unauffällig ein wenig Abstand zu Winona und Merton aufzubauen. Zum Glück half ihm Toireasa tatkräftig dabei. Tarsuinn musste nur eine kleine Andeutung darüber machen, dass es Neuigkeiten gab, und schon sorgte das Mädchen dafür, dass auf dem Weg ins Dorf niemand nah genug zum Zuhören war.

Toireasa führte ihn, Tarsuinn erzählte und Tikki nutzte die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Tages, um endlich mal wieder herumzutoben.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte das Mädchen, als er mit der Erkenntnis des Morgens endete.

„Einen kleinen Ausflug nach St. Mungos", entgegnete Tarsuinn.

„Eigentlich logisch", fand Toireasa. „Ich kann ja mal sehen, ob wir da vielleicht die Hilfe von Williams Onkel bekommen. Dann können wir im Sommer..."

„Ich dachte eigentlich an heute", korrigierte er leise, damit Winona nichts hörte.

„Du bist irre!", urteilte Toireasa. „Uns aus Hogsmeade zu entfernen ist keine unserer üblichen Kleinigkeiten. Dafür verbieten sie uns Hogsmeade auf ewig und drei Tage oder wir fliegen von der Schule!"

„Ich zwinge dich nicht mitzukommen", bot Tarsuinn an, obwohl er gar nicht wusste, wie er ohne Hilfe etwas bewirken sollte. Es war nicht einfach sich durch eine unbekannte Gegend zu navigieren, vor allem, wenn man nicht auffallen wollte.

„Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte", murrte Toireasa. „Ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen – wenn ich dich schon nicht verpetzen kann. Es sei denn, dir fällt noch eine dritte Lösung ein."

„Keine, die unser beider Willen durchsetzt", erklärte er ernst.

„Und einfach Medir um Hilfe bitten kommt nicht in Frage?"

„Nein. Ich muss das einfach selbst machen." Davon war Tarsuinn ehrlich überzeugt.

Toireasa schien mit dieser Antwort nicht sonderlich zufrieden zu sein. Zumindest sagte sie eine Weile nichts.

„Wie kommen wir hin?", fragte sie dann schließlich. „Tante Glenns Kamin?"

„Lieber nicht. Ich bezweifle, dass Tantchen begeistert wäre, wenn ich durch die Weltgeschichte herumstrolche."

„Aber deinen Anhänger hast du bei dir?", vergewisserte sich das Mädchen. „Du weißt schon, den von Professor Dumbledore!"

„Ich wäre doof, wenn nicht", versicherte Tarsuinn, überprüfte das aber noch einmal mit einem kurzen Griff zu dem kleinen magischen Stein. Er hatte sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass er die Halskette schon völlig unbewusst jeden Morgen anlegte.

„Weiß Winona schon Bescheid?", fragte Toireasa weiter.

„Nein. Sie und Merton sollen ihr Date haben. Ist sicher besser so."

„Warum?"

„Einfach so", log Tarsuinn ein wenig. „Sie hat den ganzen Tag mit Merton verplant. Das will ich den beiden nicht nehmen. Und es wäre noch schlimmer, wenn sie zusammen mitkommen."

„Ich glaub, ich weiß was du meinst", lachte Toireasa. „Aber auf der anderen Seite könnten wir sie in St. Mungos als unzurechnungsfähig einweisen lassen und hätten so eine gute Ausrede, warum wir uns da rumtreiben."

„Ich bin mir sicher, es würde funktionieren", musste auch Tarsuinn lächeln. „Nur wie bekommen wir sie danach wieder frei?"

„Wäre das denn wirklich nötig?", Toireasas Stimme hatte einen verschwörerischen Tonfall angenommen. „Weißt du, manchmal glaube ich, die beiden haben ihr Hirn in Zuckerwatte getaucht. Sei froh, dass du das nur hören und nicht sehen musst."

Tarsuinn versuchte sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Zuerst ging sie an die Decke, wenn er ein paar kleine, zynische Witze machte, und dann machte sie es auch nicht besser. Der Unterschied war nur, ihm tat es wirklich nicht weh.

„Glaub mir, das tue ich", versicherte er ernst. „Allein das Geräusch, wenn sie rumknutschen, _brrrr_. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dies besser aussieht."

„Je nach dem Grad der Öffentlichkeit variiert das."

„Also nehmen wir sie doch mit?", fragte Tarsuinn schelmisch. „Und liefern sie bei der Gelegenheit ein?"

„Verführerisch, aber nein. Lassen wir sie allein und machen uns lieber keine Gedanken darüber."

„Genau. Sonst endet einer von uns mal genauso. Es ist also abgemacht! Wir warten bist die beiden sich von selbst absetzen, und schleichen uns dann davon."

„Abgemacht."

„Dann lass uns unauffällig sein."

Sie schlossen wieder zu Merton und Winona auf und zogen dann zunächst die übliche Hogsmeade-Tour durch. _Zonkos_, den _Honigtopf _und so weiter und so fort. Das war immer wieder interessant . Die Läden gaben sich immer viel Mühe den Schülern etwas Neues zu bieten, damit die Ausflüge niemals langweilig wurden und das Taschengeld locker saß. Zwar war Tarsuinn _ein wenig_ häufiger in Hogsmeade als der regeltreue Durchschnittsschüler, aber da war er lieber bei Tante Glenn und die meisten Läden hatten um diese Urzeit sowieso zu.

Es machte so viel Spaß, dass Tarsuinn es beinahe bedauerte, als Winona und Merton sich zu ihrem Mittagessen verabschiedeten.

„Okay, die wären wir los", kommentierte Toireasa locker. „Wo, glaubst du, finden wir jetzt einen freien Kamin?"

„Ich denke, wir nehmen denselben, den auch Mertons kleine Schwester genommen hat."

„Und der wäre?"

„Der im _Eberkopf_. Anscheinend hat der Wirt nicht sonderlich viele Skrupel, wenn er dafür eine kleine Zuwendung erhält."

„Wir könnten aber auch einen kleinen Notfall initiieren", schlug Toireasa vor. „Und da St. Mungos dank Flohnetzwerk näher liegt als Hogwarts, hätten wir sogar eine klasse Ausrede, wenn sie uns erwischen."

„Stimmt eigentlich", fand Tarsuinn die Idee gut. „Und falls das nicht klappt, greifen wir halt doch zur guten alten Bestechung."

„Ist nur die Frage, was für einen Notfall faken wir?", dachte Toireasa laut nach.

„Wer spricht denn hier von faken?", meinte Tarsuinn ernst. „Ich denke, wir nehmen einfach deinen Trick von damals."

„Ähem. Das war kein Trick, das war eine Dummheit", schien Toireasa weniger begeistert.

„Deshalb ist das diesmal mein Part", sagte Tarsuinn. „Komm schon, dass ist doch nichts Schlimmes. Ich blute doch zwei-, dreimal die Woche."

„Das kannst du nicht ernsthaft vergleichen, oder? Für St. Mungos brauchen wir mehr als nur ein paar Schürfwunden."

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein", versprach Tarsuinn. „Ich hab ziemlich viel aus Medirs Büchern gelernt."

Tarsuinn hoffte, dass Ricas Freund niemals erfuhr, was Tarsuinn mit diesem Wissen alles anfing. Zum Beispiel jetzt.

Toireasa suchte ihnen eine kleine, versteckte Ecke in der Nähe des Eberkopfes, damit der Weg nicht so lang wurde.

„Können wir nicht einfach einen Fluch benutzen?", fragte Toireasa unsicher, als Tarsuinn sein Messer zog. „Das wäre doch auch eine gute Erklärung."

„Eine gute Erklärung sicher", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Aber kennst du einen Fluch, den nicht jeder halbwegs talentierte Erwachsene aufheben kann?"

„Nicht im Moment", gestand Toireasa. „Aber muss das..."

Tarsuinn zog die Klinge über seine Hand. Das Mädchen und Tikki gaben zeitgleich einen erschrockenen Laut von sich. Es tat ziemlich weh, aber um die beiden nicht zu sehr zu beunruhigen, zwang er sein Gesicht zu absoluter Ruhe. Er holte sein bis dahin völlig sauberes Taschentuch aus der Tasche und wickelte es um seine Hand.

„Mann, das blutet aber", sagte Toireasa und Tarsuinn hörte sie dabei schwer schlucken.

„Na das will ich doch hoffen", entgegnete er ruhig. „Schließlich war das Messer mit einem Gerinnungshemmer überzogen."

„Mit was?", schnappte Toireasa erschrocken.

„Ein Gerinnungshemmer!", erklärte er ruhig. „Ist eigentlich dazu gedacht die Wirkung eines zu hoch dosierten Gerinnungsmittels umzukehren. Es gibt auch Flüche, die man damit..."

„Wie zum Teufel kommst du eigentlich auf den Gedanken, so was auf dein Messer zu schmieren?", fuhr Toireasa ihn an.

„Wie viele Gründe brauchst du?", stellte Tarsuinn kühl die Gegenfrage. „Und keine Sorge, ich hab das Gerinnungsmittel bei mir."

„Aber..."

„Ich will jetzt nicht darüber diskutieren", betonte er. „Es sei denn, du willst, dass ich verblute."

„Nein, du Spinner!", fauchte sie. „Du wirst jetzt dieses Gerinnungszeug auf deine Hand tun und dafür sorgen, dass es aufhört."

„Nun hab dich nicht...", versuchte Tarsuinn zu beschwichtigen.

„Ich will mich aber so haben! Und wenn du das jetzt nicht gleich rückgängig machst, dann mache ich hier und jetzt einen Aufstand!"

„Heb dir das doch für den _Eberkopf_ auf", schlug Tarsuinn eigensinnig vor. „Du bist wirklich überzeugend."

„Ich werde gleich noch überzeugender und trete dir in den Hintern."

„Was ist nur los mit dir?", fragte Tarsuinn verwundert. Der Schnitt in seiner Hand tat ziemlich weh und ihm wurde ein wenig schwummrig. „Der Plan ist doch gut."

„Er ist beknackt", urteilte Toireasa zornig. „Es kann doch nicht sein, dass dir nix Besseres einfällt, als dich selbst zu verletzen."

„Ich hab mich von deiner Kreativität anstecken lassen."

„Nun, wie es aussieht, bin ich mit den Jahren schlauer und du dümmer geworden. Und deshalb sag ich, heil endlich die Wunde! Solange du das nicht gemacht hast, wirst du heute St. Mungos ganz sicher nicht besuchen."

Tarsuinn spürte nun langsam Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Sein Plan war gut – und überzeugend. Es hätte ganz sicher funktioniert. Aber nein. Plötzlich benahm Toireasa sich wie ein verweichlichtes Mädchen. Doch ihm fiel nichts ein, wie er seinen Plan jetzt noch durchziehen konnte. Toireasa zu schocken, war nur ein kurzer Gedanke, denn Rica hätte ihm das nie durchgehen lassen.

„Na gut", gab er nach der Prüfung seiner Möglichkeiten mürrisch nach. „Aber damit du es weißt, du hast einen Plan auf dem Gewissen, der schon einmal funktioniert hat und es sicher wieder getan hätte."

Sie antwortete nicht. Stattdessen beaufsichtigte sie sehr genau, dass er keinen Fehler machte, als er das Gerinnungsmittel auftrug. Nach dem ersten Heilzauber nahm sie sich sogar seine Hand, begutachtete sie und verlangte, dass er nachbesserte. Als dann, nach dem vierten Versuch, endlich nichts mehr zum Meckern da war, musste er auch noch das Blut abwaschen. Dazu erzeugte Toireasa mit ihrem Zauberstab einen eiskalten Wasserstrahl und Tarsuinn vermutete ganz stark, dass dies Absicht war.

„Gib mir dein Taschentuch!", befahl Toireasa. „Du bekommst meins, das ist noch sauber."

Sie wartete nicht auf seine Erlaubnis. So fest, wie sie ihr eigenes Tuch um seine Hand knotete, hatte sie sich noch nicht beruhigt. Er unterdrückte jedes Anzeichen von Schmerz, weil er ihr nicht Recht geben wollte. Wenn er doch nur ein wenig besser mit diesen Heilzaubern wäre, dann hätte er Toireasa beweisen können, wie gut sein Plan gewesen war. Jetzt konnte er nicht mal eine Faust machen und der ganze Aufwand war für die Katz gewesen.

„So – und jetzt folgst du mir und lässt mich machen", sagte Toireasa. „Ich bring dich nach St. Mungos – und zwar gesund."

Toireasa führte ihn nicht einmal, als sie zum Eberkopf gingen. Stattdessen saß Tikki auf Tarsuinns Schulter und seit langer Zeit gab sie mal wieder die Richtung vor. Sie schien es zu genießen und im Gegensatz zu Toireasa war sie überhaupt nicht sauer. Vielleicht ein wenig besorgt, aber vor allem sehr lieb zu ihm. Wann immer es der Weg zuließ, schmuste sie mit seiner Wange.

Oft hatte sie nicht Gelegenheit dazu, denn es war nicht sonderlich weit und Toireasa war nicht gerade langsam unterwegs und mehrere Meter voraus. Sie war schnurstracks zu dem Ort marschiert von dem eine interessante Geruchsmischung aus Bier, Schnaps, ungewaschenen Menschen, Knoblauch – und einer Ziege ausging.

„Sir!", sprach Toireasa jemanden relativ leise an. „Was kostet bei Ihnen die Benutzung Ihres Kamins für einen kleinen Ausflug?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte eine tiefe, sehr verblüffte Stimme.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, mir und meinem Freund hier einen Ausflug durch Ihren Kamin zu gestatten, damit wir jemanden in St. Mungos besuchen können", erklärte Toireasa leise, aber sehr deutlich artikuliert. „Ich wollte deshalb wissen, wie hoch die Aufwandsentschädigung dafür ist?"

„Habt ihr dafür die Erlaubnis des Schulleiters?"

Tarsuinn konnte deutlich die Ablehnung des Mannes hören.

„Sir?!", sagte Toireasa verschwörerisch. „Wenn wir die hätten müssten, wir wohl kaum zu Ihnen kommen, oder? Es heißt, Sie hätten schon ein- oder zweimal die Augen zugedrückt. Wir wollen doch nur einen alten Mann besuchen."

„Ihr Kinder erzählt immer viel, wenn ihr was wollt."

„Vertrauen Sie uns", senkte Toireasa noch weiter die Stimme. „Wir gehören nicht zu denen, die viel erzählen. Außerdem ist es doch überhaupt nicht einsehbar, warum wir selbst an Wochenenden nicht mal unsere Verwandten sehen dürfen. Sie dürfen nicht hierher und wir dürfen nicht weg. Das sind doch extrem antiquierte Schulregeln und es ist überhaupt nicht einsehbar, warum das heute noch immer geht."

Tarsuinn spitzte interessiert die Ohren. Die Emotionen, die er von dem Mann auffing, passten irgendwie nicht richtig. Der Mann war bei Toireasas Worten zornig geworden, aber weder auf Toireasa, noch auf Tarsuinn.

„Na gut", sagte der Mann schließlich und in seiner Stimme war wirklich ein wenig alter Zorn zu hören, zusammen mit ein wenig bösartiger Befriedigung. „Aber seid vor dem Abend zurück! Nur zwischen siebzehn und achtzehn Uhr wird der Kamin kalt sein."

„Danke sehr, Sir. Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen", sülzte Toireasa.

„Ja, ja klar. Hier rüber", murmelte der Mann unfreundlich. „Und ich bekomme eine Galleone – von jedem von euch beiden."

„Natürlich, Sir!", meinte Toireasa sofort und schlug leicht mit ihrer Hand gegen Tarsuinns. „Lass Geld rüberwachsen", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich hab nicht so viel."

Er gab ihr die geforderte Summe, konnte sich aber einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Meine Lösung wäre billiger gewesen."

„Also für mich ist sie sogar kostenlos." Die Schadenfreude war ihr deutlich anzuhören. „Und außerdem wette ich, du hast Flohpulver dabei, richtig?"

„Richtig."

„Selbst gemacht?"

„Nee. Ich hab Merton die Reste abgekauft."

„Fein. Gib mir was! Aber du gehst trotzdem zuerst."

Sie schob ihn in einen noch warmen Kamin. Was für ein Mangel an Vertrauen!

„Sollte ich einen anderen Ort als St. Mungos hören…", sagte der Mann aus dem Eberkopf. „…dann finde ich euch schneller als ihr _Kunkulúmbahija_ sagen könnt."

„Das könnte ich auch nach Stunden nicht", fand Tarsuinn und warf dann das Flohpulver vor seine Füße. „_St. Mungos Hospital_."

Sekunden später stolperte er vorwärts und ihn empfing ein verhasster Geruch. Ob Zaubererhospital oder normales Krankenhaus, seine Nase empfang kaum einen Unterschied – wenn man von der hohen Dosis Schwefel und Verbranntem hier absah.

Hinter ihm loderte das magische Feuer auf und Toireasa erschien hustend. Ihre Schritte aus dem Kamin waren aber absolut sicher. Kein Stolpern, kein Schwanken oder abstützen – man konnte richtig neidisch auf sie werden.

„Siehst du", sagte sie überlegen. „Es geht auch ohne Selbstverstümmlung."

„Und wie wollen wir hier dann weitermachen?", wollte er sich noch nicht geschlagen geben.

„Ganz einfach", tat Toireasa selbstsicher. „Komm einfach mit."

„Wir wäre es…", begann Tarsuinn, doch Toireasa war schon wieder ein Stück weg. „…mit einer helfenden Hand", vollendete er von ihr ungehört.

„Was ist nur mit ihr?", fragte er Tikki.

Die Antwort hatte was mit einer Vermutung über den Frühling und _sich zieren_ zu tun – nichts woran Tarsuinn einen Gedanken verschwenden wollte. Hilfreicher war da eher Tikkis sanfter Trost, dass alles nur halb so schlimm war.

„Mrs?!", ertönte Toireasas Stimme laut vor ihm und er orientierte sich daran.

„Ja?", fragte eine Frau geschäftig. „Ah, ich sehe schon. Fluchblindheit. Keine Sorge, das haben wir…"

„Nein, Mrs", unterbrach Toireasa. „Das ist nicht heilbar. Wir sind eigentlich hier um unseren Ururgroßvater zu besuchen. Ma sagte, er wäre hier."

„Name?"

„Wir sind Merlin und Morgan Prince."

„Nein, ich meinte den Namen deines Ururur… waren es zwei oder drei…?"

„Es waren nur zwei Ur! Und er heißt Jason Prince."

„Oh _deeeerrr_", die Schwester klang nicht sonderlich verheißungsvoll. „Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr zu _deeeemmm_ wollt? Dürft ihr das überhaupt?"

„Also meine Ma war dagegen, aber wir wollten ihn unbedingt mal kennenlernen. Wer hat denm schon einen Ururgroßvater, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn die alle so sind wie eurer, dann können die anderen sich glücklich schätzen", stellte die Frau sarkastisch fest. „Was macht ihr denn überhaupt hier? Solltet ihr nicht in Hogwarts sein?"

„Nein, wir haben Heimunterricht", stellte Toireasa erschreckend überheblich fest. „Unsere Eltern lassen nicht zu, dass unsere Ansichten durch diese Muggelfreunde da versaut werden."

Es vergingen keine zwei Sekunden, dann war die Stimme der Frau auf Gefrierschranktemperatur abgesunken.

„Ah ja", sagte sie. „Na, ich denke, so schlimm ist das nun für zwei solch starke Persönlichkeiten, wie ihr es seid, auch nicht, obwohl…", ihre Stimme wurde einen kurzen Moment wieder weicher, „…was sagt denn der junge Mann dazu?"

„Der ist nicht nur blind, sondern auch stumm", warf Toireasa arrogant klingend ein, noch bevor Tarsuinn auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu lächeln und die Retourkutsche hinzunehmen. Aber dass ihm Toireasa nach so langer Zeit diesen kleinen Spaß noch heimzahlte war schon gemein.

„Aber taub ist er nicht, oder?"

„Nein, ist er nicht", erklärte Toireasa.

„Nun, dann kann er ja doch antworten. Junge… Merlin, nicht wahr? Willst du auch zu deinem Großvater?"

Tarsuinn nickte deutlich.

„Na dann. Vierter Stock, Abteilung hab ich vergessen."

„Danke sehr. Komm, Merlin!"

Diesmal fasste Toireasa Tarsuinn bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

„Das macht richtig Spaß", wisperte ihm Toireasa zu. „Gib es zu, ich bin gut."

Tarsuinn wagte es nicht zu antworten, solange er den Blick der Empfangsschwester in seinem Rücken spürte. Im Stillen musste er aber zugeben, dass Toireasa durchaus Recht hatte. Ihn hätte sie zwar nie im Leben mit dieser Vorstellung getäuscht, aber für Nichtlehrer reichte es lang und schmutzig.

Das Mädchen blieb bei einer Gruppe Leute stehen, es roch ein wenig nach verbranntem Fleisch und jemand schien kaum Luft zu bekommen. Dann schloss sich hinter ihnen scheppernd eine Art Gitter, wie es antiquierte Fahrstühle hatten.

„Un woin wolld ihr beid?", fragte eine schwer nuschelnde und gelangweilte weibliche Stimme.

„Stock vier, Abteilung hab ich vergessen."

„Alls kla!"

Mit einem heftigen Ruck bewegte sich der Fahrstuhl. Jedoch nicht nach oben oder unten, wie man es normalerweise erwartete, sondern erst mal nach hinten, dann nach unten, wieder zurück und dann doch endlich aufwärts.

„Erstr Stogg!", verkündete die Fahrstuhlbedienung und zeigte dann, dass sie doch deutlich sprechen konnte, wenn sie es nur wollte. „Tierkram. Sie, Sir. Sie mit der offensichtlichen Bisswunde eines Grups müssen hier raus. Sie, ja, Sie mit dem festgewachsenen Pfau auf dem Kopf. Auch Sie sind hier richtig."

„Nicht in diesem Ton, junge Dame", schimpfte eine alt klingende Hexe. „Ich kenne deine Mutter."

„Schön für Sie, ich versuche sie zu vergessen. Also raus mit Ihnen, bevor das verängstige Federvieh sich in meinen sauberen Fahrstuhl entleert. Nächstr Halt im drittn."

„_Armes Federvieh_", hörte Tarsuinn sie dann noch flüstern, während Toireasa ganz leise kicherte.

Im dritten Stock wurden alle Kranken mit Vergiftungen beziehungsweise ihre Besucher rausgekehrt. Ein paar seltsame Richtungswechsel später erreichten sie den vierten Stock.

„Okay, alle raus hier. Wer vergessen hat, was er hier eigentlich macht, ist auch richtig. Schildern Sie genau das der Schwester rechts neben dem Fahrstuhl und man wird sich in passender Weise um Sie kümmern. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Toireasa zog ihn hinaus.

„Also, man sollte jeden, der denkt gute Zensuren sind nicht wichtig, zu der bringen", sagte Toireasa abfällig. „Wie kann man nur freiwillig so einen Job machen?"

„Es muss auch Jobs für Leute geben, die nicht so klug sind wie du", entgegnete Tarsuinn ernst.

„Ja, aber einen Fahrstuhl zu fahren und deshalb Patienten anzuöden, das ist unterste Schublade."

„Vielleicht hat sie bemerkt, dass du auf sie herabblickst?"

„Quatsch, ich würde mir so was nicht anmerken lassen und tu du nicht so, als hättest du nicht genau dasselbe gedacht."

Tarsuinn antwortete nicht darauf. Sie hatte durchaus ins Schwarze getroffen. Aber ob man so etwas sagte oder nur für einen Augenblick dachte, das waren zwei unterschiedliche Sachen.

„Und wohin müssen wir jetzt?", lenkte Tarsuinn vom Thema ab. „Weißt du, wo du mich hinführst oder gehst du nur auf gut Glück hier rum? Du weißt doch gar nicht, zu welcher Station wir müssen."

Als Toireasa antwortete, konnte Tarsuinn ihr Grinsen richtig fühlen.

„Wir gehen zur Station: Hab ich vergessen", sagte sie. „Das hat doch die Empfangsschwester gesagt."

„Aber, sie meinte doch damit...", Tarsuinn stutzte. „Das soll der Stationsname sein?"

„Genau! Station _Hab-ich-vergessen_. Ist hier überall ausgeschildert."

„Müssen ziemlich große Schilder sein. Nummern hätten nicht gereicht, oder?"

Warum mussten die Zauberer immer alles ein wenig anders machen.

„Nummern für Menschen, die alles vergessen? Wer kommt denn auf so dumme Ideen?"

„Muggel und ich!", gab Tarsuinn zu.

„Dafür musst du dich nicht schämen", ärgerte ihn Toireasa. „Du weißt es einfach nicht besser."

„Sagt das Mädchen, welches Star Trek nicht von Star Wars unterscheiden kann."

„Na und? Da sehe ich keinen Unterschied – und jetzt halt wieder die Klappe. Wir müssen bei ner Schwester nach dem richtigen Raum fragen und..."

Tarsuinn wurde zurückgerissen.

„Psst", flüsterte Toireasa leise, doch das war unnötig. Tikki und Tarsuinns Ohren waren genauso schnell wie _seine_ Augen.

„Nicht doch, nicht doch, Gilderoy", sagte ein Mann und schnelle Schritte waren zu hören. „Wir haben doch versprochen, keine Ausflüge mehr zu machen?!"

„Aber ich wollte doch... Ich weiß... meine Fans erwarten doch... ich glaub... _Blub_?"

„Ach, Gilderoy", mischte sich eine matronenhafte Stimme ein. „Wir wollten doch ein lieber Junge sein. Wir mögen doch den feinen Pudding, wenn wir artig waren? Ist schon gut, Satorius. Ich bring unseren Gilderoy in sein Zimmer zurück. Wir wollen doch sicher etwas lesen?"

„Etwas über mich?", fragte der ehemalige Professor wie ein wissbegieriges Kleinkind. „Ich bin toll, nicht wahr?"

„Aber ganz sicher doch, Gilderoy. Komm, mein Lieber."

„Mann, dem hat Potter aber heftig im Gehirn rumgewurschtelt", flüsterte Toireasa ein wenig entsetzt.

„Also, ich hab gehört, dass Lockhart sich das mit einem Amnesiezauber und einem kaputten Zauberstab selbst angetan hat."

„Wie soll das gehen?", zweifelte Toireasa. „Der hat doch noch nie einen Zauber hinbekommen. Schon gar nicht so was Kompliziertes. Aber egal, das ist unsere Chance überhaupt nicht aufzufallen. Warte hier kurz."

Sie rannte dahin, wo er die matronenhafte Stimme gehört hatte, blieb da einige Sekunden stehen und kam dann zurück.

„Ich weiß jetzt, wo wir hin müssen. Scheint ein Einzelzimmer ganz am Ende des Flures zu sein. Komm!"

Sie schlichen, so schnell es leise ging durch den Gang und um zwei Ecken. Es war Tikki, die zuerst eine Warnung ausstieß.

„Moment", hielt Tarsuinn Toireasa zurück. Wenn die Wand nicht aus Glas war, hinter die er sie zog, dann hatte er sogar ein gutes Versteck gefunden.

Im Gang vor ihnen wurde eine Tür aufgerissen und ein Fluch zischte an ihrer Ecke vorbei.

„Raus hier!", drohte eine schwache Stimme, die nicht in der Lage war den Zorn zu transportieren, den Tarsuinn fühlte.

„Überleg es dir, Großva...", entgegnete eine recht ängstliche Männerstimme.

„Raus! Sonst verwandle ich euch in die Geier, die ihr seid!"

Drei Personen rannten aus dem Zimmer.

„Der ist total verrückt, Schatz", beschwerte sich eine Frau. „Nicht mal..."

Die Leute kamen um die Ecke und stießen beinahe mit Tarsuinn und Toireasa zusammen.

„Lass mich raten", fragte Tarsuinn leise, nachdem es wieder ruhig war. „Wir müssen genau in das Zimmer, wo es gerade gescheppert hat."

„Muss ich erst schauen... yep, du hast Recht."

„Da stellt sich aber Freude ein."

„Willst du die Sache jetzt abblasen?"

„Quatsch. Wir kommen mit Mad Eye Moody klar. Viel schlimmer kann es nicht sein."  
„Auch wieder richtig", lachte Toireasa. „Am besten du redest und ich halt dir den Rücken frei."

„Gute Idee", fand auch Tarsuinn. „Was denkst du, Tikki? Irgendwelche Tipps oder Warnungen?"

Tikki pfiff in sein Ohr.

„Was sagt sie?", fragte Toireasa neugierig.

„Sie merkt an, dass wir uns ja nicht als Anverwandte ausgeben sollen. Dies könnte ein schlechtes Licht auf uns werfen."

„Hattest du das denn vor?"

„Ich hielt es eigentlich für eine gute Idee bei jemandem der sehr alt und anscheinend vergesslich ist."

„Heh, hast du vergessen, dass die Familie manchmal der größte Feind ist?"

„Wie könnte ich!"

„Ich wollt nur sicher gehen, dass diese Umgebung nicht dein Gedächtnis beeinflusst."

„Halt die Klappe oder du bist wieder die Stumme."

„Stört mich nicht", entgegnete Toireasa. „Ist doch ein toller Trick, um zu verhindern, dass man sich widerspricht."

„Meine Erfindung", sicherte sich Tarsuinn das Patent darauf.

„Dass du stolz auf so was bist, wundert mich nicht", meinte Toireasa abfällig. „Bist du bereit?"

„Nein."

„Na dann los!"

Sie zog ihn zur Tür und klopfte.

„Haut ab!", ertönte es von drinnen, doch noch während dieser Worte öffnete Toireasa die Tür.

„Mr Prince?", fragte Tarsuinn möglichst ruhig. „Hätten Sie eventuell einen Moment Zeit?"

„Zeit? Ich bin weit über hundert Jahre alt. Ich habe alles, nur keine Zeit mehr! Also, was wollt ihr?"

„Wir wollen Sie nur besuchen", versicherte Tarsuinn und fragte sich, ob er gleich von Anfang an offen sein sollte. „Das ist ein neues Schulprojekt. Man besucht ältere Leute, unterhält sie und profitiert von ihrer Lebenserfahrung, indem man zuhört."

„Und ihr seid keine dieser Plagen die sich Enkel, Urenkel nennen oder sonstwie mit mir verwandt sein wollen?"

„Nein!", sagte Tarsuinn fest.

„Soweit wir wissen, Sir!", mischte sich Toireasa ein. „Das kann man ja nie so genau sagen."

„Und ihr wollt auch nicht in mein Testament?"

„Zu erben ist immer nur mit Unglück verbunden, Sir!"

„Hey, Mädchen. Du scheinst den Durchblick zu haben. Und ich muss zugeben, ihr seht beide nicht aus wie meine bucklige Verwandtschaft. Ihr tragt die Nase nicht hoch genug und der Junge schaut viel zu intelligent. Hehe, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Ähem, ich bin blind, Sir!?", merkte Tarsuinn an.

„Ja, ich bin auch dieser Ansicht", fuhr der alte Mr Prince fort.

„Er spricht nicht mit dir!", flüsterte Toireasa Tarsuinn zu.

„Ich denke auch, es könnte eine angenehme Abwechslung sein", murmelte der Alte und langsam bekam Tarsuinn eine Vorstellung davon, warum der Mann hier war.

„Mit wem redet er dann?", flüsterte Tarsuinn zurück.

„Mit der Wand – oder der Luft. Schwer zu sagen."

„Gut, gut, gut", sagte Mr Prince. „Ihr dürft fragen, was ihr wollt. Selbst wenn ihr doch aus meiner Familie seid, so seid ihr doch um Längen kreativer als meine üblichen Ableger. Also?Was wollt ihr hören?"

„Worüber wollen Sie erzählen?", ging Tarsuinn die Sache langsam an.

„Der Fluch vorhin sah interessant aus", setzte Toireasa andere Prioritäten und spielte damit ihre Rolle wohl viel besser als er.

„Hihi. Ja, der Fluch. Die Mädchen haben sich seit meiner Zeit kaum verändert. Naja, vielleicht sind sie ein wenig hübscher geworden. Auch wenn sie damals besser wussten sich zu kleiden. Ja, du warst eh die Hübscheste. Weißt du noch, wie hübsch dein Kleid war?"

„Wieder mit der Luft?", wisperte Tarsuinn.

„Diesmal eindeutig die Wand."

„Sag mal, liegt er im Bett?"

„Yep. Er ist wirklich alt – aber seinen Zauberstab hält er noch immer perfekt in der Hand!"

Tarsuinn war danach eine doppeldeutige Bemerkung zu machen, er wusste jedoch einfach nicht welche. Aber er hatte ganz eindeutig das Gefühl, dass es sie gab.

„Ein hübsches Kleid würde dir auch stehen, kleine Lady. Dafür solltest du dich interessieren, nicht für Flüche. Es sei denn, du hast ein paar gierige Erben auf dem Hals, dann natürlich..."

„Nein, Sir", versicherte Toireasa. „Da fehlen mir hoffentlich noch viele Jahre."

„Na, allzu viele sollten es aber auch nicht werden, glaubt mir. Und außerdem muss es dir ja nicht wie mir gehen und für so viele missratene Enkel verantwortlich zeichnen. Hehe, diese Idioten. Wir haben sie alle reingelegt."

„Vorsicht, Sir", sagte Tarsuinn. „Nicht das Sie das Falsche verraten."

„Ach, Quatsch. Weiß doch eh jeder von diesen Geiern und ich find es gut, wenn der Rest der Welt es auch erfährt. Ich kann euch sagen, am Anfang waren sie alle _sooo_ nett zu mir. Vor allem mein ältester Enkel, der natürlich ein komplettes Produkt meines Schwiegersohns ist. Er hat sich mit seiner eigenen Familie so rührend um mich gekümmert. Mich zu sich geholt, ich durfte in ihrem Haus leben – bis sie glaubten, ich hätte mein Testament für sie geändert. Als ich einige Wochen später wegen einer kleinen Grippe in St Mungos war, haben sie meinen Geisteszustand untersuchen lassen, mich entmündigt und zum Sterben hier abgeladen. Hehe, aber die kriegen nix. Meine Gloria hat alles schön wasserdicht gemacht..."

„Gloria Kondagion?", fragte Tarsuinn überrascht.

„Du kennst sie, Junge?"

„Ähem, ja. Irgendwie ist sie unsere Familienanwältin geworden", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Komplizierte Geschichte."

„Ist ne clevere Frau", urteilte Mr Prince leicht hustend. „Aber ein wenig gefühlskalt und berechnend. Doch genau so was braucht man als Hilfe, wenn man eine Bande von Essenz-Egeln daran hindern will an seinen Knochen zu nagen."

Eigentlich hätte Tarsuinn jetzt etwas zu Gloria Kondagions Verteidigung sagen müssen, doch da er noch immer etwas nachtragend war, unterließ er es. Schließlich konnte es ja sein, dass sie jetzt im Testament stand, was eigentlich eine gute Frage war, wenn er richtig darüber nachdachte.

„Steht Gloria in Ihrem Testament?", fragte er darum neugierig.

„Aber nein", war der alte Mann kurz empört. „Dann wäre sie nie meine Anwältin geworden. Außerdem war sie, glaub ich, ein wenig mau bei Kasse und noch keine richtige Anwältin wie jetzt. Sie hat mich im Grunde kostenlos beraten und erst als sie wirklich keine Gegenleistung forderte, hab ich sie meinem Freund Janos empfohlen und ihr eine kleine Starthilfe verpasst. Das, Kinder, müsst ihr euch merken. Leute, die etwas für euch ohne Gegenleistung tun, zu denen müsst ihr genauso großzügig sein. Während alle anderen nur das bekommen dürfen, was ihnen zusteht – und das kann auch mal der eine oder andere Fluch sein. Ja, das ist ein guter Tipp von uns. Die Weisheit meines Lebens sozusagen. Das hat sie mich gelehrt."

„Sie meinen Marie-Ann, nicht wahr?", nutze Tarsuinn den Moment. Zehn Sekunden später fürchtete er, dass er den alten Mann damit umgebracht hatte. Dem erschrockenen Keuchen des ersten Augenblickes folgte ein immer schwächer werdender Atemrhythmus.

„Soll ich einen Heiler holen?", fragte Toireasa besorgt.

„Nein, nein", hustete Jason Prince schwach. „Ich kann nicht sterben. Ihr Wille verhindert das, obwohl dies eben ein guter Versuch war."

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Mr Prince", sagte Tarsuinn beunruhigt. „Ich wollte Ihnen sicher nicht das Licht auspusten."

„Nicht, dass meine Brut nicht schon einmal etwas Ähnliches versucht hätte", entgegnete Mr Prince. „Aber so nahe war bisher noch keiner. Woher kennst du Marie-Anns Name, Junge?"

„Sie hat ihn uns gesagt", erklärte Tarsuinn.

„Das ist un...!"

„Genau genommen hat ihr Geist sich so vorgestellt...", unterbrach Tarsuinn schnell, damit keine Missverständnisse aufkamen. „...und ihr Vermächtnis an mich auch."

„Ihr Vermächtnis...? An dich...?", der Unglaube war deutlich in Mr Princes Stimme hörbar. Aber auch so etwas wie Hoffnung.

„Ja, sie hat es im Ostturm für mich hinterlassen. Hier, ich besitze sogar ihr Tagebuch."

Tarsuinn holte das traurige Buch hervor und hielt es dem alten Mann als Beweis hin. Doch das reichte diesem nicht.

„Das könnte jeder an sich gebracht haben. Wir sind nicht überzeugt!"

Tarsuinn brauchte nur einen kleinen Moment, um dieses erneute _wir _zu verkraften.

„Ich habe Marie-Anns Zauberstab. Den, den Sie zu Ihrer Nanny Fran im Elsterweg gebracht haben, sobald diese aus Askaban entlassen wurde."

„Zeig ihn mir."

Tarsuinn zog sehr vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab.

„Das ist nicht der Richtige!", sagte Mr Prince enttäuscht. „Wäre..."

„Moment bitte!", sagte Toireasa hastig und ein wenig laut. „Du hast die Farbe vergessen, Tarsuinn. Ich kümmere mich darum. Halt mal kurz still. _Tergeo!_"

Er konnte spüren wie der Feinreinigungszauber – in Medirs Buch wurde er empfohlen, um offene Wunden zu reinigen – die Farbe von seinem Zauberstab schälte.

„Ich erkennen ihn", sagte Jason Prince aufgeregt atmend.

„Nicht berühren", bat Tarsuinn. „Das könnte Sie wirklich umbringen und ich hätte ein Riesenproblem das zu erklären."

„Oh, ich weiß das", kicherte der Mann diesmal. „Ich hab ihre Anweisungen in dem Punkt einmal nicht befolgt und wachte einige Stunden später auf dem Boden liegend und völlig unterkühlt auf. Damals hätte ich beinahe aufgegeben. Aber nur beinahe."

„Weil Marie-Anns Zauber es nicht zuließ", erkannte Tarsuinn. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat es nicht so beabsichtigt."

„Oh, ich denke, genau das hat sie", antwortete Mr Prince, ohne einen Vorwurf. „Aber ich bin ihr deshalb nicht böse. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte ihre Erinnerung schon vor Jahrzehnten aus mir herauszaubern können, aber als ich es endlich konnte, hatte ich mich zu sehr an ihre Gegenwart gewöhnt."

„Sie können sie sehen?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Jetzt?"

„Natürlich. Aber nur ich kann es. Am Anfang war sie nur in meinen Träumen, aber inzwischen ist sie immer bei mir und so bin ich nie allein. Aber du bist sicher nicht hier, nur um einem alten Mann seinen Frieden wiederzugeben, nicht wahr, Junge?"

„Ja", gestand Tarsuinn leise und fürchtete sich vor seiner nächsten Frage. „Ich will... Nein, ich _muss_ wissen, was in der Nacht von Marie-Anns Tod passiert ist! Sie sagt, Sie sollen es mir erzählen!"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das wissen willst?"

„Ja", bat Tarsuinn. „Ich muss verstehen, warum sie sich umgebracht hat. Sie hatte doch eigentlich etwas ganz anderes vor. Sie wollte leben, nicht sterben."

„Ich kann nicht sagen, was sie wollte", erklärte der alte Mann schwach. „Ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich damals selbst erlebt habe. Aber ich kann dir versprechen, ich bin zu alt, um zu lügen."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hoffe ich mehr darauf, dass Sie noch jung genug sind, um sich zu erinnern", konnte Tarsuinn sich die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

„Da habe ich vorgesorgt", lachte Mr Prince. „Mädchen, geh mal zu dem Bild da drüben und hol mir das Papier auf der Rückseite."

„Da hängt kein Bild, Sir!", merkte Toireasa verwundert an.

„Versuch es einfach, Mädchen. Dein blinder Freund würde es finden."

Toireasa ging ein paar Schritte um das Bett herum, ihre Hände glitten über die Wand und stießen dann gegen etwas.

„Ah, ein Versteckmich-Rahmen", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ja, gib bitte her, Mädchen – danke. Gut, das ist es. Mal schauen was ich alles schon wieder vergessen hatte. Aber keine Sorge, richtig senil bin ich nur, wenn mich meine Geier besuchen."

„Sind die denn alle so schlimm?", fragte Toireasa. Tarsuinn hätte ihr am liebsten auf den Fuß getreten, weil er endlich die Geschichte hören wollte, aber sie war zu weit weg.

„Nicht alle, nicht alle. Von den Snapes habe ich nie was gehört. Aber das ist kein Wunder, die kleine Prince hatte ja auch diesen Muggel geheiratet. Wenn die sich um mein Erbe beworben hätten, dann hätte es sicher Mord- und Fluchschäden gegen sie gegeben. Und mein Urenkel Joseph. Der ist auch so einer. Ist doch ernsthaft Priester in einer Muggel-/Zauberergemeinde geworden. Aber im Großen und Ganzen gibt es mehr Kakerlaken als Juwelen. Außer natürlich..."

„Ähem...", räusperte sich Tarsuinn ein wenig genervt. „Nachher vielleicht?"

„Wieso? Hast du Angst, ich könnte hier und jetzt sterben?"

„Nein. Ich fürchte nur, dass wir beide viel Ärger bekommen, wenn wir nicht pünktlich wieder in Hogwarts sind."

„Ihr seid abgehauen, nicht wahr?", fragte der alte Mann mit dunkler Stimme. „Nur um mich zu besuchen!"

„Ja", gab Tarsuinn zu.

„Dir ist das so wichtig, dass du riskierst von der Schule zu fliegen?"

„Er riskiert damit noch viel Schlimmeres", ergänzte Toireasa murmelnd, aber zum Glück schien das Gehör des Alten nicht mehr das Beste zu sein.

„Heh, ihr seid ja richtige kleine Draufgänger. Irgendwie gefällt mir das. Ich war auch so. Habt ihr den Geheimgang hinter der alten Buckelhexe auch schon entdeckt? Man muss nur…"

„Sir, bitte", unterbrach Tarsuinn, während Toireasa ein enttäuschtes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Marie-Ann!"

„Du bist aber ein echt seltsamer Verbrecher", lachte Jason Prince und begann danach heftig zu husten, so als würde er gleich wirklich den Staffelstab weitergeben. Seiner Nase und Tikki folgend ging Tarsuinn zu einem kleinen Beistelltisch, tastete sich über eine Unmengen Tränke und Salben, auch Rentnerparfüm genannt, und fand ein kleines Fläschchen, das laut seiner Erfahrung ein Beruhigungsmittel für die Lunge enthielt. Er hatte genau dies damals für Rica hergestellt und so war er sich seiner Wahl ziemlich sicher, als er es dem alten Mann reichte. Ein paar Sekunden später war der Hustenanfall vorbei.

„Danke, Junge", atmete Mr Prince schwer. „Man merkt, dass du nicht zu meiner Familie gehören kannst."

Tarsuinn schämte sich ein wenig, denn seine Gründe, dem Mann zu helfen, waren nicht besonders mitfühlend. Er hoffte inständig, dass sich dafür zu schämen ihn trotzdem einen Hauch besser machte. Deshalb wartete er auch geduldig und drängelte nicht noch einmal.

„Also", räusperte sich Mr Prince schließlich. „Bevor ich euch alles erzähle, möchte ich, dass ihr wisst, dass alles nur meine persönliche Sicht ist. Es muss nicht die Wahrheit sein, denn es ist nur die Wahrheit, die ich gesehen habe. Vielleicht wisst ihr schon durch das Tagebuch viel mehr, als ich jemals in Erfahrung bringen konnte."

„Es fehlt nur die letzte Nacht", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Sie hat nur geschrieben, es wäre vorbei."

„Oh, das hat nicht sie geschrieben", widersprach der alte Mann. „Das war ich. Sie war da schon tot."

„Sie haben das geschrieben?"

„Ja natürlich. Denkst du, sie hat das Tagebuch die ganze Zeit mit sich herumgeschleppt? Aber besser ich fange am Anfang an, nicht wahr? Gut! Also, die letzte Nacht. Wisst ihr, Marie-Ann hat mir ganz schön zugesetzt damals. Mehr als sie vielleicht ahnte. Ihr wisst doch sicher, dass sie mich für meine Gemeinheiten bestraft hat…?

Tarsuinn nickte stumm, aber sehr deutlich.

„Nun, das hat bis heute Auswirkungen und ich beende den Fluch nur deshalb nicht, weil ich ihn inzwischen sehr praktisch finde. Damals aber war es die Hölle. Ich habe plötzlich in die Seelen meiner Feinde schauen können – und noch schlimmer, die Wahrheit über meine Freunde erfahren. Meine damalige Freundin, ein intrigantes Miststück, war nur mit mir beisammen, weil sie das Geld unserer Familie anziehend fand. Ich selbst jedoch hab sie immer abgestoßen, weil mein Lachen zu schrill und mein Adamsapfel zu groß war. Außerdem mochte sie eher Muskeln und keine Streber. Aber ich hatte den Vorteil beliebt zu sein. Zumindest bildete ich mir das ein. Ich war nicht beliebt. Respektiert? Von einigen. Gefürchtet? Von vielen. Beneidet? Von jedem Slytherin. Ich stolperte wie in einem Alptraum durch die Schule. Ein Gryffindor – gerechtfertigte Verachtung. Eine Ravenclaw – panische Angst, weil ich sie mal verflucht hatte. Mira, ein Hufflepuff-Mädchen – hab sie später geheiratet – herablassendes Mitleid und Bedauern. Ich hatte mich wirklich immer für einen tollen Hecht gehalten. Und ich glaubte, jeder würde mich genauso toll finden. Die Erkenntnis, dass jeder, aber wirklich jeder, mich auf die eine oder andere Art verachtete, verstörte mich fast. Es gab nur zwei Personen, die wirklich ehrlich zu mir waren: Mira, die ich ja schon erwähnt habe, ach sie war eine tolle Frau, ein Glück, dass sie ihre Enkel nicht mehr erleben muss… Wo war ich?"

„Die zweite Person, die ehrlich zu Ihnen war", half Toireasa aus.

„Oh ja. Die zweite war natürlich Marie-Ann. Nicht, dass ihre Gefühle angenehm für mich waren, aber sie waren klar, präzise und absolut ehrlich. Wisst ihr, in ihr tobten die Gefühle auf eine sehr wilde Art und Weise und gleichzeitig kontrollierte sie sich mit einer eisigen Disziplin, dass einem ganz anders wurde. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich wohl, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Ich begann also, meine Freunde zu meiden und ihre Nähe zu suchen. Keine Ahnung, ob sie es je bemerkt hat. Zumindest wurde ich ein Außenseiter, genau wie sie. Ich versuchte nett zu ihr zu sein, weil ich damals noch hoffte, sie würde diesen Fluch von mir nehmen, aber sie blieb lieber für sich allein. Außerdem hatte ich damals schon den Eindruck, dass sie des Nachts irgendetwas anstellte. Sie bekam ständig Punktabzüge, weil sie im Unterricht einschlief und Hausaufgaben vergaß. Ich schätze, deshalb bekam sie auch nicht mit, wie sich das Unwetter über ihr zusammenbraute. Mehrmals hab ich versucht sie subtil zu warnen – doch ich war immer noch zu dumm, um es ihr direkt zu sagen. Ich bildete mir ein, es könnte mit meinen Freunden wieder so werden wie früher, wenn ich nur keine Kristallkugel zerschlug und mich nicht zu offen zu Marie-Ann bekannte. Was war ich nur für ein Naivling! Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben…

Nun ja, Logan… ihr wisst, wer Logan ist?"

Wieder nickte Tarsuinn.

„Hab ich mir gedacht. Also Logan McNair, dieser sadistische Mistkerl, wollte seine Macht beweisen und vor allem mir eins auswischen, weil ich ihm angedeutet hatte, er solle Marie-Ann in Ruhe lassen. Nur aus diesem Grund zog er dieses Tribunal ab und ich hatte nicht den Schneid, um ihm in den Arm zu fallen. Ich kann euch sagen, wir alle verfielen ziemlich in Panik, als Marie-Ann plötzlich nicht mehr da war. Alle Slytherins suchten nach ihr. Nicht, weil man sich um sie sorgte, sondern weil alle Angst hatten, dass man sie dafür verantwortlich machen würde. Als Marie-Ann ein paar Stunden später immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, hatte ich in meinem Leben vielleicht wirklich zum ersten Mal Mut – und ging heimlich zum Direktor. Der fand sie dann auch und wischte das blöde Grinsen aus Logan McNairs Gesicht."

„Was trotzdem nicht sonderlich hilfreich war", murmelte Tarsuinn ein wenig zornig bei dem Gedanken, was jetzt kommen musste.

„Oh, es war sicher noch schlimmer, als du jetzt denkst. Logan McNair war und ist ein Sadist allererster Güte und Niederlagen kann er nicht vertragen. Ihm sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen zu nehmen, war damals das Schlimmste, was ihm der Direktor als Strafe hatte antun können. Natürlich wollte er sich rächen und genauso natürlich wagte sich der feige Hund dabei nicht an den Direktor. Fast einen Monat lang versuchte ich herauszufinden, was er vorhatte – bis ich die Geduld verlor und ein wenig nachhalf. Heute würde ich dafür in Askaban landen, aber damals war man da ein wenig differenzierter. Kaum wusste ich, was passieren würde, rannte ich…"

„Was hatten Sie denn erfahren?", platzte es aus Tarsuinn heraus.

„Heh, ich erzähl die Geschichte, Junge. Also lass mich die Reihenfolge bestimmen. Ich rannte also, um in Marie-Anns Schlafsaal zu gelangen – zumindest versuchte ich es. Ihr zwei wisst ja vielleicht, was passiert, wenn man das als Junge versucht. Dieser blöde Orkan erfasste mich, schleuderte mich die Treppe wieder rauf und gegen die Wand. Wie der Zufall es so wollte, kam mir aber Marie-Ann entgegen. Wisst ihr, eigentlich war Schlafenszeit, aber sie war angezogen wie für einen langen Ausflug, genau wie Logan es erwartete. Ich warnte sie, ich bettelte sie geradezu an, nicht nach draußen zu gehen, doch sie sagte nur, sie müsste gehen. Ich bot ihr an, sie zu begleiten, doch noch während ich das tat, schockte sie mich und lief davon.

Sobald ich mich wieder bewegen konnte, rannte ich ihr nach. Ich fand sie nicht mehr, aber ich sah Logan, wie er zwei unbekannte Erwachsene, einen Mann und eine Frau, durch das Schloss führte. Weil ich nicht wusste, was ich anderes machen sollte, folgte ich denen. Sie gingen, nein, genauer gesagt sie schlichen zum Ostturm. Oben angekommen blieben sie vor einer verschlossenen Tür stehen, die sich auch mit Zaubern nicht öffnen ließ. Jedoch hörte man von drinnen Marie-Anns Stimme in einer seltsamen Sprache murmeln und ab und an auch etwas, was wie ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen klang. Das endete irgendwann und Logan, sein bester Freund und die zwei Erwachsenen postierten sich leise um die Tür herum. Es war offensichtlich was sie vorhatten und ich beschloss dazwischenzufunken. Als Marie-Ann die Tür von innen öffnete, griff ich ein und es gelang mir sogar, Logan, seinen Freund und einen der beiden Erwachsenen zu schocken. Doch die Frau duckte sich rechtzeitig und ihr Konter brachte mich fast um.

Aber zumindest hatte ich dafür gesorgt, dass Marie-Ann die Tür wieder hatte verschließen können. Ich selbst war noch bei Bewusstsein, aber entwaffnet, und Sekunden später auch noch geknebelt und gefesselt. Trotzdem bekam ich alles mit, was dann passierte.

Zuerst versuchten die Holts – ja, es waren Marie-Anns Eltern, sie waren wirklich da und nicht ahnungslos zu Hause – sie versuchten Marie-Ann zu schmeicheln, dass sie sich Sorgen machten und so weiter. Dass sie von Marie-Anns Fortschritten gehört hätten und das sie denken, dass alles gut werden würde. Also ich wäre darauf nicht reingefallen, doch Marie-Ann wurde nach einer Weile weich. Ich glaub, sie hat sich nie was anderes gewünscht, als eine Familie. Von ihren Eltern und später von uns Slytherins. Trotzdem war wohl die Vorstellung für sie zu verführerisch. Sie bestand nur darauf, noch einmal, ein einziges Mal in den Wald zu dürfen. Ihre Eltern versprachen ihr das, doch in diesem Moment gelang es mir, mich von meinem Knebel zu befreien und Marie-Ann zu warnen…" Hier schniefte der alte Mann laut und obwohl Tarsuinn ihn nicht sah, konnte er die Tränen spüren. „Bevor mich irgendwer unterbrechen konnte, schrie ich ihr zu, dass man sie in ein Irrenhaus bringen wollte. Glaubt mir, die Kombination aus einem Stillezauber und einem Cruciatus-Fluch ist eines der schlimmsten Dinge, die man einem Menschen antun kann. Man hat nicht einmal die Hoffnung, dass irgendjemand einen hören und retten könnte.

Als sie mit mir fertig waren, legten die Holts ihre Masken ab. Mit einer bösartigen Genugtuung erzählten sie Marie-Ann von den Babys die in Mrs Holt heranwuchsen, und von der Schande, die Marie-Anns Existenz für sie war. Sie lachten halb wahnsinnig, als Marie-Ann sagte, dass sie sterben würde, wenn sie nicht noch vor Mitternacht in den Wald käme. Die Holts boten ihr ihre Hilfe an, für den Fall, dass sie die Welt von ihrer Anwesenheit befreien wollte, und schlugen den Strick als humane Lösung vor. Logan setzte noch einen drauf und beschrieb was er noch… was er noch… ich kann nicht…"

Die Stimme von Mr Prince versagte.

„Mehr ist nicht nötig", sagte Tarsuinn leise. Einem inneren Impuls folgend, streckte er seine Hand aus, suchte das Gesicht des alten Mannes und strich dann zärtlich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Es ist okay. Marie-Ann ist jetzt zufrieden."

„Nein, ist sie noch nicht", fing sich der Alte wieder etwas. „Ich muss noch… noch gestehen."

„Was denn gestehen?", wollte Toireasa wissen. Sie hörte sich auch ein wenig mitgenommen an. Ihm war klar, dass sie sich für ihre Vorfahren schämte, auch wenn er nicht verstehen konnte, was sie denn dafür konnte.

„Als alles vorbei war, nach Stunden, bearbeiteten Logan und die Holts mich. Sie drohten, mich zu töten und meine Familie gleich mit. Ich hatte so viel Angst, weil ich dank Marie-Ann spüren konnte, dass sie es ernst meinten. Ich wollte nicht sterben und da ja alles sowieso zu spät war, habe ich schließlich nachgegeben. Den Holts schwor ich bei meinem Leben nichts zu erzählen. Sie brachten mich danach in die Gemeinschaftsräume und schärften mir ein, ja unauffällig zu sein, wenn am nächsten Morgen Marie-Ann vermisst werden würde.

Die ganze Nacht lag ich wach und hasste mich für meine Angst zu sterben. Am Morgen ging ich dann nicht zum Essen, sondern nach draußen, weil ich keinen Bissen herunterbekommen hätte. Außerdem glaubte ich, jeder würde mir meine Schuld ansehen. Was natürlich daran lag, dass ich schuldig war. Ich wollte nie wieder unter Menschen sein.

Aber natürlich hatte Marie-Ann andere Pläne. Kaum war ich draußen, schwebte ihre Eule zu mir und gab mir ihren letzten Brief mit Anweisungen, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich hab sie alle erfüllt – bis auf eine. Ich hab ihre persönlichen Sachen gestohlen und durch anderen Kram ersetzt. Dann habe ich die nach oben in den Ostturm gebracht und in einer Kiste verschlossen. Dort fand ich auch ihren Zauberstab in dem Versteck, welches sie mir beschrieben hatte und den brachte ich Jahre später der Frau namens Fran, als sie aus Askaban entlassen worden war. Ich tat alles, worum sie mich in dem Brief bat – nur die Wahrheit erzählte ich niemandem. Sie hatte mich darum gebeten. Sie hatte gewollt, dass ich ihre Eltern nach Askaban bringe, sodass sie sich dort an ihnen rächen konnte – ich muss zugeben, das habe ich bis heute nicht verstanden, wie sie das meinte. Doch ich wollte nicht sterben und so blieben ihre Eltern zunächst ungestraft."

„Zunächst?", fragte Toireasa leise.

„Ja, zunächst", sagte Jason Prince und klang jetzt ein wenig fröhlicher. „Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und ich begann heimlich die Holts zu ruinieren. Das war sicher nicht das, was Marie-Ann gewollt hätte, aber vielleicht war es noch schlimmer. Ich machte sie arm, ich entfremdete sie von ihren Kindern, die sie nach Marie-Ann bekamen, und ich sorgte dafür, dass sie glaubten, dass Logan McNair dafür verantwortlich war. Möglich, dass ich darüber meine Familie ein wenig vernachlässigt habe, aber es hat mir und Marie-Ann unheimlich viel Freude gemacht. Am Ende war sie auch fast zufrieden mit mir und hat mich nicht mehr einen Feigling geschimpft. Inzwischen kommen wir ganz gut miteinander aus, nicht wahr, Marie-Ann? Ja, ich finde es auch gut, dass ich es endlich den Richtigen erzählen konnte. Und jetzt bin ich bereit für das Ende."

Einige stille Sekunden vergingen.

„Ich wäre jetzt bereit für das Ende!", sagte der alte Mann etwas lauter. „Hallo?! He ihr, Mächte der Magie. Ich hab meinen Schwur gebrochen, meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Wird langsam Zeit, dass ihr den Sensenheini vorbei schickt. Kommt schon, worauf wartet ihr?"

„Ähem, Sir", sagte Tarsuinn leise. „Kann es nicht sein, dass ihr Schwur nicht mehr gilt, weil die Holts tot sind?"

„Was? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", beschwerte sich der alte Mann, als hätte man ihn eben beim Nachtisch betrogen. „Ich will meine Ruhe haben – endlich. Ich bin über hundert Jahre alt. Ich denke, das hab ich mir verdammt noch mal verdient! Jetzt wäre es genau richtig."

„Weil Sie jetzt nicht mehr befürchten müssen als Geist dazubleiben, nicht wahr?", vermutete Tarsuinn. „Jetzt, wo alles erledigt ist."

„Und wenn es so wäre? Ist das denn so unverständlich, dass ich endlich in Frieden abkratzen will?"

„Aber Ihre Zeit ist es anscheinend noch gar nicht", murmelte Toireasa.

„Und was soll ich denn machen? Heh!", fuhr Mr Prince sie an. „Hier erwartet mich doch nur Langeweile und meine Familie. Was lohnt sich denn da schon?"

„Müssen Sie denn überhaupt hierbleiben?", fragte Tarsuinn. „Okay, man hat Sie entmündigt, aber wer hat denn das Sorgerecht bekommen? Ihr Schwiegersohn?"

„Der Enkel meines Schwiegersohns. Wieso?"

„Na ja", dachte Tarsuinn laut nach. „Sie kennen Gloria und anscheinend ein hohes Tier im Ministerium. Sie haben Geld und sicherlich hat sich Ihr Vormund nicht wirklich um Sie gekümmert. Es sei denn, in dem Versuch Sie zu erpressen."

„Und?"

„Na überlegen Sie doch. Sie haben es doch geschafft Marie-Anns Erbe zu sichern, warum sollten Sie das für sich selbst nicht schaffen können?"

„Aber ich weiß überhaupt nicht wie. Mein Enkel ist doch mein Vormund."

„Dann tun Sie einfach so, als würden Sie langsam weich werden. Deuten Sie an, dass Sie ja gern das Testament ändern würden, aber das ja gar nicht mehr können. Wenn nur die Hälfte vom dem stimmt, was Sie von Ihrem Enkel sagen, dann werden Sie in Nullkommanichts wieder Ihr eigener Herr sein und mit Mrs Kondagions Hilfe wird Ihnen das niemand mehr streitig machen können. Dann leben Sie die Zeit, die Ihnen noch bleibt, in Saus und Braus, ziehen noch mal alles durch, was Sie schon immer noch machen wollten, verschenken Geld an Leute, die es besser brauchen, und besorgen sich ein paar Nu… Begleiterinnen, die Ihnen jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. Baden Sie, lassen Sie sich rasieren, kaufen Sie sich eine Audienz beim Erzbischof, leben Sie einfach noch mal und dann, wenn Ihre Familie wegen Ihrer Verschwendungssucht völlig am Abdrehen ist, dann legen Sie sich ins Bett und schlafen mit einem fetten, breiten Grinsen ein. So würde ich es zumindest machen."

„Und ich würde das in Atlantis machen", fügte Toireasa hinzu. „Ich hab gehört, die sind da sehr sorgfältig, was die Sicherheit ihrer Gäste und der unerlaubten Zauberei von Ausländern angeht."

Eine kleine, atemlose Pause folgte.

„Wisst ihr was, Marie-Ann und ich haben beschlossen euch zu mögen", sagte der alte Mann schließlich. „Ihr seid echt okay."

Angebracht wäre hier vielleicht gewesen, dieses Kompliment zurückzugeben, aber das wäre unehrlich gewesen. Tarsuinn glaubte, dass der Mann einen echten Sockenschuss weg hatte und niemand war, den man verärgern sollte. Trotzdem fand Tarsuinn ihn ganz sympathisch, aber sein Geschmack an Erwachsenen war doch manchmal recht abnorm.

„Ich denken, wir würden Sie auch okay finden, wenn wir Sie näher kennen würden, Sir", sagte Toireasa diplomatisch. „Aber ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns zurück schleichen. Nach Hogwarts, damit wir keinen Ärger bekommen. Es ist schon ziemlich spät geworden."

„Müsst ihr wirklich schon gehen?", erkundigte sich Mr Prince traurig. „Ihr habt eine echt fiese Veranlagung. Ihr könntet mir sicher helfen, meine Familie noch ein wenig mehr zu quälen. Das macht sicher viel Spaß und ich könnte euch sicher einiges beibringen."

„Das Angebot ehrt uns, Sir", versicherte Toireasa. „Aber wir haben wirklich keine Zeit und ich bin mir sicher, sie werden viel Freude haben, sich das alles auszudenken."

„Oh ja. Das werde ich sicher haben. Aber ich will auch nicht, dass ihr Ärger bekommt. Also, wenn sie euch erwischen, dann geht zu Professor Slughorn. Sagt ihm, dass ich euch für begabt halte, dann wird das schon."

„Wer...?", wollte Tarsuinn fragen, doch Toireasa ergriff fest seine Hand. „Ach ja, Sluggy", versuchte er deshalb die Kurve zu bekommen. „Entschuldigung. Wir benutzen den richtigen Namen so selten."

„Na, lasst ihn das nicht hören. Horace ist sehr stolz auf seinen guten Namen."

„Mit Sicherheit nicht, Sir", versprach Toireasa. „Ein wunderschönes Leben noch."

„Ja, das wünsch ich Ihnen auch", fügte Tarsuinn hinzu. „Ach, und wenn Sie Ihre Zurechnungsfähigkeit beweisen, dann verheimlichen sie dem Gutachter am besten, dass sie Marie-Ann existiert. Glauben Sie mir, die habe kein Verständnis für unsichtbare Freunde."

„Ich werde dran denken. Aber eins noch, bevor ihr geht. Wie heißt ihr überhaupt?"

Tarsuinn musste lachen.

„Nein, Sir. Wir wollen wirklich nicht in Ihr Testament. Machen Sie sich einfach ein schönes Leben. Alles Gute, Mr Prince."

Sie verließen den alten Mann und machten sich auf den Rückweg. Noch im Weggehen hörte Tarsuinn, wie Mr Prince angeregt mit seiner eingebildeten Marie-Ann sprach. Er tat Tarsuinn ein wenig leid, denn es war ihm sonnenklar, dass Marie-Anns Zauber und ihr Tod sein Leben gründlich versaut hatten. Welchen anderen Grund sollte es sonst haben, wenn die Kinder und Enkel eines ansonsten ganz netten Mannes so missraten waren? Falls sie es überhaupt waren und Mr Prince nicht auch noch unter Verfolgungswahn litt.

Von daher war es vielleicht nicht nett gewesen, in der Erbschaftssache auch noch mit ein paar Ideen nachzuhelfen, doch in Tarsuinns Welt kam die Einweisung ins St. Mungos gleich nach dem Einsperren in Askaban.

So in Gedanken merkte er kaum, wie Toireasa und Tikki ihn zu einem Kamin lotsten, und erst der unangenehme Vorgang des Reisens mit dem Flohnetzwerk brachte ihn wieder in die richtige Welt zurück – plus ein paar recht heiße Sohlen, da im Kamin des Eberkopfes noch ein wenig Kohle glühte.

Sie bedankten sich trotzdem höflich beim Wirt. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, wann man mal wieder einen Gefallen brauchte.

Danach mischten sie sich unauffällig unter die letzten Schüler, die Hogsmeade Richtung Schloss verließen.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Tarsuinn leise seine Freundin. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas in seiner Umgebung nicht stimmte, doch er konnte nicht feststellen, aus welcher Richtung es kam. „Bist du sauer, weil Mr Prince deine Familie ruiniert hat?"

„Hat er nicht!", entgegnete Toireasa überzeugt. „Wir haben unser Geld anderweitig ausgegeben. Aber wie kommst du darauf mich zu fragen, wie es mir geht? Eigentlich gebührt mir diese Frage – an dich! Ist dir übrigens aufgefallen, dass jeder dir was vererben will?"

„Jeder? Das war doch erst der Zweite", verteidigte sich Tarsuinn, weil es ihm selbst unangenehm war. „Und du hättest auch absahnen können, oder?"

„Ja genau", nörgelte Toireasa sarkastisch. „Inklusive Klagen, Hass und Feinde auf Lebenszeit, Schuldgefühle und so weiter. Nein danke! Außerdem weiß man nie, was man beim Erben bekommt."

„Geld, Schmuck, Edelsteine…"

„Gefährliche Bestien, verfluchte Kloschlüsseln, Wahnvorstellungen von toten Mädchen…"

„Wir haben Marie-Ann schon gesehen. Sie existiert", erinnerte er sie.

„Und zwar in einer Art Hölle. Entschuldige, Tarsuinn, aber je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, umso mehr glaube ich, dass Marie-Ann einen Ausweg aus dem Ostturm hätte finden können. Sie war viel begabter als wir beide zusammen!"

„Was willst du damit sagen?", verstand Tarsuinn nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Ich glaube ernsthaft, sie hat sich umgebracht, um es ihren Eltern mal so richtig zu zeigen."

„Das ist doch total abwegig!"

„Ist es nicht!"

„Ist es doch. Warum sollte jemand so etwas Schwachsinniges tun?! Sich umzubringen nur um es anderen zu zeigen… wer würde so was nur machen?"

„Das liegt daran, dass Rica dich immer geliebt hat und deine Eltern dir nicht viel bedeuten. Und bevor du was Dummes sagst, ich weiß genau, wie das ist, wenn man alles für die Anerkennung und die Liebe seiner Eltern tut. Du kannst nicht begreifen, wie sehr man sich nach einem Lob sehnt, nach einer liebevollen Geste, nach irgendwas, das einem beweist, dass man wichtig ist für die anderen. Ich war doch damals nur so sauer auf dich, weil ich mir eingeredet hatte, du wärst schuld daran, dass ich nicht Hüter für Slytherin geworden bin. Wäre ich das geworden, dann wäre zumindest mein Stiefvater stolz auf mich gewesen."

„Warum hast du dann aber mich fertig machen wollen? Ich hatte doch gar nichts damit zu tun! Es war Malfoys Schuld."

„Ja, aber es war doch viel einfacher dir die Schuld zu geben. Hätte ich innerhalb von Slytherin Stunk gemacht, dann wären meine Stiefeltern von mir enttäuscht gewesen. Also hab ich mir ein anderes Opfer gesucht – na ja, und den Rest kennst du ja. Ich weiß, ich war blöd, aber in der Zeit, als ich eine von allen Ausgestoßene war, da hab ich oft gewisse Gedanken gehabt…"

„Was für Gedanken denn?", begriff Tarsuinn nicht, wofür er von Tikki einen unsanften Denkanstoß ins Ohr bekam.

„Mich umzubringen", erklärte Toireasa genervt über seine Begriffsstutzigkeit. „Das war mir natürlich nicht wirklich ernst, aber wenn du gerade dabei bist dich in den Schlaf zu heulen, dann denkst du manchmal dran, wie es allen leid tun würde, wenn du plötzlich tot wärst. Wenn sie begreifen, dass es dich nicht mehr gibt und sie mit Schuld daran sind."

„Mit dem Gedanken zu spielen und es zu tun, sind zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge."

„Wenn du nicht mein Freund geworden wärst, dann wäre ich vielleicht auch nach einem Jahr soweit gewesen, es ernsthaft ins Auge zu fassen", gestand Toireasa in einem Ton ein, der Tarsuinn deutlich sagte, dass er jetzt bitte schön die Klappe zu halten habe. Aber irgendwie war er nicht bereit darauf zu hören.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte er. „Deine Stiefeltern haben dich wie Abfall behandelt, warum solltest du so verzweifelt wollen, dass sie dich lieben?"

„Weil jeder Mensch von seinen Eltern geliebt werden will. Du bist da vielleicht ein wenig die Ausnahme von der Regel, aber stell dir einfach mal vor, dir würde es mit Rica so gehen. Denk nur mal dran, wie es dich trifft, wenn sie enttäuscht von dir ist…"

Wahrscheinlich wäre hier der Moment gewesen zu protestieren, weil Tarsuinn seine Eltern inzwischen nicht mehr egal waren. Aber die Vorstellung, die Toireasa ihm eben eingegeben hatte, beschäftigte ihn über alle Maßen. Rica war doch nicht enttäuscht von ihm, oder?

Schweigend erreichten sie Hogwarts, was in der schnatternden Schülerschar der Nachzügler sicher aufgefallen wäre, wenn jemand darauf geachtet hätte.

Statt sich zu trennen, um in ihre jeweiligen Häuser zu gehen, steigen Toireasa und Tarsuinn die Treppen hinauf in den Ravenclaw-Turm.

„Falsche Richtung", murmelte er, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen.

„Ich komme mit rauf", meinte Toireasa und klang sehr besorgt.

„Warum?"

„Weil du bleich wie ein Leichnam bist."

„Meine Hand tut nur weh", antwortete er. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass dies sogar stimmte.

„Wollen wir nicht lieber zu Madame Pomfrey?", fragte Toireasa.

„Nein, bloß nicht", schüttelte Tarsuinn entschieden den Kopf und schubste dabei fast Tikki von seiner Schulter. „Wenn sie das sieht, stellt sie sicher Fragen. Ist doch nur ein Kratzer. Oben habe ich genug Zeug gegen die Schmerzen."

„Wenn du meinst", gab Toireasa ohne großen Kampf nach. „Aber ich bringe dich bis zur Tür."

„Das ist doch nicht…", wollte er sich dagegen wehren, weil es wie der Abschluss eines Dates klang, aber ein extrem besorgter Laut Tikkis ließ ihn nachgeben. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie ihm die ganze Zeit im Schloss Anweisungen gegeben und dass er ihr instinktiv gehorcht hatte. Das war völlig untypisch für ihn in Hogwarts. Erstaunt lauschte er auf die Stimme Hogwarts – doch nur Stille antwortete ihm. Eine Stille, die verlangte zu lauschen.

_Erinnere dich_, wisperte Ricas Stimme wie ein Windhauch durch den Gang und an ihm vorbei.

Ein seltsames Gefühl stieg in Tarsuinn auf. Eine Verweigerung, die ihn zu schwächen schien.

_Erinnere dich_, rauschte es erneut und er fuhr erschrocken herum. Es war ihre alte, verkratzte Stimme gewesen. Die aus der Vergangenheit, die er heimlich viel lieber hatte als die Neue.

_Nein!_, schrie der Narr plötzlich in seinem Kopf. Die Wut knickte Tarsuinns Knie. In ihm tobte ein brennendes Feuer, attackierte mit aller Macht seine Selbstkontrolle – und gewann langsam die Oberhand.

Erinnere…

Ricas Stimme verging in einem Wispern, doch endlich erinnerte sich Tarsuinn an das Lied. Tief aus seiner frühesten Erinnerungen heraus erhob es sich… treibend… fordernd…

* * *

**Hier wird noch ein Liedtext eingefügt - falls ich es schaffe, was vernünftiges zu schreiben**

* * *

„Ich will nicht!", keuchte Tarsuinn und versuchte gegen den Narren und das Lied anzukämpfen.

„Was hast du, Tarsuinn?", hörte er Toireasa besorgt rufen, doch ihre Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern in der Mitte eines brennenden Tornados.

* * *

**Hier wird noch ein Liedtext eingefügt - falls ich es schaffe, was vernünftiges zu schreiben**

* * *

„Lauft!", stöhnte Tarsuinn.

„Tarsuinn, was…?!"

„Lauft weg", brüllte er sie und Tikki an.

Er bekam nicht mehr mit, ob sie es taten. Dann kam der Moment an dem Tarsuinn verlor und als letzte Rettung einfach aufgab.

Das Letzte, was er hörte, war, wie Stein krachte und er explodierte…

* * *

www.storyteller-homepage.de 04/05/2008


	26. Das Ende des Wächters

**- Kapitel 26 - **

**Das Ende des Wächters**

Als Tarsuinn sie an schrie, reagierte Toireasa nach einer Schrecksekunde rein instinktiv. Sie schnappte sich die sich wild wehrende Tikki und rannte los. Weit kam sie jedoch nicht.

Hinter ihr brach die Hölle los und als sie sich halb umdrehte, sah sie eine Feuerwand auf sich zurasen. In Panik stolperte sie, schlug sich auf dem harten Stein die Knie auf und weil sie keine Chance zum Entrinnen sah, machte sie sich kniend ganz klein und schützte Tikki mit ihrem Körper.

Sie hörte Steine gegeneinanderkrachen und dann wurde es kurzzeitig dunkel um sie herum. Ein Zwinkern und sie erkannte steinerne Flügel, die sie umgaben. Flammen züngelten durch jeden Spalt nach ihr, es gab keine Luft zum Atmen, der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend.

Dann – urplötzlich – war alles vorbei. Sauerstoff füllte Toireasas Lungen und sie wusste nicht, ob sie den Schrei nachholen sollte, der eigentlich zu so einem Moment gehörte. Rechts von ihr zerfiel langsam ein steinerner Flügel in kleine Kiesel. Der linke lag einige Meter weit entfernt im Gang. Über und hinter ihr ragte die einst mächtige Statute des Ravenclaw-Adlers auf. Doch der Stein des Körpers zerfiel langsam vor ihren Augen. Risse bildeten sich, Sand rieselte aus dem Schnabel. Toireasa hatte das Gefühl, jemandem beim Sterben zuzuschauen.

„Für Ravenclaw und seine Freunde", sagte der Adler leise, dann fiel sein Kopf zu Boden und zersprang in tausend Teile. Toireasa sprang erschrocken beiseite.

Langsam riss sie den Blick von dem Steinhaufen los und schaute dahin, wo einst der Adler gewacht hatte. Doch statt einem Loch in der Wand war da nur eine glatte Mauer zu sehen.

Es war so unnatürlich still, dass ein harmloses Geräusch hinter ihr sie panisch herumfahren ließ – aber es war nur der Flügel des Adlers, der immer weiter zerfiel. Trotzdem löste dies Toireasa aus ihrem Schockzustand und so zwang sie sich die Dinge wahrzunehmen, denen sie sich bisher verweigert hatte.

Der Gang war vom Feuer geschwärzt, die meisten Bilder verbrannt, der Leuchter über ihr ein silberner Klumpen – und doch lag, auf einem surreal hellen Fleck, Tarsuinn. Nichts an ihm ließ vermuten, dass hier eben ein Inferno getobt hatte.

Wie in Trance wollte sie Tikki auf den Boden lassen damit sie zu dem Jungen laufen konnte, und erst in diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass das kleine Wesen völlig schlaff in ihren Armen hing.

Langsam trat sie näher. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie eben dem Tod in der Gestalt ihres besten Freundes begegnet war und dementsprechend groß war ihre Angst. Vorsichtig wollte sie sich hinknien, doch ihre blutenden Knie taten zu weh, so dass sie sich neben ihn setzen musste. Dann drehte sie Tarsuinn auf den Rücken. Jede Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, doch er atmete noch.

Ein Teil von Toireasa war froh, dass er nicht wach war. Wer konnte wissen, was er tat, wenn er Tikki für wirklich tot hielt...? Sie legte ihm die schlaffe Tikki auf den Bauch in der Hoffnung, dass Tarsuinn der vertraute Kontakt half. Doch nichts geschah. Dafür hörte sie gedämpftes Hämmern an der Wand, hinter der die Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsräume lagen.

„Niemand sollte das hier sehen!", murmelte Toireasa bei sich. Sie mochte zwar keine Haushaltszauber, doch da diese zu Zauberkunst zählten, war sie ohne eigenen Verdienst nicht übel darin.

Den Ruß und den Sand hatte sie innerhalb von Sekunden beseitigt. Die Überreste der Bilder ließ sie in einen Seitengang schweben. Sollte sich doch Filch darum kümmern. Dem Kronleuchter gab sie so ungefähr seine Form zurück – wer achtete schon auf so was. Und zum Schluss besorgte sie sich aus dem Treppenhaus per Aufrufezauber ein paar intakte Bilder. Das alles dauerte kaum eine Minute und ein seltsamer Teil von ihr war stolz auf ihre Fähigkeiten.

Ein sorgfältig gesprochener Schwebezauber und Tarsuinn schwebte samt Tikki vor ihr in Richtung Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey würde sicher nicht erfreut sein. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Immer wieder prüfte Toireasa auf dem Weg, ob ihre beiden Freunde noch am Leben waren, während sie krampfhaft versuchte, sämtlichen Kontakt zu anderen Personen im Schloss zu meiden. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sie alles andere als den direkten Weg zu ihrem Ziel nahm. Zumindest hatte sie so Zeit sich zu überlegen, was sie Madame Pomfrey überhaupt erzählen wollte, das nicht sofort nach Lüge roch. Es war das gemeine Schicksal, welches ihr das Problem abnahm. Gerade als sie unschlüssig die Tür öffnete...

„Das war ganz sicher kein Diener des Dunklen Lords", wehte die Stimme Professor Snapes wie ein kalter Windhauch an ihr Ohr. „Niemand interessiert sich für Muggel!"

„Sie, als Todesser, müssen es ja..."

In diesem Moment wurde Toireasa bemerkt und da sie heute sowieso nur aufgrund glücklicher Umstände lebte...

„Was ist hier los!", forderte sie in einem Ton zu wissen, der normalerweise Eltern und Lehrern vorbehalten war, die zu früh nach Hause kamen und die explizit verbotene Party ihrer Sprösslinge sprengten.

Trotzdem fühlte Toireasa, dass sie ein Recht auf diese Frage hatte – auch wenn da neben ihr ein lebloser Tarsuinn und eine Tikki in der Luft schwebten. Schließlich standen Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape vor einem sitzenden Medir, dem Madame Pomfrey gerade eine übel aussehende Kopfverletzung verarztete.

Die Reaktionen der drei Männer waren höchst unterschiedlich. Während Medir, der sich gerade mit Snape gestritten hatte, halb verlegen den Blick senkte, fixierte ihr Hauslehrer sofort Toireasa. Bei Professor Dumbledore hingegen sah sie für einen Moment Belustigung über ihren Auftritt, welche jedoch fast augenblicklich von der Sorge um Tarsuinn vertrieben wurde.

„Und?!", konnte Toireasa es sich nicht verkneifen. Was wieder keine scharfe Antwort provozierte – auch wenn Snape gerade tief Luft holte. Medir jedoch wischte Madame Pomfreys helfende Hände beiseite, sprang auf und eilte zu Tarsuinn.

„Leg ihn dort aufs Bett!", bat er Toireasa. „Wo ist er verletzt? War es ein Fluch?"

Ein wenig war Toireasa enttäuscht, dass ihre Frage und ihr freches Auftreten so vollständig ignoriert wurden, doch sie sah natürlich ein, dass Tarsuinn viel wichtiger war. Trotzdem war ihr klar, dass die Erwachsenen gerade etwas sehr Schlimmes besprochen hatten. Jedes geistig halbwegs entwickelte Zaubererkind wusste das, wenn Erwachsene von Todessern sprachen.

„Soweit ich weiß war es kein Fluch", beantwortete sie Medirs Frage und legte Tarsuinn durch eine langsame Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes aufs Bett. „Ich denke, er ist von selbst umgekippt."

„Einfach so?", zweifelte Professor Snape und trat hinzu.

„Na ja", gab Toireasa in einem möglichst unbeschwerten Ton zu. „Ravenclaw braucht einen neuen Türwächter und ein paar Bilder viel Pflege." Die Untertreibung des Jahres, wie sie selbst fand. „Aber sonst ist nicht viel passiert." Gefolgt von der Lüge des Jahres.

Möglichst unschuldig schaute sie dabei ihren Hauslehrer an. Es mochte ja vielleicht wirklich sein, dass Snape Tarsuinn in Hogwarts behalten wollte, aber sie hatte kein Recht, ihren Freund darauf zu wetten.

Ob Snape ihr nun glaubte oder nicht, er sagte nichts weiter dazu. Stattdessen starrte der Mann nachdenklich auf den Jungen hinab. Es vergingen gute fünf Sekunden, dann hob er wieder seinen Blick und richtete ihn auf Dumbledore.

„Ich denke, die Sache könnte doch meiner Aufmerksamkeit wert sein, Direktor", sagte er mit nur einem Hauch seiner üblichen Arroganz. „Ich werde noch heute ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen. Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden..."

„Natürlich, Professor Snape", entgegnete der bisher stille Direktor. „Wenn Sie bitte vorher noch Professor Flitwick ins Bild setzen könnten?"

Snape nickte knapp und verließ dann mit zügigen Schritten den Krankenflügel. Toireasa fiel dabei ein Blick Medirs auf, der voller Verachtung für den Meister der Zaubertränke war. Doch das war nur ein kurzer Moment und dann kümmerte er sich wieder um Tarsuinn. Es sah so aus, als würde er dafür noch eine ganze Weile brauchen.

„Professor?", bat Toireasa diesmal ein ganzes Stück höflicher, aber trotzdem mit viel Nachdruck. „Warum ist Medir hier? Warum ist er verletzt und was war da mit den Todessern?"

„Alles berechtigte Fragen", antwortete Professor Dumbledore freundlich. „Doch alles auch Fragen, die besser in meinem Büro besprochen werden sollten. Sind Sie einverstanden, Heiler Cutter?"

„Ich würde lieber Tarsuinn weiter untersuchen", sagte Ricas Lebensgefährte und war dabei so auf seinen Patienten fixiert, dass es fast wirkte, als würde er gar nicht in der normalen Welt existieren. „Wenn Sie das übernehmen könnten?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte der Direktor und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Toireasa in seinen Augen diesen _Warum-immer-ich-Blick_ zu sehen, der eigentlich zu Schülern gehörte. „Komm, Toireasa. Gehen wir in mein Büro. Es sei denn, dir ist noch etwas eingefallen, was Heiler Cutter wissen müsste?!"

„Ähem", war Toireasa ein wenig verlegen. Im Grunde wollte sie verheimlichen, was passiert war, auf der anderen Seite aber war dies vielleicht wichtig in Bezug auf Tarsuinns Zustand. Es war extrem seltsam, aber es gewann der Wunsch, es vor Medir und Madame Pomfrey zu verbergen. „Nein", sagte sie deshalb, obwohl dies gegen ihre Natur war. Was, wenn Medir dadurch Tarsuinn nicht wecken konnte? Doch sie wollte sich ihre Zweifel nicht anmerken lassen. Deshalb ging sie dem Direktor voraus. So konnte Medir nicht sehen, wie rot sie geworden war.

Als sie Minuten später die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro erreichte, ließ sie dem großen Mann höflich den Vortritt in seine eigenen Hallen. Der öffnete ohne Umschweife die Tür.

„Glauben Sie mir, Professor Dumbledore, wir haben nichts gema…", sprudelte ihnen eine aufgeregte Winona entgegen, nur um sofort zu verstummen, als sie Toireasa sah. „Sie hat nichts damit zu tun!"

„Wir klären später irgendwann, was du nicht getan hast, zu dem Toireasa dir nicht geholfen hat", sagte Dumbledore und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Zunächst gibt es Wichtigeres zu klären. Setzt euch!"

Der Direktor ging in den Raum hinein und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Wie immer sah er so extrem Respekt einflössend aus, da konnte selbst sein freundliches Gesicht nicht helfen.

Winona warf Toireasa einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin diese jedoch nur mit den Achseln zucken konnte. Dann setzten sie sich Dumbledore gegenüber. Toireasa wollte gleich ihre Fragen noch einmal stellen, doch der Mann ließ sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand verstummen – ohne dass er dazu Magie gebrauchte.

„Bevor ich euch sage, weshalb ihr hier seid, möchte ich, dass ihr wisst, dass es der Wunsch eurer Eltern, beziehungsweise Großeltern…", Dumbledore nickte in Toireasas Richtung, „…ist, dass ihr hier in Hogwarts bleibt und normal am Schulunterricht teilnehmt – und jetzt da Tarsuinn sicherlich eure Hilfe braucht, hoffe ich, dass ihr dem auch Folge leistet, ohne dass Vorsichtsmaßnahmen notwendig sind."

„Was ist mit…?", war Winona verwundert und schaute geradezu vorwurfsvoll zu Toireasa hin.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit", unterbrach Dumbledore. „Zunächst müsst ihr Folgendes wissen, Rica McNamara wurde entführt."

„Was!", Winona war vom Stuhl aufgesprungen. „Das kann doch nicht sein! Was ist mit den anderen? Waren meine Eltern dabei? Wer war es?"

Toireasa nahm es irgendwie ruhiger hin. Sie war ja auch schon vorgewarnt gewesen. Sie war sich sicher, wäre jemand getötet worden, dann hätte sie das vorhin in Medirs Gesicht erkannt. Stattdessen wunderte sie sich über diesen seltsamen Vorfall. Rica wurde entführt und Tarsuinn brach zusammen. Sie glaubte schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr an Zufälle.

„Nun, laut Professor Lupin, der aufgrund einer Einladung vorbeikam, sah er Gestalten mit Todesser-Masken und ihren typischen Umhängen davonlaufen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es auch welche waren."

„Das sagte auch Professor Snape", warf Toireasa ein. „Warum glauben Sie das? Was ist daran so abwegig?"

„Möglich, vielleicht", gab Professor Dumbledore zu. „Aber sehr unwahrscheinlich. Kein Todesser wäre so dumm."

„Zur WM hat die das nicht gestört!", sagte Winona energisch. „Denen ist alles zuzutrauen!"

„Denkst du das ehrlich?", erkundigte sich der Professor fast geflüstert und nahm allein durch den Ton Winona den Wind aus den Segeln. „Denkst du, man kann das wirklich vergleichen?"

„Nein", gab das Mädchen zu, behielt aber ihre Wut. Es war eindeutig, dass sie einen Schuldigen wollte.

„Wenn es wirklich Todesser gewesen wären, dann wäre niemand am Leben geblieben um davon zu berichten", sagte Toireasa und ihre Stimme klang selbst für ihre Ohren unnatürlich beherrscht. „Sah es so aus, als wollten sie gesehen werden, Professor?"

„Genau das vermutete Professor Lupin", nickte Dumbledore. „Er meinte, selbst bei seinem Ruf wäre es doch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass drei Todesser vor ihm fliehen."

„Und wie geht es den anderen?"

„Gut. Soweit es mir erzählt wurde, schaffte es nur Heiler Cutter sich zu wehren und wurde dementsprechend schwer verletzt. Mr und Mrs McAllister geht es besser, auch wenn die Lähmung wohl erst in ein paar Stunden nachlassen wird. Von euren Verwandten war niemand da. Natürlich sind sie jetzt alle auf der Suche nach Tarsuinns Schwester."

„Zusammen mit dem Ministerium werden sie Rica sicher schnell finden", schien Winona plötzlich zuversichtlich. „Meine Eltern sind richtig gut darin."

„Das sind sie sicher", schüttelte Professor Dumbledore den Kopf. „Aber das Ministerium wird wohl offiziell eher wenig unternehmen. Man hat sich als nicht zuständig erklärt."

„Das ist doch Bockmist!", fluchte Winona und ließ ihrer Empörung freien Lauf. „Welcher hirnverbrannte, evolutionstechnisch-benachteiligte Bürokratenarsch würde das nicht für eine Zaubererschweinerei halten? Rica gehört zu uns. Nur weil sie nicht zaubern kann, ist das noch lange kein Grund…"

Winona musste tief Luft holen.

„Also suchen nur Winonas Eltern, meine Großeltern, Professor Snape und Filius?", fragte Toireasa.

„Die McAllisters sicher auch, sobald sie wieder fit sind. Doch sie werden nicht die Einzigen sein. Rica McNamara hat einen selbst für mich unerwartet großen Fanclub unter den Auroren. Auch an höheren Stellen. Aber leider betonen alle, dass sie nur inoffiziell helfen können oder möchten."

„Warum?", war Winona frustriert. „Warum ist es inzwischen ein Verbrechen, anderen Menschen zu helfen?"

„So ist es nicht", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Es ist einfach ein ungemütliches Klima im Ministerium."

„So?", wurde Winona wieder lauter. „Also ich hab keine Angst und das Ministerium kann mich mal. Ich werde eine Welle machen. Ich werde dem Minister auf den Füßen herumtanzen…"

Toireasa sah sich genötigt einzugreifen. Sie stand auf und legte behutsam ihre Hand auf Winonas Schulter.

„Wir brauchen keine Aufmerksamkeit", sagte Toireasa eindringlich und sah dann den Direktor ernst an. „Ich werde jetzt erzählen, was wirklich mit Tarsuinn passiert ist, und dann denke ich, sind wir alt genug, dass auch Sie uns die Wahrheit sagen."

„Warum denkst du das?", fragte Professor Dumbledore.

„Ganz einfach, Professor." Toireasa unterdrückte den Impuls, wie Winona ein wenig Frust abzubauen. „Was bringt es, wenn Sie uns wie Kinder behandeln, wenn dem Rest der Welt völlig egal ist, wie alt wir sind? Die scheren sich einen Dreck darum, Professor. Denken Sie nur daran, was die Tarsuinn schon alles angetan haben!"

Toireasa sah, dass ihre Worte etwas in Dumbledore berührten und seine Gedanken für einen Moment abschweiften. Um ein wenig seine Unaufmerksamkeit auszunutzen, begann sie nach einer kurzen Pause einfach mit ihrer Geschichte des Tages. Sie ignorierte dabei den vorwurfsvollen Blick Winonas, genau wie die nach einer Weile hochgezogenen Augenbrauen des Professors. Sie erzählte alles – was sie für wichtig hielt. Tarsuinn zuliebe erwähnte sie Snape nicht und auch nicht, wer ihnen den Kamin zum Reisen überlassen hatte. Am Ende äußerte sie sogar eine schmerzhafte Vermutung.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", kommentierte Winona empört.

„Ich hab nur die Möglichkeit erwähnt", erwiderte Toireasa ruhig. „Es muss nicht so gewesen sein."

„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass Tarsuinn dich töten wollte?", erkundigte sich Professor Dumbledore ruhig.

„Professor!", war Winona entsetzt, „Sie können dies doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen."

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich gern glauben möchte", erwiderte Dumbledore eindringlich. „Aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass gerade Toireasa einen solchen Verdacht nicht leichtfertig äußert, nicht wahr?"

„Aber Tarsuinn hat Toireasa doch angeschrien, sie solle weglaufen. Hat Toireasa selbst erzählt!", klammerte sich Winona an ihre Überzeugung.

Toireasa schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Das Feuer war auf mich gezielt", sagte sie noch einmal. „Alles was zwischen uns und um mich herum war, hat richtig was abbekommen. Da fällt mir ein – die Ravenclaws kommen im Moment mangels Tür nicht auf dem üblichen Weg aus ihrem Turm raus."

Professor Dumbledore ignorierte ihre letzte Bemerkung.

„Du denkst, Tarsuinn hat die Kontrolle für einen kurzen Moment verloren, oder?", forschte er weiter.

„Ja", nickte Toireasa. „Und ich wette, es war ungefähr in dem Moment, als Rica entführt wurde."

„Das ist unmöglich!", meinte Winona entschieden. „Rica war in London. Man kann doch keinen Fluch über sie zu Tarsuinn schicken. Nicht wahr, Professor? Nicht wahr!?"

„Mit Magie ist vieles möglich, aber ich muss zugeben, diese Möglichkeit wäre mir neu. Aber an einen Zufall glaube ich auch nicht. Ich halte es für durchaus möglich, dass jemand während eures kleinen Ausflugs einen zeitverzögerten Fluch auf Tarsuinn gesprochen hat. Vielleicht fürchtete man, er könnte Fähigkeiten besitzen, die ihn zu seiner Schwester führen könnten."

„Dann waren es sicher die Inder", vermutete Winona. „Die haben seit dem Sommer einen heiden Respekt vor Tarsuinn. Die Familie von dieser Marl Boro… Professor! Wir müssen dahin und helfen. Wir haben schon einmal gegen die gekämpft und uns nicht schlecht dabei geschlagen!"

„Es ist der Wunsch eurer Familien, dass ihr hier bleibt", stellte Professor Dumbledore entschieden fest. „Jetzt mehr denn je!"

„Aber wir können helfen… und kämpfen, wenn es sein muss."

„Dein Mut und deine Fähigkeiten in allen Ehren", tadelte Dumbledore, auch wenn es bei ihm nicht nach einer dahingesagten Floskel klang. „Aber dafür fehlen dir noch ein paar Jahre intensives Lernen und Erfahrung. Außerdem geht es im Moment darum, Miss McNamara zu finden, und das können vor allem deine Eltern besser als andere – wenn sie ihr Kind in Sicherheit wissen."

„Und es gibt noch andere Gründe", murmelte Toireasa leise, aber deutlich für alle hörbar. „Sie haben Angst, dass Sie sich doch irren könnten und es wirklich Todesser waren, nicht wahr? Sie fürchten, dass er…", ihr stockte der Atem bei dem Gedanken an diese Ungeheuerlichkeit. „Wir haben einen Seher darüber sprechen hören. Kehrt er wirklich zurück?"

„Ja."

Die Antwort war einfach. Grausam einfach und sie entsprach dem was der Professor wirklich glaubte. Toireasa konnte dies in seinen Augen sehen, mit denen er sie prüfend fixierte. Ihr wurde kotzübel. Sie riss sich jedoch zusammen, löste die Augen von Dumbledore und erblickte dafür eine ebenso geschockte Winona.

„Was werden Sie dagegen unternehmen?", fragte Toireasa und wunderte sich, wie ruhig ihre Stimme klang.

„Alles, was in meiner Macht steht", entgegnete Professor Dumbledore und es klang wie ein Versprechen – nein, eher sogar wie ein Schwur.

„Unsere Familien wissen und glauben das auch?"

„Lass es mich mit den Worten deines Großvaters ausdrücken: Wir wollen es nicht glauben, aber wir wollen verdammt sein, wenn wir uns noch einmal mit heruntergelassenen Hosen erwischen lassen würden."

„Ja, Samuel weiß sich auszudrücken", lächelte Toireasa schwach.

„Oh nein, dies waren Erans Worte. Was Samuel gesagt hat, würde ich niemals in Gegenwart von Kindern wiederholen. Wenn ich mir es recht überlege, würde ich es niemals wiederholen."

„Das klingt wirklich nach Sam", bestätigte Winona und auch sie konnte nun ein wenig lächeln.

„Dann ist es sicher das Beste, wenn wir hierbleiben und keinen Ärger machen, Winona", stellte Toireasa fest.

„Sprich nur für dich!", widersprach Winona. „_Ich _werde mir sämtliche Optionen offen halten."

„Und so dafür sorgen, dass deine Eltern nicht ihre ganze Kraft darauf verwenden können nach Rica zu suchen", versuchte es Toireasa mit Vernunft. „Denkst du, sie lassen uns wirklich helfen? Nein! Die sperren uns ins Haus ein und einer würde immer in unserer Nähe bleiben, damit wir nicht ausbüchsen. Und wenn wir auf eigene Faust losziehen, dann werden sie zuerst uns suchen, statt Rica."

„Auf welcher Seite bist du eigentlich?", murrte Winona.

„Es mag frustrierend sein", fügte Professor Dumbledore freundlich hinzu. „Vor allem für dich, Winona. Aber Toireasa hat die Situation recht gut erfasst. Ihr könnt am besten helfen, wenn eure Familien euch in Sicherheit wissen. Kann ich also darauf vertrauen, dass ihr beide Hogwarts bis zum Ende des Schuljahres nicht mehr verlasst?"

„Ja", versicherten die Mädchen. Toireasa sofort, Winona ein klein wenig widerstrebend.

„Und jetzt bitte so, dass ich deine Hände sehen kann, Winona!", bat der Direktor mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich hab doch gar nicht…", behauptete Winona und entwirrte ihre Finger demonstrativ erst, als sie auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. „Also schön. Ich bleib in Hogwarts – aber nur bis zum Ferienbeginn und wenn man Rica bis dahin nicht gefunden hat, dann – da gebe ich Ihnen auch mein Wort – werde ich Himmel, Hölle und das Ministerium in Bewegung setzen und sie finden. Egal, wer mir das verbietet und wer mir hilft."

Dabei schaute sie ganz eindeutig und fast drohend Toireasa an.

Man konnte einiges über Winona und ihr Temperament sagen, aber ganz sicher nicht, dass sie nachtragend oder uneinsichtig wäre. Nachdem sie einige Tage lang nur das Nötigste mit Toireasa besprochen hatte, war alles wieder wie immer. Oft saßen sie nun beisammen und schmiedeten Pläne, doch da sie kaum etwas davon umsetzen konnten, zogen sich die Tage nur quälend langsam dahin. Sehr viel Zeit davon verbrachten sie bei Tarsuinn im Krankenflügel.

„Schon eine Veränderung?", fragte Winona, die aufgrund ihres Stundenplans eine Stunde später dazukam. Das war die Standardfrage von derjenigen von ihnen, der als zweites ankam. Da inzwischen die Osterferien vorbei waren, hatten sie die Frage schon viele Male gestellt.

Tarsuinn lag in einer bruchfesten Extrakammer in seinem Bett. Toireasa hatte seine Hand massiert und legte diese nun neben ihn aufs Bett zurück. Es war eigentlich unnötig, dass sie das tat, denn Madame Pomfrey kümmerte sich sehr intensiv um den Jungen. Und auch Medir und andere Heiler hatten schon vorbeigeschaut. Doch alle waren nur mit einem verwunderten Kopfschütteln wieder abgezogen. Niemand konnte einen vernünftigen Grund für Tarsuinns Zustand finden.

„Nichts!", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf. „Was Neues von deinen Eltern?"

„Nur das Übliche. _Wir sind dran. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Macht keinen Ärger. Habt Geduld!_"

Winona setzte sich still auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

„Hast du schon das Neueste gehört, Tarsuinn?", tat Toireasa wie immer so, als würde er sie hören. „Sie werden die dritte Aufgabe in einem Irrgarten machen, den sie auf dem Quidditchfeld gerade wachsen lassen. Ich wette, der Einzige, der dann wissen wird was darin vorgeht, wirst du sein. Wir haben deshalb sogar mit Professor Moody gesprochen und wie doof das für die Zuschauer ist, aber er meinte nur, wenn man von außen hineinsehen könnte, würden sich alle Champions nur darauf konzentrieren, wie man betrügen könnte, statt sich auf ihre Aufgabe vorzubereiten. Natürlich musste Merton anmerken, dass der Professor damit dann der Einzige mit der Lizenz zum Schummeln wäre, was ihm den Rest der Stunde einen richtig ekligen und sicher sehr juckenden Ausschlag eingebracht hat, den er aufgrund gelähmter Finger auch nicht kratzen konnte. Ich hab Moody noch nie so wütend gesehen. Den hat die indirekte Unterstellung anscheinend richtig getroffen. Na ja – zumindest hat er den Fluch am Ende der Stunde zurückgenommen.

Ansonsten ist nicht so viel passiert. Die Lehrer nerven immer mehr mit den Prüfungen und der gesamte Durchschnitt aller Klassen in Geschichte ist abgesackt, seit du dich vor der Verantwortung drückst, uns mit lesbarem Lernstoff und Hausaufgaben zu versorgen. Sogar einige andere Slytherins vermissen dich deshalb und die Ravenclaws sowieso. Luna scheint sich wegen dir sogar ziemlich zu grämen und man kann kaum noch mit ihr reden. Sie wird wirklich von Tag zu Tag seltsamer und das macht einigen ganz schön Angst – oder man lacht ganz offen über sie. Sie sind sogar dazu übergegangen, sie Loony Lovegood zu nennen und da sich Luna nicht dagegen wehrt, wird das auch immer schlimmer. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch daran erinnerst, aber am Anfang hat Luna dich noch besucht, aber anscheinend kann sie es nicht ertragen, dich so liegen zu sehen. Ich seh sie manchmal mit einem Bild einer Frau in der Hand weinen…"

Toireasa redete so gut wie eine Stunde so weiter, wobei sie den Klatsch der gesamten Schule verwendete und sicher auch viel von gestern wiederholte. Zum Schluss dann…

„Rica ist auch noch verschwunden und sie haben wirklich überall gesucht. Tante Glenn war in Indien, einige Auroren haben ein paar Informanten ausgequetscht, bis sie wegen irgendeinem vermissten Ministers Überstunden schieben mussten. Patrick und Fenella haben unbegrenzten Urlaub von den Nostow und Mohsl Privatnifflern bekommen. Meine Großeltern fordern derzeit ´nen Haufen Gefallen ein. Wenn du wüsstest bei wem oder was alles. Aber all das bringt nichts! Tarsuinn…"

„Wach verflucht noch mal auf!", schrie plötzlich Winona laut, sprang auf, packte den Jungen bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Rica braucht deine Hilfe und du liegst hier einfach nur so rum. Wehr dich endlich! Tobe, leg das halbe Schloss in Schutt und Asche, aber tu irgendwas!"

Ehe Toireasa eingreifen konnte, gab die Ravenclaw dem Jungen eine saftige Backpfeife.

„Winona!", rief Toireasa entsetzt. Das Gesicht ihrer Freundin war hochrot und wurde immer dunkler. Erschrocken ließ sie Tarsuinn los und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Toireasa stand zunächst einfach nur völlig perplex in der Gegend rum. Doch dann riss sie sich zusammen. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen zog und schob sie Tarsuinn wieder in eine möglichst bequeme Lage, legte Tikki in seine Arme und erst dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

„Ohne dich geht einiges quer", murmelte sie ihm leise zu, dann löschte sie das Licht und schloss die Tür von außen.

Winona zu finden war nicht schwer. Nach dem Verlassen des Krankenflügels musste Toireasa einfach nur dem leisen Weinen des Mädchens folgen. Sie saß neben einer Rüstung auf dem Boden und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen Arme und Knie. Wäre Toireasa sauer auf sie gewesen, allein dieser Anblick des Jammers hätte sie sicher besänftigt. Ohne etwas zu sagen, setzte sie sich neben ihre Freundin und legte ihr tröstend die Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter.

„Das wird schon wieder", sagte sie leise. „Letztes Jahr war es doch viel schlimmer."

„Das stimmt nicht!", schluchzte Winona. „Aber ich wollte das nicht machen. Er kann doch nichts dafür!"

Toireasa entschloss sich ein paar leichte Ohrfeigen nicht überzubewerten.

„Na ja. Im Endeffekt hattest du die gleichen Erfolgschancen wie die letzten fünf Heiler. Nur dass ein Erfolg dich hätte umbringen können."

„Das wäre mir egal gewesen!", antwortete das Mädchen.

Für einen Moment stutzte Toireasa und dann nahm ein Gedanke Gestalt an.

„Du bist doch nicht etwa doch in ihn verliebt?", fragte Toireasa vorsichtig, wobei sie mit ihrem Kopf vorsichtshalber ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und dem Mädchen schaffte.

„Was?", schien Winona für einen Moment völlig perplex, nur um dann noch mehr Tränen fließen zu lassen. War das nun eine Bestätigung für Toireasas Theorie oder eher nicht? Doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie falsch lag. Da lauerte noch ein anderes Desaster im Hintergrund.

„Was ist mit dir los, Winona?", fragte Toireasa direkt, weil die einzige Möglichkeit die ihr plötzlich einfiel… „Geht es deiner Familie gut?"

Winona schaute kurz leidend zu Toireasa auf, nickte aber dann leicht. Dann – mit einer energischen, Winona-typischen Handbewegung – wischte das Mädchen die Tränen an ihrem Ärmel ab, holte ein ziemlich gebraucht aussehendes Taschentuch heraus und schnäuzte sich mit der Lautstärke einer Trompete.

„Es ist überhaupt nichts, was das Drama hier rechtfertigt", sagte Winona. „Nur der blöde Merton."

„Was ist mit Merton?" Toireasa fragte sich was denn aus Schatz, Zuckerschnecke und dergleichen geworden war? Wenn der Junge jetzt blöd war, dann bedeutete das…? Toireasa sah das gefährliche Wichtelnest direkt vor sich, in dem sie gerade herumgestochert hatte.

„Was mit ihm ist? Der Idiot wollte unsere Beziehung auf eine neue _Stufe_ heben!", murmelte Winona und neben einem tiefen Rot durchzog nun auch Zorn ihre Gesichtszüge. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Gerade jetzt! Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich keine Lust dazu habe – na ja, und dann gab ein Wort das andere."

Toireasa schaute hilflos – und anscheinend so ahnungslos wie sie auch war – ihre Freundin an. Winona rollte ihre geröteten Augen.

„Wir haben Schluss gemacht!", erklärte Winona.

„Aber warum?", verstand Toireasa noch immer nicht.

Es schien Winona doch sehr nahe zu gehen? Warum machte sie dann Schluss mit Merton? Hatte das etwas mit der neuen Stufe zu tun? Hatte Merton…: „Wollte er sich etwa mit dir verloben?", vermutete sie entsetzt.

„Oh, mein Gott, bist du konservativ!", kam nun vollends die alte Winona zum Vorschein. „Schaust du denn immer weg? Ich dachte, du hättest damals in DD's Büro mitbekommen was los war, und hast nur aus Taktgefühl nichts gesagt."

Toireasa schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss, nichts wissen zu wollen. Das Gespräch nahm gerade eine ihr unangenehme Wendung. Doch leider war Winona jetzt in Fahrt.

„Also, mal kurz für dich zusammengefasst. Ich hab Merton nach dem Hogwartsausflug in einer ruhige Ecke an meine Bluse gelassen – und heute wollte er nun darunter. Aber auf so was hab ich Moment einfach überhaupt keine Lust…" Erst jetzt fiel Toireasa auf, dass sie in letzter Zeit Winona und Merton kaum noch beim intensiven Lippenkontakt gesehen hatte. „…und das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Wie soll man auch, wenn der _beste Freund_ im Koma liegt! Das hat er wohl in den falschen Hals gekriegt und was Ähnliches gesagt wie: _das Leben geht weiter_ und _Tarsuinn würde nicht wollen, dass wir zu Trauerklößen werden_. Danach meinte er auch noch, niemand könnte garantieren, dass Tarsuinn je wieder aufwacht. Na ja, in dem Moment habe ich einfach rot gesehen."

Toireasa musste zugeben, sie hatte sich schon ähnliche Gedanken wie Merton gemacht, sagte jedoch nichts dazu, denn sie war noch immer nicht über den Satz mit der Bluse hinweg.

„Na?", forderte Winona mit einigen Zweifeln in der Stimme und Toireasa wusste plötzlich in der Tiefe ihres Mädchendaseins, was ihre Pflicht als treue Freundin war.

„So ein gefühlloser und instinktloser Holzklotz!", sagte sie mit möglichst viel Verachtung und der hoffentlich passenden Herablassung. „Aber was erwartest du von einem _Kerl_!"

Den letzten Satz hatte Toireasa sehr oft von Fenella gehört, obwohl es da meist als Scherz gegenüber ihrem Ehemann gemeint gewesen war.

„Genau!", fand Winona, als müsste sich selbst auch noch überzeugen. „Wie kam ich nur darauf, er könnte anders sein."

„Er verdient dich gar nicht."

„Würde ich danach gehen, würden wir als alte Jungfern sterben", brachte ihre Freundin ein heiteres Lachen zustande. „Vergessen wir das einfach für einen Moment."

_Nichts lieber als das_, dachte Toireasa bei sich und half dann Winona auf die Füße. „Wollen wir zusammen Hausaufgaben machen?", fragte sie, doch dann hörte sie einiger näher kommende Stimmen und verwarf die Idee, denn Winona zog sie fast umgehend hinter eine Deckung, die aus einer alten Rüstung und einem halb hochgehaltenen Wandteppich bestand. Toireasa glaubte nicht, dass dies am Ende einen Unterschied machte. Sie hätten sogar an der Wand mit einer Kerze links und rechts in der Hand stehen können und man hätte sie ignoriert, so abgelenkt schienen die Erwachsenen, die durch den Gang kamen.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, Mrs McAllister…", sagte gerade Dumbledore. „Tarsuinn geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut und er ist hier sicher."

„Ich hatte nur diesen Traum, Direktor", entgegnete Nathara. „Ich muss ihn einfach mit eigenen Augen sehen, um ganz sicher zu sein."

„Das steht Ihnen natürlich jederzeit frei", sagte Dumbledore verständnisvoll.

„Ich wünschte nur, Sie ließen uns ihn…"

„Das hatten wir doch schon…", unterbrach Tarsuinns Vater Dour seine Frau. „Hier ist er sicher, in guter Obhut und Rica hat sehr klare Anweisungen hinterlassen, was Tarsuinn und St. Mungos angeht. Vertrau ihrer Entscheidung, Schatz."

„Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Nathara. „Aber je länger Rica verschwunden bleibt, desto mehr habe ich Angst, wir verlieren unsere Kinder noch einmal. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch einmal…."

„Das wird nicht passieren!", sagte Dour sehr bestimmt. „Wir werden unsere Kinder wiederbekommen."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt", pflichtete Dumbledore bei. Vorgestern war ein Geistheiler aus Frankreich hier – Madame Maxime hat ihn empfohlen – und er ist gerade dabei, einen viel versprechenden Trank zu brauen. In drei Wochen sollte der…"

Die Tür des Krankenflügels schloss sich hinter den drei Erwachsenen. Toireasa fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, weil sie gelauscht hatte, statt Tarsuinns Eltern zu begrüßen, aber auf der anderen Seite konnten Kinder nur so die Wahrheit ungeschönt erfahren.

„Es klang so verzweifelt", murmelte Winona.

„Ich denke, ihre Spuren sind nicht gar so heiß, wie sie uns in ihren Briefen weiß machen wollen", vermutete Toireasa und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür.

Die nächsten Wochen waren nicht einfach für Toireasa. Sie las die Briefe ihrer Großeltern jetzt immer ein Stück misstrauischer und so blieb nicht viel Hoffnung in den Worten übrig. Merton und Winona gifteten einander nur noch an und Toireasas schulische Leistungen wurden immer schlechter. Erst gestern hatte Onkel Filius sie für eine _schlampige _Hausaufgabe gerügt – und es hatte sie nicht im Geringsten gestört. Während alle um sie herum die Prüfungen fürchteten und die letzte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers herbeisehnten, war sie regelrecht lustlos. Kein Essen schmeckte ihr, kein Witz schien wirklich lustig. Es war, als hätte man diesen Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit fast vollständig entfernt. Nur ein gewisser böser Sarkasmus war ihr geblieben. Selbst ihre Träume waren inzwischen richtig langweilig.

Doch was sie wirklich fertig machte, war das ständige Gefühl etwas zu übersehen, und dies beschäftigte sie jede wache Minute, egal in welcher Lebenslage sie sich gerade befand.

So wie gerade jetzt. Zum Glück diesmal nicht bei Snape oder McGonagall im Unterricht, sondern ganz allein in einem der Innenhöfe. Jeder mit nur ein wenig Lebensfreude war draußen am See und genoss den ersten richtig warmen Sommertag. Viele würden zwar irgendein Schulbuch dabei haben, aber das war meist nur für das Gewissen dabei. Einzig die fünften und siebenten Klassen waren am Lernen, aber die blieben meist in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und waren froh, dass der Rest draußen Krach machte.

Doch wie schon gesagt, gehörte Toireasa zu keiner der beiden Gruppen. Sie saß versteckt auf einer halb von einer Hecke überwucherten Bank und starrte auf ihre Schriftrollen. Es war ihre erste konzentrierte Arbeit seit Wochen und listete sämtliche ihr bekannten Merkwürdigkeiten in Tarsuinns Leben auf. Linien verbanden Namen mit anderen Namen oder Ereignissen. Und wie immer sie es drehen und wenden wollte, es gab genau drei Namen, die besonders hervorstachen: Banefactor, Tikki und ihr eigener.

Es mochte zwar sein, dass sie sich inzwischen ein wenig zu sehr in den Mittelpunkt gerückt hatte, aber auf dem Blatt verbanden nicht mal Rica und deren Eltern so viele Linien mit Tarsuinn. Die Augen, Marie-Ann, die Rettung vor dem Einhorn, das Große Einhorn, die Bisse von Shy, die Spiele ihres Vaters, dass Tarsuinn bevorzugt ihre Nähe zu suchen schien, Tikki, die auf ihrer Schulter ritt und Geheimnisse mit Toireasa teilte, von denen nicht einmal Tarsuinn etwas wusste, der gebrochene Imperio, die Träume bevor…

„Darf ich dich kurz stören?"

Erschrocken fuhr Toireasa zusammen, schaute auf und wurde fast wütend, als sie Risteárd erblickte. Sie war ganz nah daran gewesen den Knoten zu lösen… da war sie sich sicher.

„Was?!", schnappte sie unfreundlich und rollte das Geschriebene eilig zusammen. Nicht sonderlich unauffällig, aber er sollte auf keinen Fall etwas davon lesen. Egal, wie viel Kreide ihr Stiefbruder gefuttert hatte.

„Kein Grund für einen Crucio", hob er abwehrend die Hände und zeigte doch damit gleichzeitig, wie dämlich man mit Gleichnissen umgehen konnte. Nicht, dass solche Redewendungen in Slytherin unüblich waren. „Ich wollte nur… na ja… vielleicht helfen."

„Wie?", fragte Toireasa und war erstaunt, dass sie es wirklich wissen wollte. War die Lage wirklich so verzweifelt?

„Nun… ich weiß natürlich nichts Genaues, aber wenn man den paar Gerüchten glauben schenkt und ein paar Zungen löst – ganz sanft, ehrlich – dann scheint dein kleiner Freund sein Bewusstsein und vielleicht auch sein Selbst völlig verloren zu haben."

„Und wenn?", brummte Toireasa unverbindlich.

„Du musst es wissen", zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Aber falls ich Recht habe, dann ist das hier vielleicht die Möglichkeit, um zu ihm durchzudringen."

„Bewusstseinsverstärker haben die Heiler schon Dutzende probiert", schüttelte Toireasa den Kopf. „Nichts hat gewirkt."

„Ja, aber sicher war keiner so mutig – oder verrückt – den direkten Kontakt zu wagen. Bei allem, was man so munkelt, sicherlich verständlich. Ich persönlich würde es auch nicht riskieren und du weißt, dass mich der menschliche Geist sehr interessiert. Selbst Vater würde die mentalen Finger davon lassen."

„Und was willst du mir dann hier verkaufen?"

Risteárd holte aus seiner Tasche zwei kleine Phiolen und hielt sie Toireasa hin.

„Falls gar keine Hoffnung mehr besteht – versuch es damit."

„Und das ist was?", fragte Toireasa ohne zuzugreifen. Selbst ohne ein Schuljahr unter der Paranoia und dem magischen Auge eines Mad-Eye Moody hätte sie dies nicht getan.

„Deine eigene Idee", entgegnete Risteárd. „Der Traumteiler-Trank."

Wie von Sinnen starrte Toireasa auf die purpurne und kristallblaue Flüssigkeit und als Risteárd eine halbe Bewegung machte, um die Phiolen wieder wegzustecken, schluckte sie den Köder und griff schnell danach. Aber Risteárd ließ nicht sofort los.

„Wirklich! Nur als allerletzter Ausweg! Und nicht du! Vielleicht deine Großmutter Caitlin. Sie hat einen starken Willen. Oder bring Dumbledore auf die Idee."

Erst als sie nickte, ließ er los.

„Warum tust du das?", wollte Toireasa wissen. Sie war nicht misstrauisch, es interessierte sie nur. „Machst du denn nicht mehr Tarsuinn für alles Schlechte verantwortlich?"

„Das mache ich auch heute noch, aber du bereitest mir mehr Sorgen. Du bist bleich – noch bleicher als sonst. Hager bist du auch geworden und ständig so abwesend. Ich habe dich beobachtet. Seitdem der Junge nicht mehr bei dir ist, geht es dir von Tag zu Tag schlechter. Du kleidest dich schlampig, die Darkcloud kämmt deine Haare anscheinend häufiger als du selbst und du bekommst die Sticheleien einiger unserer Schätzchen überhaupt nicht mehr mit. Da ich aber deine Sturheit kenne - und dass Worte nichts ändern werden – bin ich der Überzeugung, dass ich dir nur helfen kann, wenn ihm geholfen wird. Ich wäre dir trotzdem dankbar, wenn du es nicht herumposaunen würdest."

„Versprochen! Niemand wird erfahren, dass dein Herz doch weicher als Stein ist", versprach Toireasa und schaffte ein freundliches und vor allem ehrliches Lächeln. „Danke, Risteárd."

Sie schaute kurz auf die kleinen Phiolen in ihrer Hand. Die Lösung und eine ihrer größten Ängste.

„Sei vorsichtig", unterbrach Risteárd ihre Gedanken. „Ach und noch was. Regina und ihr neuer bester Freund suchen dich. Sie haben mich vorhin nach dir gefragt. Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass sie Streit suchen, aber wenn doch, eine Geste von dir und eine Schar _Fiese Warzen Kröten _überfallen sie im Schlaf. Hand drauf!"

„Ich komme gern darauf zurück", musste Toireasa seit langen mal wieder grinsen. „Und wenn auch nur als Idee für das nächste Jahr."

_Wenn alles wieder gut ist, _fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Wie schon gesagt, sei vorsichtig", riet ihr Risteárd noch einmal.

„Das ist mir schon zur Gewohnheit geworden", versicherte Toireasa und wunderte sich, wie es geschehen konnte, dass sie Risteárd lieber mochte als Aidan. Das musste eigentlich auch auf ihre Schriftrolle.

„Na dann, man sieht sich", wedelte Risteárd unsicher mit der Hand. „Und iss mal wieder ordentlich."

Dann ging er. Toireasa schickte ihm noch ein _Jaja_ hinterher, dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihre mühevoll erstellte Schriftrolle in Flammen aufgehen. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht dies alles aufzuschreiben? Wenn Risteárd jetzt noch der Arsch von früher gewesen wäre, hätte er Toireasa alle Geheimnisse wegnehmen können. Für einen Moment dachte sie daran, Regina aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch das war nur die Stimme der Vernunft. Im Grunde ihres Herzens hatte sie jedoch Lust, mal ein wenig Dampf bei jemandem abzulassen, bei dem es ihr im Nachhinein überhaupt nicht Leid tun würde.

Was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass sie blind wie ein Berserker in einen Kampf rannte. Zunächst einmal schaute sie sich gründlich um. Erst als sie sicher war, weder von Filch noch von einem Lehrer beobachtet zu werden, wagte sie ein paar kleine Zauber. Zunächst rief sie sich Sand herbei und machte so aus dem Trampelpfad vor ihrer Bank einen schicken Weg. Dann ein Lockzauber und eine Viertelstunde später traf die erhoffte Ameisenkönigin nebst Gefolge ein. Und da behaupteten diese Idioten, man könnte in Hagrids Unterricht nichts lernen, auch wenn dem großen Mann sicher eine andere Anwendung vorgeschwebt hatte. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie Hunderte der kleinen Tiere sofort begannen Tunnel in den Sand zu graben. Späher zogen los, um Nahrung in der Nähe zu suchen, und Soldaten bewachten die Königin.

Wirklich ein interessantes Völkchen – und eine gemeine Waffe. Toireasa lächelte kalt. Manchmal hatte sie das sichere Gefühl, Professor Moody brachte eine gewisse boshafte Kreativität in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Nachdem nun ihre Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren, beschloss sie zu warten. Aus ihrer Schultasche holte sie ein Buch, das sie sich schon seit Wochen immer wieder von Madame Pince verlängern ließ. _Suchen und Finden – zehn magische Wege für Anfänger und Fortgeschrittene_. Theoretisch ein gutes Buch und sicher hatten die Erwachsenen alles daraus schon ausprobiert, aber Toireasa musste irgendwas tun und das war das Einzige, was sie tun konnte, ohne gegen ihr Versprechen zu verstoßen. Inzwischen hatte sie einmal Möglichkeit acht geschafft, aber Nummer neun ging einfach über ihren Horizont. Winona tat etwas sehr Ähnliches, sie sprach mit den Geistern. Etwas, das sie eigentlich recht ungern machte und das extrem viel Zeit fraß. Aus diesem Grund war Toireasa ja auch eben allein.

In einem Anflug von Wagemut nahm Toireasa ihren Zauberstab erneut zur Hand und begann damit die Seiten umzublättern. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass Umblättern besonders strafwürdig war, aber sie hatte gelernt Filch mit seinem Schlachtruf _Zaubern auf den Fluren verboten,_ ernst zu nehmen. Nicht, dass sie das im Moment störte.

Es dauerte über zwanzig Seite Lektion neun – unauffälliges Auffinden vermisster Kinder innerhalb großer Muggelmengen – bis Regina endlich auftauchte. An ihrer Hand hing Jean Leraux mit einem Gesicht, als wäre er der Erfinder des Scheiße-zu-Gold-Zaubers. Toireasa glaubte, dass Regina damit endlich den Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte, und obwohl sie ihr dies gönnte, fand sie diese Wahl recht seltsam. Bisher hatte das Mädchen es immer auf ältere, gut aussehende Jungs abgesehen gehabt, die ihr Prestige anhoben. Zwar war Jean durchaus hübsch, aber selbst in Slytherin nicht beliebt. Kein Haustierbesitzer sah ihn gern in der Nähe seines Lieblings. Mehr als einmal hatte Toireasa gesehen, wie ihm eine Katze, die er streichelte, von ihrem Besitzer fast entrissen wurde. Nach außen würde das natürlich niemand zugeben, aber innerhalb Slytherins war Jean Leraux als Freund kein Zuwachs an Ansehen! Eher im Gegenteil.

„Keary!", machte Regina auf sich aufmerksam, da Toireasa so tat, als hätte sie die beiden noch nicht bemerkt.

Ganz langsam hob Toireasa den Blick und ließ, wie zufällig, den Zauberstab ihrem Blick folgen. Betont auffällig schaute sie kurz auf Jean, dann auf die verschränkten Hände der beiden und ließ, als sie wieder Regina ansah, ihre ganze Meinung über diese Verbindung auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. Verwundert glaubte sie dabei einen kurzen Moment lang Scham in Reginas Augen zu entdecken.

„Jaaa?", fragte Toireasa gedehnt. „Gibt's was Wichtiges?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht!", entgegnete Regina und klang nicht scharf und überlegen, wie es Toireasa sonst von ihr gewohnt war. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Jean gerade diesen Moment dazu nutzte, um seine Hand um die Hüfte des Mädchens zu legen. Der Junge lächelte wie ein Gewinner auf Toireasa hinab. So nach dem Motto: _Selbst schuld, dass nicht du diese Ehre hast_.

„Wie ich sehe, quälst du jetzt auch Menschenähnliches, Jean", provozierte Toireasa ihn, obwohl sie eigentlich vorsichtig hatte sein wollen. „Alles was Recht ist, Regina. Ich habe schon viel Schlechtes über dich gedacht, aber nie, dass du einen solch unterirdischen Geschmack bei Jungs hast. Der Durmstrang war doch um Längen niveauvoller und deutlich schnuckliger."

„Kannst ihn dir ja greifen!", ätzte Jean und Toireasa freute sich, ihn offensichtlich verletzt zu haben.

„Ich verzichte auf was Gebrauchtes", lächelte sie und schaute Jean kurz in die Augen. „Oder etwas Fehlerhaftes."

Leider machten weder Regina noch Jean eine Dummheit. Eigentlich schade.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mir dein dummes Gerede anzuhören, Keary", sagte Regina. „Ich bin nur hier, weil ich dir was von deiner Mutter ausrichten soll."

„Wenn es von meiner Stiefmutter kommt, kann es nichts Wichtiges sein", kommentierte Toireasa gelangweilt.

„Sie nervt mich aber seit Wochen, weil du anscheinend all ihre Briefe verbrennst."

„Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass ich nichts mehr von ihr wissen will."

„Das ist mir egal. Ich spiel auch nur dieses eine Mal die Posteule, damit sie mich endlich in Ruhe lässt. Also! Zitat: _Du hast was, was ich will, und ich habe vieles, was du willst. Lass uns das unter uns regeln._ Zitat Ende."

Toireasa starrte Regina mit offenem Mund an. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verhindern. Warum hatte sie da noch nicht selbst dran gedacht? Zuzutrauen war es Pádraigín alle Male, doch irgendwie hatte Toireasa immer geglaubt, sie wäre nicht so dumm. Wenn sie bei so was erwischt wurde, würde doch selbst das Ministerium sich gezwungen sehen, etwas zu unternehmen, und wenn es nur eine Anklage wegen Gefährdung der Geheimhaltung wurde.

„Hau ab", riet Toireasa Regina leise, als sie deren triumphierendes Gesicht bemerkte.

„Huch, da ist aber jemand empfindlich", freute sich Jean gehässig. „Hat das Ravenclaw-Liebchen etwa eine schlechte…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Toireasa verlor ein wenig die Beherrschung. Ein Wort, ein kreisender Zauberstab und Leraux stand in einer Wolke aus Sand und wütenden Ameisen. Es war bezeichnend wie schnell der Junge in Panik verfiel. Erst schlug er wild um sich, dann rannte er weg. Regina, die bisher kein Sandkorn berührt hatte, stand einfach nur da, ohne einen Finger zu rühren.

„Na, auch was zu sagen?", erkundigte Toireasa sich lässig.

„Ich misch mich nicht mehr in Familienstreitigkeiten", zuckte Regina erstaunlich vernünftig mit den Schultern. „Außerdem habe ich festgestellt, dass es bedeutend wichtigere Dinge im Leben gibt, als meine Zeit mit dir zu verschwenden. Also, viel Spaß mit deiner Mutter. Ich persönlich halte sie für eine durchgedrehte Furie."

Toireasa gab Regina ausnahmsweise mal Recht, während das Mädchen anscheinend doch einen Angriff zu erwarten schien.

„Ich greif dich nicht an, nur weil du meine Steifmutter beleidigst", erkannte Toireasa die Absicht Reginas. „Ich hab keine Lust, von dir verpetzt zu werden."

„Du hast Jean angegriffen!"

„Und dir damit einen Gefallen getan. Sobald er den Wirbel im Griff hat, werden die Ameisen ihn derart beißen, dass er keine Lust mehr hat, dich anzugrabschen."

„Er ist mein Freund!", betonte Regina.

„Und du rührst keinen Finger, um ihm zu helfen, oder?"

„Es würde ihn verletzen, wenn ein Mädchen ihm helfen muss."

„Ah ja", murmelte Toireasa und für einen kurzen, seltsamen Moment war da eine seltsame Verbundenheit mit Regina – oder zumindest ein gewisses Verstehen. Das andere Slytherin-Mädchen war zwar eine kalte Schnepfe, aber auch sie hatte Grenzen und zwar im positiven Sinne.

Zu Toireasas Erleichterung verging der Moment schnell wieder. Fast gleichzeitig erkannten sie und Regina, dass sie eben etwas miteinander geteilt hatten und ihre Gesichter verzogen sich voller Abscheu.

Die Nase hoch in die Luft gereckt, drehte Regina sich um und ging davon.

Toireasa wartete, bis sie verschwunden war, dann schnappte sie sich ihre Sachen und rannte zur Eulerei. Sie musste einen Brief an ihre Eltern schreiben, sie musste Filius und Winona informieren – und sie musste unbedingt duschen, um den Regina-Dreck von sich zu waschen.


	27. noch kein Kapitelname

**- Kapitel 27 - **

**[noch kein Kapitelname]**

Toireasa starrte auf ihren Prüfungsbogen. Geschichte der Zauberei. Nach Kräuterkunde heute Vormittag schon die zweite Hassprüfung an nur einem Tag. Sie seufzte frustriert beim Anblick der vielen freien Flächen zwischen den Fragen. Ihre Antworten füllten nicht mal ein Zehntel des verfügbaren Platzes. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es daran lag, dass Professor Binns besonders viel Freiraum für Fehler gelassen hatte.

Nein, es lag ganz sicher an einem einhundertprozentigen Desinteresse auf Toireasas Seite. Außerdem war Geschichte der Zauberei das Fach, bei dem das Fehlen Tarsuinns besonders auffiel und damit wieder die Schuldgefühle weckte, die Toireasa begleiteten. Aber die hatte sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Zum einen hatte sie auf Winona gehört und fast niemandem von ihrer Stiefmutter erzählt. Aber das Mädchen hatte durchaus Recht gehabt, sie brachten Rica in Gefahr, wenn sie es ihren Familien erzählten. Die Offenheit ihrer Stiefmutter konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass sie sich abgesichert hatte. Und irgendwie zweifelte Toireasa keine Sekunde mehr daran, dass Pádraigín Rica spurlos entsorgen würde, falls die Holts, Darkclouds oder gar Auroren davon erfuhren. Nein, Toireasa hatte sich entschlossen ihrer Stiefmutter die Axt Riesentod zu geben und deren Spiel da mitzuspielen. Na ja, nicht ganz. Tante Glenn wusste auch Bescheid und hatte Winona für ihre Besonnenheit gelobt. Danach hatte die Frau sich von Toireasa eine Zeichnung vom Haus der Davians machen lassen und war losgezogen, um sich den Inhalt heimlich anzusehen. Leider ohne eine Spur von Rica zu finden. Auch bei den Freunden ihrer Stiefmutter, an die sich Toireasa erinnerte, war nichts zu finden gewesen. Nachdem auch diese schwache Hoffnung starb, schrieb sie ihrer Stiefmutter, dass sie gern ihre Beziehung normalisieren würde, aber leider der Schlüssel zu dem Herzen fehle. Ein wenig verklausuliert, aber die Botschaft war angekommen. Gestern hatte Toireasa einen kleinen kristallenen Schlüssel erhalten, zusammen mit einer Anleitung, wie man damit den Kristall in Gringotts knacken konnte. Letzte Nacht war sie damit bei Tante Glenn gewesen und die hatte bestätigt, dass es funktionieren würde – und dass jemand einen Haufen Gold investiert hatte. So ein Nachschlüssel war ziemlich kompliziert, weil er ja einen Kristall auflösen sollte, für den er gar nicht gedacht war. Nun ja, Toireasa trug das gute Stück nun an einem Lederbändchen um den Hals und zitterte den Ferien entgegen.

Doch das war alles halb so schlimm. Was Toireasa wirklich beschäftigte, und weshalb sie sich schämte in einen Spiegel zu schauen, befand sich in ihrer Kiste ganz unten und nannte sich Traumteiler-Trank. Sie hatte niemandem etwas davon erzählt. Selbst Keyx nicht, obwohl der es gar nicht verraten konnte. Egal, was Risteárd gesagt hatte, sie wusste instinktiv, wer als Einzige mit diesem Trank erfolgreich sein konnte – und dabei fürchtete Toireasa, sie würde darüber ihren Verstand verlieren. Sie hatte nicht Tarsuinns mentale Stabilität und nicht einmal ansatzweise seine Willensstärke. Was, wenn der Narr zu ihr wechselte?

_Lüg dich doch nicht selbst an,_ fuhr ihr Verstand sie an. _Du hast Schiss und hoffst die ganze Zeit, Rica würde es richten, sobald sie wieder da ist. Ein Flüstern, ein Kuss und Abrakadabra Tarsuinn wacht auf wie die Prinzessin im Märchen. Schwach Mädchen, ganz schwach für eine Freundin, die ihm so viel verdankt._

„Die Zeit ist um", verkündete Professor Binns und Toireasa zuckte zusammen, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. Betreten schaute sie auf ihre Arbeit und wappnete sich schon mal für das S oder T, welches bestimmt kommen würde.

Sie gab ihren Test ab und ging nach draußen, wo sie sofort von Winona und anderen Schülern abgefangen wurde. Jeder fragte jeden, was er bei dieser oder jener Frage geschrieben hatte.

„Wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?", fragte William, der anscheinend im allgemeinen Gewusel für einen Moment vergessen hatte, von Ravenclaws Abstand zu halten. „Du hast die letzte halbe Stunde nur rumgesessen. Wie hast du es geschafft, alle Fragen zu beantworten? Das war doch gar nicht machbar. Nicht mal unsere Streberqueen Briana ist fertig geworden."

„Versagen sorgt manchmal für ein schnelles Ende", entgegnete Toireasa monoton. „Wen interessiert schon Geschichte der Zauberei der dritten Klasse?"

„Meine Eltern und mein Feriengeld schon", fand William.

Sie wollte zuerst abfällig und gelangweilt mit der Schulter zucken, doch dann riss sie sich zusammen. Echte, wenn auch lose, Freunde waren in Slytherin selten. Denen sollte man nicht vor den Kopf stoßen.

„Du musst deinen Eltern nur klar machen, dass ein A in Geschichte ungewöhnlich gut ist und sie fragen, ob sie dir mal ihre Zeugnisse zeigen, und schon bekommst du einen Bonus."

„Kann ich leider nicht. Mein Mum ist Geschichtsprofessorin und mein Dad Bibliothekar in der Großen Zaubereibibliothek. Glaub mir, deren Vorträge sind meist noch langweiliger als die von Binns."

„Das erklärt, warum du so langweilig bist", stolzierte Regina gerade vorbei. „Und warum dein Umgang genauso ist."

Toireasa schaute ihr genervt hinterher. Es war ihr aufgefallen, dass, egal was sie in letzter Zeit tat oder mit wem sie reden wollte, immer irgendwer von den Fantastischen Fünf in ihrer Nähe war. Kam sie aus dem Krankenflügel, ging gerade Vivian vorbei. War sie in der Eulerei, war Riolet schon da. Stand sie zweifelnd vor Filius Büro, entdeckte sie Regina an einer Ecke unweit entfernt und sah sie ganz langsam und bedeutungsvoll den Kopf schütteln. Ansonsten taten sie nichts. Toireasa wurde kaum gehänselt und auch ihre Freunde hatten größtenteils ihre Ruhe. Dafür aber entwickelte Toireasa ein gehöriges Maß an Paranoia. Sie ertappte sich immer häufiger dabei, wie sie um Ecken lugte, erst an einer Tür lauschte, bevor sie eintrat, und auch schon mal einen kleinen Fluch durch ein Schlüsselloch schickte. Das nervte und zeigte aber auch, dass Regina doch für ihre Mutter die Handlangerin spielte – egal, was sie behauptet hatte. Doch Toireasa musste das ja nicht mehr lange ertragen.

„Kommst du dann bei der letzten Aufgabe zu uns rüber?", riss William sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Wir wollen Cedric anfeuern."

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann."

„Du wirst deine Ruhe haben. Malfoy, Regina und die andere _Eliten_ wollen Krum anfeuern. Was ich persönlich als Verrat an der Schule ansehe."

„Krum ist ein toller Sucher und eine Berühmtheit", schränkte Toireasa ein. „Aber natürlich bin ich auch für Cedric."

„Na, dann passt es doch", drängte William. „Wir werden mehr oder weniger der harte Kern der Lerngruppe sein – du könntest also Winona mitbringen."

Es war ein gewisser Ton im letzten Halbsatz, der Toireasa stutzen ließ. Diese Mischung aus Hoffnung und möglichst desinteressiert klingen wollen…

„Es geht dir eigentlich um Winona, oder?", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht!", widersprach William heftig und wurde hochrot. „Und könntest du bitte solche Unterstellungen weniger laut herumposaunen!?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass du dir Hoffnungen machen solltest", ignorierte Toireasa seine Lüge, sprach jedoch ein wenig leiser. „Zum einen ist der Zeitpunkt bescheiden und zum anderen muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du ein Slytherin bist."

„Aber sie ist doch wieder frei, nicht wahr?"

„Vielleicht", verzog Toireasa das Gesicht. „Na ja, irgendwie schon. Ich glaub nur nicht, dass sie über Merton schon hinweg ist."

„Ich könnte ihr dabei helfen", meinte William und der Blick, den er dabei der Ravenclaw zuwarf, welche gerade mit Alec und Cassandra schwatzte, wanderte nicht nur über ihr Gesicht.

Langsam glaubte Toireasa ernsthaft, dass die gesamte Welt verrückt wurde. Überall wurde gekichert, geschaut, geschmachtet oder geheult – ihr ging das so was von auf den Keks. Als ob das der Mittelpunkt des gesamten Lebens wäre.

Wenn sich jetzt auch noch Slytherins in Ravenclaws verknallten…

_Genau wie es bei deinen Eltern gewesen ist_, merkte eine innere Stimme an.

„Das waren andere Zeiten", sagte sie aus Versehen laut.

„Was?" William, der anscheinend mit ihr gesprochen hatte, starrte sie seltsam an. „Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Tut mir leid, was hast du gesagt?", murmelte Toireasa.

„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob sie Blumen mag."

„Ach… ich hab keine Ahnung", gestand Toireasa. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie Schokofrösche mag."

_Was für ein toller Tipp_, lästerte die Stimme wieder. _Du hast keine Ahnung, oder?_

„Ähem, ich muss weg. Danke für… Bitte sag ihr nichts."

William wandte sich hastig zum Gehen, was anscheinend daran lag, dass Winona gerade auf Toireasa zusteuerte.

„Na, der hat wohl plötzlich Angst mit mir gesehen zu werden?", sagte Winona ein wenig gehässig und schaute dem Jungen abfällig hinterher.

„Völlig daneben", schüttelte Toireasa emotionslos den Kopf. „Er hat mich gerade gefragt, wie er dir näher kommen kann."

„Oh man! Der auch?", stöhnte Winona.

„Auch?", runzelte Toireasa die Stirn.

„Hast du es nicht mitbekommen? Dein Bruder Aidan hat erzählt, ich wäre leicht zu haben und mich mit einem nicht gerade schmeichelhaften Wort bezeichnet."

„Hat er?"

„Ja, vorgestern. Er und Merton haben sich deshalb geprügelt und McG hat unseren Häusern dafür Punkte abgezogen.

„Oh", war der einzige Kommentar, der Toireasa dazu einfiel, doch dann kam ihr ein hoffnungsvoller Gedanke. „Bedeutet das, du bist wieder mit Merton zusammen?"

„Ganz sicher nicht", verneinte Winona entschieden. „Welcher Idiot, glaubst du denn, hat unvorsichtigerweise jemandem erzählt, wie nah er mir kommen durfte? Soll er mal sehen, wie schnell so was die Runde macht."

„Was er sicher nicht wollte."

„Klar wollte er das nicht. Aber wie immer hat der Idiot nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht."

„Mmh", machte Toireasa gedankenverloren.

„Was?"

„Ich versteh nicht, warum dir jetzt deshalb alle Jungs nachlaufen."

Für einen Moment schaute Winona Toireasa völlig verdutzt an, dann umarmte die Ravenclaw sie.

„Wofür war das?", fragte Toireasa.

„Dafür, dass du wie Tarsuinn geklungen hast", erklärte Winona, was sofort Toireasas Stimmung unter den Nullpunkt sinken ließ.

„Gehen wir zu ihm?", fragte Winona nach einigen schweigsamen Sekunden.

„Ja."

„Und nachher zum Hahnen- und ein Hühnchenkampf?"

„Vielleicht."

„Das ist ein Ja. Wir schminken uns vorher. Ich garantiere dir, du wirst absolut süß in gelb-rot aussehen."

Toireasa schämte sich später, dass sie diese kleine Gemeinheit nicht begriff.

* * *

Es war zu spät, als sie sich mit einem dick geschminkten Gesicht in den Gryffindor-Farben im Spiegel sah, doch wenigstens borgte Winona ihr einige ihrer Sachen, sodass sie sich hinter Ravenclaw-Kleidung verstecken konnte. Damit war es aber auch ausgeschlossen, dass sie zu William ging, denn so durfte sie kein lebender Slytherin jemals sehen. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, band sie sich wie ein Pirat ein Tuch um den Kopf.

„Du siehst verwegen und fast wie ein Junge aus", lachte Winona. „Ich glaube, ich hab meinen neuen Verehrer gefunden."

Und ehe Toireasa es sich versah, schlang sich ein Arm um ihre Hüfte und sie wurde _abgeschleppt_. Das war ultrapeinlich, aber sie war irgendwie zu gleichgültig, um sich zu wehren. Selbst als Winona anfing, es ein wenig zu übertreiben, bremste sie das Mädchen nicht, sie beschloss nur Merton niemals zu sagen, wer dieser unbekannte Junge gewesen war. Seine Blicke waren alles andere als freundlich.

Wenigstens waren sie so spät dran, dass nur die schlechtesten Plätze ganz hinten übrig waren und sie so aufgrund ihrer geringen Körpergröße in der Menge untergingen. Trotzdem konnte sie unterhalb der Ränge ab und an noch die Champions sehen. Sie wirkten allein, klein und sehr nervös und immer wieder schauten sie zu den riesigen Hecken des Labyrinthes, welches hinter ihnen aufragte.

„Okay, nicht so bedrohlich wie Askaban", murmelte Winona flapsig. „Aber es geht schon in die richtige Richtung."

Es sollte vielleicht ein witziger Vergleich sein, nur erkannte Toireasa den Humor nicht. Dafür begriff sie endlich, was so witzig daran war, einen Gefängnisschlüssel eine Klippe herunterzuwerfen. Irgendwie hatte sie damals die Ironie nicht ganz zu würdigen gewusst.

Soeben hatte der Sportminister eine Ansprache begonnen, um die dritte Aufgabe einzuleiten. Ringsherum tobte die Menge und auch Winona ging voll mit. Fahnen und Schals wurden geschwenkt, seltsame Laute geschrien, welche eher in die Urzeit gepasst hätten, und die eine oder andere kleine Zauberei wurde im Schutz der Menge gewirkt, obwohl das natürlich verboten war.

Toireasa jedoch hörte davon kaum etwas. Das Jubeln war ein Rauschen im Hintergrund und alle Farben schienen irgendwie grau.

War sie inzwischen so abgestumpft? Nein! Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Im Moment sah sie die Welt so klar, dass es ihr wehtat. Der Tod war zurück. Nicht der sanfte, der kam, wenn es an der Zeit war, sondern der, der grausam seine Sense kreisen ließ. Die Einhörner, welche Tarsuinns Seele mit ihrer Sanftheit hätten retten können, flohen gerade in die Tiefen des verbotenen Waldes. Die Dementoren befreiten ihre Ketten, um als Reiter der Apokalypse über die Welt herzufallen und Tarsuinn zu vernichten. Toireasa wusste plötzlich, dass die Dementoren den Jungen aufwecken würden – verflucht, er hatte es selbst vor einem Jahr gesagt – aber jetzt würde es ihn auch töten. Sie schaute über ein Schlachtfeld und konnte förmlich die Todesengel kreisen fühlen. Noch waren sie unentschlossen, aber bald…

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie es schon wieder machen!", schimpfte Winona. „Was ist denn das für eine intensive und gründliche Vorbereitung, wenn sie Tribünen aufbauen und es dann nichts zu sehen gibt? Das ist doch für'n Arsch. Erstklässler beim Popeln zuzusehen ist spannender."

Es war, als würde wieder Wärme in Toireasas Leben einziehen. Die klare Kälte des Todes war verschwunden, vertrieben durch Winonas loderndes Temperament und gerechtfertigte Empörung.

„Aber, aber kleine Ravenclaw", säuselte eine fröhliche, jedoch auch ein wenig hinterhältige, Stimme und zwei rotschöpfige Jungen schoben sich in Toireasas Sichtfeld. „Gelangweilt von der Show…"

„…Lust ein wenig Dampf abzulassen…

„…oder mit einer Wette der Sache ein wenig Würze zu geben…"

„…Meinungsäußerungsutensilien auf höchstem Niveau…

„…und Leckereien, wie man sie nur im Honigtopf kennt…"

„…beginnend schon ab einem Knut…"

„Das ist doppelt so teuer wie in Hogsmeade", sagte Winona. Genau wie Toireasa konnte das Mädchen inzwischen sämtliche Preise aus dem Honigtopf herunterbeten, aber natürlich fiel keiner von ihnen ein, wann Krupnuk der Schäbige gelebt hatte.

Heh, Krupnuk der Schäbige wäre doch die korrekte Antwort auf Frage vier gewesen, dachte Toireasa verblüfft und zuckte zusammen, als einer der beiden Weasley-Zwillinge kumpelhaft den Arm um sie legte.

„Na, junger Freund. Hast da ja einen tollen Fang mit der Kleinen gemacht. Willst du ein wenig auf die Überholspur bei ihr – sag's mit Blumen." Der Junge zog eine rote Rose aus seiner Tasche und wedelte damit unter ihrer Nase. „Nur einen Sickel."

Die Schminke auf Toireasas Gesicht musste aber wirklich dick sein. In einem Anflug von Sadismus beugte sie sich schnell zu dem Weasley, sie konnte es nicht beschwören, aber sie glaubte es wäre Fred, und küsste ihn.

„Aber ich bin doch eher an dir interessiert, Süßer", sagte sie mit einer möglichst tiefen Stimme, versemmelte es aber grandios, weil sie aufgrund seiner aufsteigenden Panik lachen musste. Es war schön, den geradezu berühmten Regelbrecher ihrer Generation zu verblüffen.

„Wer…?", fragte Fred, während sein Bruder laut lachte. Er kam ein Stück näher und schaute interessiert in Toireasas Gesicht. „Du bist doch…"

Sie legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

„Willst du mich umbringen?", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Fred schaute sie noch einen Moment an, dann grinste er breit, zauberte zwei große Zuckerstangen aus seiner Tasche und reichte sie an die Mädchen.

„Echt tolle Farbkombination", sagte Fred fast ein wenig bewundernd. „Die gehen aufs Haus. Komm, George! Lass uns woanders ein paar Geschäfte machen. Du weißt doch, vielleicht will Minister Bagman was… Wetten, Süßigkeiten, Diverses…"

Die Weasley-Zwillinge zogen ab, um ihren Geschäften nachzugehen.

„Die tun ja so, als ob wir noch zwei kleine Mädchen wären", maulte Winona, ließ sich die Zuckerstange aber trotzdem schmecken.

„Mir wäre es lieber so", murmelte Toireasa leise und zum Glück hörte Winona sie nicht, denn Jubel brannte auf. Stimmengewirr, Hektik, Panik, Schluchzen. Für einen Moment war Toireasa sich nicht sicher, ob sie wieder an der Abwesenheit von Realität litt, doch der Zustand des Unvollkommenen blieb. Sie konnte nicht viel sehen, doch sie wusste etwas Furchtbares war geschehen. Dazu musste sie nur die Gesten und Gesichter lesen.

Winona neben ihr hatte die Zuckerstange fallengelassen. Ihre Augen starrten vor Schreck geweitet ins Stadioninnere. Ihre Hände verbargen den offenen Mund.

…

_Cedric ist tot._

…

_Der dessen…_

…

_Aber Potter lebt._

Die Stimme eines Mannes schrie ein solches Leid in den Nachthimmel, wie es körperliche Schmerzen niemals verursachen konnten. Toireasa zog die inzwischen weinende Winona an ihre Schulter und legte ihre Hände auf die Ohren des Mädchens. Sie selbst schaute über die Menge hinauf zum Nachthimmel über dem Labyrinth. Doch kein Dunkles Mal stand am Himmel und lachte hämisch auf sie herab. Sie sah, wie Professor Moody einen leicht schwankenden Harry Potter zum Schloss brachte, betrachtete die vergeblichen Versuche Dumbledores die Eltern von Cedric zu beruhigen, und erblickte einige Slytherins, die als erstes versuchten Abstand zu gewinnen. Doch schon Sekunden nach denen setzte sich der Zaubereiminister in Bewegung. Statt sich wie Dumbledore und andere um die Diggorys zu kümmern, versuchte er eindeutig schnellstmöglich die Grenzen von Hogwarts zu erreichen, ohne so auszusehen, als würde er rennen. Das führte zu einem geradezu komisch anmutenden Gang, der in Toireasas Hirn ab jetzt immer Feiglingen vorbehalten bleiben würde.

_Das war's mit unserer Kindheit_, sagte ihre innere Stimme traurig.

„Dafür wird jemand bezahlen", stimmte Toireasa zu und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Winona ihre Fassung wieder gewann.


	28. Ein guter Anlass zum Feiern

**- Kapitel 28 - **

**Ein guter Anlass zum Feiern**

„Erheben Sie sich für die ehrenwerte Madame Bones und den Zaubergamot."

Gloria brauchte nicht die rituellen Worte des Speakers. Sie war schon aufgestanden, als die Tür sich öffnete. Neben ihr erhob sich Janos Fairbanks – nur deutlich langsamer. Er schien um Jahrzehnte gealtert. Die ganze Affäre hatte an seinen Kräften gezehrt und trotzdem straffte sich sein Rückgrat. Das war einfach nur der Stolz, sich nicht vor den anderen zu beugen. Stolz war eine große Stärke und gleichzeitig die größte Schwäche der Rechtschaffenen. Trotzdem bewunderte sie Janos dafür – es machte ihn nur so ungeeignet für den Dschungel einer Bürokratie und der Politik. Stolz konnte man woanders sein, aber innerhalb des Systems musste man so etwas herunterschlucken können und als Trumpfkarte im rechten Moment ausspielen.

Sorgsam betrachtete Gloria die Gesichter der Mitglieder des Gamots, welche sich natürlich alle Mühe gaben, möglichst nichtssagend dreinzublicken. Es gab einige Lücken unter denen, die eine abschließende Entscheidung zu treffen hatten. Dumbledore fehlte, genau wie der Zaubereiminister. Kein Wunder, die mussten sich heute Abend um die letzte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers kümmern. Aber es fehlten noch andere. Bei den meisten wusste Gloria, warum sie nicht da waren. Viele von denen hatten, sich einfach ein wenig zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt zu der Zeit, als alle Janos Fairbanks vorverurteilt hatten und jetzt waren sie zu stolz, um gegen ihr eigenes Vorurteil zu stimmen. Aber da sie auch zu feige waren, sich jetzt noch gegen Glorias Beweise und Argumente zu stellen, blieben sie lieber mit einer Entschuldigung fort.

Sie unterdrückte ein triumphierendes Lächeln. Schließlich hatte Gloria das Plädoyer ihres Lebens gehalten und dann waren auch noch – natürlich von jemand ganz anderem und vollkommen zufällig – die nötigen Beweise aufgetaucht.

„Mr Fairbanks?", fragte die Vorsitzende Madame Bones mit extrem neutraler Stimme. „Möchten Sie vor der Urteilsabstimmung noch etwas sagen?"

Das war auch nur eine traditionelle Frage. Man gab so einem Angeklagten noch einmal die Chance, sich eventuell doch schuldig zu bekennen und so vielleicht eine mildere Strafe zu bekommen.

„Nein, Madame", erwiderte Janos Fairbanks ohne ein einziges Zittern in der Stimme. Er hatte so oft selbst einem Beklagten diese Frage gestellt. „Ich danke Ihnen für die faire Leitung des Prozesses."

Es war bezeichnend, dass Madame Bones Schwierigkeiten hatte den Blickkontakt mit Fairbanks zu halten. Auch sie hatte zu Beginn stark an ihrem Unterabteilungsleiter gezweifelt und deshalb fühlte sie sich sicher schuldig. Gut so.

„Dann stimmen wir jetzt ab", fuhr Madame Bones fort. „Wer ist für eine Verurteilung von Janos Fairbanks aufgrund seiner geheimen Kontaktaufnahme mit _Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf_?"

Nur wenige Hände erhoben sich. Größtenteils Leuten, die Gloria für Sympathisanten des Dunklen Lords hielt, aber auch einige, die mit Janos Fairbanks noch eine Rechnung offen zu haben glaubten. Aber wenn sich nicht jetzt noch achtzig Prozent der verbliebenen Stimmen enthielten…

„Wer ist der Überzeugung, dass Janos Fairbanks im Auftrag des damaligen Zaubereiministers handelte, in der Hoffnung eine Festnahme zu erzielen?"

Deutlich mehr Hände wurden erhoben und obwohl Gloria mit einem Sieg gerechnet hatte, hatte doch ein gewisses Restrisiko bestanden.

„Wer enthält sich?"

Es war irrelevant, wer sich enthielt. Mehr als zwei Drittel hatten für einen Freispruch plädiert. Das war zwar kein überragender Sieg, aber auch kein knappes Ergebnis, bei dem der _Tagesprophet _noch einmal Zweifel konstruieren konnte.

Aber Gloria glaubte kaum, dass der _Prophet_ daran noch Interesse hatte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie es ganz klein schreiben und hoffen, dass Rita Kimmkorn mit einem mitreißenden Beitrag über das Trimagische Turnier alles andere vergessen ließ. Gloria konnte das nur recht sein. Sie hatte nicht vor, auf ihrem Erfolg herumzureiten. Die richtigen Leute waren nun von ihr beeindruckt und die falschen würden sie vergessen, wenn sie das Messer nicht in der Wunde herumdrehte. Das hob sie sich für den passenden Augenblick auf.

„Für das Protokoll: Janos Fairbanks wurde von allen Vorwürfen gegen seine Person entlastet. Seine Suspendierung wird aufgehoben und seine Besoldung für die zurückliegenden zehn Monate muss nachgezahlt werden. Außerdem trägt das Ministerium die Kosten seiner Anwältin und muss eine mindestens halbseitige Anzeige zur Entschuldigung im _Tagespropheten _veröffentlichen. Damit ist diese Sitzung beendet."

„Gratulation, Janos", sagte Gloria leise und reichte ihrem Chef die Hand. „Sie sind jetzt endlich wieder das, was Sie immer waren: Ein ehrbarer Mann."

„Ohne Sie hätte ich das niemals durchgestanden, Gloria". Seine Hand zitterte und er hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken kann."

„Vergessen Sie es einfach…", die Rechnung würde sich sowieso von allein begleichen, „…gehen Sie besser zu Ihrer Familie und überbringen ihnen die frohe Botschaft. Und vergessen Sie nicht zu lächeln, damit sie Ihre Tränen richtig einordnen können."

„Glauben Sie mir, ich werde heute nur noch lächeln. Sie waren einfach großartig, Gloria."

„Wir hatten auch viel Glück, Janos, und nun gehen Sie endlich."

Als er sich endlich umwandte, schaute Gloria sinnend ihrem Mentor hinterher. Er war ein guter Mann und recht kompetent, aber völlig ungeeignet für eine Führungsposition. Einfach zu nett für diese Welt. Viel zu verletzbar und naiv.

„Wahre Loyalität ist schwer zu finden", sagte Madame Bones, die unbemerkt an Glorias Seite getreten war.

„Sie zu verdienen ist noch viel schwerer", sagte Gloria und schaute lang genug zur Tür, durch die Janos Fairbanks gerade verschwunden war, um den falschen Eindruck entstehen zu lassen.

„Haben Sie wirklich niemals an seiner Geschichte gezweifelt?", fragte die Frau interessiert.

„Niemals!", erwiderte Gloria überzeugt. Was auch sehr einfach war, wenn man die Wahrheit kannte.

„Wissen Sie, dass Janos gestern bei mir war?"

„Was!?" Gloria war aufrichtig entsetzt. Das konnte das gesamte Urteil gefährden. Mit der Vorsitzenden des Zaubergamot am Vorabend des Urteils plauschen. Wenn das jemand…

„Keine Sorge. Er hatte Zeugen mitgebracht und eine Protokollantin."

„Das war trotzdem unvernünftig! Egal was es ist, er hätte damit bis heute warten sollen."

„Sie wissen es wirklich nicht, oder?"

„Was soll ich wissen? Warum Mr Fairbanks bei Ihnen war?"

„Nun – Loyalität ist meist eine beiderseitige Sache. Gestern war Janos bei mir, um offiziell seinen Rücktritt einzureichen, damit kein Schaden auf das Ministerium, die Abteilung und mich zurückfällt. Er wollte dies tun, solange er noch selbst die Macht dazu hat."

„Aber das ist doch jetzt unerheblich", sagte Gloria, obwohl sie innerlich jubilierte.

„Nein, denn er hat ausdrücklich betont, dass sein Rücktritt auch gilt, wenn er freigesprochen wird."

„Das ist nicht fair, Madame", tat Gloria entsetzt.

„Es war sein Wunsch", schüttelte Madame Bones traurig den Kopf und schaute dann Gloria eindringlich an. „Und es war auch sein Wunsch, dass ich Sie als seine Nachfolgerin in Betracht ziehe. Ich erwarte Ihre Unterlagen in zwei Stunden auf meinem Schreibtisch vorzufinden, Mrs Kondagion. Und wenn diese nur halb so überzeugen wie Janos und Ihr Auftreten vor dem Zaubergamot, dann haben Sie eine gute Chance gegen Ihren Mitbewerber."

Erst als Madame Bones schon lange Zeit gegangen und Gloria vollkommen allein war, gestattete sie sich ein leichtes Lächeln.

* * *

„Schatz, ich bin zu Hause."

Durch Magie unterstützt, flog Glorias Stimme durch alle Zimmer im Hause. Sie betrat ihr Heim, schleuderte übermütig die Schuhe von ihren Füßen und lief zur Küche. Es war noch früh am Abend und sie hatte nicht wirklich mit der Anwesenheit ihres Mannes gerechnet. Sie hatte sogar darauf gezählt, denn so konnte er ihre vielen Einkäufe nicht sehen. Sie war extra auf einen kurzen Sprung in Frankreich gewesen, um, dem Anlass entsprechend, Champagner und ein paar andere Delikatessen vom Festland zu holen. Auch wenn es ihr Nationalstolz niemals zugelassen hätte es zuzugeben, aber die Franzosen wussten wirklich das Leben zu genießen – auch wenn sie mit einigen Dingen weit über das Ziel hinausschossen. Frösche zum Beispiel, fand Gloria, hatten nur etwas in Zaubertränken zu suchen, nicht auf dem Teller eines Feinschmeckerrestaurants.

„Cindy", rief sie freundlich, als sie sicher war, dass ihr Mann es noch nicht nach Hause geschafft hatte.

„Guten Abend, Mylady. Was kann ich für Euch tun?", materialisierte die Hauselfe vor Gloria.

„Guten Abend, Cindy. Wir werden heute feiern und ich brauche eure Hilfe bei den Vorbereitungen."

„Ihr werdet feststellen, dass alles dem Anlass entsprechend vorbereitet ist, Mylady."

„Dem Anlass entsprechend…?", wunderte sich Gloria. „Woher weißt du es?"

„Gute Nachrichten verbreiten sich schnell unter den Elfen, Mylady", entgegnete Cindy und verbeugte sich ehrfurchtsvoll. „Falls Ihr es nicht für aufdringlich halten, dann möchte ich Euch im Namen aller gratulieren und alles Gute wünschen – falls dies nicht zu gewagt ist."

„Ich bin froh, dass du mal etwas wagst, Cindy", lachte Gloria. „Und herzlichen Dank für die Wünsche." Sie freute sich ehrlich über Cindys Worte. Wenn die Elfen sie schon für nett hielten, dann blieb dem Rest der Welt auch nichts anderes übrig. „Und wie der Zufall es so will, habe ich die Zutaten für den leckersten Elfenkuchen der Welt dabei. Feenstaubzucker, Yeti-Gletscherschokolade und ein Ei des Vogel Roch – ich hoffe, ich habe nichts vergessen."

„Mylady!" Cindy erlitt wohl gerade einen kleinen Schock und hatte die Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammengeschlagen. „Das ist doch viel, viel zu teuer."

„Habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass es sich auch finanziell lohnt, die Nummer zwei unter Madame Bones zu sein?", kicherte Gloria, genoss ihren Triumph und ging in Richtung Küche. Dort angekommen stellte sie das ganze Zeug ab und weil sie so guter Laune war…: „Ich bin im Übrigen sehr stolz auf dich, Cindy. Du hast kein einziges Mal darum gebettelt mir etwas abnehmen zu dürfen."

Wie erwartet machte die Elfe trotz des Lobes ein eher unglückliches Gesicht.

„Myladys Wünsche dahingehend waren sehr deutlich."

„Es wird dir mit der Zeit immer leichter fallen", versprach Gloria. „Und jetzt rufe bitte die anderen. Wir müssen fertig sein, wenn der Herr des Hauses kommt."

Sie hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, als auch schon fünf weitere Elfen aus dem Nichts erschienen und in der Küche zu wuseln begannen.

Da Gloria ihre Talente kannte – und Kochen gehörte nicht dazu – überließ sie den Elfen das Feld und ging ins Kinderzimmer. Da ihr kleiner Schatz sie nicht begrüßt hatte, hatte sie schon vermutet, dass er schlafen würde. Immerhin war es heute spät geworden.

Am Fußende seiner Wiege saß Lucy und strickte.

„Wollte der kleine Halunke mal wieder nicht gleich ins Bett?", erkundigte sich Gloria amüsiert und betrachtete die Nase der Elfe, die im Moment sehr an die Löcher eines Reptils erinnerte.

„Er wird einmal ein außergewöhnlich starker Zauberer… Mrs Gloria…"

Gloria warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Gloria!", korrigierte sich Lucy schnell.

„Gut", murmelte Gloria, zog ihren Zauberstab und korrigierte die Nase der Elfe. Sie hatte die neue Namensregel für Lucy eingeführt, nachdem sie bei den McNamaras gesehen hatte, was diese kleine Geste alles bei einer Hauselfe anrichten konnte. „Warum hast du das eigentlich nicht selbst gemacht, Lucy?"

„Es schien ihm zu gefallen", erklärte die Elfe.

„Du darfst dir nicht alles von ihm gefallen lassen", schüttelte Gloria den Kopf. „Er muss lernen, auf dich zu hören. Du bist nicht sein Sklave. Ich hab dir schon einmal erklärt, dass er sich dieses Denken gar nicht erst angewöhnen darf."

Gloria beugte sich über die Wiege und sah ihren kleinen, schlafenden Engel an. Seine Minifinger umklammerten einen völlig harmlosen Babyzauberstab, dessen einzige Besonderheit war, dass er die ersten Zähne schützte, wenn man auf ihm herum kaute. Eine Tätigkeit, der Caradoc mit Begeisterung nachkam, wenn nichts anderes in Reichweite war. Sanft strich sie über seine Haare.

„Darf ich etwas anmerken, My…? Gloria!"

„Nur zu."

„Ich denke, es ist nicht mehr ratsam, ihn zu dem Muggelmädchen zu bringen. Es könnte Ihre Position schwächen, wenn es zu einem Verstoß gegen die Geheimhaltung kommt. Dieses Muggelmädchen…"

„…Rosa…"

„… ist nicht dumm und recht aufmerksam für einen Muggel. Ich kann nicht immer dafür sorgen, dass Caradocs Ausbrüche unbemerkt bleiben."

„Ja, ich weiß", bedauerte Gloria. „Aber er mag Rosa und im Waisenhaus kann er auch mit anderen Kindern spielen."

„Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass es ein großes Risiko ist. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr findet eine gute Lösung."

Gloria schaute sinnend auf ihren Schatz. Was war sie stolz gewesen, als er schon so zeitig angefangen hatte herumzuzaubern. Wohl jede Hexe auf der Welt fürchtete einen Squib in die Welt zu setzen und so zeitig das Gegenteil zu erfahren, war unglaublich beruhigend. Auf der anderen Seite aber zog es das Problem nach sich, auf welches Lucy gerade hingewiesen hatte. Es war eigentlich nicht mehr ratsam, ihn mit unter Muggel zu nehmen. Doch Gloria graute es bei der Vorstellung, dass er so aufwachsen würde wie sie selbst. Eingepackt in den Mikrokosmos der Familie und vielleicht ein oder zwei andere magische Kinder in der Nähe, ohne große Möglichkeiten, die Welt kennenzulernen. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, sich einmal eine blutige Nase einzufangen.

„Du hast Recht, Lucy", sagte Gloria. „Wir müssen eine gute Lösung finden. Aber nicht heute Abend."

„Natürlich", meinte die Elfe. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie heute einen ruhigen Abend haben."

„Na, ich hoffe doch, dass er nicht zu ruhig wird", murmelte Gloria und spürte ein wenig Vorfreude. Es war schon ziemlich lange her. Ein netter ruhiger Abend. Ohne Arbeit, ohne Kindergeschrei, mit…

Ja! Heute war Feiern angesagt. Morgen kamen die Probleme.

Sie schlich aus dem Zimmer und ließ Lucy und Caradoc zurück. Ein kurzer Blick ins Speisezimmer ließ Gloria erkennen, was Cindy unter den Vorbereitungen _dem Anlass entsprechend_ verstand. Der Tisch war gedeckt wie zu einem königlichen Bankett. Alles beleuchtet von romantischem Kerzenlicht, leise Musik spielte und im Kamin brannte ein warm aussehendes, jedoch eher kühlendes Feuer. Nicht übel, gar nicht übel. Gloria war überaus zufrieden.

„Bedeutet das, du hast den Fall gewonnen?", erklang hinter ihr die Stimme ihres Mannes. Er stand in der Tür, sah so gut wie eh und je aus und das Lächeln um seine Lippen war geradezu elektrisierend. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten warf sie sich in seine Arme und an seine Lippen.

„Mehr als das", freute sie sich. „Ich hab gewonnen und Janos hat trotzdem zu meinen Gunsten auf eine Rückkehr ins Ministerium verzichtet."

„Also bin ich nun der Mann einer hochgestellten Persönlichkeit?"

„Mehr als das", säuselte Gloria und küsste ihn verheißungsvoll.

In Glorias Reichweite materialisierte ein kleiner Tisch mit der eisgekühlten Champagnerflasche und zwei Gläsern.

„Wie aufmerksam", sagte Gloria.

„Findest du es nicht beunruhigend, dass sie uns die ganze Zeit beobachten?", schien ihr Mann sich noch immer nicht ganz mit den neuen Regeln abgefunden zu haben. Doch gleichzeitig füllte er elegant und geübt die Gläser. „Nein, keine Diskussion heute", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist heute dein Tag. Ich freu mich so sehr für dich."

„Für uns!", korrigierte Gloria.

„Für uns", nickte ihr Mann. „Was riecht denn hier so köstlich?"

„Das bin entweder ich oder das Essen auf dem Tisch", vermutete Gloria.

„Es sieht beides zum Anbeißen aus."

Dieses verbale Hin und Her setzte sich am Esstisch weiter fort. Gloria fühlte sich wie ein übermütiger Teenager. Genauso hatte es damals bei ihnen gefunkt. Für einen Außenstehenden mochte es kindisch und schmalzig klingen, aber jetzt und hier fühlte es sich einfach gut an. Normalität hatte etwas Beruhigendes.

„Das Essen ist wirklich superb", lobte ihr Mann. „Solch einem großen Tag angemessen. Ich wünschte, jeder würde diesen Tag feiern."

„Na, das wäre dann doch ein wenig übertrieben", lachte Gloria.

„Das sehe ich nicht so!", lächelte er sie gewinnend an. „Nicht an jedem Tag kehrt…"

„Mylady, Mylady", Cindy materialisierte und zupfte an Glorias Kleid. Früher hätte ein solch ungehöriges Verhalten eine wütende Zurechtweisung nach sich gezogen – jetzt fragte sich Gloria nur, was so schlimm war, dass die Hauselfe all ihre Hemmungen verlor.

„Was ist denn, Cindy?", fragte sie.

„Es ist ganz furcht…"

Ein gleißendes Licht traf die Elfe und schleuderte sie hart gegen die Wand. Gloria fuhr herum, nur um einen vertrauten Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet zu sehen.

„Da versaut mir diese Wanze doch den Auftritt des Abends", sagte ihr Mann kalt. Er zauberte ohne ein Wort zu sagen und Glorias Zauberstab flog quer durch den Raum. Sie war viel zu geschockt, um reagieren zu können. „Setz dich, Schatz. Und befiehl den Elfen, sich nicht einzumischen! Wir müssen mal in Ruhe reden."

„Lass mich vorher nach Cindy sehen", forderte Gloria und versuchte Zeit zu schinden, um sich zu fangen.

„Die wird das schon überleben. Und wenn nicht, besorgen wir uns einfach Ersatz. Sie wird eh immer aufsässiger. Das hier dreht sich nur um dich und mich! _Setz dich!_"

Die Macht seiner Worte und die seines Zauberstabes zwangen Gloria hin. Kaum dass sie saß, spürte sie, wie ihre Glieder gelähmt wurden. Oh, er war wirklich gut mit wortlosen Zaubern.

„Verzeih bitte die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen", sagte er lässig. „Aber ich wollte, dass du mir zuhörst, ohne gleich Amok zu laufen. In der Beziehung warst du eine gute Lehrerin, Schatz."

„Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich", zischte Gloria und spürte, wie Zorn und Wut in ihr aufstiegen. Wut auf ihren Mann und Zorn auf sich, weil sie nicht auf Banefactors Warnungen gehört hatte.

„Tja, ist eine heikle Sache, aber glaub mir, ich tue dies nur für unsere Familie."

„Ach, und was tust du gerade?"

„Uns den Arsch retten."

„Ach, wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich! Denn was ich dir sagen wollte, kurz bevor die Wanze hereinplatzte und mir den Auftritt versaute: _Der Dunkle Lord ist zurück! _Und er ist mächtiger als je zuvor."

Gloria spürte, wie sich ihre Augen in Panik weiteten. Ihre Gedanken rasten und plötzlich drängten sich ein paar Worte in den Vordergrund ihres Denkens.

„Du hast dies gefeiert. Die ganze Zeit! Du freust dich darüber."

„Natürlich freue ich mich, Schatz. Und du solltest das auch."

„Bist du des Wahnsinns? Ich habe gegen ihn gekämpft. Wir haben deine Anwartschaft ausgelöscht. Ich hasse diesen Idioten wie die Pest. Er weiß das und wird niemals…"

„Er hat uns allen vergeben. Er wird allen vergeben, die reinen Blutes und bereit sind, für ihn zu kämpfen. Sogar seinen ehemaligen Feinden. Denk doch mal nach, wie wertvoll wir für ihn sein können. Du bist die Stellvertreterin von Madame Bones. Du hast Zugriff auf geheime Informationen und Akten und falls Bones etwas zustößt, wärst du sogar ihre Nachfolgerin. Wenn wir unsere Karten richtig ausspielen, dann ist der Himmel das Limit. Du könntest sogar Zaubereiministerin werden."

„Nur eine Marionette", schränkte Gloria abfällig ein. Natürlich wollte sie Zaubereiministerin werden, aber ganz sicher nicht eine, der man eines Tages einen Dolch in die Rippen stoßen würde, und außerdem wollte sie die Macht auch wirklich ausüben und nicht ein Spielzeug sein, das man jederzeit fallen lassen konnte.

„Aber wir wären in Sicherheit. Gloria! Diesmal ist alles anders. Der Dunkle Lord ist anders. Mächtiger und auch viel weiser. Es geht ihm gar nicht mehr darum, alles zu töten, was nicht auf seiner Seite ist. Er weiß, dass wir es uns nicht mehr leisten können, weitere Zauberfamilien zu verlieren und er weiß auch, dass sinnlose Morde nur weitere, zu allem entschlossene Gegner erzeugen. Eine neue Ordnung zieht auf, Gloria. Und wir können nur überleben, wenn wir uns anpassen."

„Oder wir könnten außer Landes gehen", schlug Gloria vor. „Ich kann uns verstecken…"

„Du verstehst das falsch, Schatz", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich handele nicht aus Angst. Nein, ich bin schon immer überzeugt gewesen, dass die Macht wieder in die richtigen Hände…"

Gloria langte es.

„Es ist also eine Art _Notfall!_", sagte sie laut. Wie Banefactor es eingerichtet hatte, erloschen mit diesen Worten die Lichter im Raum und mit reiner Willenskraft brach sie den Lähmfluch. Sie sprang auf, griff den Stuhl bei der Lehne und mit einem großen Bogen schlug sie dahin wo ihr Mann sitzen musste. Der Stuhl zerbrach und als er zu Boden stürzte, riss er den halben Tisch noch um.

„_Licht!_", befahl Gloria und hechtete nach vorn um ihm seinen Zauberstab abzunehmen, als hinter ihr die Tür zerbarst und zwei Gestalten mit wild zuckenden Zauberstäben eindrangen. Schockzauber raubten Gloria die Besinnung und das Letzte, was sie noch sah war, wie sich Todesser-Masken über sie beugten.

* * *

Als Gloria wieder erwachte, war sie nicht gefesselt, sie fühlte aber auch keinen Drang, ihren Mann oder den einen Todesser im Raum anzugreifen. Sie erhob sich.

„Dornröschen ist also wach. Fein", sagte der Todesser. „Hört mir zu. Du wirst deine Frau schön unter Kontrolle halten. Du bist für sie verantwortlich. Gloria, du wirst weiterhin deine Arbeit so gut erfüllen, wie du kannst, und keinen Verdacht erregen. Du bist die pflichtbewusste Gloria und treusorgende Ehefrau und Mutter. Du wirst alles beobachten und jeden Abend dem Dunklen Lord einen Bericht darüber schreiben, was du am Tag im Ministerium gesehen und gehört hast. Nicht wahr?"

„Ja", war Gloria einverstanden.

„Die Wünsche des Dunklen Lord sind nunmehr auch deine."

„Ich lebe, um dem Meister zu dienen."

„Wenn der Dunkle Lord oder ich nicht da sind, wirst du den Befehlen deines Mannes gehorchen!"

„Das werde ich."

„Na dann - _viel Spaß_", sagte der Todesser auf eine Weise, die Gloria als unangenehm empfand.

„Das mit ihr war nur ein Job!", sagte ihr Mann abfällig. Gloria störte sich nicht daran. Er war der Mann, er hatte Recht und wenn er unglücklich war, war es ihre Aufgabe ihn glücklich zu machen.

„Als ob du dich beschweren solltest", lachte der Todesser. „Was uns aber zum Wichtigsten bringt: Falchion, wo bleibst du?"

„Ich hab hier Probleme, Sin.", rief eine weibliche Stimme quer durchs Haus.

„Du sollst ein Kind holen, was kann da Probleme machen?!"

„Hier ist eine verfluchte Hauselfe, die irgendeinen Schutzzauber gewirkt hat, und ich brauche meine ganze Konzentration, um zu verhindern, dass sie mit dem Kind abhaut."

„Das ist Lucy. Eine echte Pestbeule", sagte ihr Mann. „Ich kümmere mich darum."

Er ging und eine Minute später hörte sie ihn wütend brüllen.

„_Ich bin der Vater. Du wirst sofort den Schildzauber beenden und mich zu meinen Kind lassen._"

Gloria spürte ein schmerzhaftes Stechen im Hinterkopf. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Es musste sie doch berühren, was hier geschah. Die Welt wirkte so leer, bar jeder Emotion. So völlig unwirklich. Ihr Mann kehrte zurück. Er wirkte ziemlich erbost und Gloria fragte sich besorgt, was sie tun konnte, damit er wieder lächelte.

„Wir brauchen sie!", sagte ihr Mann und deutete auf Gloria.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa sagen, ihr kommt mit einer Hauselfe nicht klar?"

„Nicht, ohne das Kind zu gefährden."

„Okay. Also auf sie wird die Elfe hören?"

„Unbedingt."

„Dann machen wir es halt so. Gloria, komm mit."

Sie folgte gehorsam dem Todesser bis zum Kinderzimmer. In eine Ecke gedrängt stand Lucy, die einen ängstlich schauenden Caradoc an der Hand hielt. Eine blau schimmernde Kugel umgab die beiden. Gloria konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum die beiden da standen und ihr Kleiner solche Angst hatte. Es war doch alles in Ordnung, oder?

„Hol das Kind", befahl der Todesser Gloria „Und gib es deinem Mann."

Sie versuchte dem Befehl zu folgen, doch sie bekam einen schmerzhaften Schlag an der magischen Wand.

„Lass mich zu meinem Kind, Lucy", sagte Gloria. Seltsamerweise schien sich die Elfe sträuben zu wollen. „Es ist alles okay", versicherte sie deshalb.

„Nein, _Mylady_. Ist es nicht!"

„Du sollst mich doch nicht Mylady nennen", schimpfte Gloria.

„Aber Ihr seid doch _Mylady_!", widersprach die Elfe.

Das Ziehen in Glorias Kopf wurde schlimmer.

„Hol endlich unser Kind", sagte die Frau namens Falchion, was sicherlich ein Tarnname war.

„Mein Kind!", korrigierte Gloria und warf einen Blick zurück. Es verwirrte sie noch mehr zu sehen, dass sich der kleine Finger ihres Mannes mit dem der Frau verschränkt hatte.

„Dein Kind!", bestätigte der Todesser, der Sin genannt worden war. Und warf Glorias Mann und Falchion einen sehr bösen Blick zu. Doch Gloria war nicht dumm. Es war ihr Beruf Lügen zu erkennen oder zu erspüren. Und plötzlich wusste sie, um was es gerade ging. _Niemals bekommen die mein Kind._ Es machte klick in ihrem Kopf.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu Lucy.

„Lass mich zu meinem Sohn", sagte Gloria, zeigte ihre leeren Hände und fixierte die Augen der Elfin. „Ich bin seine Mutter und du wirst meine Bitte genau befolgen!"

Lucy bewegte ihre Hand ein wenig und obwohl der Schutzschirm nicht schwand, trat Gloria nach vorn. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, ob es möglich war, aber sie passierte den Schirm, ohne dass dieser verschwand.

„Und jetzt bring das Kind hierher!", forderte Sin.

Gloria, die mit dem Rücken zu den Todessern stand, streckte die Hand in Lucys Richtung aus.

_Eine Waffe_, formulierte sie extra deutlich, aber lautlos, mit dem Mund. Lucy schnippte mit den Fingern und wie Gloria vermutet hatte, verhinderte die Todesserin zwar die Flucht der Elfe, aber nicht den gegenteiligen Weg. Am liebsten hätte Gloria um ihren Zauberstab gebeten, aber das hätte nicht funktioniert, denn die Elfe musste wissen, wo sich der jeweilige Gegenstand befand.

Ein wenig erstaunt schaute Gloria auf den Gegenstand in ihrer Hand. Sie hatte gehofft, einen anderen Zauberstab zu finden, ihren Taser oder eins der alten Duellschwerter aus der Vitrine im Empfangszimmer. Auf der anderen Seite – es war ziemlich elfenmäßig. _Nun ja, besser als Wattebäuschchen_, dachte Gloria. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie mit einem Staubwedel sollte. Sie brauchte dringend eine Eingebung und sie hatte dafür nicht gerade viel Zeit. Jedes Zögern könnte die Todesser misstrauisch machen.

Sie beugte sich zu Caradoc hinunter und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Er streckte seine kleinen Ärmchen nach ihr aus, wobei seine Augen erstaunlicherweise voller Begehren auf den Staubwedel gerichtet waren.

„_Pflifli_", plapperte er. Normalerweise ärgerte sich Gloria immer ein wenig, dass Caradoc noch immer kaum ein deutliches Wort sprechen konnte – obwohl er nun schon fast zwei Jahre alt war. Doch heute rettete es vielleicht Glorias Kopf. _Pflifli_ stand bei Caradoc für seinen Wunsch zu fliegen, was immer auf die exzessive Verwendung von Feenstaub oder Elfenzauberei hinauslief. Und wenn der Spaß vorbei war, musste eine Menge der magischen Rückstände…

„Was hast du da in der Hand?", fragte der Todesser Sin misstrauisch.

„Mein Kind", tat Gloria verwirrt.

„Nein, in der anderen."

„Oh das! Sein Lieblingsspielzeug", erklärte Gloria und versuchte naiv zu sein. „Schau!"

Sie staubwedelte heftig über Caradocs Gesicht und Kopf, was dem Kleinen ein begeistertes Kichern entlockte. Er streckte die Arme aus, um loszufliegen – seltsamerweise _das _konnte er – aber Gloria hielt ihn fest. Sie trat zu der Todesserin namens Falchion und hielt ihr Caradoc hin, der heftig in ihrem Arm herumzappelte. Die Todesserin wollte nach den Jungen greifen, doch in dem Augenblick gab Gloria dem Jungen mit etwas Schwung frei, wobei sie hoffte, dass die Decke hoch genug war und er nicht dagegen knallte. Falchions Blick und Hand war unwillkürlich Caradoc gefolgt. Blitzschnell griff Gloria nach dem Zauberstab der Frau und rammte mit voller Wucht und gemeiner Freude die Stirn auf die Todessermaske. Zum Glück sollte diese nur die Identität schützen und nicht das Gesicht, weshalb es ein wunderschönes Knacken zu hören gab. Leider durfte sie diesen Moment nicht genießen.

„Schaff Caradoc hier raus", schrie sie, entriss den Zauberstab der schwankenden Frau und schaffte es gerade noch einen Schockzauber abzublocken. Um sicherzugehen, dass Lucy nicht verfolgt werden konnte, wirkte sie auf die drei Todesser einen komplizierten Antiapparierzauber, den sie bei ihrem Meister gelernt hatte. Zwar vernachlässigte sie damit ihre eigene Verteidigung und folgerichtig erwischte sie ein _Expelliarmus_, aber sie hatte der Elfe mindestens fünf Minuten Vorsprung verschafft. Ohne Zauberstab hatte sie nur noch die Chance sich zu ergeben. Sie hob die Hände.

„Was zur Hölle?", sagte Sin, während ihr Mann Falchion aufhalf. Er hatte gerade versucht zu disapparieren und war offensichtlich erstaunt, dass es nicht klappte.

„Ich bring die Schlampe um!", schrie die Todesserin näselnd. Das Blut lief in Strömen unter ihrer Maske hervor.

„Das wirst du bleiben lassen!", fauchte Sin zurück, hielt aber den Zauberstab fest auf Gloria gerichtet.

„Sie hat mir die verdammte Nase gebrochen!"

„Wir haben noch einiges mit ihr vor", entgegnete Sin kalt und fügte dann ein wenig zittrig hinzu: „_Er _hat einiges mit ihr vor und er will keine Aufmerksamkeit."

„Aber diese Blutsverräterin kann einem _Imperio_ widerstehen!"

„Es gibt andere Wege, jemanden zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen!"

„Welche denn? Der Junge wäre das beste Druckmittel gewesen", sagte ihr Mann.

„Oh, ich weiß da eine andere Möglichkeit", sagte Falchion und ihre Stimme beinhaltete eine gefährliche Art Freude.

„Stoppe erst mal die Blutung", meinte Sin. „Danach kannst du sie immer noch _bearbeiten_."

Gloria wusste, wovon die beiden sprachen. Folter. Wie berechenbar diese Todessertypen doch waren. Sie musste zugeben, sie hatte ziemliche Angst davor. Es tröstete sie zwar, ihren Sohn in Sicherheit zu wissen, trotzdem half das nur ein wenig. Im Moment sah sie keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Auf der anderen Seite – die Deppen schienen gar nicht daran zu denken, dass Lucy vielleicht Hilfe holen könnte. Gloria war sich langsam ziemlich sicher, hier nicht gerade der Créme de la Créme der Todesser gegenüberzustehen. Vielleicht gab es ja doch Hoffnung?!

„So, dann wollen wir mal", sagte Falchion kalt. „Bereit, Schlampe?", und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten: „_Crucio!_"

Noch nie hatte Gloria solche Schmerzen empfunden. Na ja, vielleicht bei der Geburt von Caradoc, aber da hatte jemand recht bald lindernd eingegriffen. Als endlich Falchion von ihr abließ, rang Gloria keuchend nach Luft, denn sie hatte über das Schreien das Luftholen vergessen.

„Na, macht es Spaß?", lachte die Todesserin.

Glorias Blick wanderte hilfesuchend zu ihrem Mann, doch da fand sie nichts, was sie an ihm geliebt hatte. Ja, er war zwar angewidert, aber sie konnte nicht einmal Mitleid in seinen Augen entdecken. Hatte Glorias Liebe zu ihm sie so blind gemacht oder stand er vielleicht unter einem _Imperio_-Fluch? Es war die Hoffnung, an die sie sich klammern wollte, aber tief in ihr fühlte sie, dass es nicht stimmte. Ihr Meister hatte immer wieder zu ihr gesagt, sie solle weniger denken und lieben, sondern stattdessen auf ihr Bauchgefühl hören.

„Keine Antwort? Na, dann weiter mit Runde…"

„_Lassen Sie Mylady in Ruhe!_"

Lucy war im Rücken der Todesser erschienen und schleuderte einen wilden Schwall Elfenmagie gegen die drei, die quer durch den Raum und gegen Wände und Kinderspielzeug geschleudert wurden.

„_Lucy! Nicht! Das ist verboten!_", neben Gloria erschien eine sehr angeschlagen wirkende Cindy, welche Glorias Zauberstab in der Hand hatte. „Mylady, nehmt! Flieht."

Ohne Nachzudenken ergriff Gloria den Stab und in einem Anfall von überwältigendem Hass dachte sie nicht an Flucht. Wie eine Furie ließ sie ihren Zauberstab fliegen. Sie hatte viel gelernt, doch niemals hatte sie daran gedacht, es auch wirklich anzuwenden. Zwei Todesflüche rasten auf sie zu und sie wich ihnen dank eines chinesischen Gummiknochenzaubers aus. Sie revanchierte sich bei Falchion mit einem Voodoofluch, mit der unangenehmen Auswirkung, dass einem langsam das Blut in den Adern gerann. Die war damit erst einmal mit der Rettung ihres Lebens beschäftigt.

Umso wütender wurden jedoch die Angriffe von Sin und ihrem Mann. Beide schienen begriffen zu haben, dass der Todesfluch einfach zu lange in der Vorbereitung dauerte und auch zu leicht an den Zauberstabbewegungen zu erkennen war. Außerdem sprachen sie ihre Zauber in der Hektik laut aus, was Gloria einen kleinen Vorteil verschaffte.

Sie begriff zu spät, dass dies eine Falle war. Sin mochte zwar nicht gut genug sein, um seine Zauber still zu wirken, aber ihr Mann war es. Er wechselte sich immer mit seinem Angriff mit Sin ab.

„_Stupor_!"

„_Plagam_!"

„_Stupor_!"

„_Plagam_!"

„_Stupor_!"

„_Plagam_!"

„_Stupor_!"

„_Plagam_!"

Gloria war derart in diesem Rhythmus gefangen, dass ihres Mannes still gewirkter Fluch, völlig überraschend auf sie zuraste. Doch Zentimeter vor Glorias Gesicht zerfaserte der Angriff.

„_Lucy! NICHT!_", hallte Cindys Stimme durch den Raum. Doch die Elfe, die nun mit steinerner Miene neben Gloria stand, achtete nicht darauf.

„Niemand tut meiner Familie etwas an", schrien die geballten neunzig Zentimeter Zorn und eine – selbst für Gloria – unerwartet starke Welle magischen Chaos fegte mit einem angsteinflößenden Fauchen durch das Kinderzimmer. Was an Einrichtung bis jetzt noch nicht zersplittert oder verbrannt war und im Weg war, hörte auf zu existieren. Selbst Gloria musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen, so geblendet war sie. Als sie diese dann wieder öffnete, tanzten grüne und schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen herum. Doch sie konnte jetzt wieder sehen, was Lucy geschafft hatte. Sin, Glorias Mann und Falchion lagen anscheinend bewusstlos oder gar tot am Boden. Lucy neben ihr schwankte und die weit aufgerissenen, starren Augen ließen Gloria erkennen, dass die Elfe genau in das Licht gesehen hatte und deshalb im Augenblick blind war. So sah sie auch nicht, wie Sin im Liegen den Zauberstab erhob und auf Lucy zielte.

„_Strangulare_!", schrie Gloria entsetzt laut.

„_Avada Kedavra_!", krächzte der Todesser gleichzeitig.

Wie in einer grausamen Zeitlupe sah Gloria, wie die beiden Flüche aneinander vorbeirasten. Sie wollte Lucy wegstoßen, doch ihre Glieder bewegten sich genauso langsam wie die Zeit. Ihr Fluch traf zuerst, doch das half nicht mehr. Der Todesfluch war schon lange unterwegs und die Elfe machte keine Anstalten auszuweichen. Gloria schloss entsetzt die Augen, nur um sie sofort wieder aufzureißen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung stand Lucy immer noch neben ihr. Der grüne Fluch stoppte vor ihr und für einen wunderbaren Moment glaubte Gloria, dass Elfen…

Dann erkannte sie ein Flirren, da wo der Fluch endete, und hilflos musste sie mit anschauen, wie das, was aussah wie heiße Luft in der Wüste, sich zu Cindy verfestigte. Und dann begriff Gloria das grausame Wunder. Die kleine Elfe materialisierte mitten in dem Todesfluch, um ihre Tochter zu retten.

Urplötzlich beschleunigte die Zeit wieder. Getrieben von ihrer begonnen Bewegung riss Gloria Lucy zu Boden. Sie wollte die Elfe festhalten, doch noch bevor sie beide zu Boden gingen, verschwand Lucy unter ihr und Gloria hörte sie hinter sich wieder auftauchen. Sie warf sich herum.

„Lucy! Hör auf!", befahl Gloria.

Die Elfe verharrte mitten in ihrer Bewegung. Sie stand über dem toten Körper ihrer Mutter. Wut verzerrte ihr sonst so niedliches Gesicht zu einer Maske des Hasses, Magie brannte in ihren Händen – und der Todesser hing vor ihr hilflos in der Luft. Die Hände an seiner Kehle versuchte er einen unsichtbaren Strick zu lösen.

„_Er hat sie getötet"_, schrie Lucy und Gloria wusste, dass sie nichts verhindern konnte, wenn die Elfe sich zum Äußersten entschloss.

„Ich weiß", rappelte Gloria sich auf und ging langsam zu ihr. „Aber du darfst das nicht!"

„Wäre ich ein Mensch, würden Sie es mir nicht verbieten", entgegnete Lucy weinend. Gloria konnte ihren Schmerz fast physisch spüren.

„Das stimmt", sagte sie ehrlich und ging langsam zwischen die Elfe und den Todesser. „Aber ein Mensch wird auch nicht bestraft, wenn er aus Notwehr handelt. Bei Elfen geht man fast nie von Notwehr aus."

„_Das ist falsch!_"

„Ja, das ist es", stimmte Gloria zu und kniete sich vor die Elfe. „Aber deine Mutter wusste das und ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren." Sie legte die Arme um die Elfe und zog sie an sich. Lucys Magie schmerzte sehr, doch Gloria hatte dank ihrer Bekanntschaft mit dem Folterfluch einen neuen Maßstab erlernt und ertrug es. „Du und die anderen Elfen, ihr seid meine Familie und niemandem sonst als dir, kann ich meinen Sohn anvertrauen. Ich verdanke dir mein Leben und deshalb werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du deines weg wirfst."

„Bitte verlangen Sie das nicht von mir", weinte die Elfe und Gloria spürte, wie die Elfenmagie erlosch.

„Ich will, dass du die unschuldige, loyale und liebenswerte Elfe bleibst, die du immer warst, Lucy. Ich hingegen bin schon lange nicht mehr unschuldig."

Ohne die Elfe loszulassen, drehte Gloria sich halb um und mit einer peitschenden Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes riss sie dem schwebenden Todesser die Kehle auf.

„Dies ist mein Geschenk an dich", flüsterte sie der Elfe ins Ohr, dann sah sie mitleidlos zu, wie das Leben aus dem Mann ran.

* * *

Etwa eine Minute gab Gloria der Elfe um zu weinen, doch dann drückte sie Lucy ein wenig von sich.

„Lucy!", sprach sie das kleine Wesen eindringlich an. „Hör mir jetzt zu! Ich fühle genau wie du, aber wir können jetzt nicht so trauern, wie es angemessen wäre."

„Warum können wir das nicht?", entgegnete die Elfe mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

„Wir müssen Caradoc, dich und die anderen Elfen schleunigst in Sicherheit bringen. Wenn es stimmt, dass der Dunkle Bastard zurück ist, dann haben wir gerade einen seiner Anhänger getötet. Und selbst wenn nicht, im Ministerium gibt es genug verkappte Rassisten, die dich am liebsten umbringen würden, wenn sie herausbekommen, dass du mir im Kampf geholfen hast."

Gloria konnte sehen, wie Lucy mit sich kämpfte – doch schließlich gewann ihr Pflichtbewusstsein.

„Wie kann ich dienen?", fragte sie leise.

„Aktiviere sämtliche Schutzzauber, so wie ich es dir gezeigt habe. Dann gehe zu Caradoc und den anderen Elfen. Packt ein, was ihr tragen könnt und wichtig ist. Geht dann in mein Schlafzimmer. Du bekommst jetzt von mir einen kleinen Schlüssel. Dieser passt zur obersten Schublade in meinem Nachttisch. In diesem wirst du einen langen Ziergürtel finden. Dies ist ein multidirektionaler Portschlüssel. Haltet euch alle am Gürtel fest und dann steck die Schnalle in das erste Loch des Gürtels. Hast du das verstanden, Lucy? Es muss so aussehen, als müsste der Gürtel für einen sehr, sehr dicken Menschen passen müssen. Nimm auf keinen Fall ein anderes Loch! Der Portschlüssel wird euch dann zu einem sicheren Ort bringen und ein Hauself namens Fidusy wird euch empfangen. Sag ihm, wer ihr seid, und dass ich euch schicke. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Gloria?", fragte Lucy besorgt und ihre Stimme klang erstaunlicherweise ein wenig wie die von Cindy.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass wir halbwegs aus der Sache wieder herauskommen."

„Und was wird aus Mama?"

„Ich werde sie mitbringen", versprach Gloria. „Wir werden sie so ehren, wie du und deine Familie es wünschen."

„Vielleicht sollte ich besser zu ihrem Schutz hier bleiben?"

„Danke, Lucy, aber nein. Du musst auf Caradoc aufpassen, damit ich ihn in Sicherheit weiß. So, und jetzt beeile dich." Gloria gab ihr den Schlüssel, welchen sie immer um ihren Hals trug. „Ach, und Lucy. Egal wer dich fragt, du warst nicht hier, als es passierte. Verstanden?"

„Wie Sie wünschen", erwiderte Lucy, dann verschwand sie mit dem Geräusch rieselnden Sandes.

Gloria atmete tief durch. Für das, was sie jetzt vor hatte, wollte sie keine Zeugen in ihrer Nähe. Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes fesselte sie ihren Mann und die noch lebende Frau, die anscheinend die Blutgerinnung hatte stoppen können. Es war ihr ein wenig peinlich, erst jetzt daran zu denken, doch Cindys Tod und Lucys Wut hatten ihre Gedanken zu sehr in Anspruch genommen.

Während sie auf das Geräusch des Portschlüssels wartete, sammelte sie zunächst alle herumliegenden Zauberstäbe auf und untersuchte die Taschen der Bewusstlosen nach Dingen, die ihr gefährlich werden konnten. Erst als ihre Ohren den Abflug der Elfen meldeten, weckte sie mit einigen herzhaften Ohrfeigen ihren Mann und bevor er richtig zu sich kam, deutete Gloria mit dem Zauberstab des toten Todessers auf seine Augen und sagte: „_Imperio!_"

Er war nicht in der Verfassung, um groß Widerstand zu leisten. Gloria sah, wie seine ängstliche Überraschung in willenlosen Gleichmut umsprang.

Gloria drängte ihren Zorn auf ihn in sich zurück. Im Moment brauchte sie einen klaren Kopf und einen messerscharfen Verstand.

„Sag mir, wie du meinen Wahrheitskerzen widerstehen konntest!", befahl sie.

„Ich trage ein Gegengiftpflaster unter meiner Zunge", erklärte er tonlos.

„Seit wann denn das?"

„Seit den Prozessen gegen die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Viele Auroren haben es heimlich eingesetzt, wenn ihr Verdächtiger sorglos war."

„Hast du noch andere Vorkehrungen getroffen, um Lügen zu können?"

„Nein, das Gegengift wirkt fast gegen alles."

„Gut! Dann öffne jetzt deinen Mund."

Mit vor Ekel geschlossenen Augen griff sie in seinen Mund, fühlte die kleine Erhebung des Pflasters und riss es ab. Kritisch betrachtete sie das fast unsichtbare und stark aufgeweichte Etwas.

„Und ich dachte, du würdest dein Geld verprassen", murmelte sie dabei. „Das Zeug muss ein Vermögen kosten. Wer hat dir das verkauft, oder ist es doch geschenkt?"

„Die alte Dartruke verkauft mir die Pflaster."

„Gut zu wissen. So, und jetzt wirst du mir sagen, warum du unsere gemeinsame Zeit einfach wegwirfst?", brach es aus Gloria heraus. „Warum nur?"

„Das Einzige, was wir je zusammen hatten, ist Caradoc", erklärte ihr Mann und wenn er es aufgrund des Fluchs nicht so absolut tonlos gesagt hätte, sie hätte ihn wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle umgebracht.

„Bedeutet das, du hast mich niemals geliebt?"

„Unsere Beziehung war von Anfang an von unseren Eltern arrangiert."

„Quatsch, unsere Eltern waren gegen unsere Beziehung."

„Das solltest du nur glauben."

Gloria spürte, wie sie an der Wirksamkeit ihres Imperio-Fluchs zu zweifeln begann. Sie ging zu ihrem privaten kleinen Schreibtisch und holte ihren kleinen Vorrat an Veritaserum. Sicherlich war das der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Sie flößte es ihrem Mann ein.

„Und jetzt die Wahrheit", fuhr sie ihn an. „Wie ist das mit unserer Beziehung wirklich gelaufen?"

„Es war alles bis ins Kleinste geplant", zerstörte er ihre letzte Hoffnung. „Wie du ja weißt, legen deine und meine Familie sehr viel Wert auf eine saubere Blutlinie und darauf, dass nicht innerhalb der Verwandtschaft Kinder gezeugt werden. Wir, du und ich, sind das Ergebnis einer solchen sorgsam gepflegten Abstammung. Es waren meine Eltern, die mich für dich anboten, obwohl unsere Familien sich nicht unbedingt grün waren. Überraschenderweise stimmten deine Eltern dem zu."

„Meine Eltern waren gegen uns", warf Gloria korrigierend ein. Sie wollte es noch immer nicht glauben.

„Das solltest du nur glauben. Sie wussten schon damals, dass sie kaum Einfluss mehr auf dich hatten. Ihr wart schon fast völlig zerstritten. Also mussten sie ein wenig anders vorgehen. Sie sagten mir, ich solle mit deiner verhassten Cousine Asena anbändeln. Sie war schon immer deine Konkurrentin und es war abzusehen, dass du ihr einen schönen Kerl wie mich, ihr nicht gönnst und so wurde ich erst interessant für dich. Wir machten es dir absichtlich nicht einfach mich zu erobern, damit du das Gefühl hattest, wirklich gekämpft und einen Schatz gewonnen zu haben. Uns war aber auch klar, dass du mich fallen lassen würdest, sobald du gewonnen zu haben glaubtest. Aus diesem Grund schickten deine Eltern genau im richtigen Augenblick den Brief, in dem sie dir jeden Umgang mit mir ausdrücklich verboten. Sie wussten, dein Trotz würde dann dafür sorgen, dass du mich solange bei dir behieltest, wie du damit deine Eltern zu ärgern glaubtest. Zeit genug, um dich mit Romantik, Geschenken, perfektem Sex und Minidosen von Liebestränken gefügig zu machen."

„Und das alles wofür?", fragte Gloria mit vor Entsetzen trockenem Hals.

„Für die letzten, magisch reinen, englischen Kinder der Welt! Jedes ungerade Kind sollte deiner Familie gehören, jedes gerade mir."

„Und was hattet ihr für mich vorgesehen?"

„Als der Dunkle Lord zu gewinnen schien, dachten wir daran, dich einfach unserem Willen unterzuordnen – doch dann brach diese so wunderbare Zukunft in sich zusammen."

Gloria starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang an, dann wurde ihr derart übel, dass sie sich in eine Ecke des Kinderzimmers übergab. Sie selbst zeichnete sich durch eine gewisse Skrupellosigkeit aus, doch das ging ihr viel zu weit. Sie brauchte ein paar Minuten, doch als sie sich dann wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, ging sie zu der bewusstlosen Todesserin und nahm ihr die Maske ab. Ohne wirklich überrascht zu sein, erblickte sie das Gesicht ihrer Cousine Asena.

„Wie lange geht das schon mit ihr?", fragte sie ihren Mann.

„Seit wir in der Schule die Scharade mit dir spielten. Von ihr wusste ich alles, was nötig war, um dich zu verführen."

Askaban war ein zu schöner Ort für die beiden.

„Ist der Dunkle Lord wirklich zurück?"

„Onkel Adrian hat ihn heute gesehen."

_Praktisch denken, Gloria. Nur nicht in Panik verfallen. Keine Zeit, um in die alte Gloria zu verfallen._

„Hör mir zu! Ich werde dir jetzt eine Erinnerung geben. Wenn dich irgendjemand fragt, was hier gelaufen ist, wirst du diese Erinnerung beschreiben. Wenn man dich für deinen Mut lobt, mit dem du deine Familie verteidigt hast, dann wirst du stolz, aber bescheiden antworten. Du wirst klagen, dass du Schmerzen hast, seit dich die Flüche von Asena und…", sie schaute kurz auf die Leiche, „…Onkel Adrian getroffen haben. Cindys Tod wirst du so behandeln, wie du es sonst auch tun würdest. Wenn man dich etwas fragt, was diese Erinnerung nicht beantworten kann, dann wirst du dich nicht erinnern, weil alles so schnell ging und dich ja auch mehrere Flüche getroffen haben. Ansonsten wirst du den liebevollen und sorgenden Ehemann spielen. Alles Weitere bekommen wir dann später."

Gloria stand auf und schaute sich kurz um.

„Lucy, ich brauche dich hier!"

„Sie wünschen, Gloria", erschien die verlangte Elfe.

„Sind alle in Sicherheit?", fragte Gloria, obwohl sie sich hauptsächlich für Caradoc interessierte.

„Wir waren dort und haben auch den Elfen namens Fidusy getroffen. Aber ob dies ein sicheres Heim ist, weiß ich nicht zu sagen."

„Es ist sicher. Du wirst schon sehen. Aber jetzt ist dafür keine Zeit. Lucy, bist du in der Lage, diese Frau da in das sichere Haus zu bringen?"

„Ja!"

„Dann tu das bitte schnell und sobald du das erledigt hast, begibst du dich umgehend ins Ministerium und sagst, dass Todesser in das Anwesen der Kondagions eingedrungen sind. Sag nur diesen kurzen Satz, dann kehre sofort zu Caradoc zurück."

„Wie Ihr wünscht", verbeugte sich die Elfe, berührte dann mit einer Hand Cousine Asena und verschwand mit ihr.

Gloria legte den Zauberstab von Onkel Adrian wieder in seine Hand und zog ihren Mann zu Cindys Leiche.

„Weißt du, _Famulus_. Ich habe deinen Namen immer gehasst, weil er Diener bedeutet. Aber jetzt begreife ich, dass du das schon immer und ewig warst. Und ich denke, dies wird sich auch nie mehr ändern!"

Sie betäubte ihn wieder. Dann kniete sie sich neben ihn, legte Cindys Kopf auf ihren Schoß und begann zu weinen. So sollten die Auroren sie finden, wenn sie kamen – und das traurige daran war, dass Gloria es nicht einmal spielen musste.


	29. Riesentod

**- Kapitel 29 - **

**Riesentod**

„Sag mir, was ich tun soll, Tarsuinn!", bat Toireasa verzweifelt.

Doch der Junge lag, wie schon seit Monaten, reglos auf seinem Bett im Krankenflügel. Unsicher umschlossen ihre Finger den Traumteilertrank in ihrer Tasche. Sie wusste, sie hatte nicht den Mut ihn zu trinken. Die Angst in ihr vermengte sich immer mehr mit Zweifeln. War sie wirklich noch seine Freundin? Da hielt sie eine mögliche Lösung in der Hand und trotzdem wagte sie es einfach nicht. Stattdessen redete sie sich die ganze Zeit ein, dass sie für diesen Schritt einfach noch nicht bereit war.

„Komm endlich, Toireasa", steckte Winona den Kopf durch den Türspalt. „Madame Pomfrey taucht gleich wieder auf und außerdem verpassen wir sonst den Express nach Hause."

„Ich komm gleich", war Toireasa froh über die Unterbrechung der bösen Gedanken. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass Winona nicht hersah, dann beugte sie sich zu Tarsuinn herunter und küsste hastig und kurz seine Lippen. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment hoffte sie auf den Märcheneffekt – doch natürlich vergebens.

„Wir holen Rica da raus", versprach sie flüsternd. „Und dann wird alles wieder gut."

Dann flüchtete sie aus dem Raum und rannte Winona hinterher die Treppen herunter, damit sie die letzte Kutsche erwischte.

Die Reise nach Hause war alles andere als ein Vergnügen. Winona machte ein extrem säuerliches und arrogantes Gesicht, weil Merton demonstrativ mit einem hübschen Hufflepuff-Mädchen über den Gang tobte, was Toireasa jedoch nur am Rande bemerkte. Ihre Gedanken waren überall, nur nicht im Express. Tarsuinn, ihre Mutter, der Plan und Dumbledores Rede zu Cedrics Tod kreisten durch ihren Kopf. Warum beunruhigte sie aber nichts davon? Stattdessen dachte sie an das leichte Zittern in der Stimme des Direktors, das kalte Grauen in Harry Potters Augen und den krampfhaft unterdrückten Triumph in Malfoys Gesicht. Die Welt ging aus den Fugen und nichts würde mehr einfach sein.

Ihre Stiefmutter würde die Axt jetzt nur noch dringender begehren und alles dafür geben – aber auch gleichzeitig tun. Winona meinte, es würde so werden, als würde man mit einer Whiskeyflasche vor der Nase eines Alkoholikers auf Entzug herumwedeln.

Das große Problem damit war nur, dass Toireasa jetzt Pádraigín sogar ein wenig verstehen konnte. Wenn _er_ wirklich zurück war und die Riesen sich erneut auf seine Seite schlugen, war es dann nicht vielleicht wirklich besser, wenn jemand die Riesen fanatisch und mit der geeigneten Waffe bekämpfen konnte?

Als am Abend der Express in London einfuhr, erwartete sie das komplette Empfangskomitee. Selbst die McAllisters waren, wohl in der Hoffnung auf ein Wunder, erschienen. Zumindest hatte Toireasa nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sich nach Winona und ihr die Hälse reckten.

Toireasa fand, dass alle Erwachsenen sehr abgekämpft und müde aussahen. Trotzdem war die Begrüßungsumarmung so herzlich wie immer, was jedoch nicht über die gedrückte Stimmung hinwegtäuschen konnte. Sie glaubte sogar so etwas wie Scham in ihren Augen zu erkennen, was sicherlich an ihrer erfolglosen Suche nach Rica lag. Acht erwachsene Zauberer und Hexen, zwei davon von Berufswegen auch noch Schnüffler, waren nicht in der Lage, eine einzelne, nichtmagische Frau zu finden.

„Mum, Dad", hörte Toireasa Winona leise, aber in extrem vernünftigem Tonfall, sagen. „Ich weiß, ich hab damals gedroht selbst nach Rica zu suchen, sobald Ferien sind. Aber das ist vorbei. Ich und Toireasa werden euch nicht im Weg stehen."

* * *

Es dauerte drei sehr lange Tage, ehe man Winona glaubte. In diesen drei Tagen waren die beiden absolute Musterkinder gewesen. Sie hatten geputzt, gekocht, gewaschen und so gut es ging ihre Eltern und Großeltern entlastet. In den wenigen Stunden dazwischen verzogen sie sich in Toireasas Zimmer, schmiedeten Pläne, schrieben Briefe oder bliesen ein wenig Trübsal. Der Einzige, der in der Zeit wirklich Schwerstarbeit leisten musste, war Keyx.

Es war am fünften Tag der Ferien, als endlich etwas Wichtiges im Haushalt fehlte und keiner der Erwachsenen Zeit hatte, es rechtzeitig zu besorgen. Toireasa musste aber auch zugeben, sie waren extrem verschwenderisch mit _Omas Samtweichpapier für die vier wichtigsten Buchstaben _umgegangen. Auch dass es erst am frühen Morgen, als alle schon etwas vorhatten, auffiel, war _reiner_ Zufall. Und da niemand anders verfügbar war – und niemand auch nur ansatzweise glaubte, Winona könne fünf Tage lang das brave, geduldige Mädchen nur spielen – bekamen die Mädchen die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe, Besorgungen in der Winkelgasse zu machen. Eine lange Einkaufsliste war schnell zusammengestellt und es gab auch ein paar Sickel extra für Eis oder dergleichen. Sie bekamen sogar die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis durch die Läden zu ziehen, hatten aber das Versprechen geben müssen, die Gasse nicht zu verlassen und um spätestens sechzehn Uhr via Flohnetzwerk zurückzukehren.

Während Winona kaum in der Lage war, ihre Aufregung auf das passende Level zu senken, hatte Toireasa eher das gegenteilige Problem. Mehr als ein leichtes Lächeln brachte sie einfach nicht zustande. Nicht mal ihr Herz klopfte schneller.

Selbst als sie schon durch die Winkelgasse schlenderten und Gringotts immer näher kamen änderte sich nichts daran. Natürlich gingen sie nicht direkt in die Zaubererbank. Als Erstes mussten sie sichergehen, dass eine mögliche heimliche Überprüfung durch ihre Eltern nicht stattfand und gleichzeitig ging es auch darum, von den falschen Leuten richtig gesehen zu werden. Also arbeiteten sie die Einkaufsliste langsam ab, schauten sich möglichst unauffällig nach Verfolgern um und kauften ihrem Plan entsprechend eine große Flasche Drachenblut. Dies war eine der ätzendsten Flüssigkeiten der Welt und deshalb machte der Verkäufer ein recht misstrauisches Gesicht, als die Mädchen es kauften, dies mit einem Schulprojekt begründeten und dabei fies über Snape und dessen hirnrissiger Idee von Projektarbeiten in den Ferien herzogen.

Als sie wieder in der Gasse waren, hatten sie sich Gringotts bis auf wenige Schritte genähert.

„Hast du schon jemanden entdeckt?", fragte Toireasa.

„Nein", entgegnete Winona. „Aber wenn, dann haben sie sicherlich jemanden geschickt, den wir nicht kennen.

„Sehr wahrscheinlich. Ich hatte nur gehofft, dass es jemand ist, den wir von unserem Hogsmeade-Ausflug kennen."

„Es sind Zauberer und Hexen mit jahrzehntelanger Übung", murmelte Winona. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten Tarsuinn und Tikki dabei."

„Was wir uns wünschen spielt leider überhaupt keine Rolle. Lass uns einfach reingehen und hoffen, dass Pádraigín uns überwachen lässt. Wenn nicht, müssen wir ihr halt einen Brief schreiben."

„Okay, wir sind also die Gearschten", zuckte Winona die Schultern. „Bringen wir es hinter uns und ich hoffe, dass die Schlampe von Stiefmutter sich an ihre Versprechungen hält."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Bank und nach einer langen Prüfung durch die Kobolde erreichten sie das richtige Verlies, wo sie sich Privatheit erbaten.

Wie in der Kristallkugel ihrer Mutter, stand Toireasa vor einem riesigen Kristall, der sie furchtbar an Askaban erinnerte. Nur pulsierte der hier nicht durch viele kleine Lichter, sondern es brauchte eine Lampe, um ihn zu erhellen. Stark verzerrt konnte man die riesige Axt innerhalb erkennen.

„Etwas Handlicheres war wohl nicht drin, oder?", fragte Winona beeindruckt. „Wie soll man denn so eine große Waffe benutzen?"

„Kann uns doch egal sein", zuckte Toireasa desinteressiert mit den Schultern. „Pádraigín hat uns alles gegeben, um das Ding zu transportieren. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie man es benutzt."

„Trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass der Erschaffer einige körperliche Unzulänglichkeiten damit kompensieren wollte."

„Halte ich für unwahrscheinlich oder würdest du mit einem Küchenbeil auf einen Riesen losgehen wollen?"

„Nein, aber dafür habe ich einen Zauberstab."

„Was bei Riesen nicht viel bringt – hat uns Hagrid mal im Unterricht beiläufig erklärt", erwiderte Toireasa. „Aber egal. Tauschen wir Rica gegen die Axt und holen uns dann die Glückwünsche und zwei Monate Hausarrest ab."

„Ich wette auf nur einen Monat, wenn alles klappt. Das Problem ist nur, siehst du irgendwo ein Schloss für unseren Schlüssel? In Askaban gab es damals einen Schlitz, direkt in der Mitte, aber hier?"

Krampfhaft versuchte Toireasa sich an das zu erinnern, was sie in der Kristallkugel gesehen hatte. Leider hatte sie dabei aber mehr auf ihre Mutter geachtet, als auf das, was sie wo getan hatte.

„Ich glaub, meine Mum hat den Schlüssel einfach nur drangehalten. Irgendwo hier, glaub ich."

Sie kratzte mit der Kopie des Originalschlüssels über die harte Oberfläche. Zunächst erfolglos, aber dann wich ein Stück der Wand vor der Berührung ein paar Zentimeter zurück.

„Und? War das alles?", fragte Winona.

„Eigentlich sollte die Wand komplett…"

An einer anderen Stelle veränderten sich ein paar Quadratzentimeter der Wand.

„Nur mal so aus Spaß an der Information", sagte Winona gepresst. „Was, wenn die Schlüsselkopie Schrott ist und wir eben eine Falle ausgelöst haben?"

„Dann sollten wir hoffen, dass nicht jemand wie Tarsuinn sie gebaut hat", störte sich Toireasa nicht an dem Gedanken. Sie konnte es jetzt nicht mehr ändern.

„Und was würde passieren, wenn Tarsuinn das gebaut hätte?"

„Wahrscheinlich würde der Kristall explodieren und unzählige rasiermesserscharfe Splitter würden uns zerfetzen. Oder er wächst und zerquetscht uns an der Tür, bevor man sie öffnen kann. Oder wir werden in Kristall eingeschlossen, ersticken und werden auf ewig als Warnung…"

„Danke, es reicht. Du bist ein echter Quell der Freude und des Optimismus, Toireasa."

Ein lautes Knacken ließ die beiden Mädchen zusammenzucken. Ein langer Riss zog sich nun durch die vorher perfekte Struktur. Dann folgten viele kleine Risse, die sich immer weiter verzweigten. An den Kanten begannen kleine Ecken abzusplittern.

„_Sagitta scutum_", rief Toireasa aus einem Reflex heraus, genau wie Madame Pomfrey zwei Jahre zuvor im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Vor Winona und Toireasa erschien je ein Schild, welche durch eine Art großes Scharnier miteinander verbunden waren. Kleinere Kristallstücke prallten von dem Zauber ab. Mit Erleichterung bemerkte Toireasa, dass es keine zielgerichteten oder schnellen Geschosse waren. Es war also keine Falle, sondern nur ein Nebeneffekt der Zerstörung des Kristalls. Trotzdem waren die einzelnen Stücke sehr scharfkantig und wenn sie von einer Wand oder der Decke abprallten und so das magische Schild umgingen, zerschnitten sie Stoffe und Haut. Es dauerte gut dreißig Sekunden, in denen die Mädchen ihre Augen mit den Armen schützten, ehe es vorbei war.

„Deine Mutter ist entweder eine Dilettantin oder zu knausrig", giftete Winona. „Glücklicherweise trifft das auf dich nicht zu. Danke für den Schutz."

„War einfach ein Reflex", meinte Toireasa, welche gerade ein seltsamer Gedanke durch den Kopf ging.

„Trotzdem danke." Das Mädchen wischte sich ein wenig Blut aus dem Gesicht, welches aus einer schmalen Wunde auf der Stirn quoll. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir die Axt aus dem Trümmerhaufen da levitieren und uns so vor Verletzungen schützen."

„Nachdem wir unsere momentanen Verletzungen zugekittet haben", schlug Toireasa vor.

„Welche Verletzung… _oh!_", Winona starrte auf ihre blutbeschmierte Hand. „Wo kommt denn das her?"

Toireasa zog aus ihren Einkäufen ein Wundpflaster und klebte es dem Mädchen auf die Stirn. Die magische Salbe auf der Innenseite ließ das Blut sofort gerinnen.

„Aua!", sagte Winona erstaunt und tastete ihre Stirn ab. „Jetzt tut es plötzlich weh. Warte, du hast da auch was an deiner linken Wange."

Sie klebten sich gegenseitig die kleinen Schnittwunden dicht, bevor sie sich um die Axt kümmerten. Hemmungslos räumten sie mit Magie den Kristallschutt beiseite. Die Mädchen hatten vorher lange darüber diskutiert und waren zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass die Kobolde eine Überwachung von Magie innerhalb ihrer Bank einfach nicht dulden würden.

So dauerte es nur wenige Minuten und sie hatten die Axt freigelegt, schweben lassen und waren gerade dabei die Waffe in den magischen Beutel zu verstauen.

„Vergiss nicht, wir müssen die Flasche mit dem Drachenblut an der Schneide befestigen", erinnerte Winona sie.

Ein wenig sträubte sich Toireasa dagegen, aber es war sehr wichtig, ein zusätzliches Druckmittel zu haben, also brachte sie mit Klebeband das Fläschchen an. Jetzt konnten sie nur hoffen, dass die Magie wirklich im Metall und nicht im hölzernen Stiel beheimatet war.

Dann klopften sie an die Tür des Verlieses, um dem Kobold mitzuteilen, dass sie jetzt gehen wollten. Toireasa bemerkte leicht amüsiert, wie der kleine Kerl versuchte unauffällig seinen Hals zu recken, um ins Verlies zu schauen und wie sich seine Augen beim Anblick der Schutthalde sich überrascht weiteten.

„Wir wären Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mal aufräumen könnten", sagte Toireasa freundlich. „Ich fürchte, wir haben eine kleine Unordnung angerichtet."

„Aber nur, wenn es nichts kostet!", lachte Winona laut auf, was sehr interessant durch die Höhle hallte. „Das könnten wir uns nie im Leben leisten!"

„Gringotts ist nicht für den Inhalt der Verliese verantwortlich", schimpfte der Kobold und machte mit einer rüden Geste deutlich, dass er sich nicht als Putzkraft sah. Demensprechend holprig war auch die Rückfahrt. Um ihn zu ärgern machte Winona die ganze Zeit zweifelhafte Komplimente über die beste und langweiligste Achterbahn, welche sie je hatte genießen dürfen.

Die gute Laune hielt bis in die Eingangshalle der Bank. Dann – mit jedem Schritt, der sie dem Ausgang näher brachte – verflog das leichte Gefühl und obwohl die Sonne hell durch die Tür schien, hatte Toireasa das Gefühl, als würde sich eine große Dunkelheit auf sie herabsenken. Ihre Emotionen verflogen und ihre Wahrnehmung verschob sich auf eine ungewohnte Art und Weise. Sie sah und hörte alles um sie herum, doch alles, was unwichtig war, verschwamm vor ihren Augen und wurde leiser in ihren Ohren.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ohne ihr Zutun, blieb ihr Blick an zwei Personen hängen. Sie ergriff Winonas Hand und ging zu der männlichen von beiden. Der Mann wirkte ein wenig irritiert, als die Mädchen so schnurstracks auf ihn zukamen, doch er fing sich recht schnell und erwartete sie.

„Habt ihr, was wir wollen?!", fragte er feindselig.

„Ja, aber du hast ganz sicher nichts, was wir wollen, Laufbursche!", war Winona für ihre Verhältnisse extrem liebenswürdig.

„Halt die Fresse, Halbblut! Du bist nicht eingeladen!", zischte der junge Kerl zwischen den Zähnen. Er wollte offensichtlich keine große Szene mitten in der Winkelgasse machen, war aber auch viel zu stolz, um die Beleidigung auf sich sitzen zu lassen.

„Als ob du die Macht hättest, das zu bestimmen!", lächelte Winona ihn an. Toireasa merkte, wie nervös ihre Freundin war und wie sehr sie diesen kleinen Streit brauchte, um ein wenig Stress abzubauen. „Am besten bringst du uns zu den Leuten, deren Meinung wirklich was zählt, und dann husch-husch nach Hause und die Windeln wechseln und die Pickel ausdrücken lassen."

Seine rechte Hand zuckte verräterisch.

„Na, na, na", mischte sich Toireasa warnend ein. „Wenn wir uns hier in der Öffentlichkeit mit Flüchen vergnügen, wimmelte es hier bald von Ministeriumszauberern. Die würden uns dann wahrscheinlich gleich mitnehmen, etwas sehr Wertvolles finden und einen Haufen dumme Fragen stellen. Ich denke, das wäre nicht in unserem und nicht in eurem Sinn." Sie blickte so ernst, wie es der Situation angemessen war. „Wir hätten das Ministerium an den Hacken und dir würde man die vollen Windeln versohlen."

Das Gesicht des Kerls war Gold wert. Winona grinste breit und ihre Nervosität schien damit fast völlig verflogen, während Toireasa ihre Augen fest auf dem nun hochroten, von Aknenarben zerfurchten Gesicht gerichtet hielt.

„Geh bitte vor", ignorierte Winona die Wut. „Dann ist dein Anblick hoffentlich ein wenig erträglicher."

„Du…!", zog er die Luft wütend ein.

„Wir können auch ein andermal wiederkommen. Kein Problem!" Winonas Lächeln war so breit, dass es geradezu zu einer Ohrfeige einzuladen schien. „Zumindest nicht für uns."

Für einen Moment schien der Typ auch wirklich versucht, doch dann drehte er sich abrupt um und ging die Gasse entlang. Das Grinsen auf Winonas Gesicht verschwand so plötzlich, als hätte sie der Gegenzauber zu einem _Rictusempra_ getroffen. Sie klopfte auf ihre rechte Hosentasche und Toireasa nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie es auch gesehen hatte. Dann folgten sie unauffällig.

Laufbursche, in Ermangelung eines Namens nannte Toireasa ihn intern so, führte sie tief in die Gasse hinein, an der Nokturngasse vorbei und verschwand dann in einem Hauseingang.

Winona zögerte etwas.

„Wenn wir da reingehen, sind wir nur noch Opfer", sagte sie leise.

„Es ist okay, wenn du nicht…"

„Red keinen Stuss!", unterbrach Winona, bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte. „Nur weil mir mein Hintern auf Grundeis geht, lasse ich dich doch nicht allein im Regen stehen."

„Ich weiß", entgegnete Toireasa. „Aber ich dachte, so ein Angebot gehört einfach in solch einem Augenblick dazu."

„Solange wir uns gegenseitig Mut machen, werden wir schon die Nerven behalten", meinte Winona tapfer.

Toireasa lächelte das Mädchen aufmunternd an, weil diese es erwartete und weil ihre Freundin es auch für sie tat. Solche Gesten waren wichtig.

Nicht einmal ein kleines Zittern fuhr durch Toireasas Hand, als sie die Klinke der Tür herunterdrückte und eintrat. Sie erwartete schmerzhafte Flüche, blitzende Messer und grobe Hände – doch nichts davon geschah. Stattdessen stand sie in einer Halle, welche sie sehr an einen heruntergekommenen Zirkus erinnerte. Die Ränge unten waren ohne Bänke oder Sitzplätze, sondern nur einfach hölzerne Treppen, und in der Arena hatte sich aus Sand, Sägespänen und Schmutz schon eine Art modrige Erde gebildet. Die Beleuchtung war schlecht, doch mitten in der Arena stand eine weibliche Person, die Toireasa sofort als ihre Stiefmutter erkannte. Sie musste dazu nicht das Gesicht sehen können. Hinter ihr hing ein roter, dicker Vorhang halb in Fetzen von der Decke zu Boden.

Hinter ihr schloss sich die Tür und erst jetzt wurde sie sich eines Mannes neben ihr bewusst. Er erschien ihr ein wenig unscharf, doch auch ihn erkannte sie wieder.

„Im Sinne eines zivilisierten Gespräches – dürfte ich um eure Zauberstäbe bitten?", sagte der Wahrsager. „Ich verspreche, ihr bekommt sie noch innerhalb der nächsten Stunde wieder."

„Werden wir dann noch leben?", fragte Winona, was frech klingen sollte, aber nicht wirklich funktionierte.

„Wenn ihr das Richtige tut…"

Er streckte verlangend die Hand aus und zeigte gleichzeitig einen Zauberstab, den Toireasa als den von Pádraigín erkannte.

Ohne zu zögern legte Toireasa den ihren dazu. Winona folgte ihrem Beispiel, wenn auch deutlich zögerlicher. Der Wahrsager schwang beide Zauberstäbe einmal zur Probe und als beide kleine Funken stieben ließen, nickte er zufrieden. Er steckte alle drei Stäbe in seine Tasche und verließ den Zirkus.

Die Gestalt ihrer Stiefmutter machte eine einladende Geste näherzutreten. Langsam gingen die Mädchen die Stufen hinunter. Jeder ihrer Schritte war begleitet von leisem Rascheln hinter und neben ihnen. Ohne die Augen von ihrer Stiefmutter zu lassen, wusste sie, dass sich hinter ihr im Zirkus dunkle Gestalten aus den Schatten schälten.

„Toireasa!", flüsterte Winona.

„Ich weiß", sagte Toireasa ruhig und ergriff die Hand des Mädchens. Ein Kampf war niemals in ihrer Planung vorgesehen gewesen. Was spielte es dann für eine Rolle, dass das Kräfteverhältnis von unmöglich zu gewinnen auf chancenlos wechselte? Es gab sowieso nichts zu verhandeln.

„Hallo, Pádraigín", sagte Toireasa. „Hier nimm!" Sie hielt der Frau den Beutel hin. „Bringen wir das so schnell wie möglich hinter uns."

Aber ihre Stiefmutter griff nicht nach dem Beutel. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, was Toireasa normalerweise beunruhigt hätte, sie aber im Moment nur irritierte.

„Behalt ihn vorerst noch!", sagte Pádraigín geradezu nachsichtig. „Wir wollen doch nichts überstürzen."

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich besonders gern hier bin. Dafür hast du dir zu viel Verstärkung mitgebracht." Toireasa machte eine ausladende Geste auf die Ränge. Ihr recht analytischer Verstand zählte etwas über dreißig vermummte Schemen.

„Ich wollte nur, dass du siehst, dass ich nicht allein bin. Und jetzt, da wohl _der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf_ zurück ist, musst doch auch du einsehen, wie wichtig wir und unser Kampf sind!"

„Ich geb dir die Axt auch so."

„Ich will nicht nur die Axt. Ich will im Kampf die Tochter meines geliebten Mannes an meiner Seite."

„Das ist aber nicht mein Kampf."

„Ich wäre mir da an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher."

Toireasa bekam von hinten einen magischen Stoß, stolperte nach vorn an ihrer Mutter vorbei, sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Winona zurückgerissen und von Zaubern gefesselt wurde, und dann fielen rings um sie herum Gitter zu Boden.

„Darf ich vorstellen…?", sagte ihre Mutter triumphierend und auf eine gebieterische Handbewegung hin fiel der große Vorhang zu Boden. „Raknor, einer der Mörder deiner Mutter und auch derjenige, der deinem Vater die tödlichen Verletzungen beibrachte."

Hinter dem Vorhang war ein weiterer Käfig zum Vorschein gekommen, der sich eine Gitterwand und eine Tür mit ihrem größeren Käfig teilte. Raknor, der Riese, starrte sie in einer dumpfen Mischung aus Wut und Angst an und rüttelte an den Gitterstäben, welche ihm jedoch sofort einen magischen Schlag versetzten. Er war sicherlich sechs bis acht Meter groß und auch für einen Riesen sah er sehr kräftig aus.

Mit einer Ruhe, die Toireasa so noch nie in ihrem Leben gespürt hatte, wandte sie diesem Anblick den Rücken, trat so nah es ging an ihre Mutter heran und schaute sie abfällig an.

„Und?"

Weder Wut noch Bettelei hätten Pádraigín aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen können. Furchtlosigkeit konnte es.

„Denkst du, ich bluffe, Toireasa? Ich bluffe nicht, Toireasa. Nimm Rache oder stirb hier."

„Wenn du das ernst meinen würdest, dann müsstest du mir sagen, wie man die Axt benutzt."

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest…", runzelte ihre Stiefmutter verblüfft die Stirn. „Du weißt es wirklich nicht!" Toireasa konnte einen kurzen Moment so etwas wie Respekt, aber auch Zorn erkennen. „Berühre den Stiel und sag einfach: _Riesentod, der Riesen Tod. Steh mir bei und schlag sie zu Brei._"

„Der Erschaffer von dem Ding war ein wahrer Poet", kommentierte Toireasa sarkastisch. Dann sah sie zu Winona, die einen verzweifelten Kampf gegen ihre Fesseln und einen Knebel focht. „Ist schon okay, Winona. Wir wussten doch, dass die Schlampe ein hinterhältiges Miststück ist."

Dann schaute sie wieder ihre Stiefmutter an, griff in den Beutel und sagte diesen bescheuerten Spruch. Sofort wurde alles um sie herum kleiner – oder, präzise gesagt, sie wurde deutlich größer.

Es war nun fast spielerisch leicht, die Axt aus dem Beutel zu ziehen. Obwohl es sicherlich Wichtiges zu bedenken gab, schließlich lief gerade die gesamte Situation aus dem Ruder, bemerkte sie bewundernd, dass ihre Kleidung mit gewachsen war. Sie schaute gerade auf eine Schuhgröße 160 herunter. Sie drehte sich herum und erblickte einen sehr erschrockenen Riesen. Toireasa bezweifelte, dass er wirklich was mit dem Tod ihrer Mutter zu tun gehabt hatte, wie groß war denn diese Wahrscheinlichkeit, aber er war trotzdem gefährlich. Doch sie wollte auch nicht den Wunsch ihrer Stiefmutter erfüllen und ihn einfach so töten. Was sollte sie nur tun? Auch wenn sie jetzt fast genauso groß wie der Riese war, so hätte sie doch lieber ihren Zauberstab gehabt. Mit einer Axt konnte sie nicht wirklich umgehen und da sie nicht sterben wollte, konnte sie es sich kaum leisten sich zurückzuhalten. Was also sollte sie tun?

_Eine Axt hat mehr als eine Schneide zur Waffe, aber achte…_

Ein unglaublich intensiver Schmerz durchfuhr Toireasa. Es war, als risse man ihr das Herz aus dem Leib. Mit einem dumpfen Donner fiel sie auf die Knie und da, wohl eben noch Ruhe, Sicherheit und Hoffnung waren, herrschte nur noch Schmerz, Angst und Verzweiflung.


	30. Die Einladung

**- Kapitel 30 - **

**Die Einladung**

Manchmal kündigte sich Ärger mit Blitz und Donner an – manchmal mit einem ausgiebigen Gähnen.

„Das war aber ein seltsamer Traum", murmelte Tarsuinn und strich der gähnenden Tikki durchs Fell. „So spannend, ohne Angst einzujagen." Er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch seine Bauchmuskeln protestierten aufgrund der Anstrengungen. „Was zur Hölle…", brummte er genervt und half mit zitternden Armen nach. „Ich fühl mich, als hätte ich ein paar Liter Blut verloren."

Tikki schien sich auch nicht besser zu fühlen, zumindest protestierte sie auch.

Er zog tief die Luft ein und lauschte angestrengt.

„Krankenflügel und eine andere Jahreszeit?", fragte er seine kleine Freundin.

Sie bestätigte besorgt und schien der Ansicht zu sein, eine sehr wichtige Zeit verschlafen zu haben.

„Ja, so ist das mit Freunden. Da schläft man einmal in seinem Leben richtig durch und schon traut sich keiner, einen zu wecken. Siehst du meinen Zauberstab?"

…

„Wehe sie haben ihn mir weggenommen."

…

„Ich weiß, dass das Ding gefährlich ist. Aber es ist trotzdem meins!"

…

„Ist ja schon gut, ich reg mich nicht auf. Das heb ich mir für später auf."

…

„Was meinst du damit, es flattert dünnes Holz vor der Tür? Meinst du damit Papier?"

…

„Deine Formulierungen waren auch schon mal genauer."

…

„Meine Ohren sind so gut wie eh und je."

…

„Ja, ich geh ja schon zur Tür."

Tarsuinn schwang die Beine vorsichtig über den Rand des Bettes. Seine Zehen schienen noch nicht ganz erwacht und kribbelten unangenehm. Vorsichtig setzte er ein Bein nach dem anderen auf den Boden. Er musste sich erst einige Sekunden am Bett festhalten, ehe er seine Kraft und den Gleichgewichtssinn wiederfand.

„Also Winter ist sicher nicht mehr. Ich höre kein Feuer, es ist warm und der Boden ist viel wärmer als im Frühjahr. Wo ist denn ungefähr die Tür? Das Schloss hört sich irgendwie sehr seltsam an."

…

„Ich hoffe auch, dass ich niemanden umgebracht habe. Wir werden es ja gleich wissen…"

Dank Tikkis Anweisungen fand er die Tür und drückte die Klinke herunter. Mit einem leisen Klack öffnete sich das Schloss. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Also sah man in ihm keine Gefahr. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und wurde von einem Papierflieger umgeworfen, der ihm überraschend ins Gesicht geflogen war.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er, weil ihm sein Hintern von dem Sturz wehtat. Am liebsten hätte er das flatternde Ding verbrannt, aber weil es hektisch seinen Kopf umflog, hatte er Angst, aus Versehen Tikki oder sich selbst zu erwischen. Er hörte Tikki vom Bett auf den Boden springen, begleitet von einem schmerzhaften Pfeifen, dann kam sie herüber und fing für Tarsuinn das Papier ein.

„Ich les ja schon!", sagte Tarsuinn, weil sie ihn ein wenig drängelte.

_McNamara!_

_Wenn du deine Schwester lebend wiedersehen willst, sei in zwanzig Minuten am Rand zum Verbotenen Wald. Ein Portkey erwartet dich. Komm allein, oder deine Schwester, deine Familie und deine Freunde werden es büßen._

_P.D._

Wut stieg in Tarsuinn auf. Er konnte fühlen, dass dies nicht nur ein übler Scherz war. Das Papier strotzte nur so von Bösartigkeit. Wie konnten sie es wagen, sich an seiner Schwester zu vergreifen? Wie hatten die anderen das zulassen können? Und warum hatten sie ihn nicht geweckt!?

„Sie haben Rica gestohlen!", erklärte er Tikki und rappelte sich auf. „Komm, wir müssen sie holen."

…

„Ich verstehe nicht? Was meinst du damit, dass Toireasa mich eigentlich hätte wecken sollen?", fragte Tarsuinn für einen Moment verwirrt. Tikkis Antwort war dann eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen er nicht verstand, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Aber er schob dies beiseite.

„Egal, dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Wir müssen los und zwar sofort!"

…

„Ja, ich weiß. Wir sind beide nicht in der richtigen Verfassung. Wir müssen möglichst schnell zu Kräften kommen. Kannst du meine Sachen finden?"

Sie bejahte und lief zur Tür. Tarsuinn folgte, so gut er konnte. Wie vermutet führte die Tür in den Krankenflügel. Es war extrem still und so hörte er sehr deutlich, wie Madame Pomfrey Wäsche mit Desinfektionszaubern wusch. Er wollte schnell und leise Tikki folgen, doch sein Kreislauf verabschiedete sich in ein tiefes Tal und er fand sich keuchend auf den Knien wieder.

Es waren die Angst um seine Schwester und die Wut darüber sie retten zu müssen, die ihn nach einer kurzen Pause auf allen Vieren vorwärts trieb. Tikki schien es inzwischen deutlich besser zu gehen. Sie schlich wie ein Wispern voran, verschwand in dem Raum, in dem Madame Pomfrey war, und als Tarsuinn endlich auch da ankam, kam sie ihm entgegen und hatte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Zähnen.

„Tarsuinn, was…?!", hörte er Madame Pomfrey sagen.

„_Schlaf!_", formulierte Tarsuinn sein Gefühl und machte eine sichelförmige Bewegung, um die Krankenschwester auch wirklich zu erwischen. Er durfte nicht die Kontrolle über sein Tun verlieren und eine wache Madame Pomfrey war eine große Bedrohung für seinen freien Willen.

…

„Ja, ich weiß, sie meint es immer gut."

…

„Ich hoffe auch, sie wird darüber hinwegkommen. Aber wir haben keine Zeit. Wo hast du meine Sachen gefunden?"

Tikki führte ihn ein wenig zur Seite und in einem halboffenen Schrank fand er all seine persönliche Habe. Seine Hände tasteten nach dem Inhaljektabsorb, den ihm Tante Glenn geschenkt hatte, und er beglückwünschte sich dafür, ihn teilweise schon aufgefüllt zu haben. Da er im Moment noch nur einen Schlafanzug trug, war das Gerät schnell angelegt.

„Stärkungstrank", sagte er dann und öffnete den Mund. Eine Portion des Gewünschten spritzte in seinen Mund und er schluckte den größten Teil davon herunter. Ein ganz klein wenig ließ er jedoch unter der Zunge und versuchte damit zu reden.

„Okay, Tikki. Dass wird jetzt ein wenig eklig. Gib Küsschen."

Er beugte sich hinunter und sobald er ihre Zunge spürte, ließ er den kleinen Rest des Trankes – natürlich jetzt mit Speichel vermischt – in ihren Rachen laufen. Es war im Moment die einfachste Art ihr nicht viel zu viel von dem Trank zu geben und gleichzeitig nichts zu verschwenden.

Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie die Magie der Flüssigkeit seinen Körper durchflutete. Die Schwäche seiner Muskeln verschwand und die gewohnte Kraft kehrte zurück. Die Wirkung würde nicht ewig halten, aber im Moment half es ihm und Tikki sehr auf die Sprünge. Schnell zog er sich etwas anderes an und begann einige wichtige Sachen einzupacken.

„Tikki, schau bitte, ob es Madame Pomfrey gut geht und dann, ob sie irgendetwas hat, das uns helfen könnte."

Der Krankenschwester schien es gut zu gehen, aber…

„Ich weiß, in Dumbledores Büro gibt es viele nützliche Sachen, aber wir haben keine Zeit, um dahin zu laufen."

…

Tarsuinn stockte und dann schlich sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Stimmt, wer redet denn vom Laufen."

Seine Finger zögerten einen Moment, doch dann schloss sich seine Hand um das Holz seines Besens.

„Das bringt uns zehn Minuten zur freien Verfügung. Hoffen wir, dass Dumbledore nicht abgeschlossen hat."

Er vergewisserte sich in Gedanken, ob er alles hatte. Zauberstab, Tränke, Messer, Verbände, Tikki, Unterhose zum Wechseln – alles da. Dann schwang er sich auf den Besen und brach sämtliche Regeln und Geschwindigkeitsrekorde, die jemals innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts mit einem Besen aufgestellt worden waren. Leider war der Einzige, der ihn dabei sah, Peeves.

* * *

„Was ist das für eine Art in das Büro des Direktors einzudringen."

„Eine sehr ausgefallene", antwortete Tarsuinn dem Bild eines ehemaligen Direktors. Hektisch durchsuchten er und Tikki den Raum nach etwas Nützlichem.

„Wir werden diesen Einbruch dem Direktor melden", drohte das Bild.

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", winkte Tarsuinn ab. „Und sagen Sie ihm gleich, dass es um Leben und Tod geht. Man hat meine Schwester entführt."

„Das weiß er schon lange und er kümmert sich, so gut wie nur er es kann, darum!", sagte eine alte Frauenstimme etwas mitfühlender.

„Na, dann war auch er nicht sonderlich erfolgreich, oder? Ich…"

„Nimm das Schwert Gryffindors", mischte sich eine Stimme verschwörerisch ein.

„Phineas Nigellus!", empörte sich eine Stimme voller Entsetzen.

„Er braucht es! Und außerdem drückt Dumbledore es ja eh jedem Dahergelaufenen in die Hand."

„Mit dem Schrott kann ich nichts anfangen", lehnte Tarsuinn ab und suchte weiter. Hier war etwas Bekanntes, das spürte er. „Viel zu unhandlich."

„Das ist kein Schrott", meckerte ein Direktor. „Dies ist die Waffe des vielleicht größten Mannes von Hogwarts und einem der Gründe."

„Ich wette, Hagrid ist größer", sagte Tarsuinn nebenbei. „Außerdem, selbst wenn das Schwert was taugt, warum sollte ich es meinen Feinden mitbringen."

„Das Schwert hat einen eigenen Willen und es ist eine der mächtigsten Waffen unserer Welt. Die Klinge wurde in Drachenblut abgeschreckt und in Basiliskengift getränkt."

„Das war aber nicht sehr sportlich vom alten Gryffindor. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wurden Kobolde, welche mit einer vergifteten Klinge angetroffen wurden, ohne viel Federlesens aufgeknüpft. Aber egal, das hier ist viel besser."

Tikki hatte etwas gefunden, was Tarsuinn sehr vertraut vorkam. Zumindest ein Teil davon. Er steckte es ein.

„So und jetzt…"

Mit einem deutlichen Befehl unterbrach Tikki ihn.

„Ja, ich mach ja schon!", gab er nach. „Und ihr hier haltet alle verdammt noch mal eure Klappe. Man versteht ja kaum seinen eigenen Gedanken."

Er ging zu Dumbledores Schreibtisch und weil er es gegen seinen Willen tat, schob er die Schreibunterlage beiseite und brannte mit dem Zauberstab eine Nachricht direkt in die Tischplatte. Dann schob er die Schreibunterlage wieder darüber und hängte die Bilder der Direktoren Townson, April, Bussard, Lexington und Emerald direkt hinter den Schreibtisch.

Er hatte noch fünf Minuten, als er das Büro verließ.

„Wenn doch nur Patsy hier wäre", murmelte er dabei.

„Ähem, war das ein Befehl, Ta… Tarsuinn? Weiß du, ich weiß noch immer nicht genau, wann und wann nicht. Das ist so unklar und ich wollte nicht…"

„Patsy", unterbrach Tarsuinn sie erfreut. „Es ist einfach klasse, dich hier zu treffen. Aber ich hab nicht viel Zeit, deshalb kann ich dies nicht richtig würdigen. Sag mir als Erstes schnell, ob Rica wirklich entführt worden ist? Weißt du davon?"

„Ja und es tut Patsy sehr leid…"

„Papperlapapp, darum geht es jetzt nicht. Du musst mir zuhören. Ich geh mir jetzt meine Rica zurückholen. Du musst es den anderen sagen. Du weiß schon, die erweiterte Familie plus Professor Dumbledore. Sag ihnen, ich habe in Dumbledores Büro eine Nachricht hinterlassen, die sie zu mir führen wird. Sie ist ein wenig versteckt, aber mit ein wenig Logik kommt man dahinter. Kannst du das für mich tun?"

„Patsy tut alles für… dich."

„Du bist meine Rettung, Patsy. Und nun schnell, ich hab nur noch vier Minuten."

„Patsy gehorcht – gleich." Plötzlich wurde Tarsuinn heftig umarmt. „Patsy ist so froh, Tarsuinn wieder wach zu sehen. Jetzt wird wieder alles gut. Patsy hat alles getan, aber konnte gute Rica nicht finden."

Er schauderte ein wenig. So unvorbereitet berührt zu werden, war ihm unangenehm. Außerdem fühlte sich seine Haut sehr unangenehm an.

„Ich hab wirklich keine Zeit, Patsy", sagte er und strich trotzdem sanft über ihren Kopf. „Du hattest keine Chance, sie zu finden. Ich schon. Und mach dir keine Vorwürfe, wenn du mich auch nicht finden wirst. Sag ihnen nur unbedingt, sie sollen in Dumbledores Büro gehen und die Nachricht lesen."

„Kann Patsy nicht mitkommen?"

„Ich soll allein kommen", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du hilfst Rica und mir viel mehr, wenn du tust, was ich dir sage. Und jetzt los!"

„Patsy tut, was man ihr befie… worum man sie bittet."

Die Berührung schwand und Tarsuinn atmete befreit auf. Noch drei Minuten und so viel zu tun. Er schwang sich erneut auf den Besen.

„Peeves", schrie er und verstärkte seine Stimme magisch, während er los flog. „Triff mich in der Eingangshalle. Ich werde dir das Angebot deines Todes machen – und ich werde zehn Sekunden auf dich warten!"

Tarsuinn wusste, die Neugier würde den Poltergeist pünktlich sein lassen. Patsy hatte ihn eine Minute mehr als nötig gekostet und so blieb ihm nicht anderes übrig, als gleich ein Angebot zu machen, welches Peeves nicht ablehnen konnte. Das nächste Schuljahr würde also die Hölle werden – falls Tarsuinn so lange lebte.


	31. Kampf der Giganten

**- Kapitel 31 - **

**Kampf der Giganten**

Panik hatte von Toireasa Besitz ergriffen. Es half nicht, dass sie riesengroß war und eine todbringende Waffe in ihrer Hand hielt. Sie hatte seit Monaten keinerlei Angst mehr empfunden und so traf sie die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass sie gleich sterben konnte, unvorbereitet hart. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, woher diese Emotionen kamen. Sie hatte doch schon so viel Schlimmeres erlebt. Doch diesmal war der Schmerz ganz anders und nicht von einer Art, die man einfach so herunterschlucken konnte.

Toireasa fühlte, wie sie wütend wurde. Das war normal, wenn man Angst hatte und nicht wusste, wie man damit klarkam. Und ein Ziel für ihre Wut fand sie auch schnell. Sie schaute auf ihre nur noch kniehohe Stiefmutter und hob die Axt. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie damit durch die Gitter schlagen konnte…

„Vergiss diesen Gedanken", lachte Pádraigín überheblich. „Die Axt kann keinen Menschen verletzen. Sie hat nur einen, genau definierten Zweck."

„Ich tue es nicht", zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte sich Toireasa an ihrem gewachsenen Stimmvolumen erfreut.

„Da ist der Mörder deiner Eltern. Willst du, dass er ungestraft damit durchkommt?"

„Das ist egal. Ihr werdet ihn nicht entkommen lassen." Mag sein, dass dies feige war...

„Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du ein wenig Motivation brauchen würdest", schüttelte Pádraigín enttäuscht den Kopf. „_Öffnet die Tür!_"

Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen musste Toireasa zusehen, wie langsam die Tür geöffnet wurde, welche sie und den Riesen Raknor voneinander trennte.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", keuchte Toireasa und schaute hilfesuchend zu Winona. Doch die war gut verschnürt und selber hilflos.

„Ich bluffe nicht", erwiderte Pádraigín. „Dies ist ein Riese. Dieses Monster da hat getötet und wird wieder töten. Männer, Frauen, Kinder – Väter und Mütter. Ohne Unterschied und nur wir hier können dieses Leid verhindern. Zeig, dass ich eine Kämpferin großgezogen habe!"

„Ich will keine solche Kämpferin sein."

„Dir wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Ich an deiner Stelle, würde mich langsam mal umdrehen."

Das hätte Toireasa sowieso getan, denn hinter ihr ertönte ein wütender Schrei. Die Tür war jetzt weit genug geöffnet und der Riese stürzte sich voller Wut auf das einzige ihm greifbare Opfer. Eine Faust knallte gegen Toireasas Kopf, noch bevor sie reagieren konnte. Es tat furchtbar weh, aber auf der anderen Seite war sie unglaublich erleichtert, dass dieser mörderische Schlag sie nicht umgebracht hatte. Sie trat aus der Reichweite des Riesen und entging damit dem zweiten Schlag. Sie stellte fest, dass die Bewegungen des Riesen ziemlich langsam waren und seine Reaktionen ebenso. Doch leider teilte Toireasa im Moment genau diese Schwächen. Ihre Bewegungen waren träge und zu allem Überfluss war sie auch noch kleiner, schwächer und in Prügeleien unerfahrener als Raknor. Es war abzusehen, dass sie verlieren würde, wenn sie die Axt nicht benutzen würde.

Sie tauchte unter dem nächsten Schwinger des Riesen hinweg und freute sich, als seine Faust gegen das Gitter knallte.

„Nutze endlich die Axt", hörte Toireasa Pádraigín rufen. „Er tötet dich sonst. Das ist seine Natur."

Die blutunterlaufenen Augen des Riesen starrten Toireasa voller Hass an. Er brüllte sie an und sie brauchte einen Moment, um ihn zu verstehen.

„Ich töten dich", radebrechte er auf Englisch.

Toireasa begriff, dass es keine Rolle spielte, dass sie den Riesen nicht töten wollte. Raknor hatte keine Hemmungen in dieser Beziehung. Doch Toireasa wollte nicht sterben – und da ihr Überlebenswille stärker als ihr Vorsatz nicht zu töten war, lief das Ganze nun doch auf eine _er oder ich Situation_ hinaus. Und egal, wie das dann ausging, Toireasa würde verlieren. Für einen Augenblick konnte sie fast in die Zukunft sehen. In der einen lag sie jung und tot in einem Sarg, in einer anderen war sie älter, vernarbt und schwang eine bluttriefende Axt. Sie hatte das beschissene Gefühl an einem Scheideweg zu stehen und das Schicksal zeigte ihr zwei Möglichkeiten – von der ihr keine zusagte.

Der Riese breitete die Arme weit aus und rannte gegen Toireasa an. Wie eine Urgewalt traf er sie diesmal, schleuderte sie gegen den Käfig und presste sie gegen den Stahl. Eine Hand an ihrer Kehle machte Toireasa das Atmen extrem schwer, die andere presste sich um das Gelenk der Hand, welche die Axt hielt.

„Wehr dich endlich, Toireasa!", hörte sie Winona schreien, die sich irgendwie ihres Knebels entledigt hatte.

Eine gute Idee, wie ihr Selbsterhaltungstrieb fand. Sie rammte den Ellenbogen gegen den Kopf des Riesen. Er grunzte nur und verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen, Toireasa zu erwürgen. Langsam ging ihr die Luft aus und ihr Blickfeld engte sich immer weiter ein. Sie erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Rica ihr gezeigt hatte, wie man sich einem solchen Angriff entzog, aber in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles.

„Lass sie fallen!", hörte sie erneut Winonas Stimme und zum Glück gab es nur eine Sache, die sie fallen lassen konnte. Die Axt glitt aus ihrer Hand und Toireasa schrumpfte viel zu schnell für den langsamen Riesen. Toireasas kleiner werdender Kopf war schneller durch seine Hand gerutscht, als er sie schließen konnte. Noch im Schrumpfen griff Toireasa wieder zu der Axt, sagte den Spruch und schlug Raknor in die Weichteile. Er brüllte vor Schmerz und Wut auf und wäre Toireasa wie Tarsuinn gewesen, hätte sie jetzt nachgesetzt und den Vorteil genutzt, doch dazu fehlte ihr die Beherrschung. Sie wich keuchend zurück, versuchte so viel Sauerstoff wie möglich einzusaugen und ihren Blick zu klären.

„Nur die Axt kann dich retten", schrie Pádraigín und sie schien jetzt richtig in Sorge zu sein. „Er ist viel stärker und erfahrener als du."

Für einen Moment sah Toireasa zu der Waffe in ihrer Hand. Die Flasche mit Drachenblut klebte immer noch an der Seite. Eigentlich war dies als Sicherheitsmaßnahme gedacht gewesen, um die Axt durch die extrem starke Säure zu zerstören, falls ihre Stiefmutter sie zu hintergehen gedachte. Doch jetzt half ihr das überhaupt nicht weiter. Wenn sie damit den Riesen traf, dann würde er voraussichtlich genauso daran sterben – nur deutlich qualvoller.

Als sie aufsah, erblickte sie Raknor, der es langsam schaffte, seine Schmerzen zu kontrollieren. Sein Blick huschte voller Angst und Hass zwischen der Axt und Toireasa hin und her.

„Mörder!", grunzte er und dieses Wort schien ihm Kraft zu geben. Stolz richtete er sich auf. In seinem hässlichen Gesicht schwanden sämtliche verzehrende Gefühle und er erinnerte Toireasa plötzlich sehr an den Alten Jack, kurz bevor er sich für sie in Askaban opferte. Raknor hatte seine Furcht zu sterben besiegt und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er für seine letzte Aufgabe hielt. Respekt dafür stieg in Toireasa und sie begriff endlich die Zusammenhänge. Der Riese wollte nicht Toireasa persönlich töten, sondern nur den Axtträger. Sein „Mörder!" meinte die Waffe und wahrscheinlich ihren Vater. Sie atmete tief durch. Am liebsten hätte sie dem Riesen die Axt jetzt gegeben, so wie es ihre Mutter mal geplant hatte, aber angesichts der Riesenjäger um sie herum, wäre dies nur eine vergebliche Geste gewesen. Unwillkürlich musste sie an Tarsuinn denken. Wann immer es schien, als müsste er sich zwischen zwei Lösungen entscheiden, dann fand er garantiert eine Dritte. Und wenn dies die Regeln nicht zuließen, dann änderte er einfach diese…

_Die Regeln ändern_, blitzte eine Idee in Toireasas Kopf. In diesem Moment griff Raknor an. Aus einem Reflex heraus schwang sie die Axt und traf den anstürmenden Riesen mit der flachen Seite der Axt, auf der nicht die Drachenblutflasche angeklebt war.

„Ja!", schrien die Zuschauer.

Der Schlag war gar nicht mit richtig viel Kraft ausgeführt und trotzdem warf er den Riesen mit unglaublicher Wucht beiseite. Hätte Toireasa die Klinge benutzt, dann wäre sein Kopf gespalten gewesen, aber auch so spritzte es Blut und Knochen.

„Beende es, Toireasa", hörte sie ihre Stiefmutter vor Begeisterung schreien.

Toireasa war ehrlich versucht. Das Adrenalin rauschte in ihren Ohren und beinahe hätte sie ihre Idee verloren, doch dann riss es sie zurück. Wenn sie es tat, dann würde das Tarsuinn erfahren – und plötzlich war dies das Schlimmste, was sie sich vorstellen konnte. Der Junge tat immer genau das, wovon er glaubte, es würde Rica stolz machen. Ohne Rücksicht auf sein oder Ricas Leben. Es war an der Zeit, es genauso zu machen.

Sie wich in den Käfig zurück, in welchem der Riese vorher gefangen gewesen war.

„Raknor!", übertönte sie spielend die Rufe der Zuschauer. „Komm her! Los!"

Allgemeine Jubelrufe begleiteten ihre Herausforderung. Sie unterdrückte ein überhebliches Lächeln nicht.

Sie sah, wie sich der Riese trotz seiner Verletzung aufrappelte. Sein linkes Auge war durch Blut blind, doch sein rechtes fixierte sie. Sie konnte sehen, dass er nicht verstand, warum er noch lebte.

„Schau mich an!", brüllte Toireasa. „Du hast meine Eltern getötet." Sie schwang die Axt in der Luft. „Und mein Vater wahrscheinlich deine."

Bevor irgendjemand begriff, zerschlug sie die Drachenblutflasche zwischen Axt und Gitterstäben. Die Flasche zersprang und ihr Inhalt ergoss sich über den Stahl der Waffe und des Gefängnisses. Der Effekt des Blutes war spektakulär. Winona hatte sie einmal gezwungen einen _absolut coolen_ Film anzusehen, wo ein absolut abstoßendes außerirdisches Wesen Säure statt Blut in seinen Adern hatte – der Film war ein Scheißdreck gegen die Wirklichkeit. Es dauerte nur Sekunden und Toireasa stand mit einem viel zu großen Axtstiel ganz klein vor einem riesigen Loch im Käfig.

„FLIEH!", schrie sie mit aller Kraft den Riesen an und mit Erleichterung sah sie, wie dieser die unerwartete dritte Möglichkeit ergriff. Er sprintete los, während gleichzeitig blitzende Flüche von den Zuschauern nach ihm tasteten. Einige trafen, doch die robuste Haut des Riesen schützte ihn und so brach er durch das Loch. Ein Gitterstab, der etwas zu tief hing, wurde durch die Masse und die Kraft des Riesen abgerissen, auch wenn er dabei eine tiefe Wunde riss.

„Er darf nicht entkommen!", schrie jemand zwischen den Zuschauern und Augenblicke später sah Toireasa einige der Zauberer und Hexen disapparieren.

Ein Schockzauber zischte durch die Arena und traf Toireasa. Sie war zu erschöpft um sich zu wehren und im Grunde war es auch egal. Sie wäre niemals weggelaufen, solange Winona hier gefangen war.

Die Gitterstäbe um sie herum verschwanden und sie sah ihre Stiefmutter auf sich zustürmen. Hinter ihr folgten einige genauso wütend aussehende Hexen und Zauberer. Einer davon stieß Winona vor sich her. Doch niemand war so außer sich vor Wut wie Pádraigín. Ihre Stiefmutter packte die am Boden liegende Toireasa und schüttelte sie brutal.

„Du hast die Axt zerstört. Du dummes Kind! Du solltest einfach nur diese Bestie töten. Du hast den Mörder deines Vaters fliehen lassen…"

Toireasa glaubte ihr diesmal.

„…Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich mit dir abgemüht habe!"

„Ich war nicht hier, um jemanden zu töten", schaffte es Toireasa zu sprechen. „Ich wollte einfach nur Rica wieder haben."

Für einen Moment starrte Pádraigín sie verblüfft an.

„Wen?", fragte sie verwirrt.


	32. …böse Mädchen überall hin

**- Kapitel 32 - **

**…böse Mädchen überall hin**

Tarsuinn war gut eine halbe Minute zu spät am Waldrand. Wenn er hingeflogen wäre, hätte er es noch geschafft, aber er wollte nicht verraten, dass er viel mehr freie Zeit im Schloss gehabt hatte, als man vielleicht vermutete.

Obwohl es sehr warm war, er einen schweren Rucksack trug und fast gerannt war, fror Tarsuinn erbärmlich.

„Ich bin da, bin schon da", rief er laut, doch nur die Geräusche des Waldes antworteten. Hoffentlich bemerkte Hagrid ihn nicht, wie er hier herumlief. Ein weiterer, unangenehmer Gedanke war, dass vielleicht der Portschlüssel schon weg war, jedoch hatte er keine Magie am Rand des Waldes gesehen, die darauf schließen ließ. Außerdem war Tarsuinn trotz allem blind – er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Schreiber des flatternden Zettels nicht wenigstens ein paar Minuten Toleranz vorgesehen hatte. Allein für den Weg hierher hätte er ohne Besen sicherlich fünfzehn Minuten gebraucht.

„Hallo!", rief er erneut in den Wald hinein.

_Was ist denn das für eine blöde Planung_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Erst so eine Hetze und dann vergisst man den Transport oder die Abholung._ „Ach, tut mir leid, mir ist was dazwischen gekommen! Es geht ja um nichts Wichtiges, oder?", murmelte Tarsuinn sarkastisch und imitierte eine hochnäsige Schnepfe. „Sag mal, Tikki, siehst du was?"

Er hätte sogar einen Schockzauber oder Ähnliches begrüßt. Nur hier einfach nur herumzustehen – fand er unpassend. Es vermittelte das Gefühl, Opfer eines extrem schlechten Scherzes zu sein – und Tarsuinn war nicht bereit, auch nur ein Fitzelchen Verständnis dafür aufzubringen.

In der Hoffnung, die Magie eines Portschlüssels aufzuschnappen, zu sehen oder zu fühlen, betrat er den Wald. Irgendwer kannte Tarsuinn gut, also musste er sich auch etwas speziell für ihn überlegt haben. Es sei denn, dieser irgendwer wusste ein wenig zu viel über Tarsuinn. Was ihn dazu brachte, kurz an Toireasa und Winona zu denken. Ob die beiden gerade ihre Ferien genossen oder sich Sorgen um ihn machten? Wenn er es recht bedachte, dann war die Wahrscheinlichkeit extrem hoch, dass die Mädchen in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten steckten. Doch sie würden nie jemandem eines seiner Geheimnisse verraten und so ging er davon aus, dass seine Fähigkeit, mächtige Magie zu sehen, nicht gerade Allgemeinwissen war.

Daraus folgte, wenn hier wirklich ein Portschlüssel rumlag, dann war er nicht visuell, sondern akustisch markiert. Tarsuinn musste somit nur ein Geräusch finden, welches hier nicht hingehörte. Also konzentrierte er sich auf seinen schärfsten und zuverlässigsten Sinn. Zuerst fiel ihm dabei auf, was er alles nicht hörte. Das Schloss war unglaublich leise, von Hagrid oder Fang war nichts zu hören, die Welt war furchtbar traurig – und irgendwie lag ein Tod in der Luft. Er befahl sich, den letzten Gedanken zu ignorieren. Sein Bauch hatte jetzt mal Funkstille zu halten, schon weil sein Gehör ihn mit einem bestimmten Lied nervte. Das passende Gefühl dazu brauchte er jetzt nicht.

Ansonsten war nur der übliche Wald zu hören. Rauschende Blätter, ein paar Thestrale tiefer im Wald, ein paar Vögel hoch oben in den Wipfeln, eine fauchende Wildkatze, eine Mücke, die hinter seinem Ohr landete…

„Etwas, das nicht hierher gehört, Tikki!", murmelte er und streichelte ihr Fell. „Warum ist es nicht offensichtlich? Wie paranoid-schizophren muss man denn sein, um derart vorsichtig zu sein?"

…

„Also, ich bitte dich. Ich bin nicht paranoid-schizophren, sondern nur paranoid. Der schizophrene Teil in mir ist eine fremde Dreingabe."

…

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass du weißt, was diese Worte bedeuten."

…

„Okay, jetzt hast du mich abgehängt."

Tikki störte sich an etwas, das völlig vertraut war, aber trotzdem nicht hierher passte. Vielleicht war aber auch Tarsuinn der Dumme? Na ja, er konnte sich nicht an die letzten Monate erinnern. Irgendwann mussten die längeren Aussetzer ja negative Auswirkungen haben. Noch zwei, drei solcher Jahre und sein Hirn war sicherlich so weich wie ein frischgebackenes Weißbrot.

Das Fauchen der Wildkatze wurde langsam nervig. Warum konnte die nicht jemand zum Schweigen bringen? Manchmal wäre ein Aus-Knopf bei einigen Dingen sehr nützlich. Tarsuinn hatte einen. Warum nicht die ganze andere Welt auch?

„Halt endlich die Klappe!", fuhr er die Wildkatze an. Wilde Tiere hatten abzuhauen, wenn Tarsuinn wütend war – normalerweise. Das war ziemlich ungewöhnlich…

„Ich bin so doof, Tikki", schlug er sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Jeder magische Depp kann einen Gegenstand temporär in ein Tier verwandeln. Okay – ich vielleicht nicht – aber, warum sollte man dies nicht mit einem Portschlüssel machen können?! Wer fasst schon freiwillig eine Wildkatze an?"

Das Fauchen der Katze wurde immer dringlicher.

„Komm, Tikki. Ich vermute, der Countdown läuft gleich ab."

Er lief so schnell es ihm möglich war, sicherte Tikki zwischen Arm und Brust und dann schnappte er sich die Wildkatze. Wenn er falsch lag, würde dies sicher eins der unangenehmeren Erlebnisse seines kurzen Lebens.

Sekunden später war klar, dass er richtig gelegen hatte. Doch er hatte in seinen Überlegungen verdrängt, wie sehr er das Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel hasste. Seine momentane, leicht unterkühlte Verfassung tat dabei ihr Übriges. Es war erstaunlich – selbst wenn der Magen leer war, war der Mensch immer noch in der Lage _irgendwas_ herauszuwürgen. Nun ja, so ein extrem leerer Magen sorgte wenigstens für eine schnellere Wirkung von Zaubertränken. Das hatte Snape mal in seinem Unterricht erwähnt – zusammen mit dem Hinweis, dass dies auch zu einem Überlastungsschock oder einer Verkürzung der Wirkungsdauer führen konnte.

Diese Information war natürlich völlig überflüssig, wenn man auf allen Vieren auf den Rasen kotzte und zwischendurch nach Luft rang. Er war quasi wehrlos, als neben ihm jemand apparierte.

„Runter mit dir, Junge!", befahl eine männliche Stimme hektisch. „Wo sind sie?"

„Ich bin unten", keuchte Tarsuinn und würgte kurz noch mal – aber es kam nichts mehr. „Und Sie befinden sich neben mir."

„Keine Zeit für Scherze. Deine Elfe meinte, du seist in Schwierigkeiten."

„Im Moment nur, wenn Sie welche machen. Sind Sie derjenige, der mir Schwierigkeiten machen wird, Mr Noiturspa?"

„Gott behüte, nein", erwiderte der Mann ernsthaft. „Na ja, vielleicht später, wenn ich dich in Sicherheit gebracht habe. Wir sollten von hier verschwinden – wo immer dieses hier ist."

„Wir sind ungefähr noch hundert Schritte von Tod und Verderben entfernt – und von Rica", erwiderte Tarsuinn und deutete in die Richtung.

„Ich kann da nichts sehen."

„Glauben Sie mir. Alles da und wartet auf mich. Und ich bin mir überhaupt nicht sicher, ob sie mich nun gefunden haben oder zu denen gehören, die mich erwarten."

„Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich behaupten würde, ich hätte dich nicht erwartet", erklärte Noiturspa. „Aber nicht hier und sicherlich nicht jetzt."

„Wie kommt es dann, dass ich das Gefühl habe, Sie hätten mich gezielt auf meinen Besuch hier vorbereitet?"

„Das sagt mir immer noch nicht, wo wir uns hier befinden."

Das Lied seines Einhorns brachte Tarsuinn fast um den Verstand und dass Noiturspa ihm im Weg stand auch, doch er zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Wir befinden uns in unmittelbarer Nähe einer Hütte, in der ein Haufen verdammter und verrückter Seelen, deren Körper jetzt als Dementoren Angst und Schrecken verbreiten, darauf warten, dass irgendein Naivling auftaucht, den sie zu einen der Ihren machen können."

„Und?"

„Ich fürchte, Sie sind so ein Naivling. Deshalb will ich Sie nicht dabei haben."

„Als ob du es verhindern könntest."

„Und Sie können ohne mich nicht dahin gelangen."

„Jeder Schutzzauber kann gebrochen werden."

„Ja, aber auch schnell genug?"

Das Gespräch hatte Tarsuinn dazu gebracht, seinen Magen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, und so schaffte er es, sich aus seiner würdelosen Position zu erheben und dem alten Zauberer mit ein wenig Nachdruck zu begegnen. Er wusste, seine momentane Verhandlungsposition war ein wenig suboptimal.

„So kommen wir nicht wirklich weiter", meinte Noiturspa. „Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen."

„Und ich bin hier, um meine Rica zu holen. By the way: Ist sie wirklich entführt worden?"

„Ja, und ich war gerade dabei mit Mr Cutter eine Möglichkeit deines Aufwachens zu diskutieren, als deine Patsy unseren Tagesablauf stark beschleunigte."

„Und es konnte niemand anderes als Sie als meine Kavallerie erscheinen? Das ist armselig."

„Alle anderen suchen seit Monaten fast ausschließlich deine Schwester. Du solltest ein wenig dankbarer sein."

_Wenn sie erfolgreich gewesen wären, vielleicht_, mischte sich eine bösartige innere Stimme ein. Doch das äußerte Tarsuinn nicht, obwohl die innere Stimme seine eigene war.

„Sie können nichts dafür", sagte er – auch zu sich selbst. „Niemand außer mir kann die Geisterhütte finden. Nicht mal Superbrain."

„Darf ich dann fragen, wie du überhaupt hierhergekommen bist? Zuerst hat die Magie mich nach Hogwarts an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes gebracht, doch da warst du nicht mehr."

„Portschlüssel!", erklärte Tarsuinn knapp.

„Und warum hat der dich hierher und nicht _in_ diese Hütte gebracht?"

„Weil die Hütte keine magischen Reisenden mag. Mehr noch als Hogwarts. Und wie schon gesagt, ohne mich schaffen Sie nicht mal die letzten fünfzig Schritte bis hin."

„Und ich kann dich nicht allein gehen lassen."

„Aber Sie können auch nicht mitgehen", erklärte Tarsuinn fest und hob gleich abwehrend die Hände. „Zumindest nicht sichtbar oder als sie selbst. Wenn ich nicht allein auftauche, tun die vielleicht Rica etwas an."

„Ein durchaus guter Punkt. Das sollte jedoch kein Problem sein. Immerhin bin ich ein genialer, wenn auch alter Zauberer."

„Bisher noch nicht bewiesen", sagte Tarsuinn.

„Meine Fähigkeiten stehen wohl weniger in Frage als deine. Hast du denn geübt?"

„Die letzten Monate offensichtlich nicht."

„Und davor?"

„Es gab Zauber in Ihrem Buch, die ich nicht mochte."

„Das hab ich nicht gefragt."

„Ich weiß."

„Wirst du antworten?"

„Nein! Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, wir werden es bald herausfinden."

„Da bin ich sicher."

„Gut, dann wird es jetzt langsam Zeit, dass sie sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise unsichtbar machen – und wenn man Sie doch entdeckt, sollten Sie wissen, dass Sie relativ zu Rica nur eine verschwindend geringe Priorität in meinem Denken besitzen."

„Darauf baue ich", erwiderte Mr Noiturspa und lachte fast freudig auf. „Und auch, wenn du es selbst schon gesagt hast – ich möchte, dass du keinerlei Rücksicht auf mein Überleben nimmst. Ich bin ein alter Mann und wie du ja weißt, sterbe ich bald. Deshalb – versprich mir das – stelle das Leben deiner Schwester und auch dein eigenes über das meine. Nimm keine Rücksicht auf mich, sondern sichere nur euer Überleben. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden!", entgegnete Tarsuinn sofort und fühlte sich kein Stück schlecht dabei. Das hier war ganz anders als beim Alten Jack. Den hatte Tarsuinn auf Anhieb gemocht, aber bei Noiturspa hatte er immer das Gefühl nur Mittel zum Zweck zu sein. Ein wenig wie bei Dumbledore, aber das Gefühl war distanzierter.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich mich zur Tarnung in einen Mungo verwandle?"

„Nichts. Zwei Mungos würden Misstrauen erwecken."

„Ich dachte auch eher, ich würde deine Tikki vorübergehend ersetzen."

„Niemand kann Tikki ersetzen."

„Natürlich, natürlich. Aber wäre es nicht besser, wenn ich, und nicht deine Tikki, in der Schussbahn stehe?"

Ein wirklich gutes Argument. Tarsuinn überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er langsam. Den Weg fand er dank des Liedes auch so.

„Machen Sie es. Brauchen Sie ein Haar von Tikki?"

„Für Vielsafttrank? Ich denke eher nicht. Die Illusion wäre zwar perfekt, aber es ist besser, den Zeitpunkt der Rückverwandlung selbst bestimmen zu können. Ich denke, ein Zauber reicht völlig."

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind so gut, wie Sie sagen."

Alte Leute hatten einen besonderen Laut, um ihr Missfallen für die unverschämte Jugend auszudrücken. Noiturspa konnte das richtig gut. Trotzdem kam Tarsuinn seiner Pflicht als Minderjähriger nach und ignorierte dies.

Was er nicht ignorierte war jedoch die Verwandlungsmagie, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Er kannte solch mächtige Zauber ja von Professor McGonagall, aber dieser hier war irgendwie kunstfertiger, vielleicht aber auch geübter.

Tikki sprang zu Noiturspa und schien ihn eingehend zu begutachten. Sie gab ihr Okay und Tarsuinn öffnete seinen Rucksack für sie. Dann griff er sich Noiturspa und inspizierte seine neue Gestalt mit den Händen. Das war sicherlich nicht sonderlich höflich, aber er musste zugeben, auch wenn er Noiturspa niemals mit Tikki verwechselt hätte, er hätte den Mungo niemals für einen Zauberer gehalten. Er fühlte sich wie ein ganz normales Tier an.

„Okay – kann so durchgehen", tat er so, als wäre der Zauber nur leidlich und nicht sehr gut gelungen. Er schulterte seinen Rucksack und setzte Noiturspa auf seine Schulter. Es war an der Zeit die letzten Schritte zu gehen.

Lange Zeit hatte Tarsuinn sich dem Lied des Einhorns verweigert, weil er Angst gehabt hatte, seinem Ruf zu folgen, und weil er wusste, dass er noch nicht bereit dafür war. Er war es auch jetzt noch nicht, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange und zumindest diese Zweifel schwanden, denn das Lied rührte wie immer an seine Seele und je näher er ihm kam, desto mehr erklang es auch aus ihm selbst heraus. Das war _sein_ Einhorn, welches da sang, und es veränderte sein Denken und Trachten.

_Bleibt fern._

„Keine Chance", murmelte Tarsuinn. Zwei Mungos pfiffen fragend, wobei nur Tikki richtig sprechen konnte. Das von Noiturspa waren einfach nur imitierte Laute. Völliges Kauderwelsch. Tarsuinn wollte den Zauberer gerade damit ärgern, als eine weitere Mungo-Stimme sich einmischte. Sie fragte, wohin Tarsuinn eben verschwunden war.

„Shy?", war Tarsuinn völlig perplex. Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück und sofort änderte sich das Pfeifen des Mungos. Er schien sehr erleichtert. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Es brauchte ein wenig Hilfe von Tikki, um die Antwort zu übersetzen. Shy tat sich schwer in für Menschen verständlichen Bildern zu sprechen und da Noiturspa überhaupt nichts verstehen konnte, übersetzte Tarsuinn für ihn.

„Shy fühlt, dass Tante Glenn in Schwierigkeiten ist.", erklärte Tarsuinn dem Zauberer. „Aber er soll heimlich auf mich aufpassen und ist deshalb stinkig auf mich."

…

„Außerdem bin ich einfach vor seiner Nase verschwunden, was er als extrem ungehörig empfindet."

…

„Er verlangt, dass ich umkehre oder ihn mitnehme."

…

„Na ja, dann mach ich halt einen Zirkus auf! Steig ein, Shy!"

…

„Entweder du hüpfst zu Tikki in den Rucksack oder du bleibst hier. Deine Entscheidung."

…

„Na, wer sagt's denn."

Shy und Tikki zofften sich ein wenig in seinem Rucksack, aber es konnte endlich weiter gehen.

„Was für eine Armee", brummte Tarsuinn und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. „Man spürt so richtig Zuversicht in sich aufsteigen. Wenn ich nicht so unterkühlt wäre, würde ich richtige Freudensprünge machen."

Er stapfte wieder Richtung Lied. Auch wenn er es nicht zugab, es fühlte sich durchaus besser an, als wenn er nur mit Tikki allein hier gewesen wäre. Dass er die Schwierigkeiten von Tante Glenn beiseiteschob, versuchte er so gut es ging zu verdrängen. Sie konnte sicherlich viel besser auf sich achten als 99 Prozent aller Menschen, die Tarsuinn kannte. Vielleicht nachher. War an _Nachher_ zu denken ein Zeichen von Optimismus oder Selbstüberschätzung?

Er hatte nicht genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Nach gut hundert Schritten, es ärgerte ihn ein wenig, dass er sich derartig verschätzt hatte, stand er zum dritten Mal in seinem Leben am Eingang der Geisterhütte. Nervös genehmigte er sich zwei Schlucke des Stärkungstrankes.

„Ein verfluchter Heldentrank wäre jetzt toll", murmelte Tarsuinn.

Es verwunderte Tarsuinn, nicht empfangen zu werden. Selbst wenn er sich irrte und Rica gar nicht hier war, so hätte er eigentlich gedacht, dass die hübschen Geister als Sirenen hier warteten. Aber vielleicht ging das nur in der Nacht?

„Diggy", nuschelte er ein wenig und stupste Mr Noiturspa vorsichtig an, um zu zeigen, dass er ihn damit meinte. „Wie wäre es mit ein wenig Aufklärung?"

Als Antwort sprang Noiturspa von seiner Schulter und ging voran zur Tür, die natürlich Tarsuinn öffnen musste. Kaum war diese einen Spalt weit offen, schlüpfte Noiturspa hinein. Es fühlte sich wirklich besser an als Tikki vorzuschicken, nur leider konnte er den Mann in seiner gegenwärtigen Form nicht verstehen.

Vorsichtig schlich Tarsuinn in die Hütte. So still und leise hatte er sich seine Rückkehr eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Die Halle vor ihm schien leer. Nirgends ein Geräusch zu hören, nirgends ein Geist zu sehen – nur seine Nase meldete etwas Ungewöhnliches. Es war sehr schwer einzuordnen.

Zögernd ging er weiter. Seine Schritte klangen viel zu laut in seinen Ohren. Misstrauisch ging er nicht in die Halle hinein, sondern hielt sich nahe der Wand. Sein Verstand erinnerte sich an die vielen Türen, die Stufen in den Keller und die übergroße Treppe in der Mitte, die Balustrade als Rundgang im Raum für den zweiten Stock und die vielen wichtigen Räume oben. Natürlich war es möglich, dass man Rica in den Keller gesperrt hatte, doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm etwas anderes. Sir Oliver wollte ihn. Ob nun tot oder als Schüler spielte dabei keine Rolle. Tarsuinn fand Ersteres akzeptabel. Bei Nummer zwei wäre Rica sicher nicht einverstanden gewesen.

Tarsuinn erreichte die Wand auf der linken Seite, tastete sich zur ersten Tür vor und lauschte daran. Doch außer ein paar Holzwürmern war nichts zu hören. Noiturspa fiepte unangenehm laut. Er war zur Treppe gelaufen und schien auch der Ansicht zu sein, dass Rica oben zu finden war. Doch wieder zögerte Tarsuinn. Irgendwas hier war oberfaul! Sein Gefühl für Gefahr war noch nie derart allein gewesen. Keiner seiner anderen Sinne war alarmiert, nur das Geschenk des Einhorns spielte in der Magengrube verrückt. Ihn störte das Fehlen von Geräuschen. In seinen Erinnerungen war der Raum voller Geister gewesen und trotzdem hatte es gehallt, wie in einer leeren Halle. Doch diesmal…

Der Tod lauerte oben. Es gab kein Echo von der Decke und es lag eine Spannung in der Luft, die nach explosiver Aktivität drängte. Jemand war da oben und hatte sich vor Tarsuinns Gehör unsichtbar gemacht. Nun, Tarsuinn hatte genau das Richtige, um die Ratten aus ihren Löchern zu treiben.

Er kramte in seiner Tasche und förderte eine Nasenklammer sowie eine kleine Dose hervor. Eine Idee von Merton im Übrigen. Klammer auf die Nase, Dose auf, eine schleudernde Bewegung und einen Belüftungszauber in die richtige Richtung…

Ein lautes „Verflucht!", war die Reaktion von oben. Viel zu früh, als dass das Niespulver aus der Dose schon hätte wirken können. Bruchteile einer Sekunde später folgten drei Flüche der übleren Sorte. Einen konnte Tarsuinn gerade noch mit einem „_Protego!_", abblocken, ein anderer zischte bösartig an ihm vorbei. Der dritte schlug weit weg am Anfang der Treppe ein.

Tarsuinn war es gewohnt, instinktiv zu handeln. Doch diesmal unterdrückte er den ersten Gedanken und zerstörte nicht die Balustrade links neben der Treppe. Aber in Versuchung war er schon. Stattdessen rannte er auf seine Angreifer zu, ignorierte ihre Flüche, ließ seinen Zauberstab Unmengen glitschigen Schleims Richtung Treppe sprühen, warf sich die Füße voran zu Boden und rutschte genau dort unter die Balustrade, wo seine Angreifer standen. Er unterdrückte den Spaß, den er dabei empfand, als seine Beine die Wand trafen und locker seine Bewegung abfederten. Und wieder einen harmlosen Zauber pervertiert.

„Ihr unfähigen Schnepfen", hörte Tarsuinn Jean Leraux wütend schreien. „Ich hab dieses kleine Mistvieh mit dem ersten Fluch erwischt und ihr könnt nicht mal einen blinden Blutsverräter treffen."

„Halt die Fresse, Jean!", fauchte Vivian Hogan. „Dafür bleibt keine Zeit."

Das Mädchen sagte irgendetwas und plötzlich erfüllte ein unerträglich lautes Kreischen den Raum. In dem Versuch seine Ohren zuzuhalten, stieß Tarsuinn beinahe den Zauberstab in sein rechtes Ohr. Der kurze Hauch an Spaß, den er kurz gefühlt hatte, verflog unter Schmerzen. Inzwischen war er der Ansicht, dass da jemand viel zu gut gelernt hatte. Es kostete ihn unglaubliche Überwindung die Hände von seinen Ohren und den Rucksack vom Rücken zu nehmen. Tikki sprang als Erste heraus. Sie hatte seine Ohrenschützer, Lunas Geschenk, in ihrem Maul. Er stülpte sich die Schützer über den Kopf. Das Kreischen wurde sofort leiser und er konnte wieder vernünftig hören. Luna hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Tikki und Shy, welche ihre Ohren nicht schützen konnten, jammerten leise und über ihm niesten drei Personen herzhaft. Er gönnte sich ein kleines, fieses Lächeln. Es gab genug Zauber, auf die man sich konzentrieren musste, und wenn man darin nicht gut war, dann war auch die Magie sehr unzuverlässig. Was für Luschen!

Nun wollte Tarsuinn den Schreizauber beenden, doch ihm fiel kein Gegenzauber dazu ein. Also blieb ihm nur eine Alternative. Wenn man einen Fluch nicht brechen kann, dann attackiere den Zauberer, der ihn gesprochen hat.

Ein Fläschen voller Öl, vergrößert zu einem Ballon, nach oben geschleudert und mit einem Fluch gezielt zum Platzen gebracht, bereitete nur etwas noch Fieseres vor. Lupin-san wäre ehrlich besorgt und Professor Moody sicher stolz gewesen. Über Tarsuinn erklangen ängstliche Schreie, dann klappte eine Tür und der Schreizauber verklang.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen ließ Tarsuinn eine Flamme an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes entstehen. Dazu brauchte er nicht einmal einen Zauberspruch oder dergleichen. Er ließ einfach sein Gefühl machen. Er konzentrierte sich nicht mehr auf magische Worte oder Gesten mit dem Zauberstab. Tarsuinn musste einfach nur wollen. Die Treppe säubern, sich überzeugen, dass Noiturspa am Leben, aber außer Gefecht war, extrem dichten Nebel heraufbeschwören – alles funktionierte quasi von selbst. Und niemals erlosch dabei die Flamme.

„Mach das Zeug runter, Vivian!", hörte er Regina Kosloff panisch schreien. „Bitte!"

„Halt still!", entgegnete das andere Mädchen.

„Das Zeug ist überall…"

Tarsuinn stieß mit seinen Gedanken die noch ein paar Meter entfernte Tür auf. Ohne es sehen zu müssen, wusste er, dass der Nebel sofort in den Raum quoll und alles darin einhüllte. Flüche zischten durch die Tür, doch keiner davon konnte Tarsuinn treffen.

„Jean!", säuselte Tarsuinn grausam. „Erinnerst du dich noch an mein Versprechen, was passiert, wenn du meiner Tikki was antust?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, tat er den letzten Schritt zur Tür und wollte mit einer kleinen Flammenhölle alles beenden – als Tikki ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand riss.

„Was soll das?!", fauchte er überrascht und wütend und schaffte es nur ganz knapp, sich beiseite zu werfen und so einigen Flüchen zu entgehen.

Tikkis Antwort darauf war keine wirkliche Antwort, es war eine Strafpredigt, wie sie Tarsuinn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bekam, und sie endete mit der Drohung ihn zu verlassen, wenn er nicht sofort Vernunft annahm. Zunächst sträubte sich alles in Tarsuinn ihr zuzuhören, so wütend war er über ihren Verrat. Er kämpfte hier allein gegen drei Sehende seines Alters, die auch noch Rica entführt hatten. Da hatte er doch wohl das Recht, ein wenig rabiater vorzugehen, oder! Oder? Es war der Gedanke an Rica und die Angst plötzlich allein ohne Tikki zu sein, der Tarsuinn für einen kurzen Moment die Augen öffnete. Er sah für einen Moment sich selbst aus Tikkis Sicht. Seine Augen waren komplett schwarze Kugeln, bar jeder Freundlichkeit, und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich absolute Mordlust. Ein Ausdruck, den er in seinen Träumen nur allzu oft hatte erblicken müssen.

„Netter Versuch!", zischte Tarsuinn zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und dank Tikki sah er, wie seine Augen sich schlossen. „So cool es auch ist, alles mit einem Fingerschnippen zaubern zu können, du leitest mich hier nicht!"

_Ohne mich fehlt dir die Macht, deine Schwester zu befreien._

„Aber mit dir möchte ich nicht erfolgreich sein!", zischte Tarsuinn.

_Wir mögen beide unsere Schwester._

„Rica ist _meine_ Schwester. Du wirst sie nicht anrühren!"

_Dann hast du bald eine tote Schwester._

„Solange sie und Tikki stolz auf mich sind…", meinte Tarsuinn verächtlich. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete er die Lider und war froh, dass Tikki nur noch seine normale Augenfarbe sah. Sie gab ihm einen Befehl und die sanfte Dunkelheit trat wieder in Tarsuinn Leben. Obwohl er ihre Anweisung nicht mochte, tat er, was sie sagte.

Zunächst vertrieb er den Nebel – das war gar nicht einfach, denn eigentlich wollte er diesen Vorteil behalten – dann trat er offen in die Tür.

„Also…", sagte er laut, um die panisch herumschreiende Regina zu übertönen, und duckte sich unter einem Fluch hinweg. „Ich werde jetzt… Könntest du bitte mit den Flüchen aufhören, Leraux?"

Egal ob aus Verblüffung, Neugier oder was sonst noch, der Slytherin-Junge hörte auf.

„Sehr gut!", sagte Tarsuinn kühl. „Noch mal von vorn. Ich werde euch jetzt eure Situation klarmachen und euch so die Chance geben, eure Hintern in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Wir legen keinen Wer…"

„Halt die Fresse, Jean", sagten Vivian und Tarsuinn gleichzeitig.

„Du kannst deine Meinung gleich kundtun", ergänzte Tarsuinn. „Und ein viertes Mal beginne ich nicht meine kleine Ansprache. Also! Falls ihr es noch nicht begriffen habt, ich bin hier, um meine Schwester nach Hause zu holen. Dabei wandle ich im Moment auf einem schmalen Grat zwischen rasendem Zorn und blinder Wut. Und glaubt mir, ihr wollt nicht, dass ich von dem Grat falle. In meinem Kopf tobt ein kleiner Mann herum, der nichts lieber als euch tot sehen will. Erringt er die Kontrolle – oder überlasse ich sie ihm – dann tut er euch das an, was du normalerweise mit Tieren veranstaltest, Leraux! Zu eurem körperlichen Wohl und im Sinne meiner geistigen Gesundheit wäre es also für uns alle vier besser, wenn ihr euch von hier verpisst und nie wieder zurückkehrt."

„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun", schrie Leraux ihn an, sobald Tarsuinn fertig war. „Regina, Vivian! Der blufft doch nur. Er hat doch nur ein paar Kindertricks drauf, die ihm der Werwolf beigebracht hat. Nichts anderes hat er verwendet. Wir hier aber haben richtig was gelernt und jetzt eine echte Familie. Ich lass mir das nicht kaputt machen!"

„Familie?", Tarsuinn lachte bitter.

„Jean", mischte sich Regina unsicher ein. Sie schien sich inzwischen wieder etwas gefangen zu haben. „Wir sollten eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Und wir sollen ihm eigentlich auch gar nichts tun."

„Das ist doch nur, weil sie wollen, dass er den Platz einnimmt, der uns eigentlich zusteht", war Leraux völlig aufgebracht. „Habt ihr denn nicht begriffen? Sobald sie McNamara haben, werden sie uns aussperren. Deshalb wollten sie uns heute nicht hier haben. Wir sind doch nur zweite Wahl."

„Aber wir können doch nichts dagegen tun", zweifelte Regina. „Und sie werden uns nicht hängen lassen. Bei all dem, was wir für sie getan haben."

„Doch! Er muss einfach nur verschwinden. Wir sind allein und niemand wird es erfahren. Regina, Vivian! Das ist unsere Chance. Wir können dem Dunklen Lord zur Seite treten – als seine zukünftigen Champions. Vielleicht sogar als Ebenbürtige. Versteht ihr denn nicht? Wenn wir es sind, die den Trank der Macht trinken…!"

„Dieser Trank ist nichts anderes als Einhornblut", unterbrach Tarsuinn und hätte am liebsten den Slytherin-Jungen nach dem ersten Satz geschockt. Nur leider verbot ihm das Tikki immer wieder. Außerdem hatte sie ja seinen Zauberstab. „Der macht euch nicht stärker, sondern verflucht nur euren Körper und macht euch abhängig."

„Lüge! Sie werden uns lieben!"

„Weißt du, Leraux", sagte Tarsuinn und kämpfte gegen einen kalten Schauer an. „Wenn es nicht so grausam wäre, würde ich dir wünschen, diese Liebe bis ins Kleinste kennenzulernen."

„Das werde ich! Und weißt du was? Ich wollte schon immer wissen wie es ist, dass zu tun. _Avada…!_", schrie Leraux und auf Tikkis Befehl hin warf sich Tarsuinn einfach zu Boden. Zwei von drei Flüchen zischten über ihn hinweg, jemand fiel hin, Jean fragte erschrocken: „Was?" und dann sprach Vivian einen vierten und letzten Fluch – ihr „_Stupor!_", war voller Hass – und dann fiel Leraux zu Boden.

Tarsuinn rappelte sich wieder verwirrt auf und war ein wenig verblüfft darüber, selbst völlig verschont geblieben zu sein.

„Das war jetzt eben mehr als ein wenig unerwartet", murmelte er bei sich. Er war sich bewusst, dass da noch jemand stand und im Gegensatz zu ihm einen Zauberstab hielt, doch er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht bedroht. „Danke", wandte Tarsuinn sich an Vivian. „Und… warum eigentlich?"

„Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Regina und er dir was tun", sagte sie unsicher. „Das ging nicht!"

_Wegen Sir Oliver_, wollte Tarsuinn zunächst brutal unterstellen, doch so klang das Slytherin-Mädchen nicht. Eher, als wäre sie in einem großen Zwiespalt.

„Ich dachte, du kannst mich nicht leiden?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ich kann dich nicht leiden!", betonte sie etwas fester. „Aber du gehörst zur Familie, zum Clan. Und ich hatte den Auftrag, auf dich zu achten. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass diese Missgeburt mein eigenes Blut tötet. Regina hätte dir nie was getan. Sie hat einfach nur Angst vor Jean."

Der Ansicht war Tarsuinn zwar nicht, erwähnte dies jedoch lieber nicht.

„Na ja, trotzdem. Danke für mein Leben."

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir jetzt Freunde sind", murmelte Vivian verlegen. „Wir sind nur eine Familie. Das hat nichts mit Freundschaft oder Mögen zu tun."

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde nicht verraten, dass du ein Herz hast. Außer Toireasa vielleicht. Aber Regina und Leraux werden es wissen."

„Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn ich Regina erzählen dürfte, dass du sie geschockt hast."

„Gern. Aber was ist mit Jean? Der hat es mitbekommen."

„Darum kümmere ich mich, falls du kein Problem damit hast."

„Mir egal. Solange du mir sagst, wo Rica ist. Sie gehört schließlich auch zur Familie."

„Sie ist im hinteren Raum und schläft", antwortete Vivian.

„Danke", sagte Tarsuinn und wollte schon gehen, als Tikki ihn zurückpfiff. „Ähem, ja, Vivian. Nur um sicher zu gehen. Ihr habt nicht Einhornblut getrunken, oder?"

„Nein, das wollten sie nicht!"

„Das ist gut für euch", nickte Tarsuinn. „Glaub mir. Du solltest jetzt sehen, dass du die beiden Idioten hier rausbringst."

„Mach ich", sagte Vivian und Tarsuinn wollte erneut gehen, als diesmal sie ihn zurück hielt. „Ähem, Tarsuinn. Ich denke, du solltest unbedingt wissen…"


	33. Führungswechsel unkorrgiert

Hallo Sandstaub,

ja, ich lese immer noch, wenn ein Review kommt. Nur ist es im Moment so, dass sich mein Leben gerade in einer "interessanten" Phase (im Positiven, wie auch im Negativen) befindet. Deshalb klappt es im Moment nicht so wirklich mit dem Schreiben. Meine Betaleserin geht es anscheinend so ähnlich, denn auch sie wird vom wahrenh Leben in Beschlag genommen.

Deshalb hier nun die 3 unkorrigierten, aber halbwegs fertigen Kaps. Die sind alle sehr mit Vorsicht zu genießen, da sie so verzwickt sind, dass ich sie sicherlich nachbearbeiten muss.

Viel Spaß damit.

MfG Tikki

* * *

**- Kapitel 33 (unkorrigiert)- **

**Führungswechsel**

„Rica! Rica McNamara meine ich natürlich!", schrie Toireasa genervt. „Ehrlich, wenigstens die Namen der Leute, die du ins Unglück stürzt, solltest du wissen."

„Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?", antwortete Pádraigín und hatte diesen _So-nicht-junge-Dame-_Ton. „Von was redest du hier!"

„Rica McNamara. Die Frau, die du entführt hast um uns hierher zu locken."

„Ich weiß, wer Rica McNamara ist!", fluchte Pádraigín. „Aber ich hab sie nicht entführt!"

„Hast du nicht?", fragte Toireasa. Jetzt war es an ihr verblüfft zu sein.

„Natürlich nicht", schüttelte Pádraigín den Kopf und sah Toireasa an, als wäre diese völlig übergeschnappt. „Die kennt viel zu viele Schnüffler und Auroren."

„Aber warum hast du dann in deinen Briefen diese Andeutungen gemacht?"

„Welche Andeutungen? Ich habe niemals…"

Offensichtlich gab es hier ein kleines Kommunikationsproblem, doch Toireasa war zu aufgeputscht, um sich aufs logische Denken konzentrieren zu können. Außerdem flog gerade oben die Tür auf, die durch die sie selbst hereingekommen waren, und Tante Glenn wurde gefesselt hereingeschubst.

„Pádraigín!", rief der Seher, der hinter Tante Glenn zusammen mit einer Hexe hineinkam. „Die schnüffelte draußen herum."

Er stieß Tante Glenn die Treppe hinunter, was beinahe zu einem Sturz geführt hätte.

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es Winona leise. Es war auch das einzige Wort, welches Toireasa durch den Kopf schoss. Ihre Rückendeckung war aufgeflogen. _Na toll! Jetzt ist es amtlich. Die Sache lief aus dem Ruder._

„Meine Tochter ist wohl doch nicht so dumm, wie ich dachte", lachte Pádraigín bösartig. „Gut gemacht, Kalchas. Genauso, wie du es vorhergesehen hast."

„Dann lass sie die letzte halbe Stunde vergessen, Pádraigín. Dann können wir uns endlich von hier absetzen!", schlug Kalchas der Seher vor. „Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern und das Ministerium wird wegen eines marodierenden Riesen aufgeschreckt. Wäre besser, wenn die Riesenjäger dann friedlich und überrascht zu Hause sitzen würden. Die Axt ist weg und die Mädchen damit wertlos für uns."

„Ja. Seltsam, dass du das nicht vorhergesehen hast", brummte Pádraigín.

„Du weißt, diese ganze Seherei ist ein Fluch – keine Gabe. Lass uns die Sache jetzt friedlich beenden. Es kommen noch genug Schlachten auf uns zu und in dieser steckt kein Gewinn mehr."

„Ja, nur das wir wie immer keine Unterstützung und Anerkennung bekommen werden", spie Toireasas Stiefmutter völlig Abscheu hervor und viele der sie umgebenden Hexen und Zauberer nickten grimmig. „Während wir unser Leben für sie opfern, sitzen die alle nur rum und zeigen mit dem Finger auf uns, nur weil wir den dreckigen Job machen für den sie zu fein sind. Und dank dieser Missgeburt da, haben wir unsere stärkste Waffe gegen die Riesen verloren."

„Ohne diese blöde Idee mit dem Riesen, hättet ihr sie ja auch bekommen", mischte sich Toireasa wütend ein. „Warum willst du denn immer auch die Kontrolle über mich?"

„Hast du dummes Kind denn immer noch nichts begriffen?", schüttelte Pádraigín den Kopf. „Du hast die Axt geerbt. Nur du konntest Riesentod führen."

„Aber ich hätte sie dir geschenkt!"

„Du begreifst es einfach nicht. Es gibt nur zwei Wege Riesentod zu bekommen. Er wird einen vererbt oder aber dein Nachfolger nimmt sie dir aus deinen kalten, toten Händen und erschlägt den Riesen der dich getötet hat. _Ich_ jedoch wollte, dass du kämpfst! Dass du gewinnst! Dass du zur Familie gehörst. Was haben wir uns für Mühe mit dir gegeben. Du hättest die Beste von uns werden können. Die zukünftige Anführerin. Doch stattdessen hast du die mächtigste Waffe für unseren Kampf zerstört und eine dieser Bestien freigelassen. Du bist eine einzige Enttäuschung!"

Toireasa spürte wie ihr Wut verflog, je längere Pádraigíns Triade dauerte. Es war als würde ihre Stiefmutter alles davon aufsaugen.

„Ich bin glücklich dich enttäuscht zu haben", sagte sie kühl. „Ich glaub, so etwas Nettes hast du noch nie zu mir gesagt."

„Du freches Gör…!"

Ihre Stiefmutter rang kurz nach Fassung, während Toireasa betete, dass endlich mal jemand vom Ministerium hier vorbeikam und Tabularasa machte. Das hatte doch der Seher so vorhergesagt, oder? Toireasa wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie noch schinden konnte. Vielleicht mit ein wenig Logik?

„Was mich aber interessiert, Pádraigín", sagte sie und tat sehr interessiert. „Was wolltest du mir eigentlich als Gegenleistung für die Axt bieten, wenn du Rica gar nicht entführt hast?"

„Was interessiert das denn jetzt noch", war Pádraigín verwirrt, antwortete aber dann trotzdem. „Ich wollte dir den ganzen Kram deiner Eltern geben. Die ganzen Fotos, Briefe, den Babyplunder, die letzten Briefe deiner Eltern – das gesamte Gerümpel."

Noch vor einiger Zeit hätte dieses Angebot einigen Wert für Toireasa besessen…

„Dann hat also Regina deine Briefe gefälscht", vermutete Toireasa. „Warum hat sie das getan?"

„Was weiß ich?", zuckte Pádraigín die Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich hat ihre Familie etwas mit der Entführung dieser Squib zutun und wollte das mir in die Schuhe schieben. Was eigentlich…"

Die Frau schien für einen Moment in Gedanken zu versinken. In Toireasas Kopf begannen sofort Alarmglocken zu schrillen. Sie kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut. Ihre Augen zuckten hektisch zu Winona und Tante Glenn und versuchte so mit einem Blick eine Warnung zu vermitteln. Doch bei beiden sah sie kein Verstehen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Winona war zwar angespannt, aber ihre Gesichtszüge strotzten gerade vor Verachtung und Überheblichkeit. Tante Glenn hingegen war die Ruhe selbst und ihr rechtes Augenlid zuckte kurz, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Es war kein Zwinkern, aber ein unwillkürliches Blinzeln war es ganz sicher nicht gewesen.

„_Gut, legen wir sie um_."

Diese fünf Worte zerrissen Toireasas gerade aufkeimende Zuversicht. Entsetzt starrte sie auf den Mund ihrer Stiefmutter, welche gerade ein Todesurteil gesprochen hatte.

„Was?", entfuhr es Toireasa und sie war nicht die einzige Person in dem halb zerfallenen Zirkus, die diese Frage stellte.

„Ich sagte, _legen wir sie um_", wiederholte Pádraigín kalt. „Alle drei."

„Es war abgemacht, dass wir ihre Erinnerungen bearbeiten!", sagte Kalchas.

„Das war der Plan, als wir noch eine ehrenvolle Verwendung für sie hatten."

„Ja, aber dies hätte doch auch keinen Nutzen. Es würde uns nur das Ministerium auf den Hals hetzen", widersprach der Seher eindringlich. „Pádraigín! Du kannst doch nicht deine Tochter töten, nur weil sie dich enttäuscht hat und jetzt nutzlos für uns ist."

„Wer behauptet denn, sie wäre nutzlos?", lächelte Pádraigín und Toireasa gefror bei dem Ton das Blut in den Adern. „Nun, Leben ist sie es inzwischen, aber tot könnte sie sich als Geschenk des Himmels erweisen!"

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn!", sagte eine Frau unter den Zuschauern. „Wir töten doch keine Kinder."

„Die Riesen tun es, Jenny", hielt Pádraigín gegen. „Oder hast du deine kleine Schwester vergessen? Niemand beim Ministerium hat sich darum gekümmert, weil ihnen sowas damals egal war. Jetzt aber ist es niemanden egal und wenn ein Riese mitten in England zwei unschuldige Mädchen und eine mutige Frau sinnlos und brutal erschlägt, dann wird ein Aufschrei der Empörung durch diese Feiglinge gehen. Seht ihr denn nicht, wie sie alles versuchen, um die Rückkehr des _Einen_ zu ignorieren. _Das würde sie wachrütteln!_"

„Aber sie ist deine Tochter", gab Kalchas zu bedenken.

„Ich bin bereit dieses Opfer zu bringen."

„Nein, wie selbstlos!", hielt es Winona nicht mehr aus. Ihren beißenden Spott fand Toireasa in dieser Situation bewundernswert. „Mit dieser Idiotie kann man nicht mal nen Vierjährigen täuschen."

„Warum nicht?", schaute Pádraigín das mutige Mädchen überlegen hat. „Hat doch schon einmal funktioniert."

Im Grunde hätte man über diese Bemerkung hinweggehen können, aber es war der überlegen-irre Blick, mit dem ihrer Stiefmutter Toireasa fixierte, der sie stutzen ließ. Ihr war klar, dass die Erwachsenen nicht gern über die Zeit vor fünfzehn Jahren redeten, doch so richtig bekannt war ihr nur ein einziges, abstoßendes Ereignis im Zusammenhang mit Riesen…

Aber der Gedanke war dermaßen abstoßend…

„Nun tut nicht so entsetzt", fuhr Pádraigín fort und schaute sich herausfordernd um. „Jeder von euch hat damals große Reden geschwungen, als das Ministerium uns verraten und vor den Riesen den Schwanz einzog. _Man muss was dagegen unternehmen! Verrat an den Menschen! Wenn denen die Riesen das Haus und die Familie zerstört hätten._ Jarvis, was empfindest du, wenn du die Ruine deines Hauses siehst? Kelly, stell dir vor, du hättest den Geist deiner Eltern nicht mit ein paar toten Riesen besänftigen dürfen? Ihr habt alle nur geredet – ich habe gehandelt. Und ihr alle hier, ihr wart doch richtig erleichtert, dass das Ministerium endlich mal erkennen musste, was für Bestien die sind. Selbst schuld, habt ihr gesagt. Niemand hier hat den Diplomaten auch nur eine Träne nachgeweint!"

„Robert hat", warf der Seher ein. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen wirkte er sehr neutral. Vielleicht hatte er es schon gewusst? Zumindest brachte er mit den zwei Worten Pádraigíns Überzeugung für einen Augenblick ins Wanken. Aber nur kurz.

„Die war eh die falsche Wahl", sagte Pádraigín und beseitigte die letzten Zweifel in Toireasa.

_Das ist der falsche Moment um wütend zu werden_, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

_Wann, wenn nicht jetzt_, wunderte sie sich selbst.

_Im richtigen Augenblick_, entgegnete ihre Vernunft, die sehr nach Tarsuinn klang.

Winona hingegen zeichnete sich nicht unbedingt durch Zurückhaltung aus.

„Ach, welche ein glücklicher Zufall", ätzte das Mädchen. „Das böse Ministerium und die Konkurrentin gleichzeitig."

„Sie war eine Verräterin. Sie hatte die Axt in ihrem Besitz und wollte sie nicht benutzen. Schlimmer noch – sie wollte sie an die Riesen geben."

„_Den heiligen Gral der Riesentöter_, hast du vergessen zu sagen", lästerte Winona. „Mal ehrlich, du hast doch einen riesigen Sprung in der Schüssel. Da fragt man sich doch glatt, ob Askaban oder St. Mungos?"

Eine berechtigte Frage, nur leider stellten sich diese nicht viele Personen hier im Raum. Toireasa musste keine Geistheilerin sein, um zu sehen, dass Pádraigín hier die Mehrheit repräsentierte. Die meisten hassten einfach so sehr und so lange, dass sie jeden, der nicht ihren Hass teilen konnte, ein Feind war. Nur bei ein paar wenigen glaubte sie so etwas wie ein klein wenig Mitleid zu erkennen.

„Du hältst dich wohl für sehr mutig, kleine Darkcloud, oder?"

„Nicht unbedingt, aber dafür für geistig gesund und stabil."

„Du scheinst nicht begriffen zu haben, wie ernst wir das hier nehmen."

„Und du scheinst nicht zu raffen, dass man so viel Dummheit nur mit Humor ertragen kann."

Bewunderung hin oder her, Toireasa fand, dass Winona damit ein wenig den Bogen überspannt. Es war zwar mutig, aber die mörderische Aufmerksamkeit einer oder sogar mehrerer Irre so auf sich zu ziehen war extrem dämlich.

Deshalb wollte sie etwas sagen, um Winona und ihre Stiefmutter zu beruhigen, doch genau in diesem Moment, bohrte sich schmerzhaft ein Zauberstab in den Rücken. Soviel zu ihren Deeskalierungsgedanken. Außerdem war es sowieso zu spät.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal schauen, ob du genauso frech bist, wenn du jetzt stirbst", sagte Pádraigín, zog langsam und theatralisch ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf Winona. Das sollte sicherlich einschüchternd wirken, doch Toireasas Freundin lächelte nur mitleidig.

„Wie möchtest du sterben?", fragte Pádraigín und schien sich dabei geradezu großzügig zu fühlen. Nicht, dass dies irgendwie Eindruck auf Winona machte.

„Ach, wenn ich wählen darf? Dann will ich sterben wie mein Großvater – schlafend", sagte das Mädchen ernst und machte eine wunderschöne Kunstpause. „Und nicht schreiend, wie der Mann hinter ihm auf dem Besen.", fügte sie dann breit grinsend hinzu.

„Na ja, warum solltest du nicht lächelnd sterben…", zuckte Pádraigín resigniert mit den Schultern.

In diesem Moment passierte derartig viel gleichzeitig, dass Toireasa sich später nicht mehr an viel erinnern konnte. Sie wusste noch genau, wie sie mit den Kopf voran gegen Pádraigín anrennen wollte, doch der Typ, der sie der sie bewachte riss an ihren Fesseln zurück und zwar derart hart, dass es Toireasa in die Luft schleuderte, sie sich wie eine Schraube in der Luft drehte und plötzlich völlig frei und mit ihrem Zauberstab in Hand in halber Höhe auf dem Rang stand. Für einen Moment war sie völlig desorientiert.

_Jetzt_, trieb die Stimme Toireasa an. _Wundere dich nicht mehr! Handle einfach!_

Sie schaute hinunter in die Manege. Wie Toireasa waren Tante Glenn und Winona von ihren Fesseln befreit und hatten auch Zauberstäbe. Tante Glenn hatte sich Winona geschnappt und hielt das Mädchen mit einer Hand hinter sich. Ihren Rücken deckte der Seher Kalchas. Der junge Mann, der Toireasa befreit hatte, rammte gerade seinen Ellenbogen in das Gesicht einer Frau, während er mit der rechten Hand einen Schockzauber gegen einen älteren Mann abschoss. Er sah nicht wie Pádraigín ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„_Stupor!_", schrie Toireasa, doch es war zu spät. Ein grüner Blitz schoss durch den Raum, verfehlte in dem Gewühl einen Mann und streifte den jungen Mann nur ganz knapp am Arm. Trotzdem brach er sofort zusammen.

Ihr eigener Schockzauber war noch schlechter gezielt, aber da unten ein ziemlich enges Chaos herrschte, traf sie irgendjemanden. Sie hoffte, der Jemand war von der Gegenseite. Doch es war gerade dieses Durcheinander, welches Tante Glenn und Winona beschützte. Es war überhaupt nicht klar, wer hier gegen wen war und es bestand immer die Gefahr den Falschen zu treffen.

_Nur du stehst ziemlich offen und ungeschützt rum._

„Toireasa, Tür!", schrie der Seher zu ihr hinauf und blockte gleichzeitig zwei Flüche. Eine alte Frau betäubte einen seiner beiden Angreifer, was Toireasa jedoch nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Da sie keine Deckung hatte, musste sie in Bewegung bleiben. Sie rannte Richtung Tür.

„_Reducto!_", versuchte sie es mit der brachialen Variante. Hinter ihr wurde ein Teil des Zirkus auseinander gesprengt. Ihr eigener Zauber war nicht so erfolgreich. Zwar knarrte die Tür gewaltig und eine Ecke löste sich in Luft auf, aber der Rest hielt.

„_Alohomora!_", versuchte sie es mit einer ihrer Stärken und sprang einem Instinkt folgend gleichzeitig einen Schritt zurück. Sie hörte das laute Klicken des Schlosses und gleichzeitig apparierte Pádraigín vor ihr. Toireasa gab sich keinen Illusionen hin, was ihre Chancen in einem direkten Duell anging. Trotzdem musste sie es versuchen.

„_Apricum_", zielte sie mit einem gleisenden Sonnenstrahl auf die Augen der Frau. Pádraigín blockte den Zauber mit einer aufreizend lässigen Geste.

„Das ist traurig, Tochter!", sagte sie abfällig und wehrte einen eigentlich perfekten Expelliarmus ab. „Komm schon, du hängst die ganze Zeit mit einem Killer rum und hast nichts von ihm gelernt?"

„Er ist kein Killer!", schrie Toireasa sie an und rannte zwei Stufen nach oben. Pádraigín tat das gleiche und so schoss Toireasa schnell Zauber ab, den sie brauchte. „_Incendio Maxima!_"

Sie verfehlte ihre Stiefmutter so weit, dass deren Gegenzauber wirkungslos verpuffte. Dafür flogen Unmengen heiße Funken umher und verursachten wunderschöne Brandlöcher auf dem Kleid von Pádraigín.

„Und das soll mich wohl jetzt beeindrucken?", sagte die Frau und löschte ohne hinzusehen mit Schwung die Tür, welche Toireasas eigentliches Ziel gewesen war. „Nun, wenn das alles ist, so beende ich dies jetzt einfach mal. Ava…"

„Nicht, Mutter", unterbrach Toireasa und sie musste die Angst in ihrer Stimme nicht spielen. Toireasa war bereit sich beiseite zu werfen, denn nur so konnte man dem Todesfluch entgehen, doch dies würde höchsten ein oder zweimal klappen. „Nicht! Nicht wegen einer Fälschung. Bitte!"

„Fälschung?", fragte Pádraigín ungläubig. Ihr Zauberstab zeigte immer fest auf Toireasa, welche verzweifelt auf die Knie sank. Sie ließ ihren Zauber fallen und deutete in die Arena hinunter. „Bitte sag ihnen, sie sollen aufhören. Das ist es doch gar nicht wert. Ich geb dir ja die Axt. Versprochen. Und dann lässt du uns alle gehen."

„Was meinst du damit?", die Augen ihrer Stiefmutter waren nur noch gefährliche Schlitze. „Du hast die Axt doch zerstört."

„Nein! Hab ich nicht", beteuerte Toireasa. „Wir dachten doch, dass du Rica entführt hast und deshalb glaubten wir, du würdest nie Zeugen zurücklassen. Wir wollten die echte Axt in der Hinterhand haben."

„Ach, wolltet ihr das?" Pádraigín klang noch immer nicht überzeugt, aber ein energischer Wink von ihr trennte das Durcheinander in der Manege. „Ich hab doch gesehen, dass die Axt funktioniert hat! Sag mir die Wahrheit!"

Besorgt schaute Toireasa die Stufen hinunter und war erleichtert Winona und Tante Glenn noch am Leben zu sehen. Die beiden standen zusammen mit dem Seher und weiteren drei Riesenjägern Rücken an Rücken in der Mitte der Manege. Rings um sie herum stand mehr als ein Dutzend von Pádraigín Anhänger. Jeder da unten schien mehr oder weniger etwas abbekommen zu haben und es gab auch ein paar Körper, welche regungslos am Boden lagen.

„Los, sag schon. Oder ich befehle den Tod von einen da unten!", schrie Pádraigín Toireasa an. Die Frau war auf das Mädchen zugekommen und der Zauberstab zielte genau zwischen ihre Augen.

„Es war wirklich nicht die echte Axt", versicherte Toireasa erneut. „Von Tante Glenn wussten wir was Riesentod bewirkt und ich hab deshalb den Vergrößerungszauber so lange geübt, bis ich ihn unausgesprochen und richtig gut kannte. Den habe ich dann für mich und die Axt benutzt. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du einen Riesen auf mich hetzen würdest, weil dafür die Axt völlig unnütz war. Glaub mir, ich hätte sie doch benutzt, wenn ich es gekonnt hätte."

_Ich hab wohl doch etwas von Tarsuinn gelernt_, dachte Toireasa, als sie sah, wie Pádraigín zögerte.

„Ich geb dir die Axt", log Toireasa. „Sie ist noch immer in Gringotts und in dem Kristall eingeschlossen. Aber tu meinen Freunden nichts, ja. Wir wollten doch nur Rica zurück haben."

Bettelnd und verängstigt, letzteres nicht einmal gespielt, schaute sie Pádraigín an.

„Tu es nicht, Toireasa!", rief Winona von der Manage unten herauf. „Die Schlampe hat…"

„_Sei still!_", fauchte Pádraigín befehlend und wandte sich mit deutlich weicherem Blick an Toireasa.

„Weißt du, Toireasa. Ich hab dich immer für viel talentierte als deine Brüder gehalten. Überlegter als Aidan, leidenschaftlicher als Risteárd, schlauer als beide zusammen. Ich glaube dir. Ich weiß, dass du die Axt nicht einfach so opfern würdest, nur um mir weh zu tun." Sie trat näher heran, stellte ihren Fuß auf Toireasas Zauberstab, zielte mit den eigenen auf Toireasas Nase, beugte sich zu dem Mädchen herunter und streichelte ganz sanft über ihre Wange. „Ich weiß aber auch, dass jetzt, wo du die Wahrheit kennst, du niemals die Vergangenheit auf sich beruhen lassen kannst. Was für eine traurige Verschwendung…"

Der Zauberstab zuckte einen verräterischen Moment. Winona schrie entsetzt auf. Toireasa griff mit beiden Händen nicht danach, sondern nach der Hand, welche noch immer ihre Wange berührte. Wenn ihr Rica eines im Sommer beigebracht hatte, dann, dass Hexen und Zauberer viel zu sehr auf ihre Zauberstäbe fixiert waren. Mit der Macht des Adrenalins zog sie an Pádraigíns Arm, warf sich mit ihren gesamten Körper nach hinten und versuchte das Bein nach vorn zu ziehen. Sie schaffte es nicht, so wie sie es gelernt hatte ihre Fuß gegen den Bauch von Pádraigín zu drücken, doch ihr Schwung war groß genug, um die Frau über sich hinweg fallen zu lassen. Ein grüner Blitz schlug ungezielt neben Toireasas Kopf ein und sprengte scharfkantige Holz- und Steinsplitter aus dem Boden, die schmerzhaft gegen ihre linke Kopfseite und das Ohr schlugen. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit darauf zu achten. Sie rappelte sich auf, griff ihren Zauberstab und drehte sich kurz zu Pádraigín um, welche hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen und zwei Stufen nach unten gepurzelt war.

„_Fugare!_", missbrauchte Toireasa den Verscheuchungszauber und deutete auf ihre Stiefmutter. Diese wurde hochgehoben und mitten zwischen ihre Anhänger geschleudert. Onkel Filius hätte ihr dafür sicher zehn Punkte für Slytherin gegeben, wenn er gesehen hätte, wie toll und selbstverständlich sie einen Zauber der vierten Klasse aus dem Handgelenk geschüttelt hatte. Dummerweise war sie jetzt ein einsames Ziel. Flüche schossen in ihre Richtung, während Winona, Tante Glenn und die anderen ihr Möglichstes gaben um sie zu schützen und selbst am Leben zu bleiben. Toireasa rannte so schnell sie konnte wieder Richtung Tür und diesmal wollte sie alles richtig…

Ein gewaltiger Knall ertönte, die Tür wurde aus ihren Angeln gerissen und krachte gegen Toireasa, die überrascht nur noch ihre Arme hochreißen konnte um ihre Kopf zu schützen. Sie konnte mehrere ihrer Knochen brechen hören - und noch schlimmer – auch fühlen. Als sie mit der Tür im Sand der Manage aufschlug wurde sie vor Schmerz halb bewusstlos. Sie bemerkte kaum was vor sich ging. Schwärze wechselte sich mit sekundenlanger Klarheit ab.

…

Winona riss sich los und rannte mit blitzenden Zauberstab auf Toireasa zu.

…

Eine Blutfontäne schoss aus Tante Glenns Arm.

…

Opa Eran hob mit ihren Zauberstab einen Mann hoch und schleuderte ihn gegen zwei andere Kämpfer.

…

Samuel lag neben Toireasa und starrte sie aus bewegungslosen an.

…

Ein Zauberer versuchte die Decke in Brand zu setzen.

…

Caitlin schockte eine Hexe und einen Zauberer gleichzeitig.

…

Pádraigín wollte disapparieren, doch ein mörderisch-wütend aussehender Medir rannte sie um und schlug ihr mehrfach mit einem Verbandskasten ins Gesicht.

…

Als Toireasa das nächste Mal aufwachte war der Schmerz gegangen, aber dafür fühlte sich die Welt sehr dumpf und träge an. Ihre Augen schienen in zwei verschiedene Richtungen schauen zu wollen. Eine Sekunde schaffte sie es, sich auf ein Auge zu konzentrieren und erkannte so Medir, der sich besorgt über sie beugte und irgendetwas zu sagen schien. Doch das Ohr auf seiner Seite brummte nur gleichbleibend. Nur ihr rechtes Ohr fing einen Satz auf, bevor sie wieder das Bewusstsein verlor: „Wo verdammt nochmal sind sie abgeblieben!"

* * *

26/08/2010


	34. Der wahre Feind unkorrigiert

**- Kapitel 34 (unkorrigiert)-**

**Der wahre Feind**

Tarsuinn und Vivian fuhren herum, weil sie hastige Schritte näher kommen hörten.

„Tikki! Meinen Zauberstab", rief Tarsuinn, doch sie waren zu langsam. Sein Gefühl warnte ihn vor einen Schockzauber und warf sich zur Seite. Dabei gelang es ihm Tikki zu greifen und zu schützen. Doch der Aufwand war gar nicht nötig. Es war Vivian, die von zwei Zaubern getroffen zusammensackte.

„Geht es dir gut, Tarsuinn?", rief seine Mutter und bevor er sich wirklich klar wurde, dass er irgendwie überhaupt nicht mehr zwischen Freund und Feind unterscheiden konnte, wurde er fest umarmt. „Es tut uns leid, dass wir erst so spät kommen." Tarsuinn zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen und ließ Tikki zu Boden gleiten. „Bist du verletzt?", interpretierte Nathara seine Reaktion falsch, schob ihn kurz auf Armlänge weg und nahm ihn offensichtlich in Augenschein. „Wenn sie dir was angetan haben…"

„Alles in Ordnung… Mum", sagte er. „Vivian hat mir eigentlich geholfen. Sie zu schocken war nicht nötig."

„Oh, das tut uns leid", sagte Dour, der sich bei den drei Slytherins befand. „Wir mussten sicher gehen."

„Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben", meinte Tarsuinn und in seinen Kopf rotierten viel zu viele Möglichkeiten.

„Komm, lass uns nach Rica sehen", sagte Nathara sanft und ergriff seine Hand.

„Sie ist irgendwo _hinten_", erklärte Tarsuinn und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln. Er ließ seinen inneren Widerstand und ging folgsam an der Hand hinterher. Er wollte ja auch zu Rica. Eine Tür wurde geöffnet. Tarsuinn wusste wohin sie führte. Es war die Schatzkammer. Noch immer umgab sie der Schutzauber von damals, doch dieses Mal brauchte er keinen Zauberstab um einzutreten.

Doch nicht nur das hatte sich verändert. Wo früher unzählige und vor allem magische Reichtümer sich im völligen Chaos herumlagen, war nun alles aufgeräumt. Kleine Leuchtflecke tanzten um ihn herum und formten Wände aus flirrender Zauberei. Wahrscheinlich lag dieser ganze gefährliche Kram schön ordentlich in neuen Regalen, damit man nie lange suchen musste um Unheil anzurichten.

Doch all diese Kostbarkeiten nahm er nur am Rande war. Viel wichtiger war etwas anderes. Tarsuinn konnte zwar nur den magischen Kokon sehen, aber die Körperform Ricas, ihr Geruch und ihr leicht pfeifender Atem waren ihm nur zu bekannt. Vorsichtig ging er zu ihr, griff durch den Stasiszauber hindurch und streichelte Ricas Gesicht. Sie war wieder hagerer geworden und ganz sicher war sie wütend gewesen, als man sie schlafen gelegt hatte.

Tikki sprang auf das Bett, auf dem Rica lag, und begutachtete seine Schwester schnüffelnd, dann hüpfte sie auf Tarsuinns Schulter und schlüpfte von da umgehend in seine Kapuze. Ihre Wärme war an seinem Nacken hochwillkommen, genau wie sein Zauberstab, dessen Griff von hinten gegens Ohr piekte.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Dour und Nathara, welche auf die andere Seite von Ricas Bett getreten waren.

„Es ist ein riesiges Glück, dass ihr hierhergefunden habt", sagte Tarsuinn und lächelte verlegen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen Zauber aufheben könnte."

„Patsy hat uns gesagt, wo wir dich finden können", sagte Nathara, als hätte sie eigentlich eine andere Frage erwartet.

„Ja, Patsy ist toll", tat Tarsuinn so, als würde er die Halbwahrheit in den Worten seiner Mutter nicht bemerken. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie mich durch all diese Abwehrzauber hier finden konnte, ist echt bemerkenswert."

„Sie ist dir sehr besonders verbunden, Tarsuinn", meinte Dour. „Wahrscheinlich konnte sie deshalb nur dich und nicht Rica finden."

Wieder eine Antwort auf eine Frage, die er gar nicht gestellt hatte.

„Schön aufgeräumt habt ihr hier!", sagte er möglichst neutral. „Hat sicher Wochen gekostet."

Überraschtes Schweigen war die Antwort. Tarsuinn konnte spüren, wie seine Eltern Blicke miteinander tauschten.

„Man kann dir wirklich nichts vormachen", meinte schließlich Dour anerkennend, ja sogar ein wenig Stolz.

„Aber bitte versteh das nicht falsch", fügte Nathara hastig hinzu.

„Was soll man denn falsch verstehen können?", fragte Tarsuinn und drängt die wieder aufkeimende Wut in sich zurück. „Ihr habt Rica entführt und hierher gebracht – so einfach ist das, oder?"

„Und genau das ist falsch", sagte Dour tadelnd. „Wir haben sie – und dich – nur in Sicherheit gebracht."

„Rica ist erwachsen seit sie mich allein am Hals hatte und sie ist es auch, die solche Entscheidungen trifft, die ich selbst noch nicht treffen darf. Ihr habt kein Recht über einen von uns zu bestimmen!"

„Solange wie ihr euch wie Kinder benehmt und der Dunkle Lord zurück ist, bleibt uns leider nichts anderes übrig."

„Voldemort soll zurück sein?", war Tarsuinn ein wenig geschockt.

„Ja, zumindest laut Dumbledore und Harry Potter", erklärte Nathara und so sehr Tarsuinn es auch hoffte, er konnte keine Lüge hören.

„Verstehst du, Junge?", fügte Dour hinzu. „Dies ist der perfekte Ort für uns. Niemand außer dir kann diesen Ort finden. Kein Dunkler Lord, kein Banefactor, kein Dunbledore. Wir sind hier sicher bis alles vorbei ist."

Wieder stieg Wut in Tarsuinn auf. Er dachte an Winona, Toireasa und die anderen, die sich nicht feige verstecken konnten und wollten. Die jetzt da draußen vielleicht schon um ihr Leben kämpften. Trotzdem erstickte er schnell das Feuer in sich. Es war offensichtlich kein Zufall, dass Rica genau zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern lag.

„Aber was, wenn es niemals vorbei ist?", fragte Tarsuinn vernünftig, weil ein schnelles Nachgeben auffällig gewesen wäre. Er brauchte eine bessere Position bevor er handelte. „Sollen wir hier alt und grau werden? Allein?"

„Oh nein", sagte seine Mutter. „Das würden wir euch niemals antun. Ganz im Gegenteil. Gib uns zehn Jahre und ihr werdet in der Lage sein, die gesamte Welt herauszufordern und nach euren Wünschen zu formen."

Die korrekte Antwort darauf hätte die Worte _Vollknall_ und _Sockenschuss_ beinhaltet, doch etwas anderes war plötzlich wichtiger geworden…

„Ihr?", fragte Tarsuinn verwundert. „Habt ihr noch jemanden gekidnappt?"

„Nein, du und Rica! Ihr werdet unschlagbar sein. Gemeinsam. Die Welt weiß es noch nicht, aber ihr seid es, die sie retten werdet."

In einer kleinen Sinnkrise hatte Tarsuinn in Hongkong mal die Predigt eines fanatischen Jesuitenpriesters gehört. Der hatte genauso geklungen wie seine Mutter jetzt.

„Euch ist schon bewusst, dass Rica ein Squib ist, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist sie definitiv nicht!", lachte Nathara nachsichtig.

„Und was soll sie dann sein?"

„Sie ist ein Schatz. Etwas ganz Besonderes. Das zu verheimlichen hat uns so viel gekostet…"

„Und was macht sie _in euren Augen_ so besonders?", fragte Tarsuinn. Für ihn war Rica schon immer etwas Besonderes gewesen, doch irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass seine Eltern die gleichen Maßstäbe dafür verwendeten.

„Rica ist eine aktive Empathin", erklärte Nathara und interpretierte dann Tarsuinns Gesichtsausdruck richtig. „Weißt du denn nicht was dies bedeutet, Tarsuinn?"

„Sie kann die Gefühle eines anderen spüren", sagte er unbeeindruckt. „Und? Das kann ich auch!"

„Die Fähigkeiten deiner Schwester gehen weit über das bloße Spüren hinaus. Sie kann Gefühle in andere projizieren und sogar das komplette Wesen eines Menschen erfassen. Sie kann die Herzrune eines jeden Menschen zeichnen und sogar verändern."

„Das ist völliger Blödsinn", wiedersprach Tarsuinn vehement. „Niemand kann das. Ihr irrt euch völlig. Niemand kann eine fremde Herzrune schreiben!"

„Ach, und was glaubst du, macht Banefactor während seinem Ritual der Übertragung? Wieso kannst du den Wahnsinn in deinen Kopf kontrollieren, während selbst mächtige Zauberer, heilige Männer und die reinsten Nonnen daran scheiterten?

Versuch dich zu erinnern, wie sich ihre Gegenwart anfühlt. Wenn sie stolz auf dich ist und wie sehr es schmerzt, wenn man sie enttäuscht hat. Du hast sie doch sicherlich einmal enttäuscht, nicht wahr? Erinnerst du dich an den Schmerz, den du dabei gefühlt hast. Oder wie ist es wenn du traurig bist und Angst hast. Einmal in ihren Arm genommen und schon ist alles wieder gut…!"

Tarsuinns Gedanken glitten drei Jahre in die Vergangenheit…

„_Ich will nicht gehen!", sagte Tarsuinn stur und tastete nach Ricas Hand. Sie war kalt und er konnte Knochen, Sehnen und sogar Adern fühlen. Die Medikamente, die Chemotherapie und die ständige Übelkeit hatten sie stark geschwächt. Trotzdem war ihre Hand stark und bestimmend, als sie nach Tarsuinns Fingern griff._

„_Tarsuinn! Das hier ist kein Witz mehr mit dem ich dich schonend auf die Möglichkeit meines Todes hinweisen will!", Ricas krächzende Reibeisenstimme hielt ihn fester, als ihre Hand es jemals gekonnt hätte. „Ich werde sterben, Tarsuinn. Die Ärzte können lügen wie sie wollen, es ändert nichts an der Tatsache."_

„_Das weiß ich", gab Tarsuinn nicht nach. „Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du hier allein stirbst. Ich bleibe hier bei dir. Bis zum Ende!"_

„_Das wirst du nicht!"_

„_Du bist kaum in der Verfassung, um mich daran zu hindern."_

„_Wenn du bei mir bleibst, werden sie dich finden und mitnehmen. Ich denke, die blöde Schnepfe vom Jugendamt ist eine von denen. Du weißt doch, die dich unbedingt unter vier Augen befragen wollte."_

„_Das kannst du nicht wissen."_

„_Habe ich je falsch gelegen?"_

Nein_, dachte Tarsuinn und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe um es ja nicht zuzugeben._

„_Hör auf mich", sagte Rica eindringlich. „Wir haben genug Geld und du bist klug genug damit umzugehen. Zumindest den Sommer über kannst du durchs Land reisen und dich verstecken. Sei vernünftig, Tarsuinn."_

_Aber Tarsuinn wollte nicht vernünftig sein. Dieses eine Mal nicht! Selbst als Tikki – die er mit ins Krankenhaus geschmuggelte hatte – ihm in den Rücken fiel und Rica zustimmte. Er entzog sich Ricas Hand und wandte sich zur Tür._

„_Ich geh dann und sag Bescheid, dass ich das Gästezimmer im Hospiz miete. Wir haben ja genug…"_

„_Das wirst du nicht!" Er ignorierte den Befehl. „Tarsuinn McNamara!" Ricas zornige Stimme ließ die Zeit, die Luft und Tarsuinn erstarren. „Du wirst tun was ich dir sagen! Du und Tikki, ihr werdet hier verschwinden und durchs Land reisen. Zuerst nach London, den dort könnte ihr am besten untertauchen oder etwaige Verfolger abhängen. Danach seht ihr euch das Land an und du wirst nicht ständig an mich denken. Such dir einen Ort an dem es dir gefällt und da bleibst du. Solange du suchst, darfst du mich immer dann anrufen, kurz bevor du eine Stadt verlässt. War das jetzt deutlich genug für dich?"_

_Tarsuinn nickte ohne eine Spur von Trotz. Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht, als er seinen Rucksack packte. Mit einem entschiedenen Fiepen bestand Tikki darauf, dass er ihren Spielzeugbeutel dabei nicht vergaß, den sie unter Ricas Bett hervor zerrte. Danach stand er einfach so im Raum und das Wissen gleich gehen zu müssen, tat so furchtbar weh. Viel schlimmer jedoch war, das Rica böse auf ihn war._

„_Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er flehend._

„_Ach, komm schon her, Kurzer!", sagte Rica versöhnlich. Ihre Umarmung machte ihn wieder glücklich und er nahm sich vor, sie nie wieder zu enttäuschen._

„_Du und Tikki, ihr schafft das!", flüsterte Rica in sein Ohr. „Ich hab euch so lieb, aber ihr müsste jetzt gehen. Schaut nach vorn und nicht zurück – und jetzt bitte keinen Spruch über die Formulierung."_

_Tarsuinn sagte kein Wort. Er löste isch aus Ricas Umarmung, ließ Tikki auf seine Schulter springen, lächelte seine Schwester an, weil sie das gerne hatte und verließ dann ohne weiteres Zögern das Krankenhaus._

_Das Leben war gar nicht so schlimm! Immerhin würde er Rica viel zu erzählen haben, wenn er sie anrief. Ob sie ihn die Kronjuwelen der Königin mal anfassen ließen? Fragen konnte da sicher nicht schaden._

„Ich hab mich auch beherrschen können, wenn Rica nicht in meiner Nähe war", widersprach Tarsuinn seinen Eltern.

„Aber es ist dir immer viel schwerer gefallen, da bin ich mir sicher", entgegnete Nathara sanft.

„Ich denke, dass ist in meinem Alter völlig normal", log Tarsuinn. In seinem Inneren spürte er jedoch die Wahrheit und das sie noch viel umfassender war. Nur zu gut spürte er die Leere in seinem Inneren. Es fehlte eine Wärme in ihm, auf die sonst immer Verlass gewesen war.

„Ist es auch normal, dass ein temperamentvoller Junge einfach so in Schlaf verfällt?", fragte Dour, wie immer etwas zurückhaltender. „Wir müssen zugeben, damit hat Rica selbst uns überrascht. Über hunderte Meilen, durch so viele Sicherheitszauber hindurch, konnte sie dich einfach schlafen schicken, sodass niemand dich wecken konnte. Unglaublich! Wir haben lange gebraucht um herauszufinden, wie wir ihre Macht über dich brechen konnten, ohne sie zu verletzen."

„Gratulation!", meinte Tarsuinn sarkastisch. „Dann wisst ihr ja auch, wie ihr Rica wieder wecken könnt, oder?"

„Natürlich könnten wir das…", begann Nathara.

„Aber?", fragte Tarsuinn ungeduldig.

„Sie wird furchtbar wütend auf uns sein."

„Echt? Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen warum", tat Tarsuinn unschuldig.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie schlimm es sein kann", klang Nathara ziemlich ängstlich. „Wir waren ja geübt, ihre Launen abzublocken und wir hatten sie ja auch überzeugt, dass sie hier sicher ist, aber als sie merkte, dass wir dich auch heim zu uns holen wollten, da ist sie furchtbar wütend geworden und hat uns richtig angegriffen. Wenn sie geübter wäre…"

„Deshalb musst du uns helfen", fügte Dour hinzu.

„Warum sollte ich das?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Weil du nicht verliebt bist und weil du die Zauberwelt wirklich begreifst. Du kannst verstehen, was die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords bedeutet. Das wir hier sicher sind und das ihr beide lernen müsst. Du musst sie besänftigen."

„Lasst ihr sie dann gehen, wenn ich verspreche zu blieben?", fragte Tarsuinn.

„Das geht nicht. Versteh doch, mein Sohn. Sie ist die Prinzessin und du bist ihr Ritter. Die Prinzessin ist zu verletzlich, ohne ihren Ritter zum Schutz und der Ritter ist nicht, ohne die Befehle seiner Prinzessin. Nur gemeinsam könnte ihr den Dunklen Lord und sein Gefolge bezwingen."

„Und wie soll das gehen? Ich werde ganz sicher kein Superzauberer und Rica keine Dominatrix Maxima."

„Du unterschätzt die Möglichkeiten dieses Ortes. Das hier gesammelte Wissen, die machtvollen Gegenstände… _und die Macht des Rituals des Übertragung, welches wir in Ricas Kopf versteckt haben_."

Überrascht schnappte Tarsuinn nach Luft und stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Er war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Lautes Triumphgebrüll des Narren fauchte durch seinen Kopf, Visionen von einer glorreichen Zukunft, von einer Rückkehr nach Hause.

„Ja, Tarsuinn. Wir können euch beide heilen und damit gleichzeitig Banefactor vernichten. Seine Organisation, seine Macht, sein Wissen – all das wird dir und Rica gehören und damit könnte ihr den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser in die Knie zwingen. Möchtest du denn nicht frei sein und Rica mit einem gesunden, wunderschönen Gesicht sehen?"

„Und was ist mit euch?"

„Wir? Wir haben nichts damit zu tun. Unsere Aufgabe war es immer euch zu beschützen. Banefactor hat uns jahrelang gefoltert. Uns Unaussprechliches angetan, aber wir haben ihm nichts über euch verraten und er hat auch nie erfahren, dass wir sein Ritual gestohlen haben."

„Bis jetzt jedenfalls…"

* * *

26/08/2010


	35. Zu Hause unkorrgiert

**- Kapitel 35**** (unkorrigiert)**** - **

**Zu Hause**

Mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln versuchte Gloria Müdigkeit und Abscheu gleichermaßen aus ihrem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Seit dem kleinen Familienbesuch hatte sie noch nicht geschlafen und die Zeit damit verbrachte Leute zu belügen, deren Aufgabe es war Lügen zu erkennen. Aber Auroren waren inzwischen auch nicht mehr das was sie mal waren. Der junge Mann, der Glorias Verhör geführt hatte, hatte Mitleid für sie empfunden, anstatt die von ihm geforderte professionelle Unvoreingenommenheit an den Tag zu legen. Sogar entschuldigt hatte er sich, dass er sie solange festgehalten hatte. Was aber auch ein wenig an Gloria lag. Immerhin hatte sie aller Viertelstunden besorgt nach ihrem Ehemann gefragt, den man aufgrund möglicher Fluchschäden ins St Mungos gebracht hatte – wo er natürlich auch verhört wurde. Als seine Anwältin hatte Gloria darauf bestanden bei der Vernehmung dabei zu sein. Nur um sicher zu gehen. Den Auroren gefiel das zwar nicht sonderlich, aber immerhin hatte sie ja ihre eigene Aussage zuvor unabhängig und frei gemacht und ihr Mann bestätigte dann nur alles.

Als es endlich vorbei war und Gloria das Schwierigste hinter sich glaubte, tauchte jedoch _sie_ auf. Klein, schleimig freundlich und so zuckersüß, dass einem die Galle hochkam. Es mochte Menschen geben, die Untersekretärin Umbridge für einen liebenswerten Menschen hielten, doch Gloria hatte keine Chance dieser Illusion zu erliegen – sie war der Frau einmal zu oft begegnet.

„Lady Kondagion. Was für ein Glück Sie hier anzutreffen", wedelte die Frau mit den Armen, als wäre dies nötig um sie zu bemerken.

_Vielleicht fürchtet sie nur aufgrund ihres Zwergenwuchses übersehen zu werden_, dachte Gloria und senkte widerwillig den Blick. Diplomatisch, wie sie nun mal war, streckte sie der Untersekretärin die Hand entgegen und formte ein müdes, aber natürlich freundliches, Lächeln.

„Madame Umbridge", sagte sie. „Schön Sie zu sehen, aber ich habe im Moment keine Zeit, was es auch sein mag."

„Aber natürlich… natürlich, meine Liebe", entgegnete Umbridge. „Es ist mir auch sehr unangenehm…"

_Ja ja…_

„…doch genau in dieser Angelegenheit möchte der Zaubereiminister mit Ihnen sprechen und seine Unterstützung zusichern."

_Eine seltsame Formulierung._

„Ich möchte dem Minister nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, Madame", formulierte Gloria umsichtig. „Aber mein Heim wurde überfallen, eine meiner Elfen ermordet, mein Kind beinahe entführt und mein Mann verletzt – ich bin im Moment definitiv nicht in der Lage ein zivilisiertes Gespräch zu führen."

„Genau aus dieser Sorge heraus möchte der Minister mit Ihnen sprechen. Ich möchte Ihnen versichern, er ist sich Ihrer unangenehmen Lage bewusst, doch leider ist es sehr dringend und so delikat, dass es nicht in den Fluren eines Hospitals besprochen werden sollte."

Gloria gelang es trotz ihrer Müdigkeit eine Augenbraue erstaunt nach oben zu ziehen. Sie hatte selbst noch nie mit dem Minister ein echtes Gespräch geführt – und legte keinen Wert darauf, dies gerade jetzt zu tun. Aber wenn der Zaubereiminister rief – und auch noch seine Frau fürs Grobe schickte – dann sollte man diese Bitte nicht für eine Bitte halten.

„Ich würde gern vorher noch einmal nach meinem Mann sehen", gab Gloria nach kurzer Denkpause nach.

„Aber natürlich, meine Liebe", säuselte Umbridge. „Ich warte dann hier auf Sie."

„Danke, Madame!" Gloria setzte ein falsches Lächeln der Dankbarkeit auf. „Es dauert nicht lange."

Gloria wandte sich zu der Tür, hinter der ihr Mann sich von seiner Heldentat erholte. Vorsichtig, ganz die besorgte Ehefrau gebend, öffnete sie ganz vorsichtig die Tür und spähte hinein. Natürlich ging sie dann trotzdem hinein, aber auch das hätte jede andere Frau so gemacht.

Ihr Mann schlief zum Glück, denn der Heiler hatte auf einen Beruhigungstrank bestanden, um seine psychische Traumata zu dämpfen, bis er bereit war diese Aufzuarbeiten. Was natürlich Quark war – _noch_ hatte Famulus noch kein Trauma.

Doch dazu später. Im Moment überlegte sie fieberhaft, was den der Minister von ihr wollte. Hatte man irgendetwas herausbekommen. Über Cindy? Über den Imperiums-Zauber? Nein, ganz sicher nicht über den Unverzeihlichen Fluch, denn dann wäre nicht Umbridge, sondern ein Auror aufgetaucht. Ging es vielleicht um die Sache mit Janus?

Ihre Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf, doch ihr Hirn war zu träge, um ihnen eine vernünftige Richtung zu geben. Verfluchte Umbridge!

Einen Augenblick lang war Gloria versucht Lucy zu rufen, um sich irgendein Aufputschmittel zu holen, doch darauf verzichtete sie lieber. Ein Hirn auf Rennbesengeschwindigkeit, konnte viel Schaden anrichten, wenn der Rest des Körpers nicht hinterher kam. Außerdem war es selten ratsam, schlauer aufzutreten als die Mächtigen. Die wollten einen dumm und geistig unterlegen – auch Gloria liebte genau das an ihren ausgesuchten Kunden.

Und dann wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass der Minister oder zumindest Umbridge gar nicht so dumm waren, wie sie gedacht hatte. Bei Verhandlungen war es wichtig, dem Gegenüber aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Müdigkeit gegen jemanden einzusetzen, zeugte zwar nicht von einem Übermaß an Raffinesse, war aber wirkungsvoll. Doch noch wichtiger war die Erkenntnis, dass es um Verhandlungen ging. Der Minister wollte also etwas und er ging davon aus, dass es Gloria nicht gefallen würde. Und außerdem rechnete er damit Gegenleistungen bringen zu müssen. Ärgerlicherweise hatte sie keine Ahnung, was er denn nun von ihr wollte und konnte sich so keinen Preis überlegen.

Ihre Gedanken beruhigten sich wieder ein wenig. Sie war sich nahezu sicher recht zu haben und so atmete sie tief durch, sorgte mit einem einfachen Zauber für einen noch tieferen Schlaf ihres Mannes und hoffte, er würde erst erwachen, wenn sie wieder in seiner Nähe war. Sie war sich einfach ihres Imperium-Fluchs nicht so sicher. Sobald sie ein wenig Zeit hatte, musste sie sich um Alternativen kümmern, die einen nicht sofort nach Askaban brachten.

„Lucy!", flüsterte sie.

Die Elfe erschien fast unhörbar genau neben ihr.

„Ja, Gloria."

„Der Zaubereiminister wünscht mich zu sprechen. Sollte ich in zwei Stunden nicht bei dir sein oder dich zu mir rufen, dann sag dem Herrn unseres gegenwertigen Heims, dass ich wahrscheinlich in Askaban sitze. Er wird dann die nötigen Schritte einleiten und du wirst auf ihn hören."

„Denk ihr wirklich sie wissen…", riss Lucy die Augen erschrocken auf und dachte dabei wahrscheinlich es drehte sich um Glorias Geschenk von gestern – oder war es inzwischen vorgestern?

„Ich weiß es nicht", klärte Gloria den Irrtum nicht auf. „Aber es ist schon ungewöhnlich und wir sollten auf alles vorbereitet sein."

„Ich werde alles tun, um Euch zu schützen!", versprach Lucy.

„Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen", befahl Gloria streng. „Deine Aufgabe wird es sein dich um Caradoc zu kümmern. Das ist das Wichtigste. Askaban ist kein Ort für Elfen. Die Dementoren sind für euch noch viel schlimmer, als für uns Menschen. Du hilfst mir am besten, wenn du mir die Hoffnung gibt's, dass Caradoc in Sicherheit ist. Versprochen!"

„Versprochen!"

„Gut, dann geh jetzt. Ich komme so schnell als möglich nach."

Gloria wartete noch ein paar Sekunden nachdem Lucy verschwunden war, dann verließ sie das Krankenzimmer und wandte sich sofort an Umbridge.

„Ich wäre dann bereit, Madame", sagte sie ohne Einleitung. „Ich hoffe trotzdem, es wird nicht zu lange dauern."

Umbridge nickte und lächelte zuckersüß.

„Keine Sorge, meine Liebe. Wir haben jeden unsere Lieben, um die wir uns Sorgen machen. Der Minister wird sicherlich nur so viel Zeit beanspruchen wie nötig."

_Wie nötig für was, wollte Gloria am liebsten Fragen_, doch damit wäre sie zu neugierig und vielleicht auch ein wenig vorlaut erschienen.

Der Weg zum Zaubereiminister dauerte länger als nötig. Umbridge bat darum nicht zu Apparieren, sondern den _langen Weg_ zu nehmen. Zunächst hatte Gloria geglaubt, die Untersekretärin wäre eines dieser unfähigen Individuen, doch diese Ansicht revidierte sie schnell. Der _lange Weg_ war nichts anderes als ein Vorwand, um Gloria ein wenig weichzukochen. Chaotische Zeiten, irrationale Menschen – _blah blah blah_. Es war so zusammenhangslos, dass Gloria zunächst nicht den Sinn dahinter verstand.

„Da sind wir ja schon", sagte Umbridge schließlich, klopfte an die alte und erhaben wirkende Eichentür und trat ein bevor ein _Herein_ ertönte.

Der Zaubereiminister erwartete sie. Er stand vor der Illusion eines Fensters, schließlich war das Ministerium eine unterirdische Anlage, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, schaute er von erhabener Höhe hinunter auf ein wunderschönes nächtliches London. Er drehte sich nicht herum, als seine Besucher eintraten, sagte keinen Ton und überließ es Umbridge auf einen Stuhl zu deuten. Eine Einladung, welche Gloria übersah. Da die andere Frau den Raum nicht wie erwartet verließ, war Gloria in der Defensive und es wäre ein Fehler sich hinzusetzen, während die anderen standen. Trotzdem beschloss sie so zu tun, als würde die inszenierte Szene sie beeindrucken.

„Wunderschön und friedvoll, nicht wahr?", sagte Minister Fudge sinnend. Da die Frage einer Illusion galt und sicherlich rhetorisch gemeint war, würdigte Gloria sie nicht mit einer Antwort. Ihr Gehirn suchte stattdessen einen Sinn hinter dieser _Szene_. Niemand wusste besser als sie, wie man sich vor Publikum inszenierte – und genau das geschah hier. Nur das Fudge ein Dilettant war. Die Rolle des weisen und besorgten Lenkers mochte zwar angebracht sein, passte aber nicht sonderlich zu seinem Ruf. Der Unterschied war zu extrem um glaubhaft zu sein.

„Die Menschen verlassen sich darauf, dass wir alles im Griff haben!", fuhr Fudge fort.

Ob Fudge wusste, dass er nur gewählt worden war, weil ihn alle Welt für den harmlosen und lieben Onkel hielt. Nach der Schreckensherrschaft Voldemorts und den Nachwehen mit den ganzen Prozessen hatte sich jeder genau jemanden wie Fudge gewünscht – nachdem Dumbledore klar gemacht hatte, dass er nicht für das Amt des Zaubereiministers zur Verfügung stand.

„Und wir sind es ihnen schuldig, sie nicht mit unbewiesenen Annahmen in Panik zu versetzen."

„Wer will schon, dass der Mob durchdreht", murmelte Gloria zynisch. Das war vielleicht dumm und undiplomatisch, doch der letzte Satz hatte ihr nur zu sehr klargemacht, auf was Fudge hinaus wollte.

„Die Wähler als Mob zu bezeichnen, ist nicht sonderlich klug", sagte Fudge nachsichtig und drehte sich nun endlich um. Gloria wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt, als sie ihn sah. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie dermaßen viele Illusionen gesehen und selbst erzeugt, dass sie den Auffrischungs- und den Schminkzauber um die Augen erkannte. Dazu das leichte Zittern der Fingerspitzen, das nicht gerade souveräne Lächeln. Fudge hatte nichts im Griff – insbesondere sich selbst nicht.

„Es mag nicht klug sein", gab Gloria zu und versuchte ihren unbedachten Kommentar eine andere Richtung zu geben. „Trotzdem ist es wahr. Menschen neigen in Gruppen zu irrationalen Verhalten."

„Wenn man ihnen Angst macht", schränkte Fudge ein.

„Und wenn sie merken, dass man sie belogen hat", ergänzte Gloria und beschloss, dem Minister die Gesprächsführung aus der Hand zu nehmen. „Ich nehmen an Sie wollen mich um etwas bitten. Nicht wahr, Minister?"

„Offensichtlich sind Sie so klug, wie jedermann behauptet", schmeichelte der Minister und schaute sie misstrauisch an.

„Die Frage ist nun aber, wie loyal sind Sie", mischte Umbridge ungefragt ein, was Gloria ein wenig irritierte. Besaß diese kleine Untersekretärin so viel Einfluss, dass sie sich so etwas erlauben konnte? Gloria hätte Heather so etwas niemals durchgehen lassen. Fudge nickte jedoch der Frau dankbar zu.

„Ich würde niemals mit Todessern und ihrem Herren zusammenarbeiten", zischte Gloria Umbridge an.

„Das hätten wir niemals angenommen", hob Fudge sofort beschwichtigend die Hand. „Ihre Vorgeschichte ist uns durchaus bekannt. Wir wollten Sie nur bitten, nicht irgendwelche voreiligen Schlussfolgerungen der Welt mitzuteilen."

„Ich weiß nicht, welche Sie meinen?", log Gloria und spielte nicht nur die Entrüstete. Sie hatte Umbridge Worte wirklich missverstanden und ihr Blutdruck war dementsprechend noch immer etwas hoch.

„Nun…", zögerte Fudge. „Sie wissen ja wie vorgespannt die Lage gerade ist. Die Leute sind ein wenig nervös. Nach der Sache zur WM, die mysteriösen Vorfälle während des Trimagischen Turniers, der Tod des Jungen, Dumbledores…"

„Moment bitte, Minister!", unterbrach Gloria ihn überrascht. Ihr vielen sofort zwei Namen ein. Keinen davon wollte sie hören. „Ein toter Junge?"

„Oh, Sie haben es noch nicht gehört?", wunderte sich Fudge. „Aber es stand doch in allen Zeitung… ähem, na ja, Sie waren ja anderweitig beschäftigt."

„Cedric Diggory, ein Schüler und Champion beim Trimagischen Turnier ist durch einen tragischen Unfall ums Leben gekommen", erklärte erneut Umbridge und erneut musste Gloria sich eine Zurechtweisung verkneifen.

„Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass beim Turnier Schüler sterben", erwiderte Gloria kühl. „Indem wir es auf Erwachsene beschränkt haben, ist es nichts, was die Leute gegen das Ministerium aufbringen sollte."

„Normalerweise nicht, doch leider behauptet Potter _Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf_ wäre zurückgekehrt und hätte den bedauernswerten Diggory-Jungen umgebracht."

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass Potter wohl Mitschuld an dem _Unfall_…", Umbridge machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „…hatte und sich deshalb diese Geschichte ausdachte."

„Ja", nickte Fudge traurig. „Leider scheint es so, als ob er nach Aufmerksamkeit strebt. Dumbledore glaubt ihm jedoch jedes Wort oder nutzt es zumindest zu seinem Vorteil."

„Mit welchen Ziel?", fragte Gloria.

„Natürlich um Zaubereiminister zu werden", erwiderte Fudge voll Überzeugung.

„Warum sollte er? Er hat es doch mehrfach abgelehnt."

„Das mag früher der Fall gewesen sein, meine Liebe", redete Umbridge derart gönnerhaft auf Gloria ein, dass Gloria den großen Drang verspürte die Zunge der Frau anschwellen zu lassen, bis diese daran erstickte. „Aber in letzter Zeit stellt Dumbledore immer unverschämtere _Bitten_ an Cornelius und scheint es nur schwer zu verkraften, dass dem Verfolgungswahn eines alten Mannes, nicht mehr viel Beachtung geschenkt wird. Stellen Sie sich vor, letztes Jahr hat er sogar mit einem großen Unglück gedroht, wenn wir die Dementoren nicht aus Askaban abziehen würden. Ja, Dumbledore hat früher oft den Sitz des Zaubereiministers abgelehnt, solange er daran glaubte, er wäre die Macht im Hintergrund. Doch inzwischen hat er wohl gemerkt, dass Cornelius keine Marionette ist und auch niemals war. Jetzt giert er nach der Macht des Ministers. Wir wollen Dumbledore nichts Böses unterstellen, nur scheint es so, dass er im Bestreben der Gute zu sein immer mehr verdrängt, dass dazu auch mal unangenehme Dinge erledigt werden müssen. Und deshalb versucht er den Menschen Angst einzujagen, denn, so redet er sich ein, wenn Cornelius schwach wirkt und alle denken _Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf_ ist zurück, dann wird man zu ihm kriechen und um seine Hilfe bitten. Und dann wird er zusammen mit seinen geliebten und gehätschelten Halbblütern kommen und uns vor der imaginären Gefahr retten."

Gloria gab sich keine Mühe ihr Entsetzen zu verbergen. Sie musste es gar nicht mal spielen. Während Umbridge erzählte hatte, hatte sie unverwandt den Zaubereiminister angesehen und keinerlei Widerspruch in seinem Gesicht gesehen. Er glaubte wirklich diesen paranoiden Mist und fühlte sich auch noch bestätigt, obwohl Umbridge ihn als manipulierbaren Zwerg beschrieb. Früher hatte halt Dumbledore seine Zügel geführt, jetzt tat es Umbridge oder jemand anderes. Ungefragt kam ihr Lucius Malfoy mit seinen guten Kontakten in den Sinn und ihr schauderte. Logik konnte sie hier nicht erwarten. Weder Fudge noch Umbridge würden akzeptieren, dass die versuchte Entführung ihres Sohnes nichts anderes als eine unabhängige Bestätigung von Dumbledores Behauptungen war. Schlimmer noch, wenn Gloria hier aufbegehrte, würde sie die Macht des Ministers und der Bürokratie zu spüren bekommen. Dann wären die ganzen Jahre ihrer harten Arbeit umsonst gewesen.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Minister", sagte Gloria und strafte ihre Schultern. „Wenn Sie genug Beweise oder Zeugen haben, könnte ich eine Anklageschrift erstellen."

Die Anspannung wich aus Fudges Gesicht und mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ er sich in seinen Lehnsessel sinken.

„Sie glauben ja gar nicht, wie mich Ihre Einsicht freut, Gloria", sagte er erleichtert. „Doch leider möchte ich niemanden in Gefahr bringen, wenn ich ihn als unseren Zeugen benenne und außerdem ist Dumbledore _noch_ zu beliebt."

Gloria empfand nur noch Abscheu für den Mann vor ihr. Er war schwach, verängstigt, machtgierig, manipulierbar und zu dumm es zu bemerken.

„Möchten Sie, dass ich eigene Nachforschungen anstrenge, Minister?", bohrte Gloria weiter. Wenn es ihr gelang Fudge zu einer illegalen Anweisung zu überreden, konnte dies der Sargnagel sein, den sie vielleicht einmal brauchen würde, um ihm zu stürzen. „Wenn ich Dumbledore so falsch eingeschätzt habe, dann möchte ich nicht wissen, wie ihn die ganzen unreifen Kinder in Hogwarts sehen. Sein Kampf gegen Grindelwald ist eine Legende und schon mein kleiner Sohn liebt die Kinderbuchversion."

Als hätte sie was Falsches gesagt, schauten Fudge und Umbridge sich gegenseitig erschrocken an.

„Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt, Minister?", erkundigte sich Gloria.

„Nein, nein!", beruhigte Fudge sie, doch die Sorge wich nicht aus seinen Augen. „Sie haben uns nur eben einen Aspekt vor Augen geführt, den wir fast übersehen hätten. Madame Bones scheint wirklich ein gutes Händchen bei Ihnen gehabt zu haben."

Er stand auf und schien plötzlich irgendwie, als würde ihm die Zeit ausgehen.

„Gloria! Ich darf doch Gloria sagen, oder?"

Sie vermied den Hinweis, dass er es schon ungefragt getan hatte.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Herr Minister."

„Danke. Nun denn Gloria. Sie haben uns sehr geholfen und ihr Angebot uns zu helfen ehrt Sie sehr und sicherlich werden wir darauf zurückkommen, wenn alles in die Wege geleitet ist. Doch zunächst habe ich nur zwei kleine Bitten an Sie."

„Was immer Sie wünschen, Sir."

„Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Gloria und ich weiß, dass ich damit viel von Ihnen verlange, aber es würde uns sehr helfen, wenn Sie gegenüber dem _Tagespropheten_ und jedem anderen nicht erwähnen, dass die beiden Möchtegern-Entführer sich als Todesser verkleidet hatten. Wir würden es sehr begrüßen, wenn sie mögliche Interviews oder öffentliche Aussagen mit uns vorher absprechen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Gloria ganz Soldatin des Ministers. „Sie denken, dass Asena und Adrian sich nur als Todesser verkleidet haben, um die Ermittlungen von sich abzuwenden? Sie sind einfach auf Dumbledores Zug mit aufgesprungen."

„Die Aurore glauben das!", störte Umbridge schon wieder ihren Vorgesetzten. „Es gibt aber auch eine andere…"

Umbridge sprach nicht zu Ende, weil sie offensichtlich wollte, dass Gloria fragte. Ausnahmsweise tat Gloria ihr den Gefallen.

„Welche?", fragte sie, sah aber immer noch den Minister an, der jedoch nicht antworten zu wollen schien.

„Möglicherweise waren ihr Onkel und seine Tochter wirklich Todesser – zumindest haben die Auroren bei der Hausdurchsuchung einige Hinweise darauf gefunden." Umbridges Augen wurden verschlagen. „Möglicherweise haben Sie Dumbledore geglaubt und deshalb den richtigen Zeitpunkt für gekommen gehalten. Natürlich ist das wirklich nur eine Möglichkeit, aber sobald die Auroren die Frau fangen, werden sie sie eingehend auch danach befragen."

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mich dahingehend auf dem Laufenden halten", sagte Gloria und schaute nun zum ersten Mal hier im Büro der Untersekretärin in die Augen. Der Zorn in ihren Augen bezog sich zwar auf den beleidigenden Versuch sie derart zu beeinflussen, aber Umbridge würde den Zorn sicher nicht auf sich beziehen. „Sollte sich dies als Wahr herausstellen, hat dies Konsequenzen."

„Bitte nichts unüberlegtes, Gloria", warf der Minister rasch ein. „Seine Ambitionen hin oder her, Dumbledore ist ein mächtiger Zauberer mit dem Sie sich nicht messen können."

„Sie verstehen mich falsch, Herr Minister", gönnte Gloria nun auch ihm einen kalten Blick. „Ich bin Anwältin. Die Welt fürchtet nicht meinen Zauberstab, sondern Feder und Zunge. Wenn ich mit denen fertig bin, die meine Familie und meine Welt bedrohen, sind sie zwar körperlich unversehrt, doch ihr Leben ist ein für alle Mal zerstört."

„Wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet, wird sich da sicher was einrichten lassen", versprach Fudge. „Was uns jetzt noch zu meiner zweiten Sache bringt. Wir möchten Sie bitten, nicht von dem was hier gesagt wurde nach draußen dringen zu lassen. Ihren Mann müssen Sie natürlich einweihen, aber gegenüber allen anderen müssen Sie Stillschweigen bewahren und dürfen sich nichts anmerken lassen."

„Natürlich, Minister", nickte Gloria und tat dann einen Augenblick so, als müsse sie nachdenken. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber wie soll ich mich gegenüber Dumbledore verhalten, wenn er auf mich zukommt und Fragen stellt?"

„Warum sollte er das tun?", fragte Fudge überrascht.

„Nun, Minister. Die Aurore haben meine komplette Aussage erhalten. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Dumbledore sie nicht innerhalb von Minuten auf seinen Tisch gehabt hätte. Jeder der sich das Ministerium sicher will, sichert sich zuerst das Aurorenbüro – oder spickt es zumindest mit seinen Spionen. Also wird er wohl auf mich zukommen, vorallem wenn die offizielle Verlautbarung diesen einen für Dumbledore wichtigen Punkt auslässt."

„Weisen Sie ihn einfach darauf hin, dass sie nicht autorisiert…"

„_Hem, hem_, Minister?"

Wieder verspürte Gloria das dringende Bedürfnis Umbridge zurechtzuweisen.

„Ja, Dolores?"

„Vielleicht sollte wir Mrs Kondagion bitten, freundlich zu Dumbledore zu sein. Vielleicht ist er ein wenig unbedacht, wenn er weiter Vertrauen zu ihr fasst. Vorallem, wenn Mrs Kondagion darüber schimpft, wie sehr wir sie unter Druck gesetzt haben, damit sie ihre Aussage abändert. Wir könnten angedeutet haben, wie schlecht es um weitere Beförderungen bestellt wäre und dass wir die Notwehr ihres Mannes für überzogen halten würden. Ich denke, dies würde Dumbledore mehr überzeugen, als die Wahrheit."

Fudge brummte nachdenklich.

„Ein wirklich interessanter Vorschlag", sagte Gloria und lächelte Umbridge nun sogar an. _Und danke für die Drohung, du altes Miststück._ „Denken Sie, ich wäre überzeugend genug?"

„Dumbledore will immer das Gute im Menschen sehen", meinte Fudge schließlich. „Und seit Sie Janos Fairbanks so beeindruckend verteidigt haben, hat er sicher eine hohe Meinung von Ihnen, Gloria. Wenn Sie es sich zutrauen, würde ich sie wirklich gern darum bitten."

„Das müssen Sie nicht, Minister", erwiderte Gloria diesmal ehrlich. „Das mache ich freiwillig. Sie müssen mir nur sage, wie ich ihnen unauffällig etwas berichten kann, wenn ich etwas Wichtiges erfahren."

„Darüber sprechen Sie bitte mit Dolores. Sie wird sich sicher etwas einfallen lassen. Gehen Sie jetzt wieder nach Hause zu ihrem Mann und Kind, Gloria. Sie hatten eine wirklich anstrengende Zeit und sollten zur Ruhe kommen." Fudge lächelte onkelhaft und reichte ihr die Hand. „Ich weiß, keine Frau hört das gerne, aber Ihr seht wirklich furchtbar aus, Gloria."

„Sie haben recht Minister", entgegnete Gloria augenzwinkernd und ergriff seine Hand. „Wir hören solche Sachen überhaupt nicht gern." Dann hielt sie von sich aus die Hand auch Umbridge hin. „Danke, dass Sie mir die Augen geöffnet haben, Madame, und halten Sie mich bitte über die Ermittlungen auf dem Laufenden."

„Aber natürlich, meine Liebe", säuselte Umbridge zuckersüß und Gloria konnte schon sehen, wie sich die Denkrädchen für die nächste Lüge drehten.

Als Gloria ging fragte sie sich kopfschüttelnd, wie zwei solche politischen Dilettanten jemals so weit aufsteigen konnten. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, welches Trümmerfeld die beiden hinterlassen würden. Theoretisch musste man Fudge eigentlich absetzen, doch leider war Gloria noch lange nicht in der Position um ihn zu beerben oder einen ihr genehmen Zaubereiminister einzusetzen. Da hatte sie sich noch nicht entschieden. Übergangsweise musste jemand anderes ran. So problematisch es sicherlich für die Pläne ihres Meisters war, aber vielleicht sollte sie Professor Dumbledore dazu überreden Zaubereiminister zu werden...

Als Gloria in ihrem neuen Zuhause ankam, wurde sie schon von dem Hauselfen Fidusy erwartet.

„Willkommen, Mylady", begrüßte der Hauself sie freundlich. „Sie sehen erschöpft und müde aus. Etwas Limonade?"

„Was denn? Kein Pfefferminztee? Trotzdem Danke…brrr, du hast den Zucker vergessen, Fidusy.

„Zu viel Zucker ist ungesund, Mylady."

„Zu viel Fürsorge manchmal auch."

„Dann sollten Sie froh sein, mich nur selten ertragen zu müssen."

„Na, so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht", lachte Gloria müde. „Wie geht es meinem Sohn und den Elfen?"

„Alle wohlbehalten und komfortabel untergebracht, auch wenn ich die Zugänge zu einige Räumlichkeiten beschränken oder verstecken musste. Wie Sie es sich sicherlich denken können, kam Ihr Besuch mit dem gesamten Hofstaat reichlich überraschend für mich.

Eure Gefangene ist passend untergebracht."

„Gut. Nur um sicher zu gehen – mit welcher Identität hat _er_ sich meinen Elfen vorgestellt?"

„Noch gar nicht, Mylady. Er ist anderweitig beschäftigt. Doch er hat Anweisungen hinterlassen, welche Euch betreffen. So leid es mir tut, Mylady, schaut zuerst nach Eurem Sohn, doch danach solltet Ihr unbedingt die Nachricht lesen."

„So wichtig?"

„Der böseste Mensch der Welt ist zurück, Mylady", erklärte Fidusy ernst. „Er wird keine Konkurrenz in dieser Beziehung neben sich dulden. Sie sollten vorbereitet sein – oder das Land verlassen."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", entgegnete Gloria und schaute ein wenig verwundert. Fidusy hatte ihr noch nie einen Rat gegeben, der über Schlafenszeiten und gesunder Ernährung hinausging. Normalerweise hielt er sich komplett heraus, obwohl Gloria vermutete, dass Banefactor ab und an seinen Rat erfragte.

Gloria fand ihren Sohn, Lucy und die anderen Elfen in einem kleinen Raum. Alle bis auf Lucy schliefen und hatten ihre kleinen Betten rings um ihren Sohn gruppiert. Ein sanftes Flimmern umgab den Ring und ein wenig Stolz erfüllte Gloria. Banefactor hatte sie gelehrt, wie wichtig es war, sich loyale und kreative Mitarbeiter zu schaffen. Er hatte ihr prophezeit, dass die Elfen sie überraschend würde, wenn sie ein wenig auf diese einging und dass was sie damals für Schwäche hielt, als ein Vielfaches an Stärke zurückkehren wird. Die Stärke des magischen Schutzes, bewies seine Vorhersage.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Sie wieder da sind, Gloria", taumelte Lucy übermüdet auf sie zu und öffnete einen Spalt in dem Schutzzauber. „Ich mag dieses Haus nicht – und diesem seltsamen Elf."

„Alles ist gut, Lucy", streichelte Gloria sanft über den Kopf der Elfe. „Wir sind hier sicher. Du hast das alles sehr gut gemacht."

„Was ist mit meiner Mutter."

„Keine Sorge. Ich kümmere mich morgen um sie. Geh jetzt schlafen. Ich nehm Caradoc und du bereitest morgen alles für die Beerdigung vor. Lad alle ein, die kommen möchten, jedoch niemanden hierher. Caradoc ist hier nur solange sicher, wenn niemand diesen Ort kennt."

„Ich verstehe", nickte Lucy und schauderte. „Trotzdem fühlt sich dieses Haus böse an."

„Es ist ein altes Haus und hat schon viel gesehen. Wir werden seine Aura schon noch verändern. Und jetzt schlaf, Lucy. Wir haben lange und anstrengende Tage vor uns."

„Wir Ihr wünscht", gähnte die Elfe und legte sich neben Caradocs Bettchen auf den Fussboden.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, hob Gloria sie hoch und legte sie in das einzige noch leeren Bettchen. Dann hob sie Caradoc ganz vorsichtig in ihre Augen und genoss den Moment, als er sich instinktiv an ihre Schulter kuschelte. Ihr war schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sie ihn beinahe verloren hatte und nur unverschämtes Glück, Ausbildung und zwei kleine Elfen hatten sie davor bewahrt. Zumindest dieses Mal. Voldemort war zurück und auch wenn ihre verfluchten Eltern schon tot waren, ihre Schwiegereltern waren es nicht. Und wer wusste schon, wer noch alles aus ihrer Familie zu ihrem degenerierten Abschaum namens Todesser gehörte.

Mit Caradoc auf dem Arm ging sie in ihren Arbeitsraum. Ein Raum den Banefactor für sie eingerichtet hatte. Grüne Jade und weißes Elfenbein zierten die Wände, Schreibtisch Stuhl, Couch, Wiege und Laufställchen waren aus Mahagoni. Hinter ihrem Schreibtisch stand ein Schrank mit einigen der seltensten Büchern darin und hinter zwei Türen verstecke sich ein Fernseher. Sogar einen Computer stand ihr zur Verfügung, obwohl sie sich noch nicht wirklich damit angefreundet hatte. Das Ding auf Muggelart zu bedienen war einfach zu umständlich und die Zauber um das zu vereinfachen, funktionierten nur sehr unzuverlässigen. Dies hier war schon ihr Zehnter, so oft hatte sie schon das Silikonherz dieser Dinger überlastet. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte Banefactor diesmal entschieden sie nicht zu quälen und seine Nachricht handschriftlich verfasst.

_Meine liebste Gloria,_

_es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dir zum Abschied schreiben muss, doch mein Aufbruch kam auch für mich ein wenig überraschend. Doch es geschah zu eurem Schutz._

_Wie du sicher inzwischen weißt – oder spätestens jetzt erfährst – ist Tom Riddle alias Voldemort zurück. Dies ist ansich schon keine gute Nachricht, doch er wird früher oder später auch vom „Wohltäter" hören. Ich habe, als ich ihn Tod glaubte, mir zu viele alte und künftige Todesser Untertan gemacht, als das es anders gehen könnte. Eine Liste mit ihren Namen findest du in der rechten Schublade deines Schreibtisches. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass keiner von ihnen jemals __Ancillia begegnet ist. Doch von mir wird Voldemort erfahren und auch, was ich geschafft habe – etwas zu dem er nicht in der Lage war. Er giert nach Wissen – und das was wir zu bieten haben, ist genau wonach er immer sucht. Den Tod hinauszögern, anderen überlegen zu sein, den Feind seine Fähigkeit rauben. Es ist nicht zu erwarten, dass er gleich loszieht, solange er mit England nicht fertig ist, aber er wird seine Lakaien ausschicken. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie mir folgen und damit eine lange Zeit beschäftigt sind. Egal ob sie mich finden oder nicht, ich werde vorsichtshalber niemals zurückkehren…_

* * *

26/08/2010


	36. Das Geheimnis des Wohltäters unkorr

[Kommentar]

Kurz vorweg. Das Kapitel ist sicherlich das Beste was ich je geschrieben habe. Zu holprig war der Einstieg nach so langer Zeit. Selbst das Zehn-Finger-System wollte nicht mehr so recht.  
Die Geschichte ist mir fremd geworden und so muss ich mich erstmal langsam reinarbeiten. Dafür kann ich verkünden, dass der Mittwoch nun mein Schreibtag geworden ist und somit Hoffnung besteht, dass die Geschichte nun endlich fertig wird.  
Ich hoffe, ihr helft mir dabei ein wenig.

Ansonsten tut es mir leid, dass ich so lange nichts mehr habe von mir hören lassen, aber das reale Leben nahm mich 2010 ziemlich mit, nur um dann seit Ende 2010 bis jetzt mich auf ein schönes Hoch zu schicken. Beides nahm mir auf die eine oder andere Weise die Lust zum Schreiben. Jetzt jedoch hat sich alles auf ein gleichbleibendes hohes Niveau eingependelt und somit werde ich mir ab jetzt jeden Mittwoch zum Schreiben gönnen, um der Geschichte einen hoffentlich würdigen Abschluss zu geben. Eure hilfe und Kritik ist herzlich willkommen.

Shelocklover  
Es freut mich, dass du Deutsch mit Fanfiction lernst. Ich kann aber nur hoffen, dass meine Rechtschreibung und die der Korrekturleserin gut ist und das ich nicht zuviele "schlimme" Wörter eingebaut habe. Obwohl, wenn du auch andere Fanfiction liest, dann bin ich wohl harmlos...;-)

Sayena77

Sorry für die Pause. Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht mehr traurig. Dein Review/Mail vom 29.09. war glaub ich der Auslöser, dass ich wieder mit dem Schreiben angefangen habe, auch wenn die ersten drei Entwürfe in der Tonne landeten. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es, wieder den Geist der Geschichte in mir zu finden. Erste Anzeichen sind da. Ich träum zumindest wieder davon, was bei mir immer ein gutes Zeichen ist.

Sandstaub

Das Rica eine Emphatin ist, sollte schon eine Überraschung sein, aber da ich es selbst ja immer wusste, waren meine Hinweise wohl immer ein wenig zu subtil. Ich hab mir vorgenommen in der Überarbeitung da ein wenig mehr Infos zu streuen.

alle

Sicherlich habe ich vielen vergessen zu antworten und dafür entschuldige ich mich hiermit.

**- Kapitel 36 -**

Das Geheimnis des Wohltäters

„Mich einen Narren zu schimpfen, ist ein wenig unangebracht, Tarsuinn", sagte der alte Mann in einer gerade großväterlichen Art und Weise. „Das war ich vielleicht mal, aber heute trifft dies eher auf deine Eltern zu!"

„Ich habe noch viel treffendere Bezeichnungen für Sie", ätzte Tarsuinn zurück, während in seinen Kopf ein böser alter Narr vor Freude fast durchdrehte. „Welchen würde Sie bevorzugen?"

„Seelenloser Technokrat oder verderbendes Monster fände ich persönlich recht passend – aber im Grunde trifft es Fluchverwalter am besten.

„Das wäre viel zu nett", schüttelte Tarsuinn entschieden den Kopf und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, so als würde er den Mann besonders gut hören wollen. Im Grunde wollte er jedoch nur im richtigen Moment einen ungesehen _Schluck aus der Pulle_ nehmen können. Er spürte Tikkis Nähe und sie gab ihm das Selbstvertrauen, um einen Versuch zu wagen – wenn der rechte Augenblick kam.

„Nun, wenn du es nicht über dich bringen kannst mich Mr Banefactor zu nennen, vielleicht bist du ja mit Mr Curse zufrieden? Immerhin bin ich wohl ein Fluch für dich."

„Wie wäre es mit Silvio Adimere?", bot Tarsuinn giftig an. Befriedigt hörte er ein überraschtes und scharfes Einatmen. „Ja, ich weiß wie Sie wirklich heißen – und ich weiß auch, was man Ihnen angetan hat. Ich habe es tausendmal erleben müssen."

„Dann solltest du verstehen, dass dieser Mensch damals zerstört wurde."

„Wohl kaum!", widersprach Tarsuinn. „Ein kleiner, dummer Junge, der auch noch bei Grindelwald in die Lehre gehen wollte, wurde zu einem verrückten, großen Idioten." Tarsuinn hoffte, seine Beleidigungen würden den Mann – Curse, Banefactor, wie auch immer – in Rage versetzen, doch leider wurde er bitter enttäuscht.

„Auch wenn mir deine Ausdrucksweise nicht zusagt", lachte Banefactor amüsiert. „So ist deine Analyse meiner Persönlichkeit durchaus zutreffend – auf mein altes Ich bezogen."

„Dann sind wir in diesem Punkt unterschiedlicher Ansicht."

„Diese Meinung sei dir ungenommen."

„Wie großzügig. Da das nun geklärt ist, können Sie mir endlich sagen, was Sie von mir wollen? Oder besser gesagt: _Was zum Teufel wollen sie _NOCH_ von mir!_"

„Oh, nichts weiter Schlimmes! Nur ein kleiner Gefallen. Es wird dir eine Freude sein."

„Irgendwie habe ich da so meine Zweifel."

„Hör mir doch erst einmal zu. Ich möchte…"

„STIRB, _Abkömmling_."

Ein irrer Poltergeist mit einem Loch im Bauch flog auf Tarsuinn zu und schwang dabei etwas, das Tarsuinn nicht sehen konnte. Sich zu Boden zu werfen war ein Reflex. Einen Zaubertrank zu trinken und den Zauberstab zu ziehen – kalte Berechnung. Der Zaubertrank wirkte fast sofort. Wie in Zeitlupe konnte Tarsuinn Banefactors Bannzauber auf den Poltergeist zurasen sehen. Doch vorallem sein Gehör und die Magie ließen ihn wissen wohin er zielen musste. Im Grunde genommen war es ganz einfach. War er schneller und traf er, spielte es keine Rolle, wie erfahren und begabt das Ziel war. Der Narr in seinem Kopf schrie zwar entsetzt auf, doch selbst für diesen war Tarsuinn zu schnell. Er bündelte seine Wut, seinen Hass auf Banefactor – ein seltsamer kleiner Teil in ihm fragte sich, ob er jetzt zu einem Sith wurde – zielte, dachte die Worte und dann schoss die Magie…

Etwas Pelziges berührte seine Haut und riss ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und die Zeit fing wieder an in normalen Bahnen zu fließen.

„Tikki!", schrie Tarsuinn entsetzt und vorwurfsvoll auf, doch ein ähnlicher Ruf seiner kleinen Freundin ließen ihn verwundert zögern. Ja, ein Mungo hatte ihn entwaffnet, doch es war nicht Tikki gewesen.

„Shy?", korrigierte sich Tarsuinn traurig, während ein tobender Poltergeist in einer Blase gefangen über ihn hinweg schwebte.

„Nimm es ihm nicht übel, Tarsuinn", sagte Banefactor „In seinen Augen bist du der Verräter, nicht er."

Tarsuinn sah wie sein Zauberstab dahin gebracht wurde, wo Banefactor stand und dann nach oben gehoben und wohl interessiert betrachtet wurde. Völlig überrascht und ratlos konnte Tarsuinn nur zuschauen während Tikki Shy mit gehässigen Lauten ausschimpfte.

„Höchst erstaunlich", sagte Banefactor und klang ein wenig wie Professor Dumbledore. „Da suchen Dunkle Zauberer seit Jahrhunderten nach diesen Stäben und dann findet man doch noch einen, welcher noch nie missbraucht wurden ist. Alle anderen hatten immer einen Makel, doch der hier…"

„Das werden Sie jetzt sicher ändern", knurrte Tarsuinn drohend. „Alles was Sie berühren verderben Sie. Meine Eltern, Shy und sicherlich noch unzählige andere."

„Oh, Shy muss ich da in Schutz nehmen. Er ist nicht verdorben." Banefactor klang ehrlich besorgt, aufgrund dieses _Missverständnisses_. „Er versteht die Welt der Menschen nur nicht. Du warst es, der ihn vergessen – und noch schlimmer – ersetzt hast. Ich schätze, dass verzeiht er dir nie."

„Ich soll was…?"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", unterbrach Banefactor. „Es ist auch nicht deine Schuld, schließlich war ich es, der dich ihn vergessen ließ."

„Shy gehörte zu mir, bevor…", schlussfolgerte Tarsuinn und verstummt wieder.

„Ja was glaubst du, warum du mit deiner Tikki von Anfang so gut klar gekommen bist? Deine Eltern hatten durchaus Recht, als Sie sagten, ich wäre vernarrt in dich gewesen. Ich fand dein _Wildes Talent_ faszinierend und da es in Indien magische Kobras gibt, welche Jagd auf magische Kinder machen, schenkte ich dir diesen kleinen grauen Wächter. Ihr wart unzertrennlich. Nach dem Willen deiner Eltern sollte er eigentlich Mickey heißen, aber klein wie du warst, hast du ihn immer Migi gerufen, bis er nur noch darauf reagierte.

Als ich dich dann vergessen ließ und du meinen verhassten Freund in dir trugst, dachte ich, er könnte dich ein wenig beruhigen. Leider brachtest du ihn bei der Gelegenheit beinahe um." „Deshalb vertraut er also keinem Menschen mehr", murmelte Tarsuinn geschockt.

„Ja, und da er uns nicht versteht, konnte es ihm auch niemand erklären. Es gibt keine magische Mungosprache, welche wir Menschen erlernen können. Nur die Zeit und deine lange und enge Verbindung zwischen dir und deiner Tikki, ermöglichen euch die Gedanken des anderen zu erahnen."

Ein kleiner Hoffnungsstrahl durchfuhr Tarsuinns Kopf.

„Wie sagen Sie ihm dann, was er tun soll?"

„Meine Veränderungen – welche du zum Glück nicht sehen kannst – haben auch mein Denken ein wenig verändert. Es ist ein wenig instinkthafter, tierischer. Ich kann ihm Bilder in seinen Kopf schicken, die zeigen, was ich von ihm wünsche."

„Ich verstehe", nickte Tarsuinn sinnend. „Shy vertraut ihnen, weil er in Ihnen keinen Menschen sieht und genau wie Tikki hat er Probleme zu verstehen, was eine Lüge überhaupt ist."

„Meine Bilder mögen nicht immer die Realität widerspiegeln", gab Banefactor zu.

„Dann sind Sie also doch an allem Schuld!"

„Das habe ich niemals abgestritten. Ich habe nur gesagt, es ist nicht Migis Schuld. Wie alles um mich herum, habe ich auch ihn manipuliert. Ich brauchte einen vertrauenswürdigen Spion und Wächter. Das er bei Mrs Glendarry landete, war nicht unbedingt beabsichtigt, im nach hinein jedoch sehr erhellend."

„Sie haben also Tikki beeinflusst, damit wir Shy... Migi finden?

„Nicht unbedingt manipuliert. Ich habe nur vermutet, dass sie über gewisse prophetische Instinkte verfügt – in Indien sind Mungos dafür bekannt, dass sie die Bewegung einer Kobra vorausahnen können – und wollte testen, wie weit diese gehen und ob sie meine Tarnung durchschauen kann." Banefactor kicherte vergnügt. „Offensichtlich ist ihr das furchtbar peinlich."

Tikki fiepte wirklich eine geknickte Entschuldigung in Tarsuinns Ohr, weshalb er ihr sanft die Ohren kraulte.

„Immerhin haben Sie auch Dumbledore täuschen können."

Wieder lachte Banefactor, diesmal ein wenig gehässig und sogar der Narr in Tarsuinns Kopf stimmte mit ein. Triumphierend rieb er Tarsuinn unter die Nase, dass _er_ es sofort gewusst hatte und wie er Tarsuinns Misstrauen besänftigt hatte.

„Ja, Dumbledore", beruhigte sich der alte Mann wieder. „Er sucht ständig nach neuen Tricks mit denen anderen ihn zu täuschen versuchen, ohne zu bemerken, dass man seine eigenen gegen ihn wendet."

„Und wie ist es Ihnen gelungen?", war Tarsuinn dann doch etwas neugierig.

„Erinnerungen!", erklärte Banefactor vergnügt. „Dumbeldore sammelt seit Jahren welche. Früher, damit bedeutendes Wissen nicht verloren ging. Die letzten Jahre eher um eine Mittel gegen Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort zu finden."

Der logische Schluss verursachte Tarsuinn Übelkeit.

„Und Sie haben sämtliche Erinnerungen von Gregori Noituspa einverleibt, nicht wahr."

„Was kann ich dafür, dass er Sie so rumliegen lässt? Aber einverleiben kann man sich Erinnerungen nicht. Man kann Sie nur benutzen um jemanden nahezu perfekt nachzuahmen. Durch das Denkarium werden Erinnerungen zu den eigenen und es sind dann genau diese Details einer eigenen Erinnerung, die das Lügen so überzeugend macht. Denk daran, solltet ihr jemals einen Todesser täuschen müssen."

„Was voraussetzt, dass ich hier jemals frei herauskommen."

„Die Möglichkeit besteht."

„Dafür haben Sie mir im Grunde schon viel zu viel erzählt."

„Weil es keine Rolle spielt, wenn du mein Angebot annimmst", versprach Banefactor.

„Sie können sich ihr Angebot..."

„Hör es dir erst einmal an, bevor du beleidigend wirst, Tarsuinn. Ablehnen kannst du immer noch."

Tarsuinn bezweifelte, dass dieser Mann ihm irgendetwas sinnvolles anbieten konnte, aber da er weiter Zeit schinden musste, nickte er knapp.

„Gut, was wollen Sie?"

„Schön, dass du vernünftig bist, Tarsuinn. Aber bevor ich dir sagen, was ich von dir will, sagen ich dir zuerst, was ich dir biete."

„Sie klingen wie ein schmieriger Versicherungsvertreter."

„Danke, ich lerne gern von den Besten."

„Ich wollte damit sagen, es ist mir egal was Sie mir bieten."

„Sag das nicht so vorschnell. Es ist meine Berufung zu erkennen, was andere Menschen wollen. Ich kann es fühlen und ich habe dich lange genug studiert um zu wissen, was ich dir _nicht_ bieten darf. Reichtum – Schönheit – Macht, das ist etwas für Menschen, die auf sich selbst bezogen sind, selbst wenn sie vorhaben es zum Guten zu nutzen. In deinem Kopf ist jemand, der solche Angebote ohne nachzudenken annehmen würde – egal zu welchem Preis. Ich bitte dich, ihn zu ignorieren."

„Das tue ich immer."

„Gut, Tarsuinn. Genau was ich hören wollte. Und jetzt hör dir mein Angebot an. Hör auf meine Stimme, ob ich lüge. Versprich mir genau zuzuhören."

„Habe ich eine Wahl? Mir die Finger in die Ohren zu stopfen und voller Inbrunst _Lalala_ zu singen halte ich nur einen begrenzten Zeitraum durch."

„Nun, meiner Erfahrung nach haben Kinder die Fähigkeit nichts zu hören, egal wie deutlich man es ihnen sagt."

„Es geht um Leben und Verstümmelung, wenn man mit Ihnen spricht", entgegnete Tarsuinn sarkastisch. „Wie verblödet müsste man sein, um Ihnen nicht zuzuhören."

„Ein guter Punkt", kicherte Banefactor unangebracht und so furchtbar es sein mochte, es klang erschreckenderweise fast sympathisch. „Also gut, ich habe also deine voller Aufmerksamkeit." Banefactor machte eine lange Pause und Tarsuinn hörte ihn tief durchatmen. „Ich biete dir dein Leben, das deiner Schwester und all die du liebst – und gleichzeitig die Gewissheit, dass ich mein schändliches Tun für immer aufgebe."

„Oh, wie großzügig. Sie bieten uns eine Selbstverständlichkeit und die Lösung von Problemen, welche wir ohne Sie nicht hätten? Und wie soll ich diese großzügige Geste belohnen?"

„Du sollst es beenden, Tarsuinn", antwortete Banefactor einfach und der Ton ließ Tarsuinn stocken.

„Was?"

„Beende es, Tarsuinn! Beende mein Leben."

_Nein._

Der Narr in Tarsuinns Kopf brüllte dermaßen gequält und wütend auf, dass der Junge glaubte sein Kopf würde zerplatzen. Es zwang ihn auf die Knie und gequält presste er die Hände auf gegen seine Schläfen, so als könnte das ein Bersten verhindern.

Der Anfall dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann wurde die Stimme des Narren schlagartig leiser. Er spürte eine warme Hand auf seinem Rücken und die Spitze eines Zauberstabes, der seine Stirn berührte.

„Das sollte dir eine Weile einen klaren Kopf verschaffen."

„Danke", würgte Tarsuinn widerstrebend heraus, aber er war so froh die Stimme in seinem Kopf kaum noch zu hören, da spielte sein Hass für einen Moment keine Rolle.

„Also?", fragte Banefactor nach gut einer Minute hoffnungsvoll. „Wirst du meinen Wunsch erfüllen?"

„Sie meinen das wirklich ernst!", stöhnte Tarsuinn und drängte den als Flüstern zu hörende des Narren beiseite.

„Ja! Du siehst also, es gibt keinen Grund gegen mich zu kämpfen."

Tarsuinn krümmte sich erneut, jetzt jedoch mehr innerlich.

„Ich kann sowas nicht!", sagte er entsetzt.

„Warum? Bevor Shy dich unterbrach, wolltest du doch ohne Rücksicht gegen mich Kämpfen. Das konnte ich deutlich sehen. Jetzt brauchst du keinen Widerstand fürchten. Ich werde dir sagen, wie du es tun muss und mich auch nicht wehren – das sollte die Sache doch stark für dich vereinfachen."

„Kann es sein, dass Sie es wirklich nicht begreifen?", wunderte sich Tarsuinn. „Jemanden zu töten, ohne mich verteidigen zu müssen – das kann ich einfach nicht!"

„Du würdest mir einen großen Gefallen damit tun."

„Und der Welt auch", fügte Tarsuinns zynische Ader hinzu. Banefactor sagte nichts, doch Tarsuinn spürte deutlich seine gegensätzliche Meinung. „Sie denken nicht so, oder?"

„Es liegt nicht in meinem Interesse dich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen."

„Und wenn ich es trotzdem hören will", verlangte Tarsuinn. „Wenn das meine Bedingung ist? Wenn ich wissen will, warum jemand so etwas Abstoßendes tun kann? Denken Sie, Sie können einfach hier herkommen und mich ohne Erklärung dazu zu bringen Ihnen einen _Gefallen_ zu tun? Warum wollen Sie überhaupt sterben und warum haben Sie nicht die Eier selbst in die Kiste zu hüpfen? Es gibt da zahlreiche, sehr kreative Möglichkeiten."

„Die ich alle schon erwogen habe", meinte Banefactor. „Aber wie du sicher vermutest, ist mein Problem ein wenig spezieller."

Da der Mann nicht weiter fortfuhr, nutzte Tarsuinn den Moment und die relative Ruhe in seinem Kopf um über Banefactors Worte nachzudenken.

„Sie haben ein Einhorn getötet und dessen Blut getrunken", schlussfolgerte er nach einer Weile leise. „Nur deshalb können Sie einen Unberührbaren Zauberstab benutzen!"

„Das ist korrekt!"

„Warum haben Sie das getan?", wollte Tarsuinn erschrocken wissen. Die Bestätigung kam so ruhig und doch so traurig über die Lippen des Mannes, dass selbst das Einhorn in Tarsuinns Kopf verwundert innehielt. Ohne darüber nachzudenken streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte zaghaft Banefactor an der Stelle, wo dessen Herz lag. Angst und Trauer flutete plötzlich durch seinen Körper.

„Ich wollte damit den Wahnsinn ein für alle Male aus meinen Kopf vertreiben – und ich dachte, einer der Zauberstäbe würde mir dabei helfen. Die Geschichte über den Fluch hielt ich für Ammenmärchen."

„Der Narr hätte es niemals zugelassen, dass sie eine Waffe gegen ihn richten", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf.

„Er war damals nicht in meinem Kopf, aber es war lange bevor du auf die Welt kamst."

„Dann haben Sie Ihr Schicksal verdient."

„Der Ansicht bin ich durchaus auch – auch wenn ich dank dir schon viel davon wieder gut gemacht habe."

„Ach, wirklich?", fauchte Tarsuinn kalt und zog seine Hand plötzlich angeekelt zurück.

„So schwer es dir sicherlich fällt dies zu begreifen – ja! Indem ich Böses tat habe ich in den letzten zehn Jahren mehr Gutes bewirkt, als jemand wie Dumbledore in über hundert Jahren."

„Unter Bescheidenheit leiden Sie sicher nicht. Haben Sie mal ein Beispiel für ihre Güte?"

„Mehr als genug. Nehmen wir Indien. Erinnerst du dich da noch an das Kastensystem dort? Die Zauberer dort betrachteten die Muggel als niedere Tiere, welche man nach Lust und Laune ausnutzen, demütigen, jagen, töten und foltern konnte. Jemand wie Dumbledore hätte dort niemals friedlich eine Veränderung herbeiführen können. Keinem magischen Kind wurde so etwas wie Mitgefühl gegenüber Muggeln beigebracht. Nur ein Krieg hätte etwas ändern können, mit unzähligen Toten.

Natürlich habe ich am Anfang dieses System nur für meine Zwecke benutzt. In Indien scherte es niemanden was ich tat. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich konnte schalten und walten wie ich wollte und verstieß dadurch nicht mal gegen ein Gesetz, denn Gesetze gab es nur für _Menschen_, was natürlich nur Zauberer sein konnten.

Doch als mein Wahnsinn in dir eingesperrt wurde, änderte ich meine Ziele. Oder besser gesagt, deine Gefühle veränderten mich. Ich entwickelte plötzlich Mitgefühl und echtes Einfühlungsvermögen. Menschen, die wie ich waren, stießen mich plötzlich ab – und trotzdem war ich intelligent genug um nicht gleich in einen rechtschaffenden Amoklauf zu verfallen. Stattdessen begann ich damit die Reichen und Mächtigen zu verführen, gab Ihnen Gesundheit, die körperlichen Attribute ihrer Träume, Jugend, Intellekt, Macht. Die, welche meinen Versuchungen wiederstanden infizierte ich mit tödlichen Krankheiten oder organisierte verstümmelnde Unfälle. Nach weniger als drei Jahren musste mehr als drei Viertel der Regierung meinen geheimen Befehlen gehorchen und es wurden erste Gesetze erlassen, um Muggel vor der Willkür der Zauberer zu schützen."

„Aber viele Unschuldige mussten dafür sterben, nicht wahr?"

„Ich opferte hunderte, ich rettete zehntausende und ermöglichte es Millionen frei zu leben."

„Ich bin mir sicher, Ihre Opfer wären mit diesem Wissen _viel_ glücklicher gestorben!"

„Nun, wann immer es ging waren Verbrecher die Spender und es gab durchaus auch Freiwillige."

„Trotzdem wird aus Falsch nicht automatisch richtig, wenn auf der anderen Seite der Gleichung eine größere Zahl steht", war Tarsuinn überzeugt.

„In Tschernobyl schickte man viele Menschen wissentlich in den Tod und rettete damit Millionen."

„Und wenn die Verantwortlichen dafür mit vorderster Linie gestanden hätten, dann würde ich sie ehren. Wer andere in den Tod schickt, der muss auch selbst bereit sein zu sterben. Professor Dumbledore hat das verstanden."

„Bitte ich dich nicht gerade darum, mich für mein Tun sterben zu lassen?"

„Ja…", langsam vielen unzählige Puzzlestücke an ihre richtigen Platz. „_Nein!_ Sie wollen gar keine Wiedergutmachung. Sie haben einfach Angst vor dem Leben und vor allem vor dem, was danach kommt. Sie wollen sich aus der Verantwortung stehlen, genau wie sie es mit dem Narren gemacht haben. Nur deshalb haben Sie mir dieses Buch mit den Zaubern gegeben. Ihre Seele soll kein verfluchter Geist und ihr Körper kein Dementor werden. Sie glauben eine Lösung gefunden zu haben."

„Das habe ich durchaus."

„Und mehr wollen Sie dazu nicht sagen."

„Was soll ich denn mehr sagen, außer: _Du hast Recht!_ Es stimmt einfach. Der fasst vollende Kuss des Dementors hat mich teilweise Wahnsinnig gemacht. Genau wie deine Schwester bin ich ein Empath, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich selbst nichts empfinden konnte – ausgenommen vielleicht Neid auf die, deren wunderbare Gefühle ich spürte. Glaub mir, einem Dementor zu begegnen ist schlimm, aber einen wirklich zu fühlen, ist grausam. Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Körper zu einem wird und ich möchte nicht ewig von einem verdammten Fluch gebunden in dieser Hölle hier dahin existieren. Du bist der Weg, um mich davor zu bewahren. Trenne mich von der Magie, dann beende mein Leben. Du ersparst mir die Hölle und der Welt einen weiteren Dementor."

„Ich dachte immer, genau das würde zur Geburt eines Dementors führen?", entgegnete Tarsuinn verwirrt. „Den Magieentzug meine ich."

„Oh, nein. Es ist genau umgekehrt", korrigierte Banefactor. „Denk doch einmal logisch darüber nach! Dementoren sind Wesen der Magie. Dunkler Magie, ja, aber trotzdem können sie ohne Magie nicht existieren. Sie entstehen durch Fluch und Vergiftung. Es heißt, der große Merlin höchst selbst wollte die Einhörner so vor der Gier der Menschen schützen. Trennst du mich nun von der Magie, trennst du mich von dem Fluch und auch das magische Gift kann nicht wirken. Bin ich dann Tod, muss du meinen Körper nur noch verbrennen und warten bis mein Geist hinter den Schleier getreten ist. Ist dies geschehen, kannst du Magie zu ihrer natürlichen Ordnung zurückkehren lassen."

„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Tarsuinn und es war ihm dabei egal, dass er so egoistisch klang. „Wird der Narr verschwinden, wenn sie endlich tot sind?"

„Tja, das ist der wunder Punkt in meinem Angebot.", bekannte Banefactor und Tarsuinn schauderte aufgrund des ehrlichen Mitleids, welches er in der Stimme des Mannes hörte. „Du kannst mich nur aufhalten, wenn du mich von der Magie trennst. Doch damit sorgst du auch dafür, dass es keinen Austausch geben kann, selbst wenn du danach das Siegel brichst. Du müsstest meinen Wahnsinn für immer in dich verschließen."

„Und Rica?"

„Nun, für sie besteht natürlich Hoffnung, da ihre Siegel jemanden anderen gehört, aber ich würde dir raten diesen nicht nachzujagen."

„Mich interessiert ihr Ratschlag nicht sonderlich."

„Das mag sein. Doch deine Schwester ist trotz ihrer Narbe glücklich. Trotz oder gerade dadurch hat sie jemanden gefunden, der sie aufrichtig liebt. Es würde ihr und dir nicht gut tun, wenn du anfängst zu jagen, statt mit ihr und deinen Freunden zu leben."

Tarsuinn kniff trotzig die Lippen aufeinander und schluckte unzählige Beleidigungen und Vorwürfe herunter.

„Zu Ihrer Info", zischte er schließlich. „Ich hasste Sie dafür noch viel mehr."

„Dann sollte es dir jetzt noch leichter fallen, zu tun, worum ich dich bitte."

„Aber gerade deshalb kann ich Sie einfach nicht töten!"

Es auszusprechen war vielleicht einfach dumm, aber die Wahrheit brach einfach aus ihm hervor. Der Narr wollte zurück in _seinen lebenden_ Körper, sein Hass und das Einhorn wollte Banefactor nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen und er selbst wollte weder töten noch die Hoffnung aufgeben. Andererseits…

„Würde es dir leichter fallen, wenn ich eine konkretere Bedrohung wäre?", unterbrach Banefactor einen wichtigen Gedanken. „Ich habe keine Probleme damit, wie du ja weißt. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit dir meine Pläne zu erläutern, für den Fall, dass du dich weigerst." Die großväterliche Stimme Banefactors verschwand. „In einem Punkt hatten deine Eltern Recht: Dieser Ort ist perfekt um sich vor Voldemort zu verstecken. Ich könnte euch hier ewig gefangen halten und versuchen deine Meinung zu ändern. Mir fallen unzählige, sehr schmerzhafte Möglichkeiten dazu ein. Aber leider fürchte ich, dies würde dem Wahnsinn in dir nur neue Nahrung geben. Viel erfolgversprechender wäre es wahrscheinlich deine Schwester zu beeinflussen. Sie würde eine wirklich großartige Nachfolgerin abgeben. Das wäre zwar etwas völlig neues für mich, aber ich bin sehr gern Lehrer."

„Wenn Rica wach wird, wird Sie Ihnen schon sagen, wohin Sie sich diese Idee stecken können."

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher, Tarsuinn. Zeit und Magie, die Liebe zu dir und Mr Cutter wären hilfreiche Schwächen, um sie langsam Schritt für Schritt zu verführen. Am Ende würde ich ihr das Leben eines Kindsmörders und das eines todkranken Babys in die Hände legen und ich wäre wirklich sehr überrascht, wenn dies nicht zu dem von mir erwünschten Ergebnis führen würde."

„Aber Sie kann Ihnen doch gar nicht helfen", war Tarsuinn entsetzt.

„Doch – denn für Sie, für ihre Unschuld, würdest du töten. Jeder Mensch hat einen Punkt an dem die Grenze überschritten ist. Bei dir wäre es, wenn ich deine Schwester zu dem machen würde, was du am meisten hasst. Und ich würde bei ihr nicht aufhören. Deine beiden treuen Freundinnen tragen beide eine dunkle Seite in sich, die zu nutzen ich ihnen beibringen könnte. Wenn du nicht wieder auftauchst werden sie dich suchen und jedes Hindernis, welche ich ihnen dabei in den Weg stellen, würde sie ein kleines Stück verderben. Ich würde deine Tikki töten, deine Tante Glenn ihren Sohn Jean vorstellen und sie dann als Todesser anschwärzen. Und all das nur, weil du mir ein friedliches Ende nicht gönnst…?"

Tarsuinn schluckte schwer. Er brauchte nicht Tikkis Bestätigung um zu erkennen, dass Banefactor all dies auch wirklich tun würde. Und trotzdem spürte er auch Täuschung. Nur war diese so subtil, dass er nicht erfassen konnte, wo Banefactor gelogen hatte.

„Mit _meinen_ Gewissen und _meinen_ Gefühlen scheint es ja nicht allzuweit her zu sein, wenn Sie zu so was fähig sind", flüchtete er sich in Zynismus. „Ich glaub, langsam will ich sie gar nicht mehr zurück."

„Das Gewissen eines Vierjährigen ist halt noch angenehm flexible und formbar", lachte Banefactor, so als handle es sich um wunderbar köstliche Ironie. „Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du es als eine Art Spiel betrachtest. Du bist James Bond und ich der Bösewicht, der die Welt bedroht. Lässt du mich entkommen, zerstöre ich alles. Für diesen Moment hast du die Lizenz zum Töten."

„Ich sehe Sie eher als der Samurai der alle enttäuscht hat.", wehrte sich Tarsuinn gegen den Vergleich und versuchte gleichzeitig einen Verdacht zu bestätigen. „Das ist doch viel treffender, oder?"

„Ja… ja, vielleicht", entgegnete Banefactor leicht irritiert klingend und Tarsuinn fühlte bei dieser Antwort viel mehr als der Mann ahnte.

„Gut", sagte Tarsuinn entschlossen, so als hätte Banefactor ihn überzeugt. „Ich mach es!"

„Das freut…"

„Aber…!", unterbracht Tarsuinn in bester Snape-Manier. „Ich habe Bedingungen!"

„Bedingungen?", erkundigte Banefactor sich nun misstrauisch.

„Ja, natürlich!", antwortete Tarsuinn kühl. „Sie wollen keine Kleinigkeit von mir und mich mit all Ihren Fehlern zurücklassen. Sie werden also ein paar Dinge in Ordnung bringen bevor sich Sie gehen lasse!"

„Ich habe nicht die Zeit um durch die Welt zu reisen und nach deinen Anweisungen Gutes zu tun. Ich würde angesichts der letzten Ereignisse eine zeitnahe Lösung vorziehen!"

„Hier und jetzt!", erklärte Tarsuinn. „Sie haben so viel geredet, da sollten Sie noch ein paar Minuten haben."

„Nun – vielleicht", gab Banefactor zögerlich nach. „Was möchtest du also, dass ich tue?"

„Sind Sie gut in Gedächtniszaubern?"

„Ich habe viel Übung darin."

„Gut. Dann werden Sie jetzt ein paar Erinnerungen nach meinen Wünschen verändern."

„Welche da wären…?"

„Zunächst meine Eltern. Machen Sie sie zu geistigen Vierjährigen, aber bitte nicht zu Idioten wie Professor Lockhart."

Für einen Moment schien Banefactor sprachlos.

„Ist dies wirklich dein Ernst?", wollte er wissen. „Dies würde die Persönlichkeit deiner Eltern komplett auslöschen und es wäre höchst illegal und verwerflich."

„Mag sein", nickte Tarsuinn und gab sich Mühe seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. „Aber zum einen machen sie es ja und zum anderen würden meine Eltern in Askaban landen, wenn herauskommt was sie angestellt haben. Und das hat niemand verdient – nicht einmal sie."

„Ich könnte ihnen auch nur die letzten 14 Jahre nehmen", schlug Banefactor vor. „Das würde sie von einigen leidvollen Erfahrungen befreien, aber ihr Wesen größtenteils intakt lassen."

„Der Charakter meiner Eltern war auch damals schon zweifelhaft", widersprach Tarsuinn kühl. „Sie haben die Fähigkeit ihrer kleinen Tochter missbraucht um andere zu betrügen und waren dabei nicht mal intelligent genug gewisse Leute zu verschonen. Nein, wenn man ihnen nur ein paar Jahre nimmt, werden sie nicht anders werden. Aber vielleicht haben Sie recht und vier Jahre alt ist wirklich ein wenig zu jung – wie wäre es mit sechs?"

„Es würde sich trotzdem nicht groß von Mord unterscheiden."

„Haben Sie plötzlich Skrupel? Bei dem was Sie von mir verlangen? Bei dem was Sie ihnen angetan haben?"

„Keine Skrupel. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass du weiß, was dein Wunsch bedeutet."

„Ein freundlicher Herr hat es mir vor zwei Jahren sehr deutlich erklärt. Ich weiß, dass es unsere Erfahrungen sind, die uns definieren und formen. Genau deshalb will ich ihnen diesen Neuanfang geben. Mir fällt keine positivere Lösung ein."

„Nun gut! Wie du meinst! Bleib schön da, wo du jetzt stehst und versuche keine Tricks."

Tarsuinn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. In seinen Kopf wurde das Toben des Narren langsam wieder lauter, denn der ahnte wohl, was Tarsuinn hoffte.

Vor Tarsuinn begann Banefactor langsam und sehr deutlich in Latein zu sprechen. Er konnte die Magie des fremden Zauberstabes sehen und glaubte sogar den Widerwillen des Unberührbaren Stabes zu spüren. Unzählige Fäden griffen hinaus und formten ein kompliziertes Geflecht.

_So sieht also ein Gehirn aus_, dachte Tarsuinn fasziniert.

Kleine rote Blitze schienen dem Zauber entgegenwirken zu wollen, doch die silbernen Fäden fingen die Kraft ein, wickelten sich darum und glätteten sie. War es seine Mutter oder sein Vater der eben sein Selbst verlor? Tarsuinn wusste es nicht und eine halbe Stunden – und einen weiteren Zauber – später, spielte es auch keine Rolle mehr.

„Erledigt", sagte Banefactor und seine Stimme zitterte ein klein wenig dabei.

„Und jetzt noch Ricas Erinnerungen an das Ritual", forderte Tarsuinn. „Niemand soll Ihre Arbeit jemals fortsetzen können."

Diesmal war Banefactor ohne Widerspruch einverstanden, wobei sein Zauber diesmal viel länger brauchte. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass das Wissen so tief in Rica versteckt war oder weil er mehr darauf achten musste, welche Erinnerungen er entfernte. Zumindest waren die silbernen Fäden diesmal viel sanfter und auf einen kleinen Punkt konzentriert. Tarsuinn war froh, dass Banefactor sich so sehr darauf konzentrierte Rica zu schonen. Damit nahm er wesentlich weniger von seiner Umgebung war – auch wenn er sicherlich Tarsuinn und Tikki fest im Auge behielt.

„Die Widerstandskraft deiner Schwester ist beachtlich", atmete Banefactor tief durch, nachdem er mehr als eine Stunde an Rica gearbeitet hatte.

„Seien Sie froh, dass sie nicht wach ist. Jetzt, Jean!"

„Lass mich ein wenig durchatmen", bat Banefactor.

„Bei ihm müssen Sie sich keine Mühe geben", winkte Tarsuinn so zynisch ab, dass selbst der Narr beeindruckt verstummte. „Der sadistische Drecksack könnte einen kompletten Neuanfang gut gebrauchen!"

„Nicht bei den Eltern."

„Darum werde ich mich schon kümmern", versprach Tarsuinn. „Jetzt da ich weiß, dass er zu Tante Glenn gehört."

„Nun, wie du wünschst. Aber erhoffe dir nicht allzu viel."

Banefactor wob die Magie – gröber als die Male zuvor – deutete auf Jean um den Zauber zu entlassen… und in diesem Moment sprang Tarsuinn dazwischen. Er konnte die Überraschung Banefactors und das Entsetzen des Narren deutlich spüren. Es musste ihnen wie ein Fehler in der Realität vorkommen, dass in Tarsuinns Hand sein Zauberstab lag. Banefactor war nicht mehr in der Lage seinen Zauber zu stoppen und so raste die Magie auf den blinden Jungen zu.

Für Tarsuinn war es schiere Ironie, dass es Banefactor gewesen war, der ihm mittels eines Buches gelehrt hatte, was zu tun war. Der alte Mann hatte den gestohlenen Einhornstab benutzt und sich somit in Tarsuinns Hand begeben. Für eine einzige Sekunde gelang es Tarsuinn den Narren in seinen Kopf komplett beiseite zu drängen, konzentrierte sich komplett auf seine – vielleicht letzte – Aufgabe, fing den Gedächtniszauber mit Stab und Hand und schleuderte ihn auf Banefactor zurück. Der alte Mann versuchte zwar noch zu blocken, aber der seit Jahrzehnten missbrauchte Zauberstab weigerte sich gegen seine eigene Magie anzukämpfen. Banefactor und der Narr schrien gleichzeitig und dann hörte Tarsuinn den Mann auf den Boden aufschlagen.

„Wir Menschen können vielleicht nicht die Sprache der Mungos", murmelte Tarsuinn kalt. „Aber Tikki versteht mehr als genug Englisch."

Er bekam keine Antwort. Zu seinen Füßen begann ein alter Mann wie ein Baby zu weinen. In einem Anfall von Mitgefühl ging Tarsuinn neben ihn auf die Knie und berührte tröstend den Kopf des quasi Neugeborenen.

„Das geht vorbei", sagte er beruhigend. „Du hast dich beim Hinfallen nur gestoßen."

Hinter Tarsuinn ertönte ein leises, ängstliches Fiepen.

„Komm her, Migi", bat Tarsuinn. Vorsichtig schob sich etwas Weiches unter seine linke Hand. Sanft strich er über das zitternde kleine Wesen.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Migi…" Tikki korrigierte ihn. „…Shy, wenn du das lieber magst. Hättest du mir nicht den Zauberstab gegeben, dann wäre alles viel, viel schlimmer gekommen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich hätte tun können, wenn du Tikkis Übersetzung von Banefactors Worten nicht geklaubt hättest. Ich denke, wir sehen jetzt erst einmal zu, dass…"

_Klap, klap, klap._

„Welch ein wunderbarer Moment der Hinterlist! Welch ein Verrat an den eigenen Eltern! Welch Glück so etwas erleben zu dürfen!"

„Von er_leben_, kann man wohl bei dir kaum sprechen, Oliver!" Tarsuinn nahm die Hand von Shy, stand auf und richtete entschlossen seinen Zauberstab auf den Poltergeist.

story by Tom Börner 9 Der geheimnisvolle Wohltäter (Arbeitstitel)

29/02/2012


	37. Das Vermächtnis des Wohltäters - unkorr

Vorwort

Herzlichen dank an alle die hier noch gepostet oder mir Mails geschrieben haben. Es hat mich dazu gebracht weiterzuschreiben. Erstmal habe ich hier zwei neue Kapitel und das vorletzte ist auch schon in Arbeit. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich dieses Kap und den Epilog fix hinbekomme, denn meine Lebensumstände habe sich geändert (zum Guten) und so bleibt wenig Zeit zum schreiben. Außerdem habe ich leichte Probleme mich zu konzentrieren, wenn ich nicht alleine in einem Zimmer bin.

Am Anfang erstmal eine Warnung vorweg. Die Kapitel sind unkorrigiert und sicherlich qualitativ ein wenig unter dem was ich eigentlich anstrebe. Außerdem habe ich unheimlich viel von meiner eigenen Geschichte vergessen, dass ich mich nun nur an meiner alten Planung langhangeln kann.

Der Grund warum ihr das hier trotzdem zu lesen bekommt ist folgender: Ich habe mich so oft über unvollendet gute Geschichten geärgert, dass ich nicht selbst "So Einer" sein möchte. Deshalb bekommt ihr hier ein Ende, was zumindest erstmal den Hauptstrang der Geschichte (Tarsuinn/Toireasa, Banefactor/Gloria) abschließt. An diesem Ende wird auch die Nachbearbeitung wenig ändern. Den Rest und eine bessere Qualität muss dann die Nachbearbeitung bringen.

Kommentare, Kritiken, Wünsche und Tipps sind wie immer willkommen.

Gruß

Tikki

**- Kapitel 37 -**

**Das Vermächtnis des Wohltäters**

Seufzend blickte Gloria auf und wurde dem Zeiger der großen uralten Uhr gewahr, der höhnisch auf die römische Drei zeigte. Seit Stunden saß sie nun schon hier am Schreibtisch in Banefactors – nein – _ihrem_ Versteck und las Zahlen, Namen und Anmerkungen. Vor ihr stapelten sich die Akten britischer _Kunden_. Über ihre Krankheiten, Stärken, aber vor allem den Schwächen. Todesser, ihre Sympathisanten, Stammbäume, Vermögen, Verbrechen.

Doch die Akte, welche gerade vor ihr lag und die ihr so extrem nah ging, war ihre Eigene und es war ein schonungsloser Blick in ihre Leben. Sie begann mit einem mehrfach unterstrichenen „Passive Empathin, aber völlig ungeeignet." und endete mit „Einzig mögliche Nachfolgerin.". Dazwischen zeichnete das Dokument jeden ihrer Schritte – und wie Banefactor Einfluss auf diese genommen hatte. Es war bezeichnend, dass er ihr diese Akte ihr überließ und sie fragte sich, was er mit diesem Zug nun schon wieder bezweckte. Änderte dies alles? War sie nun sein Geschöpf und hatte sie je einen freien Willen besessen? Waren ihre Erfolge auch wirklich _ihre…_?

Es klopfte leise an der schweren Holztür und riss sie so aus ihren Gedanken. Rechts von ihr änderte sich das Bild ihres Sohnes und zeigte kurz die Züge von Fidusy, dem Hauself des Anwesens.

„Komm herein, Fidusy!", sagte Gloria laut und sorgte durch die eindeutige Formulierung dafür, dass nur der Hauself allein den Schutzzauber durchschreiten konnte. Ihre Toleranz gegen Unerwartetes ging im Moment gegen Null. Doch leider half das nicht. Stirnrunzelnd schaute sie auf den kleinen Koffer und den aufgespannten Regenschirm, den der Elf trug. Mit seinem Frack und der Minimelone auf dem Kopf, sah er fast lustig aus.

„Du möchtest verreisen?", fragte Gloria erstaunt.

„Ich werde nicht verreisen", erwiderte der Elf mit leichter Verbeugung. „Ich werde gehen!"

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz", sagte Gloria und spürte wie die Kerbe in ihrer Stirnmitte zum Grand Canyon wurde.

„Mein Dienst ist getan."

„Was ist mit deinen Verpflichtungen Mr. Banefactor gegenüber?"

„Sie ist erfüllt", nickte der Elf überzeugt. „Das Band ist gelöst und es geht nicht auf euch über."

„Das wollte ich auch nicht sa…", begann Gloria. „Halt! Deine Verpflichtung ist gelöst? Bedeutet dies das er tot ist?"

„Das muss es nicht bedeuten", schüttelte der Elf den Kopf. „Das Band hat sich gelöst. Sein Tod ist ein möglicher Grund dafür, aber nicht der Einzige."

„Aber es ist die Wahrscheinliste, nicht wahr?"

„Ist es nicht auch genau das, womit ihr rechnet?"

Ja, natürlich rechnete sie seit Banefactors Abschiedsbrief mit dieser Möglichkeit, aber gleichzeitig machte es ihr Angst wirklich allein zu stehen und ihn nicht im Hintergrund zu wissen.

„Ich hoffe, es ist nicht so!", sagte sie entschieden. „Du wirst trotzdem gehen?"

„Sobald ich seine letzten Wünsche erfüllt habe."

Gloria war alles andere als begeistert. Fidusy wusste alles, kannte alles und war selbstbewusst genug, um eine eigene Meinung zu haben.

„Ihr müsst euch um mich keine Sorgen machen", lächelte der Elf sie wissend an. „Ich weiß Geheimnisse zu wahren."

„Und wie soll ich mir da sicher sein?"

„Absolute Sicherheit ist eine Illusion", gab der Elf zu. „Aber vielleicht helfen euch zwei Gedanken in diesem Punkt weiter. Zum einen bin ich hier, statt nur ein Brief von mir. Zum anderen könnte ich natürlich für den Fall meines Ablebens vorgesorgt haben. Dann würdet ihr mit einer endgültigen Lösung zur eurer Sicherheit, eure Sicherheit aufheben."

„Wie ich höre, hast du _sehr_ lange mit einem _sehr_ verschlagenen Meister, _sehr_ viel gelernt."

„Das bleibt leider nicht aus, aber ich wollte euch nicht drohen. Im Grunde bin ich heute nur zu euch gekommen, um mit euch zu reden."

„Um mit mir zu reden?", Gloria hob beide Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Wie ich schon sagte, die letzten Wünsche hätten auch in einen Brief gepasst."

„Du machst mich ja geradezu neugierig", lächelte Gloria ironisch, während ihre Gedanken hektisch Optionen ab wägten.

„Es ist mir klar, dass ihr dies nicht gerne hören werdet…", begann der Elf vorsichtig. „Aber ich möchte euch bitten, gebt das Ritual der Übertragung auf. Nehmt die Reichtümer, nutzt die Verstecke, eignet euch Wissen an, aber bitte, vergesst das Ritual. Es ist böse und auch wenn Banefactor glaubte Gutes damit tun zu können, so überschritt er doch immer wieder die Grenze und das einzige Glück das er in seinem Leben je fand, war die Sympathie eures Sohne."

„Danke für deinen Rat", sagte Gloria freundlich, obwohl sie nicht im Traum daran dachte, ihr mächtigstes Werkzeug aufzugeben. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Nein, ihr wertet das nicht", widersprach Fidusy traurig und seinen Ohren sanken ein Stück nach unten. „Dazu hat Banefactor euch zu gut unterrichtet. Außerdem fürchtet ihr zu sehr um euren Sohn, um jetzt auf mich zu hören. Deshalb lasst mich euch einen anderen Rat geben: Such euch ein Gewissen. Eine zweite Meinung, wenn ihr so wollt. Die letzten fünf Jahre hat mein Herr immer mir die Wahl zwischen drei möglichen Spendern überlassen und zweimal im Jahr durfte ich einen Empfänger die _Heilung_ verwehren. Ich hasse ihn noch immer für dieses Privileg – doch so konnte ich seine Bösartigkeit ein wenig lindern. Vielleicht ist es euch auch ein wenig hilfreich, wenn ihr jemanden habt, der eure Entscheidungen hinterfragt?!"

„Du könntest bleiben…?", bot Gloria ernsthaft an.

„Um nichts in der Welt", entgegnete der Elf unerwartet heftig. „Ich habe genug Sünden für den Herren auf mich genommen. Ich werde nicht auch noch eure auf meine schmalen Schultern laden."

„Es war nur ein Gedanke", besänftigte Gloria ihn ein wenig. Sie konnte sehen, wie der Elf den Blick in sein Inneres richtete und sein Gesicht sprach Bände über das, was er da sah.

„Versprichst du mir, niemanden etwas zu erzählen?", fragte Gloria nach einer Weile und war selbst überrascht, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Lady Kondagion. Ich habe gelernt Zauberer und Hexen zu verabscheuen. Ihr habt uns Elfen den Willen, die Identität, die Schrift und ein eigenes Leben genommen. Die Grausamkeiten die ihr euch gegenseitig antut, kann ich nicht erreichen. Doch was ich weiß. Egal wie grausam ihr seid _Lady Kondagion_, der Mann, den ihr bekämpft, stellt eine Gefahr für alle Elfen der Welt dar und wenn ihr eure Seele im Kampf gegen ihn verderbt, so kann ich trotzdem nur hoffen, dass ihr gewinnt. Besiegt also den Dunklen und seit grausam zu euresgleichen und ihr werdet nie wieder etwas von mir hören. Doch wenn ihr eure Sünden an den meinen auslasst…"

„…sehen wir uns nicht im Guten wieder", vollendete Gloria die Drohung.

„Würdet ihr euch anders halten?", fragte Fidusy leise.

„Nein", bestätigte Gloria. „Die Familie geht über alles."

„Mehr noch. Am Ende ist sie und die, welche wir lieben, alles was wirklich zählt."

„Darüber sind wir uns also einig. Und deshalb möchte ich dir deine kleine Drohung zurückgeben und dich dann entlassen. Solltest du eines meiner – und damit sind auch die unseres Wohltäters gemeint – Geheimnisse verraten, dann werde ich meine Wut darüber an dir auslassen – oder an denen die Greifbar sind. Sind wir uns einig?"

„Ich wahre eure Geheimnisse und ihr behandelt alle Elfen gut! So soll es sein."

Der Elf klatschte einmal in die Hände und zeigte ihr langsam die Handflächen. Darin lagen zwei goldglänzende magische Seile und ein Tuch. Eines der Seile entwickelte sofort ein Eigenleben und schlang sich um die Handgelenke des Elfen, formte einen komplizierten Knoten und verschwand. Ohne ein Wort hielt Fidusy ihr die Hände hin.

„Eine Art _Unbrechbarer Schwur_?", fragte sie neugierig. Der Gefahrkristall auf ihrem Schreibtisch zeigte eine leicht gelbe Färbung, was nicht weiter besorgniserregend war. Jede Magie war gefährlich und so war dies quasi der Normalzustand.

„Er tötet nicht", erklärte der Elf. „Einen Schwur mit dem Tod zu verbinden, ist eine Sache der Menschen. Doch wenn einer von uns den Schwur bricht, dann erfährt es der andere und das könnte für uns beide viel schlimmer sein, als ein rasches Ende."

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, doch die Notwendigkeit gehorchend, griff Gloria nach dem Seil und ließ zu, dass es ihre Handgelenke umschlang.

„Wozu das Tuch?", fragte sie dann.

„Um mir zu helfen Zwang zu widerstehen." Er legte es dabei um seinen Mund, wo es nach einigen Sekunden verschwand.

„Jetzt sind wir fast fertig", nickte Fidusy zufrieden. „Nun mein letzter Dienst."

„Und der wäre?", fragte Gloria.

„Ich soll euch etwas zeigen und etwas sagen", blickte der Elf ernst zu ihr auf. „Zunächst das zeigen." Er drehte sich um und deutet auf eine leere Wand. Das dort aufgehängte Bild – teuer, aber eigentlich geschmacklos – veränderte sich von einem Moment auf den anderen und wurde von einem Gemälde ersetzt, welches Gloria sofort als unglaublich schön empfand und gleichzeitig als bedrückend düster. Auf einer vom Mond beschienener Lichtung stand ein glänzendes Einhorn mit einer Aura, welche der des Mondes in nichts nachstand. Neben dem Einhorn stand ein Jüngling, dunkelhaarig, relativ klein, eigentlich ganz ansehnlich, wenn sein Gesicht nur irgendwelche Emotionen gezeigt hätte. Er hielt dem Einhorn einen Eimer hin damit es trinken konnte. Gloria erkannte den jungen Banefactor namens Silvio Adimere wieder. Ein wenig älter zwar als in Banefactors Erinnerung, aber unverkennbar.

Fasziniert stand Gloria auf und trat neben den Elfen.

„Banefactor gab mir folgende Worte für euch mit", sagte Fidusy. „_In jeden Leben gibt es verschiedene Wendepunkte. Sie zu erkennen ist manchmal ganz einfach, denn oft führen wir sie selbst herbei, doch ihre um Auswirkungen zu erfassen, braucht es manchmal Jahre – oder nur wenige Sekunden._"´

Was sollte man dazu sagen?

„Ich habe ihn oft vor dem Bild weinen sehen", fuhr der Elf leise fort. „Naja, richtig weinen konnte er ja nicht mehr. Aber er hat geschluchzt. Ich hab mich immer gefragt, ob er das nur für meine Ohren gemacht hat…"

„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen", flüsterte Gloria betreten.

_Du wirst es bald verstehen._

Die Stimme erklang im ganzen Raum und ließ Gloria zusammenzucken. Der junge Mann auf dem Bild hatte sich zu ihr gedreht und schaute sie mit seinem kalten Blick an. Bevor sie irgendwie reagieren konnte, griffen seine gemalten Hände aus dem Bild, packte Gloria an den Schultern und zog sie unwiderstehlich in das Bild hinein. Ihr Schrei schaffte es nicht mehr in der realen Welt zu erklingen.

„Na, wenn ich das geahnt hätte, wäre der ganze Aufwand gar nicht nötig gewesen", erklang Fidusys Stimme und brachte Gloria dazu wieder ihre Augen zu öffnen, doch nirgendwo konnte sie den Elfen entdecken.

Stattdessen – und wie konnte es auch anders sein – stand sie in dem Bild.

„Oh, wie klassisch", beschwerte sich Gloria. „Warum muss es immer eine _interaktive_ Erlebniswelt sein? Warum können wir nicht einfach ein paar Gedanken zu Papier bringen?"

„Du bist ja eine Hübsche!", sagte der junge Mann und Gloria wollte ihn gerade sagen, was sie davon hielt, wenn man sie in einem Ton ansprach, als wäre sie ein niedlicher kleiner Hund. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass nicht sie, sondern das Einhorn gemeint war.

„Banefactor?", vermutet Gloria und korrigierte sich dann sofort. „Silvio Adimere?"

Keine Reaktion. Der Junge, der Banefactor einst gewesen war, stellte den Eimer ab und was immer er dem Einhorn zu trinken gegeben hatte, es ließ sich nun von ihm streicheln.

„Du bist eine so hübsche, unschuldige Schöpfung, dass man fast an einen Herrgott glauben könnte."

Gloria fühlte sich unwohl. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle über das hier. Natürlich konnte ihr ein Bild nichts tun, zumindest nicht körperlich. Aber geistig sah das ganz anders aus. Es sollte Zauberer und Hexen gegeben haben, die sich ganz in einem Bild verloren hatten. Vorsichtig ging sie zum Rand der Lichtung. Sie wollte aus dem Weg sein, wenn geschah, was wohl geschehen musste. Ein dunkler Wald, Mondlicht, eine Lichtung – das war geradezu klassisch. Selbst Muggel empfanden dies so.

„Weißt du, er wird bald kommen. Im strahlenden Weiß. Strahlend, genau wie du", erklang wieder die Stimme Silvio Adimeres, welche so anders klang.

Na wenigstens ging es hier nicht um stundenlanges Warten.

„Leider wirst du es nicht mehr erleben", fuhr der Jüngling fort und seine Stimme klang plötzlich kalt wie Eis. Ein kristallenes Messer materialisierte in seiner Hand und noch während er das Einhorn streichelte, bohrte er die Klinge seitlich in den Hals des Tieres. Was nun folgte würde Gloria nie wieder vergessen. Das Einhorn schrie vor Schmerz und das Geräusch seines Todes ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Es war nicht der Schrei eines Tieres, nicht mal der eines Menschen. Es war, als würde ihr Innerstes mit zerrissen – als würde ein Teil von ihr selbst sterben. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur…

Silvio Adimere stand aufrecht neben dem sterbenden Wesen. Tränen liefen seine Wange hinunter, doch sein Gesicht war eine Fratze regelrechter Verzückung.

„Ich kann es fühlen…", flüsterte er schwer atmend und obwohl er weit weg stand, konnte Gloria jedes Wort hören. „Jetzt kommt er!"

Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden und dann kam _er_. Ein alter Mann. Groß, erhaben, würdevoll, selbstsicher, in einem Pyjama und Zipfelmütze. In nur einer viertel Sekunde erfasste der Zauberer alles was nötig war. Wut verzerrte das Gesicht des Alten. Sein Zauberstab richtete sich auf den Mörder des Einhorns.

„SILVIO!", schrie er zornig, die Nacht verdunkelte sich um ihn herum und obwohl Gloria das Ergebnis der Geschichte kannte, zweifelte sie in diesem Moment nicht daran, dass Silvio Adimere jetzt sterben würde. Zu groß war die Macht und Erfahrung die sie fühlte.

Plötzlich wuchs das Gras auf der Lichtung, jeder Halm wurde zu einem ein Meter langen Speer. Der Mond, wohl nur eine Illusion, fiel krachend auf den alten Mann, den sie als Banefactors alten Schulleiter erkannte. Ein Baum entwurzelte sich, rannte durch Gloria hindurch und warf sich krachend auf den alten Zauberer. In den Wipfeln des Baumes zersprangen Krüge, übergossen die Szenerie mit einer Flüssigkeit, welche sich sofort an der Luft entzündete. Magisches Feuer loderte dutzende Meter wie eine tanzende Furie in den Himmel. Und als ob das alles nicht schon genügt hätte, kamen aus dem Wald handtellergroße Käfer heran gekrabbelt, stoppten am Rand des Feuers und spukten Säure in die Mitte des Feuers. Gloria wurde übel von dem Anblick und dem Gestank. Schmutzig Kämpfen war eine Sache, aber dies hier…

„_SILVIO ADIMERE_!"

Mit diesem Schrei explodierte das Feuer von innen heraus und fegte die Lichtung frei von allem. Feuer, Gräserspeere, Käfer und Steine flogen nach außen. Gloria versuchte sich instinktiv zu schützen, aber das war natürlich unnötig. In der Mitte des Infernos stand der alte Mann. Leicht qualmend, blutend, verbeult und sehr schmutzig, aber immer noch einsatzfähig und sehr, sehr sauer.

„Verabschiede dich von deiner Magie!", schrie der Schulleiter und sein silberglänzender Zauberstab wob den Zauber, den Gloria schon einmal in einer Erinnerung gesehen hatte.

Silvio Adimere ignorierte die Worte und den Zauber. Er rannte auf den Zauberer zu und rammte das abgetrennte Horn des Einhorns in den Magen des alten Mannes.

„Wer braucht schon Magie um einen Mann zu töten?", sagte Silvio Adimere ungerührt. „Und danke für die Warnung.

„Sil…", ein Schwall tiefroten Blutes unterbrach einen letzten Fluch. Noch während der Mann mit brechenden Augen zu Boden ging, nahm Adimere den silbernen Zauberstab aus seiner Hand. Das Einhornblut in seinen Mundwinkel tropfte langsam zu Boden, verharrte auf halbem Wege… und beendete seinen Weg als schwarzer Tropfen in einem Denkarium.

Die Szene hatte sich unversehens geändert. Sie stand in einem Wohnraum und bis auf einige kleine Veränderungen kannte Gloria diesen Raum. Dies alles hier gehörte Banefactors alten Schulleiter, doch nun stand Silvio Adimere hier und schüttete eine flüssige Erinnerung nach dem anderen in das Denkarium. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab, berührte kurz die schwarze Flüssigkeit und zog dann einen Faden an seine Schläfe. Erinnerungen pulsierten in den Kopf des jungen Mannes.

„Ich war danach eine Weile Schulleiter", erklang die vertraute Stimme Banefactors hinter ihr. „Nur zur Übung und um die Illusion zu erhalten, Gregori Noiturspa – auch bekannt als Gregori Rasputin – würde noch leben. Seine Erinnerungen waren Gold wert."

Gloria drehte sich nicht um.

„Das da ist ein Monster!", stellte sie kühl fest.

„Korrekt."

„Ich hätte Euch getötet, wenn ihr mir damals über den Weg gelaufen wärt."

„Und genau deshalb mochte ich dich."

„Mochte?"

„Ich bin wohl tot, wenn du hier bist."

Einige Minuten schaute Gloria still dem jungen Abbild ihres Meisters zu. Sein Anblick stieß sie mehr ab, als das entstellte Gesicht Banefactor es jemals gekonnt hatte.

„Warum?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Was warum? Warum ich es getan habe? Warum ich die Erinnerungen brauchte? Warum ich das Einhorn getötet habe?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich das sehen?"

„Das weißt du nicht?"

„Nein!"

„Schau ihn dir an. Schau an wie er alle Macht erreicht hat, von der er bis dahin träumte. All das Wissen, die Macht, die Magie, der Sieg, der Nervenkitzel. Zunächst war er am Gipfel. Lebte ein anderes Leben. Genoss den Respekt, den Luxus, liebte es alle anderen an der Nase herumzuführen. Er erlebte Freundschaft, verkehrte mit Zauberer und Hexen, die schon damals legendär waren. Durchforstete die geheimen Bibliotheken der gesamten Welt. Doch dann – nun ja. Es stellt sich Langeweile ein, der Nervenkitzel der Verkleidung schwand, Schüler ödeten ihn an und Gefühle zu simulieren statt selbst zu erfahren ließen ihn wieder neidisch werden. Und dann kam Grindelwald. Verschlagen, gefürchtet, mächtig. Silvio wollte sein wie er. Wollte plötzlich nicht mehr den Respekt eines anderen erfahren. Er wollte diese Macht Grindelwalds."

„Und so wurdest du Grindelwalds Schüler?"

„Ich war niemals sein Schüler. Ich wollte von ihm lernen und ihn dann töten. Er wollte nur Rasputins Wissen. Ich verlor – ohne mich zu wehren."

„War Grindelwald so viel besser?"

„Mein Gott nein. Nur viel verschlagener und während er mich verstehen konnte, hatte ich keine Ahnung wozu Menschen mit Leidenschaft fähig sind. Ich glaubte, er würde mich solange _ausbilden_, wie ich keine Gefahr für ihn bin. Tja – leider brauchte er einen Blitzableiter, als ihn seine große Liebe enttäuschte und so änderte er seine Pläne mit mir und nahm mir jede Chance ihn zu übertrumpfen."

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich traurig darüber bin."

„Gut, dass gefällt mir und ich hoffe, dies ist dir eine Leere."

„Ich bin nicht so wie _das_ da."

„Herzlichen Dank", lachte die Stimme Banefactors. „Das was ich danach wurde, war noch viel schlimmer."

„Ich weiß, ihr habt mir mehrfach davon erzählt."

„Dann lerne daraus. Das Streben nach Macht ist gefährlich. Ehrgeiz, Neid und Gier sind Treibfeder und Fluch zugleich. Man muss sie zügeln. Und je mehr Macht man hat, desto schwerer wird es ihr zu entsagen. Werde nicht _so_…"

„Niemals!"

„Gut. Und wenn du Rat brauchst, weißt du wo du mich findest!"

Augenblicke später stand Gloria wieder vor dem Bild und schaute angewidert auf eine mondbeschiene Lichtung mit Einhorn und Jüngling.

„Warum zum Teufel müssen wir das immer auf diese Weise machen?", stieß sie gegen das Bild hervor.

_Weil wir es können_, amüsierte sich Banefactors Stimme. _Warte nur ab, wenn deine Zeit gekommen ist._


	38. Absolute Offenbarung - unkorrigiert

**- Kapitel 38 - **

**Absolute Offenbarung**

„Wen haben wir denn da", verbeugte Tarsuinn sich spöttisch. „Sir Oliver der Durchschaubare."

„Wer verloren hat, dem bleibt nur der Spott", lachte Sir Oliver spöttisch. „Aber auch der vergeht in der Qual."

„Wie kommst _du_ auf die Idee, du könntest mir etwas antun?"

„Dir? Das hab ich nicht nötig. Ich habe heute nur zu gut gelernt, wie ich dir Qualen bereite und man hat mir alles geliefert, was ich dazu brauche. Deine Schwester, deine Eltern, sogar dieser alte Mann und diese Tiere und natürlich… bringt sie herein!"

Auf das Kommando Sir Olivers hin, traten die Geister der Hütte aus den Wänden. Dutzende von ihnen hielten eine sich sträubende Mary-Ann fest.

„Deine kleine Freundin", lachte der Poltergeist. „Und unten haben wir auch noch ein Einhorn, dessen Tod uns sicher noch einige Zeit Freude bereiten wird."

„Weißt du überhaupt noch was das ist?"

„Du wirst unser Lachen sehen und hören."

Die Geister kicherten. Ihr Kreis schloss sich nun um die Lebenden, egal ob schlafend, bewusstlos oder kurz davor durchzudrehen.

„Sklaven gehorchen ihrem Meister."

„Sie sind keine Sklaven! Sie sind Verfluchte."

„Quatsch!", schrie Tarsuinn ihn an. _Zeit, du brauchst Zeit. Tu so als ob du dich ihm ergibst!_ „Ich bin nicht dumm."

„Oh, doch. Denn sonst hättest du unser Angebot angenommen." Sir Oliver schlenderte durch die Luft zu Mary-Ann und berührte grob ihre Wangen. Er schien sich daran zu erfreuen, wie viel Abscheu dies in ihrem Gesicht hervorrief. „So lieblich und unschuldig. Es macht mich traurig, dass sie den Weg nicht bis zum Ende gegangen ist. Sie war schwach."

„Im Gegenteil, sie ist stark", fauchte Tarsuinn ihn an. „Alle haben sich dir ergeben! Alle hier haben die Hoffnung aufgegeben, aber sie nicht! Und das, obwohl sie – wie ihr anderen auch – verloren glaubt."

„Wir sind alle Verloren, verflucht von Deinesgleichen!", lachte der Poltergeist. „Vielen hier sieht man es an."

„Ach, wirklich?", zweifelte Tarsuinn theatralisch. Langsam und beherrscht schlenderte er auf Sir Oliver zu. „Erinnern Sie sich noch an unsere Begegnung vor mehr als zwei Jahre? Was Sie da sagten? _Meine_ Zauber existieren weiter. _Meine_ Bilder würden euch lehren, was es heißt, mich zu hintergehen." Er schaute sich nicht mehr Sir Oliver an sondern ließ seinen Blick über die Geister schweifen. Die Verstümmelten, die Unversehrten.

„Ich war der Erste!", fauchte Sir Oliver. „Ich war der Größte im Leben."

„Ein Geist kann nicht erschaffen!", entgegnete Tarsuinn und nutzte dabei das Wissen des Narren. „Die Zauber, die Bilder! Dieses Gefängnis wurde von Euch erschaffen! Ihr wolltet die Seelen die ihr Verdorben habt! Ihr wolltet die Macht die jeder Seele inne wohnt. Ihr wolltet die Macht der Dementoren."

„Schweig!", brüllte Sir Oliver, doch Tarsuinn war es, der ihn mit einem schnellen Zauber den Mund verbot.

„Kann es sein, _Sir Oliver_? Dass ihr ein wenig zu früh gestorben seid und euch plötzlich hier wieder fandet?" Die Verrenkungen, die der Poltergeist machte, um den magischen Knebel zu entfernen, amüsierten Tarsuinns dunkle Seite sehr. „Was war es? Eigenes Unvermögen oder war jemand besser? Ein Abkömmling – ein Wächter – kann es wohl kaum gewesen sein? Denn wenn die Magie genommen wird, endet auch der Fluch. Dafür wurde der Zauber erfunden. Was hast du also getan, Oliver? Hast du zwei Verfluchte gegeneinander gehetzt? Hast du ihre Tode inszeniert? Ihnen nicht genug beigebracht? Sie belogen? Warst du je an ihrem Überleben interessiert? Oder ging es nur darum, die Ewigkeit nicht allein zu verbringen? Hattest du Angst zu verblassen? Leidest du unter Profilneuro…"

„Schweig endlich!"

„Oh, wieder bereit in das Gespräch einzusteigen?"

Der Faustschlag des Poltergeistes in Tarsuinns Magengrube traf ihn nicht überraschend, tat aber trotzdem mehr als weh. Gleichzeitig ertönte leise eine Glocke, weit entfernt.

„Bist du fertig?", fauchte der Geist.

„Fast", keuchte Tarsuinn und richtet sich langsam wieder auf. „Das habe ich immer an euch Poltergeistern bewundert, kaputtmachen könnt ihr sogar besser als ich. Bitte, bitte. Keine weiteren Drohungen. Ich glaube, dass könnte ich nicht mehr ertragen."

„Du wirst deine Zunge hüten, sonst…!", kam Sir Oliver der Bitte nicht nach.

„Keine Sorge", versprach Tarsuinn. „Die Worte sind in der Welt. Sieht zu wie du sie wieder einfängst. Die nächste Worte sind allein für dich, _Sir Oliver_!"

„Überleg dir was du sagst? Immerhin hängen mehrere Leben davon ab."

„Du planst sie doch zu töten, um mich zu quälen."

„Ich plane sie zu korrumpieren, um dich zu quälen."

„Danke, genau das habe ich erwartet."

Tarsuinn unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Er durfte nicht zeigen, was er bei einigen Geistern um ihn herum sah. Er war nicht gut im Lesen von Gesichtszügen, aber er wusste, dass er etwas verändert hatte. Nur ob Sir Oliver begriff oder hatten die Jahrhunderte ihn abgestumpft?

„Du weißt gar nicht, was dich erwartet", frohlockte einer der verstümmelten Geister.

„Ach", und dabei schaute er Sir Oliver unschuldig an. „Was die nächsten paar Minuten hier abgehen wird, weiß ich relativ gut."

„Und das sagt dir welche magisch Vorahnung?", vermutete Sir Oliver spöttisch.

„Die Vorahnung der guten und fiesen Planung."

„Ach, du hast irgendwas von dem hier geplant?" Der Geist deutet auf Tarsuinns Eltern, Banefactor, die Slytherins, Rica.

„Ich gebe zu, es gab einige unerwartete Begegnungen", nickte Tarsuinn. „Aber du vergisst eines. _Mit dir und deinen Sklaventruppe habe ich gerechnet._"

„Und das bedeutet was, kleiner Mann?"

Tarsuinn hielt sich den Zauberstab an den Hals.

„Selbstmord!", lachte Sir Oliver laut. „Gut, eine für mich unbefriedigende Lösung zwar, aber eine Lösung für dein Problem."

„Sie sagen es", stimmte Tarsuinn zu und dachte an das, was er nicht ertragen konnte – solange er nicht Lunas Kopfhörer trug. Der Narr steuerte seiner Magie ein dröhnendes _Sonorus_ bei. „_CHAOS_." Dann setzte er seinen Zauberstab ab. „Na, jetzt bin ich aber gespannt."

Alles lauschte, sogar Sir Oliver. Nichts geschah.

„Naja – manchmal verspätet er sich. Oder ist überfordert von der plötzlichen Verantwortung. Ich meine, manchmal kann man einfach nicht mehr, wenn man darf", versuchte Tarsuinn zu erklären zu zwinkerte dem Poltergeist grinsend zu. „Impotenz des Bösen, du weißt sicher was ich meine, Ollie."

Für einen Moment stierte der Geist Tarsuinn wütend an, dann entspannte er sich und begann schallend an zu lachen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich dich nicht töten, sondern einen Narren aus dir machen!", amüsierte sich Sir Oliver.

„Da kommst du zu spät", schüttelte Tarsuinn den Kopf. „Das hat schon ein anderer gemacht." Und endlich hörte Tarsuinn einen ersten gedämpften Knall. „Aber ich schätze, für dich liegt irgendwo eine Kappe mit Glöckchen rum."

„Was beim dreifach verfluchten Merlin…"

„Chaos. Einfaches simples Chaos. Von einem Meister, der endlich mal von der Leine gelassen wurde."

Es krachte erneut, diesmal deutlich lauter und begleitet von einem erfreulichen Splittern.

„Was war doch gleich auf den unteren Ebenen?", grinste Tarsuinn fies und trat ganz nah an Sir Oliver heran. Starrte dem Geist direkt ins Gesicht, um sie ja keine Regung entgehen zu lassen. Toireasa hatte versucht ihm zu erklären, worauf er achten musste. Sich weitende Augen, Zucken der Mundwinkel. Irgendwas in der Art. Der Narr wollte es so.

„Was hast du getan, _Abkömmling_!?", zischte Sir Oliver.

„Im Schutz des Nebels die schlimmste Plage losgelassen, die ich kenne. Und ich hab sie gebeten die Gefangen zu befreien und die Wächter zu zerstören."

Tarsuinn wartete auf das Zeichen der Erkenntnis, doch er sah es nicht. Es war Tikkis Pfiff, der ihn rechtzeitig warnte. Sir Oliver begriff und wollte nach unten und Tarsuinn durfte das nicht zulassen. Egal was es ihn kostetet. Im letzten möglichen Augenblich schaffte er den Geisterschild zu wirken, der Sir Oliver daran hinderte etwas gegen Peeves zu unternehmen – und ihn gleichzeitig mit Tarsuinn und Rica und ein paar anderen Geistern einschloss. Sir Oliver krachte gegen die Barriere, versuchte es noch einmal und noch einmal. Tarsuinn war ein wenig stolz auf seine Fortschritte. Die Barriere war solide und der einzige Nachteil war, dass er kaum noch etwas von außerhalb hören konnte.

„Hab viel geübt", erklärte Tarsuinn.

Langsam drehte sich der Geist um und als der Junge dessen Gesicht sah, wünschte er die letzte drei Worte nicht gesagt zu haben. So musste ein Grindeloh oder so was aussehen. Er schien hundert Zähne zu besitzen, obwohl es eher höchsten zwanzig waren.

„Das ist dein Todesurteil!", zischte Sir Oliver, dann raste er brüllend auf ihn zu. Die fünf Meter waren schnell überwunden und Sir Oliver war nicht allein. Tarsuinn wehrte den Angriff des Poltergeistes im letzten Moment mit einem Schlag roher Magie ab und duckte sich unter zwei weiteren Geistern hindurch. Oliver wurde beiseite gewischt, fing sich, stürmte erneut an, wurde wieder beiseite geschlagen. Beim vierten Mal erwischte es Tarsuinn. Er reagierte zu langsam und war behindert durch einen lebendigen Körper mit Grenzen. Egal was er sich an Tränken in den Mund spritzte, es konnte nicht mit Sie Oliver und den anderen Geistern mithalten.

Ein zweiter Schlag traf Tarsuinn voll in die Rippen, hob ihn von den Füssen und warf ihn gegen seine eigenen Schildzauber. Eine mehr als schmerzhafte Erfahrung.

Er verlor für einen Moment die Orientierung, sah den Geist mit Fäusten geformt wie Vorschlaghämmern auf sich zukommen. In seinem Kopf schrie der Narr und griff nach der Kontrolle, doch Tarsuinn wollte als er selbst sterben, wenn es denn sein musste. _Nur zehn verdammte Sekunden hab ich durchgehalten_, schalt er sich selbst. Er hoffte, Peeves war erfolgreicher. Die Hammerfäuste hoben sich beide über Tarsuinn, Tikki und Shy griffen Sir Oliver an, doch nur Tikki konnte etwas bewirken. Shy flog einfach durch die körperlose Gestalt. Wütend schlug der Geist nach Tikki, welche behände beiseite sprang und ihren Kriegspfiff ertönen ließ. Tarsuinn nahm einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen. Für eine Heilung blieb keine Zeit. Was wäre, wenn er den Kräften in sich freien Raum geben würde? Konnte er sie soweit kontrollieren, dass Rica nichts geschah.

_Ich werde unserer Schwester nichts tun_, versprach der Narr. _Lass uns gemeinsam siegen! Lass uns…_

Tarsuinn war nicht bereit dazu. Seine Chancen waren sowieso zu gering gewesen. Im Grunde war es schon ein Wunder…

Sir Oliver hatte beschlossen Tikki zu ignorieren und sich wieder Tarsuinn zugewandt. Wieder hoben sich beide Fäuste über ihn, rauschten diesmal auch nach unten. Er schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf zurücksinken. Der Trank gegen die Schmerzen wirkte und so würde er kaum etwas spüren. Seine Schildzauber brach…

Die Schreie, Krachen und Geräusche eines Kampfes, welche Tarsuinn kaum wahrgenommen hatte hörten plötzlich auf. Nur eine Etage weiter unten ging es immer noch hoch her. Nur hier oben, in dem Raum mit Rica und den anderen herrschte Stille. Von Sir Oliver konnte Tarsuinn nur noch die Fäuste sehen. Der Rest seinen Körpers war in Schwärze verschwunden. Einmal Zwinkern später erkannte Tarsuinn auch einen Zauberstab hoch über sich und bunte Magie in Form von Handschellen.

„Interessant!", sagte Dumbledores Stimme. „Sir Oliver nehme ich an?"

„Tötet Sie alle!", schrie der Angesprochen unhöflich. Der Poltergeist selbst sprengte die Handschellen und machte einen Salto rückwärts, weg von Tarsuinn und dem Zauberer. Der Krach kehrte zurück und dutzende Geister stürzten auf Dumbledore ein. Tarsuinn rappelte sich halb auf und konnte sehen, wie sich Sir Oliver sich durch einen Wand verdrücken wollte.

„Oh nein. Das tust du nicht!", gellte plötzlich Mary-Anns Mädchenstimme über alles hinweg. Mit dem der Geschwindigkeit eines Düsenjets knallte sie mit dem Kopf voran in seinen Magen, machte einen halben Salto, umschlang seinen Kopf mit den Beinen und rammte ihn gegen die Wand.

„Bleib unten Tarsuinn!", befahl Dumbledores Stimme, immer wieder von magischen Entladungen unterbrochen. „Vaughan, schaffen Sie ihn und die anderen hier weg."

„Schon versucht, Professor", keuchte die Angesprochene Lehrerin für Alte Runen. „Funktioniert nicht."

In dem Augenblick durchflogen zwei Geister von unten Tarsuinns Körper. Rissen ihn halb nach oben und trotz des Trankes spürte er wie gebrochene Rippen gegeneinander rieben.

Tikki pfiff, Shy fauchte, Vaughan fluchte lästerlich. Sir Oliver wollte Marie-Ann von sich wegschleudern, doch Tarsuinn nahm alle seine Kraft zusammen und band den linken Arm des Geistes an einen Fackelhalter. Mary-Ann nutzte die Gelegenheit riss ihren Widersacher am Kopf herum.

Das war der Moment den Peeves sich aussuchte zu erscheinen. Mit dem Heulen einer durchgedrehten Sirene und einem Bild Sir Olivers über den Kopf schwingen, raste er in den Raum. Geistesgegenwärtig – wie auch sonst – gab Mary-Ann ihrem Reißen an Sir Oliver eine andere Richtung und bildeten der Kopf des Geistes und sein Abbild für einen Moment eine Einheit bevor das Bild mit einer magischen Explosion verging.

Irgendwer warf sich über ihn. Der scharfe Geruch von Leder zog ihm in die Nase und etwas knackte unangenehm.

„Das sind zu viele, Albus", verzichtet Professor auf Formalitäten. Sie erhob sich von Tarsuinn, blieb aber ganz in seiner Nähe.

„Nicht alle kämpfen gegen uns, Professor Vaughan", war Dumbledores Stimme ruhig, obwohl er durchaus angestrengt klang.

„Was uns echt weiterbringt!"

„Ruhe bewahren, Professor."

Tarsuinn wollte etwas schreien, doch es kam nur ein Schwall Flüssigkeit aus seinem Mund. _Tikki_, dachte er verzweifelt. _Tikki!_

_Lass mich uns helfen._

Nein, ich werde Rica nicht enttäuschen.

_Auch wenn es eurer Leben kostet?_

_TIKKI!_

Er konnte Tikki hören und auch spüren, ihre Aufregung, ihre Angst, ihren Lebensmut. Sie schütze Rica gegen die Geister und war damit vollauf beschäftigt – und sie hatte Schmerzen. Er wollte Dumbledore so gerne sagen was zu tun war. Er zweifelte keinen Moment, dass der Direktor entkommen konnte, wenn er wollte. Doch nur allein oder zumindest nicht allen. Seine Magie tobte von solch einer vollkommen Schönheit durch den Raum, dass Tarsuinn am liebsten um einen Moment Pause gebeten hätte, nur um zusehen zu können. Seine Magie schien die Geister zu hemmen, je näher sie ihm kamen. Im Sekundentakt schlugen er und Vaughan Angreifer durch die Wand. Was leider nicht viel nützte, denn sie blieben nicht draußen. Peeves und Marie-Ann rangen immer noch mit Sir Oliver.

Tarsuinn rollte sich aus Vaughan Reichweite heraus. Es ging hier nur um einen einzigen Gegner, einen Feind – nur leider konnte er kaum noch atmen, geschweige denn sprechen, um es den Erwachsenen zu sagen.

Er rappelte sich auf und stolperte so schnell er konnte auf Sir Oliver zu.

„Junge!", schrie Vaughan entsetzt.

Tarsuinn streckte ihr abwehren seine linke Handfläche entgegen. Sie durfte ihn nicht aufhalten! Er hörte Vaughans laute Stiefel hinter sich, taumelte beiseite. Vor ihm sah Sir Oliver ihn kommen. Mit aller Gewalt schleuderte der Geist Marie-Ann und Peeves beiseite, seine Hand streckte sich Tarsuinns Herz entgegen. Vaughan schrie seinen Namen, Tikki pfiff und Dumbledore griff mit Magie nach ihm – doch es war zu spät. Sein Zauberstab folgte seinem Wunsch und ließ Jeans Zauberstab in Tarsuinns linke Hand fliegen. Feurige Schmerzen durchfuhren ihn, aber er zwang sich, die Hand nicht zu öffnen. Als Sir Oliver triumphierend seine kalte Hand in sein Herz legte und es aufhörte zu schlagen, führte Tarsuinn beide Zauberstäbe innerhalb des Geistes zusammen.

_Egal was ihr tut – kreuzt niemals die Strahlen_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dann erhellte sich die Welt für einige Sekunden bevor es dunkel um Tarsuinn wurde.

**[Anmerkung von Tikki: **_Mit diesem letzten Absatz bin ich absolut nicht zufrieden. Der fliegt raus, wenn mir was besseres eingefallen ist.**]**_

Ein warmes Gefühl und der Geruch nach verbranntem Fell weckte Tarsuinn. Eine alte Hand lag auf seinem Bauch und ein Zauberstab pumpe Magie in seine Stirn. Ein sanfter Finger malte Runen auf seine linke Brust. Etwas Felliges drückte sich gegen seine rechte Hand. Eine raue Zunge leckte eine Wund an seinen Hals.

„Geht es allen gut?", fragte Tarsuinn mit rauer Stimme. Es war so still.

„Mein Gott!", war Professor Vaughan offensichtlich erschrocken und der Finger der Runen malte war nicht mehr zu spüren. „Ja, zum Teufel."

„Wie viele Finger hab ich verloren?", erkundigte er sich ruhig. Er hat kein Gefühl mehr in seiner linken Hand und das war die logische Schlussfolgerung.

„Was?! Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Sprengt die halbe Butze hier in die Luft, reißt uns fast alle in den Tod und fragte danach wie viele Finger er noch hat, als würde er sich nach dem Ausgang der Quidditch-Meisterschaft erkundigen. Das kann…"

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", unterbrach Tarsuinn. „Aber wenn Sie es schon sagen, wer hat denn den Trimagische Pokal gewonnen?"

„Würdest du bitte aufhören, Professor Vaughan zu ärgern, Tarsuinn", tadelte Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme. „Sie ist der Grund warum dein Herz noch schlägt und im Moment noch ein wenig aufgeregt."

„Entschuldigung", sagte Tarsuinn. „Trotzdem, wie viele Finger?"

„Alle", erklärte der Direktor ruhig. „Tikki und Shy haben sie gefunden und wir konnten sie so wieder ansetzen. Deine Auswahl an Tränken ist wirklich beeindruckend."

„Die meisten werden Snape und Madame Pomfrey nach den Ferien vermissen", gestand Tarsuinn ohne sich schuldig zu fühlen. „Wie geht es den anderen? Was habe ich verpasst?"

„Nicht viel, wirklich nicht viel", versicherte Dumbledore. Inzwischen malte Professor Vaughan auch wieder Runen auf Tarsuinn. „Einem bescheidenen magischen Genie ist es gelungen die Explosion in eine andere Richtung zu lenken und Professor Vaughan hat es im letzten Moment geschafft dich wegzureißen und mit ihren Körper zu schützen. Ich vermute, die eingewebten Runen haben euch beide vor dem Schlimmsten geschützt."

„Die sind ruiniert", fluchte Vaughan. „Und ich sag lieber nicht, was mich der Spaß gekostet hat, sonst denkt jemand noch ich würde nicht selbstlos helfen. Ganz von den anderen Konsequenzen abgesehen. Gut, ich bin hier fertig. Ich werde mal sehen, ob dieses Geistermädchen inzwischen den Rest überzeugt hat und ob der Weg endlich frei ist. Das Peeves mit _verhandelt_ macht mich ein wenig unruhig."

Damit stand die Professorin auf und ging aus dem Raum.

„Haben wir nicht gewonnen?", fragte Tarsuinn verwirrt. „Ich hab doch Sir Oliver…"

„Du hast ihn so geschwächt, dass wir ihn gefangen nehmen konnten und im Moment haben wir eine Art Waffenstillstand", erklärte der Professor. „Deine kleine durchscheinende Freundin versucht gerade sie davon zu überzeuge, dass sie frei sind zu gehen – ihre Reise endlich zu beenden."

„Werden Sie es tun?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Im Zweifelsfall werden wir unser Leben gegen die Freilassung von Sir Oliver tauschen müssen."

„Das fände ich nicht gut!", sagte Tarsuinn und schloss die Augen, um sich zu entspannen, doch das hielt er nicht lange aus. „Was meinte Professor Vaughan mit Konsequenzen?"

„Sie ist eine Meisterin der Runen. Sie hat geschworen niemals eine Herzrune zu nutzen. Wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen, uns eine solche zu hinterlassen."

„Professor Vaughan sagte mir, man könnte mit dieser Rune jeden überall finden."

„Hat sie dir auch gesagt, wie gefährlich das ist."

„Ja, aber wären Sie darauf gekommen, dass ich sowas Dummes machen würde?"

„Es war für deinen Zweck eine geniale Idee. Und zeugt von Vertrauen."

„Verzweiflung!", korrigierte Tarsuinn. „Bekommt Professor Vaughan jetzt Ärger?"

„Ich denke nicht. Sie ist eine junge Frau nach ihrem ersten echten Kampf. Das was notwendig und richtig ist, kollidiert manchmal mit den Regeln die aufgestellt wurde."

Wieder versuchte Tarsuinn sich zu entspannen und diesmal gelang es ihm besser, wenn auch nicht lange.

„Professor?"

„Ja?"

„Ich glaub, ich lauf gleich über!"

Der Zauberstab wurde von seiner Stirn entfernt und sofort legte sich eine bleierne Müdigkeit über Tarsuinn.

„Professor?", murmelte er, während sein Hirn sich langsam abschaltete.

„Ich bin noch immer hier, Tarsuinn."

„Wenn Sie diesen Ort hochjagen, vergessen Sie diesmal nicht den Kelch."

„Versprochen."

Tarsuinn lauschte seinem Herzschlag und stellte fest, dass er sich vor dem Einschlafen mehr fürchtete, als Sir Oliver jemals in ihm erzeugt hatte.

„Noch etwas, Professor!", sagte er und konnte sich selber kaum verstehen.

„Ja?", sagte die Stimme des Zauberers dich an seinem Ohr.

„Können wir Peeves nicht für ein Jahr hier lassen?"

„Ich kann nichts versprechen…"

„Jetzt lügen sie aber", nuschelte Tarsuinn. „Aber… sagen… sie… Mary-Ann… Sie… muss… noch… etwas… warten."


End file.
